Shards Of Light & Darkness
by latebloomingrose
Summary: How well do you know your family and friends? As Robin clings to life, a reeling Anna and Robert fall into despair and rage. Sean ponders an old secret that could answer the question - Who is Robin Scorpio? Sequel to The Telltale Lie
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is the sequel to The Telltale Lie. It's a good idea to read the TTL prior to starting Shards (SLD) as this story begins right after the last events of Lie and many plots have carried over.

SLD-0 (Book 1 Prologue)

**General Hospital, Port Charles, New York**

**January 21, 2009**

_EVE! I'm Eve. Find Robin. She's ... she's out there. I wish it ... had all been real._

Sean Donely, former spymaster for the World Security Bureau, shut his eyes tight wanting nothing more than to begin this horrible day again. Confession was supposed to be a liberating action, why then did he feel more and more closed off and isolated with every recollection of the words that had poured out from the lips of someone he thought he knew better than he knew himself - his goddaughter Robin.

_I ... learned about Robin. They gave me a ... a drug to ... to become her. Memories. Surgery. Made me HIV, too. I ... forgot Eve. I was Robin. Only Robin._

The words echoed in his mind endlessly looping upon itself. Damning words. Prophetic words.

Sean held his wife Tiffany and daughter Belle close to him comforting them and being comforted in turn by them. They were the most important things in his life. Because of them, he was a different man. A far better man than he had aspired to be decades ago when still in his prime.

In his earliest days, he had sneered at the family men that strolled the Parisian parks on Sunday mornings with wives and their brood in tow. He had thanked the Fates every waking day for his bachelorhood. A singular state that had allowed him to channel his energies into ambitious projects and had wanted to change the world. No cost was too small or too great. No longer in his prime, he now knew the cost had been too high.

"Oh, Sean, what Anna and Robert must be going through now, I can't even imagine it," said Tiffany. "How can't it be true? We've known Robin almost her entire life. We would know if she wasn't OUR Robin, wouldn't we?"

"There are a lot of unanswered questions, honey," said Sean. He steered his wife and daughter to the lounge area. "Let's take a seat here, okay?"

"But how did this happen? When did Robin become Eve?" asked Tiffany taking a seat.. "Who's Eve at all?"

"Please, we have to be here to support Anna and Robert. We have to wait for more information," said Sean. "That's all we can do."

"Is it possible to switch someone like this where none of us detected any differences? Does the WSB know about this kind of thing?"

"Tiffany, no one I know of is capable of this. This has been years in the making," said Sean. "I don't have the answers."

His denial reminded him of another conversation. It was a reminder that no matter who you were the past will catch up with you. When it did, you had best be prepared. Older and wiser of what was truly most important in life, Sean was unprepared, unwilling and unimaginably afraid. Sean took a seat next to his daughter and recalled the conversation.

_"Project Minerva is active."_

_"No way!" Sean spluttered. "I ... I ordered ... was dismantled ... that project should never have been tried."_

_"It seemed like an idea before its time." Connie said._

_"Some ideas should be left to theory and never practiced."_

_"You came up with it."_

_"I came up with a lot of stupid ideas. Some real doozies. Paid for most of them, too." Sean said ruefully. "Take my advice. Shut it down ASAP."_

_"It's not my call and, between you and me, Sean, I think it's too far gone."_

_Connie said. "I want to shut it down but I need your help. Do I have it?"_

_Sean made his decision quickly. "On one condition."_

_"Name it."_

_"We keep it all Top Floor. No matter what happens."_

_"No old friends tagging along?"_

_"Can't afford to lose what friends I've got. Or family." Sean replied. "Well?"_

_"I accept and thank you." Connie said with obvious sincerity._

He had heeded Connie's plea for help. Refusing had not crossed his mind. He had gone so far as to initiate a turncoat operation and cast himself as the lone infiltrator of a shadowy organization. But did he still have the nerve he would need to sustain him through the uncertainty and danger? He would know soon enough. The Gemini Group wanted to meet with him in two days.

And if the Minerva Project had been resurrected, then he had just lied to his wife.

* * *

><p>Under an oxygen tent and aided by a ventilator, Eve Montrose, formerly believed to be Doctor Robin Scorpio-Drake, lay sleeping fitfully. Moments of wakefulness were fewer and fewer as AIDS ravaged her body. Her husband Patrick dozed on a small cot set against her bed. No one had the heart to remove him from the room.<p>

With great reluctance, Anna and Robert had allowed themselves to be persuaded out of their daughter's room and into the visitor's room next door. There they confronted the reality of the situation.

"I don't for one minute believe what Robin's saying," Robert said to all assembled.

Anna added, "She has so many drugs in her system. She's out of her head. She has to be."

Doctor Alexandra Marick, Anna's twin sister, pitched her voice to be gentle yet firm. "That may be but we have to make sure. Some things do not add up."

Robert crossed his arms. His stance was challenging. "Such as?"

"For starters, the rapidity of onset, the odd little things that she's said and the slight but noticeable changes in established behavior."

"You're speculating, Alex. You don't have proof."

"I think I do," Alex looked directly at Robert. "Eve said -"

"Robin," insisted Anna. "Her name is Robin."

"She said that I had taken your place when we were younger. That's never happened and she knows that," said Alex. "We didn't know about each other until a few years ago."

"Simple mistake," Anna said dismissively.

"She's never one to put her health at risk. Ever," Alex said. "But, in this instance, why did she hide her deteriorating condition? She resisted every one of Patrick's efforts to make her see her physician. Her symptoms were severe, Anna. She knew she was in trouble yet she denied being sick time and again to anyone who would ask or show concern. She has Emma and Patrick to live for. Why wouldn't she attend to her health?"

"You're right. That's not like her," said Anna quietly. "She knows her limits and won't push herself past them without cause."

"Look, isn't it possible that her … her illness is affecting her judgment? It doesn't have to mean the … the other reason," said Robert.

"Robert, Anna, Patrick and I follow her medical records religiously including her medication. I've analyzed her medications, Robert. I've counted pills. Her stock of ALL her medications is low. I can only guess that she's tripled her cocktail in the last few days. It was probably the only way she could ... fake normalcy. Her blood work and chemical tests show chemicals that we can't recognize and those we can, her cocktail drugs, are in extreme quantities. Lastly, some findings made when she was admitted are ... disturbing."

"How so?" asked Andrew.

Alex took a deep breath before resuming. "On her left arm, she has a large welt covering a small slash wound that's similar to a needle slash. Next to that is a definite entry mark from a syringe." Alex held up a hand to stop Robert's outburst. "We know that she wasn't scheduled for shots or anything of the kind. Patrick does remember a syringe on the table at the Cassadines."

It was Anna and not Robert who spoke in a deceptively calm voice. "Are you saying that THEY did something to Robin? Gave her something?"

"She began having nightmares the night they returned from the dinner. From there, Patrick noticed a pattern of no sleep and malnutrition. Her symptoms steadily worsened," Alex said. "The dinner was the one change in her routine. It has to be a significant factor. I suspect that she was injected with something at some point from the time she was taken out of the Maze to the time that Jacques arrived."

"She told me she was ... was tired and bruised from the Maze but nothing more. I believed her," Robert said. "Robin looked all right."

"There were no real symptoms. I examined her on the plane on the way to Paris. Other than symptoms of exhaustion and insufficient rest, I couldn't detect anything," Alex admitted. "HIV does not progress to AIDS in a patient with her profile. Her T-cell count is ... was barely measurable. She should NOT be having AIDS. Something changed and forced this situation and compelled her to confess."

"Something or someone gave it to my daughter?" asked Robert in a lost voice. "That's what the facts and you are telling us?"

"Yes, Robert, it is," said Alex gently. "There are enough inconsistencies to give credence to her confession. We have to make sure of her identity, you can see why can't you? Both of you?"

"If the point is to verify Robin's identity, that's simple. Fingerprints. I'll take some imprints and compare with what's on file at the office," Mac said.

"Fingerprints can be faked or copied, Mac," said Sean. "There are surgical procedures to replace fingerprints."

Anna and Robert looked at each other. Anguish and agreement in one glance. Anna asked. "What do you want to do, Alex?"

"I want to carry out a mitochondrial DNA test. This is a test that will match genetic markers that are passed on via the maternal line. It can prove absolutely that she and Andrew are Anna's children," Alex informed them.

"Me?" exclaimed Andrew.

"You're the control, Andrew. I'll even include myself in the test to provide a sibling match," Alex said.

"How long with this test take?" asked Robert.

"With SIMON's help, we can take the necessary samples and know by today," said Alex.

"Do it," Robert said. "In the meantime, I'm going out for some air."

"Out, now?" asked Sean.

Anna and Robert shared another glance. Anna answered. "Spoon Island. Can you go with him, Sean, Mac? Make sure he doesn't do anything ... hasty."

"I don't think any of us can make any promises, Anna." Mac grabbed his coat.

"I'm coming along," Andrew said.

"Not this time. Patrick has to stay with Robin. Your first priority is Emma." Anna reminded her son. "She's calmest with you."

Andrew backed down but said, "I want to know everything."

"You will," Robert promised before leaving the room with Mac and Sean trailing.

* * *

><p><strong>January 22, 2009<strong>

**Location Unknown**

Robin Scorpio examined the pale green liquid in the flask with a knowing, critical eye. It was yet again the wrong color. If her new formulation had worked, the result should have been clear as fresh water.

"All right, notebook, tell me what I did wrong," said Robin. She scanned and flipped through several pages in her work journal. Mentally, she traced the path of her ideas and conclusions for this latest batch looking for a clue as to its failure.

The glass security door of her lab swung open. A bony woman of late middle age came in carrying a tray.

"Robin, your lunch, my dear." The warm, mellow voice contrasted with the woman's stolid appearance.

"Thank you, Hilda," smiled Robin. She turned her face disliking to watch as Hilda laid out her lunch on the small table facing the mirror. It was a mirror that Robin loathed to use. She used the next few minutes to calm herself and school her face to the expected picture of contentment and acceptance. After so long, this ritual should have become as easy as breathing yet to Robin it seemed to only grow more difficult as time marched on.

"How was your new year?" said Hilda with false cheer.

"It's the same every year. It's just ... another day." Robin replied as her eyes drifted to the date in the journal - January 22, 2009. In her mind's eye, she was a reflection on the rear view mirror getting smaller and smaller every day, week, month and year. How much longer before her image was a mere speck on the horizon? How much longer could she keep caring that the reflection mattered? "I did like the new jeans and the sweater. It's really warm. Thank you."

"It's cold here." Hilda's hand paused while arranging the flatware. She cast a sad sidelong look at her charge. "We ... I forget ... sometimes. Did you like the scarf? I saw it and thought you'd like it."

Robin smiled. "I did like it. I'm not likely to use it but I do appreciate it."

"I remember you said once that you liked scarves."

"I do. I love the colors. Red, green, earth tones."

"Your meal is ready for you." Hilda waited expectantly.

Dutifully, Robin sat down at the table and ate her meal. It was delicious she supposed. It lacked nothing in visual appeal and tasted heavenly but it served as the reminder of her situation thereby overriding any pleasure she could have had from the meal. It always broke through the shroud of fantasy she liked to pull over herself. "Is this a new recipe for the tournedos diables, Hilda?"

"I tried your suggestion for more garlic." replied Hilda.

"Hmm, it does make a difference."

"You have a good sensitivity for food, Robin."

"Blame my ... mother. She could manage breakfast but my choices were limited - marry rich, eat out all the time or learn to cook." Robin said.

"She didn't mind? Your mother?"

Robin laughed. "Not at all. I mean she didn't complain about my early experimental periods. She and my dad ate whatever I put in front of them. Most of it was barely edible."

"You haven't spoken about your mother for a while." noted Hilda.

"I feel better if I focus on the present but It was her birthday yesterday. With me and Dad gone, I ... I hope she's with someone. Uncle Mac, Maxie and Georgie would be good company." Robin said quietly. "She probably disappeared for the day like she always did."

"Disappeared?"

"My mother didn't like to celebrate her birthdays. I never found out why." Robin answered. She kept her eyes and face towards her meal. The eyes behind the mirror could be perceptive ones. She could never risk letting them see more than what she presented to them. That would give them control. That was something she wasn't going to do again. "This tart is so rich, Hilda. I'm going to have to do an extra mile on the treadmill."

"You are too skinny. I was told to -' Hilda paused.

"Go ahead. Say it. I know you're just doing your job."

Hilda sighed heavily. "The master is concerned about your weight. It's slowly decreasing. You need to gain weight."

"I'm eating the same just exercising more." Robin held out her forearm. She pulled up the sleeve of her lab coat. "See, good muscle tone. I don't look anything like ... like Kate Moss. Is she still modeling?"

"I think so."

"My color is good." Robin looked thoughtful. "Maybe, I'm going through an HIV decline cycle. It does happen."

Hilda's eyes widened. "Do you feel weak? Nauseated? Dizzy like before? Let's get you into bed. You need to rest."

"I feel fine."

Hilda looked at her more closely. "You're pale today."

"I didn't sleep well last night. I just couldn't settle down," Robin said.

"I'll give you a mild sedative tonight. And more protein at dinner."

"Oh, no, my usual soup and a sandwich will be fine."

"Orders are orders." Hilda pointed at Robin's medicine cup which held her daily cocktail.

Robin emptied the cup on to her cloth napkin. She arranged them in seemingly random twos and threes. She remarked. "Either the pills are getting bigger or I'm getting smaller."

"Remember, Doctor Thibault changed your multivitamin to a timed release one. It's the brown one there."

Robin sighed and began downing her medications in order. She made sure to present a profile towards the mirror. Three swallows and she was done.

"Very good, luv," Hilda said.

Robin's eyes flashed in anger. Her voice cut like the tip of a whip hitting the ground. "Don't call me that."

Hilda blanched. "I'm sorry, Robin. I forget you know."

"THAT you SHOULD remember." Robin pushed off the table. Her back was tense. She turned her back to Hilda. "I'll get back to work now."

Hilda cleared up the meal in silence. Before she left, she paused at door and said. "I'm very sorry, Robin."

"I know. So am I. For everything." Robin replied bitterly. She turned her attention to her notes. But talking about her past had their usual effect. It was hopeless to do anything now. Her concentration was gone. Her focus turned inward and to the past.

She walked to the alcove where a built in bookshelf covered the wall with a leather couch and recliner facing it. She laid down on the couch and stared at the afternoon sky visible through a tiny skylight above the alcove.

"At home, it would be the moon I'm looking at," murmured Robin. "Happy birthday, mom. Do you still remember me like I remember you?"

* * *

><p>Reader Question: If you are a GHRobin fan, do you think the scenario in this story (a lost Robin & Robin replacement) is believable? It is a soap opera but a good story has to be plausible even to a tiny degree.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_On a boat for hire_

Bundled against the January cold, Sean, Robert and Mac stood in the rear of the boat ferrying them across the river to Spoon Island.

"What if Alex is right?" asked Sean.

"Do not go there," said Robert sternly.

Sean continued, "If she is, then what -"

"Sean, stop right now," Robert enunciated each word.

"We have to consider the possibility."

"The possibilities?" Robert rounded on his old boss and friend. "That Robin is being held somewhere? Or ... or she's lying in some unmarked grave as if she didn't matter to anyone?"

"C'mon, Robby -" Mac began to say.

"No, Sean wants to talk about it? Fine with me." snarled Robert. "How 'bout ... Robin waiting and waiting for a rescue that never comes because ... because her parents, uncle and godfathers are all idiots! How 'bout THEM apples!"

"Robin is a survivor."

"I have a good one for you, Sean," Robert said. "What if she's a ... a Jane Doe in some asylum or a prison? Or hates us because ... because we never got her back. Or .. or ..." His voice trailed off. Robert stalked off to the front of the boat. Neither Mac or Sean followed him.

"What were you thinking pushing his buttons like that?"

"Why do you think Anna sent us out with him? She knew he needed to vent," Sean said. "We're the designated punching bags."

"Was that all that was?" asked Mac watching Sean closely.

"We're all upset, Mac."

"True. But you seem sure that Robin isn't Robin."

Sean schooled his features into neutrality. "Alex's reasoning is sound."

"It looks to me like you've already made your call," Mac said quietly. "It's my niece dying or it could be my niece that needs help. I only know one thing for certain."

"What's that?"

"This time I'm not believing a photograph or what someone else says. Only hard proof will convince me of anything."

Mac turned and followed Robert to the front leaving Sean alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>'General Hospital<em>

Anna sat in the antechamber adjoining Eve's room. Her gaze rarely strayed from the glass window through which she could see Eve sleeping. Bobbie came in from Eve's bedside. With a heavy sigh, she took off her face mask and sat down next to Anna. At the same time, Monica came in.

"Monica, Patrick can't stay in there much longer," Bobbie said to Monica.

Monica nodded. "I'll have a talk with him." Monica looked around the antechamber. "Will he take the other room? No never mind. Dumb question. I wouldn't if I were him. Bobbie, we can put the cot out here I think and drape a curtain for privacy."

"He has to move out? Why?" asked Anna.

"Robin's immune system is no longer able to fight off the simplest of infections, Anna." Monica studied Robin's medical chart. "And, I'm going to have to limit attending staff and start quarantine procedures."

Bobbie said. "I'll get on it. I want to personally put the nursing rotation together."

"Quarantine?" Anna said.

"At this stage, her condition can compromise anyone caring for her. Visitors, except for family, will be limited to this antechamber only. A nurse will have to be posted here around the clock." Monica said. "Anyone who will be in the patient's room will have to have the proper equipment and protective apparel including family. I don't recommend Emma be brought inside anymore. This isn't personal, Anna. I love Robin like one of my own children. I don't want to have to do this but it's necessary to protect the staff."

"I completely understand," Anna said softly. "It's just ... just sinking in. All of it. Losing a child in your lifetime. It's not the natural order of things. Robert and I are so angry and frustrated at being so helpless. I lost my baby daughter Leora and I had a miscarriage. Both were painful with so much sorrow and grief for what could have been. With Robin, my god, it will be all that and an ocean full of regrets. How did you two cope with the loss of your children?"

"You can't let the anger eat at you. Break anything and everything breakable in the house. When you run out, buy more things to break," Monica said thinking back to the dark days she had following the deaths of Alan, AJ, Emily and Dawn.

"That helps?" asked Anna.

"No but it tires you out and forces you to rest." Monica said. "I know it's cliched and useless to advise rest but sleep is the body's way of recharging. Once recharged, I found I could face the pain. Doing that and staying sane are a different story though."

"I lost it each time I would see one of BJ's toys, her favorite outfit even her hairbrush," Bobbie said. "I stopped doing laundry because I didn't want to clean her clothes. In my head, if I did, I would have been wiping her existence from our lives. I watched our home movies over and over again. Eventually though the tears fell less and less and I could laugh and enjoy the good memories."

"That's it, Bobbie. Time. We've spent so little time together. Even when I knew about her HIV, I ... I still went off and did my thing. So did Robert. Why? This is our daughter. Why is anything else more important than her?" asked Anna. "What was it all for?"

"I don't know any parent or adult who has the answer to that, Anna. We were ourselves first before we became mothers or spouses. We can't turn our own dreams and needs and wants on and off like a television," Monica said. "No one can. No one should."

"And nobody has a crystal ball," Bobbie said. "You and Robert have been wonderful, devoted parents, Anna. Robin has never lacked for love or feeling that love." She looked at the window. "All you can do now is ... is to be with her and love her."

"As much as it hurts now and will be hurting, don't forget your other blessing - Emma. You'll have to be around for her. And Andrew, of course." Monica said. "To tell you the truth, I'm worried about Patrick. As a surgeon, his whole outlook is based on saving people. But nothing he can do can help her."

"I called Noah. He's in Brazil on a surgery tour. He said he'll be here by tomorrow." Bobbie said. "Patrick is going to need our love and support."

"This is a ... a morbid question but I have to know. How much longer does she have?" asked Anna in quavering voice.

Monica hesitated to answer.

"Please, Monica. I need to prepare Robert and make arrangements." Anna said. "It's the last gift I can give my little girl."

"The rate of progress of the disease is so rapid. I've never seen one or read about one being this fast," Monica said. "We can't do much medically for her but try to keep her comfortable and in as little pain as possible."

"How long?" Anna repeated the question.

"A few days," Monica said bleakly. "I'm so sorry, Anna."

* * *

><p><em>Majestic Theater Radio Station<em>

Alex paced the floor waiting for SIMON to finish analyzing the sample results from Anna, Eve, Andrew and herself. The scanner here was a smaller cousin to the laundry-sized device in the monitoring room at Villa Scorpio but no less capable. On a flat panel display beside it, the current analysis activity scrolled and slid by at dizzying speed.

Her husband, Dimitri, came in holding two mugs of steaming coffee. "Yours, my love."

"Anything to settle the knots in my stomach," said Alex.

"How afraid are you of the results?"

"You know me so well," said Alex as she blew on her coffee.

"I'm very familiar with that pulse that throbs in your right temple," said Dimitri. "I also know when you're terrified."

"For once, my head and my heart are in full agreement," Alex said. "I don't want to see the results."

"The matter must be settled."

"Either way it WILL devastate so many, Dimitri. It would be like losing two children at once," Alex said. "Anna will weather this but Robert ... I don't know."

"Robert will become a shell of himself," said Tiffany coming into the room. "You don't know how much he adores Robin. A part of him will go with her. I know that if it were Belle I lost, well, you might as well lock me up in Shadybrook asylum 'cause I could never be normal again."

"Robert is weighing heavily on Anna's mind. With his health and other concerns, this would be too much. His behavior could become extreme, Alex said. "To what lengths would he go to find the ones responsible?"

"What's wrong with Robert?" asked Tiffany.

"He's not entirely recovered from his cancer treatments. The strain of all this may be hardest on him. What can we do to help?"

"Be there when they need us. Carry their burdens when they can't," answered Dimitri. "The same things they would do for us."

"Analysis is completed," intoned SIMON. "Results are being finalized."

Alex moved to the display and began to read it. Her shoulders slumped. Her head bowed. In a shaky voice, she instructed, "SIMON, print the results. Two copies."

"Alex, what does it say?" asked Tiffany.

"Let's get to the hospital." Alex dabbed at her eyes. "Anna and Robert will have many decisions to make."

* * *

><p><em>Spoon Island<em>

It was a strange sort of stand off in the Cassadine parlor. Robert, Mac and Sean fairly glowered at Luke and Alfred. The former sat casually unconcerned on the sofa and the latter stood stiff and nervous by the fireplace.

Robert took a deep breath and repeated his request to the Cassadines' majordomo. "Alfred, all we want is to look around. I promise you that nothing will get damaged. You can follow us around all you want."

"Got a warrant, ex-commish?" asked Luke Spencer.

"This doesn't have to be complicated, Alfred," said Mac. "You know who we all are. We wouldn't be here if we didn't have a good reason."

"An hour and we're out of here," added Sean.

"Don't let them intimidate you, Alfred," drawled Luke.

"Can it, Spencer," growled Robert.

"Riding roughshod over private citizens is NOT going to get you votes, Mac."

Robert placed both hands on the back of the sofa. He leaned and said in a low grave voice to Luke, "Maybe it's time you chose a side, Spencer. Stop watching on the sidelines just so you can choose the side that's likely to win."

"That side would be yours I take it?"

"Don't bet against me. Not this time."

"That maze is here, Alfred," Mac insisted. "Somewhere. It's on tape and broadcast over cable channels. Don't bother denying it."

"Suddenly, there's a ... a TV studio on the island?" joked Luke.

"I am prepared to gut this island to find it. Do you understand me?" Robert scowled at Alfred. "Nod if you do."

Alfred nodded. "I shall impart your message to the prince immediately."

"You do that."

Robert's iPhone rang. He answered it. "Anna? All right. We're heading back now." He pocketed the phone and looked at Mac and Sean. "Alex has the results."

"That was fast," remarked Sean.

"We have SIMON. We might as well use him."

"Alfred, I'll be back with a search warrant and a forensics team. Do NOT tamper or change anything," warned Mac.

"Luke, you and-" began Robert.

Sean took Robert by the shoulder and steered him to the door. "Enough, Robert. Let's go."

They followed Alfred to the door. Luke remained on the sofa. A few minutes later, Helena entered from another room.

"Thank you, Luke," Helena said.

"You owe me. Big." Luke's expression turned worried. "I haven't seen Robert this upset in a while. What the hell did you do?"

Helena dropped unto the sofa next to Luke. "If it happened, it was an accident. On Nikolas' life, I'll swear to it."

"He wasn't playing around, Helena," Luke said. "Take my advice. Go to him and confess."

"I cannot do that."

"He had that look. We kid around but, believe me, I know when Robert is pushed to the limit and I don't go there. He was strung out over the edge just now," said Luke. "What happened here? What maze was he talking about?"

Helena closed her eyes and covered her face with a hand.

Alfred entered. He was pale and obviously shaken. "Madame, Commissioner Scorpio will be returning with a search warrant. He told me that Dr. Scorpio-Drake is very ill with ... with AIDS."

"Oh, my god," groaned Helena.

"Robin?" Luke looked at Helena then Alfred then back to Helena. "I helped you ... god, what have I done? I have to get out of here. Robert's going to kill me. Why the hell didn't he say something?" Luke stood up and put his coat on. "I ... I gotta go help. Apologize. Something."

"Our agreement, Luke. Not a word," said Helena. "I beg of you."

Luke shook his head. "No, no, no. I'm not covering for you. Not for this."

"It was an ACCIDENT. I NEVER gave any orders to hurt her. You have to believe me," Helena pleaded. She gestured at Alfred. "None of the staff had any such orders. They all respect her and value her friendship with Nikolas as do I."

"Does Nikolas know? Is that why he's gone? Did YOU send him away on purpose?" Luke asked.

Helena did not answer right away. A calculating look came into her eyes. "For Nikolas' sake, you can't say anything. If Robert is as angry as you say, he will come after my grandson. Will YOU answer to Laura for that?"

"Robert wouldn't hurt Nikolas. Prosecute him, yes, but Robert's not a killer."

"You don't know him as well as you think, Luke. Robert has been away for a long time. People change. I suggest you make inquiries about your dear old friend," Helena said. "He's over the edge you said. He's capable of anything. He's been pushed and there's no going back."

"YOU did the pushing, Helena. This is all on you."

"Nikolas gave the party for Robin. It was his idea." Helena lowered her voice to a near whisper. "And, Nikolas was there when Robin was hurt and did nothing."

Luke was taken aback. Alfred's jaw dropped at this revelation.

"Keep your silence and Scorpio will have nothing."

"What about this maze?" asked Luke.

"Being destroyed as we speak." Helena looked at Luke. "You have nothing to fear as long as we say nothing. Nikolas will be safe."

"I'll think about it. Thanks to you and Faison, I know what it feels like to lose a child. Robert and Anna have to be going through hell right now." Luke scampered out of the parlor as if trying to outrun the devil's own retribution.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This story was begun and posted on September 2010 on my home page. It's similarity to any current GH storyline(s) is coincidental. This is a sequel to The Telltale Lie. Though it's not necessary to read that previously, it would be helpful. Please see my profile home page on the status of this story.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_General Hospital_

Anna was waiting in the lobby for Robert, Mac and Sean. She ushered them into an elevator.

"Alex wants us up in the boardroom. Dimitri and Tiffany are waiting for us," said Anna.

"Where's Alex?" asked Robert.

"She's visiting with Robin. She'll be joining us," Anna replied. "How was Spoon Island?"

"Aggravating," growled Robert under his breath.

Mac clarified. "I'm getting a search warrant today. We'll turn that place upside down, Anna."

"Did Alex say anything? A clue? A hint?" asked Sean.

Anna shook her head.

Robert sighed. "That means it's bad news."

Anna slid an arm about Robert's waist. "Whatever it is, we'll face it together."

They waited a few minutes in the board room before Alex arrived. The others took their seats around the long table. Dimitri gave Alex a reassuring nod.

"What are the test results, Alex?" asked Anna.

Alex walked around the table to her sister and Robert. She placed the two printouts in front of them. "I've done two tests. The first was the mitochondrial DNA test. The results ... " Alex paused then continued. "The results say that the patient downstairs could not be Anna's child or related to Andrew or me. She says her name is Eve Montrose. I believe her."

Around the table the reactions were all of shock and disbelief. Robert bolted out of his chair to stand facing the window. Anna stood up and embraced him from behind. Sean covered his face with one hand while holding Tiffany's hand with the other. Tiffany hugged Maxie to her. Mac sat back in his chair stunned. Dianara stood behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Andrew glanced worriedly at his parents.

Alex sniffed loudly. "I did a second test to be absolutely certain."

"That's why you were downstairs?" asked Dmitri.

Alex nodded. "I examined Eve's features, head and scalp very closely. I found very tiny incision scars on her scalp along the top hairline and the right side of her face. The scars are extremely small, well done and artfully hidden by her hair. I strongly suspect that some kind of facial reconstruction on a minor scale was done like hair plugs implanted on the scalp to mimic Robin's natural hair line."

"This was deliberate?" asked Sean.

"Very much so."

"But are you really sure, Alex?"

"Sean, the DNA test was the only proof I needed to be certain. I did the second test to ... to believe," Alex said. "General Hospital has all of Robin's records from the time she was six or seven until she left for the Sorbonne. If I do a complete comparison, I know there will be differences."

"This can't be!" protested Mac. "I've known her since she was thirteen! Thirteen! Even when she went away to school, we were never out of touch - postcards, phone calls, letters, emails. She always came home on breaks. No one else knows her more better except for Anna and Robby!" His eyes went to Anna and Robert who hadn't uttered a word aloud yet. They stood by the windows entwined and isolated in their pain. "There has to be a mistake, Alex. The DNA test could be wrong or misleading."

"SIMON analyzed the samples twice. I added myself to the sample as a check since I've tested Anna and myself before. SIMON correctly identified my sibling relationship with Anna. Then confirmed Andrew's maternal relation to Anna," explained Alex. "Robin ... Eve's samples were compared against mine and Anna's. There was no match. Andrew and Eve also had no match. There is no mistake. We have Eve Montrose. The question is who has our Robin?"

"Where do we begin to look?" asked Dimitri. "She could be anywhere."

"If she's alive," whispered Sean.

Tiffany's head shot up. "Sean!"

"She is. I'd know if she wasn't," said Anna. Then added uncertainly, "I think I would know."

"Presuming anything at this point is premature," said Dianara. "We need more information."

Andrew stood up. "We have a starting point with ... with Eve. I want to take Emma back home with me and start the investigation. This is our only priority starting now. Father, mum, you agree?"

Unable to speak, Robert kept his face towards the window and nodded. He held Anna's hand in his unwilling to let go of the one anchor in a world he no longer recognized.

"You go ahead home," said Anna. "Your father and I will be there later."

"I'm coming with you, Andrew," said Maxie wiping at her eyes. "Visiting hours are done. I want ... I need to be doing something useful. Maybe I can remember something that could help us find Robin."

Tiffany volunteered, "Belle and I will look after Emma, Andrew. We'll be there after we pack an overnight bag." She looked at Sean. "Honey, you coming along?"

"Ah, I want to make some calls first. I'll go to the Villa a little later."

"Alex, can you tell Patrick?" Anna requested. "I ... we can't."

Dimitri answered. "Alex and I will tell him."

The room emptied in a few minutes leaving Anna and Robert alone. Robert sat on the edge of the table. Wordlessly, he pulled Anna gently into his arms. Anna embraced him. He laid his head on her shoulder. She held on tighter as he began to shiver and shake. Soon, her cheeks and shoulder grew damp with tears.

* * *

><p>Mac and Dianara stood by Eve's bedside. Mac held her hand.<p>

"Thanks for understanding. I didn't think Eve should be alone while Patrick's not here," said Mac.

"She could wake up at any time. I think she'd like the company," said Dianara. "They say that sometimes unconscious people can still hear what's going on around them."

"Yeah, I heard that too," said Mac. "Eve, if you can hear me, I want you to know that I'm still your Uncle Mac."

"That's sweet of you," said Dianara.

"I know what it's like to carry the blame for something that … that impacts your family. You want forgiveness but nothing you do is enough. It's worse when the people you love turn their backs on you. It's brutal," said Mac. "As far as I'm concerned, Eve confessed. For me that means she took responsibility for her actions. End of story and end of blaming her for it."

"Anna and Robert are … shattered. Will they forgive her for what she's done?"

"Anna will but it won't be easy for Robby," said Mac. "When Robby and Anna were declared dead, my gut said it wasn't true."

"What is it telling you now?"

"My gut is completely numb. I want to hope and believe that Robin is still alive," said Mac. "I want that more than anything."

"We'll hope together," said Dianara.

Maxie poked her head into the room. "Dad, Dia, Andrew's dropping me off at the house. I want to see if there's anything in the attic we can use. Old journals or papers. Stuff like that."

"You want to say goodbye to Eve?" asked Mac.

Maxie hesitated. "I don't know what I'm feeling right now about her. I can only think that … Robin's out there waiting and waiting to be found and we've wasted so much time already."

"It's not Eve's fault, Maxie."

"I just can't relate to her the way I used to. It's all jumbled now," said Maxie. "Was Eve really Robin as she is or is Robin a completely different personality by now?

"She and Robin are one and the same until a few days ago."

"How could they be? I don't … I can't see that being true," said Maxie. "Robin babysat me and Georgie. She listened to my problems. She wasn't my big sister but that didn't matter to either of us. I want MY Robin back. We know that's not her on the bed."

"How can you be so … so dismissive?"

"I'm not!" protested Maxie. "But I can't do anything for her. What energy I have, I want to use towards finding Robin."

"We don't need to have this conversation now," Dianara placed a placating hand on Mac's arm. "Everyone needs time to accept all this. We'll follow you as soon as we're done here, Maxie, then we can all head for the Villa."

* * *

><p>"Any minute now I'm going to wake up and … and Robin will smile at me and we'll have breakfast downstairs like we always do," said Patrick.<p>

"It's not a dream," said Dimitri. "Unfortunately."

"I don't really know my wife, do I?" asked Patrick.

"You do. She's right here. She hasn't changed only … only her name," said Alex.

"Not changed?" She was pretending to be someone else," said Patrick. "I … I felt in love with Robin not Eve. That's not who's in the other room."

"Patrick, that's what your brain is telling you but that's not what matters," said Alex. "I have to believe that the part of her that was Eve is the person you fell in love with and married. No amount of brainwashing or therapy can erase who a person is in their innermost selves, in their hearts. Eve loves you. You and Emma were her family. She did what she could to be with you but it just wasn't enough."

"I … I don't understand any of this," said Patrick. He slumped on the couch in the waiting room. "How did this happen? How long ago?"

"The whys and whats don't matter. Not now," said Dimitri. "Be with her, Patrick. Her eyes will tell you who she is and your own heart will tell you who you love."

* * *

><p><em>Vienna, Austria - The Heritage Foundation<em>

The delivery truck backed into the loading dock behind the imposing edifice that housed the Foundation. Two people in uniformed coveralls went back and forth pushing dollies stacked high with boxes. A guard watched lazily from the entrance of the dock. One worker carried a large box out of the truck and the other pushed the last dolly full of boxes.

The first delivery person hid behind a tall stack of boxes. The other kept a look out.

"You be careful," whispered Frisco.

"I will," said Felicia handing her gray coveralls to Frisco.

"I still don't like you going in solo."

"This is the closest we've EVER gotten into this place. I'm not wasting it," Felicia insisted.

"Tomorrow's delivery is scheduled one hour earlier. Don't be late or I call Robert and Anna," sniffed Frisco. "See what they think of this scheme. As I recall, the order was to lay off this investigation for a while."

Felicia planted a quick kiss on Frisco cheek. "You're just sore because you didn't think about it."

"Damn right," admitted Frisco. "Do you have a Plan B in case I can't get the truck tomorrow?"

"No, but I have full confidence in you, Frisco." Felicia tucked her hair under the brunette wig.

"Liar," said Frisco. "Be careful. And ... and don't be afraid to blow this place sky high if that's the only way you can get out. Hear?"

"Aye, aye, oh, master spy," teased Felicia as she put her spectacles on. "I'll put in the colored contact lens later. How do I look?"

"Like no one I know," answered Frisco. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Felicia inspected her white top, dark slacks, lab coat and purloined Foundation ID card one last time. Her appearance mimicked the photo on the ID card.

Frisco turned his back while Felicia sauntered into the freight elevator as if she owned the building. Frisco tucked the discarded uniform under his arm and pushed his trolley forward. He nodded to the guard, said goodbye in German and got into the truck. The guard went back to reading his newspaper.

Frisco muttered, "I knew I shouldn't have let her work with Andre and Giles. They've turned her into Lara Croft." He took several deep breaths. "Well, as long as she doesn't take up after Anna everything's good. Right? Right."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This story was begun and posted on September 2010 on my home page. It's similarity to any current GH storyline(s) is coincidental. This is a sequel to The Telltale Lie. Though it's not necessary to read that previously, it would be helpful. Please see my profile home page on the status of this story.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_January 23, 2009_

_Somewhere_

_BUZZ!_

The alarm rang once then twice before Robin was able to hit the off button. As she preferred, the CD player activated automatically and one of her favorite albums began to play. It was an older song from the mid '90s but it cheered her up.

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me._

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall._

"Another day, another experiment." Robin stretched out on her double bed. She looked around her spacious quarters.

Next to her bedroom was a luxuriously equipped bathroom. There was a a small sitting area with several book shelves filled with DVDs and books, a large screen television with no outside channels, a DVD player, an expensive stereo system and a small refrigerator kept stocked with drinks and snacks. A comfortable couch and recliner completed the picture. She had nearly everything she could want except windows, fresh air and freedom.

On her bedside table in front of her reading light, were the only framed pictures she kept displayed. There was a picture of her with her parents and another with her, Mac, Felicia, Maxie and Georgie. They were not current pictures but they were her favorites. Copies of the ones she had at her old Paris apartment.

The other bedside table held her clock and her nightly glass of water. She had put up no other pictures on the cream walls. After so many years, seeing too many pictures was a painful event. If she couldn't numb the pain, she'd avoid inflicting it on herself. That was for the best.

A discreet knock came at the door followed by the beeping of the electronic locks as the correct entry code and key card was used. The door swung open and Hilda came in with a breakfast tray. "Good morning, Robin."

"Morning," called out Robin. She could hear Hilda bustling in the other section of the room. She didn't need to watch as Hilda carried out her usual routine inspection assuring herself that everything was where it was supposed to be.

Robin turned on her light. She and Hilda had devised the signal last year. Robin valued the scant privacy she was allowed and the light meant that Hilda didn't need to physically enter her bedroom to verify her presence. Hilda waited until Robin was in the shower to inspect her bedroom.

Today, Robin had skipped her shower. She washed her face and returned to her bedroom with hair brush in hand. She caught Hilda looking at the framed pictures.

"Such a handsome family. It reminds me of the families that I used to work for," remarked Hilda.

"You were a nanny, weren't you?"

"For twenty years. I quite enjoyed it." Hilda chuckled. "But, I'm getting on and can't run after the little ones. Your father is very good-looking. Not many men can carry off a morning suit."

"That was taken at their second wedding."

"Your mother is strikingly beautiful."

"You know I don't think she ever saw herself that way."

"All she has to do is look in a mirror."

"She knew she wasn't ugly, Hilda," said Robin smiling. "She just wasn't vain about her looks. It wasn't who she was."

Hilda cleared her throat. "I could ask for some newer pictures for you. Your mother, uncle and -"

"No, no, that's all right. These are the only ones I want."

"But, Robin, aren't you curious?"

Robin faced a small oval mirror she had personally attached to the wall. She brushed her shortened hair as she spoke. "I am but it's better that I only remember them as they were. If ... if I saw new pictures, I would only have questions. My questions stopped being answered a long time ago."

"If that's what you want. Before I forget, I have your laundry." Hilda left and returned with a some dry cleaning and a basket of folded clothes. "What would you like today?"

"Jeans and a turtleneck," said Robin.

Hilda selected her clothes then suggested, "How about this blue cardigan?"

"No, I want to work in the main lab today. It's warmer there. The turtleneck is enough."

Hilda handed her the clothes for the day and began to walk out. "I will arrange for your escort. About what time do you want to leave?"

"Right after breakfast in about an hour."

After Hilda left, Robin put on the worn jeans. They weren't Levis but they were comfortable. The coarse cloth had softened over time. She'd stopped looking at clothing labels. Most of them were in a language she couldn't understand. The white turtleneck was new and felt a little tight.

As she sat down and ate her breakfast, her mind began to drift to past breakfasts that were filled with laughter and teasing jokes. She shut her eyes willing the memories to stop playing like an old film displayed on a flat white wall. Tears leaked out. She wiped them away with jerky, angry movements.

"Stop it! This is stupid!" Robin exclaimed. "Let it go. It's over. Nothing is going to bring back Dad. Mom's moved on with a new family. My past is gone."

The smooth concrete-paved floor belied the roughhewn walls of the tunnel. Robin chattered amiably with her two burly escorts.

"How have you been, Jerry?" asked Robin in French. "How was New Years? Is that celebrated here?"

"We see the new year as a religious event in my family," replied Jerry in passable conversational French only slightly marred by his thick Slavic accent.

"Quiet. We are not to talk with her," warned the other guard in accented English.

"There is no harm. What could she do?" replied Jerry. "Where could she go?"

"I like to practice my French but Ben is right, Jerry. I don't want to get you in trouble," said Robin.

They stopped talking for a while until Ben said, "Robin, why do you call me Ben? It is not my name."

Robin's lips twitched and she hid her smile. She couldn't tell them that Ben and Jerry's was a brand of ice cream back home. "Ben and Jerry are common American names short for Benjamin or Jerome. You look like a Ben to me."

"It is not a bad name?" asked Ben. "We are not bad people but we must do our job."

"I understand that. Really I do. The names are not insults. Ask an American about it and they'll smile." Robin patted Ben's arm. The two men were over six feet tall and heavily muscular but, over time, Robin had been surprised by their intelligence more than their brawn. "Can I practice my French now?"

Robin barely listened to Ben's reply. Her eyes were drawn, as they always were, to a steel door protruding out from the wall of the tunnel. It was obviously old but a combination lock shone shiny and new on its knob. One particular day she had noticed a stack of boxes beside the door and the lock nowhere in sight. On her return, the boxes were gone and the lock was back on the lock. She deduced that the door had to be in use and it had to lead somewhere.

The somewhere question was one she pondered when she could not sleep. Did it lead outside? Did it lead to another tunnel or a series of tunnels? Was it a way inside to another building? The door seemed to be made of heavy cast iron. Its hinges were enormous.

Questioning Ben and Jerry for information about the tunnels had netted her two pieces of information - the tunnels were built during the second world war and it had been converted to commercial use in the mid-1980s. That last factoid could account for the strange mix of old and new that Robin noticed.

Robin turned her attention back to what Jerry was saying in French. She replied with, "For us, the new year is celebrated with a party with family and friends. We have silly games, eat great food, talk about everything and wait until midnight."

"I never remember midnight. I am too drunk!" said Jerry. They all laughed.

In the main lab, Robin was greeted by Britta, her titular assistant, but in reality, Robin thought of Britta more a warden than anything thing else. If Hilda saw to Robin's personal needs, Britta micromanaged Robin's work or tried to.

"Robin, you were not expected today," said Britta. Her voice had a rich continental accent that belonged anywhere from Berlin to Paris to Milan. She was a statuesque woman in her mid-twenties who was always smartly dressed. "Today is not on your schedule for lab duty. I have nothing prepared for your review."

"I know. I wanted to look over my transcribed notes from last month. I don't have them any more so here I am," said Robin in a cheery voice that she knew would annoy the younger woman. Behind her, she heard the series of clicks that locked the electronic doors to and from the main laboratory.

"Your hand please," Greta requested.

With gritted teeth, Robin extended her hand while Greta affixed a tracking bracelet on her left wrist. Three years ago she had nearly escaped. Her captors had improved their methods since then. She was moved more frequently and without notice. Electronic locks were used at all times and their codes changed randomly. Her every move was recorded by camera or bracelet unless she was in her personal quarters.

They had punished Hilda once before for bending the rules and hired Britta to enforce them. Robin cared for Hilda and cooperated with her. But Britta had set her on edge from their first meeting. Time had not changed her mind about her.

"While you retrieve my notes, I'll be in my office," said Robin.

"Very well. Do you wish a verbal status report on the latest trials?" asked Britta.

"No written reports?"

"As I said, I was ... unprepared for your arrival," said Britta curtly. "Your willful disregard for procedure leads to inefficiency."

"My disregard, willful or otherwise, is MY prerogative. As I recall, you are MY assistant," replied Robin succinctly. "Please have a full report of the newest trials prepared before I leave in two hours."

Britta swallowed her reply but her eyes were angry. "Of course, Robin. You will have it."

"Thank you." Robin turned and walked towards her small office. She turned her computer on and slumped into her custom-made office chair. She rubbed at her temples. Dealing with Britta always gave her a headache.

The computer was, in her mind, no more than a glorified word processor and spreadsheet generator. Its case was carefully sealed to be tamper-proof. There was no Internet, modem or optical drive. The installed applications were closely monitored. She used it to type her journal entries, study case files and record lab results. On the surface that was all and everything.

On her desk, a stack of scientific periodicals, DVDs and paperbacks tied up with a red ribbon caught her eye. Each item was carefully pre-screened to assure that there was no content that Robin could find useful.

"My two years old reading and entertainment supply," Robin sighed. "Happy new year to me!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This story was begun and posted on September 2010 on my home page. It's similarity to any current GH storyline(s) is coincidental. This is a sequel to The Telltale Lie. Though it's not necessary to read that previously, it would be helpful. Please see my profile home page on the status of this story.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_The Heritage Foundation, Vienna, Austria_

One blink. Two blinks. Blue eyes turned into green ones. Felicia studied her reflection in the mirror one more time. She threw the now empty contact lens case into the trash. She straightened her lab coat and calmly left the ladies room. She was here for a reconnaissance mission and she'd best get on with it.

Her identity card read: Elizabeth Meisner. She was employed at the foundation in the capacity of a medical technician. Having tended to Frisco wounds in the field and having taken a course on basic nursing care, Felicia was confident enough of passing for the role. In truth, her bigger worry was staying undetected long enough to meet Frisco for pick up tomorrow.

She wandered around for a half hour managing to look busy whenever someone with authority passed by. She found a building map and traced her way to where she should be. She headed for the elevators.

There seemed to be a line leading to the elevators. Tamping down her nervousness, Felicia stood in the queue keeping quiet but straining to hear every sound around her. As she got closer to the front, she studied those ahead of her and discovered the cause of the delay. Two grim-faced security guards flanked a data card reader. Each employee swiped their ID card across the reader's interface then stepped forward. One of the guards would bark out a number and the employee moved to one of four elevators. The elevators doors would open and the employee stepped inside. Then the next employee would swipe their card and the process begun anew.

Eventually, it was Felicia's turn. Feigning an air of general disinterest, she swiped her card and stepped forward. Fear gripped her heart tighter and tighter as the seconds passed waiting for a number to be called out.

"Vier!" came the guard's voice.

Felicia let out her breath and moved to the open fourth elevator and stepped inside. The elevator didn't have any buttons so she stood waiting for the doors to close. They did.

The elevator's unexpected downward movement startled Felicia. She squared her shoulders and prepared herself for anything. What she found when the doors opened was almost anticlimactic. It looked like a lobby of a bank or a hotel. She stepped out and made for the first door she saw. She passed an alert guard whose eyes, she noticed, drifted to her ID card and then back to his paperwork.

The soft strains of violins wafted towards her as she opened the door. She gazed curiously at the adults huddled in small groups in the spacious room. She could see that they seemed to be well-groomed and not in the drugged daze that she would have expected. The attendants were doing their best to be entertaining. Some played simple games with balls and pillows. Others read from a book. Still others played music or sang to her charges.

"Elizabeth?" said a voice to her far right.

Felicia swallowed and stiffened her resolve. She turned and ruthlessly stopped her natural urge to flee. Her hands twitched at her side as she saw who had called her alter ego's name. It was Elena Cosgrove Villiers, the head of the Foundation.

Face composed and hand steady, Felicia approached Elena. She stiffened her spine and tried for an authoritative gait. She had made sure to look enough like Elizabeth Meisner to pass for her on casual observance. How well did Elena know Elizabeth?

In her wheelchair beside a low settee, Elena seemed an unlikely person to bear the notoriety granted to her. Paralyzed from the waist down, her slender frame seemed smaller and her fair skin more translucent than before. It was only when one looked into her face and was caught in her bright, intelligent crystal blue eyes that one understood why this woman was considered dangerous. Her eyes burned with a fanatic's light - steady, strong and strangely hypnotic - a cobra's eyes.

In the late 80s, Elena had planned and executed the assassination of several top members of the WSB and the DVX hierarchy. She had targeted Sean, Robert and Anna for termination and nearly succeeded. But they had turned the tables on her in a memorable confrontation on Mount Rushmore. Long believed to have died in an act of suicide, Elena had emerged in a new identity - Elena Villiers. She had established the Heritage Foundation some years ago. It was lauded for its good works and stellar research.

A common saying goes that still waters run deep. Elena was a complex, ambitious and insidiously clever woman whose plans could well be hallmarks of byzantine intricacy. If what the Scorpio team suspected was true, then they had every reason to be deliberate and thorough in investigating Elena and the Foundation. Robert was convinced that the Foundation was a front for Elena's true agenda. What that was, they were only beginning to unravel.

Felicia nodded and stood attentively in front of Elena. Elena gestured to a brown-haired woman of middle age sitting on the settee and repeatedly brushing her hair with a hairbrush.

"I believe Therese is tired, Elizabeth. Bring her to her room please. I will see her next week." Imperiously, Elena called her assistant to her side. "Anya, I have a meeting in the boardroom."

"Yes, madam," said Anya. She wheeled her charge away to the entry doors.

Felicia sank unto the settee by a woman she assumed was her patient, Therese. She let out the breath she hadn't been aware she had been holding in. She took some deep, calming breaths. As she regained her equilibrium, Felicia became aware of her patient's singsong humming. Felicia gently took the hairbrush from the woman and began to brush her hair. She leaned in closer to hear. The tune sounded so familiar. She began to hum along and the words came to her.

Felicia began to whisper and sing. "Waltzing matilda, waltzing matilda. You'll come a waltzing matilda with me. And he sang-"

The woman suddenly turned around and stared at Felicia. When Felicia stopped singing, the woman began humming again. Felicia began to sing softly once more. She studied the unfortunate woman's face. Surreptitiously, Felicia read the patient's identification bracelet. It said: Therese 9411CX53 Rm 16. She memorized it.

Felicia escorted Therese to her room all the while singing to her or if there were others around she hummed along. In the room, Felicia tucked Therese into her bed. There was something about the woman that made Felicia feel instantly protective towards her.

Therese reached under her pillow and took out a tattered scrap of cloth. The pattern was faded but Felicia could tell it had had multiple colors when it was new. Therese stared at Felicia for a long time. Felicia did not feel uncomfortable. She took one of Therese's hand and held it. Felicia smiled and began the song again. Therese began to sway from side to side. She did not smile but she seemed happy all the same.

After five minutes of singing, Therese seemed to tire. She held out the scrap of cloth to Felicia. Her eyes seemed more focused as she looked at Felicia.

"You want me to take this?" asked Felicia. She held out her hand and Therese placed the cloth in her grasp. "All right. I'll keep it safe for you."

Therese reclined into her pillows. Her eyes shut closed. She began to hum softly. Felicia sat on the edge of the bed. She stroked Therese's long hair and sang Waltzing Matilda into her ear until she was sure Therese had fallen asleep. The brown scrap of cloth she slipped into her lab coat pocket.

Felicia remembered Robin's discovery of the Foundation's true purpose - human experimentation to facilitate drug development. Stopping the Foundation had become Robin's driving motivation. Felicia was in complete agreement with her.

"Are you one of them, Therese?" said Felicia. "One of those given the compound and experimented on. We're going to do our best to help you. I promise."

The night shift staff was light in the adult ward. Their charges were safely medicated and secured in their beds. Each staff member was assigned a zone in which ten patients were housed. Every few hours, the staff member would physically check each patient then return to their own work.

Fortunately for Felicia, her alter ego, Elizabeth Meisner, was relatively new and was assigned to float between the second and the night time shifts. Few staff members knew her well enough to detect a pretender. The real Elizabeth Meisner had unexpectedly won an all expenses paid sweepstakes vacation for two to any destination she desired courtesy of the Trident Group. She had wasted no time in claiming the prize and was now vacationing in Greece.

Felicia logged off the computer network. Elizabeth's computer clearance was very low. She suspected that any digital snooping she could attempt would trigger alarms.

"Time to do some old fashioned snooping then," said Felicia under her breath. She went to the medical cabinet and got a few supplies out - some cotton balls, a few tongue depressors, a pair of latex gloves and a face mask. She checked that her plastic penlight hung from a leather chain around her neck.

She made her way to the emergency stairs. She put on the mask and the latex gloves. The better to not leave fingerprints or too clear an image on video cameras. She went into the stairwell. She stuffed some cotton balls into the locking mechanism of the door to prevent it from locking when she closed it.

The stairwell was dimly lit but like everything at the Foundation it was clean. There was no dust on the floors, the steps or the railing. One set of stairs led up and another down. Felicia took the down staircase. On the next landing she was surprised that the stairs continued downward into darkness.

"How many sub-cellars does this place have?" She took out her penlight and scanned the darkness. The stairs were rougher, older looking.

The air grew stale the further she descended. Her nose crinkled at the musty smell common to unused spaces. At the bottom she came to a metal door coated with dust. She tugged at the handle. It was locked. A small key lock was barely visible underneath a layer of dirt and oily grime.

Wasting little time, Felicia broke a tongue depressor into two lengthwise. She used one piece as a makeshift lock pick. She unlocked the door on the first try. With infinite slowness, she opened the door. She braced herself for any sudden sounds. The metal hinges opened soundlessly. She wedge a tongue depressor on the door frame for an easier exit.

Felicia physically recoiled as she stepped through the door. The combined smell of ammonia and lime was overpowering. The room had a low ceiling and the floors were bare cement. Dust motes danced in the feeble spotlight she shined on the floors, the walls and the fixtures. Metal benches and bare shelves lined the walls of one room. She explored further.

She came to a door marked with a metal plate bearing the name "Ward 1." She pushed and the wooden door creaked loudly. It was a room little bigger than a walk-in closet. She shone the light on what appeared to be mounds of earth. The floor was covered with soil with two mounds that came to her waist. Bits of something glittered under her light. Curiosity getting the better of her caution, Felicia examined the top of the mounds. On top of the earth was at least a foot of yellow and green lime crystals.

"That the lime I keep smelling."

She made to move out but her foot caught on something. She froze instantly. Shining her light to her foot, she saw that had nudge something white and hard.

"How careless," whispered Felicia. She lifted her foot and was about to step out when again curiosity won out. She bent down to touch the white object.

On closer inspection, the object wasn't white but pale yellow. It protruded out from under the mound. Felicia cleared some soil from around the object. The more she cleared, the more the bile in her stomach crept higher and higher up her throat.

"A human bone," she whispered. Her eyes moved to the second mound. She noticed a heavy chain encrusted with rust lying on the floor with human-sized cuff on the end. "My god, what is this place?"

She stepped out of the room with her mouth clamped shut to keep from vomiting. She shone her light and saw three more doors. Each had an identical plate. She shuddered with revulsion and fear. She had no doubt that the rest of the so-called wards would also be filled with earth and lime.

She ran back to the door, opened it, removed the tongue depressor and closed it tightly. She then ran up the flight of stairs to where she had been before - the adult ward. In the staff restroom, she took off her mask and gloves. She swore that the smell of ammonia and lime permeated her clothes. She vomited in a stall. She washed her face and hands thoroughly but still the smell lingered about her. The face that gazed back at her was pale with luminous eyes that now were wide with shock and grief.

Felicia returned to the ward. She noticed that each patient's room had a small plate on it with the room number and a ward number underneath it. Each one filled her with disgust. Unable to bear the sight any longer, she retreated to Therese's room. She gazed at Therese with misty eyes.

She reached out a hand to stroke Therese's hair. "They've never stopped, have they? Just became more sophisticated." Felicia pulled the blanket higher on her patient's chest. "This IS going to stop. It's probably too late for you, Therese. I'm sorry. But for your sake and the others, I'm going to do what I can to stop this. Maybe that will give you some peace in the end. I'm so sorry."

Felicia returned to her small office. She logged into the Foundation's internal network. Over the next half hour, she tried various tricks to surmount the layers of system security. She was about to give up when an inadvertent key press led her to access a file dated sometime in 2002.

Her eyes scanned the contents. Two words leapt out at her - Robin Scorpio.

"What?" exclaimed Felicia. She re-read the file committing as much as she could to memory. "This can't be true. It can't."

A knock at the door made her jump. She turned off the terminal. The knock came again.

"Frau Meisner?" came a voice from behind the door.

"Uh, ja?" said Felicia as she opened the door to one of the male caregivers.

The caregiver held out a sweater still wrapped in plastic. A cart full of packages was by the door. "This is a new sweater for Therese. May I put it in her room?"

Felicia caught enough German words to piece together the gist of the caretaker's offer. "Ja bitte!"

The caregiver went off to deliver the rest of his packages. Felicia closed the door and relaxed against it for a few seconds. She looked at her watch.

"Hours to pickup. Do I hide or keep looking around?" She eyed the terminal. She sat back down and began to access the network again. "Robin, what are you doing in here?"


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_January 23, 2009_

_Villa Scorpio_

Robert sat at the foot of the bed putting on his shoes. Anna sat at the dresser putting on her makeup. It was six in the morning and neither felt ready to face the day after the tumultuous evening.

"No amount of makeup is going to make me look any less wretched than I feel. I don't know why I bother," said Anna. "Habit probably."

Robert stood up and kissed the top of her head. "You're a natural beauty just like our-" He caught himself and stopped.

"Like our daughter," finished Anna.

"She's not my daughter, not my Robin."

"She was our daughter forty-eight hours ago. Eve is still our daughter." Anna turned around and faced Robert. "I know it's hard to-"

"It's not. She is not Robin. Period." Robert crossed his arms and looked at Anna defiantly.

The previous night had been emotionally wrenching as each of them grappled with the revelation that Robin was not who they'd always thought she was. The demons of their past which they had thought dealt with came roaring back with a vengeance. It seemed that they were staying on through the rest of the day.

Robert announced, "Our daughter is out there. I won't rest until I find her."

"And Eve? We owe her something."

"As her parents we would but-" Robert began to say.

"It's the compassionate thing to do," Anna held his face in her hands. "She is not nameless or rootless, Robert. I will not tolerate this attitude you have towards her. Her name is Eve and she is someone's daughter, sister, niece, cousin or granddaughter. Somewhere out there is someone who cares for her. I KNOW what it's like to wonder if there's someone out there who cared for me, who wanted to be with me. So do you I might add."

"I'm wrung out, Anna. I don't want to argue. We have so much to do."

Anna let her hands rest on Robert's chest. "Then allow yourself to see my point."

"I do but I can't ignore my own feelings. This ... this woman took our daughter's place. This was no accident. She as much admitted to us that it was a conscious decision for her," said Robert. "God knows how long she's been at it. How can you expect me to have sympathy for someone like that?"

Anna realized the truth behind Robert's anger and inflexibility. "You're not being disloyal to our daughter if you're kind to Eve. Robin would never think you were."

"Thanks to her, I may never get to see my daughter again. I can't forgive that. I can't. Don't keep asking me to, Anna," said Robert. "Be kind to her all you want. Leave me out of it."

"Caring about someone doesn't replace or supersede loyalty to another," said Anna. "You loved this person. How can you turn it off and on like a light switch?"

Robert bristled. "I loved my daughter, Robin. This is not her. I don't know who she is and I don't care to know her."

"Who is she? She's the daughter you walked down the aisle. The daughter who sat with me hour after hour waiting to see if you'd emerge from your coma. The daughter who gave us a wonderful grandchild. The daughter who forgave the both of us for abandoning her to grow up too fast and bear too much in her life. That's who Eve is to us," Anna pleaded. "Please, don't close your heart off, not now. She needs us, too."

Robert sat back at the foot of the bed. "I can't believe you're swallowing this lie, Anna. Where's the anger to match my own?"

"It's there but banked for now," admitted Anna. "Eve is not a target."

"She's the only one available."

"She's dying. What is the point of blaming her now?" Anna sat down next to Robert facing him. "She's made her confession. What more could she have done?"

"She should have told us a long time ago."

"She told me that she didn't remember who she was until the maze. Whatever happened in there forced her to return to her own self."

"And you believe her?"

"Deathbed confessions are usually truthful," said Anna. "Even if she'd told us earlier I would still believe her."

"Why?"

"Because telling the truth, that kind of truth, takes enormous courage. She had nothing to gain and everything to lose. She had to have had a good reason to confess," Anna said. "In order to fool as many people as she did and for so long, it had to be real for her. She WAS Robin inside and out."

Robert shook his head. "Be rational. That's not possible. She fooled us because, let's face it, we came back to a grown daughter far removed from the teenager we left behind. If she looked like Robin on the outside, she could have had any personality on the inside. We would still have accepted her as ours."

"It was Robin that met me in Pine Valley. I'm convinced of that."

"How can you be sure?"

Anna smiled sadly. "She ... she felt right. Her hugs, her smiles, the feel of her skin and hair. That WAS our daughter. The love shining out of her eyes for me was ... was blinding. I've never forgotten that."

"And afterwards?"

"When I divorced David and went to live with her in Paris, she seemed a little closed off. I attributed it to our time apart and a bit of resentment that I hadn't come to live with her earlier as we had talked about. Over time, we got reacquainted all over again."

"You didn't detect anything different? Something tangible?"

"Maybe a fact here and there. We would reminisce and in some rare cases our memories didn't match," said Anna. "I always assumed her memory was correct and mine was faulty due to the amnesia. How about you? Did you notice anything when you met her again face to face?"

Robert looked down on his hands then said, "When I was in prison, I used to imagine the homecoming. She'd run into my arms and say 'Daddy, you're home'. I'd have her in one arm and you in the other. We'd all talk and hold each other through the night because we couldn't sleep and we had so much to say."

"Oh, Robert, I'm sorry."

"Instead, she saw me. I saw her then she let me have it with both barrels. The hostility was palpable to say the least. It was a veritable wall between us," Robert said. "Maybe, if it had really been Robin, it would have been different."

"Can you forgive Eve, Robert?" asked Anna. "I want her to know that we have. It's important to her to know. It would give her a measure of peace."

"I'm not like you. I can't forgive easily," said Robert. "Every time I hear her name I'm reminded of Robin. I imagine where she could be and if she's still alive."

"She is, Robert. Eve said they wouldn't kill her, whoever they are." Anna gripped Robert's hand. "The first thing we can do for our daughter is to hope."

"Do you really believe that? Or are you grasping at straws like I am?"

"Are you hoping to find her dead or alive just so that you can exact vengeance on whoever they are?" asked Anna sharply. "It's not wrong to admit to … to hoping, is it?"

"Hope is the only thing we have right now," said Robert.

* * *

><p><em>Villa Scorpio - The Barn<em>

The gathering room was halfway full of people. A few lay dozing on the long couches catching a bit of sleep while they could. Mac and Maxie pored over the contents of several boxes of Robin's things that they had taken from Mac and Robin's homes. Dianara watched over a sleeping Emma while tapping away on her laptop. Tiffany and Nestor arranged a small breakfast buffet. This was going to be a working meeting.

Robert, Anna, Alex and Dimitri walked in together. As they took their seats, Andrew stood up and called everyone to attention.

"Edgar and I have been collecting data on the only starting point we have - Eve Montrose," explained Andrew. He clicked the large monitor on. "Cross checking the records of the Sorbonne, we did find an Eve Montrose registered there at the same time as Robin. And, in the same medical program. Perhaps, they knew each other. Eve Montrose was born in London to Douglas and Catherine Montrose of Aberdeen, Scotland. Her birthday is two days after Robin's."

On the screen were displayed pictures of Eve's parents. One picture of Eve circa age fifteen did show a marked resemblance to Robin with the same eye and hair color, bone structure and petite build. Alex's physician eyes dissected the face mentally. She could see that only minimal cosmetic surgery would have been necessary to match Eve closer to Robin.

"Douglas Montrose was a high-level executive for Ferrari with an engineering background. Catherine Montrose was a nurse. They married later in life and only had one child." The screen changed again to an older picture of the Montroses. They seemed to be a happy family. "He died just before Eve was admitted to the university. Her mother became increasingly distraught. According to obituaries, she committed suicide."

"Poor Eve," whispered Anna. Robert put an arm around her. "That's why she wanted ... craved something real."

Andrew continued, "The university police reported a fatal accident. Eve's car was found burnt at the bottom of a ravine. Police reports indicated it was an accident. Remains were not found but they were not looked for either." He looked down on his notes. "A relative arrived to take possession of her things and settle her affairs. The history of Eve Montrose ends there. We can assume that she ... became Robin a little before or after the accident."

"That all we have?" asked Robert.

"Eve is a cipher, Father. Died too young to have a records trail." Andrew turned the monitor off. "We're too far in distance and time to the event we're investigating. We have to get closer."

"Agreed," said Robert getting to his feet. "Here's what we're doing. Effective immediately, Anna has complete charge over the Villa taking over Jacques and Salim's roles respectively. I will head the operation to find my ... Robin. I'm going to split the teams up a little and ... draw on everyone's expertise."

"We're ready for some excitement, Robert," said Lars laconically.

This was greeted with laughter. More than one team member in the room still sported bandages and other souvenirs from the last operation.

"Here are the assignments. Edgar and Raine, you're off to Scotland. Trace the Montrose family as best you can. Find out who collected her remains. Then check with your contacts in New Scotland Yard, MI5 and MI6. Nyssa, go ahead to Paris. You have your contacts with the Paris police, use them. I'll be following you shortly. Together, we'll trace both Robin and Eve's student years at the Sorbonne," said Robert.

"I would be the best choice for Paris, Robert," said Giles.

"I would agree if your injuries were better healed. I've got something for you but it's not in Paris," replied Robert. "Shane and Nestor, you're going to be roving so pack appropriately. Check in with Interpol and the Legion for me. From the WSB surveillance on Robin, I know that she traveled extensively all over Europe. I'll get a list together and you two will investigate each site. Nestor, can you do me a favor and inquire among your family connections?"

Nestor nodded, "I will."

Robert continued, "Dianara, scour the WSB records for anything that could be relevant. I know there are some records that are not in SIMON. They were either too old or were deemed irrelevant. I don't even know if they still exist."

"For that I'll have to find an excuse to go to the New York office. Ross will not be pleased to see me," said Dianara.

"It's either you or Frisco. Ross can take his pick."

"You were able to get a hold of Frisco?" asked Sean.

"I've left messages for both Frisco and Felicia. SIMON has no record of a new assignment. They might be in deep, deep cover," answered Robert. "I'm sure we'll hear from them soon."

"Question, Robert," said Edgar. "We are basing our assumptions of the timeline for the ... replacement on one common point - their attendance at the Sorbonne. Do we have knowledge or suspicions of an earlier plan or why it was done at all? Neither Ms. Montrose or Robin are credible targets."

"The whys of this case has been driving me batty." Robert looked at Anna. She answered, "Eve has not been able to provide further information beyond that she was hired for ... a job that was supposed to be temporary but became ... permanent. She kept mentioning 'they' but did not say a name. She was most emphatic that Robin was valuable to them. Why, we don't know."

"Is it possible that Robin's capture is intended to have consequences for the two of you?" asked Salim.

"Robert and I have made our share of enemies, Salim. It's possible that Robin IS being used against us but it's also possible that ... that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or she knows something that someone wanted. We simply do not have enough information to go on," replied Anna. "Eve is rarely conscious. When she is conscious, it's only for short periods. We'll have to ferret out what information we can on our own."

The meeting ended and people prepared for their assignments. Mac pulled Robert to the side.

Mac leaned in close and said for Robert's ears only. "Judge Schultze came through, Robby. I've got the warrant."

Robert smiled. "Good old, Schultze. Let's take the Kestrel out there."

"And if Luke's still there?" asked Mac.

"He better not be," replied Robert.

"Could he be helping Helena?"

"There was a time I could look into his eyes and know what he was thinking. Those days are past," said Robert. "He's always played both sides. But he's had the sense to know when to jump over to the good side."

"But, if he is helping her then ... I want to deal with him," Mac said. "He's your friend even now. You can't be objective where he's concerned?"

"And you can?" asked Robert. "He took your wife away."

"I made peace with Felicia's affair with Luke a long time ago. But I want to nail Helena and if nabbing Luke is going to get us closer to that, then I'm all for it."

"Mac, I told you about plausible deniability-" began Robert.

"I know and I don't care anymore. You need to go find Robin. I wish I could go with you but I can't," said Mac. "Anna has her hands full with ... with Eve. Most of the team is going with you. Salim is leaving permanently for Paris today. I doubt I'll be seeing much of Dia for a while. That leaves me twiddling my thumbs at work. So, let me help how I can will you?"

"You could be putting your badge on the line."

"It's never fit me as well as it does you," said Mac. "Besides, my kid has left home and I'm getting a wife that isn't marrying me for money. The badge is no big loss to me. I've only ever wanted to not disgrace the family name."

Robert clapped Mac on his shoulders. "You haven't. Dad would have been proud of everything you've done."

"Well, then, let's get to that island and muck about," said Mac. "I would dearly love to get my hands around the neck of the person responsible for that damned death trap."


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_January 23, 2009_

_Villa Scorpio_

Mac and Robert strode on to the Kestrel. Robert began to issue orders to the First Officer Jalil Gaudi to set course for Spoon Island. Surprisingly, the officer did not budge.

"Is something wrong, Jalil?" asked Robert.

Jalil rumbled in his deep voice, "I see you are unaware of a new security procedure, Robert."

"Apparently. What is it?"

"The crew may only receive and execute orders given by those authorized by the Captain, such as Nyssa, or Andrew himself. Furthermore, only those considered one of us will be allowed to serve aboard in any capacity," replied Jalil. "We must be certain of the crew's loyalty to Andrew. There can be no exceptions."

Robert groaned. "Trust Salim to go to extremes."

"One of you? What does that mean?" asked Mac.

"A Thuggee, Mac. It is a cultural sect that I and the crew belong to. Only those indoctrinated into Salim's family sect may issue commands." For Mac's further enlightenment, Jalil added with a sly smile, "Think of it as an exclusive assassins' guild."

"Got it," answered Mac.

Robert fidgeted. "Call Andrew, please."

"He can't come along, Robby."

"Andrew won't be giving us much choice. It's his boat and his crew," answered Robert. "The Kestrel has always been Andrew's last chance escape option. He was given this boat and this crew when he was very young. Salim's right to tighten security and access."

"What happened to plausible deniability?" asked Mac.

"We'll have to play it by ear, I guess."

Andrew came jogging down the dock a few minutes later with Prospero at his heels. He led his father and uncle into the salon for a hurried conference. Robert quickly filled his son on the pertinent details.

"That's the plan. Now, please tell Jalil he can take orders from me," said Robert.

"Not necessary. I'm going with you. I haven't met Mrs. Cassadine face to face. I think I ought to rectify that," Andrew stated.

"You've met one rabid viper you've met them all," said Robert. "I don't want you anywhere near her."

"I will meet the person who killed my grandfather," said Andrew with steely resolve. "And most likely had a hand on killing someone I consider my sister."

"Jacques specifically instructed you to not take revenge on Helena."

"He did and I had every intention of honoring that until this business with Robin ... I mean Eve."

"Your mother and I will handle Helena."

"An attack on one is an attack on all," countered Andrew. "I promise to stay in the background. I just want to know my enemy first hand."

"Very blunt, isn't he?" observed Mac.

"Yes, he is. I don't know where he gets it from. He can be relentless like a dog with a juicy bone," said Robert. "Fine, Andrew, you can tag along but do NOT engage with ANYONE unless it's in self defense."

Andrew nodded. He left for the command deck.

"He's got an answer for everything," said Mac. "But he's right about family. An attack on one IS an attack on all."

"Do I detect a thawing in your attitude towards my boy?" asked Robert with a knowing smile.

"I did read up on Aspergers. Dia filled in a lot of blanks for me. I talked with Salim and Giles about him, too. I understand better where Andrew's coming from. He's unique in a lot of ways," Mac said. "Plus, he IS my only nephew. I'm stuck with him, like or no like."

"I sense a but in there."

Mac shook his head. "Faison. I will never, ever, forgive him for what he's done to us."

"Neither have I," said Robert softly.

"I thought you had for Andrew's sake."

"You thought wrong. One day in the future I WILL get him." Robert looked out the window. "I will make sure this family is safe from him if it's the last thing I ever do."

* * *

><p><em>General Hospital<em>

Bobbie gently shook Patrick awake. He awakened instantly and sat up.

"Is ... is she awake?" asked Patrick.

"If she sticks to her pattern, she should be waking up in an hour. I've taken her off the ventilator so you can talk to her." Bobbie placed a pile of garments on the cot. "Matt dropped off a change of clothes for you. He said not to worry about Emma. Andrew and Maxie have her for the day. Take some time to care for yourself, Patrick. Have a shower and some breakfast."

"Oh, god, Emma," Patrick rubbed his face with both hands. "I should go see her and -"

"You need to be here, Patrick. Emma misses you but Robin needs you more."

"We talked about this. Robin ... Eve ... she was always saying that I had to be prepared to be a single parent. And, I'm not, Bobbie. God help me, I'm not."

"Eve? Who's Eve?"

"The one I fell in love with. Never mind," said Patrick. "What am I going to do? What should I do?"

"Don't forget that you have a lot of people that care about you and Emma. We're here for you. Always," said Bobbie. Compassion and understanding shone out of her eyes and radiated from her gentle touch on his forearm. "Go on. I'll watch her."

Patrick thanked Bobbie and left the antechamber headed for the locker room. Luke arrived a few minutes later.

"Barbara Jean, is it true about ... about Robin?" asked Luke haltingly.

Bobbie nodded solemnly. "We're keeping the news under wraps for a while so the family can spend as much time with her as possible. How did you know?"

"Robert was at ... she's dying?" asked Luke.

Bobbie looked at her patient. "Yes, she is."

"But how? She was on the protocol. She seemed fine weeks ago." Luke could not tear his eyes away from the tiny, forlorn unmoving figure on the bed. "What happened? Does anyone know ... for sure?"

"Does it matter how, Luke? It doesn't change anything. She's slipping out of our hands and there's nothing we can do about it." Bobbie hugged her brother. "I know she meant a lot to you. I'm sorry."

Luke rested his head on Bobbie's head. His arms wound themselves around her. He could swear that he felt his very heart contract and his chest tighten. "She's been through so much and given back to a lot of people. This ... this isn't fair."

"What isn't fair is Emma growing up and never knowing her mother," said Bobbie nearly choking at the lump in her own throat. "We can tell her stories but that's only scratching the surface, barely."

"How's Patrick handling it? The family?"

Bobbie pointed at the cot. "Patrick hasn't left. Anna had to be pushed out last night. And Robert ... I think he's taking this the hardest."

At the mention of Robert's name, Luke looked away. "Well, she is the apple of his eye."

"He stays away, Luke, like he can't bear to look at her like this. He should be here with Anna."

"He's numb right now," said Luke. "Probably doesn't want to face it. It's tearing him up inside but he can't or won't show it."

"But still he-"

"I remember when I lost Lucky. I was a walking exposed nerve ending. Everything, anything and anyone caused me pain. I wanted to just ... just be left alone. Because, the one thing I wanted I could never have again. No one could help me."

"But YOU can help Robert. He'll listen to you."

"In one ear and out the other."

Bobbie took a deep breath. "My biggest regret when BJ died was that I couldn't hear her voice or look into her eyes one last time. I hugged her and got her off to school and that was it. I don't want that for Robert. Tell him, convince him to come here, spend time with her and say his goodbyes."

"Ah, you're overestimating the influence I have with him these days."

"Luke, please," insisted Bobbie. "If not for Robert, then do it for me. Talk to him."

"We're not on good terms."

"That's ridiculous. You two have never been able to hold a grudge against the other."

"Things change," said Luke. "He likes things in black and white and I like mine in vivid technicolor."

"What are you talking about?"

"We had a disagreement during Allan's fundraiser. We've been keeping our distance ever since."

Bobbie glared at Luke. "This is NOT the time for ... one of your schoolyard pissing contests. This is about HER." Bobbie pointed at Robin. "She's not able to say it but I know that she wants her father to be here. You and I know that a part of Robert will go with her. We're his oldest friends. We HAVE to help him through this. So, the first thing you have to do is to drag him out of whatever mental cave he's hiding himself in and talk to him."

"Sounds so easy," scoffed Luke.

"I don't care what you two are arguing about, Luke. I really don't," said Bobbie. "Whatever it is can't be more important than Robin. I'm sure you'll patch things up at some point."

Luke closed his eyes hoping that his mind could stop repeating his last conversation in the Cassadine parlor. No such luck. His thoughts were on an endless loop. "Some things can't ... won't be open to forgetting and forgiving."

"To be forgiven, someone has to ask for it first," said Bobbie. "Swallow your pride and say you're sorry for whatever it is you two are fighting over. I've been on the receiving end of Robert's anger. I know it's not pleasant. But I also know that he loves his friends and his family too much to ever really turn away from them."

Luke began to speak as if he wasn't in the room anymore. His voice was raspy. "Children should be off limits. No matter how old they are. Wreak vengeance on the parents but leave the kids be. That should be a law somewhere."

Believing that Luke was referring to Lucky's mental manipulation by Helena, Bobbie said, "You know what it's like to lose a child. Who better to help Robert than you?"

Luke sighed heavily. "Not this time, Red. I'm going to steer clear of the boy scout."

"But, Luke -" began Bobbie.

"I ... I've done too much already. I need to break off."

Bobbie crossed her arms and looked at Luke with suspicious eyes. "What have you done this time?"

"I've played the game too long," said Luke cryptically. "I'm on the wrong side. I see that now."

"What game?"

"Ever since Robert came back, I knew there was something going on but no one would clue me in. Heck, you knew more than I did. Lucky suspected something, too."

"Color me confused. What are you talking about?" asked Bobbie.

"Robert. His business ventures, his new house, his new kid. You knew all that before me." Luke was thoughtful. "And, so did Tracy and Edward."

"We were working together for the fundraiser. You were out of town for most of that. It was just like old times." Bobbie smiled. "We talked a lot and had so much fun."

"And that strange auction. Tracy and Edward bidding like mad. Sean and Ashton countering and pushing up the bid. Helena was furious," said Luke as the pieces coalesced in their rightful places in his mind. "They set her up. Naturally, she hits back. Then they come back at her and on and on. That's what's been going on under all our noses."

"Luke, our feud with the Cassadines is over. Put it behind you."

"Our feud is but ... but not the Cassadine Scorpio feud."

"What? There isn't one."

"But there is and it's just getting started." Luke's gaze drifted towards the patient in the window. "This time the fat lady ain't gonna be singing. She'll be screaming by the time they're through with her. Some things are beyond forgiveness."

* * *

><p><em>Spoon Island<em>

Robert was first off the Kestrel. To his surprise, Alfred was already at the dock and not issuing any protest whatsoever. He led them straight to the stables.

"Through that door, sir," said Alfred to Robert.

"What's in there?" asked Robert.

"The maze and ... and them ... down in the cellar." The butler visibly squirmed under Robert's hard stare. "We, the household staff, came to a decision and ... and, well, take them away. Snyman is vicious. I'd watch for him if I were you."

"Meade Snyman, wanted international hitman?" Andrew's eyes brightened with interest. "He's the one who targeted Grandpere."

"I'd almost forgotten about him," mused Robert. "His bomb nearly put Giles away permanently, too."

"Sounds like we have another reason for this visit," grinned Mac. He turned to Alfred. "We may have to search the house, too."

"We'll cooperate completely," replied Alfred. "Shall I gather the staff for you to question?"

Mac nodded and hurried to catch up with Robert and Andrew who had begun to jog into the stable. He passed the door and like his brother and nephew paused to get their bearings. They spotted the door leading downward. They heard the noise of hammers pounding and axes hitting their targets. Now and then, they heard instructions in German, French or English.

Andrew cocked an ear at the doorframe of the open door leading into the cellars. "They're dismantling the maze. Several are complaining about ... being electrocuted." He grinned. "Quite a bit of cursing."

"Destroying the evidence," muttered Mac. "Let's go."

"I'll go down first then Andrew." Robert nodded at his son.

"No way am I missing this," groused Mac.

"You're not. The commissioner cannot be the one to start the fight," explained Robert. "Give us a few minutes then go down and knock some heads with us."

Mac flexed his hands and cracked several knuckles. "That's more like it."

Robert and Andrew descended three steps at a time. The bright lights illuminating the work area had them blinking furiously but they adjusted quickly.

"Snyman, I suggest you stop tampering with evidence right now!" said Robert very loudly.

Work and their associated sounds ceased immediately. Andrew counted eight men and none of them seemed the slightest bit intimidated. Three men came towards them. One of them was Helena's head manager Snyman.

"Planting car bombs and now construction work. Your skills astound me as do the many warrants on your head," said Robert. Subtly, his stance changed. He stood on the balls of his feet. Blinders descended over his vision which was focused on the advancing Snyman.

"I cannot say that you impress me, Scorpio. Your day has passed." Snyman lunged forward, fist raised.

Robert dodged then handily blocked Snyman's next blow. With enormous satisfaction, Robert felt his fist connect soundly with Snyman's jaw snapping his head back. With the release of suppressed emotion and energy, Robert's offense was merciless. Not giving his opponent time to recover, he aimed and landed a side kick on Snyman's midsection followed by hard slash of his closed fist across the assassin's face. Snyman bent over and neatly met Robert's rising knee. Blood spurted from Snyman's nose. Robert's hands pressed together to make one fist which he slammed with his full strength on Snyman's back. The assassin collapsed flat on stomach and did not move again.

Robert looked up. "Who's next?"

The rest of the men surged forward. Robert and Andrew grinned and took them on.

"Save two for Mac!" yelled Robert at Andrew by his side.

"At least!" Mac took his place on Andrew's right side.

"You were supposed to wait!" Robert moved to the right at the last minute faking out his attacker who stumbled past him.

"Two minutes!" Mac landed a haymaker punch. "That's plausible enough don't you think?" Mac bowed and dodged as a sledgehammer swung over his head. He jabbed his elbow into his opponent's side and followed through with a slice to the head.

"Yeah, that's an eternity!" Robert shoved a man hard against the wall. He saw Andrew land a high side kick to the neck of his opponent. He called out to his son. "You and your mother, I swear!"

"Swear what?" asked Andrew. He finished of his opponent with a sweeping roundhouse kick that felled him once and for all.

"The weakness for fancy moves," yelled Robert. His left fist buried itself in his nameless opponent's face. His other hand grabbed the man by the head and introduced it to a nearby wall. "Instead of efficiency."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Andrew swerved to the side easily avoiding the knife edge slashing towards him. He took hold of his opponent's hand and twisted at the wrist until he heard the audible snap of bones breaking. "How's THAT for efficient?"

Determined fists and legs hit unresisting flesh again and again. Blood spattered on the wooden walls. Bodies fell to the hard earth floors with bone-jarring force. The Scorpios looked around. They were the only ones left standing.

"About bloody time!" Robert announced with the biggest of smiles.

"God, that felt good!" said Mac. "I HAVE to brush up on my hand to hand."

"Ask Dia to spar with you," suggested Robert.

"That would be too distracting."

"Who says workouts can't be fun as well as educational," said Robert. He glanced at Andrew to make sure he was all right. He was.

Andrew said nothing. He was already studying the lay out of what was left of the maze. Using the video broadcast and the physical evidence, it would be enough to help Simon model a rendering of what the maze would have looked like. He began to sweep iPhone across the room.

Mac pulled out his cell phone and contacted the station. "Hey, Jardane, get a full crew and a forensics team over to Spoon Island. I think we got ourselves our next high profile arrests."

"Andrew, you know what to look for?" asked Robert careful to not disturb Andrew's precise movements.

"Yes. Simon will be able to reconstruct it digitally. The comment earlier about electrocution is curious." Andrew looked around. "I can see the cameras. Sloppy of them to keep them mounted after the main event. There must be a control room of some kind."

Robert nodded. "It can't be down here. Not enough room. It should be at the main house. Meet me there when you're done here."


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Spoon Island_

Robert's fingers drummed a fast staccato beat on the bench. He eyed the bank of computers and monitors that lined the bench. He had found the control room.

He turned to Alfred. "You say that Helena was frequently in this room?"

"Yes, sir, with Mr. Snyman," said Alfred.

"You can call me Robert. I'm not an official of this city any longer."

"I prefer sir, sir."

"Fine. One more question. How much of this situation did your employer know about?"

"The Prince knows nothing, sir."

"It's happening under his own roof. He would have to be deaf and blind to not have noticed the construction work and the extra manpower 'round here," said Robert.

Alfred studied the carpet unwilling to answer the question.

"If you answer, I'll keep it off the official record," Robert offered. "And your employers won't know where the information came from. You have my personal word on that."

"Thank you, sir. I and the staff would appreciate that courtesy." Alfred cleared his throat. "I believe the Prince has been manipulated by Mrs. Cassadine to turn a blind eye."

"Drugged? Hypnosis?"

"Possibly. I only know that for some time now his behavior has been out of the norm where his grandmother is concerned."

"Is what way?"

"The Prince has a certain ... tolerance level where Mrs. Cassadine is concerned. He follows Master Stefan's example by keeping her at a wary arm's length," explained Alfred. "Mrs. Cassadine is allowed to visit the island to see Master Spencer and that is all. She is not allowed to stay overnight let alone entertain here."

"The dinner was Nikolas' ideas wasn't it?"

"It was. Dr. Scorpio has always been a friend to him and we were delighted to organize an event honoring her." Alfred wrung his hands. "I was too busy with arranging the dinner to pay too much attention to the activities at the stable. I thought they were making simple renovations."

"There's nothing simple about that maze," said Robert. "Go on."

"Mrs. Cassadine was staying here. The Prince went so far as to announce to staff that she would be treated as before, as matriarch of the family."

Robert nodded. "I'm aware that the position is of importance."

"Absolute importance, yes," said Alfred. "Master Stefan would never have done that. I am of the firm belief that the Prince was coerced into those decisions. He should not be made responsible for what happened."

"That is up for the police to decide. I can't speak for them."

"The Prince values his friendship with Dr. Scorpio very highly. She has stood by that bond for as long as we have been here," said Alfred.

"I'm not fond of Cassadines myself," admitted Robert.

"They're not all cut from the same cloth, sir."

"That may be but I'm not inclined to be charitable especially after this latest incident."

"Mrs. Cassadine may have gone too far."

"May?" asked Robert. "I thought I knew Helena. When did she become a devotee of the Marquis de Sade? She was televising a torture show for god's sake!"

The butler remained silent.

Robert sighed and composed himself. "I'd like to thank you for your candor, Alfred. As I said this is just between us."

"There is one more thing, sir." Alfred pulled out a clear plastic bag holding a syringe with needle. "Mister Luke found this in the parlor yesterday and -"

"Luke found this?" asked Robert examining the bag.

"He nearly sat on it."

"Where did you say you found this?"

"In the parlor where Dr. Scorpio and Dr. Drake were held guarded by Mr. Snyman's men. Mrs. Cassadine was extremely distraught at finding it was used and emptied," said Alfred. "She ... she kept repeating that it was an accident. That it was never meant to be used."

"When did she make that statement?" asked Robert in a deceptively mild voice.

Alfred thought back to that event. "You and the commissioner had just left with Mr. Donely. I informed them of Dr. Scorpio's condition."

"She was here. She knew," rasped Robert. Dark murderous thoughts were filling his mind and heart. His words were measured but the anger running underneath them was apparent. "Luke knew and lied to me. Right to my face." Robert turned away and leaned against the bench. "Thank ... thank you for telling me. Please give the police as full a statement as you can. You may leave now."

Alfred paused at the door. "On behalf of the entire staff, I'd like to extend our deepest condolences to you and your family, sir."

Robert slumped in the chair. He hands began to tremble. His heart rate was climbing higher and higher. His conscious mind was sinking into a stormy, incomprehensible vortex of rage. He managed to say, "Thank you."

"We all admire your daughter. She has always treated the Prince as a person first before a title, a name or a reputation. I suppose she sees the good more than the bad. That speaks of a rare and giving heart."

Not hearing any response from Robert, Alfred exited and closed the door. He heard the entrance of booted feet and his assistant calling for him. He scurried off to the front hall.

* * *

><p><em>General Hospital<em>

Anna made inconsequential chatter as she washed Eve's face and brushed her hair a little after lunchtime. Eve drifted in and out of sleep. She seemed most comforted to see someone by her bedside when she awoke. Alex had taken the morning bedside shift while Patrick arranged a leave of absence with Monica. Anna shifted the digital photo frame so it faced the bed. Eve would be able to see the pictures and videos that Andrew and Maxie had loaded into the frame as they displayed in an endless loop.

A movement in the antechamber caught Anna's attention. It was Robert suiting up to enter Eve's room. Matt was tying the gown and mask from behind. Soon after, Robert entered the room. Anna came to him before he got too close to the bed.

"Robert? What's are you here for?" wondered Anna.

"To see Eve, of course. Is she awake?" asked Robert.

"In and out. Sit and wait with me." Anna led him to the bed. He sat on the bed while she stood close by. "What happened on the island?"

"Long story short, we found the maze and Snyman and his men. They were fairly close to dismantling the place but we have enough physical evidence to make an iron-clad case." Over the mask, Robert's eyes were clear and bright. Anna could see no anger in them. He grasped her hands and held them. "I was told some new information that you won't like."

"About Eve?"

Robert nodded. "Remember what Alex said about the puncture wound and the slashed skin on Eve's arm?"

"Yeah. Alex is certain it was from an injection. The slash is puzzling though."

"I'm piecing the timeline together and here's what I think happened based on the information I got today," explained Robert. "There WAS a syringe in the same room, the parlor, where Eve and Patrick were held. Patrick told Alex that there was some kind of scuffle and that the guards got involved. During the scuffle, the syringe was used. Or it could have been an accident. That would account for the sharp slash against Eve's skin. In a fight, you don't aim very well and, if it was accidental, Eve could have pressed against it unknowingly. Something in that syringe did THIS to her. It's a gut feeling but it all adds up. I gave the syringe to Alex for further testing."

Anna's eyes darkened with fury. "I ... I didn't want to think that someone could be this ... this malicious but this is proof of premeditation - the dinner, the maze and ... and the injection."

"We humiliated Helena and she devised a thoroughly nasty form of payback," said Robert. "I should have remembered she's not one to forget or forgive those who have wronged her."

"She's NOT going to get away with this! We'll press charges and -"

"She's left the country, Anna. So has Nikolas."

"Even better. We don't have to deal with the law."

A faint voice came from the bed, "Dad?"

Robert turned and focused his full attention on Eve. "Hey, there. Have time for me?"

Eve smiled and nodded. Anna lifted the oxygen tent upward.

"I have a present for you." Robert fished inside his gown and came out with something small that gleamed in the light. It was a bracelet. Very gently, he affixed the bracelet to Eve's wrist. "I had this made up just for you. I have a matching one and so does Mac." Robert pulled up his shirtsleeve so Eve and Anna could see the silver bracelet on his wrist. He took Eve's wrist and held it up so the women could see the small plate. "It says here: Eve M. D. Scorpio-Drake, MD. Eve Montrose Devane Scorpio Drake, doctor of medicine. What a mouthful for such a little thing! Would you believe they charged me extra for the letters?"

"Oh, Robert," said Anna blinking back tears.

Robert continued in a choked voice. "This stays on forever. Everyone ... everyone will know who you are. You have a name, a home and a family that loves you very, very much, Eve. Never forget that because I won't. Ever."

Eve held out both her arms. They trembled with the effort. Robert enveloped her in a long embrace. Anna wiped the tears from her face as she watched the touching tableau.

Later, after Eve had drifted off into sleep once more, Anna drew Robert to a corner of the room.

"Why did you change your mind about Eve?" asked Anna.

"Someone changed it for me. Alfred, the Cassadine major domo in fact."

"Really?"

"He told me about the syringe and gave it to me. He was horrified about what happened. If Helena ever finds out what he did, he wouldn't stand a chance but he took the risk for Eve. No hesitation about it." Robert's gaze shifted to Eve. "He told me about Eve's loyalty, support and friendship to Nikolas. How ... how she always saw the good in people no matter what. The fight took the anger out of me and I could think clearly and honestly about all this. You were right about our ... daughter. I wanted to ease her mind. Give her some peace like you said."

"And you too?"

Robert nodded. "For all of us."

Dr. Noah Drake came into the antechamber as Anna was helping Robert remove the quarantine-related apparel he had on. Noah's eyes drifted over the monitor mirroring the actual equipment in Eve's room. There were no changes for the better.

"Hey, you two," said Noah.

"Noah! When you did get in?" asked Anna with a smile.

"This morning," replied Noah.

"Good sized bruise there," said Noah noticing a large bruise turning azure high on Anna's exposed forearm.

Anna looked down on her arm. She said airily. "Sparring can turn serious. Someone got in a lucky shot. Have you seen Patrick?"

"Yeah, I did. Matt and I strong-armed him and gave him a sedative. He's in Robin's office asleep," said Noah. "I can see him spiraling out of control."

"What can we do to help?" asked Robert.

"You're giving him peace of mind by taking care of Emma and you're here. That peace of mind is what he needs," replied Noah. "Matt and I couldn't handle a baby, not with our schedules. She's better off with you until Patrick can make a rational decision." Noah's eyes strayed to the patient in the window. "This was so sudden. She was fine before I left. I just don't understand."

"Life happens," Anna said.

"Yes, it does."

"We have to see the good and the bad. Emma is going to need Patrick to be there for her."

"He's so overwhelmed right now. He doesn't know his left from his right. He's losing his wife and his best friend," said Noah. "I'm glad Tom has decided to move back here. Patrick is going to need counseling and support to get through this."

"Tom's one of the best," said Robert. "He's helped Anna and I enormously through the years."

"Are you both staying here? All day?" asked Noah.

"We do turns. I'll be here for another hour then Tiffany will take over then Alex, Maxie and then Mac," said Anna. "We never want her to wake up alone."

"Sounds like a good plan." Noah shook his head. "I just don't believe this. I just can't."

After Noah left, Robert looked at Anna then at the bruise. "I'm sorry about last night."

"It's all right."

"No, it's not." Robert pulled Anna close to the cot set up in the corner. He pulled the makeshift screen in front of them hiding them from prying eyes.

"What are you up to, Robert?" asked Anna softly.

"This," Robert whispered. His hands swept slowly along Anna's torso. Pressing slightly on her rib cage and along her waist and hips. "You got out of bed before I did this morning."

"Well, I couldn't sleep, ow!" Anna winced as he touched a tender spot.

"What other bruises are you hiding from me?" Robert straightened and looked down on Anna's face. Tenderly, he touched his lips to her forehead then down her cheeks as he drew her closer and closer into his arms. "I wouldn't have blamed you if you'd smashed the vase over my head."

"I didn't want to soak the bed." Anna relaxed completely. "That's all we need more innuendo and rumors about what goes on behind our closed doors."

"In no way, shape or form was it all right for me to ... to hurt you the way I did no matter how angry I was. No excuses for that behavior."

"Shush. You're not entirely yourself. You're not well. I understand -" Anna began to say.

"It's supposed to be making love not making war," interrupted Robert. "I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago."

"What's that?"

"Admit I have a problem that's handling me and not the other way around."

"Robert, you're doing very well."

"That bruise says otherwise, luv," said Robert. "Since the Hardy boy will be moving back to town, I'll ask him for some therapy."

"And you'll be comfortable telling him everything?"

"I'll have to be. I can't keep taking out my problems on you." Robert locked his hands together behind the small of her back. "What's going to set me off next time? Seeing a face from my past? Having something catastrophic happen to those I love? I have to do something about this. Face it head on."

"I could always call off the engagement if you go too far," teased Anna.

"Do you want to wait until I'm better?" asked Robert trying and failing to seem and sound unaffected by her words.

"It was a joke, truly," Anna assured him. She rubbed and patted his chest. "I want this to be the shortest engagement period ever."

"I'd get a license tomorrow if I could," said Robert.

"Mac and Dia's wedding first then us."

"We've done the small wedding and the big wedding. Let's give eloping a try, hmm?"

"One word - Andrew," said Anna. "I would almost swear that he and Maxie are ... are cooking up something for us."

"Whatever YOU want, works for me. Care for a pagan ritual done in the nude under a full moon?"

Anna laughed. "Maybe, twenty years ago I would have."

"We'll require EVERYONE to go au naturel," joked Robert.

Anna laid her head flat on his chest and sighed. "I want Robin, Eve, Andrew and us but we can't get everything we want can we?"

A voice beyond their makeshift partition came to them. "Anna? Robert?"

Anna came out. "Yes, Monica?"

"It's Eve. She's very agitated and wants to see you or Robert," said Monica. "And she wants a pen and some paper."

"We'll be right in. Thank you," said Robert.

A few minutes later, they sat by Eve's bedside. Her frailty was obvious now. Her complexion was pale. Her eyes has lost their sparkle but not their intensity.

"You wanted to see us, luv?" asked Robert. He lifted the oxygen tent while Anna placed a legal pad and pen on Eve's lap.

Eve smiled warmly and nodded. "I had a ... a dream about the change. Remembered something." She picked up the pen and began to doodle on the pad. "A symbol on a lab coat. Strange because ... they ... they never said names just numbers. This was mine." Her hand moved with painful slowness on the pad. "The symbol looked like a .. Roman number two. Like this." Eve drew the symbol carefully then pushed the pad toward Anna and Robert.

They looked at what Eve had drawn.

CXA7

II

"You said this was on a lab coat like an insignia or a logo?" asked Robert. "Save your energy. Just nod or shake your head, sweetheart."

Eve nodded. She closed her eyes. "It was on a pin. Gold pin with the ... that symbol in gray or silver. It ... it was shiny."

"Did the person who wore this seem important?" asked Anna. "Do you remember what he looked like?"

Eyes still closed, Eve did not answer right away. "I was sitting in a ... a chair with IV lines. No faces." She waved her hand over her own face. "Surgical masks. There was a ... a head set. I was listening to a voice." Eve jerked hard.

Anna lay a gentle hand on Robin's shoulder. She said in soothing tones. "Shhhh, you're safe, Eve. Safe." She looked at Robert. "She's remembering or her body is."

Eve jerked twice more then her eyes opened wide. "It was Robin's voice! Was watching a tape of her talking. She ... she looked like me."

Robert took a deep breath and watched every word he spoke. "What was Robin doing on the tape?"

"She was ... just like me. IVs, sitting on a chair." Eve sighed. "Just like me."

"Was there anything on the tape that was unusual or caught your attention?"

Eve closed her eyes again recalling the memory. Robert and Anna waited anxiously.

"Bright white room. Robin was mad ... didn't want to answer the questions." Eve's eyes opened. "The drugs ... Robin was fighting the drug and a man was ... she knows his name," Eve gasped. "I ... I know him!"

Robert and Anna both jumped. "Who? Who is he?"

Eve sat up. She looked at her parents. "It was Faison. He was laughing at ... at her."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This story was begun and posted on September 2010 on my home page. It's similarity to any current GH storyline(s) is coincidental. This is a sequel to The Telltale Lie. Though it's not necessary to read that previously, it would be helpful. Please see my profile home page on the status of this story.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_General Hospital_

Robert sat on one side of Eve and Anna on the other. They watched Eve's face and body language as she told them more of what she was remembering or dreaming about.

"He was taunting her," said Eve. Her hands clenched into fists at her side.

"Are you sure it was Faison?" asked Robert.

"Dad, I was made to watch a lot of tapes. Some more than once. That ... that was one of them. It was Faison."

"Faison wouldn't ... wouldn't hurt Robin. Not the way you're describing." Anna bit her lower lip.

Robert's voice was gravelly with emotion. "He trapped Robin inside a fishing net and ... and had a box container made to ship her out of the country like animal cargo. He's capable of anything. Face facts, Anna."

"He doesn't hurt children. Just ... doesn't."

"He kidnapped Luke's boy and brainwashed him," said Robert. "Faison is not the man, the person he was. You ... you have to purge the image and the feelings you have for him."

"It's not an image," Anna argued. "And you know what I feel for him is friendship only, if that."

"Whatever it is, it's decades old," insisted Robert. "Time changes everything and everyone. We're prime examples."

"He took care of Andrew. How can he do otherwise to Robin? They're both mine."

"Andrew was a biddable child. Robin was ... is a grown woman. Two vastly different things. We'll discuss Faison later. Fall back on training, Anna, and put emotion aside especially where he's concerned." Robert's voice gentled as he spoke to Eve. "Is ... is there anything else you remember that could help? What about the other tapes? What was on them?"

"On the tapes, Robin answered questions about her life, family, lovers, hobbies, friends and so many things. She seemed drugged," said Eve. "I watched the tapes once then they had me listen over and over."

"You know a great deal about Robin's history. It must have taken quite a while for you to remember all that," said Anna.

Eve shook her head. "They did something. Gave me something. I remembered everything I heard on the tape. I read her journals. I lived in her apartment. I worked on my accent. I went to the places she had visited. Eventually, her life became my own."

"That's not possible," said Robert. "Not even hypnotherapy or programming is that thorough or that permanent. Language immersion is one thing but what you're talking about is heads and shoulders above that."

"Eve became ... was Robin," said Eve. She looked down on her arms. "Injections. Later there was some surgery. I needed to be her and I was."

"I couldn't tell there was a difference," said Anna quietly.

"I'm sorry, Mom."

Anna stroked Eve's arm. "Shhhh, not your fault. What's done is done."

"You were given a Faustian choice and you took it," said Robert. "You had lost your family. You were feeling lost. While we can't condone your actions, we're not condemning them either."

Anna looked at Robert. "We have made our share of bargains with the devil."

"That we have," said Robert. "We need to do what we can do. Right now. I'm still finding it hard to believe that you became Robin in the way you did and so ... so convincingly. The only way I can think of is something that we know Faison can do."

Anna nodded. "Do you remember if Faison touched your mind, Eve? Spoke to you directly and hypnotized you?"

"No. Only the tape." Eve glanced at Robert. "I grew to hate you for leaving me because of that tape. I'm sorry for that. Robin would have ... have jumped into your arms not yelled at you."

"Water under the bridge," said Robert. He saw how tired Eve was in the new lines on her face and the heaviness of her breathing. "You need to rest. Patrick will be here soon."

Eve nodded. "I left some ... some notes in my office. Middle drawer. What … I could remember. It's not much but I hope it helps you find her. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><em>Villa Scorpio<em>

Tiffany and Belle got out of their car. The car seemed to be loaded with boxes.

"Why did we have to bring all this?" asked Tiffany of her daughter.

"Like I said, Mama, it's for a project," answered Belle.

"I got that but I want the details. Annabelle Scarlett Hill Donely, you learned the art of evasion at your daddy's knee but don't you forget who you're talking to here." Tiffany slammed the car door shut.

"Oh, mama, it's perfectly innocent, legal, above board and doesn't involve any international intelligence agency anywhere. I swear it." said Belle in exasperated, dramatic tones. She smiled sweetly at Genji and two others who began to unload the boxes from the car. "Hi, Genji! Hi, guys!"

"I thought you were still grounded for duping us about Andrew's whereabouts," said Genji.

"She is," answered Tiffany. "But she asked Sean for a favor and he caved."

"It's for Robin, mama," insisted Belle. "I couldn't say no, could I?"

"Your father gives in to you too much. I'm going to have to talk to him. Again." Tiffany followed Belle and Genji into the Barn. "Tell me. What IS this project?"

Belle grinned. "It's Andrew's plan and -"

Tiffany narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "I love that boy to death, you know I do, but if he drags you into another scheme, I am gonna -"

"It's for Emma, Mama. We're adding the EMZ into the ESZ."

"What? In English, please."

Andrew came up the secret stairs from the monitor room. He said, "They stand for the Emma Merriment Zone and the Emma Security Zone. Belle is going to give the EMZ the feminine touch. If that's all right with you, Tiffany."

"That depends. What exactly is she to do?" asked Tiffany.

"The minions will be turning half of the gathering room space here into a playroom and nursery for Emma, her own zone of happiness," explained Andrew. "The Barn, the Monitor Room and the Blue Room are all part of one security zone. We can be assured that Emma is always overseen and close enough to the Blue Room if there are threats of any kind. Of all the buildings here, this is the most secure and best protected. I'm doing my utmost to see to her safety, health and happiness. I have to."

"We're all going to be there for her no matter what," said Tiffany.

"The room is a bit too masculine and not baby friendly. So, I asked Belle if she wanted to help us ... me ... make the place cheery and safe. Put toys and things about to amuse Emma," Andrew looked at Tiffany. "I do know it was wrong for me to involve Belle in my, um, escape plan."

"Don't forget I did volunteer first," added Belle. "In fact, it was MY plan."

"I'm older and should have known better. Something could have happened to you, Belle," replied Andrew. He turned back to Tiffany. "I want to apologize to you and Sean for that ... that miscalculation. It won't happen again."

"Never say never around a Scorpio," mused Tiffany. She smiled. "Apology accepted."

"The grounding is over?" asked Belle with hopeful eyes.

Tiffany scoffed. "Ha! No good deed goes unpunished. It's thirty days, sweetie, and not a day less."

* * *

><p><em>Saint-Jean-de-Losne, France<em>

The houseboat Joli Coeur rubbed very gently against the riverbank of the Meurthe River. Inside, Vincent Cassini was packing a duffel bag In went a small album, a number of CDs and a jewel box with a cameo locket inside. He added a few articles of clothing to fill the bag. As he zipped the bag shut, pain shot up his left side. It was a souvenir from his last assignment.

Vincent looked around for his painkillers. His phone rang. "Si?"

"Vincent, it's Anna," came Anna's voice. "Sorry to wake you up."

"I was awake. Is there something you need?" asked Vincent. "Our mutual acquaintance is not hiding any longer."

Anna sighed. "His sudden and inexplicable desire to know his fans via these gatherings in various cities. I don't buy it. It's a smokescreen for something else. It has to be."

"It does make it easier to find him."

"One thing I know too well about him is that he NEVER does anything without a reason that doesn't ultimately serve his needs," said Anna. "PK Sinclair is not why I'm calling you. I need to ... to ask you ... tell you about Robin. I mean -"

"Is something wrong with her? Or Emma?" asked Vincent in alarm. "I was packing to return there and -"

"You were?"

"Yes. I had promised Robin that I would return and bring pictures," Vincent said. "I would have returned sooner but I had an assignment for Interpol I could not defer."

"When are you scheduled to come in?"

"I leave in a few hours, Anna. I shall be there mid-morning your time."

"Good. Send me your itinerary. I'll have a driver pick you up," said Anna. "You said you were bringing pictures?"

"Yes, I am. Robin requested them specifically."

"I see," said Anna. "Could you bring any and all pictures you do have of my daughter? Not the ones of a personal nature or classified, of course."

"I do not have that many. We were together only a few weeks."

"Just, please, bring what you have. It's important."

"You are not answering my questions, Anna. What is wrong?"

"I can't discuss this over the phone, Vincent," Anna explained. "I'll explain when you get here."

* * *

><p>Belle footsteps on the stairs alerted Andrew. He looked up from his consoles as she came through the door of his Lair carrying a small tray.<p>

"Andrew, we're done upstairs. Mama got a little carried away once she got into it. I think Emma will like it," said Belle. She placed the covered tray on his desk.

"I'm sure she will," said Andrew.

Belle studied his face. "You look paler than pale. Why not get out? Have a change of scenery? Or are you not allowed to drive anymore?"

Andrew half smiled. "Too much to do. Research."

"Maybe you should get an assistant or something, Andrew."

"Or something," said Andrew. "What … what happened to Andy?"

"What?"

"You don't call me Andy anymore. Why not?"

Belle looked uncomfortable. "Oh, that, um, Andy doesn't fit you."

"You thought it did before."

"I was being silly. You didn't like it when I called you Andy."

"Nothing wrong with being silly," said Andrew. He cleared his throat. "You started with Andrew after … after what happened in the hospital. Admit it, you're scared of me going bonkers just like everyone is."

"No, I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm scared for you. You're one person and … and someone is always after you," said Belle. "What kind of life is that?"

"I'm used to it."

"Maybe you shouldn't be." Belle removed the cover off the tray. "You're probably going to work through lunch. At least have a sugar rush. Here you are. Banana split ala Donely!"

Andrew laughed. "Thank you."

"We're going back to the hospital. Later!" Belle clattered up the stairs.

Andrew started on the banana split.

* * *

><p><em>Dr. Tom Hardy's office, General Hospital<em>

Tom went to and fro between a stack of boxes and a bookshelf carrying books and knick knacks. His left hand held his cell phone against his ear.

"It's his decision, Simone," said Tom. "He wants to be around familiar things and people. I don't see the problem. It's a year. He can change his mind at any time."

Robert paused at the door. Tom saw him and motioned him inside.

"If you're so worried, then come over and ... and decorate his new apartment, stock his refrigerator. Do whatever you want. Goodbye, Simone." Tom turned his phone off. "Hi, Robert, what can I do for you?"

"You didn't have to cut your call short for me," said Robert.

"Don't worry about it. When Simone start going 'round and 'round in verbal circles, it's time to get off the line."

"Problems? I hope she's doing well."

"She's fine. It's Tom Jr, Tommy, that has her in full maternal mode."

Robert grinned. "Yeah, mothers can go overboard where their kids are concerned."

"Tommy has decided to transfer to Port Charles University for a year from Stanford. Simone isn't happy about that," said Tom. "She thinks it's a step down and will hurt him down the road."

"Speaking as a parent, I'd rather my kid be around where I can keep an eye out on him or her. You're here. What's wrong with PCU?" asked Robert.

"Tommy wants to take care of some prerequisites first. He feels pressured at Stanford. Simone isn't listening to him. Tommy's not a type A personality like Simone was at that age. She thinks it's wrong that he's in the top five percent of his class. Tommy just tunes her out which makes her crazy," said Tom. "You know I envy you and Anna as co-parents. You always seemed to agree on decisions about Robin when she was growing up. Simone and I can't agree on too many things at all."

Robert snorted. "Robin was very self-motivated. She was into every club in the school. We got lucky because we were not model parents. We're human and made our share of mistakes. But one thing we always agreed on was that Robin had to feel loved and valued. That certain things she believed in had to be rock solid like her parents always being united in the big decisions. That whenever she wanted to talk to us, we were there for her. That last didn't quite work out the way we hoped but we're still working on it one day at a time. Which brings me to why I'm here."

"Is it Robin?" Tom's bright blue eyes shone with pain and sympathy. "I don't know what to say, Robert. I'm sorry is so inadequate."

"We can only take things hour by hour. I actually wanted to talk to you about two things," said Robert.

Tom shut the door close. "Sure, anything."

"I need your help in sorting out something that's messing me up. I've been coping with it on my own but now with everything happening, it's, uh, controlling me and I can't have that."

"What is it? A medical condition?"

"I was previously diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I refused treatment at the time and it's biting back hard now. I've been keeping myself in check a lot and it's not working anymore. I'm too close to exploding too often. I certainly can't avoid stress, can I?"

"Hmm, I did remark to Anna once that it seemed to me that you two had switched places. She became the more aggressive one," said Tom. "And you seemed muted, more in the background and that's not like you."

"She's been doing her best to shield me and taking more than her share of lumps for it. But compensating for me takes away from letting her do what she's good at. It's making her weak when her strength is needed most," admitted Robert. "This is MY problem and I ought to face reality and deal with it. We're getting married again and I want nothing like this between us."

"Congratulations, Robert. You and Anna give new meaning to the phrase 'try, try again'," said a beaming Tom.

"It's mutual stubbornness I think," said Robert. "This is the LAST shot. We both know that. We're both trying anything and everything we can think of to make a go of it. I beat cancer. With your help, I can get over this disorder. I HAVE to. Until I do, I'm not going to be at or close to a hundred percent."

"Physically, you seem recovered. Now, it's time to deal with the psychological baggage, do I have that right?"

"Yeah, past time," said Robert. "I'm leaving town tomorrow but I wanted to set things straight with you and -"

"What? Leaving town? With Robin -" sputtered Tom.

Robert sighed. "That's the second thing I need to fill you in on. You need to know so you can help Patrick."

"Know what?"

Robert gestured for Tom to have a seat. "What I'm going to tell you is with the understanding of complete secrecy. All right?"

Tom nodded. "You have it."

"The reason I'm leaving is because I have to find my daughter. And that person that you thought ... think is Robin isn't her." Robert paused waiting for Tom's reaction.

"I know that it's hard to accept the death of a child, Robert, but having delusions about-" began Tom in a gentle voice that one would use on a toddler.

"I've accepted her as mine, Tom, that's not in question. It's just that she's not Robin." Robert began to explain how Eve Montrose became Robin Scorpio.


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_Location unknown_

Robin tossed and turned in her bed. Her body jerked. Her hands spasmed. Her eyelids fluttered. Her blanket twisted around her like the coils of a snake. The past had her in a fast grip. Her mind went back and back to a memory when her second life had truly begun.

_2001 - Unknown Location_

Cesar Faison flicked his cigarette in the air. Flecks of ash drifted down on to the tile floor. His lips pursed in concern. Things were not going well. It was not supposed to be like this but his need was urgent. He had to know and she had the information he required. He should have expected resistance. She was her mother's child after all. What he did not expect was the strength of the will she was employing to defy him. She was beating the drugs. The effort was enormous but she was winning and he was losing.

With a regretful sigh, he laid the cigarette down in the ashtray. Casually, he slipped on a pair of latex gloves. They molded to his fingers and hand with a loud snap.

"Robin, please, we are friends, remember?" cajoled Faison. "I have never truly wanted to harm a child of Anna's. Never. If you cooperate, things will be much, much better."

Robin bit down on her lower lip to avoid answering. Droplets of blood dribbled down her chin and onto a towel laid across her lap. Her hands were bound to the armrests of the recliner. Her feet were also bound. All in all, she was comfortable in the leather recliner. She'd manage to relax the rest of body and focus her energy into finding ways to avoid answering Faison's questions.

How long had she been at this? A half hour, an hour, hours? She had lost track of time. She had been walking to her hotel after seeing some casual friends for dinner. She had felt freer and more at ease in Europe the longer she had stayed.

Thoughts of her visit to Pine Valley to see her mother had occupied most of her waking moments. So much so that she barely remembered the progression of days thereafter. Everything gray and dreary had become vivid technicolor in her mind. Her mother was alive. Anna would be joining her as soon as she was able to.

A huge smile lit her face and love radiated from her eyes. Her coworkers in the lab, her part-time job, had remarked that she had been incandescent with happiness. They had suspected a new man in her life. They were not too far wrong. Vincent said he was coming to see her after his latest mission. She couldn't wait to tell him about Anna and Alex. She had many plans to put into motion.

Normally sensible and alert in public, Robin had too many things on her mind vying for attention and consideration. As she walked back to her hotel, she did not notice the darting figures that shadowed her. Opening the door, she had not noticed the two men who paused by the door of one of the other rooms. She had let her guard down and now she was paying the price.

Closing her eyes, she pushed all other thoughts out of her mind except for four things - _Do not answer. Do not look into his eyes. Keep cool. It's a game. _

Faison dabbed a damp washcloth over Robin's lips and chin with gentle precision. "What I want to know is very simple. Harmless. Why do you not answer?"

"No," said Robin. Whatever drug they had given her compelled her to say something but so far she had been able to exert enough control to answer within the context that suited her and not him.

"Like you, I am very, very happy to know that Anna has recovered from ... the events of the past. Isn't it wonderful to have your mother back?"

"Yes."

"I have promised you that I will not visit her in ... where is it ... Pine something?"

"Valley," Robin groaned. That answer had slipped through. She was tiring. Her concentration was ebbing.

"Pine Valley, yes, how quaint," remarked Faison. "Why can we not be civil about this? I have agreed to not visit her or contact her in any way directly. What more do you want of me, Robin?"

"No ... not enough."

"You are very stubborn." Faison put the washcloth into a sterile container. He kept the gloves on. "I only desire to know how well Anna has ... recovered. What she remembers. Does she recall our time on my boat?"

Eyes downcast, Robin answered. "I don't know."

"Does she remember me at all?"

"Yes."

Faison brightened. "Good. Did she seem well and healthy?"

"Yes."

"All this time, she was alive and dead in the mind. Fate plays with all of us." Faison leaned close to Robin. She had avoided looking into his eyes. He had tried to persuade her with words but she had managed to resist the pull of his hypnotic powers. He had quickly realized that Robin was using a combination of strong will and extreme concentration to ignore his words. He had resorted reluctantly to drugs. The drugs had chipped away at her resistance. Even so, she retained control of herself. It was a remarkable achievement. "Did your father tell you how to defeat me, my words, Robin? Did he tell you how easily I controlled him like a puppet on a string? Dance, Robert, dance!"

Faison smirked as he noticed Robin jerk at the mention of Robert Scorpio. Yes, he thought, Anna was Robin's strength but Robert was her weakness. Her jaw clenched. New droplets of blood formed on her lips.

"He was all talk and no action!" Faison circled Robin heaping words of blame and derision upon Robert. With every barb he threw, Robin grew more and more tense. "He is a hero, isn't he? Going away to find Anna and undoubtedly to kill me. What a hero! Anna lost to you, her beloved child. She has sacrificed so much for her love of you. And me! Obviously, I am alive." Faison ran a finger along Robin arms. "Do I not FEEL real? Sound REAL?"

Robin shivered. "Yes."

"And Robert, he is ... gone from your lives. There is nothing worse than a fallen hero, is there? He did nothing but cause pain to everyone! He was a BAD, BAD man!"

"No," said Robin through gritted teeth.

"He left you didn't he? Anna told me that she was ... glad to know that you were looked after by one parent. She didn't want you to be alone. And look what HE did?" Faison knelt down. His voice he pitched at his most persuasive. "He left you to grow up alone in a harsh world. He left you without the loving embrace of a parent. He left you to get HIV. He left you against your own mother's wishes. He left you when you needed him most. He left YOU behind."

Tears began to course down Robin's cheeks. Faison's every word battered against the walls she had placed around herself. Walls that only recently she had begun to take down herself with help from her mother and one special man. "He loved me."

"Of course, he did. That is beyond question. But ..." Faison paused dramatically. "But he loved being a hero more. Your parents had an agreement. That no matter what happened there would always be one parent in your life. A wise agreement wouldn't you say?"

"Yes."

"Your mother left a message telling Robert to not find her. That he had to stay with you." Faison put his hand on top of Robin's hand. "Anna wanted to spare you pain, you see. She wanted you to have one parent to guide you, to help you, to dry your tears. Anna loved you above everything and everyone."

Robin swallowed. "You took her."

"I did. I do not deny it. But she was ... willing to stay with me. She WAS unwilling to have your father LEAVE YOU. That she could never abide by." Faison squeezed her hand. He lowered his voice as if sharing a confidence. "But Robert ignored her wisdom. He came after us. That was a mistake. We would ALL still be alive if he had stayed with YOU. I would have protected us from anyone. Your MOTHER would have been safe and not lost for so long. You could have visited Anna whenever you wished. To confide in your mother about your hopes, your dreams, your loves. You would have liked that wouldn't you?"

A strangled sob escaped from Robin. "Yes."

"By doing what he did," continued Faison in a low melodious cadence. "Robert took your life away - the life you could have had with your mother, your family. Perhaps, you could have had a brother. I often heard Anna say that you would have been a wonderful sister. You would have loved a brother wouldn't you, Robin?"

"Yes."

"Someone to teach and to have adventures with. Someone that shared your intelligence and wit. Would you like that?"

"Yes." The trickle of tears was now steady. Her walls had crumbled and her emotions laid bare.

"You wouldn't have been alone for all these years. Your mother would have been there for your joys, your heartaches and your triumphs. You would have liked that wouldn't you?"

Robin's body shook with emotion. "Yes."

"What could have been so glorious was not to be, was it?"

"No."

"I am sorry, Robin, for my ... my part. We all must reach for what we want. Sometimes we get it and sometimes we do not. But we must try, don't you think?"

Robin nodded. "Don't be afraid to try and always do your best."

"Who said that to you?"

"Mom. I miss her," said Robin in a broken voice. "It hurts."

"I miss her, too. More than you could ever know," said Faison with a faraway look in his eyes. "A child should not do without a mother. You want to be with your mother?"

"Yes but ... but I can't."

Faison grew alert at hearing this. "Why can you not be together?"

"She's in danger from someone."

"From me?" asked Faison in astonishment.

"She thinks you're dead." Robin added in a singsong way, "Surprise, mom, the scary man is alive and crazy." Her eyes flew open. Her voice hardened and she snarled. "You won't hurt her. I won't let you. Stay away from me!"

Faison stood up. He ran both of his hands through his long hair. "While I admire the strong sense of protection that you have obviously inherited from both parents, I do find it inconvenient." He looked at Robin and said to her, "I promised you that I would not contact her. I will keep that promise if you answer my question."

"What do you want to know?" asked Robin in a weary yet defiant tone.

Faison took a deep breath and enunciated clearly, "Does Anna remember what happened before Robert came for her?"

Robin shook her head. "We didn't talk about that."

"What did she tell you about leaving my boat?"

Robin looked up directly into Faison's eyes. "Answered the question already."

Faison repeated the question. "What did she tell you about leaving my boat?"

"Go to hell," replied Robin.

"Where do you think I have been all these years," sneered Faison. "And willingly."

"Was it nice and hot there?" asked Robin flippantly.

Faison gripped Robin's chin and tilted it up. A cameo locket jingled at her throat. "Another hero in the family I see. But no matter, you WILL answer my questions one way or another."

Faison let her go. He poked his head out of the door. Robin heard him say, "I concede to your methods."

There was silence for a time. Faison replied, "Yes, yes, I understand the risks but I NEED to know. Much of what I do next depends on her answers. Do it. Do it now."

There was another pause.

Faison's tone become commanding and slightly irritated. "And, Peter, turn off the cameras. This was supposed to have been a private session."


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_Port Charles_

The cat darted across the icy alley in search of its next meal. Its rumbling stomach was a powerful enough motivator for it to brave the chill winter conditions. So intent was it that it did not hear the car bearing at speed down the alley. Not until it was too late. Hunger was no longer a problem.

If the driver noticed that he had hit anything, he made no indication by gesture or expression. His attention was entirely captured by a mental tempest of memories, plans, regrets and visions of future disasters that had not stopped whirling ever since witnessing Robin's, no, Eve's confession. As with each time Sean recollected her words, his heart seized in his chest. He had left the room in a numb daze. It was only when he had embraced his own family that the pain had exploded within him. The tempest had begun to consume his every thought.

It had formed first as a trickle of letters then coalesced into a river of random words and, finally, it became a torrent of damnation from which he could not escape.

_I, Sean Donely, having been appointed a Bureau Chief in the World Security Bureau do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the ..._

_O'Reilly is a career agent, Robert. Her being a woman has never, to my recollection, interfered with a mission. Sometimes, being a woman is an asset in itself. I'll look into this Cassadine file. In the meantime, I want you to observe and learn from O'Reilly's methods. She is a past master at improvisation when things go haywire. _

_The Bureau likes to think that it can survive on its own. And it can. But will it prosper? No, it won't. We have to evolve or resign ourselves to mediocrity and future obsolescence. I don't know about the rest of you chiefs but I intend to go down swinging!_

_Is this a first? A WSB chief talking with a DVX chief. What should we talk about?_

_I'm forming this new branch to be called The Gemini Group to serve as a conduit to businesses and other commercial concerns in Europe who can help us carry out our missions. In return, we give our partners a little help on the inside - giving them a heads up when new initiatives are starting up, introducing them to like-minded American companies. It's going to be a balancing act being in between the Bureau and the outside. So, I'm appointing the most capable person we have to lead the Gems - Jonathan Masters._

_O'Reilly, meet your new partner, Robert Scorpio. He's green but I think he's got potential. Stuff his head until he says uncle. Then start all over again._

_You know that kind of thinking died out in the sixties. The idea of a perfect soldier or a perfect spy is a pipe dream, Faison. _

_I am aware, Congressman, that the American public expects the WSB to behave within a code of ethics. That's all well and good but it's not practical. In fact, it could be deadly for the agents in the field. Think of us as being part of game of chess played inside a labyrinth. The players don't always wear black or white. One player could be a pure-hearted Bishop one day and a dastardly black knight the next day. The only thing that matters is who gets to the prize first? If I had my way, the WSB would ALWAYS get to the prize first._

_General, there is no such thing as a quiet coup. Someone, somewhere will be screaming murder to anyone who will listen! I guarantee it. Do things MY way and there won't be a need for a coup at all._

_We encourage marriage. Do you know why, Donely? Because it is a form of genetic engineering. You laugh but we stand by it. Superb agents on both our sides share common character traits - insightful even creative intelligence, a sense for survival, natural curiosity, and a high tolerance for risk. These are things that one is either born with or not. When two agents who have one or more of these traits have a child, it can be expected that the result can be molded into a superior operative. I think of it as assisting natural selection in my own small way._

_I heard about your difficulties, Mr. Secretary. Diplomacy can only go so far. Let us help. Why send in the negotiators before you know the lay of the land? Wouldn't it be easier even for career diplomats to make terms from a position of strength? I can make that happen._

_The team of O'Reilly and Scorpio strikes again! Three weeks inside and no one was tipped off. Excellent work. Now that the coup plotters are rotting in jail, the democratic elections can take place peacefully. Well, as peaceful as it ever gets in that part of the world. Your next mission is going to be a walk in the park._

_Find me the means, Jon, to ensure success for a female agent who must operate in isolation and secrecy for years while gathering information by any means necessary. She has to be so convincing that the role is carried out with the least conscious effort for her as possible. That's a tall order I know. Obviously, there will have to be some physical changes and quite a bit of knowledge to absorb beforehand but with the right candidate anything is possible. For now, let's call this ideal agent Minerva, the goddess of wisdom and war. I know just the man to head the candidate selection end of the project - Gabriel de Bruin. He's based in Quebec. He'd welcome a new assignment. I'll twist a few arms personally to guarantee his transfer to the Gems. _

_I'll take a group of unrelated top level agents over a team from the common kindergarten, Faison. I want their loyalty to be for the company not their families. When agents start considering personal bonds over the dictates of the company, well, that's when things get complicated for everybody. That's why we don't permit marriages between agents. No one wants to clean up the mess from the fallout._

_I need someone fresh and young. Someone with no preconceived notions who's bright, eager to please and motivated to succeed. Find me that person, Gabe. Charm and beauty would be pluses._

_Jon, Project Minerva is a full go. Let's just say that we have friends high up who value our ... services. The funding will be available by the end of the week. I'll shift some accounts around but it will eventually find its way into your account. _

_We've put the Cassadines on the watch list, Robert. They've stayed on their end of the world for the most part. That makes it easy for them to hide their crimes and harder for us to flush them out. But the first time that they make a move on an American target, I promise you, we will investigate._

_I am open to any means - chemical, physical, mental what have you - as long as it achieves the objective. If you can't find it out there, then we'll develop it ourselves. Let me know your team's findings, Jon. _

_You were right, Gabe. Anna Devane is the best candidate so far. No family ties and very driven to prove herself. I want to see how far she can go before she hits a wall. I want her out of the training class. Make up some excuse. I'll send over a course sheet to start her off. Progressively give her more and more until she breaks - physical training and conditioning, languages, technical detail, procedure and analysis, the works. I'll be there in one week. _

_I see. Anna broke through the wall and she's still as motivated as ever. I think it's time I participated in her training. Set up a small job, Gabe. I want to see Anna's behavior in a real situation._

_Senator, I can only say that in this case the end did justify the means. You may not be happy with the way we got the results but I don't think you'll be complaining come election time. Here are the pictures and the negatives. I'd keep this hobby to myself if I were you. We may not be able to help you again. Have a good day._

_Robert Scorpio, meet Anna Devane. Swede and O'Reilly already know Anna. They've worked with her on a couple of missions._

_You've recruited one of my best agents. I want her back, Cesar._

_It's a priority ten and you're the only one I can trust with the assignment. You're also going to be working 'round the clock alone or with the Swede. We have a double agent with us, Robert._

_Anna, you did marvelous work on this assignment. I'm sorry you got hurt. But the WSB will take care of everything including a handsome pension for retirement._

_The project is off the table. No, I can't explain ... just terminate Project Minerva. No, it has nothing to do with Gabe's death. There's one thing I didn't anticipate - free will and fate. Never mind. I'm babbling. Shut things down, Jon, immediately on my order._

Sean slammed a fist against the steering wheel. "Stop it! Stop this!"

_Find me the means ... find me the means, Jon, to ensure the success of a female ..._

"I CAN fix this. I can FIND her. I CAN!" shouted Sean. "Whatever it takes!"

Sean pulled over to the side. He was still a few blocks from where he needed to be. He could afford a few minutes delay. He rolled the windows down and reclined his seat. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out in an even rhythm.

The cold air had the desired effect. The voices receded as his mind cleared. His heart rate slowed down considerably.

"Keep it together, man. Another hour that's all."

Sean angled the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was flushed. He rooted through the glove compartment. Tiffany always kept it stocked with supplies. He found the eye drops and a moist towelette. He used both.

He spent five minutes visualizing the upcoming meeting. He sought mastery over his emotions and body. It was a meeting he could not mess up. The Gems would be expecting the cool and collected Sean Donely - the legendarily ruthless Bureau chief and their visionary creator. That's what he had to give them.

Sean studied himself in the mirror again. The image displayed was of a person he'd begun to ignore on his wedding day. He'd forgotten he existed when he had heard his daughter's first cries and looked into Tiffany's eyes watery mirrors of his own.

God help his soul, that man was back. Had he ever truly left?

* * *

><p>Sean entered the back of the boarded up store front. He went up the stairs like a man without a care in the world.<p>

"Hello, Sean," said a voice at the top of the landing. "I can't believe I'm getting to meet you."

Sean extended a hand to an intense, dark-haired man in his early thirties. He wore amber tinted, round spectacles that gave him an air of maturity that balanced his boyish features. "I can't believe I'm still around. Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

The younger man led him into another room where a table and chairs awaited them. A carafe and mugs lay on a tray atop the table. Sean could detect no electronic surveillance or anyone else in the room.

Catching Sean looking around, the man said, "No one else here, physically or virtually. This is a private meeting in every way." He extended his hand and smiled genially. "I'm Chase Masters, Mr. Donely. Dad says hi."

Sean chuckled. "How is Jon these days?"

"Retired in Florida. A run and swim every morning. A round of golf every other day. Trips around the country whenever the whim strikes my mother."

"Priscilla's a very understanding woman to put up with him all these years."

"I think it helps that she's always had her own career and, she told me once, that she always thought of Dad as an accountant with a few exotic clients." Chase gestured at a chair. "Please let's sit down. Coffee?"

"Yes, please."

"Sorry for the chill in here. I didn't realize there was no heat." Chase poured coffee into two mugs.

"Coffee will hit the spot." Sean sat down. "Shall we get down to business? Are my services wanted?"

"Yes, sir, absolutely," said Chase taking the other seat. "Your request took us by surprise though."

"Did it?"

"You disavowed knowledge of the group at your retirement from the company and -" began Chase.

"That was necessary and for the Gems protection," explained Sean. "It may not have seemed that way at the time."

"Time has proven your wisdom, sir."

"Sean, please," said Sean with a small smile. "I take it the organization has thrived?"

"Yes, sir, I mean, Sean. As you instructed, we 'died' in the eyes of the company yet very much alive on the outside forming legitimate front companies that allowed us to work with our business clients. A very visionary strategy," said Chase. "We re-emerged ten years ago and offered our unique services to the Bureau. We get additional funding, the authority of the government behind us without the interference of WSB oversight, our own operational offices and our own people making the decisions. The best of all worlds."

"The Bureau funds the Gems now?"

Chase shook his head. "They think they do. We still have the bulk of the original allocated funds. It's given us enormous flexibility. The way you structured and hid our operating funds was nothing short of ingenious."

"It seemed the best method at the time," said Sean.

"You hid us for years until we were ready for the spotlight. It's like ... like Lazarus rising from the dead."

"Deaths and resurrections ... they're a specialty of mine," said Sean taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm quite curious about the Plan's progress?"

"We've drafted a second twenty year plan. It's not as brilliant as yours I'm sure."

"I don't know about that. If Jon left the group to you, he must have felt that you were the right man for the job."

"A lot of us are second or third generation, Sean. Keeping things in the family is the best way to preserve secrecy and continuity. What the Bureau doesn't know about, it can't mess up."

"I see. You didn't come in via the WSB?"

"I did. Had to. But there are a few who received customized training - parent to child." Chase retrieved and opened a briefcase. "If you could, could you review our new plan?"

"No oaths? No loyalty tests?" asked Sean.

"Not necessary for you," said Chase. He slid the binder towards Sean. "Besides, we practice the Quisling Doctrine just like you devised it."

Sean said in monotone as if he was reciting a long remembered phrase. "Traitors, whistleblowers and informants are to be eliminated immediately without inquiry or mercy. No exceptions are to be made."

"It keeps things simple and culls the organization's rank and file most efficiently. We've never had any sort of infiltration. You've thought of everything." Chase raised his mug in a mocking toast. "I bow to the Master."


	12. Chapter 11

_General Hospital Synaptics Research Lab_

With a bluetooth headset in one ear, a laptop on her lap, her feet propped on the edge of Robin's desk and a look of intense concentration on her face, Anna was entirely in her element. Her fingers flew across the keys while she carried on a long running conversation with Andrew and checked the departing team members' travel schedules. They would be in Europe and starting the hunt for Robin by tonight.

For his part, Andrew was poised over his displays in the Blue Room much like a tiger eyeing unsuspecting prey. On one display, a checkerboard of tiny pictures changed every microsecond as SIMON scanned satellite and surveillance pictures from 2001 and onward for faces matching Eve, Robin, Alex and Anna as well as imaging areas that they knew Robin had visited in that time period.

"It is a long shot, Mother, but we have the capability so we might as well use it."

"But why include me and Alex?" asked Anna.

"Because you and Alex are the only common links we have to Robin and Eve in that time period," explained Andrew. "The WSB surveillance pictures were not helpful being too infrequent, too grainy and out of context."

Anna knew of one other potential link - Vincent. However, that was one conversation that would have to remain in confidence. There was more between the Interpol agent and her daughter than either had let on. "I've finished going through Eve's documents on her terminal. Letters for Emma for every birthday until she's twenty. Andrew, I've transferred copies to SIMON for safekeeping. If I forget-"

"I shall remember to give them to Emma, Mother."

Joining in from the PCPD, Mac added, "I'll remind you if you forget."

"Thank you," said Anna. She sniffed once and took a deep breath before continuing, "Moving on. Anything from Robin's journals?"

Maxie's voice came on. She was in the Barn playing with Emma while calling in. "The last entry was back in 2001 after she met you in Pine Valley. I did notice that Eve's handwriting is a little different than Robin's. Enough to be noticed by someone who knows Robin's writing like I do. If I had paid attention, I could have spotted it."

"Eve must have practiced and changed her own writing," commented Anna. "It's doable."

"It still boggles my mind how Eve was able to fool all of us. We SHOULD have noticed something," said Mac.

"It wasn't an act for her. She WAS Robin. She was given a drug then subjected to deep knowledge immersion - listening to Robin recount her life and answer questions, read her journals, live in her flat, wear her clothes. They were very thorough."

"But one does not lose one's identity. The new one is a ... an overlay as an actor would assume a role for the duration of the work. In Eve's case, she submerged her identity completely," Andrew said. "Not even hypnotherapy can do that."

"Eve kept mentioning a drug that was intermittently given to her. She said that she seemed to absorb knowledge more efficiently when the drug was newly given to her," said Anna. "Couple that with the reinforcement from living in Robin's home, holding her things and living her life, the imprint had to take. Her imagination and calculated inferences filled in the blanks."

"Such a drug would be very useful in therapy especially in the chronically ill. Replace a troubled persona with a normal one," mused Andrew. "It would in effect change a person into an entirely new person - a clean slate which can be molded and shaped into whatever form was desired. Pygmalion in a bottle."

Anna gasped. Andrew's words sounded so familiar. A stream of words said by a whispery, masculine voice came to her mind.

_It's like having a blank slate or a blank person that one can mold into an entirely new identity. _

_It induces such a degree of mental alteration that over time I can facilitate a change over personality and behavior. _

_And, as past cases have proven, the drug shall make your amnesia permanent. _

_You WILL be a new person. _

_Retraining is necessary so a new identity can be placed over the one you will shortly be losing. _

_I shall be Pygmalion to your Galatea. Your name is Natalie Taylor._

Anna's voice took on a dreamy quality. "My name is Anna."

"I'm sorry. What was that?" asked Andrew.

Anna sat up. "Oh, my god! HIM!"

"Mother? Is something wrong?"

Anna swallowed hard. Her throat was dry as a desert. "Peter Krieg."

"The doctor who treated you in Skyview. How DID you know he was Faison's cousin?" asked Andrew. "You never said."

"Aside from the facial resemblance, I don't know how ... why ..." Anna voice trailed away. She put her laptop on the desk. She rose. "A few more holes in my memory, yet again. I HATE this. I ... I should have told Cesar about Peter. He would have castrated him I'm sure. Wait! Could Eve had seen Peter and mistook him for Cesar? It has to be the answer. Cesar would never hurt a child of mine. Could he?"

"Anyone is capable of anything. Look at what Charlotte did to Alex, her own daughter," said Dimitri. He was at the Barn gathering room also tapping on his laptop.

Andrew tensed in his chair. If he could have traversed the phone line to the hospital, he would have. The hairs at the back of his neck rose at the very mention of the Krieg family name. "Mother, I don't understand what you're saying."

"Well, he did drug you, didn't he, Andrew, when you were little? And attempted to kidnap Robin several times. He kidnapped Felicia and Lucky." Anna blathered in a tone and manner utterly unlike her usual self. "Robert's right. I HAVE to face facts. Cesar is capable of anything. I HAVE to see HIM for what he is and not what he could have been. What am I? Fourteen or fifty?"

"You're fifty?" exclaimed Maxie.

"I should start a bonfire and feed all the little bits of my past into it. All the guilt and the regrets," said Anna. "Acknowledge them and move on. What the hell am I waiting for anyway? Robert is dealing with his problem and I ought to do the same."

"Mother? Andrew to Mother."

"Aunt Anna, you're scaring me," said Maxie. "This is not normal."

"Robby's got a problem?" asked Mac.

"It's me! I'm holding myself back. That's what Tom said and he was right," said Anna continuing her monologue.

"Mother!" roared Andrew.

Anna winced at the loud volume of her headset. "Oh, sorry. Thinking out loud. Where were we?"

"Peter Krieg. You said it was him. What about him?" asked Andrew.

"I remembered things that he said when he was treating me. He sought out amnesia patients and he had a drug that he was giving to me via injection." Anna closed her eyes and recalled the unpleasant memories of Skyview. "He said that the drug affected the mind to a point that over time personality and behavior could be changed permanently."

"That's not possible."

"But it's because ... because his drug made the pre-existing amnesia permanent. That's it! That's what he said. Permanent amnesia," said Anna. "He would ... could retrain the amnesiac to become a wholly different person. One of his design and choosing. He called me Natalie. Natalie Taylor. I wonder if she was real?"

"Obviously, it did not work."

"He said that I was the fourth to get the same treatment. He must have had some success or some results from the others." Anna paced in the office. "I was drugged most of the time. And, that bloody straitjacket!" She shuddered in disgust.

"Straitjacket as in an asylum?" asked Maxie.

"Oh, yes, Maxie. I was considered dangerous and crazy," said Anna. "I had to fight to remember my name. It was hard. I could feel the drug wanting to ... to take over."

"So, the drug could have worked?" asked Dimitri.

"I think it did for those before me, at least to some degree. Enough to encourage Peter to keep trying." Anna snapped her fingers. "He could have refined it and ... and used it on Eve to turn her into Robin."

"Peter Krieg left Skyview under a cloud of scandal and lawsuits in 1994. He died a year later," said Andrew consulting his display. "He stopped publishing his research results in 1991. The dates don't fit an involvement with Eve or Robin."

"Death isn't as terminal as it should be, Andrew. Look at me and your father. And Faison has faked his death three times that I know of. How and where did Peter die?" asked Anna.

"Lausanne, Switzerland in a motor accident," replied Andrew. "His grave is in the area. That's that."

Anna shook her head. She sat down on the edge of the desk. "The man is dead but, maybe, not his research. Skyview. It keeps popping up in my head."

"Hard to forget a place like that. I wouldn't want to visit it again not even in my head," said Maxie. "Yuck!"

"Did he have assistants? Other people he worked with who could have the recipe?" asked Mac.

"Charlotte!" exclaimed Anna.

"What about her?" asked Andrew.

"She went to Skyview. We know she did. Why?"

"What could she have to do with this?" asked Mac.

"Was she there for Krieg or for Faison? Or both?" Anna groaned in frustration. "It's all about the dots. We need to connect the dots. Just because we don't see a picture or know there's a picture doesn't mean that there isn't one. Right?"

"I would agree if I knew what picture you were talking about, Anna," said Mac.

"Faison's first death was in 1977. The death certificate is Swiss. P.K. SInclair's citizenship is Swiss. His next faux death was in 1992 along with you and Father," Andrew said.

"We all know how that turned out," said Mac dryly. "Thank you WSB."

"I was in Skyview from 1992 to 1993," said Anna. "Robert was in ... on assignment for those years and some after."

"Peter Krieg left Skyview in 1994 then died the following year in Switzerland. Papa ... Faison maintains a residence there still."

"He reappeared here in 1999 to 2000 as Herr Krieg or Anton Gardner," put in Mac getting into the spirit of things. "The last time I saw him he was on a motor launch heading fast out of the harbor. I shot at the boat. It blew up."

"A rigged explosion no doubt," said Andrew.

"Alex found me in Canada in 2000," added Anna.

"Robin was here for the Nurses' Ball that year," said Maxie.

"Robin came to see me in May 2001," said Anna. "Eve took Robin's place shortly thereafter. About June, Charlotte was incarcerated in Weltonby. If I HAD joined Robin in Paris like she ... she pleaded for me to, could I have stopped the ... the switch?"

Mac said thoughtfully, "You know Robin, I mean, Eve traveled a lot that year - London, Madrid, Rome."

"She didn't come home for Christmas," said Maxie. "I was majorly bummed that year."

"Alex and I left Pine Valley around July," said Dimitri. "According to Scotland Yard's report, Charlotte's double took her place in 2002."

Andrew added, "That timeline fits with Charlotte holding Faison in 2003."

"I divorced David then went to Zurich in January 2003 because Leora needed in-utero surgery. Robin was so supportive," said Anna. Her eyes snapped to the door hearing a quick series of raps. "I don't remember anything different but my mind was on the baby not Robin ... Eve."

Robert came into the office. He stood in front of Anna and held his arms open. Silently, she leaned into him and let him hold her close.

"Mama left for Texas that year," said Maxie very quietly.

"Robert's here. I'm going to go to speakerphone," said Anna adjusting her phone.

"Father got me full-time. We went to Australia after we, um, found Faison," said Andrew.

Robert smiled and said, "The good old days. Sorry, I'm late. Deconstructing the timelines?"

Robert took a seat in the armchair. He waggled his eyebrows at Anna then patted his lap. Anna grinned and gracefully sat on his lap wrapping one arm around his neck. His arm wound around her waist and held her firmly in place.

"Yes. We're in September 2003 at which time I moved to Paris," said Anna.

"Eve as Robin was here for Lila's funeral in 2004," said Mac. "She was more subdued than normal but it wasn't an occasion for fireworks, was it? She said she was busy with her research. I assumed she was happy in Paris."

"Father joined the World Health Organization. He would leave me with my three shadows - Simms, Edgar and Salim," said Andrew.

"I freelanced that year. I wanted to see if I could still do the job," said Anna. "I should have been paying more attention to my own backyard."

Robert looked at Anna. His mouthed the words "not your fault." He said out loud. "Didn't Robin move back here in 2005?"

"Yes, she did. Robin came back because of Jason's injury. I thought she seemed distant with him," said Maxie. "Given their past, they should have been closer."

"Was it me, Maxie, or did she avoid us a little bit?" asked Mac.

"She was always at the hospital, Dad," replied Maxie. "That was her excuse - work, work and more work."

"Probably getting used to the environment and minimizing her contacts until she felt more secure," said Anna.

"I disrupted her life the next year," said Robert.

"Disrupted the entire town you mean," added Mac. "You quarantined the city to try to contain that virus outbreak."

"Followed by the disastrous island adventure. I remember it well," said Anna smiling at Robert.

"After that, Father forced us to relocate to Paris," said Andrew.

"I persuaded you. Besides, Tanganeva was finished teaching you. It was time for new teachers, new experiences and new beginnings," said Robert looking meaningfully at Anna.

"Yes, you're right. It was the time to return to civilization," said Andrew.

Holding Anna's gaze, Robert said, "You can't hide forever. You miss too much when you do."

"Dot, dot, dot," whispered Anna into Robert's ear. Out loud she said, "We come full circle in 2007 and 2008. All the dots converge here - us, Faison, Charlotte, Helena, Eve. There's a picture, a grand design but we just can't see it."

"What do we have? Births, rebirths, resurrections, death - all here," said Dimitri. "The only connections that I see are Anna and Robert."

"And Faison," said Anna. "Oh, Robert, I have to tell you. I think we found the source of the drug that was used on Eve."

"What? where?"

"It's a starting point. Peter Krieg, the doctor who treated me in Skyview and -"

"And is Faison's cousin? That Peter?" asked Robert.

Anna nodded. "He was testing a drug on me that affects memory by making amnesia permanent then he tried to transform me into another personality."

"Where is this wonderful doctor?" asked Robert snidely. "We need to have a long chat with him."

"He's dead," said Anna.

"Things are never what they seem with Faison. I'm betting the cousin is the same way. Where's his grave?" asked Robert.

"Lausanne, Switzerland," said Andrew.

"Before I request an exhumation, do we have other proof that Krieg's really dead?" pressed Robert.

Andrew asked SIMON to display Krieg's death certificate. "We have a death certificate signed by Dr. T. Trigano and certified by the appropriate Swiss authorities."

"Did you say Trigano?" asked Robert urgently.

"Um, Thibault Trigano," said Andrew reading off his display.

"Bingo!" shouted Robert. "He's the link!"

"You know who he is?" asked Anna.

"The last name, Anna, doesn't it ring a bell?" asked Robert excitedly. "When I questioned Renard after his failed assassination attempt on me, he said that Elena was treated by a Doctor Pascal Trigano at Beauchel. And, the name on Faison's death certificate was-"

"Thibault Trigano!" exclaimed Andrew. "Both are registered in Switzerland. How convenient."

Robert looked at Anna. He said for her ears only. "And who arranged THAT death, hmm?"

"Sean," said Anna. She said just as quietly. "He's admitted he's perfected the art of resurrections. We need to talk to Sean."

"Do we ever," said Robert.


	13. Chapter 12

_General Hospital Synaptics Research Lab_

Robert turned off his cell phone. "Sean's not answering and Tif has no idea where he is."

"Did you try the PR office?" asked Anna.

"Yeah, your new receptionist, Sarah, says that he was in and then left for a business meeting," replied Robert.

Anna groaned. "Oh, it's that damned exhibit for the museum. I think we were supposed to have a status meeting with all the other project vendors."

"He should at least answer his phone."

"I'll try him a little later."

"He's been hard to get a hold of lately," observed Robert. "You don't find that unusual?"

"He has other interests, Robert. We're wrapped up in our business, aren't we?"

"That's not what I mean," said Robert. "I sense something, I don't know, something off with him."

"He moved himself and his family back here in a short time period while helping us with our problems. I'm sure he's got a million things to do for his own family," said Anna.

"Whatever it is, my internal radar is picking up something different. It's like he's distancing himself."

"I don't think so. I think he's ... tired. He's taking a step back to recharge and focusing on other projects." Anna stood close to Robert. She laid a hand on his arm. "On the topic of other projects, did you talk with Tom?"

"Yes, ma'am, the Hardy doc is onboard with everything," answered Robert.

"I hate putting so much pressure on him."

"We're going to need help running interference and covering up. I'm having the devil of a time keeping Morgan and Corinthos out of her room."

"She doesn't want to see them. She said so. They'll just upset her and Patrick."

"Our people have their orders. The news is leaking out though." Robert moved a strand of her hair. "Have you talked to Monica?"

"Yes. I told her about Eve. She's incredibly disturbed about the whole thing but like you say, we need help. I want to tell Bobbie. She needs to know."

Robert nodded agreement. "But that's it - Monica, Tom and Bobbie."

"What about Matt and Noah?" asked Anna.

"That's Patrick's call," said Robert. "Have you discussed funeral arrangements with him?"

"He's shattered, Robert," said Anna. "I've lost one child already. It gives me a little perspective but not much. I'm functioning and thinking but Patrick is incapable of either right now. I did talk over a few things. Things that I need to discuss with you."

"Fire away."

"Per the funeral arrangements, I'm doing that according to Eve's wishes. It's to be completely private and she wants to be buried at the Villa."

Robert interrupted. "I have the perfect spot. There's this little hillock before the orchards with a view of the river and the house."

"I leave the site planning to you then. We come to Emma," Anna bit her lower lip. "Patrick would like me, us, to take care of Emma until he gets his life under control."

"What does that mean? A guardianship agreement?"

"I'm not sure and I don't believe Patrick is sure either," admitted Anna.

"You know I adore the little one but we're no spring chickens, Anna," said Robert.

"Speak for yourself, please."

"You are quite capable of handling an active toddler on less than two hours of sleep. I cannot say the same for myself," clarified Robert. "How ... for how long are we talking about here?"

"Patrick can't say. He's living minute to minute," said Anna. "Someone has to shove food at him to make him eat. He doesn't know day from night. Too many things hitting him all at once and most of it out of his direct control. He's not used to that lack of control. We can hardly expect him to be able to make coherent decisions. Aren't we both exceedingly familiar with that mental state of limbo after the loss of a spouse, Robert?"

"All right, all right. Agree to whatever arrangement he wants. You know I'll support you as much as my back will tolerate. It's not the retirement I'd envisioned but whatever. Come to think of it. Andrew has more than enough energy to spare chasing after Emma when she starts walking." Robert's eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute. Wouldn't a guardianship work better if we were already married?"

"You're thinking of an adoption. We're not going that far. Let's not overanalyze this," said Anna. "I've asked Roger Hollander for advice. He suggested something called a Declaration of Guardianship where I would be declared Emma's legal guardian and all that that entails. It would allow me to make decisions on her behalf as a parent would. Once Patrick is able to take over, the Declaration is revoked as there will no longer be a need for a guardian."

"Retirement options - relationship, marriage, one teenager, one adult child, lots of animals, a mortgage - check. Diaper duty isn't on that list, Anna," Robert sighed. "But I suppose raising a baby won't cramp my style too much and we do have a surplus of babysitters on the payroll. Have Roger put both our names down."

"It may only be for a month or two, Robert, but I do appreciate you making the ultimate sacrifice. We're backing up Patrick. That's all. He wants to make sure that someone's there for Emma if something happens to him."

"LIfe happens. Roll with it," Robert grinned. "Roger? Robin's first boyfriend? He's the one with his own band, right? I still remember him helping me put up the Christmas tree and talking about his bandmates."

Anna laughed. "He's turned out to be a very good lawyer. Quite discreet, too." Anna sobered. "We'll have to tell him about Eve."

"Too right we do," said Robert. "This is ... getting really convoluted. What are we going to do when Robin's found, and she WILL be found? Is she going to need a new identity? We're going to have another long lost child?"

"Anything is possible," said Anna. "We'll think of something."

The office phone rang. Robert picked it up. "Yes, Monica? I see. We'll be right there."

"What's wrong?" asked Anna.

"We have to get downstairs, luv. Monica ... she thinks it's time."

While donning hazardous environment apparel, Anna and Robert talked to Monica. Through the window into Eve's room, they could see her pale form under the oxygen tent with Patrick holding her hand.

"Her seizures, the Kaposi's sarcomas and the onset of pneumonia I can understand. But tuberculosis coming on in the blink of an eye? This is ... unnatural," exclaimed Monica.

"She shouldn't be having tuberculosis?" asked Anna.

"Yes and no. A patient in this stage could get infected with tuberculosis. However, the progression of the infection is too rapid," explained Monica. "Noah, Matt and I have been reviewing everything we can get our hands on for this case. The speed of onset is unique. Every symptom of AIDS is accelerated in just the last forty-eight hours. If I didn't know better, I would think someone was out to kill her by using her own body against her."

"You're describing a weapon," said Robert quietly.

"Who would use such a thing?" asked Monica shaking her head sadly.

"Likely the same kind of people who has my child," said Robert. "Is she in pain?"

"No. Her body is failing. I don't think she's aware of pain any longer," Monica sighed. "There's not much else we can do for her but wait. Eve's no resuscitation order is on file."

Anna and Robert went inside. Anna hugged Patrick trying to give him a portion of her strength.

"Has she regained consciousness?" asked Anna.

Patrick shook his head. "Not for a minute. She's barely moving. I ... I don't know what to do anymore."

"Just be here for her, Patrick," advised Anna.

A monitor alarm began to sound louder and louder. Other monitors were showing all her vital signs dropping. The oscilloscope's normally squiggly line was flattening into a straight line.

Patrick rushed back to Eve's bedside. Tears coursed freely down his cheeks. In gasps and sobs, he spoke of his love, their life together and their child. On the other side of the bed, Anna and Robert held each other close. Robert held Eve's hand in his with Anna's hand over his.

In the antechamber, Monica and Bobbie waited out the clock while comforting each other. After twenty minutes, Monica declared the date and time of death for Eve.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location<em>

Water droplets slid down the tiled walls. From the shower streamed jets of water that were barely noticed. Robin stood on tiptoe. Her hand felt around the top of the shower head mount for the piece of loose tile. With the practice of many months, she removed the tile to reveal the wooden studs behind the shower wall. A piece of wood cutting across two studs made for a rough shelf. On top of the shelf was a plastic bag. Robin pulled it down.

She opened the ziplock bag and added a long hair pin and a single twenty Euro note. She made sure that the sheets of journal paper she had painstakingly extracted from her journal book were inside. Obsessively, she counted the number she had collected of each of her medicines. After she had satisfied herself that she had a thirty-five day supply, she browsed through the various currencies she had collected over the past three years - Euros, dollars, yuans, yens, pounds, Australian dollars, rupees and pesos.

"Wherever I am, some of this should be useful," murmured Robin. Since she had nearly escaped three years ago, her handlers had learned their lesson. She was watched nearly every minute. Her private space was closely watched and occasionally swept for illicit items that she could use in an escape. She could not hoard clothes or take metal objects from the lab. Neither could she use hunger strikes or refusals to take her medicines as bargaining tools as she had done before. She was now required to take one meal and one dose of her cocktail while being watched and recorded.

Due to these restrictions, her carefully hidden bag of supplies was vitally important to her. The next time she escaped she would not be weakened by a lack of medication or hampered by not having any money at all. She vowed that her next escape would be her last.

She had bided her time for three years lulling her captors into believing she had resigned herself to her situation. She had begun a project that was nearly completed and only she knew of it. If they ever found out what she had done, her life would be worthless.

"I have to get out before my luck runs out," said Robin under her breath. She returned the bag to its hiding place then resumed her morning shower. After a few minutes, she heard Hilda calling her for breakfast.

"I see on your calendar that you're off to the main lab first thing," said Hilda. "A bit early for you."

Robin toweled her hair dry. "I have a lot to do."

"You work too hard, Robin."

"I ... I have to prove my value, don't I?" said Robin sarcastically. "Keep myself useful."

Hilda had the grace to look away. She liked Robin but she could not afford to forget her role because failure had too high a price. "You finish your breakfast while I make arrangements."

"Before I forget, I need a new journal. I'm nearly done with this one." Robin flipped through the last pages of the journal as proof. Per protocol, they would take this one away from her when it was filled. "Can I get a different color cover?"

"I'll see what I can do," Hilda leafed through the journal ascertaining herself that it was due for a replacement.

Overhead, the lights flickered.

"Not again!" exclaimed Hilda.

"Generators not working?" asked Robin scooping eggs unto her plate.

"We're on city power but being on a-" Hilda cut herself off abruptly. "I"m sure they'll get it fixed. Eat your breakfast."

Robin dug into her meal seemingly not noticing the small bits of information that Hilda had let out. Her thoughts began to churn through two new things - she was in a city and on something. On a peninsula, she thought, on an island? She saw snow through her skylight.

_I'm in a cold city in January and maybe on an island. Just wonderful. How do I get off an island?_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This story was begun and posted on September 2010 on my home page. It's similarity to any current GH storyline(s) is coincidental. This is a sequel to The Telltale Lie. Though it's not necessary to read that previously, it would be helpful. Please see my profile home page on the status of this story.<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

_Vienna, Austria - The Heritage Foundation_

Unnerved by the close call with the orderly, Felicia leaned a chair against the door knob. It was an old-fashioned early warning system but one had to improvise on the job. She finished a quick and dirty hacking script on the terminal. Her fingers found the third button of her lab coat. It was the size of a large ripped it off and removed the top lid to reveal a miniature USB drive. It was made entirely of plastic and plasticized metal enabling it to pass the scrutiny of most detecting equipment.

"There better be a port on this thing," muttered Felicia. "Or I'm sunk." Getting down on hands and knees, she traced the wires from the terminal and keyboard to where they disappeared into the paneled shelf behind the desk. With a bit of effort and the sacrifice of one fingernail, she removed the panel exposing a slim CPU tower.

She smiled. There was a USB port in the front. "Standard commercial PCs - cheap and so predictable." She plugged her USB drive into it and copied her script to it. "Now, on to Phase 2."

Felicia checked her wig and general appearance then left the office. She needed breathing room to maneuver if she had to and a different area from which to launch Phase 2 from. She walked around the ward until she found what she was looking for - a computer terminal near the main doors with an exposed, front-facing USB port and a supply closet nearby. She put on latex gloves.

She looked at her watch. Timing was going to be critical to pull off what she had in mind. Her absolute window was at the most thirty-five minutes right at the end of the shift. If she miscalculated, her escape could become quite problematic due to the Foundation's own policies. Perusing through the Foundation's internal employee manual, she had discovered that staff were locked into their floors during working hours. It was only in the last thirty minutes of their duty shift's schedule when their cards were activated for exiting the floor and accessing the elevators. Elizabeth Meisner, her alias, had an end of shift at one o'clock in the afternoon.

She positioned her body to hide her hand plugging in her USB flash drive. She logged in on the terminal and brought up Therese's file. To anyone passing by, she seemed intent on updating her patient's medical records for the day.

Felicia's fingers flew over the keyboard. As she waited for to see if the USB port was functional, she concentrated on a calming mantra. It would not do to look panicked or nervous.

A small smile graced her lips when the drive was recognized. She copied her script file, executed a series of commands to access the lowest level of terminal control then ran her script. She noted the time. It was thirty-seven minutes to pickup.

She picked up a random clipboard. She made to read it. Then she walked briskly to the supply closet. Inside, she ripped all the sheets off the clipboard and tore them into shreds and strips. She made a nest of towels and bedsheets on a shelf. She placed the shredded paper in her makeshift nest. For good measure, she grabbed two containers of hand sanitizer from a shelf and doused the nest and surrounding towels.

Felicia ripped off the fourth button on her coat. As before, she removed the enamel plate and slammed the small disc hard against the wooden shelf.

_Crack!_

The small disc grew warm in her hand. She placed it inside the nest and covered it with some paper strips. She then took a pile of towels and hid her nest from immediate view. The WSB had found that with minor chemical tinkering, the same chemical used by consumers as throwaway hand and feet warmers made ideal fire starters and explosives. Within five minutes, the little disc would reach a high enough temperature to self-ignite setting fire to anything flammable nearby. She hoped that the hand sanitizer would make for an even bigger fire.

Calmly, she walked back to the terminal via a circuitous route away. She discarded the gloves in the medical trash and put the empty clipboard on an empty desk. She reached the terminal and checked her watch. It was twenty-five minutes to pickup and, best of all, end of shift for one Elizabeth Meisner.

She unplugged her drive, reattached the faceplate and fastened it on her lab coat as the third button down. She executed another script to erase her logged keys on the terminal and to shut down. Such a trick wouldn't pose a hurdle to an expert systems administrator but it would muddle the investigation into the fire.

Confusion to the enemy, she thought. She straightened her coat and walked purposefully towards the exit. She swiped her card on the reader and the exit door opened immediately. Stepped through and, to her delight, found an elevator open and waiting for her. Her heart pounding just a little bit less frantically, she kept her face a frozen mask on the ascent to the main lobby.

On the main floor, she noticed less activity as the night shift had begun. The rest of the building was hushed and quiet. She exited the elevator without even needing to pass her card through another reader. A guard looked up and nodded. She made her way to a lavatory. Quickly she ripped the flash drive button off and slipped it inside her pocket. She took the small scrap of cloth from Therese and put that in her pocket, too. She checked the time. It was eight minutes to pickup. A shrill klaxon began to ring throughout the building.

She left the lavatory and made her way to the rear of the building. The corridors were filling with night shift workers as news of a fire began to spread. Most people were putting on their coats and filing out. A few managers shouted instructions to any who would listen. As she walked, Felicia took note of the labels on the doors and the uniform of the workers. She could hear machinery and gears working in the background.

Felicia found the freight elevator she had used before. Her luck was holding. It was empty. One minute to pickup. In the shipping area, people ran from place to place securing boxes and moving them to safer locations. A red strobe light turned atop the elevator frame. The fire klaxon was muted but audible. No one was paying attention as she jogged to the loading dock.

"Be there, Frisco, just be there," she said under breath.

She peered behind a stack of boxes. She heard but did not see Frisco arguing with the guard in German. She took off her lab coat and wig. She rolled it up and tucked the bundle under her arm. She moved to a better vantage point. She caught Frisco's eye. He ended the argument and pushed his loaded dolly towards Felicia's position.

With one hand he opened the topmost box and took out some coveralls and handed them to Felicia. "You're late. They're shooing everyone out of here."

"I needed a distraction," answered Felicia deftly changing putting on the coveralls.

Frisco offered her a hat. She put it on. Frisco led the way back to the truck. Felicia tried to remain in the shadow of his body to hide herself. They reached the truck and got in. Felicia in the rear and Frisco driving.

Frisco stayed silent until they had cleared the main gate and were ten minutes away with no sign of pursuit. Then he said, "All clear, honey. How'd it go?"

Felicia made her way to the passenger side and sat down. "You're not going to like what I found. No one is."

"You look positively sick."

Felicia held up the data disc. "I am because of this and other things."

"Don't keep me in suspense."

"Have you heard from Robert, Sean or Anna?" asked Felicia.

Frisco looked suspiciously at his wife. "How did you know they've been calling? I've been ignoring voice mail. And Connie, too. I'm suddenly Mr. Popularity."

"I think it may have something to do with Robin. I have a … a really bad feeling, Frisco."

"I hate it when you get like this."

"I know but I'm usually right," said Felicia. "We need to go to ground and hide.'

"What you found is that hot?"

"Horrifying," Felicia clutched at her stomach as bile began to rise inside of her. "I couldn't hide my trail very well. I wish Andrew had been around. They'll find out what I took and they're not going to be happy."

"What is it?"

"Proof about the real work of the Foundation. Once the world reads this, it's over for them. They can't hide what that building is standing on top of either," said Felicia. She gasped. "Therese! Oh, my god, we have to move fast before they get rid of the evidence! And Robin … I want to see her. See her right now!"

"Who's Therese?"

* * *

><p><em>Quartermaine Mansion<em>

Monica made her way slowly down the stairs for breakfast in the dining room. Edward, Tracy and Luke had already begun their day. Luke was refilling his plate from the sideboard. Alice flitted in with a full plate of pork sausages.

"Morning," said Monica.

"I wasn't expecting you until later, Monica. You hadn't arrived yet when I went to bed," said Edward adjusting the napkin on his lap. "I thought you were on night duty."

"No, not the night shift. I couldn't really sleep so I thought I'd get up and stay busy with something, anything," replied Monica.

"Dr. Monica, there was a delivery for you yesterday," Alice said. She pointed at a bouquet of white tulip buds in a tall crystal vase. Alice fished in her pocket and pulled out a small envelope. "I was to give this to you personally."

"Thank you, Alice," said Monica accepting the card. She made her way to the flowers. She opened the card and read the words: "Please accept these as my personal token of apology for breaking our date. I shall look forward to making amends on my return. Edgar."

"A grateful patient, Monica?" asked Tracy.

"Hmm, what was that?" asked Monica reading the note a second time.

"The flowers?"

Monica fingered the edges of a pink bud. "They're beautiful aren't they?"

"Are they from a patient?" Tracy repeated the question with a slight, frustrated edge to her voice.

"No, from a very thoughtful person," said Monica.

"You have a … a beau?" asked Luke taking is seat.

"He was very dapper but his eyes just went right through a person," commented Alice.

Monica laughed. "He's not very tall or imposing but I suppose Edgar can be intimidating."

"He made me promise twice that I would give that card to you. My job is done, thank god," said Alice scurrying back into the kitchen.

"Is Edgar a doctor?" asked Edward.

"No. He works for Robert's security firm, Trident Security," said Monica.

"Another spy," murmured Luke.

"Retired I'm told," said Monica.

"Once a spook, always a spook," remarked Luke saucily. "Trident, did you say, Monica?"

"They did exemplary work during the fundraiser. Please, don't make problems for them, Luke," said Tracy. "I don't think Robert would be amused."

"Me? Of course not. Robert's lost his sense of humor lately," groused Luke. He clapped a hand over his mouth. "Open mouth. Insert foot. God, how could I forget? Monica, is there any word on Robin?"

Before Monica could answer, heavy footsteps sounded and Jason Morgan barged in. He went straight for Monica.

"You have to DO something. They … they won't let ME see HER!" sputtered Jason. "I HAVE to see Robin. I have to. You can FORCE them to let me in. I know you can!"

Monica bit her lower lip and tentatively reached out a hand towards her son. "I can't do that, Jason."

"You're the physician on record, Monica! Come on! Just for a few minutes," pleaded Jason. "I'll wear whatever you want me to. There's so much I have to tell her. Please."

Monica held Jason's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "Jason, listen to me. You can't see her because … because it's too late. She died last night."

Jason searched Monica's eyes and face for signs that she was lying. He only saw sorrow and pain in her eyes. His shoulders sagged. He looked away.

"Poor Anna and Robert," said Edward.

"So soon?" said Luke in a strangled whisper. He grasped Tracy's hand in consolation and shared grief. "I thought she'd have more time … for goodbyes."

"She just had a baby," said Tracy in sad disbelief.

"The disease devastated her in a matter of days. I've never seen anything like it," said Monica.

Jason gasped out loud. "I … I have to … to go."

"She wasn't in any pain, Jason. She was with her family in the end," said Monica.

Jason blinked back tears. "The protocol was supposed to give her years. What happened?"

"That doesn't matter anymore," said Monica tenderly. She stepped closer to her son. Not quite daring to touch him but willing for him to feel her love and concern. "She achieved what she wanted out of her life - a family of her own, a beautiful and healthy baby girl, her parents beside her. We have to … to take comfort in that. And, remember the joy she added to our own lives."

Jason shook his head. "No one is stopping me from being at the service. Or Sonny. Or Michael. We'll be there."

"There won't be a public service," said Monica.

"The family has decided on a completely private service and burial."

"What? NO!" cried Jason.

"They can't keep us away! We want to say goodbye!"

Monica's eyes flashed in anger. "This isn't about you or Sonny. This is about what she wanted. She's respected your choices, Jason, it's your turn to respect hers."

Jason had no response. He stalked out of the mansion.

"I hope he doesn't do anything foolish," said Edward.

Monica sighed. "Robin meant more to him than we'll ever understand."

Luke stood up. "I need some air."

"Are you going to see Robert?" asked Tracy.

Luke shook his head. "I'm going to the Brownstone to see Bobbie. I know how close she was with Robin. It's something I can do. You're welcome to tag along, Tracy."

"Fine. I'll drop you off and stay for a few minutes before heading for the office," said Tracy rising too her feet. "Since the guards won't let him past our gates, Ashton has requested a meeting at ELQ today, are you coming in for that?"

"You're more than welcome to deal with him, Tracy. I'll support you whatever you decide." replied Edward. "I'm staying home to think."

"Think? About what, Daddy?" asked Tracy.

"Life and death. Love and hate. Hopes and dreams," answered Edward. "To making amends before it's too late."

"What amends?" asked Tracy studying her father closely.

"Never you mind. I'm not going to do anything just yet. Just think," said Edward. "And take a walk outside in Lila's garden."

"It's January, Edward," warned Monica.

"The paths are clear and I'll bundle up. I think better when I can feel her close by," said Edward.

"I'm staying home, too. Call me and we can walk together," said Monica with a small smile.


	15. Chapter 14

January 25, 2009

_Hill-Donely Building_

Tiffany closed the door to Belle's bedroom before going into the living room. She found Sean reclining on the couch with coffee in hand.

"Is that the tenth time you've looked in? Is she still sleeping sound and safe?" asked Sean.

"Laugh all you like but after last night and Eve, I can't stop checking on her," said Tiffany.

"I'm not laughing, honey," said Sean. "You're checking for both of us."

Tiffany sat down next to him. Sean wound one arm around her shoulder. "The thought of anything happening to our baby girl makes me physically ill, Sean."

"Same here," said Sean.

"I want to see her go to dances and parties, go to high school and college. I want to see her byline in the paper or on the television screen. I want to be with her while she shops for a wedding dress. I want to see her marry the man she loves. I want to spoil my grandchild rotten someday," said Tiffany. "I want a million things for her that no amount of money can buy. It would … would kill me if she couldn't have those things like Eve with Emma or like my sister, Cheryl, with Lucas."

"Belle will have those things and more, honey," said Sean placatingly. "We have to be optimistic."

Tiffany laid her head against his shoulder. "You and me, we haven't been the purest of people. We've made selfish choices and horrible decisions. Done stupid, foolish things. But none of that is on our miracle child. Every time I see her, I see the best of us, Sean. Belle may have a smart mouth but her spirit is so good and sweet and her heart is brave and generous. I have to pinch myself sometimes to know I'm not dreaming 'cause I never thought my life could be this good."

"Funny how life turns out," said Sean. He kissed the top of Tiffany's head. "I'm happy when you're happy."

"I'm going to make an appointment with an estate lawyer for later in the week."

"What for?"

"For Belle," said Tiffany as if the two words explained everything. "I've got new assets with this building and the real estate development firm. You have the PR firm and the shares in Trident holdings. I want things spelled out to protect Belle."

Sean nodded understanding. "When you're right, you're right. We may not be around so it's best that … that we prepare ahead of time."

"Exactly. We both know how unpredictable life can be," said Tiffany. "I think the two of us together should ask Robert, Anna, Mac and Dianara to be her guardians until she comes of age, you know, if something happens to us."

Sean's voice hardened a little. "Nothing is going to happen to us. Trust me on that, baby."

"Well, you're not god, are you?" scoffed Tiffany. "It's just a precaution, right? I would feel better knowing that there were people looking out for our baby. Please?"

"Mac and Dianara, too, covering all the bases?"

"I admit I had my doubts about Mac as father material a long time ago but he's done an incredible job with the girls - not perfect but he was always there for them," said Tiffany. "Belle is already comfortable with her Uncle Mac. Dianara's a natural with kids. Did you want Connor to be her guardian instead?"

"No, she's not that close to him despite being half siblings," sighed Sean. "One of these days, I have to do something about that."

"So, yes on my four guardians?"

Sean chuckled. "Fine. If it will make you sleep easier, it's okay with me."

"And that brings us to security."

"Security?" asked Sean.

Tiffany sighed dramatically. "Security staff for the building, remember? I assumed you would be arranging all that or using Trident people."

"Oh, right, I haven't forgotten," said Sean. "Um, since this is mostly a residential building and not a fortress, I'd rather keep the security staff local and low key. We can always have the Trident end on reserve if necessary."

"Sounds good so far. What else?"

"I'm going to tap a few retired cops that I know around here and talk to Remy. She must have good contacts from her private investigation business."

"With Andrew coming and going here, are your arrangements going to fit with his, um, security requirements?" asked Tiffany.

Sean paused to consider the options. "Well, Anna will go way overboard on security especially on Andrew's floor. I don't foresee too many problems though."

"Anna? I thought Robert headed Trident."

"He does but family security is Anna's area now apparently," said Sean. "They trade off areas of responsibility so effortlessly. Don't bother trying to keep track of who does what."

"Morning," came Belle's tired voice.

Tiffany sat up and smiled at her daughter. "Good morning, sugar plum. How are you feeling?"

"Depressed," said Belle. "Not for me but for Emma." She slipped into her mother's embrace.

"We're all going to be there to support Patrick and the rest of the family. That's what they need," counseled Sean. "Emma is going to be loved and supported no matter what. We can't change the past you know. But we can try to … to shape the future to be a little bit better. That's doable."

"Emma's happiness is practically a holy mission for Andrew," said Belle. "He's going overboard."

"That's genetic, I think," said Tiffany glancing at Sean.

"Whatever he does, he never thinks it's enough. He sleeps in the Lair now and works at all hours," said Belle. "He's twisting himself in knots about it all."

"That's in the family tree, too," said Sean. "The best thing to do with a Scorpio or a Devane on a mission is to give them some slack. They'll come up with the best results in the end."

"Just don't get 'em mad, no matter what you do," added Tiffany. "I can't decide who'd make a worse enemy - Anna or Robert."

The house phone rang. Sean glanced at the caller ID display. "Speaking of the Scorpios."

"They've been looking for you like crazy, honey," said Tiffany.

"Let's see what they want," Sean stretched to the side table and picked up the phone. "Donely, here."

"Sean! I … we need to talk to you privately," said Robert over the phone.

"About what?" asked Sean in a flat tone.

"Old family business," replied Robert vaguely. "Can you come out here before I leave for the airport?"

"Sure. Be there within the hour," said Sean. "Do I need to bring anything - Valium, my lucky rabbit's foot, a silver bullet?"

Anna's voice came over the line. "We need to pick your memory about a Doctor Trigano. By the way, have you heard from Frisco or Felicia?"

"No, why?"

Robert said, "According to Connie, Frisco filed for a vacation period after Jacques' funeral in Paris. No one has heard from them since."

"It's called a vacation for a reason, Robert," said Sean. "I'm sure they'll surface soon."

"That's what I keep telling Robert," said Anna. "See you in a bit, Sean."

Sean stood up and returned the phone to its cradle. He made sure to keep his back turned from Tiffany and Belle. He couldn't let them see his suddenly haggard and withdrawn expression at hearing a name from his infamous past.

"What's the newest fire drill about?" asked Tiffany.

"Old business. Not everything is in computers these days." Sean began to walk towards the bedroom. "I said I'd head over there."

"Another exciting day for the Donelys," declared Tiffany. She coaxed Belle to her feet. "While Daddy gets ready, I'll join you for breakfast and you can tell me what's going on at school."

Belle followed Tiffany into the kitchen. "School is boring, Mama. I'd rather talk about the station."

"School was never boring for me at your age," said Tiffany. "We had sleepovers and dances and movie nights and football games and -"

"There's the Valentines Dance coming up. I have to get a dress for that."

Tiffany looked sharply at her daughter. "A dress? You're going?"

"I have to go to at least one this year. Why not this one and get it over with," said the ever-practical Belle. She opened the refrigerator and took out the milk carton.

"It's your first dance. We have to find the perfect dress. And make sure the boy knows the color so he can get the right corsage," said Tiffany. "Who asked you to go? Is it the … the Emerson boy or is it Pamela's son Billy? I thought he was sweet on you. Or, are you waiting for someone you like to ask?"

Belle poured her milk into her cereal bowl. "Oh, Mama, please, that is not a problem. I have a … an escort."

"Well, naturally, you're beautiful. I bet a dozen boys asked you."

"No one did."

"No one?"

Belle shrugged. "I'm not popular at school like you were, Mama. I just asked him."

Tiffany was momentarily speechless. "You are definitely your father's daughter. Sweetie, sometimes it's a good idea to wait for the boy to do the asking."

"But, Mama, I can't wait around for a boy to make up his mind," said Belle. "Besides, it's nothing special."

"Of course it is! It's your first formal," protested Tiffany. "It's something you're going to remember the rest of your life."

"I don't think so," replied Belle as she ate her cereal.

"We have a little over three weeks to get ready. We'll go shopping after school," said Tiffany. "Tell me who the boy is and I'll call up his mother and we'll sort out the transportation details."

"Andrew will take care of all that. I just to have to show up."

"Andrew as in Andrew Scorpio?"

Belle nodded. "In exchange for doing the analysis on the ELQ stocks, he agreed to take me to the dance."

Tiffany crossed her arms. "Houston, we have a problem, a big problem."

* * *

><p><em>Vienna, Austria<em>

"Phone! Phone!" exclaimed Felicia. "Where is it?" Not bothering to wait on Frisco, she reached over and pulled his phone from his pocket. Her fingers activated the link to SIMON. "Simon! Verify! Felicia Jones."

A few beeps and SIMON's mellow tones said. "Verified. Welcome back, Mrs. Jones." A message flashed in red on the display - "STANDBY"

The screen changed abruptly and Robert's image appeared. "Felicia! Where the hell have you been? Is Frisco with you?"

"I was infiltrating the Foundation," said Felicia innocent as an angel.

"I told you to lay off. Never mind that! I'm flying into Paris today. I need to fill you in," said Robert breathlessly. "Robin's missing and -"

Felicia nodded excitedly. She held the data disk for Robert to see. "I might have a clue where she is."

"You do?" asked Anna coming into the picture display.

"Robert, do you know someone named Therese Curic? It's a long shot but I thought instantly of you and -"

"I knew someone by that name. She died a long time ago," replied Robert. "What does that have to do with Robin?"

"Did you teach Therese how to sing Waltzing Matilda and give her this?" Felicia held up the scrap of cloth. She described Therese's hair, height and eye color.

Robert's faced drained white. He sagged backwards. Anna clutched at his arm, worried. He asked hoarsely, "How could you know? You've seen her?"

"I sang with her. I tended to her. I put her to bed." said Felicia. "She's at the Foundation, Robert. She's alive right now. But we have to get her out before they kill her." Her voice cracked. "They'll kill all of them. They've done it before and they'll do it again."

The delivery truck sped down the little used road headed for the highway junction. Inside, Felicia and Frisco held a tense video conference with Anna and Robert. On the IPhone's screen, Felicia could see Robert slumped into his chair looking out perhaps towards a window. Anna leaned on the desk half in and half out of the display screen.

"Let's regroup a bit here," said Anna. "You're sure that her name is Therese Curic?"

Felicia recalled what had memorized from the patient files. "Therese Curic with patient identification number 9411CX53."

"Simon, analyze and match the name Therese Curic against the files previously acquired from the Foundation. Felicia, Frisco, how safe is your location and persons at this moment? Any pursuit?"

"Felicia left them something to keep them occupied," chuckled Frisco.

"It won't be for long and -" begun Felicia.

"Match confirmed. Therese Curic File number 9411CX53. Classification is long term patient with unspecified chronic condition," said SIMON.

In his study, Robert took a deep breath then said, "Information request, Simon. Date of birth, place of birth, nationality, date of admission."

Simon rattled off the request. With each piece of data, Robert's expression grew more and more grave. His eyes filled with remembered pain. Anna extended a hand to him that he took gratefully. As the admission date was given, his hand squeezed her so tightly it was painful. He said, "It could be her."

"But we need to be sure before we get the Austrian authorities involved," cautioned Anna. "The Foundation has a great deal of political influence in Europe."

Robert opened a drawer and took out his old album. "A picture. Felicia can confirm that." He began flipping through the pages.

Felicia said, "About Robin, she's missing?"

"Ah, er, it's a long story. You've been out of the loop since Jacques' funeral," said Anna. "Where do I start?" Anna composed her face. "First, the person that we've known as Robin isn't OUR Robin. Sometime in 2001, an impostor took over. Her name is … was Eve. Our Robin is … is lost somewhere."

"What?" exclaimed Frisco whose voice was heard on the phone but did not appear on the screen.

Felicia knew better than to doubt what Anna was saying. Her expression transitioned from disbelief to shock then anger. She fingered the data disk. Her mind was going a mile a minute. "Wait! You said was."

Anna continued, "It gets worse. Eve died from AIDS and AIDS-related complications. Her burial is later today."

Felicia shook her head. She said softly, "My God, what about Emma? Patrick?"

"Maxie, Andrew, Belle and Judy, the nanny, are taking turns caring for Emma. Patrick is ... is hanging in there. Barely."

"What … what do you want us to do?" asked Felicia misty-eyed.

"Anything at all!" yelled Frisco.

"We have done the best we can for Eve in the time we had. Now, our priorities are focused only on Robin," said Anna. She looked straight at Robert who had been waiting patiently while holding a picture. "I understand that Therese and dealing with Elena and the Foundation are priorities but I can't … I won't allow anything to come before finding Robin."

Anna turned to look at the screen and Felicia. "By now, most of the team have arrived in Europe and following up on certain leads and background investigations. I want you two to get to Paris HQ. Stay there. Andre and Heloise have their hands full with Jacques' final request but I know that they have feelers out for more information on Robin. Salim is looking into his contacts, too. Robert's leaving in a few hours."

At a nod from Anna, Robert stepped into view and held the picture up for Felicia to see. "This was taken almost two decades ago. Is this the woman you met at the Foundation?"

Felicia blurted out, "Yes! That's her. She's thinner, older but the bone structure, the eyes, the nose. It's Therese."

Robert opened his mouth but no words came. He looked at Anna willing her to read his mind and speak what he could not say.

"The files that Simon matched against were for patients that, based on the case notes, seem to have been used for … for questionable medical tests and treatments," said Anna. "Treatments that leave the patient in a sub-normal condition. How … how was Therese? Her behavior?"

Felicia's brows furrowed as she took in Anna's words. "She was physically healthy. She was walking on her own. Mentally she was like … like someone who's autistic. There but not really there." She closed her eyes. "Her chart said things like repetitive behavior, strong cognitive impairment and mild dementia."

Robert walked out of view and stood by the window. The rigidness of his back told Anna all she needed to know of his emotional state. He was undoubtedly blaming himself for Therese's fate. It had supposed to have been his mission but he was unable to fulfill it. Therese had taken his place and been captured. Robert, in his alter-ego of terrorist Leo Jarvil, had thought her dead. So did her very much alive brother Franjo Curic.

"Felicia, you said that you had something about Robin?" Anna told herself to stay calm even as her hands knotted into fists. "Is she or was she a patient there?"

Felicia's head turned towards Frisco then back at the screen. She bit her lower lip. "The document I found was dated 2002."

Anna's eyes were imploring and sad. "Was she a patient? Is … is she still alive?"

"The document doesn't show Robin Scorpio as a patient. She's listed as a … a medical researcher at the Foundation. The document is a scanned copy of notes she made in her own handwriting. She wrote her name herself. I KNOW it's her signature and writing."

"A researcher?" asked Anna. "Could you tell what the context was? What was she doing for them?"

Felicia's eyes widened and turned dark. "Anna, I think she was working on the drug. The one given to Andrew and … Eve and maybe the same as Helena's drug."


	16. Chapter 15

_Villa Scorpio_

Thinking calming thoughts the entire way, Sean entered the Villa by the loggia. Quietly, he walked towards the study but paused as his ears detected the ongoing conversation. By habit, he looked around and saw no one. He inched closer and closer to the half open door while his mind recorded all he was hearing.

"Anna, I think she was working on the drug. The one given to Andrew and … Eve and maybe the same as Helena's drug."

"Do you KNOW what you're saying?" asked Robert.

"I don't WANT to believe it, Robert!" cried Felicia.

"Robin would never be a party to … to developing a mind altering drug. Just … just no … never."

"I know what I know. It's her writing and signature," insisted Felicia. There had been a time when she would have backed down in an argument with Robert. Those days were past. "Look, Robert, I'll get the file to you as soon as I can. Then you can decide."

"Save it," said Robert curtly. "I KNOW my daughter."

Frisco broke in, "Why are we arguing about this? Whatever it is the file is implying happened years ago. We need to focus on right now."

"Mr. Peacemaker, Frisco?" observed Anna.

"I know when to pick my battles and THIS is the time we should be working together not fighting amongst ourselves," said Frisco. "If Felicia says this is Robin's handwriting, then I believe her. Let's move on to next steps."

Robert glanced at Anna. "You can't be considering this to be true?"

Anna's eyes were haunted. "We both know that morality and ethics have no influence when the choices are life or death. Robin is a survivor, Robert. We taught her independence and resilience but her will is her own. I think she could have done this if it was a matter of her survival."

"Not knowing what this drug is she wouldn't!" argued Robert. "It would be like … like handing out death sentences to random people on the street."

"We left a teenager behind, Robert. But the person who met me at Wildwind was an adult with knowledge and life experiences we know nothing about. You know how willful she can be once she's made a decision," said Anna. "Frisco has a point. We are speculating on something that happened too far in the past. How relevant could it be to the present?"

"I'm going to find out how relevant even if I have to tear that building down around Elena's ears," said Robert.

"Uh, no commando raid on the Foundation. Not even you could escape the political fallout," said Frisco.

"I want Alex and Dimitri in here while we talk," said Anna as she contacted her sister. "Robert, get Mac and Dianara on the other line, please."

In the hallway, Sean shook his head. He whispered, "What the hell am I doing? They heard the chimes. They know I've arrived. Best to play it straight." He stretched and straightened then stepped back a few paces. He walked forward calling out, "Anna, Robert, where are you?"

Robert voice drifted out into the hallway, "In the study! Felicia and Frisco are on the horn."

Sean strode in. He tossed his coat on the couch. "Hi, Princess, Frisco!"

"Sean! It's been forever, man," said Frisco.

"Sean, I'll brief you about everything you missed later," said Anna. "Right now, we need to all get on the same page. Our operatives have arrived in Europe and already executing their assignments. From Felicia, we have a new lead in Vienna and with the Foundation. Robert needs to be in Vienna, not Paris."

"Too right," muttered Robert.

"Nestor and Shane will be diverted to Vienna immediately. I'll move Edgar and Raine to Paris after their assignments in Scotland and London are completed," said Anna.

"Isn't Shane a demolitions man?" asked Felicia.

"Raine tells me that he can do wonderful explosions with simple household chemicals," said Robert.

"Shane for potential firepower then and Nestor for systems hacking," added Anna.

Mac's voice came over the phone. "Nice. You'll have at least two ways of breaking in, Robbie."

"I thank you, team leader," grinned Robert.

Soundlessly, Alex and Dimitri walked in and sat down on the couch.

"I have some contacts at Austrian Intelligence, Anna. Should I check them out?" asked Dianara.

"Yes, please. Sound them out but leave off at the smallest hint of Foundation bias," instructed Anna.

With a confused look on her face, Alex asked, "Is the Foundation matter back on the table?"

"Oh, yes, jumping up and down no less," said Robert. "Felicia has found information that … that indicate Robin was a researcher there and … "

"And she could have been working on our mystery drug," finished Anna. "I'll fill you two in on the details later."

Alex nodded understanding. Her mind began to go over some avenues of thought based on this new bit of information.

"Fill me in as well," came Andrew's voice from the doorway. He was still in the same clothes as yesterday.

"Fell asleep in the Lair I see. I'll fill you in later. Go up to bed and use it," snapped Anna.

"Can't. Belle called and told me to brace myself for a visit from Tiffany," answered Andrew. "I shall return. I need coffee."

As Andrew shuffled off, Anna looked at Sean. "Tiffany?"

Sean shrugged. "I know next to nothing. Less than nothing." His expression turned serious. "Oh, wait, it might have something to do with something that we discussed earlier."

"Something important?" asked Robert.

"It has nothing to do with THIS meeting. We can take it offline, okay?" asked Sean.

"Fine," said Anna. "Alex, I want you to pore over the Foundation files one more time for any possible references or connections to Robin. A bit of judicious checking up on Andrew would not be amiss."

"He does look strung out doesn't he?" asked Robert.

"Too many all nighters in a row I would guess. Teenagers have all this excess energy but it has to run out some time," said Alex.

"He has something on his mind. Something that is driving this obsessive work schedule," said Anna.

"He's always been rather dedicated when he has a particular mania to investigate," said Robert.

"I don't like it. He needs rest," said Anna with firm conviction. "Patrick can't bear to be at their house so he'll be staying at the cottage with Emma. Emma's daytime care and wellbeing have been arranged. Andrew can ease up."

"Immovable force meets equally immovable force," said Robert.

"We'll see about that," said Anna. "Returning to our topic. Dimitri, please check in with any contacts you may have in the area that could be useful to us."

Dimitri said, "Certainly. The Foundation has to have made enemies and critics. Does anyone find it odd that said opposition has been so quiet all this time?"

"You're right. That's an angle we never thought to investigate," said Robert.

"The circle of large foundations is a small one, Robert. As head of the Andrassy Foundation, I have reason to ask around and I will," said Dimitri.

"Thank you," said Robert. In their short acquaintance, Robert was finding more and more he liked about Alex's husband. He had to find the time to get know him better.

Still yawning, Andrew leaned on the doorway sipping his coffee. "What's my assignment, mum?"

"Four hours of sleep then I want you to siphon off more information from the Foundation's systems via SIMON's backdoor method," ordered Anna.

Andrew shook his head. "They've closed that door. I'll have to make a new one."

"Don't bother with finesse. Just get inside," said Robert.

"Next, Frisco, Felicia, do you have a safe house there?" asked Anna.

"Not per se," said Felicia. "But don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

"I have to split off, Anna. I've been putting off this WSB assignment and Connie's about to go ballistic on me," said Frisco. "I hate missing out on this one though."

"You gotta keep your day job, remember?" said Robert.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya," said Frisco. "It's such a pointless assignment."

"The WSB is just like the regular force. Haven't you learned that by now?" asked Sean.

"I'm normally reserved for more of the by-the-seat-of-your pants stuff," said Frisco. "I'll stay here until backup arrives. Then I'll go play babysitter."

"Frisco, stop being so dramatic. It can't be THAT bad," said Anna.

"Shadow security work for a visiting bigwig by the name of Chase Masters. Never heard of him," said Frisco. "Any five year person could do this. It's nothing more than a glorified bodyguard. His bio says that he's second generation. Did any of you know his father?"

Sean controlled his reaction but barely. He pretended to cough so he could look away for a few minutes. "I've been out of the WSB loop a long time, Frisco."

"The name doesn't ring a bell with me," said Robert. "Anyone coming off vacation always gets the grunt work. That's procedure."

"How … how long is your assignment?" asked Sean in a casual tone.

"A few weeks at NYC I'm told," replied Frisco. "I'll finish it up then come join you guys."

Robert cleared his throat. "No. No haring off."

"This is my goddaughter we're talking about."

"I haven't forgotten that but I don't like putting all our eggs in one basket. I don't want you to blow your position on the inside. Got it?"

"I understand that but … jeezus, Robert, I want to come in. I want out of the WSB," said Frisco. "You and Anna are in the clear. Andrew is practically untouchable. Nothing else is keeping me in."

Felicia added softly, "We have other plans in mind, Robert."

"The Bureau isn't what it was. You warned me about it but I thought it would get better. It hasn't. Or, maybe, I've finally grown up. Who knows?" said Frisco.

"I see," said Robert. "How soon do you want to resign?"

"Today but I know that's not possible," said Frisco. "The minute that Robin's found I'm outta there."

Anna shared looks with Robert then with Sean before saying, "We understand, Frisco. You and Felicia decide when. In the meantime, stay -"

"Frisco, pull over. Look over there!" exclaimed Felicia.

"Honey, I didn't think you'd blow up the place for real," replied Frisco. "I was joking."

"What's going on?" asked Anna.

"Clouds of dark smoke from the direction of the Foundation. It's the biggest thing in the area. It has to be it," said Frisco.

"It was a very small incendiary. They could have put it out with a fire extinguisher," said Felicia. She gasped. "Unless they're destroying the live evidence. Oh, god, no! No!"

Robert sprang into action. "Simon, scan police channels local to the Foundation, include all public services like fire and rescue," ordered Robert on his phone. "Playback here."

"Confirmed. Executing now," said Simon. This was followed by static then a stream of German, mostly curse words. Robert put his phone on the desk and close to the other open lines.

"It sounds like it's not a big fire but the fire marshal is ordering … patient evacuation," said Dianara translating in real time. "But the Foundation is resisting the, ah, suggestion. They are trying to keep things on the quiet."

"Let's not help them," said Mac. "Why not leak this to the international press? I know one top reporter for the International Herald based in Paris. She'd kill for this info. Stir up the nest a little if you get my drift."

Robert chuckled. "I get. I like. Will you do the honors, Mac?"

"She? Do I know her?" teased Dianara.

"She's an American, actually. Jackie Templeton," said Mac. "She's a rabid Sheila when she has juicy news to look into."

"It's a small, small world," said Robert in a sing song way under his breath.

It was Anna's turn to tease. "Know her, too, Robert?"

"Just a little when I first came to town," said Robert not meeting Anna's direct gaze.

"Color me as not surprised," said Anna.

Dianara interrupted with more translations. "There's been a power outage at the Foundation. The electricity and gas have both been turned off as a precaution. They're on back up power. Roger Barrett is furious about it."

"I can just see his face," remarked Sean. "Couldn't happen to a nicer guy."

Suddenly, Andrew blurted out, "Gotta go!"

"What for?" shouted Robert.

"Things in chaos. On back up power. Best time to try a systems break-in." Andrew sprinted out heading for the Barn and his Lair.

The chimes signaling an arrival played over the house speakers.

"Another visitor?" asked Robert.

"Vincent," replied Anna. "I need to tell him about Eve and Robin personally. He knew one or maybe both during the time line of when we think the switch was done. He may know something."

"Couldn't hurt," said Robert.

"Seems like everyone has assignments except me," said Sean.

"That's because what we want from you is in your head," said Anna with a small smile.

Felicia said, "If no one minds, we're getting off conference. We need to get to a safer location."

"Understood. Check in when you're safe," said Robert. There was a click and Anna turned her phone off ending the video conference.

Alex and Dimitri stood up. Alex said, "I'll be in the Lair. I can access the records faster there and, perhaps, I can help Andrew pinpoint records we would be interested in, medically speaking."

"I'll start making my calls," added Dimitri.

"Dimitri, could you tell Vincent to wait for us in the living room?" asked Anna.

Dimitri nodded and led Alex out of the study.

"I'll get off, too. The news about Robin has hit the station, Robbie," said Mac. "Quite a few of the old timers know her personally. I'll do what damage control I can."

"I've been summoned to NYC tomorrow. Reasons not given but I believe it's my official debriefing," said Dianara. "I'll continue to monitor the scanner from here. I'll let you know anything interesting."

Mac and Dianara ended their part of the conference leaving only Sean, Anna and Robert in the impromptu meeting. Robert closed and locked the study door.

Sean did his best to seem relaxed when that state was the farthest thing he was. He could feel his heart rate speeding up and the sweat form in the small of his back. He took some deep breaths then asked with a wry smile, "My turn for the inquisition?"


	17. Chapter 16

_Villa Scorpio_

Robert said, "Somehow Paris and Vienna intersect with Robin in the middle. We're tackling this from both ends physically but we also need to investigate chronologically. That's where you come in, Sean."

"I'm not sure how what I may know could affect Robin," said Sean. "We were in Boston around that time period."

"We have a trail but instead of it being mapped out for us, it's in pieces like a jigsaw. Some of the pieces lead to you," said Robert.

"I'm all ears," said Sean. "Lay it on me."

Anna began to explain, "I remembered something. The doctor who treated me in Skyview when I had amnesia was named Peter Krieg. He was Faison's cousin. He was also using me as a guinea pig for a drug that was meant to replace an amnesiac's personality with another one. Not a wipe or a replacement but where the original amnesia would be made permanent leaving the patient a clean slate ready for a new personality to be imprinted. The end result would be an entirely new person."

"If that HAD been possible, we would have heard about it," said Sean.

"Yeah, imagine the uses that an intelligence agency could devise for it," said Robert. "Molding an agent into exactly what's needed for a given mission again and again. That's just unnatural."

"Expediency is the mother of all invention," said Sean lightly.

"I can't help thinking of the poor sod who's losing their mind and life, like Eve."

"The greater good trumps the individual," said Sean.

"That's why I could never be a Bureau chief like you," said Robert. "I … I couldn't bring myself to believe that mantra completely especially when it creeps out of bounds a little too much for my own comfort."

"When I took my chief's oath, I took it to heart, and some people have said, to my soul," Sean admitted. "It is what it is, Robert. It's not good or evil. It just is."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it, does it?"

"You started at the Bureau a little later than most of us. You'd already graduated from the Melbourne Police Academy and was on the force. That early experience gave you a grounding, a moral one, that you've never really lost. It was an asset and a weakness in the Bureau," said Sean.

"Really?"

"It's the same thing hampering Frisco. He's a do-gooder like you," said Sean. "I always assigned you to cases where we were on the right side of the conflict because I knew you'd produce your best work. Or you'd do the odd dirty job but I always knew you held back just a bit."

"That obvious?" asked Robert.

"Body language can give anyone away. You never could disguise it as well as Anna or O'Reilly," said Sean.

"So, you gave Robert the good assignments and me the less than respectable ones? How nice of you," said Anna with dry amusement.

Sean looked at Anna. "I gave you the assignments that would bring out the best in you - the more adrenalin involved, the better you liked it. You had your qualms but you were always able to look at things a little bit more sideways than Robert. That's why you two were so good together. You complemented each others' strong and weak points. And, you two always made me look good. What more could I ask for?"

"What do you mean were a good team? We still are," protested Robert.

"Taking trips down memory lane isn't going to get us anywhere. Back to the matter at hand," said Anna impatiently looking at one man then the other. "Krieg died in Switzerland and, perhaps, he took the formula with him but I doubt it. The even more interesting part is that his death certificate was signed by a doctor Thibault Trigano," said Anna.

Robert continued, "When I questioned Renard way back when, he revealed that there was a doctor named Pascal Trigano at Beauchel who had treated Elena Cosgrove of all people."

"And, Faison's death certificate was signed by a doctor Thibault Trigano," said Anna.

"One occurrence of an uncommon name like Trigano is practically invisible. Two times is rare," said Robert. "But three times?"

"Yes, that would seem to be suspicious," said Sean.

"Two death certificates for two related men is also too much to be random," said Anna.

"Our little brain cells point towards you. You may have the missing pieces we need," said Robert. "You told us that you had cleaned up the evidence when you gave Faison his new life. How else to assure that the dead remain dead than to get rid of any witnesses or accomplices."

"I deny nothing that I did during that time period," said Sean hotly. "We couldn't all be boy scouts like you, good buddy."

"We're not here to rehash all that," said Anna placatingly. "We simply want more information about this doctor Trigano."

"There isn't much to tell. Thibault Trigano was one of our outliers. He provided medical assistance to WSB agents in the area and sometimes lent his expertise to us on specific cases. That's all," said Sean.

"And … ?" asked Robert.

"You're going to make me say it?" asked Sean standing up.

"I don't have time to play nice here. Just answer the question. It's not going beyond this room," said Robert.

"We're the last people to judge you. You KNOW that," said Anna.

Sean lapsed into a brooding silence. Anna and Robert waited him out.

"There were four people directly involved with Faison's death scenario. One was DVX, two were civilians and one was Thibault Trigano. At the time, Trigano was deemed too valuable for a final clean up. Instead, we … I assured his loyalty by procuring a research grant and funneled patients his way whenever I could," explained Sean. "I took care of the other three personally but Trigano lived. He founded what is today the Beauchel Health Institute. Rather apropos I thought. Blood money used to cure the sick."

"Oh, Sean," said Anna shaking her head.

"We do what we do and we … we try to forget what we can. After all this time, it's like an automatic defense mechanism," said Sean. "My job was to secure the safety of the Bureau and that's what I did. Can't have any loose cannons, can we?"

"You always liked things nice and neat," commented Robert.

"Yes, keeps things simple," admitted Sean. "I do have to point out something wrong with your chain of logic."

"What?" asked Anna.

"Some years later after the Faison affair but before I left the Bureau, I found out that Thibault was selling classified patient information to the DVX. Specifically information about our operatives when they stayed at Beauchel. The DVX had a clear field and I … the Bureau lost four good agents because of Trigano. I wanted his blood and I got it," confessed Sean.

"An eye for an eye," said Anna.

"With interest. I killed Thibault Trigano myself. I even sent flowers to his funeral," said Sean. "How could he have signed Krieg's death certificate?"

"Maybe a namesake son, a nephew or a cousin," said Robert. "This does explain somewhat about Pascal Trigano and Elena."

"What happened afterwards?" asked Anna.

"We took no actions against Trigano after his death. What would have been the point?"

"And no one else knew except you?" asked Robert. "About everything?"

Sean sighed. "Yes. None of it was ever documented. I just ordered a stoppage to sending operatives there. Let bygones be bygones."

"We can safely assume that Trigano's descendants continued with building up Beauchel. If the Triganos were on the DVX payroll, did the DVX take over Beauchel?" asked Anna.

"It's a possibility given the Elena angle," said Sean. "But I doubt it. Thibault was a cagey and wily fox. He didn't just skip corners, he reinvented new ones to get his way. The family would have sought to remain independent and legitimate."

"I wonder if there's a Doctor Thibault at the Foundation?" asked Anna. "Or on the board of directors of Beauchel."

"There are certain key words that keep swirling around this case and I'm getting queasy," observed Robert. "Faison, Trigano, Elena, DVX, Krieg and the Foundation. Can all of them have a connection that we're not seeing?"

Anna gasped causing the two men to look in her direction. "The Foundation could just be a larger version of Beauchel. A double front. It's logical. Build a small one and test it. When it passes, build a bigger building but keep the general concept."

"But someone would have to be consciously planning something THAT elaborate," chided Sean.

"There IS a mastermind. This just adds to his … his or her inventory," said Robert.

"You have someone in mind?" asked Sean.

"The same person that has always been on my short list - Elena Cosgrove," said Robert. "She is definitely capable of putting something like this together and executing on her vision. She's the one."

"If you insist," said Sean.

"You have someone else in mind?" asked Anna.

"Faison," replied Sean. "You may think he's neutralized but I KNOW that man. In a lot of ways, we're mirror images."

"He's rather busy being an author at large lately," said Robert.

"And if you don't suspect that that's just an act, then I got a bridge to sell you," said Sean. "My money is on Faison. Who's your guess, Anna?"

Anna thought for a moment. "I think you're both wrong. Given the timelines, this is a plan carried out not by one person but by generations."

Sean looked sharply at Anna. "You really think so?"

"It's a gut feeling. I have no real evidence to back it up with."Anna shook her head. "I don't know. The picture forming in my mind isn't a face. It's a cloud with … with little lights inside twinkling in different colors but all connected by very thin strands of thread."

"With one person controlling it. There always has to be one underlying central vision," said Robert.

"One person is needed to set and plan but not to execute. Once the … the lights are in place and connected then individual control isn't necessary. I don't even think it's possible," said Anna. "Multinational corporations aren't controlled by one individual. Local branches of the corporation have to have some autonomy. And, the actions of one division affects another somehow. There's stability but also unpredictability."

"You're saying we're up against a multinational?" asked Sean.

"I don't know. I'm seeing an interconnected cloud, that's all," said Anna. "I hope I'm wrong because it's much easier to take down one organization than dozens working in mysterious but potent concert with each other using one master plan. How do you win against that?"


	18. Chapter 17

_The Lair_

By the time Alex arrived, Andrew was deep in the throes of an epic battle if his expressions were anything to go by. She watched closely as Andrew engaged the Foundation's intrusion detection systems in a virtual encounter. Over three monitors and two consoles the battle raged. One would believe such a distant exchange would be cold and sterile but the perspiration beading Andrew's forehead, his narrowed eyes, hunched shoulders, flying fingers and rare oaths told a different story.

Lines of programmatic code scrolled endlessly on one monitor. Sometimes a line would be highlighted in red and the scrolling automatically stopped until Andrew had had a chance to glance at the red section and restart the scrolling. On another monitor a graphical display of the Foundation's systems and sub-systems shifted and tilted mirroring the sections pertinent to the scrolling display. Andrew's gaze stayed mostly on the center display where he was executing his battle maneuvers as it were.

As Alex had promised Anna, she studied Andrew's general wellbeing. She had to agree that Anna had cause for concern. Where Andrew had always been skinny, he was now nearly gaunt. There were bags under his eyes. His skin was too pale. His very appearance was abnormal. While Andrew had no use for fashion, he had always been meticulous about the fit and tidiness of his clothes. Alex noted the coffee stain on one of the rolled up cuffs and his generally rumpled look. Granted, he had slept in the same clothes but she knew Andrew's preference for a certain formality in dress. He had never looked as unkempt as he did now.

Suddenly, Andrew leaned back, stretched his long arms high into the air and let out a very satisfied yell followed by two words - "Got you!"

"You're in?" asked Alex.

"Better than in," answered Andrew. "In due course, we shall have nearly every bit and byte of data the Foundation has."

"How is that possible?"

"Their systems are doing an emergency backup procedure. It's copying the most recent data to another location. But whoever wrote this program is very thorough, very lazy or incompetent," said Andrew. "Instead of simply taking files revised since the last backup, it's examining every file matching up whether there's a copy at the other location. I've managed to insert a tiny program that acts like a mirror. Every file that is examined by the first program has to pass through a … a tunnel, let's say. I've installed a mirror that copies everything that passes through without interfering with the original transaction."

"Someone has to notice though," said Alex.

"The copy procedure is done as a background process. It takes a few seconds per document. To the human eye, things look normal."

"And the non-human eyes?" asked Alex.

"Are too busy coping with a disaster scenario to bother with a few lagging seconds. And, with all the system activity, the extra processing power my construct is using will go unnoticed."

"Where are you copying the data to? Here? SIMON?"

"Ah, no, that would be too obvious and too easily detected. I'm copying at the other end - the second location whose security protocols are not as stringent. I'm copying in tiny, encrypted bursts that seem like typical system logs and such. Should anyone take a look, it would seem like any other innocuous system file," said Andrew. "Simon is then copying the data from the second location to here via a different protocol."

"They detected the previous intrusion and surely they will notice this one."

"Based on the level of activity there, I very much doubt it. The backup involved an enormous quantity of information." Andrew pointed at the display where a large number of gigabytes made Alex pause. "The technicians would have started the procedure, made certain it was functional at both ends then went off to do something else. This operation will take several hours based on this data quantity and processing. Again, if they wanted true efficiency, then they would have had nightly offsite backups and then had a backup program that only verified what it had to."

"You seem rather proud of yourself."

"I know what I can do. Then there's the thrill of winning. I like to win."

Alex laughed. "I think you get that from Robert more than Anna."

Andrew smiled. "That's what he says. Although Mum can be competitive in her own way."

"In what way?"

"Motherish ways," said Andrew. He crossed his arms and pouted. "She notices everything. Everything wrong. My hair is too long. I look tired. Am I popular? Would I like to meet more people my age?"

"She IS your mother," said Alex. "She's making up for lost time."

"I suppose I must indulge her as Father does."

"You must. Consider it the duty of any offspring. She's immensely and rightfully proud of all her children. She only wants the best for you, Andrew," said Alex. "I am curious about something. May I ask a personal question?"

"Ask away."

"What's going on with you? Don't bother denying it. I look at you with the eyes of a doctor and I KNOW there's something wrong. Tell me and it won't go further than between us." Alex gazed expectantly at her nephew. In some ways, he was even more guarded than Anna. He had many layers and each one could be booby-trapped. She planned to tread carefully.

Andrew sighed. "I'm tired. That's all."

"I agree. However, there's must be a cause for your excessive weariness. What is it?"

"You won't tell Mum?"

Alex crossed her heart with her index finger and said. "Promise."

"You WILL tell her. How can you not? Or she'll get it out of you by hook or by crook."

"That is a possibility."

"If Mum starts hovering around me again, I shall know you've told her."

"Warning received. Stop dallying and tell me. Or I WILL tell Anna my suspicions and you will have to deal with her motherish ways. What shall it be?"

"I admit that I haven't felt quite myself for some time. However, it's not any cause for concern."

Alex began to count on her fingers. "You've lost weight. Your obsessive tendencies have taken an extreme turn toward fanaticism. You've isolated yourself. You're locked in here most of the day and night. You eat alone and are rarely in the dining room with the rest of us. Need I go on?"

"Normal fatigue. I've been doing an … an enormous quantity of research."

"For Robin and Eve?"

"Yes. One thing leads here and another leads there. I can't ignore tangents and potentially good data when we knew so little at the time," said Andrew.

"I sense that there is more behind your decisions, Andrew. For example, the preparations for Emma's, um, whatsit?"

"The Emma Merriment Zone or EMZ," said Andrew.

"Yes, that's it. Did you not step above normal and into obsession just a little?"

"No. A child's psyche is a fragile thing. A baby feels and senses far more that we realize. All the research says so. She was my responsibility. I had to do things right."

Andrew's emphatic response surprised Alex. "Research?"

"J-j-just some d-d-data on early, um, childhood de-dev-development," stammered Andrew.

"And this research says it's proper to literally surround the baby with all kinds of tactile and visual sensory stimuli and have scheduled playtime where said baby could be exposed to the stimuli in a rather regimented fashion?"

"Babies like bright and happy colors and sounds. They like to feel soft and smooth fabrics. It adds to an instinctive sense of security and contentment. Sensory input is essential to the brain developing normally and without positive sensory input and recognition in the earliest months … well, it's essential."

"What research is this? Before Vik was born, I read everything I could and this does not sound familiar. Where did you read this?"

Like Anna, Andrew was a bad liar, at least to those to whom he was closest to. "A … a citation … somewhere."

Alex stared at Andrew knowing full well that she could wait him out if necessary.

"It's a private library source of … of experiments," said Andrew.

"On children?" asked Alex.

"One of my archival sources is a … a medical collections of sorts. It goes back generations." Andrew's brows furrowed. "The headache is back. I … I need to get some air."

"Migraine? Tylenol?"

"Let me take a walk. I'll be fine. I just need a-" Andrew's fingers twitched. He reached for a desk drawer then stopped and placed his hand on his lap. "Cold, fresh air t-t-to clear my mind."

"Your face is flushed. Your neck is stiff. You are far from fine," Alex said. "Come to the lab with me. How long have you been having these headaches?"

"Since before we went to the resort but they've never been this bad," said Andrew. "Or this frequent. I need a walk. This job will run for another hour at least." Andrew stood and swayed.

Alex grabbed Andrew's arm to steady him. "We are heading for the lab to check you out thoroughly."

Andrew shook her hand off. "I know what I need. I've been working too much, too long, too much stress."

"And too little sleep," suggested Alex.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Andrew. "You're not my mother!"

Alex was taken aback by his outburst. "Andrew?"

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for," said Andrew. He stood to his full height and walked away towards the stalls where the tall, cylindrical servers stood like sentries. His shoulders and back seemed bowed as if from some great weight. "Please, just leave."

"Something is bothering you and it's not just physical is it?" asked Alex shrewdly.

"This is MY problem and I have to deal with it," said Andrew quietly. "I need time to process things internally. I need t-time and p-p-peace. Now is NOT the time to ... to be indulgent. I have to find my sister and assure Emma's security and happiness."

Alex tried to find some mental footing in a conversation that she sensed was leading simultaneously into three different directions. "Andrew, you have a family now. You're not alone. You don't have to face your problems alone."

"I've dealt with it. I've cut him off. End of problem."

"Faison?"

"I've been blind all my life. I never knew or even suspected what he was capable of," said Andrew. "I chose to believe that he took care of another man's child out of loyalty, love and honor. He's not that man. I have to truly accept that. I … I m-m-must not doubt … ever."

"You've always said that Faison was not a saint."

"Oh, I've called him many, many names in the last few days." Andrew turned to face Alex fully. "I thought I had come to terms with his place in my life. I've cut him off save for the absolute tiniest amount of contact required. I've made known to him that I reject his way of life. I reject him and his plans for me."

"Plans?"

"Unimportant now. I'm not … won't follow the path he wants me to. He knows it. It was important that … that I told him face to face," said Andrew. "Despite all that, I always thought there was still a … a decent part of him, deep inside. After all he looked after me. He loved me. He could not be evil but … but the p-p-proof is so … so damning. All the people he's hurt or caused to be hurt. I can't ignore them." Andrew nearly ran to the wall. He laid the side of his face against its icy surface. "That feels good."

"We need to get you to the hospital. This can't be normal."

Andrew chuckled. "I'm not normal. I'm a freak. The product of generations of monsters. Everyone is s-sc-scared of me or f-f-for me."

"You're not any of those things," said Alex. Very slowly and gently, she placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched but did not shake her off. "I know you're not."

"You don't know me very well then," said Andrew.

"And you don't know how stubborn I can be," said Alex. "If you don't want to involve Anna and Robert, then-"

"They've done so much for me. They can't afford distractions when they have to concentrate on Robin."

"When it comes to children, parents can't do enough. The same goes for aunts, Andrew," said Alex.

Andrew brought his hand to his mouth. "The nausea is starting. I hate to vomit. It's so messy."

"Then stop right now."

"Truth m-m-must come out or ... or I'll explode. That WOULD be ... messy," said Andrew with a half smile. He swallowed and then continued. "Earlier, you asked where … where I read about the effects of sensory deprivation on babies?"

"What?" exclaimed Alex caught by surprise.

"That wasn't what it was called then but it is what it was," said Andrew. "Emil Krieg's father was a … a physician working for Germany during the war. His particular speciality was children. He had a way with them. It's all there in the collection. Every detail recorded in his journals. How women were forced or coerced to become pregnant so their babies could be … harvested. They wanted to test the extremes that a human being could survive you see."

Alex could feel the bile rising up her throat. "You don't have to do this. Not like this."

"I must. I feel … like … this is the only time … way I can. Every day it becomes h-h-harder to fight back, to resist. If grandpere were here, I c-c-could have told him," gasped Andrew as another wave of pain swamped his mind. "Something a-a-about a sh-shared burden. F-f-family, you said. Right?"

"Go on then," said Alex.

"When I learned about the Kriegs, I started my research. The collection was something I had always had access to. It was my teaching place when I was little. H-h-how I ... I went to school. Some areas were restricted but the security controls were easy enough to bypass," explained Andrew. "I found ... the journals, the p-p-papers that were never published, the research notes. Everything the Kriegs had gleaned from their ... noble works. The more I read the m-m-more I wanted to know. It was horrible yet oddly fascinating. How is THAT normal?"

"You're naturally curious. Nothing more."

"They learned how to ... to condition children to certain p-p-patterns of desired b-b-behavior without u-u-using force. Early indoctrination, reinforcement of ideals." Andrew's jaw clenched then unclenched. "I remembered drinking poisons so that I would build immunity."

"Based on your idiosyncratic reaction to the carbon disulfide, that did seem a likely fact," said Alex.

"He said it was med-medicine because I was s-s-sick all the time," said Andrew. "But he MADE me sick on purpose. I ... I found out why. In the collection, there w-w-were cases of ch-children who were sickened to lower their natural defenses and make them dependent and ... and docile. It allowed them to … to control ALL aspects of development - mental, emotional and physical - de-cellerate or accelerate as they wanted. They tried so many tests. The … the children were d-d-discarded afterwards to live or die on their own. Barbaric."

"Faison tried to make you in someone you're not? My mother tried the same on me," said Alex. "She tried to turn me into Anna. I understand, Andrew."

"He succeeded, I think," said Andrew. He pressed even closer against the wall. Alex felt his forehead and neck. He was hot to the touch. "I printed the notes and journal. I've read and read them. That's why I'm not normal. Never will be."

"You have wonderful gifts and talents that are your own. You are your own person. Never -"

"So tired," interrupted Andrew.

"Lie down on the sofa over here."

"No, must check on the job. Must be re-re-responsible. Good little boy."

Alex stayed behind Andrew as he walked shakily back to his desk. She knew she ought to call for help but she did not want to spoil their current rapport. She had to keep him talking. "Well, you can sleep after you check the job."

Andrew sank into his chair. "Mustn't sleep. Lose control."

"Lose control of what?"

"I have had bad dreams since I was small," said Andrew. "One day I may not w-wake up. Lost in a dream." He blinked and then looked directly at his aunt. "Please, don't leave. Mustn't be alone."

"I won't leave. I'll be right here," said Alex gently. "What else do you want to tell me?"

"So tired of fighting," said Andrew.

"Fighting what? Who?"

"Conditioning. What he did to me over time. Documented in the collection," said Andrew. "I want to stop c-c-caring about him but I can't. He won't let me go. I can't ... can't let Father kill him. He will when he finds out ... b-b-because you'll tell them. Mum will blame herself. All my fault 'cause I'm weak. I need to be stronger."

"They should know."

"I can beat this. I just need time and ... and peace," said Andrew. "Mind over mind. Willpower."

"We'll get specialists, anyone and anything to treat you. Any kind of mental programming can be changed."

"Can't help me. I'm c-c-conditioned this way. I must change myself," said Andrew. Then his voice grew strained. "Have to try."

Alex ordered Simon to turn the lights on to full illumination. She examined Andrew's face, eyes and reactions. Everything was off. His reactions were slower than they should be. His eyes were dilated for no apparent reason. His thinking normally so sharp seemed muddled and conflicted. There was a scent on his breath that she found familiar but identification eluded her.

"Andrew, have you taken something? Medicine?"

"No. Muddles my thinking. Have to think my way out of this mess. So tired," said Andrew. "I ... I think I know where Robin is or was."

Alex began a cursory exam. She touched his forehead. It was now clammy and cold. "You do?"

"I followed the trail in the c-c-collection far enough b-b-before I was stopped."

"Whatever it is, we need to tell Robert and Anna."

Andrew nodded then shook his head. "No. He'll break the deal. That ... that can't happen. I have to make sure."

"Deal?"

"Father promised not to kill Papa in my lifetime," said Andrew. He took some deep breaths and flexed his shoulders. "A nearly iron-clad deal I thought."

"It sounds like it." Alex noticed that Andrew's eyes had brightened. He sat straighter in the chair. "You're not stuttering. Headache fading?"

"What headache?" grinned Andrew.

"I was taught by a master of the fine print."

"Faison?"

"Yes."

"At least he did do one good thing by you."

Andrew's voice seemed to change in mid-syllable. "I was taught a lot of things you know."

Alex forced herself to stay calm even as her instincts told her to flee. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins. "Andrew, you're right. You've worked so hard. You're tired. We can talk more upstairs or in my lab. Let me get someone."

Andrew began to say something then grimaced as if in pain. Various expressions contorted his features.

Alex knew well enough the signs of distress. She looked around for a panic button, an intercom, anything. "SIMON! I need Control! Anna! Robert! Any-"

She never saw it coming.

Pain lanced across her midsection. Her jaw exploded into pain. The pain awakened a deep-seated instinct to survive. Images of Dimitri and little Vik danced across her hazy mind as she fell to her knees.

Giles' voice sounded over the speakers. "Control here. Something the matter, Andrew?"

Andrew stood up. He rolled his neck around one full circle then flexed his arms and shoulders. He did not spare her a single glance. "Everything is fine. I'm running a simulation test." He cut the connection abruptly.

"Andrew, please," gasped Alex gripping her sides. "You need help."

"I don't need to be told what to do. To … to question … what I … I know is right." Andrew looked up. "SIMON, lock the Lair. No one passes." Absently, he rubbed at his temples as if trying to rid himself of some irritating condition.

Alex would not give up. She rose to her knees. "You're tired. Need … rest."

"No. I'm fine. Just fine," said Andrew. "Simon has found home. Run home, Simon, run, run, run."

"You … are … NOT … fine," gasped Alex.

Andrew backhanded Alex hard across the face. She fell to her side with a small whimper. "Enough! No more! I WILL NOT listen to anyone trying to turn me." He circled her. "So insidious. So sly. A word here. A word there."

"What .. word … words?" said Alex between breaths. She had to keep him talking. Perhaps find out the reason for his odd behavior.

"Faison is a bad man. Faison is evil. A monster," said Andrew. "Scorpio can say those things because he must. I ignore him. But you and the others try to sway me. To make me think ill of MY father."

"No, we didn't. We just -"

"Bad, bad people! No one should ever turn a son from his father," said Andrew. "Weeks and weeks I've listened. I've researched. You all forced me to. It wasn't me. I didn't want to." Andrew paused. His face scrunched up in pain again. His voice changed to something close to his normal voice. "The truth is … is best. No more lies."

"I can't … I won't listen to lies about Papa. No more!" Andrew stood breathing rapidly. "He's a good man. The things I've … I've found out are lies and fabrications." Andrew stiffened. His face became anguished. He said, "Sorry … Alex. I don't … fighting. Can't stop myself."

Alex lunged at Andrew catching him unaware and vulnerable. For good measure, she decked him with a left cross to the jaw and followed up with a knee to his groin. Andrew doubled over and crashed to his knees.

"Simon, get Control. Medical emergency!" Alex fingered the bruise that she could feel forming on her chin. "Dimitri is not going to be happy with you, Andrew. I can't even guess what your parents are going to make of this."

Giles' voice came over the speakers once more. "Alex, the Lair is locked. Anna and Robert are on their way to override the lock. How bad is it?"

"Have a stretcher and … and restraints," instructed Alex.

"Same as in the hospital?" came Giles' hesitant question.

"I don't believe so. He's entirely sane this time. How recovered are you from your injuries?"

"Not nearly enough," admitted Giles. "Reinforcements coming."

"Damn!" exclaimed Alex as she wiped at blood on her lips.

"Come again. Repeat, Alex."

Alex checked her jaw and teeth carefully. "Loose tooth. Know a good dentist?" She heard the footsteps running down the stairs. She glanced at Andrew squirming on the floor. "I'm sorry, Andrew. They have to know. Everything."


	19. Chapter 18

Villa Scorpio

Anna felt Andrew stir. Seated on the Lair's long couch with Andrew's head resting on a pillow on her lap, Anna watched anxiously as Andrew's eyes revealed recognition not madness. His body was encased in an improvised straightjacket. Robert's jacket was slipped over Andrew's front and cinched by several leather belts.

"Mum?"

"I'm here," said Anna. "Hush. Save your strength. Keep control. Alex will be back with a sedative."

Andrew's voice lacked it's usual edge of certainty. "She told you?"

"Yes. Everything."

"She promised not to."

Anna sighed. "Did you expect her not to?"

"No," replied Andrew. "How ... how m-m-murderous is Father feeling?"

Anna's lips thinned. "Your father will have to take a number behind me. Any deals with Faison are done and over with. Void. You understand?"

"Yes, but-" Andrew began to stir. "This is my problem. My responsibility."

WIth her arm across his chest, Anna pressed her son down on the sofa. "Not anymore."

"But-"

"Tom Hardy is on his way. I want you to rest until he gets here."

Andrew shook his head. "How can he help? This is ... isn't a case of programming. I'm conditioned to never fully reject ... to ultimately be unable to hate Faison, ever. This can't be solved via hypnosis. Only I can take care of it. I ... I just need time."

"Don't underestimate Tom. He's a capable and determined man. No better person to have on your side. He has our complete trust, your father and me," said Anna.

"I can do this, mum. I can change. I can," said Andrew desperately. "I know I can."

"I know you can, but you don't have to do it alone."

"What can Dr. Hardy do? None of the research I've d-d-done indicates a straightforward cure," said Andrew. "The older I get, the stronger I'll be. Over time, with willpower, I can change the conditioning."

"I don't doubt that, Andrew. I don't," said Anna. "However, you must realize that doing this on your own has not exactly been successful. How much damage could you have done if Alex were not here? Not just to individuals but to SIMON and all the rest of that?"

Andrew was silent. His mother was right. In a small voice, he said, "Screwed up again."

"You're allowed mistakes. We've all committed our share," said Anna. "This is not something anyone here can help you with. Maybe, Tom can. Will you at least talk to him? Please?"

"I c-c-can do that." Andrew lay quiet. "Is Alex all right?"

"Alex is sporting a large bruise. It's Dimitri you'll have to answer to."

"I know. I will." Andrew closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. This should never have happened."

"Not your fault."

"I trusted the wrong man and all my children are paying the price," said Anna.

Mother and son had been so engrossed in their conversation that they paid little attention to Sean studying the Lair and SIMON's tall cylindrical servers intently. He'd followed Anna and Robert from the study when the alarms went off. As he studied and noted everything in the room, a queasy feeling began to be felt in his stomach. Did he dare ask Robert or Anna about SIMON? Because the theories he was developing had a degree of complexity that boggled the mind. Knowing Andrew's influence over the WSB and the DVX in the theoretical sense was one thing. But seeing the actual mechanisms and technology involved was another matter. Potentialities and ideas filled his mind.

Sean's resolve to not involve Robert or Anna in his counter-operation against the Gemini Group grew. He knew he was staring at the future of intelligence gathering and counterintelligence operations. It was a prize the unscrupulous and power-hungry Gems could not be allowed to possess let alone discover.

"You are going to have to be careful, old man," whispered Sean. His gaze went to mother and son. "Anna, where's Robert?"

"Meeting with Giles and Vincent. Did you need something?" asked Anna.

"I ... uh, have to get back to the office. The piles on my desk aren't going to magically disappear," said Sean.

Anna ran a hand through her hair. "Oh, no! The museum exhibit. I'm so sorry, Sean."

"Nothing to be sorry for, Anna," assured Sean.

Anna said with a voice filled with frustration, "The national museum tour of the Ancient One's black pearls isn't a little thing. It's our firm's first huge assignment."

"The tour is starting here and we have plenty of time to iron the details out."

"Well, yes, but I'm not pulling my weight."

"Anna, we have hired top notch people who live and breath this sort of thing. They can handle the details while we focus on the security," said Sean. "When we need you, I'll call you. In the meantime, I can certainly do the advance site inspections."

"It's not fair to you. That's a lot of overnight trips."

"It's fine. I've been desk bound at the Boston PD for ages. I'm looking forward to some out of town work."

"And Tiff and Belle?"

"Are so busy that they will hardly notice I'm gone," replied Sean. "Besides, it's an overnight here and there. No big deal."

"You're sure?"

"Don't worry about me. You've got too much on your plate," said Sean. "I wish I could help with finding Robin."

"We understand, Sean."

"I hate to admit that I'm not the man I used to be. Age creeps up on everyone."

Anna smiled. "I think you just get better as time goes on. Experience counts more and more."

Sean returned the smile. "Flatterer!" He cleared his throat. "Has, um, Eve said anything more about how she was … was changed into Robin?"

"From what she said it's a kind immersive sensory treatment augmented by cosmetic surgery and gradual acclimation." Anna looked at Sean. "In our business, we know that those techniques are used-"

"But not as effective as what happened with Eve. Maybe it was a fluke, an accident."

"It happened. How isn't so important to me right now as much as who," said Anna. "I look into her eyes and I KNOW she's not lying. And, I know it's not the same person that met me at Wildwind. I can tell a difference now."

"What's different?"

Anna ran a hand through her hair. "The way she looks at me. The love is there. It's just not the same. I can't explain it." She sighed. "But that doesn't matter. In our hearts and minds, she's our daughter. We are her family. No one will ever say otherwise."

Behind the Lair, lay a series of ultra secure underground vault rooms plus functional living quarters suitable for a short stay in the event of a siege or disaster. in the vault, Robert held an impromptu meeting with Giles and Vincent.

Robert fingered the locket that Vincent had returned to him. He had given it to Anna on their second honeymoon. She in turn had given it to Robin to keep safe until she returned. Problem was, he and Anna had been presumed dead decades ago setting off a chain reaction of events that continued to ripple into the present day. Gently, he placed the locket inside a small vault case. He pushed the case in, locked it shut and applied a digital password with voice print authentication.

He turned to the two younger men. "I have to leave for the airport in a few hours. Are you two clear on your assignments?"

"I'm to catalogue, examine and do a preliminary investigation on every item in Faison's curiosity boxes no matter how insignificant," said Giles. "And keep an eye on Andrew. Pry all information out of him that I can about Faison's collection or library."

Robert nodded. "Everything leads to Faison. I'm getting really tired of being blindsided. I don't want to ... to use your friendship with Andrew, Giles, but I don't have much choice here."

"Understood," said Giles. "There's a lot we don't know about Faison and Andrew. You peel back one layer only to find another one under that. Maddening."

"And I am to return to London and search Faison's house thoroughly," said Vincent. "Meet up with Raine and Edgar at some point."

"Yes. Use that contact I gave you in Scotland Yard. He's a discreet chap," said Robert. "Will I need to speak to your superiors about this?"

Vincent shook his head. "No, I've taken a ... a leave of absence. Consider me on my own time. I still can't believe about ... Eve."

"You're the last person to be with Robin. Think back. Any detail could be crucial," said Robert.

"I wondered why she had refused my calls. She returned my letters, too. Now I know why," said Vincent. "I remember her talking about attending a symposium in London and have a small holiday afterwards. I wanted to meet her there my mission ran long and I could not meet her. That's where she was taken. It must be."

"And stashed in Faison's London base," concluded Robert. "For how long we don't know. Andrew found entries in the Library in an appointment book of all things that could be about Robin and Peter Krieg. The locket confirms that Robin WAS at that house. That combined with the dates in the book gives as a good starting point time wise."

"The trail is ... is cold, Robert," said Vincent.

Robert's expression was bleak. "I know. So does Anna. Today, I bury one daughter. Then I'm off to search for another daughter. I won't be able to rest until I find the truth about both of them."

"And Faison? Helena?" asked Giles. "They're running loose in the world, Robert."

"It's when, not if, when it comes to Faison. I'm on a collision course with him no matter what I do," said Robert. "As for Helena, she's not down for the count. She'll come out of hiding. Her and Spencer."

"Luke Spencer?" asked Giles puzzled.

"Never mind. That one is uniquely my own problem," said Robert. "I'm giving him a little slack to hang himself with. For now. Operationally, it's Elena, Helena and Faison, in that order."

"Hard to believe he could do all he's done to Andrew," said Giles.

"I have no illusions about what that man is capable of," said Robert. "But he never does anything without a purpose. Why did he prepare Andrew this way? He made Andrew believe that it was to ... to make him stronger, smarter. That was just a smokescreen. There had to be another reason." Robert took a deep breath. "But that has to keep for another day. My focus is on Robin. I can't let myself get distracted from that as much as I want to take Faison's head off right now."

"Robert, given Anna's personal connection to Faison, do you want me to go over everything? There may items of a … a very personal nature."

"Yes. Anna's got her hands full right now. But report all your findings to her. She's in the Club in case Jacques hadn't filled you in," said Robert.

"Ah, that makes a difference," said Giles.

Robert looked at Vincent. "You didn't hear that."

"Hear what?" asked Vincent innocently.

A steady stream of flower and gift delivery trucks had stopped at the Villa's gates. There were also persons who wanted to pay their respects in person. They had to be turned away hurt and disappointed.

On the opposite side of the road, a lone figure sat parked in his car in silent vigil. The gate guards kept a close eye on Jason Morgan. They had orders to admit no one. They had turned Morgan away the first few times he had tried to persuade and bully his way in. Now, they simply watched him.


	20. Chapter 19

_Vienna, Austria_

Mr. and Mrs. Horace Hendricks, American tourists from the great state of Texas, had checked into the small, family run hotel for one night on their way to Salzburg where they eagerly anticipated the Sound of Music tour package. The hotel's owner was duly impressed. The couple was obviously devoted to each other.

In their room, Frisco cleaned his gun while Felicia took a shower. They would be meeting with Shane and Nestor the next day. In the meantime, he watched the television and listened to the radio for any mention of the fire at the Foundation. They were well away from it but the first twenty-four hours of a getaway were always the most vulnerable. Felicia was certain that the Foundation would have some footage of her given the number of cameras. Roger Barrett was no fool. He would know the fire was intentional sabotage and he would go looking for the culprit. Elena wouldn't let him rest if he didn't. That was certain.

Frisco would keep watch tonight while Felicia rested. She'd take point tomorrow. After that, they'd improvise. His mind drifted to memories of Robin and times in Port Charles. Every day he grew more and more homesick. He and Felicia had decided he would retire after his latest WSB assignment.

"I babysit some bigwig and then we go home," muttered Frisco as he put his gun flat on the table and picked up Felicia's smaller weapon. "It's time to face the music and Maxie."

_The Hill Donely Building_

Piles of boxes, large trunks and hatboxes were scattered in the hallway and seemed to form a haphazard trail to a condo unit to the left of the elevator. Maxie exited the elevator pulling a rack of plastic-wrapped clothes. She expertly wove her way around the obstacle course of her belongings and entered the unit calling out, "Lulu! A little help here!"

"I can't believe you got this place. What a deal!" said Lulu taking possession of the rack and pulling it into the living room.

"It helps to have guilt-ridden godparents like Sean and Anna," said Maxie. "Patrick's got the cottage for the foreseeable future. Tiff offered me this place. And, it's not the deal you think it is."

"It looks pretty good to me. Living room, two bedrooms, custom kitchen, breakfast nook, two decadent bathrooms, a view to die for and underground parking. How can you complain?"

"Andrew's unit is across the way. Do you realize what this means?" asked Maxie.

"Tell me."

"It means that I, Mariah Maximilliana Jones, will be on duty as Auntie Maxie 24/7 just like his security team who'll be in a unit on this floor," said Maxie. "Plus, I've got Dad's wedding and the fashion show. I've also lost my weekends because a part of my deal with Tiffany is that I would show units in the building on Sundays. Every single Sunday."

"Andrew's sixteen. The last people he wants around are his relatives. Don't stress about it."

Maxie began to pace. "You don't understand. I'm the last one of ... of the girls. I have to watch over him and Emma. That's what ... Robin and Georgie would want."

"That doesn't mean that you have to make yourself miserable in the process."

Maxie crossed her arms. "I'm not!"

"I hardly ever see you anymore. You're obsessed at work. You rack up the miles between the Villa and the city. Then you got school starting after the holidays," said Lulu. "I know you like to be busy but this is ridiculous."

"What should I be doing? Taking long lunches, twiddling my thumbs at the office and going to lots of promotional parties?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. But I want more. I want to try and see how far I can go," said Maxie. "So far I'm handling things. Thanks to my SIMON." She took her phone out of her pocket, kissed it and returned it to her pocket.

"You are getting stranger and stranger," said Lulu. "Are the security guys young and hot?"

"They're all experienced men and women dedicated to their job."

"Translation: Old with no sense of humor or lives outside of work."

Maxie listened in half amusement to Lulu's off the mark assumptions about the team. She said, "It's four blocks to the office. The build out of the lower floors into luxury studios and one bedroom units is nearly finished."

"I'll think about it," replied Lulu.

"Don't forget the full service, 24 hour concierge. Once the ground floor Galleria is fully rented out, every convenience will be at your fingertips."

"Maxie!"

"Sorry. Just practicing my sales pitch. My commission goes straight to my school fund you know."

"You're really determined about that."

"The past is done. I can't change it but my future is straight ahead. I don't know what I'll be in a year but I'll be somebody that I can be proud of," said Maxie. "Besides, BJ and Georgie are cheering me on. How can I disappoint them?"

"And Robin, too."

Maxie swallowed past a sudden lump in her throat at the mention of her missing cousin. "Yeah, especially Robin."

"I didn't know you felt so strongly about changing."

"Now you do," said Maxie firmly.

Tiffany's distinctive voice sounded from the hallway. "Maxie! Sweetie!"

"My boss bellows," said Maxie as she hurried to the hallway.

In the hallway, Tiffany gestured to two familiar figures standing on either side of her. "Look who wants to look at units!"

"Wait a minute, Tiff. I wanted to look at office space not-" Bobbie began to say.

"Tosh! What would it hurt to look at one of our models?" Tiffany looked at Bobbie. "I have to get Belle to school. By the time I come back, Maxie's tour will be done and the three of us can go to the Villa."

"Tour?" asked Maxie.

"I need you to show our residential models to Bobbie and Matt here," said Tiffany. "One of the rules in showbiz is to never turn away a friendly audience or any audience, really."

"Sure. It would be my pleasure," said Maxie. She ushered Bobbie and Matt back into the elevator leaving Tiffany and Lulu standing alone together.

Lulu looked shrewdly at her godmother. "You want Maxie to get her commission."

"Am I that transparent?" asked Tiffany.

"No. It's devious though."

"Maxie would never accept charity from me or Sean. She WANTS to pay for her unit. What could I do but be underhanded? And, she does have the sales skills. She just needs a little nudge to get her moving. I remember when Felicia got movin' on something, you might as well be standin' in front of a rolling train goin' downhill. The trick was to get her started in the right direction."

"I approve. But, as Maxie's best friend, I SHOULD tell her about this plot against her."

"Tell your poor suffering godmother what bribe would buy your silence."

Lulu's response came fast. "Multi-page ads for Temple Court in Crimson for the next six months? Kate, my boss, would be ecstatic. I would more than make my sales quota."

"You may look like your mother but that's all Luke talking, darlin'. It's a deal," said Tiffany. "Speaking of your father, where is Luke lately?"

"On the Haunted Star as usual," said Lulu.

"Nope. I've been tryin' to find him but haven't had any luck," explained Tiffany. "When you see him, tell him to give me a call."

"Why?"

"Sean's looking to rent the Haunted Star for some kind of benefit. I said I'd negotiate the terms with Luke," said Tiffany. "When Luke comes out of whatever hole he's in this time, tell him to call me. So, godchild of mine, interested in a unit? I'll put together a sweet deal."

"I don't think so."

"Why not? Give us a few months and we will be THE prime address in Port Charles. The plans that Trident has for the Megaplex would blow your mind!"

"Yeah, that's wonderful but ..." Lulu's voice trailed off.

"But what?"

"I'm sure this place will be hiring the best security and law types. It's going to be a bit claustrophobic for me."

"With shootouts, explosions and vendettas going on nearly every week, a little security doesn't hurt," said Tiffany. "It's one of our primary features."

"It's fine for Maxie because she's suddenly transformed herself into Ms. Serious Thang but I want excitement and fun. I'm not going to get that around stodgy guards and grim ex-spies."

"Plenty of excitement and adventure possible without waving a gun 'round or lettin' the bullets fly. I know I've lived through a few." Tiffany glanced at her watch. "Oh, look at the time, gotta run. Belle hates to be late." As she walked briskly away, Tiffany called back, "Remember what I said about Luke! Let's do lunch again soon! Ta!"

Frisco and Felicia sat hunched over the single computer in the cramped room that served as a common study. The hard drive hummed and the status light flashed as the computer accessed Felicia's USB flash drive.

"C'mon, c'mon," said Frisco impatiently.

"I took a lot of data and this isn't the newest computer. It could take time," said Felicia.

"Well, darlin' I just want to make sure our arrangements in Salzburg are set," drawled Frisco for the benefit of any potential eavesdroppers.

"Our travel agency is top of the line. I'm sure everything is fine," Felicia replied.

The screen flashed and window appeared listing the directory of files on the USB stick. Felicia pumped a fist.

Frisco dropped a kiss on her head. He whispered, "Good job, sweetheart."

"Made the risks worth it?"

"I wouldn't go THAT far." Frisco pulled another flash drive from his pocket and handed it to Felicia.

Felicia plugged the other drive in and began to copy files from one drive to another. Next to her, Frisco scrawled a Paris address on an envelope. Whatever happened to them, Andre would get a copy of the data via mail. Old spy school precautions in a high tech world.

"I think the tour is going to be wonderful. Simply marvelous," said Felicia keeping up the conversation per their cover identities. She kept one eye on the status light and another on the door. Her IPhone vibrated inside her pocket. She answered it.

Frisco slid the envelope towards Felicia. He strode over to the window and peered out unto the quiet semi-residential street. "You have the itinerary memorized don't you, darlin'?"

"Oh, yes. We drive into Salzburg and join the Sound of Music tour then register at our hotel," said Felicia. "I can't wait to see our friends there." She showed Frisco the text message on her phone.

"Too bad they couldn't come here. We're all alone," said Frisco. "I feel like a walk. Was that a cafe we saw on the way here?"

"I think it was. I'm getting hungry," said Felicia.

"I like that whatchamacallit we had yesterday."

"The veal schnitzel?"

"And that cake, hmm, only your apple pie is better."

In sickly sweet tones, Felicia responded, "Oh, stop, you silver-tongued devil."

"You really want me to stop?" asked Frisco playfully.

Felicia rolled her eyes and let out the expected girlish giggle. The status light stopped flashing. The copy was complete. Deftly, Felicia removed the second drive, wrapped a piece of paper around it and then wound a rubber band around the makeshift bundle several times. Frisco held his envelope open and watched Felicia drop the bundle inside. He sealed the envelope and put it into his coat. Felicia executed a command from her flash drive to erase her activities on the computer. The command finished executing in a minute. She removed and pocketed the drive.

They stopped at the front desk and very conspicuously told them where they were going.

"Say, is there a place I can buy stamps?" asked Frisco.

"I shall be happy to mail anything for you," answered the clerk. "I can put the cost of international stamps on to your bill."

Frisco waved the envelope around. "I forgot that I still had the key from our hotel in Paris. I just want to return it. I wouldn't want to get billed for the key." Frisco let loose an irritating, braying laugh.

The clerk opened a drawer and removed a sheet of stamps. "Allow me." He affixed a few stamps on the envelope. "There is a post box just outside."

Felicia and Frisco left the hotel hand in hand. They pretended to drop the envelope into the post box outside the hotel. They walked several blocks in a wandering, zigzag route. They found themselves at a busy intersection. On the side of a bank building was a post box. Frisco dropped the letter into it. They continued to walk and window shop down the block. They kept the cafe within sight distance. Within the next two hours, they would connect with Shane and Nestor in the vicinity of the cafe.

They stopped at a news agent's stand where a small television was displaying the local news. The Foundation was the day's top news item. They browsed the newspapers while looking at the images of authorities swarming around the Foundation amidst fire trucks and other emergency personnel.

Walking away from the stand, Frisco whispered into Felicia's ear. "You're turning into a pyromaniac. Love it."


	21. Chapter 20

_ELQ Building, downtown Port Charles_

Two people faced off across the broad conference table. The woman was stern and stiff. The man was tense and defiant.

"Everything I have done, I've done for Ned and Brook. I was not the one to disown them."

"I didn't."

"You don't make time to know Brook, your own grandchild. You rarely talk to Ned or visit him."

"I'm busy. He's busy," said Tracy. "You're not exactly father of the year."

"Really and truly, Tracy? I was not the ideal husband but you cannot say I shirked my responsibility as a father to our son. Go ahead, tell me again I'm a bad father!"

Tracy sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Larry Ashton gestured broadly at the opulent room. "You have your wish at last - running ELQ, the family business. Are you happy, Tracy?"

"Yes!"

"You're miserable but the Quartermaine pride won't let you say so," said Ashton shrewdly.

Tracy narrowed her eyes. "You think you know me so well."

"I do and it goes both ways," said Ashton.

"No!" Tracy slammed a palm down. "You helped the Cartel attempt to kill my father. You manipulated the family to allow Harlan Barrett to buy our canneries to make biochemical weapons. You colluded to involve my family in Claudio Maldonado's assassination. YOU are not the man I know. Not the man I ... I trusted with everything."

"I've never changed, Tracy. I'm still the opportunistic, cultured, articulate and somewhat charming man I always was."

"And a murderer," accused Tracy.

"I did not know Edward himself would be targeted. My hands are clean on that one."

"Of course they are. You just told them everything you knew about ELQ and the family."

Ashton's nostrils flared. He took a moment to compose himself. "What ... what choice did I have? My masquerade as a wealthy lord was rudely ended. No funds. No prospects. There they were - the Cartel. They approached me. They respected what I could bring to the table."

"And like a good lackey, you did anything they wanted you to do."

Ashton shook his head. "Believe what you like."

"I don't believe anything that comes out of your mouth."

"Your prerogative," said Ashton.

"I thought we'd said everything between us at the PCPD when you were arrested. You wanted this meeting," said Tracy. "What do you want? Last words before you flee the country?"

Ashton drew himself up straight. "I wanted to tell you personally that I will make amends to you, to Ned, to Brook-Lyn and to the family for this."

"Big words from a future felon."

"I will be staying in town. I will not run like a coward."

"The case against you is-"

"Yet to be proven," said Ashton. "My cooperation was bought via blackmail."

"Blackmail? That's your defense?"

"Arielle forced me to continue working with the Cartel and everything else."

"Speaking of your wife, where is she?"

"Gone but not before serving me with divorce papers." Ashton smiled. "Upon reflection, it's the best thing she's ever done for me."

"You must have been born under a lucky star," noted Tracy. "You're going to get out of these charges, aren't you?"

"Do I seem worried?" asked Ashton. "I shall soon be free of onerous marital shackles. You, on the other hand, seem to be content with yours?"

"Luke and I are fine. Does it shock you?"

Ashton crossed his arms. "Frankly, my dear, I've always thought you had better taste."

"You should talk."

"Arielle for all her faults was a helpful spouse. She had purpose and ambition if misguided. But Luke, what does he bring to your partnership?"

"He doesn't HAVE to bring anything," scoffed Tracy.

"Does he just take then?" asked Ashton softly.

"Luke hasn't betrayed me or my family. Not like you."

"You've always known that what I do is intended to leave a legacy for Ned and Brooke. They are OUR family, Tracy, no matter how much you try to ignore them," said Ashton. "My tactics may not meet with your approval but you should never question why I do what I do. My family is the most important thing to me."

"And you've disgraced them, Ashton. All for a fortune," said Tracy. "Don't put yourself above Luke or anyone else. You're no better."

"That remains to be seen." Ashton bowed. "I have delivered my message and bid you adieu."

"Wait," said Tracy. She sighed. "Can you tell Ned something for me?"

"Tell him yourself, Tracy," said Ashton.

"He's not returning my calls."

"I see."

"No you don't. I didn't disown him. He left what was his birthright," said Tracy. "He traded all this for a guitar and leather pants. He can come back at any time. He knows that."

"But only on your terms," replied Ashton.

"Of course."

"He's your son, Tracy. There shouldn't be any terms."

Tracy looked away. "Goodbye, Ashton."

Ashton turned but paused at doorway. "By the way, Scotty tells me that Laura is improving with each passing day. She's regaining more and more of her health and mobility."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Why must you suspect ulterior motives?"

"With you, it's a necessity."

"When we were married, I was always the one that remembered the birthdays and other events," mused Ashton.

"And your point is?"

"For you, your name and family got you anything you wanted," said Ashton. "For me, all I have are connections. I nurture them assiduously."

"So you keep in touch with Scotty Baldwin. Big deal."

"Information is power and it can give you an advantage. Think about it," Ashton said. "You know whose side I'm on. That hasn't changed either."

"Meaning you won't stab me in the back without a good reason."

"My personal fondness aside, I do admire you. You know that, too," said Ashton.

Tracy nodded. "We're both survivors."

"Then here's one more piece of advice from one survivor to another. Luke is a lost man on a leaking dinghy in an endless ocean glancing nervously in all directions for the sharks that follow him," cautioned Ashton. "He's burned his bridges. He can't stand on his own so he latches on to those who can. For your sake, I hope you aren't the one he relies on most to rescue him, Tracy."

"You barely know Luke,"

"I know of him, his history and his so-called exploits. Besides, I have sources, too. Luke is not the most discreet of people. He leaves a trail wherever he goes," said Ashton. "A person can try to keep running but everything catches up. Sans resources and allies, Luke can't do much on his own despite thinking otherwise."

"His friends and family will stand with him."

"Maybe and maybe not. Please think about everything I've said. Anna and Robert have lost a child. I can't help thinking about what's important to me at this time in my life." Ashton opened the door and as he left, his parting words were, "See you around town, Tracy."

_Villa Scorpio_

A short convoy of cars entered through the gates - Bobbie in one car, doctors Kelly Lee and Lainey Winters in the next then Tom Hardy in another car. Monica slowed her car as she approached the Villa's gate behind Tom's car. She saw a guard approaching. A tapping on her driver's side window made her gasp.

"Jason?" cried Monica as she lowered her window.

"Monica, I ... I need to get in there," said Jason hurriedly. "Can I ride in with you?"

"You didn't get an invitation?"

"No but who cares? I need to-"

"No," said Monica.

"What?" Jason gripped the top of the car. "You're kidding me." He looked at Monica then at the guard standing patiently by the side and then back to Monica.

"You didn't get an invitation to the burial. Respect their wishes, Jason."

"I need to be there. I just want to say goodbye."

"I'm sorry. I know you're hurting right now," said Monica.

"Who the hell are they to come back into Robin's life and ... and take over? THEY CAN'T DO THIS!"

Monica set her car to park and got out. She looked at a guard standing nearby seemingly ready to intervene if necessary. "Could you give me a few minutes with him, please? He won't be a problem."

Jason's scowl indicated that he was not in agreement with his mother's words. The guard nodded and walked away a few paces.

"Don't do this, Jason," said Monica.

"They're turning away her friends, me, Sonny. That's not right."

Monica hardened her heart calling on the detachment that got a doctor through the hardest of cases. "Jason, Robin wanted a very private service. She left instructions. Her family is carrying out those instructions."

"But ... but l... she's important to me. All I want is to be there. That's all," said Jason softly. "Let me ride in with you. Please."

"Accept her wishes. Respect them. Respect her."

"She would want me and ... and Sonny to be there."

Monica shook her head. "I know that you believe that. I'm sorry."

"It's not RIGHT!"

"Was it right for you to take Carly's side about Michael?"

"That's different. That has nothing to do with this."

"That was a choice. Your choice to disagree with Robin about telling AJ that Michael was his son and not yours. You distanced yourself from her remember? Now, it's her choice on who she wanted to invite. There is no difference," said Monica firmly. "Robin accepted your decision. She made a life for herself away from you. She never judged you, did she? Or hold what happened against you?"

"No," answered Jason shakily.

"Then take this as another lesson like the ones she used to teach you after your accident," said Monica. "Take the time to reflect, to think about her and all the good things you shared together."

"It happened too fast. It wasn't supposed to be like this," said Jason. He blinked back tears. "What's the point of all the drugs and the protocols if ... if it was going to kill her anyway?"

Monica tentatively, she laid a hand on her estranged son's arm. "The point is a beautiful baby and a family that loved her. What were the most important things to her?"

"Family. Friends," answered Jason with no hesitation.

"Then count yourself lucky because for a time she was all those to you."

"It's not her time. It's too soon. Just-" began Jason.

"You never know when you'll lose someone you love. It can happen in a second, a minute. It could be a heart attack or ... or an accident." Mother and son shared a long look full of regret and pain. "Do right by Robin and accept her choice. That's the best thing you can do."

"I'll wait for you to come out." Jason stared at the gate as if committing it to memory. "I have flowers. Could you put it on her grave for me?"

Heart breaking for her son, Monica nodded. She watched as Jason turned on his heel and ran to his car. He returned with an armload of flowers which he gently laid on the backseat. As she starrted her car, she continued watching him as he went back to his car and simply sat silently inside. She hoped he was following her advice and thinking about some past lessons on love and family.

_An empty warehouse in New York City_

Clad in a long fur coat, Helena Cassadine stood pensively in the dim confines of the small warehouse. She was here in the unaccustomed role of a penitent. Like any good supplicant, she waited until attention came her way.

"But will he help me?" asked Helena softly. In her hour of need she had found her family lacking and her allies dwindling. Too nervous to pace, she fidgeted instead. Her ears were alert to any sound. Her eyes darted around the warehouse and stopped at the closed door in the back.

Against the far wall lay stacks upon stacks of unused wood pallets. The opposite wall was lined with deep metal shelved coated with dust. The large garage doors were half open letting in slivers of morning light and blasts of winter air.

Helena did not notice the chill. Her roiling emotions had her unsettled and displeased at everyone and everything. For his own protection, she had sent Nikolas off to Europe to tend to business interests there. She thought she had access to the Cassadine funds but that was not the case. Somehow, seemingly overnight, her access had been stopped. She did not dare inquire of her grandson.

"Nikolas must NOT be tainted by any of this. He must not know what I … what I did to his friend," said Helena in a near whisper. "It was a mistake."

She had reached out to her nephew Pompey Vakalos for help and funds. She had been soundly, if civilly, rebuffed. She had railed at his fecklessness to no avail. Pompey had bowed to pressure and the threat of censure from his cousin and her other nephew, Thanos D'Ercy, should Pompey help Helena financially. Pompey would listen to her, even shelter her, but that was all he would allow himself to do.

Helena then turned to her various allies for aid. Inexplicably, Charlotte Devane had gone missing. Helena assumed she had died. Otherwise, Charlotte would have contacted her by this time. Her second ally, Arielle Ashton, had been in deep mourning for her brother's recent death. Then, she left Port Charles for destinations unknown. However, her husband Larry Ashton had remained in Port Charles embroiled in a brewing stock swindling scandal involving the Quartermaines and ELQ. Her third ally offered help but only in Europe. Elena Cosgrove had promised shelter and ample financial aid but only if Helena presented herself at the Foundation's headquarters in Vienna.

With no recourse or adequate funds remaining, Helena turned to the one person that she counted both as a respected associate and a wary enemy - Cesar Faison.

As if aware of her thoughts, the door opened and in stepped the slight yet sinister figure of Faison briefcase in hand. The scent of the clove cigarettes he favored clung to him like a second skin.

"Chain smoking again, Cesar?" asked Helena with a wry smile.

"A nervous habit I continue to despair of," said Faison. "Let us get to business, Helena. I have a personal appearance in Boston. I must not disappoint my reading public. Aside from your need of funds, why did you request a physical meeting?"

"I wanted to thank you in person. Your help is a gracious gesture and one I profoundly appreciate more than you know," said Helena.

"It was gracious but decided with some hesitation," said Faison. "By this gesture, do not believe for a minute, a second, that I have forgotten your urging, no, no, INSTIGATION of Charlotte Devane's efforts to kidnap me."

"I was not aware of her … methods at the time," said Helena. It was neither the truth or a lie but somewhere in between. "How did you know I told her about your psychological talents?"

"That is unimportant," Faison took a long drag from his cigarette. "Charlotte has been dealt with to my complete satisfaction."

"I see." Helena cleared her throat then said, "Your capture has been avenged then."

Faison shook his head. "If I had wanted to seek revenge for THAT transgression, I would have done so years ago. No, she had done the unforgivable and I could not allow her reign of terror to continue."

Helena avoided his gaze as she tremulously asked, "Wh-what did she do?"

"She hurt persons for whom I have a proprietary interest in. I protect my … family," said Faison. "That is as aspect that I have always admired in you, Helena. Your dedication towards your family. Family is the only true treasure in this life. By comparison, Charlotte was a grasping and greedy individual of no redeeming value to anyone - not even her own child."

Helena took in all these new bits of information to study at her leisure. "My acquaintance with Charlotte was a passing one."

Faison glanced at his watch. "Well, Helena, you have thanked me. What more did you require?"

Helena peered at him closely. "It has been some years but you seem different to me, Cesar."

Cesar's lips molded themselves into a half smile. "In what way?"

"More focused, less scattered. More content and far from listless as before years ago," said Helena.

"At the time we first met, I was in a state of transition in my life," said Faison. "I am more settled now. I am slowly appreciating what I have and not brooding overmuch on what I do not have."

Helena said, "You're not a man easily satisfied with the status quo."

"You are correct I am not. However, I have distilled what I want and need to a few essential elements."

"And what would those be?"

"That is for me to strive for and for the world to discover when I … when I have succeeded in my plans," said Faison confidently. He looked off in the distance. "I know what I want and I will have it. My turn will come."

Helena looked quizzically at Faison. "Your turn?"

"The wheel of Fate moves very slowly, don't you think? It demands enormous patience," said Faison. "Fortunately, the reward is all I have ever desired."

"But what if you do not -" began Helena.

"I will have … my dreams fulfilled. I will," said Faison firmly. "Time is on my side but not on yours, Helena. I must be leaving for Boston." Faison handed her the briefcase. "Your funds as we discussed. I expect repayment on the terms we agreed to."

"You will have it. Information you want. Information you will receive." Helena accepted the briefcase. "Thank you, Cesar."

Faison smirked. "For what, Helena? This meeting never happened."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This story was begun and posted on September 2010 on my home page. It's similarity to any current GH storyline(s) is coincidental. This is a direct sequel to The Telltale Lie. Though it's not necessary to read that previously, it would be helpful. Please see my profile home page on the status of this series. More chapters are posted on my home page.<p> 


	22. Chapter 21

In the Blue Room, Doctor Tom Hardy placed the used syringe on the table beside him. No longer in a straitjacket, Andrew sat calm and attentive between Robert and Anna. Tom did another examination of his eyes. Monica, Sean and Alex stood to the side watching.

"Noah and I are still worried about seizures," said Monica. She nodded at Alex. "We're closely mimicking the same course of treatment that Alex did on Anna. It seems to be working to stabilize you, Andrew, as far as your physical symptoms. Mentally and emotionally is another story."

"You can't cure that with a magic pill, Doctor Quartermaine," said Andrew softly.

"Not right away but we can work together towards a cure while giving you ways to ... to control your conditioning on your own," said Tom. "It won't be easy but if you're motivated-"

"I am." Andrew looked at Robert, Alex then Anna. "I want Faison out of my head and my life. I KNOW that I do. If I say I don't, then it's not me talking."

"What's next?" asked Robert.

"After the service, I want to have a long session with Andrew if he's up to it," said Tom. "And, may I suggest, that Andrew be placed in a calming atmosphere." He looked around the room. "This is a little too, um, busy. Too tempting for him."

"Ah, I see," said Anna. She looked at her son. "You are quarantined to the Villa starting now."

"Mum, please, I ... I have so much to do and-"

"You've been doing TOO much," said Anna in a no-nonsense tone. "You need a break and Tom agrees. A break you will have."

Andrew tried again. "Operation Searchlight is at a-"

"Is rolling along," said Robert. "I know you want to help find Robin, son, but your health is even more important than that."

"But I'm the only one who-"

"And you have to remember that what you do affects many, many people." Robert looked hard at Andrew relaying the subtext of a message he could not say out loud. "They can't afford to have you put out of commssion again. I'm putting my fatherly foot down on this one."

Andrew breathed in deeply then let it out in a rush. "I understand, sir."

"Since Tom will be treating you, I think this is too far to drive for him. Why not move into your place in the Donely building, Andrew?" Anna said. "It's close to the hospital and the Megaplex."

"Ah, the security, um, I haven't finished hiring a staff," said Sean uncertainly.

"Not a problem, Sean. I'll take care of Andrew's security. I'll coordinate everything. You won't have to do a thing," replied Anna.

"If ... if you're sure," said Sean weakly.

"I'm getting tired of being blindsided. Security is my responsibility. I'm going to be positively rabid and unreasonable about it," Anna said.

"A new environment is the best for now," said Tom. "You know I've been hearing a lot about your new building, Sean. I need a place to stay. I might look into it."

Sean smiled. "It's all Tiffany's doing believe me. She's going to rename it as 1 Temple Court once it opens for business. Ask Maxie for a tour, Tom. Give her the commission."

"I will. Thanks," Tom said.

Giles' voice came from the doorway. "Everyone, it's time. They're ready on the hill."

* * *

><p>A light rain had begun to fall as the minister finished the graveside service. Everyone filed past the burial spot saying their farewells, tossing a flower or a handful of earth. The last ones were all family.<p>

Standing between Dianara and Maxie, Mac knelt and threw a white lily into the grave. He said softly, "Farewell, niece. My heart can't tell you apart from Robin. That's the way it will always be." He slowly got to his feet and put an arm around Maxie. "This better be the last for a long, long time. I can't take another one."

With a bundled Emma in one arm, his father Noah on his left and brother Matt on his right, Patrick bravely threw in handfuls of earth. His lips formed words but no speech as he knelt. After a few minutes, he rose and said, "This is a good spot. She'll like it here."

"There will be a stone bench put in to the side when the weather is better," said Andrew.

"And flowers around the headstone," said Anna. "Come summer, it's going to be beautiful and peaceful.

She and Robert stood by the grave giving each other the support they each badly needed. Anna said very softly, "Robert and I will do our best for Emma and for Patrick. We'll watch out for them. I promise you that she will know her mother, Eve. I'll find out who you are and I'll tell her and ..."

Robert added the words that Anna could not, "You won't be forgotten. We won't let that happen."

In little groups, people picked their way down the cleared trail from the hilltop to the Villa. It was a mixture of immediate family, invited guests and various members of the security team. Noah and Matt walked on either side of an unsteady Patrick. Sean held Tiffany close. Eve's former roommates and close friends Doctors Kelly Lee and Lainey WInters comforted each other. Bobbie, Monica and Tom walked side by side talking softly and sometimes eyeing the troubled family members with concerned glances.

Mac and Dianara comforted Maxie. Halfway to the Villa, Mac looked back and said goodbye in his heart one more time. His heart ached for all his girls. He'd always tried to be a good father. Regret clawed at his spirit. As he had watched the coffin being lowered into the ground, he had not been able to shake the imagery evoked by Robert's words on the boat heading to Spoon Island.

_That Robin is being held somewhere? Or ... or she's lying in some unmarked grave as if she didn't matter to anyone? _

Mac felt as if he'd left Robin behind. It was a feeling he loathed. He said under his breath, "We'll find you, sweetheart. Scorpios take care of their own. I promise."

Anna and Robert held hands as they solemnly made their way back to the Villa. Behind them, Dimitri carried Viktor in one arm and held Alex with the other. For all of them, sorrow bowed their shoulders while a steadfast purpose hardened their resolve. They would find those responsible for robbing Eve and Robin of their true lives and futures. It was a charge that they could never relinquish or ignore. Ever.

Andrew brought up the rear. He had been the last to throw a flower into the grave. As he had done so, he had made a silent vow to Eve that he would do all he could in his lifetime and beyond to safeguard her daughter's future. It was a vow that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>In the living room, Sean sat down on the sofa. He'd made it through the service - barely. His legs trembled. His chest felt heavy. He felt ill and showed it. Tiffany brought him a glass of water from the kitchen.<p>

Tiffany wrapped her hands around the glass. "Here, honey, drink it slowly." She sat down next to him and rubbed his back. "It was hard for all of us but it's over now. Take it easy."

"I'll be fine. Just give me a minute." Sean gulped the water gratefully.

"Take the day off. Stay home and rest," urged Tiffany.

"I'm fine," repeated Sean.

"You've been pushing yourself hard. You're all flushed."

Sean growled, "I'm fine I said. Leave off!"

"Sean!" exclaimed Tiffany more surprised by his tone than hurt.

Sean was immediately contrite. "Baby, I'm sorry." He leaned back against the sofa and pulled his wife to him. He stroked her upper arm. "I didn't mean that."

"Something IS wrong and you won't tell me what it is," said Tiffany.

"It's been a rollercoaster the last few months. I'm tired."

"You toss and turn all night. You're in and out at all hours. Taking walks on the docks and who knows what else. I just know something is eating at you," said Tiffany. "I'm here. Let me help."

Sean sighed. "It's work, honey, that's all. I want the PR firm to get off on the right foot."

"You have a bunch of people running that place. Delegate!"

Sean took another sip of water. "Is that what you do? This is only temporary. You know I like to charge hard at the beginning of a project. You're the same. We want to make sure that things are done right."

Tiffany patted Sean's chest. "I thought you were going to start taking it easy. Boston PD took a lot out of you. And, hush, don't tell me it didn't. Those last two cases were beyond bad."

"And still unsolved," said Sean. His eyes took on a clouded expression as he remembered his last cases as police chief in Beantown. Closure for the victims' families would likely never be possible.

"You did your best. The entire department did."

"I was the wrong man for the job. I should have realized that sooner."

"The killings stopped. That's no little thing."

"I should have brought in the big guys."

"You tried. You practically begged the WSB to participate. Who slammed the door in your face? Ross that's who!" said Tiffany. "Ingrates!"

"Not their jurisdiction. I knew it was a long shot."

"Bunch of snooty bureaucrats!" Tiffany shook her head. "We're home now and surrounded by our friends. I want to forget Boston ever happened."

"Me, too, baby," said Sean.

"Will you promise me that once this museum exhibit fuss is over that you'll rest up?" said Tiffany.

"Promise."

"One more thing. I can't solve the problems of the world but I'm here to listen," said Tiffany gently prodding. "Whenever you're ready to talk."

Sean tightened his arm around her. "I love you for that. I love everything about you. I always will. Everything I do is for you and Belle."

"You spoil her rotten," said Tiffany.

"I spoil you a little bit, too. Don't I?"

"You have your moments," said Tiffany. "I love you. I love our life together. And, don't forget, it's your turn to plan our anniversary getaway."

"Oh, no! I'm never going to top the last one."

"You're a clever man. I'm sure you'll find a way, darlin'."

"Anyone see Robbie around?" asked Mac coming into the living room behind Dianara.

"He's with Anna," said Tiffany. "Where's Maxie?"

"In the EMZ with Andrew and Emma. I thought Anna goes overboard. Have you seen that place?" Mac glanced in the direction of the master bedroom. "I'll wait for Robbie. I want to go with him to the airport. The department should be able to survive for a few hours without me."

"See, Sean, that's called delegating," teased Tiffany."

"I hear ya," chuckled Sean.

"I wish I didn't have to go to the Bureau tomorrow," said Dianara. "I'd be more useful in Europe searching."

"Never use everything on the first sally," said Sean.

"Keep some forces behind as backup and reserve," Dianara added finishing one of the WSB's operational strategies.

"That's coldblooded to me," said Mac taking his place by his future wife. "Why not bring everything to bear and win the battle decisively?"

"And lose the war because you're out of manpower, ammunition and supplies," said Sean in a matter-of-fact voice.

Mac looked directly at Sean. "Are we in a war?"

"We have to assume we are," replied the veteran spymaster.

"It's starting to feel like we're under siege," said Tiffany. "Take care of one thing and ten more things pop up."

"A battle is about speed and strength but a war is won by stamina, intelligence and guile," said Sean. "Robert's got the pieces in the field. He's going to join them. That leaves Anna to run the game. It could be a long campaign of attrition."

"Is it a spy thing or are you all ... immune or something?" asked Mac with some frustration. "You're so cool and unhurried. I want to DO something. Anything. Right now."

Dianara lay her head on his shoulder. "We ARE doing something. We're resting, gathering information and organizing. When the call to action comes, and it will, we'll be ready."

"The calm is deceptive. We're churning and fretting on the inside as much as you are, Mac," said Sean. "Personally, I'm envisioning wrapping my hands around the neck of the person responsible. It's like an endless video loop in my head."

"We've looked over journals, analyzed footage, racked my brain for any bits that I could remember. There has to be something else I can do?" asked Mac. "I can resign tomorrow and join Robbie on the other side of the pond."

"Don't do that. You're needed here," said Dianara.

"I can look up my old merchant marine contacts in Italy, France, Hong Kong and lots of places. I can watch his back. What can I do here?"

"Staying behind is just as important," insisted Dianara. "There's the Cassadine case that's still open. God knows where Helena is."

"She's probably run off to Greece and out of American jurisdiction. I don't think she's going anywhere for a while," replied Mac. "I can't touch her. My hands are tied."

"Not if her people turn witness. She's denying any involvement or connection with them. Tilt her hired guns to your way of thinking. Then you can finally get real evidence against her," said Dianara. "I thought you wanted to get back at the Cassadines for what happened to your parents?"

"I do!" replied Mac hotly. "But Robin is more important. She's out there. Maybe she's lost hope. She's all alone. Defenseless."

Sean closed his eyes. His body tensed. He fought for calm and control. He could not give in to despair at his predicament and Robin's possible fate.

"Robb'ies strung tight and ready to snap. I can feel it. Anna's putting on a good front until you look in her eyes and ... " Mac's voice trailed off.

Dianara weaved her hand into Mac's hand. "Robin will be found. We can't lose hope before we begin."

* * *

><p>Robert held Anna in his arms as they stood in their bedroom. She rested her face on his chest and wound her arms around his waist. She could hear his heartbeat. He stroked her hair.<p>

"You be careful. Call me if ... when you find something," said Anna.

Robert inhaled trying to memorize her scent and the feel of her body pressed against him. "It's early days and the trail is cold. The Foundation lead could be nothing."

"Or it could be the break we need."

"You and Mac are chomping at the bit to get out there and look but don't forget that this is a marathon not a sprint, luv," said Robert. "The team is there doing the legwork for us. We have to let them do their job."

"I know that. The agent side of me knows that."

"And the mother side?" asked Robert gently.

"Wants to tear every country apart until I find her," Anna said. "Having Andrew and Emma nearby is wonderful but it's not enough. I hurt. Everywhere. And so do you. You're not fooling me with this cool and collected demeanor."

"I'm barely holding on," admited Robert. "If Elena has her, I swear I'll-"

"You swear to call me in time to get there." Anna looked directly at Robert. "I'm going to finish off some loose ends here. I'll be ready when you call."

"It could be a while."

"Once I'm done here, the rest of the team will be ready to join the operation. I've got feelers out to my old networks. Andre is asking around. We'll hear something. I know it."

"Anna, please-"

Anna broke out of Robert's embrace. "Don't! Don't tell me to be realistic. Nothing about this is realistic."

"We'll be no good to anyone if we're both burnt out at the same time!" Robert explained. "When you were taken by Putnam, I ... I drove myself to the very, very edge of my endurance. I wasn't thinking clearly enough. I missed clues. Clues that could have led me to finding you sooner. I was a basket case in every way."

"Like I was when Robin went missing in the Asian Quarter."

"Multiple that by a factor of ten."

"I want to scream all the time. But I have to pretend that I'm out of my head with grief instead and all the while be in complete control and run things properly. It's madness!"

Robert put a hand on both her shoulders from behind. "For a while until we get something definite you have to hang on."

A sob caught in her throat. "It's been so long. What if she's gone, too?"

"Robin's not a little girl. They took her for a reason. They went through the bother of arranging for a double. I have to believe that ... that she's alive somewhere."

"I keep remembering the last time I saw her." Anna took hold of Robert's hands and pulled his arms around her like the sleeves of a sweater. Robert squeezed her to him. "She was so happy and so alive. Her life was ahead of her, Robert."

"She's strong, clever and resourceful. Best of all, she's a survivor." Robert lowered his voice for her ears alone. His voice was gravelly with emotion. "We would know in our hearts and our guts if our girl was gone. Really gone. We have to believe that we'll see her again. We have to believe."

"It's the fear. It's choking me. Drowning me."

"Think. Don't feel. Shut off the emotion," demanded Robert.

"I can't! I can't!" Tears freely coursed down her cheek. She was on the edge of hysteria. "My child is not an assignment. How can I be objective?"

"You have to be!" yelled Robert.

"You're asking for too much," said Anna.

He moved to stand in front of her. Tenderly, he wiped at the tears on her face. "I have to go and do something or go berserk here. I don't have the strength or the patience to keep the situation under control. I can barely manage myself. It's your turn, Anna, to be the strong one. Stronger, tougher and colder than you've ever been."

Anna let out a shuddering breath but said nothing. She held Robert's gaze.

Robert continued, "No one is going to look harder or longer for our baby than us. We've taken turns like equal partners all our lives together. We always have. When one falters, the other picks him or her up and sets them in the right direction again. But, Anna, we're only two people. We have to pace ourselves and be smart in directing our teams and using our resources. One of us, you, have to make the decisions."

"I know ... you're right," said Anna haltingly. She was slowly regaining her composure. "It's so hard to think straight."

"I know it is," said Robert soothingly. "If you want to change places and be the one out there instead, fine, you can go and I'll stay."

Anna shook her head. "You have all the contacts in the field. I have to be here. Deal with things. Close up shop." She grabbed a handful of Robert's shirt. "You promise me the minute, the second, you have something, you'll call me. I need to be there."

"You will be."

"Of course, if you run into trouble, I'll be there anyway." Anna took a deep breath. Her face was becoming calm and centered.

Robert took Anna's hands in his. "Women's lib. It'll be your turn to rescue me." He placed a kiss on each hand. "Be strong, Anna. For all of us."

Anna wound her arms around his neck. "I've got your back, Scorpio."

Robert grinned knowing that Anna had recovered her mental and emotional equilibrium and would be fine. "One of these days we're going to have peace and quiet. Some quality time to just be Bobby and Annie."

Anna said wistfully, "Someday."

Robert nuzzled her. He rained sweet kisses on her lips, cheeks and the side of her neck. She held him tight. She closed her eyes shutting everything else out of her mind except this one moment.

Too soon they broke apart. A last glance. A final nod.

"Bobbie and Annie back in the closet," said Anna.

"It's only temporary." Robert shouldered his duffel bag.

Anna walked to the door with him. She touched his sleeve. "Robert?"

"Yes?"

Anna touched his cheek. "You're leaving me behind again."

"I could never wander very far from you," answered Robert.

Anna straightened his coat collar. "I'll have the mai tais ready."


	23. Chapter 22

_In the air _

The helicopter glided through the air on its way to Kennedy International with Robert, Mac and Vincent aboard as passengers. Vincent sat in the front with Mac and Robert in the rear.

"Are you sure about Helena?" asked Robert.

"No. Just speculation," admitted Mac. "Her normal pattern is to go into hiding for a while and then resurface when you least expect her to weeks or months later."

"And always smelling like a sweet, innocent rose," said Robert.

"Not this time. I'm going to lean as hard as I can on her henchmen to turn state's witnesses."

"You have enough proof with the tape and other things. Get a killer district attorney assigned to the case. Someone completely impartial."

"I will," Mac fidgeted then said, "Listen, bro, I want to go with you."

"You got a big job here."

"It feels more and more like a noose 'round my neck," said Mac. "Dia and I have talked a lot about this. It's not like I have to work to support a family anymore. After we get back from our honeymoon, I'm resigning as chief and commissioner."

Robert turned to his brother. "This isn't entirely unexpected. I just didn't realize you were that unhappy about it."

"It's not about happiness. The job is ... is a bad fit. Always has been. I'm more PI than top cop."

"So what's next? Are you joining Dia in the real estate business?"

"No. She's exploring different options, too. Whatever she finally decides on is fine with me. I'm just relieved she's out of the WSB. I haven't trusted them for a long time."

"It's not my bureau anymore that's for sure," said Robert. "What are you going to be doing to stay out of trouble?"

"I'm waiting to hear about some things. I've squirreled away some money. I want to invest it in a business that I feel good about and that's needed."

Robert clapped a hand on Mac's shoulder. "Whatever you do, I'll stand behind you."

"You can take your old job back for a start."

"No. Those days are behind me," said Robert. "Maybe it's time for some new blood in the police department. Have you told the mayor about your decision?"

"No. You're the first to know."

"Don't tell anyone yet. Tell him just before your wedding. There'll be less time for him to maneuver politically which means that whoever you nominate to replace you will likely get the job."

"That's slick."

"Sometimes I think Sun Tzu meant to write about the art of politics instead of war," said Robert. "Speaking of war, I want you to keep an eye on Anna while I'm gone."

Mac chuckled. "That's a tall order when the lady has her own mind about everything."

"She's got a lot on her plate with the family and the team. She's got her feet under her and moving forward but she is overwhelmed," said Robert. "Give her a hand when you think she needs it, okay? And don't let her bulldoze you, either. Just help her."

"All right. Will do."

* * *

><p><em>The Cottage, Villa Scorpio<em>

Noah met Anna at the door. Beyond him, Anna could see Patrick slumped on the sofa. His head in his hands. Matt was beside him preparing a syringe.

"I don't ... don't want that," protested Patrick.

"It'll calm you down," said Matt.

"I AM calm!" Patrick cried out.

Matt did not respond. He merely looked at his half brother. Patrick noticed Anna. Anna gave Patrick a quick hug.

"Maybe you should take that shot," Anna said quietly.

"It won't help me after I wake up. It can't answer my questions," said Patrick.

"Questions?"

"What do I do now? Who did I fall in love with Robin or Eve?" asked Patrick. "If Robin's found, then what-"

"When. When she's found," interrupted Anna. "The only thing you can do is take care of the most precious thing to Eve."

"Emma," said Patrick. "How do I take care of her and raise her the way her mother would have wanted?"

"It's not impossible, Patrick. Many children are raised in single parent households," said Anna gently. "I did it with help from Filomena. You've got all of us here to help."

"But how do I manage it?"

"You will because you must." Seeing Patrick's desperate confusion, Anna took pity on him. "Patrick, take the next few days to rest and think. But don't think too hard yet. You've been through hell. You're overwhelmed. You're not in a fit state to make decisions. We'll look after Emma while you rest. When you're ready, let us know what you decide."

"I've already decided," said Patrick. "You're right. I am overwhelmed. I can't think." He glanced at Noah. "I'm going to go with Noah on a medical tour of South America. I would like you to become Emma's guardian until I return."

Anna and Patrick sat on the sofa. Noah and Matt left for the Barn to give them some much-needed privacy.

"Patrick, decisions made in haste or in extreme upset are the worse kinds to make. Your daughter needs you. Anyone else, even me, is only a temporary substitute."

"Emma is my life now. I know that. I want that."

"Then why are running away from her?"

"From memories," Patrick gestured at the cottage. "Even without our things here, I remember her constantly. The house. The hospital. Jakes. The park. Everywhere I go it's a barrage of memories. I remember. I hurt all over again."

Anna nodded. "I know how that feels." She placed a comforting hand on Patrick's arm. "The one thing, the only thing, that got me through is seeing my baby's face every morning. I may have cried myself to sleep for what Robert and I lost but I woke up each day because of my child."

"How good am I to Emma if I'm depressed and angry? I can't focus. I'm not good for anyone until I get my head straight. I can't do that here with all these memories around me."

"You don't have to be good. You just have to be there," counseled Anna.

"But I don't know what to do to make things better," admitted Patrick. "People tell me do this and that but I'm not sure. I HAVE to be sure. I can't be wrong for Emma's sake."

"Stop seeing this through the eyes of a doctor."

"That's what I am and who I am. I can't help it."

"Well, you're going to have to be more of a father than you ever imagined. Being a doctor has to become second," said Anna.

"Eve would have been an awesome mom. It's all she wanted to be. Emma would have been fine with one super parent and one average parent. What does she have now? The wrong parent."

"That's why you're afraid and want to run away. You don't know if you can be a good father."

Patrick sighed. He sat with elbows on his knees. His head held in his hands. "Whatever I do, I want to be the best. If I can't, then I find something else to try."

"Conquer, you mean."

"Yes. I can be so competitive. It's a bad thing sometimes," said Patrick. "But being a father is constant, forever. Before Emma was born, I read everything I could. I thought I could handle it. Then, I held her for the first time and my mind blanked. I was terrified. I'm more terrified now."

"Hmm, yes, that happens to everyone. Your heart is hammering in your chest. Your palm are clammy and you're afraid you'll drop her. Your legs go rubbery."

"What if I ... I do something now and Emma pays for it somehow and at some time. I'm her father. I'm supposed to be the one she turns to and the one to fix things for her. What if I can't?"

Anna withdrew her hand from his arm. She folded both hands on her lap. "Patrick, I need to tell you something and I want you to listen, really listen. Can you do that?"

Patrick nodded.

"I was married to David Hayward, a doctor."

"Robin ... Eve told me. He's a brilliant man."

Anna took a deep breath before continuing, "A brilliant surgeon, yes. That was the problem. You can't just be a surgeon in the outside world. You certainly can't think like one. Being a doctor was so ingrained with David that he treated everyone as patients and the world as his operating room. He was brash, daring and willful. His convictions and attitudes were carved in stone. That's all well and good because a doctor has to be focused and has to be supremely confident in his abilities in order to do his or her job. I understand that."

"The patient is counting on us. That's a huge responsibility."

"Being a doctor is a job. Being a parent is a trust, a contract, between you, a baby and possibly a partner. There are no manuals to read. Each contract is unique. But every contract needs to be shared with your partner, your family, your friends, the world. It's not something done in an operating room once and then forgotten. A parent can't think like a surgeon. He can't be selfish. The ego has ... has to be checked at the door." Anna looked down on her hands for a moment. "My daughter Leora was born with a heart condition. A doctor advised that she should have surgery as soon as possible. David disagreed. In his professional opinion, she did not need surgery. I sided with David and we took our baby home. Finally, Leora's condition worsened. I had to take her into Emergency. Dr. Martin diagnosed that Leora had to have a pacemaker to live. I ... I took it upon myself to authorize that surgery. As her father, David couldn't do the operation and he didn't believe it was right. But during the surgery, David barged in demanding to do the surgery himself because only he could save her. He really believed that. He was hauled out of the operating room. My Leora did not leave that room alive."

"He might have been right."

"Maybe. Or maybe not. The time that was spent taking him out of the room was time that could have been spent on Leora. Perhaps, if I had sought treatment for her sooner and not relied on David, she would be here today. I'll never really know," said Anna. "At Leora's funeral, all he could do was blame everyone else. He kept insisting that he could have saved her if only he had been given a chance. He insisted on revenge for his reasons not really for our child. It was his daughter's funeral, Patrick. He was being a surgeon and a selfish jerk when a father and a husband were needed the most."

"He was hurting too."

"He was. David loved our baby. I think he loved her more than he loved me. He couldn't ever be just a father," said Anna softly. "A surgeon relies on facts, experience and his word is law. But a parent doesn't have those things. Not even a safety net. A contract to be a parent, like a marriage contract, is based on love, faith, commitment and trust. I know it's hard to deal with the uncertainty. The easy option is to give up and throw the contract away. Maybe let others be responsible for it. I wouldn't blame you. What do you have to look forward to? Every day, you'll doubt yourself and how you're caring for your child. You'll be driven to despair at every perceived failure. You'll worry all the time about her well being. And, it's for life. There's no walking out of this operating room. That can be scary."

"What if I make things worse? You're a natural parent. Even Dad is. Mac is an amazing father. I'll make a thousand mistakes and you'll only make a hundred. Emma is better off with you," said Patrick. He wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. "I only want what's best for her."

"I'll tell you what's best for her. When she's taking her first steps, the person she's walking towards should be you. When she's feeling blue, it's her father's arms around her. When she goes for her first day at school all nervous, it should be her father pacing and fretting outside the classroom."

"You did that?" asked Patrick.

"Well, not in the hallway. I waited for Robin in the outside courtyard thinking that she'd come running out after a few minutes and I wanted to be there for her," said Anna eyes that gazed far into the past. "But that daughter of mine stayed in the classroom. We had just moved to a new country and she didn't know anyone. She wanted to prove what a big girl she was to her best friend Luv. She only knew me as Luv, a family friend. She was so brave and stubborn. Outside the school, I was a wreck. After classes, she jumped into my arms and talked nonstop about her day at school. I went through a lot of emotional highs and lows that day."

"You got through it with flying colors."

"So will you."

"Will I? Emma is the most important thing to me. I can't screw it up."

"No parent wants to. But no parent is perfect. No child expects perfection. It took me a long time to realize that. To a child everything is perfect. If a toy get broken, it gets fixed. It's perfect again just because it's there. Parents should be there, Patrick. It's a clause in the contract. Parents show up. If the surgeon comes along, fine, but it's the parent that counts and acts first. Understand?"

"Loud and clear."

"I'm going to ignore your request about Emma's guardianship. I want you to rest and spend time with her. You need time. We all do," said Anna. "We'll be here for the both of you. Neither me or Robert want to be replacement parents. Doting grandparents, absolutely. But Emma has a parent already. However, I also know that giving advice is easy. Ultimately, Robert and I will be fully supportive of whatever you decide to do."

"What do I do now?" asked Patrick. "Tell me what to do."

Anna laid a palm on Patrick's cheek. "Don't make any decisions in your current state of mind. Take some time first. And, most of all, be with Emma. That may be the best cure for you."

* * *

><p><em>Tom's River, New Jersey<em>

The bartender kept his eyes down and his head on his work. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the owner taking down chairs from atop table preparing his establishment for the day.

"Yeah, best to keep your mind busy, boy," muttered the bartender. "You know nothing. You hear nothing. You see nothing."

Upstairs, in a spartan apartment, a meeting was ending. It was the yearly meeting of the local businessmen's club. It's chairman rose from his chair smiling benevolently at his club mates.

"We've had a terrific year and our plans for the next few months are ambitious but we need to push ourselves, don't we?" asked the chairman.

"Yeah, before they push back or know what we're up to," said someone.

This elicited some laughter and snickers.

"The element of surprise is on our side. We're going to plan this out properly just like we've done for the last three years. Baby steps, people," exhorted the chairman. "We know what we want, how to get it but we need to execute and we will. Meeting's over."

The men and a few women filed out of the room leaving behind rows of fold out chairs, the chairman and his trusted mentor.

"Fine, fine meeting, Dino. Just like the old man's meetings. Orderly but to the point." Paulie settled into the recliner and began to light up his pipe. "No messing around. Victor didn't like that."

Dino closed his leather binder. A heavy silver ring gleamed on his right hand. "We have good people. They make it easy."

"They know who's the boss. That's why it's easy." The old man puffed into his pipe. "You done good. You know that don't you?"

Dino Jerome grinned. "Yeah, 'course I do. And I appreciate you coming up here for this."

"Well, I was hearing some things. I wanted to make sure no one had any doubts that I support you." Paul "Paulie" Carter looked directly at Dino. "The Carters and the Jeromes have had their problems. That's in the past. Family is family and business is business. THIS is business. We need the best person running things. That's you, Dino."

"We're heading for the big time and the big money. I need you a lot more than you need me."

"Nah, you've proved yourself already, kid. I'm just here for moral support," said Paulie. "I used to think it was a shame that Victor died with no successor and the Jerome organization got taken over the way it did. If your half-sister Olivia had made a move, I think she could have done it."

"She was a very capable and ruthless woman," mused Dino. "I learned a lot from her mistakes. Why go in guns blazing when the iron hand under a velvet glove works just as well."

"You got them all in line. I can see it in their eyes. They're ready to move. You just say the word."

Dino took a seat on the sofa opposite Paulie in the recliner. "I'm going to do right by them 'cause you did right by me. You gave me a chance here."

"The old ways worked. 'Course you've made adjustments. It's different times but we ain't in a video game. Guns and muscles have their place but I'm growing to prefer your style, Dino - smooth as butter but stings like a hundred angry bees."

"I don't like to be angry all the time. I had enough of that in prison." Dino sighed and stretched out his arms in the air. "I like my freedom. I'm not going to be stupid and lose it."

Paulie began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Just thinking that you're gonna do something Victor couldn't do and that Julian and Duke failed at - turn the family legit," said Paulie.

Dino shook his head. "They wanted full legitimacy. That's not practical or realistic. But having legitimate front business won't work either. The legal eagles know that trick. We need something that can stand up on its own and that the law can't bring down."

"If your plan works, that's what we'll have," said Paulie. "It feels right to me."

"I hope it feels right to Alcazar's people when we meet up with them."

"They're not happy with their capo. Things are bad and getting worse in Port Charles. The bad gun deal really soured 'em. Put a black eye on the Alcazar network. The old hands are a proud bunch. They'll jump over to our side, Dino. They're getting desperate."

"I hope so. I owe Lorenzo, too. And you. And Etienne. I got a lot of support when I really needed it. I don't know what I would have done without you all."

"You haven't done badly paying me back. That stock portfolio you put together for me is a gold mine!" guffawed Paulie. "All's good with us, Dino. Keep your eyes and your head on the future. I got your back."

A knock at the door made both men jump to their feet.

"You expecting anyone?" asked Dino. Paulie shook his head. "Let's not panic."

Paulie moved to a bureau cabinet, opened it and pulled out a gun. He held it hidden down his side. He nodded at Dino who opened the door with a smile.

"Can I help you?" asked Dino of the tall, bearded man standing outside the door.

In an accented voice, the man said. "I'm here to see Dino Venturi or Jerome. I forget which. I have a message from Etienne Gastineau."

"Etienne died in a shoot out weeks ago," replied Dino coolly.

"I know. I was there. Spain. They shot him like an animal on the tarmac," said Franjo. "He said we have a ... a common enemy and that you could help me."

"Come inside," said Dino. "Who are you and who's this common enemy you say we have?"

"My name is Franjo Curic," said Franjo. "Our enemy is the man who put you in jail - Robert Scorpio."


	24. Chapter 23

_Unknown Location_

Heavy-lidded eyes had scarcely opened before bright, halogen lights shone on them causing tears to sting and flow. Heat scalded skin too long immersed in seemingly icy temperatures. Dormant muscles screamed in protest as instinct propelled them to move and flee yet could not shackled as they were by artful and artificially-induced ennui. Voices swirled around her. They sounded young, coolly professional and terrifyingly unknown.

"The subject has awakened," said a monotone, hard-accented male voice. "File and case identification 0901CX313."

"I don't know about age," said a female voice, light yet with the tenor of authority. "Too high."

"Clearance is Level A. The subject exceeds physical and mental requirements for the program and it was verified in the field," replied the man. "Is age such a problem?"

"Sometimes. Life experience and patterns of behavior have been established longer."

"And force of will?"

"That isn't necessarily associated with age," said the female. "Subject's name?"

"Doctor, we ... you have been warned about names. We are not to-"

"No one is a number, not even in this place. Name?" asked the female imperiously. "And stop with the doctor title."

"But you've earned the-"

"Micha, enough on that topic," said the woman. "Her name please?"

Paper rustled. "Charlotte," came the reluctant reply. "We all have much to lose. One of these days, you will go too far."

"Been there. Done that. Here I still am," answered the female flippantly. "Administer the latest protocol to Charlotte here. I'll return in one hour to observe. What room is available?"

Latex-gloved hands gently opened Charlotte's eyes. A beam of light flashed across Charlotte's vision once again. Briefly, the seared image in her mind's eye of a hated and feared man - who with one whispered word had destroyed her and her future - was replaced by another face. With all her energy, Charlotte willed her eyes to remain open. The unfocused blob of a face slowly developed definition as the seconds ticked by.

"Quarantine room three," said the man. "Why DO you check on them every hour? It takes eight hours to complete the process."

"I like to check for myself and make sure things are going as planned. My fath-, never mind," said the woman. "Just call me thorough."

The face that loomed in her sight was familiar yet Charlotte's fogged mind could not recall why she felt she ought to know this person.

The woman said, "Charlotte, you will be helping us with an experiment very soon. The changes will happen gradually but ... permanently. You will feel no pain. You will not suffer. I would like you to know that by doing this you could help many, many people in the future. Remember that. Please."

"Too far," commented the man.

As the face moved out of Charlotte's field of view, the woman said, "Every person deserves to know something, even a little bit, of what will be happening to them. It's common human decency."

"A waste of time, Robin. The subject will remember nothing."

"The point is that I will remember," said Robin. "This is all about me, right?"

The man chuckled. "Of course."

Charlotte's eyes widened. The name and the face had coalesced in her mind. She knew this woman. She knew Robin Scorpio.

The sound of paper rustling filled the room. The man said, "Hmm, this one is not ours."

"What do you mean?" asked Robin.

"After we verify successful protocol application, the subject is to be retrieved by a client in six hours."

"How can we verify when it takes eight hours?"

"The orders say six hours after initial application. He signed it himself."

"Fine. Six hours," said Robin plainly annoyed. "I'll be in my office if you need me. You can call it a night after this one, Mischa."

"Call it a night? I am not familiar with that."

"It means you can go home. Stop working," replied Robin.

"It is my visitation day tomorrow. May I have the day off?" asked Mischa.

"Of course. How old is Boris now? Six?"

"Seven and getting taller," said Mischa. "I have a train set for him for Christmas. He should like it."

"Oh, he will. He'll love seeing you more," commented Robin. "Listen, don't bother finishing your shift. Complete Charlotte's protocol then go home. Rest and get an early start tomorrow."

"Thank you, Robin," Mischa replied. "I wish things were different."

"We all do," said Robin wistfully.

On the gurney, Charlotte absorbed all the bits of information she was hearing. She willed herself to stay alert. I must not sleep. I must not sleep. Robin, she's the key.

_Unknown Location_

Robin went into the room where Charlotte lay sleeping attached to several monitors. In a clinical fashion, she began an examination of the test subject confirming that the treatment had been given. As an act of kindness, Robin unstrapped the mouth gag that wrapped itself around Charlotte's face. Then removed the eye shades. As was usual with these cases, Charlotte's face and jaw was damp from a combination of tears, perspiration and drool. Below, Robin knew that there would be signs of incontinence if she bothered to look. The treatment ripped all dignity and control from the subject while leaving no marks physically. All the scars were on the inside.

Robin stood by Charlotte's head for a few seconds in silence. She straightened Charlotte's mussed hair as best she could. She began a litany that she said to every test subject she personally saw. It was a balm to her conscience. She hoped that it gave some peace to the subject.

"I know you can hear me but can't respond. I'm sorry for what's happened to you. However you got here, you don't deserve this. No one does," said Robin. "What happens after you leave here is out of my control. I've done what I can to make the treatment easier - a little bit of mercy and kindness I guess. I've changed the formula over time to make it as painless as possible. You should feel like you're entering a dream state. You'll be stuck in this dream awake or asleep. This dream may be about a different person in a different place. I wish I could leave you some pieces of your old life, your old self, but I can't. Sometimes, the spirit and the will can be strong enough to hold on to some things though. You're still in the early stage now. If you try really hard, think of one thing that you want to remember. Maybe something good, someone you loved, some purpose. Hold on to it as you enter the dream. Don't let go. Maybe you can keep it with you. I don't know for sure. It's all theoretical. I don't know what happens to you all. No one tells me anything afterwards."

Robin sighed. She took out a syringe from her lab pocket. With precise movements, she injected the full contents into Charlotte's carotic artery in her neck. "All I can say is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that your life has come to this. I'm going to do one more thing to try to help you. I'm injecting you with a serum. I believe the serum will neutralize some of the harsher components of the treatment that keep the subject completely locked in. It may take years or it may never pass. I just don't know. I can only hope that one day, you may be able to get out of the dream."

"I don't know if I've given you a gift or curse but I can't stand by and do nothing. You'll be entering the dream little by little now. You'll become a blank slate ready for someone to create a new dream for you." Robin took Charlotte's hand into her own. "I'm here. Holding your hand. You're not alone. I'll watch the monitors and wait until you're in the dream state. I'll stay until you're gone. I wish I could do more."

Minutes passed when suddenly something unexpected happened. Charlotte began to stir.

"Wait, what? You're supposed to be numb," said Robin as she placed a hand on Charlotte's midsection.

Unintelligible sounds came from Charlotte's mouth. Her hand gripped Robin's hard.

"Trying to talk?" Robin leaned down towards Charlotte's face.

"Name ... Charlotte Devane. I know ... Robin. Alex ... Anna ... Scorpio," said Charlotte between heaving breaths. "Help me!"

"What? Stay with me, Charlotte!" Robin rushed to a medical rack. Frantically, she looked through the vials and ampules. She took one marked "Mondafinil" and filled a clean syringe half full. She injected the syringe into Charlotte's carotid artery. "This is a stimulant. It will boost your cognitive abilities and keep you awake for at least the next thirty hours."

Robin studied Charlotte's face as the Mondafinil took effect. Her eyelids began to flutter. A rosy hue began to rise in her cheeks.

Charlotte's eyes opened. "Where am I?"

"Hell on earth," said Robin. Then she recoiled as a new thought entered her mind. "I'm being tested. This ... you're a sham. Stupid me, I fell for it." Robin tensed expecting the door to burst open at any moment.

"No sham. I am Charlotte Devane. i can prove it."

"The same Charlotte who sent assassins after my mother and my aunt?" asked Robin still suspicious.

"I was misguided. I love my daughter in my own way," said Charlotte. Under the sheet that covered her, she tried to flex her feet and toes. "I can't move very well."

"Temporary muscular paralysis from the treatment. It will pass in a few hours." Robin moved to check the door and she checked the outside corridor. There was no activity. As far as she knew, these rooms were not actively monitored. Sleeping patients were boring to watch. She returned to Charlotte's bedside. "Don't move so much. You're supposed to be sleeping. Close your eyes."

Charlotte obeyed lying back and relaxing as much as she could. She whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"Faison. He ... took me by surprise. Bastard."

"Faison? Is Mom-" began Robin.

"Anna is safe at home I assume." Charlotte kept her eyes closed but her ears missed nothing. She had heard every word of Robin's pseudo-confession. Some things were becoming very clear to her.

Robin nodded. "Leora must be big by now."

"Not Pine Valley. She's in Port Charles with you and your family."

"With me? But I ... I died in a car accident he arranged," said Robin.

Charlotte smiled inwardly. "Doctor Robin Scorpio-Drake, married with one daughter, Emma. Anna dotes on her grandchild."

Beside her, Robin stood in shocked silence.

"A double. A good one. She has your life. Your family," said Charlotte using words as weapons in the ways she knew best. "Who is HE?"

"The devil himself," said Robin. Her hand took hold of the bed handrail as she swayed on her feet. "They don't know. Never knew I was ... gone."

"Life goes on except for you and me," said Charlotte. "Does the devil control your double?"

Robin flinched. "He must." Her voice cracked. "All my cooperation for nothing. They're still in danger, more danger. I ... I have to get out. Warn them."

"You have a way to escape?"

"I won't know until I get out."

"Take me with you."

Robin shook her head. "I can't. Too risky."

"How can you make it alone?" Charlotte grasped at straws. "Will Anna believe you? I can verify who you are."

"My mom knows me," said Robin firmly. "She will."

"Will she? Or will she believe the daughter who gave her a grandchild?" asked Charlotte. "Your uncle ... Mac, I believe, is getting married. I read the notice in the paper. Is she a double, too?"

"You'd say anything to get out."

"I was there weeks ago. I ... met Anna and my Sash face to face. They look very well and happy. It was a fundraiser for, let me think, the Alan Quartermaine Pavilion, in honor of the late doctor. Murdered in the prime of life."

"Alan's dead? You ... you're lying. Jason would ... would never let anything happen to his father or his family," said Robin.

"Why would I lie about that?" asked Charlotte. She fought for calm as she sensed Robin wavering and beginning to believe. She had to remember whose daughter she was. She could not afford mistakes. "Jason Morgan, yes, Sonny Corinthos' right hand man, judge, jury and executioner. A hardened killer I'm told. He is a Quartermaine no more."

"No! Not Jason," said Robin obviously flustered. "He wouldn't go that far."

"Times change. People change," said Charlotte. "I have more information. It wouldn't do for you to return to Port Charles with no knowledge of how things are now. That would be a serious disadvantage. Take me with you and all my information is yours."

Robin's watch alarm began to beep. "It's time for tea."

"How quaint. I could murder a cup right now."

"I have to go," said Robin moving away from the bedside. "I have to keep to schedule before the witch comes looking for me."

"Take me with you," said Charlotte.

"I can't trust you."

"You can't leave me here."

"I can't jeopardize myself for you. I won't."

"Where is your compassion?"

"Not here. Not anymore."

"I'll tell someone about your escape," said Charlotte.

"You could. I can't stop you. Goodbye, Charlotte." Robin closed the heavy steel door.

"Whatever it takes," said Robin under her breath. With a twist of her wrist, she locked the door. No one else would be checking on Charlotte prior to her delivery to the client in a few hours time. By then, she had to be out and away. This time she would succeed.

Robin finished her tea and small sandwich in her office. Hilda put a tray down next to her. Her pills and a glass of water were at the center of the tray.

"This is a bit late for you, Robin," said Hilda. "You work too much."

"She is inefficient," said Britta, Robin's assistant.

"Perhaps, more staff would be helpful," said Hilda.

"It would be better if we had electronic records and-" Britta stopped herself from continuing remembering the ban on electronics and digital documents around Robin. "Advanced notice on certain tasks would be preferred."

Robin flipped through folder pretending an interest in them that she did not feel. "I know it's late for you, Britta. I'm sorry. If these new trials weren't so important to ... to us, I could have waited until tomorrow. You know I need to see results every day to gauge progress."

Britta nodded. "Our project makes demands on us all. You should work harder."

Robin bit down on her tongue to prevent a caustic remark from escaping. Instead, she said, "Thank you for finishing these reports, Britta. The results are better than I expected."

"May I go now?" asked Britta.

"Yes, of course."

Britta strode out on her long legs leaving Robin and Hilda alone in the office.

"Some people could improve on their communication skills," said Hilda.

Robin smiled. "Britta is Britta. Nothing we can do about it."

"Are you finished for the day? I can escort you back to your rooms."

"No boys tonight?" asked Robin as she turned off her terminal.

"The master has them on a project."

Robin looked sharply at Hilda. "He's here?"

"A few minutes ago. I expect that he'll want to see you tomorrow," said Hilda. "You should get some rest."

"I should. You're right." Robin held her notebook in her hand. "Let's go." She waited for few tense seconds for Hilda to say that she was not allowed to carry anything back to her quarters but Hilda said nothing. Robin took that as a good sign.

On the way, Robin paused at the doorway to the outer office.

"Oh, I forgot to tell Greta about the new test procedure. Can you wait here while I leave her a note?" asked Robin in an even a tone as she could manage. She could not let her nerves get the better of her now. It was vital that she get to Britta's desk somehow.

"We should go straight to-"

"One minute. I don't want to get lectured again tomorrow about not letting her know things in advance," said Robin. "If I HAD a terminal in my quarters, I could just send her an email but I can't." Robin held her breath awaiting Hilda's decision. She hoped appealing to the older woman's sense of guilt would do the trick.

"All right two minutes and that's all," said Hilda.

Robin dashed to Britta's desk. She knew what she wanted and where it was but she had to be convincing. Britta's desk was of an older type. All steel with lots of drawers that had no locks. "I need a pen or a pencil." Robin opened two drawers before slowly inching open the center drawer. She nearly yelped in relief when she spotted the white and red pass card placed exactly where Britta always put it. Robin pulled out one pen with a flourish while her other hand reached in for the pass card. She closed the drawers then scribbled on a random note on a small pad. "Okay, I'm done." She pocketed the pass card and went to join Hilda.

Robin's mind whirled with suppressed panic as she walked beside Hilda down the underground tunnel towards the building housing her quarters. She paid little attention to Hilda's conversation.

Halfway down the tunnel, Robin spied Greta standing by the now open steel door. Greta was bundled against the cold obviously on her way out and home. Robin stuffed her free hand into her pocket. She forced herself to walk forward despite the urge to run to the door and escape. It was the wrong time. There would be guards on the watch. She had to find another way.

Her last escape attempt had failed because of her impulsiveness. She had escaped but could not get very far due to physical weakness and lack of her medication. As she had stewed in solitary confinement for a month after her capture, she had promised herself that she would be prepared the next time. She had spent years preparing the way. How could she squander all her sacrifice and effort for a single minute's inattention and impatience?

Robin looked down on the floor appearing to onlookers as if unaware of the brisk outside air chilling her face as she passed the wide open door. She neither hurried or slowed her pace. She was in control and she would pick the time of her escape. She would be free on her terms and her terms only.


	25. Chapter 24

_Carlson Boatyard, Port Charles_

Larry Ashton stepped jauntily down the dock towards his yacht _Aphrodite_. Repairs were being tendered and for now the boat was secure in boat slip. He nodded at workmen leaving the dock for the day. The yacht's crew was on leave for the next week while repairs were in progress. The vessel was empty. Ashton clambered aboard. He paused on the main deck and looked around in all directions. He entered the main salon to find that the boat wasn't empty.

From the sofa rose a familiar Danish accent, "You requested a meeting. I am here."

"Yes, thank you for coming. I have information for you."

Cesar Faison raised a chin and scrutinized Ashton. "It must be good. You know my rules about personal contact."

Ashton nodded then said. "It's about Anna. I have standing orders to watch her don't I? And the family?"

Faison sat straighter. "What about Anna?"

"Her daughter, Robin, has died from AIDS."

This news caught Faison off guard. He gaped.

"Robin grew up to be such a caring and dedicated doctor. I can't believe it myself," said Ashton. "I nearly saw her grow up before me."

"R-R-Robin? How? Was she not on medication?" asked Faison. "How can this happen?"

"The family has tried to quash the news about her death but that would be impossible," Ashton said. "She was admitted to the hospital and very rapidly deteriorated. She is ... was buried today."

"And you tell me this only now ... when I can do nothing?" said Faison. He took out a cigarette case and took out a clove cigarette which he lit with shaking hands.

"By the time I found out, it was too late. Monica told me that she had never seen anything like it. Days instead of weeks or months. Nothing they tried worked."

"Little Robin," said Faison in a soft voice. "So bright and talented. She could have been ... anything." He rubbed at his left temple. He grimaced in pain.

"Something wrong?"

"A headache. Stress," said Faison. "These public appearances of mine drain me."

"It's doing wonders for your bank account," chuckled Ashton. "Your old titles are popular again."

"My fans have a certain expectation. I must comply and give them the fantasy of P.K. Sinclair," said Faison. "My publishers are the real piranhas in the water. But they finance these appearances so I must abide by their requirements. I will admit that they are an unexpectedly good cover for my real meetings. Enough about that. How is Anna?"

"In seclusion at their farm outside the city limits."

"She must be devastated. Her children are her world," said Faison. "I must pay my respects. Where is the grave?"

"The grave is at the farm. Completely private," said Ashton. "I'm told that even the former Jason Quartermaine has not been allowed entrance. I doubt you would be any more welcome."

"I have other means to gain access," said Faison. "My poor Anna. I must see her." He blinked a few times and rubbed at both his temples."This headache is worse."

Ashton moved towards his desk. He rummaged through the drawers. "Arielle gets these dreadful migraines. There are pills here that she swears by."

"Did you know that Robin gave me a gift once. I have it still. Of course, she was poisoned against me but at the time of the giving she saw me as a friend, a mentor," said Faison. "Ashton, you said Robin did you not? Robin Scorpio."

"Yes. It was Robin Scorpio-Drake after she married." Ashton brandished a prescription bottle. "Here it is. Let me get some water for you."

"Scorpio-Drake. I ... I thought there was ... was another name," said Faison.

"I don't believe she ever used her stepfather's name - Lavery." Ashton poured a glass of water.

"Something about Scotland," said Faison vaguely. He pulled at his collar and loosened his tie.

"I remember ferrying her school group to your island. A bunch of little mites chattering away like cute magpies," said Ashton. He handed the glass of water to Faison. In the other hand, he held out a single white pill.

Faison gripped the glass and took the pill. He swallowed the pill and followed it up with a healthy gulp of water.

"On to other business. Arielle has fled. As you had predicted, she did attempt to blackmail me. I've laid a paper trail that should convince the authorities that she was calling the shots," said Ashton.

The glass fell to the floor and shattered. Faison's eyes fluttered rapidly before he slumped forward.

"Faison?" Ashton bent over the unresponsive man. "Faison?"

* * *

><p><em>Tom's River, New Jersey<em>

The Samoli Fuel Dock was always busy as workers fueled a series of vessels of every size and shape throughout the day and night. On the far side of the marina complex, five motor launches tethered themselves to a short, out of the way dock meant for private customers. On each launch, men hastily unloaded cargo - heavy, watertight trunks that bore all the marks of having been submerged in salt water for some time. All the cargo were loaded into flatbed trucks and whisked away.

In a small office overlooking the private dock, Dino Venturi looked on missing nothing of the activity happening before him. Beside him, Arielle Ashton stood also keeping a watch. She had paid for the shipment after all. Venturi's people had been responsible for pickup and storage. Seeing the trucks moving away on their way to the warehouse, Arielle breathed a sigh of relief. The first and, in her mind, hardest part was over.

As the last truck left, Dino turned to her and extended his hand. "Job well done wouldn't you say, Mrs. Ashton?"

"Very smooth. Problem-free. Thank you." Arielle shook his hand in return. "And, please, use Arielle."

Dino cocked his head towards Franjo Curic who was studying the cargo manifests at a desk. "Franjo may have vouched for your identity but I need cash. My people continued on with this job even after it blew up because I asked them to. They expect to be paid."

"To the point just like Etienne described you."

"I owe him a lot." Dino was not to be deterred or charmed. "Are you ready to conclude this deal?"

"I can use the warehouse for as long as I want?" asked Arielle.

"Sure. I'll even throw in transport to wherever you want it to go next."

Arielle glanced over to the far side of the room where Paulie sat on a much-taped leather sofa catching up on Port Charles gossip with a new acquaintance Helena Cassadine. Arielle walked over to the pair.

"Helena, cargo is confirmed as delivered. Franjo will need to physically inspect and verify the shipment once it's at the warehouse," said Arielle. "I don't believe this is a repeat of the ... switch tactics from last time. I don't think even Scorpio could have hauled the shipments from international waters, replaced the contents and put them back down anchored on the bottom of the ocean. We can pay Dino now for a job well done."

"Fine with me," said Helena. She leaned over the side of the sofa and lifted up a briefcase. She handed it to Paulie. "The amount in cash as agreed."

Paulie opened the briefcase and inspected the stacks of hundred dollar bills inside. He smiled genially at Helena then Arielle. "It's a first for me dealing with women and I hope it's not the last."

Dino stifled a smile. Paulie had obviously fallen for their clients' ample charms. In a gruff voice, he asked, "All there?"

"All here, Dino." Paulie closed the briefcase and stood up. He handed the briefcase to Dino. "Franjo and I will head on over to the warehouse."

"I can do that," said Dino.

"You can but you shouldn't," said Paulie. "Ladies, it has been a pleasure."

Paulie and Franjo left the room. Helena considered Dino Venturi. She was finding more and more things to like about him as a man and as a potential associate.

"Mr. Venturi, Dino, could you join Arielle and I for coffee?"

"I sense opportunity in the wind," said Dino fishing for information before committing himself to anything even something as innocent as a cup of coffee.

"We have a mutual enemy - Robert Scorpio and all who stand with him."

"Especially his family, " added Helena with bitter malice.

"If revenge is what you have in mind, then I'm out," said Dino. "I have better things to do."

"You want the former Alcazar holdings, network and businesses in Port Charles? We may be able to help each other," added Arielle.

"My family has had dealings with Alcazar in the past. He took his secrets to the grave or so people believe," said Helena. "Information is always useful."

Dino replied with a smile, "It won't hurt to listen. Follow me, please. I know a cafe that serves espresso the old-fashioned way."

* * *

><p><em>Carlson Boatyard, Port Charles<em>

Larry Ashton had shaken Faison gently then a bit harder. Faison had not awoken. Ashton laid him back in the chair while dithering about what to do next.

"He's breathing. Has a pulse. Thank god!" muttered Ashton. He could easily envision being lauded a hero for ridding the world of a master criminal like Faison but his glory would be short-lived. Faison's agents would exact revenge. And, if even half of the things he knew or heard about were true, revenge would be gruesome and worse than death.

Ashton looked around the room for something to help Faison but his mind only conjured weapons. A throw pillow would be ideal for smothering. A loaded pistol in a desk drawer would be quick and clean. A heavy statue resting on a side table could rest on Faison's head just as easily. He said flippantly, "I say Lord Ashton in the salon on the yacht with a pistol. What a headline but messy."

He looked down on the vulnerable, unaware man in the chair. "Dead you're worth something to me. Alive you're my guarantee of relative good health possibly for as long as I live."

He took a decanter of water from the bar. He uncorked the decanter. Then with a flick of his wrist, he poured. A stream of water landed on Faison's face. It flowed river-like along the planes of his face then down to his neck and soaking his shirt and coat. Ashton did not stop pouring. If he couldn't kill him, Ashton could at least have some enjoyment out of the experience.

Faison shivered and stirred. He began to splutter and stutter as he ascended from whatever depths he had been in. "What? What are ... YOU doing? You imbecile!" He sprang to his feet only to collapse back into his seat after his legs buckled from under him.

"You may thank me later for waking you up," said Ashton in clipped, patrician tones that did nothing to mollify the angry Dane. He tossed a bar towel at Faison. "Here you are. Dry off."

"What happened?" asked Faison dabbing at his wet face and neck.

"I'm not sure. I heard you drop your glass and then you slumped over. Do you have some chronic medical condition? You were complaining about headaches earlier."

"Was I?"

"You don't remember the headaches?"

"I do not feel one now," said Faison. "I must have fainted. Yes, that is it."

"You remember our conversation?" Ashton probed suspecting that Faison may have had a black out.

"Yes. We were talking about Robin," Faison stood up. He swayed this time but remained upright. "I need to see Anna."

"Perhaps you ought to lie down first. Rest."

"I am tired from my appearances but rest must wait."

"Will you march to their front gate and demand an audience?"

"Of course not. Scorpio must have issued orders to shoot to kill if I was ever seen in the vicinity. I would do the same for him."

"No love lost?"

"None whatsoever," said Faison. "But I will see Anna. I must see for myself that she's all right and Andrew, too."

"He seemed a very well brought up young man."

Faison sneered. "And you thought he would be what? Uncouth, rash, impulsive, devious?"

"I admit to some preconceived notions when you told me about raising him from a baby. I didn't think you were ... are good father material."

"Andrew was a delightful boy. He will reach his full potential one day and he will know that everything I've done is for him and for that goal," said Faison proudly. "He may hate me but he will know. I hated my father but I respect all he's done. It will be the same for Andrew."

"Forgive me for doubting you but you're not in his life now. Anna and Robert's influence is ... is stamped all over that boy. I saw it with my own eyes at the fundraiser."

"Perhaps on the outside and to the unseeing eye but I know my son," said Faison. He folded the towel and deposited it on his chair. "He will always be MY son. I expect some rebellion as he finds his way in this world of ours. I do not wish to control him as my father tried and tried with me. Andrew is too much like Anna. He flourishes when free to soar and fall on his own. I'll give him that chance. He will be stronger for it I suspect."

"And what if he turns away from you?"

"He already has. He wants to be his own person. I would have failed as a parent if he had been too weak and timid to crave autonomy from me. I gave him the tools to be a warrior and a leader. He has Anna's passion and heart. Through Scorpio, Andrew has learned the giving and receiving of loyalty and trust," said Faison. "It is these last two traits that shall bring him back to me. Someday. I only need to be patient."

"You sound so certain."

"I am."

"How can you be?"

"I leave very little to chance."

Ashton wet his lips and then said, "You could die tomorrow and what use is patience then?"

"It will happen as I planned it to. Not because of me but because of my son," said Faison. "His destiny is within himself. He can fight it all he wants and he will. But, in the end, he won't be able to resist a challenge. When he takes up that challenge, I win. He can even kill me afterwards but my victory will already been assured."

"What victory?

"Andrew is my son and the world will know the truth in his actions not just his name or his words. His destiny will be my triumph."

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location<em>

It had been a losing battle to stay awake earlier but now Charlotte's eyes fluttered open. Robin had told her that the paralysis was temporary. She was true to her word.

Charlotte concentrated to move some part of her body. The fingers on her right hand began to tap against the mattress. She welcomed the tingling sensation in her legs. Even more refreshing was the clarity of her mind. Whatever treatment she had been given did not seem to have had its desired effect. She should have had no mind to return to at all. Was it the result of the two injections Robin had administered to her?

She smiled. It was only a matter of time now.


	26. Chapter 25

_Caffe Mokador, Vienna, Austria_

The television showed an interview with the urbane spokesperson for the Heritage Foundation. The reporter persisted in grilling the spokesperson on the work of the foundation. To her credit, the spokesperson maintained her poise and remained coolly informative until the end of the interview. Behind them, the Foundation's grounds crawled with public service vehicles and personnel. Press vans with satellite dishes lined the driveway.

Renowned investigative reporter Jackie Templeton faced the camera. "I have secured an interview with the reclusive founder of the foundation, Helena Villiers and-" She looked to the side and was handed a sheet of papers. She read it quickly and said, "Local authorities have now ruled the incident as an accident. However, due to unspecified anomalies, a full inspection of the entire facility will be required before the investigation is ended. This is Jackie Templeton reporting. We will return with the interview. For now back to the news desk."

"Damage control on full," said Felicia as she sipped her cappucino.

"Must be if Elena is willing to get interviewed," added Frisco with a mouthful of sour cherry linzertorte.

"Jackie Templeton is a very insistent reporter. She makes Tiffany look like a girl scout."

"You want some of this, honey?" asked Frisco pointing his fork at the traditional dessert.

"You and your sweet tooth."

"Hey, I'm going to be on guard duty for God only knows how long. I better pamper myself a little first."

Felicia's phone beeped. It was a text message. It said: "Meet outside. Blue van."

"Let's go," said Felicia standing up.

The soft bell of the front door sounded. Three burly men entered. All wore dark blazers with the Foundation insignia. None of them looked to be office clerks or scientists. In fact, they were built like tanks. They headed towards where Frisco and Felicia sat.

"Honey, don't turn around," hissed Frisco. "We may have company."

"We have to get outside," insisted Felicia

"How did they find us so fast?" said Frisco as he stood up and pulled Felicia's chair out. "Diplomatic incident here we come."

Felicia took a quick look out of the cafe window. The blue van was in sight. "Our friends are in the blue van right in front."

Frisco held her coat out for her. He whispered, "You want to be Butch or Sundance this time?"

"I didn't bring my hat, Butch," replied Felicia. Her hand slipped into her coat pocket and, out of habit, felt for her compact Sig Sauer 238 pistol. It wasn't there. "Didn't think I'd need it."

"It's all right, sweetums, I got mine," said Frisco. His large Sig Sauer 220 nestled in his coat pocket. Their references to Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid was their personal code for tight situations. In this instance, it meant that they would make a break for it avoiding a shootout if they could. "Ready, partner?"

In answer, Felicia began to walk with deceptive calm towards the entrance. Frisco made sure to be a few steps behind ready to charge and tackle to allow Felicia to get out first.

The three Foundation security men seemed to part in the middle as Felicia approached them. She let out a small sigh of relief. Her steps became lighter. She smiled as she passed the first man.

The first man stepped in front of Frisco leaving Felicia blocked all around her by security men.

The second guard studied her face. "Dieses ist die Frau."

The first man addressed Frisco in perfect English. "Come with us. No violence."

Frisco launched himself at the first man. "Go, go!"

Felicia drew her right hand into a stiff palm which she slammed against the second man's prominent nose. She followed with a knee to the stomach. She moved around him and ran for the door. Behind her, she could hear Frisco taking care of the other two men.

Outside, she saw the blue minivan immediately ahead of her. Shane jumped out of the passenger side and opened the rear sliding door. To her dismay, she spotted two more Foundation security men walking towards her. Still tussling, Frisco and a Foundation man burst out of the cafe door. The two Foundation men began to run towards them.

"We're blown!" cried Felicia clambering into the van.

Shane took out his gun and aimed for the approaching men's legs. He shot one. The other ducked behind a car and returned fire. People began to scream and run in all directions.

Frisco flipped the other man over and punched him twice squarely in the jaw. The man did not move. Frisco leapt into the van while Shane covered him. Shane fired into the air twice before jumping back into the front seat. Driving, Nestor drove into traffic and gunned the engine.

"How did they find us?" asked Frisco.

"My fire wasn't exactly subtle," said Felicia. "He looked straight at me. Knew who I was."

"Staying in Austria is not going to be possible," said Nestor. "The Foundation is too well connected here."

Shane activated his iPhone. "Time to regroup." SIMON's call interface flashed then was replaced by Heloise's face. "We have them. Need help getting out."

"I understand. Head for Eisenstadt. Stay close to the Hungarian border," ordered Heloise. "Wait for a call from me or Dimitri."

Frisco leaned over Shane's shoulder. "We're hot!"

"What else is new, Frisco," said Heloise in an amused tone. "Extraction within a few hours. Keep low until then. Paris out."

"Heads up! I think we have company," said Nestor glancing at his side mirror. "SIlver Mercedes. Got anything in your box of tricks, Shane?"

* * *

><p><em>World Security Bureau (WSB) Headquarters, New York City<em>

At the elevator on the top executive floor, Gemini Group Director Chase Masters was met by WSB Managing Director Martin Ross and USA Bureau Chief Connie Townley. With their easy smiles and relaxed stances, they all seemed like typical high-level executives employed by the same far-flung conglomerate. Surface appearances can be so deceiving.

"Hello, Chase. Good to know you get out of London sometimes," said Martin leading the group into the executive suite of offices.

"I hate leaving but we go where we're told," replied Chase. He flashed a warm grin at Connie. "Ms. Townley, I've been warned to behave myself around you. I promise to be on my best behavior."

"I don't bite. Much," said Connie. "Your requested security detail will be ready for you tomorrow with one exception."

"Straight to business as always," said Martin snidely.

"All our time is valuable, especially with everything going on," said Connie. "We can ... socialize later."

"There's ALWAYS something going on," retorted Martin. "You need to relax."

Connie asked with acid sweetness, "How are your migraines? I can handle briefing Chase if you want to lie down."

"And, we need to keep on top of things to make sure nothing blows up," said Chase. "I'm tired and would prefer to, as the Brits say, get on with it. Migraines, Martin? My sympathies."

"The doctors can't figure it out. It's probably stress." Martin opened a door that led into a well-appointed office. It had a mahogany desk, a small leather couch, a whiteboard, a closet and it's own bathroom. "You can use this office while you're here, Chase. Your executive assistant's name is Ella Perkins. She'll be here shortly."

"You remembered I liked whiteboards," said Chase approvingly. "Thank you, Ross."

"What better tool to visualize global domination, eh?" teased Martin.

Trying to minimize the old boys club vibe she was getting from the two men, Connie asked archly, "Should we meet in the conference room in thirty minutes, gentlemen?"

Chase put his garment bag on the desk. "Plenty of time for me to get settled in. I'll see you then."

After being left alone in the office, Chase inspected the room for surveillance devices. He found none. From his bag he removed a device that seemed like an old-fashioned transistor radio. He turned it on and it began to emit an audible but not irritating series of tones continuously. He sat behind his desk and began to call someone on his cell phone.

"Arn, I'm here and set up. My assistant's name is Ella. Go through her per our usual drill," said Chase with no trace of the easy charm on display to Ross and Connie. "I'll be out and about tomorrow. Any word on Sidwell?"

He listened for a few minutes. "I'll sound out Townley. She was close to Sidwell. Without him, we're back a few paces, you know. She's good. I can't read her very well. Before I forget, how is our latest delivery?"

Chase nodded. "Good. I want to proceed on our new project. We have to deliver, Arn. We need results. What was that?"

Chase chuckled. "He was everything my old man said he was. Cool, sharp and doesn't give anything away or misses any cues. He's slowed down but he must have been something in his prime. I'll see about getting him to come to London. I still can't believe we're going to be working with the legend himself. I'm meeting with him tomorrow. I'll check in after my meeting here."

Chase disconnected the call. He'd made Director in record time. He had his eye on the European Bureau Chief position. He had time on his side.

He washed his face and changed his shirt. Before he stepped out of the office, he was once more the persona expected of him - urbane, conscientious and dedicated. Just the sort of person that the WSB liked to trust and promote.

In the conference room, Martin and Connie began their meeting by bringing Chase up to date on recent intelligence information that affected the operational zones his organization, the Gemini Group.

"It must not be a secret to you that the DVX is having some internal turmoil," said Connie.

"Our commercial partners have told us of increasing difficulty or lack of transparency in working with governments in the former Soviet bloc countries. I've assumed that the instability would impact their primary intelligence agency," replied Chase. "From your face and tone, Connie, you're going to tell me something I'm not going to like."

"We have strong projections based on our analysis of the situation of an imminent coup within the DVX itself,"

"How strong?"

"Very strong. We've double and triple checked with sources closer to the ground there. They're not denying anything. In fact, their sense of fatalism is disturbing."

"It's the brooding, pessimistic Russian character I suppose," said Chase. "I thought that the triumvirate form of governance that the DVX uses was inherently superior and stable. Three top arbiters all sharing power doesn't seem to be a draw for a coup. Who's going to emerge the strongest?"

"All three of the current DVX chief directors, on paper, are of the same level of influence. Their system has each one nicely checked," said Connie. "We believe that a fourth party is wanting to crash the party using one of the three as their initial offensive wedge."

"I still think that we're jumping the gun in assuming that there will be a coup of some kind," said Ross. "It would lead to chaos-"

"Unless someone already has a plan to pick up the pieces for an orderly transfer of power. If so, then the DVX continues with new people on top. People who may not be too friendly to us," replied Connie.

"We've stopped shooting at each other. That's friendly?" asked Ross.

"They're not the enemy, Ross. We are well out of the Cold War."

"We have terrorists and their cells and sleeper networks to go after. I could care less if the DVX blows themselves up."

Connie glared at Ross. "You SHOULD care. You know why? Because ex-DVX agents tend to join other outfits to earn a living. Where they go, they take their baggage of know-how. The result is a gain to private armies, pirates and terrorist organizations."

"That is ridiculous!"

"Who trained the guerillas and citizen militias in Africa, Kosovo, Latin America, Laos, Cambodia and a dozen other places? We did our side and the DVX did the same to their allies," said Connie. "Through cooperation, we have actually reduced the percentage growth of private militias. And, working together with the DVX, we can make inroads into identifying and isolating terrorist cells worldwide. To have the DVX fall apart now due to some internal civil war is ... would be unfortunate in the extreme."

"Couldn't happen to nicer people," said Ross sarcastically. "But not our problem, Connie."

Chase cleared his throat. "I disagree, Ross. I think it's everyone's problem because terrorists know no boundaries. We want open borders for our work, we're going to have to do some opening and understanding of our own. It sounds that a meltdown inside is inevitable. Question is what do we do about it? That's the question, you, Ross, posed to my group a while ago when you requested my visit here."

"Exactly. I know it's a problem but it's a problem that I don't particularly feel we need to expend an excessive amount of resources, money or time. We need to get at the problem from a different angle," said Ross. "Our analytics team here is good but nothing beats real human knowledge."

Chase grinned. "From what little I've heard, I thought your analytics team is more efficient and smarter than a human being."

"It has delusions of grandeur, believe me," said Ross. "The Gemini Group has proven itself to be the most capable of short-term infiltration assignments using your corporate partners as a way to get inside targets. I propose that the Gems insert one agent in the proximity of the DVX. The deeper inside the organization he or she can get to, the better. I want more information on what's really going on. It's that simple."

"The Gems do have a solid track record of infiltration but it also has one of the highest rates of deaths in the field," said Connie. "It would be like sending out someone on a suicide mission. No offense meant, Chase."

"It's all right. I understand how the statistics can mean one thing to outsiders. I will only point out that my mole operatives become so enmeshed in their assumed roles that extracting them after a mission's completion proves to be difficult," said Chase. "Without the main agency's support, they have to fend for themselves in terms of back up and security. For their own safety, they must keep to their roles. No matter what happens. That makes any mission suicidal and every success more impressive for being completed."

"Touché," said Connie.

"I would think that inserting an agent now is a little late," said Chase.

"I'll be honest with you, Chase. The executive panel has mandated that we determine the extent of the effect a coup would have on our organization. While a coup is inevitable, we need to know more information. And, I'm not going to base our future actions on simply the say so of Analytics," said Ross.

Connie shot Martin an annoyed look but said nothing.

"The Gemini Group are known as middle men and facilitators between the WSB and commercial interests. You're not assumed to be spying and that's an advantage the WSB proper doesn't have," said Ross. "So, will you give the assignment a shot for us, Chase?"

"Develop a mole, develop a cover with one of our legitimate business partners who mix with the DVX, deploy the mole and get information as soon as possible. What's your time table?"

"We believe the coup will be in place before the summer," said Connie. "How deep could a mole get in that time period?"

"I'm sure Chase's people can do it," said Ross.

"If things inside are in as much flux as you suspect, then the mole had better be very, very convincing," said Chase. "Doable but difficult."

"None of your existing operatives fit the profile?" asked Connie.

"My group has been immune from accusations of espionage because of our discretion and care. Secrecy gives us our particular brand of effectiveness," explained Chase. "That hasn't come without a price. Every mole we send out is groomed and ... and prepared for that specific task. In certain cases, we do all we can to assure success and loyalty at the probable cost of the operative's life. That's a hard sell for any agency."

"Is that a yes?" asked Ross.

"It is but only if you can meet my price," said Chase.

"What is it?" asked Connie.

"In recent years, my group's involvement with our business partners has expanded to include doing internal investigations of our partners' businesses for the usual things - embezzlement, corporate espionage, creative accounting. All of those tasks take time and sheer automated processing power," said Chase. "Because the Gems have always operated independently of the Bureau, we've had to develop our own automated systems, computer software and procedures. But those systems can't keep pace with what my partners are asking for. I think we can all agree that our business partners are valuable resources and allies. Plus, since my group doesn't get full Bureau support, we earn our keep by helping our partners. The more products I can sell to said partners the better. Information is the best and most valuable product out there. I want a system to help me create that product. That's where you come in."

Connie could feel her stomach sinking the more she heard. She asked anyway, "How can we help you, Chase. Spit it out."

Chase sighed. "I had hoped to ask Tim Sidwell to contract with us to design a new system. He's the best systems architect we have or had, rather. His death puts a damper on that option. However, the grapevine is always extolling the virtues, speed and analytical quality of the Babbage Protocol."

"How do you know about that?" asked Ross. "What grapevine?"

"Does it matter how? Every organization leaks, Ross. It's not as unknown as you think," said Chase. "My mole in exchange for two permanent connections to the Babbage machine and analytics system. What do you say?"

Chase sat back watching Ross and Connie. His request was simple enough - Link my organization to your system. The hesitancy to respond to his request was surprising.

"I understand this condition comes out of, um, left field but I think it's reasonable," said Chase.

"It's something we have to think about," said Connie.

"Whatever prerequisite requirements we have to fulfill, we'll do," said Chase. "We'll cooperate completely. If you give me the requirements, I can get started on-"

"As I said, we need to discuss this first. I'll let you know our decision," said Connie.

Chase looked at Ross then Connie. "This delays the assignment, Connie."

"Then it's delayed," said Connie. "Let's table this one and get to the rest of the agenda, shall we?"

Confused, Chase went along with the redirection. "I have three appointments with new clients tomorrow. Is my security detail ready?"

"It will be tomorrow," said Connie.

"You sure about that?" asked Ross. "Chase requested Frisco."

"He'll be here."

"Is that confirmed?"

"I don't NEED to micromanage my field officers. He'll be here."

"Is there a problem with my detail?" asked Chase.

"Why did you request Frisco?" asked Connie. "Do you know him?"

"No, I don't and that's why I wanted to meet him. I've heard some good things about his on the ground operation in Europe. I thought I'd pick his mind for tips," replied Chase.

"He's not all that, Chase. He's just lucky and you'll be disappointed," advised Ross.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

The conversation drifted into the rest of the agenda. Connie's phone rang and she excused herself from the conference room.

Chase asked, "Connie doesn't seem sympathetic to my request. Why?"

"Analytics is her baby. She's very protective."

"I need it, Ross. Help me out here and I'll be sure to return the favor."

"I got a bloody nose going against her and her baby recently. The lady bites back," said Ross.

"Sidwell was one of my mentors during my training cycle. I thought we were close but he wouldn't talk about the 'baby' either. Why the shroud of secrecy?"

"I've been trying to flush it out into the open but it has powerful backers on the executive panel. And, Connie's their point person," said Ross. "You want Analytics then I suggest cozying up to her."

"Take one for the team? She's not unattractive," said Chase.

"She's held up well but I don't think that would do any good. Your competition is tough."

"What competition?"

"One man. Robert Scorpio," said Ross. "He holds the keys to the Babbage Protocol."

"There's a name from the past," said Chase. "Scorpio, Devane and Donely."

"Add Frisco Jones to that list. His loyalty is to them no matter what comes out of his mouth. Remember that."

"Scorpio, Devane, Donely and Jones. Are Donely and Devane close to Scorpio?" said Chase.

Ross snickered. "Devane's sharing his bed. Donely's moved back to Port Charles. It's their old stomping grounds you know."

"Retired agents have to live somewhere."

"Retired? Bull! Only death will retire those three."

"You don't like them. Not even Donely, a former chief like you?"

"He's nothing like me. He's always been out for himself. If it wasn't for Ballantyne having a soft spot for those three, well, at least one, maybe two, would be behind bars today."

"Really?"

"Mavericks and rogues. The only team they play on is their team," said Ross. "How much do you want Analytics?"

"Badly."

"Then I advise you to think of a way to get on their team."

"You're not on the team I take it."

"Mutual dislike," said Ross. "Maybe you'll have better luck."

* * *

><p><em>Eisenstadt, Austria<em>

Frisco drew Felicia behind the blue van. For a few seconds, they simply clung to each other.

"I have to go to HQ. If I don't, it'll look suspicious," said Frisco.

"I know. Just be careful," Felicia said.

"It's babysitting some VIP. Big deal. You're the one being hunted down."

"Once we're over the Hungarian border, they can't touch us," said Felicia.

"Never say never." Frisco kissed her gently. "This is my last job, honey. I'll tell Connie I'm resigning the minute I get there. I swear."

Felicia smiled. "Then we go home."

"To a really warm reception I'm sure," said Frisco sadly.

"It'll be hard at first but Maxie will come around. We need to be patient," said Felicia. "I know that we can be a family if we only try."

Frisco nodded. "Whatever you want. It's your turn."

"You want it too, don't you? You say you do."

"I'm terrified. It's going to feel strange being back there."

"I'll be right there with you. But first, get through this job in one piece," said Felicia.

They walked towards the two cars and the men waiting for them. Dimitri's three men said few words but it was obvious that they were anxious to get on their way. The blue van would be disposed of. Frisco would be driven to the international airport to make his flight. Shane, Nestor and Felicia would be escorted to Vadsel, Dimitri's estate.

Frisco made sure Felicia was in her assigned car. He watched them go before he got into his car with his driver. He had a funny feeling that something was in the wind. Something different. It made him nervous.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This story was begun and posted on September 2010 on my home page. Any similarity to any current GH storyline(s) is coincidental. This is a direct sequel to The Telltale Lie. Though it's not necessary to read that previously, it would be helpful. Please see my profile home page on the status of this series. More chapters are posted on my home page. Like it or hate it? Please leave a comment or review.<p> 


	27. Chapter 26

_Unknown Location_

_Clang!_

The door swung open. The bright lights of the corridor invaded the room's dim interior.

_Squeak. Squeak._

Two orderlies wheeled in another gurney.

Charlotte willed her clenched fists to relax. Like her arms, her feet were tingling. She knew that the tingling would stop to be replaced by a welcome searing heat. The heat would fade leaving her free to move and control her legs.

She closed her eyes. She could be patient for a little while longer.

Robin entered her suite with Hilda behind her. She made a point to yawn and stretch.

"I'm really tired tonight. LIke you said I should rest for tomorrow," said Robin. "Can you bring my dinner early? I want to take a long hot shower before bedtime. I need to relax."

"How sensible of you. I'll go prepare your dinner. Say in two hours?" asked Hilda.

"Perfect," replied Robin. Her mind screamed that it was too close to Charlotte's delivery time. She had two exit points to choose from. There was an exit in the upper floors of the lab but she couldn't chance going back there and she wasn't entirely sure of the exit's actual location. She only knew that the laboratory staff used that exit instead of the tunnel one. The closest exit was the outside door in the tunnel. But with Charlotte's delivery time, there was bound to be activity around the tunnel. Robin had previously seen her patients wheeled out of the laboratory and into the tunnel. She would have to take her chances there. There was nothing she could do about it. She had two hours to prepare.

"Your usual soup and sandwich or something more fortifying for tomorrow. You do need to gain weight, Robin," said Hilda.

With her escape in mind, Robin said, "Well, I'm eating earlier than normal and you're right about the weight. How about a larger dinner and a cold sandwich for a late snack. Do you have anymore of those honey rice cakes?"

"I'll bring the whole bag of cakes along," replied Hilda.

As soon as Hilda left, Robin took stock of her meager closet. They were careful to never give her any coats or apparel that she could wear outside. Her clothes were rotated at random and each item was accounted for by Hilda. Even her shoes were limited to three pairs at any one time. She knew it was bitterly cold outside. She had seen snow and ice in the skylight. Her coworkers sometimes slipped and mentioned the weather and holidays. She had to dress for warmth, comfort, deception and speed. Without a backpack or a purse available, she'd either have to stuff what she could on her person or fashion some kind of bag.

Her eyes raked over her sitting room. She spotted a covered Bible on the shelf. She took it down. It was of plain, dark green canvas with a zipper all around and a long loop for carrying along one side. She removed the Bible from the cover. Inside, she was pleased to find a pen loop and a small zippered compartment.

Next, she took a pair of trainers from the closet and removed the shoe strings. She tied one end of both strings to the Bible cover's carrying loop. The loose ends she braided into one string which she planned to tie around a loop on her jeans. The cover was big enough to hold her hidden cache of supplies and medicines with room to spare for some food.

Robin stripped off her clothes and headed for the shower. Hilda would expect her to be readying for bed. She had to keep up appearances. Hilda knew her habits. Anything out of the ordinary would arouse her suspicions. That had to be avoided.

After dinner, Robin lay on the sofa ostensibly reading a new book while Hilda did a visual check of her quarters as she randomly did throughout the week. If Hilda noticed the Bible without its cover, she said nothing. Robin held her breath as Hilda inspected her bedroom.

Her ears caught every sound as bureau drawers were pulled out, the closet opened, the clothes and shoes counted, her pillows shaken and her bed covers inspected. Hilda was thorough but Robin knew her routine. Hilda varied the sequence of her search but always inspected the same things. Hilda's habitual nature was one that Robin had latched onto early on as a potential weakness plus her age. The older woman relegated the physical tasks to the the guards Ben and Jerry. Hilda was now examining her bedroom but would not be lifting the mattress very high. She would have the boys do that tomorrow. Robin knew this and had hidden her improvised getaway bag deep under her mattress. Said bag now contained her packet of supplies and medicines. Robin also knew that Hilda did not root around her closet as her last handler was wont to do. Instead, she merely counted off the contents. Robin's stripped shoes lay partially obscured by her other shoes. Hilda would see the heels and make her count from that. In the bathroom, Hilda paid more attention to the toilet and sink area than the shower. Behind her book, Robin smiled to herself.

"That's done, m'dear," said Hilda breezily as she came into the room. "Will there be anything else you need?"

Robin shook her head. She patted the bag of rice cakes beside her on the sofa. "I'm fine, Hilda. You have a good night."

Robin waited a full fifteen minutes after Hilda left before springing off the sofa and sprinting into her room. She pulled her nightgown. She opened her closet and began to dress. She had to dress in layers against the expected cold outside. She planned to get a coat at the earliest opportunity though. In the meantime, she donned a tanktop then the heaviest cotton t-shirt she had. Her cargo pants came next with their multitude of pockets. She would have preferred her jeans but pockets were more valuable.

Over the t-shirt came a gray long-sleeved, wool turtleneck blouse. It was the warmest item of apparel she had. She began to remove a cardigan sweater off its hanger when she heard a knock on the door. Her hand froze for a second before she leapt into bed and turned off her bedside lamp. Heart hammering, she snuggled under the covers pretending to be asleep.

She heard the beep of the electronic lock on the main door. The door slid open. Clothing rustled and soft footsteps sounded on the floor of her bedroom. Robin closed her eyes and tried to control her rapid breathing. One corner of her bed sagged.

A masculine voice said, "Hello, Robin."

"Robin?" came the voice once more.

Robin stirred very slowly as one caught between sleep and wakefulness would. Under the blankets her legs tensed. "Huh? Who's there?"

"I brought you something."

The bedside lamp turned on. Robin blinked in the nimbus of light. She felt a weight settle on her lower legs. Then slight taps on her knees, thighs and stomach.

Robin gasped.

Robin's eyes shifted from one visitor to another. One was welcome and the other was not. She clutched the bed covers to her as a soldier would hold his shield in a heated encounter on the battlefield. If only she had a sword or a gun in the other hand.

She groaned and said, "Good to have you back but I'm tired. Take Jack with you tonight. Please."

The reply was cloying in its sincerity. "Yes, of course. You've been working too much, my dear. Hilda told me about your weight loss. You must see to your health."

"The work is-"

"The work is not as critical as before. You may rest and relax."

"I can't lose my usefulness, can I, Peter?" asked Robin with a defiance. "That's the last thing we want."

Peter Krieg picked up Jack, a white Jack Russell terrier. He crooned. "Mommy's tired, Jack. You'll have to put up with me another night." He scratched the head of a whining Jack who looked at Robin with sad eyes. "Please, Robin, you upset the baby when you become ... difficult."

Robin knew she had no choice but to play along. She could not afford to upset him. He could take it out on the defenseless Jack and worse ruin her escape. She said through gritted teeth, "I'm sorry. I'm tired and my head is pounding."

"Too much work. Sleep in tomorrow," said Peter. His voice hardened as he added, "That is an order."

Robin wanted to accept graciously to get him out quickly but that would be out of character. If Peter said white, she would always say black. "I can't. I've got the last trials to analyze before the next variant can be started."

"That's not important."

"Since when?"

"Since Compound X proved to be so stable, useful and profitable," said Peter. "It's not as powerful as I would like but it's sufficient for now. I must say goodbye to my hopes of recreating the more powerful original formulation. You've done your best."

"The ... our project is being stopped?" asked Robin.

Peter ignored the question. "I shall wake you late tomorrow. No more work for you for the rest of the week. Rest."

Robin made sure she sounded bored when she said. "Moving again I suppose."

"No. We will be beginning a new project. I'm certain that your contribution will be invaluable."

"But the compounds are not finished and-" began Robin.

"For commercial purposes I believe it is. Perhaps we will revisit it some other time."

Robin tried again. "My latest formula is very promising. Can it be pushed into wider distribution?"

Peter's response came quickly. "No. Whatever you have in the lab now will have to remain in the experimental phase. In fact, distribution will be stopped. We have sufficient test data."

"What? All of them?" exclaimed Robin. "What about the people ... the subjects who need the injections to remain stable?"

Peter rose with Jack in his arms. "Unfortunate but unavoidable. I believe it's called collateral damage."

"What will happen to them?"

"I have no idea. It's no longer our concern. Taking care of them has been a dead weight around our necks for too long. It's time to ... let go of them," said Peter. He turned and began to walk away. Jack whined louder. "The lab will be cleaned and prepared for our new project starting tomorrow. You are free to rest until the lab is ready for you. Perhaps, we can go on an excursion. Would you like a short hike?"

Robin's mind focused on Peter's disregard for the people currently afflicted with compound-derived illnesses. She couldn't help but let her anger show. "What if I don't want to switch projects?"

"You know better than to ask for options."

Robin shrugged carelessly. "You won't get my best work."

"I believe I already have," Peter paused at the doorway. "Good night, my dear. I expect you to be in a more receptive mood at lunch tomorrow."

"Peter, is there news about my mother, my family?" asked Robin.

"It has been some time since you asked. Why ask now?"

Robin replied honestly. "Her birthday just passed. I can't help thinking about her. I assume that you have ... surveillance on her. Do you?"

"She's well by all reports. Thriving with her child and family," answered Peter. "You know the best way to ensure that she stays that way, don't you?"

In Robin's mind, the word child recalled the words that Charlotte had said to her about Anna and the double. She had to confirm if Charlotte was telling the truth. Robin asked, "A little bit of news is all I want. She's still in Pine Valley? I barely remember the place."

"No, I'm told that Anna Devane has moved back to Port Charles," said Peter watching Robin for her reaction. It was the first time Peter had ever said Anna's name. "It interests me that you neglected to inform me what an ... eclectic background your family has."

"I told you she was a police chief, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," said Peter. "But you called her Anna Scorpio."

"That IS her name," said Robin firmly.

"But not the name that would arouse my full curiosity. Not back then. Also, she used that name for only a short time. There was little in the way of a paper trail other than the obituary. And, the picture there did not do her justice," said Peter. "Clever, my dear."

"I didn't lie."

"No. You just artfully omitted some imporant details. You were protecting her. I understand that."

Something about Peter's intensity when talking about Anna made Robin nervous. She asked, "Important?"

Peter chuckled. The sound made Robin feel sick to her stomach. "Had I known who your mother was, things would have gone very differently. But que sera sera. You need to rest and I need to see to our latest delivery before the client arrives."

"You're going to see her? The client is coming here?"

"The client's instructions were unusual. I hadn't planned on overseeing the transfer but I'm here now and why not? You get back to sleep," said Peter. "I apologize for waking you. See you at lunch."

With that, he left. Robin waited five minutes before springing out of bed and scrambling to finish dressing up. Around her neck she wound the long scarf Hilda had just given her. If she had to, she could fashion the scarf into a makeshift head covering. Her most comfortable trainers went on her feet. She tied her supply bag around a belt loop on her jeans. It only bulged slightly with the addition of some rice cakes. She made sure Greta's passcard was in one pocket.

Lastly, she slipped a picture taken at her parents' wedding from its small frame. In the picture, her younger self posed happily in front of Anna and Robert. She could still remember the buoyant joy she had felt all that day.

"I'm going to do my best to get home, Mom. Whatever it takes." Robin placed the photo in her bag and zipped it.

She ran to her sitting room and the electronic lock on the door. In her head a clock was ticking away. Ready or not, she had to escape. She ran Greta's card through the magnetic reader. The reader's status light flashed as the card was verified.

"C'mon. You have to work."

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

The status light flashed green then disengaged the door locks.

_Click._

Robin took a deep breath. Slowly, she opened the door listening all the while for any noises in the vicinity. She poked her head out then looked left and right. The corridor was empty.

She ran.


	28. Chapter 27

After informing the staff that he did not wish to be disturbed, Peter entered his office. He placed Jack on the couch in his small office and the dog promptly curled up and went to sleep. The room was decorated in heavy woods and colors. There were few personal items on the desk or shelves. It was not an office made for comfort or productivity. It was simply an office and nothing more.

He sat in his chair and turned on his computer. He entered the security code to unlock his briefcase and placed the file he got from Elena on to his desk. All during his trip back here, he had pondered that folder and its contents.

He opened the folder to a picture of Anna. Seeing the picture brought back memories of a day he'd never forget. It was in some ways the first day of his new life.

* * *

><p><em>Skyview Sanitarium 1993<em>

The slender man paced like an agitated tiger while snarling its displeasure. Smoke swirled from the cigarette in his hand while ash fell from same to the tile floor. Another slender man sat behind a heavy oak desk. Though he disguised it well, he was trembling in fear.

"I instructed YOU to keep her safe! I did everything I could to ensure she would be placed here. And she has escaped?" asked Cesar Faison of his cousin Peter Krieg. "Only the fact that we are related has saved you so far!"

"You forgot to mention she was a trained agent. Do you know how many orderlies and guards she's injured?" asked Peter. "If I had known, I could have put her in a more secure ward. The omission was yours. The expectations were too high."

"SHE was YOUR responsibility. I shall accept NO excuses!" Faison threw his still lit cigar on the ground. "Do you understand how ... MESSED UP everything is now? Do you?"

"I told you that she had help. Maybe a friend or a family member found out where she was."

Faison shook his head. "The only man who knew she was here and who would want her back is ... is busy ... will be busy for many years. I made doubly sure of that." He resumed pacing. "This was my chance. My best chance. I could help her heal. Protect them far better than he ever could."

"Them? He?" asked Peter. "Tessa Quayle, if that's her real name, has amnesia. I don't know how you could have helped her with that. My treatment was not sufficiently refined to-"

Faison whirled and looked intently at Peter. "You gave her drugs? I expressly said NO drugs!"

"Only to calm her. I swear," said Peter smoothly lying. "She is very strong-willed. Any treatment was difficult."

"That she is. Fire, wit, bravery, beauty," sighed Faison. "And lost to me AGAIN!"

"You have substantial resources. You can find her."

"She is very clever. If she does not desire to be found, she won't be," said Faison. "She has disappeared for years before. Will years pass before I look into her eyes once more?"

"She's gone. What more can any of us do?" asked Peter. Whoever the woman truly was, she was valuable to Cesar. For a time, she had been the answer to Peter's own wishes - a woman he could mold into his ideal mate. Que sera, sera, he thought. "Will you fulfill your part of the deal? I did shelter the woman at the risk of my position here."

Faison looked out the window overlooking the expansive grounds of the sanitarium. "Yes, yes, you will receive your new identity as we agreed to."

"Good. I'm grateful, Cesar."

"As am I. At least I know she's alive and will get better over time," said Faison. "I must look forward to the future. Do things as she would have wanted to if she could."

"Things?" asked Peter intrigued and perplexed.

"Never mind. None of your concern," said Faison. "On to other business. I have read your report on your analysis of the sample of carbon disulfide I gave to you. Do you believe there is more potential for it?"

Peter straighted in his chair. Without the fear of death at Cesar's hands, he lost the look of a hunted animal. "Yes, I do, especially in combination with some of my earlier work. But I need time and money and a lab to work in. I can't do it here. Too many people want my head."

"That is why you must die and be reborn as a new identity as I was," said Cesar. "I will be making arrangements per your requirements. Wait for my call and be ready to leave at a moment's notice."

"I will. The sooner the better."

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"I do not want to hear from you again directly. If you must contact me, do so through Donatella," instructed Faison.

"I am not familiar with her or her name?"

"Donatella is our Aunt Edda's youngest daughter. She ran off to Italy then the French Foreign Legion, had Donatella and died in a car accident two years ago. Donatella took charge of the Collection and maintains open communication among our family," said Faison. "At least the ones who still admit to being in our family."

"What is the Collection? Art works?" asked Peter.

"No. It is a treasure trove of all the family research," Faison looked directly at Peter. "I mean ALL the research even the ones from the ... the war years."

Peter narrowed his eyes. "Really? I only have my father's notes and research. The Collection has everything from the, um, camps?"

Faison nodded. "That and other things of interest. Between them, the ladies have successfully archived the collection and created a Library accessible via the Internet. Much of the early basic research that contributed to the development of carbon disulfide came from the Collection."

"But discreetly?"

"Naturally." Faison took a pen and scribbled a number on a piece of note paper. "This is Donatella's number. If you require me, use this number. I shall ignore any other attempts to contact me."

"And she's safe to contact?"

"Utterly." Faison smirked. "No one who knew Donatella would suspect her of anything. History marks the lives of our men but our women remain unscathed to continue on our legacy from generation to generation."

"I never knew."

"How could you living here? My father passed the old ways to me. I hated it at the time but now I see his wisdom," said Faison. "There is one more thing."

"I'm listening."

Faison tapped the note with one slim finger. "This is the only piece of information you may know about Donatella. Not her address, location, face, nothing. It is the best way to protect her."

"But if she's involved in-"

"She is not and purposely so. She may be peripherally aware of our activities but she is not to be actively involved or asked to be." Faison turned very grim. "If you put her in any danger of discovery, you WILL receive a visit from me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Cesar."

"After you establish your own identity, forget I exist."

"But-"

"It is best and safest for both of us to live with as little knowledge of the other as possible."

"And what if our work are at cross purposes in the future?"

"We shall deal with that at that time," said Faison. "Use Donatella to contact me but only for the most important of reasons. I shall do the same." He reached into his coat and pulled out a thick envelope. "Here is your new identity - Peter Sinclair. Memorize it and become this person. When all other arrangements have been made, you will be told to leave here."

Peter took the envelope. "Thank you, Cesar, for everything. Whatever you want from me in the future is yours."

"I shall remember that," said Faison.

"And the search for Tessa?"

"She and her accomplice are away. I have my men following those who attempted to assassinate her. They will not live long enough to have regrets."

Peter's mind returned to the present as he gazed down at Anna's picture.

"Now, what do I do with you? My Tessa and Cesar's Anna are one and the same. He has prior claim and he's not someone I want to cross. I owe him too much," mused Peter to himself. "But, he doesn't know I switched little birds on him. He wouldn't like that. He'd probably kill me. But you, my beauty, could buy me grace from his wrath. But I would have to tell him about the treatment I did on you, wouldn't I? He'd kill me for that, too. He'd have every right to."

"But, if he wants you as badly as I think he does, then I ought to use that to my advantage. If Anna is anything like Robin, then she would do anything for her daughter. Robin certainly has your looks and spirit. How do I get out of this mess and save myself in the process?"

Peter took out all the photos from the folder. He placed them on his desk and randomly began to move them around. He turned possibility after possibility in his mind. Finally, he said, "We need to keep things in the family. That's the answer."

His hand reached for his telephone. He began to dial a number from memory. A woman answered. He said, "Greetings to my favorite cousin. I need a favor."

* * *

><p>Robin crouched down and hugged the wall. She had reached an intersection that she had to cross. But the intersecting hallway had a guard's desk at the far end. She would either be seen or she wouldn't. Perhaps she could time her run across.<p>

She peered around the corner. There was no guard at the desk. She couldn't hear the ever present chatter of radios and walkie talkies either.

"Probably on Peter's special project," she murmurred.

Staying as low as she could, she sprinted across and kept running until she was stopped by a steel door and a card reader.

"Damn. Where's that pass key?" Robin patted at her pockets for Greta's key. She hastily swiped it on the reader.

The reader display said: NOT RECOGNIZED.

* * *

><p>Peter activated the speakerphone just as Donatella Krieg answered the phone.<p>

"Peter, this is not a good time," said Donatella. "I'm very busy."

"Is it still the business day wherever you are?" asked Peter.

"You know the rules. No information on my location. Just tell me what you want."

"I need to meet face to face with cousin Cesar."

"No."

"It's important."

"His standing orders and beyond my control," said Donatella.

"His words were if it was very important. I have information that he will find to be vital," said Peter. "Please, Dona. I am asking nicely."

"On a scale of one to five, five being critical information, how would you judge whatever bit you have there?"

"A six. No, a seven."

"What is the subject matter?" inquired Donatella.

"Two words. Anna Devane. Tell him that exactly."

There was a long pause at the other end.

"Dona? Still there?" asked Peter after some minutes of silence.

When next Dona spoke, it was in a softer, kindlier voice, "Would this have anything to do with the recent death of her daughter, Robin Scorpio?"

"What? She DIED?" exclaimed Peter.

* * *

><p>Robin looked around once before very deliberately swiping the card through one more time.<p>

This time the reader said: AUTHORIZED.

She heard a loud click and the sliding of bolts then one beep. She pushed past the door. Instead of running, she slowed to a walk. She was nearing the tunnel. There had to be more personnel about. The air felt cooler here. She felt a breeze. Robin stood stock still. She felt the breeze again. It wasn't a figment of her imagination.

"The outside door's open. It has to be." Robin quickened her steps. Only once did she have to duck into a side room to avoid detection. Crouching and sprinting at intervals, she made her way closer and closer to the tunnel.

* * *

><p>With eyes still closed, Charlotte kept track of what impressions and sensations she could as she was wheeled into a freight elevator. It went down. WIth a jarring lurch, the elevator stopped.<p>

The orderlies began to talk in a language foreign to Charlotte. By their worried tones, she could tell something unexpected had occurred. The elevator began to lurch up then down then stopped again. Something was wrong with the elevator.

She heard another voice on an intercom. It seemed to her that the voice was giving instructions. The orderlies began to work around her. They tucked her blankets around her. A heavy duvet was thrown over her.

Charlotte raised her eyelids a bare fraction. Her orderlies did not look like orderlies. They wore dark suit jacket with a golden logo on the front pocket. She couldn't tell much but the logo seemed like an hourglass figure to her. As one orderly turned, she saw a gun holster strapped to his hip. They were not orderlies but security guards.

Internally, Charlotte fought to not panic. She had a feeling that wherever they were bringing her to was not a place to her liking. She had to do something!

The elevator lights flickered once. The elevator did another upward and downward shuffle before coming to rest.

A tight knit cap was slipped over her head. She heard metal sliding on metal underneath her. Her legs and feet began to burn.


	29. Chapter 28

_Unknown Location_

"Station 5, report!" came a voice close by.

Robin froze. The voice was coming from just around the corner.

"You cannot do anything without supervision! Wait for me!" came the reply.

Robin knew the voice. It was Jerry one of the guards she had given a nickname to. She heard a chair scrape across the floor. She closed her eyes and willed for him to go in the opposite direction. He did. She could hear his heavy footsteps receding.

Cautiously, Robin looked around the corner. She was directly behind the large guard's station at this end of the tunnel. There was no one else at the station at the moment. The tunnel loomed in front of her. She could see Jerry jogging towards the other end.

Robin crossed past the guard station and into the tunnel itself. The opposite end of the tunnel was brightly lit for the delivery she thought. Her end was dim and it suited her escape ideally.

The tunnel she knew was three hundred feet long. The door was nearly at the midpoint. She had one hundred feet in the open to run. The tunnel had never seemed so long.

* * *

><p>"Are you certain of your information?" asked Peter.<p>

"Why would you ever ask ME a question like that?"

"I'm sorry."

"Better," said Donatella. "The burial was today. The family attempted to keep it private but news filters out."

"What happened? Was it an accident?"

"Full blown AIDS," said Donatella. "At least, they still have-"

"Have what?"

"No, nothing. I meant ... each other, Scorpio and Devane."

Peter was lost in thought and calculation. He had the real Robin Scorpio. What would her family pay for her safe or not so safe return? What would Cesar pay for something that Anna would be willing to sacrifice anything to have? He had a most desirable piece of leverage, he decided. "Dona, please forget about my request. I see you are on top of things as usual. Have a good night, morning, wherever you are."

He broke off the connection. He made for the door. "Come, Jack, I have an urge to see my prize again. Maybe, you can sleep with Mama tonight."

He walked down the hallway to Robin's room. He slid his pass key and waited for the locks to disengage. It was dark in the living room. He called out lazily, "Mrs. Sinclair, care for a nightcap?"

* * *

><p>Dressed in a patient's gown, Charlotte brandished the gun. As soon as the elevator doors had opened, she had leapt off the bed and took the gun of one of her guards. One bullet to the throat silenced him. A second shot caught the other guard in the head. She then shoved the gurney straight into the hallway before her and ducked behind it. She fired at Jerry, the guard, as she pushed the gurney past him.<p>

A shot in the abdomen felled Jerry. Charlotte stooped over him. Grimacing in pain, Jerry fought her off. She viciously smashed the butt end of her pistol across his chin. She took his gun.

She heard the siren. She ran towards the tunnel.

* * *

><p>Keeping an eye on the other end of the tunnel and an ear open to any sound, Robin hugged the walls and tried to stay in the shadows as much as possible. She began with an easy jog that became a full run. Would she make it?<p>

The cold night air hit her in the face. It was a welcome sign and invigorated her. She ran towards the door. Thirty yards to go!

Suddenly, all the overhead lights turned on. The rumbling of wheels echoed down the tunnel followed by the hubbub of voices all talking at once. Behind her, a siren began to wail louder and louder.

"Oh, god, help me!" Robin pumped her legs even as she braced for the impact of tranquilizer darts on her back.

The door was so close.

_Bang!_

It was a gunshot. And then another.

_Bang!_

Robin lost her footing and stumbled.

The siren whined louder and louder.

She fell and rolled.

Shouts and yells came from both ends of the tunnel.

Robin regained her footing and kept running.

"Stop! Robin, I ORDER you!" came Peter's voice. "Stop!"

Twenty yards to go. Robin flinched and stumbled to her knees. The sharp pain in her shoulder was undeniable. She was hit.

Frantically, she felt her right shoulder for the tranquilizer dart. There! She pulled it out with all her strength. Fighting vertigo and the drug's early soporific effects, she got to her feet. Unable to run full out, she laid one hand on the cold wall to steady herself.

"Robin!" a voice called out.

Startled, Robin looked up in the direction of the voice. Charlotte was running towards her. Robin swiveled her head towards the other end of the tunnel. She could see Ben, her old guard running towards her with a tranquilizer gun in one hand. He was followed by more guards. She was sure Peter was coming for her.

"I'm not going back. Never," gasped Robin. She began to hobble towards the still open door. Her vision began to blur. She was so close.

Charlotte kept running forward heedless of the icy air blowing in through the wide open door. She could see Robin unsteady on her legs but still valiantly moving towards door. On the other end of the tunnel, men and women streamed out with most running into the tunnel after Robin. Charlotte did not stop running. She fired several shots at the pursuers closest to Robin. They stopped and took cover.

The shots brought them some time but would it be enough?

The force of the wind buffeted Robin's small form. It made her skin prickle but it also kept her somewhat alert. She concentrated and shut out everything but the door and putting one foot in front of the other. All other noises receded from her awareness. She could only hear the wind. It seemed to be calling her name over and over again like a siren't song.

"I'm going home. Going home," said Robin.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Charlotte coming closer and closer. She saw her firing her gun. She could see her waving and maybe she was yelling. Maybe. But Robin didn't hear or notice. Every thought was focused on the door. Everything and everyone else was unimportant.

Robin reached the door and gripped the door frame to steady herself. Drops of water hit her face. It was drizzling outside. She turned back and saw Charlotte recoil and collapse to the floor. She saw Ben put his tranquilizer gun away and begin to run full tilt for the door.

The rain and the cold seemed to awaken her senses fully. Strength flowed to her legs. Her vision sharpened. Her nostrils flared at the familiar scent of an active city at night - smoke, gasoline mixed with the freshness of rain and winter.

A series of steps led upwards. She took to them with a vengeance. At the top of the stairs, she stared around in all directions deciding which way to go. Old fashioned street lamps lined the street. She could see no signs in English. There was light traffic on the street but the cars were not models she recognized. Buses ran along tethered to electric lines overhead. She didn't know the place. Not at all.

She pulled her scarf up and over her head to shield herself from the pelting rain. She ran across the street. Her steps picked up speed the further. She didn't bother to look back. She was free and she was going to stay that way.

She took to some smaller streets. Her shoes were quickly soaked as she scampered through snow and puddles of mud. All the exercising she had been doing for the last few years were paying off. She was hardly winded. She didn't feel the weight of her small bag or the growing wetness of her clothes weighing her down. She just ran.

A delivery truck was parked in a small alley. She couldn't read the text written on the side of the truck. She saw the driver get out, open the rear door and come out with a trolley stacked with boxes. It was a good bet that the driver would return and make another delivery. While the driver was inside the building, Robin crept up to the truck and clambered inside the cargo area.

In the dim confines of the truck, she grinned. It was stacked high with boxes and it was warm and dry. She squeezed between some stacks into the farthest corner and waited. The sound of her heart seemed to grow louder and louder with every passing second. She couldn't hear any noise from outside. But that didn't mean they weren't on her trail. She couldn't afford to underestimate her captors this time.

Ten agonizing minutes passed before the driver slammed the rear door closed and began to drive. There were no windows in the truck but Robin could tell that driver was driving away from what was apparently the driver's last stop. The truck stopped and Robin could hear the clanking of a gate sliding open. The truck continued on for a few minutes at a slow speed. She heard the driver's side door open and slam. She heard the jangle of keys and the random whistling of the driver. She heard one loud slam then silence, blessed silence.

In the dark, Robin felt her way to the rear doors. She found the handle and tried to open the door. It wasn't locked. She opened the door little by little until she was able to peer out. One grimy window let the moonlight in. She was inside a shed of some kind. There was a clean workbench on one side of the truck and on the other metal shelves full of bins and baskets. Faintly, she could hear the wind whistling outside. The rain pelted steadily on the roof.

Robin hopped off the truck and went straight for the window. She was in a yard full of trucks and sheds. She couldn't see anyone moving outside.

"I might as well stay here for a while," said Robin softly. She began to explore the shed touching as little as necessary. The bins seemed to be a hodge podge collection of odd objects. She found a pair of socks and a pair of shoes that fit comfortably. She changed shoes and socks right away. Staying warm and dry was a priority. She looked out the window again. She saw no one and heard nothing beyond the wind and the rain.

Feeling safer, she rummaged through a pile of clothing, she found a worn brown corduroy jacket that wasn't very thick but it was quilted on the inside. To her finds, she added a dark blue tee shirt with a white happy face on the front, a black knit cap, amber tinted round sunglasses, an umbrella, another pair of socks and a battered small denim backpack. A penlight went straight into her pocket.

Her eyes fell on the a dirty but operable phone on the workbench. She picked up the handset and heard the expected tone of an active line. She smiled wide and happily. She hadn't heard a real phone in years. The sound brought to her the true realization that she was out from her cage. She had no idea where she was but she was out.

"I want to call but that's how they found me before. Traced me," said Robin. She replaced the handset on its cradle. She ran a finger experimentally across the keys. The letters and numbers were faded. It was an old phone.

Her stomach grumbled. "Okay, okay, time to refuel."

Robin aimed her flashlight around the front of the shed then the workbench. There were two plastic bottles of a brownish liquid with a label that said Baikal. She couldn't decipher much on it other than the English word "Drink."

"Pop?" She opened one bottle and sniffed cautiously. She sipped. She grimaced slightly. "Pepsi and Dr. Pepper. Oh, well, better than nothing."

She dug inside her pack and took out a rice cake. The Baikal and a cake made for a strange meal but she couldn't remember enjoying a meal more. She sat on a stool by the bench, ate quietly while looking out the window.

It was her first night of freedom.


	30. Chapter 29

_Airplane on the tarmac at Kennedy International_

Passersby noticed the two handsome if haggard men sitting in first class. Though obviously of different generations, both men seemed stamped with a certain unconscious authority and certainty. The older man sat by the window reading from a legal pad. The younger man, in his mid-thirties, sat engrossed reading documents inside a manila folder.

"Times like this is when I really miss the Concorde," said Robert.

"Hmm?" asked Vincent.

"Sorry. Go back to your reading."

Vincent put the folder down and rubbed at his bloodshot eyes. "I am not having much success piecing things together. There are too many little gaps."

"Tell me about it," groused Robert. "Too many inconsistencies among the players."

"Eve was consistently Robin though. I find it very difficult to believe that Eve could have so seamlessly become Robin. I ... I could tell no difference."

"By your own admission you'd only known and been with Robin a few weeks. I, on the other hand, should have seen something off," said Robert. "In a lot of ways, they were very similar. Once they put their minds to something, they did it. Eve was the perfect chameleon."

"There is a question I must ask but it may be too personal."

"Go ahead. I bought the two seats behind us to ensure some privacy on this trip. We can speak somewhat freely."

"Why is Anna staying behind?"

"To tie up loose ends at home."

"Based on the information I have on her and seeing her with her children, I cannot believe that is the sole reason."

"It's a reason. I won't mince words and say that it's easy for her to stay home, it's not. But we're still in the discovery phase. When we know more, she'll join us," said Robert. "Once before when our child was taken, Anna worked herself to exhaustion. She couldn't think only react. The toll on her was terrible. This time around, her guilt overrides her emotions. The trail is years old, Vincent. The puzzle pieces lie everywhere and I'm sure there's more for us to find. Anna and I will take turns. For now, it's mine. When I'm close to the end of my rope, she'll take over."

"That sounds very logical but is it not a ploy to shield Anna from ... unpleasantness?"

"I want to be optimistic but I have to be realistic, too. Robin could be dead. I don't think she is but she could be," said Robert. "I'd like to find out first."

"And keep Anna away from our friend Faison?"

"Sharp man."

"I've analyzed everything you've given me about him. I've visited his home, looked through his papers. I feel like I know him."

"Anna wants his head on a platter and she wants to be the one to have put it there," said Robert. "She blames herself for ever bringing our friend into Robin's life. But that's another thing that puzzles me."

"What?"

"He would sooner kill himself before he would harm Anna. Doing harm to her children is the same as hurting Anna," explained Robert. "Our friend is capable of inflicting harm but on a short term and expedient basis but he's no sadist. He couldn't harm Robin because of Anna and Andrew. I believe the kidnapping because he's done that before. But I can't wrap my head around the double angle. It's not his style."

"The mastermind need not do the dirty work."

"But how could he treat one child one way and the other another way? It makes no sense and he always makes sense somehow," said Robert. "Since he knew Anna was alive, there exists the possibility that she would one day want the truth out of him. Why do something guaranteed to make her hate him?"

Vincent rifled through the folder. He stopped at one document with a grainy, black and white clipping of Dr. Peter Krieg. "Perhaps, that is where HE fits into the puzzle? His drug plus a subject and a victim ... "

"Maybe. But why do the double in the first place? Why not return Robin after they questioned her? Why keep her all this time? What is Robin's involvement at the Foundation?" asked Robert with evident frustration. "I keep going in circles in my head."

"You are too close, Robert."

"As are you."

"I have the advantage of not having just buried someone I love," said Vincent gently. "You should give yourself some time."

"Yeah." Robert lapsed into silence. He looked out the window. Vincent was right. His emotions were too close to the surface. He had to remain objective no matter what.

"The team is working. Information should be coming in soon."

"More puzzle pieces. Unfortunately, we don't know what the ultimate picture looks like."

"Where would the challenge be if we did."

"True. Since we have hours to look forward to, could you tell me about you and Robin?" asked Robert.

"Beyond what I told you and Anna before?" asked Vincent.

"Those were just dates and places. I want more. By our calculations, you and Anna were the last persons to see her. I want as many details and textures as you can provide to me. Is that asking too much?"

"In your place, I don't believe I could have been as patient," said Vincent. He settled into his seat. His mind went back in time. "We were acquainted two weeks and lovers for only a few days. Unforgettable, intense days but brief."

"It can happen like that in our line of work. Go on."

"I remember Robin taking one picture of the two us and many of my boat. She wrote in her journal often. Perhaps, she wrote enough for Eve to understand our acquaintance. I assume so," said Vincent.

"You hadn't seen each other in years. People change," added Robert.

"When I met Robin she was using her, in her words, road trip, to decide about the rest of her life. At twenty-three, she felt that it was her time to make some decisions. Her goal was to have those decisions made by the time she returned to Paris."

"What kind of decisions?"

"She was to start her third year of medical school. She had secured a position as a learning intern at a very prestigious research hospital in Paris. She loved France and Europe. She told me that ... there was nothing left for her in Port Charles. She was deciding whether to practice medicine in France permanently after she received her degree."

"This was before she knew Anna was alive." An expression of sad regret flashed across Robert's face.

"Robin was ready to, as she said, to get on with life instead of watching it pass by."

"And you?"

"I was tired and disillusioned. I joined Interpol with the same hopes that most of us have. The chance to be of influence and help the world. But when you're out in the field, things are never clear. The more successful you are, the more you question. At least that was so for me," said Vincent.

"It's nothing like the movies," added Robert dryly.

"You know me as a shepherd for lost or missing sheep. Back then, I was a combined lamplighter and scalphunter running courier duty with a license to get very rough when it was called for. No operation was ever a simple courier run," said Vincent. "After too many battle scars, one becomes an animal. I wanted to remain a man, a sane man."

"You were burnt out?"

"Yes, though I did not recognize it at the time. I know some men grow to enjoy that type of work. The more jobs I did, the more disappointed I became with myself and my purpose," said Vincent. "I needed a ... a fresh perspective. Robin gave me far more than I gave her in return I fear."

"Would you have become serious with her? Did you want to?" asked Robert bluntly.

Vincent took a few moments to answer. "I learnt very early in the game to be wary of parcelling out commitments to anyone. We are committed to our service first. Everything and everyone comes second, third or fourth in the line."

"The rare exception does happen."

"She was no casual affair of the heart. Never. But we met too early, Robert. I could not commit. Her life was just beginning to form. Who knew what shape it would take or if I had a place in it? She deserved a chance to mold her life into one of HER choosing. That was ... was more important."

"Any regrets?"

"Only one. In May and June of that year, I sent one letter and called her twice. None were acknowledged."

"She was meeting Anna in Pine Valley," said Robert.

"I received a short card in August. She wanted to part as friends and I respected that. I never attempted to contact her again. Perhaps I should have been more persistent. If I had been, perhaps, things would have been different."

"Eve wrote that card."

Vincent nodded. "Being new in her role, she could not risk a face to face meeting with me. I buried myself in work. I trained to be a shepherd full time. I do not regret our time together. But I do regret not being a true friend in a time that she truly needed one." He patted his coat pocket. "I plan to make amends for that."

"How?"

"By presenting my letter of resignation to Interpol after we land in England. I am committed to the search, Robert, in every way. This time I will be there for her."

"And afterwards?"

"Hmm, I find the quiet life of a farmer appealing."

Robert smiled. "There's plenty of properties available around the Villa."

"You are several steps ahead of me, Robert."

"I'm trying to be optimistic here," replied Robert. "The service is losing a good man."

"It's not what it was," said Vincent. "I cannot explain this feeling I have. Fear, I suppose. These are dark days in the service. Friends turning on friends. Informants are being more cautious or refusing to say anything at all."

"I haven't heard anything of significance happening."

"It is too quiet. The calm before the storm," said Vincent. "My mother still stays in touch with a few of her old ... acquaintances. Many of them are retiring. They come by the house to rest and think before resuming their new lives."

"They're able to retire now?"

"Even the DVX can change. Much more useful to have their old memories than not at all. Technology has not obsoleted their knowledge," said Vincent. "When they visit, they tell her things. Something is not right is all she tells me."

"Something blowing in the wind?"

"This Hans business is a symptom, I believe," said Vincent. "I will feel better out of it. I was never one for political intrigues."

"I've never met Pavla but I know her previous reputation. Would you mind if I passed this bit of information to someone on my side of the pond?" asked Robert.

"I don't mind. It is anecdotal only. Perhaps it will be useful to someone else."

The hum of powerful engines became pronounced. Their plane began to move to the runway.

"Let me return to my story. It was April in 2001. I had just finished a difficult case and was forced to take a long vacation. I decided to drive south from Paris to Chalon-sur-Saône where my houseboat the Joli Coeur was moored. Robin was cycling on her baby Harley north from Nice with detours to Torino, San Remo and Lyon. She was taking the backroads on an impromptu tour of the Burgundy regions. I passed her on the side of the road. She was pushing her bike seemingly to the next town. I offered her a ride to Chalon and she accepted," explained Vincent. "I don't believe we stopped talking on the way. One topic ignited another."

"You clicked right away."

"I didn't even notice it. It just happened."

"Why did you tell her you were in the service?" asked Robert.

Vincent chuckled. "She found out almost from the beginning. I had no choice but to tell her. This is how it happened."

* * *

><p><em>Chalon-sur-Saône, April 2001<em>

_Rap, rap._

Vincent looked up from his unpacking at the sound. He was not expecting any visitors. Cautiously, he opened the front door to see Robin holding a grocery bag.

"Hi, Vincent," said Robin with a bright smile.

"Hello. Come in, please. How is Baby?"

"My poor bike is going to be in the shop for the rest of today and maybe tomorrow. The mechanic said he didn't like the way she sounded. I think he just wants to work on a Harley Davidson. He told me where you lived." Robin stepped insode. "I thought I'd cook you dinner to say thank you for the ride. Have you had dinner?"

"No. I was going to a cafe."

Robin angled the bag so he could see inside. "I have fresh-baked bread, cheese, fruit and pasta. I'm pretty good with basic stuff."

"I like basic stuff," said Vincent. He took the grocery bag from her and led her to the galley. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Robin taking in the living room.

The galley was compact as it would be on any boat. It had a small stove, refrigerator, sink, a microwave and a granite counter. But it exuded a quaint charm with its warm wood tones and the bright tiles around the sink.

"I like it. It's cozy."

"You are too kind." Vincent removed items out of the bag and put them on the counter.

"In the car, you made it sound like the Joli Couer was falling apart," said Robin surveying the kitchen with approval. She took down a large pot from a suspended rack of pots and pans. The spice rack was full and obviously well-used.

"You have not walked out on its deck. Planks are missing or warped. Dangerous."

Robin turned the faucet on to fill the pot with water. "It's nice in here."

"I've made it livable. And, the boat is river-worthy, of course. However, it is not luxurious. Yet," said Vincent. He opened the refrigerator. There wasn't much to see. "I have not stocked supplies, Robin."

Robin peered into the refrigerator. "You have onions, garlic, cream cheese. Eclectic. I have fresh tomatoes and fresh herbs. I can manage penne pasta. Is that all right?"

"Perfect." Vincent perused his wine rack. He picked one white Viognier and one Burgundy red. "I'll just chill the Viognier."

"Vincent, where's the bathroom?"

Vincent pulled out a large ice bucket. "It's in the bedroom. To your left. I'm going to get some ice at the cafe. I'll be back."

Ten minutes later, Vincent was greeted by Robin in the living room holding his holster and gun.

"I guess you're not a businessman. Careless leaving this on your bed by your luggage," said Robin.

"Yes, it was. I must have been tired."

"So, what are you? If you're in the Mafia, you can tell me. I won't judge. I'd just like to know where you stand. What Italian crime family has your loyalty? Or is it the Russian side? Is there a French mafia?"

Vincent put the ice bucket down beside him. "Not organized crime. I am on the complete opposite end of the spectrum. May I have my things back?"

"Not yet. Hands up where I can see them." Robin stepped back. "Not mafia. You don't seem to me to be a policeman and you lied too well. Like a good spy. Are you WSB? DVX? Interpol? MI5? French Securite?"

Vincent raised his hands and stayed where he was. "I am astonished a medical student should know those-"

"Answer the question. Please." Robin tapped the handle of his Beretta sitting snug in its holster. The safety was off. "I do know how to use this."

A little dazed by having the tables turned on him, Vincent answered softly, "Interpol."

"ID?"

"In my pocket," said Vincent. With slow movements, he reached behind him for his wallet.

"Put it on the table," instructed Robin. "Then step away. Three steps."

Vincent did as she said. He watched as she felt for the wallet while never taking her eyes off him. Her movements were precise and sure as if she'd done this sort of thing before. She read his ID and matched his picture.

She handed his wallet, gun and holster to him. She smiled as if it handling firearms was an everyday occurrence. "Sorry. I've learned to make sure people are who they say they are."

"How would someone from small town America know about the WSB or the DVX?"

"That is such a long story," said Robin.

"We have time. I'd like to know if you will tell me."

Robin smiled. "Okay. Let's get cooking and I'll tell you some things about me. Can I ask a favor first?"

"Of course."

"Could we speak in Italian?"

"You speak it?"

"I was born in San Remo. I used to speak it fluently when I was little because of my grandmother. But she died when I was young. I can understand it now but I'm hopelessly out of practice in conversation."

"Naturalmente, possiamo parlare italiano. Siete una donna sorprendente." said Vincent in his normal rapid-fire Italian.

"That is so fast," said Robin in English. "What have I gotten myself into?"


	31. Chapter 30

_Unknown Location_

Grim faces stared back at Peter. Eyes gazed straight ahead. Clenching and unclenching fists and set jaws betrayed unease and uncertainty. In Peter's hand gleamed a silver bracelet. It was Robin's tracking bracelet.

"This was buried under her pillow," said Peter. "How did it come off?"

There was no response from Jerry, Ben or Hilda.

"She's been planning and scheming all this time. All under our noses," said Peter. His voice was hoarse from yelling and screaming orders. "I suppose she lost enough weight to slip this off her wrist. Not without pain but possible. And, using Greta's card on the door was opportunistic. What else has she done to prepare for this? What else?"

Jerry the guard said, "We will examine her quarters and-"

"What you will do is scour the city. Have watches at the hospitals, bus and train stations, the ferries and the airport," said Peter.

"She has no papers to leave," said Ben. "Where could she go?"

"She has a plan. I can feel it," said Peter. "We mustn't underestimate her."

"She will be weak and tired soon like before," said Jerry.

Peter shook his head. "I can't wait for that. Not this time. Go back out there. Look for her. Use dogs. Use scanners. Don't stop until she's found." No one moved. "What are you waiting for? Go!"

* * *

><p>Robin jerked awake. Her heart raced. She gulped in air as a swimmer on the last lap of a race. One by one her senses registered her surroundings - the moonlight filtering through the grimy window, the combination of oil and dust that made her nose twitch, the pelting patter of rain on the roof that serenaded her ears, the pervasive chill that made her skin prickle. Her escape had been no dream.<p>

She shivered yet she smiled. A part of her wanted to sing and shout for joy while another part craved rest. The situation being what it was she couldn't indulge either impulse too much. Her body began to tremble.

"Too cold. Get moving and warm up. Have to find a blanket or something," said Robin. She'd seen a light switch earlier but caution made her hesitate to turn on the lights or listen to the battered radio sitting on the bench. She took out the penlight. Its beam aimed at a corner still left unexplored.

She opened a tall metal cabinet. Inside, she found hand tools, powered tools, work gloves, folded canvas tarpaulins, small cans of paint, a large fire extinguisher and at the very bottom several coarse and thick woolen blankets. She took a pair of gloves and the two woolen blankets. The gloves were too large for her small hands but they were better than nothing.

Robin found a narrow closet tucked into the rear wall of the shed. Inside were stored oil stained coveralls, spare clothing and assorted boots. The coveralls were far too large for her. She tried on a plain gray wool vest. It hung low on her frame but it was warm and that was more important. In a pocket, she found three folded up currency bills and some coins. One with a large number five on it and the other two had the number ten. The two coins were both marked with the number five.

"This may be handy," said Robin refolding the bills and returning them to the pocket.

On a high shelf she could make out something sticking out over the shelf's lip. Robin positioned a chair in front of the closet and investigated the top shelf.

"Look what we have here," said Robin. She examined a half loaf of dark rye bread, a full packet of sunflower seeds and an unopened flat bar wrapped in foil. She sniffed the bar cautiously. She knew the smell. "Chocolate." Next to the chocolate was a folded blue bandana and on top of that a plastic wristwatch. The watch's digital display said eleven thirty.

She took down all the items and placed them on the bench beside her backpack. She added the items she found in the bin. Robin glanced out the window again. If the watch was right, then she could expect the driver to return in four to five hours. She had to be ready to move at a moment's notice.

Her wet shoes she stuffed with newspapers she'd found under the bench. It wasn't in English and the alphabet seemed Cyrillic to her but that was pure speculation. She wrapped the shoes in more newspaper and put them on the bottom of the backpack. She added the bread, the second bottle of Baikal, seeds and chocolate bar. It wasn't much but sufficient for emergency rations. On top of the food items, she added the smiley face tee shirt and socks. She wrapped her own wet socks in some newspaper and stuffed that into the bag.

Next, she lay one of the woolen blankets on the bench. She lay her still wet cardigan and long scarf in the blanket then rolled it. From the tool closet, she found some short pieces of thin nylon rope. She tied the rolled up blanket tightly then affixed the blanket to the underside of the backpack.

Robin turned her attention to her clothing. With the wool vest layered over her tee shirt and turtleneck, she felt warm enough inside the shed. She wrapped the bandana tight around her head. The knit cap went over that. The gloves and round sunglasses were stuffed in a pants pocket. The watch was too big for her bare wrist. She affixed it to a belt loop. She put on the brown corduroy jacket.

Robin faced the truck and she spotted the license plate. She memorized the plate. "I'm going to pay you back for everything I took. I will."

She threw the remaining wool blanket, some newspapers and her backpack into the truck. She laid out the newspapers on the floor behind a stack of boxes. It made a cozy nesting spot. She squeezed in with her backpack. Robin draped the blanket over her head and body. She moved and adjusted her body trying for the most comfortable position to doze in.

Something sharp stuck her in her thigh. Robin dug into her front pocket. She came out with Greta's card. Holding it brought forth a rush of dread and suspicion.

"Damn!" Robin turned the card over. She remembered what it looked like. It was a plain blue card with a magnetic stripe on one side and a hologram of a stylized gold hourglass on the front. "Is there a tracking device on this thing?"

In growing panic, Robin hopped off the truck with the card in hand. She was locked into the shed. How could she rid herself of the card? Her eyes searched the shed for a solution. She opened the tool closet and removed a chisel and a mallet.

On the bench, she brought the mallet down on the chisel's handle over and over. Little by little, the chisel's sharp tip tore the card into sharp tiny shards of plastic.

Scooping up the pieces in her hand, Robin opened the window as much as she could. The gusting wind slapped at her face. She stuck her hand out up to her elbow. She felt the wind accept her offering. Shards glittered as they cut through the air in every direction.

_Bump!_

At the sound, Robin's eyelids fluttered open. They opened fully when she felt a large heavy hand on her shoulder. She recoiled.

"Get away from me!" she cried out. She got to her feet ready for a fight. She berated herself for oversleeping.

The stranger held his arms up and palms open showing her he held no weapons. He backed away. She recognized him. It was the driver. He began to talk but she couldn't understand.

"I don't speak your language," she said. She held out her own hands and open palms to show that she meant him no harm. "I'm American. English."

The grizzled man man in his crumpled coat got off the truck with the agility of a much younger man. Robin watched him as he flipped through a paper. She could hear him muttering. Her nose perked up at the smell of strong coffee.

"Ha!" said the driver. He folded the paper several times before presenting one page with a picture on it to Robin. He pointed at the picture then at Robin.

Robin looked at the picture and smiled. It was a picture of a building with American flags on the outside. The caption said three words she understood 'American consulate Vladivostok.'

"I'm in Vladivostok? Where IS Vladivostok?" She mimicked his earlier sign language by pointing at herself then the picture and nodding. Robin scanned the paper for any more words she understood she had no luck.

The driver looked at her then the picture. He went over to his workbench and sat down on a stool. He seemed to be thinking. Robin put the paper on the bench and studied the driver. She remembered that she was wearing his vest. She fished inside her waist bag and pulled out her bag of currency. She pulled out a wad of euros.

"This ... this is for the vest," said Robin. She held the money in one hand and tapped the vest with her other hand. She repeated it one more time and the driver smiled and nodded. He took the euros. She had a feeling it was more money than he'd seen in a long time.

The older man rummaged in a drawer and came out with a small mug. He opened his thermos and poured coffee into the mug. He slid the mug towards Robin. With his hands, he mimicked drinking the mug.

She took the mug gratefully. Her hands trembled around it's warm comforting base. The first sip was heavenly. Warmth and sensation spread through her body.

The driver pulled the front doors closed and locked it. He placed two fingers across his lips in the universal sign of quiet and secrecy. He tapped his hand on his chest and said "Semyon." He pointed at Robin and quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay, Semyon, I get it," said Robin. She tapped her own chest and said "Robin. Ro-bin."

"Robin Ro-bin," repeated Semyon. His expression was so comical it made Robin laugh.

Semyon showed her the picture in the paper. He pointed at Robin then at the picture. Robin nodded understanding.

With two hands in the air, Semyon pretended to be holding a steering wheel and turning it left and right. He stomped his left foot then his right.

Robin smiled. "Yes, take me to the consulate. Thank you!"

* * *

><p><em>Vladivostok, Russia<em>

Robin gazed out the window of the delivery truck. Semyon had given her a brimmed hat that fit over her knit cap and served to hide enough of her face. She kept her eyes peeled for any of Peter's personnel. They would be scouring the area looking for her by now. She was sure of that.

Idly, she ate some dark bread and cheese that Semyon had given her. It was delicious. Ever since Semyon had watched her take her many pills, he'd plied her with food believing she was very ill. Robin thought it was a sweet gesture and ate and tasted whatever he gave her. Two apples found their way into her pockets for later consumption.

The truck rounded a corner and Semyon pointed at a large building on the right. It was unmistakably the consulate of the United States in Vladivostok. Robin's smile turned to a frown as she spotted the silvery hair of Dr. Peter Sinclair and behind him was Hilda. They were exiting the consulate accompanied by someone likely to have been a consular official.

Robin ducked and slid to the floor of the truck. Frantically, she motioned for Semyon to drive past. Semyon looked puzzled but did as she mimed him to. He drove past the consulate without pausing or even glancing at the imposing building. He was just a normal driver doing his normal job.

Beside him, still crouched on the floor, Robin stewed. Peter had told the consular about the escape of his ill and unbalanced wife. If Robin appeared at the consulate, she had no doubt that she would be turned over to Peter immediately. If one consulate knew, then all the rest of the American consulates and embassies would be informed of the same information. She could not count on help from that corner.

She glanced at her unlikely rescuer - Semyon. She didn't like the thought of what Peter's men would do to the elderly driver if they found out he had helped her. For his own safety, she could not stay with him for very long. She had to get away from Semyon.

From outside the truck window, American voices drifted in. Robin looked out cautiously. A row of tourists were walking along the sidewalk following an animated guide talking non-stop and pointing at various building they passed.

"How perfect," said Robin. She used sign language to tell Semyon to stop so she could get off. She opened the door to get off but stopped herself. She gave Semyon a hug first and a heartfelt "Thank you!" Robin jumped off the truck, shouldered her backpack and checked her waist pack before following and catching up to the tour group.

She heard Semyon's truck rumble away and forced herself to not look back. She had to blend in with the tour group. As they walked, Robin scrutinized the tourists. Fortunately, they were too busy taking pictures, talking and following their guide that they paid little attention to the new addition to their party. Robin noticed many things - purses left unzipped and open, cell phones in back pockets, wallets in obvious places. She didn't want to be a thief but survival was more important.

The group entered a dim church. There were a few people sitting or kneeling in pews. The church's aisles were narrow. The tourists were sometimes bunched close together as their guide led them around the church pointing out artifacts and other items of interest. Robin took the opportunity to filch a wallet from a woman's purse and a cell phone in a case that peeked out from a man's jacket pocket. She said a quick prayer for forgiveness before making her way to the back of the church and the exit.

Outside, she saw no signs of Peter's men. She looked first down one side of the street then another. A sign with a boat on it caught her eye. It was pointed to the right. She turned right and began to walk copying the pace of the other city dwellers. While not a sunny day, the temperature was bearable for her but she had to find a shelter for the night. She stopped at a corner for the traffic light to change. Her hand fingered the cell phone in her pocket. The urge to call someone was overwhelming.

Robin passed a store with finely dressed mannequins in the windows. She went inside and found herself in a department store. With eyes watching everything around her, Robin took the stairs to the second floor then to the third floor. The third floor housed shelves of books. Posters in various languages were tacked on the wall by racks of compact discs. A few people milled around browsing. Robin walked around until she found a secluded corner by the window.

She took out the cell phone. She checked out the most recent outgoing calls and was relieved to see that the phone's owner had called an American number previously. The phone stored the correct dialing prefix codes. Robin took a deep breath then dialed a number she had long ago memorized.

With her back pressed against the window and her eyes scanning the book area for danger, Robin waited as the phone rang once then twice.

"Port Charles Police Department. Jardane speaking," said Sergeant Walter Jardane.

Robin fought hard to keep her voice calm. "C-c-commissioner Malcolm Scorpio, please."

"He's not in yet. Would you like to leave a message?"

"No. Yes. Um, tell him that ... that his niece Robin called from ... from this number."

"Miss, I don't know who you are but this is a bad joke, right?" said Jardane.

"No. Please t-t-tell him the message. Please."

"His niece just died. Don't prank this number again or you'll be seeing an officer at your door. You got that?" Jardane did not wait for a reply. He ended the connection.

Robin looked at the phone in shock and fear. "The other me is ... is dead. Did Peter have her killed? Is Mom safe?"

She punched in the number of Anna's cell phone. A robotic voice on the other end informed her that the number was disconnected. Heart hammering and fingers trembling, she tried another number. One ring. Two rings.

"C'mon, answer Uncle Mac," said Robin.

On the third ring, it connected. Mac's familiar voice answered. "Mac and Dia can't come to the phone right now." A female voice melodious but unknown to her said, "Leave a number and message for us to call you back."

At the beep, Robin whispered, "Uncle Mac, are you there? It's me Robin. I need-" A sound from across the room made Robin look up in panic. She ended the call. She looked out the window at the people passing in front of the store. She didn't see anyone she knew but that didn't mean anything. Peter had many resources he could use to find her. She had learned that the hard way.

"It's not going to be easy this time, Peter," muttered Robin. She pulled some books from the shelf and placed the stolen cell phone behind the books. If the phone was traced, it would show up in the store and nowhere close to her. Confusion to the enemy, that was a sound strategy, she thought.

She shouldered her backpack and left the warmth of the store. She saw another sign with a boat logo on it. She followed its direction. As she walked, she kept a close eye on her surroundings while making sure to appear as ordinary as possible. Every now and then she ducked into stores and diners to warm up and to check if she was being followed.

Robin had walked for nearly two hours when she entered a bakery drawn in by the delicious smells wafting out of its doors. She drew out the wallet she had stolen. Inside were several ruble bills. She took out one marked with the number one hundred on it. She snagged a bottle of what looked like juice and pointed to a coarse looking bun in the display case. WIth a shy smile, she gave the clerk the ruble note and prayed that it was enough. To her delight, the clerk handed her change and smiled back.

Shoulders sagging with relief, Robin took a table in the back. She downed her afternoon pills with what turned out to be orange juice. The bread was dense but sweet. She liked it. Her eyes swept around the tiny shop. The walk and the sense of freedom, no matter how terrifying, had increased her appetite. Counting the change she received, she figured out the cost of the juice and bread. She bought another set and put them in her pack.

Now, all I have to do is find a place for the night, she thought.

Robin head snapped up as she heard the sound of a boat whistle. Growing up in Port Charles, she knew the sounds of ships. The sound she'd just heard was from a big boat - a freighter or a cruise ship. There was dock or a harbor around. She was sure there was. She picked up her things and left the shop walking briskly but not running towards the direction of the sound.

She knew she was getting closer to a dock area as establishments universal to any port began to be more and more numerous - bars, taverns, news agents, small souvenir shops. She saw more and more people dressed in coveralls and seaman coats. She heard the horn again. She hurried.

Robin found herself in a seedy dock area. Two large freighters were being unloaded and another freighter had cargo being loaded on to it. Her feet brought her closer to the outgoing freighter. From a distance, she watched as cargo was loaded on by hand or by forklift. She watched those men and woman who were moving cargo by hand or with a wheeled dolly. They seem to come out from one building, head for the boat, leave their cargo and return to the same building. She snuck into the building.

Small as she was, people seemed to not pay her much attention. She selected a light box that was half empty with something small and metallic jangling inside. She put her backpack inside the box and lifted the box in her arms. She waited until another woman was set to go to the ship with a dolly. She followed the woman close enough to be thought to be a companion but far enough away for the woman not to pay her any attention.

Robin held her breath as she followed the woman through the giant freight doors of the boat. She drifted toward the shadowy areas of the cargo hold slowly finding her way deeper and deeper into the ship. She was tempted to use her penlight but she didn't want to draw attention to herself. She held the box in front of her as a ready excuse for any questioning crew person. As she explored, the walls became dirtier and the dust more plentiful.

The hold had many rooms of different sizes and shapes. Some rooms were fully empty and others seemed full of junk and miscellaneous items. One hold door was dusty. She opened it and peered inside. It wasn't the smallest room but it had the only port hole she'd seen so far. She tried to lock the door from the outside but it didn't seem like it could be locked though it could be closed shut. Good. She couldn't be locked in.

She entered the hold. Dust covered the contents. Shelves on one wall was full of large machine parts. They were oily and grimy. Mysterious shapes were covered by heavy tarpaulins. Through the porthole she could see the coming of late afternoon.

Robin put her pack down. She swept the beam of her penlight around the room. By the location and condition of the room, she was fairly sure that it wasn't visited often. She shut the door and put several crates across as a barrier.

"At least I should hear the door opening," said Robin.

The hold was warm and dry. It seemed like a good hiding place for the night. Here she would rest, take stock of her resources and hope the next day bought her better fortune.

Dust motes floated in the light beam streaming into the cargo room from the small porthole. Robin pushed up the heavy tarpaulin to reveal part of the mysterious lump underneath it. She smiled seeing a half built dune buggy resting, not on wheels, but on two wooden pallets.

"How did you get here?" Robin pulled off more of the tarp revealing one side entirely. "Unbelievable."

She stepped into the driver's seat. It was a good, snug fit. "At least I'm not sleeping on the floor tonight." She leaned back and sighed. Her eyes went to the porthole and murmured. "I get to see the real sky tonight."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This story was begun and posted on September 2010 on my home page. Any similarity to any current GH storyline(s) is coincidental. This is a direct sequel to The Telltale Lie which is partially posted here on FFN. Though it's not necessary to read that previously, it would be helpful. Please see my profile home page on the status of this series. More chapters are posted on my home page. Like it or hate it? Please leave a comment or review.<p> 


	32. Chapter 31

Villa Scorpio

At dawn, Alex entered the loggia then the dining room. Security team members Alys and Giles were arranging the sideboards, dining tables and chairs before the influx of hungry people. The tantalizing smells of bacon, eggs and sausage wafted from the kitchen.

"It's Lars cooking this morning," said Alex. She spied Andrew arranging several baskets of bread and putting one on each table as they were readied. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Less foggy. Calmer," replied Andrew. "The sedatives helped." He saw the bruise on her face. "I'm sorry about that."

"I wouldn't mention it around Dimitri if I were you," said Alex. She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Looks worse than it is. Where's Anna?"

"Mum's in the living room. I don't think she's well."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing specific. Just a feeling," said Andrew. "She's not hovering around me for one. Low energy."

"I'll have a look then. Could you put a carafe of milk out for Vik for me?" asked Alex as she walked towards the living room.

She spied Anna lying down on the couch. A fire crackled in the fireplace. The lights were dimmed. Anna clutched a throw blanket around her for warmth.

"Care for company?" Alex asked.

Anna turned her head and said, "Shouldn't you be sleeping in?"

"Dimitri was up most of the night running the pick up in Eisenstadt. Then when they got to Vadsel, Felicia and I worked on the documents she found." Alex took a seat on the other end of the sofa. "Couldn't sleep after that."

"Why didn't you tell me?" demanded Anna.

"You of all people needed your rest. You don't have to do everything," said Alex.

"You should have gotten me. Or woken me up."

Alex's expression gentled. "I did go into your bedroom to get you but ... but I heard you crying in the shower. I left."

Anna looked away.

"It's all right to fall apart, Anna. It's expected."

"I felt so strange last night. I would close my eyes and try to sleep but something kept me awake. I tried to relax and this feeling of ... of pressure and tension would come over me. I had a feeling that I was supposed to be doing something but I didn't know what," said Anna. "I thought a hot shower would help and then the dam burst."

"You've been holding a lot in. It had to get out."

"It's out and I still feel out of sorts. My mind is all jumbled."

"Were you able to get any sleep at all?" asked Alex.

"Feels like minutes," said Anna. "I have to pull things together. I'm useless like this."

"Would it have been better if you'd gone off with Robert on the hunt," said Alex. "Dimitri and I would watch over Andrew and Emma."

"I know you would have but I needed to be here," said Anna.

"But why?"

"Because I have to be."

"No, you don't. Not really." said Alex. She raised her hand to stop Anna's retort. "When are you going to tell me what's really going on?"

"I buried one child, planning to seal another in a security cocoon so he can stay sane plus doing what I can to support my son-in-law. I had a meltdown last night. What else? My love life is in limbo. The weather is horrid. I have dozens of people looking to me for direction while I'm more lost than anyone could ever believe. I'm worried that my lover will snap at any moment. Oh, and my daughter is god only knows where," said Anna. "Other than that, it's just like any other day."

"When you get like this, I know there's something you're hiding."

Anna leaned back and ran her hands through her hair. "We just wanted to bring our family together. Ease into retirement and being doting grandparents. That's simple enough right?"

Before Alex could answer there came the sound of footsteps. It was Mac, Dianara and Dani.

"Robert's checked in with me earlier, Anna. Team reports are due in a few hours," reported Dani. "I'll do a short physical on Andrew after breakfast per Tom Hardy's orders."

"And the sedatives?" asked Alex.

"Will be stopped. They were the only way to wind Andrew down at the time," said Dani. "He's rested now and may I suggest that you do the same, Anna. You look like hell warmed over."

"Thank you, Dani," said Anna with a small smile. "It's insomnia I think. Morning, Mac, Dianara. Aren't you due at the WSB this morning?"

"I am. Genji told me that he had to do a fly run to NYC. He'll drop me off at the WSB helipad," said Dianara.

"Thought of an excuse for being there?" asked Anna.

"As it turns out I didn't have to. A few friends there want to throw me a going away party and I've graciously accepted," said Dianara. "I'll loiter around until it's time for my dinner with Connie."

Anna grinned. "Who knows what you'll find while catching up with old friends and wandering around?"

"Exactly," said Dianara.

"Won't their noses be put out of joint when you land?" said Mac. "They were not pleased you resigned and that's putting mildly."

"Maybe Ross' nose. Besides, with my former background as an international model, glamorous travel is expected."

"Now you tell me," teased Mac. "Anna, I wanted to tell you that Snyman's arraignment is today. I'm going to make sure him and his crew can't make bail."

"Good. Any news on Helena's whereabouts?" asked Anna.

"No record that her passport's been used. But, knowing her, I'm sure she's got aliases."

"She hasn't been formally charged. She can go wherever she pleases."

"Which is why I want to finish up the Maze case. With all the evidence we have, we should be able to build a case tight enough to keep her around as a potential suspect worthy of investigation," said Mac. "This is the first time there's real proof, Anna. I want her pinned down."

"We all do," said Anna. She looked at her twin. "Are you done with the syringe testing and what about Felicia's documents?"

Alex took out a flash drive from her pocket. "That's why I came over. Here are the test results. It's definitively the source of Eve's symptoms and her death."

"No doubts?" asked Dianara.

"None at all. This was a weapon. No mistake," said Alex. "It wasn't even tailored for Eve specifically. It can affect and kill anyone with HIV. I have an obligation to contact the Center For Disease Control in Atlanta about this. They have to know this exists."

Anna nodded. "Where did it come from?"

"Only Helena knows for sure. I can only speculate."

"Speculate away."

"The Foundation," said Alex. "They have the means and the expertise. But until we can get in there, we have no real proof."

"What about the computer records? Did SIMON get anything useful?" asked Anna.

"You were not exaggerating about Elena Cosgrove's deviousness. Unless one knew that patients were not real patients, their records would seem like those of any patient in a convalescent facility. At least the patients in the last dozen years do," explained Alex. "The one before then, well, most are listed as deceased."

"Therese Curic is still alive," said Anna.

"She's living proof of the Foundation's crimes, yes," said Alex. "The most damning records are not in the data we downloaded. What we do have is enough to present to the authorities as a starting point for an investigation."

"Which is a far cry from laying hard charges against Elena and her group," said Anna. "And Felicia's files?"

"SIMON analyzed the handwriting against Robin's oldest journals. It's her handwriting. I'm afraid that Felicia's theory is right. They ARE notes from 2002 about the work that Robin was apparently doing concerning a drug or formula called Compound A."

"Our mystery compound?" asked Dani.

Alex nodded. "From what I can tell, Robin was deconstructing it chemical by chemical."

"Why?" asked Mac.

"One of the best ways to learn a drug's properties is by a thorough deconstruction," said Alex.

"Like a recipe where you need to know what item does what so you can make substitutions and retain the original taste or flavor," said Dani.

"That doesn't mean that she created this Compound A, right? I can't picture Robin allowing herself to be a part of something like this," said Mac. "She had to have been coerced."

"Coerced AND controlled," said Dianara. "From the journal entries I've read, Robin isn't a meek follower."

"Is it this work that she was doing the reason for the double? So that she could keep working on it undetected all these years?" said Anna out loud.

Andrew's voice came from the dining room, "Breakfast is ready!"

They all trooped into the dining hall. Anna trailed behind them only vaguely aware of her immediate surroundings. Her mind was busy connecting the dots.

"We have so many pieces but how do they fit?" asked Alex as she poured milk into her son Vik's cup.

"DO they all fit? I mean they could all be unrelated and we're seeing connections because we want to," added Dimitri.

"If you had a jigsaw puzzle with a thousand pieces, you put it together in two ways. You start with the edges or sift through and put together pieces that seem to fit together because they have a similar color, pattern or something like that," said Dianara. "Everything we're doing is nibbling at the edges."

Anna sat up. Her eyes were bright and shiny, more alive than they had been for days. "It's not a puzzle. It's not about arrangement. It's a cloud. And, we have most of the pieces already. We just ... just don't have them categorized."

"What cloud?" asked Alex.

"Categories?" asked Andrew.

Anna stood up. Her eyes shone. One could almost see the wheels turning in her head. "Seeing things too linearly when we shouldn't be. It's a cloud not a ... a straight timeline or just one picture."

"You're losing us," said Mac.

"We're not dealing with one gigantic puzzle. It's smaller puzzles. All with their own pictures but each one has one element that connects to another. It's a case of cause and effect over time. Because it's over time, things have gotten muddied and hazy. Impenetrable unless one knows what to look for," said Anna. "We're so trained to find the cause first that we forget to look at the effect. Sometimes looking at the effect is better. Andrew, stand over there by the sideboard. You're Faison."

"Mum, please," said Andrew.

"Humor me this once," said Anna. "Mac, stand by Andrew. You're Peter Krieg."

Mac and Andrew exchanged looks but did as they were told.

"Genji, stand on the other side of the room by the loggia. You're opposite of Andrew and Mac. You're the Foundation. Alex, stand by Genji. You're Robin. Dianara, stand next to Alex. You're Eve." Anna stood next to Andrew. "I'm me and Skyview Sanitarium. Lars, stand next to me. You're Robert, Sean and the WSB."

Everyone began to move as instructed.

"Dimitri, you're D99 and Domino. Alys, you're Helena. Both of you, please stand next to Genji and Alex. Dani, come stand by me. You're the Beauchel Institute and the Doctors Trigano," said Anna. "Giles, you're the Cartel composed of Leopold Taub, Faison, Harlan Barrett and others we know nothing about. You stand next to Andrew."

On this side, is the past represented me, Andrew, Mac, GilesGiles, Lars and Dani. Everyone on the other side are the present and future after Robert and I died," explained Anna. "On my side, Faison, Robert and I are connected. Peter is connected to Faison and to me via Skyview. Beauchel and the Triganos are connected to Robert, the WSB and Faison. Robert, Faison and I are connected to the Cartel."

Anna dragged an empty chair next to Dimitri. "This chair is Ashton and the Quartermaines."

"Wouldn't Ashton be part of D99?" asked Dmitri.

"I don't think so. We don't know what goes on behind the scenes but Larry Ashton hasn't gone out of his way to show his involvement with D99's activities. Etienne and Arielle were the leaders. The Quartermaines or rather ELQ were targets before. Maybe they're being used again," said Anna. "On this side, Robin and Eve are linked. D99, the Foundation and Helena are connected. The Foundation and the DVX are linked because of Elena's work with the DVX and being a ... a pupil of Faison's. Ashton is linked to D99 through Arielle.

She gestured to middle area between the two rows. "This represents something or someone that connects our two sides. I don't know how but it does. Maybe it's not important yet to know how exactly." She pointed to all of them in turn. "All of us, however way we're connected, form one cloud of related objects and events that ocurred over time. The root event is in the past. The effect from that event is now echoing into our present."

"And, what was the cause?" asked Mac.

"Well, it's not just ONE cause but many. Over time and done by many people." Anna looked at their positioning and the table. "I can see it now. This is great! Why didn't we see this before? Is this making sense to any of you?"

"It's starting to," said Alex as she studied the two rows. "To find the common threads, the connections, we need to match the past and the present. One thing that both sides have is carbon disulfide." She pointed at Mac. "In the past, it was developed by the Cartel led by Faison. In the present, a descendant of that formula appears as part of Compound X which is developed by, we believe, the Foundation and proved to have been used by D99." Alex pointed at Genji. "We know that the Foundation has ties to D99 and Helena. An infinite loop."

"And, we know that Compound X affects memory and behavior. It's plausible to believe that the compound or its makers created the memory drug used on Eve," said Anna.

"To me, it's obvious that we have the people - Krieg, Faison, Elena and so forth. But there's a void, a black hole in the middle," said Genji. "The question is how did the carbon disulfide jump from that side to this side? Someone or something carried it over."

"The only ones that could would be Faison or Peter Krieg," said Anna. "I think it's Peter."

"Why Krieg?" asked Mac.

"Because Peter had the scientific and medical training to manipulate the carbon disulfide. That's not something that Faison would be able to do. He's a strategist not a tactician," said Anna. "Given the kinds of treatment that Peter was attempting on me at Skyview, I am nearly certain that he HAD to be involved with Faison. It would have been something of interest to him. I was sent to Skyview because they're cousins. Charlotte investigated Skyview. Those events could not have been coincidental."

Andrew was thoughtful. "Why did the WSB pick Skyview? The familial relationship is after the fact. Why did they choose Skyview?"

Anna gasped. "Oh, no!" Anna covered her eyes with her hand. "I remember Faison bragging that ... that he had a mole in the WSB. I ... I wanted to escape to tell Robert. I ran and ... and when I got out I was on Spoon Island."

"Who's the mole?" asked Dianara.

Anna shrugged. "We don't know."

"Whoever it was knew to send you to Skyview because of Faison. That fits," said Dimitri.

"If the mole is still in the WSB, we have a big problem." Dianara looked at Andrew then at Anna. Anna nodded silently acknowledging the other woman's point and fears. "It's been a long time. A lot of knowledge."

"We have not been compromised," said Andrew.

"That we know of," said Dianara.

Anna said quietly, "We've already had one mole. We could have another in a different place with his or her own agenda."

"Could Eve have been intended to be one, a mole I mean?" asked Dianara.

"No!" cried Anna.

"Yes, she could," said Alex. "She was nearly perfect."

"Why her? She was a student. She didn't know secrets or anything like that," said Mac.

"But she could have been controlled, Mac," said Dianara. "A watcher over you, Maxie or Anna to use as a lever on Robin to assure her good behavior."

"That's ... that's ..." spluttered Mac unable to form the words.

"The way a spy would think," said Anna. Her face was grave. "It fits too well."

"The question remains - how did the carbon disulfide get from our side to the other side?" asked Dani. "With Krieg dead, was there another person that ... that worked on it that we don't know about? Someone who gave it to the Foundation?"

"How about a collection?" said Alex. "One only needs the formulaic recipe not the actual chemical. Andrew, you spoke about accessing a collection composed of research findings and notes created by the Krieg family. What if the recipe was stored in this collection and then given to the Foundation?"

"I skimmed through the detail," admitted Andrew. "It's possible. I'll have to look at the printouts."

Anna said, "Dani or Genji will a look at the printouts. I don't want you anywhere near it."

"The WSB also had the original formula. I remember Tony Jones handing it over," said Anna.

"I don't trust the WSB. I could see them having a role in this for their own benefit," said Mac.

"Or it could have been one of the doctors Trigano via Beauchel," said Anna. "One declared Faison dead and another, maybe his son, signed Peter's death certificate. He could have gotten the formula from Peter then and there and given it to Elena when she was at Beauchel for treatment."

"Why involve Beauchel at all?" asked Giles.

"Um, we recently discovered that Thibault Trigano founded Beauchel and that ... that the WSB funded or helped it be established," said Anna. "Too many connections be ignored or thought to be coincidental."

"For the love of god, they're everywhere," muttered Mac. "Aren't the WSB supposed to be the good guys?"

"Could Robin have carried it over? We know she was working on something called Compound A," asked Alex. "Her research note was dated 2002."

"Krieg died in the 90s in Switzerland. He could have had an associate who worked in Paris at the Sorbonne. That associate, Mr. X, connects to Robin." said Giles.

"What if Krieg's not dead?" asked Dimitri. "From personal experience, I know death isn't permanent."

"Faison and Krieg working together. Is that a possibility?" asked Lars. "We must consider it."

"If that were so, Krieg would have to have Robin. Cesar wouldn't have been able to face me if he had Robin," said Anna.

"He kidnapped her before," said Mac.

"I can't explain it. I just know that he wouldn't arrange for a double."

"He arranged for a double when he murdered Mrs. Perry," Mac said. "It's not out of the realm of possibility."

"Point taken. Let's get back to this. Over this organization and connections, let's apply our knowledge and actions to date." Anna pointed at Alex. "Robert and Operation Searchlight have Robin covered." She pointed at Genji. "The Foundation will overlap with Searchlight. Mac you have Helena covered. D99 is dismantled. We have sources with the Quartermaines. Eve is ... is no longer a concern." She looked at Andrew and Giles. "We're well versed on Faison and the Cartel. The one piece we have very little on is Skyview and Peter. That's where we need to look next. What happened to him after Skyview? Who did he work with or for? If we knew this end of the thread, it could help us find Robin."

"Where you go, I go," said Alex.

"Wait a minute. Considering how your last ... sisterly bonding trip went, I don't think that's a good idea," said Mac.

"Things would have been fine if Faison hadn't shown up," said Anna. "He's off doing personal appearances or something like that. We're not likely to run into him now."

"It's a research trip nothing more," said Alex. "A one day trip. Perhaps two."

"I'm going with you," said Mac. "I'm not letting either of you out of my sight."

"You can't just leave," said Anna.

"Of course I can and I'm going. I have a ton of personal days to take," said Mac.

Dianara grinned. "Please take him. He's been itching to go adventuring."

Andrew had been studying the rows and thinking while everyone else was talking. He moved close to his mother. He spoke in low tones, "Mum, you know what this is?"

"What? The cloud?" asked Anna.

Andrew nodded. "It's a chessboard. The black pieces on one side and the white pieces on the other. We have a king, a queen, two bishops and two horses. Two rooks and the pawns are there but we don't see them yet. We know who ... who loves to play chess, don't we?"

"We have a strategic grandmaster on our side, too - Sean," said Anna. "He said that he thought Faison was the mastermind. He might be right." Her eyes swept down the two rows where people were sharing theories among themselves. "But it isn't a game. It's real. What's at stake? What could be so important to Faison to do all this?"

Andrew cleared his throat. He looked pointedly at Anna and said, "His heart's desire?"

"No, it can't be. All this for ... for me? For us?" asked Anna. "No."

"Love can make anything possible."

"There has to be more," said Anna. "I need to have a long talk with Sean. I need more answers. And we have to find the mole. How much damage has he or she done already? Who and where is our Mr. X? Who's the real mastermind?"


	33. Chapter 32

_Quartermaine Mansion_

Luke filled his plate with eggs, sausage and a croissant. The rest of the family were engrossed in their breakfast and morning paper.

"Grandfather, will you be ready to go in a half hour?" asked Dillon Quartermaine.

"Getting an early start? Very good, my boy," said Edward.

"I have so much reading to do about the cannery deal," said Dillon. He looked at Edward then Tracy, his mother. "I don't understand why we're asking for the price that we're asking for? The canneries are decades old and haven't been upgraded in fifteen years. Based on my calculations and research on comparable real estate, the cannery plant and equipment are worth only a quarter of our asking price."

"The value is in the land and the contracts, Dillon," said Tracy. "That's really what the Asian Consortium is after."

"Suki Kwon is a sharp businessman," said Edward. "Don't be led to underestimate him by the jive talk. He's a tough negotiator."

"Land value is maybe fifteen percent of the price we want. Okay. But contracts are worth seventy-five percent of the total price? How is that possible?" asked Dillon.

"Let's take a can of tuna as an example. Before it gets to the supermarket, it has to go through a lot of hands," explained Edward. "The fisherman has to catch the fish. Then hustle back to port to get the best price per pound from the processing plants and canneries. They in turn have to assure quality and cost control so they can sell the canned product at a profit to supermarkets and chain stores."

"But, we don't make an enormous profit from the canneries. I checked the books," said Dillon.

"Ah, true, but the profit is steady. And, our expenses in running the plants are flat. We've streamlined the plant process to the point that we have no cost overruns," said Tracy. "A healthy ELQ relies on big sales AND regular incremental profits. That steady reliable revenue is our cushion against hard times."

"In addition to plant operational costs, there labor to consider. Tracy has worked tirelessly with the local workers unions. ELQ is the only large employer in the dock area to have iron-clad contracts with the unions that run for many years. That assures us of cost control which contributes to the bottom line," said Edward. "And the unions are happy to have something truly long-term for their workers. Everyone wins."

"We also have contracts with other processing plants to handle their overflow when they go over their own capacity. That's another revenue stream," said Tracy. "Plus, we have contracts with several of the fishing cooperatives. So, we get first dibs on their catches before anyone else and assures the co-op captains of getting paid. They don't have to rush back to port to get a fair price."

"We pay the highest price?" asked Dillon.

"No, no. Never pay retail," scoffed Edward. "That's for fools and madmen. We pay an above average price per pound for unlimited tonnage. The captain can fill his ship with fish and sell in volume for our price. Both sides get what they want. No one gets rich but everyone gets paid and makes a tidy profit at the end of the day."

"If the consortium buys the canneries, then the contracts are ceded to them, with no change in terms?" asked Dillon.

"Absolutely. The time it would save the consortium in negotiating their own deals with customers and suppliers is incalculable," said Edward. "The business relationships are worth their weight in gold. Remember that."

"Suki will want to subtract from the total price the cost of upgrading the plant," said Tracy. "That's understandable. We should take that into consideration but discount only to eight percent or below of the total asking price. We're not having a fire sale."

"But we seem to be pushing the sale, Mom," said Dillon.

"We are but we don't want to look desperate," said Tracy.

"Why are we looking to sell in the first place?"

"Dillon, ELQ is at a turning point. We need to diversify. Monica has some plans for new areas that we can invest in. But we can't do that and still manage the canneries. Something has to give," said Edward. "The consortium is young and hungry. I'm confident that they will make a success of the business and grow it. More people employed is always a good thing. We're going to sell the canneries and move on. Personally, I want to put away any and all reminders of the Cartel."

"The sooner, the better," said Tracy.

Alice came in with a flower arrangement. She smiled. "Another one for Doctor Quartermaine."

"That's the second one this week isn't it?" asked Tracy.

"Yes, it is," said Monica accepting the flowers. "Thank you, Alice."

"That is one determined suitor there, " said Luke.

"Edgar is really sorry for canceling our date because of work. It's sweet of him." Monica smiled.

Edward glared at Luke. "At least this Edgar fellow knows how to treat a woman unlike some I know."

Tracy rolled her eyes at Edward's comment.

"If I could, I would give Tracy the sun, the moon and the stars. She knows it and that's all that matters," said Luke.

"Oh, Mr. Luke, Commissioner Scorpio called and wanted to speak with you," said Alice.

Luke paled. "He did?"

"What for?" asked Tracy.

"Um, ah, probably a ... a building code violation on the Star."

"We passed an inspection last month," said Tracy.

"I'll see to it, wife. D-d-don't you worry about it," said Luke. He pasted on a smile that he did not feel on the inside.

"Alice!" called out Tracy. "Can you check Brook Lyn's concert schedule and send her flowers from ... from the family. For good luck."

Edward shot Tracy a quizzical look.

"She IS my granddaughter," said Tracy.

"And she did a wonderful job at the fundraiser," Monica put in. "Edward, you said ELQ was in a transition period, right? It's time we looked to the younger generation for inspiration and continuity."

_Coudray Research Institute, Paris, France_

Nyssa parked her Peugeot sports coupe in front of the institute. Beside her, Robert put on dark sunglasses and a dark cap over his unshaven, drawn face. He looked a far cry from his usual self.

"I traced Robin's work history. She interned here as an assistant researcher. Unfortunately, they are reluctant to release her employment records," said Nyssa. "I had no luck finding anyone at Securite interested in questioning the employment manager Jean Jacques Rombeart about a case that I couldn't explain. I resigned too early. I'm sorry, Robert."

"That does tie your hands a bit. No worries," commented Robert. He put on a pair of thin black leather gloves. "Let's have a chat with him."

Nyssa bound her hair behind her head and put on a jaunty red beret. "What are you going to do?"

"Like I said on the team call earlier, I'm through playing nice." Robert took out his Glock 45 pistol and checked the clip. "Bring your kit inside."

Nyssa eyed the gun. "I thought intimidation was your preferred method of persuasion?"

"When time permits. When it doesn't, I have no problems with taking shortcuts." Robert opened his door and stepped out. "C'mon. Watch and learn."

Robert kept his cap, sunglasses and gloves on as they navigated the institute's long hallways to the office of Monsieur Rombeart. Nyssa put on her own oversized sunglasses and ultra-thin gloves. Robert knocked on the office door. They heard a male voice bid them enter. Middle-aged with a slight paunch and fashionably-shorn hair, Rombeart greeted them with a smile.

"How can I help you?" asked Rombeart. "Are you here for employment or sponsorship?"

"Actually, we can help you," said Robert. He nodded at Nyssa.

Nyssa closed and locked the door. Robert put his Glock on Rombeart's desk. While the Frenchman stared at the pistol, Robert went around the desk and stood behind Rombeart's chair.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this?" stammered Rombeart.

Robert placed a hand on each of the terrified man's shoulders. He exerted just enough pressure to pull Rombeart back against his chair. In a raspy voice, he said into Rombeart's ear. "That is a symbol of trust. I trust that you will give me only the truth. And you can trust that I will shoot you if you lie. Do you understand?"

"This is ... is outrageous," said Rombeart. "Get out!"

Robert shifted his left hand to where the captive's shoulder met the nape of the neck. He squeeze until Rombeart yelped in pain. Robert said, "There are thirteen bullets. That means thirteen ways for you to die. Be smart. Cooperate."

Rombeart made a move to get up. Robert pulled him back roughly. He pulled a Beretta pistol from inside his coat pocket and pressed the muzzle on the manager's temple. "Thirteen bullets or one bullet immediately. You decide."

"What do you want?" asked Rombeart.

"First of all, if you try anything, anything at all, we're skipping twelve bullets. Second, you will not speak unless asked a question," said Robert. He beckoned to Nyssa to sit in front of the computer. He pushed Rombeart a few meters away from his desk and turned Rombeart so he did not have a good view of Nyssa or the computer screen. He pocketed the Beretta. "Now, what's your access credentials to your computer system."

In a halting voice, Rombeart told them his username and password. Nyssa attached the phone modem to the computer, dialed her IPhone then logged into the terminal. Her phone emitted three short beeps which was echoed by the computer terminal. Genji's face loomed on the IPhone's screen. He nodded as the phone emitted three ascending tones. Transmission was confirmed. SIMON was in and processing data.

Robert had another request for Rombeart. "One bullet down. Thank you. I see you have some very nice file cabinets here. Tell us where your files are for personnel hires from 2000 to 2003. Point your hand."

Rombeart pointed to a tall file cabinet second from the first row. Nyssa began to rapidly search the file cabinet for Robin and Eve's files.

Robert fished out two photos from his inside pocket. He placed the first picture - Faison's picture - in front of Rombeart. "Do you recognize this man? Does he seem familiar to you?"

Rombeart shook his head vigorously. "No. I do not know this man."

Robert put a picture of Peter Krieg copied from an old newspaper clipping on the desk. "Do you know this man? Does he seem familiar to you?"

"Yes." Rombeart studied the picture. "He is younger but it looks like him."

"Like who?"

"Dr. Sinclair. Peter Sinclair."

By the file cabinet, Nyssa held up one finger. One file had been found.

Robert controlled his excitement at Nyssa's discovery and Rombeart's surprising admission. He asked, "Are you certain, Mr. Rombeart? No mistake?"

Rombeart pointed to a different set of cabinets. "I have a picture of him. In his file. I am telling the truth."

Robert pushed Rombeart, still in the chair, towards the indicated cabinet. "Stand up. Get the file and give it to me. Slowly now."

The manager rose to his feet. "I need my keys. In my jacket pocket."

Robert patted Rombeart's pockets and pulled out a jangling set of keys. "Lie down on your stomach on the floor. Hands behind your back. Do not move."

Rombeart did as he was told. Robert examined the cabinet for traps and security elements. There were none. He was not impressed by the security or lack thereof of one. He used the keys and opened the cabinet. He retrieved a file labeled "Sinclair, Peter." The slim folder was faded and ragged on the edges.

"Genji's voice came over the air, "Transfer completed. Security trail removed."

Nyssa held up two fingers and shook her head. She placed the first file in her briefcase. Robert handed her Sinclair's file which she promptly added to her collection.

Robert leaned down over the manager and said, "I would like to thank you for your cooperation. If you tell anyone about our visit, I will return. I don't want to come back. Do you want me to come back?"

The petrified man said, "N-n-no."

Robert ordered Rombeart to his feet. As the manager was rising to his feet, Robert clipped him on the back of the head with a well-placed karate chop. Robert caught him and deposited him back into the chair. Robert picked up his Glock and the two pictures from the table.

Nyssa disconnected the modem and turned off the terminal. She disconnected the phone for good measure. Robert maneuvered the unconscious Rombeart and his chair back to their original position.

They straightened their clothes and sunglasses before they left the office. Briskly, they made their way out of the institute and back to the Peugeot. As Nyssa drove a vague route, Robert kept an eye on pursuit. There was none. Either Rombeart had not woken up or had followed Robert's instructions and forgotten the whole matter.

Robert reclined his seat. "We're clear. Head over to headquarters."

Nyssa nodded. "That was ... instructive. Thank you for the lesson."

"You're welcome."

"Would you have done it? Shot him?"

"The safety was on the whole time," replied Robert.

"But were you going to do it or was it all a bluff?"

"Never draw a gun unless you mean to use it," said Robert. "If it was your daughter, what would you have done?"

Nyssa gunned the engine and the car leapt forward headed for their new Paris headquarters. Robert checked in with Andre. They would be meeting at HQ shortly.


	34. Chapter 33

_Command and Control, The Barn_

The clock display said 00:20 - twenty minutes and counting down. Voices floated through the room.

_Left. Go left._

_I'm in position. All clear._

_Heading up._

On a long trestle table sat three large monitors with individual keyboards and mice. A team member sat in front of each one monitoring the activities of the London team as their faraway voices played out over the monitor speakers.

The London team - Vincent, Edgar and Raine - were all equipped with protective vests with a mini camera in front and one in the rear. Each one was paired with a remote team member who could see what he or she was seeing and more importantly watch their backs for them. In a sense, it was six people breaking into Faison's London base not three. Anna watched over their shoulders.

"First floor is clear," said Edgar. His camera view displayed the living room.

"Affirmative. Proceed to second floor," Genji instructed. He pressed a button and his monitor view split into two panes. One showed Edgar's progress up the stairs. The other pane showed Feargus and Maeve Campbell keeping the caretaker occupied in another part of the apartment complex.

Giles and Alys watched Vincent and Raine examine Faison's old desk. The same desk where Vincent had found Robin's locket.

Raine coughed as dust was thrown in the air by their inspection. "No housekeeping?"

"Caretaker has a bad leg," said Vincent. He rifled through a drawer.

Anna glanced at the clock. It said 00:15. She pressed a button on a console and said. "Too long to look. Stuff your bags with everything and get out. We'll sort things later."

"Hardly a stealth operation," said Giles.

"It's time to stop being too careful and cautious," replied Anna.

The noise of people descending down the staircase behind her made Anna turn. It was Andrew followed by Dani and Khamchatta.

"Mum, off to the store. Must keep up appearances," said Andrew. "How's the op doing?"

Anna shook her head. "Turn around and go back upstairs. Don't worry about any of this."

Andrew caught a glimpse of Feargus then Maeve. "What are they doing? Why are they on the op?"

"Edgar needed a diversion. He stopped by the Campbells to give them some of Ian's personal effects and some pictures from his current vacation. The Campbells volunteered to help," said Anna. "They seem to be good people."

"The best," said Andrew. A small smile played on his lips as he watched with fond affection the elderly couple who had looked after him until he was three years old.

On another screen, Vincent and Raine indiscriminantly emptied the contents of drawers into large black nylon bags. On Genji's display, Edgar toured room after room. Making sure to take short video recordings of each one for later study.

"Ten minute mark," said Alys.

In a small stark room, Edgar opened a closet. Its doors creaked loud as a gunshot in the empty space. A green cardigan and a white blouse hung in the closet both wrapped in plastic.

"Take that!" cried Anna. She tapped Genji's shoulders several times. "The sweater, the green one. Take them both!"

Genji relayed the instruction to Edgar who removed the clothing from their hangers, rolled them up and tucked them under his arm.

"Why, mum?" asked Andrew.

"The green cardigan is Robin's. I think," said Anna. "No, I know they're hers."

Vincent and Raine had finished with the desk and were scrounging through various boxes in the room.

"Books in this one," said Raine. "Clothes in the other. What is that smell?"

"Clove cigarettes. Faison's brand. Must be in the clothes," said Vincent. "There was a box here that was ... interesting when I was here last." He opened a series of boxes until he got to a small unmarked carton box. "Here it is. Bag please."

Raine held a bag open as Vincent dumped the carton's contents into the bag: a thick manuscript, writing pens, a pad of paper full of writing, a red velvet pouch and an oblong cherrywood box.

"The caretaker is finishing his tour of the vacant flat. Time to move out," said Genji.

"We're not finished," said Edgar. "Five more minutes."

"This is a break and run. Bug out now," commanded Anna.

"Copy. Moving," replied Raine. She and Vincent shouldered their bags and ran pell mell down the stairs. Edgar beat them down to the first floor by only a minute. He left the flat and opened the back of their rented van parked on the curb. Raine and Vincent jumped in. They closed the doors. Edgar drove two blocks and parked.

A short while later, Feargus and Maeve walked alongside arm in arm and got on the van.

"How'd it go?" asked Feargus in the passenger seat in front.

"As quick and dirty recon and grab jobs go that was acceptable," said Edgar. "Are you all right? You look flushed."

Maeve chuckled. "Nothing a pint won't cure, Edgar. We're glad to be close to our daughter but we do miss Sicily."

"And the sun, the warmth, my volcano," said Feargus in wistful tones. "Ach, best not to dwell on things past."

Edgar activated his IPhone and gave it to Feargus saying, "Here's someone who'd like to say hello."

Andrew waved and smiled on the phone display. "Hey, you two!"

"Look, Maeve, it's the wee lad." Feargus pointed at the display.

"Not so wee now. How tall you are, Andrew," said Maeve beaming.

Andrew moved closer to Anna and put an arm around her. "Feargus, Maeve, I'd like you to meet my mum, Anna. Mum, Mr. and Mrs. Campbell."

Maeve nodded. "He takes after his father mostly but there's a bit of you in his face."

"I can't say ... express how thankful I am for all you've done for our family, all this time," said Anna in a choked voice.

"Och, it was our pleasure to see to the boy but I'm right furious an' sick at heart over what my grandson Ian did to you and your people."

"He was misguided and influenced by the wrong sort," said Anna.

"Aye. A few years in prison ought to give him time to think about his future."

"Like Robert told you before, we will watch Ian's ... progress where he is now and hope for the best," said Anna. "I know people can change if they want to."

"You're very understandin' and forgiving. Thank you," said Maeve. She and Anna seemed to share a look between then that meant more than their words implied.

Feargus held up a clear plastic bag with a brown and red crystal inside. "Andrew, lad, I'm giving this to Edgar to give to you. I know it twas your favorite."

Anna narrowed her eyes at the crystal but said nothing. Andrew perked up. "That's the one. My collection should be nearly complete with that."

"Not much useful to me here," said Feagus. "And the other bit will have to wait for fairer weather."

"Other bit?" asked Andrew.

"Figaro. We have him boarded at a farm out in the west country. When the seas are better, Salim said he'll arrange transport to bring him over there." Feargus looked to the side. "Our tube stop is comin' up. We'll be saying goodbye then, laddie."

"Only farewell, capello. I'll be visiting soon. I promise." said Andrew.

Some time later, Robert slammed the file folder on the desk in the team's new headquarters in a private mansion in the eastern section of Paris. "What is this, Anna? Some kind of gigantic cosmic coincidence?"

"Luck's finally turning over to our side," said Anna. She and Alex both held magnifying glasses to the documents found in Sinclair's institute work file with Dimitri looking over their shoulder. Nyssa had scanned them in and the team had worked frantically to analyze what they had. Over her shoulder could be seen Genji and Alys bent over monitors working with the London team as they sifted through the day's find. "The signatures of Peter Sinclair match between the institute's record and bank documents connected to the Foundation. We're not absolutely sure that it's the same person but I'm inclined to think they are one and the same."

Robert said, "We have to be sure."

"I ran the search and retrieval twice. SIMON found five instances of a Peter Sinclair mentioned in documentation. That's four coincidences too many."

"It does fit from a scientific standpoint. His expertise and interest corresponds to the Foundation's true purpose. Plus, based on the speculative timelines we have, SInclair and Elena could have met in Beauchel while she was having treatment there. It's all plausible," said Andre. Beside him, Heloise read over SInclair's file while Nyssa finished scanning in Robin's records for electronic transmission to Command and Control.

Felicia, Nestor and Shane's images appeared on another monitor. In the background, Nestor worked on his laptop. Felicia said, "We know that Robin was working for the Foundation as a researcher. We've confirmed that Sinclair was a visiting researcher at Coudray and that his project team was one of the two that Robin interviewed for. Peter links Robin to the Foundation and vice versa."

"Robin's journal confirms that she joined his specific project because she thought it could help the most people. How ironic," said Alex. "It's apparent to me that Robin and Eve had different goals. Robin is more pragmatic and looking at the pharmacological and biochemical end of the resarch spectrum. Whereas Eve was more into pure research for research's sake vis a vis the synaptic nerve project."

"Is this your roundabout way of telling us that Robin truly worked on Compound X?" asked Anna.

"It's an inescapable conclusion," replied Alex.

"I'm not going to believe that until ... until I hear Robin say it," said Robert.

"Before we decide on next steps, anything from the London team?" asked Anna.

"The completed manuscript for the last Davnee book, an engagement book but the entries are in a code we haven't deciphered yet, a box with shards of blackened crystal inside it, receipts for various costly purchases over the years which may prove useful, schematic drawings of something and one journal. Scanning some pages in now. We think it's Robin's," said Giles.

"And the sweater?" asked Anna.

"It's Robin's size," said Alys.

On the display, Vincent added, "It's her scent, Anna. Her perfume. Faint but there."

Anna closed her eyes and looked away.

Robert's face hardened. "Faison to Robin to Sinclair to Elena. That's enough confirmation for me."

Anna cleared her throat. "The next step is the next link in the chain - Elena Cosgrove and the Foundation."

"My team will be mobilizing," said Robert. "I want answers and Elena has them. Since she's not inclined to come to us. We will go to her."

"I won't bother reminding you of restraint," said Anna.

"I feel like there's a clock ticking and we have to beat that clock," said Robert.

"There's something else," said Heloise. She held up the reverse of the picture of Krieg taken at the institute to Robert's view. "Look at the photographic timestamp."

Robert squinted, "2005-03-11.

Anna gasped. "He's alive.?"

"As of when this picture was taken in 2005, yes, but not for long," said Robert. "If he has Robin, he's a dead man walking. I promise you that. Nyssa, get us booked to Budapest today."

"No, Robert. There's a small airfield outside Paris that runs private charters. I use it often. Get there in an hour and a plane will be ready for take off," said Dimitri even as he began to dial on his phone.

"Thank you, Dimitri. Shane, get some toys together. Nestor, get into their system before I get there. I want to do this right, said Robert. "Felicia, you think you can find your way back to those cells in the cellar?"

"Yeah, sure. But they won't fall for the same trick as before, Robert. They're going to scrutinize everybody going in or out," said Felicia.

"I'm counting on it," said Robert. "I don't want Elena to have to guess who we are. I want her to know who she's dealing with from the start."

Andre looked at Robert. "What do you have in mind?"

"Leverage," said Robert. "Can you get me the number of Jackie Templeton? Anna, here's a thought, run a search on Cryllium or Cryllium Corporation against the Foundation records."

"Isn't that Holly's husband's company?" asked Anna. "Her dead husband."

"Uh, huh. My investigation in 2006 didn't show that Cryllium itself had the ... the expertise for biological research. They had the labs but not the right staffing for that sort of work. That stymied me at the time. I couldn't find the original source of the virus or the antidote."

"But the Foundation does or rather Peter Sinclair does," said Anna. "Cryllium could have been a dummy company."

"Or a test case scenario ala the Cartel gassing the town during Founders Day in 1991," said Robert. "The Foundation's allies are entrenched and strong. We're going to need a lot of evidence to bring it down. You know what I need. Find it."

"Ammunition on Elena. Understood," said Anna. "Say hi to Holly for me."

"Will do," said Robert. "Anyone else?"

"You said Cryllium, right?" asked Andre tapping on his laptop. He read from the screen. "Based in the Markham Islands with labs stateside."

"That's the one," said Robert. "The ownership documentation may be under the name of Holly Sutton or Holly something. I believe her husband used her as an owner to deflect interest. Him not being entirely on the right side of the law himself in his past business dealings. The name ring a bell?"

"I've heard it before or maybe read it," said Andre. "I'm running it by Thanos. He never forgets a business name. I'll ask him about the Foundation, too."

"He deals with them?" asked Dimitri. "I thought D'Ercy International stuck to chemicals and avionics."

"They do but Thanos is well-connected shall we say," said Andre. "I'll let you know if he finds anything."

"Is that how the Foundation did it?" Anna wondered.

"Did what?" asked Robert.

"Think about it. In a little over a decade, the Heritage Foundation has amassed a sizable bank account but, more importantly, influence and protection at the highest political and economic levels. It runs humanitarian projects and offices around the world and yet it has itself remained very opaque," said Anna. "How has it been able to hide these experiments it's done and ... and probably are still doing? Elena's an invalid but she's been able to get this off the ground through sheer force of will. It has connections to paramilitary organizations like D99. How has it been able to do this? Peter Sinclair and Elena are pieces in the picture but they couldn't do all that on their own."

"What's your theory?" asked Alex.

"I think they've married the stealth of an intelligence agency with the power and reach of big business. The Foundation partners or uses legitimate businesses, or seemingly legitimate ones, to do their outside work."

"Like contractors," said Heloise.

"Yeah. It keeps their hands clean and if it blows up, they're unaffected. They go on doing business as usual day in and day out. They use the non-profit structure as a shield from scrutiny or suspicion."

"It's like they took the Cartel model and modified it a little," said Robert.

Anna slapped her palm on the desk. "NO! No, it's not that. Remember Edward's letter that he left for you, Robert? It said a cartel of men and women. It's STILL the Cartel that we're dealing with here. The men had their turn. We foiled them. Then the women took over."

"That's ... that's reaching and-" began Robert.

"Is it though? Arielle, Helena, Charlotte. Elena. All women. We didn't know how they were connected but now we do - the Cartel," said Anna. Her face was alight with the excitement of discovery. "And who is the surviving male member of the Cartel?"

"Faison. To us, to Robin, to Peter, to the Foundation. Bloody hell," said Robert.

"Unless I've gone crazy, it all fits to me," said Anna.

"This is going out of our areas of expertise," noted Andre. "We're talking business and money and economics. That's a different fish from espionage."

Robert nodded. "Get Sean, our man of big business, on the phone."

Anna shook her head. "He's out of town today on museum business. I feel really bad leaving all that on his plate. I don't want to bother him unless I have to."

"We can't table this. It's too important."

"We do have another resource though. Someone who can't refuse me a thing," said Anna with a smile. "Edward Quartermaine."

"Fine. You go talk to your longtime admirer while I chat up my, um-" began Robert.

"Former lovers," Anna finished for him.

"How did you- I never told you about Jackie," spluttered Robert.

"Luke told me over drinks once," said Anna. "Besides, she a brunette, independent, intelligent and not bad to look at. Completely your type."

"Did you and Luke ever, you know?" asked Robert.

"We are not comparing score cards," said Anna. "He's one of your best friends and you know I don't poach married men. Besides, I like my men on the arrogant side."

"Just checking," said Robert. "All right then. We're off to Budapest and a date with Elena Cosgrove."

"London team, finish up and follow on to Budapest." Anna looked uncomfortable. "I'm going to talk to Edward then we're off to Skyview."

"The sanitarium? Why?" asked Robert. "You and Alex solo?"

"Filling in the gaps in our information about Peter," said Anna.

"Mac's tagging along so we should be fine," added Alex.

Before Robert could voice further objections, Anna said, "We have our assignments. Good hunting everyone!"


	35. Chapter 34

_Plaza Hotel, NYC_

Chase Masters poured himself his second cup of coffee as he looked out of the window at the vast expanse of Central Park below him. His cell phone was propped on his briefcase which lay next to his coffee. It was set to speakerphone mode.

"I'm awake now. Let's go back to a few items," Chase studied the notepad on the table. It was filled with curly curves, slashes and dashes. He had scrawled some notes in a shorthand code known only to him. "What happened to the delivery, Arn? It should have been problem-free. How did we lose two good operatives?"

"The subject was unresponsive to treatment. According to Dr. Sinclair, some subjects have undiagnosed neurological conditions that affect the effectiveness of Compound X," said Arnold Vandenberg over the phone. "The subject regained consciousness unexpectedly and became extremely violent. Our men were armed and she surprised them in an elevator. I've made procedural changes so only tazers and batons are to be carried around subjects in the future."

"One groggy subject against two guards plus Sinclair's people. The subject had to be brought down with a tranquilizer dart. How did the situation get out of control?"

"Per Sinclair, the facility was having weather related issues with electricity that night. Vladivostok is an ideal hiding place for a research facility but the infrastructure is hardly up to our modern standards," explained Arn. "This is the first such incident in a very long time, Chase. I'm inclined to give Sinclair the benefit of the doubt."

"Are you sure it's not the compound itself? Perhaps, we should return to one of the older compounds for the next few cases as a precaution."

"The good doctor assures me, repeatedly, that it was not the compound but the test subject. The compound has only gotten more effective and predictable over time. Sinclair is on good ground on this one."

"Too bad. An older female would have been best for this new assignment. Age would have made her less suspicious," said Chase. "Have you pressed Sinclair on something more potent? We can't keep administering booster shots to the subjects once they're out in the field. Too risky."

"Personally, I'd take the booster shots over the certainty that I'd only live a year or two," replied Arn. "Compound X has been proven to be stable. The subjects are less prone to negative effects like schizophrenia or dementia. The new persona imprint is reasonably maintainable with effective training and regular doses every few months. Our longest X persona has been in the field for three years and still undetected. And, we have the imprint process down cold after decades of experimentation."

"I understand where you're coming from. Operations is your baby. But, our original agreement with Sinclair was for something as potent as Compound A was. To my view, that hasn't been delivered," said Chase.

"Sinclair admitted that Compound A was a fluke. It worked with the girl but only with her. None of the other test subjects have survived intact."

"Didn't he have an earlier test though. Somewhat limited if I recall," said Chase.

"Yes. One of his patients at Skyview. He nearly perfected the instant amnesia protocol on her," said Arn. "Code name Tessa."

'Yes, that's right. Code names Tessa and Eve - the bookends to Compound A," said Chase. "I wish we could get our hands on Eve."

"Exhumation and reanimations are not our specialty, Chase," said Arn. "Besides, even if we exhumed her grave in Paris, the compound leaves no chemical trail after death. Now, if we had DNA samples, we could do something with that."

"How are the babies doing?" asked Chase.

"We lost the last two yesterday. They simply don't thrive physically. We give them every scientific and medical advantage and they just don't make it past year one," said Arn. Frustration and a hint of sadness was evident in his voice. "I've called a temporary halt on starting any new cases."

"Filtering out Compound X hasn't worked?"

"Oh, that was a futile hope, Chase, but one we had to try. Their mothers were given Compound X and imprinted. During amniocentesis, we detected Compound X in the placental fluid. After birth, we identified traces of the compound in tissue and blood but not in harmful levels. There's nothing in the compound that should be harmful to the babies. And the mothers, I don't know, Chase, something happens to them during delivery. They're just not the same afterwards."

"There has to be something. Anyone under ten years old who we've given the compound to hasn't fared well. And, by that time, their real personalities have already formed and we have to go the amnesia route to prepare them. Too many steps and too much time," said Chase. "But think about it, Arn. A baby born healthy and thriving with the compound bred into its genetics is ... is a biological chameleon susceptible and malleable to being molded again and again into different personas while retaining its core persona in an undamaged and sane state."

"That's only Woodruff's theory extrapolating from what we know from Compound A and X. I know you've fallen in love with the idea of breeding an army of uber-smart, instant, ninja, warrior spies but, Chase, we have to be realistic," said Arn. "Even Sinclair doesn't think it's possible and it's his formula."

"Can't blame a man for dreaming. I can't help imagining agents who can adapt instantly to whatever the situation requires and can bring multiple types of training into the job at will. Unstoppable," said Chase. "Too bad we didn't get to Eve before that incredibly stupid accident. A sample of her DNA or a child from her would have been all we needed. What a waste!"

"Hindsight is wonderful, isn't it?" asked Arn. "Sinclair's security has improved since then. No more accidents until this latest botched delivery."

"Yes, Sinclair is so helpful. Float the idea that we want to try Compound A again."

"Chase, the success rate is lower than thirty percent."

"But the imprint is far more long lasting and psychologically deeper. I don't care how many subjects we test. The end result is all that matters," said Chase. "There was Eve and there could be another one. Besides, we have better equipment and resources now. We should have a higher chance of success. He has the original recipe. All he has to do is create a few vials of it. We'll handle the rest of the procedure."

"True amnesiacs are hard to find. Manufacturing them takes time."

"Didn't we have some success with split personality cases?"

"Yes plus the ones with extreme delusions of self importance or the truly psychotic," said Arn. "They seem to welcome giving up their old life and getting a new one. Strange."

"How about the amnesia drug he used before on ... on Tessa?"

"That only prolonged the amnesia she already had, Chase. It's not appropriate in this case. Put Tessa out of your mind," said Arn. "I'll inform our people to begin looking for amnesiacs in the usual places. We might get lucky."

"This assignment is crucial, Arn. If we pull it off, it can singlehandedly prove the effectiveness of Project Minerva once and for all."

"Chase, as your second in command, I have to question why we have to prove anything at all. We have had a few missteps in the project but overall it works. Why publicize it to the WSB? We don't need anything from them."

"I know that but they don't know that," said Chase. "This is connected to the Babbage Protocol. If we do this assignment, it means more leverage for me to get them to link us in."

"Chase, Babbage is rumor and gossipy tales. There is no computer system in the world as powerful as people say this thing is," said Arn. "And, if it was so, how is it that no one knows about it."

"But they do," said Chase. "When I asked her about it, Connie was tighter lipped than ... than a vestal virgin at her induction ceremony. She stonewalled me at every turn."

"The vaunted Masters charm had no effect?"

"None and don't think I'm not sorry. Connie's a very attractive woman," said Chase.

"Perhaps Donely could persuade her," said Arn.

Chase chuckled, "He probably could. He's really smooth and cool. They're in the same generation and are or were both chiefs but I don't want to rely on him. We're supposed to be showing him that we've learned his lessons well and that we're stepping strong and confident into the future he's always planned for us."

"How much does Babbage mean to you? I admit our systems need an overhaul but we can develop the expertise to build something on our own," said Arn.

"I know that there's something to it. How long did we plant Joey Morton in there and he never even got clearance to see it but he knew it was working in the background," said Chase. "Ross was adamant that I work on Connie. She's the key I have to turn."

"The imprint on Morton was incomplete. He didn't have sufficient skills to ingratiate himself with Sidwell. Sidwell was too much a loyal man to trust an outsider."

"Did you put together that scholarship program in Tim's name at his alma mater?"

"Yes. I've already awarded three students," said Arn.

"Thank you. That would have been something he'd have liked," said Chase. "I wish we didn't have to dispose of him but he was loyal. He could have been one of us."

"Loose lips sink ships," reminded Arn. "I've set up a pension for Morton's handicapped sister. She'll be well taken cared on in the facility she's in now. We take a life and we give a life back. No guilt to think about. You're due at the WSB in an hour, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. There's another strange thing. Ross told me to watch out for Frisco Jones. That he's Scorpio's man through and through. What do you think about that?"

"That name is appearing more and more in places and events of interest to us. He's close to Donely, isn't he?"

"Very much so. Donely trained him," said Chase.

"He was always known as a straight arrow though. He's supposedly retired but he is popping up in the oddest ways," said Arn. "I'll start a collection team on him ASAP."

"Yes, do that. I want to know everything we can find out. Put a tail on him. Full surveillance. Find out his habits. Everything," said Chase. "Add Anna Devane to that collection assignment."

"Hmm, my father waxed poetic many times about the daring and clever Anna Devane," said Arn. "Scorpio, Devane and Donely. The Big Three. Are they all together again?"

"Devane is sharing Scorpio's bed."

"Interesting. Since you got to meet Donely, I'd like the pleasure of meeting Ms. Devane."

Chase laughed, "You're going to make a play for her?"

"I simply want to put a face to the stories my father talked about sometimes. He was convinced that she was a double double agent at one time."

"Double double?"

"Maybe triple. My father was in Paris when Donely brought her over fresh from training. He doesn't know what Donely did with her but the next time he saw Anna, she was as polished an agent as there could have been. Papa thought that Donely had positioned Anna to work for the DVX ostensibly selling our secrets to them but in reality she was a deep cover mole funneling information to Donely," said Arn.

"That would have been quite a challenging assignment."

"Yes, it would have been but Papa thought his theory was good. Anna was isolated and had many solo missions. During the same time period, the WSB got the drop on the DVX a few times like that hostage rescue case."

"The one where they stuffed the rescued hostage on a truck hauling sacks of soil while Devane and Scorpio led the DVX on a merry chase across France?"

"That one. The hostage was abducted from his hotel room and no one knew where he was except for Donely," said Arn. "He never said how he knew. Naturally, he gave the assignment to his favorite team and the rest is in the history case files."

_WSB Headquarters, NYC_

Dianara waved goodbye as Genji began to take off from the roof helipad. Genji gave her a thumbs up sign. Dianara turned forward just in time to keep from colliding into her immediate superior - Frisco Jones.

"Stay here. Need a minute to debrief," said Frisco loud enough to be heard over the din of the helicopter ascent. He led Dianara to a far side of the rooftop. Manhattan lay sprawled beneath them.

"I wasn't expecting you this early," said Dianara.

"I had a bad feeling. Thought it was better to get here ASAP," said Frisco. "If anyone asks you about my most recent vacation tell them it was personal time. That's what I told Connie. If they keep asking, tell them to see me."

"Of course."

"How is everyone ... back home?" asked Frisco.

"Reeling. What else?"

"We can't catch a break," said Frisco. "Listen, Connie has a pseudo-assignment for me."

"Guard duty."

"That's what I thought but I'm doing that and, before saying goodbye, doing an independent investigation into Tim Sidwell's death."

"Need help?"

"Yes but Connie wants the investigating team to be downright microscopic," said Frisco. "In the meantime, I'm going to be keeping a close eye on Chase Masters. Real close if you know what I mean."

"Connie suspects something?"

"She thinks there something fishy about Chase and she wants me to find it."

"And?"

"And tell her. I'm not to engage in any way," said Frisco. "Watch your step around him. His patter is too smooth."

"You don't like him?"

"No. I don't know why but my radar is going off loud and clear," said Frisco. "One more thing. Masters is angling for his department - the Gemini Group - to be connected to Mr. Babbage."

"How does he know about it?" asked Dianara.

"Exactly. Also, I've told Connie that I'm leaving but mum's the word to Ross or anyone else. Your leaving is one whammy too many."

Dianara smiled. "My departure may be high profile but yours is going to be big news in the field. Agents are unhappy, Frisco, on both sides. Does Connie know how much?"

"She does but she's got her hands full. She wants you to debrief her privately over lunch on what's happening with our other friends. Do not file a report on that." Frisco put an arm on her elbow and guided her to the stairs. "Let's go in before we're missed. And whatever you're planning to do for Anna. I don't want to know."

Dianara laughed. "Who me?"

"Yeah, you! I remember you grilling me about her - your hero. I mean she wasn't even in the Bureau that long," said Frisco.

"Not as an active agent, no, but my grandfather told me some stories about her." Dianara opened the stairway door and stepped through. "They were very ... motivating."

"What stories?" said Frisco.

"Stories about a woman named Tessa who had many daring adventures. I didn't realize he meant Anna until after I joined the company."

"C'mon spill. Details!"

"Sorry. I was ordered by my superior to not divulge details. My lips are sealed." Dianara's soft laughter echoed down the stairway.


	36. Chapter 35

_One Temple Court_

Mac looked around Maxie's new flat with approval lighting his eyes. Maxie led him back to the living room after giving him the grand tour.

"I like it. It's about time you got out of that flea motel," said Mac.

"Dad, it wasn't that bad," said Maxie.

"Whatever. I'm just glad that you're here where it's safe." Mac stood looking out the wide windows overlooking the street where busy Port Charles citizens scurried by. "I'll sleep better at night."

Maxie sighed. "Yeah, heavy duty security 24/7. Lulu thinks it's going to feel like a straitjacket."

"And will it? You can always move back home with me and Dia."

"No and no. I'm looking forward to having lots and lots of people around this place."

"So is Dia and Tiffany. I heard them planning this out a month ago but I didn't think it would actually be this successful this soon."

Maxie laughed. "You're forgetting who you're talking about!"

Mac rubbed at his chin. "Yeah, I should have known better." He checked his watch then he strode over to Maxie and gave her a hug. "And I should have definitely known that you would rise to the occasion."

"Finally?" asked Maxie returning the hug.

Mac chided her. "You always had it in you, Maxie. It just needed a little push and some confidence. I'm proud of you for all this and going back to school. Hard decisions and you made them."

"Thanks, Dad," said Maxie. "It feels like I'm going forward. Baby steps but forward. Speaking of going into the future, when are you and Dia going to finalize the wedding guest list? As your wedding planner, I'm in limbo."

Mac chuckled as he let her go. "Relax. Dia's finishing up her last week for you-know-who. When she gets back, I'm sure it's going to be wedding, wedding and more wedding."

"All right. I'm settled in here now and Andrew's stuff will be done by tomorrow if Lars gets his way. I swear that man lives and breathes that schedule. The contractors are scared to death of him," said Maxie. "They were here at eight in the morning. The union rep is screaming violations all over the place."

"Send the rep to Anna. I'm sure she can charm her way into a compromise," said Mac. He looked at his watch. "That reminds me. I'm going out of town with Anna and Alex later today. We should be back late tomorrow but you never know with the Trouble Twins."

Maxie laughed at hearing the team's new nickname for the Devane sisters.

"You never heard that name from me!" said Mac. "With Dia and I both out, can you to come by the house for as long as we're gone? Check the mail, the alarm, the usual."

"Sure, Dad. I was going by anyway to get some things from the attic," said Maxie.

"Hmm, the nesting instinct. You mom had that, too. She always made the house welcoming and comfortable."

"Dad, don't," warned Maxie.

"I know. I know," said Mac holding up his hands palms flat. "But you know where I stand on this. You need to work things out with Felicia ... and Frisco. Life is short especially in their line of work. I don't want you to have any regrets."

"I don't. Mom and RealDad are not coming back here anyway so what's the point?" asked Maxie. "You're my dad and that's that."

"I love you, too, Maxie," Mac said. "As a favor to me, can you think about it? You're starting a new phase in your life and it's usually a good time to reassess."

Maxie looked closely at Mac. Her eyes widened as a thought, a bad one, entered her mind. "Is ... is there something wrong with you? Is this why you're asking me about Mom and RealDad? Are you terminal?"

"No. I'm healthy as a horse but there are changes coming that's all," said Mac.

"You're marrying a supermodel, check." Maxie gasped. "Oh, my god! I'm going to have a sibling?"

Mac flushed. "Whoa, there! There are no siblings ... yet."

"But there will be?"

"Hopefully, we'll be blessed with one or two. But there's one more change though. This is need to know only information," said Mac.

"Got it."

"I'm seriously thinking about leaving the department."

"But ... but don't ... you're a great commissioner!"

"That may be but it's time that I did something different like you're doing something different. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

Maxie pressed a kiss on Mac's cheek. "Whatever you decide, Dad, is fine with me."

_Quartermaine Mansion_

Sitting on the couch, Edward nodded as Anna made another point. Monica watched the interplay from desk.

"I know it's not a time period that you're too fond of, Edward, but anything you could remember would be very helpful," said Anna.

"Ever since this business started again, Tracy and I have been gathering documentation on that time period and all the ELQ transactions involving Harlan Barrett and Nicholas Van Buren," said Edward.

"That's fantastic!"

"I'm shocked at the scope and level of these transactions. I mean canneries, tankers and large parcels of ELQ-owned real estate all over the world," said Edward. "Their plans were ... are ambitious."

"We need that data, Edward. Would you let us have it - copies, I mean?" asked Anna.

"You can have it all. It's upstairs."

"Upstairs?"

"In Edward's secret room," said Monica.

Anna smiled. "I see. Very convenient."

"It's full to ceiling with boxes of files."

Luke came bounding down the stairs and called out, "Alice! Where's the coffee?" He walked into the parlor and stopped in mid-step. "Anna!"

"Luke, have a minute?" said Anna.

"Ah, er, um, I have to get to the Star," said Luke backpedaling out of the room.

"I need to speak to you."

"Later, Irish!" He ran past a dumbfounded Alice and straight out the door.

"You know he's been acting strangely lately," said Monica.

"Really?" asked Monica.

"I haven't noticed anything different," said Edward. "You, on the other hand, Monica, have been nearly giddy."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Monica.

Edward pointed to a vase of flowers. "It's all because of that!" He glared at Anna. "And you."

"Me?" asked Anna.

"He's one of yours."

"Oh, this is about Edgar." Anna looked at Monica. "He was so sorry to miss your date."

Monica asked, "Does everyone know?"

"It's a small team. I have to say it's nice to have someone else be the topic of conversation," said Anna. She looked at Edward. "Edgar is cultured, witty and can talk about a million subjects. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I'm delighted that Monica is getting some excitement in her life but ... he better not hurt her." Edward cleared his throat. "She's been through enough."

Monica gave Edward a hug. "You are such a softie."

"I ... I just don't want to be evicted. I'm very comfortable in your home," said Edward. He held a hand out towards Anna. "Parents should never bury their children. It's too much to bear."

Anna squeezed Edward's hand. "But we do bear it for the ones left behind don't we?"

_Lufthansa Flight to Budapest_

For the umpteenth time, Robert tugged at his seat belt and changed his position. His fists clenched and unclenched. Wisps of clouds drifted past his window.

He closed his eyes and murmured, "I will find you, baby. Hang on a little bit longer."

"What, Robert?" asked Nyssa.

Beside him, Nyssa studied and memorized the most recent information sent by Felicia - hand drawn maps of the floors she had been on, maps of the cellar, descriptions of the security procedures. Across the aisle, Andre and Heloise were doing the same.

Robert's plan was intricate and much depended on good timing. Lady luck smiling on them would be a bonus.

_One Temple Court_

Anna, Tiffany, Belle, Andrew, Dani, Lars, Alex and Mac met in Andrew's new flat. Around them, team specialists scurried finishing the installation of the security system. Anna paced by the french doors while the rest sprawled, sat or stood about watching her.

"Lars, send a team over to the Quartermaines to get everything out of Edward's secret room and-" began Anna.

"He's got one?" asked Mac.

"He's the millionaire who has everything," said Anna. "Lars, bring the collection to the radio station. Andrew, I know you're not supposed to be involved but I need you. I don't believe that this task will impinge greatly on your treatment."

"Of course, Mum, what do you need?" asked Andrew.

"Well, you and Belle, actually. You two did such a good job with tracing and proving the stock manipulation plot against ELQ that I think you two could find trends and details that we would miss," said Anna. "We were able to decipher the basic strategy of the Cartel years ago but I think ... I know that their activities and goals went far deeper. I want the two of you with help from the team to sift through everything in Edward's collection of documents."

"What would we be looking for?" asked Belle.

"I want to know the EXACT plan they had in mind when they purchased the canneries, the factories and other things. I want to know if we can pinpoint other associates of the Cartel that we don't know about," explained Anna. "Now, there are some conditions, Andrew."

"Let me guess. I'm not allowed to be alone when I examine these documents," said Andrew.

Anna exchanged a quick look with Tiffany. "Close but not exactly. I've asked Dani to have two guards in attendance at all times that you have company, especially when Belle is here. This applies wherever you are."

"I have things ... myself under control," said Andrew.

Belle added, "Andrew would never hurt me."

Tiffany said, "It's not a matter of trust."

"Isn't it? If it looks like a duck and sounds like a duck, then it must be a crazy duck!" exclaimed Andrew.

"Do you remember her bruises after the hospital rampage, Andrew? I'll never forget." asked Tiffany. "You may never hurt her again but I can't take any chances. I don't like Belle's involvement in this but-"

"I WANT to help," said Belle. "I'm good at data analysis, Mama. I KNOW I can help."

Tiffany put an arm around her daughter's shoulder. "Why do you think I'm letting you?" Tiffany glared at Andrew. "I want you to know where I stand. Taking my daughter to a dance is one thing but putting her in harm's way is another. You understand?"

"Yes, ma'am. If ... if I feel the slightest bit out of control, I'll leave the room and send Belle home. My word."

"What dance?" asked Anna.

"I'm to be Belle's escort at her Valentine's Day dance," said Andrew.

"Together?" asked Mac.

"You two?" asked Lars.

"I blackmailed him into it," said Belle. "It's not like ... like he asked me. I asked him."

Anna frowned. Her eyes went back and forth between Andrew and Belle. "How modern."

"Is this your first dance?" asked Alex.

"Technically, yes," said Andrew.

"It's just a dance. We go, make an appearance and leave," said Belle.

"Is that the tradition? My research indicated that we're to stay until the last dance is played," said Andrew.

"We will be there for an hour at the most. That is all."

"Also, we are to be color-coordinated. My cummerbund and bow tie should be similar to your dress. What color is your dress? Do you prefer a wrist corsage, one in your hair or one that's pinned on your dress front?"

"Oh, god, no," groaned Belle.

"And my formal attire needs to be complementary to yours," said Andrew. "Should I wear a tuxedo or an evening jacket?"

Tiffany clapped her hands together. She beamed at Andrew. "At last, a boy who thinks of the details."

"And with that it's time for us to leave before our chartered plane takes off without us," announced Anna. "Tiffany, could you tell Sean to call me tonight."

"He may be in late, Anna. Plane schedules being what they are," said Tiffany.

"Whatever time is fine," said Anna. She gave Andrew a quick kiss and a hug. "We will talk about this dance when I get back. Alex, Mac, you ready?"

A few minutes later in the descending elevator, they finally let out some loud guffaws.

"Do you believe all that?" asked Anna.

"When did Andrew get interested in fashion?" ask Alex.

"He just wants to fit well with his date," said Mac. "I say good for him for thinking ahead."

"We are talking about the boy whose wardrobe is split between black, gray, blue and brown," said Anna. "I literally have to force certain clothes on him to add some variety into the mix."

"Is he beginning to show interest in the fairer sex?" asked Alex.

"Bite your tongue!" said Anna. "He may have a genius IQ but he's emotionally fragile. A girl could break his heart so easily. I'm not putting up with that."

"It's inevitable, Anna. They all grow up," said Mac.

"Thanks, Mac, for that wonderful reminder."

"Does it not strike either of you how odd Andrew's sartorial opinions were?" asked Alex. "And, notice how easily Tiffany fell in step."

"Tiffany loves fashion. When she and Dia begin to pore over a magazine, I leave the room," said Mac.

"Ah, clever boy," said Anna. "He's got Tiffany wrapped around his little finger now."

"That's devious," said Mac. He looked at Anna. "Definitely one of yours."

"But fashion bores him. On the list of things he loathes, it's right up there after getting his hair cut," said Anna. "Why would he put himself through torture?"

Alex snapped her fingers. "Belle. This would ease the pressure on her and put him on Tiffany's good side. That's a win and win scenario."

"Belle does have Andrew wrapped around her finger. Her and Emma both," noted Alex. "Remember how ferociously he defended the two at the hospital?"

"Belle learned from the master," said Anna. "If Andrew is devious, then Belle is ... is-"

"Positively Machiavellian," said Alex.


	37. Chapter 36

_GUM Department Store, Vladivostok, Russia_

Jerry followed closely by Ben ran up the stairs. Ben dialed a number on his cell phone. There was a loud ongoing ring. They ran towards the sound.

They reached the opposite end of the floor. Their eyes darted everywhere. The phone rang again. Books fell to the floor as Jerry dug around for the ringing phone.

Ben shook his head, cursed and hit a speed dial. He rushed to the window and looked up and down the street. "Door to door search. Begin!" He ended the call and cursed again.

Jerry held the phone up. "Very smart."

_Chirp. Chirp._

Jerry took out his cell phone and said, "Sir, she's not here. We are searching door to door." He pulled the phone away as Peter began to make his anger quite obvious. He waited the tirade out. "Yes, sir, I understand." Jerry ended the call.

"Well?" asked Ben.

"Patrols continue until she's found. We are authorized to hire local help," replied Jerry.

"She will be weak now. Disoriented."

Jerry shook his head. He looked at the phone in his hand. "I do not believe she will make the same mistakes as before. We must use other ways to find her."

* * *

><p>Peter seemed calm and collected on the outside but he was fuming on the inside. The latest report from the patrols were not encouraging. The weather was hampering their search. Their paid informants at hospitals, hotels and police stations had reported nothing. The ferry, train station and airport were being physically watched at all times.<p>

He said into the speakerphone, "What about the ports and docks? How many people do we have there?"

"We have informants at customs and the ticket offices. We will know if she tries to buy a ticket," said Ben. "She has no visa. She cannot leave."

"She will attempt to leave the city. Somehow."

"She will be sick soon."

"Will she? I'm beginning to have doubts," said Peter. "We have no physical trace of her. The phone was artfully used to deceive. In an unknown, non-English city, she has remained hidden. And, she was dressed for travel. That I could see for myself."

"We have watched her closely. The security was-" began Ben.

"Was more than adequate," said Peter. "This means only one thing. The bitch planned it. She only had to wait for the right time."

"She has none of her medication. How can she live?"

"Stubbornly," said Peter. "She would rather die than return here. Have you found an agent for hire in Port Charles?"

Ben hesitated before replying, "No. Once I specified the persons and locations to watch, they refused to do business."

"Refused? To watch the police station and a house?"

"I could hear fear in their voices when I said Scorpio," said Ben.

His cell phone began to ring. His eyes widened at seeing the display.

"I must take this call," said Peter. "Listen to me. Double the reward on her. Hire more informants. Robin must eat and find medicine soon. She will have to come out. Be ready when she does."

He ended the meeting and answered his cell phone. "Donatella, how pleasant to hear from you."

The voice on the other end was clipped precise. "He has agreed to see you in five days in Moscow. Exact details to be forthcoming. I tried for something in two days but it was not possible."

"Wait! I said to ... to cancel that request! I don't need to see him."

"You uttered the two magic words 'Anna Devane' and I had to report it."

"It was trivial!" Peter's voice went up an octave. He cleared his throat and resumed at his normal level and tone. "Some things have changed. It's not important any longer."

"You have piqued his curiosity. Cancellation is impossible."

"Our cousin is a busy man. Um, perhaps, I would be wasting his time and-"

"His book tour ends in three weeks. He has shifted his schedule to see you. You will see him as scheduled."

"It would be more convenient for me to travel to his location. Maybe meet him on a stop of the tour in three weeks or maybe after his tour."

"Unadvisable. Looking at his schedule, he is in the states then Canada," said Donatella. "He prefers to not mix his various ... concerns too much. You know this."

"Isn't he persona non grata in this area of the world?" asked Peter.

"That would not be an obstacle to him, would it?"

"No, I guess not," said Peter. "Moscow in winter is brutal. I can go to the states instead. Where is the tour scheduled?"

"He is in Boston today. The next cities are Port Charles, Chicago, Dallas, Los Angeles and San Francisco."

"P-P-Port Charles? For a s-s-signing?"

"A signing, yes, and dinner," said Donatella.

"Port Charles in New York?"

"Yes. Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing. I ... I thought it a strange choice. Why not New York City?"

"I do not make his schedule. He did live in Port Charles for some time. He must have fond memories," said Donatella. "Remember five days. Goodbye, Peter."

At the sound of the disconnection, Peter leapt to his feet and began to pace and fret.

"He knows! He knows she's dead. Why else would he go there?" said Peter. "Would he know it was a different person? After all these years, would he know? Of course he would, idiot!"

Peter looked up, down and all around in his office. "If ... if he realizes I've made a fool of him, he'll be seeing me sooner than two weeks. Here! I ... I can't let that happen. I need to have Robin as a shield."

His eyes went to the phone. He began to dial a number from memory. It was answered immediately. "Elena? I need a contact for a short job in the states."

"Of course, my love," came Elena's easy reply. "Where, when and what do you need done?"

"Surveillance and ... and maybe a break-in," answered Peter. "Tonight or tomorrow at the latest. Someone in ... in New York City. I'm not sure of the exact location but it's about there. Give me a name and number and I'll arrange the details and payment."

"As luck would have it, I do have a contact in New Jersey. Close enough?"

Peter frowned trying to remember stateside geography. "Perfect! And, ah, no scruples about breaking the law?"

"Not at all," said Elena. "I'll email you the information. Use our usual password to decrypt the message."

"Thank you, my dearest," said Peter. The knot in his chest was slowly unwinding. At last, there would be some real help. "How are things there? Still besieged by inspectors and the like?"

"It's endless," said Elena. "Building codes, fire codes, facility codes. And the press have been more annoying than usual. But no one has found anything harmful to our project. We have returned our patients to their normal routines."

"Business as usual. That's wonderful news. I'm relieved," said Peter. "And the culprit?"

Elena sighed. "We nearly had her but she slipped through our fingers. A professional job from all accounts and she had help."

"That sounds ominous," said Peter.

Elena's tone was imperious as she said, "It was a desperate and clumsy attempt at infiltration by a group known to us. They broke into our computer systems before and they tried to again but they failed."

"And the fire?"

"Was an inspired diversion," said Elena.

"Was anything taken?" asked Peter. "Files, records, pictures?"

"No. From the scant camera footage we have, she was simply walking around. Reconnaissance as I said," said Elena. "We have nothing to worry about."

In a few minutes, Peter ended the call and dialed another number. "Mr. Vandenberg? Peter Sinclair. Do you have a few minutes?"

Arnold "Arn" Vandenberg, second in command of the Gemini Group, answered with, "I'm waiting for a plane. I have nothing but time. What do you want to discuss, Peter?"

"Well, I need a favor, Arnold," said Peter keeping his tone as meek and subservient as he could manage.

"All right. Name it."

"Would it be possible to borrow a few of your people?"

"For what?"

Peter sighed. "It's embarrassing but I've lost a patient."

"Excuse me?" asked Arnold. "We helped to secure the delivery and see to its disposal, did we not? Or are you saying that you have another escapee?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I do."

"Peter, I've supported your programs for years. I'm a firm believer in your work. That's why I defend its mission when I can," said Arnold. "But you're getting sloppy."

"It's my fault. I should have bought a bigger generator to use when the weather kills the electricity," said Peter. "You know this is abnormal for us. We don't lose patients to the public. Help me this once and I'll return the favor."

"Hmm, there is one thing, Peter. In exchange for a Gem security squad, I want a dozen vials of the amnesia drug and one dozen vials of Compound A," said Arnold.

"A? But we haven't used that in years. I can't vouch completely for the results. It's always been unpredictable," said Peter.

"Not to worry, Peter. We need it to do some crude testing," said Arnold. "I assure you we won't be using it in the field. Certainly not on civilians."

"Good. It will take two days beginning tomorrow to create the initial base formula then two days of modification and testing."

"Why so long?" asked Arnold.

"Too long?" asked Peter. "It's due to the volatility of the chemical. Separating the process adds to production time but the end result is a much more balanced formulation."

"Got it," said Arnold. "Give me a few minutes to get clearance. I'll call you right back."

* * *

><p>On a dark blue bandana laid flat on the passenger side seat lay Robin's late dinner - juice, sweet bread and an apple. She sat relaxed in the driver's seat. The view in the port hole was of darkening skies and icy sleet. Under her, she could feel the freighter swaying gently in the swelling waters. Sometimes, her ears picked up the clang of metal against metal or the grinding monotony of large machinery doing their assigned tasks.<p>

She had not heard any human traffic near her location yet she remained cautious. Several crates barricaded the door. She had unveiled the buggy only halfway keeping most of it and her shielded from immediate view from the doorway. She had not dared to make excessive noise or lights. She had dusted the buggy's seats and arranged her belongings under the tarpaulin but within easy reach.

With the wool blanket covering her legs, she ate with a pleasure and leisure that she had not experienced in years. In the light from her penlight, she examined the woman's wallet she had stolen earlier in the day.

"The exchange rate must be good," said Robin fingering several thousand ruble bills in addition to two hundred dollar bills. The bills were added to her ziplock bag of assorted currencies. She studied the drivers license of Mary Randell of Orem, Utah. She slipped the drivers license into her waist pack. Of the others in the tour group, Robin had selected Randell because of her dark hair and age which were close to her own. Their height and weight were different but only a detailed study of the license would make that obvious. If she arranged her short hair in a different style, she could look similar enough. A drivers license alone was insufficient to be able to travel internationally without a passport but any form of identification would be needed in any case.

She smiled as she flipped through some small pictures in the wallet. The credit cards she left alone. A business card for Randell Professional Editorial Services was added to the waist pack. One item made her yelp in surprise - an international phone card. It was the kind that was preloaded and could be used in many countries to call the United States. This one was a British phone card. It went into the waist pack. The wallet was returned to her backpack to be disposed of later.

The rumble of thunder made her look up. Lightning flashed across the now dark skies. Robin finished her meal and took her medication. With her layers of clothing and the wool blanket, she was warm enough. The cargo hold was dry even if the air was musty.

"I'll get fresh air tomorrow," she muttered as she began to fall into a drowsy sleep.

* * *

><p>Peter ended his second call with Arnold after agreeing to delivery in four days' time of the vials of Compound A and the separate mind altering drug that imparted a form of amnesia on the subject before the application of a compound solution. He groaned as he felt his back twitch. He'd sat rigid as a stick during the call and he was paying for his bad posture.<p>

He went to his computer terminal and logged in. Absentmindedly, he displayed the inventory of drugs in the facility. As expected, there were no stores of Compound A, not even test vials.

"I do have four days to do a two day job," said Peter. He had padded the time estimate he'd given to Arnold. He had learned long ago to always double the project time. He called up the database that stored the formulations of all the compounds. He looked through the index and selected Compound A. He clicked.

His screen changed to another that listed the base and top level formulations. Robin had long ago settled on a base formula over which she applied different formulations that had different effects and results. He had been dubious of the separation in theory but Robin had succeeded. It had led to stabilizing the compound and accelerating product development. It was the reason he had had to find ways to insure her continued cooperation.

His eyes drifted over the base formula or recipe. It was familiar and close to what he remembered of his original formula. He clicked on the link to the top level formula and recoiled.

The entry field was blank!

He gaped at the screen. The only movement was the blinking of his eyes.

"No! No!" he screamed. He selected Compound M randomly. The base formula was intact but the top level entry was blank. In quick succession, he tried a dozen more. The results were all the same.

"All gone! That bitch!" He pounded a fist on his desk. How could he fulfill Arnold's delivery without the recipe? His eyes went to Robin's journal. Hilda must have collected it and put it on his desk in his absence. He rage was tempered slightly. He had long ago made sure that Robin recorded all her activities manually. Her journal entries were then transferred to the computer system. Peter also knew that Robin had had to copy the recipes into the journal because she'd had no access to the computer system. She habitually copied the recipes into a new journal before turning in the old one.

Peter lifted the journal. "Robin, you are victim of your own caution." He flipped through the pages. He smiled seeing the familiar hand and, more importantly, the recipes he was looking for. "C ... F ... L ... yes, they're all here. Thank God!"

He leaned back in the chair and breathed deeply a few times. He rubbed at his watery eyes. His sense of relief was overpowering. After he was fully calm, he opened the journal to the front page. He would copy the recipe for Compound A into the computer himself. Greta would enter the rest the next day.

The first few pages were equations and conversion tables. He reached a page with a title of Compound A. The recipe began near the bottom of the page. He typed slowly and carefully. He double-checked the entry then flipped the page.

The next page's title was Compound B. He frowned. He flipped back to the first page then turned the page again. The other side was blank and the facing page was for Compound B. With growing panic, he turned several more pages. His horror outpaced his panic.

Each page was the same as the first. Every compound only listed a handful of the recipe. The main parts of the recipes were gone. The inside spine of the journal showed ragged bits of paper as if pages had been ripped off.

Numb, he accessed the backup database. Surely, it had a full copy of the formula database. He pressed a few keys and accessed the copy. As before he inspected a few formulas and the results were the same - missing parts of the recipe. The system had copied the real database AFTER the erasures had been done. He had a sinking feeling that the third backup would have the same result. Robin never did anything by half.

"Oh, gods! It's all gone! Gone!" exclaimed Sinclair. His hands squeezed the journal tight. "I have to find her. She's the only one who can restore the formula and then I'm going to enjoy killing her." His face became grim and his lips formed into a hard line. "The world already knows Robin Scorpio is dead. I'm simply making sure she STAYS dead."


	38. Chapter 37

_World Security Bureau, NYC_

Chase eyed Frisco out of the corner of his eye. For all of Frisco's casual air, he missed nothing. Chase observed other people's reactions to the international operative's presence at headquarters. Reactions ranged from surprised delight, mild guardedness to veiled hostility mostly from Ross. The three other agents assigned to his security detail treated Frisco with wary respect. In the basement garage, he and Frisco entered the back seat of an unmarked Cadillac.

"This isn't your normal assignment is it?" asked Chase.

"Sometimes it's good to have a break from the action," said Frisco. "But you know my record. You did request me."

"Yes, I did. Let's have a private chat shall we?" Chase pressed a button and the privacy glass between the front and rear compartments of the car began to ascend to the roofline. "A person's record tells me some things but nothing replaces a face to face meeting."

"What exactly do you want from me?" said Frisco.

"Blunt, plain and to the point. That's not your field operation style though."

"I do what's best for the given situation." Frisco looked at his watch. "We arrive at your appointment is twenty minutes. Can we hurry this along?"

"That doesn't sound very encouraging."

Frisco's expression was unreadable. "I'm good at what I do and I'm happy about my role but that doesn't mean I won't listen."

"I think we can help each other. I need your expertise and I'm more than willing to compensate you handsomely."

"What expertise?"

"You've introduced some ... unorthodox techniques that have proven very effective. The operatives under your command swear by those techniques."

"The Bureau doesn't recognize them and they're not taught in the Academy."

"And for that reason my request comes in this roundabout fashion," said Chase. "I would like you to train a dozen of my people in your techniques. The compensation could be a good start to a nest egg. We all leave the service at some point."

Frisco shook his head. "Ross would never allow it."

"Leave Ross to me."

Frisco turned to Chase giving him his full attention. "The Gemini Group specializes in corporate wheeling and dealing. Helping Bureau departments work with American companies when their help is needed. I don't see where my knowledge fits in."

Chase nodded. "Our clients have grown to value our ... services. We are more and more asked to go beyond those services on their behalf. That's where you come in. A week or two of instruction and you could be halfway to being set for life."

Before Frisco could respond, Chase's cell phone began to ring. "Yes, Arn. I'm in a meeting." He listened to the other end. As he did so, he took out a small pad from his leather portfolio and began to write a series of squiggles and lines as he talked. "I see. Very good bargaining. Go ahead with the request. Do extend whatever help he needs. And, what about the other project we discussed?"

Frisco turned his attention to the window but not without first noticing how Chase scribbled on the pad.

"That's interesting. Very. Do the best you can." Chase end the call and slipped his pad back into his portfolio. "Sorry about that. I miss the days before round the clock contact."

Frisco grinned crookedly, "Yes, calls can come at the most inconvenient of times."

"Hazards of the job. Good thing I'm not married," said Chase. "How does your wife feel about your work?"

"She pretends I'm a shoe salesman who travels a lot."

"Smart woman and one I suspect who would like to have something in the bank for those rainy days to come," said Chase.

"I'll have to think about your offer."

"Please do. Don't worry about Ross. He won't be a problem," said Chase.

The driver signaled that they were close to their destination. Chase straightened his clothing and mentally prepared himself for what he knew would be some tricky negotiations. Frisco began to give instructions to the chase car behind them that carried the rest of the security detail.

Within minutes, they were at Ergatron, Inc, an electronics manufacturer and a division of ELQ International. Frisco did not miss the small ELQ logo under the Ergatron name. In the lobby, a tall, lanky blond-haired man held a hand out to Chase.

"Chase, good to see you again," said the blond man.

"Thank you for recommending us to your client," replied Chase.

"It's not a big job but you did say you were looking to increasing your experience in the technology industry. Ergatron's problem may be something you can handle for them."

"It doesn't hurt to talk," said Chase. He began introductions. "Andrew Jones, may I introduce a good friend of mine and a consultant who gives us a great deal of business, Paul Hornsby. Paul, this is Andrew, my associate in charge of security."

Frisco held Paul's gaze, extended his hand and said, "Mr. Masters, speaks very highly of you, Mr. Hornsby."

Paul shook Frisco's hand. "If you work for Chase then you must be very good yourself."

Paul led them to the elevators and up to their meeting. Frisco kept his eyes forward but he was all too aware of Paul. Here was a man from his past. A man who wasn't beyond bending the law to suit his own needs.

* * *

><p><em>St. Regis Hotel, New York City<em>

Sean lay on the bed with his phone propped on the bedside table. A room service tray lay undisturbed on the table nearby. His voice was light and casual but his face was drawn and his eyes reflected a bone-deep level of weariness.

"I'm not saying that having Belle around Andrew is a bad idea. I'm ... I just think that maybe Belle shouldn't be so involved in our particular business," said Sean. "She should be giggling with her girlfiends, going out shopping with them, going to the movies, doing activities, charity work, something. I remember ... Robin at that age. She was surrounded by friends and she was always in one activity or another."

Tiffany's voice came through the phone's speakers. "Sean, sweetheart, I know you want to be the best daddy in the world but-"

"I want her to be a regular teenager. What's wrong with that?"

"Were you a normal teenager?"

"Yeah, I was," said Sean. "Mostly."

"Meaning?"

"I was bookish. I was in the chess club, the debate club and cross country sports. People today call it being a nerd."

Tiffany laughed.

"Obviously you weren't a nerd."

"You were a nerd for books and knowledge and I was into the sequins and bright lights of beauty pageants," said Tiffany. "It's all the same thing really. These were things that we were passionate about. And, it's the reason that I'm letting Belle be as involved as she wants to be as long as she's safely in the background of things."

"Sorry, I'm not getting your point. Why couldn't she be interested in music or art? Not the business."

"She loved the bedtime stories you told her about some of your cases. The adventure, the action and the mysterious glamour of it all," said Tiffany. "She lapped up all the self-defense lessons you could give her. Why are you so surprised?"

"Because it looks to me like she's getting in too deep. It's not the sort of life I want for her. I'm going to talk to Robert and nip this in this bud."

"No, you will not."

"Watch me!"

"Whether we like it or not, our girl has brains, a sassy mouth, loads of common sense that isn't always good for her and a big, brave heart. She's the best and the worst of us. You know it and I know it." said Tiffany.

"But-"

"Hear me out, Sean. We were lucky to discover what we were passionate about when we were young. Those things gave us direction and purpose. All right. We've zigged and zagged a few times but we've been blessed with so much," said Tiffany. "Coming back here was the best decision. Belle's starting to bloom and thrive. When she's working on a problem, I can see her mind goin' a mile a minute. And, she's letting people in. Finally."

"Into where?"

"For a smart man, you can be so obtuse," said Tiffany. "Do you remember Belle having sleepovers when we were in Boston? Or having a gaggle of friends over at the house?"

"No, I can't recall anything specific."

"That's because there were none."

"C'mon, she had friends. She was popular."

"Friends but not real friends. Friends that's hang out with but never anyone to confide in or let into her life. Belle is more like you than you think. She's guarded about letting people get too close or to know her too well. But here, sweetheart, she's opened up. She has real friends and real bonds. She adores Emma and Viktor. She gets on with Andrew like no one else. Maxie's like a big sister to her. All our friends see her as family. Because she feels accepted and secure, she's able to be herself. She's not having to put up walls or be someone that she's not," explained Tiffany. "She wants to help and she can. She'll just get more mule-headed if we say no."

"While we wait anxiously for the next call from the emergency room?" asked Sean.

"Why are you suddenly having a problem with this? Anna's put a lot of guidelines and rules on Andrew. She's told the team that Belle is an internal resource only. And, with practically half the team here, she couldn't be safer. So, what's the problem?"

Sean sighed. "If anything happened to my girls, I could never forgive myself. It's bad enough that you're related to me. That's cause enough to be targeted."

"Honey, just please tell me what's really going on with you. Don't tell me it's the PR stuff because I know that's a lie," said Tiffany. "You do the same things every time your past rears its ugly head. I know the signs by now. You're distancing yourself from me, from Belle, from your friends. "

"Of course I'm not," scoffed Sean.

"Yes, you are," insisted Tiffany. "I haven't said anything to Anna or Robert but I will if you don't tell me."

"There's nothing to tell. I'm juggling so many balls in the air right now that I'm ... I'm not thinking very straight."

"Liar." The word hung between them as the silence stretched. Tiffany could be more stubborn than Sean and he knew it.

Sean gave in. "Honey, please, no questions."

"Something from your past?"

"Tiffany," warned Sean.

"You'd think all your enemies would have died off by now."

"I wish."

"Anna and Robert don't know?"

"This isn't ... wasn't something they would know about. They're better out of it," said Sean. "Promise me you won't say a word."

"How dangerous is it?"

"It's old Bureau politics is all. I'm in more danger of getting hurt when crossing the street."

"Uh, huh and you can try to convince me that pigs fly until you're blue in the face," said Tiffany.

"I've told you what I can. Leave off, okay?" asked Sean. "I repeat I am not in mortal or moral jeopardy."

"I still don't believe you and I don't like the way you sound."

"You know how I get when I'm tired," said Sean. "I'll stay over tonight and tomorrow let's have lunch at Lola's."

"Belle is going to be super busy with this new project. Why don't I fly there and we can spend the weekend together. See a show. Go dancing and-" began Tiffany.

"No way." His words came out harsher than he intended. It would only raise her suspicions more. His wife was no fool. He tried some reactive damage control. "I want to be home with you and Belle this weekend. It's been a while since we did something together as a family. Think of something we can do."

"I don't think I like these out of town trips of yours," said Tiffany. "How ... how many more?"

"I love you. I'll say that to you in person tomorrow night and the night after and for the rest of our life together. You're stuck with me, baby. Sweet dreams." Sean ended the call and sat up on the edge of the bed. The clock told him he had less than two hours to go.

He got up and went to take a quick shower. By the time Chase arrived for their meeting, he would be Sean Donely - the poised and cool ex-Bureau chief of the WSB. Sean Donely - husband, father and businessman - would be put into his own compartment. There was no room for sentimentality and emotional ties in the game and this was the most dangerous game he'd ever played.

* * *

><p><em>Vadsel Castle, Budapest, Hungary<em>

The small motorized truck sped along the expensive Persian carpet at a good clip. It swerved right and left randomly slowing down and speeding up again. Suddenly, it was broadsided by another truck that had emerged from a hiding place under the corner table.

"That, mate, would be instant suicide tomorrow," said Shane looking at a grinning Nestor.

"Just practicing my driving," replied Nestor. He looked at the fifteen miniature models arrayed across the floor. "We do have to test each one."

"And have fun in the process," said Robert coming into the expansive parlor led by Dimitri's estate steward. They were closely followed by Nyssa, Heloise and Andre.

Hugs and greetings were exchanged all around.

"The London team will be here in an hour. Where's Felicia?" asked Robert.

"In the gym practicing. We set up a rough mock up of the operating areas," said Shane.

"Good, You have to get to the point of doing it without thinking," said Robert. "Everything else on schedule?"

"Yes, Robert. Anna has green-lighted us for tomorrow," said Nestor. "Also, all identification and permits are ready for inspection. I'll take our pictures after dinner."

Andre picked up a truck and examined it. "You have everything to uh, customize these?"

Shane grinned,"Oh, yes. Fully assembled. Ready to lock and load with goodies to spare."

Robert tossed his duffel bag onto the large bed. He began to strip preparing for a shower before dinner. He needed to be awake for the team briefing that night. He opened the duffel and rummaged around it for a fresh set of clothes. He noticed a rolled tee shirt with a rubber band affixed around it. Robert removed the band and unrolled the cloth. An oblong jewel box fell into his hand. Taped to the box was a tiny note card.

It read: "To R from A. Only for you."

Robert smiled brightly as he opened the box. Inside lay a rugged but still elegant man's watch. He recognized the brand name - exclusive and of the highest quality and price. He examined the watch and turned it about. On the underside of the watch was a short inscription that said: "77-91-09 Forever."

He laid down on the bed fingering the watch and reading the inscription a few more times. "Always and forever."

He pressed a speed dial on his phone and waited a few moments for connection. "Hmm, she might still be in the air." He was about to disconnect when Anna's voice came on.

"Robert?" asked Anna.

"Anna?" mimicked Robert. "I didn't realize what a good boy I've been."

Anna laughed. "You got your, um surprise?"

"Yes. I am now imagining the many ways that I may express my gratitude when next I see you," said Robert. "I envision a fireplace, a magnum of champagne chilling and very little clothing."

"That's nice," she said.

"You're not alone I take it?"

"No. We're in Portland and driving to Skyview. You?"

"Taking a break before dinner and a planning session," said Robert. "When did you find the time to get this?"

"Do you like it?" asked Anna.

"Very much."

"I saw their samples online and then called Jurgen Jewels in the Megaplex. They did the engraving and delivered it to the house," said Anna. "Does it fit?"

Robert affixed the metal band on to his left wrist. "Like a glove. Tell Alex that her home is beautiful and thank her and Dimitri for their hospitality."

"I'll tell her."

"But one thing would make it stunningly beautiful."

"What would that be?"

"You. I wish you were here because ... because-"

"Because why? So I can pick up after you?"

"Because the bed is enormous and springy. Bounces firmly just the way you like it. It pushes down and pushes back up with a snap," said Robert. "And, it's a little chilly and drafty. I'm only in a white tee shirt and boxers - dark blue with little diamonds on them. The ones you bought for me."

"Robert," warned Anna.

"I saw some interesting shops on the way here. Something sheer, silky and red would look spectacular on you. I know exactly what to do with it."

Robert heard Anna's soft intake of breath.

"I feast my eyes on you before I slide one thin strap off your shoulder as my other hand caresses your back," said Robert. "I watch your lips say my name. They're soft, full, parted, ready to be ... kissed."

"Robert!" exclaimed Anna. "I'll ah, um, talk to you later." Her voice lowered into a whisper. "Call me later. Before my bedtime. If you're not too tired."

Robert smirked. "Must keep the boss happy."

"You do. Only you." With one last sigh, Anna ended the call.


	39. Chapter 38

_Vadsel Castle, Budapest, Hungary_

Felicia's smile was broad and beaming as she embraced Holly who'd come in escorted by the London team - Vincent, Edgar and Raine.

"Holly, it's been forever!" cried Felicia. "You look amazing!"

"Not as good as you," said Holly. "And it's Suzanna Samuels now. Magazine photographer, school mum and country girl."

"Suzanna?"

"It's a long, long story. I'll tell you all about it after this caper," said Holly taking a seat next to Felicia. "My head is still absorbing everything Robert's told me over the phone about Robin. For now, I'm dying to know about you and Frisco."

"Well, we're together. And soon, I hope, we'll be back home permanently," said Felicia. "We're both ready to face the music."

"How is everyone back in Port Charles? Celia tells me a bit here and there but-"

"Celia?"

"Yes, she's based in London now and we do see each other. She doesn't keep in touch with the Quartermaines often so I don't hear much about the place," said Holly. "And I don't dare contact anyone there myself not just now."

"Because you're in hiding?" asked Felicia.

"Oh, no, no. Thank god!" said Holly. "My new identity is real. I've taken every precaution that I can to make sure that Holly and Suzanna are never linked together. With Uncle Clive dead, I'm out of the family business. I could use my real name but I'd always have to ... to be looking over my shoulder. That sort of life is fine if I was younger or if I was by myself. This way I'm free to live the life I want to live. I'm not wasting a single day I tell you."

"Okay, everybody, let's get this meeting going. We have a lot to do!" bellowed Robert as he came into the parlor. He greeted the London team individually. He gave Holly a quick hug. "You're a sight for sore eyes, luv, like always."

"You look worn out," said Holly studying Robert's expression.

"Nothing that a few hours of deep sleep won't cure I'm sure. Thank you for coming. I know you don't like to leave home nowadays," said Robert. He watched as the other arranged seats and positions to form a semi-circle.

"This is important. I could never say no to you," said Holly.

Robert sat in the armchair and surveyed the people around him. They were all good, dedicated people. Despite his overarching desire to find Robin at all costs, he had to remember that they were his people and it was his responsibility to make sure that they all made it home safely after this mission.

"Our goals for this mission are the following: find Robin or clues to Robin's whereabouts, gather more evidence against the Foundation and extract Therese Curic from the grounds. Any questions?" asked Robert.

No one made a sound. A few consulted notepads and checklists.

"Next, who does what. Everyone has had their assignments for some time but for the benefit of the group, it's best you know who's doing what," began Robert. "The inside team will be Felicia, Andre, Vincent and Raine. Andre will lead. The extraction team will be Holly, Nestor and Heloise as lead. One more member, Jackie Templeton, is already in Vienna waiting."

"Jackie? Long dark hair, whisky voice. Assertive. Abrasive. That Jackie?" asked Holly.

"I did say it could get uncomfortable," said Robert. "Let's be optimistic. She may have mellowed with age."

"I doubt it," said Holly.

"The Holly I knew would grin and bear it while having the sweetest smile on her face," said Andre sitting near the fireplace with Heloise.

Holly stared at Andre. "Have we met? Your voice is so familiar?"

"You're not the only one with a new identity. This is Andre Garnier previously known to you as Grant Andrew," said Robert. "And next to him is his wife Heloise, your team lead."

Holly laughed out loud. "Oh, my goodness, Grant! It is you. The same blue eyes and smile."

"We'll catch up after the meeting," said Andre. "Go on, Robert. Keep going. We have a lot left to do before day one."

"The diversion squad and cavalry will be Edgar, Shane, Nyssa and a couple of Dimitri's best men. Nestor will also be monitoring all electronics incoming and outgoing. At a later time, Edgar will assume communications while Nestor switches to the extraction team. Edgar is in nominal charge. Is the team ready if all hell breaks loose?"

"I'm ready!" said a smiling Shane.

Raine, seated next to Shane, admonished, "Within limits, please. You're not a hundred percent recovered." She looked at Edgar then Nestor. "That goes for both of you."

"I'll get you out, babe. No worries," said Shane.

"I'm rather curious to see what you can do, mate, when going all out," said Robert.

"You did give me an open shopping list for, um, supplies," said Shane. His eyes turned cold. "I'm not leaving anyone behind."

"You better not," said Robert. "Sounds like everyone is set then."

"What are you going to be doing, Robert?" asked Edgar.

"The easiest role in this production. I'm going to be the decoy," said Robert. "While Elena and Barrett are shooting daggers at me, I expect the rest of the operation to go flawlessly. I'm to be the last person to be extracted and only if it's possible. No out of bounds heroics."

Robert scanned the blueprints of the Heritage Foundation spread out over the long table. Beside him Raine moved from one blueprint to the next analyzing and memorizing various layouts.

"Timing has to be exact or it's all over before we even start," said Raine.

"Uh, huh. Your boy Shane assures me that his end won't be off time. I've never had a diversion go as planned though," said Robert.

"I'm more worried about weather conditions frankly. We could fail on the first pass but the second pass across has to get us on the target. Hard enough in the daytime but at night it's beyond tricky even for us."

"In your experience, is it better to be two on one or individually?"

"If the operational field was bigger, individual landings are better. But we are trying to keep to a slim profile with a tiny landing area so two on one is best," replied Raine. "I'm turning in. We're going to be practicing before dawn. Good night, Robert."

Robert bade Raine a good night and returned his attention to the blueprints. With one hand he trailed several exit paths that Andre had kindly marked on the drawings. There were plenty of exits if they could reach them in time and undetected. So engrossed was he on the plans that he didn't hear Felicia and Holly entering the room. They stood on either side of him.

"Hey you!" Robert hugged Felicia to him. "I'm surprised you have any energy left after running that course. I was exhausted just watching."

"Sheer will power." Felicia returned the hug. "You're still uneasy about all this, aren't you?"

"I don't like being rushed and this smacks of desperation."

"It's not like we have a choice. We have to move as soon as we can."

"I know we do but it doesn't make it go down any easier," said Robert. "You four are going to be on your own in enemy territory until we can ... can join the fray." He looked almost sick at the thought. "No backup. No communication."

"And you'd rather be going in with us."

"Too right." Robert pounded a fist on the table. "Good operations don't go like this. They should never get to this point." He pushed the blueprints forward. "All or nothing on a long shot plan!"

Holly was taken aback by the vitriol in Robert's tone and actions. She tried to put a consoling hand on his arm but he turned away and stalked away. She looked at Felicia who she was surprised to see wasn't showing any alarm. Instead, Felicia kept her stance relaxed and she arranged the blueprints to their original position.

"Robert, would you feel better if Anna was going in with me?" asked Felicia.

"I have full confidence in you. Don't have doubts about that." Robert rubbed at the watch on his left wrist as he paced back and forth. "I could hardly send in people that Roger Barrett would recognize on sight can I? Barrett is very familiar with Anna because of that Biscayne caper."

"He doesn't know Andre from the DVX days?"

"Andre doesn't remember Barrett or working on the same case with him. It's a risk but Andre's medical expertise is more valuable inside than out with Therese and Robin," said Robert. "Roger and Elena may suspect your connection to us but nothing definite. Vincent and Raine have no advertised affiliation to me."

"If you want people that Barrett couldn't connect to you or to Port Charles, why am I here?" asked Holly.

"Your quick wits and past skills. They could be useful if things get sticky," said Robert. "If Robin's found, she's more likely to believe you than anyone else. She'll trust you. That's the most important reason."

Holly nodded. "Ah, I see."

"The extraction team spirits off Therese and Robin on the sly while I buy you as much time as I can," said Robert.

"How are YOU going to get out, Robert?" She eyed Robert warily. There was a tension about him that was new to her.

"Get Therese and Robin out. That's all you need to think about, Holly," snapped Robert. He was immediately contrite. "Sorry. There's so many pieces moving. Just keep an eye on your part of the operation. Best thing you can do."

"You didn't answer the question. How is the decoy going to get out?"

Robert grinned. "I'm going to improvise. What else?"

"You don't have a plan for yourself?"

"Look, don't worry. I'll get out. Somehow," said Robert. "Besides, Anna will kill me if I miss our wedding."

"Wedding?" asked Holly.

Felicia grinned. "Have you two settled on a date?"

"No date yet but it will be after Mac and Dia's nuptials," said Robert. He looked at Holly. "Anna didn't drop you a line about it?"

"The last thing I had from her was an email last summer," said Holly. "Something about an Eli Love concert. We were traveling through Ireland and I forgot to reply back."

"A lot has happened since then."

"I'm finding that out," said Holly. "Mac's getting married? To who?"

"Dianara Amanti," said Felicia.

"The supermodel?"

"Oh, yeah," chuckled Felicia. "Maxie sends out a running email update about the wedding preparations. She's in heaven taking in all the wedding dresses that designers around the world are sending to Dia. I couldn't be happier for Mac. It's been a whirlwind romance but Dia's a good match for him. She knows she's getting a gem of a man."

"What else have I missed?" asked Holly with a smile.

"Let's see. You know that Sean and Tif with their daughter Belle have moved back to town?" asked Felicia.

"They have a daughter? Back to Port Charles?"

"Thirteen years old, funny, pretty, super smart. She's going to be a heartbreaker in a few years," said Felicia. "She and Andrew are best mates. Speaking of Andrew, Robert, he needs friends closer to his age."

"I know that. Anna knows that but the boy has no interest in ... in expanding his social network," said Robert.

"Who's Andrew?" asked Holly.

Felicia looked at Holly then at Robert. "I think that's my cue to go to bed. Goodnight all!"

Robert and Holly watched Felicia leave. He held out a hand to Holly and led her to a sofa. She sat on one end and he in an armchair next to her.

"Did I step on something or someone I shouldn't have?" asked Holly.

"No, luv, you didn't. Felicia is just being tactful," said Robert. "I assumed that Anna had told you about Andrew."

"Obviously not."

"Things have been chaotic. I can see it slipping by." Robert took a deep breath. "Andrew is mine and Anna's son. He lives with us now back on old Port Charles."

"You have a toddler?"

Robert choked out. "Oh, lord, no! He's sixteen. He'll be seventeen in a few months."

"SIxteen? How is that possible?"

"When Faison kidnapped her, Anna was nearly four months pregnant. She had Andrew while with Faison. We weren't able to take the baby with us. You know why we couldn't," said Robert. "Long story short. Anna was reunited with Andrew last November. That's another reason why she's not here. We don't like to leave Andrew parentless as it were."

"I can completely understand Anna not wanting to be away from her son," said Holly. "In her place, you couldn't drag me away." She narrowed her eyes at Robert. "But, wait, you said last November? That doesn't make sense. She's been back for some years."

"There were extenuating circumstances. You'll have to get the whole story from Anna." Robert looked at his watch.

Holly laughed. "The only way I can get the whole story is to pin her down in one place. Not easy to do."

"True but if anyone can do it, you can," said Robert. He took Holly's hand in his own. "I'm glad you've become friends."

"We never hated each other, Robert," said Holly. "It was the ... the situation that put us at odds. Once you were out of the picture, we found that we got along just fine."

"Good. I feel better knowing that there's someone else in your corner besides me."

Holly ran a hand along Robert's cheek. "My knight. Always looking after me."

"Don't ask me to stop. I can't," said Robert. "I want to know that you're safe and happy. You look it but are you?"

Holly squeezed his hand. "I am. Happier than I thought I ever could be. Thanks to you and Anna."


	40. Chapter 39

_Portland, Maine_

Despite the faux British pub decor, the Richmond Lion bar and grill was decidedly American in its menu selection. Seated in a corner booth, Mac, Alex and Anna demolished a late dinner of steaks, fish, chips, chicken and apple pie. The admiring glances of the male patrons went unnoticed by the Trouble Twins.

"I won't tell if you won't," said Mac slicing enthusiastically into the last remaining chunk of his thick steak.

"Dianara have you on a diet?" asked Alex.

"Not exactly. I just got fitted for my tuxedo and I don't want to gain weight before the wedding."

"Isn't it usually the bride who worries about that sort of thing?" said Anna with a smile. Unlike her companions, she had stayed out of the conversation for the most part and ate. She was starting her dessert already.

"Dia has the metabolism of a twenty-something. I'm sticking to salads and vegetables and she's grazing through the menu like a ... a football team after a hard game," said Mac. "She says she doesn't care if I regain all the weight I've already lost but I'll admit to some male vanity. Besides, I feel better now that I've gotten more active and not sitting in the office most of the day."

"She does burn more calories per day in her job than you do, Mac. It's hardly a fair comparison," said Alex enjoying her Fontina chicken.

"You were always a good looking man, Mac. You're a little stockier than when you first arrived in town but we all gain a bit as we age," said Anna.

"Ever since I've come over the pond to help you, I've gained nearly a stone," said Alex looking with accusing eyes at her sister.

"Fourteen pounds? Is that all?" asked Anna.

"It's Nestor and Raine's cooking. I can't resist. I'm in the lab all day. I'd feel better if my weight gain meant I was closer to a real antidote."

"What you gave Eve for the Cassadine party worked even at half dosage," said Mac. "Matt was affected but he was able to get past the effects on his own."

"That only blocked the drug for a short time. It's not a true antidote," said Alex. "I'm not giving up but it's slow, frustrating work."

"You live for research," Anna pointed out.

"In my field of neurology yes but this antidote work is biochemistry and pharmacology. Not my cup of tea at all," said Alex.

Anna's phone rang. She answered it. "Yes? Mrs. Hartford, thank you for returning my call." She listened intently for a minutes. "That would be fine with me if it's all right with you. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you at all." She listened and gave her companions a thumbs up sign. "We should be there in a half hour. Thank you so much. See you then."

"Who was that?" asked Mac.

"Let's finish here and get over to her place. It's just two blocks from here. I did some checking on Peter Sinclair's history in this town. He rented a house from Mrs. Hartford's family. She lives in that house now. Better yet, she remembers Peter when he lived there. I told her I was researching Skyview for a book and asked if I could interview her. She just said yes," said Anna. "Tomorrow, you can research at the local library after we tour Skyview or whatever's left of it."

"You're fixated on him. It'll come to no good," said Alex. "Is it because of your amnesia and the treatment he carried out on you?"

"Partly. That part of my life is the patchiest of ... of all. All I really remember are like slideshow pictures. I believe the drugs he was using on me inhibited my memory," said Anna. "But I also have this feeling that he's much more important than we realize. I want ... I need to know more. We may get lucky and figure out where he is now."

Anna stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I shall turn myself into the writer Anna Langton." She left the table for the ladies' room.

After making sure the Anna was out of earshot, Mac asked Alex a loaded question, "Do you believe her?"

"She believes those are her reasons and they could be," replied Alex.

"But?"

"It's killing her to not be with Robert and in on the action. She's watching the operational side like a hawk every minute of the day and nearly all night. She's barely eating," said Alex. "Look at what she just had - half a ham sandwich and soup. I know she's not sleeping well even when Robert was here."

"I know how intense Anna can get," said Mac. "Robby, too."

"It was either let her do this or watch her go crazy at home. Her nails are raw from climbing the proverbial walls."

"She should have gone with him."

"That's what I told her but she and Robert have this ... this unbreakable pact about one of them being there for the children," said Alex. "This round Anna stayed home."

"She's so insistent though that we can find a clue to Robin here. How can she be so sure?"

"She's never told me details about Skyview not like what she's told me about Faison. I believe her when she says she remembers little but what little she does know, she's kept to herself," said Alex. "Something about that time period terrifies her. And, I think, the thought that Peter has had Robin all this time makes her, well, physically ill."

Mac's expression hardened. "Did he ... touch her? Does she think that Robin's been, too? Has she told Robby about this?"

Alex sighed. "I don't know. I just don't know. Do you think Anna would tell Robert in his condition?"

"What condition?" asked Mac. Dinner forgotten.

Alex tensed. "Oh, I put my foot in it this time. Forget I said anything please."

"Too late. What condition, Alex? This isn't the first time I've suspected there was something wrong with him. He's been too edgy and volatile." Mac urged, "Just tell me."

"You'll have to ask Anna."

"She'd give me the watered down version. You're the doctor. Tell me the facts," said Mac. "You know I'm going to badger you until you do."

Alex was saved from answering by Anna's arrival. She had changed her hairstyle, put on more makeup than usual and donned a pair of tortoise shell eyeglasses.

"I've paid the bill. Let's go," said Anna.

"Wait a minute. I want to know about my brother's condition. Alex won't tell me but you will, right?" asked Mac.

"I thought he knew," said Alex as if the four words held all the explanation necessary. "Sorry."

"Mac, this is atrociously bad timing," said Anna.

"Now, Anna."

Anna looked at her watch. "All right. I'll tell you everything AFTER we get back from Mrs. Hartford."

"Not good enough," said Mac. His stance reminded Anna of a bulldog facing a much larger dog and stubbornly holding his ground. "You can tell me in the car on our way there."

"Relationship rule one - Scorpio men in a righteous mood need to be humored," said Anna. "Fine but promise me that you'll control yourself when we're with Mrs. Hartford."

Mac's face fell. "It's that bad?"

"No, no, it's not. It's just ... just hard to hear about. I'll give you the basics then you'll have to ask Robert for the details." Anna led them out and onward to their appointment.

"Mrs. Hartford, thank you for seeing us so late," said Anna.

"I'm going to my sister's place in Vermont. She just had a new grandchild," said Mrs. Hartford ushering them into the front parlor. "I don't know when I'll be back and I did want to talk to you."

"You did?" asked Anna.

"It stopped but it's started up again," said the older woman. "I thought if I gave one interview then you could spread the word and I'd get some peace."

"Hmm, what has started again?"

"Back in 90s when all that brouhaha over Dr. Krieg began, there wasn't a day that went by without an article in the paper and reporters or lawyers coming by the property. It quite annoyed my father," Mrs. Hartford explained. "Doctor Krieg left quite the mess behind, too."

"Mess?"

"He missed his rent and my father came to speak with him. He told me that the house was dusty and papers were everywhere. There were clothes in the closet and food in the refrigerator."

"He left in a hurry then," said Alex.

Mrs. Hartford nodded. "He was always very punctual with the rent. And, he was a very neat man. I remember seeing him using a push mower to trim the front yard every weekend like clockwork. None of the furnishings were ever damaged. Then he changed."

"About the time that the scandal about his treatment came to light?" asked Anna.

"Yes 'round that time," agreed Mrs. Hartford.

"Anyone would be upset by something like that happening. How did Dr. Krieg act?"

Mrs. Hartford thought silently for a while then said, "At first, he was unconcerned. I mean nothing changed. He paid his rent. He kept the property meticulously clean. He was a good neighbor by all accounts. It was the little things. The doctor was never a talkative man but he was never rude. He began to have outbursts over trivial things."

"Like what?"

"There was some plumbing problem and my father had made arrangements with a plumber to fix it. And, as was customary, he added the plumber's bill to the rent. Well, Doctor Krieg had a fit, my father said. Mr. Johnson's dog Ziggy got loose and dug up his flowerbed. Dr. Krieg tranquilized Ziggy and laid it on Mr. Johnson's porch. The poor man nearly had a heart attack thinking Ziggy had been killed."

"A bit extreme for such a small thing," noted Alex.

"That's it! Little things would set him off. The yards were no longer kept clean or mowed. The utility bills were late to be paid," said Mrs. Hartford. "It got so bad that my father was deciding whether he ought to evict him or not."

"Did he evict him?" asked Mac.

"Papa was not one for rash actions you see. He wanted to talk to Doctor Krieg man to man. Maybe see his point of view," said Mrs. Hartford. "Papa left after dinner. He came back an hour later and said he couldn't do it."

"Why not?"

"Doctor Krieg said that he was sorry for the things he'd done and said. He was ... was under a great deal of stress because of his job. He said that things were going to be better because he had help. He said his cousin would see to the repairs and the maintenance. He asked Papa to be patient for a few weeks."

Anna leaned forward. "Did anyone meet this cousin?"

Mrs. Hartford shook her head.

"Did anyone see him?"

"Just twice. My sister and I always go by the house on our way to school and back. Sometimes if Dr. Krieg saw us he would wave," said Mrs. Hartford. "One afternoon he was greeting someone coming out of a car. My sister turned to me and said that the man was probably the cousin who was expected."

"Did you get a look at his cousin?"

"Not then. The next day I did. There were sprinklers on one side of the block and we had to walk on the same side as Doctor Krieg's place. The cousin was on the front porch drinking something. He didn't say anything as we passed. He just nodded politely."

Anna fiddled with her IPhone. She found an old picture of Faison. She showed the picture to Mrs. Hartford. "Is this the cousin? Does it look like him?"

Mrs. Hartford peered at the display and almost instantly said, "Oh, yes, that's him. He had longer hair though. He looks like Doctor Krieg around the eyes I think."

Anna changed the picture to one of Peter. "This is a picture of Doctor Krieg, correct?"

Mrs. Hartford looked again. "Yes, that's him."

Anna took a deep breath and spared a sharp glance at Alex and Mac. "So, the ... uh ... the cousin WAS here. That's confirmed." She turned to Mrs. Hartford. "Did anyone say things like ... like hearing a child, a small child, a boy, crying or ... or playing around the place?"

"Not that I recall. But I know someone who may know."

"You do? Who?"

"My best friend Patty Johnson. She's lived next door all her life." Mrs. Hartford glanced at the clock. "It's too late now but I can let her know tomorrow before I leave that you may want to talk to her."

Anna smiled. "That would be very helpful if you could.

"I just thought of something else." Mrs. Hartford stood up. "Follow me please."

Puzzled, Mac, Alex and Anna followed. She led them to the back porch. She turned on the light and pointed to a stack of boxes.

"My kids have moved to Florida and I've made up my mind to join them as soon as the house is sold off. These boxes were in the attic. I haven't looked through all of them but from what I can tell they were belongings of Doctor Krieg," said Mrs. Hartford. "I have no use for them and Doctor Krieg died a long time ago. I've been waiting for a next of kin to claim his things but no one has come forward. If you want them, they're yours."

Anna smiled brightly. "We'll take them. Thank you."

"One problem. I'm leaving early tomorrow. You'll have to get them out of here tonight."

Mac hefted a box. "I'll start right now." He counted the boxes. There were six boxes of varying sizes. "It shouldn't take too long."

"While you're doing that, I'll make us refreshments. Tea and coffee I think."

Anna, Mac and Alex carried a box each to their car. In the car, Anna opened a box and its contents left her in no doubt that they indeed had Peter Krieg's things. She gave her cohorts a thumbs up for a good night's effort.


	41. Chapter 40

_Vladivostok, Russia_

Peter Krieg marched double time into the security office. Working on their computer consoles punchy from ceaseless activity and no sleep, Jerry and Ben couldn't muster the energy to stand up for their boss.

"Any leads?" asked Peter.

"Accessing all carrier phone records show no calls to Port Charles," said Ben.

"Nothing from our informers," added Jerry. "We are continuing patrols tonight."

"Stop the patrols. Wherever she is, she is staying there in this weather," said Peter. "Get some sleep tonight. I've called for reinforcements. They will be here tomorrow morning. A squad of six people from our special client. Give them access to everything but the medical and research databases. Make sure that there is at least one of our people with them at all times."

"Yes, sir," said Jerry.

"Prepare tranquilizer darts and distribute them to all. I need Robin alive and not harmed in any way," said Peter.

"About Port Charles and-" began Ben.

"I have contracted out that assignment. Do not concern yourselves with it. However, keep monitoring the call records," said Peter. "She will call when she gets desperate enough and then we'll have her."

* * *

><p><em>Crack! RUMBLE!<em>

The porthole filled with light for an eye blink, darkened then another flash of lightning came. Thunder resounded. Robin stirred in the cargo hold that was her hideaway. She pulled the blanket down and stretched her arms upward. Her watch said it was well past midnight but not yet dawn. She covered up again.

"Too cold," she muttered. Under the blankets, she rubbed her forearms up and down. While the hold was not cold enough to see her breath in the air, it was chilly. "Need to warm up. Fast."

She retrieved her backpack and rooted through it before coming out with her knit cap and wool cardigan. The cardigan she placed over her chest under her jacket. The cap slipped neatly over her head.

"There! I feel warm already." She glanced at the door. Her crates were still in their place at the door. Her ears picked up no sounds beyond the creaking of the ship as it gently floated on the rough waters and the howling weather outside.

Suddenly, the ship lurched to the side. Robin grabbed at the top bar of the dune buggy's frame as she was knocked out of her seat. Her fingers barely touched the bar. She fell to the floor hard.

"Ow!" she cried out.

The boat swayed again. Loaded down with heavy mechanical odds and ends, the buggy still moved an inch towards her. Wincing at a twinge of pain in her side, Robin clambered back into the buggy seat. It was safer in the buggy than out of it.

_Crack!_

Shivering anew, Robin drew the blanket around her midsection and made sure her waist pack was cinched tight. She took a sip from her water bottle.

_Crack!_

The boat swayed more violently than before. Robin held on to the buggy's frame until the undulations subsided. Anxiety won out over exhaustion. She fretted through the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>In the parlor resuming the interview with Mrs. Hartford, Anna gasped and reached for her left side. A faint sense of nausea swept through her. "I need some air. Excuse me, please," said Anna. "Alex, Mac, could you continue with Mrs. Hartford?"<p>

"Something wrong?" asked Alex.

"Just ... felt ... something odd. I'll be right back." Anna left and went out the front door. She leaned against a post on the porch while breathing heavily of the bracing if cold Maine air. She had been feeling off her usual game for several days. Could it be more than stress, she thought. "Oh, god, no. I can't get sick. Not now."

Her phone rang. A face appeared on the display screen. It was Robert.

"Hi, snug in for the night?" asked Robert.

"No. Pursuing a lead," replied Anna.

"At this hour?"

"Are you sleeping?"

"Just about to. I'm knackered," said Robert. "You need your sleep, luv. Go get some, huh."

"I slept a little on the plane over. I'm fine," said Anna. "How are things on your end? Ready for tomorrow?"

"The team is. They're pushing themselves hard. I'm proud and ... and humbled," said Robert. "Felicia's been practicing the course for hours. She can do the thing blindfolded. Heloise has the extraction timed to the minute. She's got three options in case Plan A doesn't pan out. Vincent's getting more and more hyper by the hour."

"Vincent?"

"Nerves I think. He hasn't exactly done this sort of thing in a while. Finding people and assaulting a facility are two different things. I'm trying not to think about what Edgar and Shane are capable of if let loose. I've run Nyssa ragged the last two days but she's keeping up," said Robert. "One more thing. I hadn't realized you hadn't told Holly about Andrew."

"Who's had time? It's only been a few months since I found out myself," said Anna with amusement. "You told her? How much?"

"Less rather than more. Just enough. I told her you'd fill in the blanks."

"Thanks very much."

"She's wants to meet him and I told her about our engagement."

"I see."

"I was thinking that this time 'round I should plan the wedding with help from Maxie and Andrew. You can handle the honeymoon."

"How can you be thinking about that now? With everything going on?"

Robert sighed. "The Hardy boy told me that I needed a positive anchor. Something to think about when I'm sinking into a bad mood."

"Your personal happy place?"

"Yeah. It's both an anchor and something to focus on so I can go forward. Not stop or, worse, regress."

"Wedding planning is it?"

"Indirectly. It's thinking about you. Us," said Robert. "Whatever ... whatever happens about Robin, there's still us, right?"

"I love you, Robert, now and every day after," said Anna. "I want an us more than ever. How's that for positive reinforcement?"

"Every little bit helps."

"LIttle?"

"Well, only so much can be ... expressed over the phone line. I can wait for more substantial therapy when I see you," said Robert. "About the wedding, I was thinking of having it at the Villa. I'll take care of everything. All you have to do is show up."

Anna laughed softly. "Don't you want to hear my terms first?"

"If I must."

"I want a minuscule wedding, indoors, nothing too fancy, please. With our closest family and friends only."

"That's what I was thinking too. I've gone off on big weddings."

"At our age a big bash would be rather ludicrous."

"At our age, we need to pace ourselves. Save our energy and not waste it on the ceremony," corrected Robert. "There will be no trains to St. Tropez or long flights en route to our honeymoon. Agreed?"

"I promise to keep the waiting to a minimum but reserve the right to make whatever arrangements as I see fit," said Anna.

"Am I going to be in trouble?"

"No comment," said Anna. "77-91-09 forever. Goodnight, Robert."

* * *

><p><em>Vladivostok, Russia<em>

Six men stood at casual attention in front of Peter. Their faces were expressionless. Their focus was absolute. Each man were dressed in nondescript suits and black trench coats with darkened spectacles and gray caps. The only sign of identification were the gold outlines of stylized hourglasses that served as a small logo on their jackets' front pockets. It was the logo of the Gem Group.

Peter addressed the first man in the row. "I have briefed my people on working with your team, Mr. Hunter. You have everything you need?"

"Our dogs will need some article of clothing used by the target. Despite the weather, it's likely the target has been moving. Any movement will create a trail of some kind," said Hunter. "The clothing will also help us better gauge the target's proportions."

"Her caretaker, Hilda, will provide you with any personal effects you may desire," said Peter. "Tranquilizer guns are being prepared for you."

"Will that be necessary?" asked Hunter.

"My wife has attempted to escape before. This time she's planned her ... adventure quite thoroughly," explained Peter. "She should be falling ill by this point. It's been nearly forty-eight hours without her medication. Not in her rational mind, she may refuse to cooperate and, perhaps, be violent. The use of tranquilizers is for her safety and yours."

"I see. I understand now."

"What is your initial plan?"

"You have the public institutions well covered such as the airport, hospitals and the ferry. Given the lack of a visa and funds and the local language, your wife will find it difficult to move by conventional means. Therefore, we will begin to search in unconventional places and means," said Hunter.

"Such as?"

"Local transportation such as taxis, cars for hire, buses. There is a very expansive dock area. That will take time to search. Will we have access to that area and maybe some of the ships?"

"Jerry is working on getting access for us," said Peter. "It may take some time to secure the correct permits and, um, cover identities but you'll have them."

"That's fine. We're going to work the street angle first," said Hunter. "You said that she's under medication for a chronic condition. Can you tell me what it is?"

"She's HIV positive and, due to an accident years ago, she experiences delusions where she believes she is someone else. This psychosis is so ingrained that she can be very convincing," said Peter. "We've learned to ignore her ravings."

"Hmm, I should let you know that we've never dealt with an HIV case."

"It's another factor in the use of tranquilizers. With them, we are able to subdue her from a distance. When she's agitated she may bite, kick or scratch and that's not a optimal for the caregiver's safety is it?"

"She bites?"

"My wife is spirited. Her psychosis makes her relentless and motivated. But she's clever, too. Do not underestimate her."

"Sounds like a challenge. We like challenges," said Hunter. "We'll get started, Doctor Sinclair."

* * *

><p><em>Vadsel Castle, Budapest, Hungary<em>

Before dawn, a large van trundled through the castle gates headed for the highway and Vienna. Inside, the extraction and distraction teams were using the time to get to know each other and talk about anything else but the mission. Artfully hidden in recesses under the floor were their mission equipment. The same materials that they had to pretend no knowledge of until they had passed through the border inspection routine. As long as the vehicle wasn't weighed or inspected too closely, they would be all right.

"How did you meet Grant, I mean, Andre?" asked Holly of Heloise.

"Accidentally on my part and, I believe, by design on the part of my future father-in-law Jacques. He asked me to assist a friend opening a small clinic. Said friend was Andre," said Heloise. "I found him curt and bitter yet powerfully attractive. We spent months fighting the attraction."

Holly let out a merry laugh, "I'm sorry for laughing. It's just you're night and day from Andre's first wife."

"That's what he tells me so it must be true," said Heloise. "What happened between them is their business. Her loss is my gain but I do not wish to speak ill of your friend, Holly."

"I'm not blind to her, um, shortcomings but she is a loyal friend in her way," said Holly. She flipped through Heloise's IPhone and the various pictures of the Garnier family. "Your son looks so much like Andre while your daughter is a miniature you."

"The similarities are only on the outside. Sandrine is entirely her father on the inside. She has a craving for adventure that I fear will not be satisfied easily," said Heloise.

"Isn't that a prerequisite for our lifestyle?"

"It is but things have changed. It is a far more dangerous business than before. Then there were certain unspoken rules that everyone followed," Heloise sighed. "Now, everyone in one's family can be a target even the children. What used to be a gentleman's game is now full of ambitious and ruthless people who do not believe rules apply to them. Better that the children are steered towards saner vocations. If they must, they can indulge in risks on weekend expeditions to climb mountains or go sailing. I shall sleep better."

"Safety, security and the chance at a full and happy life that what we all want for our children." Holly pointed at the phone screen. "Who's this handsome fellow with Marcel?"

Heloise leaned forward. "That is Andrew taken two years ago. He's much taller now."

Holly enlarged the picture. "He does favor Robert and Mac. He has the Scorpio eyes."

"And Devane enough to both amuse and irritate Robert to no end when he was younger," said Heloise. "He hero worships his real father."

"Real father?" asked Holly perplexed.

"I'm sorry. It is a habit I must change. You shall have to ask Anna for the full story."

"That's what everyone tells me." Holly paused at a candid picture of Robert, Andre, Jacques and Andrew. "Is Andrew the reason why Robert disappeared for so long letting us all believe he was dead?"

Heloise took a moment to respond. "His reasons were sound for that time and circumstance. It was not an easy period for him not for a minute. I would have to say that his decision was the correct one despite the costs being so high. Fortunately, things have turned out better than could be expected."

"I have got to get the entire story out of Anna. Any ideas how I can do that?"

"My sole suggestion would be to make Andrew an ally. He's her weak spot."

Holly giggled. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

><p>Robert shot a look at Andre as he double-checked the operation packs they would need for the coming mission. Methodically, all the items were laid out on the table and then individually checked off as he packed them in. But it wasn't Andre's packing that was arousing Robert's curiosity. It was Andre's new look - nearly bald head, clean shaven chin and brown contact lenses.<p>

"Why the makeover, mate?" asked Robert.

"I thought it was obvious why."

Robert shook his head. "Not to me."

"I thought Robin would have vivid memories of Grant Putnam. I'd hate to find her only for her to see me, run in the opposite direction or shoot me on sight."

"That's right! You left just before Robin came to town. You do look too much like Putnam, especially the eyes," said Robert. "Thank you for thinking ahead."

"The less chances we take, the better." Andre looked out the window to the sheltered courtyard where the inside team was practicing landing options. "I disagree with such a large team, Robert. Vincent and I can handle it."

"Your gentlemanly instincts getting the best of you?"

Andre crossed his arms in front of his chest. His now brown eyes glinted with steely resolve. "You've given me carte blanche once inside. I'm not going to think twice about any decision. Scarecrow rules apply, Robert, starting right now. You understand what I'm saying?"

"I see you've decided. I understand," said Robert. "As much as I want to get everyone out, that may not be an option. I trust you to make the call, whatever it is. No second guessing from me."

"Mission objectives before personnel," said Andre.

"Are you absolutely sure about this? This is a point of no return for both of us."

"Jacques let the Scarecrow die years ago. I didn't agree. Maybe if I had been more assertive and didn't follow his directive, he would still be alive," said Andre. "We need someone to do the really dirty work and serve as a potent counterstrike option. We need the Scarecrow. This time I'm back to stay."

"What does Heloise say?"

"It was her suggestion. The old way is the best way to protect our kids. I agreed with her." Andre held a hand out to Robert. "The Scarecrow needs an Abelard as a front man. You were Jacques' choice you know."

"I didn't know but I'm honored." The two men shook hands.

"You're going to have a really big target on you when the news leaks that the Scarecrow's come out again."

"Jacques always handled it like a duck letting water slide off its back. No effort at all. I'll do my best," said Robert. "Besides, I've handed off a lot to Anna. I'll watch your back. No worries."

Andre grinned. "Our ladies are exceptional, aren't they?"

"That they are. They're the reason we can do what we need to," said Robert. He picked up a micro Uzi and checked that the safety was on. "We all agree on our true primary mission objective - cripple the Foundation."

"And we both stay behind and cut the head off any way we can," finished Andre.


	42. Chapter 41

_St. Regis Hotel, New York City_

Cabs came and went keeping the concierges busy. Hotel guests scurried across the red carpet eager to reach to the warm lobby and their rooms. Across the street from the hotel, Connie and Dianara walked with easy self assurance.

Connie smiled. "I loved the look on Ross' face when you were making your goodbye thank you speech."

"It was entirely truthful," said Dianara. "I simply had nothing complimentary to say about him."

"You were his prized agent in Europe. One little mention would have sufficed."

"I would have said something if I could wipe the memory of the not so subtle passes he's aimed in my direction over the years."

"What? You should have reported him."

"I was a green trainee. I couldn't make waves," said Dianara. "Besides, he made a pass and that's where it ended. He didn't press the issue."

Connie stopped suddenly. She stared at a car a short distance away. She began to walk faster towards it. Dianara followed. As they got closer, she realized what or rather who had aroused Connie's curiosity.

Connie knocked on the window. The door was unlocked with a loud click. She slipped into the passenger seat. Dianara got into the rear. In the driver's seat, Frisco shook his head in disbelief.

"What's going on, Frisco?" asked Connie.

"Simple surveillance."

"Of who?"

"My charge - Chase Masters."

Connie paused for a moment. It seemed as if she were counting mentally. "Why may I ask?"

"The guy ticks my radar off. And I had ... have a reason to suspect something IS going on," said Frisco.

"I asked you to investigate Tim's death. Is this connected to that?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"I accompanied Masters to a meeting today. One of the people he met with is someone I KNOW is connected with Cesar Faison."

"Not that obsession again," said Connie.

"Excuse me for thinking that the bad guys ought to pay for their crimes. Faison's NEVER paid for anything. Nada," said Frisco.

"You and Robert are fixated on this guy. You're both too close. It's personal."

"Damn right it is! That madman kidnapped my wife not once but twice. He'd nearly succeeded in spiriting her away if Mac hadn't found her in time," said Frisco. "And what he's done to Anna and Robert and Andrew is ... is endless."

"You may be making connections and inferences based on subjective personal data," countered Connie.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm on to something here," insisted Frisco.

"He may be seeing a ... a lady friend. He's single and quite a charmer, believe me."

"I don't think so. He took a typical zig zag anti-surveillance route over here from his hotel. And he took his briefcase with him. How many men going to see a woman takes their briefcase?" said Frisco. "He's meeting someone and he didn't want anyone to know about it."

"He didn't know you were tailing him?" asked Dianara watching the hotel's front door.

"I wasn't tailing him." Frisco smiled wolfishly. "I put a tracer on his briefcase."

"You're kidding me," said Connie. "What if he finds it? He's no fool."

"I'll sweep his case tomorrow and take it off. He'll never know," said Frisco. "I wish I'd put a microphone on it though."

"So, are you on a case for Robert- wait, Dianara, can you give us a few minutes."

"Don't bother. She's on the team, Connie."

Connie groaned. "I keep telling Robert to stop recruiting. When did he get you - before or after the engagement?"

Dianara chuckled. "Before I even started dating Mac. It was unavoidable. When did you join up, Connie?"

"You could say I was a charter member," said Connie. "I wouldn't mind the recruiting but Robert keeps getting my best people. It's like he uses the world's military, intelligence and law enforcement agencies as his ... his personal farm from which he harvests the ones he wants. Damn him!"

"Maybe some of us get tired of the field work bureaucracy," said Frisco. "To answer your question, no, I'm not on a job for Robert. This hunch is all me," said Frisco.

Dianara added, "As for me, I'm not on a job for Robert. I'm working for Anna."

"I have to worry about her now?" asked Connie.

"Don't cross her and she's your best ally, next to Robert," said Frisco.

"I've known Robert for years. I can predict what he'll do. I can't say the same about Anna. She's known to be independent and headstrong," said Connie. "I can feel my ulcer growing. What are you doing for her? Is it something I can officially ignore?"

"I snooped around the archives earlier looking for records that haven't been entered into SIMON. I didn't find any though."

"Why do you want old records?"

Dianara looked at Frisco then Connie. He nodded and Dianara said, "We have evidence that there's now a mole in the Bureau. Someone controlled by Faison."

"What?" yelled Connie. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. We believe that the mole has been in place at least since the early 90s. Maybe earlier. Given Faison's skills with hypnotherapy, we believe that the mole has no conscious awareness of being the mole."

"What proof do you have?"

"It came from Faison himself. If you want to know more, you'll have to ask Anna."

"I don't believe this. What CAN you tell me?"

"We think the mole is fairly high up in the organization," said Dianara.

"How high?"

"High enough to make sure orders and assignments are to his or her liking."

"Do you know what you're saying?"

"Yes. It could be a Bureau chief." Dianara looked at Connie. "It could be you."

Connie was struck speechless.

Frisco shook his head. "It's not her, Dia."

"How can we be sure?"

"Connie passed the test."

"Test?" asked Dianara.

"Old fashioned loyalty test. Robert used it on us early birds. Ask him about it sometime."

"I will," said Dianara.

Connie rubbed at her forehead. "Brief me. How were old records supposed to help?"

"It could help us trace orders and accountability from the 90s onward. If he or she was smart, they would have made sure that anything incriminating would not be in SIMON. Or he or she could have changed what DID go into SIMON to cover his activities," explained Dianara. "If we had old files, we could do some comparisons and analysis."

"Logical," said Connie. "Let me think for a minute. We scanned at least ninety percent of files into SIMON. The other ten percent were obsolete files. Mostly administrative busy work. They were mass incinerated years ago."

Dianara sighed. "Well, it was worth looking for. I'll tell Anna that I've found nothing."

"Wait! Old records were not always on paper. We still used magnetic tapes back then. DAT tapes is what Tim used to call them."

"DAT?" asked Frisco.

"D-A-T. They were like cassette tapes but smaller - the size of a pack of cigarettes," said Connie. "Before SIMON, Tim made monthly backups and brought them home for security. In case we lost HQ, he could restore systems from another location with the tapes. Knowing Tim he probably never threw them away."

"Is his home still intact?" asked Frisco. "Has it been swept and cleaned out?"

"Yes, but they may not have noticed his hiding place or even knew what the tapes were." Connie smiled. "Most of our people are young enough to not know what a cassette tape looks like. That's how he hid them in plain sight. He stacked them in his audio cabinet among piles of audio cassettes. The clean up team turned in what they found and I don't remember seeing the tapes in there."

"Who's responsible for his home now?" asked Dianara.

Connie closed her eyes trying to recall the information. "His sister. I talked to her at the funeral. She didn't know what she was going to do with the house yet. I'll call her tomorrow and let her know that someone would like to talk to her and look in the house."

"Better wear a disguise, Dia," said Frisco. "A good one."

"Eyes in the shadow?" asked Dianara.

"Always assume you're being watched," said Frisco.

"This means I stay over another day."

"Worried that Mac will get into mischief without you around?"

"A little mischief would be good for him. He needs shaking up," said Dianara. "Actually this trip is last minute. Even with Maxie's help there's a lot to do for the wedding. I've been so busy with training Tania and making sure she's in sync with the DVX team that I haven't even picked out a wedding dress."

"Oh, please. You could wear a sack and look stunning," said Frisco. "All Mac's going to care about is that you're there and you say I do. The marriage is the thing not the ceremony."

Connie yawned. "I'm leaving you to it, Frisco. Debrief me in the AM if you have something. Dia, I'll give you a call about Tim's sister."

"Will do," said Frisco.

Connie stepped out of the car and walked briskly away heading for home. Dianara slipped into the passenger seat to keep Frisco accompany during his vigil.

* * *

><p>In a suite of the St. Regis, Chase and Sean concluded their meeting. Sean shuffled the thick documents scattered on the desk into one pile. Chase's briefcase lay in front of him. A dark flat square beside the tiny rubberized "feet" on the underside of the case caught his eye. He'd seen that stamp before. He'd led the operation that placed tracers just like it on a pallet of illegal arms. Sean's eye went from the case to the window. The curtains remained drawn shielding the them from inquisitive eyes but not necessarily from other kinds of electronic surveillance.<p>

"I think we got everything," said Sean to Chase who was unplugging his laptop power cord from the wall. "I'm impressed with what you've put together."

Chase smiled. "Thank you. It's not as detailed as your long-term plan but we think it's workable."

"More than workable. There are some areas that have to be vague out of necessity."

Chase looked up. "Vague? Where?"

Sean inhaled slow and deep. He pulled a short stack of paper from beneath the pile. "This one. The Minerva Project. The project status hasn't changed in a few years. I remember canceling it myself. I was surprised to see it in the packet and active then years of no activity. Are you funding a ... a dead project?"

"That's a special case, Sean," said Chase. He opened his case and began to put away his laptop and the rest of the documents.

Sean stood up and made to pour himself some coffee from a carafe set on the dresser table. The further he could be from the tracer the better. If Robert or Anna was tracking Chase, wouldn't they have told Sean? Were they growing suspicious? He forcibly put aside the wild theories careening in his head. He had to focus on the moment right now. He could afford no distractions. "How special if you don't mind my asking?"

"We've had to change the ... the parameters. The concept for the project is a good one and I can see why you cancelled it. We simply did not have the technology or the expertise to do it properly."

"And you do now?"

"We think we're on the right path but nothing is instantaneous is it?" Chase closed his case with a loud click. "We've had some success in the field. Some of our test cases have been operational for some time, years in fact."

Sean hid his surprise with a feigned smile. "That's amazing! How did you overcome the, uh, obvious limitations?"

"The human factor, yes, that was a big problem but a solution dropped into our laps, literally," said Chase. "Your project had the right idea though."

"My memory is rusty. I just remember how complicated it was and we kept running into issues."

"Hypnotherapy WAS the right approach. The problem was that innately humans are a stubborn species. We needed a way to make the subjects more susceptible and malleable to hypnotherapy. We found that method with the Compound series."

"I saw some references to a Compound A. Is that what you're referring to?"

Chase nodded. "We didn't develop it in-house. It was pitched to us and we bought the licensing and first access rights on future versions. It was one of the last deals that my father did before he retired. We've refined the process little by little over time to what we have today."

"Through Eve? She's the test case in the project brief."

"No. She was the pitch case. Unfortunately, she died in a car accident shortly after the end of the case. But we enough data to know that the compound worked as advertised. What else was more important than that?"

"I'm not up on hypnotherapy but I thought that we were reaching way back when in trying to change people's natural inclinations. Did the group get that particular expertise along with the compound?"

"That came from our friends in the DVX."

"Friends?"

Chase laughed. "We haven't jumped into bed with them. We keep them at arm's length. They came to us. Well, one of their shadow departments did. They needed cash and quickly. They sold a pallet of documents and research notes from the mind control project run by your counterpart Cesar Faison."

"Kindly do not put my name next to his," said Sean not bothering to hide his disgust.

"Won't happen again, Sean," said Chase. "I just thought that-"

"Don't think. Cesar Faison is ... is a non-factor. The last time I saw him he was teetering on the edge of sanity. He's a loose cannon that the group is better off far, far away from," said Sean. "That's my two cents of advice. Take it for what it is."

"Advice noted and taken," Chase said. "We studied the documentation. Some of the theories and the test cases were out there. I mean like anyone can hypnotize someone using one word or wipe someone's memories out using some set phrases. That's just wishful thinking. The core techniques were sound. We combined that with the compound and, voila, Project Minerva was reborn and the result is the Minerva Process - the balanced use of hypnotherapy and pharmacology to achieve the desired results."

Sean's hand tightened around his coffee cup. "And thriving?"

Chase nodded. "We've got the basics down and tested. I want to accelerate the project."

"In what way?"

"I want to accomplish YOUR goals, Sean."

"The ideal double spy. There's no such thing. At least not the way I envisioned."

"We're more than halfway there. But the ultimate goal is a long term deep cover operative that's visible yet not what they really seem and entirely owned by us."

"Now that's wishful thinking," said Sean.

"Are you challenging us, Sean? We love a challenge. You saw to that."

Sean shook his head and chuckled. "Not at all. I'm just ... just amazed that you've pushed the project this far. I ... I really thought it was done and over with."

"You're the one that said worthwhile projects don't get cancelled just postponed," said Chase. "We're working on a new sub-phase that we believe will be even more beneficial to the Gem Group in the long run. It's in the, ah, baby stage right now but we can be patient. You taught us to value patience."

"The students have surpassed the teacher," said Sean. "Well done."

Chase smiled. "Thank you, Sean. Listen, I'm getting a lot of requests for, um, a personal visit or lecture from you to the group. It's one thing to read words on paper but another to hear it from the original source."

"Hey, I'm flattered. You're doing a great job as you are," said Sean. "I'm behind on everything. What could I talk about? I don't even know where your headquarters is these days."

"Milton Keynes. It's a city far west of London. You can talk about anything you like. We'll give you a tour and a full brief. How about it?"

Sean pursed his lips. "Overnight trips are one thing. I, ah, don't like to be far from home these days. I'll have to persuade my wife on this one."

"I'm sure you can," said Chase. "Why not bring her along and your daughter, too. Leave them to us. We'll make sure that they both have a fantastic time."

"I'm tempted," said Sean. His eyes swept across Chase's hopeful face, the case in his hand and then the curtained windows. He took a sip of his coffee to calm himself. "I'll discuss it with Tiffany and I'll call you. All right?"

Chase shrugged on his coat. "I'll take that as a maybe. Seriously, Sean, you're one of the last generation. We need your knowledge and your experience. We want to learn. We want to succeed at the goals that you, my father and the rest of our fathers and mothers laid the groundwork for. We can do that but only with your help. Convince your wife and come see us. You won't regret it."

Frisco's IPhone beeped. The display changed to a radar-like display. A small red dot was flashing and moving across the screen.

"He's moving," said Frisco. He handed the phone to Dianara then started his car.

Dianara craned her neck establishing a visual check of Chase. "I see him. He's by himself heading towards Central Park."

"Hmm, back to his hotel," said Frisco. He pulled into the light nighttime traffic. "I wish I knew who he met with but I couldn't risk too close a surveillance and being spotted."

"Patience is a virtue," said Dianara.

"Not necessarily," said Frisco. "I'll drop you off at your hotel."

"Only after we know that Chase is settled for the night."

"Watchdogging me? Did Anna or Robert put you up to this?"

"Not exactly. I wanted to get a chance to talk to you on a personal level," said Dianara.

Frisco tensed. "About Maxie?"

"Yes. If you don't want to talk just tell me and I'll stop," said Dianara. "I've gotten to know her in the last few months. Since I will be her stepmother, I want to make sure that you and Felicia don't have problems with that."

"I'll make this quick for both of us," said Frisco in clipped tones. "We don't have any problems with you. None whatsoever. We're both happy for you and Mac."

"And Maxie?"

Frisco sighed. "That's something we ... I can't avoid anymore especially as we're going to be in the same place."

"She does love you, Frisco."

"I don't know about that. Felicia, sure, but me? I don't think so."

"Your absence has hurt. No question. But I know that deep inside she wants to get know you," said Dianara. "It may be too late to have a true father and daughter relationship with her but you could be friends. Don't you want that?"

"I do but I don't think she'll let me. Too much has happened over the years."

"But you will try won't you?"

Frisco swallowed then said, "I promised Felicia that I would. But it's not up to me is it? It's up to Maxie."

In his suite, Sean packed in a hurry. He had planned to stay overnight but finding the tracer had changed those plans. If someone was following Chase, he didn't want to be around to be the target of further investigation.

He arranged a pair of spectacles on his face and a cap on his head. For good measure, he wrapped a scarf about his neck hiding as much of his face as possible. He picked up his suitcase and left taking the stairs down. He avoided the lobby and walked out.

He continued walking for another four blocks watching for any kind of surveillance. When he was sure that he hadn't been followed, he hailed a taxi. He would be in the airport soon and home in a few hours. He took off the scarf and tried to calm his breathing and heart rate.

In the back of the cab, Sean's face lost their earlier mask of impassivity. The creases of tension and stress showed fully. His eyes were troubled. He massaged his face easing the tension. He rolled his neck all the way around a few times. He flexed his shoulders. Reflexively, he checked the rear view mirrors for a possible tail.

"Home. I have to get home," he muttered to himself. "Then I can think. Think my way through this mess. I HAVE to THINK."

Thoughts he had kept a tight leash on finally erupted in his mind. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. Feeling faint, he opened the window an inch. The air soothed his flushed face yet did nothing to quell the growing volume of his inner thoughts.

_What the hell am I going to do?_

_They have operatives in the field. How many? Where? For years! They could be anywhere! Eve is the proof of the success of the Minerva process. They really did it! They think she died years ago. What does this mean for Robin?_

_They better stay away from Faison. Anna will make any bargain she has to with him if it keeps Andrew safe. She's done it before. She'll do it again. I have to make sure they don't find out what Andrew can do. That's the best way to keep my friends safe. It's the only way. _

_This is all my fault! _

_They're ruthless. Nothing will stand in their way. Nothing and no one! They'll steamroll over any opposition. I need to go to London. I need to know more. Find out their weaknesses. Everyone has a weakness._

_My lovely Belle. I love you so much, sweetheart. You're not safe around Andrew. I have to find a way to get you away. Tiffany, my love, I know you hate secrets, especially mine. I'm sorry. You can't find out about my trip. I won't have you near them. I'll make it up to you when all this over. I promise._

_I'll keep you both safe. I will find a way. I have to._


	43. Chapter 42

_Vladivostok, Russia_

Stomach grumbling, Robin munched on her breakfast of sweet bread, water, a handful of sunflower seeds and her last apple as she watched dawn's light coming through the porthole. She'd survived the storm last night but it was time to move on.

"I have to find a bathroom, clean up and change clothes. They'll take an inventory of what's missing and know what I'm wearing." She felt at her clothes. "I need something warmer. I don't want to get pneumonia do I?"

_Clang! _

She looked up. The sound came from the floor above her. She could hear other sounds - the grinding of metal on metal and loud thumps.

Robin began to wolf down her food. The ship's crew was stirring and she had overslept. She had planned to be off the ship before the day's activities had begun in earnest.

After eating, she folded her blanket and packed her backpack. She added a few items she had found in the hold - a flat screwdriver and a four inch awl whose pointed steel tip could be used to pick locks or for self defense.

She took stock of her situation. She was on an outward bound ship. They could head out at any time. She couldn't stay in an enclosed space. It would be like staying inside another prison. She had to keep moving.

She had plenty of money to buy food and supplies. Her medicines would last her a little over a month. Her most pressing immediate needs were to change her appearance and to find another place to stay. And, if an opportunity presented itself, she had to make one phone call. One call that could decide her fate.

The docks were coming to frenetic life. Cranes were warming up to load and unload ships. Workers were settling in for a long day's work as they cleared their work areas of debris from the night's powerful storm.

Robin crouched near the massive loading doors of the ship. She had readily identified who were part of the ship's complement and who where dock workers loading the ship. In reverse of her earlier strategy, she waited for a large group of workers to make their way to the doors. She trailed them out careful to stay close enough to seem to be part of the group but far enough to be out of the group's immediate attention. As the group walked back towards a warehouse, Robin veered off and made for what looked to her to be a diner.

She got closer to the small building and was relieved to see signs in multiple languages indicating that it was a general store and diner for the nautical set. It was a busy place with people speaking different languages going in and out. Not wanting to seem too much like a traveler, Robin hid her backpack behind large garbage cans in the back of the store keeping only her waist pack with her.

She entered the store and had to smile. It seemed just like the small stores back home. On one side were the universal tourist souveniers, knick knacks and postcards. In the back were everyday worker apparel and supplies. On the other side was a small grocery. Robin went towards the back and to her relief found the ladies lavatory.

Inside a stall she fixed her clothes as best she could. She took off her tee shirt. When no one else was in the lavatory, she washed her face and hands. She craved a hot shower but she had to settle for an impromptu body wash instead. She soaked wads of thin toilet paper and took them inside the stall. She cleaned herself then used her tee shirt to dry off. It wasn't a shower but she did feel refreshed and clean. She returned to the store and began to look around.

Robin kept her ears open, too. She caught snatches of conversations in English among the customers. From a distance she shadowed two well-dressed sailors talking in English and purchasing the latest electronics. She watched and listened as they paid for their purchases in Euros and US dollars not rubles. The cashier accepted them with no qualms. On the wall above the cashier's spot was posted a blackboard with a few popular conversion rates. Robin mentally calculated the cost of the coat and other clothing. She smiled and went to shop for more supplies. She had plenty of euros and dollars to spend. Her remaining rubles would go towards buying supplies at the local shops.

Keeping one eye on the people around and another on the various goods on display, Robin toured the store looking for things that a local person would use and not a tourist. In her previous escape attempts, she had been too easily identified by her clothing and actions. She vowed not to make the same mistakes this time. The longer she escaped detection the better. To do that she had to look the part of a local and act like one, too.

She spent the most time among the racks of apparel and shelves of supplies that a worker or sailor would favor. They were good quality goods at the low prices that attracted a seaman's pay like steel filings to a magnet. They were mostly for men but in the corner she found some female clothing and supplies.

She selected an unlined peacoat of gray and dark green made of coarse wool but it was thick and toasty. It was just what she needed. She got a fur hat, better fitting gloves, two pairs of thick wool socks, a dark blue turtleneck, a thermal undershirt and two pairs of black slacks. Shoes were problematical. She had small feet and none of the boots she longed to buy would likely fit. To her delight, she found a pair of thin, black rubber overshoes that did slip over her trainers. They would keep her feet dry in the snow and slush outside.

She looked at her watch. She couldn't stay here for too long. She still had many things left to do. Robin went through the food section next. Selected items that would last long without refrigeration - two dry cured salami logs, two wedges of cheese, four tins of sardines. Her fingers itched to grab more but she had to travel light and fast.

Robin added a large zippered shoulder bag of black canvas and a coffee-colored waist pack with a sturdy belt and many compartments. They would replace her current waist pack and back pack. More ways to look like a native, she thought.

Purchases weighing her down, Robin waited until there were three people in the cashier line before lining up herself. On the counter were the ubiquitous impulse buy items. Robin took a map of the city, a small flashlight and a slim English to Russian dictionary. By the time the harried cashier had gotten to her, she had not bothered to be chatty or look too closely at her purchases.

Before leaving, Robin rapidly took her thin coat off and stuffed it into the zippered bag along with her knit cap, too large gloves, groceries and new waist pack. She put on her new coat, hat, gloves and overshoes. An entirely different person left the store.

Carrying her bags, Robin left the general dock area and found a cafe a block away. She paid for coffee and a plate of scrambled eggs and hard pancakes which she doused with honey. Seated in the table furthest in the back, she ate while switching the contents of her makeshift waist pack into the new one. With satisfaction she put on the new pack and slid it around so it fit in the small of her back well covered by her coat.

She finished her meal and took her belongings into the restroom fit for one person at a time. Inside, she arranged triaged her belongings and packed only those things she absolutely needed into the large shoulder bag. Except for her brown corduroy jacket, wool cardigan, wool blanket and bandana, Robin discarded any clothing she had taken from the laboratory, her old quarters and from Semyon's shed. She changed into her newly bought clothes of dark slacks and blue turtleneck. She stuffed her food supplies, blanket and tools into the large bag. Any and all other unnecessary items remained in her old backpack.

Feeling much lighter and more confident, Robin left the cafe. She was revived, fresh and ready to find a more permanent hiding place where she could be safe and have the time to think and plan. She threw the backpack into a dumpster some blocks away. More mentally alert than she had felt in years, Robin took notice of everything - landmarks, street signs, the color of buses. Her escape from the laboratory had been done at night. But even so she remembered that the area was far from run down. It seemed prosperous and busy.

"I should go in the opposite direction. Someplace not so fancy," she said under her breath.

For four hours she walked briskly never following a straight line and sometimes popping into stores and cafes to rest, have a hot snack, buy bottled water and check for surveillance. She followed a trend of increasingly dilapidated buildings that took her further away from the busiest streets. Robin found herself in a block of mostly closed and abandoned storefronts with many of their windows covered with newspapers or sheets of plywood. She circled the area twice studying the people and general activity in the was little foot traffic and most people seemed to pass through on their way to the busier streets.

Robin took a side alley that led to the back of the empty storefronts. There was no one around and she went from building to building checking for open doors and windows. The back door of a three story building was secured with a heavy metal padlock that she readily picked open with her awl. Flashlight in hand, she went inside.

It was dark, gloomy and dusty but dry with no signs of water damage at least on the first floor. It had been a store once if the built in shelves in the front part of the building were anything to go by. She locked the backdoor from the inside then made her way upstairs. The stairs were stable but creaked noisily with her every step. The second floor was a studio apartment. Newspapers covered the glass windows that looked out over the street. A rug over the wood floor and one stool occupied the large living room. The kitchen area was tiny as was the bathroom. The walls were painted in cheery light yellow. The third floor was unfinished with exposed wall studs and roof trusses. Unlike the second floor, it was chilly and forbidding. Robin returned to the second floor.

She laid her bag on the rug and smiled. "Okay, this is it. Home sweet home."

* * *

><p>Mr. Hunter bent over a map of the city. He circled the areas his team had searched. His two lead officers were making their individual reports when Peter came in.<p>

"Have you found her?" asked Peter.

"Not yet."

Peter bit his tongue before an unwise retort escaped his lips. Instead he asked, "Any ... any clues?"

"We know where she's not." Hunter pointed at the map. "We've segmented the city into quadrants. Today, we searched the quadrant immediate to this location. Inquiries to local businesses have turned up no information. The dogs have not picked up a scent. Going on foot she couldn't have gone far so that indicates transport like a bus or taxi. That will be part of the search tomorrow. That and the docks area. Do we have permits?"

"Yes, we do," Peter took out an envelope from inside his suit. "You are quality inspectors. You may board any ship you like. You have a little time though."

"TIme?"

"The harbor is iced in. No ships can come or go until the icebreakers clear a path through. Weather reports show another storm coming in about midafternoon tomorrow."

"We'll still tackle the docks tomorrow."

"She has no visa why would she even try to get on a boat?"

"She can still stow away on an outbound ship. Hide out until the ship is out a few days or weeks," insisted Hunter. "We have to cross off the possibility."

"What about tonight?"

"Tonight, we're riding buses and taxis with the dogs. Maybe we'll get lucky and get a scent."

* * *

><p>Despite the newspapers on the glass windows, enough afternoon light filtered through to give the room a cheerful air. Robin explored her home at some leisure. She checked all the windows and made sure they were locked. Most of the windows faced out to the street save for one window on the side that faced a brick wall. She opened it an inch for some welcome fresh air sending dust floating into the air making her cough.<p>

The kitchen was opposite the windows against one wall. It consisted of a short counter beside a stove, a sink and an empty spot where a refrigerator would normally be. Above the counter were a series of cabinets. She turned the faucet absently. A trickle of brown water issued out of the faucet's tip. She watched it flow on and on eventually losing its brackish texture and turning clear.

Robin put her a hand under the stream. She laughed heartily. "Yes! I can wash anytime I want to. I hope there's a basin or a pail around here."

She shut the faucet off and rooted around the cabinets. She did not find a pail or any container of any kind. The cabinets were bare except for a few candle stubs and a short paring knife.

"Beggars can't be choosers," she said.

Robin grabbed the flashlight and went into the bathroom. Like the rest of the studio, dust covered the bathroom fixtures. Unlike the kitchen sink, the bathroom sink did not work. The faucet handle fell off as she twisted it. The toilet was missing. Cobwebs and dirt decorated the bath tub. Robin closed the bathroom door firmly. It was not a room she would be visiting again.

She went down to the first floor. She made sure the front door and windows were securely locked. The back door had two deadbolts. Like the floors above, this one was bare. The only thing she found was a long handled broom.

Taking advantage of the natural light, Robin swept the living room and her sleeping area. She turned the oval rug over and laid the corduroy jacket flat on it. She changed her clothes donning her new thermal undershirt and then putting the high-necked wool blouse over it. She padded across the floor with sock clad feet.

As the light ebbed, Robin sat down on the coat. In an almost giddy mood, she had a picnic of cheese, sausage and the last of the sweet bread. She studied the English and Russian dictionary as she ate. She practiced saying some common words out loud in a deeper tone than her normal speaking voice.

She studied for another hour before weariness swept through her. It was still early evening but it had been a long day and she had to rest. She could not drive herself to exhaustion. That would be self-defeating. She took her last medical cocktail for the night, turned off her flashlight and burrowed under the warm wool blanket with a sated stomach and a light heart.


	44. Chapter 43

_Port Charles_

Two full carafes of strong Columbian blend bubbled in the coffeemaker. Lars and his team of six straggled in from night duty ready to hand over to Dani's day team of eight. Dani's breakfast buffet of croissants, eggs, hominy breakfast cakes, sausage, cereal and fruit was rapidly demolished by the team scattered throughout the expansive flat.

In the living room, the television monitor aired the overnight news. Three words made them all look up and pause - author P.K. Sinclair. The room quieted as they listened.

"Good Morning Port Charles has confirmed that their special guest this morning will be none other than reclusive author P.K. Sinclair," said the news reader. "The author formerly lived on Spoon Island and has fond memories of our city. He's in town to promote an appearance at The Book Nook at noon. I can't wait to hear what he has to say."

Eyes traveled towards team leads Dani and Lars who were hurriedly conversing between themselves. The presence of P.K. Sinclair aka Cesar Faison never boded well.

"Sleep periods may be shortened so eat fast and get to bed!" Lars ordered. "Prepare for roster adjustments when you wake up."

Dani issued orders one on one to her team. "Three of you do a manual check of Andrew's flat - check all points of ingress and egress. Verify monitoring of same. I'll notify the teams at DigiMaze and the Villa to be on the alert. Andrew is due there by ten but we'll change his schedule slightly to be on the safe side. Everyone else do a sweep of the building and immediate environment. Go!"

Lars waited until he and Dani were alone in the kitchen before saying, "Isolating him at the radio station would be better. At least that location is completely under our control."

"I'll ask Belle to move their analysis session to the station later today," said Dani. "Any other suggestions?"

"You're asking? Me?" asked Lars.

"Cut the sarcasm. I do know my limitations," admitted Dani. "You know Andrew better than I do. Andrew's cut Faison off from SIMON and our regular channels. Would he want to see Faison?"

Lars rubbed at his tired eyes. "I would say no but-"

"But what?"

"If Faison wants to see him, he'll let him know and he'll have a compelling reason I'm sure," said Lars. "You'll have to make sure that he can't get a message through. From my experience working against the DVX, they favor simple methods like paying an innocent to drop a note."

"I would think that the interview WAS his way of sending a message to Andrew."

"Damn, you're probably right. It will be in the papers, on the radio. It's unavoidable."

"Not if Anna can help it," said Dani. "Go to bed. I'll let her know."

"It's early. She won't have had her coffee yet. I can stay while you tell her," offered Lars.

"I do have to learn how to do my new job. There's no easy way around that. Get some shut eye. I might need you later." Dani made sure she had her facts in place before placing a call to Anna.

* * *

><p><em>Buzz!<em>

Tiffany stirred at hearing the alarm go off. She turned and discovered the reassuring presence of Sean beside her.

"Honey! When did you get in?"

Sean wound an arm around his wife's waist under the blanket and drew her closer. "Late. I didn't want to wake up sleeping beauty. Should I go back and come back later?"

"Don't you dare!" She hugged him hard. "How much sleep have you had?"

"I'll catch up on that later," said Sean. "You have to get to work early?"

"First appointment is at nine."

Sean nuzzled her. "Plenty of time then."

"For what?"

"Something I know you'll like," said Sean. His hands moved lower.

"You are too good to me."

Sean held her gaze. "That's because I love you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Never forget that."

"Maybe you ought to go out of town more often if you always come back like this."

"Shush, no work talk. You have my full and undivided attention. It's just you and me." Sean caressed her face with infinite tenderness. Tiffany sighed and surrendered.

* * *

><p><em>Portland, Maine<em>

Alex showed the picture displayed on her IPhone to the library clerk. The clerk peered at it closely.

The clerk said, "Yes, the face is her. The one who was researching Doctor Krieg. I should have known she was up to no good. At least you're a real doctor. You have a reason to want to know about his research. This woman and her people caused a mess."

"She did? How?"

"Come with me." The librarian led Alex to the storeroom housing old documents and artifacts from Skyview Sanatorium. Loose papers were strewn about the room. Some boxes were haphazardly ripped open. "This used to be neat if unorganized. Now it's ransacked. Then a few weeks ago we received boxes of material that we didn't know had gone missing!"

"From here?"

"Yes! They were found in a resort in upstate New York of all places. The proprietors were good enough to return it to us after seeing the library information stamped on the boxes," explained the librarian.

Alex didn't respond immediately. She knew exactly what resort the clerk was talking about - the Mohonk Mountain Resort. She lifted a thick ledger and flipped through it. "What could they have been looking for?"

"Based on microfilm requests, it seems that she was looking for historical information. The doctor's career, his work and the scandals, of course."

"Naturally." Alex noticed a page had been folded in. She unfolded it and scanned the entries. It was a list of patients and their attending physician. Doctor Peter Krieg's name appeared several times. She blew out a breath as she saw an entry for Tessa Quayle. It had been the name the WSB had given to Anna as her cover identity. Next to the name was Peter's name. "My interest in Doctor Krieg is not in the scandals I'm afraid."

"Oh, they were dreadful. Those poor people committing suicide left and right or attacking their loved ones when they went out of their senses," said the librarian.

"They were the unfortunate victims of an unethical physician."

"He had all of us fooled. He seemed so normal if a little eccentric."

"You knew him personally?"

"No. But I remember him doing research here sometimes and borrowing books from other libraries through our system," said the librarian. "He was very exact. He would stack the books on his left side and his notepad in front of him. When he finished a book, he put it on his right side."

"I'm interested in the actual research that he did. Do you recall any specific books he used?" Alex gestured to the boxes. "Would there be any of his actual research notes among these boxes?"

"May I ask why you're doing the research?"

"As I told you, I'm a neurologist. I know that Doctor Krieg's earlier work showed real promise in stabilizing the condition of the mentally ill. At some later point, he pursued the wrong direction. It's the earlier work that I want to study. Perhaps there's something there that could still be useful, in a safe way, to help my patients." Alex took a card from her purse and handed it to the librarian. "In addition to my practice, I'm also a founder and board member of the Andrasy Foundation. We do fund a variety of medical research projects."

"I've heard of the Andrasy Foundation," said the librarian with a wide smile. "It does some good work."

"We do our best," replied Alex.

"Well, we'd like to help you as much as we can. Let me talk to our library trustee. Maybe, we can arrange to have you use this material we have. It's not doing anyone any good lying here like this."

"Oh, that would be wonderful," Alex grinned. "We would organize and catalogue it for you before we returned it."

"That would be wonderful." The librarian clapped her hands together.

"If you don't mind, I'll stay down here and browse."

"Of course, Doctor Marick. I'll be right back."

_Skyview Sanitarium_

Anna found the room she had been confined in. She walked the perimeter of the room and touched the iron bars that formed a grate in the sole window. Mac watched her from the doorway.

"I woke up in here. I had a cot, a pillow and blanket. I remember the sunlight coming in. How it made me feel happy for a little bit," said Anna. "I was treated like a ... a convalescing patient for the first month or two. I had regular meals, strolls outside, physical therapy and I talked to Peter every day."

"When did the treatments start?"

"Not long after I came here. They kept testing me to see if I had regained my memories. When I try to recall that time, it's vivid is some parts and foggy in others. As my body healed, my mind became clearer. I began to ask questions. Questions that no one wanted to answer or knew the answers to," said Anna. "I wanted to leave. I remember trying to ... to fight my way to the front door and being stopped."

"What were you starting to remember?"

"I remembered my name - Anna. They kept calling me by my cover name of Tessa but I knew that was wrong. I kept wanting to call someone but I couldn't recall a name or a phone number. No, that's not right. I was asking to call a person named Charles," said Anna. "There was a memory game they had me play. I liked it. There were these big cards that they would put face down on a table and I had to flip them two at a time to see if I could match the drawings and objects on the other side. I was good at that."

Anna gripped a rusted bar and pulled. It came out of the wall in a shower of dust. "There were two cards I ... hunted for all the time. One had a ring on it and the other was a picture of a bird with a red crest. I used to feel so good all day when I found them."

"Robby and Robin," said Mac. "Did you remember anything else?"

"Yes but the wrong things," said Anna. "My hand to hand combat skills came back especially when I was angry. Another patient had a rag doll in her room. I snuck into her room and stole it. I was punished for that. I was obsessed with looking at people's rings and chains. Then one day they showed me pictures of people. Random pictures of men, women and children. I remember crying because I didn't know any of them. After that I became ... difficult. Maybe it was a sign that I was about to remember. I'll never know. The treatments began about that time."

"You're sure?"

"As sure as someone who keeps getting put into a straightjacket and being given injections right and left," said Anna. Her ever word was heavy with anger. "Peter began calling me by another name. I kept repeating my real name though ... in my head. I held on to remembering the things I liked - the doll, the rings, the smell of flowers. When I resisted the treatments or became hostile, he would give me another injection. Then it would get harder to remember my name, my doll, my rings. It was the saddest most depressing feeling as I tried to recall what was within reach and every day they got farther and farther away until they just ... disappeared."

"The treatment made your amnesia worst."

"Yes, I know it did. Now I'm sure," said Anna with a voice full of regret. "He stole my life from me. Years of it. He tried to turn me into someone else as if who I was had no value at all."

"We'll find him, Anna, after we find Robin. He will pay," said Mac. "I have to ask a personal question and you don't have to answer but-"

"Go ahead and ask."

"You were so insistent about coming here and afraid about Peter having Robin, is it because he tried to rape you? Does Robby know?"

"As I remember more of that time, the more afraid for Robin I get, Mac," said Anna. "There was no rape. Robert knows what I know. Not the details because I'm still filling in the blanks but the gist of it he knows. As for rape, physical domination wasn't what Peter was after. He wanted something more permanent, something worse."

"Worse?"

"He was like Faison in that Peter knew how to burrow into a person's psyche to find out what makes a person tick. Then he uses what he learns to control you. He'll magnify every doubt and insecurity until that's all you can think about. Every day he's there so kind and helpful as you grow more and more afraid and unbalanced. You can't help but turn to him, to trust him. When you do, he's got you."

"He failed with you obviously," said Mac.

"Only because I was trained and I had the advantage of sparring with Faison for practice. I had different options of fighting back. Options that Robin didn't ... doesn't have."

"Based on what Eve saw on the tape, Robin WAS fighting back. She stood up to Faison and probably to Peter."

Anna's voice softened. "For how long? Weeks, months and years go by waiting for help that never comes. Then one day you realize that help isn't coming. That you're on your own. That day will either kill you inside or make you stronger. What happened to Robin on that day, Mac?"

"She became stronger, Anna. I know she did." Mac put his hands on Anna's shoulders. "Look, you underestimate how deep her strength goes. Compared to you, Robin's not so assertive. She has to be pushed hard to get into people's faces. But, and this is a big but, inside Robin is a core of steel that goes down and down and down. Everything she's been through has made her have roots that anchor her like a ... an oak tree. She bends with the winds but she won't break. She can be immovable once her mind and will is set just like you and Robby. I feel sorry for whoever has her actually."

"What if she's gone."

"She's not dead. We have to believe that."

"I feel in my gut that she's alive. But what if she's a different person, Mac. Brainwashed and drugged to be someone else like what he did to Eve. It would be like losing her all the same."

"Why are you being this way? Where's the fire and the conviction I remember?"

"I'm being realistic. I have to be ... be prepared for the worst."

"What you are is afraid to hope."

"Terrified into paralysis. I admit it," said Anna. "How do I face her, Mac? Her parents were too busy traveling the world to help their daughter. Her own MOTHER didn't notice a thing! Robert wasn't around enough to have a chance to notice. Me? I have no excuse. I SHOULD have done something. I mean I noticed some things here and there but I ... I didn't say or do anything about it. When did I start caring more for myself than for my child?"

"Anna! Stop this! Right now," said Mac. "This isn't your fault. It's no one's fault!"

"My mind runs in circles over and over," said Anna. "I know it's wrong but I can't help it. I try to keep busy to avoid thinking about it. I've been feeling so helpless and confused."

"Then why didn't you go with Robby? You could be searching non-stop."

"Because ... because ... what do I say to her? How do I explain?" asked Anna. "She'll hate me. I hate me. Gah! It's this place!" Anna closed her eyes. "Too many bad memories. I can feel all the doubts and fears crawling over my skin like rats over hunks of stale meat."

"Then let's get out of here. I don't even know why we came here," said Mac. "The place is condemned and should be torn down."

Anna led Mac down to the ground floor. "I wanted to see if it triggered some memories."

"Did it?"

"Yeah, it did," said Anna in a tone barely above a whisper. "All bad." She quickened her steps. "Let's get home. I want to be back before noon. I ... I have an appointment I can't miss."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This story was begun and posted on September 2010 on my home page. Any similarity to any current GH storyline(s) is coincidental. This is a direct sequel to The Telltale Lie which is partially posted here on FFN. Though it's not necessary to read that previously, it would be helpful. Please see my profile home page on the status of this series. More chapters are posted on my home page. Like it or hate it? Please leave a comment or review.<p> 


	45. Chapter 44

_VIenna, Austria_

Robert, Andre and the rest of the inside team got out of their car and trooped into the safe house secured by Dimitri's men. In the living room, Shane, Nestor and Nyssa organized and tested the night's equipment. Vincent and Raine joined them. In the kitchen, Heloise and Holly prepared a late lunch for everyone.

In one of the bedrooms, Edgar held a video conference call with Dimitri, Genji and Giles in Port Charles. Robert and Andre joined the conference.

"Your people are amazing, Dimitri," said Robert.

"There's a long tradition of resistance and rebellion in my country. I'll tell them you said that," said Dimitri with an easy smile.

"Is Anna back yet?"

"No, their plane is still up in the air. They've just left Portland," answered Giles. "Uh, there's one item you should be aware of Robert."

"Hmm?"

"Faison's in town. He's doing a book signing."

Robert's jaw clenched. He could feel the veins in his neck pulse. "Has he made any attempt to contact anyone?"

"Not that we're aware of. Temple Court and the Megaplex are all on the alert. Lars and Dani's teams have Andrew in visual contact at all times."

"Does Andrew know about him?"

"Yes. It's all over the news."

"How is he reacting?"

"Not at all. He's been deep into analyzing the ELQ and Cartel files. He'll be moved to the radio station about mid-afternoon. Full control and containment in force."

"Have Anna call me the second she lands," commanded Robert. He looked at Edgar. "Are we on schedule here?"

"Yes. Local sunset is at seventeen hundred hours," said Edgar. "Inside team transport set for twenty-two hundred hours. Showtime from twenty-two forty-five to twenty-three hundred hours."

"Tight timing," murmured Andre. "Doable but no room for mistakes. We'll have to be dead on target in the first pass."

A husky feminine voice was heard to shout out, "Robert? This better be the story of a lifetime!"

"Jackie's here. I've forgotten how assertive she can be," said Robert as he rose to his feet.

_Scorpio House_

Maxie parked her car on the driveway of her family home. She intended to check the mail, water the plants and get some things from the attic. She didn't know when Mac or Dianara would be home and she did promise to check on the place.

Maxie unlocked the front door leaving it slightly ajar as she disarmed the alarm. Alarm off, she turned to close the door when gloved hands pressed against her mouth and she felt herself pulled against a hard body. The barrel of a gun pressed against the small of her back. She froze.

* * *

><p><em>WSB Headquarters, New York City<em>

Frisco ran the detection wand with his right hand across one side of Chase's briefcase while his left hand deftly removed the tracer. He pocketed the tracer then made a show of checking the rest of the case for surveillance devices. Behind the desk, Chase confirmed his schedule for the day with the secretary assigned to him for the duration of his visit. He scribbled notes on his notepad.

_Rap, rap._

Ross poked his head in. "Chase, got a minute? Can you join Connie and me in conference room three."

"Of course. I'll be right there," said Chase. He and the secretary exited the office leaving Frisco on his own.

Frisco waited thirty seconds in case Chase returned for his notepad. He did not. Frisco hid the notepad inside his coat and walked out with it past the busy secretary. In another office, he made photocopies of every page of the pad. Under the guise of having forgotten something in Chase's office, he returned the pad in the same position and location as he had found it.

He chatted up the secretary briefly before going to a temporary office to study the copies. The squiggles looked familiar.

"I know I've seen this stuff before. Where? When?" He laid the sheets out flat in front of him looking for discernible patterns like frequent shapes that could stand for commonly used vowels. They looked like gibberish to him.

* * *

><p><em>Port Charles Police Department<em>

Mac had barely gotten out of the passenger side of the Jaguar before Anna peeled away. He watched the car disappear down the street before entering the precinct. They had arrived at the Villa and the various minions had immediately dived into the boxes of potential evidence. Alex had gone off to check on Dimitri and Vik. Mac had cadged a ride with Anna who was heading into town for some appointment. Uncharacteristically, Anna had driven in silence the entire way.

The commissioner headed for his office. Before he got there, Captain Samantha "Sam" Wells came up to him.

"Mac, Snyman is ready to talk. His counsel wants to plea bargain. I said I'd listen first before agreeing to anything. The transcriber is just about ready to record his statement. Want to sit in?" asked Sam.

"Absolutely," said Mac. "Turn the audio recorders on, too. Is he turning evidence on Helena?"

"No clue. All his counsel said was that his client wanted a lesser sentence."

"Hmm, Helena could still wriggle off the hook. Not good."

"Snyman and his crew will be off the streets, Mac. That's a plus in the win column," said Sam. "We can't hit the jackpot every time."

"That reminds me. I have to check on the contraband we found in the catacombs. See if anyone has claimed it yet."

"I don't think anyone has come forward and the perps we nabbed aren't talking."

"Not surprising. They may be in the penitentiary but someone is leaning on them to keep their mouths shut."

"The usual suspect?"

"Who else? One day Corinthos' luck will run out," said Mac.

"We haven't been able to link his organization to the contraband. How can you be so sure?"

"He's the only barracuda in town. He took over the Smith gang, Alcazar's network and the Zacchara holdings. Who else is pulling the strings? A Jerome back from the dead?"

"I actually miss the Jeromes. At least they didn't allow gun fights to break out without permission. Now, every punk on the street has a gun and trigger happy to use it."

"The days of the patriarchal capo are done and over with. It's all about the money nowadays. Hit them where the money is. That's the way to bring them down," said Mac as he lead the way to the interrogation room.

* * *

><p><em>Scorpio House<em>

_Thump._

Gagged, blindfolded and tied to a chair in the living room, Maxie had listened to her assailant wandering around the house. She followed his progress by the direction of the sound of heavy footsteps and doors opening and closing.

She had tried to get herself free but her captor had randomly checked on her. After finding her on her side on the floor, he had set her chair upright, wound duct tape around most of her torso and her legs. Then he placed her sideways on the floor with her head on a pillow.

Blind and unable to move, Maxie had ceased trying to free herself and instead concentrated on listening and remembering what she could about her captor. It was obvious she wasn't going to die today but she was still mad at being abducted.

_Ring! Ring!_

Maxie perked up at the sound of the phone. The answering machine began to play. She heard her captor thundering down the stairs. Before the message stopped recording she heard the jangling squeal of the message tape being removed from the machine.

Her captor was breathing hard from exertion. She heard and felt him hovering over her. Against her hands, she felt the cold edge of a blade.

_Snik!_

The duct tape around her wrists was loosened and cut through. The same happened to her legs. Experimentally, Maxie flexed her hands and feet. She and the chair were lifted together and turned about. Behind her head, she could feel the knots of her blindfold being undone.

She heard her captor walk away. The front door opened and then silence descended. She was alone.

* * *

><p><em>Villa Scorpio<em>

Genji and Giles studied the two model planes found by the security patrols in the last three hours. One had been found near the front gate and the other close by the rarely traveled back road. In a cubicle, Alys Norton studied video footage.

"Same make of camera on both. Same mounting, remote control settings and batteries. Same everything," said Genji.

"Could it be a hobbyist in the area?" asked Giles.

"I would say yes if I didn't know that these miniaturized cameras are not available to the general public. Strictly classified and restricted to military use." Genji examined the disassembled planes. "This first one here looks like a glider but it has a modified electric motor for longer distance remote capability."

"How far?"

"At least a half mile off," said Genji. "They are designed to fly over a target area, take pictures or video then return to base. Total airtime varies from thirty minutes to twice that. This one has enough juice to last nearly an hour."

"Too bad they're not getting back home," said Giles. "These are beauties."

"If they didn't know we were jamming signals, they must know now," said Genji.

"Robert has the right idea about buffer properties on either side of us. Surveillance traps for this sort of thing."

"I like to think of It as an extra layer of frustration for anyone interested in our little operation." Genji studied the plane for markings. There were none. "The question is who is it this time?"

Alys called out, "White Chevy truck. Driven past the front three times."

"Sure?" asked Giles.

"We logged the makes, models and license places of the residences and companies in the area. The truck is not a match. And ..." Alys moved towards the central monitoring station. She touched a control. A picture appeared on the main display. "Whoever he is, he's scouting around the back road now. Should I send a patrol to intercept?"

"Not yet. Let's see what he wants," said Genji.

Genji and Giles studied the dark-suited figure in the monitor. It was a long range view and details were unclear. The man's features were obscured by glasses and a wide-brimmed hat. Out of an aluminum briefcase, the man took out a pair of pliers and unlocked the small electrical and telephone panel that were mounted on a pole by the side of the road and just outside of the property line. He took more gear from his case and attached them inside the panel.

"Obviously a professional," said Giles.

"Alys, please have Chamberlain switch the transmitter to all generator power immediately. Better put the copter into shelter. Flights to be at need only. Update all patrols on our friend." ordered Genji. "Giles, order two more generators for pickup today."

Alys left to carry out her instructions.

"Two?"

"One in reserve and I'm putting the other into service for the main house," said Genji. "This will cut our public electrical use profile to something that would be close to the norm for a farm. No sense making it too easy for our new friend to figure out what we do based on electrical consumption."

"Is that what he was doing? Adding a meter?" asked Giles.

"A temporary one. He probably suspects we jammed his toys. He wants to make sure and he's curious, too. He'll return tomorrow and get his measurement data. Too bad for him that we use own communications network and not the local service, " said Genji. "Giles, can you feed the phone some non-data."

Giles grinned still watching the figure on the monitor as he got into his truck and left.. "I can manage that. Any requests?"

"Anna and Robert recorded some fake conversations didn't they?"

"Yes. A while ago. So did Mac, Maxie and Dianara."

"And Andrew?"

"He did a set of recordings but Anna's forbidden the use of his recordings in part or in full," said Giles. "I'll set up the calls and have SIMON update the local carrier's database. Good enough to fool our friend?"

"It should be. If he sees through it then we deal with him in a more serious fashion," said Genji. "For his sake, he should just stay away."

* * *

><p><em>Book Nook Bookstore<em>

By one o'clock the line of eager fans had thinned. Disguised with a floppy hat, a bun and spectacles, Anna posed little resemblance to her usual self. With disgust, she bought a paperback copy of the first Davnee book and took her place in line. She counseled herself to patience as she got closer and closer to the head of the line. Each time Faison charmed a fan, Anna gritted her teeth harder.

When it was her turn, she opened the book to the title page and slid it towards him. Faison did not look up. He began to sign the book.

"Thank you for coming. What name should I put here?" he asked.

"The white rose," said Anna softly as she took her spectacles off. Her eyes were narrowed with serious intent yet her voice was cool and calm. "I'm your ... number one fan."


	46. Chapter 45

_Scorpio House_

Maxie shook her head repeatedly until her blindfold loosened enough to fall off. Her eyes fell on her purse which lay on the sofa. She murmured something intelligible under the gag that was still in place. If she could only get to her purse and get her phone out, she could call for help.

She thought for a moment. If she tipped the chair over, she'd fall to the floor and it could be much harder to move. The best way would be for her to fall unto the sofa somehow and use her hands or teeth to get to the phone.

With her plan made, Maxie began to push off with her legs lifting herself and the chair off the floor. Inch by inch, hop by hop, she was heading for the sofa.

* * *

><p><em>The Book Nook Bookstore<em>

"I wanted to see you about Robin, I-" Faison began to say as he rose to his feet. His eyes never left Anna's face.

"Exactly," hissed Anna. "We need to talk right now. Privately."

"Of course, my dear," said Faison. He made his excuses to those waiting in line and led Anna to the back of the store. He found an unoccupied stock room and led her inside. To his surprise, Anna locked the door after coming inside.

She looked around the room. Save for full metal shelves on one side and a small table shoved into one corner, it was empty. "As good a place as any."

"Are you doing well?" asked Faison. "In your position, how could you be well. Forgive me."

"I have questions that you will answer to my full satisfaction," said Anna. "You will not evade or deflect."

Faison leaned casually against the wall. "You demand my cooperation, Anna, but give me no incentive."

"I don't need to." Anna took a deep breath and said, "You can do what you want against me but my children and husband are off limits."

"I do not harm children, Anna."

"Like hell!" Anna tensed. "You stole my daughter. You killed my other daughter. You've done your best to ruin my son's life. All unforgivable."

"Other daughter?" asked Faison.

"Why are you pretending you don't know? You planned it all."

"You say that I know everything about what you are accusing me of and I say I do not," said Faison. "Do not rush to judgment, Anna. You may not like the consequences."

Anna persisted. "We have proof that you took Robin to your London townhouse. Her sweater and her locket were found there. An eyewitness described how you tried to force Robin to give you information about me. Don't deny it!"

"How can I deny something I know nothing about."

"I don't believe you," said Anna. Faison's calm exterior was infuriating to her. "You tortured my daughter for information. You deliberately poisoned my son from childhood. I know everything you've done and I am appalled."

"I merely conditioned Andrew's body to recognize certain chemicals and to adapt to them ensuring his survival. I nurtured and enhanced his natural gifts. All I have done was to protect my son and give him a future," said Faison. "I see nothing wrong with my actions."

"How dare you try to justify the childhood you gave him."

"A far better one than either one of us had. You must agree with that," said Faison. "I have kept my promises. All of them. Few can say the same."

Anna was silent. Besides Robert, this man in front of her had the knowledge and the ability to push all her emotional and behavioral buttons. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She had to remain in control.

Faison asked, "You sought me out. Tell me, my love, why are you here? What could you want from me? Something your heroic and romantic Robert can't give you?"

"Leave him out of this," said Anna. "When will you get it through your thick skull that I am not in love with you and never will be. No us. No loving family!"

"That does not change the fact that I am in love with you," said Faison.

Anna noted, "Unrequited love is so cliched. I thought better of you."

"Unrequited? Is that what you think?" asked Faison. He took a step closer. "I know that you are not in love with me and I can accept that."

"Then what's the problem? Why can't you leave me and mine alone?"

"Your denials cannot unmake or undo the tears you've shed for me. You DO love me," said Faison. "And, where lies love, I may yet hope."

"Allow me to define hope for you." With deft movements, Anna retrieved her gun from her purse. The silencer at the tip added to its menacing profile. Faison stepped back as Anna pointed the Glock pistol at him. "I am here for my daughter and my family. For the sake of old times, I'll start at a non-vital spot and move from there. First question - where are you keeping Robin? Answer now!"

Faison straightened. "I do not have the answers you seek, Anna. I would never harm any of your-"

Anna pulled the trigger.

_BANG._

* * *

><p><em>One Temple Court<em>

Andrew stirred and stretched. He had been hard at work on analzying an ELQ ledger for the last two hours. He was growing cross-eyed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dani look up from reading the morning paper. Even Prospero who lay beside his feet whined expecting some attention.

"Come, Pros, let's go for a walk." Andrew stood up.

"Bad idea. Not today, Andrew," said Dani.

"I don't feel a thing, Dani. No impulses. No unexplained tension or stress. No discomfort to report," said Andrew. "I'm not being compelled to see Faison. I just want to stretch my legs."

"We're due at the station in forty minutes. We can walk there. Would that suffice?"

Andrew nodded. "Can I walk around the Galleria before we leave? I can't stay in here another minute."

_"_I can use the time to update your other security contingents." Dani opened the front door and they trooped out with two more of Dani's team trailing.

* * *

><p><em>Vladivostok, Russia<em>

Peter read the email for the second time before he allowed himself to feel an iota of relief. It read:

_No sign of knowledge or unusual activity at home or PCPD. Communication retrieved/destroyed. Awaiting further instructions._

Doctor Peter Sinclair, previously known as Peter Krieg, smiled. He laid back against the tall back of his chair. "She wasn't able to contact anyone. Good. How frustrating that must be for Robin. Too bad."

He thought for a moment before typing a reply. "Remain in area. Continue assignment." He sent the email and promptly deleted emails in in inbox and sent folder. He picked up his cell phone and called Elena. "My dear, please accept my profuse and heartfelt thanks."

Elena laughed on the other end of the line. "For what?"

"The contact you gave. He has done marvelously so far."

"Hmm, I shall pass your thanks to my friend. She's the one who deserves it."

"I needed good news and his report was timely," said Peter.

"Good news? Has something happened? You sound tired, my love."

"I ... I haven't slept well. Jet lag I suppose," said Peter. "You, on the other hand, sound happier than a few days ago. Have all the inspectors and press left?"

"No, but they are lessening day by day. Roger has done a fantastic job assuaging the concerns of the local authorities. Give it a few months and we'll return to our previous state of relative anonymity and total privacy," explained Elena.

"Are you certain? You told me that many questions are being asked."

"That's true but they're not the right questions. Typical bureacrats. A few more inspections more and they're done," said Elena. "Then you can come for a long visit. Yes?"

Peter hesitated for too long.

"They haven't found your suite or any of the sub-cellars. It's completely safe. I promise you."

"It's not that. I have a lot of work right now."

"But we're winding down that project. We agreed that Compound X is ready for commercial production and additional research is no longer necessary. Did I get that wrong?"

"No, no, my sweet. You're absolutely right," said Peter. "One of my clients requested my help on one of their projects. I'll need to stay here for some time."

"How long, Peter? I've been preparing a new location for your lab. Somewhere closer to hand," said Elena.

"That sounds wonderful."

"How long?" repeated Elena.

"One month. That's not very long is it?"

"An eternity."

Hilda came into Peter's office. He motioned for her to stay. "I must go. I'll call you tomorrow. I promise, Elena." He turned the cell phone off. He looked hopefully at Hilda and said, "Any news?"

"Not about Robin," said Hilda. "I am here to inform you that I'm leaving."

"What? Why?"

"You terminated my position."

"I have?"

"You informed me that Greta would be taking over my duties in regards to my charge. Is that not termination?"

Peter rubbed at his chin. "Yes, I did say that but I did not terminate you per se. Our situation is the result of a ... a collective failure."

"Nonetheless, my contract states my specific duties. Since those duties are no longer valid I see no point in remaining," insisted Hilda.

"What can I say to change-"

Hilda held up a hand to stop him. "Please, Doctor. I ... I have tolerated but not agreed with certain restriction and policies. My staying would not be good for either of us."

"But you're the first person Robin has behaved civilly with. You can't leave."

"I'm quite fond of her, too, sir, but I must adhere to my contract. You must be well aware of that."

Peter stood. "Yes, of course. I see that I can't change your mind so I shall simply say thank you for your service, Hilda. I apologize if I have ever been upset with you in the past. It's not personal at all."

"Thank you, sir. To be frank, the only areas I found satisfactory were with Robin. The rest is ... is distasteful."

Peter looked at her sharply. "You will remember the terms of the non-disclosure agreement you signed and the consequences of non-compliance?"

"The agency is quite strict on that point. Anyone violating an NDA is terminated without prejudice. I assure you that I am fully aware of the other consequences," Hilda turned to leave. At the door, she called out. "I shall be leaving the city within the week. Please contact the agency when you have need, doctor. Good bye."

* * *

><p><em>The Book Nook Bookstore<em>

Faison cried out, "Ah! How could you?"

"Robin where is she?" asked Anna as if her aggressive action had no significance whatsoever.

"I don't know!" Faison sagged against the wall. One hand felt the hot warmth of blood trickling out from his thigh. "To convince you I am willing to prove my innocence by ... by extreme means."

"Really, how?" asked Anna.

"Andrew can put me in a trance and you may ask what you will," said Faison. "You can be assured that I must answer truthfully."

"You are not getting near MY son ever again. One more time. Where is Robin?" asked Anna. His lack of an immediate response irked her. Her hand tightened around the gun handle. "Answer the question. It's not hard. You have my daughter. I want her back. You will return her. No conditions. No deals."

"We are at an impasse. I do not have Robin," said Faison. "Would I not use such an advantage if I had it? Why would I even be here? I do not have her, Anna. You have my word! Now please call an ambulance."

"It's just a flesh wound. The next one won't be," said Anna. "I suppose I could believe that you don't have Robin. However, your cousin Peter Krieg or rather Peter Sinclair probably does. Technically you're not lying. Let's try another question. Where's Peter?"

"You know about him? How?" With a bloody hand Faison rubbed at his neck. Pain began to throb behind his eyes. "Ah, a migraine and a bullet. Such an overachiever you are Anna. One more thing I love about you."

_BANG._

* * *

><p><em>One Temple Court<em>

Intended to be a mix of stores and small business offices, the Temple Galleria was still in a state of flux. Construction crews were hard at work rehabilitating decades of neglect and mismanagement. Tiffany waved at them while escorting a building codes inspector through the building.

Bobbie hailed Andrew as he and Prospero went past on their first circuit around the first floor. She stood on a short ladder cleaning a small plaque mounted high outside the front door of Jones Adoption Services.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jones," said Andrew.

"It's Bobbie. You've forgotten again."

"I'll try to remember for next time," replied Andrew with a small smile.

A figure hidden behind a large box appeared behind Bobbie. "Hey, Red, where do you want this box?"

"What's marked on the box, Luke?"

"Nothing. Would I be asking if there was a label or something?" asked Luke. He shook the box. Much jangling could be heard. "Sounds like something that may need assembly. A lamp?"

Bobbie's reply was low and tender. "No. It's BJ and Lucas' old toys. I was cleaning out the attic and, well, put them in the children's corner."

Luke lowered the box to look at his sister. He spotted Andrew.

"I don't think you two have met. Andrew, this is my brother Luke. Luke, this is Anna and Robert's son, Andrew," said Bobbie.

Andrew extended a hand and said, "That would Luke Spencer, good to meet you, sir." He realized too late that Luke's hands were full. "Oh, sorry."

"You're the reason for all the security 'round here, aren't you?" asked Luke. "Feels confining to me."

Andrew stiffened. "Security and protection are needed for everyone. This city is not known for law and order is it?"

"It's a dog eat dog world, Einstein," drawled Luke as he put the box down on the floor. "Survival of the fittest."

"Not when the bullies carry guns and opportunists line their pockets at the expense of everyone else. That's unnatural and wrong," said Andrew. He turned to Bobbie. "I have appointments. Before I forget, I'd like to thank you for your support with ... with my sister and her family."

Bobbie smiled. "Your parents and I and Luke here go way back. They've been there for me in the good and the bad. I'm glad I could do something for them. Before you leave, could you tell me where Maxie is? She's not answering her phone and she said she'd be here to tell the foreman to fix my door."

"The door?" asked Andrew.

"It's too narrow. Health regulations that my business has to follow require a handicap accessible door." Bobbie stretched her arms out measuring the width of the doorway. "I need the door widened at least three inches on both sides."

"Hmm, a simple request. Let's see where she is." Andrew took out his IPhone and tapped a request to SIMON to locate Maxie. The display changed and indicated that Maxie was at the Scorpio house. Busy as he was, he did not notice Luke's close study. "She's at Uncle Mac's. Let me call her for you."

Andrew's display showed that the phone was being called but it was not being picked up. He tried one more time. He accessed the family's common calendar and selected Maxie's calendar. He frowned. Her calendar had no mention of being at her family home. In fact, she had three appointments to show units at Temple Court. She should have been here.

"See, she's not answering," said Bobbie. "That's not like her."

"No, it's not," said Andrew.

At that moment, Dani sidled up to Andrew. "Let's get walking to the station. Everyone's coverage schedule is updated."

"Wait a moment. Can you send someone to the Scorpio house to check on Maxie? She's not answering her phone. She's missed appointments here," said Andrew.

"Not like her," said Dani.

"One more try," said Andrew initiating another call to Maxie.

* * *

><p><em>Scorpio House<em>

Maxie panted. Her forehead was beaded with perspiration. Her skin was uncomfortably clammy and cold. Her heart beat thundered in her ears. She was so close. She couldn't stop now.

The tones of Mission Impossible issued from her purse. It was a team member calling her. _Dum, dum, de dum._

Maxie groaned. She twisted herself trying once more to get out of the chair. She had to answer the phone. She began to hop harder. The phone stopped ringing.

She paused looking with dismay at the phone. She'd lost track of how long she had been in her current predicament but it had been long enough for her absence to be noticed she was sure. They had to be looking for her by now. She leaned back and tried to relax.

"Uh! Ah!" cried Maxie through her gag as a sharp pain lanced her left side. Pain was not a good sign and never for someone who'd had a heart transplant.

_Dum, dum, de dum. _

A team member was calling her again. She was a foot away from the couch. Maxie pushed off and began to hop towards the sofa. She winced and groaned on every landing. Vision blurring and mere Inches away, Maxie pushed hard. Perhaps, it was too much force or she had underestimated the distance but the chair landed awkwardly and down she went.

The phone rang again.


	47. Chapter 46

_Scorpio House_

Face mashed against the sofa cushion, Maxie woke up half on her stomach and half on her side still attached to the chair. With courage and energy born of desperation, Maxie scooted back until she was further away from the edge. As her eyes darted around the room orienting herself. She flexed her loose feet and hands. Her fingers brushed against an old familiar friend.

"Ahm diph eet!" cried Maxie through her gag.

She took a deep calming breath and closed her eyes. She focused only on her hands and imagining what she wanted them to do. Then she began to feel around her purse. She grunted a few times as she maneuvered the purse into a better position. She managed to unzip the purse. She clutched the phone.

"Smmmah!"

It took three endless tries until she was able to slide her fingers across the screen to activate the phone. She tried to recall the arrangement of icons on her phone's home page. Very deliberately, she used the IPhone's edges to guide her fingers down the screen to where she remembered the panic button. She tapped twice. In seconds, she got a response.

Beep. Beerip.

"Maxie?" came Genji's voice.

"Mah year!"

"I can't hear you. If you can hear me, tap the screen two times."

She tapped once then again.

"Help is on the way. Are you hurt? Tap once for yes and two for no."

_WHOORP! WHOORP! WHOORP!_

The alarm sounded through the house. Maxie felt the rush of cold air as the front door behind her opened then the kitchen and the study door to her right and left. She sagged in relief. It was the calvary come to rescue her.

Dani's face came into Maxie's view. She felt the medic's gentle hands knowingly probing for injuries and wounds. "Hey! You had everyone worried. Jin, clear out upstairs. Tiny, get this stuff off her." Dani untied the gag.

"Prints?" asked the burly medic in training nicknamed Tiny.

Maxie shook her head, coughed and said, "Had gloves on."

"Okay, no prints then," said Tiny. With Dani's help, he gently put Maxie and the chair upright on the floor.

He made quick work of the duct tape but paused at the tape around her bare arms. "Brace yourself."

"Rip away!" said Maxie.

"Monica, I'm bringing in Maxie for a check up. Will explain when I see you. ETA twenty minutes." Dani deactivated the connection.

"OW! OW!" yelled Maxie as Dani continued checking for injuries while getting some vital statistics combat medic style.

"Doci! Status report!" yelled Genji still connected on Maxie's phone. With the team on site, he changed from using real names to call signs or nicknames.

Dani picked up the phone and replied. "Maxie seems unhurt. Taking to GH. Property is cleared. I'm leaving Jin to sweep the place good.

"Assume continued surveillance, Doc. How's the package?"

"Was well-secured. Chair, duct tape, gag, signs of a blindfold."

"Another professional," said Genji.

"What? Come again, Wings?"

"Fill you in later. Report when you have more details. Commish on his way rerouting to GH. Base out."

Tiny lifted a protesting Maxie in his arms and headed for the door.

"I can walk," protested Maxie.

"Technically, I should have you on a stretcher," answered Tiny.

Jin came down the stairs. A quick nod told Dani that upstairs was cleared. Unwilling to talk too much when there was a possibility of listening devices around, Dani used sign language with pre-established signals to communicate instructions.

"We should get some sort of hospital discount at the rate we're going," commented Dani as she swung out of the door.

* * *

><p><em>Villa Scorpio Monitor Room<em>

On one monitor was displayed Robert and Edgar. Genji made his day's report to both men.

"Dani reports no injuries and the house is clean. No bugs in or out," said Genji. "Which makes motive very interesting."

"Yes, why go through all that?" asked Edgar.

"Maxie's making her statement. She may know something," said Genji. "Tell me if I'm getting paranoid but I don't like having two professional sightings in one day."

"We're not happy about it over here. You're doing everything right," said Edgar. "Play dumb, fool his meters and let him hang himself."

"The Maxie bit is a different matter," said Robert.

"The PCPD is swarming over the house according to Jin," said Genji. "Mac is furious."

"Understandable. No word from Anna?" asked Robert

"Uh, not yet," said Genji. "But she is in town."

"As is Faison."

Ever tactful, Genji made no audible reply.

"Hold down the fort. I know you can," said Robert. "Switch me to Andrew's phone, please. Edgar, continue the briefing without me. "

* * *

><p><em>Majestic Theater Radio Station - Andrew's Office<em>

Andrew held his phone and studied his father's face. He was getting good at reading non-verbal signs and cues. But even without that knowledge, he could tell his father was under some strain.

"How are you feeling, son? Any tension?" asked Robert.

"None. I do feel less overwhelmed," admitted Andrew. "Mum was right to exclude me from the day to day operations."

"She's smarter than she gives herself credit for. What we call smarts, she calls instinct. She's right more times than she's wrong. For some people, over time, both become one as it is with some of the best operatives I've known."

"Obviously, it is not the way with me," said Andrew. "I am not field agent material no matter what I try. It's not in me to be one. I should accept that and stick with toy soldiers."

"Right now you're not but that may be different next year. Don't close yourself off to possibilities," advised Robert. "Who's to say that you need to follow in our footsteps. You don't and we don't expect you to. Robin hasn't and ..." His voice trailed off into an uncomfortable silence.

"Has the operation begun?" asked Andrew. "No one tells me anything."

"It begins in a few hours. We're committed now and we can only go forward," said Robert.

"Why do I feel like you're hiding something from me?" asked Andrew.

"We are keeping you out of it. You just feel out of the loop," said Robert. "That reminds me. Heloise passed on this bit for you. Marcel, Sandrine and Salim are at Thanos D'Ercy's estate until the operation is finished. She says to send Sandrine's birthday present there."

"They're BOTH with you? On the same mission?" asked Andrew plainly alarmed. "They've never done that before. Or have both of their children out of Paris and school at the same time. How bad is this mission, Father?"

Robert's non-answer was an answer in of itself.

"You're not saying how dangerous it's going to be which means that it will be very dangerous and many things could go wrong."

Robert ignored his son's astute guess. "When you see your mother, tell her to call me. I'll be up most of the night here."

"She's not taking your calls?"

The answer did not come at once. When it came, it was as one word tinged with fear, suspicion, anger and, above all, concern. "No."

"She must have a ... a good reason."

"Hmm, she usually does. Whether I agree with that reason is another matter." Robert looked at his watch. "It's time for me to go. I love you, Andrew. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you, too, Daddyo."

"Daddyo?"

"Blame Belle. She's been teaching me local slang," explained Andrew. "The better to fit in or so she says. I've researched American slang as well."

"Hmm, that's obvious. Uh, daddyo was popular in the fifties I think," said Robert. "Can you find one that's more cool and modern?"

"I'll think on it. Be careful, Father."

Robert grinned on the display. "When you're this good. who needs luck?"

* * *

><p><em>The Book Nook Bookstore<em>

Faison gasped for air as he laid back against the wall. His right leg spurted blood from his thigh and calf. "I don't know his actual location. Believe me, I do not!"

"You arranged his new identity didn't you?"

Faison shook his head in disbelief. "Andrew doesn't know that information. How could YOU?"

"You weren't as good as Sean in the resurrection game. Sloppy and careless," said Anna. "One more thing. I don't believe that you know absolutely nothing about Peter's whereabouts. Try again."

"I do communicate with him rarely but he has ... has never told me where he lives nor ... nor do I ask." Faison loosened his tie. He gulped in air.

"What do you know about his ... work?"

Faison blinked rapidly as if he was trying to clear his vision. "Nothing."

"Liar. Peter worked on carbon disulfide. In fact, he used it heavily in another project. Where could he have gotten it except from you?"

"He did get it from me but-"

"But what?"

"Wh-what he chose to do with it after our agreement is ... is his business."

"What agreement?"

Faison knocked his head against the wall. "We both needed money. He created a new mixture. We sold a license for its use and shared the profit evenly. What ... what do you think financed my new life with Andrew? Hiding from the world is expensive."

"Do you realize how many have been harmed or killed by that drug? Do you?"

"The end justifies the means." Faison rubbed at his eyes. "I regret nothing. Please, Anna, an ambulance."

"Where is Peter's laboratory?" Anna shifted the gun upwards to point directly at Faison's chest.

Faison stared at Anna. He said, "I don't know. If ... if I knew, I don't remember now. I'm telling you the truth. Literally at your mercy, would I lie?"

Realization dawned on Anna like a fiery comet arcing across a dark horizon. Anna closed the distance to Faison. She kneeled down on one knee. "You don't remember, do you? You don't recall taking Robin at all."

"I have been honest with you. I do not know Peter's whereabouts or anything about Robin," Faison said. "I thought she had died. I came to offer you and Andrew what comfort I may."

"Did you teach Andrew how to wipe memories away?"

"The theory only. I did not follow my father's example. He made me practice on innocent patients," said Faison. "I vowed to not do the same with my boy."

She looked at his face closely. His face was flushed and perspiring. His eyes were unguarded and dazed. "Do you recall asking Andrew to wipe some specific memories from your mind?"

"I would recall or know that he did."

"How would you know?"

"It is an invasive procedure. I would have dreams and side effects. I have none of those," Faison said. "It is a ... a skill that must be practiced to ... to be mastered. Andrew has not practiced. I had forbidden it."

"He must have practiced behind your back then. He told me he wiped your memories at YOUR request. I also believe that Andrew is so good you wouldn't remember any of it if he didn't want you to," said Anna.

"My request? That's not possible," said Faison. "I was careful in what I taught him."

She turned on her phone then looked at Faison. She initiated a call. "Cesar, why does everything with you have to be messy and complicated?"

* * *

><p><em>Majestic Theater Radio Station - Andrew's Office<em>

Andrew nearly dropped the phone when he saw who was calling. "Yes, Mum?"

Anna's tone was business-like. "Are you at the station? Is Dani available?"

"Yes and maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Dani is at the hospital with Maxie and-"

"What's happened to Maxie? And where's Mac?"

"She was found tied up at the house after she activated her panic button. Dani brought her to hospital but Maxie is fine. No injuries or trauma."

Anna exhaled. "I disappear for a few hours and all hell happens."

"Speaking of disappearing and-"

"Later. Contact Dani and have her send a medic to the Book Nook Bookshop equipped to deal with gunshot wounds," instructed Anna. "And make sure that whoever it is wears the special earplugs all right?"

"You shot Papa?"

"What I did or did not do will be discussed at length later. I have instructions for you," said Anna. "I am temporarily lifting the ban on your involvement in our activities. Do you understand? This is temporary."

"Yes."

"Tell me right now if you can and desire to do the following: put Faison under and restore the memories you removed at his request."

"I could if I knew how."

"You were able to carry out the previous action of removing them and you have no idea at all on how to find or restore them?"

"Not off the top of my head, Mum. It's very specialized. I followed a printed set of documentation step by step. I need to refresh my knowledge of the procedure before attempting it," said Andrew. "I ... I would have to search the Library and SIMON. I've been banned from that, too."

"I see."

Faison's voice could be heard faintly. "I may be able to direct Andrew to the relevant texts in the Library. I remain unconvinced that he removed anything of consequence or was even able to."

Andrew blurted, "You requested it of me and as instructed I left no residue behind."

"My doubts remain. It is a very sophisticated procedure."

"Sophisticated or no, I did so. By all appearances, it was successful," retorted Andrew. "Given the opportunity to refresh my knowledge properly, I know I could it."

Anna looked at her son on the phone display then at Faison. She had evidence of the unsavory data stored in the Library. She also suspected that Andrew's psychological problems most likely began from researching the Krieg's past inside the notorious family's vast electronic archives. Who knew what else was in there? Did she dare a relapse for Andrew sacrificing one child's sanity for another's welfare?

"Mum, what's the word?" asked Andrew.

"I said I would allow for extreme measures to show the ... truth of my words, Anna." Faison hissed in pain and said, "Time is running out. How far will YOU go?"


	48. Chapter 47

_Vienna, Austria_

A sleek dark Mercedes sedan and a battered Land Rover drew up short within the shadow of the warehouse. The sounds of aircraft take offs and landings could be heard at regular intervals. Raine, Andre, Felicia and Vincent got out of the Land Rover. Heloise and Robert got out of the Mercedes. Vincent scrambled up to the roof of the Land Rover and untied their gear packs and handed them down to the rest of the team.

As if they were all hearing the same timer ticking, they double-timed into the warehouse leaving Heloise, Andre and Robert standing by the Mercedes.

Robert clasped Andre forearm and shook it. "Good luck and thank you."

"Just keep them occupied. We'll do the rest," said Andre letting go of Robert's.

Robert walked towards the warehouse giving the couple privacy for their goodbyes. Inside, he had a quick word with Felicia, Vincent and Raine. As he talked with each one, he collected whatever personal effects they had that could traced to them such as cell phones, wallets or jewelry.

"Did you get a hold of Frisco?" Robert asked Felicia.

"Yeah. I couldn't get Maxie though. No answer," Felicia cinched the last belt around her waist. "Can you check in with Frisco, Robert?"

"Sure."

"Something about his voice was wobbly. He's up to something," said Felicia. "Call it wifely intuition."

"He's always up to something."

"Yeah but he usually gives me a clue. He didn't this time," said Felicia. She looked at her watch. "Robert, you need to get ready. We'll be fine."

"I forgot to tell you something before. I've told the others and it's your turn," said Robert. He leaned close to her ear and whispered.

"I can't do that. No way."

"Your mission ends when you get out. That's it. Nothing else."

"But if you ... if you can't ..."

"Then I can't. Period," said Robert. "No need to tell on me. Anna knows. If not me, it would have been her."

"And you tell me this now because I can't do anything about it?" said Felicia.

"Give us a hug." The two long-time friends embraced.

The ground vibrated under their feet. Andre strode in and called out. "It's here! Let's go!"

* * *

><p><em>WSB Headquarters, New York City<em>

Frisco tapped on his keyboard calling up all known information about one Paul Hornsby. On a clipboard on his desk was one of the pages he had copied from Chase's notepad. Perhaps keeping it in view would jog his memory about where he had seen something similar before.

"Paul, you have been one busy, busy man," said Frisco under his breath as he scrolled through several pages of information. On the surface, he could not find evidence or hints that Hornsby had deviated from the straight and narrow. "Except for meeting with Chase that is. What was that all about?"

He looked up at a knock on the door. He covered his clipboard with a magazine. "Come in!"

Dianara poked her head in. "I'm heading out, Frisco."

"It's nearly rush hour. I'll go with you." He put his jacket on and slid his Glock into his side holster.

"I can take care of myself," said Dianara.

"I know you can. This is an early wedding present. Mac's done a lot for me and Felicia," said Frisco. "The least I can do is make sure his bride makes it to the altar."

"What about your assignment?"

"It's covered. I'll be back here in plenty of time to do airport escort duty and see you back to Port Charles, too."

"How gallant, Mr. Jones."

Frisco grinned. "That me!"

* * *

><p><em>The Book Nook Bookstore, Port Charles<em>

Mac waited until Faison had been carried out of the room by the security team. He closed the door and rounded on Anna.

"What the hell were you thinking shooting him like that?" asked Mac.

"What I had to do," replied Anna.

"You should have known better. He can press charges against you and-"

"He won't!"

"The store could."

"He told the manager it was an accident and not to press charges. You can relax." Anna looked at her watch. "I have to go."

"Relax? Now?" asked Mac. "My daughter was kidnapped and in hospital. Andrew's security teams are running helter skelter all over town and you shoot an unarmed man in cold blood."

"I had no choice, Mac. Just turn a blind eye just this once," said Anna.

"You and Robby promised me when you two came back that there would be no vigilante justice."

"There isn't."

"What do you call what you just did?"

"Well, I didn't kill him. If I had, then THAT would have been justice."

"But why?"

"The only way to get the upperhand on Faison is to catch him by surprise."

"Coming here was the surprise. What were the bullets for?"

"An inducement to converse," said Anna. "He has the answers I need."

"That I understand but I could have hauled him in for questioning which is the reasonable thing to do in cases like this. You remember basic police procedure, right?"

Anna strode to the door. Her hand grabbed at the knob. "Mac, I'm running out of time here. I'll answer your questions later after I talk with Faison again."

"Again?" Mac's eyes narrowed with eyes alight with suspicion. "They're not bringing him to GH are they?"

"No. He's not close to dying yet," Anna pointed out. "Make this easy. Forget we ever had this conversation."

"I know how close to the edge you like to operate but this is beyond the pale even for you." Mac put a hand flat against the door. "I can't let you do this."

Anna lost her temper. "I'm past the edge, Mac. That's a fair warning. Now, get out of my way."

"I'm not going to allow this to - ow!" Mac found his right arm held and twisted against his back.

Anna twisted Mac's wrist none too gently. "Warning has been given. There won't be another one."

"Just tell me why?"

"If I get answers out of him, then Robert may not have to ... we may get clues to Peter's whereabouts which could lead to finding Robin." With her other hand, Anna opened the door. She released Mac's arm. He stumbled forward.

"What's that about Robby?" Mac turned around but Anna was gone. "Anna?"

* * *

><p><em>Vladivostok, Russia<em>

In the tiny second floor flat that was her hideaway, Robin tossed and turned in her sleep. She awoke and sat upright with her heart racing and her skin feeling cold and clammy. She wrapped the blanket closer around her.

"Haven't had a nightmare like that in forever," said Robin. She'd dreamt she was running and running from some unknown and unseen force through a landscape of faces from her past - her family, friends, people she'd worked with, neighbors.

She tried to calm herself and settle back to sleep but she could not. She was not cold for the blanket was warm and the flat was insulated from the bitter cold outside. She wasn't hungry. In fact, she felt nauseated from fear not illness.

"Must be the sleeping pills or the lack of them. I'm not taking them anymore. They must suppress dreams."

She padded to the side window. From a sharp viewing angle, she could see out yet remain unseen by passersby. The street was dusted with a carpet of unbroken snow. The sky was clear save for the shining half moon.

Robin stood there for some time just looking out. Little by little her weariness returned. She returned to her makeshift nest in the living room and laid down. Her anxiety abated a little overcome by her body's need for rest. In a few hours it would be dawn and she had a busy day planned.

* * *

><p><em>Majestic Theater, Port Charles, New York<em>

Anna rushed into the Majestic Theater. Andrew was waiting for her by the lobby doors. Even before the doors closed, he held out his phone.

"Mum, call Father," said Andrew.

"After Faison is secured," said Anna walking past him heading for the auditorium and backstage.

Andrew dogged her steps. "He's been trying to contact you all day."

"I said I'll call him," said Anna. "He hasn't been sedated has he? Are you sure you want to do this? Are all the precautions in place?"

"Forget Faison. Call." Anna wasn't stopping so Andrew put a hand on her forearm.

Anna stopped midway down the aisle. She glared at her son.

"I know the operation over there is dangerous. The less I know the more anxious I get. My anxiety level right now is off the scale. For my peace of mind, Mum, please call."

Anna closed her eyes. Her lips moved as if she was mentally counting from five to one. She probably was. She breathed in and out slowly as she took her phone and initiated a call to Robert. She began to speak even before his greeting. "Robert, I have Faison. He's secure and motivated to answer my questions."

Robert cleared his throat. "Define motivated."

"Two gunshot wounds."

"You shot him? For real?"

"One on the thigh and one on the calf. Enough to incapacitate yet keep him conscious for my purposes," explained Anna.

"Time's ticking, luv," said Robert.

"That's what I've been trying to explain to our son here and your brother earlier but will they listen to me?" Anna arched a brow at Andrew. "Edgy team leader, concerned wife and aggravated mum that's all I am."

"I didn't know it was urgent. Sorry," said Andrew.

Anna patted her son's shoulder. "I know, darling. Go and make sure Faison's secure. I'll be right there."

Andrew sprinted down the aisle and up the stage muttering to himself. "If people would only tell me what's going on, I wouldn't be making an ass of myself would I? I HATE being out of the loop."

Anna lengthened her stride down the aisle. "The Portland trip paid off. I have absolute proof that Peter created the compound and that he and Faison were working together. Faison DID arrange Peter's so-called death and they still have some form of communication going on today."

"You got all that? That's unbelievable!"

"I didn't get anything on Robin. Faison denies knowing anything about abducting her in London or questioning her."

"He's lying through his teeth!"

"If I can get information on Robin's location, then you can stop at Plan A. Leave Plan B for another day," said Anna. "What's my minimum window?"

"One hour and maximum is one hour thirty."

"I'll get something, Robert. I don't care if he bleeds out on the floor," said Anna. "Buy me some time."

"No can do. Ops is a go. If I don't hear from you within the next hour, I can't call it off. Radio silence will be in effect. The team is all in no matter what. Andre and I will be on Plan B."

"I know," said Anna softly. Her finger traced around Robert's image on the phone display. "I wish I was there."

"Well, I don't. If you were, we would both be going in. No fun in that," said Robert. His voice gentled. "Remember one thing, Devane. I love you."

"Love you more," said Anna.

Anna reached the closed door of the large dressing room currently used as Faison's cell. She didn't bother to knock. She slammed an open palm on the door, pushed and walked in. "Cesar! Let's get started shall we?"


	49. Chapter 48

_Majestic Theater, Port Charles, New York_

Dani watched Lars as he tuned his earplugs before inserting one in each ear. She handed him a tranquilizer pistol. Behind them was a tall rack of medical monitors and systems displaying various life signs and statistics. A thick cord of bundled wires led from the rack and under the dressing room door.

"Sorry for cutting into your beauty sleep," said Dani. "But who else would have been able to fix up this monitoring rig?"

"Was that a compliment?" asked Lars placing his Glock in his hip holster and the tranquilizer pistol in his shoulder holster.

"Just the truth and you know it."

"A good commander knows his or her limits and when to ask for help." Lars grinned. "That WAS a compliment. Welcome to the senior officer cadre," He offered his hand to Dani.

Dani shook his hand. "Does this mean no more condescending, patronizing comments on the comm channel?"

"No promises," said Lars.

"If the mutual admiration society chat is over, can one of you activate the monitor feeds to us?" asked Giles over Dani's IPhone. "Alex wants to monitor vital signs."

"Faison's?" asked Dani.

"Andrew's," said Alex coming into view on the display. "I'm hoping we'll see some kind of telemetry change if Andrew's psychosis emerges - a rise in pulse rate, blood pressure, body temperature. Something definite."

Dani looked at the closed door and back to the display. "Do you think it's a possibility? I've been watching him all day. All normal."

"His transformation caught me by surprise, too. I wish Anna would let me videotape the proceedings," said Alex.

"We could not set up anything non-intrusive in such a short time," said Lars. "Andrew said he didn't want any visual distractions. I do have a mini-microphone in there on feed channel 794. Volume is faint but audible."

"Ah, thank you!" said Alex.

* * *

><p><em>General Hospital<em>

Maxie sat on the examination table with her eyes scrunched tight in concentration. Detective Lucky Spencer was jotting down whatever she could remember about her assailant.

"He moved, I don't know, with purpose," said Maxie.

"How do you know? You were blindfolded," said Lucky.

"Before that. He got me at the door then carried me standing up to the kitchen. He was really strong," said Maxie. "Dad, he carried through the kitchen as he hunted around for something to tie me with."

"You don't weigh that much," said Mac who stood beside her.

"A man has to be fit to carry anyone, right? He was fit," said Maxie. "Then when he found the tape he did everything fast."

"He's a professional. We know that."

"He reminded me of Uncle Robert."

"Robbie?"

"When Uncle Robert does something it's always ... always to the point. If there are four things to do on the list, he does all of them in order and doesn't stop until he's done," said Maxie. "Robin used to do the same ... same thing. She'd dot every 'i' and cross every 't' before going to the next thing."

"What else can you remember?" asked Lucky. "Did he say anything? Make noises?"

"Quiet. That's the only thing he said. That I should be quiet. One word."

"Did he sound young or old? Did he have an accent?" asked Lucky.

"Older, middle-aged. He had an accent but not obvious."

"Could you tell what it was? European? British? Latin American?" asked Mac.

Maxie shook her head. "Not British. I'm sure of that."

Mac began to say the word quiet over and over in various accents. Some of them made Maxie smile.

"He sounded like Ivan," said Maxie. She cocked her head to the side as if replaying the memory in her head. "Yeah, an older Ivan."

"That's not good," said Mac. "Not good at all."

"Ivan who?" asked Lucky.

"I want you at the Villa ASAP. You stay there and ... and keep Emma company."

"I love Emma and all, Dad, but I have my own place now. And, it's perfectly safe," said Maxie. "You said so yourself."

"Who's Ivan?" asked Lucky.

"Until I check this out with Ivan, I want to know you're safe."

"Dad, please. Dianara would know if-"

"She's not here, is she?" countered Mac.

"Doctor Quartermaine has checked me out. I'm all good. I'm going home right now," Maxie slid off the table. She looked at Lucky. "Can you give me a ride?"

"Only if you tell me who Ivan is," said Lucky.

"Just a friend."

"With an accent."

"Yeah."

Lucky rubbed at his chin. "You know there's been a lot more people with accents around ever since Robert and Anna came back to town."

"They're regular pied pipers," said Mac. He took his jacket off and put it around his daughter's shoulders. "I want you to check in every hour."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Don't start with me, Maxie. I've had it with the headstrong, stubborn women in this family!" exclaimed Mac. "At least one of you will follow my request. Check in every two hours?"

Maxie sighed. "Fine."

As they walked out of the emergency room, Maxie asked Mac, "What did Aunt Anna do this time?"

"You don't want to know. I wish I didn't know," said Mac. "if you remember something, let me or Lucky know, got it? You have your phone?"

Maxie patted her purse. "Safe and sound." She gasped. "The phone! He took out the phone! The tape, Dad. He pulled it out."

"The tape from the answering machine?" asked Mac.

"The phone rang and I heard him running from upstairs to the phone in the living room. I heard the tape squeal as it was pulled out," said Maxie.

"I'll request the phone records from the telephone company," said Lucky.

"That would take too long." Maxie pulled out her IPhone and contacted SIMON. "Simon, please display the phone record from my Dad's house."

"From what time duration?" asked SIMON's not quite human voice.

"Could you pull up the last week?" asked Maxie.

Within a minute, the display changed to a listing of phone numbers and their geographical origination. Mac and Maxie peered at the display. They made the occasional comment on recognizing phone numbers of friends and family. Lucky craned his neck to see.

"Lucky, return to the station," said Mac.

"This is spy stuff isn't it? You're hacked into the phone system. That has to be it," said Lucky.

"Have no idea. I'm no techie," said Mac.

Lucky looked at Maxie then at the phone then back at Maxie. "You're one of THEM now?"

Maxie shrugged. "Just a junior trainee."

"Very junior," said Mac.

"But ... but how? When?" spluttered Lucky.

"It IS the family business, Lucky," said Maxie. "Your dad taught you stuff. You were on the run all over the world."

"Yeah, but we were always running from trouble. You're in the thick of it. I want in," said Lucky. "Mac? Chief?"

"Nope," said Mac.

"I've kept quiet just like you said. I KNOW there's something going on. Something big," said Lucky. "Is it the Cassadines? You'll need all the help you can get."

"This is not your fight."

"Does my dad know about this? Is that why he's been acting all weird lately?"

"No, he's not involved and neither are you," said Mac. "Stop whining. It's orders from Robert."

"Damn! I shouldn't have ... have opened my big mouth that time, huh?"

"Your timing could have been better," said Mac. "I'm sorry, Lucky."

Lucky walked out into the parking lot muttering words like "foreigners", "connection" and Helena.

In Mac's car on the way to Crimson, Maxie continued to scroll down the list eliminating numbers she recognized. The list was getting smaller.

* * *

><p><em>Majestic Theater, Port Charles, New York<em>

Faison rested his back against one end of the sofa and stretched his injured leg out. Bandages were wound around his thigh and calf. A wire led from his calf and out under the dressing room door. His normally neat appearance was no longer. He reached for his cigarette case lying flat on the end table.

"No. No smoking," said Anna.

"I thought prisoners were allowed a final wish," said Faison.

"You're not a prisoner."

"No?" Faison raised his handcuffed hands towards Anna. "What are these?"

"You're not here, remember?" Anna watched Andrew's every motion.

She expected Andrew to be nervous and scared but he wasn't. He was calm and collected as he read over the procedure document as dictated by Faison earlier and the document copied from the Krieg electronic archives. He had not even responded to Faison's jibes doubting his abilities. Andrew had been the picture of focus and impassive concentration. It was his demeanor that frightened Anna. It reminded her of Peter Krieg's clinical detachment.

"I'm ready to start." Andrew put a chair opposite Faison and sat down. Around one wrist was a bracelet with a long wire extending which, like Faison's, led out under the door.

"This is foolish, Anna," said Faison. "Nothing will come of this."

"What I want to know could be in your head. I have to have it," said Anna. "You wanted to know how far I would go. Here we are."

Faison looked at Andrew. "So, the student becomes the master? Should I be flattered?" He looked at Anna. "I may have consciously agreed to this experiment. However, assuming that Andrew can do as he boasts, my subconscious has not agreed. It has a potent will to survive. It will fight against our son. I've never known you to put your child at risk."

Anna bristled. "Andrew, remember the conditions I gave you?"

Andrew nodded. "Yes. Give the word."

"The word is given." Anna moved out of Andrew's sight line. Her tranquilizer pistol was unholstered. She knocked twice on the door as a signal to Dani and Lars outside. "We're starting."

Anna tapped her ears. Her earplugs were in place. They emitted a low frequency tone that they hoped disrupted verbal hypnosis. It emitted a constant pulse of white noise that was barely audible to the human being but was detectable by the brain. Initial testing with Andrew and Robert had told them it worked in a general scenario but Faison was a master hypnotist. So far he had not tried to sway anyone's mind but with him one had to be wary at all times.

She looked at her watch. So little time left.

Anna moved to a far corner behind the sofa. Out of Faison's direct view but in full sight of Andrew. Her son sat loose and casual on the chair not saying anything for a full minute. Faison glared at him through the silence.

"Well, begin!" said Faison. "What are you waiting for? Begin the mantra of influence. I shall try to not resist."

"I wanted to tell you something first - a confession of sorts."

"What confession?"

"Do you remember saying goodbye to me at Mohonk, the resort in the mountains?"

"Yes, you ejected me from your life as I recall - both of you." His eyes shifted left and right seeking out Anna and not finding her.

"I'm not sorry for that. I had to do it. It was the right thing to do," said Andrew. "I am sorry for one thing though. That's what I wanted to talk to you about first."

"What is this about?" asked Faison openly curious.

Andrew's voice softened. He looked down on the floor. "It's about forgiveness for something I've done to you. You must forgive me because I cannot forgive myself until you do."

Faison was surprised. He looked directly at Andrew. "What act could be so serious?"

At that same moment, Andrew's eyes snapped up and gazed straight into Faison's eyes. HIs voice changed to something clipped, sharp and direct. "Do you see the tyger burning bright?"

Faison gasped. Andrew pressed an index finger at a point just below Faison's collarbone. Faison flinched and remained still.

"Close your eyes. You hear nothing." Andrew commanded. Once Faison's eyes were closed, he stood up and walked towards Anna. "I have him, Mum."

"Are YOU all right? Any twinges of something else?" asked Anna studying his face.

"No. I've been studying Dr. Hardy's approach and adapting it into my repertoire. I believe it helps my symptoms if I minimize using the methods exactly as Faison had taught me," said Andrew. "It's like teaching a computer a different set of patterns for accomplishing the same tasks as before. Now comes the hard part."

"How did you get him under? That looked too easy."

"Lulled him into feeling paternal and indirectly open to my questions. Then struck when he wasn't expecting it. He won't fall for that trick again I assure you."

"What DID you to him in Mohonk?"

"He was inebriated. I was feeling sorry for him," said Andrew. "I put him to bed and planted some suggestions."

Anna nodded. "About his fans?"

"Sometimes one cannot appreciate what one has because they are looking elsewhere for happiness," said Andrew.

"You wanted to help him. I understand."

"It wasn't enough, Mum. Look at him. Still bitter and obsessed."

"He is who and what he is. If he wants to change, it's up to him not you or me," said Anna. "What's next?"

"I have to find those memories. Reading the notes I realized that it's impossible to completely erase memories especially those with emotional resonances. However, they can be bundled together and hidden away as was done in your case. I believe I did something slightly different," said Andrew. "I remember repeating fragments of phrases over and over again while I read of a list of items. I believe I took each strand of memory, rolled it up and disguised it as something else or hid each individually. If the latter, then I must find each one and activate the memory again."

"That could be a very long time."

"Yes."

"We don't have the time."

"I will focus the session on specific things. I'm not exactly sure of what I'm looking for. So, there will be a degree of unpredictability. I will try different lines of questioning to see what ... what bears fruit." Andrew swallowed nervously. "He will offer resistance that I must counter. But I won't damage him, Mum. I do not want to resort to that."

"I don't want that either. He did submit willingly. I only want Robin. You can leave whatever other secrets he may have as they are," said Anna. "He must have had a good reason to want those memories buried."

"This may be the only time he ever allows me inside again. He'll know what I can do once he's out of trance."

"Maybe it will motivate him to stop manipulating you." Anna squeezed Andrew's shoulder. "Go on. I'll be here whatever happens."

Andrew took a sip of water then sat back in the chair. He woke Faison from trance. He asked, "What is your name?"

"Cesar Krieg."

"You are known as Cesar Faison?"

"Yes."

"Why not use your real name?"

"I changed my name when I joined the DVX. A disguise in plain sight is always best."

"Where do you live?"

"My home is where my heart is. Everywhere. Nowhere."

He held up a picture of the front of Faison's London flat. "You lived here. This is in London. London is a wonderful place. It has everything you desire - culture, opera, art. Everything you could want."

"Yes ... no," Faison's face became pained and haunted. "Nearly everything."

"In London, you worked on your business. Every single day. Remember, every day."

Andrew looked at Anna then at Faison. He held up another picture. This time it was a close up of a messy desk.

"You worked at this desk with your favorite pen and notebook. See? It's in the picture."

"Yes."

"Your desk with your things in your home in London. The picture doesn't lie. Say it. The picture doesn't lie."

"The picture doesn't lie."

"This means that you lived in London."

"No."

Andrew displayed more pictures on his IPhone's screen. Pictures that the London team had taken at their last visit. "This is your bedroom in London. Your solar with your miniature orchids. They're still growing. Say it. The picture doesn't lie.

"The picture doesn't lie."

He showed the photos again. "Your flat in London. Your desk. Your papers. You lived in London. The picture doesn't lie. You lived in London."

"Y-y-yes."

"I want you to visit your home in London. Go there now."

"No. No." Faison shook his head vigorously.

Andrew looked at Anna then at Faison. He decided on the spot to try a theory. "Davnee. She's waiting for you in London. You should go back there. Remember. Go back to Davnee."

Faison sat rigid as a statue. His face mirrored his internal struggle to resist. His head swayed from side to side as if trying to evade and hide from Andrew's words.

"No. Cannot."

"She's waiting for you. In London," Andrew leaned in closer to Faison. "Don't you miss her? Don't you want to see her? She's in London. Return to London."

Faison's hands swept upward and grabbed Andrew by the neck. "No! No! She's dead ... dead to me! My past is gone!"

Andrew held a hand out to stop Anna from interfering. Slowly, he pried Faison's fingers from his neck while Faison raved.

"Words! Words are all I have. She's with me in ... in my words," said Faison. "Y-y-you can't take her! She's mine!" He slid off the sofa without letting go of Andrew's throat. The tether of his wires was stretched taut.

Andrew pressed on the same pressure point he had used earlier. Faison slumped forward into Andrew's arms.

"We're coming in!" said Dani from the other side of the door. "Telemetry is all over the place!"

"No! All good!" cried out Anna. "Stay outside, Dani!"

Andrew put Faison back on the sofa. He stood back and looked at Anna. "Well, I found a hot spot. Now, I have to drill down until I find something. I wish I could remember more of what exactly he had me remove."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This story was begun and posted on September 2010 on my home page. Any similarity to any current GH storyline(s) is coincidental. This is a direct sequel to The Telltale Lie which is partially posted here on FFN. Though it's not necessary to read that previously, it would be helpful. Please see my profile home page on the status of this series. More chapters are posted on my home page. Like it or hate it? Please leave a comment or review.<p> 


	50. Chapter 49

_WSB Headquarters, NYC_

Chase sat across the conference table from Ross and Connie. They had finished with official business and he was now using the occasion to further make his case for the Gemini Group to have access to the Babbage Protocol.

"My group has kept to the terms of our charter assiduously. We are the ONLY micro-group that has ever successfully transitioned into an independent division of the Bureau in modern times," said Chase. "I think that alone is proof that we are dedicated, capable, discreet and loyal."

"We're not doubting that," said Connie.

"Then why can't I even be told more information about the protocol?" asked Chase. "I understand that you don't want me seeing the data center. But how can I gauge the suitability of my group to provide services to and to receive data from the system without more information?"

"That's not what's being asked of you, Chase," said Connie.

"That's what it sounds like to me."

"You've gotten along fine without it so far. Prove to me in writing that you have a real need for the system's capabilities and-"

"And if I do, then we'll have access?"

"Get me the report and I'll seriously consider the request," said Connie not backing down an inch.

Chase took a deep breath and leaned back against the chair. "I ... I will have to secure permission from some of my clients before information pertinent to them may be included in my report. I believe that once you see the kinds of requests my group receives and handles, Connie, that you'll agree how more efficiently we will be with the system."

He tried another tack. "I'll be honest, Connie. I originally scheduled this visit months ago because I wanted to talk to Tim Sidwell. I've known for some time that my group's technology infrastructure was ... is inadequate for the information collection and analysis demands of today. We've made do with off the shelf software and ad-hoc solutions. I wanted to pick Tim's brain on a system design. He was the best in the Bureau and he designed the system that Babbage replaced. WIth Tim gone, the only option I can see is asking for the protocol."

"There are qualified and security-cleared contractors that could do the job for you." said Connie.

"Maybe the kind of work that Chase's group does needs special handling, Connie. Outside contractors no matter how much we vet their backgrounds and personnel are always risky," said Ross. "I can see why Chase would want an internal resource to consult."

"That's right, Ross. In fact, Tim and I had exchanged emails. He said he was open to consulting for us to build the design specification. Then, my group would take it from there to get the contractors to implement the design." Chase looked closely at Ross then Connie. "Has the sweep of Tim's email and belongings revealed any files or specs intended for my group?" He chuckled. "Doodles on a napkin? I remember Tim was a doodler."

Connie smiled. "Sorry. No doodles."

"What about his home? Did he work from home?" asked Chase. "Any files there?"

Connie cleared her throat. "We picked all his loose files, computers, hard drives, a server and some data CDs. Nothing on them is very recent. There was no file data referencing you by name or your group."

"Was there a file encrypted in a code that your system doesn't know?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Connie.

"Tim said he was working on a new encryption method that he thought would be ideal for my group to use. Something original that wasn't used by the military or other intelligence groups," said Chase. He opened his briefcase and pulled out a one page document. He showed it to Connie and Ross. "He gave me a general document of what a Gem system would need. See?"

One look at the document convinced Connie. "He must have been working on it. That's a lot of thought put into it."

"It was a favor between friends. Things were going so well here that he was bored. Needed something to do. Did he work with an assistant?"

Connie shook her head. "No project assistant. He had an systems administrator though. But Tim is a loner when he designs. He only releases the final specification when he's all done. I'll let the forensics staff to be on a lookout for an encrypted file and project specification, Chase."

"I would appreciate it." Chase returned the document to his case and closed it. He looked at his watch and stood up. "I have some things to do before my flight leaves. Good to sit down with peers. Clear the air and plan for the future."

"I hope the trip hasn't been a complete waste."

"We picked up two new contracts out for five. That's better than I had hoped for."

"Good to hear," said Ross.

"I'll get my staff on that report, Connie." He smiled. "I think the best way to convince you though is for you to take a trip over to my headquarters."

"Where is that these days?"

"Commit to a visit and approve our report and you'll find out."

"Keeping a low profile is the Gem's speciality, isn't it?" asked Ross.

"Security, loyalty and discretion are our watchwords. We live by them."

* * *

><p><em>Long Island, New York<em>

Frisco breathed a sigh of relief as they crossed into Long Island. Beside him, Dianara read through Tim Sidwell's personnel file and the manifest inventory of items removed from his home.

"Learn anything interesting?" asked Frisco.

"Very. I didn't know TIm had been a whiz kid. I always associated him with Sean and Robert's generation," said Dianara.

"So did I until I met him and saw his file. Imagine being plucked out of high school by men in black suits for hacking into the WSB computers."

"At that time, hackers were a rarity. At least they recognized his talents and put him to work," said Dianara. "Does he know about Andrew?"

"Yes. Andrew says he couldn't have integrated SIMON into the WSB infrastructure as smoothly and Invisibly as he did without Tim's help," said Frisco.

"They've met?"

"Oh, yes. They both love boats in fact."

"So Tim is ... was heavily involved in the team?"

"In the beginning, yes, but not currently."

"But someone with his skills could be extremely helpful. Or, is it Connie that squashed any attempt to poach Tim?"

Frisco chuckled. "If it had come to that, she probably would have. No, Robert decided that a clean line had to be drawn between the insiders and the team. For everyone's protection," said Frisco. "Tim was the guard on the technical side. Connie fronted the political and operational side. I handled the field work identifying agents we could trust then later charged with Andrew's security coverage."

"And Felicia?"

"She was the personal liaison to the team distinct and separate from the Bureau."

"A connection to the Bureau through you is a pretty short distance via Felicia."

"That's why we stayed out in the field primarily. The less time at headquarters meant the less time to be questioned." Frisco sighed. "And, everyone knew that I ... I had an allergy to going home. As far as everyone knows I've burnt that bridge and dedicated myself and my life to the Bureau."

"Good cover."

"It was at the time. It's getting old though. Harder to keep up appearances, you know."

Dianara's phone rang. It was Connie. "Yes, Connie?"

"Where are you?" asked Connie. Traffic noises could be heard in the background.

"An hour from the house in Brookhaven," said Frisco.

"FYI I just found out that Tim may have been doing some side work for Chase's Gem Group. Be on the look out for an encrypted file of some kind and a design specification document for a new computer system. We didn't find anything within the items removed from the property. It could still be there and well hidden knowing Tim."

"Got it. Will do," said Frisco. "Where are you? Coney Island?"

"Just taking a walk. Chase and Rosss have been all over me. This is the first chance I got to call you," said Connie. "Find those DAT tapes and get out. I've getting some funny vibes from Chase and not the kind I like either. Dianara, Mac called me. He wants you to call him ASAP."

"Why didn't he call me directly?" asked Dianara.

"He was but he didn't know if you were going to be working and didn't want to blow your cover."

"He's always so thoughtful," said Dianara with a sappy smile on her face. She disconnected the call and contacted Mac. "Mac, it's me."

Mac's harried face was on the display. He was in his car. "Hey! Wanted to let you know that Maxie is just fine. Can you call Ivan Korolev and check if he had any ops in our neighborhood?"

"Maxie? Ivan? What's going on?" asked Dianara. "Frisco's with me. You're on speakerphone."

"Hi, Frisco."

"Mac. What's that about Maxie?" asked Frisco. "Is she okay? She hasn't recovered from the maze thing yet."

Mac looked to the side and said. "Maxie will explain it. Go on."

The display changed and Maxie came on. "Well, not a big deal."

"Uh, huh. It happens every day," said Mac to the side.

"I was checking the house, picking up the mails and stuff like that when I got jumped-"

"What?" yelled Frisco. The car lurched then righted itself as he regained control of himself.

"I was blindfolded and tied up. The burglar took off my blindfold and untied my hands and feet before he left," Maxie explained. "I pressed SIMON's panic button, got checked out fine at the hospital and here I am . End of story."

Frisco looked at Maxie's picture on the screen. "You're really okay?"

Maxie nodded. "Doctor Quartermaine has me scheduled for a cardiac check up next week. I'm fine."

"As soon as my current task is done, I'll be on a plane. I'll be home tonight and we'll talk. You're staying at the house so we can watch you," said Dianara.

"I told you so," came Mac's voice. "Heading for the house."

"Any ID on the perpetrator?" asked Dianara.

"Maxie says that he was an older man and sounded like Ivan," said Mac. "It wasn't a burglary. She was tied up by a professional who was looking for something in the house."

"Okay. I'm not aware of any direct operation BY Ivan but it's not out of the realm of possibility that there could be an operation."

"Could it be because of you?" asked Mac. "It's common knowledge we live together there."

"Anything is possible, I suppose," said Dianara.

"There's a call from a Russian location. We don't have the exact location yet," said Mac. "Could it be a relative who knew you?"

"No one could connect me with my past childhood. I've grown. I look Italian and not Russian. I don't know anyone there," said Dianara. Then her face paled. "Um, I'll call Ivan and see if he knows anything. Ah, any word from Vincent's team?"

Mac's face was concerned. "The Austrian op is starting or has already started. It's out of our hands."

"Radio silence?"

"I think so. Isn't that usual procedure?" asked Mac.

Frisco shook his head slightly. Dianara lied smoothly. "Yes, it is. I'll definitely be back home tonight."

Mac grinned. "We'll have your favorites tonight."

They said their farewells and Dianara ended the call. "Frisco, they should know the operation isn't a normal one."

"I don't like it either but orders are orders," said Frisco. "Need to know only. By the way, I caught your reaction about the call from Russia? Anything you want to tell me?"

"Not at present." Dianara closed the folder on her lap. "It's probably nothing."

* * *

><p><em>Brookhaven, Long Island<em>

Frisco and Dianara found the key where Tim's sister said it would be. They entered and divided up search duties. Just as Connie had said, they had found the DAT tapes amongst Tim's vast music cassette collection. They promptly disappeared inside Dianara's large purse. Unlike the WSB search team, they had a few additional locations to search.

Frisco stood by a wide set of shelves filled with books of every size, shape and topic. He scanned the titles of each book.

"What are you doing?" asked Dianara coming into the study from the kitchen. "The kitchen is clear."

"Looking for Tim's favorite book." He crouched to look at the lower shelves. "Standard team operating procedure. Old school. Explain later. Look for Mona Lisa Overdrive by Gibson by itself or in a collection." He took a paperback book out. "Never mind. Found it."

Frisco flipped through the book until he found a phrase scrawled on the margin of one page. He showed it to Dianara. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

Dianara read the words aloud, "The lady's gems sparkle in the sun forever. What does that mean?"

"Tim had something. Something he HAD to hide." Frisco ran out of the house with Dianara close behind him.

In too much of a hurry, neither noticed the tracer bug affixed to the rear fender. But it was quite small and unless they knew to look for one, they wouldn't have thought to look. Besides, it was only a few minutes old.

Frisco drove at speed away from Tim Sidwell's house. Beside him, Dianara checked for pursuit. There was none visible. Her mind turned the phrase 'The lady's gems sparkle in the sun forever' over and over.

"Where are we going?" asked Dianara.

"To check out the Sparkle, Tim's boat."

"I see. And gems refers to the Gem Group or something valuable?"

"One or both maybe," said Frisco. "We used to use the marina and Tim's boat when we had to transport equipment or documents for the SIMON transition years ago."

"That makes sense. This is close enough to HQ to be handy but innocent on the surface to be unremarkable," said Dianara. "Does this mean SIMON's data center is around here?"

"No idea. I'm not even sure how SIMON is connected into HQ," said Frisco. "Everyone assumes its done via the Internet but I know the connection has never gone down even when Internet service was unavailable. The connection is so seamless that people don't notice it anymore. It's simply there all the time."

"For security reasons, the truth is only in a few people's heads?"

"I suspect that only Andrew and Tim knew for certain. Tim was a genius at cryptography and he loved puzzles. Whatever they set up has to be good to have held up so long without being broken. A lot of our own people have tried."

"Really?"

"There are those, like Ross, who want SIMON disengaged entirely as much as we want to keep it in service."

"One thing I've never fully understood is how SIMON got so embedded into the WSB? I know Andrew put it in as a virus to hunt for information about Faison but why was it allowed to have so much influence?" asked Dianara.

"Because SIMON delivered results and the ones in charge didn't see it as a threat until it was too entrenched in our daily work and routines. It was offered free of charge, too, don't forget. Money is a wonderful motivator," said Frisco. "Robert drove that initiative through from start to finish. His ace in the hole was Tim and Connie. Without their help and cooperation, SIMON could have been removed. Not easily but possible. Too late now."

"Tim's gone. You're resigning. That only leaves Connie," said Dianara. "When I had dinner with her, I could tell she was tired of the business and the politics."

Frisco sighed. "She's been at it as long as Robert and Sean. That's a long time. I know that Robert had it in mind for me to replace Connie at some point but I've hung in as long as I could and no more. I have to assume that Robert has another ace up his sleeve to protect Connie and groom her replacement in the near future."

The car pulled into a small but busy marina.

"Let's go. The Sparkle should be in the farthest slip." Frisco and Dianara got out of the car and ambled leisurely into the marina.

On the rear fender, the tracer sent another signal. The recipient of the signal wasn't too far away.


	51. Chapter 50

_Shipyards - Vladivostok, Russia_

The dogs strained at their leashes leading their handlers straight up the gangplank of the cargo ship. The ship's captain backed away a few steps to let them pass. Mr. Hunter flashed his custom's official credentials and followed his team inside the cavernous hold. The dogs had gotten a good scent once they entered the shipyard area. All three dogs, muzzled to keep them quiet, had as one led them to the same ship.

For a few minutes they traveled through different areas of the ship's cargo hold until the dogs stopped and pawed at a closed door. Hunter and two others took point and the dogs were led away from the door. In practiced motion, they threw the door open wide and burst inside.

"Nothing here," said Hunter unable to hide the disappointment he felt. "Damn!"

One of his team began to inspect the room more closely. "She was here. I've got food wrappers and an empty bottle of water. And, she cleaned up the seat. Only a woman would do that." He proceeded to store the items inside a clear evidence bag.

"Why did I think this was going to be easy?" asked Hunter.

"They normally are, boss."

"Robin Sinclair is proving to be a challenge," said Hunter. "Sinclair said his wife was prepared for escape but I didn't believe him. Now I do."

"What's next?"

"With this we know she's still in the city. This scent has to be recent for it to be so strong, right?"

"Right."

"We'll reset our search quadrant starting from here," said Hunter. "She can't hide forever. She'll run out of money, resources or get sick. She's not a professional. We'll find her. Give the dogs a rest for a few hours. Then I want them back out. In the meantime, I need to report our progress to Sinclair."

Peter read the email draft of his orders for his paid agent in Port Charles. This was one part of the operation that was going well. For that he was content. His lips moved as he softly read:

Send latest news re: subject family ASAP. Find and ID grave site if possible. Report any increase in activity.

He clicked on an icon and sent the message off. There was a knock at the door. It was Mr. Hunter with Ben and Jerry behind him. They all trooped in.

"Dr. Sinclair, we have positive proof that your wife was previously on a freighter heading out," said Hunter.

"She's gone?" asked Sinclair rising but caught himself. "No, that can't be. The harbor is iced in." He sat back down.

"We believe she stayed on board for one or two nights. There was evidence of food, of being prepared as you suspected. She has enough money to buy food and water."

"Where would she have gotten it?" asked Peter. "Never mind. It can't last long. Did anyone on the ship see her?"

"No. That's surprising to me. Her size and lack of local language would be obvious."

"She stole the phone. She could steal money, too," pointed out Ben.

Hunter looked at the two guards. "Is it possible that she disguised herself?"

"Stealing clothes is harder but not impossible," said Jerry.

"I have an inventory of clothes and shoes missing from her belongings. With a long coat and a hat over those clothes, she could disguise herself from a distance. Has she used disguises before?"

Ben shook his head. "She only wears what Hilda gives her. Always."

"You are all sure that she has not friends or family in the area?" asked Hunter.

"Why do you ask?" asked Sinclair.

"Because the docks are a fair distance from here. She could have taken a bus or a cab to get there. Or she could have had help. Or stowed away on something and then found herself in the dock area," explained Hunter.

"I see no point in wondering how she got to the ship. We know her medication is twenty-four hours overdue. She will be feeling weak and disorientated. Give it one or two more days and she must seek help."

"Are you sure of that doctor? Could she have collected enough medication to use on her escape?"

"No. We watch in person or behind mirrors," said Jerry.

"What?" asked Hunter befuddled.

"My wife is capricious, Mr. Hunter. Sometimes when she is upset, she will refuse her medication or throw them away. For her own wellbeing, we monitor all the medication she takes," said Sinclair. "It is rather draconian of me to control her this way but I must, for her sake."

"I see. How long will she keep this up?"

"Not long. Her survival instinct is very strong but her body is needy," said Sinclair. "Because of her condition, she has had to live a regimented life. To eat and sleep at specific times. To rest often through the day. To expect her creature comforts on demand. She has none now. Her system has been removed from all that is familiar and necessary."

"How did you catch her the last time?"

"She made calls on a cell phone which we used to find her general location. She managed to enter a hospital but she collapsed before she could leave," said Sinclair. "Fortunately, one of our informants discovered her and contacted us immediately. I expect the same to occur now. Flush her out, Hunter. Make her run and run. Exhaust herself. Then we will have her."

* * *

><p>Robin spread the city map over the kitchen counter. Her flashlight found the shipping docks where the cargo ship was moored. From there she tried to find familiar streets. After a few minutes, she had settled on a general area where she thought she was. She'd have to pay attention to street signs today. Her stomach grumbled.<p>

"Okay, you're going to get fed. Give me a minute," said Robin. With her wool cardigan on over pants and thick socks, she was warm enough in the tiny flat. It was well-built and kept out most of the cold. "I'll take this over the ship any day of the week.

She rummaged through supplies she had laid out on the counter. She craved something hot but didn't dare risk a fire of any kind. Robin settled on the last of her sweet bread, cheese, a few slices of sausage and sunflower seeds. She ate while she continued to study the map. Occasionally, she looked up a word in her dictionary.

"Find something hot. Buy water and juice. Find a phone. Not necessarily in that order."

Munching on bread, she peered outside. She wouldn't venture out until she saw other people going to work or shopping. It was better to blend in with the citizens in groups or pairs than be seen alone, she thought. A few citizens straggled by in ones and twos. She'd wait a half hour then go out. She had to find a phone.


	52. Chapter 51

_Vienna, Austria_

Twelve blocks from the Foundation, the team regrouped in shopping center parking lot. The Range Rover and Mercedes were joined by a television crew truck. Robert opened the door of the Mercedes and Heloise stepped out.

"Time to split up," murmured Robert for Heloise's ear alone.

"Give Anna as much time as possible," whispered Heloise.

"Faison is a tough nut to crack. He's a fighter. Worse, he's always got something up his sleeve."

"You have no faith in Andrew or Anna?"

"I have all the faith in the world in them," said Robert quietly as they joined the rest. "I simply don't trust Faison. Not one bit."

In the shadow of the open door of the TV truck stood Holly, Nyssa and Jackie. Perhaps, Nyssa's positioning was a necessity between the two old adversaries.

"Everything going well, Robert?" asked Holly.

"Uh, huh. Countdown to zero hour has begun. Time to get this dog and pony show on the road," said Robert. "Nyssa, you're with me. All set?"

Nyssa dressed in a fitted black catsuit nodded. "I have what I need."

"Jackie, you've got Heloise and Holly with you. Get going and be on time, huh?"

"I'm never late when it counts," said Jackie.

"I'll make sure we're not late," said Holly. Her face turned serious as she looked at Robert. "We'll be there. Don't worry about us."

"Nestor, Edgar and Shane, are we ready?" asked Robert of the three black clad men.

"Is the word given?" asked Edgar.

"Yes. Get into position. Keep to the timetable no matter what."

The team scattered. Their vehicles went off into the darkness in various directions.

In the Mercedes, Nyssa studied Robert. It was an opportunity to learn from an experienced agent. She wasn't going to pass it up. She asked, "Are you always this tense?"

"It shows?"

"If you gripped the wheel any harder, you'd wrench it off."

"I must be losing my touch."

Surmising what was on his mind, Nyssa added, "We all know what we need to do and what could go wrong. We know the business end from the other."

"I have other things on my mind," said Robert. "Things I shouldn't be thinking of now. I have to prepare, too."

"You haven't?"

"Not as well or as thoroughly as I'd like," said Robert. "In the old days, I could tolerate a ... a level of uncertainty. Improvise around them."

"And now?"

"It's not the old days any more." Robert lapsed into silence as he maneuvered the car into their pre-selected location to wait out the clock.

_Tick, tick, tick._

* * *

><p><em>Majestic Theater<em>

Andrew awakened Faison who seemed calmer. Anna took up the same position as before.

"Let's return to London," said Andrew.

"No."

"You know that you lived in London?"

Faison hesitated before saying, "Yes."

"Very good. When you lived there, you had many friends who would visit you. Is that right?"

"No. No friends."

Anna mouthed the word "family" at Andrew. Andrew asked the question again with a minor change. "When you lived there, in London, you had family who would visit you. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"A daughter? Someone you cared for?"

Faison seemed to freeze in the middle of answering like an old-fashioned vinyl record player that had reached the end of the record and was only playing static.

"Faison?"

There was no response or reaction.

"Faison, do you hear me?"

Again, no visible reaction.

Anna came over and looked down on Faison. "What happened?"

"That confirms that London plus Robin is an equation he is conditioned to not answer. His mind goes to sleep or goes deeper into his subconscious to get away from conscious thought and action. Anything about Robin or a daughter triggers this I would guess," said Andrew. "I ... I have to b-b-be more forceful."

Anna looked at her watch. "If we had more time, Andrew, I would ... I wouldn't-"

"I know, Mum." Andrew sat up straighter in the chair. "I have one more thing to try." He searched through his cell phone's pictures and stopped at one picture. He handed the phone to Anna. He stood up and with one motion backhanded Faison hard across the face. He said, "Cesar Faison, awake!"

Faison fell to the side against the edge of the sofa. His eyes fluttered.

Andrew looked at his hand and clenched it into a fist. He put his hand behind his back. "Do you hear me, Faison?"

Faison's words were slow and slurred. "Y-y-yes."

With his free hand, Andrew straightened Faison on the sofa. His injured leg dangled uselessly. "Open your eyes! Now!"

Faison's eyes snapped open but unfocused.

Andrew held the phone to Faison's face. It showed the locket found in the London flat by Vincent months ago.

"Do you know this? Recognize it?"

Faison nodded. His expression turned wistful. "Davnee's locket. I gave it to her."

Anna covered her mouth with her hand to keep silent.

"When? When did you give it to her?"

"On our honeymoon as ... as an expression of my love. I was so happy."

"Why did you give it to her?"

"I loved her. I wanted to give her my world."

"How did you get the locket? Where did you get it?"

Faison paused for a few seconds. "Davnee gave it to our child. I took care of ... of the child ... for Davnee."

"What was the child's name?"

"Lark. A beautiful name."

Perspiration began to form on Andrew's forehead. He wiped his clammy hands on his trousers. "Where is Lark? Where is she?"

Faison's eyes were puzzled. "I don't know. Davnee took her away. For her safety."

"Davnee must have told you where. You can tell me. Where is Lark?"

"Only Davnee knows."

Andrew rubbed both hands on his face. He thought for a moment then asked, "If Davnee was here, would you tell her where Lark is?"

"Davnee is words. My words. Not here."

"But she is. I'll go get her. Sleep now."

Faison closed his eyes. Andrew looked at his horrified mother.

"You don't know what you're asking," said Anna.

"Davnee holds the key to his world. You are Davnee."

"Like hell I am!"

"Mum, just pretend it's a game of ... of charades."

"This is no game."

"Talk to him as Davnee. What could it hurt?" Andrew added. "I'll turn off the audio recording."

"Keep the recording on. No more secrets. This is for Robin." Anna motioned for Andrew to get out of chair. She sat down. "Wake him up."

Andrew woke Faison and sat on the edge of the sofa watching Anna and Faison. "Davnee is here, Faison. Tell her about Lark. She wants to know about Lark."

"Liar. She's not here," said Faison.

Anna ran a hand down Faison's cheek. "I'm here. It's me. Davnee."

"Davnee?" Faison's eyes fluttered then widened as he saw Anna clearly.

"Yes, I'm here with you," said Anna.

"I'm dreaming."

"No, you're not." Anna grasped one of his hands. "Feel that? I'm here. While we're together, let's talk."

Faison tentatively reached out a hand to touch Anna's shoulder.

"Tell me about you and Robin."

"What do you want to know?"

"She visited you in London didn't she?"

A vague look entered his eyes. "Did she?"

"Yes. You lived in London and she visited you. She ... she left her locket behind."

His hand gripped the side of her neck. He said nothing. He looked at Anna with great intensity.

"You talked to her about me. You wanted to know about ... about us."

Faison's hand tightened yet still he said nothing.

"She told you I was well. That ... that I was living in Pine Valley. She told you that, right? You knew that," said Anna. "You know everything about me."

A smile lifted his lips yet melancholy was reflected in his eyes. His free hand touched her hair and cheek. "I love you. Still. I will never stop. I can't."

Anna leaned her hand and let her cheek return his touch. "Because you love me, please tell me about Robin."

"He's asleep now."

"Asleep?"

"The man who talked to lovely Robin. We should let him sleep."

Anna smiled coyly. "But I want to meet him. Now. Let's wake him up."

"No. He's an angry man, a mad man. He's not very nice."

"But just for a minute or two. Then he can go back to sleep."

Faison smirked. "He won't go back once free. That's why I ... I had our boy put him away. I turned the key in the lock. It was hard but I had to do it while I could. He's a bad man, you know. Crazy!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Anna could see Andrew's expression cycle from consternation to fear to open curiosity.

"I need to talk to him. But maybe you could find out for me. Ask him about Robin."

"He's sleeping. Deep. The door is locked."

"You have the key don't you?"

"No. You do," said Faison.

"Me?"

"Poetic justice since Charlotte created him inside of me.'

"What? She did?"

"It was the only way I could survive her ... treatments. I had to develop a persona that could shield me and keep me safe. He had to be strong. He was. I found a way out and he saved me."

"But if he saved you why put him away to sleep?"

"He hurt Andrew before I could stop him. I couldn't risk more damage. He nearly destroyed everything I worked for. I've spent years repairing the damage."

"It's been years, Cesar. I know he must be rested and calm. We CAN talk to him. He won't hurt me." Andrew shook his head trying to signal Anna to stop. She saw him but she went ahead. "Get the key, Cesar. Open the door."

"I can't. Only ... only you can open it," said Faison. "I thought it was the safest of keys."

"Andrew, I want you to face the wall," commanded Anna.

"Excuse me?" asked Andrew.

"Turn around, Andrew. Face anywhere but this way."

"Why? I promise you I'd never say anything about any of this," said Andrew.

"I do NOT want you to have any ... misleading images in your head where Faison and I are concerned," said Anna.

"That's a bit paranoid, Mum," said Andrew. "What could you possibly do that I would find troubling?"

Anna sighed. "It's bad enough that you have to listen. If you're anything like your father, trust me, I am simply saving you from future therapy bills. Turn, please."

Andrew turned but continued protesting. "Why do I have to?"

"Because I know what the key is and there are some things that you shouldn't be witness to."

"What ARE you planning to do, Mum?"

"Faison taught you a lot of fairy tales, yeah?"

"Yes."

"Well, think about sleeping beauties and frog princes."

"Ah, I see," said Andrew. "Don't do it. This is a bad idea."

"I agree but do you have an alternative?"

"No but-"

"Turn away, Andrew. Here goes something I hope." Anna cupped Faison's face and began to kiss him gently at first then with some force in order to coax a response from him.

A sigh escaped Faison's lips between kisses.

Breathing a little heavily, Anna broke the kiss. She studied Faison's face. WIth his eyes closed, she could gauge no difference. "Cesar? Wake up."

Faison's eyes opened slowly. In the instance that their gazes met, Anna knew she'd made a mistake. There WAS something different in his eyes - an almost feral look. Even his small smile seemed menacing to her. "Anna! My Anna."

Anna gathered her courage and forged on. "Tell me about Robin. When she visited you in London, your cousin was there - Peter. Where is he now? What happened to Robin?"

"Peter? I helped him fund his laboratory."

"Where? A city? An address?"

"He was in Paris for awhile then Vienna. I heard that he had become acquainted with a former student of mine Elena Cosgrove. They're both rather cold-hearted. They should work well together," said Faison. "Why must we talk of them when we have so much to discuss."

"Robin? Where did she go after you met her in London?"

"She went back to Paris. She fell ill and I ordered Peter to take care of her. I would have killed him if anything, anything at all, had happened to Robin," said Faison. "He told me she had recovered and had returned to Paris."

"Are you sure of that?"

"He may be my cousin but where you and your children are concerned I have always taken precautions," said Faison. "I observed her in Paris. From a distance, of course. She has your temper and spirit."

"And she was all right? In Paris?"

"Yes. She was sitting on her balcony reading from a book."

"But she's not all right! She's not!" Anna exploded. "That wasn't Robin you saw!"

"She seemed recovered from her ordeal. I did not mean to agitate her at all but she was fiery. Imagine she thought to protect you from me! Preposterous!"

"It wasn't her, Cesar," said Anna. "Peter substituted a double. Someone who FOOLED you!"

"No. Impossible. I've known Robin since she was a little girl. I care for her."

"You were fooled. So were we."

"Peter wouldn't do that."

"I put nothing beyond him. Peter used his drugs on me to try to make me into someone else. Someone that would love him."

Faison's face flushed. His expression darkened. "He tried to ... do that? To you?"

"Yes, he did and he fooled you with Robin." Anna looked Faison in the eye. "How does it feel to be cuckolded, hmm? To be betrayed ... again?"

"He's a dead man."

"No! I want him. You'll give him to me. Tell me where else he's stayed in the past. Tell me!"

"Paris. Vienna. He's had to stay in hiding for long periods of time. He doesn't move too often. His work cannot be moved. That's all I know, Anna," said Faison. "But I will find him. I will deal with him. Personally."

"Not if I get to him first."

"No, that honor is for me, your champion. I must be the one to vanquish your enemies. In that way I may earn your love."

At those words, Andrew turned around and stared at Faison in horror. Anna had by now lost all color in her face. He used hand gestures to let Anna know to put Faison to sleep again.

"Cesar, you must be tired. Let's go to sleep now."

"Sleep? I can't."

"Why not?" asked Anna dreading the response.

"I've had too much sleep and-"

Andrew stood in front of Faison and said, "It's time to sleep. You're tired. We're all tired."

"Yes, I am tired." Faison slumped. His eyes drifted close.

Andrew and Anna watched for a few seconds making sure that Faison was sleeping.

"I'll let Dani and Lars in. I have to call your father," said Anna. "Ten minutes to go."

"Does this help Father?"

"It'll make him even more determined to break some rules, personal and otherwise. I don't know if I can stop him and I need to." Anna left the dressing room in a hurry.

Andrew began to remove the bandage holding the monitoring wires on Faison's calf when Faison's voice said, "Privacy at last. I'm fully aware, Andrew, of what you did to me. It was underhanded with a touch of whimsy. I approve."

"Sleep!" cried Andrew.

"That trick won't work on me twice. The djinn is out of the bottle. There is no returning to what was," said Faison. "Look at me."

"No." Andrew turned away. "You hold no power or influence over me any longer."

"Don't I?" asked Faison.

Dani and Lars came through the door. Faison settled back into the sofa and half closed his eyes. Andrew watched Dani give Faison an injection of a tranquilizer.

Before Faison drifted back to certain sleep, he said, "This is a new beginning, my boy, for all of us."

* * *

><p><em>Vienna, Austria<em>

Robert picked up the call immediately. "Yes, Anna? Did you shoot him again?"

"No but I wish I had," said Anna over the phone. "Your instincts were right about going into the Foundation. Faison did say that Peter stayed in Vienna for some time and with Elena."

"Bingo! Anything on Robin?"

"After some, um, coaxing, he did remember he had talked to Robin."

"Abducted and talked to," said Robert curtly.

"Yes all that. He said that she had gotten sick and he charged Peter with making her well. Peter said that Robin HAD gotten well and returned to Paris," said Anna. "Faison went to Paris to confirm that Robin was there and ... and he did see Robin from a distance."

"Who was really Eve? Damn!" exclaimed Robert. "You sound exhausted. Get some rest."

"Just ... just busy. That's all," said Anna. "I want you to be extra careful."

"Anna-" began Robert.

"I know you'll turn that place upside down looking but ... but come back to me. Don't follow through on Plan B. Find another way."

"I'm going to get answers."

"We're getting them. Slowly but they're coming in."

"Not fast enough to find Robin," said Robert. "And I have to get Therese out. I won't be able to live with myself if I don't."

"I know. Can you do one thing for me?"

"What's that?"

"Think before you do something permanent," said Anna. "And remember I love you."

"And I love you. I'll see you when I see you." Robert ended the call. He looked around outside before turning to speak to Nyssa. "Well, you heard. We're committed. We're going all in. Remember your first and primary task?"

"Make sure the extraction team gets out clear with the cargo," said Nyssa.

"And your second task?"

"Coordinate the show outside while you play for time."

"Perfect."

"I should be going in with you. To watch your back at the very least."

"Don't worry about me," said Robert. "This operation will be smooth as butter."


	53. Chapter 52

_One Temple Court_

Sean and Tiffany lounged in their living room watching television when Belle came in.

"Honey, you're back early. I thought you and Andrew had a session at the radio station?" asked Tiffany.

"We did but I got chased out," said Belle as she walked towards her parents and sat down next to her mother.

"Chased out?" asked Sean.

"Session was cancelled. There's something going on over there. Dani and Lars were both tense and their teams were scrambling. There were wires and boxes of equipment backstage. Aunt Anna was ... was ... I've never seen her like that," said Belle.

"Like what, honey?"

"There was this expression on her face. I saw her coming in from the auditorium into the backstage area, Dad. She looked mad, crazed mad. She was scary," said Belle. "Not that I blame her with Cesar Faison in town."

Sean sat up abruptly causing Tiffany to look up at him in annoyance. "What did you say?"

"Faison is here?" asked Tiffany. Her annoyance faded instantly.

"It's in the papers and the news this morning. How could you miss it? He was interviewed, too."

Tiffany rubbed at her eyes. "We had a late night, sugar plum."

Sean stood up and nearly sprinted to the coat closet. "I'm going over there. Don't wait up. Anna might need help."

A burst of sirens came through from the television set. Reporter Eva Mendez's face appeared. She said, "I'm here outside General Hospital. International best-selling author P.K. Sinclair has just been brought into the emergency room. We're told that Mr. Sinclair has been shot."

"Shot?" exclaimed Sean.

"About time," said Tiffany. She turned her full attention to the television.

"We are unclear how Mr. Sinclair was injured. The police department has no comment at this time. We will be staying here waiting for an update from hospital personnel," said Eva. "Back to you at the studio, Susan."

"I wonder who did the honors?" asked Tiffany.

"Only one person comes to mind," said Sean as he opened the front door. "I'll call you later."

"Don't bother. I'm coming with you." Tiffany stood up and marched towards the coat closet.

"Me, too," said Belle. "Ready when you are."

"Whoa, whoa a minute! It's probably not safe for, um, civilians."

"Oh, please, Sean. Whatever happened there has passed. How could we not be safe with a whole herd of security agents hovering around?" Tiffany shrugged on her coat. "C'mon. We may be able to help with mop up and damage control."

The Donelys went down the elevator to the underground garage. In minutes they would be at the Majestic.

* * *

><p><em>Vienna, Austria<em>

Knobby tires digging into the frosted grass of the Foundation's lawn, the armada of vehicles made their way closer and closer to the main building. Nearly soundless, tiny in relative mass and hugging close to the ground, the armada failed to trip any motion sensors. They zigged, paused, zagged then paused again mimicking the natural movements of nocturnal creatures.

In a battered Range Rover two hundred feet away, Shane, Nestor and Edgar watched small monitors displaying night vision views of the Foundation's grounds. Various remote controls lay around them. Some remotes controlled only one specialized vehicle while others controlled more than one.

"One more minute to go," intoned Edgar.

"Mine are in position," said Shane.

"Same here," said Hector. "I have the signal tree in sight."

"Robert should be on point," said Edgar. "Arm charges, gentlemen, mark."

* * *

><p>Up in the cloudless sky, four black-clad figures jettisoned out of a low flying plane in pairs. They stretched their limbs as far and wide as they could allowing their wing suits to expand and catch the air. Like webbing on a duck's feet, their arms were connected to their torso by tough rubber materials. The same fabric connected their legs together. Spread out, each diver presented the maximum surface area aimed at catching the most wind draft. All four plummeted down at fantastic speed. Their lips silently counted down to a pre-set number.<p>

At the right count, the infiltration team pulled their chute cords. Angular shapes ejected from their packs and unfolded into flattened miniature glider chutes with handles on either end. Andre and Raine grabbed the handles of their gliders, reduced speed and began a controlled descent. Above them, Vincent and Felicia did the same. As they spiraled lower and lower, their eyes were trained downward looking for the telltale light pattern signaling their landing zone.

Where were the lights?

* * *

><p>Windows down, Robert paused just outside the tall gates. He spoke into the security video setup. "I demand to speak to Elena Cosgrove Villiers. Tell her it's her old friend, Robert Scorpio."<p>

"It is very late and-" said a male voice.

"She'll want to see me I'm sure. Let her know I'm here. I'll wait."

After a few minutes of static, the voice of Roger Barrett came on. "Scorpio, long time no see."

"You know, Roger, you're the first person I thought of as heading this operation. It's rIght up your alley."

"What do you want?"

"I want to speak with Elena."

"Make an appointment."

"We don't work like that. Have you forgotten? Out of practice?"

"We are a legitimate business, a non-profit. You can damn well follow the rules."

"Is that your final word on the subject?" asked Robert.

"I'll let Elena know. Come back tomorrow and we'll see where we stand then."

"I seem to remember saving you from a DVX gulag."

"I recall that we were even by the time I left the Biscayne Islands. Get out of here, Scorpio, before I send the guards out!"

Robert backed the Mercedes fifty feet. He gunned the motor. It growled like a stalking panther. He said out loud to Nyssa who lay crouched in the back seat. "It's a go! Hang on!"

* * *

><p><em>The Majestic Theater<em>

The Donelys strode backstage just as Anna and Andrew were finishing their tea. Anna kept glancing at her watch.

"You've been busy I hear," said Sean.

Anna smiled. "How was your trip? Progress on the museum project?"

"Not as much as there was here."

"Stop the subtle spy talk already," said Tiffany. "Someone tell me who shot Faison."

"I did," admitted Anna.

"Was it an accident?" asked Sean.

"Who cares!" exclaimed Tiffany. "Hit any vital parts?"

"No, Tif. One flesh wound and another that will leave him hobbling for a time. He will recover."

"With Robert out of town, it was foolish of you to tackle Faison on your own," said Sean.

"I had a lot of help."

"And Robert knows?"

"Yes, he does. Look, Sean, this wasn't planned. I didn't know Faison was coming in. I improvised." Anna looked at her watch. "I don't want to talk about this right this minute."

"We are going to talk about this now. You're the one who wants Faison out of your lives yet at every opportunity you let him waltz back in."

"How dare you!"

"I dare because I know you! I thought you'd put aside this impulsive streak you have. I guess not."

"The days of you second guessing me are over. OVER!" Anna snapped. "I did what I had to do."

"And what was that?"

Andrew interjected, "Let's all go upstairs to the station. The police forensics team will be here soon."

"That is just great," said Sean. "We can't keep expecting Mac to cover for us."

"He's busy with Maxie's assault and battery case," said Andrew.

"What happened?" asked Tiffany. "Is she all right? I've wondered where she was all day."

"Maxie was tied and gagged when she checked in at the house," said Anna. "She hit her panic button. The team found her safe and sound."

"Upstairs, everyone!" said Andrew.

* * *

><p><em>Vienna, Austria<em>

The Mercedes rammed the gates at high speed. More decorative than protective, the gates gave way. As Robert rounded a bend partially obscured by tall trees, Nyssa slipped out of the rear window and rolled across the ground as the car sped ahead of her.

Like a cat, she shimmied up the tree and found an easy perch from which to observe and coordinate the action. She heard the squeal of the Mercedes' tires on the brick paving. Robert had reached the main entrance.

"Time to give him a helping hand," said Nyssa to herself.

Nyssa fished out a small flashlight. She aimed it outwards towards the clear lawn at the side of the Foundation's imposing main building.

_FLASH. FLASH. LONG FLASH. FLASH._

Signal given, she laid down flat on her stomach and trained her night vision binoculars towards the lawn. She didn't have long to wait.

_BOOM! CRACK! BOOM! CRACK!_

From various floors of the Foundation's outside wall, windows shattered under a barrage of small projectiles that exploded on contact. Floodlights all around the grounds instantly activated bathing the grounds in an otherworldly blue haze. Alarm sirens blared into the night loud and shrill.

Nyssa could hear the front doors banging open. The shouts of panicked security guards reached her ears. She smiled then flashed another signal.

_FLASH. LONG FLASH. FLASH. FLASH. FLASH._

Second later, more explosions sounded on the other side of the building.

_CRACK! BOOM! CRACK!_

Round spotlights began to sweep across the grounds.

_SHRAK!_

The spotlight's glass shattered. The grounds grew dim again.

"TIme for phase two," said Nyssa. She scanned the skies briefly and saw nothing. She sent off another signal.

_FLASH. LONG FLASH. FLASH. LONG FLASH._

A vibrating hum began to be heard louder and louder. Suddenly, like neon mushrooms dotting the grounds, the lights of the miniature armada came on. Each vehicle ran a specific pattern. Their lights - reds, blues, yellows and greens - made a pretty picture like large fireflies dancing across the earth. If one could see from the air, it would have looked like a welcoming landing pattern.

The hum changed into a high pitched whine that made Nyssa want to cover her ears. She bore it stoically. She tightened her hold on her perch just as the alarm was silenced. She could hear the tramp of footfalls coming closer and the shouts turning into curses.

_SHARAK-BOOM! PHOOM!_

Nyssa closed her eyes before she was blinded by the fireball erupting at the front doors of the Foundation. She knew without looking what had caused the fireball. She heard the crackle and hiss of flames as the Mercedes was engulfed in a fiery inferno.

_SHRAK!_

Elena Cosgrove Villiers manipulated her wheelchair motor's controls to go faster. Beside her Roger Barrett jogged to keep up. Around them, emergency lights shone in the hallways. Security guards ran past them in all directions. The absence of the expected alarms made the situation more ominous.

_SHARAK-BOOM! PHOOM!_

Elena and Roger instinctively ducked as the explosion's impact resonated through the building setting the walls to trembling for a minute or two.

"What is happening?" asked Elena.

"Scorpio ... it has to be him!" repleid Roger.

"You should have told me he was here."

"I didn't think he was serious. You were sleeping. I told him to come back in the morning," said Roger. "Who knew what he was up to?"

Elena restarted her chair. "You did what you thought was right. What are we doing about this?"

"Security is preparing to go out and secure the grounds," said Roger.

"What are we facing? And what happened to the alarms?"

"Snipers with incendiaries. All electronics like our computers and alarms inside are malfunctioning," explained Roger. "I don't know how they managed an EMP pulse. It's the only thing that could knock out our systems.

"Prepare my van and have it brought to the front."

"Where are you going?"

"The new facility. I'll let Peter know. Join me after you clean this place up," ordered Elena.

"A full cleanup?" asked Roger.

Elena said without hesitation or doubt, "It's time we moved on. The past is gone and we've hoarded it for too long. Make sure no artifact remains. You understand what I'm saying?"

Roger nodded. His mind began to catalogue the various tasks he needed to do to fulfill Elena's orders.

They reached the front lobby as the security guards were ushering in a visitor. The visitor spotted Elena and Roger and said, "Did I get your attention?"

"You know you did," said Elena. "What do you want?"

"Whatever happened to the niceties? Hello, Elena, how are you?" asked Robert.

"I was fine and you?" asked Elena playing along with Robert's mock civility.

"I was itching for some action and here I am."

_KA-BOOM._

They all winced at the sound of windows shattering in order like dominos set to falling.

"Are you trying to bring the building down? Tell them to stop," said Elena.

Robert smiled. The explosion was a signal to him that Phase 3 was completed. Now, the operation was in full force. He had to do his part. "They'll stop eventually. Let's have our chat, shall we?"

"Handcuff him and take him downstairs," ordered Roger. "Your chat is denied."

Robert watched the guards begin to close. "That's not a good idea. I'm expected to be available and alive when they contact me. If they don't get me, they'll resume their activities and they won't stop. So, what will it be?"

Gliding on the night wind, shadows alighted on the Foundation's darkened rooftop. First two then the another pair. Without words each set about the tasks that they had drilled repeatedly.

Andre, crouched, reconnoitered the length of the roof to ensure the area was secured. He parked himself by the roof door.

Raine ran to the ege of the building overlooking the front of the building. Shielding her flashlight with one palm, she sent a signal.

_FLASH. FLASH. LONG FLASH. FLASH._

She immediately got an answering signal from Nyssa in her watch tree. Raine didn't stay around to see the armada douse their lights and begin to make their way off the grounds. But they all felt the subsequent explosive impact.

_KA-BOOM._

Felicia, Vincent and Raine dismantled the heavy metal cover of an exhaust vent. As they had practiced, Felicia tied a guide rope around her waist and dropped down the vent while Vincent gave the rope some slack.

This was a moment of uncertainty for them all. The floor plans and blueprints had shown that the vent was wide enough to be used as a physical entry point. But plans could have been changed during construction. Would Felicia find her way in? They waited for a signal to be conveyed on the rope.

The rope was tugged two times. Vincent released his tight hold on the rope. One more signal would confirm success or failure. He let the rope rest on his palm. His every nerve was on the alert for the slightest movement.

_TUG. TUG._

Vincent pulled on the rope three times to let Felicia know that her signal had been received. He motioned Raine to descend first. Andre moved closer but kept watch still. He would be the last inside.

Three minutes later, he was in the vent refitting the cover over the hole. Andre used two screws to secure the vent good enough to not blow over in a good wind yet easy enough to remove if they had use the vent as an exit.

Inside a small utility room on the top floor, Felicia and Raine arranged their disguises as Vincent then Andre joined them.

Andre looked at his watch. "Everyone, set mark. It's our turn now. Let's go."


	54. Chapter 53

_Vladivostok, Russia_

Hunter ran half a block after getting word on his radio that his men had found something. He turned into an alley following the deep barks of the search dogs.

"What have you found?" asked Hunter of his lead man on the scene.

"Some clothes that were in her closet inventory list. Scent is confirmed. The dogs went crazy," said the officer. He held up the small backpack. "It was inside this dump along with other kinds of clothing. Some from the inventory and some not."

"She's adopted a disguise then," said Hunter. He looked up and down the alley. "And had the wits to dump it somewhere hard to find."

"If we didn't have the dogs, we wouldn't have found it at all," said the officer. "Hunter, who are we after? She seems to be a few steps ahead of us."

"I know. I'm beginning to have doubts about the story Sinclair is giving us," admitted Hunter. "She steals a phone then hides leaving a false trail. She gets on a freighter unnoticed with all evidence of ... of nesting and good food. This place is a good hike from the docks. A weakened individual would not have trekked this far and in this weather."

"They do say she had a plan."

"That's probably true but why does it seem like a professional plan more and more? Who the heck is Robin Sinclair?" asked Hunter. "I'm going to talk to Sinclair after this. Do you have any scents from here?"

The officer watched his words. "That's the thing, Hunter. I get nothing."

"Nothing?"

"The dogs are going in circles from here to the storefronts," said the officer. "I think she changed almost all her clothes and dumped them. I would bet that we'll find different pieces of clothes stashed and dumped in other places. She changed her shoes, too. New shoes with a different scent."

"The dogs are useless?"

"Not necessarily. We can find the rest of her clothes and maybe figure out her path from that. Zero in on likely hiding places."

"Wherever she is, she's picked one heck of a good hiding place. Door to door inquiries haven't yielded anything."

"But she should be getting weaker without her medication. She'll make a mistake, soon."

"Maybe and maybe not," said Hunter. "I'm going to run her name through Gem HQ. I feel like I'm missing some vital piece of information. It's not a feeling I like."

Robin slung her large tote bag on her left. Her waist pack was secure on her side under her coat. Her trainers were dry and snug under black rubber overshoes. In her jeans, coat, gloves and fur hat, Robin seemed like a local on her way to work. She avoided walking alone and stuck close to clumps of people or pairs. She crossed to the other side of the street at random.

After an hour of walking, Robin had spotted a cafe. She was about to cross the street when she spotted Jerry on the opposite side of the street coming out of an office. There was a caduceus - the universal sign of medicine - on the office door.

"They're checking the clinics I'll bet," whispered Robin to herself. Nonchalantly, she changed direction and walked away.

After three blocks, she saw Peter animatedly talking with a tall man with a dog on a leash. She barely had time to dart into an Oriental food store before they passed her by. The dog snuffled once but did not stop walking.

Heart hammering, Robin decided that she had to get back to the flat. They were too close. She wasn't safe. They were searching the common neighborhoods and would probably skip her forlorn little building entirely.

In the next few minutes, she busied herself getting supplies. She'd stay in the flat for the rest of the day and figure out what to do next. She wasn't going back. Never again.

Robin peered outside into the street and made sure she didn't see any likely searchers. She crossed the street and began to walk staying close towards doorways in case she had to duck in. She was too busy looking around that she ran into a person coming out of a store.

Unthinking and rattled about her close call, she began to babble apologies in English. "I'm so sorry. It was an accident."

"Robin?" asked the person.

Robin looked up straight into Hilda's face. She made to run but Hilda was quicker. She grabbed hold of Robin's forearm.

"Please, don't. I ... I can't go back there," said Robin even as she struggled against the tight hold.

"I don't work for him anymore," hissed Hilda into her ear. "I want to help you."

Robin stared at Hilda in astonishment.

"They're combing the city looking for you. Are you all right?" Hilda pointed to a gray car. "My car is over there. I'll take you wherever you want. I assume you have a hiding place."

Robin hesitated.

"I've resigned but I could be in a lot of hot water for helping you. I'd like to know my heroics are for a good reason."

Robin followed Hilda to her car. Once inside, Robin got into the rear seat and crouched on the floor. She said, "If you really want to help me, you'll get me to a phone and, I'd kill for a hot shower."

"The shower I can do. The phone is tricky. I found out from Jerry that they have access to the local and wireless phone carriers," said Hilda.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Robin.

"To my flat for a shower then my tailor to use his phone."

"Your flat could be watched."

In a cryptic tone, Hilda replied, "No, they have other ways to ensure my loyalty."

"But you said-"

"I don't believe in what he's doing. I just have to appear so. That I can do very well," said Hilda. "Anyway, today is my last day in the flat. I'm leaving first thing for home."

"Home," said Robin wistfully.

"I wish I could help you more."

"Get me to a phone. That's all I need," said Robin. "I need to contact the cavalry to come get me."

"They will just like that?"

"Just like that."

"What about your medication?"

"I'm fine for a few more weeks."

"I see you prepared."

"I am my parents' daughter. You never start the game unprepared and you always make sure you're the one still standing at the end." Robin took a cautious peek out the window. She recognized the street. She saw Peter and Jerry walking down the street. She gasped. "You ... you're turning me in!"

Robin felt frantically for the door handle. She pulled but the door wouldn't open. "I'll never go back, Hilda. I'll die first but I'll be free."

"It's not like that, Robin! Stay down!" cried Hilda.

Robin pulled on the door once more. It didn't budge. She slid across the seat to the other door. She pulled at the handle. The door flew open. Heedless of injury, Robin jumped out and fell into the street..Slowly, she got up wincing as pain shot through her shoulder. She heard the squeal of brakes then shouts of "She's there! There!"

Robin didn't look back. She ran.

Her legs pumping furiously, Robin turned down an alley, a short street and then on to a busy boulevard. She felt rather than heard the pursuers behind her. She slowed and blended into the walking crowds still looking for a quick escape. She found it.

"Taxi!" cried Robin. The driver turned his head and nodded. Robin scampered into the back seat and said the first Russian location she could remember from studying her map and dictionary. She told the driver she wanted to go to GUM, the large department store. "Goom?"

"Da," said the driver.

Still panting from her run, Robin managed to scoot across the back seat to sit behind the driver. She snuck looks at his rear view window.

The driver asked her a question that Robin replied to in one of the stock Russian phrases she had learned telling him she was a visitor from America.

"Billy Joel. USSR," replied the driver. "Yes?"

Robin smiled and nodded. Checking the mirror and side mirrors she had not seen any sign of pursuit. Yet. The taxi was too conspicuous. She could have been seen entering it. She looked around at the passing scenery. The sidewalks were clear of snow but icicles hung down from roof edges and lamp posts. Snug in her coat, Robin was warm enough. The chill she felt in her bones was entirely from fear. The sense of alarm still gnawed at her insides. She didn't feel safe at all.

"I'm not going back. No way," she said to herself.

* * *

><p>At the street where Robin had gotten the taxi, Peter Sinclair leaned against a wall trying to get air into his burning lungs. Beside him Hunter shouted into his cell phone. "I lost the target! She's fast. Obviously really healthy!" At this, Hunter glared at Sinclair. "Get in your cars and begin searching from my location. Two of you drive around." Hunter proceeded to give his people a good description of Robin and the clothes she was wearing. "One more thing. Do not, I repeat, do not show your hand too early. She is a runner! Hunter out."<p>

Hunter turned to the wheezing Sinclair. "I have some questions for you, Doctor, about your wife."

"Later," said Sinclair. "I ... I have to deal ... ask Hilda some questions first," said Sinclair. "She must have been helping Robin all along."

"That's a moot point now isn't it?" asked Hunter. "I doubt she'll be able to help again."


	55. Chapter 54

_Radio Station Writers Room_

The large flat panel monitor displayed Command and Control deep underneath the Barn. Anna was getting a quick report from Genji and Giles. Sean, Tiffany, Belle and Andrew watched and listened.

"Edgar reports that Phase 1 and 2 have been completed successfully. Phase 3 is ongoing. Radio silence in force again."

"Have there been any media reports?" asked Anna.

Genji chuckled then said, "Local police and fire have been notified by surrounding citizens based on what we can hear on public radio waveband scanning. The Foundation is denying any emergency and refusing aid. So far."

Giles added, "FYI only. No hospitals or medical emergency services have been requested."

"I hate this waiting. When is the next check-in?" asked Anna.

"Edgar will have a full report after he gets back to the safe house," said Genji.

"And Heloise's team?"

"Confirmed at secondary location," said Giles. "Heloise did sound ... harried when she reported in."

"Heloise stressed? I find that hard to believe," said Anna.

Giles smiled. "Based strictly on the background audio I could hear, Anna, I can safely say it wasn't the mission that has Heloise agitated."

Anna turned to Sean. "Sean, do Holly and Jackie get along? Are they friends?"

Sean shrugged. "I have no idea." He blinked as what Anna said sunk in. "Holly is involved in this? When did this happen?"

"Jackie Templeton?" Tiffany began to giggle softly.

"For Robin. Trust could be an issue. Robert wanted people she knew for the extraction," said Anna with an absentminded air. She glanced at her watch. "Phase three should be finishing up now."

On the screen, Genji nodded. "TImetable has been tight but so far so good."

"Get me the second Edgar checks in," instructed Anna.

Tiffany hugged her belly as giggles turned into peals of laughter at an internal vision only she knew.

"Honey, what's so funny?" asked Sean.

In between laughing fits, Tiffany managed to get out, "Hee, hee, Jackie ... and Holly, ha, ha, oh to be a fly ... on that wall ..."

"They don't get along then," Anna concluded with a smile of her own. She turned to Sean. "Okay, we were where?"

"You tackling Faison alone for starters," said Sean. "What is the operation and where is it?"

Anna took a long deep breath. "Faison has been dealt with. He's not our focus any longer. The current operation is against the Foundation. Sean, you knew we would go after them."

"Yes but what you're doing sounds like a commando raid."

"It's not. It's underway. There's nothing we can do but let things happen," said Anna.

"Faison's shooting is all over the news. How are you going to cover that up?" asked Sean.

"I won't be. Faison has decided on a story and he'll stick with that." Anna held up a hand to stop Sean's next question. "I needed answers from Faison about Robin and his abduction of her. He stonewalled me. I ... we needed to know or have some idea if Robin was at the Foundation. I nicked him with one shot. He wasn't convinced. I shot him again."

"And you stopped at two?" asked Tiffany.

"He truly didn't remember about taking Robin. He offered to prove his innocence by allowing Andrew to hypnotize him and, possibly, find and release whatever pertinent memory Faison had."

"After everything that Andrew's been through, you let him near that man?" asked Sean.

"It was my choice. I volunteered," said Andrew. "Faison had me wipe or hide those memories in the first place. Who else could have done it?"

"You and Robert, I swear, neither of you can leave things alone!" exclaimed Sean. "You have to investigate no matter the danger."

"This was for Robin. You KNOW what I would do for my children or for Robert," said Anna. "You can't be surprised."

"I shouldn't be but ... for god's sake, the risks you're running here." Sean glared at Anna. "What happened to staying under the radar? Hmm? Or handing off to the local authorities?"

Anna's jaw tensed and her eyes flashed. "Losing your nerve, Sean, is that it?"

"Better my nerve than my mind or ... or everything I have and love!" countered Sean. "P.K. Sinclair is national, hell, international news! How many witnesses are there? Is Andrew going to hypnotize all of them? You've exposed him, us, the entire team and for what?"

Anna's voice was low and intense. "I know what I'm doing. Robert and I are in this together in every way but not you. You used to trust me and Robert. You used to be on our side whatever happened."

"I AM on your side or I wouldn't be here!"

"That's not what I'm hearing. I'm not going to stand here and ... and debate or validate what I did and what orders I have given out. Not to you. Not to anyone," said Anna. "You've lost your nerve, Sean, and you've lost sight of the important thing - Robin."

"I haven't. That's ridiculous! If anything, the big picture is the ONLY thing I think about. You and Robert are CONSUMED with the tactical. You think you can handle whatever consequences come," said Sean. "Let me tell you, Anna, you won't be able to handle all of them. Just think before you do something. See every angle then commit to an action." The two friends stared at each other. "Did Faison tell you anything?"

"Enough to confirm our suspicions about Faison and his cousin Peter Krieg. Everything that Eve told us about what she saw and heard on the videotape is confirmed."

"Does he know where Robin is?"

"He knew that Krieg lived in Paris and Vienna and-"

"Then what was the point of-"

"The POINT is that now we have FACTS not assumptions or guesses. We can piece together more and more of the big picture," said Anna. "I DO see the big picture. More than you realize, Sean. I have to because it's my job on this team. The problem is that we see different pictures." Anna's voice softened. "And this time around, you have to follow my vision, my picture, my strategy."

Sean crossed his arm across his chest. "Hmm, I'm reduced to being a minion?"

Tiffany flinched and unconsciously moved closer to Sean sensing his distress.

Anna stiffened. "I didn't say that."

"It was there in implication," said Sean.

"That's not what I meant."

"Maybe not but it's obviously what you feel," said Sean.

Anna was stricken. She reached out a hand to Sean but he backed off. "It's not! Believe me it's not. I'm sorry, Sean."

"That doesn't change things, Anna."

"Please, we bicker like this all the time. It's the way we are."

"I don't know. Too much has changed. Sometimes I don't understand you or Robert. Not the way I used to."

Tiffany stood up and positioned herself between Sean and Anna. In the past, she had seen these two go hammer and tongs at each other but never with the undercurrent of negativity that she could sense now. "You two can be so hotheaded. It's all this stress. It gets to all of us. We're all here for Robin, right? Can we focus on that? Anna, finish what you were trying to say, and Sean and I will listen."

Sean sat down next to Tiffany. Tiffany took his hand and he returned her grip. "I'm listening."

"We now have conclusive proof that Eve's story is true. This is especially important because we now have the link to Peter and Elena that we needed by way of Faison. Alex is amassing the evidence we have against the Foundation," said Anna. "Felicia found the one file with Robin's name on it. That plus the link between Peter and Elena, tells us that we are on the right track. We're not shooting blindly anymore. We have our target - the Foundation. We have cause and we have sufficient proof to dig deeper. The team is carrying out an operation at this time to retrieve Therese Curic, find more evidence against Elena and Peter and find Robin or a clue to her whereabouts." Anna breathed in. "Or if ... if Robin is alive or dead."

"She's alive," said Sean.

"I want to believe that to be the only possibility. We're hanging on to that," Anna said. "It's the thing driving Robert."

"Driving him to what?"

"We'll have to wait and see."

* * *

><p><em>The Heritage Foundation, Vienna, Austria<em>

Robert sat on a hard, high backed wood chair and tried to not look as uncomfortable as he felt. Elena would pick up on any weakness. She remained just out of arm's reach. Three guards stood nearby ready and armed. A sullen Roger sulked behind Elena.

Robert's phone rang and he answered it after three rings. "Yes? Hold off on the firecrackers, mate, 'til I'm done here. All right? Good." He shut the phone off and pocketed it. "Just as I said no more explosions."

"It's late and, because of your grandstanding, we have a lot to do. Roger, I can handle this. Get started on the clean up." said Elena.

"Yeah, leave and let us grown ups talk over very old business," added Robert.

Roger bristled. "Someone is going to get you some day. I hope I'm around to see you fall and fall hard."

"Not in your lifetime or the next. I can guarantee that."

"You're all talk, Scorpio. You don't have a thing on us!"

"Go on, do your mistress' bidding, like a good lap dog."

Roger flushed in embarrassment and fury. "Pretty desperate of you to resort to intimidation tactics."

"It worked didn't it?" asked Robert.

"Enough!" cried Elena. "Go on, Roger. I'll indulge Scorpio but only for a little while."

Once Roger had left the entrance hall, Elena led Robert to an office. He was handcuffed to a chair before the guards were dismissed to guard outside the office. Elena and Robert settled into a very private chat.

Andre and Vincent were dressed in the uniforms of a technician and an orderly while Raine and Felicia were disguised as nurses. Felicia opened the door of the utility room and ducked her head out. They were on the top floor which were residential quarters and private offices. At the moment, the floor was quiet and no one seemed to be around. No wonder. Most likely everyone was on the lower floors tending to patients, cleaning up the mess and securing the building. It had been the perfect diversion.

They left the utility room and soundlessly entered the emergency stairway. Two pairs would go ahead one floor while another pair remained on the previous landing ready to provide support and cover as necessary. They met no one. On the second floor, they left the comparative safety of the stairwell. They had to cross the length of the floor to get to a little used maintenance elevator that the blueprints had shown to have access to the lower levels where the real patients lived. They had to improvise a method and a ruse to get them across.

Vincent found a wheelchair to push while Raine sat in it with a sheet artfully draped about her. Felicia kept close seeming like any nurse accompanying a patient. Andre took out his electric meter and held it out in front of him as if he were busy with it while he walked in front of the ragtag group. Staff members ran left and right as they all tried to recover from the night's events. No one took notice of the four as they traveled at an unhurried pace to the unattended elevator.

Inside, Andre pressed his meter against the elevator's panel of buttons. He pressed a switch and all the buttons began to flash on and off as the meter scrambled the panel's circuitry just enough to force the elevator to descend to the level where Therese Curic was last seen by Felicia. The elevator lurched then began to descend.

Vincent and Raine kept their hands on their weapons ready for anything if the elevator should be stopped. Andre fished another meter from a pocket and gave it to Felicia. He whispered, "Just in case we get separated. Here's one for you. For the elevator."

Felicia pocketed the meter but she stole a troubled glance at Andre. Something wasn't right about him but she couldn't tell what it was. She forgot to worry about Andre once they reached the last floor available to the elevator - Therese's floor. More cautiously than before, they exited the elevator. Unlike the chaos of the upper floors, this level was relatively serene. Technicians were hunched over computers and other electronic equipment trying to restore them to good working order. Now and then they could hear a patient yell as one disturbed. Staff mopped floors under ceiling tiles that had fallen down or loosened sending dust and dirt raining on their pristine floors.

Raine rose out of the wheelchair and walked beside Vincent as he pushed the now empty wheelchair. They made a straight course for the emergency stairs on the far end. Andre and Felicia trailed some distance after them as a technician and a nurse talking. Vincent left the wheelchair by a supply closet close to the stairway. Without a backward glance, Raine and Vincent entered the stairway.

Behind the other two, Felicia and Andre entered an unoccupied patient room. Felicia made to pretend making the bed and doing a general inspection while Andre opened a wall panel from which a computer jack protruded. He spliced a few wires and attached a tiny bug and transmitter to the line that connected straight into the Foundation's computer system. Once done, they would leave the room and make their way to the stairwell.

Flashlight outs, Vincent and Raine had gone ahead to the sub-cellar that Felicia had found. Vincent attached a tiny motion sensor on the railing. They would know with some warning if someone was coming. The ancient iron door was just as Felicia had described it. Their noses crinkled as the smell of lime and rust began to be noticeable. They opened the door and entered a place of nightmares and lost futures.

* * *

><p><em>Team Safe House - Vienna<em>

Edgar led his team into and through the living room of their rented house. He had a report to deliver and paid scant notice to the feminine conversations of Heloise's extraction team. He had to smile though seeing the look of utter exasperation on the normally poised and even-tempered Madame Garnier.

"Anna, Anna, Anna, who is this woman that everyone talks about but seems to be terrified of? If she's the team leader, why isn't she here? Giving orders and stuff? I have questions and you tell me to ask Anna but she's nowhere to be found? " said Jackie. She sat at the dining room table reading stacks of files and other evidence against the Foundation. "Or is she one of those super organized, prim types that walk as if something was stuck up their backside?"

Holly consulted a checklist on a pad as she memorized key details. "You think Robert would fall for someone like that?"

"Maybe. I didn't think Robert was father material but lo and behold he's got two kids and a grandchild," said Jackie.

"Robert is a wonderful father," said Holly. "There are sides to the man beyond what little you knew."

"There you go again! I thought we'd agree to not go there," said Jackie. Her husky voice seemed to deepen in anticipation of further verbal conflict. "You were married to the man and knew him far more than I, a mere girlfriend, could ever know. Satisfied?"

"I was merely stating a fact not starting a debate," countered Holly. "You're too argumentative. That might be good for you as a reporter but it must be hard on your partners."

"Of which there have been no shortage of, I might add, and of all ages."

"I wasn't implying the opposite. I never would."

"I can't believe you're friends with Robert's wife."

"We're grown adults not children," said Holly.

Jackie glared at Holly. "Hey! Did you just imply that I was a tramp?"

Heloise sighed. The two women had been at each other's throats most of the day. The friction was shredding the last reserves of civility she possessed. She left the women to their discussion and followed Edgar's team into one of the bedrooms. She listened in as Edgar made his report.

"We were on schedule nearly to the second," said Edgar. "No loss in equipment or personnel. I don't believe they truly know who or what was outside on their grounds."

"Why not?" asked Anna.

"No one came out. We took the searchlights out as soon as we could," said Edgar. "We got our army out entirely intact. And, Robert's own distraction with the Mercedes was well timed. It kept their eyes on him instead of us which was the goal."

"Robert doesn't go for half measures if he can help it," said Anna. "No communication from Nyssa?"

"She'll only contact us if there are problems. We can safely assume that Robert is carrying on as planned."

"And the extraction team is set?" asked Anna.

At this Heloise stepped into view of the video conference camera. She said, "Yes, Anna, my team is on schedule. Our plan hasn't changed. Jackie's interview being pre-scheduled with Elena was a stroke of good fortune that we've decided to turn to our advantage. Nestor will join my team as Jackie's cameraman. He will join her during the interview portion at eight o'clock in the morning. Holly and I will remain in Jackie's TV van as her staff people. When the inside team have our cargo in position, my team will secure them in the van."

"How are you planning on getting Therese and Robin, if she's there, into the van?" asked Shane. "My understanding is that our cargo may not be ... be ambulatory or in their right minds."

"Holly, Raine and Felicia have devised a switch scenario," said Heloise. "Vincent has a distraction in the loading dock in mind as well. If there is trouble in front, Nyssa and I will take care of it. You and Edgar have to wait as reserve coverage in case we cannot move out as planned. I don't want to think that your intervention will be necessary."

"As soon as Heloise's team clears the grounds, we'll divert the truck, offload the cargo to a new vehicle and dispose of the TV truck in spectacular fashion. This gives Jackie a plausible reason for her outrage later on and no connection to the operation. At least on the surface, she may cast herself as being duped and the same for Holly," said Edgar.

"So many moving parts. That worries me," said Nestor. "We have hours to wait until the interview. Anything can happen until then."

"Things have gone well so far," said Shane.

"We do have the best improvisers on the inside," said Heloise. "Sometimes one must proceed on faith alone, Nestor." She looked at Anna on the screen. "We all have to stay positive."

* * *

><p>Exploring the sub cellar more thoroughly than Felicia had had time to on her previous visit, Raine and Vincent had found eight cell wards in total. In each cell, Vincent moved piles of lime crystals to expose the skeletons underneath and Raine recorded faithfully the condition of the cell, its contents and anything they could find to aid in identifying the bodies. One cell had held six human beings in a room fit for two. Their bones lay crumpled in separate heaps on the floor. The manacles that had held them upright hung empty and rusty from the low ceiling. It was finding the small remembrances of these forgotten people that hurt the most - the rosaries clasped in fists, the wedding rings on fingers, the faded scraps of pictures found among the bones.<p>

Raine wiped a tear from her face as she doggedly kept taping. "How could they have called themselves doctors for doing this? How?"

"They were doctors in the beginning but I suspect not at the end," said Vincent. He closed the last cell door and followed Raine as they rejoined Felicia and Andre in the main room.

"This video is getting out even if we don't. I'll make sure of it," said Raine. "The world needs to know about this."

"If things go to plan, the Foundation will be exposed," said Vincent.

Andre looked up at their approach. "It's shift change in a few minutes, you two ready for some reconnaissance?"

Raine nodded. She packed away the small camcorder after carefully removing the minidisc inside and pocketing it. "I'll head up and see Therese. I want to see her chart and do a preliminary examination. We're assuming she's fit to be moved but that may have changed."

"I'll check out her floor and cover for Raine," said Felicia. "I hope she remembers me."

"It would make transporting her much easier," said Raine. "I'd rather not sedate her."

Andre set his small laptop on the dusty counter. His data bug was working. He had view access to the Foundation's systems. With a little hacking, he would be able to do more as needed. "Vincent and I will explore the level above. I'd like to see what's behind that locked door. We meet back here in exactly two hours. Everyone know the snafu code if things go badly?"

"Hit the fire alarm," came three answers in unison.

"One more thing. Don't expect too many new people on shift. It seems like they've contacted most of the incoming medical personnel to not come in for their shift. The ones on the floor have been told to pull a double shift," said Andre pointing at the laptop.

"That seems strange," said Vincent.

"Could it be that they don't want more people around until cleanup is done," said Felicia.

"Maybe. Keep an ear out if you hear something new," said Andre.

* * *

><p>Robert and Elena had reached an impasse in their negotiations.<p>

"You want me to confess on an internationally televised interview, are you mad? You must be," said Elena.

"We have all the proof we need. I'm trying to give you a ... a graceful exit here. I'd take it if I were you," said Robert.

"Talk is your proof. It's your word against mine," said Elena. "And, I haven't admitted to any wrongdoing."

"I have three items of information that you may find helpful in your decision-making, Elena," said Robert. "Are you listening?"

Annoyed, Elena spat out, "Yes! Nothing you say is going to make a difference."

"Helena Cassadine, Compound X and Dr. Peter Krieg also known to you as Peter Sinclair."

Elena took a full ten seconds before answering, "I don't know anything about that."

"Would have been better if you hadn't paused before you answered," said Robert.

"You're climbing up the wrong tree. The Heritage Foundation has been my life's work. Do you think that I would endanger it in any way?"

"You've always been a practical woman who firmly believes that the end justifies the means. In fact, you said those words to me once."

"I was too much of an idealist then. How you must have laughed at my plan to cover up Mt. Rushmore as a form of protest," said Elena. "I've moved beyond idealism and rose-colored glasses."

"You got that right. You don't care for anyone else especially those that get in the way of your goals. You'll use anyone and any thing to serve your ends."

"Every organization uses people. Even the WSB and the DVX," said Elena. "It's the ultimate form of survival of the fittest. Get ahead or die. I'm ahead and I will not give up my advantage."

"Certainly you've given up your humanity," said Robert. "I'm offering you a one-time deal to surrender on your terms."

Elena laughed. "You're bluffing hoping that I commit a mistake and fall into your trap. Roger is right. You don't have anything."

"Don't I?" Robert began to describe the evidence the team had on the past, present and future of the Foundation. He omitted any direct reference to Therese Curic though. He had the satisfaction of seeing the color drain little by little from his adversary's face.


	56. Chapter 55

_The Heritage Foundation, Vienna, Austria_

"You MAY have this evidence against me but I'm still not admitting a thing. It's all hearsay until I see proof," said Elena. "However, assuming that it is true, an option I must consider valid, we do have cause to negotiate."

"Glad you're finally seeing things my way," said Robert.

"Every man has his price. What's yours?" asked Elena.

"You're bribing me?"

"You wouldn't be here if you weren't open to a bribe," said Elena. "What is it going to take for you to forget about any evidence you may have?"

"My daughter. Give her back and you can do whatever you damn well please."

Elena was genuinely taken aback. "Your daughter died. I just found out about it."

"My second daughter died. Her name was Eve Montrose. She confessed before she died that she impersonated Robin," said Robert. "Robin is in your hands. You WILL give her back to me."

"That's impossible. I don't know anything about her," protested Elena.

"Your friend Sinclair knows. He worked with Robin in Paris. He created her double using a variation of Compound X. Ask Sinclair," said Robert. "Because if you don't, I am prepared to submit all our evidence to several global authorities. They may not shut you down immediately but they will be breathing down your neck. Public opinion will turn. No more funding. Too much media scrutiny. No more Foundation."

"This is preposterous. You're ... you're crazy with grief," said Elena. "You can't accept that she's dead."

"Look at me! Does this face look like I'm kidding or out of my head?" said Robert leaning as close to Elena as the handcuffs allowed him to. "You know me really well. Ask yourself if I would do all of this if I wasn't sure. Am I a liar?"

Elena's answer was swift and knowing. "No, you're not. Stay here while I ... I verify your story."

"You'll call Sinclair?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then, here's another tidbit to convince him or you. He had a patient in SkyView Sanitarium named Tessa Quayle," said Robert. "Tessa was the cover name of Anna Devane, Robin's mother. He was testing some amnesia drug on her at the time. As you can imagine, Anna and I are doubly motivated in finding our daughter."

"Tessa is Anna? He ... he never said anything about her," spluttered Elena.

"Interesting. What else hasn't he told you? Do you know his cousin is your old mentor Cesar Faison?" asked Robert. "Information like that though, well, it takes trust to share it, doesn't it? Maybe he doesn't trust you enough?"

"You stay here," said Elena turning her chair. "I'll get to the bottom of this."

"Elena, I'm sorry," said Robert.

Elena stopped at the door. "For what?"

"For what you're about to hear. Some truths are extremely painful to face," said Robert.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I was an idealist once. I know what can change a person into something ... someone else," said Robert.

"Thank you for that," said Elena. "I ... I may not see you again."

"Planning your getaway already?"

Elena laughed. "You were always such a good adversary. You kept me on my toes all the time. The guards outside have their orders but you expected that. Your coming here is serving my ends very nicely."

"How so?"

"You hear it all the time on the news. Terrorists plotting against the innocent," said Elena. "In a few hours there will be an event here. An event that will pull at the heartstrings of people everywhere. And, the blame will be entirely on you and your underlings. I'm sure they're in the building somewhere doing your dirty work. We're both planners, you and I. It takes one to know one, right? You had your one chance to fool me. I'd be twice the fool to be taken in again."

"Elena, you're making a big mistake. Talk to Sinclair."

"Oh, I will, but that won't change what's already in motion. Goodbye and farewell, Robert." Elena left the office.

"Elena!" Robert yelled after her. He tugged at the handcuffs. "Listen to me! Elena!"

* * *

><p>On the stairway ascending from the subcellar, Felicia and Raine paused hearing footsteps running down the stairs. Felicia signaled Raine to warn Vincent and Andre who were still in the cellar. Felicia held on to hope that the footsteps would stop a few floors above but they didn't. Their sound got louder, nearer.<p>

Finally, Felicia ducked into the celler. The room was as empty as they had found it.

"Felicia, over here," called out Vincent from behind the door of the nearest cell. Andre and presumably Raine was in the opposite cell.

Felicia had barely closed the cell door behind her when they heard someone enter the cellar. Gun at the ready, VIncent stood by the door. Felicia crouched low opening the cell door a crack to see what the intruder was doing.

After a few minutes, Felicia looked up stricken at Vincent. She mouthed the word "problem" to him. They heard a loud beep and then the intruder left the cellar.

Cautiously, they left the cells. Raine and Vincent drew level against the door making sure no one else was coming into the cellar. Andre and Felicia looked down on the object with dismay.

"Now we know what changed," Andre frowned at the timer counting down sitting on top of a large mass of plastique. "We have two hours before this blows unless someone knows how to disarm it."

"If Anna were here, she could do it," said Felicia.

"They're willing to take all these people down to cover up their sins. Unbelievable," said Vincent.

"Yeah, she would try to wouldn't she?" said Andre. "Schedule has been altered for us. Vincent, find some way, I don't care how, to let Nyssa know. She has to get the extraction team here and let Robert know about the change, if she can. Felicia, figure out a new exit plan without the extraction team. We can't rely on them. Raine, look around the ward for Robin and get Therese ready to go." Andre looked at the bomb. "I can't disarm this but maybe I can convince the man who put it here to turn it off. I'm going after Roger Barrett."

* * *

><p>Nyssa nearly fell off her branch when the unexpected flashes of red light came from the rooftop.<p>

_FLASH. LONG FLASH. FLASH. FLASH. LONG FLASH. FLASH. FLASH. LONG FLASH. FLASH._

"Damn, what now?" she muttered. It was the signal for immediate contact and the red color meant emergency. She returned the signal and began a series of exchanged signals.

In a short time she had gotten the picture from Vincent. It was not pretty. She took out her IPhone and risked a text message to Edgar. It read:

_SNAFU. Need extraction 90 min loading dock._

While she waited for a reply, Nyssa scanned the wreckage of the burned out Mercedes in the front driveway. If they were getting out via the loading dock, they would need some kind of distraction.

She made a call to Robert's mobile. There was no answer.

* * *

><p><em>Villa Scorpio<em>

In Robert's study, Anna watched the late local news with Alex. Her twin poured tea for both of them.

"No word from the Vienna team must be good news," said Alex.

"Yeah, I suppose," replied Anna.

"The news about Faison will die down. The press will move to another big story soon enough."

"His funeral?"

"If you had only aimed higher and forgot to call the ambulance."

"I know," said Anna. "I've never been able to kill someone in cold blood though. Not to their face anyway. And Andrew was there. Robert was right. I had him where and how I wanted him and I ... I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill Cesar."

"How is Andrew handling things?"

"He seemed fine throughout. He was in control. I'm sure of it."

"Tom told me that he was researching a method to put Andrew into a deeper trance to try to deprogram whatever is in his head," said Alex.

"Deprogramming worked on me and Robert but would it work on Andrew?"

"Tom knows he has to get in deep. The big unknown is just how hard Andrew's mind will fight him," said Alex. "Tom believes, and I agree, that Andrew has more capabilities than he lets on he has. Or, perhaps, he truly doesn't know himself."

Anna shook her head. "On some level he knows because ... he fights so hard to not use those skills. I remember his face when I asked him to probe Hans for me. He shut down, Alex. He simply would not contemplate the idea on ethical grounds but I sensed something else. Then today with Faison he didn't hesitate at all. Quite a contrast."

"You told me that Faison didn't believe he could do it," said Alex.

"Yeah. But it only took a few words and he was inside his head. It was scary and amazing to watch," said Anna finishing her tea. "Andrew said that Faison wouldn't fall for the same trick again and he's probably right. I don't think Faison will allow Andrew that close to him again."

"Good riddance then," Alex pointed at a few scones on the tray. "Have one. You probably haven't eaten all day."

Anna took her twin's advice. As she broke the scone apart, she said, "Robin used to make the best cookies. When we first moved into the house, Mac's house now, she and her friend Jodie, mostly Robin though, cooked a delicious dinner for Robert and me. I remember that she made Filomena's cookies that Christmas. Then last year, she said that she didn't know how to make them, Eve I mean."

"Anna, don't start this," warned Alex.

"I should have picked up on something!" cried out Anna. "When I moved to Paris, Robin rarely cooked at home. Simple meals but she used to make multi-course meals. Robert and I would eat anything she put in front of us. Why? Why didn't I see some difference?"

"Torturing yourself like this is not going to change anything," was Alex's rational advice.

"She can hate me for not finding her. But just once I want to hold her. Touch her face. Look into her eyes. Hear her call me Mom. I'll be happy with that."

"This is Robin. She won't hate you or anyone. She's out there and we will find her," said Alex.

"I feel like we're running in a maze and we keep hitting dead ends," said Anna with a deep sigh. "I'm so tired, Alex. I got into it with Sean. I stepped over the line with Faison. Without a flicker of remorse, I got Andrew to violate his own ethics and put him in the same room as Faison. What am I doing?"

"You're not losing control. Don't even think it," said Alex. "Anyone in your position would throw caution to the wind and do exactly what you're doing. It's not like you to brood and overanalyze, Anna."

"It's more a Robert thing to do I know. I think he and I have switched around some."

"How so?"

"If anyone would think of impulsively going to Vienna and shaking the truth out of Elena, it would have been me. Running an organization like this is more in his line than mine," said Anna. "He has a natural knack for it. I'm learning as much as I can in my spare time."

"I still say you should join him in Vienna."

"I can't. My duty is here." Anna stifled a yawn.

"What duty?" At Anna's suddenly blank expression, Alex added, "Fine. I know that there are some things you haven't told me and this has something to do with that, right?"

Anna nodded.

"I should stop butting in?"

"It would be better to not ask too many questions."

"You will tell me someday?"

"I think there will come a time that I will have to," said Anna. "I don't want to keep this from you but it's safer that I do."

"But Robert knows? He's part of it?" asked Alex. "Does Andrew know?"

"Yes, yes and no."

"I think I see. I shall refrain from idle curiosity."

"That would be for the best," said Anna.

* * *

><p><em>The Heritage Foundation, Vienna, Austria<em>

After midnight, the ward was quiet. There seemed to be even fewer staff than before. Felicia and Raine snuck into Therese Curic's dim room. Raine closed and locked the room. They couldn't afford to be found out now.

Felicia took out a small scrap of fabric from her pocket. With her other hand, she began to stroke Therese's hair and softly sing the words to Waltzing Matilda.

Therese woke with a start. Her head turned in all directions. She stared wide eyed and very much awake. Felicia held up the fabric as she continued to sing. Raine joined in the singing and held Therese's hand trying her best to radiate warmth and goodwill. Therese smiled and began to bob her head in time to the singing. The two women smiled back.

They had Therese on their side. How to get her out?

* * *

><p><em>Vienna Safe House<em>

Edgar looked with open alarm at his phone "SNAFU?

"What happened?" asked Shane.

"Sounds like trouble," said Nestor.

"Call everyone together, Nestor, get them loaded in the van. We'll have a meeting enroute," said Edgar. "Shane, can you duplicate the electromagnetic pulse effect like before to disrupt their electronics?"

Shane shook his head. "I haven't charged up the armada's batteries enough for that sort of load. The pulse generator I got from DigiMaze is a prototype. I don't dare use it again."

"Because Andrew will kill you when he finds out what you liberated from the store," added Nestor softly. "You know how he is with prototypes."

"Too right," said Shane.

"Whatever little tricks you've got left, pack it up for maximum explosiveness. In fact, the more lights and noise the better," said Edgar. "Do an inventory and tell me if you have something that can get their attention at the front doors. Something spectacular. Nestor, we have some time. See if you can hack into the Foundation's system. Maybe there's a clue to why there's been this change."

"Shouldn't we drop radio silence and contact base? They have access there," said Nestor.

"I don't think so. Not yet."

"But-"

"Listen, one thing I've learned is that it is far easier to ask for forgiveness than permission. We stay on radio silence." said Edgar. "I'll tell Heloise personally. You both have your orders. Get to them."

Shane didn't bother with a witty rejoinder. He ran after Nestor.

"One mission to go perfectly. That's all I'm asking for," muttered Edgar.

* * *

><p><em>The Heritage Foundation<em>

Elena Cosgrove dug her nails into the armrest of her wheelchair as she listened to Peter on her phone.

"You lied to me. Admit it!" she yelled.

"He's the one lying," said Peter. "My love, it's late. You're overtired. Let's talk about this tomorrow morning."

"We will talk about this now. When I showed you that picture of Robin and Anna, you recognized Anna as Tessa, didn't you?"

Peter sighed. "Yes. That's in the past, Elena."

"The past is now being dealt with downstairs. Scorpio's corpse will be found in a strategic place. How apropos that he'll be the instrument to hide our ... accomplishments," said Elena. "He says you have his daughter Robin."

"How can you believe him?"

"Because I know him. Far better than I know YOU," said Elena. "Where is she, Peter?"

"She's dead. They're delusional."

"Scorpio doesn't think so. Once he's gone, his partners will come after us - Devane and Donely. They will not leave us alone. Trust me on that," said Elena. "Tell me where she is and we'll hand her over."

"She's too important to my ... our work!"

"With Scorpio's death on my hands, they'll never stop looking for me. A life for a life is a code they'll understand," said Elena. "Robin for her father."

"We're protected by friends in high places. Let's not forget that. They can't touch us. No one can."

"Scorpio knows too much already! Where is she? Is she there with you?"

Peter did not answer right away then said, "Let me explain, Elena. Don't make any hasty decisions."

"Scorpio's an honorable opponent. I respect him for that," said Elena. "His death is dishonor."

"Once a spy, always a spy," said Peter.

"The DVX and the WSB are more alike than different. They draw the same kinds of people. You wouldn't understand."

"I understand that you're facing an extreme amount of pressure. I wish I could be there to help you. I do," said Peter.

Elena shook her head. "Lies on top of lies. It's deja vu all over again."

"Whatever lies I told you was said to make our dream a reality, Elena."

"But you did lie to me. Were you doing it for us or for yourself?"

"H-how could you think that!" exclaimed Peter.

"Too easily. Goodbye, Peter." Elena ended the call. She fished out the walkie talkie that lay nestled in a side pocket of her wheelchair. She pressed a key and said, "Roger?"

"Yes, Elena?" came Roger Barrett's voice.

"Progress?"

"Four planted to detonate in thirty-five minutes. Two large ones to follow in sixty minutes."

"Thank you, Roger."

"The van will be ready for you in ten minutes."

"I'll be down in twenty minutes. I have some things to pack."

"Me, too. Anything you want from the lower level? From Peter's rooms?"

Elena sniffed. "No, I want nothing from Peter. I just ... just want to get away. Malaga, Roger?"

"I thought we were going to our second location."

"No. I need time and space to think. I want to try a warmer climate this time," said Elena. "Wait. If you have time, can you get the laptop in his rooms. I'll need some files on it."

"Will do."

"Thank you, Roger. You've been there for me whenever I needed you."

"Of course, what are friends for?" said Roger. "Go and pack. Get out of here before the fireworks really start."

* * *

><p>Vincent gave a series of knocks on Therese's door. Raine opened it.<p>

Looking at his watch, Vincent said, "Extraction is set for one hour at the loading dock."

"And the team?" asked Felicia.

"We can assume that Heloise and Edgar will be there. We have a problem," said Vincent.

"The building is nearly deserted with skeleton staff only. We were counting on confusion and people running around. Now, it would be too obvious to wheel her out of her on a gurney or a wheelchair," explained Vincent. "I've found a place we can wait close to the dock but we have to get her and us there undetected."

"Therese can walk. Raine and I can take a hand and support her," said Felicia. She began to take off her uniform. "I can make her seem like a staff member."

The overhead lights flickered. Therese whimpered.

"Can you be ready to move in thirty?" asked Vincent.

"Twenty," said Raine as she took off parts of her uniform.

"I have to get some ... supplies. Meet me by the rear maintenance elevator in twenty minutes." Vincent left and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Robert was dragged up to his feet by a burly guard. Two more guards stood around him. His handcuffed wrist pulled at the chair's armrest.<p>

"Let's talk this over, huh," cajoled Robert.

The burly guard issued instructions to the other two. One end of the handcuff was removed from the armrest. The guard began to attach the cuff to Robert's free hand. He never completed the task.

In controlled yet vicious movements, Robert elbowed the guard in the solar plexus doubling him over then launched a slashing cut that caught the guard on his left by surprise. He slammed a backhand blow across the face of the last remaining guard.

Robert searched the guard's pockets. He pocketed guns, keys and card keys. He took out his phone and called Nyssa.

"I'm going solo. Robert out."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Extraction is now in one hour via the loading dock."

"What happened?"

"No clue. Edgar and Heloise will be in position. We're still figuring out what to do with the front doors."

"Therese? Robin?" asked Robert.

"Therese, yes. No time to search for Robin."

"Leave ... leave Robin to me. Execute extraction and don't look back."

"I'm coming in to link with you in-"

"Negative. Get out with the extraction. That's an order," barked Robert before ending the connection. "Elena, here I come."


	57. Chapter 56

_One Temple Court_

Maxie sat on Andrew's couch while he lay on the chaise lounge. The obligatory two bodyguards were in their usual positions by the door and the balcony. Maxie had checked in on Andrew and stayed to chat for a while.

"I'm going to take the day off tomorrow. I'm going to the Villa to take care of Emma for a few hours. Come with me," said Maxie.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Judy says that she more fussy than usual."

"Of course she misses her mum," said Andrew.

"Matt told me that Patrick has been burying himself in work - double shifts, even a night in the ER."

"That doesn't seem right."

"Everyone deals with grief in different ways, Andrew."

"Emma needs him to be around."

"Maybe it hurts him to be around Emma. Reminders of what he lost I think."

"Still. Emma needs her father."

"And her uncle and her aunt," pressed Maxie. "You're pretty tense tonight. You need to relax. Have a run with Prospero on the grounds. Play with Emma. She lights up when she sees you."

"She does not," scoffed Andrew.

"Well, you do when you see her."

"Naturally, She's adorable. I'm not immune to ... to baby cuteness," said Andrew. "She's the only baby I'm willing to change. That's commitment isn't it?"

Maxie's expression turned serious. "Andrew, a lot has happened and I know that ... that you're making adjustments because of this treatment you're doing with Tom but can you listen to a piece of advice?"

"I don't suppose I can stop you, Aunt Maxie. Go on," said Andrew.

"Don't close yourself off from the people around you."

"People around me get hurt."

"And people around ME are exposed to my brand of crazy all the time. No difference."

"Your so-called crazy isn't fatal," said Andrew. "Besides, I'm not closing myself off completely."

"You are from Emma. You avoid seeing her even on video cams."

"Maxie, if anything happened to her because of me I ... I c-could never live with myself," said Andrew. "She has a safe environment with lots of people who love her. It's better that she's buffered against the real world until she's older. It's the best way to be raised. I didn't know anything about Faison's life until I was six. My early childhood was idyllic. The memories are happy and pleasant. I want that for Emma."

"You're going to keep away for five years? That's not healthy for you or for her," said Maxie. "Not to be insensitive but what favor did Faison do to you for isolating you so much?"

"He kept me safe."

"There is no safety. I used to think there was but I know better. The only thing we have is our family and friends. Why deny yourself the joy of being around them?" said Maxie. "Don't use the safety argument. That doesn't hold up and you know it."

"You nag very well," noted Andrew.

"It's one of my best virtues," said Maxie. "So, coming with me tomorrow?"

"You win. What time?"

"Right after breakfast. Dad wants me to get this list of numbers to Genji to analyze and trace," said Maxie.

"Numbers?"

"It's a list from SIMON of the phone calls incoming to the house. Since my attacker ripped the answering machine tape out, we're thinking that something about phone calls was important."

"Why do you have to wait 'til morning?"

"Because I've just finished going over the list and identifying the ones I don't know."

Andrew stood up and held a hand out. "Give me the list and I'll run it through SIMON's analyzer."

"Wait. You're banned from SIMON."

"Mum lifted the ban temporarily when I had to, um, I mean, earlier. She didn't countermand it."

"Semantics."

"Only the truth," said Andrew leading Maxie to his study where his workstation was set up. "The list please."

"I'll read off the numbers to you and you enter," said Maxie.

* * *

><p><em>Brookhaven Marina, Long Island<em>

Frisco reached over the side of the boat Sparkle and found the small case affixed to the hull. Using a fingernail, he flipped open a small clasp and out fell a key. He led Dianara to the command deck. He unlocked the door and proceeded down the ladder to the living quarters.

"You seem to know your way around," said Dianara.

"Been here a few times," said Frisco. He surveyed the combination galley and salon. "It said 'The lady's gems sparkle in the sun forever' so look for light sources or things with a sun."

The two split up and began to search the boat. Dianara entered the bedroom. She flipped on the lights first thing. She peered into light bulbs, examined pictures and even looked under the bed.

"Find anything?" called out Frisco.

"No!" said Dianara.

Dianara entered the bathroom. Absently, she flipped the light switch. She was inside the room before she noticed that the light hadn't come on. The other lights on the boat had turned on. Every technologically-inclined person she had ever known was meticulous about their things. On a hunch, she flipped the switched once more. The light on the ceiling remained dark.

Standing on tip toe, she turned and loosened the bulb cover. With care, she unscrewed the bulb and shook it. She didn't see anything in the bulb. Disappointed, she was about to return the bulb and cover when she noticed how loose the fixture was. The screws were only halfway in as if someone had been in a hurry. She tried the screws and found that they were loose. She turned them easily and the fixture descended with frayed wires still attached. Dianara reached into the hole and felt about. Her fingers touched upon a flat package. With some difficulty, she rolled and pulled the package out. It was a brown clasp envelope. She could feel a computer disc and a flash drive inside it.

Dianara ran up into the galley. "Frisco! I got-"

"Shhhhhh," said Frisco. At her look of inquiry, he added. "I hear footsteps on the deck." He took out his car keys and dangled them in the air. "You know what to do with this."

She nodded and took the keys. "Is there another way off?"

"No. I'll go out and draw them off." Frisco took a vase and threw it across the room where it hit the wall and broke into pieces.

A faint thud reached their ears. Someone had reached the command deck. Using hand signals, they positioned themselves on opposite sides of the stairs.

_WHUT. WHUT._

Two bullets from a silencer whistled through the air. A few minutes earlier and the bullets would have found their mark. A heavyset man began to descend down the ladder at a run with gun drawn. As soon as his right foot hit the floor, Frisco jumped him from behind using his momentum to push the man to his knees. Dianara scampered up the ladder and through the command deck.

_CRASH!_

The sounds of the struggling men faded as she ran for the car while looking for a second assailant. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied movement. She ran harder. She felt more than saw her pursuer. Once she reached the parking lot, she removed her gun and turned. She emptied half a clip laying down fire. She turned and spotted a car in the deserted parking lot that hadn't been there before. She shot out two of its tires.

_BANG! _

Dianara turned to see Frisco running towards the lot with his gun drawn and shooting. Could he know where the second gunman was? Before she could answer her own question, Frisco swayed and grabbed at his right shoulder.

_BANG!_

Dianara ran back into the marina towards Frisco. She saw their attacker standing up behind some barrels unaware of her presence. She fired.

_BANG!_

Frisco ran towards her while she kept up a continues volley with the gunman. Once Frisco passed her, she emptied her clip in the general direction of the gunman and ran after Frisco. She took the wheel and sped out of the marina. Frisco panted and laid back against the seat.

"I don't see any other cars following," said Frisco.

"I took out their tires," said Dianara. "How bad is it?"

"Flesh wound. I zigged when I should have zagged," said Frisco. "I'll live. You shouldn't have waited for me you know."

"Do YOU leave people behind especially family?"

"I'll forget about it this time. Don't let it happen again," replied Frisco. "What did you get?"

Frisco picked up the envelope lying on the seat. He ripped open the package and out fell a compact disc and a flash drive just as Dianara had suspected. The disc had a series of slashes and curves written in black Sharpie on one side. "This looks familiar."

"What does?"

"The writing on the disc. It looks like the ones on a bunch of Chase's notes I copied. I know I've seen this kind of writing before. I just can't remember."

"Blood loss doesn't help," said Dianara. "Lie back. I'll pull over in a bit and tend to it." Dianara pulled her IPhone out of her pocket and began to initiate a call to the SIMON.

"No call. Not yet."

"They can meet us halfway and give us coverage."

Frisco shook his head. "I have to get back to the office. Suspicious if I don't show up for airport escort duty."

"You've got to be kidding."

"Get Connie. She'll know the closest safe house. I can fix myself up a little. Drop me off then head to Port Charles. Take everything we've found."

Dianara initiated a call to Connie. Frisco closed his eyes and tried to ignore the burning pain in his shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>LaGuardia Airport, New York<em>

Frisco followed Chase up the stairs into the chartered Lear jet. As Chase settled into his seat, Frisco inspected the cockpit and the rear of the jet. Frisco stopped in the aisle to wish Chase well.

"I'm serious about that offer, Frisco. A week's vacation to teach a course or two. Take your wife along if you want," said Chase shaking Frisco's hand.

"I'll think about it. Really," replied Frisco.

"Serving our country is the best calling anyone can have. But, it's not the best way to a substantial nest egg for retirement," said Chase. "I'm always looking for consultants."

Frisco smiled. "I'm flattered but I can't give you an answer right now."

"I don't expect one." Chase held out a business card. "Call me when you want to talk more."

Frisco took the card and put it into his pocket. "The plane checks out. You have a safe trip."

Chase's phone began to chime. Frisco walked away and off the plane.

Chase answered the phone. "Yes, Arn, what is it?"

"We have a situation," said Arn. "Can you talk?"

"Go ahead before my plane takes off."

"Someone else got to Tim's package," said Arn. "Our men were waiting for Tim's sister and the horde of realtors and well-wishers to leave the house before they went in. But two people showed up and entered the house beforehand. They even knew where the key was."

"Who were they?"

"I'm waiting for positive identification."

"They were there. They saw them! Why the delay?"

"One of our men is dead and the other was able to call me before he went into surgery."

Chase sighed. "Tell me everything."

"They put a tracer on the car then went back to observing the property. It didn't take too long until the other two came out and made a beeline for the marina. Sidwell had a boat apparently," said Arn. "They found something. I can only suspect that it was the same thing we were looking for. There was a shootout."

"Our side lost?"

"They were definitely pros," said Arn.

"What else do we know?" asked Chase.

"We did get a plate number. We're running a trace on it. I've contracted two locals to take over tracking the mystery car. It's the only lead we have. I'm hoping they'll have something soon."

"Do whatever it takes to get that package," ordered Chase.

"I think it's time to retreat and regroup. We can find another way to jumpstart Project Minerva into its last phase," said Arn. "Let's put the project on ice while we think of a different approach to solving the-"

"No. We have spent years on this project. We're too close to stop and rethink everything. We don't have to," said Chase. "The results that Tim got from the test run of the program application is a hundred times better than anything we have."

"We just need to develop our in-house technical talent. If one man can create that program, then think about what a dozen can do given the right direction. Tim's programmatic design shows that it is possible. We can shift our focus to his approach and get results given some time."

"Having the application code doesn't matter if we don't have the equipment to run it on," argued Chase. "Tim admitted that he could only have built the program on the Babbage Protocol technology platform and nowhere else. He used key elements of the platform to increase the accuracy of the program."

"All the more reason to step back. Give us the time to build the platform on our side."

"We have every right to use that platform. It's federal property. We serve our country just like the WSB if in near total secrecy. Our parents dedicated their lives to ensuring the welfare of the American public and we're carrying their work forward. I'll find a way to get access to it."

"You said they're not receptive to your idea."

"Connie isn't but Ross is on our side. I need to apply some leverage on him. Something," said Chase. "If only Tim hadn't gotten spooked and refused to hand over the code to us."

"I've racked my brain and looked over the communications trail with him. I still can't find what made him wary of us," said Arn.

"Putting Joey Morton inside to ferret it out of Tim did nothing," said Chase.

"We live and learn, Chase. I think he saw through to our real purpose for the program. That has to be it."

"He was one of the smartest people I know," said Chase. The plane began to roll. "Arn, we're moving to the runway. Anything else?"

"I'm staying here in Port Charles one more day."

"Haven't you met Anna Devane yet?"

"No. There's something off with things here."

"Like what?"

"I'll give you a better report later. Things don't add up against what Donely has told us about Devane and Scorpio."

"They're retired and new grandparents. What's exotic about that?"

"For starters, their son is the founder of DigiMaze."

"THE DigiMaze?"

"Uh, huh, the most secret technology developer on the planet. They live on a huge farm with jamming signals and armed patrols. Not a single drone plane I've sent over the place has returned," said Arn. "And, the strangest bit is that they have Faison's old boat the Nereo sitting on the dock."

"Are you sure? Wasn't that supposed to have sunk around Sicily years ago? I remember Dad lusting after it."

"That's the story but not the reality. That boat's profile and design are unmistakeable. There are a few cosmetic changes to disguise it but I've heard plenty of tales about the boat around here. They call it the ghost ship because it moves so fast and it operates most at night."

"Back up to the son, Arn. If he's the founder, does that mean he's the scientific genius that DigiMaze management refers to but never in any detail?"

"Yeah. They've built this founder myth for years but I'm with you. The son, Andrew Scorpio, IS the whiz kid. I'm hearing some buzz about him too," said Arn. "Practically the entire city knows about the family one way or the other. It's not hard to get information."

"A second generation from such illustrious parents. If we could get him on our side and-" began Chase.

"I think you'll have to go through his parents first. The boy has more security on him than ... than anything I've seen. He's got on body security, long distance watches and shadow surveillance all the time. He's probably got dermal tracer patches, too," said Arn. "With the recent death of their daughter, Devane and Scorpio are keeping their only surviving child on a short leash."

"Cooperation is all we want. Think what he could do for us," said Chase. The engines of the jet began to whine. "I'll see about an introduction from Sean. Keep it on a social level and sound out the boy. Arn, we're taking off. Don't get too attached to Port Charles. We need you in London."


	58. Chapter 57

_GUM, Vladivostok, Russia_

Robin raced through the department store getting a new pair of comfortable but cheap boots, a new hat and a new coat. In the ladies' room, she washed as best she could then changed into her new clothes. Her old clothes she stuffed into her tote bag and put it deep into the trash bin.

On her way out of the store, Robin saw a bank of old-fashioned payphones. She studied the phone and tried to make out the various dialing directions. On impulse, she fished out the calling card she had stolen before. The symbol on the card was identical to a sticker on the phone. She took that to mean she could use the card on the phone.

Looking down at the back of the calling card, she dialed the indicated international number.

_BR-RING_

"Please enter the number you wish to call, country code then area code," came the welcome voice of the automated carrier service.

Robin looked around before entering the number.

_BR-RING. BR-RING._

"Andrassy Foundation. How may I direct your call?" came a voice over the line.

"D-doctor Alexandra Marick, p-please," said Robin in a low voice.

"Doctor Marick is unavailable at this-"

"This is Robin Scorpio, her niece. You have instructions to put me through. I know you do," said Robin. "Or Count Andrasy. May I speak with Dimitri or his son Eric?"

"For security reasons, please say the code word," said the operator.

Robin breathed a sigh of relief. "The code is Wildwind."

"Thank you, Doctor Scorpio. Please stay on the line while I connect you. This may take some time as Doctor Marick is out of the country."

Robin began to shiver in anticipation. Her heart began to race again. Over the line, she could hear a faint intermittent beeping then it rang.

_RING. RING._

"Dr. Marick, here," came Alex's voice.

* * *

><p><em>Vladivostok, Russia<em>

Robin put the phone down on its cradle as quietly as she could. She had seen Hunter enter the grand front entrance and begin to step inside. Now, he stood in the rotunda looking around in all directions. Suppressing every urge to run, Robin backed away from the bank of phones and walked slowly back into the store.

She headed for the open display counters of the jewelry department. She walked around until she found a spot where she was not in direct view of the wide main aisle. A sales clerk came by and Robin used her limited Russian to make it seem that she was conversing with the clerk. She hoped her pursuer did not understand Russian.

Scrupulously, Robin positioned herself so the clerk blocked most of her body and face. She kept one eye on the main aisle for two things — her pursuer and a large group of outgoing customers with whom she could blend in.

Hunter crossed her line of vision. Meters from her, Robin felt his eyes pass over her slumped over the counter seemingly in deep conversation with the sales clerk. After a few heart-stopping minutes, Hunter strode off deeper into the store.

Robin chose the cheapest item she could find and bought it — a small silvery charm shaped like a musical note. She asked for a large and hard-to-miss shopping bag and got it from the pleasant clerk. Bag in hand, Robin strolled slowly towards the front entrance eyeing a group of older women shuffling along in the main aisle. She blended in among them as they entered the rotunda and then outside the large department store.

She bit her tongue to keep from yelping in surprise when she spied a tall man dressed much the same as her first pursuer and holding the leash of a black and tan dog. She crept closer to her group of women as they passed right in front of the dog. The dog's head turned in Robin's direction but it did not bark.

For a city block, Robin kept pace with the women and vigilantly looked for other pursuers in her vicinity. Once she felt safer, she left the group and began an hour's brisk walking. She had a vague idea of her current location in relation to her shabby flat. She was two hours away on foot she judged. She planned to make her return in a roundabout fashion.

_Robin, where are you?_

_Sweetheart, it's mum, where are you?_

The faint voices of her mother and aunt replayed over and over in her head as she walked. She had to remind herself to hide her bright smiles and keep her feet on the ground when all she wanted to do was leap and yell in happiness. Her family was all right and they would be on their guard after her warning. She was certain of it. But that realization had not been the one to loosen the tight knot inside of her heart. To her amazement and disbelief, her mother and aunt had not questioned her identity on the call. They had to know something about her double and that their own Robin was lost. They would not rest until they had found her. She knew they wouldn't. She only had to survive, hide and wait. She could do that, couldn't she?

_Always have a backup plan._

The words had been good advice when someone had given it to her long ago and appropriate in her current circumstance. Peter knew about her family. He would try to stop them. Her backup plan was someone Peter did not know. She had to find a phone for one more call.

* * *

><p><em>Villa Scorpio - Command and Control<em>

C and C was crowded full of people as it was. Alys Norton coordinated the team that had set off to meet Dianara and provide additional security on her way to the Villa. Dimitri and Giles listened to police and public channels from Austria trying to piece together what could be going on at the Foundation.

Genji replayed the voice recording of the call. Since the call went through SIMON's communications network then to Alex's IPhone, they had a good recording of the entirety of the call.

Anna wiped at her eyes as she listened. She looked at Genji. "What's taking the trace so long? SIMON is patched into carrier records isn't he?"

"Yes, but-" The senior officer began to say.

"But what?"

"SIMON is slow to respond to my request. Very slow."

"Give this the highest priority."

"I have, Anna."

A chime sounded and Andrew's face appeared on one of the screens mounted around the main console.

"Who's trying to override my priority settings?" asked Andrew.

"We are. I need SIMON to trace a call. Immediately," said Anna. "What are you doing on system?"

"If you recall, Mum, you lifted my ban," said Andrew.

"Get off and let us-"

Onscreen, Maxie jostled Andrew to the side. She said, "We have a lead on Robin!"

"She's somewhere in Russia," added Andrew.

"How did you know that?" asked Anna.

"I just got the call," added Alex.

"I went through the incoming phone numbers and Andrew checked out the numbers I didn't recognize," said Maxie.

"After some fancy programming, if I do say so myself, I found the calls logged on the DVX servers," added Andrew. "She called the station then the house."

"No way!" exclaimed Genji.

"Foreign cell phones operating in Russia are closely monitored by the DVX."

"How can you be sure it was her?" asked Anna.

"Because on the day of Eve's funeral, Sergeant Jardane remembers taking a call from Robin but he got mad at her thinking it was a prank call. Dad is giving him an earful, probably," said Maxie. "Robin then tried the house and left a message on the machine. That's what my kidnapper was after. It has to be. Wait! She called you?"

"You know where she is? Exactly?" asked Alex.

Andrew's image nodded. "Within a few city blocks."

"Where is she, Andrew?" asked Anna.

Andrew and Maxie shared a look. Andrew said, "That information and us are a package deal. We're going with you."

Anna spluttered, "Absolutely not! Your treatment is-"

"Is progressing well. There is no reason I have to stay here."

"Your security?"

"If Dani and Lars' stay here, I can float the rumor that I've got dengue fever or something that's keeping me in bed," said Andrew. "Hiding my absence should not be a problem."

"They learn too well, you know," said Anna for Alex's ears only.

"No, it's because we're such bad examples of what not to do. You more than me," said Alex.

"We're wasting valuable airborne time, mum," said Andrew. Next to him, Maxie pointed a thumbs up towards the air.

"Fine but you will abide by my conditions," said Anna.

"What conditions?"

"To be determined later. Now tell me where she is."

"She made both calls from Vladivostok, Russia," said Andrew with a bit of a flourish.

"From a store?" asked Anna.

"Yes, the GUM department store. Lucky guess?" asked Andrew.

"No guess. She mentioned a store on her call to us," said Alex.

"Genji and Giles, I'm leaving you two in charge here. Dimitri, file a flight plan to Vladivostok with a stopover in Vienna please. Giles, if any of the Vienna team checks in, inform them to abort their mission. Let them know about our stopover. I'm not going to wait beyond an hour plus refueling time on the tarmac. They better be there," said Anna in no-nonsense tones. "Andrew, Maxie, we'll pick you up in an hour at the back entrance."


	59. Chapter 58

_The Heritage Foundation, Vienna, Austria_

Andre had easily breached the electronic locks on the level above the sub cellar. He had found living quarters and an office not the work areas filled with more atrocities as he had expected. He had added to his backpack a few items he'd found — some floppy disks and a small laptop.

"That objective is done," he said to himself. He shrugged on the backpack. "Time to see Roger."

_WHIRR CLICK BEEP_

Andre froze as he heard the electronic lock engage and open. Someone was coming. He doused his flashlight and crouched behind the large desk.

Raine and Felicia with a docile Therese walking between them reached the maintenance elevator but there was no sign of Vincent. Raine stepped into the elevator. Vincent's head appeared in the ceiling through an open access panel.

"Get in," hissed Vincent. "Hurry."

They entered and Felicia pressed a button but the elevator did not move. "What's going on?"

"Power is out. On generator and backup power. We can't chance the emergency stairs," said Vincent. He stuck a hand out. "One of you first, then Therese."

"She's more at ease with you. Go first, Felicia," said Raine. She pulled out her Glock pistol and guarded the door as Vincent lifted Felicia upwards.

A minute later, Therese was rising through the ceiling. Raine replaced the panel after she was lifted up. Felicia tied a rope around Therese and wound it around Vincent's belt loops while Vincent hummed Waltzing Matilda as he had been taught to do prior to the mission. Clutching the scrap of scarf in one hand, Therese was calm and did not react negatively to being set against Vincent's back.

Using her flashlight, Raine surveyed the elevator shaft easily picking out shaft ladder. She led the way up. Felicia came next. Both women were ready to provide cover fire should their ascent be discovered. Vincent came last with Therese strapped on and clinging to his shoulders.

No banter was exchanged. As silently as they could, they made their way higher and higher.

* * *

><p>Nyssa, perched higher up in the tree, looked at the incoming text message. It simply said: In position. Hold on for fireworks.<p>

She looked down on her watch. She estimated another thirty minutes before Vincent's hour deadline. Using her flashlight, she gave a short signal in the same direction across the side lawn as before. A few seconds later came an answering signal.

Edgar and Heloise's teams were in position. She had to trust that the inside team had a solid plan. She tried Robert's phone again. Still no answer.

Blue strobe lights from two police cars washed over the front doors of the Foundation. Against the backdrop of the still smoking ruin of the Mercedes, Foundation management were in heated discussion with the police who were none too pleased with being barred from the premises and their questions ignored. Foundation security personnel stood guard at the massive doors.

Nyssa watched all this with growing excitement and worry. There had been no further word from the inside team. It would have been nice to have some idea of what was really going on. Another police car arrived and then a fire truck. Nyssa smiled at the conversations she could hear. The fire marshall had been roused from bed it seems. He was venting to a harassed Foundation manager about endangering the public and not reporting a public hazard.

The Range Rover rumbled down the driver with all of its lights blazing. It fishtailed and parked parallel to the entrance in front of Nyssa's watch tree. Out the doors facing the entrance sprang Jackie Templeton with a tape recorder in hand and Nestor with the camcorder on his shoulder recording everything. Shane slipped out of the other side out of view of the agitated police. He ran towards the darkened lawn lugging a heavy sack on his back. Edgar slipped out of the driver's side and walked towards Nyssa's tree.

Leaning against the tree snapping still pictures, Edgar whispered urgently up to Nyssa, "Change in plans."

"What else is new," said Nyssa.

"Get yourself to the back," said Edgar. "I'll follow you there."

Nyssa shinnied down the tree. "No signal from the boss. Orders?"

"What else? Improvise. Go!"

* * *

><p>Roger Barrett entered the study. The beam of his flashlight rested on the desk.<p>

"What the hell! I know it was here," said Roger. He turned around shining light across the wall of shelves and cabinets. He was yanked back by the hair. A muscular arm snaked around his neck. "Hmmmph ..."

"You have unfinished business downstairs. Let's go," said Andre.

"H-h-how do you ... who are you?" said Roger.

"You're right handed as a I recall so this shouldn't be a big deal." Andre twisted and pulled Roger's arm.

"Aargh!" screamed Roger. His now dislocated left shoulder hung useless by his side.

"Move!" Andre pushed Roger forward but the former spy resisted.

Roger elbowed Andre in the ribs.

Andre held on to Roger's shoulder as he slammed a knee into Roger's spine driving him to his knees. "We have all the evidence we need. But people like you tend to get off on technicalities and the protection of old friends. There's no justice in that. So, I'm going to make things really simple. No loopholes necessary."

Roger spat out, "A deal?"

Andre pulled Roger up to his feet. He half carried and half pushed him towards the door. "Disarm the bomb and I'll show you more mercy in death than you've ever shown for any of your hundreds of victims."

Roger began to struggle in earnest. "Go to hell!"

"Right after you!" Andre threw Roger against the wall.

_BOOM!_

The floor shook.

Andre's fingers tightened around Roger's throat. "What did you do?"

"An end to everyone's misery," said Roger. "What you w-w-wanted - justice."

_BOOM!_

Pieces of the ceiling began to rain down on them.

* * *

><p>Accompanied by two guards on the top floor, Elena maneuvered her chair down the hallway from her room towards the maintenance elevator.<p>

One of the guards spoke into his walkie talkie. "Emergency power to the elevator. Schnell, Hedich, for Madame!"

The second guard looked back at a sound. Several bullets tore through his torso. The first guard returned fire while extolling Elena to get to the elevator.

On the run and getting closer to his quarry, Robert had not bothered to aim. He had pulled the trigger and swept it across the width of the corridor. He saw one guard go down then the other sagged against the wall but still conscious and firing back. One vicious backhand to the face later and the guard joined his colleague on the floor.

"Elena!" shouted Robert as he sprinted after her.

Elena punched at the elevator button. The indicator arrow was pointing up. The elevator was on the first floor and ascending.

Robert took a firm hold on one of the handles of the wheelchair. "Going somewhere without me?"

Elena sneered, "As hard to kill as ever?"

"You should have done the job yourself," replied Robert. "What did he say?"

"Let go!"

"Answers first!" snarled Robert.

_BOOM!_

Elena's face betrayed a mixture of anger and fear as the aftershocks shook the building. "It's too soon. Something's happened. You ... you've destroyed everything!"

_BOOM!_

The elevator door opened much too slowly. Robert kept his hold on the chair pulling back and preventing it from moving forward.

Ungently, Robert's fingers clamped tight about Elena's jaw and tilted her face upward. "You want my help? You know the price. Where's my daughter?"

"I'm useless to you dead," countered Elena.

_BOOM!_

The floor beneath them rolled like a carpet. The floors beneath them were disintegrating. It was only a matter of time before the entire building began to topple in earnest. Robert pushed the chair into the elevator. Elena eagerly punched the first floor. The elevator began to descend.

"My daughter for your life then," rasped Robert.

"I'll take what I can get," said Elena. "Peter didn't say where she is. I ... I could tell he has her but I'll talk to him again. We'll do an exchange."

_BOOM!_

The elevator's downward motion stopped with a violent jerk. The emergency lights flickered.

"Where's Peter now?" Robert stabbed at all the buttons on the panel.

A strange smile curved about Elena's lips. "That was the fourth bomb."

"You'd bring the whole thing down to cover your escape. I never placed you for a coward."

"A survivor, surely," said Elena. "The last two bombs will do the job. Let's try to pass the time pleasantly. Your daughter is important to him. Very."

Robert leaned into Elena's face. His hands clenched around the chair's armwrests. "Is? She's alive? Where is she?"

"I can only assume that she's with Peter in Vladivostok," said Elena. "He has a research lab there."

Robert searched her eyes for deceit and found none. He fumbled about his pocket and took his IPhone out. The phone answered immediately. "Anna! Vladivostok! That's where Robin's at!"

"We're at the airport now. Stopping over in Vienna to pick up all of you en route."

"I'll try to be there," said Robert softly. He turned away from Elena.

"Robert?" asked Anna warily. "What's going on over there? Everyone's scrambling. You WILL get out. Promise me!"

"I'm in a bit of a pickle," said Robert. "They've started detonating bombs to bring the building down and ... and to bury their sins. I really should have let you come along. Could have come in handy."

"Yeah. Next time," said Anna. "There will be a next time."

"77-91-09," said Robert.

Anna finished the thought for them both. "Forever."

Robert sighed. "Place is falling apart 'round my ears, luv."

"Mission is aborted. Get moving!"

"That's not going to be easy," said Robert. "While I can talk, here are more bits you can use. Sinclair has her at a laboratory of some kind. He knows we're looking for her. At least I know she's alive. That's enough for me."

"Robert, don't talk. Listen. This is from today," commanded Anna. She replayed Robin's message.

Robert's throat tightened more and more as he listened. He swayed on his feet. After the message ended, he declared with conviction, "He's a dead man."

"Be there at the airport."

"Don't you be late."

"Never," said Anna. "Do you need assistance? Up, down, sideways? I'll keep playing the message until you get moving."

"You have a way of motivating a man's survival instincts, Devane."

"It only works on you, Scorpio."

Robert eyed the elevator ceiling. "I've got a likely exit strategy. See you soon." He ended the connection and initiated a call to Nyssa. "Mission is aborted. They've rigged the place to really blow."

"The calvary is here. Need help?" asked Nyssa.

Robert remembered Elena's pseudo-terrorist plot. "Got things under control. No one leaves anything - weapons, explosives, nada. I'm coming out topside. Get everyone clear."

"Andre?"

"He's taking care of Barrett. Don't worry about him. Out." Robert pocketed his phone then moved Elena's wheelchair and locked the wheels manually.

"What ... what are you doing?" asked Elena. "What's happened to Roger?"

"You didn't think we'd leave a loose cannon like Roger to do as he pleases do you? He was planting the bombs while we talked earlier wasn't he? Neat trick, Elena. He's up to his neck in this and he's going to answer for it."

"And me?"

"What about you?" Robert balanced himself on the two back wheels. With one hand he punched at the ceiling panel which gave way.

"You said ... you promised my life for information."

"In our history, I recall several attempts to kill me. That tends to color my viewpoint about you." Robert hoisted himself up to the elevator's roof. He could smell acrid smoke coming from all directions.

"You lied to me," said Elena.

"Yes."

Elena looked up at him. "You're an honorable man."

"People change even me."

"You can't ... can't just leave me here!"

"You got between me and those I care about," said Robert. "Guess what my choice will be."

"You HAVE to help me!"

"I gave you an exit before and you ordered me killed. Talk about biting the hand that feeds," said Robert. "By the way, all the evidence we have will be delivered to the appropriate authorities today. One way or another, the voices of your victims will be heard. I hope it brings them some peace. As for you, goodbye, Elena."

Robert began to climb upward using the shaft ladder. He had to get to the roof.

"Scorpio! This isn't the end! You'll find out! You will!" Elena fumbled with the walkie talkie. "Roger! Roger, I need help! Send somebody! Roger!"

Smoke began to rise from the elevator's control panel. The lights flickered then went off completely leaving Elena in total darkness. She reached for the manual brakes and released them. She began to pound at the elevator doors.

"Someone help! I need help!" said Elena. "Help me!"

* * *

><p>The television van lumbered down the back driveway towards the loading dock.<p>

"Do you see her?" asked Holly peering out the window.

"No but she'll be here," said Heloise. "We must keep them occupied. Are you ready?"

Holly fingered the press pass hanging on a lanyard around her neck. "I think so."

Heloise hit the brakes abruptly at sighting a flashing light ahead of her on the side of the driveway. "Nyssa!" She deciphered the signal easily. "Mission aborted."

"And?" asked Holly. She turned on the external cameras and spotlights.

"Carte blanche. We get everyone out in whatever way necessary."

In that instant, on the far side of the enormous structure, windows blew outward chased by fiery flames, bricks, stones and other debris. Heloise accelerated and screeched to a halt in front of the loading dock. Injured men and women were running out of the doors. Staff pushed and pulled patients along in gurneys and wheelchairs. Another explosion sounded on the other side this time.

Poised just outside the van, Holly and Heloise fended off official inquiries from panicked guards and watched for the inside team to emerge. Heloise nodded at Nyssa who waded against the outgoing sea of people and into the dock.

"Where are they?" fretted Holly. "It must be an inferno in there."

"I'm going in," said Heloise. "You know what to do?"

Holly dangled the second set of van keys. "Go on. I'll report in."

She called Command and Control. "We're in place for immediate extraction."

"How is it?" asked Genji.

"Wait. Activating the external link." Holly ran inside the van and hurriedly found the jury-rigged control panel. She flicked a lever up. "There you go."

Anna's voice came over the connection. "Holly?"

"Yes, here, Anna."

"Robert's coming out from the roof. Is Nyssa around?"

"No. She and Heloise have gone in to find the others. It's a madhouse here!" said Holly.

"All right, um, Robert may not be thinking too clearly. He needs a beacon of some sort as a guide to your location. Can you do something?"

Holly's mind whirled. Her eyes alighted on the spotlights. "Yes! I've got an idea."

"Good." Anna began issuing more instructions over the channel.

Holly fiddled with the miniature joystick on the spotlight controls until she had one trained along the roof line. Mentally reciting the sequence of short and long flashes, she began to turn the lights off and on.

"C'mon, Robert, See the signal!" said Holly. "Don't disappoint me now."

* * *

><p>Nyssa and Heloise found Vincent carrying Therese. She could hear gunfire echoing through the smoke-filled corridor.<p>

"Take her. I have to go back." Vincent pushed Therese into Heloise's arms.

"Non, Vincent!" said Heloise.

Vincent shouted back as he ran back. "They're pinned. Fire fight!"

"Go, Nyssa," instructed Heloise. "You have fifteen minutes and no more." She hooked Therese's arm over her shoulder and began to half carry the woman outside to the waiting van.

The sounds of various alarms was deafening. The amber and red emergency lights mixed with the smoke and rising heat made for a suitable facsimile of hell.

Nyssa ran to Felicia's side. Immediately, she laid down cover fire giving Felicia some breathing room. Beside them, Vincent rose to his feet with Raine in his arms. Beyond the hazy smoke, dark figures could be made out as well as the bright flashes of their gun muzzles.

"I've got this. Cover them and get out!" yelled Nyssa. She followed their progress and when she judged them far enough away, she withdrew a fragment grenade from her side pack. "The building is coming down. It won't mind a little help."

She tossed the grenade with an expert's arm then sprinted after the others.

* * *

><p>Robert half ran and half stumbled across the roof avoiding sudden craters and blowing debris. He'd had to pry the elevator doors open on the top floor then dash to the roof while the building imploded around and beneath him.<p>

_FLASH. FLASH. LONG FLASH. FLASH. FLASH. FLASH. FLASH._

The signal kept repeating across one portion of the sky. He ran towards it muttering a stream of his inner monologue. "Robin's alive. We're coming. Hang on, sweetheart. Hang on."

* * *

><p>A figure wreathed in flames jumped out of a second floor window and down to the expansive lawn. Andre executed a perfect body roll and kept rolling to extinguish the flames biting at his clothes. He stopped spread on the ground looking up at the night sky.<p>

"This is what you call fun?" asked Shane from the darkness.

"Just another day at the office," said Andre. He rolled to his knees. "Let's go!"

"I ought to watch for Robert. I thought he'd be with you," said Shane.

Andre shook his head. "Got separated. He'll be fine. We need to disappear. Go!"

The two men crouched and ran for the Range Rover.

* * *

><p>Robert peered over the side of the roof. He easily spotted the TV van. He vaulted over the side and landed on to the roof of the dock extension.<p>

He rubbed at his sore knees. "I've got to stop getting myself into this sort of thing."

He crawled to the end managed to slowly swing himself off and down. Hobbling as fast as he could, he reached the van. He called out, "Everyone in?"

"Yes. Front team is leaving and so are we," said Heloise as she tended to Raine who was beginning to regain consciousness. "No serious injuries."

As if on cue, Nyssa turned the van and began to speed down the rear driveway. In the passenger side, Vincent was reporting into Genji at Command and Control.

"Robert? You all right?" asked Holly.

Robert smiled and nodded. "Did you hear? Robin's alive. I heard her. She sounded so good. So alive."

"That's wonderful news!" said Holly. She tapped Robert's arm. She turned towards the back of the van. "There's someone else here you need to see."

Robert made his way to Therese. He watched her silently for a time as she and Felicia hummed Waltzing Matilda.

He whispered, "Therese? Do you know me?"

Therese Curic stopped swaying and looked at him. She began to frantically pat at her clothes. She started to whimper.

Robert looked at Felicia. "What's wrong?"

"Vincent! The cloth! You got it?" asked Felicia.

After a minute, the small scrap of brown faded cloth was handed from person to person from the front to the rear. Felicia gave it to Therese who instantly calmed down. She beamed at Robert and shyly held out the cloth to him. She asked with an innocent's happiness, "Li-o?"

Robert took her hand in his. "Thank you, Therese." He moved closer. He kissed her forehead. He said some words in a language none of them understood but Therese did. She kissed his cheek then began to lie down on the camp bed.

Heloise tucked the blanket around her patient. "She knew you. That is amazing after all this time."

"It's the cloth not me. It's part of a shirt that ... that she always kept washed, pressed and ready ... for me. Whenever Franjo and I would come home, there was a meal and clean clothes," said Robert. "She took such good care of us. She's going to get the best of care. There are several good places back home."

"What did she call you? Li-oh?" asked Holly.

"I was Leo Jarvil in a former life," said Robert quietly. "Leo loved her in his way and I, well, I owe her for the rest of my life. Therese was ... is a remarkable woman." Robert looked at Heloise. "You know about our next stop?"

"Yes. Andre and I will take Therese with us to Thanos' estate. We will stay there until things blow over. There will be consequences for this night," said Heloise. "We would go with you but family matters must take precedence."

"Of course. Salim is still there?"

"He and Thanos have reached an impasse about Jacques' last wish. Thanos is under some urgency but he will not say why. Only that he wants Helena found immediately."

"And Salim wants to go slower?"

"Yes. I cannot say I blame him." Heloise looked around. She saw tired and drawn faces. "Many things have happened. Many demands made of all of us. We must rest, Robert."

Robert nodded. "We'll talk more later. We need to make some decisions. How's Raine?"

Raine answered herself. "Concussion. Nothing serious."

"What happened?" asked Robert.

Felicia replied, "We got to a room that we thought was a good hiding place until the hour. As it turned that wasn't a good idea. It was filled with boxes and manufacturing equipment. Raine and I were checking out the premises when we got ambushed."

"Was it a chair that hit me?" asked Raine.

"The second time, yeah," said Felicia. "It was hand to hand then the guards came and the fire fight started. I was down to my last clip when Nyssa showed up." She pulled out a small package from her pocket. "We did get this from one of the packing boxes."

"What is it?" asked Heloise.

"I think it's pure Compound X. Someone will have to check it," said Felicia. "The best part is they come in packets. We can include one in each of the evidence packs being sent out to Interpol, MI6 and the rest of them."

"Good thinking," said Robert. "Raine, you and Shane go with Heloise. You're in charge of Therese's security. I want her kept under wraps. She's not going to be a ... a floorshow in the coming circus of finger pointing and denials. We'll pick you up on the swing back."

The small satellite video receiver squawked to life. A male announcer was reading a recent news story. In the background, they could see the entire Foundation building consumed by flames. Firefighters and other personnel were watching the blaze.

The announcer said, "In a stunning development, we have video of the renowned Heritage Foundation burning to the ground. Authorities tell us that they do not know yet why the fire became so uncontrollable in such a short time period. No official statement from the Foundation has been issued."

Holly turned the volume down. "I saw some patients being ferried out."

"Most likely the legitimate patients from the upper floors," said Felicia. "Anyone under the first floor are ... were considered past baggage. I don't think even the staff knew what was happening until it was too late."

"We have to believe that getting one out alive is a miracle. Our evidence, I hope, will be enough to condemn the Foundation once and for all," said Robert.

"But, if we'd only-"

"One at a time, Felicia," said Robert. "We have to pick our battles remember."

A long line of police and emergency vehicles snaked up the driveway. More television vans began to arrive.

Edgar gunned the engine. He shouted out the open window. "In, now! Mademoiselle, please!"

Jackie slid into the passenger side. Nestor squeezed into the back seat next to Shane and Andre.

"I gotta get to the van to upload this footage," said Jackie. "Is the van okay?"

"The van and the people are fine," said Andre consulting his phone and listening to the main communications channel. "Edgar, rendezvous at point Alpha. Jackie, thank you for everything. We will drop you and the van off at a cafe."

"And?" asked Jackie. "I'll never see you guys again?"

"We have an appointment in Russia."

"Have passport, will travel," said the reporter.

"That will have to be cleared with-"

"With Anna," finished Jackie. "What is she - a ten foot tall Amazon or something?"

"Or something," said Edgar with a grin.

"I go or I go public about this spy network of yours," said Jackie. "Don't deny that that's what this is either."

"You would not do that to Robert," said Edgar.

"Try me. You've given me the story of the year. I have a feeling there's more up your sleeves," said Jackie. "I'll sign another stack of non-disclosure, full secrecy agreements. The works!"

Andre contacted Robert. "Jackie wants to come along."

"She just wants to meet Anna," said Robert in a testy mood.

"Of course I do," said Jackie. "And your son, your daughter."

"And get reacquainted with my brother no doubt," said Robert.

"You have a brother?"

"Malcolm Scorpio. You met him in Paris."

"He said he was a cousin not a brother," said Jackie.

"I see," said Robert. "It shall be my pleasure to introduce you to his fiancee. I'm sure you and Anna and Dia will get along just fine."

"You like to live dangerously, Robert," said Heloise.

"And we're all going to be on the SAME plane." asked Felicia. "At the same time."

"It'll be great just like the old days," said Robert with a happy grin. "Ye of little faith."


	60. Chapter 59

_Airborne over the Atlantic_

Dimitri took a seat beside Alex who was holding a sleeping Viktor. Dimitri sighed contentedly watching his little family doze. All around everyone was settling in for some sleep except Anna. He could hear the tapping of her laptop keyboard. He knew Devane women. He wasn't surprised.

Beside him, Alex stirred. "What's the word so far?"

"Clear weather to Vienna. Anton, Gabriel and our security people will meet us there. I want Vik safely back at home," said Dimitri.

"Yeah. We'll come back right after we get Robin," said Alex. "I love Port Charles but I do miss our place, our own life."

"Does this mean you've got an antidote for Compound X?" asked Dimitri winding his arm about Alex's shoulder.

She leaned into him. "I've brought with me what I need to do the work at my lab in the castle. Raine and Matt will continue on their end. And, once we have Robin, our chances of developing an antidote will quadruple. We'll have an antidote. It's just a matter of time."

"What does Anna say?"

"She's fine with it," said Alex. "I think I've reached my adventure quota for the year."

Dimitri smiled. "You're tired?"

"Yes. I admit it. The pace is relentless."

"Anna and Robert and their people thrive on it."

"They're adrenalin junkies to a person," said Alex. "To them, boredom is a disease. If they're not multitasking away at six different things, they're not happy."

"And you aren't like that not even a little?"

"I know when to pull back I AM the laid back twin remember," replied Alex. "Which reminds me, Dimitri. Anna and I were talking post operation earlier."

"Yes, what is it this time? I need to learn how to say no to you."

"And I'll think of new ways to get you to see things my way," Alex smiled. "The Andrassy Foundation will spearhead the effort to identify the victims and notify their next of kin. We will also serve as the main repository for all the data SIMON liberated from their systems."

"Agreed," said Dimitri.

"Oh, good." Alex kissed him. "I knew you'd agree."

Dimitri stroked his son's soft hair. "It's the right thing to do."

Mac checked that Dianara and Maxie were comfortably sleeping before leaving his seat. He went to the front of the plane where Anna had set up a makeshift command center complete with a desk.

"Get some sleep, Anna. I'll take over watch," said Mac.

"After I finish this," said Anna not bothering to look up from her laptop.

Mac sat down next to Anna and spoke softly. "Dia's back safe. We're on our way to get Robin. Things are finally looking up for us. But a lot's still on you."

"I can take it."

"No question."

"You've been hounding me since Robert left."

"He'll have my head on a platter if he sees you the way you are. You're tensed up like a bowstring. Brittle you know," said Mac. "Robin will need her mother at full strength. You know it and I know it. Go get some rest."

"Sean is not speaking to me. Faison has checked out of the hospital and disappeared. We haven't heard from Frisco at all. We've scored a huge coup against the Foundation but we have to keep our fingerprints off it from a covert ops standpoint. That's going to be impossible. Word will get around. Jacques had the knack to keep things under wraps. I do not. A postcard with a mysterious message has arrived for Robert. Strangers are snooping around the Villa. We still are no closer to identifying the mole inside the WSB. Dia's brought back a Pandora's box I'm not sure we ought to be opening. I miss Emma horribly. Then there's my wedding and yours, too," said Anna. "How can I possibly rest?"

Gently but with unmistakeable will, Mac lifted Anna's hands from the laptop and pulled her down the aisle towards the bedroom. He led her inside, admonished her to rest and left her to take over watch duty.

"So much like Robin. Stubborn women. Must be a Devane thing," muttered Mac as he settled down on the desk. He began to study and memorize the city map of Vladivostok.

* * *

><p>Duffel bag slung behind him, Robert took the steps two at a time. The team behind him hurried to catch up. He entered the main cabin of the plane and orders began to fly.<p>

"All right. We're all here. Get this plane going. Edgar, take over ops until we land," said Robert. "Everyone else, radio silence is lifted. Get some rest."

Edgar, Nestor and Vincent arrived bearing trays full of dessert cakes and einspaenner and melange coffees. They became very popular.

Mac hugged Robert. "You had everyone worried there, bro."

"Me, too," said Robert. "Where's Anna?"

"Asleep in the bedroom in the back."

"Good. Andrew's asleep, too, I see," said Robert watching his son dozing.

"He took a pill and crashed himself," said Mac.

"Very sensible. Talk to you later," said Robert. He proceeded to the bedroom.

Dianara caught Felicia's eye and pointed in Maxie's direction. Her daughter was still asleep. Felicia flashed a smile and wink at Mac before taking the seat next to Maxie. Felicia spread out a blanket to cover both her and Maxie.

Mac gave Holly a hug. "Long time no see."

"You're looking good. Congratulations on the upcoming wedding."

"Can you make it?" asked Mac.

"I don't believe so. I don't like to stray too far from home these days."

"We have to catch up," said Mac. "Have a seat. You want anything? Alex just made real English tea."

"Anna's twin?" asked Holly. Mischief danced in her eyes.

"She's in the galley."

"I'll say hi to her and get back here, okay?" asked Holly.

"Sure. I'll get Dia. We have a lot to talk about," said Mac.

* * *

><p>Robert closed the bedroom door quietly. Anna lay sleeping on the bed. He stripped off his clothes and climbed into the bed. He snuggled close to her.<p>

Anna stirred and opened one eye. "Robert?"

Robert touched her bare forearm. "You're cold."

"Not anymore." Anna turned to face him. She touched and looked her fill of his face before saying, "How are you?"

"The action took a lot of the negative energy away. I'm in control."

Anna began to sit up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm starving. Going to get us some food."

Robert grinned. "I have ambrosia with me. There in the white bag. I'd go get coffee but we need sleep more."

Anna brought the white bag back to the bed. She sat down under the covers and opened the bag. The wondrous smells wafting from inside was making her mouth water. "You're so good to me."

She took out a bottle of spring water and two colorfully wrapped boxes.

"My German is horrible but I think I told them to put two spoons in there," said Robert. He opened the bottled water.

Anna gasped as she opened the larger box. "Oh, sin and heaven in one."

"The famous Sacher torte chocolate cake drizzled with a touch of whip cream," said Robert.

"Just for this all your future transgressions for a year are forgiven," said Anna. She opened the other box. "I know this. What's it called?"

"Salzburger nockerl." Robert held out one spoon to Anna. "Which will be demolished first?"

"Both," declared Anna. "One bite of the torte then the nockerl and back to the torte."

"Sounds like a plan." Robert filled a spoon with torte and held it out to Anna. "Lady's first."

For some time all that could be heard were the near orgasmic exhalations of culinary bliss. Of course if one were listening at the door, one would easily think something entirely different was going on inside.

* * *

><p>Jackie stowed her gear and proceeded to introduce herself to everyone else. She reached the galley and found a dark-haired, bespectacled woman wiping off the counter. "Are you Anna?"<p>

"No," answered Alex. Duly forewarned by Holly, she knew who Jackie was.

"Where is she?"

A faint moan emanated from the bedroom door just behind the galley.

"She's busy getting Robert's, um, report," said Alex.

"He is so whipped. I'd never have believed it."

"Some men find happiness and-"

"Whipped," repeated Jackie. She looked around the main cabin. "Which one is Count Andrassy? I think I missed him."

"He's taking a nap over there to the left."

"What an interview subject he would be. This is his plane. Robert's well connected. The count was one of the most eligible men for the longest time."

"Yes, he was," said Alex. She held out her hand to Jackie. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Alexandra Devane Marick. I'm Anna's sister. You may also address me as Countess Andrassy."

"Oh," said Jackie. "THE Doctor Marick?"

"Just so."

"Anna's twin right?"

"Identical but we're night and day," said Alex. "We have a few more hours to go. I'll be dimming the lights soon. I strongly suggest you go get some rest."

Jackie began to backpedal back into the main cabin. "I'll do that. Thank you, Countess."

"The pleasure was all mine. Believe me." Alex dimmed the lights. "Galley is closed. Let's try for some rest and relaxation everybody."

* * *

><p>Perhaps it was the smell of Viennese coffee that woke Maxie. She blinked in bewilderment at Felicia smiling back at her.<p>

"Hey, sleepyhead," said Felicia.

"I didn't even feel us landing. What time is it?" Maxie stretched out her arms.

"Brunch time," said Felicia. "Here's a melange and some cute puffy pastries. Let's eat."

Maxie noticed the bandaid on her mother's left cheek and the bags under eyes. "Was it bad?"

"Fair for the type of operation it was. We all got out," said Felicia. She touched Maxie's face. "I'm here with you. That's all that matters. So, tell me about this boyfriend of yours Damian Spinelli."

"He's just a friend, Mom. Security won't let him into the building anyway," said Maxie. "How's realDad?"

"Your father is finishing up at the Bureau. Let's enjoy our desserts and talk about you."

"Dad tells Dia. Dia tells you. What's left to know?"

"A lot!" Felicia lifted Maxie's wrists and examined them. "Your wrists are still red, sweetheart. Monica said you were okay, right? The heart? Everything?"

Maxie nodded. "My checkup was all good."

"Then I won't feel guilty about all this sugar we're eating."

Maxie took an experimental sip of her coffee. "This is delicious. Do I have a milk mustache?"

"If Spinelli is not the boyfriend, who is?" asked Felicia in mock seriousness.

Maxie wiped her mouth. "No one. I'm too busy anyways."

"I'm hearing another name. Matt? Who's Matt?"

"Okay, where are you getting this from? Who?" asked Maxie. "Never mind. It's the old mom network - Bobbie, Monica, Tiffany, Anna."

"A very reliable network, too. Maxie and Matt. Matt and Maxie. That has a nice ring to it," teased Felicia.

"I want to hear about the mission."

"You know the gist of what happened."

"I want details."

Felicia sighed. "You always loved to hear stories."

"I still do. It's a long flight to Vladivostok."

"True. Can we snuggle while I tell you?"

Maxie hesitated for a brief second then smiled. "Sure. I'd like that."

"Really? You're not just humoring me?" asked Felicia.

"Maybe I'm growing up at last," said Maxie. "I don't know if I'll ever understand why you left me and Georgie behind. I don't need to because that anger is holding me back. I'm going to try letting go of that. It may take years but I have to start. Why not with you?"

Felicia blinked back tears. She couldn't say anything. Instead she opened her arms wide.

Maxie embraced her mother. When they broke apart, she continued. "Look at Emma. She has one parent left. She'll never know her mother. I have Dad, you, Bobbie, realDad and Dia. I know now how hard everyone works and how dedicated they have to be. All that can go poof in a single second. I can't promise anything but I want to know my Mom."

"I want to be in your life, Maxie," said Felicia. "Is that possible even now?"

"Anything is possible," said Maxie. "I'd like that, too."

"And Frisco? Will you give him a chance?"

Maxie groaned. "One parent at a time. Please?"

Felicia nodded in understanding. "Okay, I'll take that. Let's stretch out and start the story."

"Yes!" Maxie closed the window shade and lay close to her mother. It was a good beginning.

* * *

><p>Through the open window, gauzy clouds passed by. Desserts finished, Anna and Robert lay entwined on the bed. They were drowsy yet their minds were too filled with thoughts racing for expression.<p>

"It's been too long. My system is in shock," said Anna.

"The sugar rush express," grinned Robert. "At least we're already horizontal when it tapers off and we crash back to earth."

"Yeah," said Anna. Her fingers absently fingered the watch that hung on his wrist. "Don't you want to take this off?"

"Not until we're home with all the family," said Robert. "Tom said I needed a tangible focal point for when I feel overwhelmed or losing control. That's it. Us."

"Our family."

"Goes without saying." Robert twined his fingers around hers. "I remember Elena's face looking up at me just before I left. She really couldn't believe I'd leave her there."

"She did try to kill you. What did she think you were - a good samaritan?" asked Anna.

"She called me an honorable man." Robert looked at Anna. "I told her that I would give her life in exchange for Robin. The look on her face when she realized I had lied. I'll never forget it."

"If you weren't in the elevator, would you have kept to the exchange?"

"I would have pushed her or carried her out of the building myself. I wouldn't have thought twice about it," said Robert. "Let her take her chances in the legal system."

"She wanted escape from prosecution. She would have disappeared if she'd gotten out," said Anna. "Me? I would have lied twice as fast and left her there."

"Well, you side with your heart. You always have. I think I'm getting there, too. It makes decision making so much easier. If I'd known that, I could have retired from the force a long time ago."

With her free hand, Anna stroked Robert's hair. "Not the police force, Robert. It's just you. You're driven to do the right thing. It's your strength, really."

"And my weakness. I begin to see the merits of your approach."

"Oh, please, no. I prefer your way. It's less troublesome to one's conscience."

"I'm glad you've brought the cavalry but where's Sean and Tiffany? Knowing how close they are to Robin, I'd think they'd beaten us here by now."

Anna sighed. "We had words. I lost my temper. He lost his temper."

"Why the blow up?"

"Sean disagreed about my handling of the Faison matter. He feels on the outside of ... of us, our operation. He doesn't like it. What could I say? Nothing," said Anna. "He's not the only one feeling the wall we've put around us. I've gotten the same questions from Alex and Mac."

"Of course, they're not stupid or blind. But we can't expose them more than they already are. They have their own lives to lead. The team will take the risks. That's what they do. I haven't spent all this time building up the team, contacts and the network to put our friends and family front and center as cannon fodder. No way," said Robert. "Our three targets have been dealt with. Domino's organization D99 is neutralized. Helena has lost her power base. Charlotte is dead by all accounts. The old threats are gone. Now, we move to the main issue - Faison. He's our business. As much as I would love to put a bullet through his head, that alone wouldn't end his influence or his operations."

"We want them all put down," said Anna. "No choice really."

"You've gone through things?"

"Yeah. My head has stopped spinning. It's so unbelievable at first but seeing him after Andrew restored his memories, I saw the man behind the curtain."

"The real Faison."

"Yes. I'm afraid I may have made things worse by doing the memory thing."

"He was a dangerous man before and he still is."

Anna shifted to lie on her stomach. Her fingers traced idle lines on Robert's chest. "We've ... I've let loose something that wasn't there before. I could see it in his eyes. Madness. Your dossier on him shows that he'd laid low since the late 90s then his activities dropped to nearly nothing after you got Andrew."

"I don't believe for a second that he was living the life of a hermit or that he'd given up his criminal enterprises," said Robert. "I see his fingerprints everywhere - the DVX, certain world events, trends. We know he's got a mole in the WSB."

"But what if he really pulled back because he changed."

"No one changes that much."

"What if he didn't remember? What if he handed off to his lieutenants, whoever they are? They've been pulling the strings all this time," said Anna.

"The memory wipe was deliberate."

"Had to be. Andrew said that Faison told him it was a way to get rid of the detritus of his old life. That's a reason you would tell a child whose cooperation you wanted. So, you forget and live another life divorced in some ways from your old life," said Anna. "Until, out of the blue, you remember. I know how that feels. It's terrifying and yet exciting, too. It's like discovering a whole new purpose to your life. Faison's whole again or close to it I think."

"And insane."

"I'm afraid so," said Anna. "When he was being put into the ambulance, he looked at me and he said that it wasn't over. The story was new again and he saw new possibilities."

"Meaning Andrew," said Robert. "And you."

"I don't think he wants me in the old sense. He hates me now. That I could see with the madness," said Anna. "I'm terrified. I really am. He'll be more unpredictable."

"All the more reason to step up our Club business. We don't have the distractions of the Helenas, Arielles and Elenas anymore. We go full steam forward on our original agenda. We continue our data gathering. We analyze those curiosity boxes molecule by molecule. We need to understand that Library of his."

"Our plan has to work."

"It will. I mean we've already achieved a milestone."

"What's that?"

Robert smiled. "You shot him not once but twice. That's a biggie in my book, Annie!" He surged forward and scooped Anna into his arms. "Tell me how you shot him. Don't spare the details."

"We need to be resting and you want to talk about Faison."

"Can I help the sheer joy I feel when I imagine the bullet going through his body?" asked Robert.

"I'd much rather think of other things." Anna looked up to Robert's face.

"Like what? Finding Robin? Our wedding? Taking pictures of Andrew's first date?"

"No!" said Anna between giggles. She pointed towards the window. "What do you see there?"

"Sky. Clouds."

"Yes, clouds. A point to Mr. Scorpio, and what are we inside of?"

"A plane," said Robert.

"Two points. Now tell me what a bed is useful for?"

"I'd like to go for the gold medal, teacher."

"Up to it in your beleaguered condition? This teacher can be hard to please," asked Anna. She held his gaze as she straddled him. "Oh, I believe you are. Slow and steady I think. Then sleep."

Robert's hands settled possessively on Anna's hips. "Bronze medal then. Gold medal when we get home?"

Anna kissed his neck, his lips. She whispered. "Platinum medal. I'm ambitious."


	61. Chapter 60

_Airborne_

The captain's voice came over the intercom, "ETA in sixty minutes. We will be passing over the city on our approach to the airport."

Dianara and Vincent bent over the city map. It was now covered with red, yellow and green circles. The red lines indicated areas they had ruled out as possible locations where Robin could be such as heavy industrial areas, military property and tracts of land or forests.

Mac pointed at a yellow circle. "Are you sure this isn't a likely spot? It's residential with plenty of houses to hide in."

"If this was America, it would be a green circle but this is Russia. A non-Russian would be very obvious in those areas," said Dianara.

"She would have a much harder time locating opportunities for communication, medicines, supplies, transport and potential escape options," said Vincent. "No. Robin would stay in the green circles - busy urban areas, commercial blocks or on the fringes of those areas."

"Who hits the embassy?" asked Mac.

"No one," said Edgar. "We need stealth here. No authorities of any kind. This is-"

"Russia. I get it," finished Mac. "The embassy seems an obvious starting point to ask questions at least."

"If it was safe for Robin to go to the American embassy, she would have," said Robert coming over hot coffee in hand. "She hasn't. Only one reason comes to my mind why she'd stay away."

"What about hospitals, clinics? What is she doing for medication?" asked Holly looking up at Robert.

"Look, she gave us a lot of information if we read between the lines. She knew or suspected that there was a double or some kind doing close monitoring of Anna and you, Mac. She managed to make several calls from a foreign country. I doubt she had any currency to begin with. She sounded healthy and strong. She's eluded capture so far," said Robert. "My little girl is thinking on her feet. She's always been deliberate and observant. She'll be careful and she'll be clever."

Holly squeezed Robert's forearm. "We all miss her."

"It may take time but we will find her. I have no doubt of that," said Edgar.

"It's such a big city," said Mac. "Where do we start?"

Nestor put a blue stick pin on a large intersection. "Here's the address we found in Roger Barrett's laptop. It's a starting point."

"What's the confidence score on this address?" asked Edgar.

"Crossmatched with general GPS phone records. Lots of positives in the vicinity and at all hours," said Nestor.

"Not enough to make it a primary search target, Nestor," said Edgar.

Nestor smiled. He showed a display on his laptop. "Several calls have been made to Canada, London and Vienna. At least three calls FROM Vienna in the last three days. Also, there's a terminal in that building that's tapped into the local carrier network. That address is not a known government address. Why the tap?"

"Ah, I see. Of the unofficial access variety?" asked Robert.

"Is there any other kind?" asked Nestor. "So, what's the call?"

"Target it. Good work, Nestor," said Edgar. "Robert, you want first crack at it?"

Robert nodded. His expression was grim. "Anna and I will check it out. Mac and Dia will be our backup."

"It's in the heart of the city. That's a strange place to build a secret laboratory," said Jackie studying the map.

"Sometimes the best hiding places are in plain sight," said Felicia emerging from the galley ahead of Anna who trailed behind her. "Appearances can be deceiving."

Both women were dressed for activity and movement in dark leggings and flat-soled boots made for running. Their coats were fitted and shockingly bright in color. Anna's coat was bright red. Felicia was in canary yellow. Their hair was styled in no-nonsense styles.

"Is it a laboratory on the outside and some kind of prison inside? How could you hide someone in that location for very long?" asked Jackie.

"Jackie, the Communist party built tunnels under the city during Stalin's time and then again in the early 80s. These are structures that were intended for the evacuation and housing of important party officials in times of crisis," said Dimitri. "In the last two decades, the Soviet Union has privatized or sold unused or aging government property. It's possible that someone bought an underground structure and constructed a lab."

"A lab can be underground or above ground. All you need is space, easy access to labor and utilities," added Alex dressed in a bright emerald green coat. She tapped the map. "This location has all three. Where Robin's gone to from there is anyone's guess."

"Robin knows help is coming. She'll be looking for us as much as we will be for her. Shall we make ourselves easy to find?" Anna handed Holly a coat.

Holly looked at the coat with dismay. "Hot pink? Maybe twenty-five years ago and only if my closets were bare."

Felicia arched a brow. "I don't even want to remember my fashion sense in the eighties."

Anna added, "This is for Robin."

Holly accepted the coat without demure.

"Where's my jacket?" asked Jackie.

Perplexed, Anna stared at Jackie. "And you are?"

"Jackie Templeton. You must be Anna."

"I am," said Anna. Coolly, she withstood Jackie's obvious perusal of her from head to toe and back up again.

"You're not as fearsome as I expected," said Jackie.

Anna held the reporter's gaze with her own. "Ms. Templeton, there are three things I want you to remember. First, you're here to observe not to meddle. Secondly, stick to the terms I stipulated previously and you'll get the exclusive of a lifetime. Next, do not compromise my people or this operation in any way, shape or form. Lastly, my children are off limits to you for any purpose or intent. Do these things and we'll get along fine?"

"And if I don't?" asked Jackie.

"Smart women don't do foolish things. You haven't gotten to where you are by being stupid," said Anna. She invaded Jackie's personal space and got very close to her face. She let her cold eyes deliver one message while saying, "One thing you ought to know about me. I believe threats are a waste of time. I much prefer timely guarantees carried out with swiftness and finality. Please do think twice before disappointing me. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, yes, we do," said the reporter meekly.

"Very good," Anna continued, "Dimitri's people have arranged for local transport - sedans and some motorcycles. A motorcycle in Russia in winter will not be fun but the objective is visibility. Concentrate in the green areas specified by Vincent and Dia. Sit in outdoor cafes, stroll and window shop, ride the buses, sit outside churches, take pictures and videos. Go over the same route more than once. Our second objective is identifying the people after her."

"And the bloody dogs," said Robert.

"If we're in stealth mode, how far can we go if we encounter her pursuers on our own?" asked Dianara.

"That's something you'll have to play by ear," said Robert. "While we don't want to tip our hand too early, it may also cause them to back off if they know that there are other interested parties in town."

"If you can, try to sabotage or slow down their efforts," said Anna with a wicked smile. "All's fair and all that. Anyone have anything else?"

Andrew raised a hand. "I have two items. I've downloaded an application called Searchlight on your phones. If you sight or find Robin, simply activate the application and it will instantly log your position on the built-in city map. Then everyone else's maps will be updated with the new information allowing all of us to search more efficiently. Secondly, we are operating too far off the edge of our normal communications systems. I've jury-rigged an interim solution. Please be aware of a slight lag on voice communication. Data should be quite fast though."

"But we're still secure?" asked Anna. "Do I want to know what you improvised?"

Andrew smiled. "I don't think so, Mum. It's as secure as I can make it. We should be able to evade detection for the next two days."

"And after that?"

"We'd best be out of here by then," said Andrew. "Preferably, out of any jurisdiction that could be influenced by the Kremlin."

Edgar groaned and said, "You didn't? Not the military satellite system."

"Be creative with what one has at hand. You taught me that, Edgar," replied Andrew. "There's so much frequency jamming on this island that the only reliable course was to ... to piggyback on military traffic. It's a completely new encryption scheme I've come up with. They may find it but they won't know what it is."

"They'll think they're under infiltration by a foreign power. Lovely," said Edgar.

"At this point in time, I really could care less if we start an international incident," said Robert.

"You mean another one?" asked Anna grinning at Robert. She took his arm and began to lead him to their seats in front. "Everyone get to your seats for landing. We hit the ground running. We go all night if we have to."

* * *

><p><em>Vladivostok<em>

Crossing the busy intersection, Robin snuck closer to a group of children trailing a woman she assumed was their mother. She'd had the ongoing feeling that she was being watched. It was a perception she could not shake. Since escaping her pursuers at the GUM department store, Robin had made a circuitous path to the general neighborhood of her hideaway. She'd eaten at a cafe while memorizing street names and locations. She'd braved one short bus ride as an experiment. Before she had reached the opposite corner, Robin had identified her next target.

Robin entered the Oriental noodle shop with relief. It was steamy inside and redolent with the scents she remembered from her days in the Asian Quarter staying with Olin Kwon, her much-missed caretaker. The menu smelled delicious and priced right for her dwindling funds. As she ate, she looked out the window or watched the television in the corner. It was midday, cloudy and the temperature was dropping fast.

She had to decide to either head back to her flat or to keep in motion for as long as possible before retreating to her flat. Her mind was made up by pictures flashing on the television news segment. A tow truck was pulling a car out of the water while a covered stretcher was being put into an ambulance. Seeing the car, Robin felt an explicable twinge of anxiety deep in her gut. The twinge became a sharp pain when a picture of Hilda was shown on the screen. Nausea gnawing at her insides and tears stinging her eyes, Robin left the store in a hurry.

"She WAS trying to help me. She was," said Robin quietly to herself as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Trench-coated and not in the mood to play around with cover identities and the like, Anna and Robert rang the buzzer to the one business listed on the building directory - Argen Natural Sciences Research, Inc.<p>

Impatiently, Robert pressed the buzzer again. They waited. Still no answer. Wordlessly, Anna moved to pick open the door while Robert shielded her from view. He informed Mac and Dianara who were inspecting the rear of the building.

"We're not getting any answer here. Going to force the issue," said Robert. "Any luck on your end?"

"None, Robby," said Mac.

"The people I've spoke to at adjacent business tell me that this is a normally busy time for Argen but they haven't seen anyone coming to work all day," said Dianara.

"Your Russian does come in handy," said Mac.

"Another interesting thing," said Dianara. "I showed them a picture of Peter Krieg. They recognized him as Dr. Sinclair."

Mac grinned. "This is definitely the place then."

"Did they recognize Robin?" asked Robert.

"No. None of them did," said Dianara.

"They kept her hidden," concluded Robert with a voice laced with icy anger.

A loud click made him turn. Anna bounded into the reception area ahead of him. He followed.

"Strange. The alarm isn't even set," said Anna.

The duo spread out across the first floor. They reached the back door and unlocked it for Dianara and Mac to enter. In pairs, they quickly searched the building before meeting back on the first floor reception area.

"All the floors above are empty," said Mac.

"It is a working laboratory facility though. That's obvious by experiments left in situ," said Dianara. "They just seem to have stopped working."

Anna stood up from the reception desk computer. "On the surface, it seems like a normal business. But, there are a series of databases for which all access have been removed."

"On Dimitri's theory of an underground complex, let's get below," said Robert.

"You three go ahead," said Anna. She paced the length of the reception area and stretched out her arms and legs. "I need to clear my head a little."

_BANG!_

The sound of backfire made them all look up. Anna peered through the window blinds to activity across the street. "It's Peter!" Anna ran out of the building. The others pelted after her.

Heedless of the oncoming traffic, Anna ran into the street. Her eyes were fixed on a dark gray sedan. The sedan driver turned. Over a short distance, Peter and Anna locked eyes. Recognition was instant.

"Peter!" yelled Anna narrowly avoiding an oncoming car. "Peter!"

Peter blinked and stared at her paralyzed from action for a few seconds. The sight of the others running after Anna jolted him into movement. Tires squealing, the sedan leapt into traffic closely followed by a brown commercial van. Dianara and Robert looked at the fleeing vehicles.

"Got the plates?" asked Robert.

"Reporting in now," said Dianara.

"I'll go get the car!" cried out Mac.

"No! The team will be on the lookout for them, Mac," said Robert.

Anna's eyes went from the laboratory building across the wide street to the three story brick flat in front of her. "C'mon! We ... we have to search the building for Robin," She took the stairs two at a time and stopped at the door. It was locked.

She moved aside for Robert who took his Glock out of his holster and used its blunt end to break the window glass by the door. He reached inside and unlocked the door.

In the entry way, Anna did not hesitate. "Down. Look for a way down. If she worked at the lab, then she lived here."

"Tunnel across the street probably," said Robert pulling open doors until he came to one that was locked with a deadbolt from the outside. He released the bolt and opened the door. A light switch illuminated narrow stone steps leading into darkness. "Found it!"

Robert scampered down the stairs gun held in ready position with its light set to on. The rest followed behind him.

* * *

><p>Andrew stood outside the noodle shop scanning the street while Maxie got them a carryout snack inside. He turned his head as the arctic wind gusted. A small figure crossing the street at the far end of the block caught his attention. The figure looked up and Andrew had a clear view of her profile. He knew that profile.<p>

"Robin!" shouted Andrew. He set to running forgetting about the motorcycle or Maxie.

Robin looked up at the sound of her name. All she saw was a blond blur coming straight for her and calling her name. She ran.

"Stop! Please!" called out Andrew slipping and sliding across the icy road. "I'm ... I'm your ... a ... oh, bother!"

A blue SUV pulled to a stop by Robin and two men burst out. They grabbed his sister and made to carry her into the vehicle. Struggling mightily, Robin was not making it easy for them.

Andrew barreled into them. A chop or two freed Robin. "Get away, Robin!"

Robin scrambled to her knees. She took a second to look at the stranger battling her two hunters.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" screamed Andrew. His opponents were well trained and ruthless. He gritted his teeth maintaining mastery over his emotions. He would not sink into a berserker mode. But the effort to control himself hampered his fighting ability. His lip was swollen and bleeding. He'd have quite the collection of bruises in the morning.

Robin ran away. At the end of the block, she turned once. One hunter was flat on the ground unmoving. Her unexpected rescuer fought on. She spotted a bus and made for it.

* * *

><p>Robert's phone rang. He answered in a gravely voice, "Not now."<p>

Maxie's face appeared on the display, "Uncle Robert, we made, uh, contact."

In the background, Andrew's voice came in gasps. "Saw her. Went af-after her but ... lost her."

Anna put the picture frame down on the bedside table amongst all the other pictures on display of Robin's family and friends. They had found Robin's quarters in the warren of rooms under the flat. She wiped at her eyes. "You're sure it was her?"

"Yeah. Two men tried a ... a snatch. I h-h-have one down. Other one ran off," said Andrew.

"Waiting for Edgar now," added Maxie. "Location reported on Searchlight."

Anna pulled out her phone and began issuing orders. She gave Dianara a pointed look when she came into Robin's bedroom.

Mac studied his display. "That's clear across the city."

"Pics done, Anna. Evidence is everywhere. They left in a hurry," said Dianara.

"Converge on Andrew's position. Blanket search procedure. We'll be right behind you," said Anna. She moved to stand by Robert who had been investigating Robin's closet. Dianara and Mac left Anna and Robert standing alone in the room. Anna wrapped an arm around Robert's waist. He was trembling. "Are you okay?"

"G-g-give me a minute," said Robert. One hand fingered a sweater. A faint scent, Robin's, permeated the closet. "She lived here. LIke this. Day in and day out and we had no idea."

"She seemed well-treated, Robert," said Anna.

"It's still a cage, a prison," said Robert.

"She survived this just like you did yours."

"Barely."

"Rage later please. I need you thinking clearly."

"Yeah, trying to gain control. I just want to kill every single one of them." Robert slammed the closet door shut.

Anna left him to compose himself. She gathered all the pictures into her arms. Other than the pictures there were no other mementoes in sight. That saddened Anna more than the gilded cage. No matter how strong a person was there were bound to be scars from an experience like this. What was Robin like now? How deep did her scars go?

"I'm ready," said Robert. "Let's get our baby and go home."

Outside, in their car, Anna got an update from Edgar.

"They are definitely professionals. Gave Andrew a hard time," said Edgar.

"How is he?"

"He and Maxie are back on the streets. He'll be fine. Bumps and bruises," said Edgar. A sketch and description of Andrew's attackers flashed on the screen. "There's something about all this that's setting off all my alarm bells, Anna."

"Same here," said Robert from the driver's seat.

"Andrew says that their jackets had insignias, a logo like a ... a stylized hourglass," said Edgar. "What organization are we dealing with here?"

"Let's worry about that later," said Anna. "Issue the order out, Edgar. If any of these professionals are spotted, take them down without prejudice."

"Disposal how?"

"Dead or alive, leave them at the gates of the embassy," said Anna. "Let the devil sort his own."

* * *

><p>Hunter put his headset on. Forced out of the laboratory by a panicked Sinclair, he and his team had been forced to take lodgings at a hotel. His technician Hendricks was busy setting up his systems. Hunter was not a happy man.<p>

"What? Who was it?" yelled Hunter.

"No idea. Young guy, a kid really, but his moves, Hunter, they were polished, expert level," said Miller. "He got Barry with a clean kick to the neck then took his legs out with a sweep kick."

"Barry's two hundred pounds of muscle! You have to be kidding me!"

"Not kidding. He nearly broke my arm before I got out of his hold," said Taylor. "The kid knew the subject. He shouted to her to get away while he kept us occupied. What the hell is going on, Hunter?"

"I wish I knew. Stay sharp. Keep on the hunt," said Hunter. "I'll inform HQ."

"What about Sinclair?"

"He's somewhere. Panicked after he heard about the Foundation attack," said Hunter. "We can't worry about him. His people are still searching so will we."

"Got it. Taylor out."

"Hendricks, how's it going?"

"Nearly done," replied Hendricks plugging connections into his console.

"I need a secure satellite line to Arnold Vandenberg."

"All the way up to him?"

"If this op blows up in our faces, I want to have a damn good reason for it," said Hunter. "I may need to evacuate the team out. Only Arn can make that call."

* * *

><p>Robin's heart still hammered inside her though her legs had stopped trembling. Feeling calmer, she thought back to what had just happened. The blond boy had helped her but she was no closer to finding out who he was or why he had helped her. For the brief second that they had looked at each other, she had sensed a connection like she had seen him before. He had the height of a man but the face of a teenager. But he had had fought them off with skill and knowledge.<p>

A flash of hot pink outside the window caught her attention. She saw a woman, a tourist obviously, posing for pictures for her companion. For a fleeting moment, Robin thought the woman was Holly and her companion seemed like Dimitri.

"Great. Now I'm hallucinating," said Robin. "I need air."

Robin got off the bus on the next stop.

* * *

><p>Alex and Nestor left the cafe carrying coffees. They joined Holly and Dimitri playing tourist outside.<p>

"Anything?" asked Alex handing Dimitri his coffee.

"No," replied her husband.

"This is ... is like finding a needle in a haystack. She could be anywhere," said Holly. She eyed a tall poster displayed on the window. "Maybe we should put up posters or billboards. Something that only Robin would know. Have her call a number or something."

"That may be the next step," said Alex studying the streets. She pointed at a van driving by. "Is that it? The one to watch out for?"

Nestor peered at the license plate. "Yes! Let's go!"

They got into their waiting cars and sped after the van with Nestor and Holly in one car and the Maricks in the other. While Dimitri drove, Alex reported in.

"We have the van in sight. Plates confirmed. We're following," said Alex into her phone.

"Your location is close to Robin's last sighting," said Anna.

"I think the field is getting crowded," said Dimitri. He and Nestor exchanged positions following the van to prevent the van driver from realizing he was being followed.

"Don't lose them," said Alex.

"We won't. Who else is responding?"

"Felicia and Vincent are bus checking. Andrew and Maxie are too far off. Mac and Dia will be joining you," said Anna. "Look for a logo of some kind on their clothes or equipment. It looks like two gold slashes parallel to each other with bars across the top and bottom. The sides are curved a little like an hourglass."

"It sounds like the astrological symbol for a Gemini," said Alex.

"We're only guessing at this point. Find a sample if you can."

Suddenly, the van veered to the left and made a u-turn in the middle of the boulevard. Nestor and Dimitri did the same.

"What's happening?" asked Nestor rhetorically.

"She's there!" cried out Holly. She stuck her arm out and pointed towards the sidewalk hoping that Alex, in the car behind them, would understand.

"Okay, you go after Robin. I have to get to that van," said Nestor. "Get Robin's location on Searchlight."

"Oh, hurry! Can you get ahead of the van?" Holly fumbled for her phone and entered their location.

"Too much traffic," said Nestor.

* * *

><p>In the van, Ben and Jerry were too engrossed in following the fleeing Robin to notice the two cars in pursuit of them.<p>

"If she goes into a building, we have her," said Jerry.

"We follow until she is tired," said Ben behind the wheel. "She cannot run forever."

"Stop! She's going into that store!" The van stopped to a halt and Jerry got off and ran into the building.

Ben drove over the sidewalk and left the van running after his partner. He didn't notice Alex, Dimitri, Nestor and Holly running in behind him.

* * *

><p>Jackie looked aghast at Edgar as he deftly navigated the streets heading for Nestor's location. In the back seat, Nyssa watched for surveillance and kept in contact with Felicia and Vincent who were crisscrossing the city via the bus system.<p>

"You do realize you have a dead body in the trunk," said Jackie.

"He's only sedated not dead," said Edgar.

"So, you're not going to kill anyone?"

"I didn't say that," said Edgar. "We're not going to shoot first though. Not our style."

"Anna sounded like she meant business about the embassy."

"Don't doubt she did not." Mounted on the dashboard, Edgar's IPhone activated. Nestor's face appeared on the display.

"We're following Robin followed by two big guys. I need back up here. The place is pretty big to search," said Nestor.

"Mac and Dia should be there any second. I'll be on perimeter watch in front," said Edgar. "Nyssa will love to join you inside."

"Affirmative. Out."

"Staying up in trees overnight and now stalking the enemy. What next?" asked Nyssa.

Edgar's head whipped to the side as a dark gray sedan sped past. He caught a glimpse of the silver-haired passenger talking on his cell phone. "SInclair!" He punched at his IPhone. "Anna! Sinclair just went past my location."

"Leave off perimeter watch. Follow Sinclair," said Anna. "We're nearly there. We'll join the inside search."

"Affirmative."

"Do not confront. Just follow, Edgar," said Anna. "He's seen me. He knows we're here. Be careful."

"Understood. Edgar out."

* * *

><p>Robin rushed through the sparse afternoon shoppers. Her mind screamed at her to run and hide but her lungs burned for air and her head pounded with a headache. She felt bile building up in her throat.<p>

"Gotta ... rest. Hide," she murmured even as she kept running.

* * *

><p>Alex ran headlong into the store. Holly and Nestor went towards the left. Alex and Dimitri went right. She spotted one of the searching men in the men's apparel section. He was on his phone. Alex signaled Dimitri to be quiet. She pretended to browse the racks getting closer and closer to the man.<p>

"We followed her inside. She's here," said Ben. "I cannot wait. You must come now."

Alex could make out some words from the other end of the conversation.

"I have two units close by. They're on the way," said the voice. "Do not allow her to escape this time."

"This time?" bellowed Ben. "You have not found her yourselves have you?" Angrily, he turned the phone off.

Alex came up from behind Ben and put him into a choke hold. "Cooperation or your life?" To make sure he got the point, Alex jabbed her knee into the small of his back. He fell to one knee with a yelp of pain. "On the floor. Lie down. Now." Ben did as she bade.

"I've got him covered. Go find Robin," said Dimitri.

"He's sent for reinforcements," said Alex.

"Then we have to hurry. Go!"

Robin crouched under a rack of long coats. Sometimes being as small as she was was a distinct advantage. She could hear Jerry calling her name softly. She hugged her legs to her trying to be as small and inconspicuous as she could.

Suddenly, the coats parted and Jerry was on her. Robin yelped and crawled out of the rack. Head down, she collided against something pink and soft. Robin regained her feet. A figure rushed past her. She heard Jerry grunt in pain. Robin ran.

Holly had the wind knocked out of her by Robin's surprise surge out of the racks. Nestor and Jerry careened into several racks of clothes as they grappled with each other.

"Go after her!" cried Nestor. "This ... is ... piece of ... cream puff."

Jerry rolled and got up. He threw a mannequin at Nestor who reflexively tried to catch it. Holly ran past them calling Robin's name.

* * *

><p>Taylor and two other agents came jogging down the street just as Robert and Anna pulled into an empty parking spot. The gold logo of the Gemini Group was plainly visible on the hunters' jackets.<p>

Robert glanced at Anna and nodded at the men. "Our lucky day."

They followed the three men into the store. The entrance hall was crowded with entering and exiting shoppers. The hunters made their way slowly as did Robert and Anna.

Robin sped up as she bounded down the stairs into the entrance hall. She paused at the top of the stairs for a second. She was focused on the large front doors and nothing else. The urge to flee was strong and drowned out every other sense of her environment. She didn't hear Anna's cry of "Robin!" Neither did she see the three men turn towards Anna then towards the stairs. Robin descended the stairs at a run and blended into the crowds. She was on the move again.

"There! Get her!" cried Taylor.

"Like hell you will," said Robert getting in Taylor's path. He and Anna stood slightly apart moving forward like a wedge. Their eyes and ears straining for any signs of their daughter in the milling crowd.

Robert stopped Taylor in his tracks with a look. "Going somewhere?"

Taylor recognized a fellow predator on sight. "Get out of my way."

"You're after my daughter. Stop right now."

"Or?"

"You don't want to find out."

On the other side of the hall, Anna didn't bother with smalltalk. She had ruthlessly brought one man down with a combination of kicks and chops. She twisted the arm of the other hunter who got out of the hold then bodily threw Anna against a stone pillar. The expression on her face as she rose back to her feet was not pleasant.

Sensing imminent defeat, Taylor went for Robert's throat. Out of the corner of his eye, Robert saw Robin pushing aside an elderly woman in her desperation to escape out of the door. He called out, "Robin!"

* * *

><p>Robin stumbled out the door. She shook her head. She couldn't have heard her father's voice just then. He was dead. She took a deep breath and began to look for a bus. She spotted one across the street. She sprinted for it. She heard feet pounding after her but she fear had closed her senses again. The engine of the bus moving forward drowned out Mac and Dianara's cries of her name.<p>

On the bus, Robin sagged against her seat back. Her entire body trembled with exhaustion. Perspiration beaded on her forehead. She gulped lungfuls of air but it didn't seem enough as she kept gasping. One stop sped by. She laid her head back unable to stop the voices calling her name over and over again. She loosened her coat. She was feverish. She'd missed her last two drug cocktails in her running about.

Her seat mate, a well-dressed elderly woman, did not pay any attention to her ramblings. She got off on the next stop. Exhausted, Robin lay her head against the frosted window pane. The chill soothed her aching head.

"Not good. I need to rest," said Robin. Her mind was playing tricks on her as a consequence of missing her medication and being run off her feet. She began to drift off into sleep.

Minutes later, she felt a weight settle on the empty seat next to her. She jerked to full awareness when she felt her hand engulfed by another.

A familiar voice said, "You're safe."

Robin looked at their clasped hands and then upwards. Under a big furry hat, it was the same face she remembered and the same smile. "Vincent? I'm dreaming."

"Then so am I," whispered another familiar voice from behind her.

Robin gaped, "Felicia?"

Felicia leaned over the seat back and squeezed Robin's shoulder. "The cavalry is here."

Vincent sent out a text message to the team and updated Searchlight. He could feel Robin's hand shaking in his. "We'll be at the hotel soon. You're safe."

Robin kept looking from Vincent to Felicia in amazement. Felicia pointed to the window. "Look!"

Robin burst out laughing at what she saw. Maxie clinging with one hand to her blond rescuer and waving frantically with the other hand while speeding along on the back of a motorcycle. The cycle sped past as the bus made another stop. It began to move again after a minute.

Felicia pointed at a car that had come up along side. "More of the cavalry."

Through the open windows of the sedan waved Alex in the front and Holly in the rear. Robin said, "Alex? Holly? Is ... Mom here? Has something happened to her? Tell me!"

"Robin? Luv?" asked Anna from the seat in front of Robin. Her expression was anxious and unsure.

Robin jumped from her seat. Her arms wound tight around Anna's neck. Eyes bright with unshed tears, Anna nuzzled Robin and stroked her face. No words were said or needed. There were no more doubts.

"Hey," said Robert turning around beside Anna. It was the only syllable he could manage through the lump in his throat.

Robin shook her head. She stared at her father. "No. You c-c-can't be here. No."

Eyes never leaving Robin's face, Robert said very gently and, in the same casual tone reminiscent of their first meeting when Robin was six years old, he said, "I'm Robert. What's your name?"

"Robin." Robin tentatively reached out for Robert's hand. As their fingers touched, Robin began to cry softly then harder as their fingers closed together. Robert leaned and she touched her forehead to his just like they had always done. Robin wrapped an arm about both her parents sharing a quiet moment to themselves.

A few minutes later, Vincent said, "We're at the hotel stop."

Vincent led the way off the bus. Robin was sandwiched between Anna and Robert. None of them wanting to let go of the other. Felicia brought up the rear. As Robin got off the bus, a cry from Maxie came, "Robin!"

Robin could only smile still overcome by her emotions. She hugged Maxie. Then, she noticed everyone else standing around them - Alex, Dimitri, Holly, Mac, a stunning woman who had Mac's arm and her blond rescuer. There were hugs, kisses and tears all around.

"C'mon, let's get this motley crew into the hotel," said Robert. He bent down to whisper to Robin. "Can you make it?"

Arm tight around her father, Robin nodded. Anna held onto Robin's other hand.

"I ... I think I could still carry you," said Robert.

"I'm fine, Dad. I'm home now," said Robin in her simple sincere way. "Everything is just fine."


	62. Chapter 61

**_This begins Book 2 of Shards Of Light & Darkness. _**

_Hotel Vladivostok, Vladivostok_

In the hotel lobby, the manager approached the large boisterous group. "Mrs. Scorpio?"

"Yes?" said Anna. She squeezed Robin's hand and said to her, "I'll be right back."

"We have made the arrangements as you requested. You have the entire floor to your party. If you will sign in, we will give you your keys," said the manager.

"Thank you for accommodating us at such short notice," said Anna striding towards the front desk. She beckoned for Dianara to follow.

"Not at all. We are most happy to be of service to you, Count Andrassy and Ms. Amanti," said the manager. "With such a ... a party, the security arrangements must be as you need it to be."

Anna reviewed the number of rooms and other requirements. She nodded at the manager. "Everything is perfect. Thank you again. Dia, can you finish this off please?"

In Russian, Dianara stepped in and got everyone registered. Anna drifted over to Andrew who was seated at a lounge chair fiddling with his IPhone. Nestor sat next to him looking a little worse for wear.

"Something going on?" asked Anna.

Andrew looked up. "Edgar. He's followed Doctor Sinclair to a boat."

Anna started. "We can't let him get away."

"The boat has no crew. It's in dry dock. It's hardly going anywhere," said Andrew.

"What's he doing then?"

"According to Edgar, he's carrying boxes to and fro from his car." Andrew retrieved a few coin-sized black discs from his jacket pocket. "Also, SIMON's found out where these were transmitting to."

"These are the location transponders you found on the men's clothes?"

Nestor nodded. "We think we've deactivated them. It's a model I'm not familiar with, Anna. I can't really be sure."

"Ah, so there's a chance that they can trace them back to us," said Anna. "Let's try to take the wind out of their sails. Bring their wayward people to them and don't leave tracks."

"I'm going to need help," said Nestor.

"I'll go. I'm not needed here," said Andrew.

"We'll tell her soon. It may be a good idea to keep yourself scarce until we know more about her mental state," said Anna. "Tell Edgar to return here. It doesn't matter where Peter goes, we'll deal with him eventually. Vincent will go with you, Edgar and Nyssa." Anna touched Andrew's face and looked at Nestor. "You two are a matched pair of black eyes."

"He got in a lucky punch," grumbled Andrew.

"We're not the ones in the trunk unconscious, are we?" said Nestor. He followed Andrew out the door.

Anna came over to where Robert and Vincent stood with Robin surrounded by everyone else talking and hugging Robin. She gave a shortened update for their ears only.

Despite greeting everyone, Robin kept her parents and Vincent in view at all times. She noticed Vincent leaving.

"Vincent, are you going already? We ... we just got here." said Robin. "He can stay can't he, Dad? Mom?"

"I have to check on something. Some people got lost and I have to bring them back to the hotel," said Vincent. He inclined his head towards her parents. "They give the orders. I follow."

"You're with the WSB now not Interpol?"

Vincent shook his head. "I'm retired from Interpol."

"That's great! Do you work on the boat? Or travel like you always wanted to?" said Robin.

"I have to go but-" began Vincent.

She grabbed Vincent's forearm. "I ... I have to talk to you. I really do. Today."

"I'll be back soon. We'll talk as long as you want." Vincent kissed Robin's forehead. "Don't worry so much. Be happy. You're safe. Truly safe."

Anna and Robert watched and listened to the exchange with interest. They were equally puzzled by it all.

Mac came over and said, "Dia's got us all organized. Let's get to our floor and celebrate properly!"

* * *

><p>The elevator was crowded but it didn't seem like a problem to anyone inside. Robin looked around at all her family gathered around her. There were a few missing like Georgie or her godfathers Sean and Friso but there were probably good reasons why they weren't there, she thought. She smiled and touched each one in turn. Good thing the elevator was slow.<p>

The smile on her Uncle Mac's face had not changed from the time she'd seen him outside to inside the elevator. He beamed at her. He gestured to the woman standing next to him. "May I introduce my fiancee, Dianara Amanti."

"Fiancee?" Robin nearly squealed. Her delight was obvious. She looked long at Dianara and said the first thing that came to mind. "You're gorgeous!"

Everyone laughed.

Maxie said, "Of course she is. She's THE supermodel of the decade. Robin, shopping with her is ... is like nirvana! Designers practically beg her to open their closets. And the discounts are, whew, outrageous!"

Everyone laughed again.

"I'm retired from modeling, Robin," said Dia. She looked at Maxie fondly. "You exaggerate too much."

"She just quit the WSB, too. Imagine, a supermodel and a spy," added Maxie.

Robin looked at Dianara. "That's nice but are you in love with my uncle?"

"More and more every day. I hope to make Mac as happy as he makes me. And, I hope that we'll be good friends beyond being family, Robin," said Dianara.

Robin nodded understanding. Then she looked at Maxie then at Felicia. "Gosh, I wish Georgie and Frisco were here but I'm not complaining."

Felicia brought Robin close for a hug. Over Robin's head, she shared a worried glance with the others. She said, "I wish Georgie were here, too." Felicia broke the embrace. "Frisco's on a case but I'll get him on the phone as soon as I can."

"You're together?" asked Robin.

"Yes, we are. We're very happy."

"I'm relieved everyone looks so good and happy! Can someone tell me who he is? It's bugging me not knowing," said Robin.

"Who?" asked Anna.

"The one that rescued me the first time," said Robin. "He looks so familiar but I know I've never met him. He was incredible, Dad, fighting those two guys off. Are the WSB recruiting so young these days? The other man I saw is he with the WSB, too?"

Robert took his time answering. There were obvious gaps in Robin's knowlege. Filling some gaps would bring her pain he knew. Robert decided to bite the bullet. There would be no better time. "The blonde young man is Andrew ... Scorpio and-"

Robin's words came in a rush. "I know about Mom's new family but you and Holly had a son? That's ... that's fantastic! He does looks like you, Dad. Something around the eyes."

Anna's eyebrow arched reflexively. Robert uttered several unintelligible syllables.

Robin frowned. "Wait. Andrew has to be in his late teens, right? That ... that means that Dad and Holly got together after Mom, um, left. Is that why you divorced Dad, Mom, then remarried? Are you and Holly married or just together, Dad? No, that can't be right. Andrew would be younger if that was the case."

Caught unprepared, Anna blurted out, "At the moment, he's engaged to me."

Robin babbled on as if not hearing Anna's words. "You divorced the doctor, Mom? Did you bring your baby with you? I saw the announcement in the paper. I was so happy for you. She's not a baby anymore is she? I can't wait to see her and ... back up. You're engaged to Dad?"

"Oh, Robin, I ... I'm not ... you don't-" Anna stopped feeling Robert's hand on her arm.

Robert sighed. "We have a long story to tell you. The important thing to know is that Andrew, your rescuer, IS your brother."

"Half or whatever, it doesn't matter to me, Dad," said Robin. "He's part of the family."

"That's good to know. One more vital thing. Andrew is mine and your mother's. He's fully your brother."

"What? But Mom never said ... what am I missing here?"

"When you get settled and rested a bit, we'll fill in the blanks," said Anna. "You've been gone nearly eight years. That's a lot to fill up."

"Okay. So, I have three sisters in Maxie, Georgie, the baby and one brother, Andrew," said Robin happily. "That's pretty good."

The adults nodded and smiled weakly. They didn't have the heart to shatter Robin's current happiness. Robert kept a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder the rest of the way up.

* * *

><p>Anna chose the largest suite. There was one bedroom for Robin and another for herself and Robert. They all crowded into the living room. Robin got more hugs from Alex, Dimitri and Holly. Robert pulled Anna into the small kitchenette.<p>

"What was that in the elevator?" asked Robert.

"A nightmare," said Anna.

"I want Sinclair, Anna. I want him badly. More than I want Faison at this moment."

"Take a number." Anna rubbed at her forehead. "I have a new family? Is that David and ... and Leora? Why would she think you and Holly would ... it doesn't make sense."

A roar of laughter came from the living room.

Robert leaned in close to her. He lowered his voice. "She's not the same."

Anna whispered back. "We expected there to be differences."

"Not like this. She's Robin and yet she's not. There's something missing, different."

"We have to give her time. A lot has happened to her today. Let's not overreact or bombard her with too much," advised Anna.

"How do we make this right? This is so unfair to her."

"She has years to catch up on. We have, too," said Anna. She squeezed Robert's arm. "We have her with us. Mission accomplished. The rest, well, it's going to take time. That's all."

Felicia sidled up to them. "Have either of you heard from Frisco?"

Both Anna and Robert shook their heads.

"I haven't been able to get a hold of him for two days now," said Felicia.

"Dia was with him. She didn't say anything negative. He should be fine," said Robert.

"I don't know. I have this funny feeling," said Felicia.

"Try Connie," suggested Robert.

"Yeah, I will. Tell Robin I'll be back." Felicia left for her own room.

"When are you going to ... to ... check?" asked Robert.

"We have to know don't we?" asked Anna.

"I wish we didn't even have to think about it."

"I'll need a few minutes with Alex beforehand then-"

"Dad?" came Robin's voice. "Mom?"

"Coming, sweetheart," was Robert's immediate reply.

* * *

><p>After the initial euphoria of finding Robin had ebbed somewhat, Anna pried Robin from Robert's side and led her to the bedroom where Alex waited.<p>

Anna closed the door. She hugged Robin hard for the twentieth time. She couldn't seem to stop herself. "It's so good to do that again."

Robin smiled. "Ditto."

"We all have a lot of talking to do, questions to answer but first things first," said Anna with a hint of steel in her voice. "Alex is going to do a full physical on you. No arguments, please."

"What?" Robin looked at her mother then her aunt then realization dawned. "Oh, I see. You think I've been molested or raped or something."

"We want to make sure you're healthy, Robin," said Alex. "Everything else is secondary."

"But you really would like to know if I'm fine in THAT way?" asked Robin sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"It would stop your father and me from, well, rampaging through the city to get our hands on Sinclair," said Anna. "Whatever happened, you can tell us, sweetheart. None of this is your fault and-"

Laughter bubbled from Robin. Alex and Anna looked at each other perplexed at his behavior.

"What's so funny?" asked Anna.

"It's ... all of this is such a Mom thing to do," said Robin. She gave Anna another hug. "Don't ever change."

"I'll remember you said that," retorted Anna. "Look me in the eye and answer the question."

"Rampage unnecessary, Mom. I've never been molested, raped or forced," said Robin. "I have missed my meds though. Twice today. I'm starving, too."

Anna's shoulders sagged with relief. "Right. Alex, you get the physical done and deal with her meds. I will get room service. We can all use a good meal." She hugged Robin again. "I love you so much."

Alex took a seat by Robin but waited until Anna had left to say, "You really do know how to distract Anna and how to not answer a question."

"Practice," said Robin. "I wasn't lying to Mom or to you."

"Fine. You said you weren't forced but ... does that mean that he ... you ... "

"I haven't had sex in so long that I don't think I remember how to anymore," said Robin. "There are no traumatic events like that, Alex. I'm tired though. I feel like I've never really slept since I ... was taken."

Alex nodded. She refrained from pushing the issue realizing that Robin hadn't actually answered her question either. "You look healthy on the outside but who knows what's on the inside. I have an assortment of the usual drugs. I don't think yours and Eve, your double, would have the same cocktail formula."

"You HAVE to tell me about this double. Her name was Eve? Did she really look like me? I have my own meds here," Robin began to take off the layers of clothes she had. She unbuckled her waist pack and got her medication out.

"That's ingenious. Very prepared."

"Examine away," said Robin. "They watched me like a hawk but I was able to hide a pill here and there to build up a supply. This still all feels like a dream to me. Everyone here and finding me, being with me. I don't want to wake up yet."

"You're awake. Trust me." Alex touched Robin's face. "When Anna and I heard your voice, I know my legs turned into jelly. Your mother would have passed out if she could.

"Right time and right place," said Robin. She peeled off more clothing.

"it was perfect timing," said Alex. She began a quick but thorough examination looking for signs of physical abuse and found none. Anna and Robert would have to deal with the scars on the inside of which Alex was increasingly sure were many.

* * *

><p>Anna found Robert in the other bedroom. He was sitting very still on the edge of the bed. His hands clasped the edge of the mattress. She could see his fists squeezing and releasing the mattress rhythmically. He looked up at her with haunted eyes. She locked the door.<p>

"I couldn't take it anymore," said Robert.

Anna knelt in front of him. She placed her hands on his knees. "Going good or going bad?"

"Good. I ... I can't stand up though. Legs are gone," said Robert. "I don't know what I'm feeling right now."

"Everything is catching up with you, Robert," said Anna gently. "Therese and now Robin. It's a shock to the system. It's supposed to knock you off balance."

"I guess," said Robert. "How do you feel?"

"Same as you," said Anna. "I'm holding off my breakdown until later."

"Good idea," said Robert.

"You're going to have a blubbering mess in bed later. Stay right there." Anna stood up and walked into the bathroom. She came back with a damp washcloth. Tenderly, she washed Robert's face. He closed his eyes and let her. When she was done, she said, "Is that better?"

Robert stood up. "Nurse Feelgood to the rescue."

"Yeah, she's on retainer," replied Anna. "Room service should be here soon. All we've had was dessert. I'm ready for some real food."

Robert wound an arm around her waist. She leaned into him. "What, um, what happened with Robin and Alex? Did she say anything? I'm braced. Give me the worst of it."

"Robin said that she wasn't molested, raped or physically abused," said Anna. "I believe her."

"Thank God!" Robert inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "I ... I don't think I ... I could stand the-"

"Hush, no more of that thinking. Robin needs us more than ever," said Anna. "You would know more about her probable state of mind right now."

"She'll be floating on air for a while yet. Then later, she'll come down to earth and she'll want answers and we have to give them to her."

"How much do we tell her? What do we tell her when?"

"I don't know that. However, I do know that we can't tell her everything here," said Robert. "She won't be able to process everything all at once. She'll need peace and quiet."

"We can't stay here either. Our two day deadline, remember?"

"I have the perfect place to go for a much-needed vacation," said Robert with a smile. "Somewhere YOU have never been."

"Yeah, where?"

"My family ranch in Australia," declared Robert. "It's private, a bit remote and fully staffed in every way. We can hide from the world and get our family sorted out."

"I've always wanted to visit there. Robin would come back with stories after her visits and I would try to imagine it."

"It's a great place for kids. I took Andrew there after I found him. And, Mac hasn't been back in forever. It will do him good to see the old place."

"This is going to be great! I feel it!" exclaimed Anna. "I want to see where you grew up and find out more about that part of your life."

"You will," said Robert. He kissed her nose then said, "Australia here we come."

* * *

><p><em>Seiyo Hotel, Vladivostok<em>

Jaw firmly set and eyes forward, Hunter took the dressing down that Arnold Vandenberg, the Gem Group's Operations Director, handed to him.

"You've LOST four agents? I don't believe this! Anyone else but not you! This is unacceptable!" said Arn. "You've heard nothing from them?"

"None. Their transponders are not emitting anything. No excuses, Arn, but-" began Hunter.

"But what?"

"Everything about this operation was off. I wasn't provided accurate information from the start."

"Explain."

"Sinclair was adamant that his wife was weak and HIV positive. She was to be handled with extra care. We created our search and capture strategy around those requirements," said Hunter. "Arn, she was nowhere near feeble. And, she knew how to evade capture. I'm not talking about hiding out somewhere. This woman changed her appearance, her clothes, got funds, supplies even a cell phone. She hid the cell phone in a book store knowing that it would be traced. By the time Sinclair's people got there, she was long gone. Does that sound like a civilian to you?"

"No. But Robin Sinclair doesn't match any known agent in any service," said Arn.

"As soon as I suspected something, I sent you her picture. There was no visual match?" asked Hunter.

"A picture?"

"I know it's not the usual procedure but I felt it was necessary to check. You didn't get it?"

Arn looked away from the camera. He fiddled with his computer. "Wait. I got the email. Sorry. I've been busy. Traveling."

"You're not at HQ?"

"No, Port Charles New York." Arn studied the picture. "I've seen this face. I know I have."

"I didn't think she was Sinclair's type. Wrong age and not flashy enough."

"Men like Sinclair like arm candy. Wait a minute." Arn disappeared from the screen. Hunter could hear paper rustling. He came back paler with frown lines across his folder. He held up a newspaper article to the camera. "Is this similar to Mrs. Sinclair? To the person you saw?"

Hunter didn't need to study the picture for very long. "Yes, that's her." He squinted at the headline. "Who's Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake?"

"Trouble. As in the daughter of Anna Devane and Robert Scorpio," said Arn. He wiped his face with a hand. "She died a few days ago here. But the woman there looks just like her you said."

"She does. Who's the real one?" asked Hunter.

"Well, this one who died, of course." Arn's eyes narrowed. "Maybe not." He reached for another newspaper. He showed Hunter another grainy newspaper picture. "You said that Taylor said he'd run into a kid who had all the moves, could it have been this kid? Andrew Scorpio by name."

"Maybe. I don't know. Taylor wasn't precise. This kid is too young and skinny to be able to take down Barry," said Hunter.

"The damnedest rumors are swirling around this kid. He supposedly went berserk in the local hospital and injured a dozen people killing two or three of them," said Arn. "Then there's the store, the boat. Why the heck are there DVX agents in this nothing town? Gah, nothing adds up right."

"DVX?"

"Yeah, I almost did a double take when I saw one of at a cafe. They use a travel agent as a front."

"There has to be a matching WSB station right?"

"WSB station is a photography studio owned by the boy's uncle's fiancee," said Arn. "If the kid is there, then his parents have to be, too. And that means that my surveillance is ... they've played me! Damn it!"

"Who's played you?"

"I've been listening to garbage!" Arn slapped a palm on his desk. "They've been there not here." He snapped his fingers. "Sinclair!"

"We can't find him, Arn."

Arn looked grim. "He better be hiding. He's played a dangerous game that's about to end."

"What game?"

"Never mind. I ... I have to think. A boy who isn't a boy. A farm that isn't one. Why not a woman who isn't what she appears to be?" said Arn. He looked at the newspaper. "And, she studied in Paris, too. The time lines fit. Two women. One dead. One alive. But who is ... is ... oh, I have to talk to Chase."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Hunter.

"Get the hell out for starters," said Arn.

"I'm not leaving my team to be disposed of."

"They'll be fine. Scorpio's a boy scout. Well, he used to be," said Arn.

"Used to be?"

"More rumors about him in the last five years. He's on record as running a private security and alarm company but there's been talk about him recruiting others, building up a power base. That sort of thing," said Arn.

"I thought most operatives ended up running their own operations."

"Sure on a small scale or as private for hire forces. The rumors went deeper than that but they could just be rumors. Scorpio's never seemed like an empire builder. He gave up the Bureau to be a glorified small-town cop," said Arn. "First, I need verification that he and Devane are there and not here. Check hotels and the usual likely places."

"And my team?"

"They'll turn up "

"What if they don't or they're in the ocean?" asked Hunter. "Scorpio is a boy scout but what about Devane? If I was in their shoes and this Robin was my child, I wouldn't pull my punches or my bullets. No mother would, Arn."

Arn was silent for a time. "You think your quarry WAS their daughter?"

"Like I said, she knew how to evade detection. Her instincts and reactions are fast, decisive. I saw her up close. There was no hesitation," said Hunter. "Sinclair told me that she had prepared for her escape. I would have taken that info into better consideration if I'd known she had some survival training."

"She's escaped before?" asked Arn.

"According to Sinclair's security officers, yes and more than once," said Hunter. "Come to think of it, the security systems in place were a bit extreme for a normal setup. I thought it was because she was mentally unstable."

"How so?"

"Electronic access to her quarters via key code and key card. Escorted action to and from her laboratory. Limited access to clothing or supplies. Bed checks every night. Controlled access to a computer system. She had to hand write her results. She was only able to use dumb terminals," said Hunter. "Those are procedures and precautions you use to contain highly capable prisoners not an unstable wife."

"She worked in the lab? In what capacity?"

"Ah, let me think, um, head researcher I think," said Hunter. "We were explicitly told not to harm her. We had to use tranquilizer darts in fact."

"She must be very valuable to Sinclair," said Arn.

"I got that impression," said Hunter. "Arn, I don't want to leave my team behind."

"I don't like the idea either. We always protect our own," said Arn. He made up his mind quickly. "Fine. You've got twenty-four hours to find your team and verify if Scorpio and Devane are there. After that, you and Hendricks fly out. Got it?"

"Thanks, Arn. Will do."

"On the fly out, I want you to go to the Sorbonne in Paris. Check out the educational records of one Robin Scorpio," said Arn. "In fact, trace her years there. I want to know what she did in school, where she lived, her interests, everything she did there. Everything, you hear me?"

"I hear you," said Hunter.

"Bring whatever you find to HQ. I need to talk to Chase before you get back."

"Sounds serious."

"Deadly," said Arn. "This fiasco isn't your fault, Hunter. You're right. It was a lack of information through ignorance and misdirection."

"Do you want me to look for Sinclair?"

"Gah, it keeps coming back to him, doesn't it? You said he lost it when he heard about the Foundation attack?" asked Arn.

"We were watching the news feed. It was a report from Jackie Templeton on site. We saw it all. It seemed like a big fire then the explosions started one after the other. The building imploded in under an hour," said Hunter. "Sinclair was rattled. I think he forgot I was in the room. He tried to call someone named Elena over and over. He couldn't reach her. Then he screamed out orders and began to pack things and I moved in here."

"Elena? Elena Villiers is the head of the Foundation. Could she be connected with Sinclair?" mused Arn. "The Foundation, Sinclair and Scorpio?"

"And Devane?" asked Hunter. "Wasn't Anna Devane some wonder agent in her day?"

"Yes. According to my father, every agent panted after her but Donely kept everyone away from his pet agent. There were the weirdest rumors about her back then, too."

"Too? There are rumors about her now?"

"Rumor is too strong a word. Whispers, maybe, but nothing substantial," said Arn. "Scorpio's files are required reading at the Academy. But Devane had tallied just as many missions and many of them are still classified. In fact, of all the agents in the Bureau's history, Devane and Donely have the most case files still considered need to know and classified. Those records are decades old. Why would they remain classified for so long? Something strange there. This whole thing is bizarre." He looked directly at the camera. "If you find them, Hunter, contact me immediately. No matter the time."

"Right. Anything else?" asked Hunter.

"No. Good luck in finding your team, Hunter. I do mean that. I don't like to lose good people. I'm out." Arnold Vandenberg cut off the connection.

Hunter looked up at a knock from the door of the hotel room. He motioned to Hendricks to take cover position. He listened at the door for a few seconds. He heard the rustling of clothes and the soft shuffle of feet. Hunter opened the door a crack and cautiously peered out. "What the hell?"

He opened the door fully then crouched down to survey his four missing team members. They were all unconscious on the floor and expertly tied up. He looked up and down the hallway and saw no movement. A niggle of fear came to his mind and spirit. Someone knew who they were and where they were. How was that possible?

"It must be the boy scout," muttered Hunter before giving orders to get the team inside.

* * *

><p><em>Hotel Vladivostok, Vladivostok<em>

Robin swayed slightly before taking her seat at the improvised dining table set up in the middle of the living room. Mac, ever alert, was instantly by her side.

"All right?" asked Mac.

Robin kissed Mac's cheek. "Just tired."

"Eat up then bed."

"I'm too keyed up to sleep," said Robin. "You and Dia better have a child. All this paternal instinct has to go somewhere."

Mac looked uncomfortable, "We'd like one or two but whatever happens is fine with us. We can adopt. Whatever she wants, I want."

The hotel door opened and in came Nestor, Edgar, Nyssa, Andrew and Vincent. Anna and Robert leapt out of their seats to greet them.

"All done," reported Edgar.

"And Sinclair? How is he?" asked Robert.

"It looks like he's on the boat for the night."

"I'd think he'd try to get away as soon as possible," said Anna. "Why is he sticking around?"

"For me," said Robin quietly. "I think."

Robert bristled. "He's never, ever, getting near you again."

"I have to see him, Dad."

"What?" came a chorus of voices. "No!"

"I have something of his and he's probably found out by now what I did. He'll be furious," said Robin.

"Wh-what did you do?" asked Anna.

Robin looked sheepish, "I ... I sabotaged his database files. Little by little over years. By now, he's lost the entire inventory of drugs that I'd been working on even the ones that never made it into production."

"Compound A, X and the rest of the alphabet?" asked Alex.

"Yes but how did you know about them?" asked Robin.

"Bits here and there. Another long story for later," said Alex. "We have to compare notes."

"Whatever you did or have, you're under no obligation to give it back to him let alone seeing him. You're staying right here," said Anna standing next to Robert. "We will not be moved on this."

"I have to see him, Mom." said Robin. "This is not negotiable."

"For God's sake why?" asked Mac.

Robin stood up and began to pace. "Because I have leverage now. I can be free of him. Completely. I ... I have so much in my head. I think sometimes I'm going to explode. But, it was the only way I could think of for ... for an insurance policy. Dad, you always told me to plan ahead and be prepared. That's what I've tried to be."

Robert grasped the back of a chair for support. His next words were enunciated carefully, "Leverage for what exactly, Robin?"

"For a divorce," said Robin. "Peter Sinclair is my legal husband."


	63. Chapter 62

_Hotel Vladivostok, Vladivostok_

"I'll get you that divorce. Right now!" growled Robert making for the door.

"No! You will not kill him!" said Robin.

"Won't I?"

Robin rushed to the door. She stood her ground facing up to an enraged Robert. She didn't yell. She didn't have to. The room was silent as a tomb. "I have too much blood on my hands. I don't want more. It has to stop. I choose to stop it right now."

"What are you talking about? Sinclair is responsible for everything. Don't forget he created the first compound," said Robert. "We saw your room. How could you defend someone who would put you into a cage for a day, a month, for years?"

"I'm not. I can't," said Robin. She took a deep breath. "Back off and let ... let me explain. Please." She pulled a wad of folded sheets of paper from her back pocket. She waved the wad in the air. "Peter will do anything to get this back."

In one smooth motion, Robert picked up a chair and smashed it against the wall reducing it to bits of wood and upholstery. The veins throbbed in his neck and his eyes flashed with fury. Robin recoiled as did everyone else in the room.

Robert raged, "I am NOT losing my family because of a piece of paper!"

"Robin, get away! Now!" yelled Anna rushing towards Robert.

"If ... if you'll just listen, Dad!" cried Robin.

"It's not happening! My wife ... our son gone just like that!" Robert stepped towards Robin forcing her against the door. "No!"

Anna grabbed hold of Robert's left wrist. She whispered urgently, "It's not Christmas. I'm here with you." She caressed his face and said in a voice of infinite care and love. "Look at me. Trust me." She tapped his watch. "Trust in us. Robert, come back to me."

Robert stared at her uncomprehendingly. Anna remained wedged between Robert and Robin never breaking eye contact with Robert. In soothing tones, she said, "They lied. I'm here. Our family is here. Together." She stood on tiptoe and whispered into his ear. "I love you and only you. I'm here for you."

Robert blinked several times. His voice was ragged, "Not Christmas. No paper."

"No paper," said Anna. She waited not releasing his hand or moving from where she stood shielding Robin. "Everything is ... is going to be all right. Stay with me."

Robin stepped away from the door. "What's wrong with Dad? He looked ready to kill me."

"Stress. Tension. Too much to control all at once," said Anna. "Andrew, get your father something to drink."

Robert sagged against the wall. He looked around dazed. "What did I do?" He looked at Anna. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. It's okay," said Anna leading him towards the living room.

Robert followed on uncertain legs until he saw Robin and he stopped. "You're not going. You can't."

"You told me once that I should face my fears. I ... I'm afraid of Peter but I want him out of my life for good. I can make that happen," insisted Robin. "I have to try."

"Let's regroup. Robin, please sit over here and explain. Robert, sit down by me." Anna took a seat on the couch. "Robin, do you want everyone here?"

"It's better that this is out in the open," said Robin.

Dinner forgotten, everyone moved back to the living room. They sat on chairs, the couch and the floor.

"Tell us how is it you're married and ... and ... oh, god just explain," said Anna. "Help us, all of us, to understand."

"This is unbelievable," said Mac. "Has he brainwashed you?"

At the suggestion, Robert started to rise to his feet. Anna pulled on his hand to keep him seated next to her. She said, "Mac, let's hold off on assuming anything. Robin. I ... I think you better start at the beginning."

Robin faced her audience. "The beginning is patchy for me. I went to England for a walking tour and to, maybe, meet someone, um, Vincent, actually. Mom, this was after I came back from seeing you in Pine Valley. I was ... was using the trip to think about the coming year. I had a new job waiting for me at a research lab in Paris. I was going into a new term at university. I just needed time to sort things through. I was at the door to my hotel room when I was taken from behind and chloroformed."

Seated side by side, both Mac and Robert tensed. Their ladies held on to a hand each and kept them seated.

"I woke up in a reclined position and tied up," said Robin. "The first person I saw was Faison." Robin took a deep breath before continuing. "He wanted to know what you'd remembered, Mom. He became more and more agitated because, I guess, I wasn't giving him the answers he wanted. I mean you hardly told me anything about what happened on the boat and that's what he wanted to know about. I tried to explain but he ... he wouldn't listen."

Robert let go of Anna's hand and slung his long arm around her. He drew her to him giving her what comfort he could. So far Robin's story was mirroring what Eve had told them she had seen on the videotape. Hearing it from Robin's lips was ten times worse.

"Did Faison hurt you in any way?" asked Robert.

"Not physically. I could tell he really wanted to let me have it a few times as he got more frustrated but no he didn't hurt me. I lost my temper. I goaded him. You know how sarcastic I can get sometimes," said Robin. "There was someone else there but I didn't know it was Peter at the time. After Faison had had enough, he had Peter give me an injection. I don't think it was Faison's idea. Peter was guaranteeing that I would talk."

"And you did," said Mac. "What could you know though."

Robin shook her head. "I didn't, Uncle Mac. I passed out. From this point, it's, um, fragmented. I woke up in a different place. It was darker, grayer. I only saw Peter."

"How did you feel?" asked Alex.

"Dizzy and disoriented when I woke up. Afterwards, really tired. All the time. I couldn't think straight," said Robin. "My tongue, lips and gums were sore. I think I had some kind of seizure while under. I'm not sure."

"A violent reaction to whatever he gave you," said Alex.

"I think Peter got scared. He tried to give me liquids, food and medicines but I couldn't keep anything down. I got weaker and weaker," said Robin. "I thought I would sleep and never wake up again."

"And, when you were awake, you couldn't always remember where you were or who you were," said Anna quietly. "You weren't angry or agitated just so very sad but you weren't sure why you were sad."

"Yes, exactly!" said Robin. "I had to remember who I was when I couldn't recall right away, too. Peter would ask me question after question and I answered. I didn't think to lie or not answer except ... when the drugs were ... dissipating from my system. In those times, I felt angry and my mind was a little clearer. Sometimes I could think of an answer before replying. Not often but sometimes. I changed my answer a little."

"Like what?" asked Robert.

"Dad, he was asking me details about my life even the intimate things. That didn't feel right to me. I wanted to lash out, fight back. So, I embellished or exaggerated. I said that ... that Mom and Alex used to change places when they were young. I said that the one thing I wanted was to have a family because I'd lost mine. That wasn't exactly true," said Robin. "I had a taste of having a family with Jason and baby Michael. It turned out to not be what I thought it would be. Having isn't always the same as wanting."

"You don't want a family? A child of your own?" asked Holly.

"I do if it happens but it's not the end all and be all for me," replied Robin. "I ... I may never have children. I know that."

Anna and Robert shared a pained look as they were both thinking of Emma. How would Robin react to learning what Eve had wrought?

"What do you want most?" asked Dianara.

"I want my life back. I want to be in full control. I want to try everything and anything. I want to live without fear, without regrets," said Robin. "And I want to ... to atone for the pain and suffering that my work has meant to people."

"Robin, it's not-" began Robert.

"Dad, no one put a literal gun to my head when I studied the formulas and the data. I refined a process that was near instant death to one of slow, if painless, death. Death is death. Call a spade a spade! Was it the right thing to do? I'll never know."

"You did save lives, Robin," said Alex. "Andrew's for one."

"What?"

"He was dosed with Compound X. It had an idiosyncratic result but he's still here with us," said Alex.

"The base of the compound doesn't work well for HIV positive subjects for some reason." Robin looked closely at Andrew. "Are you HIV positive? I'm sorry, Andrew."

"I'm not HIV positive, I have an old, built-in, immunity to carbon disulfide. Compound X is a variant of that, yes?" said Andrew. "It had a decidedly unforgettable effect on me."

"I still don't see how it's your fault, Robin. You WERE under duress. Work or die? That's one heck of a gun in my view," said Mac. "Just stop blaming yourself, please."

"Robin, we believe that we've shut down the manufacturer of the compounds. No more people will be subjected to it," said Robert.

"You have?" asked Robin.

"We've been busy this last year. We'll go into more detail later but know that no one will be making it anymore."

"And the human testing? Yes, I know about that. I did that, too." Robin ran a hand across her face. She slumped into an armchair. "Hilda, Charlotte and all the rest dead because of me."

"Who are they?" asked Anna.

"Hilda was my caretaker and nanny. She tried to help me escape but I didn't believe her. Her body was found earlier today," said Robin. "Charlotte is YOUR Charlotte, Alex - your mother Charlotte Devane."

"What?" exclaimed Alex and Anna together.

"If it wasn't for her I couldn't have escaped."

Alex closed her eyes remembering past pain. Dimitri laid a hand on her arm. "When ... when did you last see her?"

"A few days ago. The day I left," said Robin.

"It could not have been her. Papa dis-um-disposed of her. He told me so," said Andrew.

"Faison doesn't like to get his hands dirty unless he has to. He uses henchmen for that. Someone botched it," said Mac.

"When did he tell you this? I wasn't told." asked Robert looking at Andrew then at Anna. "You knew didn't you?"

"You call him Papa?" asked Robin weakly.

"Charlotte is a very resourceful woman. She could have escaped," said Anna.

"So she could still be alive ..." Alex's voice trailed away. "It can't be. It just can't."

"How did you ... she get to your lab in the first place?" asked Anna. "It's too impossible to believe."

"Did you or did you not know, Anna? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Robert.

"Enough!" yelled Anna. "This is such a tangled mess. The only way to untangle it is ... is one thing at a time. Let's stick to the matter at hand which is Robin and Charlotte. Everything else is ancient history. Go on, Robin." She said as an aside to Robert, "We'll talk later."

"She was a special case. Sometimes, an individual is brought in for testing by a client of the lab. We ... I administer the most current version of the drug to the subject. We monitor their progress for many hours then release them to the client. While we had the process down cold, every patient was different and we watched so we could make adjustments on a case by case basis. When processing was done, the patient would be a ... a blank slate ready to be molded into someone else by the client," said Robin. "That's what was supposed to happen but it didn't. You see I've been working on a serum that I thought would block the memory destroying aspect of the compounds. That's not accurate. I hoped that the serum would allow the subject to retain some aspect of their actual personality and life. Maybe, remember a fragment of memory or a person that was important to them. I would administer this serum to them after they had been injected with the compound and before they were released. No one knew what I was doing."

"While I gave them the serum, I tried to tell them what to expect as the compound took hold of them taking over their mind and spirit. I tried to apologize every time. It was little comfort and, maybe, it was more for me than them," said Robin. "Charlotte woke up while I was giving her the serum. She convinced me of her identity. I gave her a stimulant to keep her talking. She told me about you, Mom, and how things were with my double. That's how I knew about her. I thought the double was Peter's ... informant. He was always insinuating that he could hurt you, Uncle Mac, the girls, at any moment if I gave him problems. Finding out about the double changed everything. I made up my mind to escape right then and there. I had to warn Mom some way."

"And Charlotte?"

"I'm sorry, Alex. She'd been given the compound. She wouldn't be Charlotte anymore if she's still alive that is."

"Wasn't she delivered back to the client, whoever it is," said Alex.

Robin shook her head. "I timed my escape at about the same time that Charlotte would have been delivered. I was running down the tunnel that connected the lab and the house when she came from the opposite direction. She was screaming at me to keep going. She was firing at the guards who were chasing after me with tranquilizer guns. If she hadn't done that, I know I couldn't have escaped. I had been shot with a dart. I was slowing down. But seeing her and having the guards distracted, gave me that extra energy to get out the door. Once I was out, I ran."

"We didn't find any patients or ... bodies ... when we searched the lab," said Dianara.

"She begged me. She said we could escape together and she would tell me about my family," said Robin. "I turned my back on her. I'm sorry, Alex."

"It's all right, Robin," said Alex.

"Extreme situations often call for extreme decisions. Second guessing and finger pointing will drive you mad," said Anna. "It happened. That's it."

Alex looked at Dimitri. "Is it possible that she could still be around as someone else?"

"I'll let Anton know. We have to assume the worse and keep Vik under lock and key," said Dimitri. "We can't underestimate her."

"Who was the client that gave her to the lab in the first place?" asked Anna. "Faison?"

"I don't remember seeing his name on the order. That I would remember. There was a different client name for pick up though. That's odd. It's normally the same client on both ends of the transaction," said Robin. "For Charlotte, she was supposed to be picked up by our top tier client - the Gemini Limited corporation."

Anna's head snapped up. "Gemini? You're sure about that?"

"Yeah, they're a regular client for us," said Robin. "It's slowed down in the last six months but before that we ... processed at least one subject per month sometimes more."

"Gemini, Anna," said Alex.

"It would be too enormous a coincidence, Alex," said Anna. "Robin, do you remember if the Gemini Limited Corporation had a logo of some kind?"

"Sure. Stylized parallel slashes in gold with bars on top. Is it important?"

"Uh, oh," said Andrew exchanging looks with Edgar and Nestor.

"This is some sort of reverse karmic payback isn't it?" asked Robert to no one in particular. "Can't we get a break just once? Faison, Sinclair, this Gemini thing and now Charlotte. Who's next? Elena rising from the ashes of the ruins?"

From the dining room table where she'd been scribbling madly, Jackie said, "It was confirmed today by my station that Elena's body was found and identified in ... in an elevator of all things. She's not coming back."

"That was the tight spot you mentioned?" asked Anna of Robert.

"Yeah. It was touch and go there," said Robert.

"We'll talk later," said Anna. She raised her voice. "Okay, we have a new data point the Gemini Limited Corporation. Edgar, Nestor, the usual procedure on fact finding, please."

Edgar looked up from his IPhone display. "In progress at C and C, Anna."

"Let's bring this back to the original topic, you and Sinclair, Robin," said Anna. "How did you end up married to him?"

"It was after all the questioning. I'm not sure if it was the drugs or my HIV medications or something else, but I became sicker and sicker. I lost weight. I had long periods of sleeping or being unconscious," said Robin. "I think I may have been in Paris by then. I'm not sure. I remember pictures being taken. You know the kind for passports."

"He was trying to move you out of the country?" asked Robert.

"Yes but there were problems. He would tell them that I was his ward or his wife and I would always raise a fuss and deny it. He became very frustrated," said Robin. "One day he showed me a ... a tape of Mom and clippings about Dimitri's cousin I think. Gillian was her name. She died and Peter said he'd ordered it and ... and if I didn't cooperate he would have Mom killed."

"No, Robin, oh god," groaned Anna.

At the mention of Gillian, his beloved cousin, Dimitri stalked to the far windows followed by Alex. There they stayed conversing in low voices. Her violent and sudden death had devastated Dimitri. Her assassin had intended to kill Anna but had mistaken Gillian for Anna.

"If I married him and didn't fight it, he wouldn't hurt Mom," said Robin. "If not Mom, then Alex or Mac or the girls. I didn't believe him at first but he showed me more pictures and more videos. It was obvious that he knew where they were and that he had some kind of easy access to them. What could I do? I married him."

"I should have gone to Paris with you when you asked me to. I could have ... I mean what was more important to me you or my life? I should have been there for you," said Anna.

"It's okay, Mom. I survived. I'm here," said Robin.

"No, it is not okay. It will never be okay," said Anna.

"The marriage was done under pressure. It will not stand in court, any court," said Mac. "Even if it was consummated ... was it?"

Robin avoided looking at anyone. "I'm not sure."

"Not sure?"

"I have dreams of something but there's no ... evidence on me physically. Do I have to be explicit?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"He's never tried anything on me that I'm aware of," said Robin.

"That doesn't mean that he didn't try," said Anna. "You were completely in his power and control."

"I don't know. I don't want to know," said Robin. "I just want a divorce and to move on. If you won't help me then I'll do this on my own."

Felicia paced the floor attempting a call every few minutes. Finally, her call was answered.

"Frisco!" she said.

"Honey, it's not a good time right now," said Frisco.

"You haven't taken my calls for two days. Dia made it to the Villa and has no idea where you are. Neither does Connie. She's mad at you," said Felicia. "Activate your video. I want to see you."

Frisco sighed. "I'm kinda running for my life right now."

"What?"

"I have them trapped in a warehouse. It'll be over in a few minutes. Did you get Robin?"

"Yes. She's fine. She says hello."

"Tell her the same from me will you. I gotta go take them down now. Anything else?"

Felicia rolled her eyes. "No backup?"

"I was ambushed. Look, they're amateurs. This should be easy," said Frisco. "I'll call you once I'm in the clear. Bye now. Love ya!"

'I love you, too. Be careful." Felicia ended the connection.

She left her room and went into Anna and Robert's suite where everyone was gathered in the living room. Their dinner lay cold and forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>Seiyo Hotel, Vladivostok<em>

Pictures of Anna, Robert and Andrew flashed on the screen. Taylor and the now roused team members all agreed that these were the people that had put them out of commission.

"Scorpio said to my face that we had his daughter," said Taylor. "He wasn't playing around. I have a baby boy. I know exactly how he was feeling."

"For retired agents, they're in great shape," said the agent that Anna had first taken down.

"And tough," said the agent that threw Anna against the wall. "I will never forget the look she gave me after she hit the wall. If looks could kill, I tell you."

"The boy was fast, Hunter," said Taylor. "Speed and a bit of power. He's going to be stronger when he gets older. I got the impression he was holding back, too."

"It didn't feel that way to me," said the man that Andrew had hit in the neck. "The boy knows his martial arts."

On another screen, pajama-clad Arnold Vandenberg watched and listened intently, "You're absolutely sure it was them?"

To a man they all nodded yes.

"What about the ones who brought you here?" asked Arn.

"I don't remember much just impressions," said Taylor. "Three men and the boy."

"Anything else?"

"They were trained. Professionals. We were in the trunk then we were at the door. No idle chit chat," said Taylor. "Maybe I'll remember more later. I'm sorry, Arn."

"It's all right. Things happen. We can't prepare for the unexpected can we?" Arn consulted something on his desk. "Get out of there clean right now."

"Should we at least put them under surveillance?" asked Hunter.

"At this point, a strategic retreat is a better idea until we have a handle on what we're facing."

"They have their daughter back. What more could they want?"

"I'm only seeing a bit of the big picture. I don't think we've seen the last of the Scorpio team," said Arn.

"What about Sinclair?"

"That is a problem. Leave Sinclair to Scorpio. He'll still be in one piece afterwards. Then we'll deal with him," said Arn.

"He'll run."

"We would find him. He won't run far. He has no resources left," said Arn. "Get your people out, Hunter. That mission in Paris is more important. I have to discuss Sinclair with Chase. Check in with HQ when you arrive in Paris." Arn ended the transmission.

"We cannot be out of here too soon for me," said Taylor. "I do not want to hear the name Scorpio for a long time."

Arms crossed, Hunter was grim. "Get used to it. We're going to be investigating Robin Scorpio backwards and forwards in Paris. Get packed. We evacuate in two hours."

"Scorpio and Devane are the good guys. Always have been. They wanted their daughter back that's all," said Taylor. "Why are we targeting them?"

Hunter looked at his people. Two of the six were legacies - children or grandchildren of operatives of the World Security Bureau. Hunter was one himself. "I don't know why, Taylor, but I don't think it's anything bad. We have to know who's for and against us, don't we? Maybe, we can help them out in the future or vice versa."

"So, we're just fact-finding in Paris?" asked Taylor.

"Yes. Clean and simple job. We spend a few days and then we're back home in Milton Keynes HQ," said Hunter. "You'll be in time for your boy Micah's birthday."

Mollified, the team began preparations to evacuate the hotel. There was a knock on the door. Hunter opened the door, "Yes?"

His vision turned a hazy red as multiple bullets entered his body. The room was invaded by dark shapes. The Gem team was rapidly decimated. The shadows left the bodies as they were. All was quiet and dark save for the display monitor that still showed the pictures of the Scorpio family clipped from a newspaper on the night of the Alan Quartermaine pavilion fundraiser.


	64. Chapter 63

_Vladivostok Hotel, Vladivostok_

"Are you going to help me or not?" asked Robin facing her parents.

"Something I don't understand here," said Robert. "Why do you have to see him at all? We can go to court and have this thing overturned."

"I know we can but ... but he has my things, Dad. I want my things back," said Robin.

"What things?" asked Anna.

"My dog Jack and my Swiss bank account."

"Robin, you won't need money and-"

"Uncle Mac sold what he could but we went through all the money you left behind and the insurance real fast. I asked Uncle Sean for help. He set up the account in Switzerland and started it off," explained Robin. "Without that I couldn't afford the best drugs or go to Yale or anything."

"Oh, Sean," murmured Anna.

"Peter has my bank key, my book and he put himself as trustee due to my incapacity," said Robin. "I want what's rightfully mine."

"You don't need the money. Trust me on this," said Robert.

"What am I going to use to start my life over again? I ... I don't even know where I'm going to settle down. Home or elsewhere?" Robin glanced at Vincent who nodded back.

"You don't want to go home with us?" asked Anna.

"I don't know, Mom. I may not fit there anymore." Robin looked at her parents, at Mac, Maxie then Felicia. "I'm not rejecting any of you. I just don't know what I'll do next. But I know what I want right now. I want to put my life back to how I left it - single with the future ahead of me. That's why I need to see Peter and settle things."

"You're just going to let him get away with what he's done to you?" asked Robert. "That's not right."

"It's not right to seek vengeance either," retorted Robin.

"He has to pay, Robin," said Mac. "Justice for you and for everyone he's hurt."

"Justice isn't going to give me back the years I lost," said Robin.

"You want to forget it ever happened. I can see that viewpoint," said Anna.

"No, Mom, I'll never forget it but I can put it behind me. I don't want to waste my time hating someone. You can and Dad can but I can't," said Robin. "I don't have the time."

"And you believe that once you give him back his formulas, he'll leave you alone?" asked Robert.

"I'll make him a deal. He keeps to those," said Robin. "I know he does. Trust me to know what I'm doing."

"This has bad written all over it," said Robert.

"Andrew, Nestor, find a legal divorce document Sinclair can sign," said Anna. "We'll bring it with us."

"Anna? You can't mean-" began Robert.

"It turns my stomach to think of that man getting off scot-free but ... but I see what Robin wants and needs. That's more important," said Anna.

"I have a problem with this entire conversation," said Robert.

"We'll talk it out when we get back," said Anna. "We'll see Sinclair, get the document signed and come back for some sleep. We leave for Australia in the morning as soon as we can."

"Australia? You mean it?" asked Mac.

Robert grinned at his brother. "The old homestead, brother. You haven't been back in forever, yeah?"

Anna took Robin's hands in her own. "Will you come with us to Australia? Use the time to think and decide. Whatever you decide is fine with Dad and me. Don't make any hasty decisions, okay?"

Robin stepped into her mother's embrace. "No hasty plans. Promise."

* * *

><p><em>Donely and Associates <em>

Hands steepled, Sean prayed for patience as he prepared to end his business day a few hours early. His private secretary Faith O'Hara poked her head in.

"Anything else before I shut down, Sean?" asked Faith.

"No, go on home. Start your weekend early. It's been a good day," said Sean. "Before you go, call Tiffany and let her know that I'll stop by the station to pick her up in about an hour and a half. I want to finish a few things first."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"No, no. Just leftover business from Boston. We moved in a hurry and left a lot of loose ends. Good night, Faith."

Sean let five minutes pass before checking that Faith had gone home before he locked his office door and called the Villa. Giles' face appeared on the display.

"Giles, it's Sean. Any word on Faison's whereabouts?" asked Sean.

"Not at the moment."

"Why not?"

"It's not a priority task."

"That madman shouldn't need prioritizing!" said Sean in less than civil tones.

"Let me rephrase that. Faison has not done anything to warrant attention."

"So, you're just going to wait around?"

Giles sighed. "We do have our hands full with finding Robin. THAT needs no priority."

Chastised, Sean backed off. "Right, right. I'm sorry. Faison just hits my buttons."

"I've noticed he has that effect on people."

Sean's eye fell on the New York Times on his desk. On the front page was the story of the week - the attack on the Heritage Foundation. "How is that operation going? Any clues?"

Giles smiled. "They did find her and they're sitting down for a late dinner right now, I believe. I presumed you knew. Sorry."

"Obviously not," said Sean in a dry tone. "I'll tell Tiffany. Can we call over there? What's the time in Vienna?"

"Vladivostok time is-"

"Vladivostok? Russia? How did she get there?"

"I don't have full details. They aren't staying there though. They're bound for Australia first thing in the morning."

"How did they get from Vienna to Vladivostok?"

"Anna and Alex received a call from Robin and-"

"When?"

"The other day. They left for Vladivostok immediately."

"Amazing what happens when no one tells you anything," said Sean.

"I'm sure it was an oversight, Sean. Everything happened fast. I've only slept two hours myself," said Giles.

"Well, the important thing is Robin. I'll pick up Tiffany and let you know when to put a call through."

"Certainly," said Giles. "Not a problem."

Sean ended the call. "No, Giles, there are a lot of problems. The worst thing is that there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

He opened the bottom drawer of his desk. He felt in the corner for a latch and flipped it revealing a false bottom. Sometimes, the simplest hiding places were the best. He took out an untraceable prepaid cell phone and initiated a call. It was answered immediately.

"Connie, I've decided what I need to do. I want to meet and talk about it," said Sean.

"So soon?" asked Connie.

"I've been dawdling afraid to ... to commit to an action."

"Understandable. Are you sure? You sound so ... down."

"No, I'm not. That's from something else," said Sean. "I've bought a small house in Elmira, New York. You know where that is?"

"That's in the Finger Lakes area right?"

"Yeah. I put the house in the name of a retired WSB agent friend of mine. He stays there, looks after the place and keeps his mouth shut. That will be our meeting place and where I'll send information to you when I need to," said Sean. "The address is 1420 Waterston Street. It's a dead end street. Very quiet."

"When?"

"Two days from now," said Sean. "That will be our last face to face meeting. I'm going to outline my general plans and then ... then we have to work independently and separately going forward."

"I don't like the idea of you having no back up at all."

"This is the way it has to be," said Sean. "I'll see you in Elmira."

* * *

><p><em>A townhouse in Port Charles<em>

Larry Ashton, previously an aristocratic British Lord but now a mere multi-millionaire, trudged up the stairs carrying an early dinner tray for his unexpected house guest noted author P.K. Sinclair aka Cesar Faison. In his other hand he carried a wrapped package. He entered the room at the farthest end of the hallway to find Faison abed watching CNN intently.

"She was my student once, Ashton," said Faison.

"Who?"

"Elena Villiers."

"I didn't know that. There's nothing in her background to-" began Ashton.

"She was Elena Cosgrove when I knew her in the old DVX."

"I see," said Ashton.

"She was ambitious, determined and very clever. I wish I had remembered earlier. She did not deserve this fate," said Faison.

"Remember what?"

Faison chuckled. "Everything and nothing. Never mind. It is a new day for me and I intend to take full advantage of it." He patted his injured leg. "I shall be leaving tomorrow. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Of course, my pleasure. No one likes to convalesce in hospital," said Ashton. "Do you have any special instructions?"

Faison gestured at the pile of folders and documents stacked on the bedside table. "I have finished reviewing our venture's various holdings. I am impressed at what you have accomplished."

Ashton smiled then said, "It's far easier to make money legitimately when one has a great deal of money to begin with. You did give me charge over the company in your, um, absence. I did my best." He cleared his throat. "Forgive me, but I am curious about why you've changed your mind?"

"Why I have decided to resume my destiny and cease hiding away like some leper?"

"Yes. You were extremely adamant that you desired to relegate that life to the past. You placed me and the others in charge of your, um, interests."

"TImes change and people change. You are a perfect example of that." Faison took a long drag on his cigar. "From aristocratic bon vivant to scheming financial mastermind to what are you now?"

"Um, conservative international financier and investor in worthwhile companies needing a hand," said Ashton. "And all around good citizen of the world."

"That is very good," said Faison with an sly chuckle.

"I thought so. It's a very flexible outlook."

"Yet you have remained constant to one goal - the leaving of a financially solid and respectable legacy for your heirs."

"Ned is an Ashton first before he was a Quartermaine. If my battle axe of an ex-wife, Tracy, rubs her family money and respectability into my face one more time, well, I may do someone harm."

"You were wise in that, too. You do not let your women be more than bed warmers or mothers. I must try to emulate that."

Ashton shifted his feet. "I don't know if I could turn away from a ... a grand passion. Having never felt that, I envy you that experience."

Faison's hand slashed through the air. "Don't. It can be unhealthy to change yourself simply to please someone else. I am what and who I am. I accept that now and so must everyone else. Romantic love, bah!"

"May I assume that Anna is out of your system?"

"She is no longer my drug of choice." Faison ground his cigar into the ashtray. "I am quite convinced of her ... lack of feeling for me. A waste of my valuable time to dwell on mistakes."

"Then I should stop keeping tabs on Andrew for you?"

"No. That must continue. My son cannot be cut out of my life as easily as his mother," said Faison. "Our paths will intersect when the time is right for both of us. Continue to watch from a distance. In the meantime, I wish you to transfer one third of the funds in the, what did you call it, the rainy day fund to my discretionary account."

"I will wire it immediately. Anything else?"

"Are you certain we have no exposure from the D99 mess?"

"None directly. Everything was kept in my dear wife Arielle's name. Her attempts at forging my signature are, um, well documented in case of inquiries, in addition to her blackmail threats, of course," said Ashton.

"Where is she now?"

"I have no idea. She filed the divorce papers, disappeared to parts unknown to mourn her dead brother and is probably selling off her assets to raise funds. Why do you ask?"

"Because I suspect that she knows where Helena Cassadine is. She and I have unsettled business as I recall."

"She's left the country."

"Is that a fact?"

"An assumption based on previous patterns. She plans. Her plans are foiled. She retreats to her island. Then she returns like swallows to Capistrano."

"I must defer dealing with Helena until I have the luxury of time," said Faison. His eyes went to the television where a reporter was interviewing a distressed Dr. Lara Larchenko valiantly undertaking the role of acting President of the Foundation. "A terrorist attack? Is that the prevailing theory? How unoriginal."

"Non-profit foundations are not blown up every day. I doubt that a gas leak was to blame."

"That was not a terrorist attack."

"How can you be sure of that?"

Faison looked at his injured leg. "Terrorist attacks are usually examples of brute force - the more public the better. This operation had a certain finesse about it. It only looks like a terrorist operation. That's by design I suspect."

"So, who's responsible?"

"I doubt that that information will ever surface. How convenient that any electronic surveillance is probably destroyed," said Faison. "Let's move on to things we can control shall we? One thing you must do for me and which is of the utmost importance, Larry."

"What's that, Cesar?"

"Be certain that the transactions you carried out immediately after mine and Leopold's arrests are untraceable to us. Check them again."

Ashton looked thoughtful. "You're speaking of the paperwork for NannyCare International? Taking an interest after all this time?"

"Sources of information are always valuable. There must be NO links back to me. None whatsoever," said Faison.

"There are none. It is a duly established enterprise. You are not mentioned in any documentation at all. It's initial funding is from legitimate sources," supplied Ashton. "It's professional reputation is impeccable."

"How is NannyCare doing?"

"Very well. Rather turnkey. Your, um, proxy runs the enterprise quite efficiently."

"Yes, she is very devoted and discreet," said Faison. "Virtues that I am finding to be invaluable."

"Wasn't there something that Leopold Taub had in his keeping connected to NannyCare? I remember him crowing about it once."

"A microdot embedded in an antique Sphinx stamp. It was the earliest data store for NannyCare's first reincarnation - the Nanny Network," said Faison. "It was a rudimentary cipher but it served its purpose at the time. Leopold held it over me to assure my loyalty."

"Where is the stamp or the microdot now?" asked Ashton.

"I'm assuming that the WSB has it. The data doesn't matter. I simply do not want any possible linkage between the old and the new. Absolute secrecy, Ashton."

"I see. It's why I don't know who your proxy is or where she is."

"Exactly. Consider NannyCare our private form of insurance," said Faison. "More than ever, information is power and influence and NannyCare's primary currency is access to those with the information."

"Thank you for thinking of my exit strategy, Cesar."

"You've been one of the few who have remained loyal through ... everything. I haven't forgotten THAT," said Faison. "Tomorrow, I begin the next phase of my plan."

"The same plan as before?" asked Ashton.

"Yes. Aborted for years but still valid. Some things don't change, fortunately. I'll be leaving for St. Petersburg tomorrow afternoon. It is best that we do not see each other face to face going forward. It's too dangerous."

"I agree. How do we communicate?"

"Let me think upon that. For now we will use the old postcard method."

"All right. I think I remember how that's done." Ashton held up the wrapped package. "Here. I took it out of the bank as you requested."

Faison accepted the package and immediately tore the wrappings off revealing a small metal case. He did not miss Ashton's curiousity. "This is my old insurance policy, Ashton. It's time I used it." He took out several pouches. He loosened the string of one emerald pouch and shook out the contents.

Ashton gazed on a curious sight - Faison grinning as he closely examined four antique Roman coins.

"Do you know what this is, Ashton?" asked Faison.

"Other than the obvious, no," said Ashton.

"It means checkmate. Long live the King!"

* * *

><p><em>Seven Feet Yacht Club, Vladivostok<em>

Jack lay sleeping on the couch in the yacht's main salon. Peter swirled his brandy. Strewn in front of him were newspapers detailing the attack in Vienna.

"Well, Jack, here we are alone and awaiting our fate," said Peter in a slightly slurred voice. "I have no formula to deliver the vials with. Cousin Cesar will have my guts for garters. I can't avoid meeting with him. Maybe, I can fall at his feet and beg for mercy. Unlikely to work but I have to try something, don't I?"

The door of the salon opening made him look up. But he was too far gone in his melancholy and drink to care who his visitors were.

CLICK.

A faint hum was heard followed by the hiss of a recording being played back.

A voice, angry, defiant and shrill, filled the room, "Get them! Promise me! They did this to me! My blood is on his hands! Promise me, Helena!"

Another voice sad yet refined came next. "Yes, Elena, I promise. They will pay."

"It's getting so hot in here. He just ... just left me to die like an animal! Bastard! Take care of Peter. Whatever he is, I do forgive him. Find him. Keep him safe. His p-p-people killed Roger. I'm sure of it. Promise me that I will have vengeance!"

"We promise," came a younger voice. "The world will feel your vengeance."

"I don't care about the world anymore," said Elena. "Scorpio. Kill him and everyone he loves and- aargh!"

CLICK

The recording stopped.

"Peter, I'm Helena Cassadine," said the statuesque blonde. "Elena was my dear friend."

"Come with us," said a young brunette. "Call me Arielle. I'm here to help"

Peter put his drink down. "Two women against what - a small army? Do you even know what you're facing? How will you get vengeance? What do you have?"

Armed and masked figures clad in dark fatigues entered the salon. Helena and Arielle seemed to ignore them. A third voice sounded.

"We have solidarity and a common purpose. Mountains have been moved with less," said the woman. She leaned heavily on a cane. "Hello, Doctor Sinclair. You don't remember me but I remember you. I remember everything. My name is Charlotte."

Peter felt his hands and arms being pulled at. He resisted. "I've lost everything! Just leave me alone!"

Helena took his hand. "We can't do that. We need you as much as you need us, Peter."

"But I don't ... I don't have it anymore," said Peter.

"It?" asked Arielle.

"My formulas. Decades of research gone. Taken by that ... that bitch Robin!" yelled Sinclair. "I need my research."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Charlotte's mouth. "Oh, she was feisty. A fighter through and through and admirably devious."

"If it's that important to you, we'll get it back," said Helena. "Do we know where they are?"

"Yes, Helena," said Charlotte.

Sinclair rooted through his desk drawers. "She'll want this in ... in exchange. It's only fair." He tossed a bank passbook on the table.

"The family is all here. Why not take care of them all now?" asked Arielle. "Give me a gun and I'll fire the first shot."

"Not a bad idea," said Charlotte. "Simple and to the point. I like it."


	65. Chapter 64

_Vladivostok Hotel, Vladivostok_

"This isn't necessary, Robin," said Robert. "Sweetheart, listen to me. We have enough evidence to expose Elena, Sinclair and the rest of 'em for the criminals that they are. We'll file charges for kidnapping and every statute I can find and sue for divorce at the same time."

"You don't understand," said Robin.

"You wanted to take his head off before. Why the change?" asked Anna.

"That was my temper talking not my head," said Robert taking his seat. "My head is telling me that to have Robin anywhere near that man is a bad idea. If she thinks that she can bargain with Sinclair, she's a fool."

"This is nothing like that. Robin wants to put this behind her. She wants closure," said Alex.

"You can get closure in court," added Mac.

"This isn't about winning or losing a case. I don't care about that!" said Robin.

"Explain then. Make us understand why you want to do this," said Robert.

"Despite everything that's happened in my life, I had always believed in happy endings, seeing the good in people and having faith that things will always work out for the good rather than the bad," said Robin. "It's a kind of … of innocence, I guess. Peter took that away from me along with the years. In return, he gave me fear and anger. I'm smothered by anger from the time I wake up to the time I sleep. In my dreams, I'm drowned in terror again and again. Will winning in court and watching him go to jail make me stop being angry and scared? Will it?"

"No," said Robert softly. He buried his face in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees. Anna rubbed his back. Robin's words on anger were hitting a particularly touchy nerve for him.

"The only way I can be free is to take back this … this power he has over me. I have to face him as an equal not as a captive," said Robin. "I'm here. I'm free. I won over him. I don't need a court to tell me that. But I need to show him that I know I've won. I took his formulas to hurt him and make him feel helpless. That was my revenge. Now, I don't want to have any part of it. Dad, I know this is hard to understand. It's something I feel I have to do."

Robert's voice was hoarse. "I understand better than you think. I do."

"I'm not forgiving him of anything. I never will. I'll help in whatever way I can to bring him to justice on behalf of his victims," said Robin. "But for me, he's not worth the energy of hating him. I want to start living again and I can once I've done this."

Robert rose to his feet. "All right, then. Let's head off and do this."

"Thank you," said Robin giving her father a quick hug.

Robert kissed the top of her head. "I really do understand, sweetheart."

* * *

><p><em>Seven Feet Yacht Club, Vladivostok<em>

Ice floes floated in the marina waters. Yachts and other marine vessels were moored to docks or up on pallets for the duration of the season. In the distance, the shadows and beacons of mega-yachts could be seen.

Nyssa indicated the yacht where Sinclair was confirmed on. The group broke up into two groups - the main group with Robin, Anna, Robert and Vincent and the second group with Dianara, Nyssa and Mac providing extra eyes, ears and hands.

As they got closer, they could see no lights or signs of movement from within. The second team spread out. This did not deter Robin who did not falter in her determined march up the gangplank and on to the deck.

"Peter! I know you're here!" yelled Robin.

There was a whimpering sound then a bark. Jack came running out of the salon and into Robin's arms.

"Oh, Jack! I missed you, too," said Robin cradling the dog in her arms.

Vincent signaled for Robin to stay put while he went into the salon with Robert right behind. Anna stayed with Robin. A few minutes later, the lights of the salon were flicked on.

"No one's here," said Robert.

"Where could he have gone to?" asked Anna. "Any ideas, Robin?"

Robin shook his head. "I knew about the boat because he would talk about it. I don't think he's got an apartment or house here. He was either in Paris or Vienna."

"He had company," said Vincent. He pointed at muddy footprints in different sizes and shapes on the floor. "These are maybe a few hours old and no more." He bent down to examine the floor more closely.

Anna looked around the salon. "I don't see any boxes anywhere."

Robert caught Anna's eye and minutely angled his head towards a point above her head. Anna looked up and spied a tiny camera tucked into the ceiling joists.

"Well, this looks like a bust," said Robert loudly for the benefit of the camera. "Nothing to see here."

Vincent held up his three fingers stained red with blood. "Looks like they had a party and, uh, departed."

"He's long gone then," said Anna.

"No use looking below," said Robert. "Let's get out of here. Boats not under my control make me nervous."

Anna ushered Robin out and off the boat with the men following. They kept up a stream of pretend conversation until they were all back at their cars. In hurried whispers, the rest of the team was told about the camera, Sinclair's visitors and the blood stains.

Once they were all in the relative safety and security of their cars, all pretense was ended. Robert, Anna, Robin and Vincent rode in the sedan while Mac, Dianara and Nyssa brought up the rear in the Range Rover.

"That was a setup if I'm not mistaken," said Anna on the video conference call. "We're not staying to find out what the fallout is. Agreed, Robert?"

"Agreed," said Robert. He took out his IPhone and updated Giles at Command and Control.

"I take it an orderly evacuation is called for?" asked Edgar at the hotel.

"This is not Europe or America. You want to stay around waiting for the ax to fall?" asked Dianara. "The DVX have no sense of humor when it comes to foreign operatives on their soil."

"Orders going out," said Edgar.

"The situation on the boat will be investigated by the DVX sooner rather than later," said Vincent. Beside him, Robin peered curiously at the IPhone's interface. "In fact, I would not be surprised if they are aware we've registered at the hotel."

"Some of us DID use our real names," said Anna. "Damn."

"Should we meet you at the airport?" asked Edgar.

"Yes, let's get-" began Robert.

BUZZ! All their IPhone's flashed as an intruder monitor in the hotel hallway was tripped.

"What the hell?" Edgar's image wavered as he moved. The image turned upside down and they could hear various sounds in the background - the familiar sound of silenced shots, shouts of alarm.

CRASH!

"Take cover!" shouted Edgar. This was followed by a volley of silenced gunfire.

Andrew's face appeared on the display. "Mum, we're a bit busy. We'll meet you at the airport within the hour."

"How busy?" asked Robert.

A babble of voices came over the command channel.

"No one hurt. Got the warning in time," said Andrew. He yawned. "Four inside."

"There goes my beauty sleep," said Alex. "Dimitri is checking on Jackie and Holly."

"Son, no fancy moves just get on with it," said Robert.

"Be right back," said Andrew before disappearing off the screen.

"Edgar, hold them in the suite. I see three in the hallway. Coming from the left, " said Felicia. "Maxie's with me. She's fine."

"Coming from the right," said Alex.

"Don't kill anyone!" yelled Anna.

In their cars, they followed the events at the hotel via the background noise.

"Could they be DVX?" asked Vincent.

"It's not their normal style unless it's a hostage rescue situation," said Dianara. "And it can't be them because of Andrew and SIMON. I'm going to check with SIMON."

"They could be the same group that left the boat," said Mac.

"Yeah, that theory has possibilities," said Anna. She made a hard u-turn and headed for the hotel. "Anyone remember if we brought a forensics kit with us?"

CRASH!

"He was mine!" came Nestor's voice.

"Um, question, why is everyone so calm?" asked Robin. "I hear an attack going on. People are getting hurt, maybe killed."

"After Vienna, nothing is beyond this team," said Robert with audible pride.

"Andrew alone could take them on and not break a sweat," said Mac.

Anna smiled. "So Uncle Mac is approving of his nephew. That's nice to hear."

"What can I say? The kid earned my respect," said Mac. "I saw him in action in the Cassadine stables."

Robert added, "He toyed with them for too long. He has to learn to finish them more efficiently."

Sounds of flesh hitting a hard object repeatedly came through loud and clear.

"My brother, who no one has explained yet to me, is a junior super spy?" asked Robin. "And what does the DVX have to do with him? Who's Simon? What do you mean by this team, Dad? Who are these people? Mom, are you in charge? What is going on?"

Anna burst out laughing, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. It all does sound ridiculous doesn't it?"

"You always hated not knowing secrets," said Robert from the passenger seat. "We will explain everything. I promise."

Giles' voice came over the channel overriding the background noise. "No assigned or reported DVX activity anywhere near your location. That's double confirmed via Ivan Korolev. He's also got to cover his end for letting Andrew slip through. What can I tell him?"

"Um, good question," said Robert. "Ideas?"

"Tell him and the WSB agent in charge back home, what's her name?" asked Anna.

"Tania," supplied Dianara.

"Tell Ivan and Tania that Andrew is on his way to Australia on vacation. That will be true within the next few hours," said Anna.

"Do you want Dani and Lars' teams to go ahead or go with fake Andrew?" asked Giles.

"Negative. I have adequate coverage at the ranch," said Robert. "I need Genji though. Have him and his team fly as escort."

"Do make a show of getting Andrew on a plane. Something hard to miss. Maybe a press release," said Anna. "Covers all bases."

"I see. Will do," said Giles. "I'll let Genji know to start packing."

Edgar, more than a little breathless, came on. "When are we going home? I've had it with foreign places and people who want to kill me. I'm retired, remember?"

"It should be quiet at the ranch," said Robert.

"I welcome boredom," said Edgar. He cleared his throat. "No one injured on our side. We have seven and one in the parking lot. All out and about to be restrained. We can't leave them here."

"I would love to dump them on the boat but I don't think that's a good idea," said Anna. "Edgar, get video and prints of their shoes. No, just take the shoes with us. Try for verified IDs later. How out of it are they?"

"No bleeders but minor head trauma. Head meets wall, that sort of thing," said Alex. "A few cracked ribs and broken bones I expect. All unconscious and unmoving."

"I don't believe our guests will want to be found by anyone especially the DVX," said Robert. "But we do need to leave an impression. They better think twice before trying again."

Anna's lips curled slightly. "Edgar, strip, tie up and leave on the roof. Bag all equipment and weapons. We will dispose on the way to the airport. We're entering the hotel parking lot now. Up there in a minute."

* * *

><p>A night scope situated on a tripod in the main salon of the mega-yacht Callisto Star swiveled left then right. Nothing moved on the docks and slips of the yacht club. Arielle walked away from the scope.<p>

"Still nothing," said Arielle.

Charlotte tapped her fingernails on the table top. "No word from my team. They're overdue. I regretfully must conclude failure."

"As much as I desire satisfaction, I thought any action was premature," said Helena. "Did either of you really think they would be easy marks?"

"It was worth a try," insisted Arielle. "They got lucky this time."

"And the next time?" asked Helena. "To be successful against them, we must be smarter, more subtle and patient. Target their weakest points - their honor and pride - and hit them hard the first time because a second time will be very difficult."

"We ARE proceeding with our plans, Helena," said Charlotte. She picked up her glass of pinot noir and sipped.

"But we have tipped them off. They have to be suspicious and on the alert. All of them," said Helena.

"Nothing will happen to them for quite a while. Not directly. It will lull them into a false sense of security," said Charlotte. "In the meantime, we continue with ongoing operations as they enjoy their family reunion."

Helena sighed. "Yes, quite probable. We will have the footage from the boat."

"And we have Peter," said Charlotte.

Arielle poured herself a drink at the bar. "I know that we're trying to honor Elena's wishes but I don't see his real value to us. Any assets he may have will be frozen. He'll be wanted all over the world. He's just another target that we have to shield. May I remind you both that our shield and resources are rather reduced at present."

"Poor Elena's affections may have been misplaced. I do not find him remotely attractive," said Helena. "But the Scorpios want him and for that reason alone we need him."

"I have many questions for Dr. Sinclair when he's slept off his hangover," said Charlotte.

"What do we tell Dino? We're close to gaining his trust, Helena. I'm not going to jeopardize that," said Arielle.

Helena smiled in appreciation. "Now, there's an attractive and capable man."

"A rare compliment, Helena? I cannot wait to meet him," added Charlotte.

"You can look but he's mine," said Arielle.

"Does he know that?" asked Charlotte.

"Not yet," answered Arielle with a calculating smile. Her voice changed to one that was soft and simpering. "I'm the marrying kind. I just don't know what I'll do without a man to guide me."


	66. Chapter 65

_Vladivostok Hotel, Vladivostok_

Cameras on the top floor were functional but something must have been wrong because the images they were capturing were grainy, soft focused and in black and white. To its electronic eye, the people trooping out of their hotel rooms and down into the stairwell were mere indistinguishable gray blobs.

Down in the lobby, the night clerk dutifully placed a stack of passports on the front desk. His gaze returned to the face of the young man who had nicely requested the passports. Dazed and unaware of it, the clerk did not notice Felicia, Nestor and Vincent using an unmarked aerosol can to spray the lens of all the cameras they could find in the lobby area.

"Thank you very much," said Andrew scooping all the passports into his backpack. "Now, go back to your office and stay there for the next hour. Everything is fine. Nothing to worry about."

Beside Andrew, Dianara repeated the phrase in Russian to make sure the clerk had fully understood. After the clerk disappeared, Dianara nodded at Vincent who stood by the emergency stairwell. He opened the doors and let out a long, shrill whistle. The pounding of rushing feet echoed in the stairwell.

In minutes the entire party was on its way to the airport in an orderly if rapidly moving convoy.

In the passenger seat with Anna driving and listening in, Robert spoke into his phone. "Giles, how's the airport?"

"Clear of traffic. Go straight to the airfield via the back entrance. It is suggested that you disguise your looks as much as you can," said Giles. "Whatever Ivan told them seems to be working. He said that you owe him one, a really big favor."

"He's learning how to play the game," said Robert. "Our official flight plan is set for Tokyo. Does Andre have enough time to get us new passports there?"

"Yes. His instructions are to NOT get off Dimitri's plane. Wait for Andre's people to come aboard. Use your new identities to go through customs," said Giles. "The controller will direct you to a landing spot away from the usual terminals. From there, how do you want bookings?"

"The more confused we can make the situation to anyone tracking us the better," said Robert. "Alex and Dimitri will be taking off for Budapest as soon as we're off. Longing for home and I can't say I blame them. Jackie will go with them and make her way from there to Paris. Those already on fake passports - Andrew, Edgar and Holly - will go off separately and make their own way to the ranch. I'll leave that to Andrew's ingenuity. Book Mac and Dia for Macao. Have Nyssa and Nestor city hop - Manila, Kuala Lumpur then home base. Book them for a few days at each spot. Try for resorts if you can, hmm."

"Vacation on the company? Nice," asked Giles.

"They've earned it," said Anna. "Book Felicia and Maxie for the quickest route home. Any word from Frisco?"

"Negative on Frisco. Should we be expecting him?" asked Giles.

"Possibly. Something is happening on that front," said Robert. "Updates from Paris? How is Therese doing?"

"Physically fine and emotionally stable. She seems to be quite happy to walk in the fresh air. Andre wants her moved here before Jackie's expose on the Foundation airs in two days to coincide with our packets to our intelligence friends," said Giles. "But Andre doesn't want to chance an air trip in her unpredictable condition."

"What does he suggest?" asked Robert.

"Salim is making arrangements for a hand-picked crew to take Therese, Raine and Shane home by sea," said Giles. "The usual zig zag route. He wants to bring Figaro along as well."

"Andrew will like that," said Anna.

"Is Salim coming back with them?" asked Robert.

Giles hesitated to answer. "He wants to talk to the both of you first. As soon as Therese is at sea, he's heading for the ranch."

"Something's on his mind," said Robert.

"He's worried, not that he said so, but I could hear it in his voice when I mentioned Andrew's latest, um, personal issue," said Giles.

Anna looked at Robert. "You think he knows something?"

"If anyone does, it would be him," said Robert. "Book a private charter for Robin, Anna, Vincent and myself straight on to the ranch. The sooner we get out of here the better. If possible, see if Andre can arrange for doubles to fly home in our place."

"Hoping to catch something?" asked Giles.

"Not exactly. I want as much attention as possible diverted," said Robert. HIs eyes moved to the side mirror to Range Rover behind the sedan where Mac, Dia, Robin and Vincent were. "It's best if the world is looking in another direction while Robin settles in."

"Send doubles for Robin and Vincent somewhere they could be somewhat shielded," said Anna. "Delaying any confirmation of their identities."

"Parador would be perfect. I'll call Kate personally."

"Understood. Anything else?" asked Giles.

"Just one more thing. Get some rest," said Robert. "Monica is going to give me grief about hampering your recovery."

"A full eight hours of sleep and I'll be fine. Sean's been, um, concerned about things. Can I patch him into Robin now? Ease his mind a bit," Giles deactivated the connection.

"Oh, god, yes! Where has my head been?" asked Anna. "Send the call through Vincent."

"Will do. Giles out."

"I'm going to have to grovel when I get home, Robert," said Anna.

"Sean's nose is out of joint at the moment but he'll get over it," said Robert.

"There was something in this last argument, Robert. A … a sense of bitterness," said Anna. "Sean and I have had rows before but this last felt different. I'm missing something somewhere."

"We're both in the doghouse with him," said Robert. "Let's have a cool down period. We'll talk to him when we get home. I'll prepare myself for groveling."

"Speaking of home, how far can we trust Ivan?" asked Anna.

"He's pulled through so far," said Robert.

"And the favor? What could it be?"

"It's probably going to be a doozy given how things seem to be unravelling within the upper echelons of the DVX," said Robert. "Connie's going to have a headache on her hands. I predict a lot of asylum and defection requests in the next few months. An internal civil war isn't out of the question there."

"Three heads. Three possible factions."

"But none of them are strong enough to dominate or have the numbers on their side," said Robert. "It will be a while before anything tangible happens but it's inevitable. According to Vincent's sources, DVX agents, the older and wiser ones, are deserting ship and going into hiding as we speak."

"We're supposed to be neutral, remember?"

"Too late for that," said Robert. "Far too late."

Robert's phone rang. It was Giles. "Robert, Anna, get a move on. SIMON's picked up Vladivostok police reports of a mass homicide at a tourist hotel. Sending the data your way now."

"We found blood on the boat," said Anna. "A connection? How unlucky can we get?"

Robert murmured agreement as he perused the data scrolling on his screen.

"Damn. We can't take the boots with us. I don't want to push our luck," said Anna. "Giles, has the DVX been contacted?"

"Not yet. It's still being treated as a local crime," said Giles. "Well, local as in Russian mafia hit."

"We're almost at the airport. If our luck can hold for another thirty minutes or so, then we're free and clear."

"Six American males. Multiple bullet wounds from military grade armaments. Bodies in different parts of the suite. No drugs founds but lots of weapons. All at the same hotel where we deposited our new friends," said Robert.

"Could it be Sinclair's end cleaning up his mess?" asked Giles.

"Anything's possible but that one seems unlikely," said Robert. "With the Foundation gone, what else could he do?"

"We only know Sinclair's connection to Elena. What if he has other resources we know nothing about?" asked Anna. "Let's not assume he got off that boat unwillingly."

"Point taken. I have a funny feeling about this."

"Funny ha ha or funny strange?" asked Anna.

"Funny ominous."

"Great. Just great."

* * *

><p>Sean and Tiffany's faces appeared on Vincent's phone display. He handed the phone to Robin who sat beside him.<p>

"Hey, sweetheart! Long time no see!" greeted Sean with a huge smile.

"Oh, gosh, it's really you! You look so good," said Robin.

"You look even better," said Sean.

"All this time you've been … I just can't believe it," said Tiffany.

"I'm missed you. All of you," said Robin.

"Are you really all right?" asked Sean. "No side effects, memory loss or other conditions?"

"I'm fine, Uncle Sean. I'm Alex-Marick-certified healthy," replied Robin. "I can't wait to see everyone. Annabelle must be a teenager by now."

"Thirteen and going to her first dance," said Tiffany excitedly. "When are you getting home?"

Robin looked to the side at Vincent. "I think our travel plans are fluid right now." She turned the phone towards him.

"Sean, we're evacuating," said Vincent.

"Not voluntarily I take it," said Sean.

"Not our choice and on an express schedule," said Vincent.

"Going deep into the brush?" asked Sean.

"No ripples on the surface for a while," said Vincent.

"Got it," said Sean. He looked at Tiffany. "I'll translate later."

"Okay, I'll hold off on the party until we see you," said Tiffany. "Things are always so complicated with you guys."

"How is Robin going to be explained?" asked Sean. "Andrew have something else in his bag of tricks?"

"I … I don't know if I want to go home yet," said Robin.

"What? But you have to. This is your home, your friends and-" began Tiffany.

Robin bit her lip. "I have a lot of thinking to do. I'll visit for sure but I don't know about staying permanently. Robin Scorpio is dead. Maybe it's a good idea that she stays that way. She had her life and I have mine. They haven't been the same for years and they don't have to be now."

"You can't be serious," said Sean. "What do Anna and Robert have to say about this?"

"It's not their decision, is it?" asked Robin.

"We're in the airport. Thank god," said Mac. "Time to get off. I'm amazed no one stopped us. No cops around after midnight?"

"Ivan has connections. I told you," said Dianara from the passenger seat.

"How is he covering this up?" asked Mac. "He's going to get in trouble for helping us."

"Mac, my cousin Ivan only plays the fun-loving playboy on the surface," said Vincent. "He's his father's son. He will be all right."

"Who's his father?" asked Mac.

"Constantin Korolev, minor member of the Politburo, and what else, Vincent?" asked Dianara.

Vincent leaned into the front compartment and replying in a low voice. "One of the three heads of the DVX."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" exclaimed Mac. "Does Robbie know? Damn!"

"Sean, Tif, we have to get on the plane soon," sighed Robin. "I am not going to miss this place at all."

"All right, sweetheart, you take all the time you need," said Tiffany.

Sean added, "Wherever you are, we'll come to you. Count on that."

* * *

><p><em>Metro Court Hotel, Port Charles, NY<em>

Arnold Vandenberg's cell phone rang. It was a special contact number used only in emergencies.

"Vandenberg here," said Arn. "Who is this?"

"This is Ambassador Philip Coughlin at the Vladivostok embassy. I was given this number to contact," said Coughlin. "Do you wish to verify my identity?"

"Unnecessary," Arn was instantly awake. "Yes, Ambassador, what can I do for you?"

"I afraid it's bad news. I am assuming you are in the more covert arms of our government?"

"Yes, sir."

"My office was contacted by city police to aid in a case a few hours ago. Your … team was assaulted and murdered tonight at their hotel. My deputy got there in time to speak with one of them before he died. He was given this number for notification."

"All of them are dead?"

"I'm sorry to say, yes, all of them."

Arn cleared his throat. He clicked on the bedside lamp. "How … what happened?"

"Mr. Vandenberg, I'm pressed for time and decisions. I can give you a full report later. For now, what do you want me to do with your team? The authorities on both our sides are waiting for answers."

"Of course, yes, I see," said Arn. "Ambassador, we are a small branch of the WSB and-"

"That could be a problem when, not if, your opposite number starts sniffing around here. That's all I need. Was there an operation in play here? Why was my office not informed?"

"No, no operation, sir," said Arn. "It was a reconnoissance job. Strictly above board."

"Then why is there evidence of less than open operations going on? There was too much gear left lying around - surveillance, offensive, defensive. The attack itself was distinctively paramilitary. Don't play me for a fool, son," said Coughlin. "I'm career foreign service. I've been around you spook types before. When you screw up, the cleanup is always messy and no answers given are ever straightforward or the truth."

"Yes, sir."

"I've been on vacation the last few days and I have some catching up to do here at the consulate. But instinct tells me that this is one thing I want no part of," said Coughlin. "Here's what I'm going to do. I shall tell the authorities that our operatives were tracking an international drug lord, identity not to be provided, and, unfortunately, said drug lord had friends who welcomed them into the city. Does that reasoning cover your operation?"

"Not neatly but sufficient. Thank you, sir," said Arn.

"Very well. I shall have the bodies taken immediately to Washington and-"

"No, sir, divert to London," said Arn. "We'll take it from there. I will take care of informing my superiors."

"All right. No reports to the WSB and I assume this conversation never happened?"

"Anything you could do to minimize this event at your end would be vastly appreciated," Arn managed to say.

"Hmm, you're a smooth one."

"I try, sir."

"No reports and no log. However, I will keep a personal note of this conversation. By all accounts, it seemed to have been a surprise attack. They didn't stand a chance," said Coughlin. "Please extend my personal condolences to their families, Mr. Vandenberg."

"Absolutely, sir."

The ambassador ended the call. Arn sat on his bed absorbing the news. Then he sprang to his feet and headed for his laptop. Damage control and cleanup first then he would find out what happened and who was responsible. The Gems took care of their own and they took to heart the policy of a life for a life. He would not rest until the people responsible had paid.


	67. Chapter 66

_One Temple Court - Donely Penthouse_

Sean looked over to make sure that Tiffany was sound asleep before slipping out of bed. He peered into Belle's room. She was asleep, too. Inside his study with the door locked, From a false bottom in his middle drawer, he took out the dossier of the Minerva Project and began to read every word on every page. No skimming this time.

"I have to know this cold," said Sean under his breath.

A few minutes later, a soft knock came at the door. A voice from beyond the door called out "Daddy?"

Sean put the dossier away. He opened the door. "Sweetheart, you should be sleeping."

"I went to get water and saw your light on," said Belle. "You're supposed to be working less, aren't you?"

Sean put an arm around Belle and led her back to her bedroom. "Just reading some documents. Hardly work." He tucked the coverlet around his daughter on the bed. "People my age don't need so much sleep. But, teenagers do. I can't believe I have a gorgeous teen daughter. And, don't say you're not a looker because you are just like your mama. You're just not vain about it."

"I want people to like me for me not for my looks," said Belle. "Or my money."

"Yeah, true friends are the hardest things to find. Once you have them, don't let them go, ever," said Sean.

"I won't, Daddy."

Sean kissed Belle's forehead.

Belle gave Sean a quick hug and said, "I'm glad we moved back here,"

"You're happy here?"

"Yes, very," said Belle.

"And very busy," said Sean.

Belle sighed. "Oh, Daddy, I like helping out. I do! Don't worry about it."

"It's my prerogative to worry and your mother's," said Sean. "Sweetheart, we want so much for you. I age years when you … you go around with Andrew."

"He won't let anything happen to me," said Belle. "He's got guards all the time. When I'm here, your security is on the job. What could happen?"

"I don't want to think that anything could happen," said Sean. "Instead of analyzing data or fiddling with radio systems, you should be enjoying school, your friends, your activities."

"Two out of three isn't bad," said Belle.

"Two?"

"Friends and activities."

"You don't like the school? It's the best in the area."

"It's my classmates. I haven't found one regular person at all," said Belle. "Can't I just go to public school?"

"They're not safe enough."

"Robin did when she was my age. I know enough self defense to get out of trouble," said Belle. "And, all my activities are off school property so I'm actually only spending a few hours at school on a daily basis. I'll keep my calendar updated all the time so you and Mama can check up on me. SIMON knows where I am 24/7!"

Sean chuckled. "Been building your case, have you?"

"You taught me to always be sure of my facts. Do my research. So, when can I switch?" asked Belle.

"What about your friends there?"

"I have none."

"None? You said you have friends here. Where are they?"

"Outside of school. Andrew, Maxie, the team, the Drakes, Bobbie. Lots of people."

"Belle, I've asked you to not … not be seen with the team or Andrew too much. Association can be dangerous for you."

"They're my friends. I'm not giving them up. It's not like they're … they're axe murderers, hit men or gangsters," said Belle.

"Their lifestyle is all about danger." Sean studied Belle's determined expression and backpedaled. "All right, we'll talk about the school over breakfast."

"And my friends?"

"Can you promise me that you'll be more careful and no more outlandish schemes. Think before you commit to anything."

"I promise."

Sean turned off the lamp and shut Belle's door. He sagged against the wall and rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe whether you like it or not, sweetheart."

Sean resumed his studying of the document committing as much to memory as he could. With Robin safe, his hands weren't tied anymore. He could go into his investigation with one less thing hovering over him. That left a few dozen things still to juggle in mid-air.

* * *

><p><em>Airborne<em>

Anna strode down the aisle checking on everyone. Mac dozed while Dianara worked on her laptop. Maxie, Felicia and Holly were chatting quietly. Nestor and Nyssa tag teamed the analysis of the images and videos they had taken of the boat and the other team's shoe prints. Nestor had succumbed to exhaustion and was softly snoring away. Headphones on, Jackie was typing madly at her laptop. Robert was in the back with Dimitri. Alex tended to Andrew's cuts and bruises in the bedroom.

Vincent dozed leaning his head against the window. Jack lay curled on the seat in between. Robin in the aisle seat looked up as Anna passed. Opened in her hand was her passport. "Mom?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"What was she like? Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake I mean? Saying that feels so … wrong to me," said Robin. "But she looks like me and she fooled everyone. Would my life have turned out like hers?"

"Robin, I don't know if you're ready for all this. Are you?" asked Anna.

"I don't have a choice. I have to know," said Robin. "Is this life here in this passport her life the way she would have wanted or in some twisted way was this what I would have … settled for?"

Anna took Robin by the hand and led her towards the back where they wouldn't disturb anyone sleeping. They took seats side by side. "What do mean settled for?"

"One trip each to Paris and London. Nowhere else exotic not even Canada or Mexico. It's so suburban and normal. Go to school, have a career, settle down and get married. Did she have kids?" asked Robin.

Anna took a deep breath and said, "Yes. She and Patrick have an adorable baby girl named Emma Grace."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "You and Dad have a grandchild then."

"We think of Emma as our grandchild, blood or not. We love her all the same," said Anna. "And when you have your children that will be more kids to love."

"Don't get your hopes up on that, Mom," said Robin.

"You don't want kids?"

"I don't know what I want or what I feel. I'm off balance and I need to be centered I think," said Robin. "Being in Paris opened my eyes to other options. Yeah, I wanted a career but I wanted to have adventure, too. Do exciting things."

"Being a doctor can be exciting."

"I thought it was at first but I had to be realistic. I'm HIV positive. My contact with patients has to be limited no matter what my viral load is," said Robin. "That's why I opted to intern at a research lab instead of a hospital. Most of the doctors in the course were going for hospitals. Me? I wanted to work in a different environment."

"Yeah, find what suits you. Is it research then?"

"Yes and no. It's the puzzles of finding out why things don't work chemically speaking that's challenging in a lab. But, I also like the forensic aspect of the work. Reverse engineering something successfully," said Robin. "Medical forensics was one field I was thinking of switching to. I could do the research and analysis and leave the guns and bullets to the cops."

"You could still do that. It's not too late."

"The only thing I know is that I want to help perfect the antidote. Alex told me about the blocker pill. Maybe with a little more work, an antidote is possible," said Robin. "After that, I don't know, maybe travel or a different career outside of medicine."

"Whatever you want is fine by me and your father," said Anna.

"And if I wanted to live elsewhere, far away, with a new identity?"

Anna took Robin's hands in hers. "You don't have the option of not being our child or ever being too far from our heart. I could care less how the world knows you. We want you to be happy and safe. That's all."

"Really, Mom?"

"I would prefer that you live with us, around us, for the rest of our lives but it's your life. Obviously, you can take of yourself. You don't need us. Not anymore." Anna blinked back tears. "We didn't do a very good job of keeping you safe and um, I can't-"

"It's not your fault, Mom," said Robin. "I don't blame you or Dad. What happened to me was a … a total fluke."

"And if Faison wasn't our enemy none of this stuff would have happened," said Anna. "That's true and undeniable."

"It happened. It's over," said Robin. "I forgive you and Dad. Why can't you forgive yourself?" Robin wrapped her arms around Anna. "I love you, Mom, no matter what."

Anna returned the hug and they sat quietly for a time. They didn't see Robert saunter over. He joined in the group hug.

After the broke apart, Robert said, "What's going on with the water works?"

"Just going over some things," said Anna dabbing at her eyes.

"You tell her about my plans?" asked Robert.

"What plans?" asked Robin.

"Back home, we live on a huge farm. I bought the properties on either side of us for their buffer, ahem, investment potential. Pick the one you like best and it's yours," said Robert. "You'll have privacy but your retired parents can visit now and then. Works for everyone."

Anna and Robin exchanged looks. Robin said, "That sounds wonderful, Dad, um, I can't make a decision right now."

"Not a problem. The houses on the properties need a thorough renovation to make them habitable. Plenty of room at the house," said Robert. "Patrick and Emma are-oh, forget I said that."

"I told her about Emma."

"Grandpa Robert? I can't wrap my head around that concept just yet."

"You have got to see him in action," said Anna.

"I'll have you know that I've got the diaper thing mastered. Your brother though needs some practice. Too squeamish," said Robert. "Now, feeding, I'm getting that down, too."

Anna smiled. "Your father imported a Swedish bottle temperature device for Grandpa feeding time."

"It's tough to know when the formula is at the right temperature. Women may be born with some inbuilt, on the wrist thermometer but fathers and grandfathers are not," said Robert. "I'm not taking chances on scalding her. I mean the kid screams like a banshee when something's not to her liking. The things I have to do to get her to stop crying."

"Super spy grandpa, oh my god," said Robin. "You're right, Mom. I have to see this with my own eyes."

* * *

><p><em>Manhattan, New York City<em>

Connie Townley didn't bother checking who was at the door. She knew very well who it was. He was an hour late. She flicked through the series of electronic locks and opened the door. Breathless, Frisco came in.

"The twentieth floor, Connie?" asked Frisco.

"You're supposed to be in great shape, Frisco," said Connie. "I climb those stairs every day. C'mon into the kitchen. I've got a sandwich and soup ready for you. Give me your report between bites and coffee."

Frisco sat down and began to eat. After a few minutes he began his report. "We did find the DAT tapes at Tim's house and a clue that led us to the boat. Dia found a data disc or DVD I think. Before we could leave, we got company."

"That part worries me," said Connie.

"They must have had a tracer on the car. That's how they followed us. Had to be," said Frisco. "We had to shoot our way out and then separate. Dia brought everything to Port Charles. She got there fine. I made sure Chase got on his plane."

"You had to have been under some kind of surveillance," said Connie.

"I swear that there was no one tailing me. I think they got my car's signal and that's how they found me. I was driving to the new safe house when I noticed the tail," said Frisco. "Got to an empty warehouse district and took care of them."

"Description and status?"

"Amateurs. At the most hit men for hire. No finesse at all," said Frisco. "I left them unconscious and tied to a light pole. I have their phones and wallets." He began to empty his pockets.

Connie looked through a few of them. "Definitely locals. Run them through the computers tomorrow."

"Not at HQ, Connie."

"Why not?"

"Because … because I think Tim suspected that the office was compromised in some way."

"He would have told me, Frisco."

"Maybe he didn't have time." Frisco got off the kitchen stool and began to pace. "TIm went through elaborate measures to hide this … this disc. It wasn't easy to find. The phrase he used was something that only someone who knew him would be able to decipher. The lady's gems sparkle in the sun forever. That's not obvious. He didn't tell you anything about this. Why? Because he had to keep it a secret. He couldn't trust anyone while he was getting evidence."

Connie put her coffee down. "Repeat that phrase again."

"Tim's? The lady's gems sparkle in the sun forever. Sparkle refers to his boat. The gems indicate something valuable. Dia found it in light fixture as in the sun's light."

"Almost right," said Connie looking thoughtful.

"You think it means something different?"

"I do. It's too much of a coincidence though," said Connie. "The Gems is the nickname of Chase Masters' group formally known as The Gemini Group."

"I suppose it could be read like that."

"No supposing. The dots connect. Here's why," said Connie. "Chase mentioned that he came here to see about talking to Tim about some systems design work for the Gems. What if Tim had already done some preliminary work and didn't like what he was discovering?"

"And he left the evidence behind to be found? Is that why he was killed?"

"If the Gems were responsible for Tim's murder, there won't be a rock big enough for them to hide under," said Connie. "There's something else. Chase is very eager to have access to the Babbage Protocol?"

"No way!"

"He's persistent and Ross is letting him work for it," said Connie.

"What's the price?"

"Infiltration at a high level of the DVX. It was the most impossible mission I could think of."

"And?"

"He said he would take it on. If successful, his group gets two permanent connections into our main system and all that it comes with including Babbage."

"It's beyond impossible," said Frisco. "You have to be a known quantity for decades to be admitted beyond a certain level. Most of the top level DVX operatives rose through the ranks or got in via inheritance of one sort or another. They all know each other. No one walks into it just like that."

"He was extremely confident of success, Frisco. I don't think Chase is a man to take a risk recklessly. He's supposed to give Ross and me an update and a possible timetable in a few days."

"Ross is supporting him?"

"All the way. Typical Ross maneuvers," said Connie. "I gave Chase a summer time period to execute his operation."

"Why the summer?"

"It's the time that I calculate the chaos to begin at DVX central command," said Connie. "We get some reports but nothing beats on the site information. An internal operative would be useful. I don't deny I'd like one."

"Chase can't be trusted. He tried to recruit me."

"Did he?"

"Yeah, waved a lot of dollar signs," said Frisco.

"I guess he didn't read your file very deeply."

"Or he thinks I could be bought so cheaply," said Frisco. "I don't like people who think like that."

"Same here," said Connie. "Tim, Chase and Babbage have to be connected. When can Robert's people analyze those items?"

"When they get back from Vladivostok probably."

"What?"

Frisco chortled. "Yes! I am not the only one out of the loop. They went to get Robin and they have her."

"Oh, gods, that's great. Robert must be so happy to get her back."

"I'm happy they're no longer on war footing. When it comes to their kids, Anna and Robert are laser-focused. Obstacle meet laser. I'd be the same," said Frisco. "The staff at the Villa is short-handed with nearly everyone injured. Dia's with the family. So, I want to go to Port Charles and do the analysis myself. After I resign, you could still use me as a consultant."

"No can do,"

"I've done my last jobs. I babysat Chase. I got a good lead on why Tim was killed."

"I wasn't talking about your assignments. I can't let you resign, Frisco. Not yet."

"You promised, Connie."

"I know I did and I had every intention of taking your resignation."

"I told Felicia. She's … we've got plans. I can't do this to her. I can't put her second. Not this time!"

"I need someone I can trust at HQ. You're the best option I have."

"There are other agents who-"

"But very few that Ross can't kick around or intimidate," said Connie. "Don't you see? We have a problem at HQ. Who's the mole that Dia says is there? And what about Tim's secret project? What's Chase's real agenda? I need your help to find the answers. Together we can protect each other and find out. What do you say?"


	68. Chapter 67

_Manhattan, New York City_

"No. Find someone else to act as your shield," said Frisco.

"A shield, yes, but not anyone I could trust," said Connie. "Give it a few days. Think about it."

"I don't have to think about it. I'm tired. I'm burnt out," said Frisco. "Felicia wants to go home and so do I. I'll wrap up Tim's case in the next two weeks then I'm walking out that door."

"And do what? Become a small town cop again?" asked Connie. "After everything you've done in the field, you're willing to settle for that?"

"Robert did," said Frisco. "Or start up a private investigations firm with Felicia. Or buy a bar and grill. I'll save a lot on the floor show."

"You're really set on this."

"Yup."

"Robert knows your mind?"

"Yes. He tried to talk me out of it, too."

"Well, if he couldn't change your mind, I doubt I could. You're a loss for us, Frisco, in a lot of ways," said Connie.

"I have some ideas for my direct field reports. I think Owens is due a promotion to my job."

Connie groaned. "He's rougher around the edges than you were when you started."

"But his instincts are good. Ethics are flexible to the situation but his loyalty is unquestionable. And, he cares, Connie, not just about the Bureau but about people. You can't learn or teach that," said Frisco. "He may need a push now and then but he's a good man to have on your side when the going gets tough. He doesn't fold easy and I've tried to make him give up a few times."

"Dean Owens? All right. I'll recall him to HQ and see how he handles things on my watch," said Connie.

Frisco munched on the last bit of his sandwich. "If that's all, I need some shut eye. I want to examine Tim's office and systems tomorrow. Go over logs and stuff."

"That sounds like a plan. I am going to do something I'm not going to be proud of," said Connie.

"What's that?"

"I'm going to deep six Ross," said Connie. "Since you're on your last weeks, Agent Jones, it won't matter if you raise holy hell at HQ."

"Is that an order?"

"I want you to stymie Ross wherever you can. Keep his attention on you and off me."

"What are you going to do exactly?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago - play hard ball dirty politics," said Connie. "I want Ross out, all the way out, of the Bureau. The only way to do that is to find something to hang him with."

"He's been a company man for forever."

"And he's trusted because of that. Unlike some of us, he rarely or never cuts corners in the field. Never puts the personal ahead of the professional."

"So, how are you going to find any dirt on him?"

"No one who's lasted this long in this business is innocent. I've looked for things on him before."

"And?"

"Didn't find a thing," admitted Connie. "But I may have been looking in the wrong places."

"Meaning?" asked Frisco.

"Better to keep this close to my vest. For now at least," said Connie. "Your assignment is to raise his blood pressure."

"I do that just by being in the office," said Frisco.

"I'm going to add to your repertoire," said Connie. "One thing that hits a nerve with him is Guardian. Or, rather his lack of access to it beyond what the normal internal user has permission to do. I was reading through the report that Robert handed in to the executive panel. I'd completely forgotten the built-in audit functionality."

"I'm horrible at administration."

"But you are superb at ferretting out the inconsistent, the bizarre, the things that don't fit," said Connie. "I'll have Guardian give you Auditor privileges tomorrow. Then I want you to start hunting around."

"What about Tim's case?"

"Tim was the last Auditor. If he found something, maybe you can, too."

"You are slick, boss."

"I did a cursory audit check the days after Tim disappeared. There were a lot of anomalies but I'm not up on the technical side enough to make sense of them. That's one of the things I want you to look into," said Connie. "On Tim's last day, I got a call from him warning me that Ross was back from vacation. Ross headed straight for the office instead of home and it was after five."

"He's a workaholic."

"Technically, he was still on vacation time though. It was a medically prescribed vacation. He shouldn't have shown up at work. He knew that but he did,' said Connie. "That day or the day after, Robert said the Guardian was acting strange and then we had the shutdown emergency and the data loss event. Joey Morton disappeared and who knows what else happened."

"They could all be connected you think?"

"It's a possibility to investigate."

"I can't push the Gem stuff to the side."

"For a day or two you can while we wait for results from Scorpio's team analysis," said Connie. "Leave Chase and his Gemini Group to me, Frisco. I don't want you to waste your last weeks on them. In fact, don't even think about them. Concentrate on finding out what Tim was working on in his last few days and making Ross' life miserable for a few weeks."

* * *

><p><em>Airborne to Tokyo<em>

Alex and Andrew exited the bedroom just as a burst of laughter erupted in the seats where Anna, Robin and Robert were gathered. Alex and Andrew went over to the happy group.

"What's so funny?" asked Alex.

"Diapers and Robert," said Anna as if the three words explained everything.

Alex patted Robert's shoulder. "The once and future brother-in-law has gotten better with the folding."

"Thank you, Alex," said Robert smugly.

"They're only a little crooked now," added Alex.

"I get no respect. None," said Robert.

"The disposable variety is more accurate and convenient," said Andrew.

"Screw the convenience. Cloth diapers are better for babies," said Robert.

"You would have a change in attitude if you were the one having to do the laundry," Anna said.

"Research shows that cloth diapers lead to lowered incidences of diaper rash, Mom," pointed out Robin. "And, they're better for the environment."

Robert held his arms out and said, "Come to me my child. THIS one is mine, for sure."

Anna playfully grabbed at Andrew. "Fine. I'll take this one. One each."

They all had another good laugh.

Andrew cleared his throat and held a hand out to Robin. "I don't believe we've been f-f-formally introduced. Hi, I'm your brother seems so in-in-inadequate. I'm Andrew."

Robin shook his hand. They both had a firm grip. She looked him up and down and up again. "You got the tall genes."

"You got the field general g-genes," replied Andrew.

"What?" asked Robin perplexed.

"Sorry. Inside joke," said Andrew. "I couldn't have done what you did. The p-p-planning, the escape, being on the run."

"I couldn't have taken those men on the way you did. That was amazing," said Robin. "What would be more amazing is … is if I knew where you came from? When? How? Why didn't anyone ever tell me? I have so many questions that I don't know where to start."

Anna looked at Robert then at Robin. "We have been going non-stop haven't we?" She squeezed her son's shoulder and said. "You ready? Feeling all right?"

Andrew nodded. "No time like the present. We're splitting off again as soon as we land."

"Let's go into the bedroom, shall we? Time for some private family time," said Robert.

"I want to know EVERYTHING," said Robin.

"Then that's what you'll get," replied Robert ushering in Anna, Robin and Andrew into the bedroom. "One thing to remember. We're a family coming in and a family coming out. That's not changing for any reason."

They made themselves comfortable around the room. Anna and Robin sat close on the bed with their backs against the headboard. Robert and Andrew on the chairs.

"Let me start at the beginning," began Robert. "Andrew here was going to be your surprise, sweetheart. Do you remember when we were at breakfast and we were talking about plans for Christmas. You thought that me and mum were keeping a secret from you."

"You were. I caught you out," said Robin. "I tried for days to get more out of you and Mom but nothing. It was so frustrating."

"At the time that Anna was kidnapped, she was nearly four months pregnant," said Robert. "That was the surprise."

Robin turned and looked at her mother. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Anna stroked Robin's hair. It was nearly an unconscious gesture. "We wanted to very badly but with my history, I could have miscarried at any time. I wanted to be sure that I could carry to term before we told you. I remember how sad you were when I lost Duke's baby. I wanted to spare you all that pain and anger again."

"But obviously you were able to have the … have Andy," said Robin.

Andrew corrected automatically, "Andrew. Please."

"Okay. Andrew it is," said Robin. "Mom, how could you not have told me about baby brother when I saw you in Pine Valley?" She glanced at Andrew. "He's too tall to ignore."

"I didn't know about him then," Anna blurted out.

"What?" exclaimed Robin. "Wait a minute. Did Dad raise him? Is that why he never came back? And …. and what did happen to you, Dad? How did you get engaged? Why does Andrew have a different accent? Papa isn't who I'm thinking it is right? We are NOT leaving this room until I get some answers. No more secrets, please!"

"She's half yours," said Robert. "Definitely. Picks up on the details like a … a vacuum cleaner on lint."

"Yeah, I know," said Anna. "It's good to have them here together."

Robert grinned. "Feels oh so right."

"It's only taken years, numerous ruses and dastardly villains to get us to this stage," said Andrew dryly. "Do we always have to do things the hard way?"

"It's not the destination but the journey that counts," said Robert.

Anna rapped on the nightstand. "Knock on wood that things keep turning up all right."

"Enough chit chat! Facts please," said Robin.

"Forceful," observed Andrew.

"You have no idea," said Robert.

"And persistent," said Andrew.

"Worse than Robert at times," said Anna.

"That's my little girl," said Robert proudly. "And I don't need a DNA test to prove it."

"It's going to be horrible watching movies together. I can already tell," said Robin. She pointed at Andrew. "The peanut gallery that comments at the worst of times." She pointed at her parents. "The bickering married couple who always blocks the view at critical moments."

"Ouch!" said Andrew. "She gives as good as she gets and spares no one."

"Just you wait until she wants something from you," warned Anna. "She will have you pulling your hair out by the roots and screaming at the top of your lungs."

"You're exaggerating," said Robert.

"And your father always takes her side," said Anna.

"You take his!" protested Robert. "Whatever he wants, he gets. He's spoiled rotten!"

"Am not!" retorted Andrew.

"Maybe Mom is overcompensating for-" began Robin.

"Am not!" cried out Anna. She looked hard at Robert. Annoyance was plain on her face. "Whatever he get, he earns, Robert. I can't believe you'd think I'd spoil him. You, on the other hand-"

"Me?" Robert shrugged his shoulder and cleared his throat loudly. "I thought we were here to answer Robin's questions."

"Changing the subject because you hate it when you get called out on something inescapably true," said Anna. "Typical."

"I have a policy of not commenting on slander," said Robert. "Where were we again?"

"Mom was three months pregnant when she was kidnapped. Next?" asked Robin.

"Thank you, sweetheart," said Robert smiling at Robin.

Robin smiled back and laid back on a pillow. "You're welcome, Dad."

Anna looked at Andrew and mouthed the words "See what I mean?"

"You're not alone any longer, Mum," said Andrew.

Anna got off the bed as if electricity was arching through her body. She gave Andrew a quick hug. "I love you!" She got back on the bed beside Robin and said matter-of-factly, "Momentary maternal indulgence. Continue, Robert."

"If we're all settled, I shall continue," said Robert. "The only ones who knew Anna was pregnant was the two of us. I never doubted that Anna was using everything she knew to keep her and our baby, here, safe. If that meant that she didn't try to escape too hard or that she was cooperating to an extent with her kidnapper, well, I knew the reason and that was enough."

"I tried to hide my condition from Faison for a while but morning sickness is inevitable. I was going to start showing at any time, too," added Anna. "We were going to tell you once your father had returned from New York and Mac's birthday party. You would not have missed the baby bump by then."

"Oh, Mom, it must have been horrible for you alone and with HIM," said Robin.

"It was at first then it became bearable. Faison took very good care of me and-"

Robin visibly shuddered at hearing the name.

"I"m sorry, Robin. You wanted answers and some of them are … are going to be unpleasant to hear and harder to understand," said Anna.

Robin set her chin on the pillow. "Go on, Mom. I did ask and I do want to know."

"He took care of me. He made sure I got my check ups, my medicines. It was hard yet there were times I treasure, too," said Anna. She looked at Andrew. "When I first saw Andrew on an ultrasound monitor. Or bought his first things - a rattle, a blanket, his first baseball cap. It was too big for him but I hoped he'd grow into them. And, I will always remember the times I would order and eat pizza."

Robert and Andrew laughed loudly.

Anna looked at Robin. "You see I had the strangest cravings. I wanted a pizza with the oddest ingredients like lots of anchovies with ham and pineapple and lots of cheese. Faison could not stand the smell. It would … would waft all over the inside of the yacht." She looked slyly at Robert. "If he saw me begin to open the pizza box, he would bolt out of my … the salon and flee for the deck and fresh air in calm seas or not. He couldn't get away from me fast enough."

Robert grinned back at Anna. "Ah, yes, the health benefits of pizza are well known in this family. Go ahead and tell her the clever thing you did to rescue yourself."

"More desperate than clever. It was the only thing I could think of," said Anna. "Faison moved by boat, Robin, docking at different places on our way to South America."

"That's how you got to Venezuela," said Robin.

Anna nodded. "We would make these stops and I would get a check up. While we were at the doctor's office, I would give someone there a message to fax to a mutual friend of your father's and mine - Andre Garnier. He lives in Paris where he's a doctor."

"Why not contact Dad?"

"Because I knew that Faison had ways to monitor what Robert was doing. He had this master plan all laid out. He could predict what Robert would do. I couldn't take the chance that Faison would find out what I was up to, could I?"

"No, of course not."

"I had to pick someone that I didn't think Faison knew about. Someone he couldn't associate with Robert or me. That was Andre. It turned out for the best."

"After I left home, Robin, people like Sean assumed that I would follow this list of ports that Faison had left behind. Ports where you were to have been shipped to if he'd managed to capture you, remember that?" asked Robert.

"Yeah, Dad, with the fish net and the electric fence," said Robin. "How could I forget?"

"Instead I went to Paris to see an old friend with effective ways of finding information - Andre's father Jacques Garnier. As it turned out, they had received Anna's faxes," said Robert. "There on a map was pinned every location from which they had received a fax. Anna's trail was obvious. Andre and I went off to Belize and then Venezuela."

"Just in time, too," said Anna. "Weeks and months had passed without any word or sign of rescue. If it wasn't for Andrew, I don't know what I would have done with myself. Andrew was premature. We were at anchor off Caracas, Venezuela. That was fortunate because there was a good hospital in the area. It was a Caesarian section. I bled a lot and-"

"What? You never told me this," interrupted Robert.

"Minor detail," replied Anna.

"He dragged you and Andrew out of hospital too early. Both of you could have died!" Robert's eyes blazed with anger. "For what? So he could get away and save his own skin!"

"It doesn't matter. We're both here safe with you," said Anna softly. She kept looking at Robert until he visibly settled back in the chair. "Two days after I delivered, we left-"

Robert exploded, "TWO DAYS? That's it? That murdering son of-"

"It was the right decision!" declared Anna. "If we had stayed there another day, I think someone else would have found us. Robert, please, calm down. We can talk about this later, all right?"

Robert nodded. He rested back in his chair. His face was set in the hard planes of anger but his eyes were sad as he looked back at Anna. Low voiced, he said, "We found your mother and brother when Andre and I boarded the yacht. Andrew was in a portable incubator and your mother was doped to the gills on pain pills. Now I know why."

"But, Mom, how can you forget about Andrew? You gave birth to him. I don't understand this," said Robin.

Anna sat indian style on the bed. "This is where it gets hard. We need you to listen first and ask questions after we're done. Can you do that?"

"I don't like how this sounds," said Robin.

Robert sighed. "Sometimes, we make choices because we have to not because they're the right choices to make." He looked at his teenaged son. "You can't know what the future holds. You roll the dice and hope that they come up good for you. If not, you keep trying. You never stop trying to make it right."

"Everything we're about to tell you is because of one thing and one thing only - family," said Anna. "We wanted to come home to you."

"To be a family plus one," added Robert. "But that wasn't possible."

"What did you do? What happened?" asked Robin with anxiety etched on her face.

"They made a deal with my … with Papa Faison. Their deaths in exchange for my safety," said Andrew. "You lost your parents because of me, Robin."


	69. Chapter 68

_Airborne_

Anna gasped. She shared a questioning look with Robert.

"There was no choice to make, son," said Robert. "The exchange was for all of us. Family is plural."

"Did Mum make the deal for herself? For you?" asked Andrew. "Or your deal with the WSB? How was that for you?"

"Andrew, how long have you felt this way?" asked Anna.

"Only recently," said Andrew. "How much sooner could Father have revealed himself to you if I wasn't holding him back? If … if you hadn't been pregnant with me, you could have escaped sooner and b-b-been able to come home."

Robert was about the respond but Anna gestured for him to stop. She rose from the bed and moved towards Andrew who sat hunched and disconsolate in the chair. She took his face in his hands. "Listen to me. I have no regrets about you. None. I don't ever want you to believe for a second that I did. Promise me that."

Andrew nodded. He swallowed.

"Just before Robert and Andre got aboard, I asked Faison … I begged him to let me contact Sean and Mac so they could take you away. In exchange for that, I would stay with him," said Anna.

"No, Mom!" exclaimed Robin.

Robert stared at Anna as if trying to divine what was on her mind at that very moment.

"How can you deny that this mess wasn't my fault?" asked Andrew.

"Your mother would have done anything for her family. Anything," said Robert. His voice softened and he asked. "What were you going to do afterwards, luv?"

She glanced at Robert. "The same thing you were thinking of doing at Club Paradise after getting the last Christmas present."

Robert shook his head. "Unnecessary."

"I wasn't going to leave you and the kids in limbo. I would have made sure that you knew that … that you could move on … without me," said Anna.

"Limbo?" asked Andrew.

"It's a state of hell on earth, actually, " said Anna. "Years of keeping to a commitment, a promise. Denying love yet craving it. Dreaming and believing in what could have been because reality is too brutally bitter a pill to swallow. The longer it goes on, the more you just live that way because it's easier and less risky. You take other kinds of risks. The kind that doesn't involve your heart. You compound everything by blaming yourself. It's an endless loop of guilt, pain, anger and longing. So much longing it's nearly a physical ache inside you. I lived in that state for too long to want that for anyone. My leaving would have been on my terms at least. No loop for you all. Just an ending. You, sweet boy, would have been with YOUR family. Growing up loved and loving in return."

Robin sat up on the bed. "You would have killed yourself, Mom? You would have left us that way?"

"It was my final option. Once Andrew was safely away, I was going to use it. Faison would never have let me go. Your father would never have stopped looking for me." said Anna.

"You got that right," said Robert.

"Faison would have had Robert killed once he had me locked away somewhere."

"I'd like to see him try," said Robert. "I could have taken him first you know."

"I wasn't prepared to risk you and watch you die in front of me, Robert!" said Anna heatedly. "Faison had this vision, this plan, about us that he wanted to make come true. You had no place in that plan. Our children would have been without either parent. That was NOT an option." Anna took a deep breath then said, "But if I was gone then you could all move on in time." She looked at Robert. "There was plenty of support - Sean, Mac, Tiffany and … and Holly. I would have been all right with you moving on, Robert. Truly."

"I … I don't think that-" spluttered Robert. "That you could believe that-"

"Shush. We'll talk later," said Anna.

"Our list of conversation topics is growing to epic proportions," said Robert.

"Good thing you and Andre came when you did then," said Anna. She turned to Andrew. "You see I wasn't just thinking of you. My deal, my actions were for us, all of us. Things turned out very different but …" She looked all around. "I see you and your sister and your father. The most important people to me in this world are here. That's what counts. If everything happened again, I would have done the same things. You were my lifeline, sweetheart, not my downfall. Is that clear?"

Andrew nodded. "I think so."

She tapped his forehead. "Maybe I ought to engrave it on your forehead - I am not at fault for the last seventeen years happening."

"Unnecessary," said Andrew.

"You'll never, ever, think like that?" asked Anna.

"Never ever," promised Andrew.

"Well, I'm glad that Dad found you in time, Mom. Your final option was … was … I don't even want to think about it," said Robin. "What happened after Dad got there? Why did the WSB say you were dead? Was Faison blowing up the boat his final option?"

The three other people in the room exchanged quick glances. Robin noticed the looks.

"Why don't you get the hard stuff out of the way, Mom? Dad? Just get it over with. The suspense is killing me here!" said Robin in a light tone attempting to lift the tension of the last few minutes.

"Let's tell her everything," said Anna as she sat back on the bed beside Robin. She enfolded her daughter in her arms. Robin snuggled against her like she used to when she was younger.

"Everything?" asked Andrew.

"You'll never hear the end of it if you know something that she doesn't," said Robert. "Okay, let's roll with it. Before I left, sweetheart, I told Sean to make sure that if things went bad that he would tell you the truth that we weren't coming back but to spare you the details. Allow me to filll in the details." Robert stood up and began to pace. "Faison did not blow up anything. The WSB told you we had died because … because I told them to."

"What?" exclaimed Robin.

"There was a death sentence on both our heads, Robin. I left the way I did because I needed to get to Anna before anyone else did. It was our only chance at coming back home," said Robert. "We were blackboxed by the WSB. That means shot on sight. No questions. No mercy."

"But … but you didn't do anything wrong!"

"Not then but they had reason to suspect that we had," said Anna. "Remember when Faison hypnotized your father?"

"Yes. You said it was to cause trouble in your marriage."

"True but it got other people thinking about and seeing Robert in a different light. The Bureau suspected Robert of passing information to Faison and the DVX. Willingly or unwillingly, it hardly mattered," said Anna. She stroked Robin's hair. "Then when I was taken, my … my past was re-examined. In the course of helping to find me, the WSB found evidence that … that … " Her voice trailed off.

Robert sat on the edge of the bed. He took Anna's hand in his. "They found evidence of your Mum's work for the DVX. She was a double agent working for both sides."

* * *

><p><em>Manhattan, New York City<em>

_BUZZ!_

Martin Ross rolled over in bed and automatically picked up his office cell phone. Emergencies were a fact of life for a WSB bureau chief. His wife lying beside him had long since trained herself to not hear the phone ring.

"Ross here," said Ross.

The voice on the other end was low, precise and persuasive, "Mr. Ross?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"A friend with a question. Are you listening"

"It's late. Make it quick," snapped Ross.

"Have you climbed the highest mountain, swam the deepest sea and gazed in love at beauty?"

Ross drew in a breath. His shoulders sagged. His eyes looked dazed. "Yes I have."

"You know who I am?"

"Yes."

"You obey only me, my voice, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"You shall respond to no one else but me. Repeat."

"No one else."

"Have you been given orders before by someone else?"

"Yes."

"Has this person ordered you to actions in conflict with my orders?"

"Yes."

"I countermand all those orders. End of conflict. What were those orders?"

"To secure information about Guardian in any way I could. To test the system for weakness and accessibility. To deliver my findings when requested."

"Has a request been made?"

"No."

"How fortunate. I have new orders for you. Are you listening closely?"

"Yes."

"You will destroy, or if unable to do so, you may hide information on Guardian in any way you see fit. You will obstruct any attempts to disable or dismantle Guardian. You shall hinder any attempts of discovery or analysis of Guardian's systems. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"One more thing. You will inform me of all information you acquire about Anna Devane, Sean Donely, Robert Scorpio, Helena Cassadine, Peter Sinclair and Charlotte Devane. I want the latest information. You will send the information to me in the usual manner. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Go to sleep now. When you awake, you shall feel refreshed with new purpose and ambition to do well. You will also treat your wife better. Try to be more considerate to her. Count to five and hang up the phone."

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5," said Ross. He turned off the phone. He slipped back under the covers and slept. In the darkness, he wrapped an arm about his wife's waist.

Faison ended the call on his end. "There is my good deed for the day and I don't even get a thank you."

* * *

><p><em>One Temple Court, Port Charles, New York<em>

Sean studied the screen of his laptop intently. He had too many choices. He flipped to his calendar then Tiffany's.

"There has to be a date that works," he muttered. More flipping and matching ensued for a few minutes. "Gotcha! That week will work. Tiffany will be very occupied with the opening of the Galleria."

He switched to another website, deftly finished his transaction and started up his email program. He typed in a terse message and sent it off.

Chase, coming to London. See dates below. Looking forward to the tour you offered to me. See you then. Sean.

* * *

><p><em>Metro Court Hotel<em>

Arn poured his fourth cup of coffee. On the round table was laid out his laptop, his open briefcase and a leather bound notebook. He'd spent the last two hours updating Chase and sending out orders. He was beginning to see double he was so tired. Chase was handling the matter of identifying the team's killers while he dealt with clean up and the inevitable cover up. Hopefully, he'd have something soon.

His laptop chimed indicating an incoming communication. He accepted the communication. It was Chase. "Well, was it them?"

"The first incident, yes, but not the second one," said Chase. "According to the hotel cameras and staff, Scorpio's men, and presumably his son, brought our team back unconscious but all alive. They even gave a sizable tip to the person who let them in. The second team didn't bother with a tip. They garroted the front desk clerk. Our people are heading over to the Scorpios' hotel now."

"Are they going to try for contact?" asked Arn.

"No. I told them to ask if they were still there or if they'd left. They're not the enemy, Arn, and I'm not going to fight a battle on two fronts. No one ever wins those scenarios without a lot of losses," said Chase. "I don't want to make any decisions when we're in crisis mode like this. You look terrible, Arn. You don't want your ulcers to flare up."

"Too late," said Arn. "You're right. We should hold off on confronting anyone. I … I just want to … kill someone. It was senseless."

"The marks of true professionals are all over it," said Chase. "Good angle to make it seem like a Russian mafia hit. The ambassador thinks on his feet."

"At least someone was. I was completely paralyzed, Chase. Never happened before," said Arn. "What's next?"

Chase consulted his note pad. "Hmm, confirm the Scorpios' stay at the hotel, find Sinclair and, oh, I got an email from Sean. He's coming to London in about a week."

"Good. I want to squeeze everything he knows about the Scorpios."

"They're close friends. He won't say much on the record," cautioned Chase.

"I want to know how much he knows about their operation not their private life," Arn said. "That farm is no farm. They are up to something."

"They were up to finding their daughter, Arn. They pulled out all the stops. You and I would do the same."

"What about the guards and the anti-surveillance on the property?"

"Based on their files, how could they live in peace any other way?" retorted Chase. "They have children, a grandchild, to protect."

"This brings us back to Eve, Sinclair and Robin Scorpio. I know you don't believe me but there is a connection there. I can feel it even if I can't see it yet," insisted Arn.

"Gut feel?"

"Oh, yes. Deep, deep down. I'm still compiling research on Doctor Scorpio-Drake before I leave here but Sinclair is the key. We need to find him."

"We will and when we do you can have the first shot at him," said Chase. "I need that compound and that agent. I have to give Connie and Ross a realistic schedule for the project."

"Inserting an agent into the high ranks of the DVX isn't going to be easy," said Arn. "We have to pick just the right person. Can't you delay it?"

"I'll try but I don't want to. It would make us look bad," said Chase.

"Better to look bad than to fail outright," said Arn.

"We have an ace in our sleeve, remember? Sean knows that level of the DVX backwards and forwards. He'll let us know what will work and what won't," said Chase.

"You're putting a lot of faith in one man, Chase."

"Just wait until you meet him. You'll be as convinced as I am," said Chase. "I'll monitor from here while you get some rest. Good night, Arn."

Arn placed his room service tray in the hallway. He motioned to a night staff member polishing a table near the elevator. He pointed to the tray. The elderly woman nodded and put down her rag. She came over to get the tray.

"All done, sir?" asked the woman in a vague British accent.

Arn nodded sleepily. He put the do not disturb sign on the door handle. "Could you change my breakfast order time from six to nine in the morning?"

"Of course, sir. My pleasure."

"Thank you." Arn locked his door and fell asleep as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><em>Command and Control<em>

An impromptu team lead meeting was underway in the wee hours of the morning. Lars, Dani and Giles sat around the table comparing notes and planning for the days to come.

"You've had more experience with this Lars. You should take lead," said Giles.

"I agree. With Anna and Robert in radio silent mode for the next week and Genji and Edgar with them, we need your experience," said Dani.

"All right. I accept lead," said Lars. "Things are too loose, too chaotic here. We need order. Get our people back on a routine." He looked at Giles. "And sleep. Go!"

Giles rose to his feet. "No need to tell me twice. I'll be in the bunkroom upstairs. Wake me if-"

"No I will not. Dani will relieve me. You will relieve her on watch after at least eight hours of sleep," insisted Lars.

"Fine, fine," called out Giles. "Night!"

On the stairs, he met with a grinning Alys Norton. She pulled off her bushy gray wig in passing. She placed a brown bag on the table in front of Lars and Dani.

"Genji's hunch paid off and SIMON riffling through the hotel records got a match," said Alys.

"It was him in the picture?" asked Lars.

"Visually confirmed, yes, bloodshot eyes and all," said Alys. "He was the one snooping in the back road. The picture wasn't very good but it was him."

"When is he checking out?" asked Dani.

"Day after tomorrow according to the front desk," said Alys.

"That gives us time to check his room out," said Dani.

Alys shook her head. "The maid I borrowed the outfit and pass from told me that he's rarely left his room. When he does, it's only for a short time."

"Any idea what's inside?"

"She said that the room was always neat when she came."

Lars nodded. "He's working in there then cleaning up before the staff comes in. Smart. Have Neal and Khamchatta watch him tomorrow. If he leaves, let's try to plant an audio bug in there. Perhaps, we'll get lucky. What's in the bag?"

"His coffee cup and utensils. All full of useful fingerprints," said Alys.

"I love dealing with experienced operatives," said Lars. "They were idiots to let you go."

"It was voluntary, Lars. The agency and I had to part ways. It happens to us all." Alys left up the stairs and to her bed in the Lodge.

"So, we're on our own?" asked Dani.

"We can handle it," said Lars confidently. "Whatever comes, we will deal with it." Lars cleared his throat and asked casually, "What else should we do tonight? Talk about maybe?"

Dani was puzzled. "Do about what? We have a good start on tasks tomorrow. I'll start writing out assignment and we can review them before I go to bed."

"Um, sure, good, right," babbled Lars. "Do that and I will, um, check SIMON."

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Dani move to a console and begin working. He muttered under his breath, "Du bist ein dummkopf."

"What was that, Lars?" asked Dani absently. "Something you need from me?"

"Nothing. Just being a fool, a dumb one, seeing things that aren't there," Lars sat down at the main console and began doing diagnositics on SIMON's vast global network. He looked at the team's ongoing project board. They were behind on nearly everything. They could use the week to catch up.


	70. Chapter 69

_Airborne_

_She was a double agent working for both sides_

Anna's heart sank as she saw Robin flinch. Robert had laid out the truth she could not say. Now, she waited for her daughter's reaction.

"That's a new one," said Robin in a small thoughtful voice. She sighed and began to pace to and fro across the room.

Anna, Andrew and Robert watched her for a few minutes growing more and more puzzled with each of her perambulations.

"Um, Robin, sweetheart, are you okay?" asked Robert.

"Just thinking, Dad," said Robin. "I didn't believe anything could top the 'my mom has an identical twin she never knew about' secret but this one does. This one goes right after the 'by the way you have a teen age brother you never knew about' secret."

"Put that way, it does sound a bit much," commented Andrew.

"You're taking this so calmly," added Robert.

"Nothing will ever beat the Casey secret, Dad. Were you expecting me to … to be pulling my hair out and having hysterics because of what Mom was or did?" asked Robin.

"We … I would understand if … if you felt differently and-" Anna began to say.

"Mom, I knew you were a fence and as much as you tried to shield me from the Jerome business, I did find out all about it later on. I never thought you were perfect. Who is?" Robin sat down on the bed. "Why … why didn't either of you ever tell me?"

"I was going to tell you when Faison first came into our lives," replied Anna. "Maybe I should have."

Robin turned around. "Faison again. He seems to be everywhere."

"Like it or not, our lives are intertwined," said Robert. "We'll get thing untangled, eventually."

"Eventually?" asked Andrew.

"Every secret told is one less hold he has on … on any of us, right?"

"Right," said Andrew.

Robin looked at her parents. "How many more secrets are you going to tell me? Should I start taking notes?"

"We only have an hour to landing," reminded Andrew. "Perhaps, just hit the highlights."

"Of which there are still many," said Robert.

"I only have two questions. How did Mom not know she had a son? And, Dad, what happened to you? Answer those and the rest we can take care of later," said Robin. "My head feels like it's going to explode any second."

"It turned out that there was more than the WSB pursuing us in Venezuela. People who wanted us for their own agendas. I was in no position to withstand an interrogation and Andrew was our first priority. He had to get away even if we did not," explained Anna. "Part of our escape plan was to have Faison hide the memory of your brother then when the time was right your father would unlock them."

"But nothing is ever that simple," said Robert. "Your mum's amnesia lasted a long time. Faison took Andrew away from Andre and disappeared to parts unknown. And I made a deal with the Bureau in exchange for all our lives, yours included."

Robin looked earnestly at her father. "Go ahead tell me. I can tell from your face that it's not good."

"Robert and Anna Scorpio were declared dead. I assumed a new identity as a criminal incarcerated in an African prison. After a few years, I was released and did every assignment given to me."

"Bad assignments?"

Robert nodded. "The things that no one likes to do or talk about. I refuse to elaborate further. Use your imagination if you want to."

"I'm so sorry for you, Dad."

"It made the black box orders go away. That's all that counts. After my deal was done, I left the Bureau. I'd been given reports about you and Anna from time to time but I stayed away. You were better off without me. You'd both moved on. If I'd known that things weren't what they seemed … " Robert's voice trailed off. "When I came back in 2006, you, I mean Eve, really let me have it for leaving the family the way I did."

"Why? It wasn't your fault," said Robin. "Things happen. You deal with it. She should have been happy to have her father back." She turned to Anna. "Mom, when did you find out about Dad? My god, you have Leora, Andrew and a grandchild now. I've missed so much."

"I found out your father was alive out of the blue," said Anna. "It wasn't champagne and roses I can tell you."

"But you divorced Dr. Hayward then-"

"Robin, how do you know these things happened?" asked Anna.

"After my escape attempts, Peter or my minders would show me clippings and sometimes videos of you and Uncle Mac and the girls. It was his way of controlling me by threatening you all."

"Attempts?" asked Robert.

"I was a terrible captive," answered Robin.

"There are some things he didn't tell you," said Anna softly.

"Like what, Mom?"

Anna opened her arms. "Can you come here first? I need a hug."

Robin did as Anna requested. She lay next to Anna with a worried expression on her face.

"I did divorce David that's true enough and … and I lost Leora," said Anna. "She died. Her little heart just wasn't strong enough."

"Oh, Mom, I-"

"There's more, sweetheart," said Anna. "We lost Leora and Georgie's not with us anymore."

"What? No!" exclaimed Robin.

"She was murdered and-"

"The killer better be in jail for life or dead himself!"

"He's quite dead," said Robert.

Anna continued, "Alan and Lila Quartermaine and Tony Jones have also passed on."

Robin gasped. "Oh, god."

"And your friends Sonny and Jason-"

"Are deeper into the mob than ever," finished Robin.

"Why do you think that?"

"It's inevitable. They chose that lifestyle and nothing I could say or do could convince them to choose other options. They could have left like Uncle Duke but they didn't even try," said Robin. "Nowadays, Sonny's running the organization and Jason is his right hand man. Am I close?"

"Bullseye," said Robert.

Robin sighed. "I hope they've found some personal happiness. Were they around Eve much?"

"There's contact but nothing close. Emma's not around them," said Anna. "Emma's father, Patrick Drake, keeps his distance from organized crime."

"She and this Patrick had sense then. Good," said Robin. "This is another reason why I can't go back as me. My old life is gone."

"What do you mean not come back?" asked Robert visibly alarmed.

"I don't know what I'll do about my identity, Dad. A new one or resume the old?"

"We can explain it any way we want."

"But what's the right way for Robin?" asked Anna. "She's not going away, Robert. I'm putting a dermal tracer on her as soon as I can."

"I need time to think. Get to know my brother. Maybe I can go around town incognito for a while," said Robin.

"A few people know the truth about you and Eve," said her mother.

"Who?"

"Bobbie, Monica and Tom Hardy. And Patrick, his brother and father. You're not completely cut off from everyone," said Anna. "We have all the time in the world to explain your situation. Don't worry about it."

"I have decisions to make."

"Yes, but-"

"I've waited YEARS, Mom. I don't want to wait much longer."

There came a knock on the door. Mac popped his head in, "We're landing in twenty minutes."

They left the bedroom and returned to their seats. Robin took Andrew by the hand and made him sit beside her.

She buckled herself in and said to Andrew. "Okay, in twenty minutes or less time, tell me who Andrew Scorpio is."

"I ought to be surprised by this behavior but I'm not," said Andrew.

"Come on. What do you like to do? Favorite book? Movies? Shows? Sports?"

"Don't you want to know about Faison and me? My childhood? How Father found me? All that stuff?"

"I'm sure that those details are important and they made you who you are. But I want to know who you are now not who you were," said Robin. "Frankly, I'm on secrets and details overload. Let's talk about the easy stuff."

"Like what?"

"What's your favorite color? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"How do you do that?" asked Andrew.

"Do what?"

"Start a conversation. You make it look so effortless."

"You open your mouth and let the words out," said Robin. "Let me guess, you don't like talking about yourself."

"And you like to figure out what makes people tick," replied Andrew.

Robin grinned. "You see how well we're going to get along."

"A little quid pro quo is in order," said her brother.

"Agreed. We each ask a question. Deal?"

"Fine with me. Lady's first."

There followed an exchange of casual information between the new siblings. In the seats behind them, Anna and Robert listened but did not interrupt. They were learning, too.

* * *

><p><em>Milton Keynes, United Kingdom<em>

Chase Masters spoke towards the speakerphone on his desk. Opposite him, Arn's Operations deputy, Warren Zebac, a slight man in his early fifties, listened intently to the exchange with the Gem follow up team in Vladivostok.

"I'm tempted to send them a gift basket," said Chase. "Almost."

"I wasn't expecting anything when the clerk started with the rapid-fire Russian but, damn, Chase, they were up there trussed up like skinned turkeys on Thanksgiving," said the agent.

"You're sure they were the same squad that hit Hunter's team?"

"Absolutely. They had, um, trophies, if you know what I mean. One of them had Hunter's dog tags in fact."

"Where are they now?"

"After a sizable bribe to the hotel management, we have them. What's your pleasure, boss?" asked the agent. "Land or sea?"

"Get everything they know. How you do that is your call. Then take them on a permanent sea cruise," instructed Chase. "About the Scorpios, no trace at all?"

"No one is talking at the hotel. They're not lying either. They don't know. The cameras had this film on them. We couldn't get anything useful off them," said the agent.

"A group that big can't just disappear," said Warren.

"The Marick plane is gone. Flight plan was made for Budapest."

"And what else? There has to be more."

"There isn't, Chase," said the agent. "Our normal channels don't have anything on them. Maybe they are on their way to Budapest or maybe not. I'll report back after my chat with our guests." The agent closed the connection.

"Covering their tracks in a foreign country isn't easy unless they know someone," said Warren.

"Our contacts are in the DVX. Do they know someone on that side of the fence?" asked Chase. "If they do, then they are very well connected and we must approach with care."

"But they're not responsible for the massacre, why bother with them any more?" asked Warren.

"Because Arn thinks there's something about them worth investigating."

"Arn's stomach's been right more times than wrong."

"Exactly." Chase stretched and yawned. "Jet lag. Not as young as I once was."

"Compared to me you're a spring chicken," said Warren. "Is this what you want me to do - track the Scorpios?"

"Arn is obsessed about them. He's not letting it go. I want you to tackle something else."

"Sure. What?"

"I need a specific type of Minerva operative for a very important assignment," said Chase. "She should be fluent in Russian, a native if possible. Able to be charming but quick on her feet. High intelligence is a necessity. Age should be older, more mature but physically fit. An older woman will arouse less suspicion. Someone that would require only minimal cosmetic surgery. Do we have anyone in the field training program now that would fit that description?"

"Off the top of my head, no, but I'll check again," said Warren. "If not, I'll start a recruitment operation. When do you need her?"

"She needs to be in place by summer."

"That is tight, Chase."

"I know but this is vital to our organization's future, Warren. Accelerate what you can."

"I'm more concerned about finding the right candidate," said Warren. "How long will the mission be? If it's a short course then I can think of shortcuts."

"Start summer and out of the field before Christmas."

"A temporary personality imprint should be enough. You had me worried there."

"It has to be permanent. Where she's going to be deployed, there's no room for mistakes. She has to be perfect," said Chase. "And, Warren, she won't be coming back to us or to anyone else. She can't leave Moscow. You understand?"

Warren gaped. "You're not going after the holy grail of the Minerva Project? Even Donely couldn't do it."

"Just because he couldn't infiltrate the DVX's higher ranks with his own agent doesn't mean it's undoable," argued Chase. "He didn't have the resources we have now. He didn't have Compound X, did he?"

"Chase, in order to do this, to have the perfect Agent X, we need to find someone that fits the Minerva profile to a tee without modification," protested Warren. "We've spent years searching and recruiting. No one fits the qualifications."

"But we've come close and that's good enough. Compound X at near full strength and our imprint methods and training will do the rest," said Chase. "Find me a Minerva, Warren."

"The best fit would be an agent on our side or theirs," mulled Warren.

"Give me a list of potential Minervas and I'll handle the recruiting personally," said Chase.

"This … this kind of candidate is usually very strong-willed. In order to overcome that will, our training will have to be aggressive. If we had some Compound A we could be more certain of imprinting our needed profile over her own. But A has tradeoffs."

"It won't matter if she's a mental vegetable afterwards. She has one job to do. If she does that well, that's enough," said Chase. "We have no quantities of Compound A at all?"

"No. We switched to X a while back. More stable and less fatalities."

Chase rubbed at his eyes. "Yeah, Arn told me that. I forgot. God, I'm tired. I can't think straight."

"Delegate, Chase."

"I'm trying," replied Chase with a smile. ""One more thing you need to know. Sean Donely will be coming over for a visit in a week or so. Let's roll out the red carpet shall we?"

"He's onboard?"

"Yes, yes, he is," said Chase. "Arn and I have been waiting to tell everyone. Sean founded the Gems and it's only fitting he's one of us again."

* * *

><p><em>On board the mega-yacht Callisto Star <em>

The cultured and kind voice intruded upon his consciousness. "Wake up, Peter."

"What … what is it?" asked Peter blinking furiously at the lamp light illuminating the dim cabin. "Are … are they here?"

"You're perfectly safe. We need to talk then you can go back to sleep." This voice was firmer and its cadence was crisp.

"Tired. Talk tomorrow," mumbled Peter.

A rustle of fabric then the cold slap of water on his face and body as a pail of water showered on to him. He sat upright. His arms flailed about.

"What … the … crazy …" he spluttered.

"Russian water has it's own brand of chill doesn't it, Doctor? You should try the sea water. Invigorates one's survival instincts like nothing else," said Charlotte. She tapped her cane on the deck. "It leaves an indelible impression."

"We've let you eat and rest and kept you safe," put in Helena. "Now, it's time you started paying your bill."

"What d-d-do you want to know? C-c-can I change clothes first?" said Peter through chattering teeth.

"Of course but first tell us where your alternate location is? The sooner we can get there, the better for all of us," said Helena.

"M-M-Mersin, Turkey. The lab and the r-r-residence are mostly ready," said Peter.

"So close to my island home," said Helena. "How wonderful."

"Meet us in fifteen minutes in the main salon," said Charlotte.

An alarm began to sound. Sinclair looked at his watch.

"Oh, god, oh god, I … I forgot. I have to go," he babbled.

"Go where?" asked Helena.

"I can't be late!" Peter jumped out of bed and began to change clothes. "Get a ticket. Wait, I can't see him. He'll kill me! I would kill me!" He looked at the two women. "You have to hide me. Anything you want if … if you hide me."

"HIde you from whom?"

"From my cousin Cesar. I have an appointment to meet him and-"

"The date, time and location? Tell me!" snapped Charlotte.

Peter grinned. "I don't have to show up. I didn't tell HER anything. I can make something up! Yes! Something about … about Anna, Tessa, whoever." His expression changed. "But, but he went THERE. He must know she's dead. They went after Elena so THEY know that … that she's …"

He found himself pressed against the wall with Charlotte's hand keeping him where he was. "Are you talking about Robin Scorpio and Cesar Faison?"

"Yes. How do you know? Who ARE you?" asked Peter.

"I'm someone who could be your best friend or your worst enemy. You'll have to decide which and soon," said Charlotte. "Allow me to put your mind to rest. Faison, by now or very soon, must know that Robin is alive and that the one who died was an imposter."

"How could he know?"

"He has impeccable sources," said Helena.

"He's not going to be happy with you, is he?" asked Charlotte. She let go of Peter's shirt.

"He doesn't know I did ANYTHING!" exclaimed Peter. "Besides, it … it was an accident. She reacted to the drug the wrong way.

"That really won't matter to him. You caused his beloved Anna to have prolonged amnesia. You took her daughter away," said Charlotte. "I'm certain he's looking forward to seeing you."

"How do you KNOW all this?" Peter began to move away from Charlotte.

"You left evidence. Sloppy work there."

"Peter, please, calm down. You're safe. You can continue to stay safe if you work with us," said Helena. "Now, tell Charlotte about your meeting."

"Why?" asked Peter. "It's a family matter. Confidential."

"The things we do for family," said Charlotte.

"Elena is dead. The Foundation's carcass will be picked on for decades to come," said Helena. "Faison WILL kill you. You have no more family, Peter. No where else to go to. But we can be your new family, Peter."

"He'll find me wherever I am."

Helena exchanged a look with Charlotte. "He's not as all-knowing as you believe. We have ways to neutralize him. Do you want to live?"

"Yes."

"Get dressed," said Helena. "Then we'll talk about your … role in our new family."

"All right."

"We promised Elena that we would help you and we will but you do have to do your part. Will you do that?"

"Yes, Helena."

Helena smiled. "Then I predict the beginning of a very successful partnership."


	71. Chapter 70

_The Brownstone_

Bobbie peered cautiously at the side window at the tall and familiar figure leaning on her door and pressing the doorbell. She opened the door wide.

"Luke! What are you doing here?" asked Bobbie. "It's five in the morning!

His muffled voice came through loud and clear. "C'mon, open up! Let me in already."

"Stop pushing the bell. You're going to wake everyone up."

Luke stepped inside and firmly closed the door. "Bunch of docs and nurses - they should be used to broken sleep. Got any boiling hot coffee, Red?"

Bobbie led her brother into the kitchen. "You look like you haven't slept all night. You reek of smoke and booze. And you have that look in your eye."

"A brother can't visit his sister when he's feeling lonely and … and shunned?"

Bobbie prepared filled the coffeemaker with water and coffee grounds. "You shunned? I don't think so. Why are you here instead of in bed asleep?"

"Busy night on the Star. You know how keyed up I get. I can't get to sleep afterwards."

Bobbie crossed her arms. "Try again. Something more convincing this time."

Luke sighed and looked everywhere but at his knowing sister. "I had a meeting on the docks."

"Your business associates usually have the run of the Star. Meetings on the docks aren't necessary."

"All right, how about this. I was on the docks watching the island."

"Waiting for Helena again?"

"She always comes back new devious scheme in hand," said Luke. "I have to … to head her off at the pass before she starts anything. Someone has to protect this family!"

"Helena loves the attention you give her. Ignore her!" advised Bobbie. "After all this time, what could she do to us that she hasn't already? Answer - nothing. The feud is over. We don't bother her and she won't bother us."

"It's not over, Barbara Jean. She's … she's up to her neck in … in SOMETHING and … and …"

"And so are you therefore you want to make sure that whatever it is, you're not caught in the net, too," said Bobbie. "Really, Luke, you flip flop from wanting to destroy her to scheming alongside her. Don't you think it's time to stop? Focus on other things in your life maybe."

"It's not over until … until I feel this family is safe."

"We can take care of ourselves," said Bobbie. "Besides, I don't think she's coming back for a while."

"Why not? Because the boy scout, his mistress of spies and their band of dobermans are in charge again?"

Bobbie poured steaming coffee into two mugs. She slid one towards her brother. "I've never seen you this much against Robert. What happened between you two?"

"He's never had a stick up his you-know-what this high up before! God, he's gotten so righteous."

"He's not in charge you know."

"Could have fooled me," said Luke. "All the businessmen I know, even some of the shady ones, want a piece of the Megaplex. They've been trying to gobble up the real estate in the area and guess what?"

"What?"

"Nearly every adjacent block has been bought by the Trident Holding Company. Bought at market price, too," said Luke. "They're strangling the other landlords." He sipped his coffee. "Got any toast?"

"Slumlords, you mean," retorted Bobbie. Luke made a face. "Don't look at me like that. I'm only telling the truth. That area is one of the worst areas in midtown. The Megaplex is leading a rehabilitation of the community. That's a good thing!"

"And it was a good thing to keep Robin's funeral private? She had a lot of friends and people who loved and cared for her," said Luke. "I had to listen to Sonny rant for an hour."

"If Sonny had a problem with it, he should have talked to Robert or Anna," said Bobbie. She tossed a box at Luke. "You'll have to settle for pop tarts. They were following her wishes. They really were, Luke."

"It was a cold way to treat us. Robert's many thing but he's never been uncaring about the people around him. This time he was rude AND cruel."

Bobbie shook her head. "It was better that we remember her as she was."

"It was disrespectful."

Bobbie's voice softened. "Listen to me. The disease ravaged her physically. She was tiny to begin with and … and at the end …" She reached out a hand and clasped Luke's arm. "What they did was for the best. Don't use Robin against Robert. He won't forgive you if you do. You don't know what he and Anna went through. Let it go, Luke, and patch things up with him. Please."

Luke drained his coffee and stood up. "Thanks for the refreshment. Keep the tart. I'm off to see the wife and the other dysfunctional family."

"Stop running away!"

"I will when you start telling me what you know. I can see it in your eyes that you're hiding something. No one knows you better, remember?"

Bobbie challenged him, "And I know you. Tell me who you were meeting on the docks at this time of day."

Luke strode out of the kitchen calling out, "Call me when you want to talk."

* * *

><p><em>Villa Scorpio<em>

At dawn, Giles relieved Dani at Command and Control. He put a freshmade cup of coffee on the table for Dani.

"Genji's nearly done withi his assignment in Brisbane. Whatever it is," reported Dani. "Everyone has scattered. Where did you book Nestor and Nyssa?"

Giles shrugged. "The website said it was the Club Med of the Pacific."

"Three of them? One after the other?"

"Just following orders, Dani. Jealous much?"

"Spa treatments. Massages. Pampered head to foot," said Dani. "Two weeks, Giles!"

Giles chuckled. "Give them all the grunt work you want when they get back."

"I just might do that," said Dani. "King Delafield has reported that they're prepared to host their special guests whenever they arrive. The other doubles checked through customs just fine."

"And the real parties?"

"Robert's four lands in nine hours. Dia and Mac are Macao bound in six. The Maricks should be home safe in half a day. Andrew hasn't planned his route. He said that he was going to be spontaneous. Should we be worried?"

Giles frowned. "For Edgar and Holly, absolutely. Andrew's got his backpack. He can go anywhere. What's the word on our gang on the roof?"

"No word."

"No one's found them?"

"There was no one to BE found," clarified Dani. "They're gone. We left that anonymous message at the Consulate to send someone to the hotel. They reported that it was a hoax."

"That can't be! They were there."

"The story is fishy even to me," said Dani. "Closer to home, Neal and Khamchatta just left to do their turn on surveillance on one Arnold Vandenberg, Jr."

"That ID was quick."

"He's WSB, Giles. He's from a specialty branch called the Gemini Group that specializes in liasson services between commercial interests and the WSB."

"Covert accountants. Interesting."

"The Gemini Group doesn't officially exist. SIMON had to access an alternate database to get a match. An older subsystem patterned after the WSB's previous systems architecture. This particular subsystem was created to be exclusive to the Gemini Group. It's the only place where personnel records for this group are kept. Other than the basic information it contains nothing else," said Dani. "And, it had a different cryptography layer than the usual WSB data set."

"Keeping information away from your own team sounds like extreme paranoia."

"Neither of us has intelligence experience. Maybe it's standard operating procedure for some groups. I've left a note for Lars about it," said Dani. "You going to start on Dia's collection?"

"Yeah. I wish Nestor or Genji were here though," said Giles pulling out the DVD found on Tim Sidwell's boat. "They're dab hands at this sort of thing. Alys, Lars and I are going to give it a good try though."

* * *

><p><em>WSB Headquarters, NYC<em>

Ross stepped into the elevator before Frisco could hit the close button.

"Good morning, Ross," said Frisco without enthusiasm.

"When are you leaving for your next assignment?" asked Ross.

"I'm not done investigating Tim's death."

"What's there to investigate? He was targeted by the other side. Given his position here, I'm only surprised that it didn't happen sooner."

"You're all heart, Ross."

Ross bristled. "Frisco, we all know the risks and rewards of what we do. Practical common sense will keep you alive more than flashy heroics. Tim took it upon himself to disappear that weekend. He was not under his usual security coverage. Why he chose that weekend, who knows? The fact of the matter is that Tim took an unnecessary risk. No coverage means no protection. He SHOULD have known better."

Frisco clamped his mouth shut and his kept his hands by his side. He mentally repeated a mantra of calm. It was sheer luck that Ross had the natural-born ability to get under his skin effortlessly.

At the top floor, they separated - Frisco to Connie's office and Ross to his office. Frisco found Connie waiting for him.

"Your access privileges have been changed, Frisco. Go and audit to your heart's content," said Connie.

"Am I actually going to find anything?"

"You never know," said Connie. She closed her door three quarters then motioned Frisco to take a seat. "It's standard operating procedure after an upgrade or system issue." From a drawer she pulled out a small whiteboard. She began to write on it while talking. "Usually, Tim does one without having to be reminded. It's just part of his normal routine I suppose." She showed the whiteboard to Frisco.

It said: _It's started. Moscow. Warn Dia._

Connie contined to talk loudly, "Think you can dust off your analysis skills?"

"It's like a riding a bike-" began Frisco.

The door swung open. Deftly, Connie tucked the whiteboard under some paperwork on her desk. An irritated Ross came in.

"Why wasn't I told about this earlier?" asked Ross.

"Communications tried your phone this morning and got no answer. They got me instead," said Connie. "Things are under control. Calm down."

"Operations has no jurisdiction in the field. These orders should have been passed by ME first!"

"There was no time," replied Connie in even and unhurried tones. "They went to our agents to defect. I authorized the asylum requests. On my instructions, they were brought to the embassy. The State Department is actually happy this time. How often do two political dissidents, four counterintelligence officers and an Army general land in their laps?"

"They were not debriefed. How do we know these are legitimate defections?"

"Every single one of them checks out."

"We've never had this many at one time before. That's suspicious."

"If I remember correctly, Ross, your department didn't pass them through very often," said Connie.

"WE have strict requirements. This isn't the old days, Connie, where field agents can vouch personally for the character of an enemy agent based on the flimsiest of reasons."

"There was more trust in the old days. Trust before paperwork."

"You liked cozying up to them didn't you? Or maybe you still do," said Ross.

"What can I say? I'm the friendly sort," replied Connie. "Tell your people to expect more defectors. I called this more than a month ago, Ross, remember?"

"Gods! You're still babbling about a DVX civil war!" exclaimed Ross. "They go through instability every decade or so. There is no civil war. It's ridiculous."

"Something or someone is stirring the pot over there. Don't you read the same reports I do?" said Connie. "We need to give guidance to our agents before they get blindsided."

"Guidance of what? We have no proof of anything actually happening."

"This morning's defectors had a lot to say," said Connie. "There's a witch hunt going on. Senior DVX officers are disappearing left and right at their headquarters and in the field. I don't need to tell you that this puts our informers on the firing line, too."

"They're going to say what you want to hear!" said Ross. "They've gone through these purges before. The last one was, what, the … the late seventies. It's normal for them. Until we have verified the defectors' stories with credible sources their asylum requests are on hold."

"Not this time," retorted Connie. "The executive panel has approved my requests. They're in State's hands now."

"You had no authority to-"

"Next time, answer your phone," said Connie. "Since you're here, I must officially inform you of the imminent systems and technology audit."

"What? Now?" asked Ross.

"It's overdue," explained Connie. "Tim used to run basic audits every month. We missed last quarter so we need to do a comprehensive cycle this time around."

Ross spluttered, "We have too much going on and-"

"I wasn't asking for your permission. It was a simple notification."

"The new guy isn't up on all the systems yet. You should wait until he is."

"It doesn't require that level of technical expertise. You run a few programs, get some printouts, archive some data. Don't worry about it Ross. Any trained monkey could do it," said Connie. "In fact, I've assigned it to Frisco."

"Thanks, Connie," said Frisco. "Your faith in me is … touching."

"He's not profiled to access that-" began Ross.

"I changed his account permissions temporarily. He'll be fine," said Connie. "You better get back to your office, Ross. I'm expecting more defectors in the days ahead. You're going to be very busy."

* * *

><p><em>On board the mega-yacht Callisto Star <em>

Peter presented himself at the salon. Helena sat behind a desk reading from her laptop screen. Charlotte reclined on the couch with her leg propped on a low ottoman.

"I am here as requested," said Peter as he walked in and sat in an armchair.

"Thank you, Peter. Help yourself to coffee on the table there." Helena stood up and sat on the sofa opposite to Charlotte's end and closer to Peter. "There's some sweet bread if you can keep it down."

"I'll skip the bread," said Peter as he made himself some coffee. "Wasn't there three of you?"

"Arielle is tending to other matters," said Helena.

"You said you were to meet Cesar Faison - when and where?" asked Charlotte.

"Tomorrow eight in the evening at the … the Hotel Sovietsky's Green Bar in Moscow."

"I know the place. Very private location," murmured Charlotte. "What were you to discuss with him?"

"Nothing of importance now."

"Come now, Peter. You were babbling incoherently about it," said Helena.

"It's a family matter. It has nothing to do with my work. Former work."

"This meeting has been confirmed? He'll be there?" asked Charlotte.

"Yes and yes," Peter took a long drink of coffee. "It's a moot point. I don't have her. No leverage left."

"Her is Robin Scorpio?"

"She who is my wife," said Peter dryly.

"What?" asked Helena and Charlotte in unison.

"In name only. I am not a … lecherous man. I'm old enough to be her father," said Peter. "Our union was an instrument to allow me to better move her around. That is all. I've never touched her."

"She agreed and married you willingly?" asked Helena.

"She had no choice in the matter. I was threatening her family, her mother especially, and that's the quickest way to gaining her cooperation."

Charlotte's eyes narrowed, "Were you … did you have the capacity to carry out your threats?"

"Not me personally. Elena occasionally hired some people on contract to do things for her," said Peter. "I borrowed them sometimes to take pictures and movies. I hoarded them until Robin became difficult."

"But would you have harmed her family?"

"I doubt it."

Helena smiled but not in a good way, "You cannot harm another directly yet you create mass poisons."

Peter flushed. "It wasn't like that at the beginning. My work could have made a difference in the sick. I still believe that."

"But greed reared its ugly but necessary visage and altruism was forgotten," said Charlotte.

"I … we needed so much money to do the research. We had to get it from somewhere, somehow."

"And you had no qualms at all about the people you were administering the treatment to?" Charlotte's tone of voice had a brittle edge to it.

"Elena arranged the procurement of test subjects among criminals, the mentally ill, the presumed war dead - all expendable dregs of society."

"Well, they certainly were AFTER you got through with them," said Charlotte. "However, I was-"

"Charlotte!" Helena shook her head.

"A family should deal in truth. Outside of the family is another story," said Charlotte.

"Very well. Tell him if you must."

Charlotte looked at Peter. "You've asked me who I am repeatedly. Let me tell you. I am Charlotte Devane."

"Devane? As in-" began Peter.

"Anna Devane is my niece by marriage," said Charlotte. "I raised her twin Alexandra Marick as my own child."

Peter was puzzled. "What are you doing here with us?"

"That is a long involved story and unimportant. What IS vital for you to know is that I was your LAST patient," said Charlotte. "Robin told me I was being prepared for a special client. I escaped during the delivery process."

Peter leaned towards Charlotte studying her face. She had lost weight and the stress of surviving her ordeal was evident still in her face and form. His eyes were drawn to her leg and her cane.

"I distracted your guards allowing Robin to escape. I was not so fortunate."

"That was you?" exclaimed Peter. "How were you physically able to move, to react? The treatment should have left you docile and weak as a newborn."

Charlotte remembered every word and action that occurred during Robin's 'confession' to her. It was information she would keep to herself. Still she answered truthfully, "I'm not certain. Perhaps a mistake was made."

"No. We've done that procedure hundreds of times." Peter's eyes studied Charlotte's face with clinical intensity. "You were tranquilized and … and delivered to my client. How did you survive the sea?"

Charlotte let out a low chuckle. "Sheer dumb luck and I have a souvenir to show for it." She pointed to her leg. "I shall never walk normally and I doubt I shall regain the strength that I used to have. However, I am thinking more clearly, sharper, than I ever have. I believe that is due to your treatment."

"No hallucinations, strange dreams, confusion, feelings of paranoia?" asked Sinclair.

"None at all. In fact, my sense of purpose is more acute than it has been in a very, very long time."

"In addition to Charlotte's remarkable recovery, I have seen your work in action, Peter. I share Charlotte's belief that your work must continue," said Helena. "It has more potential than even you suspect."

"Yes, yes, I see that." Sinclair groaned in frustration. "But I … I can't start from nothing. I need my formulas."

"The ones that Robin has?" asked Charlotte. "You said she would give it to you in exchange for what again?"

"Her passbook to her bank account in Switzerland, her dog who she has already and a divorce."

"Hmm, we can't very well ask her outright, can we?" said Helena.

"Why not?" asked Peter. "We're not friends but we dealt as fairly as we could with each other."

"Surely she wants you dead."

"One time we talked about what we wanted out of life. All Robin wanted was to be free with no ties to me."

"No talk of vengeance?"

Peter was thoughtful. "Having HIV as she does, it gives her a unique viewpoint. Every day she lives with a death sentence over her head. Why waste time feeling hate when living is a better option? It took me a while to understand that and her. She's also scrupulously fair."

"What do you mean?"

"If I wanted something, she had to receive something in kind and vice versa. For example, I wanted her to take her medicines under supervision but she desired privacy. I agreed to no cameras in her bedroom while she agreed to take her medication when it was given to her and to be closely monitored doing so."

"Quid pro quo," said Charlotte. "She took your formulas and planned for an exchange. Shrewd, cunning and courageous."

"I need the formulas for another reason," said Sinclair. He looked nervous. "I am … was contracted to create an older formula. If I don't deliver it soon, my life won't be worth anything. And they don't take apologies or … or give second chances."

"Who is they?" asked Helena.

"They're called the Gemini Group."

"They are not familiar to me." Helena looked at Charlotte. "Have you heard of them."

"No. Are they recently formed?"

"You probably know their parent organization - the World Security Bureau," said Peter.

It was Helena and Charlotte's turn to be surprised.

"The WSB dealt with you indirectly?" asked Helena.

"I … I don't believe the WSB knows what we do for the Gems. Or that my work exists," said Peter.

An image of two gold parallel lines flashed through Charlotte's mind. "Gemini? Their logo, is it similar to the astrological symbol?"

"Yes. In gold or sometimes red," said Peter.

"Were they the special client I was destined to be delivered to?"

"Yes."

"To be turned into a blank slate for what purpose?"

Peter fidgeted in his chair. "I'm not certain."

"Speculations are welcome," said Helena.

"After training and more treatment at their facility, you may have been scheduled for deployment with the personality imprint of … of-"

"The perfect spy," finished Charlotte. "Or near perfect."

"All under the nose of the WSB? I find that hard to believe," said Helena.

Charlotte grinned. "We have ways to confirm this information."

"No! I was instructed to never contact the WSB directly. I always worked with the Gems."

Helena smiled back. "Do make that call, Charlotte. If this is true, then finding you, Peter, has been a stroke of good fortune."

"But the WSB-" persisted Peter.

"I am VERY familiar with the organization," said Helena. "And I need no further motivation to deal with them."


	72. Chapter 71

_Somewhere over South Australia_

Genji called out into the cabin of the Piper Chieftain he's piloted out of Melbourne airport, "Landing in thirty minutes! Strap in. It's a small runway."

Anna heard the notice but didn't stop her window watching of the landscape below. She'd never been to this part of Australia. Beside her, Robert had enjoyed pointing out landmarks. Several seats behind them, Robin was doing the same to Vincent for whom this was a first visit to Down Under.

"It's beautiful country, Robert," said Anna peering at a low mountain range.

"It's remote. The closest town only has five hundred people," said Robert. "But it's a great place for growing children. I had the best childhood here. The ranch, the wide open spaces, the woods, the mountains, it's all here."

"For little boys who love the cowboy life, maybe," laughed Anna. "Why did you leave?"

"My grandfather started the ranch and my father continued it. It was in his blood but not his passion," said Robert. "When he got into politics, we spent more time in Melbourne. The city infected me and I started dreaming of other things beyond ranching and farming."

"Enter the police academy and the WSB."

"I would have been perfectly happy being a sheriff here and to live on the ranch part time. But the Cassadines killed that dream for me," said Robert. "I joined the WSB to find them. And once I was out in the world, coming back here was too painful."

"But you DID come back with Holly."

"Yeah. It was a mistake for both of us," said Robert. "I still hadn't put my parents' deaths behind me and Mac's betrayal of the family. I thought that starting a new life here would erase the old. I had questions and the answers weren't here for me to find. Instead, I took on cases for the Bureau. Holly was as safe as I could make her here but safety wasn't what she needed. I left her here too often for too long and our marriage suffered for it. That was all on me."

"You could have moved back to Port Charles with Holly."

"When I was home, we were happy. I didn't know how unhappy she was when I was gone. She put up a brave front until she couldn't anymore. When we had it out, well, it was a case of supremely bad timing." He took Anna's hand in his. "But things happen for a reason. I moved back, got to see my daughter grow up and shared the highs and lows of life with you. No regrets."

"Robert, she's coming back here. Is that a good idea?" asked Anna.

"Can't be helped. I want one of my people escorting Holly back home personally. Someone I trust completely who's not on the team," said Robert. "I couldn't risk her safety by having her separate from the group in Tokyo. Someone could still be watching us, all of us."

"With Edgar and Andrew with her, there are few situations they couldn't handle."

"Right."

"But, Robert, I don't want to cause her any unintended pain by coming here. This was your home together."

Robert was thoughtful. "I think she'll be fine. We had good memories here and very little of the bad sort. We've both moved on. On the other hand, I'd like to think that you'd love it here."

"Are you thinking of moving back?"

"No but should our ultimate plans fall apart the ranch is … is the last and safest place for all of us," said Robert. "I know Andrew loves it here and Robin did when she was small. I want … I need to know that you'll be happy, too. That you'll stay because you want to. Will you think about it while we're here?"

Anna kissed him, looked into his concerned eyes and said, "My home isn't a place, Robert."

* * *

><p><em>One Temple Court<em>

The workmen had begun bright and early. The sounds of power saws and hammering echoed throughout the multi-story Galleria. Sawdust and chalk made noses twitch and sneeze. Felicia's eyes followed the staircase as it wound up and up. She squinted at the skylight high above.

"I can't believe this place has been here all this time," said Felicia.

"Yeah. The family who owned it couldn't renovate the place and no one would buy it. They kept it boarded up," said Maxie leading her mother to the elevator.

"Except for Sean?"

"Tiffany and Dianara actually. They sunk a lot of money into buying it. The renovation loan is huge! We have to open as scheduled and get the shops filled up, too."

"You're showing the residential units, right?"

Maxie nodded. "Plus the stores on the Galleria levels."

"And you're holding down a job at Crimson?"

"Only Lulu and I could ever put up with Kate, our boss, so we stay," said Maxie.

"That's a lot of work," said Felicia entering the elevator.

Maxie pushed the right floor and the elevator lurched then began to climb. She stamped her foot down. "It's not supposed to jerk like that. It should be smooth. I have to talk to the elevator people AGAIN! I am going to make them fix this if it's the last thing I do."

Felicia looked at her daughter. She had changed in physical ways but it was the non-physical changes that she marveled at. "Why are you doing all of it? Is money a … a problem? If it is I could-"

"No, no, Mom, it's fine."

"You haven't touched the trust fund that your grandmother gave you. It's not big but it could help you out," said Felicia. "She sold the Hacienda to make that fund."

Maxie sighed. "I … I don't deserve it."

"It's not a matter of deserving something. It's a gift."

"But I should be able to make it on my own, Mom. I can't rely on you or RealDad because …"

"Because we're unreliable," finished Felicia.

"Yes. No. It's … it's your life. It's not mine. I have to make my life what I want it to be," explained Maxie. "With my commissions, I'll have a good chunk of my flat paid off and, if I brown bag my lunch for a while, I'll have my school tuition ready for a full year."

"You make that much on commissions?"

"These are luxury units, Mom. Wait 'til you see my place. The view isn't as good as the penthouse but it's good enough for me."

The elevator stopped and it lurched once more. Maxie made a face.

Maxie unlocked her unit. "That's it. I am going to find another elevator company."

Felicia stared around the spacious living room.

"I use the spare room as a study and storage room but, um, there's a daybed in there," said Maxie. "I, uh, I thought that maybe you'd like to stay here with me until you decide what you want to do next. Maybe get over the jet lag. But you don't have to if … if you don't want to. I just thought it was a good idea."

Felicia held Maxie by the shoulder. "Yes. I would love to stay. I love you even more that you asked me to."

* * *

><p><em>Villa Scorpio<em>

Command and Control was a study of contrasts. Beyond the monitor consoles, the cubicles had been pushed to the side and tables set up where the cubicles had been. Giles and Lars tapped earnestly in their cubicles while Alys went back and forth between tables with armfuls of folders.

Dani watched the activity for a minute before deciding that she was more curious about what Alys was doing. She walked over to her.

"Did we get a fresh batch of materials while I was sleeping?" she asked Alys.

Alys looked over the rim of her bifocals, "Morning, Dani! No new material." She lifted her arms to indicate the folders. "These are printouts from the DAT tapes. The boys are going through the DVD data disc and I got the tapes."

"But, why did you print them out? It looks like there are hundreds of folders here."

"I stopped counting after one hundred and fifty," said Alys moving about placing folders into piles on the table. "Unlike you with your younger eyes, I can't sit and look at a monitor for hours at a time scanning for a needle in a haystack. My kind of analysis is more hands on. We didn't have the benefit of computers in my day. We had file cabinets." She pointed at her forehead. "And we had this - our own computers that don't need electricity or batteries."

"What are you hoping to find doing it this way?" asked Dani genuinely curious now.

"These were originally IN file folders. Documents have the usual stamps indicating where they were filed and when. On television, you see them recreating the crime scenes or what they think happened. Well, I'm recreating the way the data was originally. Because whether they are in a electronic form or paper, it's all bits of data, right?"

"Hmm, yeah but I still don't get it."

Alys put down the last folder she had. "If you had to diagnose and treat a patient, what would you prefer to have on hand - the patient or a clipboard of his medical history and symptoms?"

"Ah, I got it. Thank you for explaining."

"None of us know everything. You learn how true that is the older you get and the longer you survive in our line of work," said Alys. "Once I had everything organized in their folders, I did the next step in analysis - pattern recognition. So, I sorted the folders by their given names first. It's a rather eclectic collection we have here. Some folders are filed under peoples' names, some for names of operations and some just have a number on them. That … variety is a pattern in itself."

"In medicines, different symptoms combine to indicate an illness but you have to find out why the symptoms exist then trace them to possible root causes usually by a process of elimination," said Dani. She motioned at the folder piles. "There's a … a correlation somewhere here. Am I on the right track?"

"Perfectly. Sorting by name didn't give me anything obvious so I sorted by file size. The operations files were thicker than the rest but that still didn't give me a good clue as to what I needed to be looking for. Then I began to look into a few of them. Read whole folders. That's when I found it."

"It?"

"The key is time. You would think that the folders from the seventies, for example, would have no documentation from a later time period."

"Once a case is over, it's over."

"That is not the case with these files. I began to sort according to the most current document in each folder irregardless of when the folder was created or the type or topic of the folder. On the tables here, one pile is one year. One table per decade from the seventies to the current time. The pattern leapt out before I'd gone halfway through sorting."

Dani eyed the tables with renewed interest. It was like a bell curve. The most folders were stacked in the late eighties and early nineties. The ends of the curve predictably tailed off in the seventies and present day. "A near perfect bell curve."

"Oh, yes," said Alys. "We know where to look now. We suspect that these records aren't in SIMON. Or if they are, they're not complete. What was so interesting during those years that they had to be kept hidden? Once we find out the what and why, then defining the who should be child's play."

"That's amazing," said Dani.

Alys laughed. "It's called old school analysis. We veterans may have more gray hairs up top but we do know a few extra things you don't."

"I'm all yours. Teach me. What can I do to help?"

"Here come the tedious bits that I never had much patience for myself," said Alys."Starting with the tallest piles, we have to take each folder and crossmatch to the data in SIMON now. I know we'll find missing items but what is anyone's guess. Any anomalies we find, we'll put in a separate area." She sighed. "I'm going to need another table."

"Maybe a rack with multiple shelves will work?" asked Dani. At Alys' nod, she added, "I'll get one and be right back."

* * *

><p><em>One Temple Court<em>

In Maxie's apartment a reunion was taking place. Felicia sat between Sean and Tiffany on the couch.

"You know seeing you on the monitor is one thing but being able to give you a hug is so much better," said Tiffany.

"I second that," said Sean.

"I can't wait to meet Belle. She looks just like you Tif," said Felicia.

Tiffany smiled. "On the outside but she's all her daddy on the inside."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You're exaggerating," said Sean.

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, sweetheart." She turned to Felicia. "While Maxie's at work, give me the scoop. What are you doing here?"

Felicia's bright expression turned serious. She looked at her two dear friends. "We're tired. I'm tired and Frisco is … is beyond burnt out. We've stayed in as long as we could but … everyone has a breaking point. For me it was Georgie's death and Tony's for Frisco. We're coming home for good. I just hope that it's not too late for us and Maxie."

Sean sat back in the sofa thinking. Tiffany gave Felicia a hug.

"It's a good sign that you're here at her place isn't it?" asked Tiffany.

"I couldn't believe it when she asked me to stay," said Felicia. "She's grown up into her own person. I barely know her."

"You'll get to know her. Don't worry about that. It's never too late."

"I want to know everything but I know I have to give her some space. Not smother her or be too pushy," said Felicia. "But I can't stand waiting and not knowing if we could be a family again."

Tiffany took hold of Felicia's hand. "You know that daughter of yours is full of surprises. Out of the blue she decided to buckle down, take control of her life and plan her future. I'm glad she did because she is so talented. Her potential was going to waste."

"You and Sean made that possible. Look at this place!"

"Maxie had to face some truths and decide. That's hard," said Tiffany. "She's a lot like a Frisco. Once her mind is made up, it's full steam ahead. I was going to give this to her at half price but she wouldn't hear of it. She did take a twenty-five percent discount."

"So you arranged her working here for commission?"

Tiffany pointed at Sean. "His idea and it was briiliant. The selling and the presenting brought out something. She has presence, thinks fast on her feet and does everything she can to be prepared."

"Like Frisco." Felicia sighed. "I don't think she'd like knowing how like him she is. She may accept me but Frisco … I don't know if that breach can ever be healed."

"Baby steps, Felicia. If they meet each other halfway, that's a good start."

"Frisco is tied up in knots about it. I know he is whatever he says otherwise."

Sean stirred from his mental gymnastics. "When is Frisco leaving the Bureau?"

"He's already told Connie. He's wrapping up his last case. I give it a few weeks."

"Then he'll be here? Full time?"

Felicia nodded. "That's the plan. Starting over is scary but we don't have a choice. I don't know what we'll be doing. Robert doesn't want Frisco working for Trident Security just yet. It would put too much unwanted attention on Trident and that's not what we want or need. It could raise red flags at the WSB end."

"It should be obvious where Frisco's … loyalties are by now."

"He's never really hidden our relationship to you and Robert and Anna. But we haven't pushed it in other people's faces either," said Felicia. "Few outside of the veterans know at all."

"The best secrets are those that people forget about," mused Sean.

"He's been in the service for decades and it's time to retire. No one will see that as strange. No waves, no red flags," said Felicia. "No more looking over our shoulder every other minute. We can concentrate on Maxie. She's the priority."

"We're here for whatever you need, you hear?" said Tiffany.

"I've always assumed that the WSB knew about Trident, princess. They don't?" asked Sean.

"Officially, they know it's Robert's firm and they know the client list."

"And unofficially?"

"They don't know Robert's other activities. All these years, we've done everything we could to stay under the radar. It's been costly in time and money but we're there."

Sean seemed puzzled. "But Trident's activities - the security side, the investment group - all that is public knowledge."

"That was the idea," said Felicia. "To the outside world, Trident is what it is - a legitimate business with legitimate clients. A true cover is the best cover. Isn't that one of your rules, oh mastermind of spies?"

"Uh, yeah, it is … was," admitted Sean.

"Well, Robert and Andre took it a few steps further."

"A cover for a cover for another cover?"

Felicia nodded. "Even Frisco and I don't know what THOSE activities are but we know they're going on."

"Those activities?"

"YOU don't know?"

"Ah, well, I know about Andrew and Guardian and the operations against the Foundation, the Cassadines-" began Sean.

"Which is what we know," confirmed Felicia. "If they haven't told you, then that means whatever they ARE doing can't be that … that important or complex. Frisco and I stopped analyzing things too much where Robert's plans are concerned. He said it was safer that we knew only what we knew. He was right. We've been able to live a life close to normal together and now we've made it back home. I can't help thinking that's what Robert wanted all along. He's gotten as devious as you."

Sean chuckled. "Wonder when that started?"

"A long, long time ago. If I'm reading the signs right, Anna's getting there, too."

"Anna? She's always had natural cunning," said Sean. "You think she's all in with Robert's plans?"

"She has to be with that no secrets pact they have," said Felicia. "I'm just glad someone is watching his back."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's a feeling I have. A man, especially someone like Robert, has to have a good reason to follow a plan for years and years," said Felicia. "When he and Andrew moved to Paris, he was different. Even Frisco noticed."

"Different in what way?" asked Tiffany.

"Serious, even grim, most times. He had that single-minded look that someone has when they're on a mission. He was still the same Robert but he was more driven, more disciplined and secretive. He had no female relationships that I know of and that's not like him. He accelerated a lot of things, too."

"Like what?"

"Setting up the network in Parador and legitimizing the security firm."

"I thought he was working for the World Health Organization," said Tiffany.

"He was. Frisco's convinced it was a cover for a cover."

"You're describing a wholly different man, Felicia. Robert could never keep a cover identity going for very long. His personality and traits were too strong to be completely submerged under an alien persona," said Sean. "Anna was the best at it that I've ever seen then and since. She was … she could be another person entirely. She could keep it up as long as she had to."

"That was in the past. People change," insisted Felicia.

"True, very true," conceded Sean. "He had that time in prison on assignment then years in black operations. That would change any man."

"Robert didn't change after that. Not really."

"He had … has post traumatic stress disorder. Anna told me so," said Sean. "It went untreated for years and that's probably what you picked up on."

"I know PSTD. I got Frisco through it. It doesn't change you permanently, not deep down," said Felicia. "I know Robert's changed even if no one else sees it. We can agree to disagree."

"For the record, I disagree," said Sean. "Robert has had a lot on his plate. In his place, I would be crazy by now." His cell phone began to ring. He consulted the display. It said Chase. "I have to return this call. It's the office." He gave Felicia a hug and kiss. "I am really happy you're back, Princess. Everything will work out. You'll see." He kissed Tiffany more passionately than she expected. "Honey, I'll call you later about dinner plans."

"Um, sure. I'll be around here most of the day." Tiffany walked him to the door. As she walked back to the couch she said, "Felicia, I agree with you except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"It's not just Robert. It's Anna and Sean, too."

Felicia smiled. "You think they're up to something and covering up?"

"Yeah. My radar is picking up something," said Tiffany. "It's the three musketeers all over again."

"We're going to wait them out?"

"We'll find out eventually," said Tiffany. "I can't say what it is that's bothering me but it's not enough to drive me crazy … yet."

"I'm glad it's not just me," said Felicia. "Is Neumann's still at the same place?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm going to stock up Maxie's fridge and pantry. Does she eat out every night? There's nothing here."

Tiffany laughed. "Our generation cooked. This generation calls for takeout. C'mon, I'll go downstairs with you."


	73. Chapter 72

_One Temple Court - Donely Penthouse_

In the bedroom, Sean stuffed some clothes into a duffle bag. He carried the bag to his home office. He opened a large lock box inside a desk drawer. He had the only key. He removed some items from inside which he added to his bag - a pistol and some ammunition clips, several pre-paid phones and pre-loaded debit cards, packs of cash in small and large denominations. Next, he opened another desk drawer and removed some prescription bottles. He tossed them into the bag.

He left for his office. There was a hiding spot he'd decided on for his getaway bag. An operative always had to be prepared to either flee or fight. Fighting was not an option. If he fled, the bag would insure his immediate survival. Survive and live for another day and the next and the next. That's what an agent was taught. Dying for honor was for samurais. Agents had to be opportunists and survivors. Sean had many reasons to want to live.

"Okay, old man, you're an operative again," he said under his breath as waited for the elevator. "Start thinking like one."

The phone call from Chase had hinted at nothing beyond Chase confirming Sean's arrival in London. For Sean, it was the point of no return. He'd been busy putting his pieces on the game board and gathering as much information as he could. Now, ready or not, it was time to execute his plan. The spymaster had to enter the game. He really had no choice in the matter.

* * *

><p><em>WSB Headquarters, NYC<em>

Bureau chief Martin Ross slammed the phone down. "Crackpot!" He yelled at his administrative assistant to screen his calls more carefully. "Get Atwell on the line!"

A few minutes later Ross was speaking with Lorne Atwell, Moscow deputy chief. "Lorne, you know the drill. How did this happen?"

"They went around us, Ross. Before I could do anything, State had granted the blanket immunity AND asylum," said Lorne. "I did my best to put the fear of god into State on this end. They'll be running names and defectors through us going forward."

"Good. We need to keep control of the situation."

"You think there will be more coming our way?"

"Maybe," said Ross. "I've been hearing that things are hopping over there. Anything verified?"

"It's not hopping per se," said Lorne. "It's a … a lot of people going on vacation or not answering our inquiries, Ross. Three of our best informers have left the city and are confirmed at their various dachas with their families. Our other sources are not taking our calls, not even in person. They're afraid to talk."

"Afraid of what?"

"I don't know and not knowing has me concerned," said Lorne. "Paris, London, Berlin and Rome are having the same scenarios. Our sources have gone to ground."

"It could be nothing."

"The … informal channels are buzzing."

"Informal what?"

"The message boards and chat rooms where former operatives from all the services hang out."

"They talk about this?" asked a flabbergasted Ross.

"It's the Internet age, Ross. You can't stop people from talking and besides who else are they going to talk to but each other. Everyone uses aliases and mock personas. Half the fun is figuring who is who," said Lorne. "Anyway, the darndest rumors are swirling."

"What rumors?"

"The most ridiculous one is that there's some shadow outfit that's a lot bigger and badder than anything we've seen before. Something or someone that's been biding their time waiting to take over," said Lorne. "Online, it's referred to as Smoke."

"How corny," Ross chuckled. "There's always a megalomaniac around the corner. What else?"

"Chains are breaking up," said Lorne.

"Who cares? That's such an old concept starting as far back as the OSS, for god's sake," said Ross. "How trustworthy is information passed person to person? Lying is our business."

"I'll use whatever I can get," said Lorne. "It was working for us until about two weeks ago. The information got stale which means that new information wasn't being passed through. I asked around."

"And?"

"They're retiring in bunches, Ross. No notice just leaving for parts unknown and dismantling the chains as they went."

"Everyone gets tired of the business."

"I know but these people were pros. They live and breath this stuff. Whole families got involved. No one can replace them."

"Technology will. It's more reliable in the long run."

"Have you heard about the Vakalos mystery?"

"Um, rich Greek tycoon found dead on his yacht last week?"

"That's the one. Publicly, it's out that it was an overdose but privately no one has a clue how he died. His boat was cruising the Mediterranean with a loyal crew and he's offed with not a scratch on him," said Lorne. "He's related to the Cassadines by marriage. There's rumors about their family wars."

"Oh, yes, their ways of dealing with internal conflict are well known, They're the modern day Borgias."

"The message boards are saying that it was the Scarecrow's doing."

"He's gone and probably dead."

Lorne's tone was doubtful. "The scuttlebutt is that there's a new guy but same Scarecrow training, tactics, the works. They speculate that he's behind the Greek job."

"Assassins are a dime a dozen now."

"I thought we were using him. We're not?"

"Not for a long, long time and not in the future, if he really exists," said Ross. A message flashed on his computer screen. "I have to attend to something. You have your instructions."

"Right. No defectors get through," confirmed Lorne.

Ross disconnected the call and turned to look at his screen. The message said: AUDIT TRACE IN PROGRESS. TERMINAL IS DISCONNECTED FROM NETWORK.

Ross shook his head. "You're becoming a pest, Frisco. You're forcing me to have to do something."

* * *

><p><em>Moscow, Russia<em>

The three men settled into their seats for their usual quarterly ritual. The youngest and the most earnest flipped his notepad to a new page. The two older men talked about the latest reports from the field. They had never been friends but they were civil enough to each other.

"Constantine, I am concerned about the growing incidences of foreign operations on our soil," said Josef.

"We execute operations elsewhere. There is no difference," replied Constantine Korolev. He was the longest serving member of this unique committee. Over the years, his colleagues had changed but one thing each of them had was ambition. It was one trait he cultivated but never truly nurtured. It wouldn't do to be too visible. Visibility attracted attention and attention was a two-edged blade.

"I care only for what happens here. Look at this … this operation in Vladivostok-"

Arkady noted the topic of the conversation on his pad. "The American ambassador Coughlin assures us that it was a drug enforcement operation that-"

"That went wrong!" roared Josef. "I learned long ago that Americans use THAT as a common excuse. They cannot minimize their drug problems at home so they come here! I do not believe it."

"Whether you believe or not is useless, Josef. It is done," said Constantine. "Josef, I leave the military matters to you. Do the same for international relations and me. Everything is under control."

"I agree," said Arkady. "I would like to discuss the measures we are taking to counter the mafia."

Josef groaned. "You are obsessed. They are harmless!"

"They are infilitrating the organization. We MUST stop them," said Arkady. "They are becoming more … more bold." He passed a report to Josef. "Here were six men executed in a forest outside of Vladivostok. This is just the latest example. No, Josef, this is NOT a mafia execution. Three of the dead men were verified former intelligence agents and-"

"And now mercernaries," said Josef. "They are better off dead."

"My department believes that the mafia are becoming more sophisticated. Using technology to … do their work for them."

"What does that have to do with us?"

Arkady pushed his spectacles up his nose. "They are attacking us, Josef."

"What?"

"Did your contacts not inform you of the breach in satellite communications, Josef?" asked Constantine. "Page two on the daily brief."

Josef read the report quickly. "I did not know. I will verify. How long has this been possible?"

"Our experts detected the suspicious behavior only in the last twenty-four hours," said Arkady. "I have a team investigating the source and …" Arkady's voice trailed off as he spotted the man entering from a door that was normally kept locked during their meetings. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Forgive the intrusion but I have an urgent need to speak with you all," said Faison.

Constantine stood up nervously. "Cesar, you are … are unexpected."

Josef's bluster disappeared. He added another chair to the table.

"Introduce me," said Faison.

"Arkady, this is Cesar Faison, the … the fourth member of our committee," said Constantine.

Thin-lipped with disapproval, Arkady said, "We are three, only three."

"Times have changed. I must remember that." Faison removed a small pouch from inside his jacket.

"Let … let us all have a seat," said Josef.

"No. I want an explanation," said Arkady. "Who is this man?"

With a flourish, Faison emptied the pouch on to the tabletop. Four polished Roman coins tumbled out. "I believe we all know what these are."

Arkady fumbled for his own coin but Constantine and Josef barely moved. They eyed Faison as an antelope eyes the stalking tiger.

"Do not bother. You all have … fakes. I have the real ones. Don't I, Constantine? Josef?"

The two men said, "Yes, Faison."

"Symbols of office nothing more," said Arkady.

Faison took his seat. "In the old days, these meant many things - forgiveness, loyalty, acceptance, recognition, births and deaths. Josef and Constantine and their families know that the same applies today."

"Please, Arkady, sit down," urged Constantine.

"I don't understand," persisted Arkady.

Josef hissed. "Do as he says, you fool."

"No! I demand an explanation."

Faison sighed. "We were all young once." He took out a cigarette case and lighter.

"Arkady is a valuable addition to our committee," said Constantine. "One of … of the new men."

"Why is he here?" asked Arkady. "Someone answer me."

"I've been on vacation for … for a long time but that period of my life is ended," said Faison. He lit a clove cigarette. "Would you believe I even smoked less?"

"H-h-hard to believe," said Josef.

Unnerved by his colleagues' deference yet defiant as only the ignorant and righteous can be, Arkady said, "Coins mean nothing. You were not appointed to this committee. You do not belong here."

"The pup has a spine. Interesting," said Faison. "Will he bend?"

"He will. I will talk to him later," assured Constantine. "Other … other measures will not be necessary."

"Bend to what?" asked Arkady.

"I have been doing research about what the DVX has become in my absence," said Faison.

"You … you have?" asked Josef.

"Yes. It has degenerated." Faison held up a hand. "But the fault is not entirely yours. There was glasnost, perestroika and other annoyances. You have done well to retain the core of the organization."

"We have done our best to follow your plan," said Josef.

"I have been traveling for signings and appearances. I have used the opportunity to re-establish connections with my various networks and contacts."

"You have?" asked Constantine.

"An interesting picture formed the more I learned first hand."

"What picture is that?"

"Ideology alone can no longer guarantee an operative's loyalty. We must find other ways," said Faison. "It is time for a new plan but first we must kill the rats." He retrieved a list from his inside pocket. He handed the list to Constantine then said. "You know what to do."

"What is that?" asked Arkady.

Constantine accepted the list and scanned it. With trembling hands, he handed the paper to Josef.

"What is it?" repeated Arkady.

"Informers, traitors and those of questionable intent," said Faison. He turned to face Arkady. "Once a traitor, always a traitor. Like you."

"What?" Arkady rose to his feet. "Who are you to-"

PSSSFT!

The silenced bullet ripped through Arkady's chest and out through his back. He fell to the floor gurgling as blood seeped out of his mouth.

Faison spared the writhing man a glance as he returned the gun into his holster, "Say hello to Hans Reinhardt when you meet him next. And, you were correct about one thing. We are three, only three."

* * *

><p><em>WSB Headquarters, NYC<em>

Up on the roof, Frisco made another circuit of the helicopter landing pad. It was a good way to keep warm. He pressed the phone closer to his ear.

"I'm wrapping this case up as quickly as I can," said Frisco. "Connie needs me for another week or two."

"That's perfect timing," came Felicia's voice. "Bobbie's selling the brownstone so that's out. But I think you'll love Temple Court."

"What? We're living in a church?"

"No, it's this converted building that Tiffany and Dia bought. Most people just call it Temple Court," said Felicia. "It's close to everything and best of all, Maxie already lives here."

"How is she with us moving back?"

"She's open about it," said Felicia. "She's not putting up walls-"

"Or flinging insults and-"

"Frisco, stop. Those days are over. I have to believe that."

"Okay, okay, honey, whatever you say."

"She's giving us a chance. I'm not going to let anything ruin it not even your pessimistic attitude," said Felicia. "I really want this to work."

"Me, too," admitted Frisco. "It's past time I got out of here. It's … it's driving me nuts!"

"The sooner you're here the better I'll be," said Felicia. "I get a weird feeling each time I think about you and the Bureau."

"You're paranoid."

"It's a strange feeling like … like something bad is about to happen."

"Yeah, me unloading on Ross on my last day," said Frisco.

"Watch yourself especially around Ross. Please, Frisco? Don't do anything stupid. He's always been bad news for you."

"He's just everything that I hate about the Bureau, you know," said Frisco. "Don't worry. I'm cool. I'm not letting him get to me." He looked at his watch. "I gotta get back, honey. I'll check in again later. Bye. Love ya!"

As he descended the stairs, Frisco remembered the times that Ross had cost him nearly everything. Ross had played him like a conductor running an orchestra using his natural sense of responsibility and protectiveness to manipulate him time and again.

'A few more days and I'm outta here for good," he muttered.

* * *

><p><em>The Scorpio Ranch, Australia<em>

Robert strode over the packed earth to a small cottage which served as the foreman's office. He'd left Anna, Robin and Vincent at the main house getting settled in.

Middle-aged and leather-faced, ranch foreman Heath Carstairs opened the door with a cool beer in hand. Robert took the offering eagerly. "Looks like you'll be here for a while," said Heath.

"Yeah time for essential family bonding. We're going up to the hills once Andrew gets here."

"Okay. I'll pick out some good horses."

"Both Anna and Robin ride so get them some mounts with spirit," said Robert. He followed Heath into the living room which had been re-purposed into an office. Genji sat in front of a computer. He turned around when Robert came in.

"Everything normal at home," said Genji. "Radio silence in effect with one check in per day."

Robert grinned. "I want a little peace and quiet. I'm going to step away from operations for a while and so will Anna."

"We're on our own?"

Robert nodded. "Heath, I need someone to escort Holly back to England. The best one you've got and someone she knows. She's antsy to get home."

"Got it. I might do this one myself. There are few here now that Holly would know or vice versa," said Heath. "Leave it to me."

"The Foundation is out of the picture. Helena is off to god only knows where. I can't think of anything pressing happening. Unless the world is ending or some similar catastrophe is falling about your heads, I don't want to hear about it. For the next two weeks consider me and Anna on a family only vacation."


	74. Chapter 73

_Villa Scorpio_

Giles flipped through various satellite channels. In front of the tables, Lars, Alys and Dani sat surrounded by file folders. They were reading every file within the years targeted by Alys - the late seventies and early nineties. It was a tedious and thankless task but it had to be done. Two other minions assumed the role of data entry operators as they took the finished folders and crossmatched against SIMON's data.

The distinctive voice of Jackie Templeton came over the speakers. She was being interviewed by the BBC.

"As I've said before a large packet of information was delivered to my desk. I'm assuming that it was the same packet that, uh, Scotland Yard, Interpol and others have received. I … uh, just got it a few days earlier. That's why I was at the Foundation trying to verify the allegations as best I could," said Jackie.

"Since you were there, did you see the terrorists as-" began the interviewer.

Jackie leaned forward in her chair. "There were no terrorists. None."

"Dr. Larchenko is on record as attributing the attack to armed terrorists."

"I've covered insurgencies in various parts of the world. I know what terrorists look like up close and personal," said Jackie. "The building collapsed inwards. Bombs went off from inside."

"Which supports Dr. Larchenko's reasoning."

"Was she there? No. I was," insisted Jackie. "The Foundation is not isolated. There are houses and buildings all around. I think terrorists would have been easy to spot, don't you? No one has come forward."

"We've had reports of explosions and fires filed by area residents," said the interviewer.

"I don't think gunshots were reported though," said Jackie. "There was a lot of noise. Windows shattering, people yelling as they got out of the building. I was yelling at the guards and the administrators. It was chaos but I didn't hear any gunshots. Not one. That's why I don't believe it could have been terrorists."

"The Vienna police department is continuing their arson and bomb investigation. There are rumors of several high government officials leaving office for personal reasons. Know anything about that?"

Jackie smiled. "My lips are sealed until … tomorrow."

"C'mon, Jackie, don't be a tease. What's happening tomorrow?"

"Read my byline in the papers. I promise you won't be disappointed," said Jackie. "Let's just say that the Foundation is not the benevolent institution it represents itself to be."

"She does know her business," said Alys. "That was a near perfect interview."

"As long as the real truth is revealed about that ghastly place, I'll be happy," added Giles. He looked at a notepad. "How is renovation of the new property going?"

"Slow. The house is in much disrepair. Worse than the Villa had been," said Lars. "Fortunately, the structure of the house is sound. The most critical rooms will be ready by the time Raine and Shane bring Ms. Curic to her new home. By the way, Giles, the prefabricated homes that will be our new cottages will be delivered in a few weeks."

"It's going to be nice to be able to stretch out. We're stacked like sardines in the Lodge," said Dani.

A new broadcast filled the air. "At this time, the authorities have not confirmed the wild rumors surrounding the death of Greek tycoon Pompey Vakalos. The coroner has confirmed that he did not die of natural causes but would not reveal anything further. They are-"

"Vakalos? As in Helena Vakalos Cassadine?" asked Dani.

Giles' lips thinned and he refrained from replying. He listened more closely to the broadcast. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lars put the folder down and shut his eyes. He was listening intently too.

"Our sources have told us that Interpol is considering the case to be the result of an assassination. They are rumored to be following leads to an infamous assassin known as the Scarecrow," said the reporter.

Lars head snapped back. His eyes narrowed.

The news continued, "The Scarecrow retired years ago. Rumors abound that the mantle has been passed on. If this is true, the decades long hunt for the elusive hunter will begin again. This is Howard Orney reporting."

Lars shook his head. "No one has ever been able to identify him not for sure."

"He's that good?" asked Dani.

"He's become a legend by hiding in the shadows," said Alys.

"How does a paid mercenary become a legend?"

"If he was one man, he would be over a hundred by now."

"What?"

Lars cleared his throat. "The intelligence services know he exists and that the Scarecrow identity is passed on to another who is trained identically. Over time, the truth has been hidden under dozens of layers. I do not believe his identity will ever be known. That may be for the best."

Shortly, Giles excused himself. He left the Barn opting for a brisk walk to the Lodge and back. Several meters away from the immediate perimeter of the Barn and Villa, he descended to the river's edge and contacted Andre in France.

"Have you heard? About Pompey?" asked Giles.

"Yes and it wasn't me," said Andre. "Heloise won't let me out of her sight while I'm recovering. I fell through four floors you know. I've been on heavy painkillers since we arrived."

"The reporter seemed so certain it was the Scarecrow's work."

"Interpol must have some evidence that they haven't released yet," said Andre.

"Planted evidence?" asked Giles.

"Yes or maybe something else. Vakalos was in the middle of the Meditteranean, on his own ship and no sign of the cause of death on his body. Myterious deaths attract conspiracy theories like moths to flame," said Andre. "As much as I want to avenge Jacques' death, his implicit request to me was that I would not use Scarecrow to exact that pound of flesh. Given time, I'll get Helena by other means. Heloise is more upset about these rumors than I am."

"Upset? Why?"

"Woman's intuition of upcoming doom," said Andre. "Mine in particular."

"Does that mean that the Scarecrow came out for some air and is going back into the closet?"

"No," said Andre. "The rumors got one thing right. This genie is out of the bottle and it means to stay out."

* * *

><p><em>WSB Headquarters, NYC<em>

In the conference room, Martin Ross fumed as he watched the Templeton interview with Connie, Frisco and other top level operatives. When the broadcast finished, he snatched the remote and turned off the monitor.

"THAT should have been OUR investigation!" said Ross. "How did a reporter get the scoop on US?"

"She's a good reporter," said Connie. "I've congratulated our counterparts at Interpol."

"We had no inkling of this? A major world-class institution is … is shot up by terrorists and we knew nothing in advance? How is that possible?"

Connie shook her head. "It wasn't terrorists."

"Templeton seems to know more than she's saying," said Frisco. "Her sources are good."

"That's not the point, Frisco," said Ross. "We get a packet and the contents are dynamite. It's our job to find out this sort of information. Why didn't WE find out first? Isn't this what Guardian is for?"

"Ross, we're not omniscent," said Connie. "Our analysts are poring over the packet just like EVERY OTHER intelligence agency on the planet who were all in the dark. We should be thankful that there are still some people out there with a conscience. We're working with the FBI and Justice to freeze all Foundation funds and continue the investigation on a state by state level. This is cut and dried for us. We have other problems to focus on."

Ross sighed. "Not the defectors again. It's taken cared of."

Connie dismissed everyone else before continuing the discussion with Ross. "I'm talking about our disappearing informers and couriers. I got an update from Lorne Atwell. It would have been better if you'd briefed me beforehand."

"It was trivial and Europe is not your area anymore," said Ross.

"I don't care about that! Get your head out of the sand," said Connie. "We need to fully brief State on this TODAY. They have to know so they can increase security at consuls and embassies just in case."

"For the love of god we are not in a state of war here, said Ross. "We are not breathing a word of this. They already know too much thanks to your meddling." He rubbed at his temples. "It's … it's a phase … a changing of the old guard DVX style."

"I want to start an operation to get as many of our informers out of the line of fire," said Connie. "We owe them that much for the years of service-"

"They knew the risks going in. They're on their own," Ross grimaced. He rose. "I … I need to get an aspirin."

"Your migraines are back?"

"No, it's more like a tension headache. It's been a long day." He rolled his neck. "Connie, we need to sit on this until we have verification from sources we trust."

"Ones YOU trust you mean."

"Fine! Whatever," said Ross.

Connie noticed how flushed his face was. "Go get your aspirin. We're done here."

"I mean it, Connie, not a word to State. We don't want to panic them. There's no reason to."

"Don't I always do what's good for the Bureau?" asked Connie. "Remember, I'm taking a personal day tomorrow."

"Seeing your grandson?"

"Hmm, it's been a long time," murmured Connie. "Operations is all yours tomorrow."

Ross moved to the door, "Don't you mean Frisco is all mine?"

Connie smiled, "Can't you two just get along?"

Connie locked her office door. Adrenalin made her jumpy. Her heart hammered. She leaned against the door and took a few deep breaths to calm her thoughts and emotions. With renewed purpose, she began placing phone calls. The first was to the Bureau's chief physician.

She picked up the handset and connected to a number committed to memory. "Lionel, it's Connie."

"Connie? Is it time for your yearly physical already?" asked Lionel in his Boston Brahmin accent.

"I'm calling about Martin actually."

"Nothing wrong I hope."

"I'm worried about his migraines and headaches. I think it's all this stress."

"He did take the vacation I ordered," said Lionel. "How severe are these migraines? He doesn't have a history of them."

"You … you don't know about his headaches?"

"First time I've heard of it," said Lionel. "Let me see the computer. I hate these things but they are handy."

Connie fidgeted in her seat. She could hear the single finger keyboard tapping that Lionel employed. At his age, he refused to adapt too much to new technology.

"No record of Ross coming by, my dear."

"Maybe he just got pain pills. In and out."

"Per procedure, the chief physician, me, must see any director level employee personally and immediately whatever the situation. No director may ingest any medication unless prescribed by me or my office."

"Lionel, I believe that you need to evaluate Ross as soon as possible," said Connie. She took a deep breath. "In my capacity as Director of Operations, I … firmly believe that Ross is impaired and cannot carry out his duties."

Lionel cleared his throat. "That is a serious charge, Director Townley."

"I am requesting an immediate intervention and evaluation by you and your staff. I want Ross relieved of all duties during your evaluation," said Connie.

"In the chain of command, his responsibilities become yours. I must question your motives."

"There are others who will confirm these migraines. Also, there is evidence that his judgment is impaired. I am prepared to contact the executive panel on this matter."

"You must be very sure, Connie."

"I am."

"Personally and professionally, I shall have no part of a coup."

"I'm looking after the welfare of the Bureau, Lionel, and you know I don't fool around about that, If I'm wrong, I'll be the first to admit," said Connie. "I'll be gone in the afternoon but I can be here in the morning. Will you evaluate him?"

"Yes. I shall summon him down here first thing tomorrow," said Lionel. "I would like a preliminary report on these migraines. How about dinner tonight with the wife and me?"

"A home-cooked meal? I'm there." Connie hung up the phone. She began calling a few foreign consulates where she had contacts. Her last call was to Vladivostok.

"Connie, wonderful to hear from you. It's been a busy few days," said Ambassador Philip Coughlin. "Is this professional or personal?"

"Professional, I'm afraid," said Connie.

"Shoot. Get it over with."

"This is probably old news to you but I wanted to make sure you had complete information," said Connie. "There have been a series of disturbing events within the DVX which are rippling throughout our operations. As usual, your areas of interests will undoubtedly be affected."

"Damn it! He assured me that it was a … a simple operation. Nothing is ever simple with you people. Why don't I ever learn?" asked Coughlin. "How much negotiating will I have to do?"

"Negotiating? He?"

"I was told that your operatives had all been … been removed from my area. Is this not so? Do I have to go, beggar bowl in hand, to ask for their release? I don't mind being raked over the coals but I'd better get a thorough and truthful explanation first."

Connie stood up. The cord stretched as she walked to and fro behind her desk. "Step back a little. I have no idea what you're referring to. What operatives?"

"A team of operatives were murdered at a hotel here. I've spun it as being a hit by Russian mafia."

"Philip, I swear to you that there are NO WSB operations in Vladivostok. Zero."

"They had all the markings of a hit squad. One of them survived long enough to give my aide a confirmation number. He was confirmed as one of yours, Connie. I never would have cooperated so easily if they weren't yours, you know that."

Connie picked up her pen. "What was the number you were given? And don't tell me you don't remember because I KNOW you keep notes."

After a few minutes, Coughlin rattled off the phone number and the operative badge number. "I spoke at length with Arnold Vandenberg."

"That phone number doesn't sound familiar but the name is," said Connie. She accessed SIMON and asked for data on the telephone and badge numbers. The reply came swiftly.

Her screen displayed: THESE NUMBERS ARE ASSIGNED TO THE GEMINI GROUP.

Connie thought quickly. "Philip, my … my mistake. This one slipped by me. Sorry for the confusion."

"Whew! Just tell me I don't have to bail anyone out," said the ambassador.

"No. I'm calling about something else." Connie related the information regarding defectors and informers.

"I'll let my deputy know and that's it. If anyone comes in from the cold here, I'll call you first," said Coughlin.

"Personally, you understand?"

"I see. I think," said Coughlin. "You feel very strongly about this?"

"Yes, I do," said Connie. "This information isn't being let out via official channels."

"The Cold War is over."

"Says the man who managed to ferry dissidents out of Berlin for four years without ever falling under suspicion."

"They were far too busy looking at you, Connie." Coughlin chuckled. "I will handle my end as usual."

After the call, Connie stared at the words on her screen for a long time. The letters seemed to jump out at her in larger and larger print.

"What the heck is a department specializing in corporate matters doing sending a squad to a foreign country?" She accessed personnel records. "Arnold Vandenberg, who are you?"

After a few minutes of searching, she had her answer. There was no record of an Arnold Vandenberg.

* * *

><p><em>The Scorpio Ranch, Australia<em>

Robert found Anna and Robin in the living room. They were watching the news and Jackie's interview.

Anna spotted Robert coming in. "It's done. The packets are loose."

"And a job well done all around," said Robert taking a seat next to Anna.

"It was a HUGE risk for all of us, Robert."

"We came out of it smelling like roses," said Robert. "Why so pensive and serious?"

"Because we're not done. It's the tip of the iceberg."

"We've handed it off to the proper authorities. Let them worry about it." He put an arm around Anna. "We are officially on vacation."

"And indirectly hiding out until the fuss and bother is over with," said Anna.

"Mom's right, Dad," commented Robin. "The Foundation is out of business but their … their product is still out there."

"Our next step is informing most of the intelligence services about Compound X. We need to put the information together," said Robert.

"You need an antidote."

"Well, yes, we do."

"I've been looking through Alex, Eve and Raine's notes on the case. You have a pill that blocks the effects but it's of limited effect," said Robin. "I've going to write down everything I know about Peter's research and mine. The sooner an antidote is found the better."

Genji came into the room. He handed the phone to Robin. "Robin? It's a call for you."

"Thanks. Who is it?" asked Robin.

"A relative of yours - Charlotte Devane."


	75. Chapter 74

_The Scorpio Ranch, Australia_

In shock, Anna and Robert could only gape as Robin took Charlotte's call. Robin turned the speakerphone on.

"This is Robin Scorpio. Who's this?" asked Robin.

"My dear, how good to hear your voice. You sound much more cheerful than the last time."

"What do you want with me?"

"So much to the point just like your father," said Charlotte. "You saved me and I would like to show my gratitude by facilitating an exchange. You have something I want and vice versa. Let's deal."

Anna stood by Robin and said, "No deals especially with you. Never ever contact MY children again."

"Anna, I presume? You are being needlessly overprotective. My motives are entirely honorable. Once this transaction is done, we are even," said Charlotte. "Robin, I have … access to your bank passbook and divorce papers signed by Dr. Sinclair. Your freedom in exchange for any notes in your possession regarding past work. Additionally, a statement on what you did to erase the archives and how to restore them. I think that's fair, don't you?"

"You're supposed to be dead!" exclaimed Robert.

"Of course, the entire family is together. As for my demise, I must say that I'm grateful for my second chance. I mean to make the most of it I assure you," said Charlotte. "If you agree to terms, drop the items at a location I specify. You will find your items in the same place. No tricks just a fair exchange."

"That's fine with me," said Robin.

"Robin! No!" came her parents' voices.

"This is MY decision. If it wasn't for Charlotte, I wouldn't be here," said Robin. She turned her attention once more to the phone. "I agree to hand over all the notes I took with me and describe how to recover the computer files. One more thing. We leave each other alone. No attempts to kidnap, contact or coerce me through my family and friends."

"Agreed. Such a wise, brave, resourceful and daring individual. You are wasted in the sciences, my dear," said Charlotte. "I am texting the coordinates to you at this moment. The items will be in place within the next eight hours. In fact, the location will be the same place where your parents left me my present."

"You sound well," said Robin as if she were talking to her next door neighbor. "No side effects from the treatment?"

"I feel better as the days past. No ill effects from your shall we say unathorized additions to my treatment," said Charlotte.

"How did you find me? Is Peter with you?"

"Your parents are not the only ones with resources or friends. Peter sends his regards," said Charlotte. "In less than twenty-four hours, you can put aside this unpleasant episode and begin life anew. It's very liberating I find. Goodbye, Robin. Remember, follow your heart, always."

The connection was disconnected.

"She's up to something. I can hear it in her voice," said Anna.

Robin stood up. "Vincent and I will go to wherever these coordinates are and-"

"No. Vincent and Genji will go. You will stay here," said Robert. "Where is Vincent? Asleep? Vienna was very tiring on everybody."

"He's catching up with his parents," said Robin. "His mother Pavla has been frantic to talk to him."

Anna looked over Robin's shoulder reading off the coordinates. She fiddled on her phone. "The drop is at the Hotel Vladivostok. I doubt Charlotte is anywhere near it though."

"I'll see if Heath got a trace on the call. Unlikely but worth a try," said Robert.

"What's that about a location?" asked Robin.

Anna was thoughtful. "It's the roof. Her people. Her present. Her sense of humor is vile."

"I'll let Vincent know," said Robin as she left the room.

Anna and Robert faced each other. They were not happy.

"Andrew and Faison. Robin and Charlotte. How did this happen?" asked Robert. "What did we do wrong?"

"It's some sort of cosmic punishment for past, present and future sins. That's the only explanation," said Anna. "I want them out of our lives."

"That's what we're working on," said Robert.

"That's only Faison. Charlotte is a whole different kettle of fish."

"We'll add her to the soup, somehow," said Robert.

"I get the feeling that she's more dangerous than Cesar."

"Andrew checks Faison. That's one line he won't cross. What keeps Charlotte in check?"

"I don't know but I intend to find out," said Anna.

* * *

><p><em>WSB Headquarters, NYC<em>

Connie and Frisco strode down the sidewalk chatting about the weather. A few quick turns verified that they were not being tailed. They ducked into a seedy diner for an afternoon snack. After they placed their order, they got down to business.

"Lionel Beam will be doing a medical evaluation on Ross at my request tomorrow," said Connie softly.

"The Mad Doc?" asked Frisco.

"That may be but he's ours," replied Connie. "I'll be here in the morning but off the clock by noon. While Ross is out of the office, I need you to find something, anything that will stick. You've had full access for most of the day now. You haven't found anything?"

"The audit hasn't turned up any … any smoking guns," said Frisco. "I've scanned his individual case files. Ross is a dedicated company man through and through. I mean he even scheduled his wedding around two ongoing operations."

"What about systems access? You said there was something there."

"He initiated a diagnostic program the day that systems went haywire. I'm not a programmer and I can't tell if the code did anything malicious."

"You think it did?"

Frisco nodded. "The timing is too close to be coincidental."

"Go on."

"The internal systems logs for that day are conveniently gone. If I wanted to check out backups, I'd have to go through the new systems guy Bill. I don't trust him enough to do that," said Frisco. "But with Ross gone tomorrow, who is Bill going to report my request to?"

"Right. Have you heard anything from the other team?"

"Not yet but I know they're on it," said Frisco. "It would be better if I could use internal resources but I can't."

"That would tip off Ross," said Connie.

"What if I don't find anything?"

"Then I fall on my sword, eat humble pie and take whatever Ross throws at me but I won't give him the satisfaction of resigning," said Connie. "He's not going to like the evaluation. He's gone tomorrow. Take advantage of it."

Frisco picked up their order from the counter and brought it to the table. There was a sandwich for him and a salad for Connie.

"The team will be looking at the GEM disc, too. There has to be something important on it for Tim to hide it the way he did on the boat."

"Lay off on that, Frisco," said Connie. "It's vital that we deal with Ross and don't forget about finding Tim's killer. I don't think it was DVX. It's not their style."

"But the Gems-" began Frisco.

"Frisco, I've only got you for a few more weeks. I'm trying to get the most out of you," said Connie. "Ross and Tim are your assignments. Focus on that. I'll … I'll look into the Gems. Leave them to me."

* * *

><p><em>The Barn, Villa Scorpio<em>

That evening Maxie visited with Patrick and Emma in the cottage while Felicia checked in with the team. Lars escorted Felicia down into Command and Control.

"Talk about good camouflage. I'd never have guessed this was here," said Felicia coming down the stairs.

"It should look more rustic when the weather improves," said Lars. "We're stuck on our analysis. A fresh perspective could get us unstuck."

Lars introduced Felicia to Dani and Alys who she had not met before. They updated Felicia on what conclusions they had reached.

"By crossmatching what is included in these old records against what SIMON was initially provided with, we can piece together what data was pulled out," said Alys. "That data involves three people - Robert, Anna and Cesar Faison."

"What kinds of information were removed?" asked Felicia.

"The largest gaps were in 1991 and 1992, specifically the events from Venezuela and onward," said Giles. "We have Anna and Robert's own recollections about that time period. We matched up the folder data against SIMON then against their notes."

"And?"

"More gaps," said Alys. "Every operative is trained to notice and report more rather than less. We find it hard to believe that these gaps are there because the agent forgot to report them. This leaves two possible reasons. One, that the agent did not know these facts or, two, these facts were omitted for a reason."

"A reason like removing incriminating evidence?" asked Felicia. "Are there signs that the data is tampered or altered?"

"That's a possibility but I think that whoever did this opted for the simpler approach," said Lars. "Altering this many files would have taken time and forging may not have been his or her skillset."

"True." Felicia began to flip through the folders. She opened one at random and began to scan through the documents.

"Also, these are secured files. I've lost count of how many security stamps there are," said Dani. "Whoever is responsible would have had a high level clearance, right?"

"There's a problem," said Felicia. "We need to get to Frisco."

"What problem?" asked Lars.

Felicia held up one document. "This one is an internal only document. Complete secrecy is implied." She picked up another folder at random. She leafed through it. She pulled out one sheet of paper. "This is from the main archives. See, it's stamped from the Washington Bureau. The archives is a closed library. You can't just remove documents, especially folders like this, without someone noticing."

"When did the Bureau move from Washington to New York?" asked Lars. "Perhaps the move afforded someone the opportunity to do some judicious data theft."

"Mid nineties I think."

"What do we have so far? Someone at a high level on the inside in the mid-nineties who wants to hide some information about Robert, Anna and Faison," said Alys.

"Someone who may still be there," said Felicia. "Get Frisco on the line. He has to know."

Shortly, Frisco's image was displayed on the screen. He was dressed for sleeping.

"Hi, honey, right on time. I was just turning in early," said Frisco.

"I'm here with the team. They have something for you." Felicia changed the camera setting to include most of the team.

"I'm all ears."

"Examining the files manually, we've found gaps in what's in SIMON, in the missing files and in Anna and Robert's own logs for the time period of the Venezuela operation and going as far back as the late seventies," said Alys. "In fact, gaps exist in operations and time periods involving Robert, Anna and Faison."

Frisco's expression turned grim. "He always turns up in the worst places. Discrepancies in three different data sources is … is suspicious. How did it happen? All Bureau files were scanned then fed into SIMON. There shouldn't be that many discrepancies for this long."

"We are theorizing that the original files were scanned prior to the destruction of the physical files. But at some point in the years before the digitized data was provided to SIMON, someone took and hid the data away," said Lars. "The timestamps of 1993 on the data files support the theory."

"Tim's doing?" asked Frisco.

"It can't be," said Felicia. "He wasn't technology director in 1993. He was running the analysis division. I looked it up. I doubt that he had the ability to physically remove these files and put them on a disk. "

"Perhaps Tim found it somehow and put the data away for safekeeping," said Giles.

"If he did why not come forward with it sooner?" asked Frisco.

"There are hundreds of files here. Would he have had the time to study each one to really know what he had?" asked Dani.

"Probably not," said Frisco. "Look, I need something more concrete. Missing data is all good but-"

"Based on the type of documents, we're sure that it was an inside job at Washington HQ," said Felicia.

"How sure?"

"Very," said Lars.

"What is so important about Venezuela? Other than the obvious, of course," said Frisco.

"We focused on Venezuela based on the sheer number of documents associated with that time period. It may not be about that specific operation," said Alys.

"But it could be about someone," said Frisco.

"Anna, Robert or Faison?" asked Felicia.

"No. Venezuela is old business. It's not commonly known but it's not flagged either," said Frisco. "This is not about an event. This is about a person, a thief, a mole. Anna said that Faison had a mole inside the WSB. This is proof."

"You have someone in mind don't you?" asked Felicia studying his expression.

"Whoever it is had a high enough clearance in the nineties to do this. He or she had to have been involved in cases about Anna, Robert or Faison," said Frisco thinking out loud. "And, they had to have enough pull to keep this buried. A few people fit that description."

Felicia warned, "I know that look on your face. Don't jump to conclusions."

"I won't," said Frisco. "There's one more data point to look into."

"What's that?" asked Lars.

"Me. I was … involved in the Venezuela operation," said Frisco. "Send me the list of missing data for that time period. I'll compare it to what I remember. Maybe, just maybe, I can figure out who it is. It's someone still on the inside. I know it is."

"If you're thinking of who I think you're thinking, you can't do this solo. You shouldn't," said Felicia.

"I'll have backup. I promise," said Frisco. "Have you had a chance to look at the Gem DVD?"

"It's next in queue," said Giles.

"Good. Wait! I've got something for you." Frisco disappeared from the screen the returned. He held up the copy of Chase's notepad. "I know this is some kind of writing and it's in code. Can you run it by SIMON for me?"

Giles took a snapshot of the screen. "Will do, Frisco."


	76. Chapter 75

Later that night, Frisco reviewed the list of missing data. He lay back in bed and recalled the first time he'd ever heard of the Venezuela operation.

_Mexico City, 1992_

Frisco slipped into the backroom of the noisy cantina. As he closed the door, his smiling demeanor changed into an impassive mask. Three men waited for him. Hands on hips, he faced the agents.

"You do realize that you've just endangered my cover here," said Frisco.

"We probably did," said Martin Ross.

"It's taken me nearly a year to … to be accepted by the locals. Thanks, Ross," said Frisco.

"Look, Frisco, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important," said Ross. "I have a job and you're the only man who can do it."

Frisco looked left then right. "Who me?"

Ross' jaw flexed. "You have no idea how much it pains me to admit that."

Frisco crossed his arms across his chest. "All right. What is it?"

"I need you to hunt down two people."

Frisco shook his head. "Not my specialty."

"You don't have a choice." Ross took out a thick envelope from his pocket. He handed the envelope to Frisco. "Head to Venezuela with a team I've hand-picked for you. We've blackboxed two individuals. They're on the run. Your assignment is acquisition - dead or alive."

"I'm not an assassin. Choose someone else," said Frisco.

"Open the envelope. I think you'll change your mind."

As Frisco opened the envelope, Ross continued to speak, "You'd be ideally placed to make sure they're taken alive and-"

Frisco stared at the document he unfolded. "This … this is a joke. No way is this true."

"Our job is to carry out orders not debate them."

"What are … why were they boxed? They haven't done anything!"

"That we know of," said Ross. "Months ago we suspected that Scorpio was under the influence of Faison. Now, we've found out that Devane's past association with Faison was … is a lot more sinister than we'd believed it was."

"Anna and Robert are the victims here. They put Faison away. YOUR people screwed up and allowed him to escape."

"Faison got lucky," Ross bristled. "A chance in a million that someone looked away at a … a crucial moment. Faison is not the issue."

"He's the source of … of everything. I know it and you know it but you've never believed me about him."

"For god's sake, you wave Faison around like some unkillable boogeyman. He's just one man who's smart enough to make opportunities happen."

"Yeah and people die when he does." Frisco stuffed the document back into the envelope. "You want Robert and Anna alive just have the agents put their guns down. Robert's not one to shoot first."

"He's gone rogue. He's not the same man-"

"Well, of course not! His wife's been kidnapped. I've been in his position. He won't let anything get in the way of getting her back. Heck, I'd help him if I could."

"That's what you'd be doing by taking the assignment," said Ross.

"There has to be a catch somewhere. With you, there always is."

"Our first option is to capture them alive. Maybe work a deal in exchange for rescinding the blackbox orders. They'd still be an asset to us," said Ross. "Our second option is out of our hands."

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to lift the blackbox orders on both of them, Frisco. Believe me, I tried everything I could think of. If it were up to me, I'd only have the first option but it's not," said Ross. "Regulations and rules exist and we have to follow them. Per our chief director, option one has one, only one, chance. If it fails on the first try, then orders are to kill both of them."

"Do they know about this?"

"Robert knew about Anna's blackbox status. We think that's why he left in such a hurry," said Ross. "I don't know if he knows about his blackbox order. It doesn't matter. He's gone to ground. We don't know where he is."

"Then why Venezuela?" asked Frisco.

"Because a reliable source has informed me that Faison and Anna are in the area. Scorpio is bound to be on the same trail," said Ross. "You're my last resort, Frisco. We haven't had much luck in tracking either of them. But you know them and the way they think. You can find them."

"I'm more inclined to not find them at all."

Ross sighed. "Whatever you might think of me, I'm trying to do you and them a good turn."

"Really? Because of you losing Faison, you were passed over for promotion. That must have rankled. Then this year they offered Robert the top job."

"Yes, they did and he hadn't given them an answer one way or the other before he disappeared. That's why you get one chance to get them back alive. They want to see if Scorpio can be salvaged from this mess," said Ross.

"What about Anna?"

"She's a special case. She's a potential liability because of Faison. What has she told him about us and our activities?" said Ross.

"You're reaching, Ross. Anna is no more disloyal than Robert is."

"All the evidence points to her having gone with Faison willingly. To me that says a whole lot about where her loyalties lie. It may be better to leave her where she is with Faison."

"Then why is she being given a first option?"

"Because we suspect she's pregnant."

"What?"

"A woman matching Anna's description has been admitted to a hospital in Venezuela. She's in the maternity ward," said Ross. "If it was Faison's child I doubt Robert would be pursuing them so hard. A baby would be good leverage for our side on Robert."

"If she is pregnant, you can count on it being Robert's. Trust me, Anna wants NOTHING to do with Faison."

"I know Robert is a big boy and can take of himself but he can't keep an eye on Faison, rescue Anna and the baby and save himself. Can he do all that by himself? No one is THAT good," said Ross. "You're their daughter's godfather, aren't you?"

"Leave Robin out of this."

"It was only a casual mention. Nothing more," said Ross. "If Anna is pregnant, it cuts down on her effectiveness as an agent. She'll need help and so will Scorpio. You can be that help and finally get your revenge with Faison for kidnapping Felicia years ago. One chance. Make it count."

Frisco swallowed hard. He gripped the envelope hard before putting it inside his jacket. He left the cantina and got a taxi for the airport.

* * *

><p><em>Caracas, Venezuela 1992<em>

Frisco sprinted down the long alley. He could hear the sounds of gunfire in the distance. His own clothes reeked of perspiration and powder burns. Finally, he reached an intersection that he judged was the right one.

He turned right and was soon proven right. Crouched behind a bullet-riddled car, he could see Robert and a stranger. They were taking turns returning fire.

"Robert," whispered Frisco as he got closer.

Robert whirled around, "Frisco?"

Frisco slowed and crawled towards the car. "Yeah, who else were you expecting? Santa Claus? You haven't been a good boy I hear."

Robert tapped Andre on the shoulder. "Frisco, remember this fellow?"

Recognition was instant. "Grant? Grant Andrews?"

"That guy is long dead. It's Andre Garnier." Andre extended his hand and the two men shook hands.

"Are you part of the pack of dogs out there? Call them off," demanded Robert.

"No can do. They're all Ross' people. If I stop the mission, I'm as good as dead," said Frisco. "Do you know where Anna is?"

"We may," said Andre.

"Is she pregnant?"

Robert nodded. "According to hospital records, she delivered a … a baby. I don't know if it's a boy or girl though."

Frisco grinned. "That's great."

"I'd like to be able to bring them home in one piece."

Andre fished around in his vest and took out a grenade. He pulled the pin and launched it. "That should buy us some time."

"Robert, the Bureau wants you back. Let's end this standoff," said Frisco. "They're willing to stop the blackbox order."

"On Anna, too?" asked Robert warily.

"On you, yes, but Anna's … she's a problem," said Frisco. "The baby should be fine though."

Robert snorted. "Did Ross think of those terms? No deal."

"Robert, we can play for time. Time to figure out what to do with Anna. In the immediate moment, you need help to get her back," argued Frisco. "My team is ready to assist."

"We don't need any help," came Andre's confident reply.

"I want to help," said Frisco urgently.

"I know you do," said Robert. He placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I appreciate the information but it's better you distance yourself from me. Better for your health."

"You should have contacted me when you left to find her," said Frisco. "My hands are tied now."

"Listen, I want a favor."

"Name it."

"Let them continue to think that Anna's still pregnant. They'll hesitate to shoot first," said Robert. "Force them to take her alive."

"Okay. What else?"

Robert leaned in close to Frisco and whispered into his ear. "You think you can do that?"

"No."

"Frisco, Anna and I know we're expendable in this scenario but our child isn't. If you are in a position to get our child home, I'm asking you to do it."

"You're asking me to stand by and watch you both die. I can't do that."

"Faison won't let them go and I won't stop trying," said Robert.

Andre peered over the car's hood. "We got more company. Two new squads in play."

"What?" asked Robert and Frisco at the same time.

"They're not mine," said Frisco.

"It's time to leave the party, Robert," said Andre.

"Yeah, I've had enough of hide and seek," said Robert.

Frisco watched wide-eyed as Andre calmly rigged a small block of plastique explosive to the car's chassis effectively turning it into a large firebomb when detonated.

"Since when do you carry around an arsenal?" asked Frisco.

"I've always liked to be prepared," replied Andre. "Ninety seconds, gentlemen."

Frisco got to his feet. "I better get back. Robert, I can promise that I'll do what I can to save all of you."

"I'll take it." Robert hugged Frisco. "Good to see you. We'll do lunch."

They all began to sprint down the block.

In between breaths, Robert asked Frisco, "How did you know Anna was … was pregnant? We haven't told anyone not even Robin, Sean or Mac."

"Ross told me," replied Frisco.

The car exploded sending plumes of fire into the bright skies.

_Ross told me. Ross told me. Ross told me. _

Frisco sat up in bed with the words echoing in his mind. "How did Ross know if no one else did?"

He took his IPhone and reviewed the pieces of information that were missing from SIMON's repository. There was no mention of Anna being pregnant. He looked through it a second time with the same result. No one in the WSB had knowledge of Anna's condition prior to Venezuela.

Lastly, he checked the formal declaration of the black box orders. Robert was to be taken alive but not Anna. Anna had never had a first option. She was to be terminated on sight.

He rose and padded over to the window. "Robert knew. Anna knew. Faison knew and he told Ross. Ross had to keep Anna alive. He got me to carry it out keeping his own hands clean. It all fits. Damn it all!"

He called Connie. "I need to see you. Right now."

"I'm at Lionel's house for dinner," replied Connie.

"Perfect. I need to talk to him too."

"Frisco, what's all this about?"

"I found your smoking gun. The spatter zone is going to be … be enormous."

"Get over here," ordered Connie. "Tell us everything."

* * *

><p><em>The Scorpio Ranch, Australia<em>

Robert leaned against the wall of the dining room watching Robin and Anna set the table. He had run the conversation with Charlotte repeatedly in his mind. Now that the initial outrage and shock had worn off, he could see the situation more objectively and a few things were making him twitchy. One of them was his daughter.

"Robin?" he began.

Robin put the napkin down, "Yes, Dad?"

"You can't give the formulas back. God only knows what they'll use it for."

"I'm giving them the notes that I brought with me not the real formulas," said Robin.

"Aren't they one and the same?" asked Anna.

"Well, no," said Robin. "Not on a chemical level."

Anna sat down on a chair. "I feel a headache coming on. Explain please."

"When I first began to reverse engineer the process, there were about seven different base formulas. I memorized each one," said Robin. "As I told you before, I changed the formulas stabilizing them. But I also changed the formula entries in the computer."

"So, what they actually had on their system is a copy and not the original?" asked Anna.

Robin nodded. "Peter wrote lots of notes but he never organized them. It was … easy to get rid of them without anyone noticing. As far as I know the original formulation isn't available any more. It's only in my head."

"But, Robin, they'll still be able to use these formulas for the same purposes as before," said Robert.

"No, they can't." Robin took a seat. "You see in the beginning, I had a lot of access. Before my last escape attempt, a failed one, I systematically changed every formula in the database. Small changes like a different chemical ratio here and there or changing the order of a step in the development plan. I made random changes whenever I had access to the systems. By now, except for five or six, none of the formulas are identical to the original."

"You took an incredible risk. If anyone found out-" began Anna.

"I had to do something, Mom. The risk of discovery was minimal because only a handful were ever put into production. Once a production process was set, the database wasn't accessed much afterwards. I made sure the production recipes worked as expected but I made them less aggressive in the initial application. The rest of the formulas were … were reference recipes. If Peter tries to use them standalone or as a base foundation for something else, the results will be less than satisfactory."

"Sabotage from within, brava!" said Robert. "And your notes? What's in them?"

"After I was no longer allowed to use the computer, they gave me a journal. Every day I wrote down everything I did in the lab, what I ate, when I took my medicines and other things like that. Each time I got a new journal, I would be allowed to transcribe by hand from the computer the reference recipe of the formulas I was working on," said Robin. "When I left this time, I ripped out the transcribed pages. It's those pages which I'll be handing over."

Robert began to chuckle. "Nearly all with the wrong data!"

Robin smiled. "It was …"

"Devious," said Anna. "What did you do to the computer system?"

"Nothing destructive. I used the pass card of my assistant and changed the directory path of the formula inventory on the network. The data is still there but the program can't find them."

"That is truly machiavellian," said Anna.

Robin shrugged. "It was the simplest thing I could think of at the time. I wasn't even sure if it would work. I just wanted to cause as much confusion and delay as possible."

"But it did work and now you've got them backed up against the wall and they don't even know it," said Robert. "It's brilliant. I don't feel as bad about this deal as I did before. You're in effect giving them nothing useful."

"I've made it very difficult for Peter to replicate his product. Once the antidote is done, he's finished," remarked Robin. "It doesn't make up for all the past test subjects but it's the best I could do."

"You've gone beyond what could have been expected, luv," said Robert. "Don't have regrets on that."

"Let's do the exchange, even up the scales and then …" said Anna.

"Then what?" asked Robin.

Anna smiled. "They'll be OUR problem, your father's and mine, sweetheart. You've done more than enough."

"I'm still working on the antidote. That's non-negotiable," said Robin.

"She reminds me so much of you, Anna," muttered Robert. "Clever and determined to get her way."

"As it happens, darling, we have a fully equipped lab at home. You can invent and experiment to your heart's content safely. Via SIMON, you and Alex can work together seamlessly," said Anna. "And the suite is ready for you and … and Vincent, too. The piano is still there. Jack is going to love the other dogs. You can tramp through acres of land with complete privacy. We have our own boat. It can take you to Boston or Manhattan. And, Robert brought Baby over. You can ride on the country roads anytime you want."

"I'm not committing to staying permanently, Mom."

"No, no, I'm not assuming that at all. I thought I'd just mention the benefits that the Villa has for you."

"Right, Mom, you're just sweetening the honey trap as much as you can."

"Ooh, a hit! You know your mother so well," said Robert.

"You want her to stay as much as I do," said Anna.

"True but I intend to do my groveling openly, shamelessly in fact," said Robert.

* * *

><p><em>Mega Yacht Callisto Star<em>

Charlotte hit the Enter key with some relish. She turned in her seat towards Arielle and Helena sitting in the middle of the salon.

"It's done," said Charlotte.

"I don't like giving up an advantage and this is what you've done," said Arielle.

"That's a valid objection and you're right. Once their divorce is finalized, we've lost any leverage over the Scorpios that we could have used. However, I believe that the long term gains will prove more beneficial," said Charlotte.

"And those gains are?"

"There is one less reason for the Scorpios to see us as foes."

Helena added, "Attacks on their children bring out the worse in them."

"I doubt that our organization is off their radar, but, most likely, we are not at the top of their list," said Charlotte. "This buys us time to regroup and rebuild our network and strength. Lastly, if we are not in the forefront of their attentions, it gives us the ideal camouflage for our own strategy. Out of sight and out of mind."

"They have shown a tendency to act with impunity should they feel just cause. That is both a weakness and a strength," said Helena.

"In other words, we're hiding out like cowards," declared Arielle.

Helena's eyes held a predatory gleam. "Not at all. We are neither surrendering or retreating from the field. Consider us to be at rest."

"Let's all admit it. We underestimated Anna, Robert and the resources they have at their disposal. We've learned from our mistakes this round," said Charlotte. "We shall do better."

"Our focus must be on rebuilding. We have ample funds thanks to Pompey's … generosity," said Helena.

"Killing him was the only option?" asked Arielle.

"He could not withstand the pressure being applied by Thanos D'Ercy and turned his back on ME! I do not take such slights lightly. Ties of blood should never be forgotten," said Helena. "Charlotte's idea to blame it on the Scarecrow was inspired."

"What If he refutes the kill?"

"He disappeared years ago. All that remains is a legend," said Helena. "Phantoms do not worry me. Now, we must turn our efforts towards our new associates - Peter and Dino."

"I know my assignment - exert control by any means necessary over Dino's operation," said Arielle. "Once we make landfall, I shall return to the states and begin my assignment."

"Helping Dino secure the Alcazar network in Port Charles will solidify his support," noted Charlotte. She stood up, got her cane and limped towards the others.

"I am SICK of Port Charles!" ranted Arielle. "What makes it so special? Even Larry is absurdly fond of the place. I hate it."

Helena laughed. "On the surface, there is nothing noteworthy about the place. It is underneath where its value lie. Historically speaking, the city has been a favorite among smugglers due to its proximity to international trade routes and one unlikely element - underground caves and catacombs. The city is built on top of them. Some of the most successful crime families began as smugglers during Prohibition. They used the catacombs to transport and store liquor and other contraband. Stories say that the tunnels are so vast that whole sections of them could hold years of supplies."

"Underground storage is not unique," said Arielle.

"No but whole distribution networks, honed over time to polished efficiency, are worth a great deal. Where do you think the Corinthos crime family derive their influence from? They control the network and exact a … a toll for every item that comes through. Sonny Corinthos keeps his hands relatively innocent while profiting exorbitantly on all traffic - drugs, counterfeit goods, arms even the rare human organ exchange."

"I've been studying Helena's notes. They are illuminating," said Charlotte taking a seat in the armchair and propping her leg on the ottoman.

"On one end are the ports, the catacombs in the middle and the ports, airports and roads at the other end. Overseeing the traffic is Corinthos. Is that right?" asked Arielle."

"Yes. Sonny has systematically taken over key families - the Zaccharas, the Alcazars, the Carters, the Smiths. He then makes sure that his control over the families' networks is absolute. To keep the peace, he allows the crime bosses to use this consolidated network in any way they want as long as they pay the toll," said Helena. "It's quite an elegant and exceedingly lucrative setup. But the cost is … is a wild west of crime in the city as goods flow in and out with only the restraint of money."

"However, there are cracks that appear now and again in his overall operation," said Charlotte. "There are rivals who attempt to take over and Corinthos deals with them in time-honored fashion - intimidation and assassination courtesy of one Jason Morgan. The Yakuza is the only organization that is on par with Corinthos but they use their own network in the thriving Asian Quarter of the city."

"If they are so formidable, what chance of success do we have?" asked Arielle.

"Ah, but Corinthos' hold is established through fear not respect. The families do not respect him and he knows it. To them, he is simply a ruthless opportunist," said Helena. "He was a small-time hood running protection rackets and prostitution rings who got lucky."

Arielle refilled her wine glass. "Enter Dino."

Helena nodded. "Corinthos may be wealthy because of the network but his influence is confined to a small area. Dino, on the hand, has the potential to be so much more. His people are fanatically loyal to him and to his vision. Over the last few years, he has met with the old crime families on both sides of the ocean and gained their trust."

"That could not have been easy," commented Charlotte.

"He's been a loyal friend to Etienne and me," said Arielle. "I value my friends."

"Loyalty and trust are no longer fashionable but they do endure," said Helena. "Those that command them from others will hold power and gain respect. Leave Peter and the Scorpios to Charlotte and myself. Concentrate on Dino. Become invaluable to him. Marry him. If there is love, so much the better. Discover the best ways we can help him and that is what we will do."

"Your assignment is the most difficult and the most important, Arielle, but it will require time, patience and meticulous planning," said Charlotte. "Can you do it?"

Arielle's expression became solemn. "For Etienne and revenge, I can do anything."

"No! Mourn your brother for that is right. But this, this future, is for you," advised Charlotte.

"This will give you what you've always wanted, my dear, respect and influence," said Helena. "But you have to want it more than anything else."

Arielle tilted her chin defiantly. "I do." She drank all of her wine in one swallow. "Mrs. Dino Jerome. Mrs. Arielle Jerome. I like how that sounds."


	77. Chapter 76

_Port Charles Waterfront_

With fedora positioned low and shading most of his face, Luke looked right then left before entering the shabby warehouse. It was on the far end of the dock area which was often used by small-time shippers who couldn't afford the dock fees further up the waterfront. A few warehouses eked out an existence catering to these shippers.

Inside, Luke was surprised to find a dapper man with grey in his temples calling him by name and gesturing him to take a seat at a small table. Behind him stood a stocky man with cold gray eyes that held no expression. Something about his stance spoke of military training. Luke pegged him to be the bodyguard.

"Mr. Spencer, please have a seat while we discuss business," said Dino. "I'm Dino Venturi."

Luke shook the offered hand and sat down. On the table was a carafe of coffee with two mugs. The bodyguard filled a mug for Luke. "I have to say I was surprised that you requested a face to face meeting. It's not usual in these arrangements."

"I know but I like to put faces on the people I work with," said Dino. His own mug was refilled. "This is my personal guard and assistant Franjo. In future, you may be dealing with him. Personal knowledge trumps technology any day."

"I see." Luke added some sugar to his mug while studying Dino surreptitiously. He tried to place Dino's slight accent but couldn't. "I take it you had some questions about the network."

"I do have questions but not about the network - about you," said Dino. "I've done my research on you. I know you're a capable man but you haven't done this sort of thing before. Diamonds and gems, yes, guns, no. Why did you answer my inquiries?"

"Guns are a lot more exciting than diamonds if not as pretty to look at. And, I can get access to the Alcazar network. No one not named Corinthos can do that," said Luke smugly.

"My deal would also be the biggest and most profitable one you've ever had. According to my sources, you need cash and lots of it. Your casino isn't profitable. Your wife's money keeps it afloat. You have no other sources of income. You haven't run extra jobs for a while. Mine can net you more cash than the Ice Princess diamond ever did," said Dino watching Luke's every reaction.

"You have done your homework," said Luke. "The Ice Princess was never a perfect diamond. It's lure was in its mystique as the stone that froze this city. Unfortunately, everything becomes old news eventually."

"You still have it?"

"A small part of it. I keep it for my attacks of nostalgia," said Luke in an offhand manner. "I know I can do this job. It's your call to get someone else."

"I am aware that the Alcazar network has safe points where shipments can be housed safely invisible from prying legal eyes. How do you propose to distribute the shipment from here to the many points where it needs to go without paying the customary toll or having Corinthos inspect it?"

Luke grinned. "If I told you that, I wouldn't be in business. I don't like to boast but you should know that I'm in with Sonny Corinthos. He'll be fine with it."

"The shipment is not strictly your run of the mill guns and ammunition," said Dino.

"Missiles? Explosives?" asked Luke.

"Nothing explosive," said Dino. "Some guns and ammunition and modern sophisticated weapons."

"Biochemical?"

Dino ignored the question. "I have to be satisfied that the individual shipments inside are delivered to the right people at the right time."

"They'll get there," insisted Luke.

"I propose a small test first," said Dino. "If you pass, then you get my full shipment and future business besides."

"What kind of test?"

"A package will be delivered to your casino tomorrow plus a small cash advance. I want the package delivered to an address in Mexico intact and not searched manually or electronically. You'll have three days for delivery. Do we have a deal?"

"You have a deal," said Luke. "I'll take it down myself if I have to."

"No. It must go through the Alcazar network. I'll know if it doesn't," said Dino.

"If you can do that, then you already have a … a friend inside. Why do you need me?" asked Luke.

"I like making new friends. You never know when old friends become … unreliable or disloyal."

"Yeah, tell me about it," grumbled Luke.

* * *

><p><em>Trattoria Ristorante at the Megaplex<em>

Belle Donely waved to Bobbie and Monica who were walking towards their table where Sean, Tiffany, Maxie and Felicia were chatting animatedly. Seeing the last of their party approaching, Felicia stood up and hugged her oldest friends.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming? How long are you staying?" asked Bobbie in a rush.

"It was a spur of the moment idea. I'm looking for a place to put roots down in," said Felicia.

Bobbie hugged her even harder. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

Felicia hugged Monica next. "Monica, how are you?"

"I'm doing well," said Monica. Her eyes were bright with happiness. "Is Frisco coming along?"

"As soon as he finishes his work," replied Felicia.

"What? You're serious?" asked a delighted Bobbie.

Felicia took her seat between Bobbie and Maxie. Her daughter and Belle were lost in discussing the radio station's newest promotions.

"We decided it was time to come home," said Felicia. "I have so much to catch up on. Everything's changed. I want to know what everyone is doing? Monica?"

"The pavilion is nearly done and I'm spending more time at ELQ than the hospital. I'm not missing it as much as I thought I would."

"ELQ?" asked Felicia. "Oh, how is Edward? Tracy?"

"Tracy is CEO. She and Edward have Dillon on training wheels for the moment. Fortunately, he is enthusiastic and his experience in filmmaking is proving useful," said Monica. "As for me, I have some business ventures I'd like to pursue. ELQ has to change if it's to keep chugging along."

"You're leaving the hospital?"

"Not exactly just cultivating other interests."

Bobbie giggled. "Ask her about her REAL interests."

"Bobbie!" warned Monica trying in vain to squelch the hint of a smile.

"Everybody knows, Monica," added Bobbie. "It's one of the worst kept secrets in the hospital."

From the opposite side, Tiffany asked, "Knows what? What secret?"

"Her new man," teased Bobbie.

Monica stammered, "He is NOT my new man … not yet. I mean he's … we haven't even had our first date."

"Who are we talking about?" asked Tiffany. "A new doctor?"

"Edgar. He works for Anna," said Monica. "He is not my beau. Bobbie is spreading tales."

"Am not!" said Bobbie.

"Why am I the last person to know? I'm losing my touch," said Tiffany. She tapped Sean on the arm. "Did you know about this?" Sean didn't respond. Tiffany tapped again. "Sean?"

"What, honey?" asked Sean.

"You're here but your mind is hundreds of miles away," said Tiffany.

"Not anymore," said Sean caressing Tiffany's face. "What was the question?"

"Monica and Edgar, did you know?"

"Nope." Sean glanced at Monica. "He better be good to her. She deserves a good man."

"I saw something silky in the box he sent you today. What was it?" said Bobbie.

"An authentic traditional kimono in green and cream. It's gorgeous," said Monica. "I can't wait to try it out."

Bobbie giggled, "You can model it for Edgar."

"But you haven't had a date yet?" asked Felicia.

"He's been off on one assignment after another," explained Monica.

"Sounds serious to me," said Bobbie.

"Why don't YOU go next, Bobbie?" said Monica. "You've sold the brownstone, now what?"

"You SOLD it?" asked Felicia flabbergasted.

"Being a landlord is too much aggravation for me. I'm moving into Temple Court and this gives me more time to do what I want - the adoption agency and temping at the hospital," said Bobbie. "I'm sorry, Felicia. I know the Brownstone had a lot of memories for you and Frisco."

"Life moves on, but, whew, that's a surprise," said Felicia.

"If Luke can marry Tracy, I can change my life around. Besides, everyone I care about is going to be living at Temple Court."

"What? What's that about the Court? Someone want a unit?" asked Maxie.

Sean placed their wine order with the waiter. He turned to Maxie and said, "You are becoming one heck of a saleswoman."

"Selling is easy, Uncle Sean. You just open your mouth, make a pitch and if they don't like it, move on," said Maxie.

"A natural bent for sales helps, you know," added Sean. He looked at Tiffany. "Um, honey, before I forget, I'm going out of town tomorrow but I'll be back by late evening."

"Racking up those frequent flier miles again," said Tiffany. "Museum business?"

Sean shook his head. "Donely Enterprises. I told you that I wanted to liquidate more hard assets. I still own rights to two full berths and own four warehouses outright on the main loading docks. I've been trying to sell it but the only taker has been Sonny Corinthos. I refuse to sell to him. I'd rather rent it out or let it stand there idle."

"Why not just keep renting it out? It's always been a tidy moneymaker that way."

"You really want Belle running a business on the waterfront in the future? Or you?"

"God, no!" said Tiffany.

"I'm going to meet with, ah, a potential buyer tomorrow. Okay, honey?"

"Fine. I don't worry as long as you're home at night," said Tiffany.

"Home, hmm. No where else I'd rather be, sweetheart. Believe me," said Sean.

* * *

><p><em>Scorpio Ranch, Australia<em>

Robin knocked softly on the door to Vincent's room before poking her head in. In borrowed pajamas, lying on the bed with his sore leg propped on a pillow, Vincent was speaking in non-stop Italian over the phone to his parents. He winked and waved her in. As usual, Robin was drawn to a short pile of photographs stacked on the bedside table. As she looked through them, she caught snatches of the rapid-fire conversation.

Vincent sighed as he said goodbye and ended the call. "Parents!"

Robin giggled. "They just care and you care back."

"What did you call me before?" asked Vincent turning on his side one hand stroking Robin's back reassuringly.

"A mama's boy but you're not. You're just a softie where your parents are concerned."

"So are you."

"Guilty." Robin stopped flipping at a picture of a handsome older couple. "From what I could hear, they sound worried."

"My aunt Ava missed their usual weekly chat. That's not like her. They've had the same call time for decades. Mama has been calling repeatedly but there's no answer," said Vincent. "WIth strange things happening in Moscow, Mama is right to be worried. People in my aunt and uncle's position tend to …"

"Disappear?"

"Or worse. But enough about problems that cannot be solved," said Vincent. "We can go star watching tonight."

"Hmm, yes. I'm ready to see the wide open night sky instead of a tiny view out of a skylight."

"Then you will have your view."

"I don't think so."

"Why not? Tired?"

"Dad has an assignment. You and Genji will be going back to Vladivostok today. Probably in an hour or two," said Robin.

Vincent mentally put two and two together. "This is about Peter?"

Robin nodded. "The formulas I took in exchange for signed divorce papers and my bank book."

"He does not know what you've truly done."

"He will eventually."

"Then?"

"I'll deal with it when it happens, if it happens," said Robin. "The important thing is he won't have any hold on me or on my family through me. I won't have anyone holding something over my head. Look what happened to my mom and dad."

"They have survived."

"But not without a bunch of regrets and lost time. Well, I have both and … and I …"

Vincent squeezed her shoulder. "Time. Adjust. Have patience. Slow down."

"I can't. I want to do so much." Robin trailed a finger along his jawline and down to his neck to his collar. "And I need even more. When you get back-"

"No."

"No?"

"You're not ready."

Robin toyed with a button on his pajama top. "Let me give you a little demonstration."

Vincent caught her hand in his. "Ready for sex, yes. For a relationship, no. And, you are worried about the other matter."

"No, I'm not. I'll ask Dr. Quartermaine to give me a full exam. She can keep a secret," said Robin. "Then we'll know once and for all. But even without knowing for sure, I know what I want. But you sound like you don't."

Vincent deftly flipped them over. He brushed his fingers through her short hair. "I'm not sure about your hair. I liked it longer. I'm not sure about … about how thin you are. I liked your curves."

"You did?"

"Hmm, you've forgotten."

"That's why I need to be reminded, very thoroughly and very, very soon," teased Robin arching her back and pressing closer to him.

"Minx!" He kissed her nose then planted pecks on her cheeks before diving for her lips. The kiss was long and sweet.

"I've … I've locked the door and …"

"You are so persistent," said Vincent. He rolled off her and got to his feet. "I'll get dressed."

"You romantic, noble heroes are all talk and no action," said Robin. "I ought to go back to the arrogant, dangerous bad boys who know how to take charge."

"Eve had very nice curves and shiny hair," called out Vincent from the bathroom. "She fit nicely in my arms."

"What?" Robin sat up. "You said that she only saw you at the hospital."

"No, what I said was that she recognized me in the hospital elevator," said Vincent. "She knew our song, our hands, um, touched."

Robin groaned. "I wrote all that in my journal and I had that one picture of us, too."

"I was wondering how she knew."

Robin walked over to the bathroom door. She leaned on the open door frame watching Vincent shave hurriedly. "So, how did she fit exactly?"

"One meeting at the house. She asked about the boat," explained Vincent. "She was very much in love with her husband. That was obvious. Anna saw us … together."

"Did you kiss her?"

"I've told you all this before."

"Not about what happened at the house," said Robin. "Did it feel the same to … to kiss her?"

"Questions, always questions!" said Vincent with a half smile.

"Just answer them then," said Robin.

"It's not like you to be jealous."

"I'm not. I'm curious is all," said Robin. "She kissed like me? She was that close to me?"

Vincent rinsed off his face and dabbed it with a towel. He looked down on Robin and leaned in close. "The only Robin I have on my mind is this one."

* * *

><p><em>Mega Yacht Callisto Star<em>

Helena strolled the deck beside Charlotte. The other woman's limp was growing less and less noticeable. It was a mark of Charlotte's determination that she could manage a few steps at all.

"We will dock in Manila shortly. Perhaps you can have a check up," offered Helena.

"Yes. I will," said Charlotte.

"Thank you for your … support with Arielle."

"We have been her age and in her position. She can only improve."

"I sincerely hope so."

They paused at the railing. Far in the distance, they could see the outlines of islands in the Philippine archipelago.

Charlotte said casually, "You have not changed your mind though. Arielle is still the expendable one."

"If a … sacrifice is required, yes. You disagree on personal grounds."

"She is not expendable to me, Helena."

"May it never come to a choice."

"May I find a way to convince you otherwise," said Charlotte. "Promise me you won't make a hasty decision."

"The circumstance may not allow you time to save her."

"Then promise me that you will tell me if … if you are thinking along those lines."

"Agreed," said Helena. "Have you given up on recovering your mole? Is that the reason for this walk?"

"Yes. I've tried twice with no result. Martin Ross is no longer a viable source," said Charlotte. "He's been made immune to me."

"How?"

Charlotte resumed walking. "His programming was changed."

"Faison."

"He must have activated Ross and discovered my activities."

"Does he know it was you?"

"I have to assume that he does," said Charlotte.

"We are both likely to be on his personal hit list now," said Helena. "Peter will not be a big enough shield to hide behind."

"The kidnapping of Robin Scorpio makes him no shield at all."

"If we cannot hide, how do we neutralize Faison?"

"I don't know … yet." Charlotte turned towards the salon. "There is his Achilles' heel - Anna. It's the only weapon we have against him."

"We must tread carefully there."

"We'll think of something."

The women entered the salon together. Peter and Arielle waited for them inside.


	78. Chapter 77

_Hotel Sovietsky's Green Bar in Moscow_

It was a half hour after eight. The bar was not busy but far from empty. Cesar Faison put his drink down and left. He was neither sad nor happy. He punched at the elevator buttons. He stepped into the ornate elevator ignoring his reflection in the elevator's walls. If he'd looked, he would have seen burning eyes and a crooked, tense mouth.

Faison entered his lavish suite and went directly to the bedroom. On the bed, were the remnants of his early evening activities - newspaper clippings from London, Vienna, Paris and Moscow. He turned the television on to the international edition of CNN and looked surprised for a mere moment at seeing Anna's face on the screen.

He sighed. "It's Doctor Marick. Not my Anna." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "When will you stop this … this foolish love of yours?"

He stayed silent. He knew the answer. Never.

He removed his jacket and tie as he listened to Alexandra Devane Marick, Anna's twin, being interviewed in her capacity as director of the Andrassy Foundation by none other than Jackie Templeton.

Cool and confident, Alex Marick exuded intelligence with every syllable. "The Andrassy Foundation is working closely with Doctor Lara Larchenko of the Foundation as well as European governments and several intelligence agencies to assure that those patients who were evacuated out are being given the best care possible while the investigation is ongoing."

Jackie's voice said, "And, Doctor Marick, what of … of those who were left behind and forgotten?"

"We cannot get or find justice for them. We can only work towards finding peace for their spirits and what descendants they have," said Alex. "We are currently receiving many hundreds of inquiries based on the names of past and current patients that we have posted on our website. Through this process we are slowly but surely identifying everyone we can. As Countess Andrassy, I can assure you that the Andrassy Foundation is fully committed in our task of curation and supporting the ongoing investigation. Those responsible will be found I'm certain."

"The investigation continues to identify and locate the masterminds of this heinous operation," said Jackie. "An hour ago, Interpol posted a global arrest bulletin for Doctor Peter Sinclair - the man believed to be the creator of what is now being called the Mind Destroyer - a drug formula named Compound X." A grainy picture of Peter was flashed on the page. "If you have any information on this man, please call the number below. Or you may also contact the Andrassy Foundation and Interpol directly. This Is Jackie Templeton. My program tomorrow will shed further light on the items found inside the now infamous Heritage Foundation."

Faison stared at the screen. He hissed, "What have you DONE?"

Frantically, he patted at his coat pockets for his phone. He entered a number committed to memory and only to memory. It was answered after one ring. "Donatella? Where is Peter?"

A tired voice replied, "Isn't he there at your meeting?"

"Would I be asking if he was?" asked Faison. "Have you seen the news?"

"Unfortunately yes," said Donatella. Her voice was sounding more alert by the second. "I am preparing to relocate within the week."

"A wise move but it may be unnecessary, dear cousin."

"I shall not stay here waiting for the proverbial guillotine to fall on my throat."

Faison's voice softened. "But you hate change. I'm sorry."

"We do what we must," said Donatella. "I've written Peter off. He is no longer family to me."

"As have I," said Faison.

"How could he have been so careless as to be caught like this? How?"

"It was not him entirely. It is Anna and Robert and all their little friends. It must be. The involvement of Doctor Marick confirms that. They can be resourceful and relentless when roused," said Faison. "This elegant cover up of a cover up is all Anna's work. I can feel it. It deflects all the attention off their operation and gives the credit to others who cannot refuse it. The end does justify the means."

"I do not like this … this connection with them."

"While my son lives it is inevitable."

"What will happen when the boy fully understands? When he awakens, as you have, will he accept it or not?"

"I'm certain he will refuse. He is fighting for his own identity already. His parents will be applying all their considerable resources to the problem very soon I expect."

"Then why, Cesar, did you … you attempt to-"

"I had no choice! The course is set. He is MY son, my heir. Don't EVER forget that!" said Faison pacing. "Anna may be lost to me for now but our son is a different matter. While I await the day that Andrew comes to me willingly AS my son, I must prepare the way. To that end, I have taken full control of the DVX. Finally."

"You … you had the coins all this time?" asked Donatella in a small voice.

"Of course I did. After settling with Ramondo, I made it my mission to acquire them and use them to eliminate those who betrayed me to Scorpio," said Faison. "It has taken years and much sacrifice but I am close to my goals. As your reseach indicated, cousin, there was a traitor in the nest but no longer. The associates of Hans Reinhardt are being rounded up right now." He snorted. "They came very close to having me killed but they did not succeed. Now, I am in full charge symbolically and literally. The way it should have always been."

"Is there something you'd like me to do? My packing is very light. I have everything digitized. I could move today if I had to," said Donatella.

"How efficient of you."

"Thank you. Being organized and prepared makes things simpler."

"When you are finished moving, I wish you to find Peter then tell me where he is."

"And?"

"I haven't decided on a final solution but there must be one." Faison looked at the newspapers on his bed. "How much do you know of his research, his work, his associates?"

"Only what I have since learned from the papers. We were not supposed to have much contact, remember the rules?" teased Donatella.

"Yes. They can be a problem but they have kept us safe for generations," said Faison. "I thought I knew what he was up to but I was missing some vital information."

"Such as?"

"That he has held captive Robin Scorpio, the real one, for years."

"How is that possible? I just read her obituary."

"A cleverly devised, trained and molded double. He fooled me too but that will be the last time. Find and report on all of Peter's activities since his new life began."

"I will need a few days."

"Fine. I will remain in Moscow for the rest of the week. I wish to visit some past acquaintances."

"They will be happy to see you."

"Hardly. They thought me a fool all this time. Sometimes, the fool is the smartest one in the room."

* * *

><p><em>Scorpio Ranch, Australia<em>

Two figures lay close side by side on the bed. Under the covers, their bodies and hands carried out a different conversation than the one they were actually having. Robert propped himself on an elbow while playing with Anna's loose hair. It was something he'd never get tired of doing.

"Shopping for night clothes tomorrow. We left Vladivostok in such a hurry I just stuffed our clothes all together in one bag," said Anna. She fussed with the duvet. The air was chilly in their bedroom. The pajama top was scant covering.

"You have everything you need right here," crooned Robert running his free hand from her shoulder to the hem of her top where it grazed her thigh. "One size fits all."

"My birthday suit won't serve outside of this room."

"It better not."

"A robe in my size, too," said Anna. "Where is the nearest store?"

"About thirty miles away as the crow flies." Robert's hand wandered lower. "Your legs are cold."

"You have the bottoms," murmured Anna. "I wish you'd sent someone else, Robert."

"Vincent's the only one who knows the hotel. He and Genji will be fine," responded Robert. "Not much they couldn't handle on their own."

"I wasn't worried about that."

Robert's leg twined through hers bringing their bodies even closer. "Then what IS on your mind?"

"Robin. Vincent is her … her security blanket."

"She doesn't like him out of her sight, does she?" asked Robert.

"She doesn't say much about their past history either," said Anna. Her feet rubbed against his. "I just wish I knew more about him beyond what's in the files. Why does Robin trust him so implicitly? More curious, why do you like him? You've never approved of any of Robin's boyfriends. I remember how you were when she first started dating."

"I wasn't prepared for it. Overnight, she turned into … into a social butterfly with a full dance card. Let's see there was … was Rowdy, Craig, Roger. Does Craig qualify as a boyfriend?" asked Robert. "You're warming up nicely."

"Be serious, Robert," said Anna loosening the top button of her top. "Tell me about Vincent."

"Nothing I say to prop up his good character is going to count with you not where Robin's happiness is concerned. Get to know him yourself and find out," said Robert. His questing fingers found no further obstacles like underwear. "He's not the flashy sort but definitely one to have on our side. You'll see."

"You sound very confident of him." Another button came undone.

"I trust him. I don't say that about too many people."

Anna rolled and sat straddling Robert. She looked at him. "No you don't. Fess up. What did he do to merit your high opinion? Save your life?"

"Took one for the team. One day ask him about a confused penguin, a lovesick sled dog named Naki and yours truly," said Robert.

Anna began to giggle harder and harder. She said in between breaths, "Why don't YOU tell me? I could use a bedtime story."

Robert undid the last remaining button. "Do you know how fast a penguin can waddle when they have to? Do you? Think chickens on ice in tuxedoes."

"Were … were you chasing after them?" Anna arched letting the top slip off her shoulders.

"You know how I get when I have an objective in mind," said Robert. His hands closed around two more immediate objectives.

"Y-y-your powers of … of concentration … are amazing," gasped Anna.

"Just amazing?" murmured Robert.

"There sh-should always be room … for improvement." Anna kissed her lover deeply pushing him back against his pillow.

THUMP!

Anna looked up, "Did you hear something?"

"Th-this sort of thing is … is going to do me in one day," said Robert. "Just the bed, luv."

THUD!

"That wasn't the bed," said Anna rising and looking around for her too-large robe.

They rushed downstairs. Burdened by a backpack, a sling bag and two large wheeled suitcases, Edgar came in, dumped said luggage unceremoniously on the floor next to some suitcases and headed straight for the stairs.

"Never again!" exclaimed Edgar passing Anna and Robert with a weary expression on his face. "See you all TOMORROW!"

Robert called to him. "Same room as before, Edgar!"

"Good night!" added Anna.

Andrew came in next also laden down with luggage. He said not a word but merely dropped his bags on the floor atop Edgar's pile, gave his mother a peck on the cheek, nodded to his father then returned outside. He held the door open for Holly who stepped inside also carrying bags herself.

"Hello! I didn't think I'd miss Australia but I do," said Holly.

Robert took her bags. "We were expecting you earlier today."

Anna eyed the bags and compared the number to the solitary bag that Andrew, Holly and Edgar had each left their party in Tokyo with. "I take it there was a detour."

Holly grinned at Anna. "How could I pass up Hong Kong? I may never be in this area again."

Understanding dawned on Robert as he held the door open for Andrew carrying in the last of the luggage. "Any more baubles and trinkets, son?"

Andrew shook his head. "I've learned quite a bit about haggling from-"

"Oh, Andrew, they expect to bargain. To not bargain would be insulting. In the end, everyone gets the price they wanted all along," said Holly. "Poor Edgar. He simply could not relax." She looked at her watch. "I have to call home."

"Yes, of course, c'mon I'll take you to your room," said Anna.

"We'll just leave this down here, all right?" asked Robert not relishing the thought of bringing up the mountain of luggage piece by piece.

"Sure, Robert, thank you. Night!" called out Holly. She and Anna's voices receded as they ascended the stairs. "I've got some new ideas for a photo show. I can't wait to tell Richard."

After they'd arranged the six pieces of luggage in an out of the way spot, the two Scorpio men trooped into the kitchen for some much-needed refreshment.

"Other than wearing out Edgar, how was it?" asked Robert rinsing some glasses in the sink and washing his hands at the same time. "Get the juice will you."

"Relaxing until we hit land then it became a shopping marathon," said Andrew. From the freezer, he pulled out a large pizza carton then put the pitcher of juice on the counter. "I mean that in a good way."

"No signs of pursuit or notice?"

Andrew put the pizza into the oven. "No. I made for dense places - Manila, Hong Kong - the better to be lost among the masses."

"Good idea," said Robert. He filled their glasses. "Your old bedroom's all ready. Go straight to sleep."

"I want to check in and-"

"No. We're on vacation and on radio silence from the office."

"But-"

"No buts. We have this … this idyll of peace and tranquility. Let's enjoy it."

"While it lasts," muttered Andrew.

"What was that?"

"Nothing that can't keep," said Andrew. "How's Robin?"

"Awake," said Robin padding into the room. Like Anna, she wore an old robe of Robert's and its hem dragged on the floor like a long cape. "What's cooking?"

"Large pepperoni with extra cheese," said Andrew. "Sorry to wake you up with the noise."

"Couldn't sleep." Robin opened a cabinet and began to take out some plates. "Anyone heard from Uncle Mac and Dianara?"

"I don't think we need to worry about them," said Robert. "They'll probably be here in a few days. Try to get some rest, Robin."

"I will once the pick up is done and they're on their way back."

"We won't hear from them for another seven hours at least."

"Them?" asked Andrew putting a pair of stools by the island counter in the middle of the kitchen.

Anna came in, gave her son another kiss then sat on a stool next to Robin. "We're all a bit too keen to sleep." She looked at Robin then Andrew and sighed with obvious contentment. "I am unbelievably happy we're all together now."

"Would you say you were delirious with joy?" asked Robert with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Happiness is very energizing I find." She glanced at Robert. "I doubt I'll get a wink at all tonight."

"Me either. Pass the juice please. Can never get too much of my vitamins," said Robert. He cleared his throat. "For your information, Andrew, Genji and Vincent are flying back to Vladivostok to deliver our - Robin's part of a mutual exchange. Your sister has handed over what she has. Peter Sinclair and Charlotte Devane will turn in what Robin wants."

At the mention of Charlotte's name, Andrew stiffened. "What good can come of this? She's not one to trust is she?"

Robert said no and Robin said yes.

"In this instance, I'm willing to take a risk, a calculated one," said Robin.

"Only two men? No backup?" asked Andrew.

"Stealth mission. They're watching us. I don't want to show more of our people than I have to," said Anna. She groaned. "Stop with the shoptalk. We're supposed to be on a family vacation."

"Right you are, luv!" grinned Robert. "While we're waiting for sustenance, let's talk about … girlfriends and boyfriends?"

"That leaves me out," said Andrew.

"The last boyfriend I remember was Roger. Roger with his own band. I've heard about Stone and Morgan," said Robert. "What about Paris, Robin?"

Robin laughed setting herself on a stool. "Fishing for more information on VIncent isn't going to work, Dad."

"He told me how you met. You had a gun on him as I recall," said Robert.

"You did?" asked Anna looking at Robin.

"It must be a Devane thing to point guns AT people you like," said Robert.

"It wasn't like that, Dad!" said Robin becoming more flustered. "I just had to be sure what he was. You know mobster, police, spy or whatever."

"Our family's version of plant, animal or mineral," said Andrew as he looked through cabinets for the pizza cutter.

Robin proceeded to tell them about her first meeting with Vincent. Soon enough they were munching on pizza while listening avidly to Robin's version of the story.


	79. Chapter 78

Book 2 Chapter 18

_WSB Headquarters, NYC_

Black gloved fingers clamped down hard on a head of sweat drenched salt and pepper hair. Question after question bounced off a facade of glazed eyes and a slack jaw. A shiver ran through a body securely tied to a hard chair.

The interrogator hesitated to ask his next question as a red light became visible in his peripheral vision. He let go of Martin Ross' head and walked out the door of the interrogation room. He entered a smaller room where interim WSB head Connie Townley and Dr. Lionel Beam waited.

Removing his gloves, Frisco blurted out, "No good. He's conditioned too well."

"The double dose of sodium pentothal I gave him should have loosened his tongue," said Lionel.

"It would have but I think something else is running him," said Frisco. "Forcing him to shut down."

"Faison," said Connie.

"Yeah, the one and only." Frisco turned to Lionel. "When are the hypno guys starting?"

"They already have," said Lionel. "The minute he was picked up when he arrived here this morning we confirmed his conditioning and tried to, ah, deactivate him."

"And?"

"He fought, subsided then turned mute as you see him now. I thought you'd have a better chance, Frisco."

Connie shook his head. "I thought we had trained staff for this sort of thing. You assured me that-"

"We studied and trained to tackle hypnotic subjects. We've had good results, Connie, but-"

"But?"

"We don't know Faison's procedures. None of the files were very illuminating about the EXACT methodology he's known to use in the past. We can't break something when we know nothing about it."

"I've got his furious wife threatening to go to the press. The entire office is simmering with uncertainty and anxiety. And, I have to explain my … pre-emptive action to the executive board. Ross HAS to be broken. We have to know what he knows, what he's done!" She looked hard at Lionel. "Use the serum."

"We've never used it on someone with this level of conditioning, Connie. It could kill him."

Connie's eyes were steely. "I'm authorizing you to use it unless you have something else more effective."

"But-"

"The integrity and the health of this organization is at stake, Lionel. We use the serum. Go get it."

Lionel picked up the handset of the phone lying on the table. As he talked to a subordinate, Connie gave Frisco more orders.

"We need watchers in the office, Frisco. Spread the word among the old guard to keep their eyes and ears open."

"You think there's more than one mole?"

"I have to assume the worst. If there is another mole, this is the time to cover his or her tracks."

"Got it." Frisco turned to leave. "What serum is Lionel using?"

"It's a variant of the Cartel's old recipe for carbon disulfide."

"Gods! That stuff gets around."

"It's very effective."

"Listen, Connie, I know someone who deprogrammed Faison's subjects and-"

"Doctor Tom Hardy."

"Yeah. Hold off on the serum. I'm sure I can get Tom to come down here."

"Too late. We're on all out damage control here," said Connie. "Besides, he's a civilian."

"Who's on our side."

"No outsiders. Maybe later."

"Ross could be dead."

"I'm not feeling too charitable right now, Frisco. Get downstairs and do your job."

"If he cracks, I want in on the interrogation. I have a ton of questions about Venezuela," said Frisco. "I need to know if he set me up to take the fall and exact revenge on Robert and Anna."

"I think we know the answer to that one already."

* * *

><p><em>Scorpio Ranch, Australia<em>

Holly descended down the stairs expecting to hear the hustle and bustle of a busy afternoon but hearing none of that. She found Anna in the kitchen reading a paper.

"I overslept," said Holly.

"Everyone did believe me," replied Anna. "Lunch is buffet style. Juice, tea or coffee?"

"Tea, please," said Holly. "Where is everyone?"

"Robert's arranging your flight. Robin finally went to sleep two hours ago. Andrew should be getting up soon," replied Anna.

Holly looked about the room, hesitated then said, "Robert's not within earshot is he?"

Anna shook her head. She rose to get Holly some tea from the kettle.

"Good. Now tell me what happened. You know his explosion of … of rage when we were in Vladivostok."

"I thought you'd pick up on that."

"I've seen him in towering rages but nothing like that. That was violent. Terrifyingly so."

"I'm sorry anyone else had to see it."

"I thought there was something not right in Budapest as if he was a spring wound too tight. I chalked it down to the stress of the mission in Vienna but it's more than that, isn't it?" hazarded Holly. "Is he ill? Is it serious?"

"Yes, he's ill but he's … it's not life-threatening," began Anna. She placed a cup of tea in front of Holly before sitting down opposite her at the table. "How much did he tell you about the time he was missing?"

"Nothing detailed. You know how shifty he can be about things personal," said Holly. "He said you'd fill in the blanks. What happened to him, Anna?"

"Let me give you some context first. You see when you're in the field as an agent, you're taught to be a different person. This is for the mission's sake but it's a sort of buffer for the agent. Things that happen on the mission happen to someone else not the agent. That's the way we're taught to think and feel. Over time, one can forget the details. But sometimes things become very personal and … and you can't shake off the effects. That's what happened with Robert," said Anna. "He … agreed to rejoin the WSB in exchange for all our lives. In the course of his various assignments, he developed post traumatic stress disorder."

Holly's eyes widened. "Go on."

"Under extreme stress, he can have an episode like what you saw. He's only recently begun to get therapy for it."

"He will get better. It's just a matter of when, right?"

"Every case is different. And, it's not like our lives right now are exactly stress-free," said Anna. "He needs time and patience. He'll start working with Tom Hardy once we get back home. Until then, I just have to do my best to help him when I think he needs it. Prevent and minimize stress and conflict where I can. He will get better, Holly, but I don't know if he'll be the same Robert as he was before … before that mess in Venezuela. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do," said Holly. She sipped her tea and said, "Thank you for telling me the good and the bad."

"Shouldn't I have told you?"

"You didn't have to."

Anna smiled. "Of course I did, You loved Robert and he loved you. You were a large part of his life. He lets so few people get really close to him."

"Inside the wall you mean."

"Yes, that's it," said Anna. "I like knowing that there's someone else that he can open up to. Someone that he trusts enough to let his guard down with."

"But he never let his guard down entirely with me. I believe that inability affected our marriage," replied Holly. "Your place in his life was something I could accept. And, Robin is in my heart, too. But the secrets, Anna, I couldn't cope being in the dark. I tried my best. We both did." Holly pushed her tea away. "When we moved here, I thought, hoped, that he would finally let go of the past. But the opposite happened. We tried living here in this house but I guess the memories of his parents and his life here were too much. He never told me why he was so uneasy. He played it off as being reminded of his parents being gone. We bought the spread next to this and that's where we lived. We were happy. I thought we were happy."

"Robin always came back with sunburn and stories of everything she did when she visited. I didn't think you and Robert were unhappy or having problems."

"That's because the problems weren't obvious or tangible. Maybe because in Port Charles I had my own activities and here I didn't, I felt the ghosts more once we'd settled down. I think he couldn't get away from them so he distracted himself with WSB work."

"The ghosts?"

"Not real ghosts. It's what I took to calling this wall that he'd put up that I couldn't break through and that he wouldn't let me through. A wall of secrets and memories about his past that loomed in the distance all the time."

"The past is just the past."

"That's what he kept saying too. If it was so innocuous, why wouldn't he tell me about it."

That's training separating the job from our personal lives. Some things can't be shared. Period," said Anna. "The spouse of an agent or a cop has to accept him or her as they are secret warts and all."

Holly glanced sharply at Anna. "Or accept the persona that the agent chooses to present to you?"

"He wasn't doing that with you. He was himself. I know what you were like together, remember?"

"But he was. Not deliberately but he was," said Holly. "The time that you came to Port Charles made me realize that there was a side to him that I never saw or knew about. Worse, he hadn't seen fit to share that side with me. I didn't care to know all the secrets but I would have liked knowing what or who had hurt him in the past or what events happened that affected him emotionally. Things like that. In fact, I noticed that when you, Robert and Sean were together, there always seemed to be some kind of ongoing conversation that no one else was privy to but you three."

"I'm sorry if we ever made you feel excluded, Holly."

"It's all right. Not your fault that I fell in love with a man who has more layers than an onion."

"We're not born that way. Honestly. It just happens over time. It's inevitable in our business," said Anna.

"It's a form of lying and lies in a relationship are never a good sign."

"When you were doing your scams, didn't you ever pretend to be someone else?"

"Yes but I was still myself. You spies are in another league. Look at Grant. Or you. You blow into town with one persona only to find out that you're something completely different underneath."

"That's the Onion Club initiation I guess," said Anna. "Was I so different?"

"I think you were. Looking at you now, I find it hard to believe that you're the same person who showed up at my door and turned my life upside down."

"It's still me."

"The real you. Sometimes, even with Robert, it was hard to tell where the real person started and the contrived one began. It can be confusing. I am done with confusing men let me tell you."

Anna chuckled. "One day we'll come over and meet this new beau of yours."

"Give me at least twenty-four hour notice," said Holly.

"Knock, knock, is the hen party over?" came Robert's voice.

"We're just starting," said Anna.

Robert strode inside and stopped at the counter to pour himself some coffee. "Holly, Heath is going to escort you all the way to your doorstep. No arguments."

"Did I say anything?" asked Holly with giggle.

"Your plane leaves at six. I'll find a few trunks in the attic and you can pack your purchases inside the trunks."

"That would be lovely. Thank you, Robert."

He sat down next to Anna. "Um, I had our belongings moved from the other house, Holly. Your things are in the attic. I marked the trunk tags with your name. That antique tapestry we bought in India is rolled up somewhere up there."

"I loved that piece. It would look so good in my study at home."

"Feel free to rummage up there," said Robert. "Andrew's up there getting some of his collections."

"More collections?" asked Anna. "Where will put we put it?"

"He's gone through more manias than Elizabeth Taylor's had husbands," replied Robert. "He has some artsy pieces up there. Sketches, small antiques, antique bric a brac."

"Antiques and art," Anna's eyes lit up. "I'll give you a hand when you're ready, Holly."

* * *

><p><em>Sean's Safe House<em>

The bearded, heavy set man barely flicked an eyelash as a dark sedan pulled into the driveway and into the open garage. He picked up the remote control and pushed the single button. The garage doors closed smooth and nearly soundless. He put the remote into his pocket and, as a matter of habit, scanned the quiet residential street. It was early morning and all the commuters were at work. Still, he was not a trusting man. He never wanted to be caught unawares. His boss inside wouldn't like that.

A single light bulb burned bright in the scrupulously clean garage. Dressed in a gray overcoat and a stodgy stovepipe hat, Lars Hansen stepped out of the sedan and opened the door into the house. A familiar figure approached.

"Sean! Long time no see," said Hansen.

"If it wasn't important I wouldn't have made contact," said Sean. He led the way into a small den. "Thanks for squeezing me in. I'll make this quick. By the way, this room is clean and secure. No bugs. No recording devices."

"Does this have something to do with the disappearances and covert violence in Moscow and Paris?" Hansen took off his coat and sat down on the dark green leather sofa.

"No. Some old business," said Sean. "Is there concern about the purge?"

"Is that what's going on over there?"

"The DVX goes through purges periodically. I haven't seen one quite this extensive. It's going to spread out to Italy, Hungary, Czechoslovakia pretty soon."

"Is this confirmed? It's not in the official WSB briefing."

"Just my own unofficial deduction. Targets are fleeing. Where they go, the others will follow."

"Sean, if you have unofficial but credible sources of information, I'd like to know."

"I've kept my nose clean since the 90s. I'm just guessing like everyone else," assured Sean. "If I find out anything I'll tell you." He perched himself on the corner of the desk. "I requested this meeting because I need a favor."

"Name it," replied Hansen.

Sean picked up an index card lying on his desk beside a lighter and gave it to Lars. "Memorize this name and this account number then burn it."

Hansen read out loud, "Philip Coughlin - the ambassador?"

"Yes. He's career state and a very good man to trust in any circumstance."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Hansen still studying the card and trying to commit the twenty-one digit account number to memory.

"Get in touch with Phil and tell him this number. Then, one day let my family know that I'm a good guy. You'll know when. Just my wife and daughter. I don't care about anyone else."

"Sean, bad alarms are ringing here."

"It's just a precaution."

"What are you up to? Or, maybe the question should be how deep in the you-know-what are you?" asked Hansen. "Got a match?"

Sean moved the metal trash can forward, picked up the lighter and handed it to Hansen. "Who would have guessed that under the guise of all that curly hair and big teeth was a mind that remembered nearly everything."

"You knew. You recruited me, remember?"

"No, I didn't know. I just had a hunch about you. That's all."

Hansen tore the card into small pieces and let them fall into the trash can. Deftly, he lit one shard of paper with the lighter and dropped it on top of the rest. He watched as the contents began to burn. "You had the magic touch, Sean. We used to say that you had a nose for personnel."

"It was cold hard ambition. I wanted the best and I looked for them."

"I'm honored," said Hansen, former WSB agent known as the Swede.

"I'm not. I used the best and the best of the best I used up."

"It's the job, Sean. Cut yourself some slack."

"Too late for that," said Sean. He sighed. "What a team we had though. The cream of the crop - you, O'Reilly, Robert and Anna. We handled anything and everything."

"And we had fun," said Hansen with a smile. He pointed at the trash can. "Is this about an old case of ours?"

"Not the team's, no. This one predates the team."

"All right. I know when you're being evasive," said Hansen. "How deep are you in whatever this is? And have you given me your insurance policy when things hit the fan?"

"The information I've given you is … has nothing to do with my current … project. It's just something that needs to be told when the time is right."

"Something that been kept secret for this long has to be hot, Sean. Do I need to be vigilant? Guards for my family?"

Sean hook his head. "Nothing like that. I promise you."

"Does it involve national security? Military secrets? Give me a hint."

"No and no." Sean stood and begun to pace.

"I'm getting bad vibes and I've learned not to ignore them," said Lars. "What would happen if I never used this?"

"My wife and daughter will believe I'm the worst form of traitor and human scum imaginable."

"If it were anyone else, I'd think that was a bit melodramatic. Now, I'm worried."

"Don't be. It will only come into play if my project blows up in my face."

"The project that you're so carefully keeping out of the conversation. Am I right?"

"The less you know the better. I didn't want to bring you in on this but you're the best person I could think of."

"Anna and Robert? Why aren't they here?"

Sean stood stock still and crossed his arms across his chest. "Under NO circumstance are they to know about this. They are not involved."

"You're not doing much for my peace of mind, Sean."

"I know. I'm sorry. It has to be this way because it's MY mess and I have to be the one to clean it up."

"Look, Sean, out of friendship and respect, I'm here. But I need to know a little more before I can completely agree. I have a family to think about. And, have you forgotten that I AM a civilian advisor to the President and a voting member of the executive board of the WSB," said Hansen. "I have to be sure that what you're asking me to do doesn't jeopardize those roles."

"Right. You are right." Sean paced some more and came to a halt staring out the window. "Philip Coughlin is career foreign service. He's been the goto man for the political hotspots. That's what his resume will tell you. What it won't tell you is that his original training was as a covert agent. He was in training in that twilight period of time when the wartime intelligence agency, the OSS, was morphing into the WSB. Agents' records were conveniently lost or altered to suit a cover."

"My god! Is he still on the rolls?"

Sean kept staring out the window. "He's only had one assignment but it was a doozy. He recruited me from the field. Sometimes, I wish he'd chosen someone else."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Phil, me and the man who gave him the assignment - the president."

The revelation left Hansen speechless.

"The assignment took a long time and sometimes it felt like another lifetime."

Hansen found his voice. "What the hell is this?"

"It's the details, Swede. The stuff that history books don't always cover - the lies, the cover ups, the misdirection." Sean turned to look at his friend. "Phil knows the truth about me. You only know what I've let you know. Our job is all about deception and red herrings and winning. Always winning."

"I'm not hearing what I'm hearing. I can't be."

"You asked for more details. You should always watch what you ask for," said Sean. "I'm not the man you think I am, Swede. I couldn't be. Phil knows why."

"What did you do, Sean? What was your assignment?"

"The best assignment there is - to sacrifice yourself for your country, be a patriot at all times and an SOB when you have to be," said Sean. "If something happens to me, I need you to set the record straight with Tiffany and Belle because no one else will."

"If the ambassador knows then-"

Sean shook his head. "He can't. He'd expose himself. He won't do it." Sean sat down on the couch. "I'm stepping out of bounds asking you to do this but it's important to me personally. Go to Phil and he'll give you something. Give that to Tiffany. She can decide what … what to tell Belle."

"Get what, Sean? What can be so important that it's been kept under wraps all this time?"

"In the grand scheme of things, it's not important. But in the corridors of power where the scheming never ends, well, it could be very important. It's about a game that we, us, the good guys, won and the bad guys don't even know they lost. They've never known and they can't know," said Sean. "Hell, I've conditioned myself to not even think about it."

Hansen reclined back into the couch. His breathing was shallow. His face had paled. "Is … is … has this game ended?"

"Not exactly. I thought it had but the principals are still alive. One person in particular," said Sean. "Phil will be upset that I told you. Tell him I'm calling in a marker, a big one. Remind him I saved his life in Berlin. I'm sure he'll give you the files."

"Files?"

"Yes. My real record for the WSB and my mission dossier, my personal history, awards, all that kind of thing. It's all the truth under every lie I've said and every deception I've carried out. Everything I've ever said about my past, my childhood, are lies. Donely isn't even my real last name." Sean swallowed hard then continued. "And one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Phil recruited and trained me. And I recruited and trained Anna. Her file is attached to mine. She's not what she appears to be either."

Hansen was alarmed. "What about Anna? Is that her real name? Who is she?"

"A superbly trained and dedicated agent who's been branded a traitor when she never was one. Hell, she didn't even know the big picture Phil and I were working on but she was incredibly brave and committed everything she had. She's actually quite the heroine and no one can ever know. That's the tragedy," said Sean. "And the ultimate crime is mine."

"What did you do?"

"I took an earnest, talented young woman and manipulated her to fit my … plans. I never said I was sorry. I've never helped to clear her name," said Sean. "As I said, I used up the best of the best and I did it for my country. What a hypocrite I've become. Are you going to say that I … I was just doing my duty, Swede? Hmm?"

"I don't know what to say. I don't think I know you."

"That's the whole point. Does my loyalty make me less of a son of a bitch?"

"We were all just pawns to you, weren't we?" Hansen said in a hurt voice.

"Every war has casualties and heroes and villains. It's life," said Sean. "Things had to happen this way. Secrets can be weapons. You know they can. You sift through piles of intelligence data every day. You know that nothing is black or white in our business."

"But I try to find the truth and do the right thing. Always."

"Your version of the truth. There could be other versions. One man's right is another man's wrong. It's all in the perspective."

"Stop!" yelled Lars. "You're not one of them!"

"Them?"

"Yeah, the … the Faisons of the world. Why are you pushing to be perceived as one?"

"Because it's my assignment. See all sides. Know all. Manipulate the situation to our advantage. Always. Forever," said Sean. "See, it's second nature now. I'm not even aware of doing it."

"I know you're a good man, Sean. I have to believe that."

"Glad one of us does," said Sean.

"I'll do as you ask. I'll give your file to Tiffany. And Anna's I'll give to her and-"

"NO! You can't do that."

"Why not? She deserves to know."

"Because it would make her life more hellish than it already is. Her amnesia is rather convenient actually. I'm not sure that she doesn't remember all her missions or the suspicions she leveled at me once. Sometimes, I see a glimpse of something in her eyes then it's gone."

"What do you mean? Amnesia is amnesia."

"It's not exactly a topic of conversation. I know that Anna has some blind spots where her memory is concerned but what those are I have no idea. She doesn't like to talk about the past and neither do I. We prefer to sweep it under a rug or push it into a dark corner," said Sean. "I trained everyone that worked for me. But, I trained Anna differently than anyone else. She was special - the first natural Minerva agent. For that reason, she can't know."

"What is a Minerva?"

"A foolish inspiration that I thought was an ideal solution to my mission. It was a disaster then and my responsibility now to clean up," said Sean. "For now, hold on to Anna's file. I need to find out what she remembers first. If she doesn't remember anything, then you have to hold it no matter what. If she does remember … "

"What then?"

"I don't know. In that case, the next move is up to her."

"What would she do?"

"Something she doesn't think she's capable of - kill Cesar Faison then me, assuming Robert doesn't beat her to me first." Sean ran a hand through his hair. "I can't say that I wouldn't deserve it either."

"You're still friends after you told them about me and the fact that I didn't die to cover up Anna's role as a DVX agent. It can't be that bad, Sean."

"It can. I can't let it spiral out of control this time. I just can't."

"Why not just tell them? Maybe they'll help with whatever mess you're in."

"I've put them through enough," Sean insisted. "I've got time to fix things."

Hansen looked hard at Sean. "You're terrified. I can hear it in your voice and see it in your face. What's really going on, Sean? There's more you're not telling me. I'd like to help."

"I've been as honest as I can be. To tell you more would be incredibly stupid," said Sean. "Promise me that you'll do what I've asked."

Lars nodded. "When the time is right, I'll do exactly as you instructed."

"Thank you. That's a load off my head and my heart," said Sean. He looked at his watch. "I've taken up enough of your time. You're a busy man."

"Never too busy for my friends. Call me anytime if you need to talk." Hansen stood up and began to put on his coat. "Anything else I should know?"

"A second favor. Could you keep an eye on Connie for me?"

"Is Connie involved in your plans?"

"Can you do it or not?"

"I'll do my best. That's all I can promise."

"That will have to do." Sean shook his hand and led him to the garage.

Minutes later, Sean stepped out to porch. He addressed the man in the chair reading a paper.

"Prescott, I'm expecting someone else sometime today. Stay put, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Let me know when she's here," said Sean.

"A woman agent?"

"Yes. No chit chat. Show some respect, huh," ordered Sean.

"Sure, boss," said Prescott. "Women complicate things. That's all I'm saying."

"Well, it's called Pandora's Box not Peter's Box, right?" asked Sean. "Women can be trouble but they do make life interesting."


	80. Chapter 79

Book 2 Chapter 20

_Haunted Star Casino, Port Charles_

The postman dropped the package and a pile of letters that were most certainly bills on the bar counter then left after a quick greeting to casino owner, Luke Spencer. Luke pushed the letters off the parcel and left them as they were on the counter.

In his back office, Luke stared for a while at the package on his desk. From all appearances, it was an ordinary package wrapped in brown paper and weighing about two pounds. There was no return address though. It didn't need one. Luke knew who it was from - Dino Venturi.

"Do I do this or don't I?" muttered Luke fingers drumming on the armrest of his chair. "You bragged you could do it. You'd better find your nerve fast."

His hand went to the phone. He began to dial a number he knew from memory.

The office door opened wide and Tracy Quartermaine, his wife and co-owner of the Star, breezed in. "Hey there, let's do lunch!" said Tracy with a big smile.

"Let's not," replied Luke. He set the receiver down.

Tracy eyed the package. "Busy with something?"

"This? Just some fixtures I ordered. I can get to it later." Luke picked up the package and deposited it in bottom drawer. "Why aren't you at the office, Madame CEO?"

"Because Dillon doesn't need me looking over his shoulder. He has Daddy for that."

"I thought the heir apparent was doing pretty well in his … apprenticeship."

"Oh, he is. Superbly. Being on his own and learning to make his films were surprisingly good preparation for learning to run a company. Dillon told me that Paul taught him all he knows. Paul wasn't the best husband to me but he does know corporate management and finance," said Tracy with distinct pride in her voice. "I'm beginning to think Dillon will be even better for ELQ than Ned. He's more creative and with the world economy that way it is, problem-solving and original ideas are going to be valuable skills."

"So you come here to micromanage me, wife?"

Tracy's expression changed to a serious one. "You haven't been around here much the last week." She held up a hand to stop Luke's inevitable listing of excuses. "Don't even try it, Luke."

"Try what?"

"Turn my head with your silver tongue," said Tracy. "You haven't accompanied me to my charity events, evening parties or business luncheons. You certainly weren't here. You flit in and out of the house at the oddest hours. What's going on with you?"

"Since when do we live in each other's back pockets?" asked Luke.

"Since you said I do." Tracy waited him out in silence. She knew he would break first.

"I … I've been watching at the docks. There. Happy?" asked Luke.

"Hardly. The Cassadine feud is all but buried but for you digging it out when you get bored," said Tracy. "It's time to move on."

Luke's eyes narrowed. "Move on to what? What prospects do I have? Tell me."

"For starters, you can focus and turn this place into a world-class establishment. You can be there for Lucky and Lulu as a real father. Or help Bobbie with her adoption agency," said Tracy. "Become involved with the Chamber of Commerce. Or for another perspective on life, visit patients at the hospital who otherwise wouldn't have visitors."

"That stuff is for old people."

"Look in the mirror. The eighties are long past."

Luke chuckled. "You know you're the only one with the nerve to call me a has-been to my face."

"I didn't say that," said Tracy quietly. "I don't think that."

"It's the truth," answered Luke equally soft. "I wanted to be somebody. I wanted respect. I wanted a better life for me and Bobbie. I wanted a lot of things. What have I got? Nada!"

"It's never too late for any of that," said Tracy. "You're the most charming and exasperating rogue, but, you get worse when you're bored. You get like this - moody, pessimistic and unlikable. Luke Spencer with a goal, a purpose, is a force to be reckoned with. That's the man I thought I married. Where is he?"

Luke looked around his office. "He's somewhere around but damned if I know where."

"Make a decision and stick to it. Start something and see it through. He'll come out of hiding. You'll see."

"What would be the point?" asked Luke belligerently.

"How about trying for some self respect and dignity?"

"You didn't marry a boy scout, sweetheart."

Tracy glared. "YOU are your own worst enemy, Luke Spencer!"

"Baby, I hear all you're saying. Believe me I am and I love you for thinking of me."

"But?"

Luke grinned. "I'm the stubbornest man that ever lived. Don't worry about me. I always land on my feet."

"I'm more concerned about the people you take down with you," said Tracy.

"Ye of little faith," said Luke. He stood up. "Lunch you said? Sounds like a good idea."

"What about your … work?"

Luke pulled his coat off the wall hook. "I need to think. I can do that while having lunch with you. Shall we?"

He escorted his wife out the door and off the boat.

* * *

><p><em>Metro Court Hotel<em>

Deft hands restored the ventilation duct's front grill. One would have to look directly into the duct to see the dark gray surveillance device attached flat to the wall. It had no camera but it did have a poweful recording device as well as the ability to send small batches of data in wireless squirts set at randomized intervals. The better to avoid detection that way. Aside from the listening device, nothing else was touched or inspected. That would have been too obvious.

Khamchatta exited the room of one Arnold Vandenberg who was in the dining room. It had been an unexpected opportunity that Lars had wasted no time taking advantage of. The surveillance team at the hotel had been given the green light to go ahead.

Khamchatta walked past Alys who was noisily vacuuming the hall carpet. Mission accomplished. Now, they had to play the waiting game.

* * *

><p><em>One Temple Court<em>

Paint fumes made Maxie and Felicia's noses twitch as she knocked on Unit 302. A muffled "Come in" came from inside. The Jones women entered and found Matt and Patrick dressed in faded jeans and tee shirts. Maxie spotted Emma's carryall on the living room couch and made for her niece.

"Oh, my god! How could you expose her to this stuff? You should know better," exclaimed Maxie.

"We haven't even started," said Patrick. "She's finally gone to sleep. Do NOT wake her up."

Matt grinned sheepishly at Maxie and Felicia. "I was hoping you'd take care of her at your place." He lowered his voice. "I'm thinking the painting, some man talk and some beers can distract Patrick from everything going on. Can you take her?"

Maxie said a little loudly. "We'd love to babysit."

"Yes, don't you worry about her. She's in good hands." Felicia shouldered Emma's bag. "Sweetheart, can you get Emma?"

"Sure, Mom," said Maxie. "Ah, Matt, do you have food in? I mean you just moved in and probably haven't, um shopped. And Mom bought all kinds of goodies."

Felicia's glance alternated between Maxie and Matt. She wisely said nothing.

"Food? What's that?" asked Matt. "I was going to get some carryout later."

"You can't eat in here with the smell. I was going to make spaghetti. Come on over in an hour," said Maxie.

"That's perfect."

"Matt, a little help here," said Patrick. He began to pour paint into a roller tray. "We won't finish if we don't start."

Matt skittered off to begin work. Felicia waited until she, Emma and Maxie were out in the hallway before commenting.

"Matt's kinda cute, honey," said Felicia.

"That's not what's happening, Mom. Really."

"What is happening?"

"He saved my life in the Maze like I said. And he's a new neighbor. I'm just being friendly," said Maxie.

"Oh, well, that's all right," said Felicia. "We have so much food. What about inviting Damian? Did I get the name right?"

"He's not allowed in the building."

"He has a police record? A public menace?"

"Dad just doesn't like him. Neither does Uncle Robert."

She risked a sidelong glance at her daughter. "But you like him?"

"He and Georgie were cute together. Spinelli doesn't have anyone else in town except for Jason. He's, um, amusing."

"But are you or are you not going steady with him?"

Maxie burst out laughing. "Steady? That's so quaint, Mom."

"Are you or aren't you dating?"

"I've tried breaking things off with him but he won't listen. He keeps hanging around outside or at Crimson," said Maxie. "He's just not the one for me. We're friends. That's all."

"I'd still like to meet him."

"Why?"

"Curiosity," said Felicia. They reached the elevator and stepped inside it. "Maybe I want to see if we have the same taste in men."

Maxie laughed. "Spinelli is a nerd. Brilliant but a nerd."

"I've learned not to judge a book by its cover."

"Oh, Mom, you go for the action and adventure type. Spinelli is nothing like that."

"Frisco had some nerdy moments as I recall," said Felicia. "Smart can be sexy."

"Matt is smart. He's a surgeon," countered Maxie.

A small smile played on Felicia's lips. "So he is."

* * *

><p><em>Port Charles<em>

_Clink! Clink!_

In an alley, loose quarters rolled over the ground in every direction. Shouts ensued as shabby, grizzled men set to collecting the coins on hands and knees. A laughing young man in a leather coat and hoodie threw more quarters in the air. The action set off more scrambling. An elegantly dressed young woman wrapped in a faux fur coat stood by the young man and screamed with delirious joy. She flung her wool cap into the air in delight as yet another handful of coins filled the air.

The commotion caught the attention of a passing police squad car. It stopped with a loud squeal of brakes. Detectives Alvin Martinez and Lucky Spencer sprang out the car.

"What's going on here?" yelled Martinez.

"It's Christmas, pig!" answered the coin-flinging man. "And I'm Santa Claus!"

Lucky studied the man's glazed eyes and the woman's idiotic grin. He turned to his partner and said, "Drugged out of their minds."

Martinez weaved his way around the crawling men. He snatched a canvas backpack that lay open on the ground. He rooted inside. "I got cocaine here. Prescription bottles. A wallet." He opened the wallet. "Trouble."

"What?" asked Lucky.

"The girl is the mayor's niece."

Just then said niece began to convulse. Lucky barely caught her as her knees buckled.

The young man pointed at Lucky and yelled, "Police brutality!" He began to repeat in a singsong way, "Piggy, pig, police are pigs!"

Lucky lay the woman flat on the ground. He tried to keep her from swallowing her tongue as she continued to convulse. "Get an ambulance! What the hell?" The young man leapt on Lucky's back and began to try to wrestle the detective away from his girlfriend. "Get off me!"

Martinez rang to the squad car to get an ambulance and another squad car. By the time he returned to help Lucky, the crazed man and Lucky were struggling on the ground jostling aside the other men still chasing coins. Martinez saw the bright flash of a knife's edge.

"Lucky!" yelled Martinez. "He's got a knife!"

Lucky grabbed at his adversary's right arm. He managed to flip the man on to his back and repeatedly smashed the hand wrapped around the knife against the ground. Martinez put his weight on the man's other arm and shoulder keeping him pinned down. The knife loosened. The man began to convulse. Lucky and Martinez backed off.

The ambulance siren wailed louder and louder as the seconds passed. To the detectives surprise, the ambulance passed the alley followed by two squad cars.

Lucky and Martinez ran out of the alley and into the street. Their yells died in their throats as they beheld dark plumes of smoke rising from the direction of the docks. A fire engine brigade drove by.

"Hey! What's going on?" cried Lucky.

"Warehouses on fire!" yelled back a firefighter.

"Lucky, go on to the docks. I'll catch up with you when I settle things here," said Martinez.

The radio in the squad car crackled to life. It blared: "All cars and officers to Green Pearl Limited warehouse. Suspected arson. Armed assault. Disorderly conduct. Mass gang fight in progress! Calling all cars!"

* * *

><p><em>One Temple Court - Maxie's Place<em>

Felicia soothed a whimpering Emma in her arms while Maxie got her formula ready in the kitchen. Sounds of pots banging made Emma cry harder.

"Ah, Maxie, need help?" Felicia called out.

"I'm fine, Mom. Getting the spaghetti ready and doing the formula takes some, ugh, ah, coordination," replied Maxie. "Be right there."

Felicia crooned soft words at Emma trying to distract her. Her phone rang. She looked at the display, smiled and answered. "Hi, good timing, sweetheart."

Felicia put Emma back in her carryall while continuing the conversation. Her voice was carefree and happy. "Things are going so well. I have to pinch myself a lot. It's so wonderful to be home, really, truly home."

Carrying the baby bottle, Maxie was halfway through the kitchen door when she heard Felicia yelp. She paused. She listened.

"You can't be serious, Frisco. Not this time. You can't," said Felicia. She turned and saw Maxie watching and listening. "Maxie, I'll be right back." Felicia strode to the door and left. She walked some distance before resuming the conversation with Frisco. "I don't care about Ross. I don't want to hear any of your other reasons. The only thing I want to know is when you'll be here. When, Frisco?"

Felicia listened. She bit her lip as she fell against a wall still listening. "I have to think. I … I have to calm down before I say things I shouldn't. Let's talk later tonight. That's all I can say right now." She ended the call.

At that moment, Matt and Patrick got off the elevator. Matt noticed the signs of distress on Felicia's beautiful face.

"Something wrong?" asked Matt.

Felicia drew her dignity about her like a cloak of protection. "No, only normal operating procedure you could say. Maxie's waiting with lunch. Let's get inside.


	81. Chapter 80

Book 2 Chapter 20

_One Temple Court_

_Beep! Beep!_

At Maxie's place, Matt and Patrick instantly consulted their attached pagers. They both grimaced.

"It's work," said Matt. "Gotta go."

"Looks like a blanket SOS," said Patrick.

"Something must be going on," said Maxie. She bounded to the television set and began flipping through the channels.

She was on the tenth channel when Felicia tapped her on the shoulder. Felicia turned her daughter's head towards the window. Matt and Patrick turned too. Outside the window, two plumes of dark smoke rose up against the skyline of downtown Port Charles.

"Maxie, Felicia, can you keep Emma for a while?" asked Patrick.

"Sure," said Maxie. "No problem."

"You're on leave, Patrick, stay here," said Matt.

"You're going to need all the hands you can get. Besides, I prefer to keep busy," said Patrick.

Maxie waited until the doctor brothers had left before sitting down on the couch next to her mother who was playing with a bright-eyed Emma.

"Mom, I know that was RealDad on the phone. What did he say?"

Felicia didn't answer right away. When she did, she said, "He's delayed."

Maxie shook her head. "You mean he's not coming."

"I didn't say that," said Felicia.

"You didn't have to. That was the subtext." Maxie sat back. "I don't know why I get my hopes up every time this happens."

"He'll be here, honey."

"I already have a Dad. It's not like I'm desperate for another one."

"There's a good reason why-"

"Isn't there always a good reason? He's off to save the world because he's the only one who can."

"Maxie, it's different this time. He's different."

"Actions speak louder than words, Mom. RealDad has a big fat ZERO in the action department as far as I'm concerned." Maxie retreated to her bedroom.

Felicia looked down at Emma. "Why do kids have to grow up?"

* * *

><p><em>Green Pearl Limited Warehouse<em>

Rain from several fireboats fell on the smoldering walls of a warehouse closest to the water's edge. The other warehouse was too far to benefit from the fireboats. Firemen stood by their engines unable to battle the furious blaze. Gunshots from automatic weapons rang through the air. Cars and trucks of every description were arriving and disgorging their passengers.

Acting Commissioner Captain Samantha Wells conversed in low tones with warehouse owner, Suki Kwon, and Scorpio team leader Lars.

"So, you're sure the Zacchara people started this?" asked Samantha.

"Sure, I'm sure," said Suki. "My foreman says that they came in two big vans. Tried to push their way inside. No go, man. Tried again. Same thing. They didn't like it. They waited outside watching the next shift begin work. They started trash talking. My foreman called Lars and he sent a team. They went with my foreman to get those thugs off my turf. They got a good beat down and left. An hour later Molotovs started to fly."

"What did they want?" asked Samantha.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Lars. "I have four people still in there plus the shift workers. I want to extract them. Now."

"Hold your horses," snapped Samantha.

"They wanted protection money and jobs. Like heck I'm going to hire goons like them," explained Suki. "Another group came by and torched my other warehouse over there."

A burst of gunfire echoed.

"This is ridiculous!" exclaimed Lars. "You don't want to get your people hurt, Sam, that's fine. Let my team take them out."

"Out as in OUT?"

"By whatever expedient way, yes."

"They're Zaccharas."

"So what?"

"They'll retaliate. That's what," said Samantha. "Johnny Zacchara doesn't like his people being disrespected and then there's Sonny Corinthos to consider. He heads the organization."

"First, that is some twisted logic when criminals warrant respect, and, second, I do not care about any of these hoodlums and their bosses," said Lars.

"Maybe you should care, Lars," said Samantha. "The city cannot take another gang war."

"If these bosses have problems with me, they can speak to MY bosses."

Samantha grinned. "I'd pay to see that."

"It would be a very short meeting," said Lars. "Ever since Salim left, these bullies have been harassing Suki and his people more and more. They didn't dare with Salim around because, well, he's intimidating all by himself. No Salim equals trouble. I will not allow them to believe that things have changed. My people can take them easily. Just let us through your cordon to get our business done before people are hurt and more property damage is incurred. There is still DigiMaze stock in there."

"Has Anna or Robert-"

"They are out of the country. I'm in charge. We will attempt to minimize casualties but no guarantees," said Lars.

"Suki, this is private property. If you give permission to Lars, then I have pull out my people," said Samantha.

Suki gave a thumbs up to Lars. "Do it."

Lars nodded. "Sam, you have five minutes before we go in. I suggest retreating to about fifty feet from the building."

"What are you going to do?" asked Samantha.

"Flush the rats out." Lars sprinted off.

Detective Martinez tapped Samantha on the shoulder. "I bet they've got some super cool spy gear on hand."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Spywork is not THAT glamorous. Believe me. It's a lot of hard work."

"But it's got to be way more exciting," insisted Martinez.

"Well, yeah, but it takes nerves of steel. Robert and Anna made it look easy." Samantha began issuing orders for the police to fall back from their current positions. "Martinez, I want you and Lucky to handle the Molotov and fire angle. Full report in by tomorrow."

"Okay, um, where's Lucky?" asked Martinez.

"Isn't he with you?"

"No, I sent him ahead while I cleaned up the crack heads. Oh, speaking of that, you're going to have a problem on your hands, Sam."

"Problems I don't need. Give it to me."

"The female crackhead was sent to General. She was unconscious. And, she's Mayor Floyd's niece," said Martinez.

Samantha groaned. "I am going to kill Mac for leaving town."

"The male crackhead was her boyfriend. He's at the hospital too." Martinez took out his notebook and consulted it. "The weird thing is the seizures they were having."

"It can happen in drug overdose cases," said Samantha.

"I know but this time there was something, I don't know, off," said Martinez. "I'm going to keep an eye on this angle for a while okay?"

"Yeah - whoa there!" Samantha called out to Lars who had what looked like a miniaturized bazooka carelessly balanced on his right shoulder. "We are NOT in a war zone here!"

"That is so awesome," said Martinez.

Lars smiled. "This is just a launcher, Captain Wells."

"Yeah, for a missile," said Samantha.

Lars signalled his people to make their way to assigned points around the warehouse. They seemed to have hospital face masks on. Lars opened the compartment on the launcher and took out a shining rubberized ball. He held the ball out to the police officer. "See, no missile. It's just a ball."

"Uh, huh, what else? There has to be more to it."

"My people have moved the workers into a safer area of the warehouse. I'm going to fire two of these into the open windows of the warehouse. After a few minutes, my people will come in and take control of the situation."

"This I gotta see," said Martinez.

* * *

><p>Lucky dusted himself off after crawling through a window in the back of the warehouse. He crouched and crawled towards the direction of a low hum of voices.<p>

A voice said, "This is stupid."

Another voice added, "Yeah. They're holed up near the office. How are we going to get in there?"

A deeper more authoritative voice ordered, "Shut up! We don't get paid our bonus if we bail. 'Member that."

"This is not worth it. How are we going to get out?"

"Tell Abe to get some Molotovs ready. Look, we're getting out one way or the other. Don't worry about it. 'Sides we got the best lawyer in town," said the boss of the gang.

"If we live through this."

"I told all of you that this was a special job. You signed up. Now, figure out a way to get into that office. I just need a few minutes to crack the safe."

Lucky heard the men shuffle off. He was about to follow them when the sound of breaking glass and a series of yells from the front of the warehouse made him pause.

_CRASH!_

"Whattahell is that?"

"Looks like a cannonball."

"Don't touch it, you idiot!"

"Get the boss!"

Lucky flattened himself against a darkened wall. The three men he had been listening to came tramping back in his direction. He heard voices arguing then another window breaking.

_HISS! CRACK!_

"Gas! Told ya so!"

"Get outta here!"

The coughing and sneezing men scrambled out of the front area and began pouring into the rear. A hazy fog dogged their heels. The men began to rip their coats off. They rubbed frantically at their arms, neck, legs and hair.

"Get 'em off me! Off!"

"Must be … a … a million ants … on me!"

Lucky sniffed and caught the scent of charcoal. He realized too late that he shouldn't have breathed the air in. In seconds, he felt an escalating tingling sensation on his arms. "Crap!"

He stumbled into the open area and dropped to his knees among the gang members. Some had stripped to their underwear scratching themselves raw. Some rolled on the floor moaning and groaning.

The last things Lucky remembered seeing were a pair of black-booted feet and a face half hidden by mirrored sunglasses and a hospital mask.

"Detective Spencer, your captain is looking for you," said Lars. "She won't be happy about this."

Lars stood up and began to walk towards the office in the rear of the warehouse. The Scorpio team spread throughout the warehouse. Each one carried a large spray bottle filled with a clear liquid. They sprayed the air generously to neutralize the gas. Suki Kwon, also masked, walked briskly through the crowd.

Lars looked at his watch while speaking into his IPhone. "Captain, situation is secure. You can take the vermin away now." He disconnected and contacted Command and Control. "Giles, five minutes from detonation to surrender."

"Shane will be happy with that," said Giles. "Fatalities?"

"None. Any word from the hotel on our favorite guest?"

"He's finally arrived at his room. He hasn't made any calls so far," reported Giles.

"Internet traffic?"

"He's not using the hotel WiFi network but he is relying on 3G signalling. I had the radio station increase the receiver reception and we are receiving fragments of his traffic."

"Perfect. Has Dani reported in?"

"She's in NYC. Shane and Raine's boat was on time. Estimated time of arrival is within the hour."

"Good. I'm going to feel better when they're both back in the fold," said Lars. "Pull Alys out of the field. I want her to do a final inspection of the farmhouse before Therese Curic moves in. I'll be returning to HQ as soon as I can."

Lars ended the call. He found Suki at his elbow catching his breath.

"I need a favor," said Suki.

"Name it," said Lars.

Suki removed a rectangular jewel case from his pocket. "Take this with you. Hide it at your base until I ask for it."

"Isn't the safe here secure?"

"It is but the warehouse is not. I cannot lose this."

"What are you giving me?"

"An important symbol of hope for my people - the black pearls of the Ancient One."

"The ones for the exhibit?"

"The same," said Suki. He opened the jewel box and removed the pearls. He put them carefully into Lars' hand. "I want others to assume I still have them. Get my drift?"

"I see," said Lars. "We'll keep this safe."

"Thank you." Suki pocketed the now empty box and walked back to his office to return the box to his safe. On the way, he reassured the rescued workers that everything was fine.

* * *

><p><em>Scorpio Ranch<em>

"Mum?" asked Andrew peering over Anna's shoulder. "You ought not to be doing that."

Anna didn't bother lifting her eyes from the phone's screen. "I won't tell on you if you don't tell on me."

"How did you know I'd checked SIMON earlier?"

"Flesh of my flesh, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"I know I agreed to this vacation but your father is going too far with his no contact rule."

"I thought that was YOUR idea."

"Well, yes, but not to this degree. Your father always goes overboard," admitted Anna. "I need to know what's going on at home. It's not like I'm actually speaking to anyone or giving orders. Cover for me will you?"

Andrew lifted a trunk by its handles. "For as long as I can. When I call you, you'd better come downstairs."

"Fine, fine," said Anna. She began to talk to herself as she read the various reports made by the team. "Who is Arnold Vandenberg? How many laws are we breaking on his surveillance? Increased net traffic. Something's got the rumor mills going. Better not be us. Therese now at the safehouse. Very good. No new intel on Charlotte. Damn it."

Andrew trudged down the stairs and deposited the trunk in his old bedroom among three others he'd put there previously. In the hallway on the way downstairs, he met Robin coming out of her room.

Tousled haired and barely awake, Robin said, "Mornin', where's everyone?"

"Father is downstairs seeing Holly off I expect. Mum is up in the attic," answered Andrew.

"Checking in at work right?"

"Well, um, I'm not-"

Robin looked upward and declared, "Hmm, she's up there hiding out from Dad who would tease her about it if he knew." Robin looked at her brother. "And you've been checking in, too, I bet."

Andrew reddened. "I … I have … n-n-not."

"You need to work on the poker face, really," said Robin. "Do me a favor and my lips are sealed."

"The women in this family …" Andrew said. "What favor?"

"Two favors and-"

"You said A FAVOR. Singular."

"Okay, okay, one. Let me think."

Robert's voice came from downstairs. "Hey, Scorpios! Where is everyone? It's lonely down here!"

Under Robin's watchful eyes and ears, Andrew jogged to the attic door and hissed, "Mum, now!"

"I'm not done yet," said Anna. "Stall him."

"With what?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

Andrew hastily closed the door and ran down the hallway. He called downstairs. "Just a m-m-minute!"

"Need some help in the attic, son?" asked Robert. "Wait for me."

"No!" It came out more forcefully than Andrew intended. "Um, I can handle things!" Andrew stomped loudly on the floor. "Be down soon!"

Robin stifled a giggle watching her brother's frantic antics. She found the worried frown on his face quite funny. "You need a diversion."

"Right um, make one happen," said Andrew.

"And get on Dad's bad side. I don't know about that," said Robin.

They could hear Robert approaching the stairs. Andrew's eyes darted from the stairs going down to the door to the attic and back again.

"Help me!" insisted Andrew.

"You'll owe me if I do," said Robin.

"Where's your family feeling?"

"You're not a child. Why should I treat you like one?"

Robert's phone rang and they heard him answer it.

Andrew sagged against a wall. "Saved."

"Dad won't be on the phone forever," noted Robin.

Andrew ran back to the attic door and called up, "Mum! You REALLY need to get down here."

He heard his mother exclaim, "My God! What has been going on over there?"

Andrew ran back to his room. He hurriedly dragged a trunk from his bedroom to the edge of the stairs. Robin followed all of this bemusedly. By her feet, faithful Jack watched Andrew as well. Andrew ran back to his bedroom.

Robin leaned on the doorframe of her bedroom door which was opposite from Andrew's room. "Barricading the stairs? Like that's going to stop Dad."

Andrew brought out another trunk. Between breaths, he said, "Delay … the … enemy … at the gates."

Robert seemed to have ended his call. He called up. "Anna! Stop monopolizing the kids! I'm coming up ready or not!"

"So, what will it be?" asked Robin.

"You are ruthless," observed Andrew.

"It's entirely genetic. Well?"

Robert's tread could be heard on the bottom of the stairs.

Andrew took one last look at the attic door then said, "Fine. Whatever. A favor it is."

Robin picked up Jack and whispered something in his ear then set him loose on the stairs. Yipping loudly, Jack ran off straight into Robert's legs.

"What the-" said Robert. They heard a combination of dog barks and Aussie curses.

Robin's lips moved silently counting to five seconds.

Andrew said to Robin. "I liked Eve better. She was a sweet, undemanding sister."

Robin smirked. "In other words, she spoiled you." Not waiting for Andrew's retort, she pushed the trunks aside and sauntered down the stairs. "Daddy, good morning!"

Robert grumbled, "Do something about this dog of yours will you!"

"Jack, down. He just wants to go for a walk. Maybe after coffee I'll take him out for a walk by the stables," said Robin.

"Mind if the old man tags along, sweetheart?"

"This place has changed a lot," replied Robin. Their voices receded.

Andrew stood still in the hallway listening. He could feel his heartrate returning to normal. Just then the attic door opened and Anna came out of it. She smiled at her son.

She noticed the trunks then touched his cheek as she passed. "See, I knew you'd think of something. Smart boy."

"The women in this family I swear," said Andrew under his breath.

The door chime sounded throughout the house.

"Expecting anyone?" asked Andrew.

"That must be Salim," answered Anna.

"Why is he here? What's wrong?"

Anna took Andrew's hand in hers. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. C'mon, let's get down there before we're missed."


	82. Chapter 81

Chapter 21

_Green Pearl Imports Dock_

Television news reporter Eva Gomez pressed her microphone towards Sam. "As part of our live coverage of the fire in the docks, I have with me acting police commissioner Captain Samantha Wells. Captain Wells, what can you tell us about the fire? Is it arson?"

"I can confirm that this was NOT a case of arson," said Sam looking directly into the camera. "There was an altercation between gang members and the staff of Green Pearl Imports. It escalated into a fire bomb attack on Mr. Kwon's property."

"A fire bomb?"

"Molotov cocktails to be exact," explained Sam. "Merchandise inside the warehouses caught fire as a result."

"But we clearly saw an armed standoff in progress. What about that? Anything further on the identity of the gang members?"

"The perpetrators, members of the Zacchara crime family, ran inside when police arrived. Unfortunately, there were staff and management already in the warehouses. Due to the quick thinking of Mr. Kwon's, ah, security personnel, the gang members were … um, neutralized. There was no armed stand off between police and the gang members."

"Were there fatalities? Injured?"

"The injured have been transported to General Hospital. No casualties to report I'm glad to say," said Sam.

"Thank you for speaking with us, Captain Wells."

"My pleasure." Sam spotted Lucky staggering out of the building. "Excuse me, I need to speak with someone."

The reporter turned to face the camera. "The fire department have things under control. The fire is almost out. My next report will be from General Hospital. Susan, back to the studio," said Eva.

_O'Malleys Bar and Grill at the Megaplex_

Patrons gathered around the bar watching the television news about the dock fire and bombing. In a corner booth nearby, Luke and Tracy ate their lunch as they watched and listened.

"Thank you, Eva," said Susan Quincy, news host and reporter. "We will be staying on this news story for another hour. I have the pleasure of having Mayor Floyd in the studio with his thoughts on the matter."

The camera panned to show Mayor Floyd seated behind a desk on the studio set. Quincy's voice could be heard off camera. "Mayor Floyd, what do you think of the performance of our police department today?"

"I commend the hardworking and brave officers of the police department," said the mayor. "However, I will be making inquiries as to why public resources, such as our police and fire services, were involved in what seems to have been a private dispute."

"But the-" Quincy tried to interject.

"Additionally, the … absence of Malcolm Scorpio is troubling."

"Commissioner Scorpio is on vacation. His first in several years I believe," said Quincy.

"Be that as it may. We cannot have critical public officials absent from their appointed and elected posts when they are needed most."

"Captain Wells has the situation in hand, Mayor Floyd. No casualties."

"But extensive property damage. This kind of thing sends the wrong message to the business community, Susan," pressed Floyd.

"What kind of thing are you referring to?"

Floyd sighed. "I am on the record as admitting that our city has a very serious problem with organized crime. A problem that has not been solved let alone reduced due to the … the management, or lack of it, of the police department. How can we expect businesses to thrive if their owners are afraid?"

"But, Mr. Mayor, we have had an influx of new businesses into Port Charles like DigiMaze and Trident Media Ventures. The Megaplex is an enormous hit. Then there's the re-opening of the Majestic Theater and-"

"Well, yes, in the short run, Susan, these are all positive events. But as mayor I have to think of the long term prosperity of the city. We need to crack down on crime and stop the wasteful use of public monies in private matters such as what happened today."

The one-sided interview continued on in the background.

"What does he call HIS vacations?" asked Luke.

"Campaign visits," whipped Tracy. "I better call Suki to make sure he can handle the incoming cargo."

"Cargo?"

"ELQ runs special charters and we were commissioned to pick up and deliver some authentic artifacts from China to be used in the Pearls of Prosperity exhibit. The ship is due in next week," explained Tracy. "If his dock is damaged then we'll divert offloading somewhere else."

"There are plenty of docks available."

"The ELQ Venture is not docking on a Corinthos or Morgan property dock and most of the kind that we require are."

"A dock is a dock. What difference does it make?"

"Just the answer I would expect from you."

"Well, their docks aren't about to catch fire are they?" asked Luke. "Compared to the real sharks back in the day, like Frank Smith or Victor Jerome, Sonny and Jason are small fry."

"And how did they get past the Frank Smiths of the criminal underworld, eh, Luke?" asked Tracy knowing full well the role Luke had in helping the rise of one Sonny Corinthos from mob underling to crime boss.

"Luck, ambition and a little help from his friends is what got Sonny where he is," said Luke. "I don't deny my small part in it. Listen, sweetheart, I'll put in a word in his ear. Why not use his biggest dock for the exhibition ship? He may even waive the docking fee."

"Read my lips, N-O. No. It's bad enough that I have to see Sonny during ELQ board meetings. I am not about to go asking for favors," said Tracy. "There IS one dock that's suitable."

"Jason's?"

"No. Donely Shipping."

Luke laughed. "They charge the highest fees down the line. Hardly anyone uses them except for those with the cash and can pass a corporate background check."

"They also provide the best service and security. Sean's no fool. He's managed to keep the riffraff thugs out of his business."

"Tracy, a piece of advice. You have to stop calling them names like you do."

"That's what they are, including Jason. Riffraff thugs who wave guns around like they were party favors."

"They're here to stay and they have eyes and ears everywhere. That's all I'm saying," said Luke.

"If Sonny is so thin-skinned, maybe he should consider another line of work," retorted Tracy. "Speaking of work, it's that time of the quarter, Luke. I should be getting around to the Haunted Star's books in about a week. Will I be scared or amused?"

"Smiling, m'dear, all the way to the bank," said Luke with a flourish and a bow. "I've been continuing the promotions from the pavilion fundraiser and they've been bringing them in."

"And operating expenses?"

"Not as high as last quarter. I found a new liquor supplier."

"Legitimate?"

"You know better than to ask, Tracy."

Sam looked Lucky up and down as he stood shivering at attention in front of her. His hair and clothes were soaking wet.

"Lucky, what were you doing inside?"

Through chattering teeth, Lucky tried to extricate himself out of the hole he'd dug himself into. "I was checking out the building. There was a window and I got in that way."

"I don't remember ordering you or anyone else to attempt a break-in."

Lucky grinned. "Initiative. Besides, if things had gone south, you would have had someone on the inside. Nice and neat."

"Good thing we didn't storm the place then."

"Must be handy to have a bunch of retired spies around."

Sam chuckled. "You never stop fishing for information."

"I've kept my mouth shut about what I know which is more than you want me to know, right? I've kept out of trouble until today," said Lucky. "What do I have to do to prove myself and get on the team?"

"Is that what this stunt is about? To impress Robert and Anna?"

"A little, maybe, okay, yeah," said Lucky. "Something is going on. I can be an … an asset. I know I can."

"You're an asset to the department."

"I know the Cassadines. No one knows them better than me and Dad. If Robert is going after Helena, then we're the best allies he could have."

"No one is feuding with the Cassadines. That's over and done with."

"Then it must involve author P.K. Sinclair alias Cesar Faison," said Lucky. "I read up on the files about the Cartel and the bogus alien scare. Faison and Anna have quite the history. And, don't try to fake me out. Weeks ago, Sinclair got shot twice, was admitted on the sly to the hospital, no police report filed and then waltzed out of the hospital just as quietly. If there's an operation going on against Faison, then I know I can help. I know how he thinks and-"

"He brainwashed you once before. He can again," said Sam. "He's stayed away from you hasn't he? Ultimately, he saved your life when he told Luke you were still alive and hadn't died in the fire. Faison isn't your concern. Leave things alone."

"I want to help, Sam. No strings. No favors," said Lucky. "I'll do grunt work, stake outs, whatever they need."

Sam shook her head. "Being one of the best detectives on the squad isn't enough for you?"

"It's not that. I love my job. It's just I need … I need more," said Lucky.

"You've been involved in that sting operation on Etienne Gastineau, assisted in the forensic analysis of the Spoon Island stable maze, assisted the WSB in arresting the sleeper terrorist cell here and led the investigation on the cab driver homicide. All of that was excellent field work and you have the commendations to prove it. You can't possibly be bored."

"But those things were handed to us. We only got it on the tail end. I want in on the beginning."

Sam shook her head. "Lucky, I'm going to be brutally honest with you and tell you that no matter what you do, it won't make a difference."

"What?"

"Robert doesn't want any Spencer involvement. That's it," said Sam.

"But why not?"

"That's what I'm told and unlike some people I follow orders. If you step out of line while on duty on my watch just one more time, Detective Spencer, I will suspend you. Do we understand each other?"

"Understood, Captain," said Lucky.

"I'm not stupid enough to insist that you stop this quest of yours but I will say that you're missing the forest for the trees. You've got a young family, Lucky. Go home. See them," advised Sam. "When my kids were that small, all I ever wanted was to be with them. They grow up real fast."

"My kids are the only good things in my life right now," admitted Lucky morosely. "Since Liz and I divorced, I don't see them as much."

"Then concentrate on Cam and Jake. It's worth it. I promise you." Sam patted Lucky on the shoulder. "Go home and change. By the way, why are your clothes wet?"

"Lars said it would stop the itching. He poured water all over me. I stopped itching."

"So that little ball had itching powder in it?" asked Sam incredulously.

"It had some kind of gas. People were itching and clawing at themselves screaming that insects were crawling all over their bodies. Most of them passed out at the end."

"That would be good for riot control," pondered Sam. "Better than tear gas."

Lucky smiled. "Careful, Captain, or are you itching to become a spy?"

_General Hospital Emergency Room_

Monica directed the paramedics pushing the injured into the ER's individual triage rooms. Doctors and nurses went about their jobs rapidly assessing the injuries of every patient. A commotion in one of the examination rooms erupted.

"Get them off me! Ants! Can't you see them?" yelled a man stripped to the waist and lying on the gurney. His hands flew about his torso flicking off imaginary insects.

"What the hell happened?" asked Patrick. "He was just unconscious. Secure his hands!"

"No! No! Get 'em off me!" The patient sat up abruptly and tried to get off the bed.

"Orderly! Restraints! Now!" ordered Patrick as he and Epiphany wrestled the man down.

In other cubicles, patients were also waking up and making a similar ruckus. Shouts and orders flew about.

"Kill me now! They're eating me alive!"

"Orderly, a little help here!"

"Please get them off!"

"Hold 'em down! Where are the restraints?"

"I gotta get out! Out!"

Security personnel lent a hand to control the patients. A few minutes later the patients had been secured but still yelling and agitating to be released. The doctors huddled discussing diagnosis and treatment.

"Obviously, it's some kind of hallucinogenic reaction," said Patrick. "The man was out cold, Monica, then he suddenly woke up and went crazy. It's drugs. Plain and simple."

"They're high is not an adequate diagnosis," said Monica calmly. "I doubt that they were shooting up with needles or popping pills when they were in the warehouse."

"No visible marks on them other than scratch marks - moderate to severe," said Doctor Leo Julian, the day's ER attending physician. "They don't exhibit the usual signs of being under the influence. Early blood work doesn't show the usual suspects. No cocaine, crack or heroin."

"And drug users are going to have different hallucinations. All of these people are sharing one vision - bugs crawling all over their bodies," said Matt. "That's not normal."

Monica's phone began to ring. She answered. "Yes, Sam?"

"Monica, tell me I'm right. You have a bunch of itching patients right now," said Sam.

"Itching, yes, or believing that insects are crawling all over them," replied Monica. "Same thing I guess."

"Take a bucket of water and douse them thoroughly. Worry about pneumonia later."

"Sam, I'm not-"

"Monica, Lars' team went in and neutralized the situation somehow. You get what I'm saying?"

The doctor rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Spies and their gadgets."

"You got it."

"Plain tap water? Cold or hot?"

"Tap is good. Use plenty and make it cold."

Monica ended the call and ordered her team to fill up some buckets. In minutes, the ER was quiet again. The warehouse gang were stripped and given warm clothing. The doctors triaged their condition again. All were released into police custody within two hours. The only thing wounded was their pride as they were handcuffed and brought to the station in hospital gowns.

Later that day long after Patrick had left, Leo waylaid Matt. "Got a minute for a consult?"

He led Matt to the cubicle where the mayor's niece lay sleeping. Detective Alvin Martinez stood waiting for them.

"Detective Martinez, this is Doctor Matt Hunter," said Leo. "I think you better start at the top."

"This is officially a police investigation, Dr. Hunter," said Martinez. "I was on site for the arrest of this patient, Ann Floyd, the mayor's niece. At the time, it was obvious that she was under the influence. Searching her bag, I found a pack of cocaine and prescription bottles. Ms. Floyd collapsed and then had a seizure. Now, I've seen seizures before but this one, I don't know, it felt different to me."

Leo took over the explanation. "She continued to have periodic seizures once she got here. Based on the paramedic's report, I decided to pump out her stomach in addition to the normal procedures in drug cases." Leo picked up a ziplock bag. "We found remnants of pills. They crosscheck against the prescription bottles."

"Okay, what's the problem?" asked Matt.

Leo opened a prescription bottle and took out one capsule. "On the outside, it looks fine. It's exactly the shape, color and markings for this drug and dosage but the inside tells a different story." He pulled the capsule apart letting a half white, half pink powder fall on top of the ziplock bag. "According to the medical reference, that should not be pink but pure white."

"We have a problem," said Matt.

Leo nodded. "I remembered that you had a background in identifying counterfeit drugs and you know more about seizures than I do so I thought you could help out."

"How many of the pills are left?" asked Matt.

"About ten. We haven't analyzed the other bottles yet," said Martinez. "I was going to take some samples and send them to a lab."

"We've got a top notch lab upstairs. I don't think Rob- I mean I'll go ask Monica if we can use the lab."

Martinez cleared his throat. "Condolences on your loss and your brother's. That's from me and everyone at the station. How's the baby doing?"

"Thank you, detective. I'll let Patrick know. Emma is doing fine," said Matt. "We all just have to take it one day at a time."

"A lab is one thing. Do you have analytics? A computer to do the … the chemical reverse engineering?" asked Martinez.

"Um, I think we got that covered. I know some people who could handle that end, I think," said Matt. "Leo, have you updated Monica on this?"

"Just about to. I wanted to get a second opinion first."

"You got it," said Matt. "I wish it wasn't but I think your original instincts, detective, were on the money. Her reaction was not normal." He looked at the pile of powder on the ziplock bag. "This is either a counterfeit pill or something new."

"New?"

"In the trade it's called boutique drugs. Independent labs often experiment and create drugs with varying hallucinogenic properties. Drug makers have moved from the organic or semi-organic drug bases like marijuana, opium or cocaine into primarily synthetic based formulas like methamphetamines, Ecstasy or LSD," explained Matt. "Sometimes these drugs get popular and distribution explodes like with Ecstasy. And because they're synthetics, they can be manufactured anywhere in the world and sometimes with minimal equipment. They can be tailored to meet the flimsiest requirements to NOT be considered illegal, too."

"You're saying there could be a lab in town?" asked Martinez.

"Or they could be from outside and being sold here," said Leo.

"As illegal prescriptions? I thought pharmacies had stringent rules for that sort of thing," said the detective,

"They do," said Leo. "Which is the reason that the pills look fine and correct on the outside. Easier to pass an inspection."

"If pharmacies are being used as distribution fronts, the incoming supply network has to be really good and secret," said Martinez. "There's no word on the street of something new."

"From drug dealers on street corners to pharmacies and legitimate drug outlets, these guys are a slick act," said Matt.


	83. Chapter 82

Chapter 22

_WSB Headquarters NYC_

In her office, Connie watched the broadcast report of Susan Quincy as it was displayed on one of three monitors. The other two monitors displayed national and international news. Frisco stood by the monitor watching in silence. He cracked a small smile as Suki Kwon was interviewed.

"That man saved my life, Connie," said Frisco pointing at Suki. "He was barely out of his teens then. Look at him now."

"A good man?"

"Top drawer as the Brits say," said Frisco. "His family are all decent, hardworking people. These gang bozos think they're going to run right over them?"

"It looks like they're not taking things lying down."

"Damn straight. Why should they? This is about their livelihood, how they support their families."

"Organized crime has a way of getting its point across," said Connie. "This is happening in towns and cities all over America. For the most part, law enforcement and crime are in balance."

Frisco snorted. "Statistics! Gotta love the lies they represent."

"Frisco, you're letting your personal feelings cloud your judgment," warned Connie. She stood up and snapped her briefcase shut.

"Hard to be objective when it's my home town. You want me to care more for a bombed out village in South America? Small town USA is being nibbled at by the crime lords more and more and the local police can't do it all! I know what it's like on the street beat."

"The good guys always win in the end. Believing that gets me through my day," said Connie. She laid a comforting hand on Frisco's shoulder. "I know this is getting to you. You want to be there and not here. I understand."

"Felicia's not answering my calls. I hate it when she's mad at me."

"If I didn't need you here, I wouldn't have asked. Blame it all on me."

"It was my decision not yours. I want to finish this thing with Ross and then you can throw me out of here," said Frisco. "When I call it quits here, it's going to be on my terms."

Connie slipped her coat on. "How is the clean up going downstairs?"

"I've lifted the lockdown. The news about Ross is filtering out through unofficial channels."

"No way to stop that sort of news going out," said Connie. "Thank God, Lionel's questioning has confirmed no other moles inside."

"That Ross is aware of," said Frisco.

"True enough. But with the new procedural changes we're putting in and the segregation of some key departments, maybe we can do a better job of policing ourselves going forward," said Connie. "What else can we do but be vigilant?"

A knock sounded on the door. A tired Doctor Lionel Beam entered and promptly sat down on an armchair.

"My team has wrung out what we can out of him," said Lionel. "You wanted a turn, Frisco, before he's turned over to the Department of Justice?"

"Yeah, I did. What condition is he in?"

"The serum relaxed him enough to give us truthful answers to most of our questions," said Lionel. "But as with any interrogation, the best method is to ask the right questions."

"I got questions shooting out of my-" began Frisco.

"I want intelligence on Faison and the DVX specifically, Frisco," said Connie. "I want to know what Ross has passed on to him from the beginning. I don't care how you get it."

"I should warn you that any line of questioning about Faison causes Ross the most … ah … problems. He bristles, becomes belligerant and refuses to answer on the first go around," said Lionel. "The serum has broken down his programming to a point. That was unexpected but it's heartbreaking, Connie. I can see it in his eyes that he knows what's happening. Knows what he did and hates himself for it. Are we persecuting a loyal man?"

"I'm not going to debate this with you, Lionel, not now," said Connie. "This arrest has made the executive panel question everything we stand for. I have to think about every operative in here and out there. How many of them has Ross put in danger? Will I sacrifice one man for the good of the rest? You better believe I will. I don't have a choice."

"But Ross hasn't done-"

"Lionel, I know that you think of Ross as the victim here. I don't. I can't," said Connie. "We have to be as objective as we can be no matter how hard it is."

"You can be such a cold-hearted bitch, Connie," said Lionel. It wasn't a compliment.

Connie let the truth and the insult pass. "Lionel, you're off the case. Let the boys in suits have Ross after Frisco finishes. I'm out for a few hours. Let's meet back here at eight tonight. We'll go over every transcription of every word Ross utters. We'll redact what information is need to know, for us only and what can be shared with Justice for their case. By tomorrow, Ross will be out of our hands and minds. We start fresh. Hot spots all over the world are on alert. Europe is erupting into a horrible mess of spies catching spies. I need to decide who to pull out and who to keep in place. Get that info out of Ross, Frisco."

"Why not pull all informers and agents out of there?" asked Lionel.

"Because most of them are casual informers, amateurs. They give us the odd tidbit now and then. In the grand scheme of things, they're harmless. I'm reluctant to interrupt their perfectly normal lives with a message to run for their lives," said Connie. "I have to be sure."

"DVX message traffic has tripled. Their people are disappearing in bunches," said Frisco. "State has their hands full with defectors."

"It's an internal purge and the rats have jumped ship," said Lionel. "This happens periodically. Why be so worried for our side?"

Connie fairly snarled. "Because, Lionel, I haven't heard from a reliable agent in more than a week. I prefer to think that she's fled the country for parts unknown. But I'm more inclined to think she hasn't or can't. And, if I lose her, then we've lost an agent inside the DVX that would make Ross' activities seem trivial by comparison. You think our current 'we're all friends here' arrangement with the DVX has been easy? Do you? It's been bought by the lives and effort of many faceless people over a very long time. I care very much what happens to every one of them. If Ross sold them out, I want to know."

_Finger Lakes Safe House_

Susan Quincy's afternoon interview show blared on the flat panel television in the living room. Two men watched intently. One of them glanced out the window periodically out of habit than necessity. The house was on a dead-end street and the neighbors kept to themselves. It was peaceful enough.

"For such a little town, Port Charles gets a lot of press," said Prescott, a stocky man with a full beard and piercing blue eyes.

"It's the docks, proximity to Canada and the Great Lakes. It's a little city with big city factors," replied Sean. "With a police force that's too small to catch everything or everyone."

"I liked it when I was there. Regular, salt of the earth types," said Prescott.

"The city and its people have big hearts. They'll take anyone in," said Sean dryly.

Prescott grinned, "Even us less savory types."

"Port Charles gave me the good things in my life and I'm not talking about money." Sean's eyes narrowed as he heard his name.

"As I understand it, Donely Associates is handling the event. I tried to get Sean Donely on the program today but I couldn't," said the television host.

"Sean's a busy, busy man," said Suki Kwon. "But things will go smooth. I know it will."

"I'm excited already and the exhibit is weeks away yet. Is this the first time that the pearls will be on display?"

Suki nodded. "It has been under wraps for a long time - more than twenty years."

"Why do an exhibit now?"

"My grandmother, Olin, kept the pearls for a while. She and the other keepers promised to keep the pearls safe until they were no longer needed. The Ancient One always planned for the people, the community, to see them. This way we can understand that prosperity is possible through hard work, perseverance and unity," said Suki.

Edward Quartermaine seated next to Suki with Dillon to his left interjected, "Susan, it may interest you to know that the pearls were originally sold and the proceeds used to buy the canneries from Derek Barrington. However, the Asian Consortium kept their eyes on the pearls. When they were put up for sale once more, the Consortium asked me to act as a broker for re-purchasing the pearls. ELQ held them in trust until the Consortium was able to pay the balance. In exchange, the Consortium has used ELQ Shipping exclusively worldwide through the years."

"I didn't know that, Edward," said Susan.

"Few do, my dear," said Edward with a smile. "The best business deals don't appear in the papers. Heh, heh."

"The pearls were returned to the consortium and ELQ served as mediator for similar deals in other cities around the country," said Dillon. "It's not standard business practice but it worked for all parties. Happy endings all around."

"Suki, you said that they were no longer needed. Why is that?"

"They no longer have to serve as collateral. They should not remain hidden anymore. They are priceless to us because they are symbols of hope," said Suki. "Symbols need to be seen, touched and felt."

"I'd rather have the cash," commented Prescott.

"Symbols have a way of inspiring people that cash can't," said Sean.

"In my experience, cash is king." Prescott looked out the window. He picked up the remote control and opened the garage door. "Your guest is here, Sean."

Sean stood up. "Wonder what kept her? Don't let her see your face. She never forgets a face and she's WSB to the core. Go take a long walk. An hour ought to do it."

"You got it," said Prescott. He stood up and went to get his coat. "Whatever you're involved in, Sean, it's not sounding good to me."

"Just follow orders, Prescott. It's that simple." Sean left to greet Connie.

Connie followed Sean into the study briefcase in hand. They jumped straight into business.

"Sean, before you start, I have to tell you that Ross has been arrested and-"

"What? Ross?"

"He was Faison's mole," said Connie. She held up a hand to stop Sean from interrupting her. "There's more. Something is going down at DVX Central. It's open season on spies, especially in Europe. Embassies are on alert while defectors stream in at all hours."

Sean collapsed into his chair as he absorbed everything pouring out of Connie.

Connie paced across the room. "And don't even get me started on this Heritage Foundation mess. The fingerpointing is frantic. Who knew what and when? I can honestly say that we know nothing."

"The Foundation is an open and shut case. The only thing left is, ah, clean up," said Sean.

"Robert was always thorough," said Connie. "One more thing - Chase Masters. He's been trying to contact Ross and I've put him off. Ross admitted that he and Chase had some handshake deal regarding giving the Gem Group access to Guardian. He must know about Ross by now."

"How much has Ross told Chase about Guardian?" asked Sean with deep concern etched on his features.

"Not much. No details for sure. Just enough to turn Chase sweet. In the last three years, Ross has been using the Gemini Group as a private dirty tricks squad on the corporate side. A company does us wrong, he sends in the Gems to make sure they don't do it again. Or, the Gems go in and makes some mischief that results in us being called in," supplied Connie. "Chase has played Ross very well actually. He hooked Ross then reeled him in. When Chase went asking about Guardian, Ross couldn't very well say no, could he? But he didn't give the store away, thank God."

"Why didn't he? I mean Ross was the head of the entire organization. He knew everything. Why didn't he tell Chase what he knew?"

Connie shrugged, "Lionel Beam, remember him, says that Ross retains his native loyalty to the Bureau which in most cases was stronger than whatever hold Faison had on him. Personally, I think Ross withheld the information because it wasn't the right time. He had to have some kind of stick to use on Chase if he needed one in the future."

"Both makes sense, I suppose," said Sean. He looked sharply at Connie. "Are you sure that Ross' use of the Gems wasn't a directive from Faison? How much control did he have?"

"First Frisco now you! Faison is NOT the root cause of all evil."

"Faison is certainly capable of it. I've learned to NEVER underestimate him. How much has Ross passed on to Faison?"

"I don't know. Not yet. Frisco is handling that … debriefing session. Based on preliminary analysis, we think Ross was accessed sporadically. The most activity was in the late 80s and early 90s. Then it peters out after that until it dies off around 2000. However, it increased again just in the last year. Strange pattern."

"Where did this analysis come from if you haven't gotten much out of him?" asked Sean.

"Through a strange series of dots that I still haven't wrapped my head around," said Connie. "Chase got Tim, our Tim, to draft a design of a new computer system for the Gems. Tim did a demo for them and Chase loved it. The problem arose in that Tim used some algorithms from Guardian in his program. If anyone knew how to replicate key components of Guardian, it was Tim. Something spooked Tim before he could hand the design over to Chase."

"Like what? Tim doesn't scare easy."

"I can only guess that Tim found out something on the Gem end. He must have stalled Chase. Chase then turned to Ross to find out about the Babbage Protocol and its underlying system Guardian. If they couldn't build their own system, why not simply access the original?"

"But why didn't Tim tell anyone? You, certainly."

"Tim wasn't one for making unsupported accusations, Sean. He would have made sure he had his facts straight and complete before coming forward," said Connie. "I think that's what he was trying to do when he was killed. Dianara and Frisco found a disc with his new design on it on Tim's boat and they found his stash of data cards, too. I couldn't have anyone be tipped off about it so the Scorpionet team did the analysis honors. They found the pattern of Ross' activities and Frisco tied it back to Ross absolutely."

"Robert's team knows everything?"

"Pretty much all, yes," said Connie. "What do you mean Robert's team? We're all on the same team here."

"I've made some moves to distance myself from Anna and Robert now that I've decided on the plan I want to follow against Chase and the Gems," said Sean. "The less connected they are to me the better for both sides."

"Ah, Guardian," deduced Connie.

"If Chase finds out that Guardian is really one Andrew Scorpio, it's over. Anna and Robert will go to war on anyone and anything that threatens them and theirs. Anna shot Faison point blank. For once, I don't have any doubts that she would have killed him if she had to," said Sean. "For god's sake, look what Robert did to the Foundation."

"I was surprised how blatantly violent that was," said Connie. "Robert prefers a lighter touch."

"Well, our old friend has changed and maybe not for the better," said Sean. "You know this Ross thing works to MY advantage."

"In what way?"

"No Ross. No access to you. This gives me more value, utility and leverage. Chase will have to rely on me for more than he thought he would. I just have to feed him some information that confirms my influence and access to what he wants. It's perfect,"

"What's your plan?"

Sean shook his head. "No. You need some protection, too. You can't know too much."

"I'm the only back up you have or have you forgotten that?"

"Connie, the best way to close down an operation is from both ends. You on one end and me on the other. To play Chase and shutdown Minerva we can't be connected. Surely, you see that? Chase is no fool."

"I don't like you doing this solo."

"I'll be fine. I'm the last person anyone will suspect. As far as the Gems are concerned, I'm their founding father. I'm on their side."

"Which will make betrayal cut even deeper. You need some kind of protection, Sean."

Sean pointed at his head. "I have that up here. I know too much and I'm high profile enough to be missed."

"Oh, god, you're not using that as a reason. I'm a celebrity and therefore I can't be assassinated, snatched off the streets or imprisoned for life somewhere really nasty. You can't be THAT idiotic," said Connie.

"Don't worry about me. You've got enough on your plate. Here's what I want you to do," said Sean. "Keep Frisco around. He's a good shield and he takes the heat off you."

"Nope."

"Nope?"

"Frisco is due to leave the service any day now."

"He can't do that!"

"He wants … needs to keep his promise to Felicia to come home and make amends with Maxie," said Connie. "He's pulled in two directions and this time his heart is going to overule his head. I can't say I want him to stay either."

"You're going to be solo, too. You can't be. You're the critical piece in the plan! You have to talk him out of It," said Sean. "Three to four months and I'll get this wrapped up."

"You know better than to make promises like that," said Connie. "I can't and won't hold him, Sean. I may be a bitch but not a heartless one."

"When you get as deep into the you-know-what as we are now, you're allowed to be an even bigger bitch - man or woman," said Sean. His expression turned to one of astonishment. "Connie, would it be possible that Tim learned about Project Minerva being restarted?"

"Anything's possible but that's unlikely. Why would you think he would?"

"Because my head keeps going back to why Tim didn't say anything to anyone about his involvement with the Gems. There has to be something to it," said Sean.

"I told you it's not in Tim's nature to make unfounded accusations."

"You're thinking like a normal person not a techie."

"I'm not following you at all."

"Technical people are as superb at analysis and seeing patterns that hide in plain sight as they are horrible out in the field where the skills to see the obvious and to react quickly are essential," said Sean. "What if he saw me in the data somehow? He was around during the time that I was putting the Gem Group together. He may not have known anything back then but who's to say he didn't put two and two together and got three - me, Chase and the Gems. I tried to erase my tracks but someone skilled in systems could have found my trail. And who knows what Gem data he was made privy to?"

"So, he held his tongue out of a sense of loyalty to you?"

"If he did, it would mean I signed his death warrant," said Sean. "Who else knew about the Gems restarting the Minerva Project besides yourself?"

The blood drained from Connie's face. "Tim knew about Minerva but he didn't know the connection to you or to the Gems. I swear it, Sean. He was the one who found out that someone had been accessing the archives searching for data about the project. He brought it to my attention and I told him to not bother about it. That it was a dead project that never got off the ground."

"But he probably got curious and he started to dig," said Sean. "And he found me and the Gems. Chase found out and had Tim killed. It all makes sense."

"No, it doesn't. Minerva information isn't in Guardian. When I asked Tim how he found out, he said that it was an accidental discovery. He was in the paper archives hunting for information on another matter when he came across the file. You know Tim loves going through the paper stacks. He'd never heard of the Minerva Project before and he asked the archivist who had requested the information."

"Who was it?"

"Ross."

Sean rubbed at his temples. A headache was forming and fast. "But HOW did the data get archived in the first place? I burned the files. I made sure of that. How many files were in the archive?"

"Just one labelled 'Project Minerva'. There wasn't much in it except for one briefing document several pages long about recruiting a specific type of operative for an ongoing project."

"Who wrote it?"

"Gabriel de Bruin, Quebec office."

"I charged Gabriel with recruitment. He must have filed it after I'd destroyed the files," said Sean. "And the file is still there?"

"No. I destroyed the document and replaced it with some gibberish I made up."

"Good thinking," said Sean. "Did Ross speak to you about it?"

"No. I only found out through Tim."

"But why did Ross want to see it? No one outside of the European branch would have known about it. How did Ross know to ask for it?" asked Sean. "Was he doing it himself, for Chase or for Faison?"

"Do you think they could be connected via Ross? Faison and the Gems I mean."

Sean recoiled. "No way!"

"Ross is the common denominator. What Ross knows, Faison may know."

"He can't. He better not."

"Why not?"

"Just … just take my word for this. He can't," said Sean. He ran a hand across his face. "I need you to push Frisco to find out if … if Faison knows about Minerva. Tell me as soon as you know. Call my cell."

"That's against protocol."

"I don't care. I need to know ASAP," said Sean. "If Faison knows about the Gems, that doesn't impact my plan much. But if he knows about Minerva, then I have to shut down Project Minerva AND deal with Faison once and for all. Permanently. If Robert's team has Tim's data, then they have an outside chance of figuring the same thing out," said Sean thinking out loud. "I have to get that data back."

"Um, that's going to be tricky. The team printed the files out. Every last piece of data. That's how they saw the pattern by physically sorting every document by access or modification date. It's a lot of things to dispose of without getting caught," said Connie. "They haven't gone through all of Tim's material with a fine tooth comb. Maybe they never will if I tell them to stop investigating."

"Then do that," said Sean harshly. "Because if Robert or Anna figure things out, I guarantee you that it will change the Game. You think the stakes are high now, you haven't seen anything yet!"

"Are they still out of the country? My coverage team is trailing an Andrew double. That doesn't sit well with me. Where are they really?"

Sean shrugged. "All I know is that they're in Australia."

Connie was astonished. "You're really out of the loop aren't you?"

"Haven't I been saying that all along? Things have worked out this way and it's for the best," said Sean. "The distance will lessen Chase's suspicions. And, as long as I stick with my plan, no one, including Anna and Robert, will be the wiser. I'll just look really, really busy for a while."


	84. Chapter 83

Chapter 23

_Scorpio Ranch, Australia_

Vincent and Genji lounged in the living room briefing the family on the exchange in Vladivostok. Robin sat on the armrest next to Vincent.

"The transaction went very smoothly," said Genji. "We weren't even followed though I suspect long-range surveillance. I got that itchy feeling in the back of your neck when you know someone is watching you."

"We got to the hotel roof and on a vent was taped their packet. We took theirs and left ours in its place. There was this for you, Anna." Vincent retrieved a folded envelope from his pocket and handed it to Anna.

"It's obvious who it's from isn't it?" Anna tore the envelope flap. She read the card. "It's from Charlotte. She writes: For everything you have missed, you have gained something else, and for everything you gain, you lose something else - Emerson. I have life. You have your child. Shall we let bygones be bygones?"

"It sounds like she wants a truce," said Robin.

"She and Helena have a reprieve and that's all. Our business with them will be finished one day soon," said Robert.

"Dad, I don't want this … vendetta to be about me," said Robin.

"It's about a bunch of things, including you, and it's not a vendetta. If we're pushed, we push back harder," said Robert. "Besides, she IS a wanted fugitive and Helena caused Eve's death. She's a fugitive in my book no matter what."

"Maybe Charlotte just wants to live her life like any normal person."

"Oh, Robin, Charlotte is not normal. Do you remember what I told you about her when you came to see me in Pine Valley? Do you recall how careful we were - me, Alex and Edmund?" asked Anna. "We were careful because Charlotte is a dangerous individual. She is ambitious, focused, amoral and cunning. When she wants something, she's not one to stop at the first obstacle."

"If she wants a peaceful life, then she ought to turn herself in," said Robert. "Nothing more peaceful than time in solitary confinement."

The others in the room followed the brewing argument like one watched a tennis match.

"So, you'll keep after her? When will there be an end to it?" asked Robin.

"When she's caught and brought to justice. Until then, she remains a danger to this family."

"When is enough simply enough? When will you and Mom take time to just live life, smell the flowers, have dinner with your friends, you know, normal things?"

"We do all those things now. We're here on a normal family vacation, in a normal house," said Robert. "What's wrong with this picture?"

"Stop changing the context of the discussion, Dad. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I do, Robin, and I don't agree. You may be able to forgive and move on with your life but that's … that's shortsighted and naive, in my opinion," countered her father.

"Robert, don't-" Anna began to say.

"I've held my tongue on her plans as you have but she brought up this topic," said Robert. He turned to gaze at Robin. "Sweetheart, I get your desire for … for disappearing into the land of average people and living your life as you see fit but … but how realistic will that be? When they find out the formulas you've handed over are bogus, what do you think they'll do?"

"Peter won't do anything. Anyway, the substitutions and changes I made are not obvious," said Robin. "Give me some credit for subtlety."

Robert looked at Anna. "A little help here. Anyone?"

"Peter is working with or for Charlotte. Right now, things are even between us and Charlotte. As she said in the note, her life for you. If she discovers your tampering, I can guarantee you that she won't let it slide by unacknowledged," said Anna.

"They can't touch me not without endangering what's in my head," said Robin trying to be reasonable.

"But she can disrupt your oh so normal life, can't she?" asked Robert. "The woman has nerve, Robin. She went after Faison and she got him. She got him really good. What chance will you have?" He looked at Vincent. "And Vincent is one person. He can't protect you both from every possibility. Being on the run is no picnic. You and I both know that."

"This exchange has bought your freedom and a little time but in the long run, Robin, it's painted a target on your back," said Anna. "The only and best way to protect you so you can have a life is for us to take care of Charlotte."

"You weren't going to tell me were you?" asked Robin. "You would have let me go while you kept after her?"

Anna and Robert exchanged glances. Robert shrugged and said, "That was one plan."

"Or, we would have kept you at the Villa for as long as possible while we looked for Charlotte. You would have been safe and you could adjust at your own pace," added Anna.

"I see," said Robin.

Robert's voice softened. "You have a lot of things to think about. We all do. I was hoping that by bringing you here that it would make things easier for you. I never wanted to make it harder."

"It's not your fault. It was my decision. Maybe I didn't think it all the way through," admitted Robin. "But what's done is done. I accept that."

"You are still in a recovery period, Robin," said Vincent. "Give yourself the time."

"There's so much I want to do," said Robin.

Vincent grinned. "I know but what is the saying - to everything there is a season?"

"I want to ride the Jolie Couer along the Seine. I want to feel hot sand on my feet. I want to go shopping for real. I want to ride my motorcycle in the sunshine. I want to see wide open skies and land when I wake up in the morning," said Robin. "How do I enjoy that if I'm constantly looking over my shoulder or watching every word that comes out of my mouth? I've had years of that and I can't do it again."

"Come home with us. Let us protect you." Robert glanced at Genji. "I have an incredible team, Robin. Amazing team. It won't be like what it was when you were little. You won't even know they're around."

"With a few adjustments like security, you CAN live a normal life," said Anna.

"I don't know. I'll think about it," said Robin.

"That's all we ask," said Robert.

The doorbell chimed. They heard Edgar at the front door.

"You look horrible, Edgar," said Salim as he stepped inside.

"Two words - Holly and shopping," replied Edgar. "The woman had energy to spare." Edgar looked at Salim. "You don't look much better than I do. Bad news?"

"Probably," said Salim. "How are they? The family?"

"All right. Relaxed. Genji and Vincent arrived only a half hour ago," said Edgar. "They're waiting for you in the living room. Go on in. I'll be right there with refreshments."

Andrew welcomed Salim with a big hug which the tall Indian returned just as ferociously. Everyone had a turn at greeting Salim whom most of them had not seen since Jacques' funeral service in Paris. Anna introduced Robin to Salim. Edgar carried in a tray of coffee and sandwiches.

They settled down. Robert and Anna on the sofa. Robin in an armchair with Vincent leaning on the back. Andrew sat uneasily in an armchair. Genji and Edgar took up positions by the fireplace. Salim refused all offers of a seat. He remained standing.

Salim drew in a deep breath and began. "When I heard about the latest incident with Andrew, his collapse and abnormal behavior, I began to have disturbing dreams. They were memories that I have been made to forget. I did not pay attention to them until two particular dreams which I kept having night after night. I could not forget them. Even in my waking times, the feelings I felt during the dreamings stayed with me."

"What were these dreams like?" asked Robert.

"I remember it as if I was looking through a keyhole," said Salim. "As if I was seeing something important yet so very dreadful. Sometimes on waking, I would feel physically ill."

"You're with family, Salim. You can tell us anything and no one will judge you," said Anna.

"Thank you but I feel that you will regret that generosity after I've told my story," said Salim. "In my first dream, I see myself sitting on a tall stool. My body does not move. Nor does my face or hands. I sit there staring at Faison. His voice is very low but I can hear some words and phrases. Black words."

"You must be dreaming of when Papa - Faison conditioned you to not be affected by me," said Andrew.

"No, little Sahib. That was done in the light of day. That I remember very distinctly. These dreams of mine are dark and full of shadows," said Salim. "Faison kept repeating some phrases. He said that I will help Andrew fulfill his destiny. That I will be his shield and his sword, always. And, lastly, that I would bring Andrew to him when the awakening was complete."

"That does sound like hypnotic suggestions being repeated for emphasis," commented Robert.

"What does awakening mean?" asked Anna.

"I do not know but each time I remember it, the more uneasy I feel," said Salim.

"Tell us about the second dream. Maybe after we know both, things will make more sense."

"The second dream is not about me," said Salim. He glanced at Andrew. "It concerns you."

"Me?" asked Andrew.

"Do you remember when you were frequently ill?" asked Salim.

Andrew nodded. "I was about to turn nine and I was sick for such a long time. I didn't want to spend my birthday in bed."

Robert gritted his teeth. Anna put a hand on his forearm. "Is this about Faison poisoning Andrew? Is that what you're remembering?"

"Not exactly," said Salim. "It was Faison's custom to read bedtime stories to Andrew. In some cases, there was a purpose like teaching Andrew coded instructions using the Simple Simon rhyme. It was also Faison's custom to play a video tape that Anna had left behind for Andrew. He would play it at bedtime."

"THAT I remember," said Robert. "Go on."

"What I dreamed about is something I know I have told no one. In this second dream, I see Faison sitting by Andrew's bed. Andrew may have been sleeping or in a trance state. I believe the latter as he did not move and he's a restless sleeper," said Salim. "Faison put headphones around Andrew's head then pressed a button on a tape recorder. The recorder he put by Andrew's pillow. Faison did not leave. He watched Andrew while his tape played. He seemed to me to be making notes in a journal. As I watched I felt afraid, terrified."

"Why were you scared?" asked Anna.

"Of that I am unsure however I believe we may know why if Andrew agrees to my request," said Salim.

"What's the request?" asked Andrew.

"I realize now that my dreams are important. I believe that I may have more such memories in my head. I want you to release them," said Salim.

Andrew shook his head. "You're immune. I can't hypnotize you. I've tried."

"You were younger then but now you are older, stronger and are more knowledgeable," said Salim persuasively. "What conditioning Faison implanted in my mind, you can undo. I am certain of it."

"No, I can't. I won't."

"I do not make this request lightly, Andrew. I have even discussed it with my wife. She is fearful as I am but agrees that it is for the best," said Salim. "The dreams grow more forceful. I believe Faison added more conditioning to me beyond the inability to succumb to your brand of hypnosis. One day, I may be driven to do something I will regret. Before that day arrives, I wish to be certain of the truth. And, you, Andrew, can give me that truth."

"If something goes wrong, you may lose your mind, Salim. Are you willing to risk that?"

"I am," said Salim simply and with grave conviction.

"I'm not," retorted Andrew. "They're just dreams and dreams are often composed of fragments of different memories strung together. They do not necessarily mean anything."

"The tape recorder bit sounds ominous," said Robert.

"It could have been music, Father."

"Do YOU remember listening to a tape recorder?" asked Anna.

Andrew thought for a while then answered, "N-n-no, I don't recall ever doing that."

"And there is our smoking gun," declared Robert. "He's put something in your head that even you don't know about."

Anna looked hard at Andrew. "This could be the … the source of the persona that Tom Hardy mentioned."

"Perhaps and perhaps not," said Andrew. "Th-th-that's not the point. The point is that I am … w-w-will not risk injuring a person's mind."

"We need to know," said Robert.

"Well, I don't," said Andrew getting to his feet. "Whatever it is happened a long ago. Look at me, I'm fine. So, wh-whatever occured then has no r-r-relevance to the present."

"I have to agree with Salim about this being a little too disturbing," said Anna.

"I disagree. This conversation is over." With that, Andrew left the room. They heard his footfalls on the stairs going up.

Anna pursed her lips and looked at Robert. "This isn't over."

"No, it's not. We have to know what we're dealing with."

"I've never seen Andrew like that. Is that typical when he gets this upset?"

"No and that worries me … a lot." Robert turned to Salim. "You were right to come here. Thank you."

"There is something else, Robert, Anna," said Salim. "I said that the dreams were becoming stronger. When I remember the first dream, I feel fear and a rush of adrenalin."

"The fight or flight syndrome," said Robert.

"And I see him - Faison," said Salim. He looked at Anna then Robert. "When I see his face, I have the urge to seek him out. It is not strong, yet, but enough for me to notice my behavior and feelings. I am afraid, deathly so, that I will be compelled to bring Andrew to Faison. Like a puppet helpless on a string, I do not believe that I shall have the strength to resist. If that comes to pass, then you must kill me. You must promise me that you will."


	85. Chapter 84

Chapter 24

_Scorpio Ranch, Australia_

"And I see him - Faison," said Salim. He looked at Anna then Robert. "When I see his face, I have the urge to seek him out. It is not strong, yet, but enough for me to notice my behavior and feelings. I am afraid, deathly so, that I will be compelled to bring Andrew to Faison. Like a puppet helpless on a string, I do not believe that I shall have the strength to resist. If that comes to pass, then you must kill me. You must promise me that you will."

They all gaped at Salim. For a moment silence was all.

"That's not an option," said Robert.

There came the sound of clattering feet on the stairway followed by the back door banging shut. Anna and Robert shared a look and a bit of silent communication. It had to be Andrew leaving the house for some air.

Anna looked at Salim. "We'll find another way to deal with your problem. We have to." She rose from her chair and moved towards the hallway. "I'll go see about Andrew."

"What if there is no other way?" asked Salim. "Robert, you know Faison as an adversary. I lived with him. I saw facets of his life and personality that few ever have. He had a plan for every contingency. I have grown to believe that everything he has done to Andrew and to me was part of some plan known only to him."

"You're probably right but it doesn't mean that we're going to outright decide on a termination of you or anyone on the team," said Robert. "It was so much better in the old days when all we worried about was getting shot, stabbed or barbecued. Having your head messed with is far worse. The images alone can drive you crazy." He looked at Edgar. "We got a heads up on this. Let's use it to our advantage. Debrief Salim as thoroughly as possible on this. I'll defer to both your judgment on what items to redact before passing the report on to Tom Hardy. Next to Andrew, he's the next best person we have for this sort of thing. Speaking of Andrew, I think it will be best, Salim, that you're never alone with him. One of us will need to be around."

Salim took a chair. The strain on his face seemed to lessen. "I agree, Robert. We should not take unnecessary chances. I am entirely at your disposal."

"Alex has also been doing further research on this," said Edgar.

"She has?" asked Robert.

Edgar nodded. "She had Giles send her copies of all of the Portland materials such as Sinclair's research notes. Also, I am aware that she and Tom Hardy collaborated significantly in treating Anna."

"Could I look at that material?" asked Robin. "I did have a front row seat to Faison more than once."

"Well, um, isn't it all a bit fresh for you? You should be resting and recuperating, sweetheart," said Robert.

"Dad, I really appreciate this whole family vacation thing but I AM rested. You have no idea how much." Robin glanced briefly at Vincent. "I NEED to be doing something useful."

"You've already committed to helping out on the Compound X stuff. That's a pretty big project and-"

"But all that is mostly stuff I'm already familiar with plus getting up to speed with what's already been done by the team to date. I need something completely new to sink my teeth into. Hypnotherapy sounds challenging."

"But I think you should be-"

Robin pressed her case. "I'm in the unique position to be the ONLY person to know BOTH Peter and Faison. I know how Peter thinks and I can tell you that there are many similarities between the two. I know that I can be more objective than Andrew is in approaching the overall problem of which Salim's issue is a part of."

"Robin, you'll have to be in Port Charles to do this work properly, yes?" asked Vincent.

Robert tried and failed to keep his hopes from rising. "You'd have to be around Andrew. We have all the facilities you'd need and we could build whatever else is required."

"A permanent 24/7 satellite link to Alex at Vadsel is also available," added Edgar. "And, SIMON does host all the data from the Foundation on site."

Robin grinned. "It looks like you're getting your way after all, Dad."

"It does doesn't it." Robert grinned back. "We have a few more things to do then we can head home."

"Things? Like what?" asked Robin.

"If it involves a beach, hot sands and good company in bikinis, I'm in," said Genji.

"Ditto but I shall forgo the bikinis," added Edgar.

"It's a surprise, no, two surprises," said Robert.

"Does Mom know what you have in mind?" asked Robin.

Robert looked uncomfortable. "Not in detail. Not that she didn't try to get it out of me, mind you."

"Oh, Dad, have you learned nothing about surprising Mom?"

Robert chuckled. "I've learned a lot. The most important lesson being not to put off things. Do it today or not at all. I've been letting some critical things slide. Well, not any more. With this new information from Salim and everything else, we'll need to be at our best to deal with Faison's legacy. I can't think of a better word than that. So, I've planned for us to get some REAL rest and relaxation before we return home."

"Um, Dad, what do you have in mind? You can tell me. I won't tell Mom. I promise."

"Trust me, Robin. You're going to have a great time. We all will," said Robert. "And, I'm sure that your mother will forgive me once she gets into the spirit of the thing. Eventually."

The sound of footsteps was loud in the still air. Andrew waved one hand in the air to dispell the smoke and with the other threw the cigarette to the ground to be grounded under his foot.

"Too late for that," said a voice from behind him. It was his mother.

"It's for my nerves," said Andrew. "Sometimes they get the better of me. I know it's unhealthy."

"I didn't come looking for you to give you a lecture," said Anna.

"I would make for a poor audience in any case,"

"As it happens, I'm up for being a very good listener."

"Should we wait for Father to come along for some tandem psychoanalysis?" asked Andrew.

Anna shook her head. "He has his hands full with Salim. It's just me I'm afraid. Go on, talk it out. It's best to you know."

She began to walk following the line of fencing that enclosed a large corral. Andrew matched her step for step.

"I refuse to do as Salim requests categorically and absolutely. Nothing you can say or do will change my mind," said Andrew. His voice wavered. "I don't believe I could survive another one like Simms, Mum. I can't. I could damage Salim's mind like I did Papa's."

"What are you talking about?" asked Anna moving closer to Andrew. "Simms was a … a tragic accident. As for Faison, he hurt you and not the other way around."

"When I went to him to say goodbye at the resort in Mohonk, he was inebriated and more depressed than I'd ever seen him. I tried to … to help him. He was drowsy and raving about things. I wanted him to be happy, Mum, that's all," said Andrew. "I think … I know I did something wrong."

"What did you do exactly?"

Andrew sighed. "He had his defenses down. It was easy for me to plant a suggestion or two in his subconscious."

"What suggestions?"

"Rather innocuous ones I thought," supplied Andrew. "I told him that he should appreciate his fans more and realize how well-regarded he was by them. Secondly, I … I said … suggested … commanded him to fall in love with someone else and not to see you anymore."

"I thought he'd given up on me after I … I told him off but it was your work that did it. I just sent him towards the bottle apparently," said Anna. She cupped her son's face in her hands. "You had good intentions, Andrew, and you're an accomplished hypnotist. Why do you think you made a mistake?"

"An opportunity presented itself and I took it. I didn't think about the consequences. I just did it," said Andrew. "I should have stopped at the first suggestion. It was careless and reckless. These are things that a hypnotist should never be with a subject."

"Spur of the moment decisions, hmm, I know all about those," said Anna. "Let's suppose that you did do something. What could it have been?"

"I went up against Papa's strongest motivation - you - and I tried to force him to do something that is completely against his inclination regarding that motivation," said Andrew. "It's … like when a mother is asked to … to harm her own child. It's an enormous contradiction for the subject in every way. He was in a mentally weakened state and so offered little resistance at the time and the suggestion took root. Tenuously perhaps but it was planted. That I'm sure of."

"Manipulating a person's most deeply rooted instinct - marital love, motherhood, protection for a child or the basic drive for survival," said Anna. "And if the subject allows it, then it can be successful."

"Been doing your homework, Mum?"

"Your father explained it somewhat when he released my memories. Alex and I have read up on the subject since then," said Anna. "Forcing a person to behave against their primary instincts and inclinations is never easy. That's why Faison had to take his time with me to make me forget you. And, because he was using my instinct to protect you, my subconscious wanted to keep it a secret. In a way, I was complicit in my memory loss. Elegance and brutality combined."

Andrew nodded. "Using nature and character to get the desired result. That's always the best way but I did the opposite with Papa. I suppose I underestimated his love for you."

"I think your suggestions did work. He stayed away from us. He had all those readings and appearances all over the world and -"

"But he still came to Port Charles, Mum," said Andrew. "That appearance was arranged at the last minute. Why?"

"He said he heard about Eve's death and wanted to express his condolences in some fashion. Maybe he wasn't going to actually see me but leave a letter or card," said Anna. She smacked her palm against her forehead. "It was MY fault not yours. I went to see him at the bookstore spoiling for a fight. Do you think my presence removed your conditioning?"

"Perhaps. Two bullets to the leg does tend to focus one's attention," said Andrew. "Still, my suggestions should have held if I'd done them right. But him seeing you couldn't have helped."

Anna was sheepish. "I couldn't ignore his connection to Peter and your sister. If I had gotten a lead, I could have stopped your father's assault on the Foundation. I wanted answers and Faison was playing games. I had to let him know I wasn't fooling around."

Andrew glanced at his mother. "Desperate times call for desperate actions. You went mad … a bit in the … the h-h-heat of the moment."

Anna gave a rueful smile. "That's an easy excuse, Andrew, but I'm afraid I didn't go mad."

"Not even a little?" asked Andrew. "You were provoked, Mum. Baited."

"He pushed me at the start but I went the rest of the way on my own. My decision to see him was impulsive. And I pushed him to wake up the crazy man, didn't I? You tried to stop me but I didn't stop. Maybe it was a mistake to continue. I'll never know for sure," said Anna. "But I do know that whatever you think you may or may not have done to Faison, what happened afterwards isn't all on you. It's on both of us."

"You left the room. You didn't see his expression or hear what he said," said Andrew. "When you left the room, he was only pretending to sleep. I knew then that my suggestions had been torn to shreds. I doubt that I could have any control over him now."

"With Faison being so well-trained himself, wasn't there always a chance that it wouldn't hold?" asked Anna.

"Maybe but-"

"Or that he would counter it somehow if he found out about it?"

"Maybe but it-"

"Or that some other event, for example, seeing me, would force Faison's mind to reject the suggestion?"

"Maybe-"

"Or that you refuse to allow for these other possibilities and insist on blaming yourself because it makes you feel better?"

Andrew stopped. "That's ridiculous."

"For better or worse, everyone in this family has an overdeveloped sense of responsibility," concluded Anna. "Don't mock me for I know of what I speak. I know the signs, Andrew. Let's assume the suggestions didn't hold. Fine. It's over. We have Robin back and for that I would have paid anything, lied twice as fast and manipulated Faison even more than I did. God help me, if I had a chance to do everything again, I doubt I would change any of my actions. All we can do now is move on. Let Faison be responsible for himself from here on in. It's the only way to set yourself free. Don't you understand that?"

Andrew turned and stared out at the wide country horizon. "He's alone, Mum. He always will be I think. His books give him a form of escape but his fans could have been a … a balm to his solitude. I only wanted him to taste the h-h-happiness that I have. Is that so wrong?"

Like her son, Anna stood looking towards a faraway point but her inner thoughts were in another time and place. She remembered Faison, finally caught and charged with his crimes, lying on a cot in a prison cell half in the light and half in the shadows. Between them, there had been whispers of regret, tears of frustration and earnest words defiant of reality and spoken truth. "Wishing the best for someone isn't wrong. Sometimes that's all you can do. You hope that things work out mostly for the other person's sake and, maybe, a bit for yourself, too."

"My mind keeps going back to when he asked me to remove some memories. I … I'm not sure that's what I really did," admitted Andrew. "And my later suggestions made it worse because of it. The pieces are all j-j-jumbled but … I KNOW that they all fit somehow, some way. If I could only remember more of what he had me remove!"

Anna looked anxiously at her son wanting to solve his problems for him but powerless to do so.

Andrew ran a hand through his messy hair. "I can't sleep sometimes for trying to remember. It's vital that I remember."

Anna touched his forearm. "Please, don't agitate yourself. Tom said you're supposed to stay calm."

"With all this going on? How can I?" exploded Andrew. "Whatever he had me remove, it all came back when the crazy man was awakened. I could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. He tried to hypnotize me but I refused to look at him."

"It was his voice for me. It was so … so persuasive," said Anna. "I couldn't help listening and then he had me under his control."

"I used to like his voice when I was little. He would have different voices for the characters in the books he'd read to me. I loved his voice until-"

"Until when?" asked Anna watching her son's face closely. "You like to keep things to yourself. All my children tend to be secretive in their own ways. That's fine but when things become too much then isn't it time to share, to ease the burden?"

"You're not going to let me off the hook are you?"

"Not a chance," said Anna. "Mother's prerogative. Until when, Andrew?"

He slumped against the trunk of an old tree. "Until I began hearing his voice in my n-n-nightmares. Before I hit Alex, I was having more and more bad dreams. I didn't think much of them 'til I realized it was his voice I was hearing saying the same thing over and over again."

"What was he saying?"

"I can't remember, Mum. I've tried to visualize the dreams and catch a word but I recall nothing. I only know that he WAS saying something and I was hearing it."

"A trigger phrase?"

"Yes, I suspect it is. What Salim said earlier about the tape recorder merely reinforces my suspicions."

"Have you told Tom?"

Andrew shook his head.

"Why for ever not?" asked Anna heatedly.

"I always have a lot on my mind. I forget. Besides, I simply did not believe it was anything beyond dreams," said Andrew. "After hearing what Salim said earlier about the tape recorder and headphones, I've changed my mind. He had to have been implanting the suggestion or whatever it was while I was asleep and most vulnerable. That's the voice I dream about but can't hear."

"If Tom knew the phrase, he could de-program you like he did me. You have to remember. Don't you realize how critical this could be?"

"Don't you think I KNOW that, Mum?" asked Andrew.

"Then … then have Tom hypnotize you and see if he can-"

"NO! Absolutely not!" cried out Andrew.

"Why not?"

"B-b-because Crazy Andrew will be set loose and I won't have that!"

"What? What are you saying?" Anna gripped Andrew by the elbows. She forced her voice to a pretense of calm even as fear flooded her heart. "Tell me, please. You can tell me anything."

"You know who Crazy Andrew is, Mum. He's the one that assaults women, cripples people mentally and he kills with no mercy or remorse."

"You're not any of those things!"

"But HE is! Don't you see?" asked Andrew urgently. "The words I can't hear can never be said out loud b-b-because it will open HIS door all the way. My own crazy person. Father and son each have one - a matched set don't you think?"

Anna gasped. She began to shake her son then tried to pull him back towards the house. "Let's get back. It's cold here."

Andrew didn't budge. "I'm right on this. I … I realize it now."

Anna pulled harder. "Please, please, Andrew, come with me."

"Situation normal, Mum. I'm all right."

"You are NOT all right. We're going back to the house," insisted Anna.

"I'm in control. Before, I didn't know what I was dealing with but now I do. I can keep the door shut. He'll never get out as long as I never use the key and stay focused."

Anna stopped pulling at Andrew. "Never is a long time. We need to get you help before it's too late."

"I passed late a while ago, Mum. Papa said something to me about the djinn being let out of the bottle and the start of new beginnings," explained Andrew. "I didn't understand what that meant but now I think he knows what's happening to me. I think it's one of those memories he remembers."

"We're going to get the best help possible. This … persona will be destroyed. We'll find a way," vowed Anna. "We've been putting all our energies into finding Robin and now we're going to concentrate on getting you well. Whatever it takes."

"Faison created the poison and the cure both. One and the same," said Andrew. "I've never been afraid of Papa before. Ever since the shooting, I've seen his face in my dreams and … and I'm terrified."

Anna touched her son's face. "I promise you we'll help you through this. We will do WHATEVER we need to do."

"Why would he hurt me like this, Mum? If he loved me like a son, why?" asked Andrew in a soft voice. "You're not supposed to hurt the ones you love."

Anna's eyes flashed. "Faison is a mad, evil man who I wish I HAD killed when I had the chance. I won't make the same mistake again." A gust of wind ruffled their hair. Anna took Andrew by the hand. "Come on. We're not going to solve this on our own, are we? Let's get back."

"I'm not touching Salim's mind, Mum," said Andrew following his mother's lead towards the main house. "In fact, I believe I shall refrain from using any of my hypnotherapy skills in future."

"Why?"

"I suspect the door opens a little wider each time I do. It's a … h-h-hunch."

"You? You who loathes to speculate without supportable facts?" asked Anna playfully.

"There's a first time for anything."

"I agree. I have a theory, too."

"You, mother of mine?" asked Andrew copying Anna's previous tone.

"I remember you said that Faison wanted you to remove things from his past. Clutter was the word you used I think."

"Hmm, yes, that's the word," said Andrew.

"It seems to me that we have quite a bit of his former clutter in our possession," said Anna.

"Like what?"

Anna grinned. "The curiosity boxes, of course! I have to ask Giles how his cataloging of them is doing."

"You don't like them. You find them distasteful."

"And disturbing," said Anna. "But if it's going to help you, then I'm willing to put up with whatever comes."

"I can take care of this. I just need more time," said Andrew.

Anna halted in step. Faison had uttered nearly the same words on the Nereo. She shook her head clearing her mind. She turned to face Andrew. "You're not alone and you're not facing this alone. Families sticks together, especially this one. Don't stop us from helping you."

Andrew smiled. "I couldn't. This family is full of meddlers and managing females."

"Don't you forget that." Anna's expression turned serious. She looped an arm about Andrew's forearm as they walked side by side. "Nothing and no one will ever change the fact that you're the son of my body and of my heart. The rest of my life will never be enough to replace the time we didn't have together. I will move heaven and earth to keep you close by because I will not lose another day or another hour with you and our family together."

"You could end up with a terrible monster for a son."

"And I could learn to truly cook some day."

"We have minions for that." Andrew chuckled at the well-known family joke. "Can you convince Father to lift the no working rule? I need to do more research."

"I've tried. He won't change his mind," said Anna. "In fact, he said he had a surprise in the works."

"Like what?"

"No clue. The possibilities range from dreadful to embarrasing."

"How do you know?"

"There was a glint in your father's eyes and he rubbed his hands together in great anticipation," said Anna. "He said he had the best idea for some close family bonding."

"That sounds ominous," said the son.

"My thoughts exactly," said the mother. "We'll have to humor him whatever his idea is."

"Do we have to?" whined Andrew.

"Your father has had some wonderful ideas in the past," said Anna. "I'm sure it will be suitably entertaining and fun."

"Famous last words methinks," said Andrew.

(84-b2c24)


	86. Chapter 85

Chapter 25

_CHIONE HQ, Mersin, Turkey_

With a flick of the wrist, Peter set the pale yellow liquid swirling in the tall Erlenmeyer flask. On the lab table lay a clipboard and a worn notebook whose dog-eared pages was covered by his cramped handwriting. Peter looked down at the clipboard. His lips moved as he read. Then, he smiled.

He mumbled, "Step three is a success. Now for step four."

A voice came from the doorway of the lab. "Things going well I hope?"

Peter returned the flask to its stand. He turned to address Charlotte as she hobbled closer cane in hand. "So far."

"You're certain you can make the same compound as before?"

"Yes. I'm comparing Robin's documentation against my own notebooks. Aside from a few minor differences, they are the same. Robin's directions are very detailed and her technique is flawless. Her work is superior to my efforts in fact," noted Peter. "My notes are years old and my original formula was rough to say the least. Robin refined it to be less harsh on the test subjects and, more importantly, she stabilized the few volatile chemical interactions. The first few times I made the original batch it was a touch and go affair."

"High praise indeed."

"Professionally speaking, it was refreshing to have had her for a co-researcher. She was … is very creative and dedicated."

"Regrets?"

"Who doesn't have them," said Peter. "But what is done is done and past."

"I often ponder the possible future repercussions, Peter. You say that Robin is talented and I don't doubt that. Would she work against you and us? Knowing as much as she does, she would be formidable."

"She could but why? She has her freedom. What purpose could it serve to toil over something that holds such traumatic memories?"

"So, you believe that she wouldn't be attempting to say create an antidote or hinder your research in any way?"

"No, Charlotte, I don't believe she would."

"But she could. She has the requisite skills does she not?"

"In terms of knowledge, yes, but not opportunity. She was watched and monitored at all times. Her work was cross-checked at random by me and others. Her access to the computer system was limited," said Peter. "Then there were days when she was too ill to work."

"But she did manage to cripple the computers," said Charlotte.

Peter flushed. "Well, that was before we put the safeguards in place. And, she didn't destroy the data. Using someone else's login credentials, she changed one script file to point the program to a non-existent location. It was clever but hardly crippling."

Charlotte nodded in agreement. "Very clever, yes."

Peter turned a hot plate on and placed a flask on it. "Besides, it would have taken a great deal of planning and patience to sabotage my work."

"You know Robin far better than the rest of us. In your professional opinion, would she be vengeful towards you or us in general?" asked Charlotte.

"In the beginning, she was rebellious and angry as would be expected," said Peter. "However, over time, she grew to accept her situation. Our relationship became surprisingly cordial."

"She lost her fighting spirit you mean?"

Peter shook her head. "No, I don't think that was it. Her innate pragmatism won out. The anger and resentment was always just under the surface. I knew and felt that. However, I made sure that she was treated with respect. She was never deliberately mistreated. Over time, her resistance was simply worn down." His expression hardened. "Until she escaped of course. That I had not anticipated."

"She saw an opportunity and took it."

"Yes, she did. Mistakes on … on my end did not help," agreed Peter grudgingly. "But all good things must come to an end. If there is nothing else, Charlotte, I must return to my work."

"One more question. You are assured that the end result of this batch of Compound A will have the same effect as the original?"

"Reasonably sure." Peter sat on a stool and crossed his arms.

"We … you have to be absolutely sure," said Charlotte. "Would it not be a good idea to try it on a test subject first?"

"It would but there's no time. I'm already late in delivering this."

"But-"

"My life depends on this, Charlotte. I have to finish at least one batch to … to prove my intent to complete my part of the contract however delayed," said Peter.

"And if it does not work?"

"Oh, it will work. This is the equivalent of undiluted alcohol in effect. It WILL have an effect. The question is to what degree will it be effective," said Peter. "How malleable will the test subject become? How strong will the mental imprint be? Assuming that the subject does not go mad of course. That's one of the more immediate side effects."

"How charming." Charlotte looked around the gleaming laboratory. There were boxes of equipment and supplies still to be unpacked and organized. Aside from a small security force and the crew of the yacht, there were no one else at this new facility. More people would be needed and soon. "Peter, would it be possible for you to give me a list of the kinds of personnel you'll need to staff the lab?"

Peter adjusted a clamp on a manual extractor mechanism. "I have a list somewhere here." He move to his clipboard and flipped through the pages. He took one out and handed it to Charlotte. "Here it is. Plus, a list of additional supplies I'll be needing."

"Very good." Charlotte accepted the list. "Would you mind if I procured a test subject of my own choosing?"

Peter bristled. "I told you I have no time to-"

"I understand that. But after you've fulfilled your delivery, I'd like to test Compound A. See the results first hand."

Peter relaxed. "As you wish. Afterwards is fine. We should test Compound X, too. I had a new variant that had finished quality testing but it was too late to replace the version that was put into production."

"If the purchase orders I studied are any indication, the customers seem to be happy with the production version. Why change it?"

"There was one aspect of the compound series that we never were able to eliminate until this last version, Charlotte. In some rare cases, a subject who had ingested Compound X as part of a powdered mixture or diluted liquid would have seizures after the euphoria phase wears off."

"Euphoria phase?" asked Charlotte. "I was under the impression that Compound X was used by itself and not in a dilution or mixture."

Peter moved to a blank whiteboard that hung against the wall. He uncapped a marker and wrote the numbers zero, one, two and three. "The base or zero version was carbon disulfide. It was meant to be delivered as a gas. Using the research gleaned from carbon disulfide, various compounds were created with varying delivery systems - gas, liquid, powder or a tablet. Each format had side effects. Compound X was initially created to be used in its purest form. I'll call it Product One. This product, code named Amnesia and in pill form, alters the mind and allows for an imprint of an alternate persona over time. The euphoria phase is that point where the subject feels the compound's full effect. For each product, the length of the euphoria phase differs. The longer the phase, the stronger the exposure. For example, Product One's euphoria state lasts for nearly a full day. Obviously, there are markets for this sort of product, however, it is a small one."

"Unprofitable in the long run you mean," said Charlotte.

"Yes. The number of countries and agencies who could use Product One is finite," said Peter. "So, we created Product Two. This is a Compound X in a liquid soluble powder form and diluted by a certain percent but still unmixed. This version makes the subject open to suggestion for a short period of time. In some cases, it can cause the subject to become delusional and detached from reality."

"How susceptible does the subject become? Can it overcome a subject's natural resistance - emotional, mental, willpower, what have you?" asked Charlotte.

"For the brief time period, about two hours per application, the subject is entirely open to anything you may propose. The subject would even kill himself if so ordered. In order to fight the effects, the subject would have to have an extremely strong will or have some odd condition we have yet to overcome," said Peter. "Best of all, it doesn't leave the usual traces in the bloodstream or body tissue other than an elevation of affected hormones and such. The subject will suffer from mild to severe headaches as the compound wears off though."

"That would be very valuable."

"We realized that but it too has a small market," said Peter. "The Foundation was constantly fundraising because our operating expenditure was ridiculously high. We needed a product that would require the least amount of manufacturing expense yet would have the highest rate of return financially."

"Enter Product Three," said Charlotte.

"We discovered the third use by accident. We found that the powdered form of Compound X when mixed with a popular anti-depressant drug at a high dilution ratio, made for a superb recreational drug. It had the positive mood altering effect desired by drug users and a clean high that lasted for hours."

"What is a clean high?"

"Most hard drugs such as cocaine or heroin lead the user into a perceived state of sensory elevation and relaxation. However, when the state ends, the user is brought back into reality like one on the end of a bungee cord," explained Peter. "Sometimes the pull back is relatively pleasant like feeling sleepy or hungry. At other times, it is disturbing and the user becomes psychotic, confused or depressed. Product Three makes the euphoria state last for hours with hardly any negative pull back effects, except for the rare seizure which is not life-threatening as far as I know. The lack of negative traits makes for a clean experience. Our code name for this product was Joy. In fact, that's what we felt when demand exploded for it."

"Your bank accounts swelled considerably I take it," said Charlotte.

Peter smiled and gestured to the lab. "All this was made possible by Joy. We had reached a limit on production capacity at the Foundation. But here, we forecasted a four-fold increase in product output. Mersin being on the coast was better suited to our needs instead of being in a city like Vienna." He frowned thinking about Elena and the destruction of the Foundation. "We were setting up to move manufacturing operations fully. Another month and we would have been … been safer."

"We're here to continue Elena's work and her dreams, Peter," said Charlotte. "Your own achievements haven't ended. With more funds, there's so much more you can do."

"As I remain in hiding for all my life?" asked Peter. "Can you give me a new life like Cesar did?"

"In time, yes," said Charlotte.

"But you can't guarantee that Cesar won't find me."

"We're all targets, Peter. You do not own a monopoly on his vengeance," said Charlotte.

"That's what Helena said. What did you do to Cesar, Charlotte?"

Charlotte grinned. "Something few have ever done. I bested him. It was for a brief time but I had done it. The victory is somewhat tarnished because I underestimated him. I shall not make the same mistake."

"What about Helena? Why would she hide from him?" asked Peter. "Did she best him, too?"

"Helena did something much worse," said Charlotte. "She used him you see. Not once but twice. Faison only knows of the first time. He will find out about the second time in due course."

"No one uses Cesar."

"Oh, Peter, everyone uses everyone," said Charlotte. "That's what makes the world go around and around in a cycle of self-interest and entitlement. It's not personal. It's survival pure and simple."

"As you are using me for your purposes," said Peter.

"Quid pro quo surely."

"What happens when my utility is at an end? Will I be allowed to go my way and you yours?" asked Peter.

Charlotte looked hard at Peter. "Somehow I don't see you being THAT much of a fool, Peter. You'll land on your feet and you'll find ways to be useful."

"You sound very confident of that."

Charlotte caught Peter's eye. "One survivor recognizes another. There is … security in numbers, Peter. Think on that."

"I'm ALWAYS thinking, Charlotte." Peter searched Charlotte's face. She said nothing waiting him out. Finally, he asked, "How much do I dare trust you?"

"I don't see that you have much of a choice but to trust me," said Charlotte. "How much is irrelevant."

"At least you're blunt. That's something I like," said Peter. "Helena is too … polished and sometimes evasive for my tastes."

"Helena prefers the steel hand under the velvet glove approach," said Charlotte. "I used to be the same way."

"And not anymore?"

Charlotte shook her head. "Time is frittered away so carelessly. I'm not wasting my energy or time on trying to be charming or persuasive. Things will be done my way or they won't. Simple. Direct. Efficient."

"Ruthless?"

"Always," replied Helena walking into the room. "It's the one thing about Charlotte that I can always rely upon."

"Helena, Peter was just explaining to me the various product lines of Compound X," said Charlotte. "I had not realized how marketable it truly was."

Helena gave a predatory smile. "The profit angle was devised by Elena, realized by Peter's results and shaped into reality by Roger's operational efforts. A serendipitous combination of vision and knowledge."

"One answer eludes me," said Charlotte. "How are these products distributed? I see the customer lists and orders but how do the products enter the market? I've scanned nearly all the available documentation and find nothing that indicates actual distribution by us. How does Joy, for example, get into the wider marketplace. And, do not say it does not because how else can the profits be so much if not exposed on the street level."

"I've always been curious about that as well," said Peter. "I mostly left those decisions to Elena and Roger."

Helena leaned casually against a counter. "The method of distribution was my part of the overall vision. Personally, I find the solution quite elegant. Some day when we have more time I'll tell you both all the details. For now, Peter, are you finding things to your liking?"

"Yes, I am, Helena," said Peter. "I was not at my best or even normal state when first we all met. I do apologize for that."

"Very understandable. You had a shock to the system," said Helena.

"Soon, I hope to prove to you that your … trust in me and my abilities is not misplaced," said Peter.

"We did promise Elena that we would continue the work the two of you began," said Helena. "She was a dear friend. It was unthinkable that I would not honor her last requests."

"Be that as it may, I do intend to earn my place here. Value for value I think that's only fair," said Peter. "With that in mind, if you ladies would excuse me so that I can return to my work?"

"Of course, Peter. We won't interrupt you again," said Charlotte.

Peter looked at Helena then Charlotte. "Thank you. I have much to think about. Excuse me." With that, Peter moved away and towards his arrangement of flasks and test tubes that stretched over the length of the counter.

Helena and Charlotte left the laboratory and made for an empty conference room. They sat down opposite each other across the long oak table.

"I've completed my roundabout itinerary to Paris," declared Helena. "I leave in a few hours for Bulgaria. The prospect of being in a car for many hours is not a pleasant one."

"Would you like me to try to find a more talkative or amusing driver?" asked Charlotte. "Or I could book you on a train. It would be faster but it would expose you to more risk should anyone recognize you and make a report to Interpol."

"I'll stay with the car. A wig, bad posture, spectacles, comfortable shoes and a hideous dress should be disguise enough."

"I do not understand why it is paramount that you get to Paris. We are at a critical point, Helena. We need to concentrate our efforts here. What meeting could be so important?"

"Merely family business, Charlotte. However, my presence is crucial in the determination of key decisions." Helena tapped the table top with her fingernails. "Speaking of decisions, what happened in Moscow? Why isn't Faison dead?"

"Faison checked out of the hotel the day after his scheduled meeting with Peter."

"I suppose he was spooked by his cousin's non-arrival," said Helena.

"Perhaps. By the time my agents arrived, he was gone," said Charlotte. "If we only had more time to plan adequately."

"It was an opportunity that had to be exploited no matter the time available. Do you know where he could be now?"

"All the hotels and lodgings have been checked. He is not staying in them," said Charlotte. "If he is still in Moscow, then he must be staying with acquaintances or friends."

"IF he is still there?"

"We checked all visitor passports for Faison's usual aliases and none have matched. However, the bartender confirms that a man of Faison's description was waiting as we expected. So, he was definitely in Moscow but at this moment, we … I cannot be certain of his actual whereabouts," said Charlotte. "However, based on the schedule of public appearances posted on his web site, I can deduce that he would be staying in Russia for a while yet."

Helena shook her head. "I find it amusing that he, of all people, has a website. The one man born to be a loner has a following."

Charlotte smiled as well. "A rabid one, too. His next book signing and appearance is in Helsinki then Oslo. Staying in Russia until then makes sense."

"You are not giving up on finding him?"

"No. I am experiencing some unforeseen difficulties however due to the sudden instability in Moscow," explained Charlotte. "Normally, finding and securing the services of an independent operative is easy and straightforward. But lately no one wants any work. The best for hire operatives, tier one class, are not looking for work and, strangely enough, most have taken long vacations. I was forced to employ second tier operatives and they were most reluctant. I had to raise the bonus rate. I would dearly love to know what is happening there."

"Too bad you've lost your reliable source in matters Russian," commented Helena.

Charlotte's lips pursed and she snapped out, "Hans was no longer useful. He lost his nerve. Also, I doubt now that he ever had the support he said he had for an internal coup inside the DVX."

"Still a pity to lose all that knowledge."

"He chose the wrong side. I had no choice but make the decision I did," said Charlotte with a hint of defiance in her voice.

Helena took the unsaid hint from Charlotte to back off the topic of Hans Reinhardt. "Our first priority is neutralizing Faison. If assassination is not possible, then we must devise something else while time is on our side."

"I am making preparations for two assassination attempts forthcoming. If these operations fail, then I must create a plan guaranteed to lure Faison into the open. I am still formulating possibilities."

"Do these possibilities involve Anna?"

"Anna or … Robert. Manipulating either will result in the other sacrificing himself or herself. They are very predictable," said Charlotte. "Leave things to me, Helena. I will certainly inform you of any changes regarding Faison."

"You have many responsibilities. You must manage Peter, general operations here and on the field. My leaving comes at an unfortunate time. I do not want to leave but I have little choice," said Helena. "I wish we were more certain of Peter. Can he be trusted?"

"He has shown no inclination nor displayed actions to the contrary," said Charlotte.

"But how can we be sure? What can we do to verify his allegiances?" asked Helena. "You must see that we cannot take anything or anyone for granted. We must be certain."

"I undertand, Helena. I do understand your concerns."

"But?"

"I believe that he is trustworthy. I believe this because he has far too much to lose should he betray us or prove worthless. He knows that. He must," said Charlotte. "We need to be looking outwards for our enemies."

"You ARE telling me everything, aren't you, Charlotte?" asked Helena.

"Why would you say I was not?" countered Charlotte.

"Because I sensed a rapport between you and Peter earlier. Because you can choose to keep things from me," said Helena.

"As you could from me," replied Charlotte. "I suspect you've only told Arielle and I a fraction of the truth regarding the Cassadine jewels." She paused and chose her next words carefully. "I remember how desperate you were to have them during the auction."

"Desperation is for fools," said Helena. "They belong rightfully to the family and I will see things set right. THAT is MY business. I suggest that you do nothing to … hinder my plans where family matters are concerned."

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Charlotte. "I have plenty to occupy myself with while you are in Paris. Have a safe trip."

(85-b2c25)


	87. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

Moscow

Constantine Korolev, Politburo member and one of the heads of the DVX, squeezed his wife's hand as they descended the staircase on the way to the dining room for breakfast. The scurrying of a servant from the dining room, across the hall and into the kitchen told them that their house guest was already at table. Their guest's arrival the previous day had been wholly unexpected. Constantine was relieved that Ava had retained the famed composure that had marked her as one of the most capable of political wives and hostesses.

Ava smiled up at him. She murmurred, "Do not worry about me."

"I like worrying about you," replied Constantine. As usual, he was dressed conservatively but extremely polished. In their long marriage, Ava had never let him leave the house with less than a pristine appearance. Appearances were important. They both knew that. At the foot of the stairs, Constantine paused. He reached for her face and leaned into her as if to give her a kiss. He said, "I will take you to the airport myself. Tomorrow."

"But, it must not seem-" Ava began to say.

"I do not care. I want you away," insisted Constantine. "Please, do not argue." He resumed their walk.

"It's time?" asked Ava softly.

"I believe so."

At table, Constantine pulled the chair out for Ava. Their guest stood up and greeted them.

"I cannot tell you the pleasure I feel when I dine at your table, Ava," said Cesar Faison. "I must apologize again for not informing Constantine that I was visiting."

Ava smiled. "You are always welcome, Cesar. Your visits have been so few these last years. I hope this visit is longer than a few days."

"With your indulgence, I would like to stay at least a week," said Faison.

"I will be happier with two weeks," countered Ava. "With the children gone, the house is too empty."

"Then I have no choice but to thank you for your hospitality."

They all began to eat. Unlike normal times, the servants did not linger in the room. Their guest was an unnerving presence. They came to the room only when summoned by a small bell.

"Your visit is well timed, Cesar," said Ava.

"I thought it was most inconvenient," said Cesar.

Ava sipped her tea. Without a hint of tension, she said, "You can keep Constantin company. It is time for my usual visit to Sochi. As you know my family is from there."

"Yes, I do recall that."

"Her grandmother and some aunts and uncles live in Sochi," supplied Constantine. "And, our daughter, Nina goes to school there for Chemistry."

"Your son is on special assignment?" asked Faison. "What was his name? Does he like the service?"

"Ivan. He likes the position and its privileges as any young man would," said Constantin. He sipped his coffee without a trace of nerves.

"Where is he assigned?" asked Faison.

Constantin replied in as careless a tone as he could manage. He knew fully how well versed Faison was in that particular special assignment - guarding Andrew Scorpio. "At the moment, he is in Sydney, Australia."

"Tell his superior to inform our son to call his mother," said Ava.

"He may be busy with … extracurricular activities," said Constantin. "Service officers are known to play hard, my dear Ava, as you well know."

"If he is safe, that is all for the best."

"I am surprised you allowed him to join the service instead of the military," observed Faison. "Your family are Army officers no?"

"I blame his mother's influence on his career choice though he has my convictions - loyalty and duty to the country."

Faison laughed. "The tendency and talents for covert intelligence do run in families. You should have known that before marrying one of the Nemcova sisters."

"I was blinded by love. That is all the reason I need," said Constantin. "Why DID you marry me, Ava, instead of the handsome officers that surrounded you?"

"Because you made me laugh. Three times," replied Ava. "Looks can fade but not wits, humor or devotion."

"Devotion, yes, that is … is very true. Devotion is forever," said Faison.

World Security Bureau HQ - New York City

Unlike the stereotypical idea of a lone lightbulb illuminating a broken man in a darkened room, the interrogation room was bathed in a soft and soothing light and the man in question was hardly a broken one. On the ebony hardback chair bolted to the floor sat one Martin Ross, disgraced Bureau chief. His chin grazed his chest. His thick dark hair was matted and stuck out in all directions. Patches of perspiration dotted his dress shirt. Both of his ankles were securely chained to the chair's legs. He could move but not very much. His arms and hands flexed periodically keeping them from going numb.

At the sound of the door opening, Ross said, "Okay, who's next?"

"Just me," said Frisco stepping into the room. He took a seat opposite the table.

"Didn't think you'd come back for seconds."

"The Suits are after me. Is there anything, anything at all, that you want to say before they get here?" asked Frisco.

"One … one request."

"What's that?"

"Don't let me leave this building alive," said Martin in a low voice. "Lionel won't do it but you can."

Frisco said nothing. His expression did not change.

"You've always hated me. It'll be easy to make it look like an accident."

Frisco blinked.

"Come on, Frisco. Do it! I'm forgiving you in advance!" cried out Ross. "Anything is better than what I'm going to be put through. DOJ is gonna treat me with kid gloves while I'm put on public trial. After my sentencing, I'll disappear and the lab coat guys can do whatever they want with my head. When I'm squeezed out or a mental vegetable, I'll end up in solitary at a no name military prison for the rest of my life."

Frisco remained silent.

"I've always envied you, all of you."

"All?"

"The Musketeers - Donely, Scorpio, Devane and Jones. You guys made things look easy," sneered Ross. "But it wasn't for the rest of us. We worked our butts off for weeks and months and get one commendation. No headlines or a place on the pedestal. But we stayed around, did our jobs while the four of you waltzed off into the sunset. You all stayed friends. The Bureau's not the place for friends."

"Maybe it should be," said Frisco. "We did our jobs same as you. We … we sacrificed a lot more than you or anyone will ever know. Each one of us has paid our dues one way or the other."

"I didn't see you thumbing your nose at the perks and the influence," said Ross. "Anna, Robert and Sean used Bureau resources every chance they got."

"I never signed up for the glory. Neither did Robert, Anna or Sean. We wanted to make the world a better place," said Frisco. "That hasn't changed."

"Your NAMES mean something, Frisco. The cadets learn about your cases, your techniques. Me? I'll go down as the biggest traitor the Bureau's ever had. Me!" Ross' voice broke. "It's … it's not even ME. It's that twisted Faison. He MADE me into a traitor." His voice descended into a whisper. "What else has he put in my head? I'm a time bomb. I know it."

"Faison's a renowned author and living a care-free life. Nearly untouchable," said Frisco. "While you are …"

Ross snorted. "Lionel and his medicos were the good guys and you're the bad guy? Connie should be doing this not you."

"She's busy."

Ross' eyes glinted with anger. "Yeah, sucking up to more senators, agency heads and directors."

"She's got quite the mess to deal with cleaning up after you."

Ross sighed. "Connie's a piece of work. I don't know how she did it but she climbed the ladder and snuck up on everyone. Her ambition surpasses her looks. Compared to her, I'm an up front kind of guy. I wouldn't turn my back on Connie if I were you, Frisco."

"I always felt twitchy around you, Ross. Guess I always knew you were crooked," said Frisco. "Faison tapped into something that was ALWAYS there."

"NO! NO! I love my country, my job, my family. I … I don't care what anyone says. It wasn't me!" exclaimed Ross. "I should have listened when Robert first came to me about Faison. Maybe, if I had, things would have turned out differently."

"But you didn't listen. In fact, your refusal to help us, indirectly kept Faison alive," said Frisco. "We did as much as we could legally but the WSB could have put him away for good."

"I said I regretted not listening. I can't change the past," said Ross. "I did order a data investigation on Faison but everything checked out that he was dead. There wasn't anything else to do."

Frisco's tone was curt. "Checked out? Or did that little voice in your head just tell you to ignore the data?"

Ross grew agitated. His leg chains clanged against the floor. "I SWEAR I wasn't influenced. Not then. I would have known if I was."

"You didn't know anything until we detained you and neutralized the programming a little bit. Deny all you want." Frisco stood up and circled the table and Ross. "Here I thought no one else could hate Faison more than I or the, um, other Musketeers, do."

"If he were in front of me right now, I'd … I'd kill him with my bare hands!" screamed Ross.

"A patsy can't kill his boss. That's not how it works. Faison would have conditioned you to not be able to kill him."

"Try me!" growled Ross.

"I got questions for you." Frisco yanked Ross' head back. He stared at him. "Use that hate, Ross. Concentrate on it no matter how much it hurts. Keep on the hate."

A sign of recognition flashed across Ross' eyes. He knew what Frisco was trying to do. Strong emotion and will power could break through mental conditioning for short periods of time. The key was being focused on one thing that unfailingly roused unambiguous and strong emotion. Ross nodded for Frisco to continue even as he trained his eyes on the far wall and focused on thinking hateful thoughts about Faison. The familiar ache began to pulse behind his eyes - a conditioned response to his attempts to talk about Faison. He tried his best to ignore it.

Frisco leaned in and whispered for Ross' ears alone. "Listen. We hate him as much as you do. Believe that. We'll get him for you. I don't know if we can ever clear your name but … but I promise you we won't stop trying to get him."

Ross swallowed then took a deep breath. "Just … j-just tell my wife … the truth. Y-y-your word?"

"Yeah, my word," whispered Frisco. "Ready?"

"'Kay, let's go," said Ross.

Frisco eyed the older man. He'd been in interrogation mode for nearly a day. He was emotionally raw and desperate. Frisco didn't like seeing anyone like this. He told himself that the best way was to get it over with as fast as possible. Mentally, he began to distance himself. He had to push Ross hard. He would have to be cruel to be kind.

Doctor Lionel Beam's serum had loosened Ross' tongue previously but Beam had not asked beyond how Faison contacted him and when and what information had been passed on. Frisco wanted confirmation on a few extra things. He had to ease Ross into his responses in order to keep the headaches from escalating to the point that Ross blacked out. That had happened frequently during Beam's team questioning.

"You manipulated WSB tests and results during Anna's disappearance to make it appear that Anna was cooperating with Faison, yes or no?" asked Frisco.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Keep R-R-Scorpio busy. Confuse and delay him."

"Yes or no, did you know that Anna was pregnant in Venezuela?"

"Yes."

"You kept the information to yourself, yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Did you personally believe Robert or Anna were traitors or informers?"

Ross shook his head emphatically. "No. Never."

"But you seeded little lies about them didn't you? Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"You covered your tracks how?"

"Misdirection. Took files out of the archives. Had others issue orders. It was easy."

Frisco asked a question that reflected a longheld suspicion. "Did Faison order you to pull strings and issue the black box order on Anna?"

Ross gritted his teeth. His fingers grabbed at the edges of his seat. With effort he said, "Y-y-yes."

"Why?"

"It w-w-was to get Scorpio to give up looking and s-s-stay with their daughter. And t-t-to …"

"And what?" demanded Frisco.

"He said that Anna h-h-had to lose hope of r-r-rescue. Backfired."

"Big time." Frisco studied Ross' now flushed face. His blood pressure had to be climbing and fast. "Robert's assignment to Black Ops, you pulled strings right, yes or no?"

"Yes," said Ross.

"Was it Faison's idea?"

Ross bit down on his lips until he tasted blood. "Yeah. P-p-punishment to death sentence." He blinked rapidly and shook his head. It felt like nails were being pounded in his head. "He couldn't kill him himself 'cause Anna … would hate him." He snorted. "Robert's too hard to kill though."

"Did Faison order you to have me in charge in Venezuela to bring them in, yes or no?"

"Yes. G-g-gonna black out soon." He placed his elbows on his knees. "Can't focus."

Frisco gathered Ross' hair into his fist and pulled every strand taut. He held on tightening the grip more and more as he talked. "Focus on the hate! He's used you, Ross! You're his pawn!" He pulled Ross into a sitting position. "Why pick me to find them?"

"S-s-scapegoat," said Ross. "I would have … f-f-fingered you if Robert h-h-had to be killed in our custody. Then, I killed you in s-s-self-defense but not before you kill Anna. That was to be my … reason for killing you. B-b-but I … I would have gotten Anna out first … give to Faison." Tears began to stream down his face as the level of pain became unbearable. "Not me. Not ME!"

Frisco tamped down his growing revulsion at everything happening in the room. "But you didn't kill Robert, why not?"

Ross groaned. "Decisions. Higher ups made deal with Scorpio. No control over it."

"What about Anna?"

Ross' shoulder slumped. Frisco yanked him back. "S-s-suppose to arrange a snatch on way to sanitarium. Make it look like an escape … but you … stayed with her with … your people. Hands tied."

"Did you fake the picture of the explosion?"

"No," said Ross. "Higher ups. Had to convince Donely and the brother they were really dead. F-f-fooled everybody."

"Did you try to get Anna again in the sanitarium?"

"Ordered to k-k-keep her safe, guard her family," said Ross. "Didn't hear from Faison for a long time un-until - oh, god!" Ross clutched at his chest. "I remember her. Important. Danger to us."

Frisco knelt in front of the stricken man. In a necessary parody of a hug, Frisco put his arms under Ross' armpits to keep him upright and on the chair. He could feel Ross' shallow breaths against his ear.

Ross' voice was barely audible. In between gasps, he said, "Someone else … got to me. Airport. Vacation. Grabbed me. Like Faison … but not him … a woman. Accent. English." Ross' entire body shuddered. "Wanted to know if … if Guardian existed. H-had to con-con-confirm."

Frisco called out to the listening microphones. "Get medics down here!" He looked at Ross whose face was now the color of oatmeal. "Take it easy."

Ross clutched at Frisco's shirt. "I … dead dropped a packet … on Guardian. Highway 90 'fore last Utica exit s-s-sign. Tree line, north side."

"Was there a pick up?"

"No. Faison t-t-took control again be-be-before I could report the drop to … to her." Ross looked earnestly at Frisco. "She wants it. Badly. I - I didn't want to give it to her but … " Ross moaned and slumped over.

Frisco whispered urgently, "I gave you my word. We'll get him. Whatever it takes."

The door swung open and medical staff swarmed in. Frisco surrendered his spot. He watched with a sinking heart as Ross went into full cardiac arrest.

One Temple Court - Donely Penthouse

Sean sauntered into the living room where Tiffany and Belle were watching the late night news on the television. Susan Quincy was just concluding a short segment interviewing Felicia and Maxie about the Valentines Day fashion show benefit for the Frisco Jones Children's Theater. He sat next to Tiffany while toweling his hair dry.

Tiffany clapped her hands. "I have to say that Maxie is a natural. Put a camera in front of her and she just lights up."

"She and Felicia looked good together," said Sean.

"Yeah, they did. You got the mom and daughter vibe between them," said Tiffany. "I hope this means good things for when Frisco comes home."

Sean cleared his throat. "Is … um, honey, has there been news about when he's coming back?"

"It was supposed to have been this week but there was some kind of delay. Felicia is not pleased I can tell you."

"I bet she's not."

"I think, romantic that he is, that Frisco will be back by Valentines Day," said Tiffany. "Speaking of the holiday, Belle, sugar, we HAVE to go shopping for your dress."

Belle looked blankly at her mother. "Dress?"

"Dance. Andrew. Valentines. School. Any of that ring a bell? It's only two weeks away."

"Oh, that," said Belle without much enthusiasm. "I may not be going and-"

"What?! Of course you are," said Tiffany.

"I don't know when Andrew will be back, Mama, and it would-"

"Oh, darlin', one thing about Scorpio men is that they keep their promises or die trying. It would take something big for Andrew not to show up," said Tiffany. "Mind you, it could be an hour to midnight on Valentines Day but he'll be there."

"If he comes late, why bother with a dress?"

Tiffany looked at Sean. "Were YOU like this in school?"

"Like what?"

"Anti-social."

"I am not anti-social," protested Belle.

"I had a few friends, honey," said Sean half-heartedly. "Not going to a dance doesn't make our daughter anti-social."

"Thank you, Daddy," said Belle.

"You two are always ganging up on me," said Tiffany.

"If Belle isn't ready, we shouldn't push her. That's all I'm saying," said Sean. "Besides, with things the way they are, maybe, she shouldn't count on Andrew being available."

"Daddy, I don't-" began Belle.

Sean put up a placating hand towards Belle. "I say keep your options open. Be flexible. See who else is out there."

Tiffany looked at Sean in disbelief. "You're telling Belle to … to date? You?"

"No, no, not me. That word never passed my lips," said Sean. "My comments are strictly about the dance and Andrew as escort material. I hold by my previous stand that Belle shouldn't start dating until she's, um, at least twenty and I'm too senile to care."

Tiffany and Belle burst out in laughter. The phone rang and Belle answered it. She handed the phone to her father.

"Daddy, it's Uncle Robert. He wants to talk to you," said Belle.

"At this hour?" asked Sean taking the phone from her. "Robert, what's going on?"

"You are a hard man to track down," came Robert's voice. "I tried your office a few times all day."

"I've been busy. I'm a little short-handed at the PR firm you know," replied Sean.

"About you and Anna and what happened there, she feels really-"

"Robert, I've had a really long day. I just got home an hour ago. I'm beat. Save the heavy stuff for tomorrow, huh?" asked Sean injecting a little bit of annoyance in his tone.

"Okay, fine with me," said Robert. "I called because … because I'm planning something for the family. That includes you, Tif, Belle, Felicia, Frisco and Maxie."

Sean was touched and could not say anything.

"I know I can't ask you to fly down here on short notice but you gave her away the second time and, ah, I think to have you here in some-"

"You're getting married again?!" asked Sean. "I'm putting you on speakerphone before Tiffany kills me."

"That sounds wonderful!" gushed Tiffany. "When? Where? Does Anna have a dress?"

"Well, Anna doesn't know yet. It's a surprise."

"What?!" exclaimed Tiffany and Belle in unison.

"Robert, surprising Anna is … is not a good idea. Ever," said Sean.

"Life is too short to wait for the perfect time, the perfect dress, the perfect place or to delay something important," explained Robert. "You understand where I'm coming from don't you, Sean?"

"Yeah, I do, old buddy, I do understand," replied Sean. "Whatever you want from us, you got it."

"Here's what I want you to do."

The Donelys listened in rapt attention as Robert detailed the task. Belle was assigned scribe and jotted down notes on a notepad. Tiffany punched rapidly at her phone clearing her schedule for the next day. She had some serious shopping to do.

(86-b2c26)


	88. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

Scorpio Ranch, Australia

The text message shone on the display of Vincent's phone. It said: Heard from Siberia?

Sitting in a tan leather recliner with plush cushions that nearly swallowed his lanky frame, Vincent typed in: No. How long has it been cold?

Robin closed the zipper of her backpack. She moved to peer behind Vincent's shoulder. "Who's in Siberia?"

"It's the code name for my aunt Ava. Mama is Bengal."

"Like the tigers?"

"Uh, huh. It was my father's idea."

"What's your code name?" asked Robin.

Vincent did not respond right away. When he did reply, he said, "I will tell you but you must not reveal it to anyone else."

"Okay. I promise."

He leaned back in his chair and whispered into Robin's ear.

"That's so cute," said Robin.

"Aunt Ava has missed her weekly call with Mama for some weeks now. Mama is worried," explained Vincent. "I am Aunt Ava's second point of contact in an emergency."

"And she can't call her at home I suppose." Robin walked to her bedroom door to shut it but not before Andrew streaked by in the hallway carrying a duffle bag in each arm. She'd lost count how many times he'd gone past her door. She closed the door then sat on the armrest of the recliner with her legs over Vincent's lap.

"No. Every kind of communication - phones, email, Internet - is monitored. She cannot risk it."

"So you wait?"

"For now, yes." Vincent began to scan the day's online newspapers for any news of significance in Russia. "There is nothing in the news. Nothing obvious but …"

"But what?"

"Mama's visitors have been describing some disturbing information."

"Such as?"

"Ah, no shop talk with you."

"Why not?"

Vincent sighed. "Because you should be enjoying your recovery period. Stress is not included in that. Are you not supposed to be packing?"

Robin pointed to the large backpack on her bed. A hat lay on top of it. "I'm done."

"That's all you're bringing?"

"It's only a few days in the bush not a safari into deepest, darkest Africa," said Robin. "Fine. No shop talk but I want to know the story behind your code name. C'mon, spill it, Winnie."

Vincent frowned in mock ferocity. "Do not call me that!"

Robin studied his face. "I see no resemblance at all in your face." Her eyes drifted leisurely across his broad chest and flat stomach. "Or anywhere else for that matter."

"I sincerely hope not."

"Well?"

Vincent gave in. "When I was growing up I was … chubby. I related to Winnie the Pooh because of it and because we both loved sugary treats. His size did not matter to him. Despite it, he had adventures and friends. He was content."

Robin stroked his hair gently. "You didn't have friends?"

"I was not very outgoing and I was clumsy. I had Ivan and my other cousins when they visited," said Vincent. "From what you've told me, you were not without friends."

Robin smiled. "There was Mom and my grandmother Filomena. I had lots of playmates."

"It sounds the idyllic childhood." Vincent tapped another text message on his phone.

"Mostly but it got better once we moved to Port Charles and I found out who my parents really were. We had the best parties, too," said Robin. "If we'd never come there, I think my life would have been very different. So, things worked out for the best."

Vincent showed his screen to Robin. "Ivan is Edmund named after the C.S. Lewis character who liked Turkish Delight which is Ivan's favorite candy."

"That's very creative."

"Ivan hates it but it was Aunt Ava's choice. Let's see if he has heard from her." Vincent realized the time difference. "It's late over there. I forgot. He's probably in bed."

Robin wrapped her arms about his neck. She wiggled a little. "Speaking of bed …"

"Stop that, minx," warned Vincent.

"I'll settle for a goodbye kiss."

"That's all?"

"You know what I want but you won't unbend even a little," said Robin. "I'd rather stay here with you than go with-"

"Robert wants to give his daughter what she wants - open skies and clear starry nights."

Robin sighed. "That's why I have to go. I don't want to disappoint him. We always had the best times when I came here to visit as a child. I do wish you were coming along."

"I have much work to do here," said Vincent. He looked at his phone. His voice softened. "And I AM concerned about Siberia. It does not feel right to me."

Vincent's phone chimed. There was an incoming message. It was from Edmund. It said: This week - no. Worried. Will u help?

Vincent did not hesitate to reply with: Yes. Don't worry.

"Her own son can't contact her?"

"That is troublesome."

"What are you going to do?" asked Robin.

"Help."

"Details please?"

"I'll let you know when I think of something." Vincent rose with Robin in his arms. They kissed playfully at first. Vincent ended the kiss before it could become too lustful much to Robin's disappointment. He put her down on to her feet. He hefted the backpack as Robin opened the door.

Andrew dragged a very large duffel bag down the hallway from his bedroom and towards the stairs.

"Andrew, what are you doing?" asked Robin.

"Packing essential supplies for our trip," said Andrew. "I like to be prepared."

"We're only going to be out there for three days. Maybe four days." Robin eyed the bag. "How many essentials do you need?"

"Unforeseen variables may occur," said Andrew. "I have to account for as many scenarios as I can."

Robin arched a brow. "Andrew, have you heard of the word overkill?"

The Haunted Star

The bartender Dan knocked then entered Luke's office. Reclined in his chair, Luke opened his eyes at the knock.

"Luke, someone came by and left a message for you," said Dan.

"Let's hear it," said Luke.

"He said that the package was on its way and not to worry about the postage," said Dan. "He said you'd know what that means."

"Thanks, Dan." Luke got to his feet. "Why don't you finish up and get out of here. You've been closing for me this week and I appreciate it. Take a few days off with pay."

Dan grinned. "You mean it?"

"Of'course I do," said Luke. "Go spend some time with the family. Your kids are young aren't they?"

"Yeah, Oscar is four and Sara is seven," said Dan.

It was Luke's turn to smile at a distant memory of his own kids at the same age. "They are a handful at that age but you can't get mad at them for very long, can you?"

"I'm a cream puff to my kids, Luke. My wife is the one that keeps them in line. I don't know how she does it with the kids, me and going to school part-time," said Dan. "I call her Superwoman sometimes."

"When you have a good thing, you should take care of it," said Luke.

"No need to tell me twice. I'll close the front doors when I leave. 'Night!" said Dan as he closed the door.

Luke walked over to a port hole and stared through it. The river was calm tonight. The casino was pulling in more and more people on the weekday. That would be good for the books. Thinking about the books brought his mind to Tracy.

"Oh, Tracy, I've tried running away from my past. It always catches up," said Luke under his breath. "I'm tired of trying."

Villa Scorpio - Command and Control

Lars, Giles, Raine, Dani and Alys listened intently to the snatches of audio that their discreet surveillance bug was acquiring in Vandenberg's hotel room at the Metro Court. Lars leaned on the main console as the other three sat behind terminals. Shane was off at the side table examining the miniature surveillance drones disguised as toy planes that had flown into the property and been disabled.

"Is he truly paranoid?" asked Giles. "He's using two styles of jammers. We're getting every other word or so."

"Paranoid and knows his business," said Lars. "It's what I would do."

"His Internet connection is through a virtual private network. I'd say he knew he could be under scrutiny," said Alys tapping on her keyboard. "I'm able to trace the network to Milton Keynes UK but that's all. If we could only hear both ends of the conversation."

"What about the size of the data packets? Big or small?" asked Lars.

"Rather large and non-stop," replied Alys.

"Streaming video conferencing then," said Lars.

Dani looked up from her terminal. "There's no WSB office or department based in Milton Keynes. With all of his security measures, I don't think that's a personal call."

Giles glanced at the snapshot displayed on a monitor of Arn's basic WSB record that SIMON had found earlier. "I find no mention of Vandenberg in current WSB personnel records. Would it be possible that he's no longer with the Bureau?"

"That's possible. We need to look at all the angles," said Lars. He spoke to Raine. "Check your personal network. Has MI5 or MI6 heard of this man?"

"Will do," said Raine. She had one earpiece of a headphone pressed against one ear. Ocassionally, she jotted notes on a notepad.

"Has anyone found out why he's in the area in the first place? Other than surveillance on this place I mean," said Shane as he carefully dissected a drone into even smaller parts. "This drone is not your run of the mill product. It's has some specializations I'm not familiar with."

"He's been to the library, various coffee houses, Zeckers, taverns and the usual gathering places on the waterfront," said Alys. "We haven't seen him meeting with anyone in particular. He has a coffee or a sandwich. Chats with other patrons. He typically seems to be a businessman on his lunch hour or coming home after work. One thing though. He does read all the papers local, national and international. That's why he goes to the library every other day."

"And he reads every page?" asked Dani.

"Oh, yes. He doesn't just skim either. Khamchatta observed and timed how long he stays on individual pages. Vandenberg reads everything."

"Not the actions of someone on a field operation," said Shane.

"He's either a high level handler or an analyst," said Raine.

Dani asked, "Can he be both?"

"He thinks like a field operative though," said Lars. "He takes the same precautions. He knows how to spot a tail."

"Has he spotted our watchers?" asked Dani.

"No but I am nearly certain that he knows he's being watched," said Lars. "I suspect that he knows the Villa is not the rustic farm it tries to appear to be."

A small chime sounded. Edgar's face appeared on a monitor display.

"Hello, all. Sorry I'm late," said Edgar.

"The subject initiated his call only a few minutes ago," reported Lars. "But we are receiving only a few words at a time due to jamming. I've stopped close physical surveillance. I do not want him to become suspicious."

"Agreed," said Edgar. "How long is he staying in town?"

"His airline ticket indicate that he will on his way to the UK by tomorrow afternoon," said GIles.

"Has he tried accessing the Villa again?"

"Negative. I think he got the message."

Alys repeated the observations made by the field team. Edgar's frown increased.

"That's good old fashioned spycraft," said Edgar.

"What information could he get from the locals?" asked Lars.

"Details and nuance that wouldn't be in the usual sources. Our man is collecting information in bits and from different sources. He puts them together to make a better picture than what he's had before," said Edgar.

"A quick Web and database search would have been more efficient and faster," said Giles.

"Faster maybe but doing the legwork works just as well if not better, especially if the real subject of interest is local," said Edgar. "Sometimes it's the little things that fill in the picture best."

"Little things?" asked Dani.

"Gossip, hearsay, superstition, local prejudices, opinions, small town papers. Just because such items are not formally reported or entirely verifiable, does not mean that they lack merit. An analyst is supposed to be able to see patterns and connections even when they are invisible."

"I'll remember that. Thanks!"

"He sounds a natural at it. I don't like it. Not at all," said Edgar. "But we have little to go on as far as actual cause. Heightened suspicion is insufficient reason."

Dani looked at Giles. "Can we have surveillance continued in Milton Keynes? Does Andre have the resources for it? Or Salim's people?"

Giles deflected the question to Edgar, the senior officer. "Is that necessary at this point?"

Edgar shook his head. "I will consult with Salim first. The most pressing need is something for which we have little to no expertise on - local knowledge."

Lars said, "We do have someone local - Captain Wells. She gave us the name of a private investigation firm. I can't remember the name."

Alys fingers flew over her keyboard. "Sinclair and Lewis. Remi Sinclair is the contact." Her lips moved as she read silently. "Ah, she was a former police officer during Robert's tenure."

"Wonderful. An old hand," said Edgar. "Lars, please assign someone to work with this firm. Give them an assignment to discover what kinds of information Vandenberg was in search of. If she has worked with Robert, then our … requirements for extreme discretion should be made plain. She is to gather information and report. That is all.

Lars nodded at Alys. "Take this one. I leave it to your discretion to decide what to tell them."

"A pleasure and understood," said Alys with a smile.

"We may have a problem," said Shane. He came towards the terminals holding several small parts with wires sticking out of it.

"More than we have already?" asked Edgar. "What?"

"If Vandenberg is WSB, what is his drone doing with DVX components? Not copied vintage ones either. This gyroscope is about a year old," said Shane. "This self-destruct detonator that didn't work is a decade old design. It was originally used in the Balkan theater for remote landmine detonation. Filthy stuff!"

"Scans did not report any explosives. How did we miss it?" asked Lars.

"No explosives per se," Shane held one part aloft so they could all see a small bubble protrusion on the casing. "That's probably a solid propellant embedded on the side. The failed detonator is supposed to generate a spark around the propellant to begin fire ignition. The rest is fire physics. At the least, it would have burned the critical components. In Serbia, I know these were used to 'hide' the identity of landmine makers. You'd get to a field and not really be certain who planted the mines because the markers would be gone even if you manage to do a controlled detonation. Filthy and sneaky."

"What's a WSB-trained operative doing with DVX equipment?" asked Dani.

"I will have a talk with Ivan," said Lars. "Edgar, should we not consult with Anna and Robert? This is entering troubling waters."

Edgar was lost in thought for a moment. "No. There are other matters that require their attention. This stays with us for now."

Raine put her headphones down and announced. "He's ended the call. I have some possible leads for the group." She looked at her pad. "As I was listening, I was writing down words. Then I tallied the frequency of those words. Frequency analysis is a useful technique when surveillance is incomplete."

"Damn, I have so much to learn," marveled Dani.

Alys smiled kindly at the younger woman. "You're doing just fine, Dani. Keep on with it."

"What did you find, Raine?" asked Edgar.

"These words were mentioned five or more times. To me, this indicates that they're proper names for people, projects, locations and similar things. They could also have some significant importance unknown to us," explained Raine. "The words Vandenberg repeated are: hunter, chase and minerva. One phrase was unusual because it seemed to be said with some respect on Vandenberg's part. The phrase was 'our founder'. He said this twice near the end of the call. I can only think that it may be a code name."

"Chase, Hunter, Minerva? They could all be actual names," said Dani.

"Perhaps others in their organization," said Giles.

"He could just as easily have said something like 'the hunter began to chase his wounded prey'," said Alys. "Context can make all the difference."

"Speaking of context, put the recording we have of tonight's call through SIMON. Have it mark areas of high emotion based on tone and cadence. That may help in our analysis of the words if we had a clue on emotional texture," said Raine. "There was some sort of heated discussion on the call. Vandenberg held himself in check but his tone of voice changed near the middle of the call. He sounded more strained."

"Trouble in the organization?" asked Giles.

"Raine has all good points to follow up on. Also, we need to reverse engineer the drones and possibly trace its components to the supplier level. Intelligence organizations often use the same suppliers. I do not want our initial reaction to be one of panic in regards to the DVX angle," said Edgar. He looked away to something on his notes. A sound off screen made him look away. "Um, I have to cut my call short." He looked away again. "Lars, I will call in at nine hundred hours your local time." With that, Edgar ended the connection and his image faded to black.

"What's going on there?" asked Alys.

"It can't be more exciting than Vienna," muttered Shane.

"Why wasn't Salim on the call with Edgar? They're both senior officers," noted Dani.

Giles busied himself on his terminal. "I'm signing off on this shift. I've got to put in an appearance at the store tomorrow. Who's taking over my shift?"

"I will," said Shane. "Lars, I can do overnight monitoring of the bug."

"Yes, fine," said Lars. "Start work on backtracking the component supplier. Raine, do the voice analysis on the recording. Dani, assist on that, please," said Lars. "How is Therese Curic's medical staff?"

"I've made arrangements for around the clock staff for her," said Dani. "I've completed background checks on three licensed nurses. Neal, is setting up recorded surveillance on Therese. We'll be able to monitor her from here as Robert instructed."

"I've requested that Captain Wells post an alert for Therese's brother, Franjo Curic."

"How likely would it be that he's around here?"

"The postcard he sent is a good reason to be watchful. Robert missed the meeting. What will Curic do next?" said Lars. "Having his sister is our insurance policy for his good behavior."

"You sound quite cold saying that. He needs to know about his sister," pressed Dani.

"When and where is up to Robert not us," Lars stretched his arms out. "I have had a long day. I'll see everyone in six hours." He began to climb the stairs up to the Barn when Shane called him back.

"Lars, incoming call from the WSB," said Shane. "Must be an insider if they have this number."

Lars trotted back and positioned himself in front of the main display screen. Connie's picture appeared on the main screen.

"Hello? I was expecting Robert or Edgar," said Connie.

"They are unavailable. My name is Lars. Perhaps I can help," said Lars taking note of the WSB director's face and expressions.

"Lars SIggurdsen?"

At the mention of his full name, Lars stood straighter. "Yes, Director Townley."

"I am contacting you to personally inform you of three things. First, Martin Ross is no longer WSB Director. I am the interim Director for all WSB bureaus until a successor can be formally selected. Secondly, we have established beyond any doubt that Ross was the internal mole. Thank you for your team's help in uncovering his duplicity. Your analysis of trends and patterns was a crucial piece information. I'd give you all commendations if I could. Please let Sean, Robert and Anna know that Ross is dead. I believe they worked with him in the past."

Raine, Alys, Dani and Shane looked at each other sharing their curiosity and shock at the news.

Connie continued, "Lastly, as part of our internal review, all projects, um, outsourced must be discontinued. All documentation and related materials that Frisco and Dianara gave to you for further analysis need to be returned to WSB HQ and put to my attention. This includes data files, physical documentation, media and such that were used in the analysis. Also, purge same from all your systems." Connie smiled tightly. "I'd think Robert would be grateful for the reduction of your workload."

"It was no problem, Ms. Townley," said Lars. "We like putting our skills to their proper use."

Connie ended the call after some additional pleasantries.

"The good guys do win sometimes," said Shane.

Lars turned to everyone and beamed. "And THAT is why we do what we do."

Scorpio Ranch, Australia

Anna's expression in the hall mirror rotated between exasperation, amusement and panic. A floppy hat landed on her head. She had barely blinked before it was replaced by another hat - fedora style but with an Australian twist.

"Robert, we NEED to talk about this," said Anna. "Enough with the hats. I've tried nearly a dozen."

Robert scrutinized Anna's image in the mirror. He changed the angle on the hat a few times. "You need a wider brim to shade your face."

"We don't have to leave here and-" She paused as Robert caressed her cheek. Her annoyance evaporated at his unexpected gentleness.

"I know you don't like too much sun on your face or your neck." He nuzzled the back of her neck. "I love how soft your skin is. Do you know something else I love about you?"

"What's that?"

Perhaps unconsciously, Robert's hand skimmed down Anna's body from waist to hip. 'I noticed it when we first danced. Remember that?"

"It was the first time we got truly up close and personal," said Anna letting her head fall against Robert's shoulder.

"Hmm, yes it was," admitted Robert.

"Are you going to tell me or shall I guess?" asked Anna. "A round of charades our way perhaps? The last time we played was a long time ago."

Robert fairly growled. "I was heartily grateful that Thanksgiving."

"You lost spectacularly as I recall," Anna smiled seductively.

Robert whispered into her ear. "You were ruthless in the exercise of your considerable feminine wiles. I also remember being promised a rematch at New Years."

"If we stay here tonight, maybe we could have that rematch."

Robert chuckled. "You are so good at this back and forth stuff especially when you want something. It's quite the turn on."

Anna laughed out loud. "I don't believe you."

"Just another thing I love about you."

"What's the other thing?"

"Curious are we?"

"You do this to me all the time, Robert!" exclaimed Anna.

"Do what?"

"Dangle a carrot and then tease me with it."

Robert laughed. "Oh, that. I can't help myself."

Anna touched the edge of the hat on her head. "Tell me or I'll choose this one. It's hideous on me."

"The other thing is this." He dropped a kiss on her neck just below her right ear. "I love how you smell. Right here." He rubbed his cheek against the back of her neck. "And here. It's not your cologne, shampoo or soap. It's just you."

She sighed. "You can be so … so …"

"I know."

Anna locked eyes with Robert's image in the mirror. They said nothing. They didn't need to. For a minute, they simply savored the moment of connection and understanding.

Robert removed her hat and replaced it with a tan Outback style hat. He stood back and set the hat to a rakish angle. "We have a winner!"

"Good choice." Anna turned her face left and right. She approved. The hat was practical yet flattering. "Robert, I know I agreed to this vacation but we need to get back to the Villa. There's so much we need to stay on top of. Who knows what's happening in our absence?"

"We have good people on the team, Anna. I'm not worried." Robert stood behind her with hands on hips. "We'll get back to work but for now family comes first."

Anna turned and faced him. Her expression was serious. "Charlotte knew where we were. She had the gall to call. Doesn't that bother you a little bit?"

"Of course it does. I don't mean to ignore it."

"But you are."

"Is that what it seems like?"

Anna's eyes narrowed. "What am I missing here? Are you doing something behind the scenes?"

Robert leaned in close and said in a low voice. "The Club can operate independently of us. That's the way Jacques and I designed it."

"You're keeping secrets from me now?"

Robert grinned. "Not me."

"Then why not tell me?"

"Just dangling the carrot, dear."

"I repeat. I hate it when you do this to me."

"When our vacation is over, I'll open the kimono all the way. Give you all the answers you want." Robert took a hat off the hat rack that stood next to the mirror. He placed it on his head. He looked quite dashing. "Now that we have our hats picked out, we can have brunch."

"I thought we were leaving right away."

"We will as soon as Andrew finishes his packing," said Robert. "Until then, let's eat. Hat picking is hungry work."

New York Times Press Room

The senior pressman pored over the galleys for the morning edition. Each page of the newspaper were printed on sheets large enough to be proofread by the naked eye. Publishing technology had done away with the need for galley proofing but the pressman was a stickler for keeping to the old ways on the days when he was on duty. He manually printed out proof sheets and was now reading the headlines and general copy.

One headline caught his eye: _Heritage Foundation Targeted By Covert Ops Team._

The article included two grainy black and white pictures. One showed a man running down a hallway pointing a gun ahead of him. The other picture was of a physical fight that clearly showed Foundation security staff being overpowered by black-garbed figures. A sidebar story profiled Elena Cosgrove and Roger Barrett as ex-intelligence officers who turned their backs on their shadowy pasts and sought redemption by founding the Foundation to help others.

"These nutcases see conspiracies in everything," muttered the pressman as he moved to proof another sheet.

(SLD-87-b2c27)


	89. Chapter 88

SLD-88 (Book 2 Chapter 28)

**Donely Penthouse**

Tiffany bustled about the kitchen putting away their breakfast dishes. Sean sat contentedly at the table finishing his coffee.

"Get a move on, Sean!" exclaimed Tiffany.

"What's the rush?" Her loving husband looked at his watch. "It's only six thirty. The stores aren't even open yet. I have to take Belle to school, too."

"I will take Belle to school. I want you to attend to whatever business you need to before Felicia arrives," said Tiffany. "Thereafter, I will require your complete and undivided attention."

"You always have that," teased Sean.

"I know that, darlin', but today I need you to be especially attentive."

"Why would that be?"

"Second to Robert, YOU know Anna best. Her tastes, her likes and her dislikes," said Tiffany. "I'm shopping for her, remember? I don't want to let anyone down by choosing something she won't ADORE!"

"Anna's never been into fashion as much as you are," said Sean. He grinned. "When she gets wind of Robert's plans, she may bolt!"

"She will not!" said Tiffany. "Okay, she may play hard to get and be mad for a while but Robert will sweet talk 'er a bit and he'll get the kids to sway her some more."

"Anna can say no to Robert but not to the kids assuming that they are on board with this?"

"Of course they are," said Tiffany. "What is with you lately? I swear you see the doom and gloom in everything." She stroked his shoulder. "Is that argument with Anna still on your mind? I've never seen you two argue like that. It did scare me a little."

"Oh, we've had a few like that before. I lost it. She lost it," said Sean. "It's water under the bridge as far as I'm concerned."

"Well, make up as soon as you can, all right?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Sean. He rose to his feet. He kissed his wife. "I'll be in my study working. Get me when you're ready to leave, okay?"

"Felicia said she'll be here by ten. We have a lot of shopping to do," said Tiffany.

"With you two choosing the dress, I'm not sure what I can contribute," said Sean.

"Sweetheart, that gut instinct you're always going on and on about - I want that. A yay or nay on our various choices," said Tiffany. "Felicia and I can picture what would look good on Anna which is practically anything. But only you can tell us if she'll really like it."

"Um, Anna could wear a sackcloth and Robert would be happy as long as they got through the ceremony in one piece."

"You are NOT gettin' outta this, Sean!" said Tiffany. "How long have you known Anna?"

"Since she was seventeen nearly eighteen."

"Who trained her?"

"I did."

"Didn't you say once that you had more missions with her than she did with anyone else, including Robert?"

"I did say that," said Sean.

"And you also said that you and Anna were more alike that you and Robert in some things."

"Did I say that?"

Tiffany planted a kiss on his lips. "Yes, you did. I remember EVERYTHING where you are concerned."

"I'll remember that, baby."

"Oh, don't call me baby or we'll never get out of here!" said Tiffany. "Go work and let me write down a list before I forget anything major."

Sean chuckled. "Okay, I'm going. I'm going."

He sauntered out of the kitchen seemingly at ease but echoing in his head were the questions and answers about Anna. He could feel his shoulder muscles tensing. Anna was linked inextricably into his past even more than Robert. Lately, thinking about her jolted his mind and caused more and more memories to resurface.

He reached his study and locked the door. He leaned his back against the door and began to breathe deeply. In vain, he fought his mind's need to replay and analyze his thoughts of the past, the present and the future.

_Philip, I don't know if I can do this. Why me?_

_I'm going to shake things up, O'Reilly. You'll see. Our section Bureau is going to be the best._

_She's perfect, Gabriel. How did you find her?_

_What kind of challenge is this, Faison? The WSB has never been able to plant a mole inside the DVX inner circle. No agent could stay undetected let alone get out alive._

_Anna, there can be no half measures on this mission. Either you're in all the way or you're not. I know I'm asking a lot of you but I'm convinced you can do this._

_Robert Scorpio meet Anna Devane._

_I've done my part. Give me your word that you'll take the details of our game to the grave. Give me that and you'll get your new life, Cesar._

Sean straightened and began to pace. He berated himself. "Goddamn it! Stay cool, man, get a grip. It's all in the past!"

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpio Ranch, Australia<strong>

Andrew dipped his head into the dining room where the rest of the family was finishing up their lunch. He announced, "I'm ready to go."

Robert threw his arms in the air. "Finally! Let's get moving, Scorpios!"

"Devane-Scorpios, if you please," said Anna.

"What she said." Robert rose and led the rest out of the house. He looked rugged and prepared for the outing in his ensemble of khaki shorts, navy t-shirt and boots. He put his hat on with a flourish.

Outside stepping down from the porch, Robin said perplexed, "There are four of us and eight horses. Why? We usually only take one extra."

"Andrew's doing," said Robert as if the two words held all the explanation that Robin required.

Clad in fitted jeans and a tan t-shirt under a borrowed jean jacket, Anna marched to her horse as one destined for the guillotine. She gracefully mounted her mare Sundancer and adjusted her hat. She slipped on sunglasses against the glare of the bright afternoon sun.

After scrutinizing the pack laden horses, Robin mounted her horse Misty. Wearing trainers, black shorts and a light green shirt with a red bandana artfully tied around her neck, she secured the ties of her hat and studied the sky. It was cloudless and the sun beat down no them mercilessly. High summer in Australia indeed. She glanced at Andrew behind her and hid a smile.

Andrew sat patiently with perfect riding posture atop his own horse named Achilles. His face was half hidden by his brimmed hat and mirrored sunglasses. Like Anna, he had black jeans instead of shorts with sturdy boots and a blue long-sleeved cotton shirt. As he waited, he mentally listed all the provisions he'd packed for the trip.

Ahorse, Robert sidled close to his son. "Think you got everything this time?"

Rather smugly, Andrew said, "Short of the kitchen sink, yes. Do your worst."

Robert smirked. "Are you challenging my creativity?"

It was Andrew's turn to smirk back. "You wouldn't dare with Mum about."

"Hiding behind your mother is unmanly."

"Any ship in a storm," retorted Andrew.

"A father has to teach his son what he needs to know," said Robert. "Extend and share his wisdom to the next generation and all that."

"I believe forcing said son to forage for food on an extended campout is above and beyond paternal duty."

Robert glanced at a gray horse who was burdened with the most packages. "Is that the food horse?"

"I'm not telling. It's just like you to lose the horse and force us to rely on your dubious hunting skills."

Robert laughed. "With Robin around, I guarantee we'll catch something. She's a natural camper and hunter. She loves this stuff."

"As I clearly do not," said Andrew.

"Gentlemen, may we commence? It's getting hotter just sitting here," said Anna.

"As milady wishes!" Robert motioned for Genji to come close. He spoke in a low voice. "You got my list?"

"Yes I do. We'll be ready," said Genji.

Robert looked around. "Where are Edgar and Salim?"

"Not sure. They're around here somewhere," said Genji. "Enjoy the camp out. Everything is under control."

* * *

><p><strong>World Security Bureau HQ, New York City<strong>

In Connie's unusually messy office, Frisco was incredulous. Arms crossed, he stood in front of her desk. "Run that by me again."

"We've found the mole and extracted what information we could," said Connie looking like she hadn't slept all night. "Most of said information corroborates our theories. I've killed further investigation by the Scorpio team and-"

"But-"

"We cannot be seen to be aligned too closely with Robert. I didn't make the rule but it's a good one. We would endanger his team and the Bureau," said Connie. "We have to focus on ongoing cases, Frisco."

"What about Tim's murder? You're going to forget about that? Sweep it under the rug?"

"Tim's case remains unsolved but not for long. I'm going to assign it to another agent," said Connie coolly. "I haven't forgotten that we take care of our own, Frisco."

"I'm sorry," replied Frisco.

"I find it disturbing and refreshing that you're still as impulsive as ever."

Frisco ran a hand through his hair. "I've had a lot on my mind."

"Still no call backs from Felicia?"

"Deep freeze. I need to do something or go crazy. I'm getting back to my investigation of Chase and-"

Connie said firmly, "Consider Chase Masters off your radar."

"The guy landed himself on it with very little help from me," said Frisco. "He's crooked, Connie. I just don't know how yet. If we want the Bureau to become what it was before, we need to flush the rats out."

"I'm not disagreeing with you," said Connie. "Crooked or not, Chase is an internal matter. Unless you're rescinding your resignation, you can't be in charge of an internal case. You staying in?"

Frisco relaxed a little. "No, of course not. I just don't want the Chase thing to be totally dropped."

"I give you my word that it won't be dropped. Will that satisfy you?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me," said Frisco. "What should I tackle next?"

"First thing is to look for your replacement as head security coordinator for our mutual project. Lionel told me that your last recommended candidate didn't pass the psych profile test."

"Damn! I forgot about that."

"You can't leave until you find a successor. That's not fair to me."

"Dianara and Tim were on the short list. Shoot! I gotta start from scratch," said Frisco. "This is going to take a while. I … I gotta look through everybody's files and-"

"Yes, you do. I suggest you start now."

Frisco took the hint and made to leave.

"Send in Edwin Link on your way out will you?" asked Connie.

"Link? The Bard of the Bureau? Wannabee Bletchley Park codebreaker?"

Connie suppressed a smile. "The same. He's my new deputy director."

Frisco grinned. "Good thing I'm leaving. Do you know how long his reports tend to be?"

"Believe me I know but I need his organizational expertise, sharp analyst eyes and unquestionable loyalty."

"His motto is no agenda item shall be left undiscussed and he sticks to it no matter what," said Frisco.

Connie rubbed her forehead. "The meetings are going to be endless, well, more endless than ever."

"He's only thirty. You've got years of meetings to anticipate."

"Just send him in! Goodbye, Frisco!" exclaimed Connie.

* * *

><p><strong>One Temple Court - Matt's Place<strong>

Patrick ambled into the kitchen lured by the smell of fresh coffee. Dressed for a day of shopping, Felicia greeted him with a smile. Maxie, as usual, was talking a mile a minute.

"Good morning, Patrick," said Felicia.

"How am I supposed to find a world-class hair dresser in the middle of Nowheresville, Australia who does house calls?"

"You shouldn't have said you'd take care of it then," said Felicia pouring cups of coffee for them all.

"But hair and makeup are my thing, Mom. My godmother deserves the best!" exclaimed Maxie. "Since expense is no problem, maybe I can get someone from Paris to fly over. There's still time. And, I'll check on the shipping and courier service."

"Sean's handling that," said Felicia. She handed a steaming mug to Patrick.

"He's been, I don't know, absentminded lately. I'll just double-check. He won't know a thing. When will you have the dress?" asked Maxie.

"When we have it," said Felicia. "Emma is still asleep in the den."

"I got back from the hospital so late. Thanks for keeping her over. Any problems last night?" asked Patrick.

"We are NOT having ANY problems. This wedding is going to run smoothly. It's my third try. I should have this down by now," said Maxie dropping more sugar cubes into her mug.

"Wedding? Who's getting married?" asked Patrick.

Maxie missed Felicia's warning look and blurted out, "Robert and Anna. We're going to attend on video conferencing. It's going to be a real family affair with Andrew and Robin there and oh ..."

Felicia stepped in to cover Maxie's gaffe. "Sean and Tif were going to tell you and invite you later today. You, Monica and Bobbie that is."

Patrick let out a long breath. "Mom and Dad getting hitched? That's great."

"You don't have to attend if you don't want to," said Felicia.

"You mean so I don't have to see … see the real Robin," said Patrick. "I'll be there with Emma. No problem. Where's it at? When?"

"We're setting up cameras in the living room of the Villa," said Maxie. "Four days from now. Not sure of the time yet."

Felicia touched Patrick's arm. "They'll love having you both there, Patrick."

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it," said Patrick. "What, um, what's Robin like?"

"Ah, what do you mean?" asked Maxie. "What she looks like?"

Patrick shook his head. "No, never mind. I don't know what I want to know. Skip it." He moved away. "I'm going to see if Emma is awake and ready to go home." He stopped suddenly and turned to look at the Jones women. "Home? Is Robin coming back here? If she is, maybe I … I ought to find a new place for Emma and me."

"As far as I know, no decisions like that have been made, Patrick," said Felicia. "I wouldn't worry about this. Take it one day at a time. Go see your little girl."

Patrick left the kitchen before Felicia and Maxie resumed their conversation.

Maxie said flippantly, "What could I say, Mom? That Robin has a hunky Italian boyfriend that she won't let out of her sight? Or that Patrick's just not Robin's type?"

Felicia laughed softly. "I remember talking to her about Stone. I agree Patrick's not her type."

"Robin always went for the dangerous boys with an edge," said Maxie. "A green-eyed spy with charm and a killer body is her perfect match. But, I do want to be around when Patrick meets her for the first time. I'll have popcorn handy."

"Maxie!" teased Felicia. "It's going to be really awkward for everyone."

"I say it as I see it."

"Just like your father." Felicia grimaced. "Ugh, there goes my morning."

"Why don't you call him and-"

"Absolutely not," said Felicia. She downed the rest of her coffee.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm still cooling off. I've learned to wait until I can think more objectively before I talk to him again."

"When will that be?" asked Maxie.

"Soon I hope." Felicia studied her daughter. "Are you worried about him?"

"Him? No. You're completely wrong on that," insisted Maxie. "I'm upset because … because you're upset. I mean you're making all this effort and he doesn't. Goes to show where his priorities are."

Felicia's expression turned serious. "You're wrong, sweetheart. I have to believe that there is a very good reason why he's staying away because there usually is."

"Love is so blind."

"Not this time. I know all of Frisco's faults. I also know that he's one of the finest men there is right next to Sean and Robert, real white hat heroes," said Felicia. "One day I hope you'll understand your father a little better."

"There aren't enough hours in the day for that, Mom," said Maxie. "Don't hold your breath."

* * *

><p><strong>Vadsel Castle, Hungary<strong>

Dimitri dropped a letter on Alex's wide desk. He continued sorting through the stack of mail he held in his hand. Absently, Alex took the letter and opened it with a letter opener. She read the letter.

Suddenly, Alex cried out, "Damn her!"

"What's wrong?"

"Read this!" Alex shoved the letter towards her husband. "Missteps? She wants to be FORGIVEN?!"

"Who?"

"Who else but my mother?!" Alex grabbed her phone and dialed an internal number and inquired where her son was.

Dimitri read Charlotte's letter. It said:

_My dearest Sasha,_

_My freedom came with a price - the realization that life is short and unpredictable. Be assured that I wish no harm to you, Dimitri or my darling grandson Viktor. I know that forgiveness is nearly impossible for all the missteps we've had in our relationship but may we let bygones be bygones at the very least?_

_Your loving mother,_

_Charlotte_

"She is trying to insinuate herself into our life again. I will not have it, Dimitri," said Alex. "What is Scotland Yard and Interpol doing to catch her?"

"Charlotte is on the most wanted list of every major law enforcement agency in the world. She can't hide forever. Her options get less and less for every day that she's on the run."

"And what are we supposed to be doing in the meantime? We wait for her next move?" Alex began to pace and fret. "This is our home. I will not allow it to become a prison on the premise that doing so will keep us safe from her."

"She was caught before and she will be again. We have to be patient."

Alex faced her husband. "No, we have to make a decision. That what's we have to do."

"It sounds to me like you've already made one."

They were interrupted by the nanny with Viktor in tow. Rosy-cheeked and smiling, Vik held tight to the leash of a black and gray terrier puppy. Dimitri put the letter down. Alex scooped up her son into her arms and handed the leash to the nanny. She settled Vik on her lap as she sat on the sofa.

"Were you outside?" Dimitri asked taking a seat next to Alex.

Vik nodded. "I took Mars out, Daddy. He had to go."

Alex said nothing but her arms tightened possessively around him. Having Vik in her embrace calmed her considerably. Her son had been a miracle baby and she would die to protect him and Dimitri from any threat. Charlotte was a definite threat.

"He's your dog and you have to take care of him," said Dimitri.

"I do," insisted Vik. "I promised."

Alex looked directly at Dimitri but her words were for Vik. "We don't spend enough time with you so Daddy and I will be with you each time you go out. No exceptions."

Dimitri added, "We'll stay in the gardens."

Alex stroked her son's hair. "I want more security, Dimitri, inside and out."

"I'll take care of it," said Dimitri.

"I'm hungry," said Vik.

Alex glanced at the mantel clock. "It's almost time for lunch. Dimitri?"

"You go ahead. I want to call Andre. Update him on this … development," said Dimitri. "Anna and Robert are still out of contact?"

"Until the wedding," said Alex leading Vik out of the study. "We oughtn't bother them until after that. Surely we can handle this."

"We need to talk about this, Alex," urged Dimitri.

"We will. Later."

"What are my chances of changing your mind?"

Alex did not respond. Not a word. Not a telling glance.

Dimitri watched his wife and heir leave the room. He picked up Alex's phone and called Andre in Paris.

* * *

><p><strong>Australia<strong>

The caravan of horses and riders made its way through the brush in single file - Robert, Robin, Anna, Andrew and the pack horses.

Anna looked with concern at the dimming horizon then at her watch. She called out, "Robert, didn't you say that the cabin was a few hours away?"

"As the crow flies, yes," replied Robert.

Andrew added. "I don't remember it taking this long before."

"If certain parties who shall remain nameless didn't slow down and gawk at every wild animal encountered and exotic flora and fauna spotted, we could have made it there already," said Robert. His eyes scanned his surroundings.

"Mum's never been to Australia. I've been enhancing her travels with facts and trivia," said Andrew. "We have not been stopping at all."

"Shouldn't we have headed west at the creek, Dad?" asked Robin.

"We cross the creek then head east after a half mile," said Robert.

"Was that the first or second creek?" asked Anna.

Andrew asked his mother, "Did we pass a second creek?"

Robin turned left and right. "I think there's only one question we should be asking ourselves."

"I wouldn't go there, Robin," advised Anna.

"Mother knows best, sweetheart,," said Robert.

Robin ignored the parental warnings. "The question is are we lost?"

Anna burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, Anna," admonished Robert.

Between laughing fits, Anna said. "But … it … it is."

"Well, are we lost?" asked Robin once more.

"We are not lost," said Robert. His nearest and dearest shot him amused looks. He added, "We are misplaced. There is a huge difference."

Anna began laughing again. Andrew and Robin joined in shortly. Robert glared at all of them.


	90. Chapter 89

SLD-89 (Book 2 Chapter 29)

**Valmere - D'Ercy Estate, France**

Andre sat behind an ornate desk in the small study of the guest suite. Dimitri's voice came over the speakerphone. Poised on the corner of the desk, his wife Heloise listened intently.

"We planned to leave here last week but we shall be abusing Thanos' hospitality a few weeks more," said Heloise.

"Abusing?"

"The estate hasn't had young children around for decades. Far too many valuables lying around ready to be broken," said Andre.

"I'm sorry to disturb you as you set Jacques' affairs in order," said Dimitri.

"It is not a problem, Dimitri, believe me," said Heloise.

"You said something undesirable has landed on your lap. Alex is already handing the Foundation mess. I can't imagine what could be worst," said Andre.

"We received a letter today. It's from Charlotte," said Dimitri.

The Garniers exchanged uneasy glances.

"Let me read it to you." Dimitri read the letter aloud. "As you can guess, Alex is extremely upset. She wants immediate action."

"In her position I would be the same," said Heloise.

"We've heard nothing from Scotland Yard or Interpol. Have you anything new about Charlotte or Helena?" asked Dimitri.

Andre glanced at his wife who nodded. He said, "Charlotte's last known whereabouts was in Vladivostok. At this time, she's at large. The same is true for Helena."

"Could they be together?" asked Dimitri.

"We believe they are working together in some way," said Andre. "They've both gone into hiding. If anyone knows how to cover her tracks, it's Charlotte."

"But you do have contacts looking for them?"

"Yes, we do," said Andre. "WIth the Foundation dealt with, it's time to look at other unfinished business. We don't believe that Charlotte would risk being in areas of large populations or areas that she knows would likely be dangerous to her freedom such as Budapest. I know that's little consolation, Dimitri."

"Better than nothing,' said Dimitri.

"Will it calm Alex?" asked Heloise.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure," said Dimitri. "I will say that her level of intensity Is climbing. I've only seen this phenomenon a few times. Once when she came to Pine Valley and had to convince my family that I had died then when she was pregnant with Vik. And when Anna came into our lives."

"I bet Anna was equally intense," noted Andre remembering his past adventure with Alex's twin sister.

"More. Edmund and I were walking on eggshells around both of them for weeks and months. Any little thing could set them off," said Dimitri. "I'm afraid that Alex has reached the end of her rope where Charlotte is concerned. She may want to have a more … more active part in the hunt for her mother."

"And you would not be happy with that?" asked Heloise.

"I can understand her need to close that part of her life but I do not welcome her putting herself in danger," said Dimitri. "Is there any way to accelerate the search? Do we need more people? Funds?"

"Throwing money or people at the problem helps but it won't solve it," said Andre.

"I will be contributing nonetheless," said Dimitri. "What else can I be doing to help?"

"We need more contacts in Eastern Europe specifically in the intelligence agencies," said Andre. "Ones that we can trust."

"I'll work on that."

"Charlotte is at the top of our list, Dimitri," said Heloise.

"Not Helena?" asked Dimitri.

"Helena is a known quantity," said Andre. "Because she is, we can better counter her plans, predict her actions, and, ultimately, bring her to justice. I can't say the same for Charlotte."

"She is far too unpredictable," said Heloise. "We feel that this second chance at life has changed many of the things we thought we knew about her. The intent of her letter for example may be real or not. Who can know?"

"It sounds like Alex is taking it seriously," said Andre.

"Alex feels that Charlotte is attempting to sound us out under the guise of a desire to establish ties," said Dimitri. "Speaking as one who has been a victim of Charlotte's deviousness and ambition, I can tell you that she uses offense as a defense and vice versa. The trick is to guess what strategy she is pursuing."

"Is she one who is open to executing action even when her plans are incomplete?" asked Heloise.

"Maybe before but not now I think," said Dimitri. "The tone of her letter leads me to think that she means to stay free and what she needs to do to retain that status is not beyond her will."

"But does she have the capacity and resources?" asked Andre.

"With Helena in her camp, I would say yes," deduced Heloise.

"I'll let Alex know what we discussed," said Dimitri. "We'll see you at the wedding. I'm rather curious to see how all of it will work."

Andre grinned. "A wedding with virtual guests. It may be a first. Goodbye, Dimitri.

Once the connection ended, Heloise sat down on an armchair and addressed her husband. She glanced at the door to make sure it was shut. It was.

"We need to change our strategy where Helena and Charlotte are concerned," said Heloise.

"Change how?"

"Bringing them down together will prove difficult."

"That's why we're tackling Helena through the Families. Hit her where it would hurt most and through the method that she has the least defenses against."

"I do not believe that is enough," said Heloise. "It's like attacking an entrenched enemy from only one side."

Andre thought for a moment. "All right. How about the syringe angle? There is an outstanding warrant for her for that."

"Which has proven useless," snapped Heloise. "No, I think a strategy of divide and conquer is required. We must find a way to seed doubt and mistrust between Helena and Charlotte."

"We don't have enough information to even begin to guess how to do that."

"And we return to Charlotte and how little we truly know of her," said Heloise. "That must change. You must see that."

A knock came from the door. It opened without a sound and the tall, lean figure of Thanos D'Ercy stepped in.

"I'm leaving for Paris in a few minutes. Has there been a change in our plans?"

Andre shook his head. His eye fell on the large ornate box that sat on the top of the desk. Inside, the Cassadine jewels lay glittering. "No change. It's time."

"Have you made your decision?" asked Heloise.

"I continue to be torn between telling Nikolas before or after Conclave. Or, perhaps, not telling him anything at all," said Thanos. "There can be safety in ignorance."

"If you tell him, he will be forced to stay and attend Conclave. If you say nothing, then he will return to Port Charles. It seems to me that is your choice really," said Heloise. "Where does Prince Nikolas' safety lie best?"

"Here," said Thanos in a weary voice. "But he wishes to return to pay respects to … to his friend Robin. He will not be put off by gates and guards I suspect."

"Has he begun asking questions?" asked Andre.

"He seems to be remembering more and more of those days of the dinner," said Thanos. "I have thus far not encouraged thinking they were anything but bad dreams."

"The last traces of Compound X must be leaving his system," said Heloise.

"He will be devastated when he realizes his role in that macabre pantomime," said Thanos.

"Robert and Anna do want to know what really happened to er, Robin and the syringe," said Andre.

"What form of vengeance shall they enact?" asked Thanos. "After the results of the Foundation case, I must ask as one who has Nikolas' interests at heart."

"Nikolas was a pawn. They know that. They will take no action against him. I would worry more about Nikolas' reaction," said Heloise. "His long time friend has died and he had a hand in it. His regret and guilt will be immense."

"His reaction shall be rage and it shall be directed at Helena. That could prove useful to my purposes," said Thanos. "It may be that which finally weans him from her pernicious influence."

"I thought you told me that only death will sever that connection," said Andre.

"That remains valid. However, Nikolas has always had the option to declare Helena as outcast from the Cassadine family as a whole. Angry as he has been with her in the past, he has always stayed his hand from that too final a decision," said Thanos. "This revelation may be the thing to push him forward. I cannot say that I shall weep for Helena. Perhaps, I shall laugh instead."

* * *

><p><strong>Moscow, Russia<strong>

After breakfast, Constantin excused himself and Ava from Faison's company. Faison graciously gave them leave. Wordlessly, they ascended to their bedroom. Ava entered their bathroom and turned on all the faucets. Constantin stood close to her. They whispered.

"Take Nina and fly," said Constantine urgently.

"Not yet. We need more information of what he is planning," asked Ava.

"He has taken control of the DVX. He has ordered execution on dozens of suspected traitors and informers. What more is there to know?"

"That can't be all he has in mind. He could have done this decades ago. Why now?"

"It does not matter, Ava, You and I see madness in his eyes and deep anger in his voice. That is enough for me," said Constantine. "Hans is gone and his followers are being hunted down like … like animals. If one of them talks too much, then we will be next."

"No one knows of our connection except for Hans. We have hidden it even from our own children."

"Ivan told us that Hans was behaving oddly in his last weeks. He could have told others," said Constantine. "I will not rely on the safety of old confidences. We have failed to change our country from the inside. There is only one thing to do now."

"I am not leaving you but I will send Nina to Ivan."

Constantine gently took Ava in a deep embrace. He said into her ear. "You must go. We need help from the outside. They must believe and they will if you are the messenger."

Ava gulped. Her eyes began to shine with unshed tears. "I will return for you. I will."

Husband and wife gazed at each other in silence for endless seconds. Their hands entwined and held tight.

"Make ready for Sochi. You go tonight not tomorrow," said Constantine. "We will retire early and then you will leave."

"Not even one night together?"

"I have always been possessive with you and now I must be selfless. It is the hardest decision for me, Ava."

Ava nuzzled her cheek against Constantine's jaw. Her hands wandered over his shoulders, back and arms trying to comfort him.

"Force the children to … to defect as soon as possible," urged Constantine. "I have hidden the newest datacard in our usual place. Take it out today. Prepare your things here. You will be watched in Sochi."

"I will let you know when-"

"No. From now on, I cannot know anything of what you do," said Constantine. "He may use what I know against you. I cannot have that."

"How will you know when to leave if I do not contact you?" asked Ava. At her husband's silence, she gasped. She realized that he had no intention of following her out of Russia.

"I will buy you as much time as I can for as long as I may. Tonight, Ava," said Constantine. He stepped away from his wife. One by one, he began to turn off the faucets.

Ava looked away. She would not add her sorrow to his.

Constantine took a deep breath and said loudly, "I shall see you later at dinner, Ava. What are your plans today?"

Ava said equally loudly, "I shall be at the market this morning. I must buy some of our guest's favorite foods."

"Do not forget the candy that Nina likes," said Constantine.

She held her husband's sad gaze. "I will not forget. Never."

* * *

><p><strong>CHIONE HQ, Mersin, Turkey<strong>

Charlotte sat back and studied the message she had typed on P.K. Sinclair's guest book. It was a transparently simple method to sent a message to Cesar Faison and to other people who like her scanned the guestbook regularly.

Her lips moved as she read: _Greetings from Bryn Wyd. I have news from a mutual German friend about foxes on your farm. Can't wait to see you again in Oslo._

She double-checked the proxy server she was logged in on and the multiple bounces the message would take around the world before finally being delivered to its destination. Too many bounces and the message's true origin would be untraceable.

"It's time to begin the Game again," said Charlotte. She sent the message. A shrill chirp came from the intercom.

"Charlotte?" came Peter's voice.

She hit the intercom button. "Yes, Peter?"

"I'm nearly done with my … product. Can you arrange for delivery?" asked Peter.

"When and where?"

"It will stabilized by tomorrow morning. Plan on sending it by end of business by courier," said Peter. "I'll give you the address when it's ready."

Charlotte's brow rose at Peter's reluctance to divulge all the necessary information. "I can't schedule a courier if I don't know where it needs to go."

"Send one of your people."

"I think not," said Charlotte. "I must make rather complex arrangements in order to hide our base. It would help greatly if I knew its final destination."

"Very well," said Peter. "It needs to be delivered to Faison's townhouse in London and-"

"What? Impossible!"

"He won't know, Charlotte. He hasn't visited there in years," said Peter.

"Why there?" asked Charlotte.

"The caretaker is my man. He will see it delivered to my client," replied Peter. "He has done this sort of thing for me for a very long time."

"You trust him to be discreet and loyal?"

"Absolutely," said Peter. "I'll disguise the packaging as cleaning supplies. It should slip through customs undisturbed."

"Is that how you've been shipping Compound X?"

"One of the ways, yes," said Peter.

"This is against my better judgment."

"My man is one of my early test subjects, Charlotte. He is conditioned to be loyal to me," said Peter.

"I see. How clever of you," said Charlotte. "I shall make the courier arrangements however I wish to monitor this transaction very carefully."

"You mean you'll be spying on the townhouse," said Peter. "That's your choice. You will find nothing amiss. Elena and I fine-tuned that end of the process over the years. Thank you, Charlotte." He turned the intercom off.

Charlotte stared at the intercom for some time. She replayed the entire conversation over again mentally.

"Peter, you are more than what I took you for. Sobriety does make a difference," muttered Charlotte. "While Helena is away, perhaps, I … we can get to know each other better."

* * *

><p>Note: Peter Krieg was original to this story but Charlotte Devane was actually a character on All My Children during the AlexAnna years.


	91. Chapter 90

SLD-90 (Book 2 Chapter 30)

**Philips Fashions at the Megaplex**

Upon entering the shop, Tiffany and Felicia had efficiently marshaled the store staff to help the ladies choose a dress for Anna. It was the fourth store they had hit and the duo of Jones and Hill had their routine down pat. They came to a store, saw all the dresses, took notes and marched out again.

Mouth shut, ears open and stomach grumbling, Sean had dutifully followed them from store to store. He murmured under his breath, "Fashionista blitzkrieg part four. What joy!"

"What was that, Sean?" asked Tiffany.

"Nothing, sweetheart," said Sean. "Can we break for lunch after this?"

"Where is your stamina?"

"I left it at Wyndhams two stores ago. This sort of shopping hit and run scenario is not covered in WSB manuals," said Sean. "It's downright exhausting!"

Fortunately for Sean, Nicole Philips, one of the owners, walked briskly over to them and distracted his wife. "I got your call early, Tiffany. I've put together a short fashion show so you can relax a little while you make a decision."

Tiffany gushed, "You are a DARLING!"

"Well, Grandma Claudia wouldn't like to hear that we were less than accommodating to one of her oldest friends and best friends," said Nicole. "Does Anna have a favorite color or style? Is there a color theme?"

"Classy, fitted, feminine but not too much skin or cleavage," said Felicia. She gave a note to Nicole. "These are her measurements. Color, hmm, that's going to depend on the dress. Is there a theme, Tif?"

"I don't think so," said Tiffany.

Nicole smiled at the measurements. "We shouldn't have any problems with these measurements. Follow me to the back showroom and we can get started."

As they were led to the back, Sean trailed the ladies. His phone began to ring.

"Don't even think of getting out to take that call, Sean," hissed Tiffany. "You promised to stay with us."

"I don't actually remember doing that, honey," said Sean. He pulled out his phone just as he sat down on the seat.

It was a text message from Connie. It said: _F staying put 4 now. G case stopped. R dead._

Nicole continued to pepper them with questions. "What about accessories? Shoes, gloves, hats, jewelry, hosiery? Lingerie?"

"It's summer in Australia, maybe a hat?" mused Felicia. "Anna has a good face for hats."

"No!" exclaimed Sean.

Seated in front of him, Felicia and Tiffany looked at Sean.

"Okay, no hats, we get it, Sean," said Tiffany.

Sean looked up from his phone. He said, "Ah, sorry about that. I … I was just recalling how long it took Robert to choose a hat for their last wedding."

"Anna changed her hat several times, too," added Felicia. "This is sort of last minute. We should skip the hat."

"Good because we have no hats or fascinators in stock," said Nicole. "What you'll see today is what we DO have in stock. Most if not all are available in Anna's size."

With a wave of her hand, the lights dimmed slightly. A spotlight focused on the front of a set of drawn curtains.

"Our first offering is …" began Nicole as a model stepped on to the runway.

The first dress, known as Dress 1, did not elicit any oohs or aahs from Tiffany and Felicia. While the peach and gold strapless bodice with a sweetheart neckline was pretty enough, the bottom half with its large rosettes over a billowy ballroom style skirt was not favorable.

"I don't know it's … it's …" began Felicia.

"If we want to stay on Anna's good side, that dress won't help at all," said Tiffany. "It's like a … a torso set on top of a scoop of ice cream. Just no."

Dress 2 in off white had a more fitted silhouette with a half shell sweep train in the back.

"I don't know about that train," said Tiffany.

"She had a bustle on the last dress that hugged the floor a bit," said Felicia.

"But that wasn't like a train with length as this is."

"Is that bust line too prominent you think?"

"She wore a similar style at Robin's wedding." Tiffany peered at the dress as the model turned several times in front of them. "Sean!"

"Present!" exclaimed Sean looking up from studying something on his phone.

"Dress consultation please."

Long used to the drill, Sean looked the dress over. He put on a thoughtful expression on his face then said, "She might like that one."

"Thank you." Tiffany signaled Nicole to put Dress Two on the list of possible choices.

Dress Three, floor length and sleeveless with a heart shaped bodice, was a vision in a shade of pale maize.

"This IS wedding number three to Robert and …" Felicia's lips moved as she catalogued Anna's total marriages. "And marriage number five in all. Maybe white isn't best."

"Uh huh. It's not as fitted down below as the other one. We're not twenty or thirty any more," said Tiffany.

"It's probably going to be hot," added Felicia. "Loose is better."

"Sean!" Tiffany called out. "Consult!"

Her husband's fingers paused typing a word. He looked up. He studied the dress. "I could see Anna in that."

"Fine!" Tiffany signaled Nicole to add Dress 3 to the possibles list. "Next!"

Dress Four was an off white floor length gown with a strapless bodice above a straight skirt under an overlay layer of sheer embroidered lace.

"Hmm, elegant with a touch of sexiness," cooed Tiffany.

"More like the other way around to me," said Felicia. "But Anna could pull the look off."

"And it's not traditional white," added Tiffany. "Sean!"

"I'm looking," said Sean. He gave his verdict. "That could give Robert heart failure on the spot if it was in red."

"Oh, right. Anna told me once that Robert likes her in red," said Felicia.

"We are picking for the ceremony not the boudoir," said Tiffany. "I suppose Robert would thank us if we chose that one. Add it to the list."

Tiffany's eyes widened as Dress Five was paraded in front of her. The headpiece was sheer and floated above the model's head like a gauzy halo. The ballroom skirt was enhanced with a sheer pleated layer.

"Look at that! It reminds me of the dress I wore when I won the Miss Georgia Peach beauty pageant not too long ago," said Tiffany.

At hearing this, Sean cleared his throat. "I'm sure you were stunning, honey." He sent his reply to Connie's text message.

"I was, darling, I truly was," said Tiffany. She called out to Nicole. "Does this come in a junior or teen size?"

Felicia blinked away her inner vision of Anna tearing the headgear into shreds. "Um, I don't think … teen size?"

"Belle is going to her school's Valentine Dance with Andrew. He's going to be kitted out of course. I want Belle to just … just knock everyone's socks off," said Tiffany. "That child of mine could win ANY pageant she entered if she'd only pay attention to presentation. It's all Sean's fault."

"Yes, dear," said Sean absently.

"He wanted a tomboy daughter and he molded her into one," said Tiffany.

Felicia hid a smile. "Belle is so sweet and sensible."

"But she has … is so much more. I just cannot get her to … to bloom like the butterfly I know she can be."

"Give it time. She's only thirteen," said Sean. "She can stay the way she is for as long as she wants."

Felicia turned around and said to Sean. "All fathers say that. You are in for a rude awakening. Soon."

"Our little girl is growing up, Sean. You can't control her."

"Who says I ever did?" asked Sean. "She's YOUR daughter remember."

Tiffany groused. "She is such a daddy's girl and you know it. You take advantage of that every chance you get."

Tiffany's point hit it's target and Sean flinched inwardly. "That may be but I KNOW she'd HATE that dress. It's too … too girly and too fussy."

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "Do you see what I have to deal with, Felicia?"

"Let's focus on what we need to accomplish today, Tif. We can go shopping for Belle's dress another day," advised Felicia. "I really don't think that dress is for Anna."

Tiffany sighed wistfully. "I suppose you're right."

Dress Six made its way down the runway - a strapless lemon vanilla wrap.

"Sophisticated but fun," commented Felicia.

"Casual but still right for a wedding. Modest cleavage," said Tiffany. "Sean!"

Sean said with a snappy delivery. "Modern, figure flattering and good color."

"Nicole, put that on the list, please," said Tiffany. "Next!"

"We're moving right along aren't we?" noted Felicia.

"That final choice is going to be a killer."

Dress Seven was lemon chiffon number with an embroidered sweetheart top. Its flared skirt lengthened several inches in the back.

"I'm trying to think back if I've ever seen Anna in a dress like that," said Tiffany.

"The length is fine. Is the top too, I don't know, glittery?" asked Felicia. "I like it."

Tiffany signaled Nicole to add Dress Seven to the list.

"No asking Sean?" asked Felicia.

"Glitter is never out of place," Tiffany responded.

From the side of the runway, Nicole said, "This is our last dress, ladies."

Hearing the word 'last' made Sean sit up and pay attention. Three pairs of eyes raked over the details of Dress Eight.

"That reminds of something," murmured Felicia.

"Yeah, me too. But I can't place it," added Tiffany.

"From pictures I've seen, it reminds me of Anna's first wedding dress," said Sean. "This is longer but it has something of the same simplicity."

"That it! That's what it reminds me of," said Felicia. "We have to add that to the list for nostalgia's sake."

Tiffany whined. "But it's so plain. There's no bling or style except for the bits of lace on the neckline."

"She'll like it, honey," said Sean. He signaled Nicole to add the last dress to the list.

The five chosen models walked down the runway and took their places in a row. Felicia and Tiffany walked over for a closer look. Sean stayed where he was but he was listening to conversation.

"I like most of these far better than the ones at the other stores," said Tiffany. "What do you say, Felicia?"

"Whichever we choose I think Anna is going to look perfect," Felicia answered.

"Robert won't be able to take his eyes off her."

"We have to choose the most perfect one," said Felicia.

Perfect

The conversation brought a past memory to Sean's mind. A long ago voice echoed:

_She's perfect, Gabriel. How did you find her? _

* * *

><p><strong>New York City - 1976<strong>

Seated in a small highway diner, Sean sat on the counter nursing his soda. He risked a slight nod at the middle-aged bearded man entering the diner with a raven-haired young woman. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the pair take a seat at a back table. They gave their order to the waitress.

After another minute, the woman rose from her seat and approached one of the other patrons who sat a few chairs from Sean. A smile played on his lips as he listened in on the conversation. As he ordered a sandwich from the waitress, he angled his body so he could manage a full look at the woman that he had been told in no uncertain terms was an ideal prospect for his latest project.

The young woman was striking in appearance. Her height was neither too short or too tall. Her build was slender but not thin. She moved with easy grace that one was either born with or not. Her eyes were open and expressive. Her smile was sweet. Her voice was pleasant and melodic to the ear. Overall she was charming and articulate just as her recruiter Gabriel de Bruin had noted. One thing surprised Sean. She seemed to show her genuine self yet he detected a natural reserve. This quality was rare. It made him want to know more about her.

Her impromptu assignment was to acquire a certain amount of information from a complete stranger within a five minute conversation. As far as Sean could tell, she had captivated the stranger who was volunteering far more than what was expected. She was a good listener. She kept the conversation on point without appearing to be purposely guiding it. That was a valuable skill for any field operative. At exactly five minutes, the conversation was ended with a smile. The young woman returned to her seat.

Sean ate his sandwich and surreptitiously observed the prospective recruit and her companion Gabriel. He suppressed a chuckle at seeing her eat everything on her plate. As they ate, Gabriel quizzed her on describing everyone in the diner in detail without a second look. After a half hour, the pair rose and went to leave. As he made his way to the door, Gabriel bumped Sean.

"I'm so sorry," said Gabriel.

Sean felt Gabriel deftly drop a set of keys into his coat pocket. "Quite all right. No harm done."

Sean paid his bill and then sat in his car for ten minutes before taking the key out of his pocket. It was for the Horizon Lodge. He remembered passing a sign for it. He maneuvered out of the parking spot and headed for the lodge.

He took the stairs two at a time and entered the room number shown on the key. As expected, Gabriel was waiting for him.

"Well, what do you think of Anna?" asked Gabriel.

"That you are still the best recruiter I've ever met," said Sean. His eyes scanned the sitting room and saw no sign of the young woman. "Where is she? In the bedroom?"

Gabriel nodded. "I've kept her moving and active for several hours. She was due some rest."

"Your report wasn't your usual style. There were very few facts to help me decide," said Sean.

"I felt that an in-person evaluation was better."

"And?"

Gabriel took a seat on the sofa. "And as you already suspect, Sean, there are aspects of her … case that I feel needs personal explanation."

Sean made himself comfortable on a chair. "I came here because of your recommendation, Gabriel, not the facts. I'm already impressed by her performance at the diner. I have to say though that she may be too good to be true."

"She is that." Gabriel smiled. "I have recruited many agents for the Bureau. This one is special."

Sean's brows rose. "Do tell."

"I did not find her. She found me."

"What?"

"One of your requirements for this new project was youth and freshness. I sensed that you wanted someone who would never have thought of the business as a good career move."

"Yeah. I didn't want anyone who thought our work was anything remotely like a Bond movie. I wanted someone with no preconceived ideas. None whatsoever."

"And, reading between the lines, you wanted someone with ambition or with a need to prove themselves. Was I right?"

"Dead on," said Sean. "I need someone who can be molded from the very beginning of their career."

"With those requirements in mind, I put flyers about an early entrance exam at various universities in Canada, Alaska even Hawaii in addition to the usual recruiting areas. Anna was planning to enroll in one university when she saw one of my flyers. Do you know what she did?" asked Gabriel.

"I think I'll let you tell me," said Sean.

"Anna packed everything she possessed into one suitcase and came here on the day of the test. She was so focused on taking the test that she had not even bothered to plan for someplace to stay."

"Not averse to risk. A gambler and-" began Sean.

"I thought the same at first until I talked to her more. The test wasn't a gamble for her, Sean. It was her way out."

"Succeed or fail, Gabriel, she had no safety net. That's a classic gambler trait."

Gabriel chuckled. "Why does a wire walker walk the wire but to get to the other side. That was … is Anna's mindset. Everything has to have a purpose and if there are risks so be it. She doesn't see it as winning or losing, right or wrong. It's simply a goal to be reached."

"Interesting that you would use right or wrong, Gabriel. Are you telling me she's amoral?"

"Her personal ethics are very traditional but I believe you would find her professional ethics to be … bendable," Gabriel clarified. "I've found you the rarest of the rare, a natural born chameleon but I do have a favor to ask of you."

"Name it."

"I want you to promise me that Anna won't be used for honey trap operations."

"But with her looks she could be a total natural. She'll only get more beautiful with maturity."

"How do I put this? I don't believe she has had all of life's experiences." Gabriel looked meaningfully at Sean. It took a few seconds for Sean to discern Gabriel's true meaning.

"She's a uh … you're sure? Did you ask her?"

"Of course not. I see her as a much younger sister. I couldn't possibly ask. I told you her personal ethics are traditional," said Gabriel.

"Obviously."

"Sean, you and I both know that our job is far more demanding of a woman than a man. Anna is so hungry to make something of herself that she may commit all of who she is and all she has to the service. And this drive may prevent her from exercising restraint appropriately."

"Curbing her enthusiasm will only come with time and experience."

"But that hunger, that need inside her, makes her fearless, Sean."

"And that's bad?"

"I fear that it will drive her to the point of recklessness in the future." Gabriel sighed. "Anna has had very little control over her life. She has been shunted from one relation to another. Always, she has adapted and become stronger at the expense of social maturity, I believe. She has no close friends. Her family is distant. She has had to be pragmatic and self-reliant from a young age yet I see glimpses of a young girl who still believes in knights in shining armor. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Not really."

"The only thing that Anna has full control of is her heart. I do not want her to be faced with a choice of … of giving her heart for the sake of a mission's success. Because if it's ordered of her, she would do it. I do not want her used like that. She deserves better."

"She's gotten to you, hasn't she?"

"Yes. I see myself as I was. Like her, I was young when I was recruited. I remember being so hopeful and eager. I didn't realize that those same attributes would lead to my downfall," said Gabriel. "I do not want her to become like me. You promise me that you will let her own her heart, her hopes and dreams, then I shall hand her over."

"I want to meet her before I make any promises."

"No."

Sean was shocked. "I think she's got her first knight already."

"Maybe she has," said Gabriel. "She is here not for glory or even a desire to serve. She is here because we are her only option. I believe we can be as good for her as she will be to the service. But, she must have a chance to become the person she's meant to be. The Bureau cannot swallow her whole, squeeze every ounce of drive and talent she possesses then toss her away when she becomes a liability."

"Our job is all about risks, Gabriel. Operatives must accomplish their objectives."

"Risks AND choices, Sean," said Gabriel. "I'm only asking that Anna be given some choices that are purely hers to make."

"I can't play favorites when assigning missions. That's what you're asking me to do."

"No. Assign her to whatever mission you like. I'm asking that you leave it to Anna's discretion how far she goes if sex is involved. That's all."

"That's one hell of an exception," said Sean. "And that sort of thing is beyond my control anyway."

"No, it's not," said Gabriel. "You can order her to … to seduce and sleep with someone. Given her need to please, she'd do it."

"It's part of the job," said Sean. "If it happens, she'll have to cope with the, uh, aftermath."

"I guess I have my answer."

"I can't handle her with kid gloves like you want me to."

"I understand," said Gabriel. "I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"Well, it doesn't have to be wasted. Let me talk to her. Five minutes max. You can sit in and listen," said Sean.

Gabriel was immune to Sean's brand of persuasiveness. He rose to his feet. "Good bye, Sean. I'll let you know when I have a new prospect."

"You're not budging on this an inch, are you?" asked Sean.

"I can't. I won't," said Gabriel.

"What are you going to do with her then?"

"Tell her she's gotten a two year university scholarship to study anything she wants with a small stipend for living expenses. I'll set up and fund the scholarship myself," said Gabriel. "She will have her way out with or without the service."

"She's THAT special?"

"I'm going on instinct and maybe a bit of wishful thinking that someone can have a happy ending in this business," said Gabriel. "Once you meet her you'll agree she's a superb candidate."

"And they call me the charmer," said Sean. "Fine. I agree. I promise to keep to everything you want. I'll train her for black widow jobs and exclude her entirely from honey trap operations until such a time that she's more … experienced or she asks to be involved in them. Sound good?"

"That's all I want. Thank you," said Gabriel. "I'll get her."

Sean stood up when Gabriel emerged from the bedroom with Anna. He blinked a few times. She looked him straight in the eye. He could see no fear in them only an intense and open curiosity. Up close and without a shred of makeup, she seemed so young and vulnerable. She smiled shyly. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Gabriel did the introductions. "Anna Devane, this is Sean Donely."

"Sir?" began Anna.

"Call me Sean. Have a seat. Tell me about yourself, Anna."

* * *

><p><strong>Donely Penthouse<strong>

"Sean! Earth to Sean!" yelled Tiffany jolting Sean out of his trip down memory lane.

"Yeah, honey, what is it?" asked Sean.

"What is it? What is it?" repeated Tiffany. "You haven't heard a word we've been saying, have you?"

"Well, actually no," admitted Sean.

Felicia stepped in to defuse the potentially volatile situation. "We've settled on six dresses."

"But we can't decide on the ONE dress!" said Tiffany dramatically.

Sean felt the eyes of the woman on him. "And I'm supposed to make a choice? Me?"

* * *

><p>Note: This is the start of delving into Sean and Anna's complicated past history. Thoughts? Likes? Dislikes?<p> 


	92. Chapter 91

SLD-91 (Book 2 Chapter 31)

**Australia - Location Uncertain**

Anna swayed in her saddle. She took her hat off and wiped at her forehead. She squinted at the lowering sun. Had they been wandering for forever or did it simply feel that way?

"Robert wouldn't it be easier to use GPS to find us the direct route to the cabin?" asked Anna as she put her hat back on her head. "You have the single phone we have."

"That would defeat the purpose of camping," replied Robert.

"And what is the purpose of our sojourn into the wilderness?" asked Andrew.

Robert didn't have a ready answer.

Robin took a healthy gulp of air then said, "To enjoy the wonders of nature at its simplest and most profound." She pointed at the late afternoon horizon. The sun was on the cusp of its descent. "Have you ever seen anything so wide and awe-inspiring? We should be enjoying more and destroying less in the name of progress."

Robert beamed at his daughter. "Everything she said."

"I could enjoy it more in a comfortable chair with a sturdy roof over my head and a tall, cool drink in my hand," said Anna.

"With the air conditioning on maximum," said Andrew as he wiped his handkerchief across his sweaty face. "My face hurts."

Instantly alert to the most minute sign of an offspring's distress, Anna turned her horse and cantered to Andrew's side. "Did you put on plenty of the sunblock I gave you? Let me see your face." She peered at her son's face.

Robert and Robin looked left then right before mutually deciding on a right turn. The other horses dutifully followed.

"Just put your hat lower to cover more of your face, Andrew," said Robert. "Or tie a bandana across your face."

"Too late. His face is all splotches of red," said Anna. Her arch tone implied that Robert was at fault somehow.

"I swear your precious boy is regressing to childhood the longer he's around you," said Robert.

"I seem to recall a father who had a penchant for picking up his little girl every chance he got," said Anna. "Or who would call long distance every few hours when said child was abed with a cold or fever."

Robin rose to her father's defense with mock outrage, "Mom, I couldn't sleep at night. I'd call Dad and he'd tell me stories until I could sleep. Dad was very comforting. Besides I was under ten years old at the time."

"And it is perfectly natural and appropriate for a mother to attend to her offspring's health and wellbeing at whatever age said child is at," said Andrew. He'd lowered the angle of his hat to reduce the amount of sun hitting his face. Unfortunately, he'd lost his bandana somewhere during the ride.

"I remember how petulant you could get when you're not feeling well," needled Robert. "You'd have this cute little pout and look so cross."

Robin smirked. "Sounds adorable!"

Andrew flushed a deep red.

"Petulant? Grumpy? Irritable? Remind you of someone, Robert?" asked Anna.

Robert smiled widely ignoring Anna's on target jibe. "See! This is the kind of family bonding and witty repartee I imagine we would be having on this trip!"

Anna whispered in Andrew's direction. "We need to humor your father a little bit longer." She sped up to reclaim the third spot in the convoy.

At the head of the line, Robert stopped and let Robin catch up to him. He asked her in a low voice. "How are you doing, sweetheart? Tired? You're not used to all this anymore."

Robin grinned. "Just fine, Dad. I love the open spaces. I didn't realize how much I'd missed it. I can't wait to see the stars tonight."

"So the old man had a good idea, huh?"

"Very," said Robin. "Thanks, Dad."

The sense of paternal warmth surging through Robert was brought to an abrupt halt by another voice in the caravan.

"Are we there yet?" asked Andrew.

* * *

><p><strong>Donely Penthouse<strong>

Tiffany, Bobbie, Maxie and Felicia arranged and examined the bridal gowns on three racks with two dresses per rack. This way they could clearly see the front and back of all the dresses.

Relaxing in an armchair and rewarding himself with a good cocktail, Sean looked at the feminine show playing out in front of him. "Honey, was it necessary to buy all six of the dresses?"

Hands on hips, Tiffany addressed her husband of countless years. "It was since YOU could not make a decision AT the store."

"Oh," was all Sean could reply with.

"We are all here giving you the benefit of our collective wisdom, honey," said Tiffany.

"You're letting Sean decide, Tif? Is that such a good idea?" asked Bobbie perusing Dress Four. "I like the lace on this one."

Maxie rustled the folds of Dress Six. "The detail on this is wonderful. Look at the artful folds, the hint of color."

Felicia paused in front of Dress Eight. "Maybe simple is best. There's less for Anna to not like."

Maxie looked at Dress Eight. "Mom, please, that has no excitement. It's for … for vestal virgins or something."

"It's the bride's day not the dress' day, Maxie," Felicia shot back. "As long as the bride is radiant, what else matters?"

"Anna always liked understated glamour," said Bobbie walking over to study another dress. "Dress Three isn't bad either."

"Ugh, the wide shoulders straps would overwhelm a petite woman," said Maxie.

Felicia pointed at Dress Seven. "This one has tinier straps. It has what did you call it, Tiffany?"

"The bling factor," said Tiffany. "Bobbie has a point. Anna has the air of old school glamour. The fifth dress would have been divine. Divine Devane, I tell you!"

"Fifth dress?" asked Maxie. "Can we see that one?"

"No. It's NOT the one," said Felicia very firmly. She gave a look at Maxie and Bobbie that implied the subject was closed. Knowing Felicia for years, Bobbie got the unsaid subtext, too.

"This is the problem. We are women, thank God," said Tiffany. "And we look at these fabulous creations with feminine eyes. In order to make a good decision, we need to be objective."

"Hence Sean," concluded Bobbie.

Tiffany stood behind Sean and placed a hand on each of his shoulders. "The burden is great but I'm sure you can make the right choice."

"You have less than 24 hours," said Maxie. "The courier picks it up by eight in the morning tomorrow."

"What?! No one told me!" exclaimed Sean. He could feel the beads of perspiration forming on his forehead. "How could you schedule it so soon, Maxie?"

"We have to allow for transit time. The dress can't be late so it's better for it to arrive there a full day or more before the ceremony," said Felicia. "Maxie did the right thing."

Maxie smiled at her mother. "Thanks, Mom."

"Anytime," Felicia replied.

"Which will it be, Sean?" asked Bobbie with a mischievous look.

"I … I think I n-n-need another man's opinion first," said Sean.

"Who else knows Anna as well as you do?" asked Tiffany. "Mac and Frisco aren't in town. Compared to your past missions, this has to be a piece of cake, Sean! Suck it up and decide!"

Sean groaned. "Get me another drink. Make it a double."

* * *

><p><strong>Camp Scorpio - Actual Location Still Unknown<strong>

An hour after declaring the cabin itself to be misplaced, Robert made an executive decision and set up camp some meters from the banks of a slow moving creek. It would be dusk within two hours. It would be best to make camp before then. Besides, he had noticed Robin physically slump in her saddle a few times. He could not subject her to more riding.

In a shallow pit, a healthy fire blazed. On opposite sides of the fire had been set up two camps with pairs of campers surreptitiously eyeing the other side all the while setting up their respective camp areas. Robert stowed their roll packs inside the tent. Robin inspected every tent spike that Robert had earlier sunk into the ground as he had taught her on her first camping trip with him a long time ago. She made sure the tent was securely tied to each spike. Made for four people, the sturdy but plain tent would be quite roomy for two people - her and Robert.

The other two campers in the meantime were busy going back and forth carrying parcels from the extra pack horses to the tent and back. Occasionally, a glimpse of the inside of the four person luxury tent could be had. With deft hands, Anna unfolded and set up two camp cots. She placed two thick sleeping bags on top of each. Outside, Andrew carefully set up a two burner propane gas stove.

By contrast, Robert set up his steel over-the-fire cooking grill. His head shook often as he glanced at Andrew's elaborate set up.

Robin called out, "Dad, I'm going for more firewood and kindling."

"Good idea. I used up a bunch starting the fire," said Robert.

"Don't worry, I'll stay within shouting distance."

Coming out of her tent, Anna heard Robin's plan. "I'll go with you, Robin. I need to stretch my legs. Go ahead and I'll catch up."

Robert said softly to Anna. "Going to have that mother daughter talk?"

"That's why I agreed to this trip. A chance to talk to Robin. Just the two of us," replied Anna.

"She can be stubborn."

"So can I," said Anna. "I want that connection we used to have. It's not quite there. I miss my daughter. I have to start somewhere, sometime. I want her to open up a little. Is that wrong?"

"No but tread carefully," said Robert. "I don't want to lose her in a fit of temper."

"I'd like to see some fireworks from her. We both know that there's something not quite right with her. No one can go through what she's gone through and not rage about it for days and days. The shock has worn off. She's rested. Where's the reaction?"

"She's always internalized conflict, Anna. That's how she copes," said Robert. "She was strong enough to survive this long."

"She doesn't have to survive anymore. She can let go but she won't. She's wound up so tight, Robert. Don't you see?"

"Why can't you give her more time?"

"More time for her to keep her distance you mean. She lets us in but only to a point," said Anna. "I won't accept that and neither should you. You can't or won't push her so I have to."

Robert sighed bowing to the inevitable. Anna was set on a course and woe betide anyone who tries to change that course. "Fine. I'll take care of hearth and home while you go off into the wild. Got your gun with you?"

"Ankle holster." Anna looked down at the grill. Flames sprouted between the strips of steel. "Do you have food to cook?"

Robert scoffed. "Do I have food? What kind of question is that?"

"Just checking," said Anna with a grin. "We have plenty."

"Well, I want REAL food. It tastes better than that pureed, dehydrated, freeze-dried muck that Andrew favors."

Anna laughed out loud before walking briskly in the direction that Robin had taken. She headed for a small stand of trees.

Robert rose to his feet and looked contentedly at his heating grill. At that moment, he spied Andrew also surveying his stove. Like opposing gunfighters, their eyes met.

"It's getting late. Going to cobble together a meal, son?"

Andrew nodded. "At least three courses. You?"

"Something hearty, nutritious and utterly delicious. You're going to be drooling when you hear it sizzling over the fire and the aroma fills the camp."

"And attracting unwanted furry visitors I'm sure," said Andrew. "I've opted for variety and ending with a mouthwatering dessert."

"That all you got?" asked Robert.

They stared down each other for a minute as if daring the other to make a move. Andrew twitched first. They simultaneously sprang for the horses and whatever supplies had yet to be revealed.

* * *

><p>Anna took a deep breath as she got closer to Robin. She slung an arm across her daughter's shoulder. Robin leaned closer into Anna. Mother and daughter seemed to sigh at the same time.<p>

Robin spoke first. "Do you think those two should be left alone, Mom?"

"I know. They can get so competitive sometimes."

Robin chuckled. "Andrew does bring out the little boy in Dad."

"You noticed that?"

"In Dad's case it's partly jealousy. He doesn't like sharing your affections even with his own son."

Anna burst out laughing. "You think that's it?"

"And Andrew so much wants to prove he can be like Dad. Someone in control and decisive. It's hilarious when he panics," said Robin. "You should have seen him trying to barricade the stairway before Dad could go upstairs and find out you were in the attic. When he's around you though, Andrew's like a puppy. A really young puppy."

"You turned your father to mush the minute you met. He loves that particular lifetime condition," said Anna. "And your brother has the same effect on me."

"Well, he's starved for maternal affection and you have a lot of time to catch up to. It's natural and only right."

"I'm glad you see it that way but it's more than that," said Anna. Her voice softened. "Andrew lets me mother him and I do so quite shamelessly. I wish you'd let me do the same to you." She felt Robin flinch but she continued despite how uncomfortable both of them were becoming. Anna stopped as did Robin who was looking off into the distance. Anna studied her daughter's profile. "We're both strong-willed and opinionated and I adore you for that. We had our rows but we always talked, too. I miss that. Things are different between you and me. We both know that there's an emotional distance. I desperately want to be close like we were before. But if you don't want the same thing then I will have to learn to accept that." Anna reached out and gently touched Robin's cheek. "Can you think about that while we're out here?"

Robin breathed in deeply a few times before turning to face Anna. "It's a cliche to say that the problem is me and not you but it's true."

Anna refrained from saying anything. She stroked Robin's shortened hair. Robin seemed like an entirely different person with her shorn locks. In a way, Anna realized, her daughter was a stranger to her.

Robin searched her mother's eyes then looked away. "The only way for me to … cope with my situation was to distance myself from everything and everyone but mostly from you and Dad. To function, I would … would pretend that you were characters in a book and refer to you in the third person or by name. Sometimes, when I caught myself thinking about home, I would force myself to forget what I would be thinking about. Put it in a corner of my mind and forget it was there. It was the only way I could find to keep myself from hurting. Over time, it hurt less and less to think about you and Dad."

"Oh, darling," said Anna biting her lower lip.

"I hurt so much in the beginning that I can't stand remembering those years. When I distance myself, it help me cope. It's automatic now. When I start hurting, the wall goes up," said Robin. Finally, she faced Anna. She ran a hand along Anna's extended arm. "Sometimes, I think I'm in a dream and that when I wake up all of this will go away. If this IS a dream, it'll kill me to know."

Anna shook her head vigorously. The lump in her throat prevented speech but her misty eyes were expression enough.

"Oh, Mom," Robin's voice cracked. "I want the same thing you do. More than you could ever know. I just need time. I'm going to try really hard to open up. I promise."

Anna managed to say, "You have all the time in the world but I don't want you to deal with this by yourself. I want to get to know you a little bit every day."

Robin smiled. "I think that's the best strategy. How do we start?"

"I have no idea. Let's get pick up sticks and firewood while we think, hmm?" suggested Anna. "Just say out loud what you're thinking right this minute."

"It's not very nice. My head that is."

"I wouldn't turn away whatever you say."

Robin was silent for a moment then the words poured out of her. "In my head, you're still the Mom I had as a teenager. We didn't have time to know each after you came back. From then to now, you've changed so much while I … I haven't. Dad has changed. Andrew is amazing and funny. The world has changed. Me? I'm the hamster running and running on the wheel but never getting anywhere. I turn on the television and nothing makes sense. I don't fit, Mom. I just don't."

"And this is why you want to go off somewhere and live in anonymity?" asked Anna. "Hiding from the world is your solution?"

"Maybe," said Robin. "It's a good thing I'm here. It's quiet. Not so much outside world noise. I can think a little bit."

"Staying here is an option, Robin."

"That only buy me time. I have … have other bigger problems." Robin gasped. "I can't deal with this now. I can't. I'm sorry." She stalked away.

Anna hesitated to rush after her. She watched Robin pick up some wood. At that moment, she didn't see her daughter. She saw a woman hurting and confused who didn't feel any deep connection to the world. Anna knew how that felt. She knew the mindset, too. She began to walk slowly and calmly towards the younger woman. If she was going to help her child, she had to speak to her woman to woman, not mother to child or mother to daughter.

Anna chose her words carefully. "Robin."

Robin kept walking and picking up sticks.

Anna tried again. "Robin, please."

Once more, Robin ignored her.

Anna set her jaw. She walked alongside Robin. "It's easier to avoid thinking about the problems that hurt the most. You think if you ignore them long enough, they'll solve themselves or go away. They don't, Robin. They only get worse. You want to hide instead of living?"

Robin said nothing. Anna waited until Robin reached for a twig then put her boot down hard on the twig.

Robin stood up and glared at Anna. "I tried. You saw me, heard me. I couldn't do it. What do you want from me?"

"I just want to help. I CAN help," said Anna. "All the feelings you've got churning inside of you, I've had the same when I had amnesia."

"I didn't lose my mind. Maybe it would have been better that I had."

"But you lost a connection to your old life just like I did. Except you cut the connection yourself."

"All my emotional scars are self-inflicted wounds? It's all my fault?!" yelled Robin.

"NONE of this this is your fault. That is a fact," said Anna. "But because you did do it to yourself, it hurts much worse. I see that."

Robin leaned against a thick tree trunk. She wiped at her eyes. "I can't stop the pain, Mom. I thought it would go away once I was out of there but it's still … still festering inside me no matter what I do, what I try to distract myself with."

"What have you tried to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Robin. "I've kept up a positive attitude when I feel like crap inside. I agreed to Charlotte's terms because I thought it would mean I was quits with her and Peter. Like I could shove them away and never think of them again. I try to behave the way you and Daddy would want me to, expect me to. I've tried to use Vincent for the wrong reasons. I use sarcasm as a sword and shield. To survive, I became someone else. Someone I don't even like. And now I don't know who or what I am anymore."

Anna was shaken. Her own heart ached seeing her child falling apart before her eyes. "Robin, the only way for the pain to go away is to … to deal with the problems."

"I know that, Mom. I do. I'm trying."

"But alone. You don't have to and you shouldn't." Anna gave in to impulse and embraced Robin. She held on tight as Robin began to sob. "I will not let you go through this alone."

"I hurt everywhere," Robin whispered. "The world's gone on without me. I'm the speck in the rear view mirror, Mom. That's all I'll ever be. Eve had a full education, a career, a marriage and a child. Worse, she had time with you, Dad, Uncle Mac and Maxie that I'll NEVER have."

"Let me tell you who you are. You are Robin Soltini Devane Scorpio, my daughter, my lovechild, my heart, the apple of her Daddy's eye forevermore and the strongest, most clever and determined person I know," said Anna hoarsely. She smoothed Robin hair. "No matter what that is who you are. Never forget that."

"Oh, Mom, she's lost, gone," said Robin.

"Is she? Well, we'll just have to get her back. Piece by piece if necessary," said Anna.

"How?"

"The same way that Alex got me back. With a lot of pushing and prodding. It won't be pleasant and you are going to have ME in your business and in your face all the time," said Anna. "You may want to kill me when it's all over."

Robin smiled weakly. "I need my Luv."

Anna wiped away Robin's tears. "Luv's Special Robin treatment starts right now. Ready?"

"This is going to hurt."

"Later. For now, let's start with something easy. We've had so much melodrama already," said Anna. "Ask me something silly."

"Like what? My mind is taffy right now."

Anna had to lift Robin's spirits. She recalled an old intelligence trick to stimulate conversation. She changed the wording but it was essentially the same. "Look at me. Pick some feature. Ask a question about it."

After a moment of observation, Robin said, "Your hair."

"I shortened it like you did yours."

"When did you color it?"

Anna crinkled her nose. "You don't like the color?"

"I'm used to it being darker and longer. It's a little jarring but it's growing on me," admitted Robin. "Why did you lighten it? When?"

"Promise me that you will NOT tell your father. His ego needs no help."

"Okay, I promise." Robin stooped and began to pick up some broken tree limbs and branches.

"In 2006, your father landed back in our lives, mine and your double Eve's life. We, uh, met up in Monaco shortly after the island misadventure. By that point, we had decided to stay friendly yet lead entirely separate lives," said Anna. "After we parted, something came over me. I suppose I wanted to really put the past behind me where your father was concerned. I'd compare every man I met to him. I was having a terrible time of it. After my hair changed, I felt freer than I'd felt in a long time. I traveled. I dated … younger men. Please don't call me that name."

"What name?"

"Cougar. That's what they label women who go out with younger men," said Anna with a hint of a blush. "I didn't date THAT many. And I even went to rock concerts."

"As in rock and roll and bad boy band members?" asked Robin wide-eyed. "You?"

"Like I said something came over me. The female version of a mid-life crisis I guess," said Anna hugely embarrassed but gamely continuing with her story. "One day while I was having my hair done, I decided to throw caution to the wind and had my hair chopped and colored. It took hours and I kept debating whether I had made the right decision or not."

"And did you?"

Anna balanced some long twigs in her arms. "I did. I looked at myself afterwards and it was like seeing a different person. My hair was a LOT lighter then. This is dark compared to what it was."

"Wow," said Robin. "So what you did was the same thing I did with the distance thing."

Anna nodded. "I learned to cope with having Robert in my life but not in the same way."

"It seems like the same to me, Mom, between you and Dad, I mean."

"Well, sure, now," said Anna. "We put each other through a lot though. I have my fingers crossed that this time is it. But, even if it isn't, we do have all our children in our life and that makes up for nearly everything."

Robin pondered this latest revelation as she openly stared at her mother.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Anna.

"Did you ever go blond or red?"

The question was so unexpected that Anna stumbled. "I wore a redhead wig on a mission once. You were really young. And, your father wore this bushy mustache that kept moving on his face."

"When was this?" asked Robin.

"I wanted to be authentic and fit in with the Mount Rushmore tourists so I dolled myself up in the wig, shorts and scarlet Western boots," said Anna. "My bra strap would slide down my arm all the time. The wig was hot. The boots were agony!"

Robin bent double with laughter at the mental image.

"However, nothing was as bad as your father's American accent. In a John Wayne pose and accent, he'd say, 'Howdy, mate.'"

Their laughter became uncontrollable.

* * *

><p>Robert and Andrew looked up from their manual labors as the sounds of feminine laughter came ever closer to camp. The male half of the Scorpio family looked far worse than the ladies. Their shirts clung to their bodies wet with sweat. Their hair was all mussed and untidy as if they had run their fingers through them repeatedly. Andrew's stove could barely be seen within a cloud of smoke and steam. Robert's fire was twice as high and hot as before.<p>

Anna took in her boys' general appearance and said, "I see you've both been working hard."

"Just in time for dinner," said Robert as he swiped his forearm across his forehead.

Andrew gestured at the folding metal picnic table with attached benches that he had assembled by his stove. He said to his father, "You and Robin are welcome to sit with Mum and I at our table."

Robert speared a thick, juicy steak from the grill and turned it over. It sizzled. "We're all set here." By here he meant the picnic blanket he'd spread out over the ground with a few flat pillows and an extra blanket for added comfort.

He rummaged in his knapsack and took out a bulky package which he placed by the fire. He said, "The perfect finisher." He smirked. "The boy will be eating his heart out."

Andrew examined that his picnic table was suitably laid out. It was albeit with a rustic touch. There were metal dishes with accompanying silverware on top of bamboo place mats. Cloth napkins folded into swan-like shapes added an elegant touch. Over on the stove, plumes of steam escaped from under the lids of two covered pans. He had kept the contents of the pans hidden mightily resisting the urge to respond in kind when his father had started cooking his slabs of steak. Andrew patiently sliced a lemon and placed a thick slice on the lip of two metal cups which he then filled with water.

The ladies dumped their armfuls of wood and approached their camps.

"I hope you're hungry," said Robert to Robin.

Robin's stomach growled. They laughed.

Robert picked up a pot where he'd cooked wild rice and scooped out portions on to his and Robin's plates. Then, he placed a steak each next to the rice.

Anna sat down and surveyed the table. "Everything looks lovely, Andrew."

Andrew lifted a pot from the stove and placed portions of green bean almondine on their plates. Afterwards, he uncovered the other pot revealing beef stroganoff with mushroom which he duly apportioned.

"I'm impressed. I didn't expect this largesse."

"Just because we're in the wild does not mean we have to be uncivilized. Don't you agree, Mum?" asked Andrew pitching his voice loud enough to carry.

"Absolutely," agreed Anna.

"The theory behind camping is to LEAVE home and hearth behind you," said Robert. "It's hardly sporting to bring everything but the kitchen sink with you."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't there an accompanying theory that when in the wild one eats what one catches?" asked Andrew. "Bringing steaks from home is skirting the rules."

"I am simply prepared for every contingency like an emergency on day one. Besides, I'm not risking your sister's health on her first country outing."

"This is ridiculous! Stop it, you two!" declared Anna. "Robert, Robin, come over here so we can eat as a family."

"I refuse to sleep in that oversized palace," said Robert.

"I said eat not sleep. You can sleep wherever you want but we ARE eating as a family." Anna tapped her nails impatiently on the table. Robert didn't move. "You can eat what you have. Just sit with us. Please."

Robin eagerly joined the big table. Several minutes passed before Robert got to his feet and walked to the table. He took a seat next to Anna. Robin said grace and they began to eat and talk. As Andrew began to prepare the mixture for chocolate cheesecake, Robert went to his grill.

"Before I forget I better start my side dish," said Robert. He quickly unwrapped the mysterious bundle he'd set aside before.

"What is it, Dad?" asked Robin.

"Pre-cooked garlic bread cheese pizza. All I have to do is warm it up."

A short time later, Robin saw the longing glances that Andrew was giving her pizza slices. His cheesecake lay forgotten. She said, "I'll trade you mine for yours."

"Deal!" said Andrew. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," replied Robin taking a bite of the cheesecake. "This is so good!"

"Wait a minute!" cried out Robert. "That's not fair."

"I'm not aware of a no trade clause," said Anna. "Let the kids eat what they want. You know Andrew lives for pizza."

"But, Anna, that's -" Robert began to speak but halted when he felt Anna run a possessive hand along the top of his thigh.

"I'm so happy when we all get along. You know how I get when I'm happy."

Robert cleared his throat. "I aim to please."

"Robin said something about watching the stars," said Anna. "That's something WE haven't done while NOT being on the run."

Robert heard the emphasis on 'we'. Her wording sent his mind to puzzling out Anna's true meaning. He was beginning to go cross-eyed at the possible scenarios. He checked that Robin and Andrew were lost in conversation before he leaned close to Anna and whispered, "You don't mean what I think you mean, do you?"

She whispered back, "You're not the only one with fantasies."

"But the kids and the tents …" said Robert.

"The kids have to sleep sometime." Anna dropped her napkin. "Oops!" She and Robert both dropped under the table to fetch the errant napkin. Anna said very softly, "You, me, two blankets and the stars. Who needs a tent?"

* * *

><p><strong>Donely Penthouse<strong>

It was nearly eleven in the evening. Their guests had left after a delicious and enjoyable dinner. Dressed for bed, Tiffany tapped Sean on the shoulder as he sat watching the late news from the couch.

"Honey, I've made up the guest room for you," said Tiffany.

"Whoa, Nelly. What guest room?"

"Your decision needs all of your concentration. I don't want to distract you in any way."

"You are NEVER a distraction. You're the center of my universe, baby," said Sean in his most persuasive and suave manner. He stood up and reached for his wife.

"No kisses until you decide."

"I have decided to spend time with my wife."

"Sean! You are NOT taking this seriously at all. You NEED to make a decision. Pick up is only a few hours away," said Tiffany. She kissed him chastely on the cheek and walked off. "See you in the morning!"

"Sean sat back on the couch and pondered his problem - all six of them. He was nowhere near a decision. It was going to be a long night. "Robert, you owe me big time, old buddy. Wherever you are, you better be suffering as much as I am."


	93. Chapter 92

SLD-92 (Book 2 Chapter 32)

**Australia - Location Very Much Unknown 11AM local**

Due to the exhausting events of the previous day, everyone in the Scorpio party slept late. Andrew was the second person to awaken. The first was tending to the main fire.

"Morning," said Robin chipper as a bird as she repositioned the grill over the fire pit.

"Ugh!" Andrew shielded his eyes from the sun's brightness. "Coffee first."

"Not a morning person," said Robin. "I was starting to make coffee. Good timing."

Andrew found the table and sat down. He mumbled, "Father still asleep?"

"Snoring. He must have been dead tired. I don't remember him snoring so loudly before." Robin rummaged in one of Robert's food packs and found a large pot with a lid. She put it on the grill and began to empty two bottles of water into it. "But there's a lot of thing I've found … different."

"I … I have a coffee pot." Andrew rose on unsteady legs. "Let me get it."

"That may not be possible," said Robin.

"Do you like French Roast like … like Eve did?"

"Yes, I do, actually." Robin watched his progress. He'd discover the truth any second now.

Andrew walked like a sleepwalker towards the spot where he'd tied his horses for the night. He got to the spot and went past it. His eyes snapped open.

He counted the horses. "1-2-3 … where are the rest of them?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Korolev House - Moscow 8 AM local<strong>

Constantine entered his dining room dressed and groomed impeccably. He found his house guest already at breakfast.

"My apologies for missing Ava's departure," said Faison upon seeing Constantine. He put the morning paper down.

"You are our guest, Cesar. We should not be disturbing you with minor matters," said Constantine taking his seat.

"Not at all. Your charming wife is a delight. She will be missed," said Faison.

"I miss her already," said Constantine.

"I was told that she left early. Last night in fact," said Faison. "I thought she was to leave later today."

"Nina is ill." Constantine poured his coffee. "Ava had two miscarriages before she had Nina. She was our … our little miracle. They are very close. I could not persuade her to wait."

"I am aware of how much greater a mother's love can be for her child," said Cesar. He looked away. "No sacrifice is too small or too big. Never."

Constantine cleared his throat. "Do you need a driver, Cesar? I can have mine return here after he takes me to work."

"Ah, yes, work. There is a matter I need to discuss with you."

Constantine watched with growing trepidation as Cesar shut the doors and closed the drapes. He sipped his coffee trying to calm his thudding heart.

Faison returned to take the seat next to Constantine. He spoke very softly. "The questioning of Hans' co-conspirators has been … difficult. But one thing is clear."

"What is that?" asked Constantine neutrally.

Faison leaned closer and said, "That I must deal with another traitor."

* * *

><p><strong>CHIONE Labs - 3 PM local<strong>

Peter peered over Charlotte's left shoulder. He read the courier's verification email that delivery of his package had been successfully made to Faison's London townhouse. A small window on the monitor had displayed footage of the actual delivery.

"Thank you, Charlotte, for a very professional operation," said Peter crossing his arms and leaning on the edge of Charlotte's L-shaped desk.

"That was merely the first phase. I shall not count the operation finished until the product has reached its final destination," said Charlotte. "How soon will that event be?"

"That's up to the client. Once they get the call, they usually return the call within the hour with details on delivery - when, where, how. Until then we wait," said Peter.

Charlotte rose and beckoned for Peter to follow her. "Let's have tea time. It's a little early but my internal clock has not adjusted yet. How about you?"

"Anxiety equals insomnia for me. Once the delivery is made, I will be able to relax," said Peter.

They entered the small dining room. Charlotte opened cabinets hunting for a kettle and other tea things. "Is Earl Grey all right?"

"Fine." Peter opened the bread box on the counter. He found a plate and proceeded to stack some croissants left over from breakfast.

"You expect no problems?" asked Charlotte filling the kettle.

"None. We've never had issues in this phase. The client is very organized and careful."

"You always refer to them as the client rarely by name. Why is that?" asked Charlotte setting the kettle on the stove and turning it on.

"This particular client early on expressed a desire to simply be known as the client. It's become a habit," responded Peter. "And before you ask, I know very little about the company itself."

Charlotte smiled. "You're starting to read my mind, Peter. You'll bear watching."

"I'm nearly at my former capacity, mentally and physically," said Peter. "Elena's death and all that happened in Vladivostok was one too many shocks to the system. I cannot thank you and Helena enough. And … and oh I forget her name ah-"

"Arielle," provided Charlotte.

"Yes, that's it. I'll remember," said Peter. "You handle operations. Helena is in charge of finance. Elena was charged with strategy. What is Arielle's role in the organization?"

"Arielle is our people person. She has extensive contacts all over the world and in a variety of social strata," said Charlotte. "She has a natural ability to cultivate social friendships which Helena and I lack."

Peter looked directly at Charlotte. "You're underestimating yourself, Charlotte."

Charlotte chuckled. "Oh, I do have to keep my eye on you."

There came a knock the door. One of Charlotte's security staff came forward and said, "Ma'am, team Sydney would like permission to proceed."

"Target is confirmed?" asked Charlotte.

"Yes."

"Then proceed as planned," said Charlotte as if she were inquiring of the weather. "Tell the team that their bonus will be doubled if they evade detection and leave no trail."

* * *

><p><strong>Port Charles Airport - 10 PM local<strong>

The regional airport while small in size still made big airport money courtesy of the various business interests headquartered in the city. It was adequately handling the load of air traffic and customers but city officials were making expansion plans. The little airport that could would become far more capable once longer runways and new terminals were constructed. Even now, the airport handled customers nearly around the clock. As a consequence, many vendors kept their stores and services available later than usual.

Arnold Vandenberg perused the racks of magazines at the brand new Abbey bookstore in the terminal. It certainly lived up to its claim of being as well-stocked and served as its Parisian parent company. He tucked another magazine into the crook of his elbow. He preferred to relax and not work on his long flight back to London.

At the cash register, Vandenberg paid for his five magazines and other purchases. He said to the cashier. "Business must be good. I'm seeing more and more of your stores in airports and train stations."

The bespectacled Asian cashier with short spiky hair smiled. "We want to provide quality service and products to our customers wherever they are. Did you find what you were looking for, sir?"

"Yes and a few more I hadn't expected," said Vandenberg. "I can't place your accent."

"Hong Kong." The cashier inserted the last magazine into the small bag. "Will there be anything else?"

"No, thank you," said Vandenberg walking away.

The cashier waited until he had finished serving the next customer before signaling the real cashier to resume his post. Khamchatta retreated to the back room and locked the door. He took out his phone. Quickly he sent the video his button camera had collected of Vandenberg to C&C. It would provide the team with a perfect voice print and image.

"Mama, where to? Do I stay here?" asked Khamchatta.

"Affirmative, my son," said Raine. "Stock shelves or dust. Keep our duck in the terminal."

"Got it. What about the rest of the clan?"

"Scattered. Be ready for anything," said Raine. "By the way, the haircut and spikes work. You do look younger."

"Simple disguises work best. He didn't recognize me. I'm sure." Khamchatta, former Hong Kong detective signed off.

As he walked back to his gate, Vandenberg could not shake the feeling he'd had in the last twenty-four hours. He was certain that he was under surveillance but he hadn't discovered any obvious trailers. He had even swept his hotel room for listening devices and found none. Yet, the awareness of being studied and observed persisted.

As a consequence, he didn't dare make any phone calls now or do any kind of work. He'd played the role of businessman tourist to the hilt on his last day - taking meals in the hotel grill and shopping at various shops. His check in luggage was full of his purchases. At the last minute, he had changed his trip out to a late night flight instead of one the next day. Whoever was monitoring had not been fooled.

His phone rang in his breast pocket. He took it out and glanced at the display. It was Chase.

Chase began to say, "Arn, I received a call from-"

"Not now," said Vandenberg. "Let's talk when I get back." He terminated the call without letting Chase get in so much as a syllable. He had a nagging feeling that his caution was useless still he had to try.

He found a seat away from the windows and sat down. A minute later, a tall lean man in a seaman's coat, wool skull cap, mirrored sunglasses and leather gloves sat down next to Vandenberg.

The stranger spoke in a gruff voice with an accent that Vandenberg could not place. "Mr. Vandenberg, we hope you've enjoyed your visit and that it will not be repeated."

Vandenberg was startled they knew his real name. He had used an alias on this trip. He managed to say, "It was full of surprises. About Vladivostok, tell your boss that-"

"We returned your people intact," said Lars. "After that was not our … affair."

"I agree. Do you know who it was?"

"We think so."

Vandenberg knew a seasoned operator when he met one. He didn't bother to play games. "What do you want in exchange?"

"Tell me why you came here."

"I wanted to meet your boss, er bosses in person."

Lars chuckled. "I actually believe that. You should have used the front gate."

"I'll keep that in mind. Your turn."

"Three names all connected. I won't repeat. Ready?"

Vandenberg tensed and concentrated on listening. "Yes."

"Peter Sinclair, Charlotte Devane and Helena Cassadine," said Lars.

With care, Vandenberg controlled his reaction to hearing the names. Inside, his mind began to bubble with questions. He tried to rattle Lars in turn. "Are you after them because of the, uh, little bird? Is she safe now?"

Lars replied tonelessly. "Yes to both."

"You want a clear field?"

Lars lowered his voice becoming harsh and menacing. "Leave them to us. Stick to corporate espionage."

"Boarding call for Flight 334 to London," came the public announcement.

Lars stood and walked away without a backward glance at Vandenberg. Lars lost himself in the crowd of passengers rising to their feet, gathering their belongings and queuing for boarding.

Vandenberg sat unmoving for a few minutes heart racing. The conversation had taken a turn for the serious. He had a lot to think about on the flight. The Scorpio team knew who he was and what he did. They knew about Sinclair. Was the man toying with him and revealing all he knew hoping to get a reaction? Vandenberg decided that wasn't the case. The stranger only displayed confidence and self-assurance. This led to other questions - How deep did their knowledge go? How exposed were the Gems?

In a practiced daze, he lined up in the first class line. Only dimly aware of his surroundings, his mind was active turning over possibilities. He kept returning to one name - Sean Donely. Their founder was very close to the Scorpios. Had he provided them with information on the Gems? How else could they have known what they knew?

Vandenberg wanted to knock his head against a wall. He couldn't help thinking that maybe they had let a rat into the organization. He was sure of two things. First, he had a few questions for Donely when he came to London and he wasn't going to stop asking them until he was fully satisfied with the answers. Secondly, Peter Sinclair's use to the organization had to come to an end. Their association was now a growing liability. Something had to be done with Sinclair and soon.

What about Project Minerva? This question brought him into reality like a splash of cold water to the face. Without Sinclair, how could the program continue? But the program, limited as it was, gave the Gems the one edge they relied on. One solution came to mind.

Vandenberg muttered. "We need to make the stuff ourselves. Get the formulas. Cut out the middle man. Permanently."

* * *

><p><strong>Sydney, Australia - 12 Noon local<strong>

The gray limousine stopped in front of Sydney's hottest lunch destinations. The chauffeur held open the passenger door. Out stepped Andrew Scorpio in a dark suit and sunglasses. On his arm was a stunning if older woman of indeterminate age. On one side, paparazzi who'd stalked the young millionaire since his arrival in Australia wasted no time taking their fill of pictures. Andrew and his mystery companion posed briefly for pictures. Amongst the people on the street, a few were watching the tableau very carefully.

BANG!

Andrew swayed.

BANG!

A well-dressed young man ran in front of Andrew. The bullet caught him in mid lunge. Ivan Korolev crumpled to the ground.

People screamed in surprise and scurried for cover. A broadly muscled bike messenger ran over to Andrew and caught him before he hit the ground. He was joined by a street jogger.

"Ungaro! Keep him covered up." said Agent Tania Lowell. She took off her jogger's jacket and gave it to Agent Paul Ungaro. She motioned for another agent to take Andrew's date, now hysterical, back to the hotel.

Another agent, dressed as a jeans-clad student, stood over the team. "Ambulance ETA three minutes."

Ungaro bent over Andrew whose sunglasses had fallen. Ungaro whispered urgently. "Tania, this … this isn't him."

"I know. Keep pretending it is," hissed Lowell.

"But-"

"It was need to know. I couldn't tell anyone even if I wanted to," said Tania. She glanced to where Ivan lay in a growing pool of blood. Two of his own agents were frantically tending to their fallen chief. "Where the hell is that ambulance?"

* * *

><p><strong>WSB Safe House, New York City - Midnight<strong>

RING!

RING!

Frisco found the phone on the second ring. He answered without looking at the caller ID. He said fuzzily, "Felicia, honey?"

"Sorry, no," came Connie's strained voice. "Your coverage team has a situation in Sydney."

"What?!" Frisco sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Assassination attempt on the Andrew double. He's still in surgery."

"If he dies, it's gonna get messy," said Frisco.

"Uh, huh, that's why you're flying down there. Keep things contained. The plane leaves in an hour. Be on it."

"Yes, boss." Frisco hung up and bounded out of bed. Per procedure, he dialed Control and Command.

As soon as the current monitor's face was displayed, he said, "Raine, assassination attempt on Andrew's double in Sydney. I gotta make sure it IS the double."

"Andrew's safe."

"You can physically confirm that for me?"

"He and the family went camping," said Raine. "He's with Anna and Robert. He couldn't be safer."

Frisco closed his eyes as if a painful vision had come over him. "Anna? Roughing it outside of duty? I can't see it."

Raine smiled impishly. "Well, we have bets on how long they will last in the wild. I can text Robert if you want confirmation."

"No, it's all right. I just had to go through protocol," said Frisco. "I'm on my way Down Under to keep the situation zipped up tight. Can you arrange for another double?"

Raine gasped. "He was hit? How badly?"

"All I know is that he's in surgery right now."

"Oh, gods, I hate collateral damage."

"Me, too," said Frisco. "Can you let Felicia know please? I don't want to wake her."

Raine nodded. "Will do. I'll let you know about the second double. And I better check on the other doubles deployed in the field."

Frisco ended the call and dressed haphazardly. He grabbed the duffle bag that was always packed and ready to go.

"The more I want to get home, the more I get pulled away," muttered Frisco as he locked his door. "It's bad karma catching up to me. Gotta be."

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpio Ranch - 1 PM local time<strong>

Edgar examined the handcuff around Salim's wrist. The other end was fastened around Edgar's left wrist.

"I think this is going way over the top," said Edgar as he tapped one handed on the keyboard.

"After earlier, I do not wish to take chances," said Salim.

"Nothing happened."

"That you or I know of."

"Maybe you were sleepwalking."

"I doubt it," said Salim. "I went outside in the middle of the day with no visible purpose. Why?" He gestured at the handcuffs. "As uncomfortable as this is, I believe it is the only thing to do. Someone must always observe me."

"But we have no proof that-"

"I KNOW I am compromised mentally. That is the proof."

"You realize that you could immobilize me or anyone attached to you very easily," said Edgar. "Then what?"

"Then I would have an unconcious bit of dead weight that would greatly hinder and perhaps prevent whatever thing I am meant to do," said Salim. "Any kind of delay can be beneficial."

"But to who?" asked Edgar. The monitor came alive with Raine's face.

"Oh, good, I got both of you," said Raine. "We have a situation."

"Something's happened to the dress?" asked Edgar. He turned to Salim. "When did I turn into a hysterical wedding planner?"

"Officially? Yesterday," said Salim.

"Pickup is scheduled at Sean as planned. No snafu there," said Raine. "Andrew's double in Sydney has been shot. He's in surgery now. Assassin unknown and at large. Frisco is on his way there to do damage control."

"The other doubles?" asked Edgar.

"King reports the Robin and Vincent doubles are enjoying themselves at a mountain resort. The Anna and Robert doubles here are kept on premises. They're fine," said Raine.

"This is a troubling possibility of Andrew becoming a public personality," said Salim. "I suppose we cannot provide for every scenario there is."

"We do our best. That is all we can do," said Edgar. "We need another double."

"I've already contacted Andre to arrange for another double in the event."

"Put King on alert if he's not already. We must assume that this is the start of another round of trouble," said Edgar. "Robert must be warned."

"I've been trying his phone several time before I got you. No answer," said Raine.

"What? Do you have a location fix?"

"The signal is weak. Drained battery," said Raine looking aside at another display. "Aren't they supposed to be at the cabin?"

"Yes," said Edgar.

"The phone isn't there. It's four miles west of the cabin."

"Perhaps, they got lost," said Salim.

"Andrew knows the area almost as well as Robert does," said Edgar.

"They have not been back for years, Edgar. Things do change."

"Send over the coordinates, Raine."

"Edgar!" Genji's voice echoed from the back of the house.

"In here!" yelled Edgar.

Genji entered the room and sat down. "The chairs have been delivered. You need to confirm where the tent is to be positioned."

"We have a situation here," said Salim. Beside him, Edgar called Robert's phone on speakerphone.

Genji saw the handcuffs then the concerned faces of the two senior officers. "Is this going to be a good story?"

RING!

RING!

RING!

On the fourth ring, voice mail activated. Robert's voice said "The beep's coming up. Make it short and sweet. I'll get back-."

The phone went silent.

"Battery's done," said Raine.

"This is an official SNAFU!" Edgar began to issue orders. Occasionally, he would forget about the handcuff and would raise Salim's arm with his. "Genji, arrange for transport. We will be tracking the campers. Raine, stay on for the duration. I do not want anyone else covering comms. Keep us posted on Sydney."

"Done," said Raine.

Genji left the room in a rush.

"You are not discounting the possibility that they have met with a situation of their own out there?" asked Salim.

"What else can I think?" asked Edgar. "We both know how often they went camping in the SAME area when they lived here. I could see them getting lost but not answering the phone? That's unlikely."

"Why did Robert forbid anyone else from having a phone?" asked Raine.

Edgar sighed. "It was to discourage them, all of them, from working. Anything else, Raine?"

"Just one," said Raine. "Can you tell me why the handcuffs?"

"No," said Edgar.

"It was MY idea," said Salim.

"Enough!" said Edgar with mounting irritation. "Shopping assistant, wedding planner, attached babysitter, what next?"


	94. Chapter 93

SLD-93 (Book 2 Chapter 33)

**Westin Resort, Coloane Island, Macau**

Mac closed the zipper on his suitcase. He locked it and placed it beside Dianara's own case by the door. They were scheduled to leave shortly on an early morning flight. Mac was loathe to leave.

He stood against the balcony railing and savored the view over the ocean. The resort was exactly what he had needed. It was far from the bustling city center and the tourist meccas of casinos and clubs. The resort was not the newest or most fashionable but it had offered peace and relaxation. Two things that had been in short supply in his life for far too long.

The third thing absent in his life but no longer emerged out of the bathroom. Dianara tucked a trailing strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled seeing Mac.

"We can come back," said Dianara.

"On our honeymoon," said Mac.

"Fine with me." As she stepped closer, she eyed his outfit - loose, short sleeved white shirt over faded jeans and sandals. He'd gotten a trim, too. His tanned skin set off his startling blue eyes. "I think this place is good for you."

"Anywhere with you is good for me," said Mac.

"I think you're right."

"About what?"

"That the suit doesn't fit you anymore," said Dianara. "When I see you so relaxed like this, it's like … like being with a different person."

"Yeah," sighed Mac. "I do need a change. I'll turn in the badge when we get back. It can be my wedding present to myself."

"Then what?"

"I haven't decided yet," said Mac. "Do I have to decide soon?"

She nuzzled him. "No. I'd rather you didn't."

"Hmm, why not?"

"Our lives have been very busy. I was modeling, training in the WSB and then my field work. You spent so many years running the police force," said Dianara. She gestured to the room and the ocean. "We have had a few days of doing nothing but what we wanted and when we wanted to."

"No emails. No phones. No running around."

"Let do nothing for a few weeks or months more," said Dianara.

"Months?"

"A very long honeymoon trip," said Dianara with a smile. "Why don't you try being a kept man for a while?"

"And have the press say I'm marrying you for your money?"

"They will say something whatever we do, Mac," said Dianara.

"You want to travel the world with me?"

Dianara nodded. "For a little while. Let's visit those places you've been to and the places I never stopped long enough at to appreciate. Yes?"

Mac wrapped his arms about her waist and twirled her around the room. "Yes!"

After a lengthy kiss, Mac said, "After Robert and Anna's wedding, I want to meet your parents. I know they'll come to the wedding but I think I ought to meet them on their home turf first."

"My mother has a very extended Italian family," warned Dianara.

"Bring 'em on!" said Mac. "I want them to know me and vice versa. I'm going to show every single one of them how much I love you."

"You don't have to," said Dianara.

"I want to," said Mac. "I gave up on love a long time ago. Then you came into my life like a … an irresistible tornado."

"You took me by surprise, too."

"I don't want to waste a moment together," said Mac. "This is my fourth and last chance at love. I'm not letting go no matter how rough the ride gets. You better get used to me 24/7."

"I can manage that."

Their longer kiss was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"You expecting anyone?" asked Mac.

Dianara shook her head. She took her gun out of her purse. At her nod, Mac opened the door.

"Hello, cousin Malcolm!" cried out a short, dark-haired woman of late middle age dressed in native garb. "Remember me?"

"Prunella?" asked Mac.

Prunella hugged Mac exuberantly while talking. "Cousin Robert called me and said he needed my help. I couldn't say no could I?"

"Ah, right." Mac ushered Prunella inside and checked out the hallway. It was empty.

He did the introductions. "What help did Robbie need?"

"Camouflage in case anyone is, um, you know, watching. Two guests arrived here and three are leaving," said Prunella. "I'm riding along with you back to our homeland. I love weddings."

"I didn't know Robbie had kept in touch with you," said Mac.

Prunella flushed. "He got me out of a spot of trouble a while back. Family has to stick together."

"Isn't this wonderful, Dia?" asked Mac of his fiancee. He mouthed the words 'I'm so sorry'.

Dianara laughed. "I think it's great. You have so few relatives, Mac. I'm looking forward to getting to know Prunella."

"Pru, please," said Prunella. "Can I call you Dia?"

With that, Prunella led Mac and Dianara out. She talked nearly non-stop from the resort to the airport. For all her chatter, Prunella was remarkably wise to the usual espionage tricks. Dianara made a mental note to research her cousin-in-law at a later time. She suspected that adventuring and espionage were simply built into the Scorpio gene pool.

As they settled in their plane seats, Mac said, "I wonder what Robbie's been up to."

Beside him, Dianara chuckled. "I want to know if he's told Anna about the wedding yet."

"Of course he has," replied Mac. "He knows how she hates being surprised. I'm sure he's told her."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere, Australia<strong>

"For the last time, it wasn't me!" declared Robert looking indignantly at his two children who were both cross-examining him mercilessly. Beside him sat Anna sipping her coffee. They avoided looking at each other.

"But you do have a tendency to test-" began Andrew.

"Not this time! I was … was exhausted. I went straight to … to sleep."

"Andrew and I looked at the ground. There are no animal prints from dingoes or other predators anywhere near camp," said Robin.

"I checked on the horses before I went to bed. I know they were secure," said Andrew.

"They could have been untied by someone," said Robin.

"Thieves? After we were all asleep?" asked Andrew.

"Dad, you and Mom slept later than Andrew or I. Did you notice anything going on with the horses?" asked Robin.

"Um, the … um … horses were the last thing on my mind," said Anna.

"What about loud noises?" asked Andrew.

"Ah, um, I … don't think there was anything, um, audible," said Anna. "Did you two hear anything?"

"The nighttime tranquilizer does its job, Mum. No dreams. I'm out to the world," said Andrew.

"I fell asleep star watching. Who brought me to my sleeping bag?" asked Robin.

"I did," said Robert. "You're light as a feather, sweetheart." It was an attempt to change the subject which had no effect whatsoever.

"Then Mom went to sleep in Andrew's tent and then Dad in our tent," added Robin.

"Yeah, we … we ended up sleeping," said Robert. He breathed deeply then said, "Look, this isn't getting us anywhere. Let's pack up and move out. Maybe, we'll run into the horses along the way."

"Where to? The cabin?" asked Anna.

"Where else?"

"You know how to get there now?"

Robert patted his pockets. "Sure. Let's check the GPS." He stood up. "It's in my backpack." He went off to his tent to search for his jacket.

"Your father is right," said Anna. "Let's chalk this up to … to general misadventure." She rose to her feet then clutched at her back. "Ow!"

"Are you all right, Mum?" asked Andrew.

"Oh, yeah, no problem," said Anna. She rubbed at her left knee. "Too much riding … um … yesterday … morning."

Robin rubbed at her thighs. "I know what you mean. My legs are sore."

"Got carried away," said Anna. "We should learn to pace ourselves."

She began to issue orders. As her children scurried to pack their gear and take the tents down, Anna approached Robert.

Robert drew close and put something soft in her hand. "Here. It was in my pocket."

Anna looked down at her hand and grinned. It was her panties. "I was wondering where those went. I put your boxers on instead."

"Do you have my phone?" hissed Robert.

"No." Anna groaned. "The missing horses are our fault, Robert."

"I know I left the others tied up when I took the one with us," insisted Robert. "Where could my phone be?"

"Was it on the horse we took last night?"

Robert closed his eyes trying to recall the hazy memories of the previous night. "Maybe I … I put it in one of the saddle bags. Damn!"

"Admit it! We're lost again," said Anna.

"Okay, we're lost," said Robert. "However, I'm not about to give up. This calls for ingenuity and … and …"

"And what?"

"A really tall tree or a hill," said Robert as he looked off into the distance in all directions around the camp. "We need to get higher and maybe see some landmarks."

* * *

><p>A truck followed by several ranch hands on horseback came upon the missing horses. Trailing tether leads, the horses were placidly grazing on what grass they could find. The hands led each one to the truck.<p>

Ranch foreman, Heath, climbed on top of the truck's hood and swept the surrounding area with his binoculars. Salim checked the saddle bags and found Robert's phone. Edgar used his free hand to keep in touch with Genji and Raine on a video conference.

"We found the horses and Robert's phone but not them," said Edgar. "Status report on your end."

Heath ordered the ranch hands to fan out and study the ground. Perhaps, they could pick up the campers' trail. Critically, he checked out the horses. They were all in fine health. It added to the puzzle of the group's disappearance.

"The double is out of surgery but remains in serious condition. He's in a secure ward. World media has picked up on the double's shooting," said Raine. "Press people are positioned outside DigiMaze. I've put the phone straight to voicemail. There are a handful of press outside the Villa gates but we've been turning them away."

"Why isn't the WSB activating a news blackout?" asked Edgar.

"Too public. Too many witnesses talking," said Raine. "Frisco's ETA is within four hours."

"Too long. The press will be rabid," groused Edgar. "Before we left the house, I dispatched Vincent to Sydney to observe and report hands on. He'll step in if we need him to. His ETA is two hours."

"Any word on Ivan?" asked Raine.

"No. Yet another reason to send Vincent," said Edgar. "Genji?"

"Yes, Edgar?" asked Genji from the ranch house.

"Plane status?"

"Prepared for immediate departure. I need a half hour notice to file paperwork," said Genji.

"And we come to the wedding," said Edgar. "We better find the bride and groom fast."

"Edgar, may I make a suggestion?" asked Genji.

"Go on."

"Don't worry about the wedding. Maxi, Raine and I have things well in hand," said Genji.

"Don't worry about the wedding?" asked Edgar blankly.

"That's what I said. Concentrate on the search and leave the wedding to us," said Genji.

"You're sure you can take care of it?"

"Absolutely! Maxie's done several weddings," said Genji. "What could go wrong?"

Edgar was about to ask another question when he noticed Salim entering a text message on his phone. "Salim?"

Salim did not respond. His eyes stayed glued to the phone's screen even as his finger entered text.

Edgar studied his old friend's face. It was an expressionless mask. "Salim?" With his handcuffed hand, he tried to get the phone away but Salim resisted. "What are you doing? Give that to me!"

Edgar dropped his own phone as he struggled with Salim. Raine and Genji's voices came from the downed phone. Salim pressed 'Send' but not before Edgar got a quick look at the message.

"I'm sorry about this," said Edgar bare seconds before sending his fist towards Salim's face.

Salim's eyes blinked. Expression returned to his face just as Edgar's first hard jab landed.

Blood spurted from Salim's nose. Edgar's second shot was blocked as Salim's natural instincts came to play. Salim maneuvered Edgar's free arm behind him. Edgar stomped on Salim's foot with his heel and pushed the back of his head up hard against the taller man's chin.

"Ugh!" cried out Salim. He lost his grip on Edgar's hand.

"Salim! Stop!"

"You hit me!" bellowed Salim. "Why?!"

"Had to. You … you sent a text," said Edgar putting a hand across Salim's chest.

"No, I did not," argued Salim catching his breath.

"You did. I saw you."

Salim wiped at the blood dripping off his face. "No!"

Edgar looked straight into Salim's angry eyes. "You sent a message to … to Faison."

* * *

><p><strong>Late afternoon<strong>

Earlier, Andrew had shinnied up a tall pine and deduced their general location. He set the direction towards the lake. Their cabin was somewhere near the lake shore. If they followed the lake's contour, they would eventually reach the cabin.

They rode harder and faster than ever. They stopped a few times when Andrew spotted another tall tree from which he would take another directional reading.

"I'm doing the next tree," announced Robin as the group slowed over some rocky ground.

"Sweetheart, you're still saddlesore," said Anna. "Don't exert yourself."

"I'm fine, Mom."

"I'm mothering, Robin," said Anna with a quirk of her lips. "Remember our talk?"

"Oh, right. Fine, Mother dearest. No tree climbing." Robin looked critically at their packs. "Whether or not we get to the cabin, we have dried snacks for lunch but we're going to need to find food for dinner."

"Lake equals fish," said Robert. He touched his saddlebag. "I have one fishing pole."

"I have mine," said Robin. "Mom?"

"I don't think so."

"Andrew?" asked Robin. "Fishing?"

"Smelly, messy and wet," said Andrew. "No thank you!"

"Okay, starve."

Andrew held up a bulging plastic bag. "Maybe not. I've gathered fresh berries and nuts at every stop."

Anna beamed. "How thoughtful!"

"There may be wild onions around the lake," added Andrew. "Onions for fish stew."

"I'll cook," offered Robin.

"See, son, those survival skills do come in handy," said Robert.

"Is this about you forcing our very young son to wander the desert with only a knife and a canteen?" asked Anna.

"Yeah," replied Robert. "He need to toughen up."

"That sounds cool," said Robin.

"Hardly," said Andrew. He paused in front of a leafy shrub with spiky red flowers. "Stop, please."

The others watched as he dismounted. He unfolded his pocket knife before studying the bush.

"What are doing?" asked Robert from the head of the line. "Don't take too long."

"I need some wildflowers," said Andrew. He expertly cut off several small buds. He handed the flowers to Anna before removing his backpack.

"These are for …" asked his mother.

Andrew stuck a hand inside his pack feeling for something. "Somewhere in here …"

"Are you keeping a … a scrapbook?" asked Robin.

"No," said Andrew. He took out a medium-sized glass cylinder. Inside were some small flowers and buds floating in a thick clear gel. He got the flowers from Anna and gently dropped them inside the cylinder. "They're for Belle. Her corsage. For the dance."

"Oh, the Valentine's Day dance," said Anna. "That's very sweet of you, Andrew. Belle will love it I'm sure."

"It's weeks away. You can keep them fresh that long?" asked Robin.

"I think so," said Andrew. "I've ordered a corsage, of course. But I wanted to make it special since it IS Belle's first dance. I read that girls like to collect keepsakes of such occasions. These flowers will accent the arrangement. No one else will have a corsage like hers. It shall be unique like the occasion." He put the cylinder back into his pack then mounted his horse. "If the preservation fails, I have at least made an effort."

Robert set his horse to moving. "Tif is going to give you a million style points."

Anna gave Robert a knowing look as she caught up to him. "It's a very touching gesture on his part to do this for her first … dance."

"You didn't say a word. You had the femme fatale role down pat. I nearly lost … my composure when I realized what was going on," said Robert matching her pace.

"Did you really?"

"Yes. I remember the incident very clearly."

Anna gazed towards the horizon. "I remember being engulfed in new sensations and feelings." She glanced at Robert. "I'll never forget that night."

"Night and the morning after," replied Robert. "There's one more thing you ought to remember, luv."

"What's that?"

Robert grinned. "Everything Andrew knows, he got from me,"

"You, Robert? With you, it's work first, romance is second or third," Anna laughed and cantered away. "I am more than ready to get off this horse. Let's get to the cabin!"

"Third? I'm insulted! You want romance?" cried out Robert as he chased after her. "You haven't seen real romance yet! Just you wait!"

Robin rode alongside Andrew. They watched their parents gallop ahead as if they were teenagers playing tag. "So, they're engaged. When's the wedding?"

Andrew shook his head. "Mum won't set a date."

"Why not?"

"There was the search for you. Finding and dismantling D99's organization. Eve's death. Dealing with the Foundation. There hasn't been time for a wedding," replied Andrew.

"Mom does want to marry again, right?"

Andrew replied, "She is no longer obligated to marry Papa therefore I see no impediment to-"

"Excuse me, what? Marry Faison?"

"It is a long story that has … little relevance now," said Andrew. "I would not want Mum with anyone but Father."

"You're absolutely sure that there's no way Faison could get between them again?" asked Robin. "Be brutally honest with me. I need to know."

Andrew took his time answering the question. "I don't know for certain."

"He's still obsessed with her?"

"She's rejected him. Father will not let her go. She will not go willingly to him now. Stalemate."

"That's not an answer."

"Papa's obsession is tem-tempered," said Andrew.

"By what?" Robin looked shrewdly at her brother. "By you?"

"I suppose," said Andrew. "I've … begged him to let her go. He knows it would h-h-hurt me if … if Mum left Father."

"Faison would put you ahead of Mom?" asked Robin. "I saw his eyes when he spoke about our mother. And I know Faison's not one to just give up because you asked him to."

"I did not say that he would give up," said Andrew nettled. "I believe Papa has put Mum on a … a lower priority. That is all."

"With you as first priority?"

Andrew nodded. "It is not an honor I am p-p-proud of."

"Therefore the only safe hedge is for Mom and Dad to be already married," said Robin.

"Yes."

"It falls to us to help Mom set a date."

"You are suggesting we manipulate her."

"What else?"

"OUR mother?"

"Perfectly doable," said Robin with a grin.

"How?"

"All we have to do is get Mom to be embarrassed or flustered enough that she'll drop her guard down," said Robin in confiding tones. "Then we go in for the final stroke and keep her off balance until she sees we're right."

"This strategy seems risky to me."

"Sometimes you have to be bold in order to win," said Robin.

"When do you propose we start this campaign?"

Robin thought for a minute. "We need to be subtle but not too much. Pointed but vague. How long to the cabin?"

"About an hour maybe less."

"Okay. I'll think while fishing. I'll signal you when I've started."

"Should I plan for cover or friendly fire? Mum does not like being manipulated."

"Oh, she doesn't like it when it's done TO her," said Robin. "You should follow my lead. Can you do that?"

"I'll do my best."

"You have to be firm. You can't let her off the hook once she's taken it."

"I'll try."

"Mom is very stubborn. This is going to take both of us to work," said Robin. "Promise me you won't back down if she rants, raves or cries at us."

"She will?" asked Andrew aghast at the prospect.

"She might but that's just bluster. She can't really get mad as us. That'll never happen," said Robin with supreme confidence.

"I'm glad one of us is certain."

"We're her children, Andrew. She'll never disown us no matter what we do," said Robin. "She'll take it out on Dad. If she does that, then we'll know it's working."

"But what is it you plan to do exactly?"

"I'm working on it," said Robin. "Ride on ahead and let me think."

* * *

><p><strong>Donely Penthouse, One Temple Court<strong>

Sean signed the shipping form while Tiffany kept an eye on the courier and the dress. Maxie double-checked the form.

"The minute you land in Australia you call my mobile or this number," said Maxie. She scribbled the team's contact number on the form and, for good measure, she gave the courier a business card with the number on it. She startled the courier by taking his picture with her phone.

"What was that for?" asked the bewildered courier.

"To make sure I know who has the dress," said Maxie. "If you run off with it, I know who to look for."

Sean inserted a few folded bills into the courier's top pocket. "Maxie, honey, no need to scare anyone." He addressed the courier. "She's just kidding."

"I was not!" said Maxie. "This dress goes everywhere with you. Got it?"

The courier nodded. He collected his form. Maxie trailed him through the door.

"I'll be right back. I want to see him to his truck," said Maxie on her way out.

"And to think I used to think she was flighty," said Sean to Tiffany.

"She IS Frisco and Felicia's daughter, honey," said Tiffany. "Felicia had her moments but deep down she hasn't got a flighty bone in her. Maxie just needed some direction. She's so talented, Sean."

"Well, it looks like your mentoring efforts are working out for her," said Sean pouring himself some coffee. "She's taking classes at PCU. She's busy at the station and at the paper. And, Genji gives her homework. I can't even guess about what that could be."

"It's my way of giving back to the next generation," said Tiffany. "If I can only get Lulu's attention. There is one girl with no firm direction in life. I wish Laura was here but she's not so I have to do what I can to … to make up for the gap."

"Isn't Tracy looking out for Lulu?" asked Sean.

"I'm sure Tracy's maternal instincts exist, but you're gonna have to tell me where to find them," said Tiffany.

"Tif, that's unkind," said Sean. "Tracy's forceful personality hides a lot of … of softness."

"If you say so, sweetie," said Tiffany. She flipped through a few pages on a large binder. "Sean, is this next out of town trip really necessary?"

"Yes, it is," said Sean. He schooled his features to cheerfulness. He stood behind his wife and nuzzled her. "If I go for a few days, I can wrap up more things for this exhibit. I know you'd prefer day trips but I can't stand too many back to back trips anymore. You understand, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," said Tiffany. "You gotta do what you gotta do."

"I'll be back before you know it."

"You better or I'm going to start thinking about trading you in for a newer model," said Tiffany.

"Model of what?" asked Felicia emerging from Sean's study.

"Tall, handsome, sexy and adores me," said Tiffany. She gave Sean a quick kiss. "But this model is still running fine so I may put off a trade in."

"Did you get a hold of Frisco?" asked Sean.

"No, he's airborne. Raine will let me know when he touches down," said Felicia.

"No more silent treatment?" asked Tiffany.

Felicia sighed. "I'm madder at the situation than I am at him. I know he wants to come home but his hero complex gets in the way."

"Tell me about it," said Tiffany glancing at Sean. "The WSB must weigh their candidates on a hero scale and pick out only the ones who get a ridiculously high score."

"Honey, I told you. The PR firm is still new. I don't trust any of the associates to get these arrangements right," said Sean.

"And, of course, you can't let Suki or the Asian consortium down by delegating the work," said his wife.

"I owe Suki my life and so does Frisco," countered Sean in a firm tone. "Some things are worth remembering and … and supporting with my time and effort."

"I hate it when you're right," said Tiffany. She looked at Felicia. "Do you want to take the extra dresses now or later?"

"I do not want to see another bridal dress for a long time," muttered Sean.

"I'll take them to Maxie's place. We'll add them to the fashion auction for the Valentines benefit for Frisco's children's theater," said Felicia. "Every cent is going to help."

"How much in the red is it?" asked Sean.

"It was breaking even until last year when operating costs skyrocketed and funding went dry," said Felicia. "It's not the shortfall that's a huge problem. It's building up the operating fund. The rent on the existing spot is nearly four times what it cost when we first started."

"You need to move," said Tiffany.

"I'm going to start canvassing some new places," said Felicia.

"We do have an out of the way space on the second floor mezzanine. It's three small rooms with one really large open space," said Sean. "It could work for offices and rehearsal space. I can guarantee the rent would be reasonable, princess."

Felicia smiled. "That sounds wonderful. And, maybe, we can have actual performances at the Majestic."

"Hmm, that wide stage is begging to be used," said Tiffany. "That reminds me I have got to get going about promoting that place. Getting acts in there on a regular basis."

"We have been rather busy lately, honey," said Sean.

"That's no excuse. I want the radio station and the theater to be a success, Sean. It's my area of expertise like your spy stuff is yours," said Tiffany.

"It's one of the most talked about places on the news and features pages, Tif," said Felicia.

"There is never enough publicity in showbiz," said Tiffany. "I'm going to get serious about it soon but first things first - Belle."

Sean was immediately alarmed. "Something's wrong with her?"

"Her DRESS for the dance. I keep asking her to go shopping with me but after school she locks herself in Andrew's office to work on that analysis project of theirs," said Tiffany. "Do me a favor, honey, Coax her out this afternoon so I can take her shopping. Please."

"What time do you need her?" asked Sean.

"Four would be perfect. Then meet us at Lola's for dinner about seven," said Tiffany.

"Consider it done," said Sean. He excused himself and returned to his study. He closed and locked the door. He logged into his computer and booked his flight to London using an alias. That done he settled into his chair.

He had some thinking to do. If things went according to his still forming plan, he would have access to Andrew's normally secured office for a few hours. It wasn't access to Command and Control but it could be useful. He had to think how to turn this fortuitous event to his advantage.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpio Cabin - 8PM<strong>

"That wasn't a bad dinner," said Robert. He added another log to the fire to take the chill out of the living room air.

"It's a good thing Robin knows how to make anything edible," said Anna taking a seat on the sofa.

"Mom, remember that letter I sent to you after you regained your memory? The one Dad gave me," said Robin walking into the room. She spotted Andrew sitting Indian style by the fireplace going through his backpack.

"Yes, I do," said Anna.

"I gave you a letter, Robin?" asked Robert.

Robin moved the rocking chair closer to Andrew and sat down. "Sure, Dad. It started something like: Let me tell you about the woman I love, your mother, Anna."

Robert was thoughtful. "I wrote that at the airport waiting for my flight to see Jacques." He looked at Anna. "What did you think of it?"

"I kept it sealed for a long time. When I read the letter, I saw your handwriting. I knew it was yours. Then, I … I remembered your voice," said Anna. Her voice broke. "It felt like you were there saying the words … next to me."

Robin made eye contact with Andrew and nodded. She mouthed the words 'go' at him.

"The airport?" asked Andrew. It was the only thing he could think to say. He shrugged helplessly at his sister.

"Yeah," said Robert.

"Strange place to write something … from the heart. Why there?"

"It was the damned papers. There they were on the racks with your mother and … and Faison's pictures on the front," said Robert. "I bought one, read it and I … I felt sick to my stomach."

"Oh, gods, the tabloids must have been horrible!" said Anna.

"It was everywhere - television, papers, magazines. You couldn't get away from it at the time," said Robert. He looked at his daughter. "Robin would have seen them at some point. Lies on paper can seem like the truth."

"I would have never believed a word of it, Dad," said Robin. "Never."

Robert leaned against the fireplace. "I wanted Robin to get the truth from me. My words against whatever garbage people might say in the future. I wanted her to know what was really important to me."

"Mom," said Robin.

Robert nodded. "I meant every word."

"It was beautiful, Robert," said Anna.

"I snapped a little I guess. There in the airport," said Robert. "I'm no poet. I wrote what I felt. I don't think I ever really told you all of that before."

"You didn't have to," said Anna with misty eyes. "I knew what you … we felt for each other. Words weren't necessary."

"My stay at the institute taught me a few things, luv," said Robert. "One of those lessons was that … that words are necessary."

He sat down next to Anna on the sofa. He took her hand in his.

Anna glanced at her children. Robin sat on the rocking chair with Andrew on the floor beside her. Both were looking expectantly at their parents. She looked at Robert and gasped. Robert's expression had softened. The years seemed to have melted away off his face. His eyes shone bright with love for her.

"I wrote that letter for Robin. I want to … to say that letter to you, Anna."

"N-n-now?" asked Anna tremulously.

Robert flashed the crooked grin she found endearing. "You wanted romance. No time like the present."

"In front of-"

"We haven't been there for our children. No blame or excuses. It is what it is. It's time that we moved on as a family. Agreed?"

"That's why you wanted this trip."

"Life is unpredictable and ours is far from normal, Anna. The only thing we can leave to them is our words, our hearts. I want them to know, to see and hear what I feel for you. That they'll remember," said Robert. He looked at his children. "And, another thing, I've always said that there are different kinds of love."

Robin and Andrew both nodded remembering their father's advice and words.

He cleared his throat. "I learned something else. Eve said something to me about her and Patrick. She didn't believe that they had the kind of love that you and I have, Anna."

"She said that?"

"Took me by surprise," said Robert. "But it got me thinking, too. What we have IS rare. I'm convinced of it. Remember what Sean said about us that day at the hospital?"

Anna nodded. "That no matter what nothing could break us up. We kept finding our way back to each other. Different bonds but always connected - lovers, friends, agents, cops, parents."

"Wow!" said Robin.

"Your godfather is a very wise man," said Anna.

"He also said that if he hadn't broken us up, we would have stayed married," said Robert. "We would have, wouldn't we?"

Anna nodded. She held Robert's gaze. "We … we were perfect. Just perfect."

For a few moments Anna and Robert stayed quiet and unmoving sharing a silent communication between them. Robin looked at her mother then her father and sighed in contentment. She loved a good love story. She heard Andrew sniff. She patted him on the shoulder.

Andrew broke the silence. "What did you say about Mum? I'd like to know."

Robert looked at Anna and said, "Let me tell you about the woman I love, your mother, Anna. Not about my best friend, my lover, the mother of my child or my partner in life and work. I want to tell you about the woman I admire, respect and, most of all, love. Who is Anna Devane? She is a woman of resilient strength, enduring kindness and loyalty and someone who provokes passion in herself and others. Flawed as we all are, but just right for who she was and what she means to me. I love her in every way that love exists between a man and a woman. She is, simply and always, my Anna."

Anna wiped her tears away. "You … you maddening, wonderful man!" Uncaring of their lack of privacy, she wound her arms about Robert's neck and pressed close to him. She kissed him tenderly. After the kiss, she gazed into his face. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you want."

Anna narrowed her eyes. "Anything?"

"The sky and the bank account are the limit!" declared Robert.

"When we get home, the minute we do, get us a marriage license," said Anna. "We'll get married at the Villa."

"Yes!" said Robin. She and Andrew exchanged high fives.

For Robin's ears only, Andrew said, "I bow to the queen of strategy."

"Um, at home?" asked Robert hesitatingly.

"You want to get married somewhere else?" asked Anna. "It's going to be tight but I want it simple anyway. We can pull something together within a few days."

Robert took a deep breath. "How about the, um, ranch?"

"Here?" asked Anna. "I'm not sure."

"What's wrong with it?"

"The ranch doesn't feel right. We don't have history here, do we?"

"No, but does that really matter?" asked Robert. "The … the kids are here. And, um, I don't want to wait, Anna. I can't."

Robert's word made Anna wary. There was something in his tone she didn't like. "What do you mean, you can't wait?"

"Let's go in the bedroom and discuss this," said Robert.

Anna grabbed at Robert's arm. "Is it your cancer? Has … has something turned up? Tell me!"

"Dad has cancer?" asked Robin. "What happened? When?"

"I had cancer but I'm cancer-free now. Honest," said Robert. He looked at Andrew then at Anna. "You know that … I have some goals that I want to … need to accomplish." He stared at Anna willing her to understand what he would not say in front of their son. "Until I can get to that goal, I'd like to have a lot of good memories with you, with our children. Make so many new ones to fill the void of the years we didn't have together. Are you with me?"

Anna's face lost all its previous radiance. She grew pale as she realized what Robert was implying. She nodded. She hugged Robert and placed her head against his chest. The sound of his beating heart gave her a measure of comfort. God willing, his goal wouldn't come to pass with both his and Faison's deaths. She had a little time to think of a way out of that particular dilemma. She had to think of a way.

There came the sound of horse hooves and engines from outside. They all sprang to their feet. Robert and Andrew reached the window first.

"It's Edgar," said Robert.

Andrew opened the door. Edgar and Salim strode in breathless.

"We've been searching for you and you've been here all this time?" asked Edgar.

"Just the last three hours," said Anna.

Robert laughed. "Anna WANTS to get married ASAP! Isn't that GREAT!"

"We have to get back before anything else happens," said Edgar.

"I am truly sorry, Robert," said Salim.

Robert frowned. "What's going on?" He noticed their handcuffs. "You two have something to tell me?"

Edgar broke all the bad news in one long stream. "An assassination attempt was made on Andrew's double. Frisco is in Sydney coordinating things. I sent Vincent to help Frisco but he never arrived. We can't find him. And about Faison. He's on his way here."

This was greeted with stunned silence.

"We have some good news, too," said Salim.

"Mac, Dia and Prunella are at the ranch. The tent is in place. The caterers are all set. The flowers are ordered. The bridal dress is airborne. ETA fourteen hours," supplied Edgar.

There was an explosion of questions and declarations.

"What dress?! What wedding? OUR wedding?" asked Anna.

"You lost Vincent, Edgar?" asked Robin. She didn't waste more words but set to packing. She stomped to the bedroom. They could hear her ranting loudly. "I cannot believe you people! You're supposed to be professionals!"

"We both want to get married, Anna," said Robert. "I'm just a few steps ahead of your schedule."

"How presumptuous and manipulative of you, Robert!" retorted Anna. "What if I HATE the dress?! And our friends, where are they? Hmm?"

"I WAS going to tell you about it," said Robert.

"When?" asked Anna. "You were going to spring it on me like … like an ambush?"

"Papa thinks I've been assassinated?" asked Andrew looking at Salim. He noticed the dried blood on his mentor's face. Andrew's face became stormy. "What happened to you? Who did this?"

Salim said low and slowly. "We must talk, little Sahib."

"Over my dead body," said Edgar holding up their joined hands. "Salim is not saying a word until we get back to the ranch. Everyone in the trucks. Now!"

"I take a little vacation and all hell breaks loose!" groused Robert. "Anna? Let me explain my motives here."

"Not a word, Robert." Anna turned her back on him. "Good thing I hadn't completely unpacked." She went into the other bedroom and got her pack. "Oh, this family of mine!"

The cabin was emptied in record time. The convoy of trucks and trailing horses made their way in a hurry back to the ranch.


	95. Chapter 94

SLD-94 (Book 2 Chapter 34)

**Central Command, Moscow**

The dawn light was only beginning to enter the tall windows lining the long corrider where Constantine Korolev was walking through. Though his steps were light, his heart was heavy and his nerves were stretched tight. Upon receiving word of his son Ivan's injuries, he had returned to Central Command - the heart of the DVX. Ivan was out of surgery but still had not regained consciousness. He was in serious condition but his prognosis was good. About his wife and daughter, there was no news. Not yet.

At the end of the corridor, he knocked on a door labelled "Stairs." After a quick glance around, he opened the door and stepped through.

In the stairway, he went down two flight of stairs snapping his fingers every few seconds. He reached a landing and stopped. He listened.

Another man called out from below, "Constantine?"

"Yes," replied Constantine.

"Full delivery is confirmed."

"Good." Constantine breathed in deeply. Ava had reached Sochi. She and their daughter Nina were together and safe. He began to turn away to return up the stairs then paused. "Piotr, get your family away."

"And you?"

"I will not be leaving. I cannot," said Constantine.

"Will you take care of … the problem?"

"I have no choice," answered Constantine. "Obey my last order. Leave. Today."

Constantine returned to his office. On the way, he passed a woman pushing a cart with crates full of paper. A sign saying "Shredder" swung loosely on the cart.

He removed a slip of paper from his jacket pocket. Casually, he tossed the paper on top of a crate. He barely glanced at the woman as he walked away.

The cart was pushed into an elevator. As the doors closed, the woman palmed the note. It would change hands a few more times until the message, if not the note itself, reached its final destination.

Constantin poured himself some water. He sat down at his desk. He rubbed at his throbbing temples. He took out some headache pills and took them.

He lay back in his chair and closed his eyes. Relieved that his family was safe, he let his mind wander to another topic - his house guest, Cesar Faison, his problem.

After speaking of a traitor, Faison had received a series of calls. He had grown increasingly agitated and distracted with each successive call. Faison had dismissed Constantine. The house staff had told him that Faison had locked himself in his room for some time before leaving the house in a hurry.

Constantine had verified that Faison had left the country. Glancing down at an intelligence report sitting on his desk, he felt he had a good idea where Faison was destined for - Australia.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpio Ranch, Australia<strong>

Robert opened the door to their bedroom laden with a breakfast tray. He closed his eyes and walked backwards into the room.

"Robert, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it bad luck to see the bride on the day of the wedding?" asked Robert. "The wedding is on, yes?"

"Those superstitions have the opposite effect on us - bad luck," said Anna ignoring his real question.

Robert heard the soft padding of Anna's feet on the wood floors. He heard the door lock click into place. Shortly, he felt Anna standing close by. He held his breath but kept his eyes closed.

Anna took the tray from Robert. "You didn't have to sleep in the spare room."

Still with his eyes closed, Robert answered, "My survival instincts kicked in. Why tempt your refined homicidal tendencies?"

"It could have been fun after I cooled down." Anna circled Robert. Her hand grazed against his body as she moved around.

"Wh-what's going on?" asked Robert instantly suspicious.

"Open your eyes."

"I … I don't want to. You're in a strange mood."

"Aren't I allowed? It IS my wedding day."

Robert grinned but still did not open his eyes. "Have a good breakfast, luv and then-"

"Um, no."

"No?"

"I have something to do first."

"What's that besides look gorgeous?"

She placed her palms flat against Robert's back. Her hands glided upwards and stopped at his shoulder. A wry smile appeared on her face as she felt Robert's shoulder muscles tense. She said, "I did a lot of thinking last night."

"So did I," said Robert. "I should have told you about the arrangements earlier. It was wrong of me to ambush you. But all's well that ends well, right?"

"You will always be impossible," said Anna. "I shouldn't bother to expect different."

Robert's voice softened. "You know why I don't want to waste anymore time. It's running out too fast."

"Shhhh. I understand. I do."

"Don't forget to repeat that later, luv."

"Not later."

Robert's eyes snapped open. "What?!"

Anna walked around him. "I realized that I've made mistakes - four times. Today, I'm changing things."

Robert's eyes took her in. He looked for signs of distress or anger and found none. Dressed in her night robe, she stood smiling at him like a kid who had found the cookie jar. His eyes swept around the room. Everything was neat and in its place. Feeling more unnerved by the second, he cleared his throat and said, "Anna, what's going on? What changes? Something about the ceremony?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine with it now. Everything's arranged. I only have to show up," said Anna.

"And you will won't you?"

"Of course. I don't want to disappoint our family and friends," said Anna. She kneaded and rubbed at his shoulders. "You are so tense, Robert."

Robert sighed. "Well, so much to deal with later. We stopped for a bit and things blow up in our faces."

"Relax."

"You've got the magic touch." Robert's eyes shuttered. He shoulders bowed giving in to Anna's massage. "What changes did you want to make? We still have half a day at least."

Anna's voice was a near purr. "Yes, we do. Not a minute to waste."

"The dress will be here in a few hours. Tiffany and Felicia gushed about it enough. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will. Sean knows my tastes pretty well." Anna pressed close to him and gently forced him to walk backwards towards the bed. "The change I have in mind is more … immediate."

Robert's hands found Anna's waist and lingered there. "Does it involve me?"

"Oh, yes," said Anna. She stopped their backwards progress when Robert's legs bumped the foot of the bed. "You see everything about us is backwards but we keep trying to fix things by putting them in the right order thinking that it's the way to fix our, um, backwardness. It's like a self-inflicted curse, Robert."

"Backwards? I'm not following."

"We met, fell madly in love, got married despite not knowing each very well at all, divorced, got to know each other, became best friends, remarried or so we thought," said Anna.

"I … I had our lawyer Roger verify that we are both utterly unattached to any former spouses this time around."

"I commend your forward thinking," said Anna. "Do you want to know my fix to our situation?"

"I can listen to you forever when you're like this."

Anna laughed softly. "I've decided that our backwardness works for us and we shouldn't change it. Therefore, we are having our honeymoon BEFORE the formal ceremony. In fact, right now."

"Technically, it's not a honeymoon if we're not married," said Robert. "But I don't have a problem pretending we are and-"

"No pretense necessary." Anna took Robert's hand in hers. Her face grew serious but her eyes were bright with happiness. She said, "I, Anna, take you, Robert, to be my husband, now and for always, in the good times and the bad, during the calm and the crazy times of our life to come. Together or apart, I promise the things that mean the most to me - love, honesty, loyalty, forgiveness and compassion."

Anna raised their joined hands and kissed Robert's hand. She looked up and into his shining eyes.

He said hoarsely, "I, Robert, take you Anna, to be my wife, my partner, my best friend, my everything. This isn't fair. You had all night to think of your vows."

"Improvise."

Robert grinned then continued, "From this day forward, whatever comes, we stand together in … in joy, love and trust. I love you, Anna, and that will never change. I promise."

Robert echoed Anna's gesture and kissed her hand. They stood close savoring the moment. They couldn't seem to stop smiling at each other.

"You have to believe in your heart that we're married, Robert, or this won't work to lift the curse," said Anna.

"I absolutely do believe. Can I kiss the bride now, Mrs. Scorpio?" asked Robert.

"And then some, Mr. Scorpio."

They fell into each other's arms. Eyes closed. Hands wandered and traveled. Lips met. And the world was shut out for a while.

Unfortunately, the world stops for no one. People went about their lives in every timezone and continent. For most, it was a regular day. For others, it would be an extraordinary one.

* * *

><p><strong>CHIONE Base, Mersin, Turkey<strong>

Charlotte avidly read the emails and other communications as they streamed across her screen. She was running several field operations and the fact that all were proceeding as planned lifted her mood. One notice caught her attention.

She read the message out loud to herself. "Marick plane gone. Flight plan for Australia. Passengers unknown."

"I really should let Alexandra have the day with her sister," said Charlotte.

In her peripheral vision, she spied Peter standing at her doorway with his hand raised as if to knock. "Yes, Peter?"

"How many operatives do you have? They seem to be everywhere," said Peter.

"Only in the places I need them to be," said Charlotte. "I'm familiarizing myself with the operatives we've inherited from Elena's network. Most are quite impressive - retired agents on the payroll, suborned intelligence officers, bribed military officials and a few mid-level politicians with unusually healthy campaign war chests."

Peter came inside and took a seat on the sofa. "Betrayals in her past made Elena exceedingly careful of recruitment. She avoided the ideological zealots and stayed with those she could control by various means."

"A wise policy," replied Charlotte. "I thought you would be in your lab for the rest of the week. What with your client doubling their order."

"I will be. I'm having a break," said Peter. "I also wanted to thank you for your assistance in the matter."

"Your work funds our very existence," said Charlotte. "And, we all must work together, don't we?"

"We should also get to know each other better," said Peter. "You know more about me than I know about you."

"I've led a very dull life in prison."

"I doubt that."

"I assure you I was indeed incarcerated."

"From Elena, I know some things about Helena's past history but you are an enigma," said Peter.

"I am as what I appear to be."

"No. What you choose to present is what I am allowed to see," said Peter. "You are confident, intelligent, charming, witty and ambitious but you are also very closed off. There's a part of you that no one sees, isn't there?"

"I forget you're a trained psychiatrist. You don't miss much," said Charlotte evading actually answering the question.

"Professional reflexes and habits are hard to shake or stop," said Peter. "However, I won't delve too deeply. I shall respect your boundaries and earn your trust. However, I do expect reciprocity."

"I agree," said Charlotte. "And in the spirit of beginning a rapprochement, I will tell you how I found your past."

Peter grinned. "As I recall, you said that I had been sloppy. I may have been. I'm a doctor not a spy. I must have left quite a trail."

"Only if one knew what to look for," said Charlotte. "I was investigating someone else and found you instead."

"Interesting. Who were you looking for?"

"Your cousin, Cesar Faison." Charlotte watched Peter's reaction. His expression lost all animation. "In the few people who have encountered him, he always elicits such strong reactions."

"He's not one to be trifled with. Leave him alone and he will do the same to you."

"Everyone has a weakness even him," countered Charlotte. "For various reasons, I cannot leave him to his own devices."

"Can't you not be glad to simply be alive?"

"Like you are?"

"If he ever finds out what I did to Robin Scorpio, he won't rest until I've paid," said Peter. "Permanently."

"But you kept her imprisoned with impunity."

"Desperation not impunity," said Peter. "I wanted to prove to him that my work was effective. That's all. Things spiralled out of control. I never ever meant to harm her."

"You kept her alive to protect your own neck?"

"Yes."

"Why keep her? Why not return her?"

"Her recovery was too long. I wasn't even sure if Robin WOULD wake up," said Peter clearly agitated. "By the time she did, my … my double was established."

"It was too late to repair the damage and if you tried, Faison would have known."

Peter nodded. "I treated her as best as I could. I even toyed with the idea of … of using Compound A to mold her into someone else."

"It could have killed her," said Charlotte.

"Combined with the effects of HIV on her body, yes, I believe it would have. I don't know how she survived at all the first time."

"She's very strong-willed and brave."

"I'm relieved she's off my hands now," confessed Peter. "One less thing for Cesar to kill me for."

"Are you referring to your treatment of Robin's mother, Anna, while she was at Skyview?"

"I left too many notes on the trail didn't I?" asked Peter. "I thought they would have incinerated everything after the sanitarium closed."

"You did not account for an overly dedicated archivist. Many records and documents were stored at the local library. Ready and waiting to be found by me," said Charlotte. "You were a prominent citizen, Peter."

Peter shrugged. "I did my early work there and left in disgrace. One would think they would want nothing to do with me."

"Your amnesia serum was effective. It prolonged Anna's amnesia," said Charlotte.

"The treatment was unfinished. She made treatment difficult. She fought back. No one wanted to help me with her," said Peter. "Obviously, she is no longer an amnesiac."

"No but according to my sources she is still prone to seizures. Some parts of her memory may still be broken or missing," said Charlotte. "Are the seizures a side effect?"

"I'm not sure. I never intend long term harm to my patients, Charlotte," said Peter. "If only I'd known who she really was. Faison asked me to look out for her until he could come and get her himself. I did. He never told me that he was in love with her."

"If he had, would you have refrained from giving her the amnesia serum?" asked Charlotte. "Would your fear of Faison have overriden your … desires?"

"In that instance, yes. I'm not a fool or a courageous man, Charlotte," said Peter.

"Anna and Alex seem to attract the most … devoted of men. It is a continual source of amusement for me," noted Charlotte. "Why didn't Faison get Anna sooner? She was in Skyview for months."

"Who knows. When he did come for her, she'd already escape and I had to get away myself."

"And you did not try to find her?"

"I was too busy trying to survive myself," said Peter. "I watched the newspapers. But with no news about her for more than three months, I assumed she was either dead, in hiding or reunited with her family. I put her out of my mind. I had my research to see to."

"Is it coincidence that the treatment you began on the mother reached fruition with the daughter?"

"It is a tragic one to my mind," said Peter.

"You never not once knew that Anna was Robin's mother?"

Peter shook his head. "Cesar referred to her only as Anna. I knew her as Tessa or Natalie. And, physically, she was changed - gaunt, underweight, very pale, strong but very thin. I never studied the pictures that Robin had wanted to have of her family."

"You wanted professional distance from your prisoner."

Peter nodded. "A coping mechanism. If I didn't see that Robin had connections to the outside world, it made maintaining her captivity … easier to bear for me. When Elena showed me a picture of her, I recognized her."

"And the pieces of the past and the present coalesced into a very different picture."

"Then Eve goes off and DIES!" railed Peter. "The cover identity had worked for years. No one was the wiser. And … and she was happy. She had a family, a child of her own. I left her alone to have that life. I did what I thought was right! What happened to her is … is not MY fault!"

Through this tirade, Charlotte remained silent watching the play of emotions on Peter's face and form. The less he knew of Helena's part in the unmasking of his doppelganger, Eve, the better. Of course, it was one tidbit of information that Charlotte could find useful to employ some day if her partners proved difficult.

* * *

><p><strong>Paris, France<strong>

The shabbily dressed elderly woman small valise in hand made slow progress across the lobby of a rundown hotel in the poorer section of the city. Its walls were decorated with chipped paint, peeling wallpaper and faded art prints that were probably in vogue in the fifties. Buckets could be seen strategically positioned to catch the rain from the leaky roof. The woman reached the ancient elevator. She sighed gratefully as it began to ascend seemingly by centimeters instead of meters.

Once in her room, Helena Cassadine removed her faded overcoat and nearly flung her dirty shoes out the window. From her valise she removed some bread, cheese and bottled water. A folded newspaper was set aside for later reading. The journey by car had been uneventful but tiring. She would eat and then sleep for a very long time.

Conclave was tomorrow. After rest and time to think and plan, she vowed to be ready for the assembly. She would be prepared to fight, debate and even beg should that serve her purposes best. Most of all she would best Thanos D'Ercy at his own game. Who did he think he was facing? Helena Valakos Cassadine was a woman to inspire respect and fear. She bowed to no one.


	96. Chapter 95

SLD-95 (Book 2 Chapter 35)

**Airborne Over Australia**

The private plane knifed through the clouds like a bullet. In the main passenger cabin, Cesar Faison held the phone in one hand and a smoking cigar in the other. At the moment, he was having a heated call.

"Are you certain without a doubt about your information?" he asked.

"Yes. You wanted a thorough analysis and report on Peter. In the course of that research, I came across these other vectors. I've checked each one through at least three independent sources," came Donatella's voice. "Granted, they are circumstantial. However, one incident can be ignored. Three cannot. Taken all together, the picture formed is compelling."

"All this time Constantine has been plotting against me? I trained him myself. Why?" asked Faison. "I find it difficult to believe."

"Perhaps in the beginning he was loyal but not any longer. Why not put him to a test?" asked Donatella.

"I want to know who turned him against me? Who was it? Was it Hans and his cabal of traitors?"

"Constantine helped Hans in the past however I do not believe that he was ever truly a part of Hans' main group," said Donatella. "I suspect that Constantine is working for his own ends."

"I sense Scorpio's hand in this," said Faison.

"I find that unlikely in the extreme," said Donatella. "At no time in his past history has Scorpio shown an inclination to be a … a master puppeteer. Nor does he have the requisite ambition and guile."

"If not him, then Sean Donely," said Faison. "He has the means and the nature."

"He is an unlikely candidate given his age and his other business interests. Besides, if he hurts you, it will be like hurting himself. I do not believe he would take that risk," said Donatella. "There is one other possibility."

"What?"

"Not what but who - Anna Devane."

Faison hand seemed to spasm and his cigar shook. He managed to say, "No, not Anna."

"She played you for a besotted fool not once but three times," said Donatella. "Who is to say she is not again? She is certainly clever enough to devise this plan."

"What would her motivation be?" asked Faison. "It is nonsense."

"Cesar, lift the blinders from your eyes!"

"My vision, dear cousin, is quite clear where Anna is concerned. I am fully aware of her deceit and how skillful a web she weaves. But I also know that she is not deceitful without cause."

"I can think of several reasons. Revenge. A mother's need to protect her children. Hatred."

"She does NOT hate me," said Faison.

"But neither does she love you."

"She is not IN love with me, no. There is a fine distinction." Faison pursed his lip. "She has made her … preference obvious." He waved his hand dismissively. "It is NOT Anna. Put her off your calculation."

"But she-"

"No! All she wants is to be a mother and … soon a wife. She is not plotting my downfall," said Faison. "But two people come to mind."

"Who?"

"Helena and Charlotte," said Faison. "Put them in your calculation. Now, let us discuss Peter."

"You have reviewed the information I gave you?"

"Yes. I agree. He is a problem."

"What do you propose to do?"

"Seek out others who hate him more than I do to do the job," said Faison. "It's a tactic once used on me to unexpected effect by Sean and Robert."

"I feel that Charlotte Devane must be attended to," said Donatella. "She is too clever and brazen for her own good."

"The problem with clever people is that they forget that there will always be someone cleverer than they are," said Faison. "She will be dealt with."

* * *

><p><strong>Gem HQ, Milton Keynes<strong>

Warren entered Arnold Vandenberg's office. Inside he found Chase and Arn deep in conference.

"Warren, I'm just updating Arn on Minerva," said Chase. "Have a seat."

"Uh, I have an update, too."

"Let me go first," said Chase. "I've instructed Chemical Research to reverse engineer the next batch of Compound A that comes in. I've increased the size of the order to allow for test samples."

"We've tried analyzing it before. We never could get it right," said Arn.

"That was years ago. We have better equipment and better personnel," replied Chase. "Let give it a try. If we fail, then I'm prepared to offer Sinclair a buy out price for it including any manufacturing process he employs."

"It's no good," said Warren.

"What's no good?" asked Arn.

"The vial of Compound A Sinclair delivered," said Warren. "The imprints don't last."

Chase straightened in his chair. He gave Warren all his attention. "What's wrong with it? Did you follow Sinclair's directions?"

"To the letter," said Warren. "I personally administered the first dose to the subject. We waited the requisite hours. The subject was in the mental, emotional and physical state as Sinclair described for that step. We then began the same knowledge transfer and training procedures that we use for Compound X."

"Go on," urged Arn.

"The subject made it through the knowledge transfer portion fine. She remembered everything she heard and saw with near perfect recall," said Warren. "She was moved on to the training phase. As is our normal course, I would periodically test her knowledge transfer status with questions becoming progressively difficult. By the time she reached Training 2, I had added testing for Training 1 material. This is the same thing we've done over and over again."

"Did she have issues with recall? Is she unbalanced?" asked Arn.

"The knowledge recall becomes faulty and as of twenty minutes ago, she's forgotten EVERY bit of knowledge transferred. All of it," said Warren.

"That can't be!" exclaimed Chase.

"Ditto for the training knowledge. She's also experiencing memories - her own real ones - coming back to her bit by bit," said Warren. "As far as I'm concerned Compound A is a dud."

"There had to have been a mistake," insisted Chase. "Compound A is the BASE of Compound X. If there was something wrong with A, wouldn't it have shown up in X by now?"

"Yesterday, I released a Compound X-influenced agent into the field, Chase. The one for the Hornsby project," said Warren. "He passed all our exit testing - knowledge transfer, training, operations briefing. He passed everything. I can't believe that Compound X is the problem here. Maybe Sinclair made a mistake. Compound A is an old … old recipe."

"Sinclair is not an idiot," said Chase. "He wouldn't give us anything less than what we ordered. We've never had a problem before."

"He's slipping, Chase," said Arn. "Look at the mess in Vladivostok."

"I'm just as upset about that as you are, Arn, but we can't cut Sinclair loose. Not yet," said Chase.

"When is the next batch due? Maybe, this first one was a fluke," said Warren.

"In one week," answered Chase. "For now, continue using Compound X."

"We should tell him about his bad product," said Warren.

"No. I want to test Sinclair," said Arn. "Let's see if he catches the mistake or apologizes."

"You don't like him," said Chase.

"I didn't like how we got acquainted. Anything tainted by the DVX rubs me the wrong way," said Arn. "Is there anything else, Warren?"

"No. That's my update," said Warren. "I have to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

After Warren left, Chase closed and locked his door. Arn's casual expression did not fool him. Chase said, "You don't think it was a fluke do you?"

Arn shook his head. "Compound A never worked except for that one time - Test Case Eve. We've tweaked it. Sinclair tried to change it. Nothing worked but we KNOW it CAN work. What was so special about Eve? Why didn't Sinclair replicate that test? I think he's hiding something."

"Why?"

"Little things that are coming together in my head," said Arn. "SInclair wasn't entirely truthful to Hunter. In fact, he misled our team to their deaths."

"That's harsh."

"Not harsh enough," said Arn. "I have to go back to the old notes about Eve. Maybe there's something we missed."

"Or I could drop Ross' request. Then we wouldn't need Compound A," offered Chase.

"I've come around to your way of thinking, Chase, on Guardian. We need it,"

"What changed your mind?"

"We're taught that information is power. But recently, I was shown that information could be a very intimidating weapon," said Arn. "At the airport, I told you that I was visited by one of Scorpio's people."

Chase nodded.

"I had no idea who he was. But he knew who I was and what we do," said Arn. "I haven't felt that out of balance and afraid for a long time."

"He could have been bluffing or fishing for information."

"No. He was rock-solid sure of every word he was saying," said Arn. "I had a lot of time to think things through on the plane. The information about me had to come from somewhere. And, the details about what we do, we're about as shadowy as they come. We take enormous pains to stay in the background, not reveal any more than what we have to. But with proper analysis, any secret can be ferreted out." Arn looked directly at Chase. "I think Guardian knows about us."

"No way."

"We need to see what it knows and make adjustments on our end. There's only one way to know for sure and that's to have access to Guardian."

"If Compound A doesn't work out, then what?" asked Chase. "Your preferred solution of gaining the knowledge in-house is doable but, Arn, it'll take years."

"I found a shortcut," said Arn.

"Robert Scorpio?"

"Yes. We need to get close, cultivate his social circle. Find out what we can help him with," said Arn.

"Well, we have Sean on our side," said Chase. "There's one more person I'd like to recruit to be a friendly ally - Frisco Jones. He's leaving the service. You and I both know that re-entering civilian life can be an adjustment. We can … help him adjust."

* * *

><p><strong>Sydney General Hospital, Sydney, Australia - 9AM<strong>

Vincent adjusted his amber sunglasses pretending to peer into the vending machine's dubious selection. He had styled his hair differently and stopped shaving. It made for a marked difference in his appearance. He loitered by the machine until all the WSB agents save their superior had left the room they had put into use as a makeshift office. Down the hallway, he could see the secure ward where Andrew's double lay recovering. Vincent sidled over to the door and stepped inside.

"Frisco?" he asked.

Frisco looked up, "Can I help you?"

"Felicia must have told you about me." Vincent extended a hand. "I'm Vincent Cassini."

Frisco shook his hand and peered at his face. "I've read your dossier. Why the disguise?"

"Long story."

"Where have you been? People are going nuts looking for you."

"That is part of the long story," said Vincent.

"And you couldn't check in beforehand?"

Vincent shook his head. "I need to speak with Ivan. Is he conscious?"

"I think so," said Frisco. "Listen, Anna needs you back at the ranch ASAP. I'm leaving here in an hour. You can come with me."

"I cannot," said Vincent.

"The long story?"

"Can you let C and C know my status?"

Frisco nodded. Vincent left the room. When Raine's face appeared, he said, "Hi, Raine. I have the prodical shepherd on site."

Dani nodded. "Details?"

"No idea. He said he had a long story to tell."

"At least I'll have something to tell Robin," said Raine "She calls me every fifteen minutes."

Frisco grinned. "Yeah, sounds like my godchild. Very conscientious."

"That's not the word I would use," said Raine. "I can already tell she's different than Eve."

"Really?"

"Robin will simply not take no for an answer. Eve was more serene by comparison."

Frisco laughed out loud. "I'd never call Robin serene. I ought to warn you that, ah, she can be more stubborn than her parents combined."

"Anything else?"

"Sorry. The Robin I remember best was a teenager. I expect she's a lot different now," said Frisco. His expression turned serious. "Kids grow up so fast. You blink and they're in their twenties. You wonder where all the time went." Frisco blinked and seemed to realize where he was. "Anyway, expect a call from Vincent."

"Will do. Thanks, Frisco."

Frisco held up the front page of the local paper so Raine could see it. "Seen this?"

The headline read: Famous assassin fells DigiMaze founder.

Frisco added, "It says that Scarecrow has taken responsibility for the failed assassination attempt. It also says that Scarecrow send a note to the reporter confessing that he was responsible for the murder of that Greek tycoon Pompey Valakos and murder of five men in Vladivostok."

Raine groaned. "We didn't know about the blame game in Vladivostok."

"This is a smear campaign all the way," said Frisco. "What are you doing about it?"

"Right now, nothing but ignoring it," said Raine. "We're more worried about the still footage from the Foundation. More and more prints are leaking out. One day they may get lucky and identify one of us who were there. I can't hide behind diplomatic immunity anymore."

"Any leads to the leakers?"

"Jackie Templeton traced the pictures to several wire services. Someone posts pictures anonymously. The press agencies confirm the pictures then they're printed everywhere," said Raine. "The actual trail of the leak is hard to find under all the noise."

"I'll keep an eye out on my end. Whoever they are, they're bound to make a mistake," said Frisco.

* * *

><p>Vincent closed the door and approached Ivan's bedside. Fortunately, Ivan was awake if groggy. Vincent leaned close to Ivan's ear and began to speak in Russian.<p>

"Listen. I've had contact from your mother. She and Nina are in Sochi. Both safe at the family house," said Vincent.

Ivan started to speak.

"Shhhh. Your father sent her away. Told her to run," said Vincent. "Our connection was poor. She gave me a name - Joe Skinner - and a number. I've called the number and so far no contact back."

Ivan tried to rise. Vincent put a hand on his chest. Ivan laid back.

"I will see Ava and Nina out of Sochi. I promise," said Vincent. "I have not heard from Mama myself. That is concerning. I will be flying out to Turkey today. I do not want to wait for this Skinner person."

Ivan spluttered. "My father?"

"Still in Moscow," said Vincent.

"Papa won't … can't leave. He will stay and … and do his duty," said Ivan. "What happened?"

"Aunt Ava said Faison knew something. Your father ordered her out to deliver something to Skinner while she was still free to travel," said Vincent. He took a card out his pocket with a phone number scribbled on it and handed it to Ivan. "Memorize this. You will be able to leave messages for me and retrieve messages I may have for you using the code on the card. I'll check that number at least every other day. I will leave a message for you when I check in."

Ivan clutched at Vincent's sleeve. "Thank you."

"Of course. This is family."

"And Aunt Pavla?"

"I cannot contact her or Papa today. I won't worry yet," said Vincent. "I will have some friends check on them. You get well."

"The boy double?"

"I believe he will live," said Vincent. "Andrew is safe at another location."

SHRACK!

The window glass cracked then shattered. Instinctively, Vincent grabbed his cousin and they hit the floor as several more bullets were fired into the room.

BANG!

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Scorpio - 6 PM (10AM Down Under)<strong>

The first set of wedding guests came in via the loggia. They passed through the dining room where the large trestle table was bedecked in linen, tableware, flatware and a beautiful centerpiece. Two monitors were hung against the wall. Several cubes hung from the ceiling.

From the kitchen drifted the smells of a delicious dinner. Two chefs buzzed around the counters preparing a feast. There would be buffet style service with seating in the dining room.

They all goggled at the reaaranged living room. The enormous monitor screen hung down from the ceiling. The couch and love seat and armchairs had been repositioned to have the monitor in full view. Short tables with cube like objects atop them were arranged in front of the various seating choices.

"Tracy, Edward and the others will be here later. We're early I know," said Tiffany.

"But we couldn't wait," said Bobbie.

"We don't want to miss a thing," said Felicia.

Dani began giving a detailed description of what the cube cameras did what as the wedding guests found their seats. "Since the wedding is so last minute, we've designed a camera system that allows for both sides to interact with each other in as near real time as possible. Using the remote, the large screen can be used to display one large picture the four smaller pictures below the larger one. You'll be able to see multiple locations at any time. The cube cameras can be, ah, pointed at whatever room or person you want to talk to. Select the room or person and the system will find the objective and activate the nearest camera." Dani began activating the equipment. "Okay, it's on."

Felicia picked up the remote and began to check out what rooms had what images.

"I want to see her when she sees the dress," said Maxie. "I checked. It's there!"

"Besides, we wanted to start the party early," said Monica.

The main screen came to life. They could see Robin, Alex and Anna in what looked like a messy room. In a bathrobe with damp hair, Anna was tidying up the bed. Impatiently, Robin held up a garment bag.

"Mom, we should have had a test fitting earlier," said Robin.

"I was … was busy," said Anna. She put a crushed pillow under the coverlet. "But we have the time now."

BEEP. BEEP.

Robin's head turned and she was looking towards the camera. "I think the camera's on. The green light is flashing."

Everyone at the villa began to say hi and hello at the same time but the pickup at the ranch side wasn't activated yet.

"Robin, turn the monitor on over there so we can see them," said Alex.

Robin's face loomed large as she faced the camera above the monitor. "Open sesame!" Her face broke into a wide smile. "Oh, my gosh! You're all there!"

Anna rushed over and hugged Robin as they greeted their friends and family. The chatter quieted down in time.

"I just don't believe it," said Monica. "You're really there, Robin. Our Robin."

Robin nodded. "Yes, Doctor Quartermaine, it's me."

"Monica, please," said Monica. "You do look remarkably alike."

"I'm so sorry about Alan. I can't believe he's gone," said Robin.

"He lives on in his patients, the family and the pavilion will make sure that no one forgets him," said Monica.

Bobbie put in, "Robin, you look younger than Eve. And you're so thin. When are you coming home?"

Robin and Anna shared a glance. Robin answered. "Soon."

"We have to figure out a few little things like who she's going to be," said Anna. She hugged Robin to her. "Oh, everybody, I have to apologize for this rush wedding. I wish we were all together."

"The point is to get married," said Bobbie.

"We do expect a wild reception when you get back," added Tiffany. "No holds barred, you understand?"

"Done!" exclaimed Anna. "How's Patrick? Emma? We left in such a rush."

"Patrick is busying himself with work. I've had to force him off the surgery rotation twice," said Monica. "He needs time. We all do."

Tiffany added. "Emma's fine. No shortage of minders or sitters."

Maxie's high pitched voice was heard. "Can we please get to the dress?"

They all laughed.

"Okay, okay," said Anna.

She made a show of unzipping the garment bag. With Robin holding the hanger steady, Anna pulled the bag off. The dress poured out of the dress and over the bed.

The ladies at the Villa held their breath. This was the moment of truth. Anna lifted the dress and pressed it against her. She studied her image in the mirror.

"It's modern," said Anna.

Robin narrowed her eyes at the dress. "Is that the current fashion?"

"You don't like it?" squealed Maxie.

"Don't listen to me. I'm so behind on … on everything," said Robin.

"Who picked it out?" asked Anna.

Fingers pointed at Tiffany.

"Wait a cotton pickin' minute, it was a group activity," said Tiffany.

"Yes, but-" began Felicia.

"I fell for this WONDERFUL dress, Anna. It would have looked DIVINE on you but no one voted for it," said Tiffany.

"There was a vote?" asked Robin.

"Not exactly a vote," said Felicia. "Sean was supposed to decide you see."

"Sean?" asked Anna. She turned this way and that still studying herself with the dress against her body.

"That man could not make up his mind. We had to buy five dresses, bring them to the house and force him to choose," said Tiffany.

"It was a huge decision for Sean," said Felicia. "Do you like it?"

Anna faced the camera and grinned. "Yeah, I do. Now that I've got the dress, I'm ready to get married."

Robin said, "Third time is the charm, Mom."

Anna laughed. "Yes, it is. After dragging my feet on this decision, I feel like I'm already married. Let's do it formally and then we'll party!"


	97. Chapter 96

SLD-96 (Book 2 Chapter 36)

**Scorpio Ranch**

Making their way to the flower-bedecked dais, Mac patted Robert's shoulder. "How can you be nervous?"

"I'm not," said Robert. "Where is my drink?"

At that moment, Andrew came up to them a fizzing drink in a glass in one hand. "Your order - one Red Bull."

Robert gulped the drink down. He surveyed the arriving guests who were finding their seats. They were family friends who lived in the area and a cluster of distant relations. The rest of the ranch team were on perimeter patrol.

At the villa, the guests munched on appetizers in the living and wandered through the living room. There were more people now and the festive air was evident. Plus, the wine had already begun to flow.

"Nervous about the wedding night, Robert?" asked Sean. His image appeared on a monitor set up on the dais.

"Absolutely not," said Robert. "It's unexpected guests that have me concerned."

"Everything is going to go on rails, Robbie," said Mac. "Stay positive."

"You do remember my last wedding?" asked Robert.

"You've left instructions to shoot on sight if Faison shows up. Relax will you?"

"Back up! What about Faison?" asked Sean.

"The cockroach is supposedly on his way here," replied Robert.

"How did he find out? This thing wasn't announced publicly."

Robert said, "There was a mole. Sent word to Faison but we found out about it."

"Then why have the wedding there? There's better security here," said Sean.

"Time, Sean. There's no perfect time. You have to make the time or lose that window of opportunity. I'm tired of falling behind," said Robert. "Besides, the kids are both here. If I delayed, who knows if Robin would have been around."

Tiffany's face entered the picture. "What? Robin's not coming home?"

"Now she is but it was touch and go for a while," said Robert.

"Honey," said Tiffany. "Anna wants to talk to you before the ceremony. In the study."

"I'll be back, Robert." Sean and Tiffany's images left the monitor to be replaced by a view of the living room and the laughing guests.

Andrew added quietly. "Father, Salim's secured at the other ranch. A tranquilizer has been given. I should not expect problems from him."

"There better not be any problems," said Robert. He looked hard at his son. "After the wedding, we're going to talk about Salim. There has to be something we can do for him."

"I won't … can't do anything for him. Perhaps a specialist," replied Andrew. "Can't he stay home to Calais and be with his family. We can cut off all network access and-"

"If Salim was a lone person, I would be fine with returning him home but he's not one man," said Robert. "He's got a large family and leads a large and skillful sect. That sect will obey his orders to the letter. It's not right to do nothing for Salim. He wants to be helped. He asked to be helped."

In the background, the music began to play.

"Wait, isn't that early?" asked Robert.

"The musicians are just setting up," called out Paster Everson walking up the center aisle. "Don't worry, Robert. Enjoy the day!"

"From your lips to up there," muttered Robert.

"Okay, bro, let's have a seat," said Mac. "You'd think you'd be used to this by now."

"I'll feel better after the ceremony."

Genji came running phone in hand. "Robert! It's Andre."

Robert took the phone and turned off the speakerphone. He put the phone to his ear. "Andre?"

Not able to hear the other end of the conversation, Mac and Andrew could only wait and worry.

"Talk about bad timing," said Robert. "I'll talk to him here. Can you confirm the, uh, problem? You know what to do. Bye, Andre."

Robert handed the phone back to Genji and said, "Expect Frisco and Vincent via helicopter. They're on the way here. Possibly with trouble right behind them." Robert looked at his brother and son. "Is it too much to expect a trouble-free wedding?"

Anna shooed everyone out of the bedroom. Sean waited on the monitor. This was one conversation she wanted to have in private.

She faced the monitor and said, "Hi from your least favorite person."

"Never that," said Sean with forced casualness. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize about blowing up at you and … and keeping you out of things," said Anna. "No way to treat a friend."

"We've never been shy about expressing ourselves have we?" asked Sean. "I remember the first time you lost your temper with me."

Anna laughed. "I thought it was part of my training, you dolt! Lucky I didn't get caught for shoplifting."

"I was pulling your leg. How was I to know that you'd take it as a challenge?"

"Well, I had no sense of humor about my WSB training."

"Try grim."

"It was my chance to have a better life. I wasn't going to blow it."

"You know you didn't," said Sean. "You tackled anything I threw your way. I didn't always like your methods but the results were … spectacular. The good old days, eh."

"Old and not always good," said Anna. "Speaking of the past, I, ah, made a promise to Robert. No more secrets."

Sean nodded. "The Pax Scorpio? Yeah, we all know about it."

"I don't want anything to come between us ever again and that … that includes you," said Anna.

"Me?"

"I want to tell him why I … I became a double agent. The real reason and-"

"No. Let it lie." Sean added, "How much do you remember about the job?"

"I forced myself to forget as much as I can. Then the amnesia and the reprogramming brought a lot back - my childhood, training and all of that. But it's in pieces and I think out of order," confessed Anna.

"Like a patchwork quilt?"

"Yeah."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"Of course not," said Anna. "I don't WANT to remember any of it."

"Then I don't see any reason to dredge it all up," said Sean. "What difference could it make now? How likely is Robert going to ask about the past? You two have moved on."

"This is our third chance. I can't … won't let anything pull us apart. And you know what Robert is like about secrets," said Anna. "So, I'm asking you as my former boss to let me tell him what I know."

"Oh, Anna! Think! He's going to dig and dig until he gets all the answers," said Sean.

"You're not giving him enough credit. How many WSB secrets is still in HIS head? Or yours? None of us has ever revealed half of what we know," said Anna. "Besides, it's an old operation. I didn't finish it, did I? What harm could it do to current WSB operations? Nothing!"

"No. That's final, Anna," insisted Sean. "Trust me. Let it rest in the past. Forget any of it ever happened."

Anna persisted, "Please, Sean, I'm begging you. For once, I'm thinking of MY personal happiness. You told me over and over to separate my personal feelings from my job. I've done that. Until now. I was in the field. I don't know much anyway."

"But I do, Anna. Robert will come to me for answers that I can't … won't give him. Ever."

"My early missions aren't even in the system. I checked," said Anna.

"Not everything is in the system," said Sean.

"So what? The missions are over," said Anna not letting the matter slide.

"NO! You will not tell him anything. He's accepted the story this far," said Sean. "Why are we even having this conversation? Get married and enjoy your life, Anna. You've more than earned it."

"What are you hiding?" asked Anna studying Sean's every expression.

"I'm trying to give you good advice as one friend to another," said Sean. His expression hardened. "As your former superior, my advice is to take your friend's advice."

"You know I hate it when people try to stall."

"You are the most infuriating woman!" roared Sean.

There came a knock on the door. Tiffany's voice came through loud and clear, "Honey! Are you all right in there?"

"Yeah, just peachy," said Sean. "I'll be done in a minute, sweetheart." He jerked a thumb at the door. "For the sake of MY personal happiness, do you think I would tell her everything? You, me and Robert are the lucky ones. We got out and we have families and people we love. The WSB is … is a whole different world than what we have now. I prefer this world." He sighed. "Think of it this way. You were doing a job. The job is done. You've got another job. You don't need the extra baggage. No one else needs to know how you got rid of the luggage."

Guests peered and squinted into the afternoon sky as the helicopter swept over them and hovered on the lawn. Frisco and Vincent stepped out. Two men carried out a stretcher. Mac met them and led them into the study. On the stretcher, Ivan dozed under heavy sedation. He was taken to an upstairs bedroom. The helicopter with its two passengers left as quickly as it had arrived.

"Always one for an entrance," said a grinning Robert as he clasped Frisco's hand and pulled him close for hug. "Good to see you."

"A little more gray than last time," said Frisco. "We left a mess at the hospital."

"Why was it imperative we bring Ivan here?" asked Vincent.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Frisco.

Robert checked his watch. "More details later. For now, getting you three here was the only thing to do."

"Robert, I cannot stay. I have to-" began Vincent.

"To see a Mr. Skinner," said Robert.

"Yes."

Robert smiled. "You're looking at him."

"Am I going to need an aspirin?" asked Frisco.

Robert continued, "Vincent, I've sent people to see to your mother and sister immediate safety. If necessary, they will be taken to a … a safer location. Ava's timing has always been impeccable. But this time, it's ridiculous. Why does she want an extraction now?"

"I'm not sure. All she would say is that Faison knew … knew something. She had a delivery for you," said Vincent.

"A delivery? Her exact words?"

"Yes," said Vincent. "How do you know her?"

"That's a long story."

"Another one? Great," said Frisco.

"Faison's on his way here. We think anyway. No firm reports of his whereabouts have come in. I have to assume he'll cause some kind of trouble," said Robert. "Frisco, check in with Anna. She hasn't see you in forever."

"I'm prepared to be overwhelmed," said Frisco with a grin.

"Vincent, I promise a better explanation after I get married," said Robert.

"Do you have contact with MY mother, Robert?" asked Vincent.

"Ah, I'd rather not say right now," said Robert. "Look, help my daughter out on checking the preparations before she drives everyone crazy." He gripped Vincent's shoulder. "You know that I take care of my own, right?"

Vincent nodded. "I should assume that Ivan's mother and sister will be fine?"

"That would be a good bet to make if I was a betting man."

RAP. RAP

"There's the daughter," said Robert as he opened the door.

"Are they here?!" asked Robin excitedly barging through the door. "Frisco!" She ran into her godfather's open arms.

"The one and only!" said Frisco. His arms tightened around the woman he's known from childhood. "You're really here."

"People keep saying that today," said Robin.

"We … we went through quite a scare, sweetheart," said Frisco. His brows went up as he watched Robin give Vincent a brief but obviously territorial kiss. "People don't tell me anything."

"Maybe you just don't listen," said Robert.

Robin put a hand each on Frisco and Vincent. "Mom is waiting for you upstairs, Frisco. C'mon!"

Robert watched as the room emptied. Once alone, he closed and locked the door. He contacted Andre. "Point of no return?"

"I would say so," came Andre's voice.

"When do you have extraction timed for?"

"Sometime in the next eight hours."

"That long?"

"Heloise wants to be on site to run the operation."

"Not you?"

"With Conclave imminent and Nikolas here at the estate, we felt that running their security was a higher priority so I stayed."

"She doesn't want you in the field," said Robert. "Not with all the rumors flying about."

"It has to be Charlotte or Helena or both," said Andre. "We've given them too much rope and too much time."

"Agreed," said Robert. "It's time we paid attention to outstanding business."

Andre chuckled. "Uh, don't forget to get married first."

"My kids are excellent minders. They've got this thing planned in fifteen minute increments," said Robert. "Third time's the charm. I know it is."

* * *

><p>Frisco returned Anna's embrace with equal enthusiasm. "Almost seems like the old days."<p>

"Almost. So good to see you. It's been ages. Literally," said Anna with a beaming smile. She took him by the hand and led him to the sofa. A quick glance told her the monitor and camera were off. "Sit down."

Frisco sat down. He was studying her as she was him.

"First, I want to thank you, Frisco. For helping Robert find me, looking out for me when I couldn't and for looking after Andrew," said Anna.

"You'd do the same for me and more," said Frisco. "I mean you and Robert and Sean looked out for Felicia and the baby when I wasn't around. And Mac, god, I can't even look him in the eye for everything he's done. But I'm coming home and somehow I hope that I can make amends."

"You are? Finally?"

Frisco nodded. "I gotta stop running some time."

"Is that what you were doing?"

"At first it was the job then Andrew and now it's time for me and Felicia," said Frisco. "Maybe I finally grew up like everyone else does."

"The Bureau is rather selfish. It uses up agents and leaves them little for themselves," said Anna. "Don't look back, Frisco. Once you leave, that's it."

"I'm going to try. But I haven't had good role models for that," said Frisco. "It gets in the blood and stays there."

Anna smiled ruefully. "I know."

"Felicia's been there for me. No matter what she stuck to me, to us," said Frisco. "And I promised her I'd try with … with Maxie. It's past time. I'll just have to duck when she starts throwing things."

"I think you'll be surprised, Frisco. Maxie's changed a lot," said Anna.

"Good or bad?"

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise," said Anna. "Be patient with her."

"Got the rest of my life," replied Frisco. "Felicia says that they're getting along better."

Anna nodded. "I think so."

"Good. As long as Felicia's happy, I'm happy."

"I remember when you started at the Bureau. You and Felicia were so … so positive that you two would make it. Sean, Robert and I hoped you would but we knew what a strain the service puts on marriages no matter how strong or committed."

"Lot of bumps along the way but I never doubted what I felt for Felicia. That feeling never left," said Frisco. "Same thing that you and Robert have."

RAP. RAP.

Robin ducked her head in and said, "Twenty minutes, Mom."

"Okay!" said Anna. "Frisco, can you help me down? Clear the way."

"Sure," said Frisco. "Who's giving you away? Andrew?"

"No. He's standing with Robert and Mac."

"Since Sean did the honors last time, it's my turn."

Anna beamed. "I would love it."

"Shall we?" asked Frisco offering his arm.


	98. Chapter 97

SLD-97 (Book 2 Chapter 37)

**On The Highway**

Faison's hands gripped the wheel lightly. Speeding, he barely noticed the passing landscape. His mind was too filled with the past.

_We came so close ourselves. Do you ever think of that?_

_Don't touch me. Okay?_

_Come sit. We have so much to talk about._

_No, we don't have anything to talk about because I love Robert. _

_There was a time you said you loved me. I'm sure you'll change your mind about Robert._

_No, I won't._

_The truth is I know you better than you know yourself._

_What do you want? What do you want of me?_

_You know what I want._

BUZZ! BUZZ!

Angry at being yanked from his fantasy, Faison answered his phone. "This better be important!"

Donatella's patient voice came over the line, "Cesar, have you made plans to visit London? To stay at the townhouse?"

"No. Such a place of bad memories," said Faison. "Remind me to sell it. I have more important concerns today. Why are you calling about that?"

"Scotland Yard has just paid a visit to your caretaker," said Donatella.

"Perhaps there was a disturbance in the other units. What do I care?!" asked Faison. "Do not call me on such trivial matters!"

"Very well," said Donatella not the least bit apologetic. "Before I leave you to your mission, may I say that you are not thinking clearly."

Faison sighed. "I cannot stop you. You simply do not like Anna."

"I don't know her well enough to like her or not," said Donatella. "However, I have always abhorred your attitude towards her. You lose all sense of self preservation when she is on your mind."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"In lust numerous times but in love, no."

"When you do, you will understand," said Faison. "My feelings for her have not faded nor has she been supplanted by another though you know I have tried."

"Your years of clarity were too few in my opinion," said Donatella. "If only she had not shot you."

"I had Andrew to raise. I had to be … completely sane then," said Faison. "Now I can be myself. I feel quite free. You see it was fate that it would be Anna who would return me to myself. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. I will be posting your reply message on P.K. Sinclair's guest book for Charlotte's eyes. Are you very sure of this tactic?" asked Donatella.

"Dangling something she desires just out of reach is guaranteed to make her curious. That is what I want," said Faison. "Do it and leave me to my … destiny."

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Scorpio<strong>

Every chair and sofa was filled in the living room. On the main screen the wedding march had started. The Scorpio men stood waiting at the dais. They watched the view pan about the guests before showing Robin walking down the center aisle.

Matt glanced to the side at his brother who was obviously staring at Robin's radiant image on the screen. "Hey, you all right?"

"They look nearly the same," said Patrick in a low voice.

"But they're not the same," said Matt. "Eve is her own person. Appearances can be deceiving. They could be really different on the inside."

Patrick rocked a sleeping Emma in his arms. "But the drug-"

"Yeah, yeah I know it made Eve into Robin. But, over time, I think a lot of Eve became Robin," said Matt. "There is no way that Eve could have known or been completely Robin."

"Are you saying that Robin wouldn't have given me the time of day?"

"You said it not me," replied Matt.

"Hmm, Eve did say once that I wasn't dangerous enough compared to her past boyfriends," said Patrick.

Noah slung an arm around Patrick shoulder. "It's going to be hard every time you see Robin. You have to accept the situation for what it is. She is not your wife."

"Separate Eve from Robin you mean?" asked Patrick.

"Yes," said Noah. "I didn't know Robin but a lot of people in this room do. They can all tell a difference. You have-"

Patrick bristled. "I've accepted that the woman I love is gone. At this moment in time, the only thing on my mind is Emma and raising her the way Eve would have wanted. I'm curious about Robin. It's human nature. That's all it is."

"Fine," said Noah. "Have you talked to Tom Hardy about having Robin around here in the future?"

"Tom and I have had a few sessions but not about this. What was there to discuss? No one knew if Robin was even alive," said Patrick. "I might get a place at Temple Court. There's enough security and family living there that it could work. And, I'd be closer to the hospital, too. I can't believe you're moving in with Matt."

"I just need a place to stay when I'm not on Doctors Without Borders missions. Matt's got an extra room so it made sense," said Noah.

"It couldn't be because a bunch of your friends and old flames are moving in, too, would it?" asked Matt.

"Of course not. Besides, they're all married off," said Noah. "But it will be … be nice to be able to knock on someone's door if I want company for dinner or the movies. I can't rely on you two because of your schedules."

Both Matt and Patrick nodded but they were unconvinced of their father's true motivations. Time would tell.

"Robin looks wonderful," said Tiffany. "I thought she'd be more … more affected by what happened."

"Those scars are mostly on the inside," said Sean for his wife's ears. "She's going to need you to help her adjust, honey."

"And you, too," said Tiffany.

"She's alive and with family and friends. That's all that matters."

"Well, I'm going to grill Anna privately."

"About what?"

"Robin. The only thing I got was that Robin would be coming home after all."

"And I thought that was good."

"It's fantastic. However, we have to think about Robin," said Tiffany. "What do we know, really know, about her condition? What she needs or wants? How can we help her if we don't know anything?"

"Robin's case is similar to cases of people in captivity over a long period of time and-"

"And I've looked at those already," said Tiffany.

"You have?"

"Of course I have. I may not be on air anymore but my reporter's instincts are still there," said Tiffany. "What do you know that you're not telling me?"

"Nothing."

"I know there's something going on," said Tiffany. "I'm going to lose my patience waiting for you to tell me."

"Haven't I always told you everything?"

"Only after I've lost sleep or nagged you enough."

"Okay, honey, we'll talk. Later," said Sean. He gestured at the scene. "I think Anna's coming down now."

Next to Tiffany, Felicia sat with Maxie. Felicia was puzzled. "How did Frisco get there?"

"He looks the same as the last time he was here," said Maxie.

Felicia laughed. "No, sweetheart. Trust me we are not the same. You'll see."

"I'll believe it when he's around for more than a month, Mom."

"If it takes a month or whenever, we're not going anywhere," said Felicia. She put an arm around her daughter. "All we're asking is that we try to … to keep the fireworks down. Frisco wants to get to know you - the grown up you."

"I said I was willing to give it try. No promises, Mom," replied Maxie. "You're talking with realDad again?"

"I will be. Later," said Felicia. "He hates it when I give him the cold shoulder. Drives him crazy."

"Good to know that." Maxie leaned forward and narrowed her eyes at the image of Anna and Frisco. "Look at that hair! The hair dresser did a great job. I have to give her a bigger tip."

"If I was getting married again, I'd pick a modern style. It looks good," said Tiffany. "I'd have to get Anna's body first or yours, Felicia."

"Trading me in already?" asked Sean.

Tiffany kissed Sean's cheek. "Just keeping my options open, darlin'. I have to keep you on your toes and interested."

"That will not be a problem," said Sean.

On the other sofa, Bobbie nudged Monica. "Which one is Edgar?"

"Bobbie!" exclaimed Monica. "Now is hardly the time."

"I just want to put a face to the gifts he's been sending you," said Bobbie.

"I'm rather curious myself, Monica," said Tracy who leaned on the back of the sofa. "I can't remember everyone on Robert's team."

"A little loving in the afternoon never hurt anyone," said Bobbie.

"We haven't even gone out yet and you've got us hitting the sheets," protested Monica.

Bobbie and Tracy laughed. "YOU went there all by yourself, Monica," said Bobbie.

"It's the new millenium, a lot of things are accelerated," said Tracy. "I seem to remember you were good at that."

Edward who had been listening in on the conversation touched Monica's shoulder. "It's been years, m'dear. It's all right to see someone else."

"I am not saying another word on the subject," said Monica primly.

At that moment, the view panned across the panorama of guests. A line of what was obviously security personnel in dark suits came to view.

Monica pointed at the screen. "He's the first one from the left."

"Very dapper," said Tracy. "That's a good sign."

"I want a close up," said Bobbie.

"He has … nice eyes," said Monica. "And he can be funny."

Bobbie and Tracy exchanged knowing looks.

Anna and Frisco reached the dais. Frisco stepped aside and Robert took his place. Tellingly, Frisco stayed on the dais and stood just to Anna's side. He and Mac were wound tight as bow strings. On the far edge of the screen, the security team dispersed to their pre-assigned positions.

The pastor began, "Dearly beloved …."

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpio Ranch<strong>

The new Mr and Mrs Scorpio walked down the aisle grinning like mad with joy and relief. As far as weddings went, this one had been drama free.

"Tis done," said Robert holding Anna close.

"For good this time," said Anna.

The guests began to rise and stretch. There was a wonderful luncheon waiting and they were more than ready for that and a bit of dancing.

BANG! BANG!

The wedding guests cowered in their seats as shots rang out. A car running at top speed got closer and closer.

"Anna, get inside," ordered Robert.

"No."

"Bloody hell, you know this can only be one person."

"And we'll face him together," said Anna.

The car stopped with a loud screech.

Beside Robert, Mac said, "Where is a gun when you need one?"

"I won't need one," said Robert with steely resolve.

The car door swung open. Faison exited looking calm and controlled. He said, "I hear congratulations are in order." He made a small bow. "Allow me to extend my good wishes to your union."

"Since this is my wedding day, I'll make ONE exception. You can extend yourself back out where you came from," snarled Robert.

"Not before I give you my gift," said Cesar.

Anna placed a hand on Robert's arm. "Just please leave. Now."

Faison looked Anna up and down in open admiration. "You look lovely, Anna."

Robert flexed his jaw. It was tight. "You heard the lady."

"I will but first allow me to-"

Faison did not finish his sentence as Robert lunged for him. Fingers tightened around Faison's throat. They began to squeeze.

Faison seemed to set his feet on the ground and grabbed hold of Robert's arm. With a twist of the wrist, he had freed himself.

"That was a … a poor welcome, Scorpio," said Faison straightening his tie. "For someone … who's come to … to …."

"To what?" asked Anna. "You can't possibly do anything else."

"I'm here to offer an alliance," said Faison. "You, Robert and me."

This was greeted by open shock.

Mac moved towards Faison. "You are getting out of here if I have to throttle you first."

"You are such a Scorpio," said Faison. "I come in peace on a day of peace and … and joy and all you want is to … to prove how strong and brave you are."

"You don't care about anyone. You just love to stir up trouble," said Mac.

"We want nothing to do with you," said Anna.

Faison lifted up his chin. "We have a mutual enemy that neither of us seem able to finish off - Charlotte Devane. If we combine our efforts, we can deal with her permanently."

"We don't need help to deal with her," said Robert trying to control his temper.

"You will change your mind once you have heard my information," said Faison.

Robert gestured at Mac. Mac opened the car door.

"You have this one warning. Leave."

Faison sighed. His eyes expressed scorn. "Always the western hero. It becomes tedious, Robert."

"We're married. Anna has renounced all deals with you as I have," said Robert. "The only thing left is my dealing with YOU permanently. Just the two of us."

Faison's eyes turned cold. "One day I am sure that WILL come to pass but not today." He took a long breath. "Now, my concern is Andrew."

Anna's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Based on the information I've received, she has pieced together the puzzle of Guardian or she is very close to doing so. I also know that she and Helena have salvaged Peter Sinclair. They have two goals - acquire Guardian and continue production of Compound X," said Faison. "They have begun an offensive against you and you are unaware still. You are losing your touch."

"We know that-" began Robert.

"You know NOTHING! Do you know where they are? What resources they have? What actions are now in play?"

There was no answer.

"I know. I am prepared to provide my information if you agree to an alliance."

"Forget about it!" exclaimed Robert moving toward Faison again.

"Not good enough," said Anna.

Both Robert and Faison turned towards her. Faison smirked.

Robert said "What are you saying?"

"He's right, Robert, an alliance could be useful," said Anna. "But I don't like his terms."

Robert took Anna's arm and led her away. "Are you out of your mind?" he whispered.

"I'm thinking very clearly," said Anna.

"How can you believe anything he says?" asked Robert. "I'm going to toss him out on his ear!"

"After we hear him out first."

"No!"

"He doesn't do anything without a reason."

"Sure he has a reason. He's here to worm his way back into our lives one way or the other."

"He can try but it won't do any good."

"Are you sure of that?"

Anna stepped away. "Oh, you can't be … tell me you can't be jealous."

"He seems to know the magic words to get you to listen to him. All the time!"

"I am thinking as the leader of this team and as a strategic partner in the Club," said Anna. "I'm being objective. You're not!"

"I'm sorry. It IS my wedding day."

She took Robert's hand and pulled him along. "Just remember I'm doing this for us! No more secrets or doubts or misunderstandings."

She led the way to Faison and took his hand in hers. She led the two men down the center aisle and on to the dais. She faced the openly curious guests and declared, "All right, everyone, the luncheon is awaiting you inside the tents set up on the other side of the house. Please everyone go there now. Genji, shut off all monitors please. Dimitri and Dia, can you step in for Robert and I for a while?"

Faison surveyed the dais with cool regard. Robert glowered menacingly. Anna looked at one then the other and shook her head.

"Mac? Alex?" she called out. "Stay please. But don't interrupt. Stay close."

Both Alex and Mac nodded.

Anna spied Andrew and Robin taking first row seats. "You two entertain the guests."

"You're kidding me," said Robin.

"Go on. I'll feel better knowing you two are out of Faison's immediate area," said Anna. "I'll fill you in on the general details later. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Scorpio - The Barn<strong>

Sean ranted at Lars and Dani as they barred his way into Command and Control.

"I know you still have a video feed to the ranch," said Sean. "I want to see what's happening there!"

"Anna has ordered all feeds stopped, Sean," said Lars.

"But you are in touch still? With Edgar? With Salim?" asked Sean.

"Yes," said Dani simply.

"Okay, give me a rundown. Why isn't Faison dead yet?" asked Sean.

"He is in a conference with Anna and Robert," said Lars. "That's all we know."

"We're kept in the dark and getting indigestion. That's just great."

"We will give everyone an update as soon as we know ourselves," said Lars.

"We do care for them as much as you do, Sean," said Dani. "It's out of our hands."

"Let me talk to Edgar then."

"New regulations. We've tightened procedures. Team communication is for team members only," said Lars. "You are not formally a member of the team. I'm sorry, Sean.

"Yeah, so am I." Sean returned to the Villa.

* * *

><p><em>Scorpio Ranch<em>

Anna pulled a chair close to form a triangle of sorts with Faison and Robert on either side of her. "We three are going to behave like civil human beings. We've done it before so I'm sure it's possible. We are going to settle matters between us, all of us, once and for all."

"But why-" began Robert.

"A beautiful and wise woman," said Faison. "I knew you would see the advantage of an alliance."

"We'll talk about that later. First, I want to make sure that we understand the FACTS of our relationships," said Anna. She held up a hand to forestall comments. "We have a lot of history between us. And, now, that … that I'm beginning a new phase of my life, I want to make sure that there are no doubts or misunderstandings."

"I am as always your willing servant," said Faison with a smile.

"Oh, please," groused Robert.

"Robert, we made vows today to have truth and loyalty between us so I'm doing that," said Anna.

Robert nodded. "I understand but you don't-"

"I want it in black and white. Then we won't discuss this again," said Anna.

"Fine."

Anna faced Faison. "Cesar, I said once that I'm not in love with you. Do you accept that?"

"Yes."

Anna took a deep breath and said, "Did we ever have sexual relations in the past, at any time?"

Both Robert and Mac looked startled at the question.

Faison replied. "No but not for lack of temptation, I assure you."

"Do you think that I have any feelings for you now?" asked Anna. "Romantic or sexual feelings?"

"No."

"Would you now hurt me or my children?"

"Of course not," said Faison. "I'm here to protect Andrew. Nothing more."

"Are you in love with me, Cesar?"

"Always," said Faison.

"Are there any deals remaining between the two of us for any reason?"

"None."

"Do you have plans or desires to kidnap me or the children?"

"No. None. If you come to me, Anna, it will be by your own desires."

"Have you conditioned me mentally in any way aside from that which you applied to me to forget Andrew? Do I have any more timebombs in my head?"

"No! I would never harm you like that."

Anna turned to Robert. "Are you satisfied? Are there questions you want to ask?"

Robert rubbed at his face. "No. No more questions. That doesn't mean I trust him."

"That is mutual," said Faison.

"Now, we can get to bargaining," said Anna. "You want an alliance, Cesar, here are MY terms."

Faison sat up in his chair and looked wary and attentive.

"You want to combine information and possibly resources against Charlotte, Helena and Peter," began Anna.

"Only Charlotte."

"Why only her?"

"Because she poses the highest threat and danger."

"I want all three," said Robert.

"Two out of three?" countered Faison. "I shall be honest. I have other motives."

"See?" said Robert looking at Anna.

"He's not the only one with motives," replied Anna.

"Such as?" asked Faison.

"Why be coy?" asked Anna. "You know what I want before I ask for it."

"Can I help it if I know you so well?"

"What's on the table, Anna?" asked Robert.

"Andrew. It all boils down to him," said Anna. "In exchange for a temporary alliance, I want Cesar to remove whatever mechanism, persona, suggestion or construct he's implanted in Andrew. Also, the same for Salim."

"I cannot," said Faison.

"You put it there and you can remove it," said Anna forcefully. "You will."

"It was for HIS own protection!" Faison rose to his feet. He looked at Anna then Robert. "Don't you understand?"

"It's your control mechanism for the rest of his life," said Robert. "What a father!"

"I gave him that which YOU never could, Scorpio!" railed Faison. "Security and protection! I will NOT take that away."

"Explain it, please," said Anna. She lay a hand on Robert's shoulder to calm him.

"Do you think that it is NORMAL for a young boy to be able to affect individuals with such power and ease?" asked Faison. "It took me decades to master what Andrew can do. His abilties have allowed him to exist in relative safety. I did not have to employ too many bodyguards and other outlandish security measures to protect him. He was able to live a normal life."

"Normal is having a THING in his head?" asked Robert.

"He doesn't need it anymore, Cesar," said Anna. "It's doing more harm than good."

"I refuse," said Faison.

There was a sound to the side of the dais. Andrew and Robin clambered up the steps.

"What if I want to BE normal?" asked Andrew.

"How much have you two heard?" asked Mac.

"Nearly everything," said Robin.

Faison smiled at Andrew. "You look very handsome." He reached out and then shoved his hand into his pocket.

"I don't want your … gift. I don't need it. I know I do not," said Andrew. "Please, remove it."

"There is always a cost to anything," said Faison. "When I was growing up, my father trained me rigourously to absorb what he knew. His methods were shall we say irreversible. I did not want that for you, Andrew. I wanted to protect you but leave you free choice."

"I've made my choice. I want it out." Andrew looked at Anna. "Make it part of the deal."

"Are there physical or mental effects on removal, Faison?" asked Robert. "Is that what you mean by costs?"

"Not if you believe that becoming less unique is an advantage," said Faison. "Upon removal, Andrew will retain what innate traits he possesses such as his intellect. However, he will lose the abilities I've implanted via the persona. He will no longer be able to affect people with hypnotism. He will lose THAT powerful protection."

"It's a curse better to be without," declared Andrew.

"Is it? Be honest, my boy, do you not enjoy the certainty that no matter how more powerful the opponent, you possess a potentially unstoppable weapon?" asked Faison. "Do you not rely on the confidence of your mastery of the skill to allow you to tread anywhere and at any time? Such confidence and power are addictive. Going without will be an adjustment."

"I can re-learn it myself if I wanted to."

"True. But it will take time and practice with no guarantee of attaining the level of power and control you have now," said Faison. "I taught you to take advantage of your strengths. This is your greatest strength. To throw it away is foolish."

"I've killed and hurt with it. That is not a strength I want to have."

Faison glared at Robert. "You've made him weak!"

"I taught him the difference between right and wrong. He's a stronger person for it," said Robert.

"Will you do it?" asked Anna. "As part of our deal?"

Faison sat down again. "No one will listen to reason. Yes. I agree."

"And Salim, too," said Robert.

"That is another condition," said Faison. "I have agreed to deprogram Andrew in exchange for an alliance to deal with Charlotte. That is all I have agreed to."

"All right. What do you want in exchange for deprogramming Salim of all conditioning you have ever applied to him?" asked Anna.

Faison considered this question. His gaze fell on Andrew. "One little thing. I want the right to communicate with Andrew openly as we did before."

"No way!" said Robert.

"He has made his choice. I can hardly take him away now!" replied Faison. "I have said and PROVEN that I have no intention to harm him. There is NO reason to forbid contact if Andrew allows it." He looked at Andrew. "If you do, then I shall deprogram Salim."

Andrew did not hesitate. "I allow it. Make Salim well."

Mac shook his head. "You're letting the wolf in with the sheep you know."

Andrew looked at Mac. "Maybe. This is the only choice to make."

* * *

><p>Genji checked all the cameras. They were all in working order. Robin was keeping her own set of notes and listening intently to everything.<p>

Alex was checking out Andrew. His deprogramming session had been long and involved. So much so that even Faison was tired. He was taking a cup of coffee while Salim was being made comfortable in the chair. Sensor leads were attached to Salim's wrist.

"He's physically fine," said Alex.

"How do you feel?" asked Anna looking up at her tall son.

"Tired," said Andrew. "The test will be when I sleep without a tranquilizer."

"You feel no difference?"

"I feel less compelled I suppose," said Andrew. "Papa's done what he promised to do."

"Try hypnotizing someone," suggested Alex.

"Good idea. Hypnotize your father to always believe I'm right," said Anna.

"He'll resist."

"Just make the attempt," said Anna.

Andrew stood in front of Robert. He concentrated and began to try to put Robert under a trance or suggestive state. Robert's face remained impassive but his eyes remained bright and aware throughout.

"I'm saying the right words but it's not working," said Andrew.

"At all?"

"I know the steps but I can't … I just can't," said Andrew with some surprise. He glanced at Faison. "He was right."

"About what?" asked Robert.

Andrew looked away then said, "I do miss it."

Further conversation halted as they saw Faison signal that he was ready to begin with Salim. The others arranged themselves on chairs and stools to watch. As the minutes passed, to their untrained eyes, the session seemed nearly identical to Andrew's session. The obvious difference was that Salim was not resisting Faison at all. Faison had had to expend more effort and time to counter Andrew's resistance.

Suddenly, Salim jerked. Faison recoiled and stood back away from the captain. Salim grabbed at his chest. Genji and Heath caught the older man before he collapsed to the floor. His breathing was ragged and his face was pale.

In seconds, Salim lost consciousness. Alex, Genji and Edgar employed CPR. A portable defibrillator was put into service.

With a violent shudder, Salim Puri breathed his last.

* * *

><p>Faison drove back to the airport. He was both exhausted and elated. He took a circuitous route and found himself at a hotel. He booked a room. Once inside, he made a call to Donatella.<p>

He leaned back against the headboard. He poured a stream of cheap wine into a plastic cup and drank. He said into the phone,"Congratulate me,"

"You were successful, whatever it was you wanted to do?" asked Donatella.

"Beyond my wildest dreams!" said Faison. "I sought an alliance and emerged with a … a stranglehold on my enemy and extra security for me."

"Hmm, that demands an explanation."

"I have given the information regarding Charlotte that you provided to Anna and Robert. In time, I expect them to move against her."

"She'll know and escape."

"Maybe and maybe not. I do not really care," said Faison. "The alliance was simply a plot to get what I really wanted."

"And that was?"

"To be rid of a potential problem and regain my son. The last was quite fortuitous," said Faison.

"What did you do to Scorpio?"

"Nothing."

"But he IS your problem?"

"Yes, in the long term," said Faison. "Captain Salim Puri knew too much. I trusted him to look after Andrew and keep my secrets. I believe he has failed in both because his allegiance has changed. His usefulness was ended today and no one suspects anything but natural causes."

"No one? Are you sure?"

Faison smirked. "Salim had a known heart condition. The event was quite public. The witnesses all thought I was curing him of the mental suggestions I placed upon him years ago. I was not. He died of natural causes that I triggered. The emotional upheavals afterwards further muddled any future investigation on the matter. One problem solved."

"Andrew was very close to him."

"Andrew was a boy. He's nearly a man now. He needs better teachers," said Faison. "One more thing, Donatella."

"Yes?"

"I have removed the catalyst mechanism from Andrew," said Faison.

"You will have no control over him. He is left exposed. You've violated our rules. Why?"

"Because I want … need to be a part of his life," said Faison. "I will not allow Scorpio to ruin him as he has Anna. Andrew will reach his destiny. Perhaps, not in the way I planned but I know he will."

"You can no longer be sure of that outcome."

"Of course I can."

"How?"

"Do not underestimate the influences of early childhood. Is that not what we have espoused all these decades as being critical to individual development? I raised him to have expectations of himself. Satisfying those expectations and desires will drive him to boldness and ambition. He will seek out influence and power to serve his ends," said Faison. "He has grown with so much at his fingertips. They will not be easy to give up. And something else will work in my favor."

"What is that?"

"My son has begun to care and to love," said Faison. "Thanks to Scorpio and the nature Andrew has inherited from Anna, he will be utterly devoted, loyal and compassionate especially to those he grows to care about. Anyone who loves is vulnerable. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes."

"I want you to add Belle Donely to your watch list," said Faison. "Do nothing. Simply monitor. Let's get to know her."

"Donely? A relation to Sean Donely?"

"His daughter," said Faison. "Sean is another serious problem. He knows too much about my past."

"What do you plan against him?"

"I'm not sure. My past attempts to be rid of him have failed. I must be careful with him," said Faison. "For now, watch his wife and daughter."

"And Scorpio?"

"He is a nobody who was born under a charmed star!" exclaimed Faison.

"But he-"

"Enough talk! Allow me the time to savor my victories today," said Faison. "There is enough time. One day I WILL get everything Scorpio took from me. I will be patient until that day comes."

**End of Book 2**

* * *

><p>Readers, any thoughts, likes, dislikes, rants? Is the story so convoluted that you feel like you should be taking notes? I'm following the soapy structure of having an A Story, B Story and C Story. I admit to tweaking that formula and using up more letters.<p> 


	99. Chapter 98

SLD-98 (Book 3 Chapter 1)

**Chateau Garnier, France**

Sunlight streamed into the room decorated in the modern style yet showing its past in the thick walls, massive stone fireplace and tall ceilings and windows. In this the new European headquarters of the team, a momentous decision was being made.

Five people discussed the future. Each of their faces showed signs of strain, determination and excitement. There was even a sense of relief that finally a decision would be made.

"We're all agreed to take the covers off and go full steam ahead?" asked Robert. "No more hiding in the shadows and pulling the strings from behind the curtains?"

"It's time," was all Andre said. Arms crossed he had made his decision at the Foundation during the confrontation with Roger Barrett.

"We are as ready as we have ever been," said Andre's wife, Heloise.

"We have the element of surprise. We should take advantage of it." said Giles.

Robert looked at the most recent inductee into the Club. "Anna?"

Anna turned from the window. She'd been watching the pastoral landscape outside while the others had discussed the overall plan that had governed their lives for so many years. For everyone here there were an emotional consequences to success and failure. Everyone had their own motivations from the need to restore balance to revenge to righting old wrongs. But unlike the others, she'd only known about the Club and its goals and intentions for a few months. Understanding the Club from an intellectual viewpoint was one thing but realizing what had driven these individuals to this course and what changes likely lay ahead was a daunting prospect for Anna.

Giles and Heloise she was only starting to know and understand. Even with such superficial acquaintance though she could see the differences in their public and private personas. They were as committed to this as Andre, Robert and Jacques had been.

Andre had once been Andre Chernin, who as a young man had been molded by the DVX to become a different man - Grant Putnam. His mission to become an American and spy from within had succeeded spectacularly yet the cost had been the loss of the better man he could have been. For good or ill, he was now the Scarecrow reborn - one of the world's most elusive, mysterious and feared assassins.

Robert, her Robert, wasn't the man she had encountered and fallen in love with decades ago. Neither was he the man who had later become her best friend as they jointly raised their daughter. Robert had commanded admiration from his allies and elicited respect from his enemies by force of his authority as much as his actions. But this man before her, the same man she'd married for the third time, would become someone he'd never aspired to be - a man to be feared for all the wrong reasons. That he would plan for this change for years was something that Anna had always found difficult to reconcile with the Robert of her past.

As for her, she was sure of only one thing - Cesar Faison had to be dealt with and his influence permanently eradicated everywhere it existed. This was the Club's ultimate goal. Years of strategic planning and tactical decisions all came down to this one moment. Once the decision was made there would be no going back, no chance to undo what they wrought. No time for regrets and apologies. No time for reflection and repentance. Their shared resolve would be their only solace in the trying times ahead.

"Anna, what do you say?" asked Robert searching her face for an answer he dreaded yet knew was inevitable.

"The pieces are all in the right places like you hoped so my answer can only be yes," replied Anna.

Robert nodded, took a deep breath and said, "Everything is a go. Andre, uncork the network stopper. Let the information flow that Scarecrow and Abelard are on the hunt. Put out feelers for info on Charlotte and Sinclair. Heloise, you and I will meet with some key people in our network. They know and trust you. Do the introductions. Giles, dust off your old skills. I want Ava and Nina Korolev here by tomorrow before I give the word to Constantine to get serious about his coup. Anna, you have to smuggle Ivan in back home somehow. We owe it to his father to take care of his family."

"Leave it to me," said Anna.

Andre let out a breath. "Ivan, Andrew, Robin and Therese all at the Villa. That's a lot of targets to protect, Anna."

Anna grinned. "I like a challenge and the team is ready for it."

"If things go our way, the DVX will be too busy dealing with political fallout as their house crumbles around them to think about reprisals for a missing agent," said Andre.

"The coup better be so noisy that it gets Faison's full attention while I attack from the rear and flank," said Robert.

"Stabbing an ally in the back when he least expects it, that's a very Abelard thing to do," said Heloise.

Robert's eyes were wintry and expressionless. "I thought Jacques would approve of my inaugural move as his successor."

"How soon do we anticipate the fourth move?" asked Giles. "How will we know if it's necessary?"

"Fourth move?" asked Anna. "First move is to topple the DVX. Second move to blindside Faison. Third move to pick off Faison's allies one by one. What's the fourth? I thought I'd read everything."

"That's mine, luv. Don't worry about it," said Robert. "Don't even think about it. We have enough on our plate."

"Ignorance isn't always bliss," said Anna. "What's the fourth move, Robert?"

Robert looked Anna directly and said, "First move is collapsing the DVX true enough. The fourth move is doing the same with its opposite number. If I have to, I will destroy the WSB."

* * *

><p><strong>One Temple Court - Donely Penthouse<strong>

Sean opened the door into Belle's room just enough so he could see her sleeping form. He whispered into the room, "I love you, sweetheart. You'll never know how much."

He felt a hand rubbing his back. He turned and gave his wife a kiss.

"Why are you leaving when you're in this mood, huh?" asked Tiffany.

"I wouldn't if I didn't have to, honey," said Sean. "Three days will fly by."

"Three days is all you're getting, buster. If you're not back, I'm going to demand that Anna start doing her part for this museum exhibit project of yours." Tiffany hugged Sean as he closed Belle's door. "You're working too hard, Sean. You won't admit it but I see the stress and worry all over you."

Sean led the way down the hallway to the front door. "Once it's over, it'll be worth it. I promise." He put his suitcase down and gave Tiffany a lingering kiss. "While I'm away, maybe you should plan a vacation away just for the three of us when I get back. Okay?"

"Hmm, that I can do." Tiffany helped Sean with his trench coat. "Text me at least twice a day to let me know you're alive. I'll worry less."

"I'll be fine. I know you have a lot to do yourself with Frisco coming back here, the Valentines Day dance, the station, the Galleria opening downstairs and the theater benefit at the Majestic," said Sean. "You're not going to give your old husband a second thought."

"Every time I look at Belle, I see you," said Tiffany sweetly. "Hurry back."

"You know I will." Sean stepped through his front door and trudged to the elevator. He glanced back at Tiffany before entering the elevator and blew her a kiss. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Quartermaine Mansion<strong>

Alice served breakfast to the family in the dining room. Tracy and Edward shared the morning paper. Monica and Dillon discussed current events. Luke was unusually subdued as he ate his breakfast quietly.

"Everyone, listen to this," said Edward. "It has been confirmed that Commissioner Malcolm Scorpio has resigned from his position. Captain Samantha Wells succeeds him as Chief of Police. Mayor Floyd and the City Council have yet to discuss a replacement for the position of Commissioner. Neither former Commissioner Robert Scorpio or former Police Chief and Commissioner Anna Devane are considered to be candidates for the vacancy. Malcolm Scorpio remains out of town at this time."

"There's always been a Scorpio at the police department for as long as I've been alive," said Dillon. "It's going to be weird not knowing anyone there."

Luke chuckled. "Maybe they decided to finally throw in the towel."

"I doubt that," muttered Monica.

Luke looked at Monica. "You know something?"

"I just meant that Mac's resignation doesn't mean anything in the … the grand scheme of things," clarified Monica. "I can't see a Scorpio changing his or her spots, Luke."

"Yes! That's the one thing I can still count on staying the same," chimed in Edward.

"They all have you fooled don't they?" Luke looked at everyone around the table. "They have encouraged this image and reputation of being the righteous defenders of the weak and the public-serving soldiers tilting at the windmills of crime. I got news for you all. That ain't the full story. They can be just as flawed and bent as … as I am."

"We KNOW they're not perfect," said Tracy. "But with them one always knows where one stands."

"The department has had so many successes lately. What's going to happen with Mac out of the picture?" asked Monica.

"Nothing. Same as always," said Luke.

"Maybe and maybe not," said Tracy.

"It's a dog eat dog world no matter who the dogcatcher is."

"I think it's time for a new dogcatcher," noted Edward. "It's an election year after all."

"Thinking of running for office, Edward?" asked Monica.

"Never in a million years. However, I may put it about that I'm looking to support those who CAN make a difference," said Edward. "Money talks. It always has and always will. And, I, my dear, can make a dollar sing arias if I want it to."

* * *

><p><strong>D'Ercy Estate, France<strong>

Thanos E'Ercy and his house guest, Nikolas Cassadine enjoyed a stroll through the gardens just before lunch. They talked of matters that had only recently arisen yet needed immediate attention.

"I can believe what Helena's capable of, Thanos. I know she drugged me to gain access to Cassadine funds. But for what she did to Robin, I can't imagine my grandmother would go to such lengths," said Nikolas. "Robin's always been off her list. In fact, she was the only one of my friends that Helena approved of."T

"Family blood clouds your judgment," said Thanos.

"I guess it's true. I'm not Cassadine enough."

"That is NOT true. Like everyone, you have a blind spot who happens to be Helena."

Nikolas glanced at the man walking beside him who was said to have ice water in his veins. A man whose habitually grave demeanor masked a sharp wit and loyal heart. "Do you have a blind spot?"

"I am only human." Thanos stopped to sit at a bench. "I must know your mind on Helena before Conclave this evening."

"I can't decide until I hear all the facts and her side, too. That's only fair. That's why I'm coming with you." Nikolas sat down next to Thanos. "Never having been at Conclave I'm very curious to see what it's like."

"You will be attending as my guest. Do not forget that and do not, under any circumstances, interfere in the proceedings. Answer truthfully any and all questions put to you."

"You make it sound like an inquisition."

"It is not quite that but neither is it a court similar to what you are familiar with. We will attend to present, hear and bear witness to the truth. That is all and everything," said Thanos. He put a kindly hand on Nikolas' shoulder. "Some revelations may prove painful to you personally. For that I am truly sorry."

"For what? My finally seeing my grandmother's true colors?"

"Stefan shielded you from … reality. Whether that was a good or bad decision, I cannot say," said Thanos. "Tonight, I shall lift the cloudy veil from your eyes and much will be expected of you. I am certain that you will rise to the occasion."

"You and Stefan have the same way of arousing my curiosity," said Nikolas. "It's eerie."

"Do we? I'll shall see that as a compliment."

"I wish you could return to Port Charles with me. I have so much to learn from you but your responsibilities are here. I understand that."

"Tonight, I will name my new nephew as the official and only heir and remove myself from the line of succession upon his majority at seventeen. That is some time away but I can be patient," said Thanos. "In a way, I will be a free man at the end of Conclave."

"Most people wouldn't see losing control of a fortune as a positive thing."

"I shall be available in an advisory capacity. I shall not be disappearing entirely."

"You've ceded control of D'Ercy International to the Board of Directors. The estate is now in your sister Agathe's hands. What will you do with your free time?"

"I have a few projects, personal ones, that I shall be involved in," said Thanos. He turned at a voice calling his name from from the opposite end of the garden. "Speaking of personal matters, I have someone here you should meet."

Around a tall hedge came two people. Nikolas stood dumbfounded as he recognized the petite figure that was coming closer and closer.

"Robin?" asked Nikolas even as Robin gave him a hard hug.


	100. Chapter 99

SLD-99 (Book 3 Chapter 2)

**D'Ercy Estate**

Nikolas stepped away from Robin. His eyes were angry. "What kind of cruel trick is this?"

"No trick. It's me," said Robin.

"Alfred told me you were … are dead. Your obituary was in the paper." Nikolas turned to Thanos. "Explain this."

"This was a unique way to show you the truth. No malice was ever intended," said Thanos.

"Revealing myself to you was my idea," said Robin. She held out a hand towards Nikolas. "It's really me. I'm alive."

Nikolas took her hand. "So Grandmother didn't kill you? What's really going on here?" He looked at Robin's companion. "Who are you?"

"This is Vincent Cassini. He's my-" began Robin.

"Bodyguard," finished Vincent standing off to the side content to be an observer.

"You are not."

"At this moment I am."

"We're going to talk about this later."

"Of course we are."

"Back to Helena. She really did cause the death of Robin Scorpio, um, Drake. She did die," said Robin.

"But you're standing right here very much alive," said Nikolas.

"Doctor Robin Scorpio-Drake was another woman named Eve Montrose. In 2001, she was changed to become me in nearly every way through surgery and mental programming," said Robin. "She lived my life and I … didn't … couldn't."

"Robin, she knew things that only you would know about us. No one can keep a masquerade going like that for so long."

"It wasn't pretending for Eve, Nikolas. She was given a drug that made her truly believe she was me. My life was hers in her mind and in her heart," said Robin. "The how isn't important right now. What is important is that you know the truth about me, Eve and Helena."

"That she killed your … double. All right. I absolutely believe that."

"There's more." Robin asked Thanos, "He knows about the syringe?"

"Only that Helena had it and used it," replied Thanos.

"She targeted you … Eve … specifically. That's heinous enough for me," said Nikolas.

"Helena had the syringe because she was part of the … the organization that created it," said Robin.

Nikolas' expression grew stormy. "Are you telling me that Cassadine money was used for this?"

"We think in the beginning, years ago, that's true," said Robin. "The organization is now known as the Heritage Foundation."

"What?! The same foundation that kept those people prisoner and … and experimented on them?"

"Yes."

"Stefan would never have allowed this."

"I doubt he knew." Thanos added quietly. "No one knew and we should have."

Nikolas looked at Robin then Thanos and back to Robin. "I can't wrap my head around Helena funding this. This level of inhumanity is something she's not capable of. How do you know? What proof do you have?"

"I know because I worked for the Foundation."

"Under duress. Stop blaming yourself," said Vincent.

"I'm being factual. I've never lied to Nikolas and I'm not starting now," said Robin glaring at Vincent. She turned to Nikolas. "I can't tell you the details. I can only say that I know the organization. I know what they did. I know that Helena was one of the principals running it. Everything that Thanos told you about Helena's activities is true."

"It's sinking in," admitted Nikolas. "I've cut her off financially. She's banned from the island and Wyndemere. She's completely dependent on her own resources. What else can I do?"

"May I make a suggestion?" said Thanos.

"Of course."

"Lack of funds is a mere inconvenient paper cut to one such as Helena. Do you wish to mete punishment upon her that is certain to wound deeply?"

"Yes, I do."

Thanos's eyes held a predatory gleam. "Then disavow her place in the family, formally strip her of the role she has so zealously guarded within said family and, lastly, assure all present that she has no claim upon the name of Cassadine."

"Those are gestures. Traditional but they mean nothing in practical terms."

"It means more than nothing. How much more you shall learn tomorrow. Will you do as I suggest at Conclave?"

"How would I do that?"

"Assigning names and roles is a customary procedure. I need only raise the matter for … review. Once the matter is in motion, you simply need to say a few phrases and the deed is done. I shall be most amenable to do my part if you do yours."

"Let it be done," said Nikolas.

"You need not look back on this with regret or remorse," advised Thanos.

"Like you said, the truth hurts but my mother Laura always preferred that truth win out no matter the pain," said Nikolas. "I think I'll visit her after Conclave. Stay a few days before I return home."

"How is she?" asked Robin.

"She's fully recovered. She's opening a small bistro."

"Recovered from what?"

"Mom was in a catatonic state for some time. Robin's, I mean, Eve's formula kept her condition from getting worse," said Nikolas. "She's had relapses but she bounces back every time. Now, Mom is healthy and happily rebuilding her life."

"I've missed so much. Everyone's changed," said Robin. "I'm glad Eve was able to help Laura."

"She was a brilliant neuro-chemical researcher."

"That's what I'm finding out," said Robin. "Nikolas, you can't tell anyone about me."

"Why not? You're alive! Everyone will be happy to know that."

"I'm not the Robin they know. Don't you see that?"

"Of course you are."

"THAT Robin had her own life. She had a career, a family and a child. Me? I'm …" Robin glanced at Vincent. "I'm still adjusting to having a future again. I'm out of step with everything and everyone."

"But-"

"I'm not … I refuse to step into a dead woman's life. Her life had meaning to her husband, to her child and to her friends. I can't erase that history. I wouldn't."

"Then what are you going to do? Assume another identity?" asked Nikolas. "Or are you thinking of never coming home?"

"I'm working on it," said Robin. "I need time. Be my friend and keep my secret."

Nikolas pulled Robin to him and embraced her. "You know I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Airborne over the Atlantic<strong>

Sean pushed down the window shade then finished his gin and tonic. Seated in first class, he had more room than others. Why then did he feel claustrophobic? He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button. He reclined the seat as far as it would go. Nothing seemed to help.

With nothing to do physically and no one to talk to, his mind was rewinding memories he'd thought forgotten, at least in his waking moments. Spies knew too much. It was an occupational hazard. The spies who lasted learned to not think too much or remember anything too fondly. Unfortunately for Sean, unrelieved stress always made him reflective. Unbidden and unwelcome, pieces of his past played in his mind's eye. He returned to a day and time when a single man changed the course of his life, again.

* * *

><p>The cliffs of Dover was the place. The man was Philip Coughlin. The man that Sean had been recruited by and someone Sean strove to emulate in every way.<p>

"Hello, Sean. Thank you for coming on short notice," said Philip drawing up his coat collar and adjusting his hat against the blustery wind of the cliff top. "I hear you've landed on your feet in Paris. Reorganizing the personnel, building a new team."

"It's what you'd be doing," replied Sean. "I thought you were posted to Berlin. Has that changed?"

"Only delayed for a few days. I … I have something for you connected to your real mission in the service."

Sean's heart sped up. He plunged his hands into his coat pockets to contain his growing excitement. "I've been waiting … impatiently."

Philip chuckled. "Never seemed that way to me."

"Paris has many distractions. Enough to make a man forget for a week or a month," said Sean. "But I'll be glad to be doing something real for a change."

"Your cover IS real. You're Sean Donely, head of WSB Europe," said Philip. "Single-minded, ruthless when you have to be, dedicated to the Bureau with a unique flair for selecting the right personnel. That talent will be put to the test."

"I'll bite. How?"

"I'm giving you Operation Brimstone. The details are in the dossier I'll hand over later," said Philip. "The bureau is in a time of transition, Sean. The Cold War will end. It has to. We have to be ready before that happens."

"We are."

"No, we're not. Yes, we've changed training methods and styles. We're recruiting from a wider pool of candidates. But one thing we're not changing is our strategy and vision. The seventies are nearly over. The eighties will be a critical time period - a bridge to the new millennium. To reach our goals for the nineties and beyond, we need to provide the momentum now. Not next year but now." Philip looked at Sean. "Your value is in your head. I've said it often enough that pure strategic thinkers are rare. Those that can distance themselves from emotion and can envision all angles of a plan are priceless in our business. You're one of those and I'm shamelessly taking advantage of it."

"You sure I'm the right person for this? I'm the youngest chief and-"

"Exactly why you're the ideal person. This plan is very long term. It will span years maybe decades," said Philip. "It will be a secret you take to the grave as I will."

Sean let out his breath. "We know what's expected of us when we sign up. I'm going to do my best. What do you need me to do?"

"Our analysts have decided that one man on the other side needs special attention," said Coughlin. "His name is Cesar Faison. In a few months, he will be named as the head of DVX Europe. He's a lot like you without the social skills. He's built up a solid reputation, a broadening base of support in the upper echelons and yet keeps to the shadows himself. He's a textbook loner. We can't get much on his early history either. The DVX seemed to have that covered up or disguised. It doesn't matter. What does matter is what we're going to do about him. He's running projects that are nothing like what the DVX has done before. He's pushing the organization forward with new ideas and he has people listening to him. We can't let him become too strong."

"One person can't make a difference."

"One person made the first knife strike against Caesar. One person rallied a war-weary nation to fight on despite bombs and rockets raining on England day and night. One person made the decision to drop the first atomic bomb on Japan," said Philip. "One person can neutralize Cesar Faison and you are going to find, train and deploy her."

"Her?"

"Analysis believes a woman would have a better chance than a man," said Philip. "We haven't had much success with those women we've sent out for him. Charming as they are, they've been of marginal interest or ignored altogether. However, we do know he has a type."

"Which is?"

"Brunette, above average in height, elegant, smart."

"Beautiful?"

"Not necessarily but she'll have to catch his eye so she has to be at least pretty," said Coughlin. "Oh, and she has to be British and if she's a sharp chess player that would be a plus. Faison is a highly intelligent and disciplined man, Sean. Find a woman that would appeal to his mind and you have a good chance. The accent seems to be a quirk of his."

"That's a tall order," said Sean. "I'll start going through personnel files and-"

"No. She can't be someone who's been in the field. You have to make it difficult for the DVX to prove she's not who she seems to be. For her own safety if she gets as close to Faison as we hope she does, her cover must be above suspicion."

"Why can't we keep it to a simple assassination? I'll even do it myself."

"Because Faison is too important. His death would result in reprisals against us. He has quite the vengeful streak. The collateral damage must be contained," said Philip. "We have decided that Faison must be taken out by more subtle ways. He doesn't have to die for us to win."

"I sacrifice a … a pawn to get an eventual checkmate?"

"You're going to need a Queen to do the job right."

"Assuming that I find the right candidate, train her to be this Faison's very own custom-made Delilah and send her out like a Trojan Horse, how does she or I take him off the board?"

"The tactics are yours to devise. Make him quit. Discredit him. Whatever works short of killing him. I suggest you find a way to get to know him. You'll be better able to train your Mata Hari if you know the man personally."

"But what IS the goal? Or can't you tell me?"

"The goal is what I said before to neutralize Faison. He must not be allowed to gain more power within the DVX. It's 1974, Sean. Over the next ten years, the WSB has plans to execute that will make us better going into the next twenty even thirty years. But as we move forward, we have to ensure that the DVX stays where they are or improves less rapidly than we do."

"This Faison is that much of a threat?"

"We in the Commission think so. Slowing down the DVX and keeping them in check buys us time to change. We have no choice but to change if we are to survive," said Philip. "My career has a few good years left. I'll be lucky to end up at a foreign consulate as a special attache when I'm close to retirement age. But you, Sean, you're just getting started and getting better with every passing year. You're the future of the Bureau. I've presented your ideas to the Commission. They like them. You'll be hearing from a few of the members I suspect."

"I have to be honest. This is too much to process, Phil."

"I know. I hate to drop it into your lap like this but once you read the dossier and the information we have on Faison, you'll know that our decision is the right one."

"Any words of advise or wisdom? Any potential land mines I ought to skirt around?" asked Sean. "What guidelines would you follow if you were devising the tactical plan?"

Philip was thoughtful then he said, "The ideal person can't know she's a weapon against Faison."

"Given what she has to do, how can she think otherwise?"

"Invent the mother of all cover stories. Keep her isolated as much as you can. Work one on one with her as much as possible. You're the puppet master. You write the script and direct the marionettes but never let them see the strings. Not before or during the play and certainly not after it ends."

"My goal is to neutralize Cesar Faison by any means necessary without showing my hand. My agent can't know how damaging she's supposed to be or why. Ultimately, Faison can't know or see he's been played. Ever. Do I have all that straight?"

"Make it happen, Sean. You have carte blanche over Operation Brimstone. An account for your use has been opened and funded at a Swiss bank we have never used before."

"How much time do I have?"

"You need results in three years or less. On January 1st 1979, Brimstone will be buried whether you are successful or not. There will be no medals or even a single mission record. Your involvement must be and will be invisible. The identity and activities of your agent will remain classified for at least two hundred years."

"That's a long time."

"People have long memories. There can be serious political and diplomatic repercussions in taking out an important DVX official without official and public sanction. I know how delicate a balancing act this will require for you and your agent. We want to protect the both of you. The best way is to bury it so deep only those who know the true scope of the operation, that's you and me, will know the truth."

"If she pulls it off, she'll be a hero," said Sean.

"She can never know the full story or anyone else. I can't stress that enough. She and those close to her could be targeted by the DVX. That includes you. And if word get out, Brimstone could set a dangerous precedent within the Bureau itself."

"What kind of precedent?"

"The kind that we don't want to admit to let alone be known as condoning. There are some on the Commission that feel we need to be … dirtier and more ruthless in our operations. To them, it's perfectly all right to plan and assist in assassinations, especially the ones with political shadings or to use torture on enemy agents or to use leverage such as blackmail and bribery as standard tools for gaining the cooperation of difficult parties."

"We do those things now."

"To a far less extent than outsiders would suppose," said Philip. "These dissenters want more. They want to be forceful and dictate the landscape. I disagree. To cause an event is within our job description. But to plan such that there is only one possible outcome and eliminate free will and choice from the equation is not. We're not the ones to run the world. We observe. We watch. We analyze. We act only when we absolutely have to."

"But we live in an imperfect world. We need to control to create order."

"Ah, yes, I used to think that, too. But I've learned that the need to control too much is akin to having a god complex. Our service needs boundaries, Sean. It's the only way to keep everyone loyal, honest and honorable. Otherwise, how would you know friend from foe? You won't."

"Rules can be limiting. Drones in the field can get others killed very easily. Give me a creative thinker any day."

"Rules can be liberating, too. Boundaries should be in place not to harness or control free will but to shape it into the desired mold. But that takes a long time and I find that people have less and less patience to work towards the long view." Philip turned and headed closer to the edge of the cliffs. "Anticipate and plan for every possibility you can. Leave as little to chance and free will as possible. Most importantly, choose your agent wisely and train her to succeed spectacularly. Because after the dust clears, success is her only ticket out."

With a stricken expression, Sean said, "In other words, manipulate from afar, lie twice as fast as I do now and forget I have a conscience."

"Yes. Work on your poker face and your eyes. The higher you go in the service, the longer you need to keep that mask up and the more convincing it has to be," said Philip.

"Maybe we'll change. Masks won't be necessary."

"I doubt it. For as long as I remember, the service does the dirty work. The politicians get the credit. The diplomats get the satisfaction of seeing their names printed in the history books."

"That seems so one-sided."

"No one said life was fair," said Philip. "We get a reward of sorts. If we're lucky, we get to retire, forget about all this and live some semblance of a normal life. Someday I may have a family."

"Families are for suckers. I'll never give up my freedom."

"Families and relationships can complicate things but they are a reward in themselves. That's what I've been told anyway." Philip took the dossier folder out of his coat and handed it to Sean. "Good luck, Sean. This will be the first and last time we speak of Operation Brimstone. You understand?"

Sean did not respond. He took the dossier and turned away. He began to trudge back to his car. He did not look back.

* * *

><p>In the present, Sean shifted in his seat. Sleep wasn't going to solve his problem. He ordered coffee. Under his breath he said, "I screwed up, Phil. Big time. I could use some advice right about now."<p>

He took out a small notepad and began to scribble notes and To Dos. Through the long flight he dozed periodically. When he was awake, he sifted through possible options. He had a higher chance of failure than success but he was determined to try. This was his mess. He had to make things right.


	101. Chapter 100

SLD-100 (Book 3 Chapter 3)

**Chateau Garnier**

"This isn't exactly the third honeymoon I had in mind," said Robert as he and Anna stood on opposite sides of the bed. Each was packing a suitcase or duffle bag.

"We can do something when we're both home whenever that is," said Anna. "Maybe go away to the mountains for a few days. Mountains or the sea?"

"As long as we're together that's all that matters to me," said Robert. "This is it. One last push with everything we've got."

Anna sighed. For a brief second there was a flash of uncharacteristic fear in her eyes. "It has to work."

"It will," said Robert. "Have to say I'm glad you're heading home."

"Out of the action and the firing line you mean."

"Naturally. You'll have Sean, Mac, Felicia, Frisco and Dia around. That eases my mind a lot regarding Faison's reaction."

"What more can he do that he hasn't already?"

"I'm going to shove him into a corner. I'm going to do whatever I have to to keep him in that corner," said Robert. He zipped his duffel bag and put it on the floor before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "But things happens. Things I may not be able to control. You have a little time to think and plan. Strategize with Sean and Frisco. Turn the Villa into a real fortress. I don't care what you do as long as everyone I love stays safe."

"I don't want you to worry about us. That's my job. You need to focus on what you need to do. Jacques told me that your moral compass wouldn't allow you to be the Scarecrow. How are you coping being Abelard?"

Robert grinned and said, "Easy. I tossed the hero cape out the window yesterday."

Robert's jaunty manner did not fool Anna. She could see the sadness in his eyes. Anna knelt in front of him. She caressed his face. "You're a hero to me and to the children. Who cares what everyone else thinks?"

Robert's expression turned serious. "This … this is harder than I thought it would be."

"I can see that." Anna took one of hands into hers and squeezed. "I can see your pain."

"It was … was easy before when everything was on paper or happening far away," said Robert. "Intimidating and threatening people is one thing but making decisions knowing that … that I'd probably signed their death warrant is something else. Not just one person but … maybe … too many."

"Abelard is making those decisions not you," said Anna. "I guess this is too personal to distance yourself from."

"Yeah. I've tried the compartment trick and that's not working. Maybe I'll feel less if I adjust my compass to be more flexible like yours and Sean's."

"No. Don't do that."

"It's worked for you two."

"Mine works right because I've adapted it to listen to my heart. That's the way I like it. But you and I know how imperfect it can be."

"And Sean's compass?"

"I think he built his own version a long time ago. It works for him. Only Sean knows what rules it follows," said Anna. "Please don't lose who you really are deep inside, Robert."

Robert snorted. "Oh, Anna, pieces of me chipped away when I started doing Black Ops jobs for the Bureau. What's left isn't worth much. I don't know how you tolerate me sometimes."

"That goes both ways." Anna looked earnestly at her husband. "Listen, when all this is done, we're going to pick up all the scattered pieces and put you back together. The pain will stop."

Robert pushed a strand of loose hair behind Anna's ear. "You're welcome to try."

"For now, you have to be Abelard in your heart and in your head," said Anna. "There's no two ways about it. You're either in or out, on or off. You have be on your game out there. All the time. No letting up or relaxing. Robert Scorpio doesn't exist in that world."

"I shall take to heart all your sage advice. I consider you the family expert in maintaining a role."

"A very dubious distinction," said Anna. She sighed. "I can't escape that part of my life can I?" She rose and sat down on the bed next to Robert.

"Open mouth and insert foot. I'm sorry for bringing it up. It doesn't mean what it used to anymore."

"I think I've gotten overly sensitive about it," said Anna. "It happened so long ago. It shouldn't bother me but it does."

"Because on some level, you enjoyed it. You had to use everything you had to keep the role going and to fool Faison and the rest of the DVX," said Robert. "That had to be a thrill."

Anna grinned. "It WAS. The ultimate adrenalin rush. The only thing better was when I held Robin for the first time. I decided to change then and there."

Robert teased, "I don't know about completely changing."

"What do you mean?"

"You created the persona of Luv to be your interface with Robin."

"That was necessary. She was a … a buffer. I couldn't risk anyone knowing a connection between me and Robin, could I?"

"You kept it going for six or seven years. And, you had a scar. Let's see that's Luv blonde wig and all, Anna Devane scarred dealer and fence extraordinaire and under all that was my Anna. Admit it! Multiple personas is your drug of choice."

Anna laughed. She returned to her packing. "You are being ridiculous!"

"Didn't you find it difficult juggling all those different personalities and roles for years?" asked Robert in all seriousness. "I've only got the one and it's really hard for me. What's the trick?"

"There isn't one," said Anna. She was silent for a few seconds before adding, "I maintained the roles I did because I had to. Maybe, I just have a personality that makes it easy to slip in and out of roles."

"I'm going to be stuck with Abelard until I find a replacement. Does it get easier over time?"

"It should. When I was playing a role, I was that role in that moment. I didn't think about the concerns of the other roles. Just be in the moment and think on your feet. That's what Sean taught me." With a flourish, Anna closed her suitcase and put it by the door. She moved to stand close to Robert. "All done. Tomorrow, I shuffle off to Calais to get Andrew from Salim's place. That leaves tonight for us."

"What do you have in mind, Mrs. Scorpio?"

"How about a … a downpayment on the honeymoon, Mr. Scorpio? Heloise told me of a local restaurant with a decent dance floor."

"Say no more. Dinner and dancing. Sounds good to me."

They kissed gently and without haste.

Robert said, "Dessert will be on me. Just so you don't forget me while we're apart."

"That will never happen," said Anna rising to her feet.

"You sure?"

Anna's answer was to move closer, raise his face upward and lean in to give him a scorching kiss. "Did you get the answer you wanted?"

Robert pulled her to him and rolled her over to lie flat on the bed beneath him. "Do we have to go out to … dance?"

Anna giggled. "It was just an idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Magazine Office<strong>

Maxie dropped her coat and purse on her desk and groaned. Her computer monitor was covered with Kate's Post It notes. More errands and tasks she was certain. She took off her sunglasses and groaned again as her tired eyes were assaulted by the bright office lights.

Lulu looked over, "Late night party at the Old Folk's Court?"

"Aunt Anna and Uncle Robert's wedding reception party went on and on. I know it was great. I just wish I remembered more of the party. Old people can party hard. Did you know that?"

"They got married again? This is the third time, right?" asked Lulu utterly amazed. "Something must have happened on the island."

"Senior sex? Don't go there!"

"Anna is not-"

"DON'T! PLEASE!" Maxie covered her eyes. "It's bad enough that I got a peek at the honeymoon lingerie designers are sending to Dia by the boxful. I asked to have any of them she doesn't want. You want some?"

"I don't have her goddess figure or a boyfriend but heck yes!" declared Lulu. "Speaking of boyfriends, yours was here when I opened the office."

Maxie looked panicked. "What did you tell Spinelli? You didn't tell him to come back did you?"

"I told him to call you. Are you going to break up with him or not? It's not fair to Spinelli to be on your romantic yo-yo."

"I have so much on my plate. I can't take his … his absolute unending adoration right now."

"One conversation is all it takes."

Maxie rattled on not hearing or ignoring Lulu's good advice. "I have exams to study for. And now RealDad is on his way here in about two days. I've had maybe three hours of sleep in the last four days." Maxie ran a hand through her hair. "Is my hair thinning? It's so lifeless. It's all this STRESS!"

"I told you that you were doing too much."

"It's the timing. Too much going on all at one time. It's like a test of how many balls I can juggle in the air at the same time using only one hand." Maxie sipped her double shot of espresso. "It gets worse. Mom bought a unit at the Court for her and RealDad." Maxie shuddered. "I can't avoid him now."

"You don't have to see him if you don't want to. Is there a gun to your head?" Lulu slipped another set of slides on the lightboard. "I've found the perfect cover shot of Dianara for the next issue. I just need a few more shots for the inside spread on her opening the studio. The woman hasn't aged! I hate her! How is she and Mac?"

"Globetrotting and having a marvelous time meeting Dia's family in Italy," said Maxie. "Dad was so happy on our last video call. Resigning was definitely the right decision."

"Since he's coming back, wouldn't your RealDad qualify for the police commissioner gig?"

Maxie threw a copy of Crimson at her best friend. "Take that back! Take it back!" Another magazine sailed through the air. "Never ever utter THAT again! That would be a nightmare! Seriously!"

* * *

><p><strong>Along the River Seine<strong>

Helena strolled along the scenic river walk gazing at the sight of Paris in the evening dusk. There was a hint of mist and it gave the streetlights an off-focus glow. The scene reminded her of the antique postcards made in the heyday of Paris when it was a center of culture, history and wealth.

She sighed as she watched people walking by. "Those halcyon days were never as idyllic as one remembers yet I miss them more and more. The days of promise so golden as to blind the senses."

Her mind receded into the past. She recalled the days of walking these same paths with Mikkos on their honeymoon. The nights of passion and heat. They had loved each other in the beginning.

"That was no bad thing," she said with a catch in her voice. She paused on the railing and watched the meandering river below. "Mikkos, I vowed I would be a good wife to you, a proper matriarch for your house. If nothing else, those vows remain sacred to me. Give me your strength tonight so I may see glory restored to our house. I promise you it shall never be tarnished again."

She stood for a time gathering her thoughts before turning away and walking back to her driver. In her mind, she visualized the Hall of the Families where the representatives gathered. She pictured herself being greeted as of old. Lastly, she imagined herself laying charges against Thanos D'Ercy. In the present, a small smile tugged at her lips.

Conclave was only a few hours away.


	102. Chapter 101

SLD-101 (Book 3 Chapter 4)

**Conclave**

People spilled out from the various meeting rooms and gathered in the Grand Hall. For most this recess meant the end of conclave but for the Witnesses - a group of fifty peers - it was a welcome time to gossip and speculate about the upcoming quorum they were required to attend. Justice Thanos D'Ercy had postponed this year's Conclave an unprecedented three times. The postponement had caused consternation. Announcements of birth, death or engagements were delayed. Lengthy and expensive negotiations normally concluded and signed during Conclave had been put on hold until a date was announced. At last, Conclave would be concluded today. The last formality of the session was to come - the Quorum of Peers. It was for the Families the ultimate venue for hearing the most unthinkable offenses and passing judgements upon the responsible parties.

Curious eyes traveled to one of their guests - Nikolas Cassadine. The young man had been waylaid by the Honorable Martin DeVries and was patiently listening to the elderly man's halting speech pattern. While many in attendance had known Nikolas from when he was still a babe, few knew what to make of this latest Cassadine. He had the dark looks of his bloodlines but there was an open kindness in his eyes that they were certain was a reflection of his rarely-mentioned-in-their-circles mother.

"I re-mem-ber young Stefan. A remarkable m-m-man he was," said DeVries. "Remind me. Which of the b-boys was your f-f-father?"

Nikolas sighed and then said, "Stavros Mikkosovich."

"How … how …" the older man grasped for something good to say.

"How unfortunate you mean," said Nikolas.

"He was not of Stefan's quality."

"I am in complete agreement, sir."

A series of chimes began to sound in ascending then descending tones. The Chosen filed into the Quorum assembly room while those attendees who desired to remain drifted off to the other rooms to wait.

The Quorum Hall resembled the layout of an Elizabethan era stage known as a theater in the round. The Chosen took seats arranged around a circular stage. Thanos, as presiding judge, sat behind a small desk on the far left side of the stage. The lights in the hall dimmed leaving the stage bathed in light.

THUMP. THUMP.

Thanos' gavel landed twice. Those present quieted and gave him their full attention.

Thanos began with, "The case to be presented for judgment before you is an old one. Few in this room were present at its origin but all here have felt the consequences of the Quorum's decision that long ago day. It was perhaps serendipity that this matter was brought to my attention. Recent events have proven to me that my decision to reopen the case is a worthy one. Let us begin. As Petitioner, I summon Andre Garnier representing Jacques Garnier.

At hearing the surname Garnier, a quiet murmur traveled through the assembled peers. It was a name both noble and infamous.

Dressed in a somber black suit and bespectacled, Andre emerged from the left side of the stage. He sat upon one of two vacant chairs arranged behind Thanos' desk.

"As Head of House, I summon Nikolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine."

Like Andre, Nikolas emerged and took the seat next to Andre. Both men were tense and serious.

"As Accused, I summon Helena Valakos Cassadine."

The room briefly buzzed with hushed conversations. This promised to be an interesting session.

Helena, perfectly coiffed and resplendent in an elegant white and silver suit dress, entered from the right side of the stage cool and poised as ever. She sat behind a small desk. Her eyes narrowed at seeing Nikolas but she said nothing.

"Helena Cassadine, you have been made aware of the charges made against you. Will you obey the judgement made here and abide by all conditions and terms set forth?"

"Yes."

Thanos turned to Andre and Nikolas and asked, "Do you accept and abide by all conditions and terms set forth in this judgement?"

They both answered in the affirmative.

"Before the Quorum stands all involved parties upon whom we must lay judgement this night. The matter of inquiry is one previously petitioned before us by Jacques Garnier Cassadine," said Thanos. He paused allowing for the conversation and murmurings to subside. He did not continue until there was absolute silence once more. "In line with the proceedings, I disclose that the first petitioner one Jacques Garnier died from the ingestion of poisoned wine."

Helena glared at Thanos as if imagining him impaled on a pike.

The word 'poisoned' elicited the reaction that Thanos had predicted and desired. The room hummed with energy and tension. He and Salim had argued and tested a dozen different approaches before settling for what he would do tonight. He had taken Salim's advice to heart. He was determined to set things right for Jacques and for the recently departed Salim.

"Prior to his unexpected passing, he had intended to attend this very Conclave in person and once more present his petition in person. He was robbed of that opportunity by his … murderer." Thanos paused to let the gravity of his words be felt by the peers. It was plainly obvious even if left unsaid that the murder was directly or indirectly linked to Helena. "Before we proceed to the inquiry at hand, there is one other matter of business that must be attended to first. Jacques Garnier had one other motivation to come here - to restore that which was lost to its rightful owner."

Helena gasped loudly drawing many eyes. Andre rose to his feet and disappeared to the left. He returned bearing a small chest which he placed on Thanos' desk.

"As you are all aware some time ago, the house symbol of the Cassadines disappeared. The mystery of how it came to be lost has never been solved but its relevance remains strong. Any individual in rightful possession of a family symbol who can prove a direct blood relationship may with the blessing of this court ascend to become patriarch or matriarch of that family. So has this been our way assuring continuity, applying justice and protection for all parties involved."

Thanos lifted the cover of the chest and held out the necklace for all to see. "I personally witnessed Jacques Garnier regain possession of this symbol."

Nikolas was poised on the edge of his seat. He recognized the jewels as those that had been at the auction. He remembered meeting Jacques. Was Jacques a Cassadine, he wondered. He glanced sidelong at Andre then at Helena. His grandmother's fury was written in her form if not her face. Nikolas' nervousness was replaced by worry.

Helena sat stiff and erect. Her face was impassive but her real feelings were given away by the balled fists she kept tight to her side. She was stone only on the outside. Inside, she was a roiling, bubbling cauldron of emotion - rage, defiance and bitterness. She knew what was likely to come next.

Thanos continued, "Please stand those individuals with whom I had previously consulted on their provenance, identification and authenticity."

Four of the most well-respected and senior peers including Martin DeVries stood up.

"Do you affirm and authenticate that these jewels are indeed the lost Cassadine house symbols?" asked Thanos.

Four peers answered they did then sat down.

Thanos turned to Nikolas. "Prince Nikolas, as head of your house, do you accept the return of what is rightfully yours?"

Nikolas rose to his feet. "Yes, I do accept."

"Do you accept all the privileges, rights, terms and agreements conferred upon you as its bearer?"

Nikolas' answer was an uncertain, "Yes."

Helena's smile was bright as the sun but it lasted only an instant.

Thanos continued, "On behalf of all the Families of the Tradition, I reinstate House Cassadine to our number once more with full rights and privileges."

Nikolas said softly for Thanos' ears alone, "What is this suppose-"

Thanos whispered back, "Explain later. Don't let it out of your sight."

THUMP. THUMP.

Thanos banged his gavel twice. "Now, let us proceed to business. First, we shall hear posthumously from the petitioner Jacques Garnier."

The hall was filled with very audible gasps and soft exclamations. A servitor wheeled a large monitor to the center of the stage. The hall lights were dimmed another notch as the monitor was activated. An image formed of Jacques reclined in bed. His face was pale and breathing labored but his eyes burned with an inner fire.

"I, Jacques Garnier Cassadine, here in the last hours of my life, humbly petition the Quorum to review my case on behalf of my … my heirs. I … I am the acknowledged son of Alain Cassadine from a loving union with Rowena Garnier. I charge that Mikkos and Helena Cassadine conspired to murder my father and steal my birthright. I charge Helena Cassadine alone with … with falsely laying charges of theft and fraud which resulted in exile for my family. I charge Helena Cassadine alone with manipulating your judgment for her own benefit. All these charges I support with … evidence that none may refute the v-v-validity and the right of my case. Herewith, I wish to reinstate my full rights to the name Cassadine. I place all authority to present my claim and accept your … judgment upon my son Andre and upon Thanos D'Ercy for I know he shall do right by me and my cause. I ask my peers to see with new … eyes and … and true hearts this my last and most earnest petition."

The screen flashed then displayed a static gray image. For a minute, Helena's eyes were alight with something close to triumph before they turned cold and unreadable.

Nikolas listened intently throughout. He looked at Andre. "You're-"

"Listen now," said Andre. "Talk later."

"At the time of the Garnier case, a series of witnesses testified that the Garnier family had absconded with the jewels after Alain's death. There was no tangible proof of this," said Thanos. "Helena Cassadine as Matriarch of House Cassadine presented sworn affidavits from three servants within the Garnier residence who claimed the theft was true. New evidence has come to light that-"

"How dare you impugn my-" said Helena.

Thanos barked at her, "You are to remain silent unless asked a specific question. Failure to follow my instruction will result in an IMMEDIATE forfeit."

Helena fumed but said nothing.

"New evidence will now be submitted by … Pompey Valakos," said Thanos. He waited for a time until the room was once more silent. "Pompey gave new testimony in my presence and witnessed by his wife and heir a full week before he died." He nodded to someone offstage. The video monitor flashed to life displaying an image of Pompey with a grave expression on his normally jovial face. "The cause of his death has been supplanted by a false story. The truth is that Pompey was murdered, perhaps by poison."

Helena could feel the heat of several dozen eyes trained upon her. Her chin lifted and she fixed her gaze on the back wall of the room.

"This video testimony was previously reviewed by Pompey and declared accurate by his heir Achilles who is here present." Thanos nodded his head once more. The video began to play.

"I, Pompey Valakos, petition the Quorum to accept my testimony as truth in the matter of Rowena Garnier. I paid three servants employed in the Garnier household to falsely attest to having seen the Cassadine jewels on the premises and viewed by Rowena after the death of Alain Cassadine. I assisted these same servants to leave France complete with new identities. All this I did to curry … favor and … and financial rewards from my aunt Helena Cassadine. She was fully aware of each of my … actions which were undertaken on her behalf, instruction and command."

"In addition, my own testimony at that time was … false and designed to deceive the Quorum. This I declare to be the truth." Pompey took a deep breath. "My wife and heir had no knowledge of my shame. I ask leniency and care in judgment as it affects my family and heir Achilles. I desire to individually accept the Quorum's justice in full Do with me as you wish."

The screen froze on Pompey's image.

"The murder of Alain Cassadine is a family matter. We are concerned chiefly with the charges of conspiracy to prevent the rightful transfer of authority within house Cassadine and with the willful fraud perpetuated against this Quorum." Thanos stared at Helena. "These charges and accusations have not been taken lightly. I have carried out a thorough investigation. Something that was lacking in the original case." He looked out over the audience. "WIth Pompey's help, I found the three whose testimony formed the bedrock of the original case. I have their new testimony which supports all that Pompey asserts in his testimony. Each of them are here tonight to testify before you in person should it prove necessary."

For the first time, Helena's hauteur slipped a little. She flinched at the open revulsion in Nikolas' eyes. "Too weak. So much like Laura," said Helena under her breath.

Thanos glanced at Helena. "All valid and pertinent testimony has been presented. The testimony of the late Pompey Valakos reveals your participation and influence. As such, the charges against you stand. By right, the accused must have his or her say. The accused may respond to questions or comments from the Peers should there be any." He nodded at Helena.

Helena stood up. Silently, she scanned the assembly then said, "As calumny and scorn pour upon my head, I say this - your judgment today seals your fate! All of you and especially YOU!" Helena stared hard and long at Thanos. "Truth teller? Slander pours from your lips! YOU are the pretender here! I am Helena Valakos Cassadine, and I always will be. Pass your judgments but who among you would have done differently to save their house? There are some here who have certainly done worse!"

Martin DeVries stood up. "Lies left to fester can wound and kill. We do no harm to each other. You have f-f-forgotten much." He sat back down.

"Hypocrites! All of you!" exclaimed Helena.

"Power shared is influence doubled. Another lesson of Alain's which you have ignored to indulge your own selfishness," said Marguerite de Guerre, a gregarious matriarch from Spain. "You had such promise."

"And what, Marguerite, is the use of power if it is hoarded and hidden away," said Helena. "There was a time when we in the Tradition shaped empires. What do I see before me now? Frightened sheep who bow and scrape before their inferiors! There is no pride, no courage left."

"We have watched your house and our disappointment is fact not opinion," said Anton Van Dyke, a tall man spare in manner and face. "You have failed. It is no shame to admit to the truth."

"Failed? Far from it. My house has remained true to its ambitions," said Helena.

"Nakedly so and flaunting it at every turn," said an anonymous voice.

"Can no one achieve world domination with subtlety and cleverness? I forget. We speak of Cassadines," responded another voice. The dry comment elicited some laughter.

"None of you have true vision or ambition!" railed Helena. "None!"

THUMP. THUMP.

"We are straying from the matter at hand," said Thanos putting his gavel down. "Any further remarks, Helena?"

Helena took a deep breath and said, "I have come here to face these charges with a willing heart. I have subjected myself to this farce and taken your barbs undeserved as they are. I am freely admitting to guilt but also to regret. I regret that this petty matter, surely a mere gesture to a dead man, has wasted the valuable time of all here. The past is done and cannot be undone." Helena pointed at Nikolas. "Justice, in my view, was carried out long ago. There stands a true Cassadine by blood and by right. Rights that no one here can dispute or doubt. What relevance can a trifle complaint have now? I say too little, too late. With the restoration of OUR house symbol, I shall renew my efforts to see my house attain its previous heights and-"

"No!" exploded Nikolas. He stood and faced his grandmother. "Your house? Not … not any longer." He looked at Thanos. "Can I do this? Right now?"

"It is your right as heir and head of your house," said Thanos. "Proceed as you wish. We here shall serve as witnesses."

Nikolas moved closer to Helena and faced her. His face was grim and determined. "I, Nikolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine, strip you of all rights, privileges and funds awarded to you as Matriarch."

"No!" exclaimed Helena.

"You are … are forbidden to use the name Cassadine in any way," said Nikolas. "You are further stripped of all shares and investments in Cassadine holdings. You are exiled for life from all Cassadine properties."

"Please, Nikolas!" pleaded Helena. "Everything I've done has been for you and for the family! Do not cast me out!"

Her words only seemed to make Nikolas more enraged. "You are forbidden contact with me, my son, Alexis and her family. In my eyes, you are Cassadine no longer."

Like an angry cornered animal, Helena lashed out, "What have I done to deserve this? How can you be angry over something that happened before you were ever born?"

"Robin. This is about Robin and what you did to her," said Nikolas with frightening intensity. "I should kill you myself with my bare hands for that alone! Hearing about all the rest of it forced my hand. This … THIS is what you deserve!"

"It was an accident. I never meant to harm her. It was a … a threat that was never to be used," said Helena.

"Your reasons don't matter. You plotted against my dearest friend. Someone completely innocent. You barely knew her but that didn't stop you from using her for your own ends," said Nikolas. "I realize now that everything you do is for you."

"What lies has Thanos filled your head with?!" countered Helena. "I have given my life to our house and-"

"MY house not yours. Never again!" Nikolas turned and walked back to his seat.

Helena glared at Thanos. "This is all your doing. You will lead that boy to ruin! But that's what you wanted isn't it? You came to Port Charles to wiggle your way into his confidence. Yes, I see that very clearly."

"You see but still you are blind," said Thanos in a silky low voice. "It seems a moment for confessions. I shall add my own to the night's collection." He stood up and faced the Quorum. "Earlier this afternoon in Council I relinquished my right as heir to the D'Ercy holdings to Agathe D'Ercy's infant son Philippe. I am aware that caused much surprise. However, the reason for it will be made plain to all."

Thanos continued, "I have perpetrated my own lie to this Quorum and to every member of the Tradition whose path I have crossed."

Several gasps were heard. People fidgeted in their seats. Helena's eyes narrowed to near slits.

"This masquerade began at my birth and ends now," said Thanos getting to his feet. "My real name is Thanos Garnier. My father was Jacques Garnier. Arturo D'Ercy adopted me as an infant to protect me from my father's enemies. I have always known my birthright and known that I would pass on the D'Ercy inheritance as soon as I may. Tonight, I lay claim to my rightful house and name with Prince Nikolas' approval."

"You have it," said Nikolas. "You can be head of house and the title rightfully belongs to you. I don't want any of it."

"I accept the role of Patriarch and head of house however the title ill suits me. That is yours as my named heir," said Thanos.

Positive murmurs filled the room. Many nodded in approval towards Thanos and Nikolas.

"He LIES!" said Helena. "How can you all be so gullible?"

"I assure you I do not lie. I have proof enough to satisfy any inquiry," said Thanos. "For the rest of my life, I vow to restore respect, honor and stability to the Cassadine name. I shall continue the work that Stefan could not. For both our sakes, I shall anticipate the day and hour of your demise - alone with your dreams in tatters knowing that everything you've ever touched has turned to dust."

"You will rue this day. I promise you, Thanos," said Helena.

THUMP. THUMP.

"The time for judgment is nigh," said Thanos. "For a matter of this nature, the only fitting recourse is exile from the Tradition. All rise and cast your vote."

The assembled Quorum rose to their collective feet. Individually and in groups, they turned their backs on the stage. As more and more backs were turned, Helena paled and seemed to shrink into herself. In short order, every back was turned.

"Helena Valakos, the Quorum has made their judgment known. You will not be recognized in any way or form by any of us. Your own blood kin will decide on their own any acknowledgments they wish to make or not. You are here and forever exiled from our number."

THUMP!

"This Quorum is at an end."

Before Thanos' last word have been completely uttered, the assembly was fast leaving the chamber. On the stage, Helena had not moved. She seemed unable to.

"Andre, take Nikolas and the jewels out of here. I shall meet you at the … the designated place," said Thanos.

"How is Helena getting out?" asked Nikolas.

"She may leave at any time," said Thanos. "Now do as I say and go."

He approached Helena. "Goodbye and good luck, cousin. May you-"

Her hand sailed through the air and landed hard on his cheek. She aimed another slap but he grabbed her wrist and held it fast.

"If I were more like my father, I would break your neck here and now," said Thanos.

Helena's eyes spoke for her. They smoldered with hate and malice.

"Was it not you who said to let the past lie? By tomorrow this will be your past. Let it lie. Disappear with what funds you still possess and never cross my path," said Thanos. "If you do, remember, you will no longer have the protection of the Families. You WILL be fair game. Please recall that I am a superb hunter."

"You have left me with nothing," hissed Helena. "Not even my rightful name."

"That was by design per my father's dying wish," said Thanos. "A wish that I took great pleasure fulfilling. Farewell, Helena."

With that, Thanos bounded to the center aisle and left the assembly. Helena sat alone on the stage. Her rage was palpable. There were still eyes on her she knew. She would not give them the satisfaction of breaking down in their presence. As soon as her legs stopped shaking, she left the assembly room.

"First order of business is to contact Charlotte," murmured Helena. "They have not seen the last of Helena Cassadine."


	103. Chapter 102

SLD-102 (Book 3 Chapter 5)

**One Temple Court**

Signs proclaiming "Galleria Grand Opening Feb 12th" welcomed detectives Alvin Martinez and Lucky Spencer as they entered the main entrance. They goggled seeing the pricey shops being set up at the high visibility spots. Tantalizing smells wafted from the 24 hour delicatessen which had an entrance off the main rotunda.

"Lucky! Hey!" called a voice.

Lucky turned and smiled. "Bobbie!" He led Alvin to his aunt's adoption center. He introduced Alvin then said, "I see you're open for business."

"That's right," said Bobbie as she tacked a flyer on the board next to her office front door. It was a flyer for the upcoming fundraiser for the Frisco Jones Children's Theater.

"Dad said you were opening up shop in here besides moving in. Did you quit the hospital?" asked Lucky.

"Not completely. The hospital hired a new Nursing Coordinator. Audrey and I trained her and she's going to do a fantastic job. I substitute occasionally or if there's an emergency," said Bobbie. She gestured to her front door. "THIS is my job now."

Lucky looked approvingly at Bobbie. "It looks like it suits you. You're glowing."

"This is something that can help people in a positive way. It feels like a … a fresh start for me," said Bobbie. "Besides, my schedule is all mine and I have no commute to work. I feel like such a slacker."

"It looks like you've got everything you need here," said Alvin. "A deli, dry cleaners, coffee shop and all these other shops."

"The resident exercise room and lap pool upstairs is nearly done," said Bobbie. Mischief glinted in her eyes. "You know there are several nurses and doctors rooming together here. Tiffany has a resident mixer planned later this week. If you two aren't busy, come on over."

"It wouldn't be the same night you invited me for a home-cooked dinner would it?" asked Lucky.

"Maybe it is. What's wrong with meeting new people?" asked Bobble. Her phone rang. "Gotta get that. Bye, boys!" She waved goodbye and entered her office.

"She's not much like your dad," said Alvin.

"They're alike in some ways. But even Dad steers clear of Bobbie when she's in a foul mood," said Lucky. He checked his watch. "Let go see the good doctor shall we?"

The unsmiling concierge/guard by the residential elevators gave them a curt nod and made them sign a guestbook before being allowed to use the elevator.

Inside the elevator as it ascended, Alvin remarked, "You know the guards around here don't look like guards. What do you think ex-WSB people?"

"With Sean Donely and his own family living here, you're surprised?" asked Lucky.

Still dressed in blue scrubs, Matt opened his front door and led Detectives Alvin Martinez and Lucky Spencer inside. "Sorry about the short notice."

"Not a problem," said Alvin. "I'm surprised you wanted to meet here instead of the hospital."

"There's a good reason for that." Matt took a folder from under his computer keyboard and handed the folder to Alvin. "There are the results from my analysis of the powder inside the capsules of prescription pills."

"That was fast. I didn't realize the hospital lab was so good," said Alvin.

"I had access to, uh, a … a specialized lab computer. It's not important where," said Matt. He sat down in his armchair.

Lucky began to read one of the reports. "This is really detailed chemical analysis. The labs the department uses take two weeks to process something like this."

Matt cleared his throat. "The drug is definitely a narcotic with mild but long-lasting hallucinogenic properties and a really mild crash effect. So, you take this, get high for an hour with no headache or a munchie attack afterwards. It shouldn't be life-threatening but it is to those people with certain defects or conditions. For example, the mayor's niece is an asthmatic. She experienced seizures due to that condition."

"We've been checking the street since the fire. There's buzz about a new drug called Fly. This may be it," said Alvin.

"Something new to worry about," muttered Lucky. "Just wonderful."

"Um, this isn't exactly new," said Matt. He took a deep breath and began to explain. "When I first came here to General it wasn't just for a job but to track down the source of counterfeit drugs that I had exposed at two hospitals before. The drugs looked just like the real thing but they were all placebos. I've amassed a sizable list of deaths at the two hospitals that I believe were caused by the use of fake drugs. I had no proof to take this to the authorities. So, I kept investigating and the trail led me here. Port Charles is the source."

"Is the source? It's still going on?" asked Alvin.

"I think so. They've gotten smarter hiding the product," said Matt. "I pushed through some changes at General that screens out the bogus drugs that I know of but they're bound to slip through."

"Wait a minute. This is a consumer disaster. Didn't you report this?"

"I tried and got told that it wouldn't be in my best interest to pursue an investigation," said Matt. "I'm a surgeon and human. I like having my head and hands attached to my body if you know what I mean. Like I said I think they got smarter. They must have stopped using placebos. They still don't use the real thing but I think they use something that works the same but is cheaper and probably not as potent as the real drug would be. It makes it much harder to prove cause and effect."

"It's still wrong," said Lucky. "They need to be stopped. Are there counterfeit drugs for children?"

"I didn't find any but that doesn't mean they don't exist," said Matt.

"You suspect a connection between Fly and the counterfeit drugs?" asked Alvin.

Matt nodded. "See, prescription drugs are relatively hard to copy because the maker has to make it look like the real thing. Every drug has a unique appearance - shape, size, type, color, weight and markings on the pill itself. This is not something made in a kitchen laboratory. You need something more sophisticated - a real commercial laboratory."

"Labs can be hidden believe me," said Lucky. "One way to find it though is to nail down the distribution."

"That's another angle that I ran into a dead end with," said Matt. "I got some people to talk but they were on street level. No one could or would finger a supplier or a distributor."

"What? The drugs just appear like that? No way," said Alvin.

"Just telling you what I know," said Matt. "Fly is doing something similar. It's hiding inside what appears to be real drugs. On the outside it looks genuine but it's really Fly on the inside. Because of the level of manufacturing sophistication required in both cases, I think they're connected if not made by the same persons. What to do from here is up to you."

"Fly was distributed from an actual pharmacy. I don't want to spook the pharmacist by snooping around too much before we have more to go on," said Alvin.

"The Zaccharas run the drug network here," said Lucky. "Maybe we can finally pin something on Johnny Zacchara."

"Or Sonny Corinthos. Johnny runs the network day to day but Sonny's the boss," said Alvin. "I'd love to get something that sticks on Sonny."

"A lot of people have tried," said Lucky. "Matt, could you write down the name of the lab so we can ask them more questions once we've read through this report?"

"No can do," said Matt. "I put samples of the pill in an envelope in the folder. I suggest you have an independent lab do another analysis."

"That's a waste of time if you-" began Alvin.

"It's a Scorpio thing isn't it?" asked Lucky realizing why Matt was skirting the issue.

"Spies and drugs?" asked Alvin.

"No, the computer that did this analysis. Am I close, Matt?" asked Lucky.

"I know nothing. You'll have to take it up with Anna," Matt replied.

"She can't be as tough as Robert."

Matt rose to his feet. "I'm going to have to tell her what I did when she's back in town. That won't be pleasant."

"Aren't they on a honeymoon trip?" asked Lucky.

Matt backpedaled. "If that's what you heard then that's probably true."

"What did YOU hear on the family grapevine?"

"I know less than nothing," said Matt. "That's all I got for you and I'm beat." He led the detectives out.

In the elevator, the detectives puzzled over the meeting with Matt.

"Spies and their toys," said Lucky.

"There are the most outrageous rumors about the Villa going around," said Alvin. "If we show up there, they'd have to let us in, am I right?"

"I know someone who's been to the Villa."

"Who?"

"Bobbie."

"Let's pass by her office and see what she knows."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Haunted Star<strong>

The casino was full of boisterous gamblers and the inevitable hangers on and leeches that called casinos their second home. Dressed like a businessman with his hair cut in a wavy style, blue contact lens in place and clean cut jaw, Franjo Curic walked in like he belonged with the rest of the revelers. He ambled to the bar and asked to meet with the owner. A few minutes later, Franjo was escorted to the back office.

"Mr. Spencer, you may not remember me. My name is Franjo Curic. Mr. Venturi has a message for you," said Franjo.

"Have a seat." Luke closed the door and made for the minibar. "What's your poison?"

"I don't drink on the job." Franjo took a folded piece of paper from his inside pocket. "The shipment will be coming into port on two ships. I have their names and manifests here. One set of cargo is packed as cleaning solvents and another as agricultural equipment. All seals on the cargo must remain intact at all times. On the customs declarations forms, the receiving company will be the name you instructed us to use."

"Good. I don't foresee any problems." Luke sat down behind his desk. He did his best to study Dino's man without appearing to be too interested. He placed Franjo's accent as East European but nothing more definite than that. Luke read Franjo for a mercenary but there was a sense of rigid discipline about the man that made Luke wonder if a mercenary was all he was.

"You are certain that you can … handle all aspects of this job?" asked Franjo.

"Don't worry about the steps in between. Just tell me where they need to be sent and when."

"I am to show you the list of destinations first and allow you to withdraw your bid if you like."

"I don't need to see it because I won't change my mind," said Luke. "But it sounds to me like Dino has doubts about me. This his way of allowing me to save face? It's a nice touch."

"Mr. Venturi does not wish to waste his time or yours. Be very sure you can do this."

"You're under forty, aren't you?" asked Luke.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm a lot of years over forty and I'm still here and still in the business. I must be doing something right."

"You do have connections and history in this city as a former mayor," said Franjo. "However, you have not been involved in this type of shipment before. There are no second chances. There can be no mistakes."

"You do your homework."

"I was taught that you can never know too much about your enemies or your friends, especially your friends," said Franjo.

"Sounds like a wise teacher," said Luke. "I'm taking a gamble on Dino just as much as he is on me. I don't know him from Adam. My own sources say he's an up and comer. He's formed a very tight organization in Jersey. That's the old Carter family stomping grounds. Imagine MY surprise when I'm told that the Carters are IN Dino's organization. How do I know that Dino doesn't have ambitions to expand into Port Charles? If he does, he'll have problems with MY good friend Sonny Corinthos. See what I'm saying about risks?"

"People playing both sides in any situation do not do so because of fear but to show they can," said Franjo. "The risk is all on you."

"Then why the doubts?"

"Mr. Venturi believes in traditional values. He takes care of his own. If you do this well, you will be our friend. As a friend, he owes you courtesy," said Franjo.

Luke laughed. "Does Dino watch old time mafia movies a lot? The last traditional boss in this area was Victor Jerome. I didn't know him but from what I've heard, I'm glad I didn't. He's gone and times have changed. And traditional values? You have to be kidding."

"Mr. Venturi values loyalty, personal honor and discretion."

"I don't know about loyalty these days but money talks." Luke looked at Franjo. He was having a terrible time reading this man. He was too intelligent to be a mere bodyguard. It seemed to Luke that Franjo had Dino's trust. Therefore, it was in Luke's best interest to stay on his good side.

"Some of us still value what money cannot buy," said Franjo. He placed the list in front of Luke and took out a thick envelope and placed it on top of the list. "There is the ship's manifest, the list of destinations and dates and an advance of one third of the full payment."

Luke's eyes lit up at the unexpected windfall. "That's very generous."

"It's a matter of courtesy from Mr. Venturi to you. Take it as a sign of trust." Franjo stood up. "Mr. Venturi knows this is a difficult task. Money can eliminate many … excuses. Perhaps the changes at the police department will make your task easier."

"You follow local news, too. You're very thorough. Was that another lesson learned?"

Franjo ignored the question. "I shall be inquiring at random about the state of the project."

At the door, Franjo paused. "Also, should the project fail, the advance is due immediately with twenty percent interest. Are we clear?"

"Like ice water," said Luke. "What if I need to talk to you?"

"Leave a note with the bartender at The Mermaid tavern."

"You do like the old fashioned stuff."

"I like the methods that work." With that, Franjo left the office.

Luke waited several minutes before pocketing the bulging envelope of cash and studying the lists. His eyes went down the list of destinations and his puzzlement increased. The destinations covered cities across the country - California, Texas, Pennsylvania, Wisconsin, Utah, Kansas to name a few.

"Kansas? Utah? What the heck am I delivering?" He saw the date of the ship arrivals and paled. "Son of a bitch! That's way too soon. Where am I going to put it all?"


	104. Chapter 103

SLD-103 (Book 3 Chapter 6)

**Century 21 Department Store, Long Island, New York**

In the lower level luggage department, World Security Bureau Director Connie Townley examined various styles of luggage while keeping an eye out for her contact. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a store saleswoman heading her way.

Connie smiled and waved. "It's all right. I'm just window shopping today."

The saleswoman didn't pause. She was getting closer.

"Must be on commission," muttered Connie. She tried again. "If I decide on something, I'll be sure to let you know. Promise."

The saleswoman was undeterred. Bespectacled and in a navy blue suit, the woman seemed very businesslike. She held a clipboard close to her. She smiled at Connie. "We like to make sure that all our customers have what they need." She leaned in closer and whispered. "I take it you were expecting someone else."

"Actually, yes," said Connie. "Where's Robbie?"

Anna lifted a medium sized case from the stand and said. "For your trip, this size may be suitable. It has just enough compartments but not too many if you know what I mean." She added, "Busy elsewhere. I'll be your contact going forward. I'm Anna."

"I never thought I'd get to meet you."

"Why not?" Deftly, Anna unzipped the front flap and placed a folded piece of paper inside. She handed the bag to Connie. "But weight may be an issue. Do you want something more lightweight?"

"Because Robbie's always made sure you weren't involved. Protective. Has something changed?" Connie played along. "I'm not sure. Let me see." She hefted the bag and in smooth movement, took the note out.

"No change to speak of," said Anna. "If you're checking in luggage, you can opt for a bigger size." Connie pretended to read a random label on the luggage but was really reading the note. "For checked items, I recommend the hard shell variety. It's a bit more weight but more protection all around. We have a good sale going on today." Anna droned on improvising a sales pitch for the benefit of any innocent bystanders. She watched Connie's expression turn from curiosity to surprise.

Connie handed the luggage back. "I don't like that color. I think I'll check my luggage in." She added softly, "Defectors? These three? You're kidding right?"

"With the number of defectors increasing, you should be able to slip these right through," said Anna perusing a stack of luggage.

"The Korolevs are not low profile," said Connie. "State is going to blow a gasket. They won't let the two women out of Russia. How are they going to get to an embassy?"

"This one should be perfect." Anna pulled a large hard shell luggage towards Connie. "They're stateside."

"But how?"

"They came over with me," said Anna. "Half the battle is done."

"But-"

Anna pulled another piece out to the floor. "They'll be in safe hiding for a while. You can get them papers over here. How long will that take?"

"I'll pull some strings. Give me a week." Connie pretended to consider all the luggage. "I just can't decide right now."

"Make that two weeks. You're going to be busy soon," said Anna. She began lining up the luggage.

"Meaning?" asked Connie.

"Also, I want some information on The Gemini Group." She began lining up the luggage. "I think you'd want flexibility. Have a large check-in piece and a convenient but not bulky carry-on. What do you think?"

"What we have on them is on the system," said Connie under her breath.

"A handful of records that's all. I understand it's a shadow group and info for it is on a need to know basis."

"Why do you want to know?" Connie studied the luggage options. "I just don't know. I'll have to talk with my … my husband and see what he says."

Anna smiled brightly. "Bring him along next time. We have quite a few on sale this week." She pointed at various racks while saying softly, "One of their teams tried to kidnap my daughter. I want to know why and make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I'll see what I can do. Does Robert know you're asking about-"

"Get me a name. Maybe a former field operative or an analyst in the group. I'll take it from there," said Anna in clipped authoritative tones.

Connie nodded. "Yes, I'll be coming back."

"I'll call you in a week."

Connie laughed. "My trip is in a month. I better get packing soon. Thank you. You've been a lot of help. Goodbye."

Anna put some of the luggage away as Connie walked off. She muttered, "I guess Robert went through a blonde phase after me and before Holly. Interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Far outside Moscow<strong>

Driving fast on the snow covered country road at dusk, Constantine checked his rear view mirror one more time as he approached the meeting place. No headlights shone behind him. As an extra precaution, he slowed the car and waited for any pursuers to catch up. There were none.

One kilometer later, he turned the car into the dirt driveway of a weathered seemingly uninhabited farm. As instructed, he drove into the darkened barn. He unlocked the doors and stepped out of the car with his hands in the air. He did not say anything. He could feel them around him. Constantine kept his mind focused on a single thought - his family. For his own safety, the less he remembered about this meeting the better. He tried to turn off that part of his mind that was always recording what he saw and heard. It was difficult to do.

The beam of a flashlight was trained on his face. Constantine squinted but did not turn away. "Mr. Skinner, I presume?"

The light was aimed on to the ground. A voice came out of the darkness. "That would be me."

"Is my family safe?" asked Constantine.

"They are," came the reply.

The passenger side door was opened and shut again.

"A letter and photos have been placed in your car to prove to you that they're safe. Get back inside and take a look. When you're ready to proceed come back out," said Mr. Skinner.

Constantine did as he was told. With haste he read the letter. He recognized his wife Ava's hand and style of writing. A quick flip through the pictures showed him that his children Ivan and Nina were together with their mother somewhere in the West. Mr. Skinner had kept his end of the bargain. Now, it was his turn.

He got out of the car and stood at attention once more. He said, "Thank you. Was Ava's information useful?"

"It is," said Skinner. "I can get you out, too."

Constantine nodded. "I know you can but I love my country. I must stay to see … to do what I can do. As … as long as my family is safe, I can stay." He took a deep breath. "I will start the plan when I return to Moscow?"

"Yes."

"Are there changes to the plan?"

"No changes. However, there is a number written on the back of Ava's letter. Memorize it. If you need to get out, call that number."

"I will not be using it."

"You can also use that number to contact me. We won't be meeting like this again," said Skinner.

"Who else is involved in Moscow?"

"Just assume that no one is. It's safer for everyone to work as independently as possible," said Skinner. "Do your part. Set the dominoes falling. Then … sit back and do what you have to."

"I have people loyal to me. Can you protect-"

"No," said Skinner cutting off Constantine. "No protection is given or guaranteed. This isn't a game with rules to follow. What happens, happens. Got it?"

"Hmm, the price of freedom from Cesar Faison," said Constantine. He straightened his shoulders and stood taller. "I understand and will do my part."

Constantine got into his car. He had started the car when the flashlight was aimed at his face. He opened the driver's side window. Blinded by the light, he glimpsed a gloved hand extended towards him. He shook it.

"As one father to another, thank you, Mr. Korolev," said Mr. Skinner in barely passable Russian.

Constantine laughed. "Your accent is terrible. Goodbye and good luck to all of us."

He backed out of the barn and headed down the road. As before, he saw no one else around. He pocketed the pictures and letters. He would be staying at a nearby friend's home tonight to provide a suitable alibi for his unusual trip into the country. Tomorrow, he would fire the first salvo in a long anticipated civil war.

Five minutes after Constantine's departure, another car left the barn and headed in the opposite direction. Heloise Garnier drove while Robert kept a look out.

"You think he'll stay on?" asked Heloise.

"He's a patriot. They're cut from the same cloth as fanatics," said Robert taking his gloves off and putting his flashlight away. "Still, he's a loss for our side."

"Take a nap, Robert. We have some hours of driving still."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"You wanted to meet the network that Jacques had built up and I'm taking you to them," said Heloise.

"Hours you said. I thought they'd be in Moscow proper."

Heloise shook her head. "It's safer to operate outside of the capital. Far outside. We're staying at a safe house tonight. Tomorrow we meet with Jacques' eyes and ears here."

"I can't wait."

With an odd smile on her lips, Heloise said, "They can't wait to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Fashion Magazine Office<strong>

Felicia stepped through the front door and called out, "Maxie? Anyone here?"

"Mom? Come in," said Maxie. "Lulu's here."

"Really?" Felicia gave Maxie a quick hug then turned her attention to Lulu. "You're looking more and more like your mother. Call me Felicia."

"I wish I was having adventures instead of this day job," said Lulu. "Nice to meet you. I hear you all live in the Court now."

Felicia smiled. "Yes, we do. It's nice to have family around. Cozy."

"What brings you here, Mom?" asked Maxie.

"I'm inviting you to dinner at my place tonight at seven."

"Okay."

"Frisco's arriving in an hour. I've invited Bobbie. We can have a Jones family dinner."

"He's coming today?"

Felicia nodded. "He's with Anna in the city but they'll be heading home. Can you bring the wine? A Chardonnay I think."

"Ah, yeah, sure, why not," said Maxie. "Wouldn't you like to have a private dinner instead for his first day back?"

"Sweetheart, I know this is tough for you. It's not going to be easier by avoiding him," said Felicia. "I'm not asking you to … to hug Frisco and forget about Mac. It's dinner. We'll talk and get to know each other."

"No pressure?"

"None. I promise," said Felicia. "If you really have to leave, then that's okay. Just give it a chance first. You may be surprised."

Maxie sighed. "I doubt it but I'll stay at least until dessert."

"Fine. I'm off to shop for groceries. I'll get some things for you."

"Mom, I do have food in my apartment."

"I spoke to Monica about your latest check up. You have an iron deficiency. We can't let that go," said Felicia.

"But, Mom-"

"I won't get anything fussy. I'll get some quick stuff. But you have to promise to eat right. At least have a good somewhat healthy breakfast. I'll get some fresh fruit, granola and those pop tarts you used to like."

Maxie gave in to maternal coddling. "Strawberry and blueberry please."

"Done." Felicia gave her daughter a quick kiss before moving towards the front door.

"Get the low calorie version, Mom. I don't want to balloon into a blimp," called out Maxie.

"Will do," came Felicia's voice as the front door closed.

"You're enjoying having your mom back aren't you?" asked Lulu.

"Maybe a little," came Maxie grudging reply. "As long as I have my space, it seems to be going well. It's all about respecting boundaries."

* * *

><p><strong>Haunted Star Casino<strong>

Tiffany left the marketers from Sean's public relations firms to get on with their job of figuring out how to use the casino space for the museum benefit night. Not bothering to knock, she barged into Luke's office.

"Luke darlin', the team likes the space," said Tiffany.

"That's a relief. Good thing you recommended me."

"I'm helping out where I can. There's going to be benefits like this all over the country. The Star's a good size event site. The PR team can use this as a template event," said Tiffany.

"You in to negotiate?" asked Luke with a cheshire grin for his old friend.

"With Sean out of town, you got me."

"Sounds like he's packing on the frequent flier miles. He seems to be in and out of town lately."

"This benefit is for the Black Pearls exhibit. Sean wants to do it for the Asian Quarter community," said Tiffany. "Besides, he was desk bound for years in Boston. I think he gets a kick out of being desk-free. Not that I won't be keeping him closer to home after this is all over."

Luke decided to probe for information. "I thought Sean was working with Anna and Robert at the new security company. They pulled some scam at the fundraiser didn't they?"

"Even if I knew what for, I can't talk about that sort of thing and you know better than to ask me."

"Thought I'd try," said Luke.

"Sean is an investor in Trident Media Ventures with Robert and Anna. That's mostly about the Megaplex development stuff. Real business, Luke, not capers to save the world or nabbing a dastardly villain out in the wild."

"So Sean's really out of the spy game?"

Tiffany laughed. "Once a spy, always a spy. You know that, sugar. But Sean's heart isn't in that stuff as it was before."

"He's just changed his game to making money. That's all."

"I wish you could have seen him in the first few years after we had Belle," said Tiffany. "He was a different man. He softened up. Everytime he held Belle in his arms he'd turn into pure mush. He realized what was really important to him."

"Family?"

"Yes. I think you remember what that's about."

Luke groaned. "Not you, too."

"Bobbie and I have caught up. You're one of our favorite topics." Tiffany sat on the edge of the desk. "With Laura not around I've been getting to know my godchild. I've been having regular lunches with Lulu. She tells me things."

"Like?"

"Like how she wished her family was closer," said Tiffany. "She'd like to spend more time with you."

"She can come here anytime she wants or at the mansion," offered Luke. "She and Tracy get along really well."

"That's not what she means. Why not ask her out for a father-daughter dinner? Or go see a movie you both like? It doesn't have to be fancy." Tiffany looked at Luke hard. "With recent events, I hope you realize that kids grow up super fast. They're toddlers one minute and then before you know it they're getting married. You have the time now. Spend some of it with Lulu and Lucky."

Growing uncomfortable with the turn in conversation, Luke said, "How are Robert and Anna dealing with Robin?"

"As well as one can expect I guess," said Tiffany acutely aware that Luke was not one of the privileged few who knew the truth about Eve and Robin. "They're there for Patrick and Emma. Speaking of grandkids, I hear you have two now. Lucky's boys Cam and Jake."

Luke chuckled. "You have gotten plugged into the town grapevine. They're not really Lucky's. He's raising them as his though."

"Does it matter how he got them? It would be a shame to not be in their lives," said Tiffany. "Bobbie showed me pictures. They're so cute."

"I have to be honest, Tif. The jury is still out on that," said Luke. "I just can't accept that … that my son chooses to raise kids that aren't his."

"That means he's a good man, Luke."

"He's a doormat is what he is. I raised him to be more than that. To expect more and do more with his life. Instead he's … he's like a cop in Mayberry complete with wife and kids."

"That's not a bad life."

Luke sighed. "I don't see the joy in his eyes anymore. He used to have this glint in his eye when he was taking life head on. He's not doing that anymore. He's not challenging himself. He's settling for whatever life hands to him. That's not … not the boy Laura and I raised and traveled around the world with."

"He's a man now. He decided this is what he wants. Why can't you support that?"

"I don't think he's unhappy. I just think that he could be happier," said Luke. "Wouldn't you want the best for your kid? Hey, I haven't met yours yet."

"Speaking of my Belle, I have to pick her up from school." Tiffany scribbled down some figures on a notepad. "Okay, here are the terms for the benefit event. Look them over. I'll call you later tonight to haggle some more."

Tiffany left the office in a whirl of perfume. As usual after Tiffany's visits, Luke felt like he'd had a close encounter with a tornado. Their conversation had certainly covered a lot of ground. It got Luke thinking about family, friends and opportunities.

"All over the country, eh? They're going to be using a lot of trunks and boxes," murmured Luke.

* * *

><p><strong>Montauk Yacht Club, Long Island<strong>

The Kestrel's motor rumbled to life as Anna and Frisco boarded. The mood on the boat was solemn and determined. The crew untied the mooring lines. The command deck hummed with activity as they prepared to leave for home.

They entered the main salon and was greeted by a relieved Ava Korolev. Anna scanned the room quickly. Nothing was amiss. Ivan was likely sedated in one of the staterooms. Nina was at the desk writing in her journal. Nyssa and Andrew were likely up in the command deck. Frisco left to call Felicia.

"Andrew has told us that Mr. Skinner … Robert has met with my husband," said Ava. "He has my letter and the pictures. I'm happy for that."

Anna squeezed Ava's hand. "If Constantine wants out, we'll help all we can."

"I hope my letter convinces him but I don't know."

"We can hope."

"Yes, we can." The women made their way to the sofa. "I am rested, Anna. I want to do something to help you and your team."

Anna smiled. "Oh, you will when we get home in a few hours. I'm going to fully debrief you. And you're going to be doing a lot of personnel identification."

"Yes, we have to be sure of the, um, targets. That many assassinations will-"

"No assassinations. That's only a last option."

"How will they be removed then?"

"You leave that to us. Your job is to help make sure we have the right people and for the right reasons."

Ava nodded. "I understand. I think. Did your business proceed well?"

"I think so. We'll know in a few days when your papers come through," said Anna.

"That is fast."

"Once things start to happen, you and your family will need as much protection as we can manage. How long will your cover in Sochi hold do you think?" asked Anna.

"The surveillance on the house was … sloppy. The double of me and Nina that Heloise has installed there should be sufficient. In two days time, they will board the train to Moscow and disappear. Efficient, elegant and simple," said Ava. "That is the way to do things."

"That's all Heloise."

"When may I contact my sister Pavla? She will be worried."

"Vincent has taken care of that I believe."

"You know my nephew? I wondered how quickly he was able to contact Robert."

"Apparently they've worked together in the past," explained Anna. "Vincent is with my daughter in Paris. I hope they finish up soon and get home."

Anna excused herself to call Robin. "Sweetheart, it's your mother checking up on you. How goes the nostalgia trip?"

Over the video feed, Robin smiled ruefully. "It's true that you can't go back. Everything here at the Sorbonne has changed. My neighborhood is unrecognizable to me."

"So when will you be heading home?"

"Soon."

"Tomorrow? The day after?"

"Mom, please."

"Things are unstable. I won't feel you're safe until you're within touching distance. Humor me," said Anna.

"I love you in mom mode, Mom," said Robin.

"Well?"

"Vincent's decided on a short road trip. We'll leave from Cannes in two days for Madrid. From there we'll get to New York. Satisfied?"

"Right. Three days. Fine. I'll have a team pick you up."

"Yes, Mom." Robin looked to the side. Anna couldn't see her expression. "Um, I … we have to go. Talk later. Bye!"

The screen turned black. Anna muttered. "Three days is going to seem like forever." She understood Robin's need to revisit her past and reconcile herself to her situation. But having just regained her daughter, Anna loathed anything that separated them. She contacted Alex. "I need to vent. What are sisters for?"

* * *

><p><strong>Paris<strong>

Robin pocketed her phone. Beside her, Vincent leaned in as if to nuzzle her.

"We are certainly under surveillance," said Vincent.

"You're sure?"

"They are keeping their distance but the same two have been following us for the last two hours."

"What now?"

"We head for the Abbey Bookstore. It's a safe house," said Vincent. "You did not tell your mother that we-"

"She'd just worry," said Robin taking a sip of her coffee. "They could be interested in you and not me."

"I very much doubt it but we can test that theory. Let's go." Vincent rose to his feet and pulled Robin's chair out.

They ambled down the street unhurriedly. They flagged a cab to take them closer to the bookstore.


	105. Chapter 104

SLD-104 (Book 3 Chapter 7)

**Abbey Bookstore**

Andre parked his car in the alley behind the bookstore. He entered by the backdoor and rapidly made his way to the small apartment on the top floor. He found Robin and Vincent waiting for him.

"Hey, you two," said Andre.

Vincent nodded and pointed at the curtained window. "They are still there."

Andre pointed at a closed wardrobe. "Change your clothes and appearance as much as you can. Take the back stairs to the garage. There's a Mini there. Use that and get on your way out of Paris." He carefully lifted one side of the corner and peeked out. "Vincent, the two men at the cafe one brown and the other in gray both not smoking and sitting up much too upright and wary to be natives. They're the ones following you?

"Yes," replied Vincent.

"I'll take care of them."

Robin already taking things out of the wardrobe. "What are you going to do to them?"

"It depends on the answers they give me," came Andre's laconic reply. "You sure they were only following you, Robin?"

"Yeah. We split up into two different stores. They followed me not Vincent," said Robin.

"There was no attempt at contact or getting close?"

"None. Observation from a distance," said Vincent. "They have to be reporting in. They made several calls."

"Could they be Charlotte's people?" asked Robin.

"Maybe or maybe not. With Helena still in the vicinity, I don't want to take chances," said Andre. As he talked he began to change his appearance. He removed his long coat and turned it inside out. A few tugs on the sleeves and collar changed the appearance and style of the coat completely.

"Cool! Is there a coat like that in this wardrobe?" asked Robin.

Andre chuckled. "Sorry. You're out of luck." He put a wool cap over his shaved head and round dark sunglasses. Overall, he looked respectable if shabbily dressed. He inserted what looked like tiny earplugs into both ears.

"What are those?" asked Robin.

"Things to better hear with," answered Andre. "Tricks of the trade." The last touch was a dab of lotion from a small bottle in his pocket. He rubbed his hands together. "And this is to make my fingerprints more elusive. May I suggest that you two cut the European tour short and head home?"

"We are," said Vincent. "I'll be booking us on a direct flight to New York once we get to the airport."

"Good." Andre fished something out of his pocket. He tossed a key fob on to the bed. "For the Mini." He looked at Robin. "Are you ready to go home?"

"No but I think it may be the best place for me," said Robin. "Safest anyway."

"It will be that. I'm proof that new lives are possible. Better lives, too. Just give yourself time," With that he stepped out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>GEM HQ, Milton Keynes, England<strong>

Arnold Vandenberg listened intently to his headset. Chase Masters poked his head into his office and said urgently, "Come on! We have to be in front to greet Sean."

Arnold waved his away. "I'm on something here. You and half of the senior staff should do fine without me."

"This is important, Arn," said Chase. "I expect you down there in fifteen minutes."

Chase closed the door leaving Arnold to stew in frustration. "What the heck makes Sean Donely so special?" He spoke into his microphone and glanced at a grainy picture snapped in Paris minutes ago. "Yes, it's her. Robin Scorpio. I don't have an ID on the man though. Good call to follow her."

"Thanks, Arn," came a voice over the voice IP line. "I couldn't believe it was her. Do you want us to return to the Sorbonne to get her records later tonight?"

"No. I think I've got enough … facts to start piecing together something. Your orders are to keep following at a distance and report in every two hours directly to me and no one else," said Arn. "Your cover holding up?"

"Yeah. A writer out to do a story on Americans at the Sorbonne past and present," said the male voice. "I want to get the records, Arn. We haven't found any firm connections between Scorpio and Sinclair like you wanted us to look for. Her records might have something."

Arnold thought for a minute. Finally, he said, "If she stays in Paris, then go for the records. If she leaves, then skip the records and follow her and the boyfriend. They don't suspect they're being tailed?"

"I don't believe so. They haven't made any attempts to lose us."

"Keep your wits around you. She's a sharp one. She ran rings around Hunter's team."

"About that, Arn, I'd like to request to be on the team that tracks down the responsible party," said the voice.

"We all do. I'll keep you in mind when we're ready to move on that. I'll wait for your next contact in two hours." Arnold hung up the phone. He took his suit jacket out of his office closet and put it on. He headed to the front entrance. His movements were rote. His mind was too busy moving the bits of information he had. He was a born analyst. Eventually, he'd get the right picture.

* * *

><p><strong>Latin Quarter, Paris<strong>

To most of the patrons and the passersby outside of the cafe, the two men sipping their coffees, reading a paper and chatting non sequitors looked exactly as what they were perceived to be - two businessmen relaxing after a day of work. But Andre saw through their disguise at his first close up glance.

Sitting at a table nearby, Andre eavesdropped on the phone call one of his quarry was having. With his left hand, Andre adjusted the ear plug in his left ear - the one closest to the two men's table. The ear plug was a receiver and surveillance tool in extreme miniature. One hand was inside his coat pocket manipulating his IPhone through which SIMON was tracing the call and amplifying both ends of the conversation for Andre's benefit. Based on what he was hearing, Andre was convinced that the two men belonged to the Gem group. There was no question of what needed to be done.

Andre shuffled to the trash to deposit his empty drink. He adjusted his coat and the gray-tinted spectacles he wore. They dulled the distinctive blue of his eyes. With a flick and twist of both wrists, two needles were released from the cuffs of his coat and on to the palm of his hands. Effortlessly, he slid the needles to rest between his second and third fingers. He moved to pass behind their table.

The two men kept their attention on the front entrance of the Abbey Bookstore across the street. They did not see Andre moving behind them. But they did feel the sting of sharp needles as they pierced through the exposed flesh of their necks.

The men did not raise a hand to defend themselves. Neither did they make a sound. They couldn't do anything.

Andre leaned close and whispered in accentless French, "The two individuals you are following are under my direct protection. Cease your surveillance or I shall demand to know why. The paralysis will wear off in time. Until it does, I suggest you think about the quickest way to leave my city. If you don't, the next time we meet, you won't see me coming and you will feel much more than you do now."

"As for who I am, ask Arnold Vandenberg to research this." Andre put something small and heavy on the table top. He turned and left the two men staring at a small silvery disc much like a coin with an engraved letter 'S' on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Scorpio<strong>

In the Barn, Anna held her granddaughter in her arms. Emma cooed and stared at Anna ignoring all the brightly colored mobiles and adornments on the walls of her own customized Emma Merriment Zone (EMZ). Emma's little arms reached up towards Anna. Equally besotted, Anna made faces and delighted at her granddaughter's precociousness.

"You've grown an inch or two," said Anna softly. "Wait until I tell grandpa how much."

All around her the Scorpio intelligence team was milling about her executing her recently issued orders. Genji and Edgar left to put away their gear and prepare for the upcoming team briefing. The air crackled with urgency. Andrew had disappeared to his lair down below. Dani escorted Ava and Nina Korolev to the Big Barn suite where they would be staying. Frisco and Nestor had transported the injured Ivan to the same suite.

"And you've gotten more beautiful. I've missed you so much, sweetheart."

"I think she's missed you all, too," said Raine seated next to Anna. She was Emma's designated nanny for the early evening. "She's been fussy for days until now."

"I'm staying around. I don't want to miss a minute of Emma growing up." Anna looked at Raine. "How's Patrick holding up?"

"He seems all right on the surface. He's coping well enough. Noah and Matt have been there for him. There is one thing though."

"What?"

"Patrick knows Robin is returning. He feels it would be unwise for him and Emma to be around here so much or using the Cottage on weekends," said Raine. "He's thinking of selling his house and getting a place at Temple Court."

"This is the safest place for this little darling. He knows that," said Anna. "It's seeing Robin I suppose. Being reminded of … of Eve. Has he made a final decision?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"I'll talk to him. Thanks for the heads up," said Anna. "What time is Patrick due in?"

Raine consulted her watch. "In one hour."

"That gives me a little time to figure out how to change his mind."

Raine left to attend to some things needed for the team meeting.

Frisco strode inside. "Felicia's on her way over to pick me up." He saw Emma and grinned, "Is this the cutie you're nuts about?"

Anna smiled proudly. "Yes." She held out Emma towards her longtime friend. "Miss Emma Grace, this is Uncle Frisco."

Frisco accepted Emma with some awkwardness. "It's been a long time since I've held a baby. Hopefully it all comes back." Emma cooed and with rapt eyes studied this new stranger. Her lips quirked. "Look, she's smiling at me!"

The hidden door to the lower levels slid open on soundless tracks. Giles came up the stairs.

"Anna, Andre has checked in. He said to expect Robin and Vincent to arrive within the next twenty-four hours," said Giles.

Anna's brows furrowed in concern. "What's happened?"

"Details are vague. Andre intercepted a surveillance team targeting Robin and Vincent. He has, um, sent them on their way with a warning to stop or else."

"I knew it! I knew Charlotte was up to something," said Anna.

"It's not her," said Giles. "We have call recordings. It was our recent acquaintance Arnold Vandenberg and the Gem Group."

"That's VERY interesting," said Anna.

Frisco came to full alertness at hearing mention of the group. "Who's Vandenberg?"

"Never mind, Frisco," said Anna.

"But I just did babysitting duty with Chase Masters. He's the head of the Gem Group. We should compare notes, Anna."

"You're out of the Bureau, Frisco. You need to be with Felicia and Maxie," said Anna.

"But-"

"No buts. Felicia will be cross with me if I gave you any sort of … of distraction right now."

"After the dinner I'll come right over and-"

"No way."

"Your family should be your only focus."

"It is but-"

"Pretend you never heard about the Gem Group. You're home after how many decades?"

"Too many," said Frisco in a quiet voice.

"Exactly. Look up old friends. Simply enjoy being back," advised Anna. She looked at Emma. "TIme flies so fast. Waste as little of it as you can."

Frisco's expression was mulish but accepting. "All right. I know when you're not to be pushed. Do me a favor. Remember that I'm unemployed. If you need any help, you call me."

"I promise," said Anna. Her crossed fingers held behind her back told a different story.

* * *

><p><strong>GEM HQ, Milton Keynes, England<strong>

Chase was angry. Arnold was concerned. Both men listened intently to the babbling operatives on the call.

"He knew YOUR name, Arn," said the first operative. "He said you … you had to research this thing. I sent you a picture of it. Do you know what it is?"

"Yes. You have to give me more than that," said Arnold. "What did he look like? I need details."

"They're calling our flight home. Have to go!" The line went dead.

"You pulled me out of a meeting with Sean for THIS?!" asked Chase. "Two agents who blew their cover and op!"

"I consider the Scarecrow a higher priority than our aging founder, yes!" Arn shouted back. "My head is in the present not in the past like yours."

"If you don't know the past, you're bound to make the same mistakes," retorted Chase.

The two men stared daggers at each other for a full minute before their shoulders sagged and their postures relaxed. They had worked together for too long and been friends for even longer to let a disagreement come between them and their jobs. They both had a point and they'd both made it.

"If the Scorpios are under the Scarecrow's protection, then so must be Donely and his family," said Arnold.

"All the more reason to treat Sean with kid gloves and cultivate a mutually beneficial arrangement," said Chase.

"You're not even questioning his loyalty."

"Why should I? He hasn't done anything to make me suspicious."

"He's close to Scorpio and Devane. He could have told them about us."

"I think they know about us because of your fact finding mission in Port Charles," said Chase. "You had that encounter at the airport warning you off. You said you felt you were under surveillance. Now this. It all adds up to … to … "

"To what, Chase?"

"I don't know! I can't think about this right now," said Chase.

"How is the Scarecrow and the Scorpios connected?"

"Wasn't the Scarecrow and his handler Abelard always assumed to have their own bonafide sources of information? I remember my father saying that they did. They always knew the truth of something before anyone else did."

"My dad thought they could read minds. They say that no one could lie to the Scarecrow's face," added Arnold. "Sinclair, Scorpio and now the Scarecrow. I don't like it. Not one bit. I feel nauseaus."

"There is one thing we DO know."

"And that is?"

"They're warning us off. That's all. Maybe it's a kind of professional courtesy. You stay out of our yard and we'll stay out of yours," concluded Chase. "This thing in Paris was bad timing on our part."

"It's not, Chase."

"You're obsessed with them. I think it's clouding your judgment."

"We've been successful because we know the lay of the land. We know our enemies inside out. And we never accept anything at face value without our own verification," said Arnold. "You can't tell me that you feel all that comfortable about Robert or Anna or Sean, for that matter."

"I am watching Sean's every move. So far, he's been nothing but helpful. For more than twenty years, he's said nothing about us to anyone. He hasn't broken that habit and certainly not to the Scorpios."

"You don't know that."

"I have the facts, Arn. They all retired from the service. They lived normal lives. None of them has ever crossed our path."

"Until now."

"And that's because WE not them initiated hostile action," said Chase. "We have no one to blame but ourselves."

"You mean me?"

"No. I don't blame you. I blame Sinclair. He kidnapped their daughter and we helped him try to get her back. How stupid was that! We painted the targets on our own backs," said Chase. "Arn, your gut instincts are nearly infallible so there must be something we need to look into. But I think we need a change in strategy."

"Sean Donely?" said Arnold.

"He's the key to all this. I know he is," said Chase. "We need to work with him."

"Has he committed to anything?"

"Nothing beyond reviewing our general plan. I want him to see our labs and understand our vision then I'll ask him."

"Are you sure about this, Chase? Really, really sure?" asked Arnold.

"He created us. He set us on the right direction. We're at a crucial turning point. We need his help," said Chase. "I'm going to ask him to take my place and become our leader. It's the right thing to do. I hope he says yes."


	106. Chapter 105

SLD-105 (Book 3 Chapter 8) _GEM HQ, Milton Keynes, England_

Sean had been suitably impressed with the brief tour that Chase had proudly led him through. In Sean's opinion, Chase's pride in the organization was not misplaced or undeserved. The small covert organization he had envisioned and created to interface with commercial allies and targets had grown into a true international conglomerate. Its tentacles reached out to many industries and at many levels. It was that scope combined with the ambition and talent embodied by the men and women he'd met so far that had Sean terrified. Yet Chase had hinted at bigger things on the horizon. Sean was convinced that Chase was alluding to the Minerva Project.

Sean walked down the narrow hallway with Chase in the lead and Arnold trailing behind. They were in a restricted section of headquarters and based on the door labels Sean knew they were in the scientific research department.

"Remember, Sean, I gave you the five year brief a month back?" asked Chase.

"Yes, I remember. I was stunned by how much progress had been made," replied Sean. "I have to confess all this is beyond my wildest dreams."

Chase grinned then said, "You set up the master plan. We followed it to the letter."

"I can see that," said Sean.

"Is this what you hoped for us to become?" asked Arnold.

"Let me think. My memory isn't as good as it used to be," said Sean. "At the time, I wanted a group that was effective and versatile enough to take on a variety of projects that the Bureau wasn't interested in or were considered too small to merit further exploration. The team had to be mobile, discreet and effective. A sort of scientific SWAT team I guess."

"But you set up an organization instead. How did that happen? By accident?"

"No, Arnold. Everything I did with the Gem Group was … deliberate and coldly logical. I had a goal and I wanted to see it done. I was a lot more singleminded in those days," said Sean. "I studied organization science before it was considered a science. Every agency I worked with I studied. I picked what worked and what didn't and why they didn't work. I studied the failed and incomplete cases of the Bureau, the DVX, Interpol and the rest of them. I think failures contain more valuable lessons than successes. I created a basic computer model to decipher failure models. The rules I made came from that model. They were meant not to assure complete success because that's impossible but to lessen the chance of failure. The winner of any game is the one who commits the least mistakes. And, lastly, I put the right people in charge like your parents and relations."

"You programmed a model system?" asked Chase. "That's not in your biography."

Sean chuckled. "Not everything I know is in there. I like to keep some things to myself. What good operative doesn't?"

"Very true," said Chase.

"Do you still work on programs, Sean?" asked Arnold. "As a hobby?"

"Spreadsheets are more my thing," said Sean. "Computer languages have gotten much more complex. I'm afraid that what I know is considered, um, ancient and not applicable in modern systems."

Chase paused by a set of double doors at the very end of the hallway. "Here's the project that Arn and I are anxious to get your … your opinions on. It's a special project that you charged my father with personally - the Minerva Project."

Chase slid an access card across the reader affixed on the wall. After a few seconds, the doors slid open revealing a small antechamber with an intersecting hallway at the end.

"The one you resurrected from the dead so to speak?" asked Sean.

Chase led the way through the antechamber and to the hallway. "It was never fully deactivated. I know you ordered my father to shut it down and he did … sort of. All new funding was stopped but there was still some trials going on. It was decided to let the trial continue until all the existing funds allocated to it were depleted."

"Trials? I was aware of only one trial. I was there when the treatment was applied and when the operation failed."

"Those details aren't in the records. What happened?" asked Arnold.

"The failure was … was in the field," said Sean.

"Were you there?"

"No but I felt the consequences," said Sean. "The element we had not included in the original trial was free will. Since human beings are the most stubborn creatures on the planet, it was a bad miscalculation."

"You decided to kill the project based on one failure?"

"Human nature and the human heart won out. You can shape nature but natural impulses are wild cards no one can prepare for. Simple as that."

Chase slid his card through another reader device on the wall by a steel door with frosted glass. The door opened instantly. Sean found himself in a small ward with four beds all occupied. Two seemed to be in extreme agitation. They trembled where they lay and their hands clawed at the empty air. One lay unmoving perhaps asleep. In the farthest bed, a tall woman in a lab coat covered the patient's head with the blanket. The doctor looked up at noticing the men's approach.

"I'm sorry, Chase, Arn, Mr. Donely. We did what we could," said the doctor. Her flame-red hair was set in a tight bun. The bun was the only severe thing about her. Her blue eyes were kind and her facial expression was mobile and reflected her emotions.

"What happened, Nat?" asked Arn.

"Seizures. They came out of the blue," said Dr. Natalie Burson.

Sean shook his head. "How often do you lose someone?"

Arnold answered before Natalie could. "We haven't not for a long time. This is a … a new development." He looked sharply at Chase. "We need to prioritize finding the … the right answers."

"Do you know what the cause is?" asked Sean.

"Yes, we do, unfortunately," said Chase. He looked at Natalie then Arnold. "All right. I'm convinced. We got a lemon. Deal with him … solve the problem once and for all."

"Carte blanche?" asked Arnold.

"Yes."

"Someone did this? Who?" asked Sean.

Chase cleared his throat. "We can discuss that matter a little later. We may need your help." He looked at the doctor. "Nat, please give Sean an overview of the project to date."

Natalie smiled and began to walk away. "I can do one better. I have a treatment session in progress. Follow me, please. Don't worry, Arn. I'm using one vial of the oldest batch we have."

"I thought we'd gone through our inventory," said Arnold.

"My assistant was clearing out the shelves and found one ampule. Chase has this high priority project and I thought to use it for that," said Nat.

Sean's ears burned at all the information he was hearing. They were in bits and pieces but any good analyst could come up with the fuller picture.

The group came to a small conference room. A large window took up nearly one wall as it is revealed the room beyond where a male patient sat in a full-body reclining seat in the middle of the room. The walls of the inner room were bare and painted a stark white. A rack of equipment was positioned by the window enhanced the coldly clinical tone.

"This is our observation room, Mr. Donely," said Natalie.

"Sean, please," said Sean. "We're all friends here. By the way are you related to Francine Burson?"

"My aunt," said Natalie proudly.

"There is a marked resemblance. She was a breathtaking woman in many ways."

Arn said, "Nat takes up after her. Believe me."

Natalie colored and managed to say, "Don't think all this flattery isn't going to my head."

The men laughed.

"Back to business, gentlemen," said Natalie. "The patient's treatment is in hour two. The full treatment lasts six hours. We've changed the treatment from what it was when it was first devised. The session has been elongated to six hours from four to allow for improved information absorption. Instead of the patient being awake, he is now mildly sedated. This allows for complete physical and mental relaxation. He's just above REM sleep now. His mind is not dreaming per se but it is in a highly receptive state."

"Is sitting better than lying down?" asked Sean. In his mind's eye, an image played as if in a loop - a woman laying much like the patient in the other room with her eyes covered by goggles. Her long brunette hair contrasted with the whiteness of the room as she listened to an icy recorded voice intoning key phrases and information again and again.

"The original method had the subject lying down but we found that the subjects were more physically comfortable in a reclined position," said Natalie.

"No black out goggles?"

"The weight of the goggles was a reminder to the patient of their circumstance. It was preventing them from relaxing," said Natalie. "We eliminated the goggles by putting the patient into this medicated trance."

"I don't hear any voice or voices," said Sean as he studied the patient through the window. "How is the … the subject getting their instructions for the mission?"

"Tiny earbud speakers placed near the ears play a combination of vocal instruction and music," said Natalie.

"Music?"

"Soft classical pieces serve best to keep the mind stimulated at a level most conducive to passive learning techniques," said Natalie.

"We didn't try music," said Sean. "How does that help in memorization?"

"The original intent of your project was to help an operative retain and recall as much mission-specific detail and profile information as possible for the duration of the mission. The methods used were rote learning and memory training aided by visual and auditory mechanisms. I believe that at the time the project's setup was adequate. But much depended on the operative's own personality and skills. Pick the wrong operative and the training and information retention won't ever be one hundred percent. Isn't that right?"

"Yes. However, don't sell the human brain and human motivations short. The right agent can do the impossible," said Sean. "Music, sedation and instruction. A simple formula. Why didn't we think of the music?"

"Actually, there are some other ingredients required - a conditioning process and one other drug," said Chase. "The patient must be conditioned a certain way as the very first step. Then just prior to this treatment here, a chemical called Compound X is administered."

"How long does the conditioning process take? What does it involve?" asked Sean.

"We provide the patient to a third party who handles the process," said Chase.

"Why not do it all in-house from start to finish?" asked Sean.

"Understanding the basics of the process is one thing. Replicating it is another. As I understand it, the conditioning process transforms the patient into what is clinically described as an amnesiac," said Natalie. "That level of … manipulation is quite sophisticated. The end result is someone who is figuratively and nearly literally a blank slate ready to be programmed into the agent profile we require. I estimate that it would take us at least one full generation to absorb the knowledge and another generation to reach the same level of mastery."

"And this third party is an expert?"

"They are better at it than we are," said Natalie.

Chase added, "We are continuously working on increasing our expertise overall. Our ultimate goal is to do it all in-house."

"How much of the conditioning process do you know already?" asked Sean.

"My father told me you liked to ask the hard questions first," said Chase.

"I don't like to waste time," came Sean's reply. "Should I be asking how little you know?"

"We have attempted to … to infiltrate our partner's operation with little success," said Chase. "The knowledge is in people's heads and they're spread out. No one person knows it all. What's in their computer records don't describe the nuts and bolts procedures and materials involved."

"Every man or woman has a price. Pay this expert what he wants and get it directly," said Sean.

"I've tried to buy him off and hiring him but he knows the value of what he has. He wields his leverage as he sees fit," said Chase.

"From what I've read, you've had this process for some years now but you know so little. Rather poor return on a project that I know cost us a bundle to start originally," said Sean.

Arnold bristled slightly. "Look, we've taken a failed project and turned it into a raving success. We have operatives planted and hiding in plain sight in over one hundred companies and agencies. That's not a bad tally in my book."

Sean said coolly, "Operational excellence is fine and good. True knowledge is power and control of that knowledge is-"

"… the key to winning the game," said Chase, Arnold and Natalie in unison. It was one of the oft-repeated Donely guidelines.

Sean smiled. "Nice to know you remember some things." He crossed his arms. "It seems to me that you're still missing some vital parts. Would you mind telling me who this expert is?"

"His name is Doctor Peter Sinclair," said Chase. "My father was clued in on his research - the amnesia drug - and thought that it should at least be tried. It was and, based on the results of the first trial, it was decided to take Project Minerva out of mothballs."

"The tip came from who? Where?" asked Sean.

"It was an anonymous tip. Dr. Sinclair later admitted that the note was from him," said Chase. "To assure exclusivity, we paid for a license on the drugs and the process. It's proven to have been a good investment."

"That arrangement would explain why this isn't better known," said Sean. "Were the results of that first test that good?"

"Yes. The test subject passed all the test parameters."

"How long has the subject been in the field?"

"She died in a car accident soon after the test," said Chase. "Unfortunate because Dad had thought to use her in a … a genetic continuation program."

Sean's response was curt. "Breeding program you mean. Using children is not something I put in the guidelines. I was never that drunk. I drew the line at children. Why would Jon think that would be a good idea?"

"The first trial used the most potent and least refined formulations of the amnesia drug and, instead of Compound X, the drug used for profile imprinting was called Compound A," explained Arnold. "Sinclair had suspected that in time the two drugs would in combination affect the subject's genetics. Being female, there was a high likelihood that any offspring would be receptive to the overall treatment. At that time, most of the test subjects had negative long term results."

"Like what?"

"After the treatment, the subjects would exhibit any number of defects such as personality disorders, delusions, hallucinations, escalating madness, suicidal tendencies, random memory loss or a general lack of mental balance and acuity. Walking lobotomies was how Sinclair described it," said Arnold. "But this female subject, code named Eve, had no adverse effects at all. In her, the process worked flawlessly."

Sean turned away as if to watch the sleeping patient but in reality he wanted to disguise his realization that his worst nightmare was coming true. All the pieces were fitting into place far too neatly for his liking - Sean to Anna to Faison to Sinclair to Eve to Robin to Andrew to the friendship that had been to him a path to redemption. Sean mastered his wayward thoughts. With effort, he concentrated on the present. "With … with the subject dead, why go on?"

"Why not? How many light bulb designs did Edison try?" asked Natalie. "The research and the trial were too promising to be ignored."

Chase added, "Dad had thought to try the process on Eve's relatives but she was an orphan with no siblings."

A single word flashed non-stop in Sean's head like neon lights on the Las Vegas strip - 'EMMA'. She had the potential to be a natural chameleon, and if trained by an accomplished operative like Anna, Emma could be the best of all of them. Once again, Sean turned this thoughts to the present. He turned back to look at the others. "The amnesia drug is still in use today? What about Compound A?"

"Compound A was too unpredictable for practical use. It proved its point though. One early subject I read about was imprinted to believe he was Kafka's cockroach. He lived and died believing that. The base formula has gone through a series of refinements. The latest variant is Compound X. It's extremely stable but it's not as permanent as Compound A," said Natalie.

"How temporary is temporary?" asked Sean.

"We give the field operatives a booster shot twice a year. They were able to retain the imprinted persona's traits and knowledge with relative ease." Natalie looked at Arnold and Chase. "I've noticed that the ones we've deployed in the last three months have needed boosters earlier than expected."

"Could they be developing an immunity to it?"

"To be honest it's because we're having issues with supply," said Arnold. "Sinclair supplies us with Compound X. We've been reverse engineering them for some time."

"Have you managed to make it yourself?"

"Yes and no. We know nothing about Compound A's first version. We know the general composition of Compound X. However, there are some chemical components that we've never seen before. Components created by Sinclair. There's no prying the recipe of those from him. We've tried," said Arnold.

"No poker player's going to reveal his best hand," noted Sean.

"I'm confident that with more study and research we can eventually re-create those same components," said Arnold. He glanced at Chase. "But it's not instant or quick."

"It would help if we had a computer system with the brute force and deep brains for analytical work," said Chase. "A supercomputer of our own."

"With all your business contacts, surely one of them can build you one," said Sean.

"One would think that. We're working on a solution," said Chase.

"What about the amnesia drug? Do you have that?" asked Sean.

"That is very problematic," said Natalie.

"Why?"

"Because the conditioning process is the process itself, the amnesia drug and other minor drugs used that are customized to the patient," said Natalie.

"Customized?"

"There is no set in stone formula for the amnesia drug that is applicable for all subjects," said Natalie. "In conventional medicine, dosage is a matter of the patient's physical status, medical history and medical condition. The amnesia drug is tailored for every subject and the mission's requirements. It must be so because each situation is unique. Having the formula, which we have, isn't enough."

"What criteria is used?"

"The physical attributes play a part but the subject is also put through a series of cognitive tests. The results of the test plus the mission requirements are used to determine the amnesia drug's final recipe and dosage for that specific patient," said Natalie. "We have not discovered the analytic algorithm that takes these test results and outputs the adjusted formula."

"Based on past conversations with Sinclair, I don't think there is such a program or system. Otherwise we would have found it by now," said Arnold. "I think he does it himself or someone he trusts looks at the results and decides. They don't process many subjects at one time. One person can do the analysis."

"It would have to be someone who has worked with the drugs and the process and knows them thoroughly," said Natalie.

Chase nodded. "Someone on Sinclair's payroll and inner circle I should think."

"The man has no friends, Chase. I think he has a triangle not a circle." Arnold counted on his fingers. "There's him, the late Elena Cosgrove and our mystery person. It has to be a really small group to have kept things secret for so long."

Another name sashayed across Sean's mind - Robin. He was convinced she was the mystery person. It had to be the reason that Sinclair kept her for years. Sean took a deep breath and said, "Elena Cosgrove of the Heritage Foundation?"

"That's the one," said Chase. "Which leads us to our next topic, Sean."

"What's that?" asked Sean.

"The Scorpios - Anna, Robert and their team. We strongly suspect that they were behind the downfall, no pun intended, of the Foundation.

"Robert faced off against Elena decades ago. I was there. A rematch was inevitable I suppose."

"We have firm proof that they retrieved their daughter Robin Scorpio from a bad situation," said Chase. "A situation that you know about."

Sean saw no need to deny this statement. His face was composed into neutrality but his mind clicked into a fast pace. He had practiced various responses to this line of questioning. He had to be believable and not give too much away. "From Vladivostok. How she got there is a mystery."

"How did they find her?" asked Arnold.

"I have no idea."

"None at all?"

"After the explosion on the tanker, our lives diverged. We're not strangers but we're not as close as we once were. Robin's my goddaughter but she was in Port Charles then away at school while my family and I were in Boston," explained Sean. He did not miss the sharp glance that Chase threw at Arnold. Was there tension between the two men?

Arnold pressed another question on Sean. "You didn't keep in touch?"

"Robin and my wife did as women do. Most young adults don't communicate regularly. They're too busy living their own lives," said Sean. "As for Anna and Robert, well, we all thought they were dead. I've never been a believer in seances and psychics."

"You moved back to Port Charles didn't you?"

"It was a good choice. We're joint investors in a new commercial real estate development - the Megaplex shopping complex and some urban renewal projects. Plus, I still have Donely Shipping to be concerned about. The city has been good to me. Coming back was a no brainer. Why the twenty questions?"

"Because we want to clear the air, Sean. You see we crossed paths with them in Vladivostok," said Chase. "Peter Sinclair had their daughter and … and we tried to get her back for him."

"Since they got Robin back, you didn't come out well did you?"

"One full tactical squad was taken out," said Arnold.

"That's not their way," argued Sean.

Chase shot a quelling look at Arnold. "It was another party not the Scorpios. We have NOTHING against them."

"Who took your squad?"

"Sinclair's associates we believe," said Chase. "He's in hiding for the moment. We are handling the matter."

"Wait a minute. He's your supplier. You can't take him out."

"Not yet, no, but like I said we're working on a solution." Chase walked towards the door. "Natalie, thank you for your time. We'll see you later. Sean, let's go discuss strategy and Scorpios."

"Strange combination," said Sean.

Arnold blurted out, "What do you know about the Scarecrow?"

"What?" asked Sean.

"I thought everyone in your generation knew about him."

Sean recovered quickly. "Oh, him. Yeah, we do. The last one disappeared. Must be dead by now."

"There's a new Scarecrow in the world and he's made it known that Robin Scorpio is under his protection."

Sean was surprised. "Now THAT'S interesting news."

"For various reasons, Sean, we want to count the Scorpios as allies. How about some quid pro quo?" asked Chase.

"I'm always open to talk business," said Sean.

The three men left the conference room. As they passed through the ward, Sean noticed that another patient had died. His heart and spirits sank lower. His throat turned dry. His dug his hands into his pockets to hide their trembling.

He had faced death before. He had even dealt it out himself. How could it be that he felt an immeasurable fear of it now?


	107. Chapter 106

SLD-106 (Book 3 Chapter 9)

**GEM HQ, Milton Keynes, England**

Chase locked his office door before sitting down behind his desk. Arnold and Sean sat on opposite wing chairs in front of Chase's desk.

"Tell me about the Scorpios," said Chase.

"I'm puzzled by your … intense interest. They're not involved in the Gems or anything to do with it," said Sean. He seemed at ease until one looked into his eyes. They were stern and hard. "I've never recruited them for it or told them about it. You know Robert and Anna are my closest friends. I'm not willing to put them in jeopardy."

"Not even to help us?" asked Chase.

"No. I have to draw the line somewhere," said Sean. "Family and friends are off limits."

"Let me state again that we have nothing against them. Our interest is for the sake of establishing mutually beneficial relationships."

"I don't call having for a chief supplier the man who kidnapped their daughter a positive association."

"That particular connection was as much a surprise to us as it was to you. It was an accidental discovery," said Chase. "I can promise you, Sean, that we are taking steps to move away from Sinclair entirely. He won't be a problem for us much longer."

"Our investigation into the Scorpios is … was self-inflicted," added Arnold.

"Meaning?" asked Sean.

Arnold took a deep breath then began, "Since Chase had met you, I wanted to meet Anna and Robert. So, I went to Port Charles. I should have simply used the front gate but that's not our first impulse is it? I made the mistake of arousing their curiosity. Instead of me looking into them, their team turned the tables on me. From what I could tell they've managed to create a formidably protected haven while staying fairly anonymous."

"They ARE retired operatives. Average citizens like I am but with the added need for protection," said Sean. "We never let go of the paranoia of our business nor should we."

"It's obvious to us that they are far from retiring," said Chase. "Being operatives at the level they were, it's understandable that fishing or babysitting grandchildren are not their normal activities. Robert has a private security firm with an international clientele. They are co-investors in your projects. All above board. However, we are also aware that like you they have maintained ties to the WSB. Plus, their son founded DigiMaze. We strongly suspect that his research division is far more capable than anyone believes."

"All right. You've done your research. Where do I fit in?" asked Sean.

"We would like you to sound them out about a partnership," said Chase.

"The Gems and the Scorpios?"

"Both sides bring unique elements to the table. Surely you can see that."

"I don't see the need for a partnership," said Sean. "Let me be blunt. Anna and Robert have moved away, far away, from their days in the service. It's over for them. At this stage in their lives, they are the most unlikely people to seek out intrigue and adventure."

"Unless they're crossed. Then they bite back," said Arnold.

"Only if provoked," clarified Sean.

"I think they've used a dizzying array of relationships and connections to get their daughter back. I can only guess what markers and favors they've called in. I'm sure they've collected more than their share over the years," said Arnold. "The fact remains that they can be a force to reckon with if the circumstances call for it."

"Here I thought the Gems could stand on their own?" asked Sean. "Am I mistaken?"

"We can. We have. But …" began Chase. "But we must continually seek out new opportunities and partners. Our survival is paramount. You drilled that into the guidelines."

"I don't see an organization at death's door."

"I'll be frank, Sean. We need help from Robert Scorpio in order to take Project Minerva to the next step. And you're the only person who can see it done."

* * *

><p><strong>Moskovskaya Station, St. Petersburg, Russia<strong>

It was a typical day at the terminal. Trains were on schedule. Passengers were intent on their destinations. Station staff from conductors to janitors went about their duties. The public address system announcements were nothing out of the ordinary.

Heloise and Robert got off the train and walked arm in arm down the long subway corridor blending in with the rest of the passengers. Both had small valises slung over their shoulder. To the naked eye and the video cameras they seemed like any other travelers bundled up against the winter cold with hats, scarves and gloves.

"You said far out of Moscow. You weren't kidding," whispered Robert. "Where next?"

Heloise leaned into Robert's ear and said, "We get lunch."

BANG.

The noise came from metal dustbins being emptied by a shuffling team of two janitors. Perhaps the bins were heavy. The two men were certainly making a racket.

"And people say I have nerves of steel." Robert was about to say more but he felt Heloise's step falter. He was instantly on alert.

Heloise's grip tightened on his arm. "Contact made. Let's go." Her stride lengthened and Robert kept up.

She led him upstairs to the main terminal. If she was following someone, Robert couldn't tell. They passed the ticket booths. Heloise stopped at a news agent. She paid for a paper and walked out. Robert remained silent but stuck by her side through it all. He was here to observe and learn. He had to trust Heloise completely and he did.

Outside the station, she hailed a cab. Once inside she flipped open the newspaper. To Robert's surprise inside was a slip of paper with what looked like an address scrawled on it. In fluent Russian, Heloise gave the address to the cab driver.

Twenty minutes later, the cab deposited them in front of a vintage office building. Heloise led the way to an office marked simply as "Primonov Employment Agency." She chatted familiarly with the middle-aged receptionist who escorted them to an office in the back. Heloise hugged the young woman inside.

"Fedosya Shikova meet Abelard," said Heloise.

Fedosya looked Robert over. "Hmm, you are younger than I expected. Never mind. Most of our principals are here as you requested."

Fedosya took a long metal rod from her office closet. She hooked one end of the rod into a depression in the ceiling and pulled. A part of the ceiling swung down with a folded ladder attached. Fedosya unfolded the ladder as one who'd done it many times.

"He's here," called Fedosya into the dim light of the attic.

The ladies went up first then Robert. Fedosya pulled up the ladder behind them.

In the attic, Robert's eyes adjusted quickly. Small lamps illuminated the space. All the windwos were boarded up. He found a dozen people sitting on chairs drinking tea and conversing quietly. They represented the gamut of ages, sizes and shapes. To a person they were remarkably ordinary.

Heloise was greeted like a family member. She introduced Robert as Abelard. Names would be memorized later. For now, Robert concentrated on reading faces and body language. He had to know who to trust and believe. They would not know his real name but he would know theirs. That's the way it had to be. They began to talk in English.

Fedosya said, "We have another three dozen members but they could not be excused from their work today."

Robert was amazed. "You cover all of Russia? Just your group?"

"We have agencies in the major cities including cities in the former Eastern bloc countries. We are employed in universities, utilities, banks, hotels and government offices as janitors or clerks," said Fedoyska.

"Jobs of little notice but many opportunities for our secret work," said one man with a gray driving cap on. "It is a most efficient network."

"Who would suspect a janitor or a typist?" said a woman.

"But aren't you former-" Robert began to ask.

One gray-haired bearded man chuckled. "You could say that we were here before the spies."

"I shall explain their history to you later," said Heloise. "Time is short. Let us discuss our mission."

"Is it true that we are moving against the DVX?" asked Fedosya.

Robert nodded. "The operation has already begun. It probably won't be pretty."

"We need to prepare. When will it be public?"

Heloise and Robert exchanged a look. Heloise said, "Tomorrow afternoon."

The others muttered and nodded amongst themselves. There would be time to buy needed food and supplies for their families. It was best to be prepared.

The oldest man looked at Robert. "Are the defections and the killings your plan?"

"No. They are the side effect," said Robert. "You know about Cesar Faison?"

Everyone nodded.

"He's in Moscow right now. He's taken control of the DVX and he means to hold that power for a long time." Robert handed a photograph to Fedosya and it was duly passed around. "Here's a recent picture of him. I want to know every sighting or information you intercept about him."

This news elicited gasps and a buzz of whispered conversations.

"Is it wise to attack the DVX now?" asked Fedosya. "Many of the higher ranking DVX officials were trained by Faison. Their loyalty is to him."

"Faison is cleaning house. He's purging the DVX of those he suspects are traitors. Past associations are no guarantees of safety for anyone inside. It's causing chaos and confusion. We couldn't ask for a better time."

"What do you need us to do?"

"I want to use your access to our advantage."

"How?"

Robert took out a sheaf of folded papers. He handed them out. "Memorize this. Fedosya, I want you to decide who does what within the group. Heloise and I will communicate orders to you and you only. I don't care what tactics you employ to get the tasks done. I just want results - failure or success. Understand?"

The Russian woman nodded.

"It's important that the tasks are done in the order listed on the paper. Each task can take a day or more but they have to be done in sequence otherwise our other efforts may be affected," said Robert. "If you need to refer to me, call me Mr. Skinner. Heloise is Mrs. Skinner."

He waited as the group read his instructions. To his surprise no one seemed shocked or even concerned about the actions he was demanding of them. He collected the sheets after they were all done. "Any questions?"

No one said a word. Robert scanned their faces. He saw no apprehension or worry only excitement and anticipation. He sensed more than saw the capable natures of the people around him. "As each task is done, Fedosya updates Mrs. Skinner here in whatever manner or channel you normally employ. Once a task is done, you do not have to wait for permission to get to the next task. Just do it."

"You are not a micro-manager, Mr. Skinner?" asked a young college-aged man.

"Do I have to be for this group to function? I don't think so," said Robert. "This is YOUR home territory. I've shown you what needs to be done and when. I have to trust you to know what you're doing. Be creative. Be effective. Be safe. If something is impossible, then say so."

A woman with a lined face, salt and pepper hair and vivid green eyes said gravely, "I lost a son to Faison's experiments. I thought I would never get a chance for revenge. Thank you, Mr. Skinner."

Robert pulled out three smaller pictures which were handed around. They were pictures of Helena, Peter and Charlotte. "These three individuals are also of interest. Report any sightings or information you may run across. One or more of them may, I stress may, be seen with Faison."

"Are they his associates?" asked the young man.

"At this point, their relationships to each other are too fluid to be pinned down. They do know each other. They are highly dangerous. Do not make contact in any way."

Fedosya looked at her watch. "Everyone! The next train to Moscow is in forty minutes. Remember our next meeting will be in Antonin's home tomorrow evening."

Several of the members rose and made their exits down the ladder. The remaining few clarified some minor details with Robert before leaving themselves. The entire meeting had lasted twenty-five minutes.

In Fedosya's office, Heloise and Robert joined their host for tea and pastries. Heloise seemed amused at Robert's lost expression.

"Not what you were expecting?" asked Heloise.

"Is it that obvious?" responded Robert.

"They have been doing this sort of thing for generations. I told you that."

"The reality is … is surreal. They took to it like fish to water. Downright scary."

Fedosya laughed. "Since childhood I have been told stories of daring and courage. Our parents, aunts and uncles trained us to think like a spy without being one. It's not a job to us. It's a hobby. It is something to be passionate about and we are."

"It's a dangerous business."

"The Berlin wall did not fall without help, did it?" Fedosya said.

"Touché," said Robert.

RING!

Fedosya answered her phone. After a short conversation, Fedosya said, "Heloise, you wanted traveling supplies and tickets. The order is here. I'll get it."

Fedosya left the office leaving Heloise and Robert alone.

He put down his mug and glanced at Heloise. "Where to next?"

"We are to be tourists on a freighter bound for Sweden," Heloise responded, "After that we must make a flight."

"To where if I may ask?"

"Bletchley Park in England. Can you think of a better place for a meeting of spies, Mr. Skinner?"

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Scorpio<strong>

Booted feet up on the desk, Anna reclined in the chair in the study and sighed. The team meeting had been a grueling one. There were so many balls being juggled and some of those balls were invisible to those not in the Club.

"I can't even write down a cheat sheet," said Anna. The energy she'd gotten from being around baby Emma had largely dissipated. She was inching closer to exhaustion. She put her notepad down and rubbed at her eyes. "Dinner, a hot bath and bed. How glamorous my life has become."

BUZZ!

SIMON's voice came over her IPhone. "Cesar Faison wishes to contact you. Do you accept?"

"My newest ally. Oh, joy of joys." She sat up and tried to seem alert. "Put him through."

Faison's face appeared. He was sporting the beginnings of a scruffy beard. "Anna? What a pleasant surprise."

"It's late. What do you want?"

"I was attempting to call Andrew but he's not answering. Is there something wrong?"

"He's sleeping and I've routed his calls to me."

"Ever the devoted mother," said Faison.

"Well, what do you want?"

"Can't we try to be friendly?"

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

"But we are working together again like before and-"

"No, not like before," said Anna. "All of THAT is past and gone. I don't even think about it anymore."

"But I do. We made an excellent team. Monte Carlo, Geneva, Istanbul," said Faison. "Do you know that I have met no one who suited me as well as you? We … we clicked right away as children and as adults."

"If you have no business, real business, to discuss, I'm ending this call."

"For a newlywed, you do not seem very happy."

"Goodbye, Faison, I'll let-"

"Wait! I would like to know what progress has been made regarding Charlotte."

"I will let you know when I have something. That's what we agreed to. In the meantime, sit tight," said Anna. "Patience is one of your virtues that I actually admire."

Faison's lips quirked into a slight smile. "A compliment I shall treasure. Always."

An expression of disgust crossed Anna's features. "Stop it!"

"What?"

"This faux act of yours."

"What act?"

"That you're still in love with me and worship the ground I walk on. I thought you were over it."

"I am but I cannot deny feeling nostalgic for some of the best days of my life," said Faison. "I am only human."

"Remembering those times has nothing to do with this flirtation you … you insists on perpetuating."

"Hot and cold. Ice and fire. Positive and negative. That will always be us, Anna," said Faison. "I do not deny that truth."

"I am no one to you, Cesar. Not then and not now. Just stop with the … the compliments and everything!"

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" asked Faison all too perceptive of Anna's psyche.

Anna blustered, "I simply do not want to continue enabling this lie that lives in your head!"

"I'm sorry. I try to treat you with disdain but I see you and my resolve fails. Sometimes I think that you were made for me."

Anna abruptly ended the connection. Faison's image disappeared in a flash but his words lingered in her mind.

_Sometimes I think that you were made for me._

_… you were made for me._

_… made for me._

"That's because I was," said Anna. "Courtesy of Sean Donely."


	108. Chapter 107

SLD-107 (Book 3 Chapter 10)

**One Temple Court**

BUZZ!

Felicia answered the call and Anna's face appeared on the display. "Anna?"

"I'll make it short. I just wanted to wish you good luck with dinner," said Anna.

"Thanks! I'm expecting world war three."

"How's Frisco doing?"

"Doing anything to distract himself from thinking about tonight. It's almost funny," said Felicia. "Bobbie's here. Just waiting for Maxie."

"She's probably waiting until the last possible second to make an appearance."

"Like father, like daughter."

"He does want this. It was all he could talk about on the way back here," said Anna.

DING! DONG! DING!

"There's Maxie."

"Good luck." Anna's image disappeared.

* * *

><p>They remained on light-hearted topics through the soup and appetizer but Felicia could imagine storm clouds brewing over the dining room table. Every cloud was darkening and flashing with the occasional tiny lightning bolt.<p>

Bobbie said, "I'm loving living here. Everything is so convenient."

Maxie bubbled, "More stores are waiting for space on the second floor mezzanine to finish refurbishment. I wish Dia was here to help convince the construction crews to hurry things up. Aunt Tif is charming but men turn into agreeable lap dogs around Dia. It's hilarious to watch."

"When are Mac and Dia expected back?" asked Bobbie.

"They'll be here in time for Valentine's Day next week," said Felicia. "Then it's full on wedding preparations."

"Oh, my god! I'm so behind on that," said Maxie.

"What's there to do? Have a dress, a tux and somewhere to get married. You're done," said Frisco.

Three pairs of feminine eyes targeted him but he was oblivious to them.

"As long as the groom shows up you got it made," added Frisco.

"This is the wedding of the year. Coverage is going to be global print and TV. Designers are ready to kill each other to be the one to make Dia's dress. The guest list is a Who's Who of fashion. The seating chart for the reception is impossible!" said Maxie.

Felicia suppressed a smile. "Maxie, I'm sure that it won't be that bad."

"It's going to be table after table of diva supermodels and designers! Do you know I'm already getting emails with INSTRUCTIONS for some of them. From what kind of bottled water they like, the kinds of cars they want to use, the rooms they have to have," said Maxie. "And I have to work with CARLY at the Metro Court Hotel for the rooms. I'm doing all the work and she's going to get the credit. I know it. It's a waking nightmare!"

Bobbie laughed. "Maxie, why don't you let me take over the room arrangements at the Court. I'm sure I'll have better luck dealing with Carly."

"WIll you?" asked Maxie hopefully.

"Sure."

"Thank you. Thank you. What a relief!" said Maxie. "This is the best advertisement she could get for the Court but Carly won't make one concession. I don't know how she could be your daughter, Bobbie. Carly is just so … so difficult."

Frisco choked on his food, "Daughter?"

"It's a long story, Frisco," said Bobbie. "I became pregnant when I was a teen. I gave up the baby for adoption. Decades later, Carly came to town."

"And her reign of misery began," said Maxie. "Poor Uncle Tony!"

Frisco's head snapped up and he tensed, "What about Tony?"

"Maxie, don't," warned Bobbie.

"Carly? She's the one who broke up your marriage? Your own daughter, Bobbie?" asked Frisco anger rising.

"I didn't know who she was and-" began Bobbie.

"She knew exactly what she was doing," said Maxie.

Bobbie glared at Maxie. "You are not being tactful."

"I don't have to be. We're all family here," said Maxie. "RealDad might as well know the good, the bad and the Carly if he's here to stay."

"I'm here to stay. Don't have any doubts on that," said Frisco.

"Words aren't very convincing," retorted Maxie.

Felicia folded her napkin and literally and figuratively threw it on the table. Her days of mediating the conflict between her husband and daughter were over. They were both here and they would have to deal with each other on their own. Across the table from her, Bobbie shrugged also resigned to witnessing the fallout.

"I agree," said Frisco. He thought over his words before saying to his daughter, "I don't expect you to welcome me with open arms. You haven't. I understand. I'd be feeling the same in your position. I understand your anger towards me. I just want-"

"You're here for Mom not for me," interrupted Maxie.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. She gave you an ultimatum to be here or not."

"Will … will you let me finish please."

Maxie sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"You're spoiling for a fight and I'm not here to engage in one. Let me tell you something, Maxie. I'm not expecting a lot. I can't. I haven't earned the right to expect more from you. We're practically strangers," said Frisco. "But we are family. And that's why I'm here - for family."

"Just words to me," murmured Maxie.

"You're not making this easy."

"Nope."

"This … mess we're in is not because of you, of me or of your mother. We're at this place in our lives and relationships because of the decisions we've all made but mostly because of decisions I've made. There is no undoing them but I do regret some." Frisco looked at Felicia. "And others I would do the same all over again every time. I have no regrets about being with your mom or for having had you and Georgie. And I … hurt when I think about Georgie and Tony. I couldn't be there for them when they needed me most. That shame and anger I will live with forever."

"Well, I don't need you. You can go away again tonight and I won't miss you," said Maxie.

"I'm not going away. Not this time," said Frisco. In a gentler tone he said, "I'm not here asking for forgiveness. I haven't forgiven myself and probably never will. I am here asking for … for a chance to get to know you and for you to get to know me. All I'm after is an end to hostilities."

"For Mom's sake. I knew it all along."

"For all of our sakes!" roared Frisco. "Jesus, what's it going to take to get through to you?! You won't even try to listen!"

"I will if there's something worth listening to!" shot Maxie back at her father. "I don't expect you to last a month before you're off on another mission to make anywhere but here a safer better place."

"I've retired from the WSB. All our things are being shipped here. Our friends and family are all here. Leaving? I don't think so," said Frisco.

"Excuse me if I don't believe you."

"The first skirmish is over. Bobbie, can you help me with the entree?" asked Felicia getting to her feet.

"You're entitled to your opinion," said Frisco. "I'll just have to prove to you how wrong you are. Fine with me. I'm going to stay civil. Can we expect the same from you? Or are you going to be a petulant child about it?"

"What?"

"I heard how you treated your mother at Georgie's funeral. I won't stand for that sort of behavior. You have a problem with me, let me know right now. That's the adult way of handling things."

"How dare you!" said Maxie. "I had to grow up fast once my parents left and stayed away!"

"Oh, wait. Skirmish number two." Felicia and Bobbie sat back down again.

"Do you even care how much you hurt her? Ambushing her in public like that at the worst time and place? It was supposed to be about Georgie but you made it about yourself. How selfish and immature," said Frisco.

"Everything I said then was true. I'm not taking a word back."

"Yeah, true for you but did you bother to listen to Felicia? To feel her grief? No, you didn't."

"What grief?" asked Maxie with full sarcastic intent and tone.

"She was trying to be strong for you and for Mac! For a change, she wanted to carry the load so you didn't have to. You never gave her a chance. You practically ran her out of town and then wrote her off from your life."

"You're saying that this is MY fault?"

"No. It was the effect, the consequences of your decision, Maxie. Do you know why we've stayed away all this time?" asked Frisco. "It's not really because we wanted to. It's because your mother, who loves you more than life itself, couldn't bear the thought of hurting you more."

"Mom?" asked Maxie weakly looking from one parent to another.

Felicia looked down on her hands.

"She was a basket case when she came back from the funeral. She stopped me from coming back here and giving you a good telling off," said Frisco.

"Frisco, please, not now," said Felicia. "It's over and in the past."

"She thinks we went off on adventures and never paid attention to her," said Frisco. "Well, we did. You don't think Mac and Bobbie let us know the things happening in your life? They did and we are incredibly grateful for that. But after everything that has happened to our family, your mother's most important wish was for you and Georgie to lead as normal and stable a life as possible. Believe me, your lives were normal compared to what Robin has had to deal with since she was six!"

"But she had her parents around and I didn't. I needed you in my life even just one of you."

"That's not the message you were sending out, Maxie," said Frisco.

Bobbie stood behind Maxie's chair. She leaned over and put hand on each of Maxie's shoulders. "We need to stop beating up on each other because that just hurts all of us. I know how much you're hurting, sweetheart. Don't you want to it to stop?"

"I … I can't forget how I felt or how I feel now," said Maxie.

"No one is asking you to," said Felicia.

Bobbie continued, "You better than most people know about … second chances. Each one of us here has made many bad decisions. You'd have to live two lifetimes to catch up to my track record. But do you know what kept me going? Why I'm still hanging in there?"

"What?" asked Maxie.

"The people that loved me despite the things I did or said. They didn't give up on me," said Bobbie. "And I didn't give up on them. It has to work both ways."

"I know that you'll never see me as your real father. Mac earned that and I don't want to take his place in your life. Never," said Frisco. "I just want to get to know you. I want the chance to earn the right to … to exist on the edges of your life - to celebrate milestones with you, to be a friend when you need one."

"I've asked you to think about it for a few weeks. Tonight, can you tell you us, can you decide if it's something you want to do for real?" asked Felicia.

Maxie was quiet. She looked at all of them then said, "I'll try. I'll do my best if you will."

"You got it!" said Frisco with a smile.

"Thank you, sweetheart," said Felicia.

"I better not regret this," said Maxie. "Um, you're not going to try to join the PCPD again are you?"

"No. Why? Is there a vacancy?" asked Frisco.

"Mac's resigned and I think Sam is acting chief. The post of commissioner hasn't been filled," said Bobbie.

"Sam? Samantha Wells?"

"Captain Wells," put in Felicia.

Frisco grinned. "Good for her. They should ask Anna or Robert to be commissioner."

"The city council has ruled them out," said Bobbie. "I think you should throw your hat in."

"It's not for me, Bobbie. I'm convinced that Robert was always so grouchy because of the job. It's impossible to please everyone but that's what's expected."

"How about some marketing and sales? Become a broker or an agent for this place," said Felicia.

Both Maxie and Frisco said loudly, "No!"

"Wouldn't Uncle Robert have a place for you at his security firm?" asked Maxie.

"He does but he has a rule. Anyone coming off active service duty has to decompress for at least six months before he hires him or her," said Frisco. "It allows the person to settle into civilian life. It's a hard adjustment for some people."

"Decompress?" asked Bobbie.

"It's basically to unlearn a lot of spy behavior habits," said Felicia. "Once a spy, always a spy but you don't have to live your day to day life as one. Too much paranoia and hyper-suspicious senses do not translate to normal living."

"Maybe Mac will open an Outback nightclub again. You could be the nightly entertainment," said Bobbie.

"I don't sing in public anymore. Give me a few days to think about it. I want to visit Georgie and Tony's graves tomorrow and maybe walk around the city. See what's changed and what hasn't," said Frisco. "Felicia and I have fantasized about opening our own detective agency. That might be an option."

"Maybe Spinelli can use some help," said Bobbie.

"Who's Spinelli?" asked Frisco.

"Maxie's boyfriend."

A flash of annoyance showed on Frisco's face. "Honey, we should have this … this boy over for dinner."

"He's not allowed into the residential parts of the building," said Maxie.

"Excuse me?"

"Spinelli is on the blacklist because he worked for Lorenzo Alcazar and now Jason Morgan," said Maxie.

"You're dating a criminal?"

"No! I broke up with him but he won't believe it. He worships the ground I walk on and follows me around. He's not allowed at the Villa either."

"But he's still a member of organized crime, Maxie."

"Only for the computer stuff not the … the other things," said Maxie.

"Do you know how much money is laundered through global banking systems using computers every day? Hundreds of millions," said Frisco. "Organized crime is very high tech these days. And the old families are getting more sophisticated, too. They're involved in selling weapons, white slavery, boutique drugs, organ harvesting and even counterfeit products. Less people get their hands dirty but it's still a very violent world. Good thinking to break it off with him."

"And being a spy isn't violent?" asked Maxie.

"Our job can be violent but we don't live our lives in a violent manner. Anyone in organized crime has to build their lives around the violence. It can happen anywhere."

"The worst part is that nothing positive ever comes out of it," said Felicia. "No one's life is saved only ruined. No corrupt leader is put out of power."

"Spy work always seemed to me to be a lot of fun," said Bobbie. "That's the way it was with Robert and Luke against the Cassadines."

Frisco chuckled. "Why do you think it's addictive? Because it can be a heck of a lot of fun when the adrenalin is coursing through your body and death is staring you in the face. No drug can beat that feeling. It makes you feel so alive and your desire to survive to fight another day is never higher. It's the ultimate rush."


	109. Chapter 108

SLD-108 (Book 3 Chapter 11)

**Haunted Star Floating Casino**

Five well-dressed patrons entered the Haunted Star. Arm in arm, Raine and Shane walked around the perimeter of the casino's main floor watchful and prepared for anything. Neal and Alys played escort to Anna as they made their way to the bar.

Anna smiled warmly at the female bartender and said, "I'm looking for Luke. Is he in the back room?"

"Yes, Mrs. Lavery, no, Devane," said the bartender.

"It's Scorpio again. Do I know you?"

"I'm Mindy. I'm sorry about Robin. We were in the same class at junior high," said Mindy.

"Thank you. I miss her every day," said Anna as she passed by Mindy and entered the back room office without knocking.

* * *

><p>"Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested," said Luke without looking up. His desk was covered with maps and sheets of paper covered in Luke's handwriting.<p>

Anna lay her hands flat on the desk and said, "Luke?"

"Busy here, Irish. Talk to ya later," said Luke still not looking up.

"Running away solves nothing you know."

"What's to solve?"

"There are two things that Robert finds impossible to ignore - being lied to and being betrayed. I've done both to him and so have you."

Luke looked up. "He'd forgive you anything."

"And I him but we're talking about you not me. Why, Luke?"

"Why what?"

"Why cover up for Helena? Why not tell us about the syringe?"

"You know? Everything?"

Anna nodded. "I repeat. Why didn't you say anything?"

"By the time I found out about Robin it was too late. There wasn't anything to do but let things roll."

"The only way to stay off the chopping block you mean," said Anna. "I don't understand your connection to Helena. I do understand about you and Robert. Your silence only makes things worse."

"Don't you think I know that?!" yelled Luke. "I don't know how to fix this. I can't!"

"Do you want to?"

"Of course I do. I have few friends as it is. Robert has always cut me a lot of slack but not this time. Robin was his world."

"He's angry and so am I."

"I kinda figured that out." Luke rose to his feet and faced Anna. "You here to let me have it?"

"I'm tying up loose ends before I start a new project," said Anna. "We decided that you're Robert's personal cross to bear not mine."

"Then why are you here?" He gestured at his desk. "I've got a project myself."

Anna scanned his desk. "I can see that. It looks interesting."

Luke took Anna by the shoulder and began to push her towards the door. "If there's nothing else, new Mrs. Scorpio, adios and sayonara."

Anna turned to face Luke. "For your information, Helena is MY cross to bear. Did you know about her plan?"

Luke was horrified. "No! When Sean, Mac and Robert came into Wyndemere, I thought it was the usual cops and robbers games - pose like you mean business, intimidate the perp. They all looked so grim. They gave me the straight lines and I went for it. I didn't know there was something real going on. I swear I didn't know anything had happened to Robin until after Alfred told us."

"Then why not say anything afterwards?" Anna's eyes flashed. "If we'd known earlier, maybe we could have done something for my daughter. Did you think about that?"

"Helena said Nikolas was there when it went down. I couldn't risk his life. What … what are you going to do about him?"

"Nothing. You really think that Robert or I would harm Laura's child or yours?"

"He'd kill for Robin and so would you. Don't lie to me. You'd do it without blinking."

"Helena had Nikolas drugged for quite some time. He barely remembers much of anything but he does know what Helena did to him and to Robin," said Anna. "We haven't told him about your part though."

"Drugged? She … she didn't … she said-" spluttered Luke.

"Whatever she said was for her benefit and no one else's. You of all people should know how self-serving she is. She used you pure and simple."

"That bitch! I'm going to kill her once and for all!"

Anna put a hand on Luke's chest. "Take my advice. Don't continue this feud. It's pointless."

"Warning me off?" Luke tried to read Anna's face but she wasn't giving anything away.

"Take it however you want."

"You're going after the Cassadines yourselves. That's your project."

"Only Helena not the Cassadines."

"The two are one and the same."

"Not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Ask Nikolas when he arrives. The Spencer Cassadine feud is over. Move on, Luke. We're doing the same."

Luke grinned. "Oh, really, Irish? All I see is the same old same old."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Based on everything that's happened since your return, you and the boy scout are so deep into spy work you're drowning in it. How hot am I getting?"

Anna walked around Luke and took one document to read. "Let's see what you're working on shall we."

Luke grabbed the paper out of her hand. "I'll stay out of your business if you stay out of mine."

"Will you keep your distance from Helena?"

"Maybe the feud has run its course. I know I'm tired of it," said Luke. "You got a deal."

"Then we'll stay away from your business whatever it is." Anna opened the door and paused. "If Helena does contact you, will you let me know?"

"Just you? Robert not doing his own dirty work?"

"He's busy. Will you call me?"

"Yeah. Stop nagging." Luke followed Anna out into the casino.

Luke followed her exit. He marked her team with experienced eyes. "The woman is not playing around."

* * *

><p><strong>Korolev Residence, Moscow<strong>

Two men ate breakfast sitting opposite each other in the middle of a long dining table. One was content and another uneasy.

"I hope that my household staff has provided you with everything you require, Cesar," said Constantin.

"They have been most helpful," said Faison. "Of course they cannot compare with Ava. She could always anticipate my needs. When will they be returning?"

Constantin knew full well that Faison was aware of the answer from his own informers but he replied, "My wife and daughter left Sochi four hours ago. I expect them before noon tomorrow."

"I shall be in Helsinki for a book signing. I must keep my public happy," said Faison. "Twenty-four hours seems excessive travel time."

"Twenty-six on the express service." Constantin poured more wine for his guest. "I hope the proposed high speed train service under discussion will become a reality in my lifetime."

"Progress is inevitable. We must always look to the future," said Faison. "That is where our answers lie."

"I have always believed that learning from our past helps us build a better future," said Constantin.

"Sometimes the past can … prevent our vision from becoming reality. It can distract us from doing what we must."

"Man does not live by bread or ambition alone," said Konstantin.

"A man without ambition stands still. And a man is an easier target that way," said Faison.

Under the table, Constantin's foot began to tap silently against the floor. He kept his tone light and almost teasing. "Are you speaking from personal experience?"

"I no longer remember a time when I was not a target or that I was without ambition," said Faison. "Or dreams."

"That I understand. I still wish for a better, brighter future for my country. With your help and leadership, Cesar, that is happening."

"It has been a … a labor of love I assure you," said Cesar. "As I recall there was one matter of vital importance that we had not finished discussing before I had to leave."

"What matter was that?"

"Interrogation of Hans' collaborators have revealed that there is one additional traitor placed very high in the DVX. Unfortunately, not one knew a name, a face, gender or even a code name."

"That is regrettable," said Constantin. "What difference could one person make if the rest of his or her … rebellious friends have been dealt with? They shall have no influence to spread or resources to use."

"One man can change whole histories. I know of what I speak," said Faison.

"Hans was the head. It has been cut off. You have purged the service of most of its diseased and misguided arms and legs. The rest of the body will die from neglect and apathy," said Constantin. "We are in transition due to the … vacancies. However if you feel that identifying this person is critical, then I shall assign a specific team to-"

"That will not be necessary," said Faison. "Your logic is faultless. The body will die on its own. People loyal to us are in positions of authority. We have nothing further to worry about."

"We must remain vigilant. Hans' faction was … tolerated because of the respect that Hans himself commanded but such must not happen again," said Constantin. "We will be executing a plan to assure that corruption is not allowed to … to take root in fertile ground."

"Very good. I approve." Finished with his meal, Faison pushed his chair back. "Do you remember when I returned in 1990?"

"When you returned with the gold roman coins and made your mark? I shall never forget it," said Constantin. "I have always wondered why you spared me and killed my co-leaders. Why did you choose me to live, Cesar? I was hardly your most vocal supporter at the time."

"I spared you because of your personal courage and honesty. When you disagreed with me, you said so openly. You did not hide behind false pretenses or flattery. Also, you have earned all that you have. That takes intelligence, character and strength. All traits that I seek out," said Faison. "There was one more thing."

"Which was?"

"You were the only one who took the time to use the adage of Sun Tzu. The one that says that one must learn about one's enemies," said Faison. "I was … impressed that you personally conducted an investigation into my projects and activities before my untimely death. You cared enough to not pass judgment without the facts."

"If I am called to end a man's life, I prefer to know that it was done with reason and logic," said Constantin. "We three had the responsibility of oversight. To fail that basic task is to me a personal failure. Your projects collectively from 1974 to 1977 required enormous funding. We believed in them but I did not want to be entirely blind. The variety of these projects astound me still today - hypnotherapy, geology, Eastern studies, art history and biological warfare."

"I did have many interests then."

"I remember sleepless nights reading report after report on these interests," said Constantin. "Were it not for them, perhaps, I would have had more children."

The two men shared a laugh.

"I grew to understand the concept of most of your projects except for one, Cesar."

"Which one?"

"The geology project studying volcanic rocks in the Ural Mountains. It had the least amount of documentation. What were trying to achieve that required geologists, chemists and physicists? I believe I even saw two astronomers listed in the payroll reports."

Faison took a sip of wine before replying, "That was a project to discover sources of metal ore such as iron and copper. However, since we were embarking on a … a grand study I added scientific specialists to study the volcanoes and the veins of crystals and rare metals. The Urals have existed over such a vast span of time that it is a scholar's dream to study."

"What of the astromers and physicists?"

"There was a rumor that parts of the Urals had been created or influenced by the Tungusku Event - the meteoroid that detonated over Siberia in 1908. They were interested in the connection between a star matter such as the comet and the common geology of the Earth," said Faison. "They found nothing of significance at the time."

"No alien beings from beyond space?"

"None," said Faison. "However the ore deposits we did find provided ample restitution to the DVX treasury. And the research laboratory in the mountains continues its good work. I consider it a … a successful project in the long run."

"Surely it is time to close the laboratory," said Constantin.

"Why? Has it become too expensive?" asked Faison staring hard at Konstantin.

This change in Faison's demeanor alarmed Constantin. He said, "Other than the small security force in residence and the annual shipments of supplies and materials, the laboratory costs relatively little. I was surprised at my last review that there has not been new personnel at the facility in over a decade. The scientists must be very dedicated."

"Oh, they are. They would die if they left. Their work consumes them," said Faison. "How often do you do the review?"

"Once every four years. It is more a formality and I have never visited the site. I do not even know its general location."

"It was constructed in a location that would not be easily accessed by land or air. It is nearly self sufficient due to the location and the unpredictable weather. I do not expect the military guards have much to do."

"I agree. They must spend much time on recreation when assigned there."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of the high number of accidents and deaths per year from avalanches, wild animal attacks, skiing accidents or drunken mishaps," said Constantin. "But if you feel that the research is valuable-"

"I do," said Faison.

"Then it will," said Constantin. "The science staff must be in their sixties or seventies by now. Should we not add staff now?"

"I shall determine if more people are needed."

"As you wish, Cesar." Constantin rose to his feet. "I will be late to office. Shall we dine together for dinner?"

Faison shook his head. "I will be leaving tonight for Helsinki. I prefer to be well rested prior to these appearances."

"Do you need anything else?"

"No. I shall be staying in today. To write and read reports."

Constantin left his guest to his own devices. While he was driven to work, he marveled at the good timing of his family's escape and Faison's trip to Helsinki. The doubles of Ava and Nina would "disappear" from the Moscow bound train just after the journey's midpoint. With Faison out of the country, Konstantin could maneuver more freely. In the back of his mind he wondered what Mr. Skinner would do with the information Ava carried with her to the West. Mr. Skinner would act. He was sure of it. It was simply a matter of time.

* * *

><p><strong>CHIONE Labs, Mersin, Turkey<strong>

Peter pulled at Charlotte's elbow. She backhanded him with an expert motion.

"No, don't! It's my fault!" cried Peter.

"Yes it is," said Charlotte. "But it's my problem now." She lifted her Glock pistol.

BANG!

The patient twitched once then lay still as his life ebbed away.

"I could have tried again!" yelled Peter.

"You have tried three times. He was a mental vegetable by the second try," said Charlotte.

"You didn't have to kill him."

"I'm not Elena. I will not use limited resources to soothe my conscience," said Charlotte. She pulled the blanket over the dead man's face. "We must face facts, Peter. There is something amiss with your work."

"It's perfected, Charlotte, the formula and the process. There must be some contaminant somewhere," said Peter. "I need a little time to investigate."

"Fine. Restart the production line. We have enough people to handle the manufacturing process. Use the time to investigate this problem."

"No."

"No?"

"We can't restart production. Not when there's a suspect contaminant," said Peter.

Charlotte took a deep breath before responding. "We have enough of a stockpile from the Foundation production run to fulfill most of our current orders. We may halt production for twenty-four hours and no longer. After that we MUST resume production. You have one day, Peter." A movement at the door caught her eye. "Helena?"

Helena stood at the doorway dressed in drab clothing, paler than usual but with eyes that shone bright and sharp. "Good morning, Peter, Charlotte."

Charlotte smiled. "Welcome home. You seem to be under some strain."

"I shall describe the infamy that befell me in more detail at a later time," said Helena. "For now the essential news is that we are on our own."


	110. Chapter 109

SLD-109 (Book 3 Chapter 12)

**Villa Scorpio**

Foggy-minded, Anna made her way to the kitchen for breakfast. Alys, the day's cook, pointed her towards the percolating coffee pot. She could hear various noises from the dining room as some of the staff set up tables, chairs and buffet tables.

"Morning, Anna," said Alys. "Still jetlagged?"

"Yeah. I'm taking a sleep aid to get my clock back to normal but my stomach is slow to catch up." Anna poured her coffee. "Do I smell a typical heart attack inducing English breakfast?"

Alys laughed softly. "You have to indulge some time." She had arrayed before her on the counter food trays of eggs, sausages, grilled tomatoes, haddock and bacon. "You do have a full day planned for nearly all of us. We all work better on a full stomach. Lunch will be very light and healthy with soup, salads and sandwiches."

"I wonder what our neighbors would say if they could see all the activity?"

"I've heard that they believe the owners are a bunch of law-abiding eccentrics."

"Do they?"

"People seem to have accepted the rather large estate staff. We're treated a bit like the local constables."

"How so?"

"They know that the former poice commissioner and chief live here so they go to the gatehouse for minor concerns," said Alys as she piled on stacks of toast. "Roadside emergencies, cats stuck in trees, lost childen, suspicious strangers loitering about. It's like having a neighborhood early detection system. They would call the department but we're closer to hand."

"Retirement. That's all I wanted," muttered Anna. "I'd better do something about that. I don't want-"

"Oh, no, please. We're happy to help. It makes us feel part of the community."

"You don't think it's too much? We don't want to step on the department's toes now that Mac's no longer in charge."

"We have Captain Wells on speed dial and the senior officers were deputized while you were gone. I think if you ask around you'll see that I'm speaking for everyone," said Alys. "Domestic mishaps are a positive counterbalance to the, um, unusual nature of some of our work, shall we say."

"I'll let it pass for now but do tell me when it gets to be too much."

"Understood," said Alys. "Do you still have relations in the old country, Anna?"

"None that I'm aware of. Why do you ask?"

"Your surname. My late older brother John went to school with a Knickers Devane and-"

Anna giggled, "Knickers?"

"From John's letters, it seems Philip Knickers Devane earned the nickname because of his habit of gifting young ladies with intimate apparel."

"Wouldn't that have been scandalous in those days?"

"Absolutely but I suppose that why he did it. I remember laughing myself silly reading John's letters from Oxford because of the scrapes those two would get themselves into," said Alys. "The last name stuck in my mind."

"I don't know if I have any relations there now. My aunt and my sister Lindsay would have known but I was too young to pay attention and they're both gone now," said Anna.

"You could try a geneological search," suggested Alys.

"I'm almost afraid to see what comes out of it," said Anna. "I do have a nephew Aidan. He's in Central America right now."

Sounds of a commotion and then much laughter came from the dining room.

Instantly wary, Anna asked, "What's going on out there?"

"I suggest you finish your coffee before you step into the loggia. One of Andrew's collections arrived last night and-"

"I should have taken Robert more seriously when he described Andrew's manias. I take it the loggia is packed floor to ceiling." Anna speared a sausage and took a bite.

"No but he did store his visitor there. It's a bit messy."

"Visitor? What now?"

"Nothing earth-shattering. Chat with me until you finish the coffee," chided Alys as she filled a bowl with beans. "Have another sausage."

"Yes, Alys." Anna drank dutifully and took another sausage. "You sound exactly like my nanny."

"With all your frantic going about you need to keep your stamina up before the pace kills you," said Alys. "In my day, things were slower and I think that contributed to many of us lasting much longer on the job than you young ones today."

Anna buttered some toast. "You're probably right." Dani and Nestor came in, greeted Anna before departing with trays of food to arrange for the buffet. "What do you think? Was the … the pressure the same?"

"Yes and no. That sense of critical importance is the same but it's the pace that strikes me as rather offputting. It can be relentless whereas I remember my old missions being more like a stroll in the park. The moments of calm and chaos were set further apart. Now, we run what three or four missions at any one time locally or all over the world. That can be overwhelming."

Anna smiled. "Are you admitting you're too old? You? Alys Norton indefatigable champion courier? Your missions were the stuff I used to read about."

A loud bang and more laughter came from beyond the kitchen.

"One is only as old as one feels or is treated. I've taught your crew a thing or two," said Alys. "But I do know my limits, Anna. I'm not as young or fast as I used to be and there's no shame in admitting that. I want to contribute however I do not want to be assigned to a mission where the point of failure could be affected by my personal limitations. That would not be fair to the team and I certainly don't want to make yours and Robert's job harder. Agreed?"

Anna nodded. "Agreed. I'll have Andrew give you full access to CnC, the Lair and SIMON."

"I thought that was restricted to senior officers only?" asked Alys.

"It is but I think it's judicious to have one non-officer with full access. It may come in handy some day. You're going to be doing quite a bit of analysis going forward. You'll need the access. Let me go see what came in the night." Anna finished her coffee and left heading for the loggia.

* * *

><p><strong>Gem HQ, Milton Keynes, UK<strong>

"I'll be frank, Sean. We need help from Robert Scorpio in order to take Project Minerva to the next step. And you're the only person who can see it done," said Chase.

"Supply problems aside, it looks to me like the project has a good foundation," said Sean. "It's operational. How much further can it go?"

"All the way to independence," said Chase.

"What do you mean independence?"

Chase and Arnold looked at each other very much like schoolboys about to share a secret with someone new. Chase said, "You predicted the emergence of enormous multinational companies, large private security armies and the increased influence of commercial interests on governments worldwide. That's why you created us to take advantage of the changes to come. We've become what you envisioned - a true covert arm of the WSB specializing in corporate influence, warfare and counterintelligence. But we can be so much more."

Sean's face was a mask of neutrality. "Go on."

"We believe that we have the potential to be autonomous of the WSB entirely," said Arnold. "All our analysis and projections lead us to that conclusion again and again."

"We've reached this far why not reach for more?" asked Chase.

"My question is why would you want to sever ties?" asked Sean. "The Bureau gives you a very convenient shield."

"It does for now. But we can and do believe that there will come a time when that shield will become a noose around our necks," said Chase. "It's about evolution and natural selection, Sean. The WSB and the DVX are dinosaurs looking blindly into the face of extinction."

"From what little I hear, they're working together and getting the job done. Why not change WITH them?" asked Sean.

"The idea of sleeping with the enemy leaves a bad taste," said Chase. "We want to run not toddle behind like obedient lambs. We're ready to be more than what you thought we could be."

"Is this justifiable pride or blind ambition talking?"

Chase rose to his feet incensed. "With everything we've shown and told you, why can't you see the obvious?"

Arnold cleared his throat. "Chase, we're throwing a lot at Sean. Let's step back. Give him time to think."

Sean's lips lifted in a wry smile. "It's all right, Arnold. I wanted to see how strongly you both felt about things. I have my answer."

"And?" asked Chase.

"Will you help?" asked Arnold.

Sean leaned back in his chair. "I won't help."

Arnold sagged in his seat. Chase walked away hands behind his back.

Sean waited until Chase had reached the other end of the long table then said, "I'll lead."

The younger men looked at Sean with surprise.

"You will?" asked Chase with renewed hope.

"You were testing us," said Arnold as if seeing Sean in a different light.

"Think of it as a pop quiz," said Sean. "I do have some conditions. First, you tell me everything. That means every project in the planning stages and every operation active in the field. Second, my involvement is kept under wraps even to the rest of you. I'm not telling anyone outside of this room in fact."

"But-" began Chase.

"I want to devote my energies to strategy and execution not management," said Sean. "Besides, my taking over could be taken as a … a demotion or a lack of confidence in the two of you. That wouldn't be the case but I'd rather avoid any misunderstandings. Ultimately, this is YOUR organization. It should stay that way. Once my tasks are done, I'll step down. It'll be as if I was never here."

"And you'll level with us in turn?" asked Arnold.

"Quid pro quo," Sean replied. "I do want to see the Gems succeed. However, I would like to avoid unpleasant consequences where possible."

"So do we," said Chase. "When do you want to start?"

"Right now. Give me your top three objectives first. Before I leave I want to know the full scope of the Minerva Project."

"What you saw is what we have," said Chase.

"Why do I get the feeling that I've only seen a fraction of the work you've done with it?" asked Sean. "You afraid of something? From me?"

The glance that Arnold and Chase exchanged told Sean that he had hit pay dirt. There was something they were hiding.

"We had a preliminary sub-project but we've stopped it," said Chase. "It hasn't had the results we'd hoped for."

"What was it?" asked Sean. He let the ensuing silence hang in the air. He could tell if not see both of the men squirming before him. He waited them out.

"We were looking for a way to make Project Minerva more … organic. The first drug Compound A was so potent that in theory a subject's genetics could have been affected over time."

"What? How?"

"It turns out that Sinclair's suspicions were correct. The compound affects chemicals in the brain. That's how it works. By altering levels of certain chemicals and introducing the new custom components of Compound A. The effects become permanent once the brain adapts to the changes."

"Over time so does the body," said Sean. He added in a gravelly voice. "You experimented on pregnant women and … children?"

Chase responded as quietly. "Yes, we did."

"We're not proud of it," said Arnold. "We stopped it quickly and we have no plans on continuing. We're not without a conscience."

"Why?" asked Sean.

"The effects of our process on the individual can … is destructive. The person is never fully the same after the assignment is over. There are gaps in their memory, slight personality changes and sometimes irreversible mental imbalances," said Arnold. "We wanted to be able to minimize the waste of an individual."

"We thought that we could produce children who came by high levels of adaptability naturally. When they got older, they could be trained and sent into the field with no damage to their real psyche," said Chase. "They wouldn't have been mistreated. Quite the opposite."

"Human chameleons," said Sean. "That's original thinking."

"We were not striving for the old goals, Sean, like a killing machine or a universal solder," said Chase. "We wanted to make the perfect spy just like you did when you started the project."

"And like you we failed," added Arnold.

Sean looked hard at both men. "This sub-project is off the books? Discontinued?"

"Absolutely. Forever," said Arnold. "It was the wrong approach."

"We think the answer lies with perfecting Compound A. That's why we asked Sinclair for a new batch," said Chase.

"And the reason there are dead bodies in the ward we visited?" asked Sean coldly. "Children or adults, it's all the same to you?"

"No! We have no stomach for that kind of experimentation again," cried out Arnold. "Like I told Chase the results we're getting now is atypical. There's something wrong with the batch we received. That's the only answer."

"Has the supplier, this Doctor Sinclair, been told about this?" asked Sean.

"He's always been reliable. This is the first snafu. We wanted-" began Chase.

"You wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt at the expense of OUR people, our business?"

Chase stiffened. "That was the wrong decision."

"You bet it was."

"I don't think he knows there's something wrong," said Arnold.

"Then someone better tell him. In the meantime, the project is stopped."

"It can't be stopped. We have contracts to fulfill," said Chase.

"Can they be delayed?"

"We would look bad."

"Better bad than dead," said Sean. "I would never put contracts ahead of my people. Who's running the business - your clients or you? Don't let the size of the contracts and the money coming in make you change who you are."

"Message understood," said Chase. He took out a small notepad from his pocket and began writing. "I'll put the Hornsby project on hold. Ditto for Anderson Chemicals and Seikezu International."

"Hornsby?" asked Sean. "Paul Hornsby?"

"Yes. You know him?"

"I recommended him for a job as CEO of ELQ some years ago. He's a good man. One of us?"

"No. He's an outsider who has funneled some work our way. He's built quite a network of companies that he consults with on retainer," said Chase. "Companies in industries that we haven't worked in before."

"He's linked to the Quartermaine family on a personal level and so am I," said Sean.

"Let me assure you that we have no contracts involving or affecting one of their companies or subsidiaries," said Chase.

"Let's keep it that way," said Sean. "Let's move away from Minerva and on to your top three. Give me an idea of what I should be thinking about."

Chase counted on one hand as he recited, "Access to Guardian, creating Compound A on our own and getting out of the shadow of the WSB. That's our top three. What do you want to tackle first?"

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Scorpio<strong>

Walking into the loggia, the sight that greeted Anna made her laugh instantly. On the floor surrounded by yipping puppies was Andrew sitting Indian-style. He was stroking the fur of a creature bigger than Prospero but smaller than a pony. On a chair watching it all was Patrick with a wide awake Emma also watching. Her little hands waved in the air reaching for the puppies. The adult dogs Prospero and Hestia lay on the cold floor relaxed but alert.

"Is this a new addition to your menagerie?" asked Anna.

Andrew looked up. "Morning, Mum. Mum meet Figaro. He's tired out but you can play with him after he's rested."

"I don't think so but thank you," said Anna.

"From personal experience, Figaro is gentle and won't bite. Not even if you pull his tail," said Andrew.

"Your father told me about him." Anna took in Figaro's warm eyes and long ears. "He's cuter than I thought he'd be."

"He's the perfect pet. Did Father tell you how I learned to walk by holding on to his fur?"

"No, he didn't. You did? He was in the house with you?"

"Well, no. I'd see him in the window and I'd try to get on my feet but I'd keep falling. The house in Sicily had rough stone floors. Maeve thought I'd crack my head. She didn't want to chase after me herself. So she'd put me on a blanket outside in the yard surrounded by pillows. Fergus would chase Figaro my way. He was always good. He'd stop by me and I'd grab a handful of fur to pull myself up," said Andrew nuzzling one puppy. "Eventually I got my feet moving the right way. No chasing required."

Anna crouched down and ran a hand along the miniature donkey's fur. It was soft and deep. "I would have liked to have seen that."

"You may with Emma," said Patrick. "She can't keep her eyes off him. Horses, donkeys and puppies. What's a dad to do to compete?"

"Just be a dad," said Anna. "The hardest and easiest thing to be."

Several team members streamed by on their way to breakfast. They greeted the family as they went through.

"Going to work, Patrick? This early?" asked Anna.

"I'm still on surgery ban but I have some consults to do. After that, a few hours helping out in the ER," said Patrick. "Then home by three for my little lady unless I have a counseling session with Tom."

Anna looked at Patrick. "How are you doing? Emotionally?"

"It's day by day. I try to focus on what I have and not what I lost. What else can I do?"

"Why not take a sabbatical?"

"And do what? I'd be a depressed wreck if I didn't do something on a daily basis. No use to Emma," said Patrick. "I'm discussing some changes with Monica about my surgery rotation so I can have more set hours. I'd bring her here in the mornings. Her regular sitter will be here before nine. I'm going to schedule my surgeries for after nine and be home by five."

"If you need anything, you only have to ask," said Anna. "You don't have to do everything. It's not possible to."

"I'm finding that out. Knowing Emma is surrounded by people who love her and will keep her safe is a load off my mind," said Patrick.

"That's never going to change."

"What about when Robin is here? She's due anytime."

"You and Emma are as much a part of this family as she is or Andrew is. Robert and I see no difference, Patrick," said Anna. "Robin knows about you, Eve and Emma. Adjustments will be made. Don't move out of the cottage because of her, please."

"I don't want to make things more difficult. Anyway, I have a house to move to," said Patrick. "Nearly all our things are there. Robin can have the cottage."

"You're not changing your mind are you?"

"I don't think so. This is for the best," said Patrick. "Emma can stay in the nursery when she stays overnight and in the EMZ during the day. She loves that place."

"Belle and I did get carried away with it," said Andrew. "But nothing is too good for little Emma."

"If you spoil her this much now what is it going to be like in a year or two?" asked Anna.

"There are more than enough aunties to keep Emma grounded and one ferocious grandmother to keep everyone else in line," said Andrew. "Uncles, grandfathers and one father spoiling her rotten won't make a difference."

"I do not spoil her," protested Patrick.

"Oh, yes you do," said Anna. "But you can't help it."

Patrick gave Emma's head a kiss. "Yeah, she's got me all wrapped around her little finger for life. I kinda like it that way. Before I forget, I wanted to let you know about Emma's christening."

Anna smiled. "Oh, when and where?"

"It's going to be in a few weeks after Valentines Day. I'm seeing Father Coates tomorrow to settle on a date. The christening was one of the last things Eve and I talked about," said Patrick. He looked at Andrew. "Interested in being one of Emma's godfathers?"

Andrew was genuinely touched. "I would be honored. Thank you."

"I'm just looking out for Emma's welfare. I don't want her to miss out on all the presents you're going to be getting her in future," said Patrick. "Matt and Nikolas are going to be the other godfathers."

"Three?" asked Anna.

"Eve and I couldn't pare it down to just two. Her godmothers will be Epiphany, Kelly and Lainey. I haven't asked them yet so keep it to yourself until I do. Oh, Anna, Matt needs to speak to you when you're available."

"About?"

"He mumbled something about lab work and SIMON," said Patrick.

"Would that be in reference to a job he had SIMON run a few days ago?" asked Andrew.

"I have no idea. You going to give him a bill?"

Andrew shrugged. "No. It used a negligible amount of computing time."

Anna's IPhone began to ring. Edgar's image came on the phone display. "Anna, Detectives Spencer and Martinez are at the gate. They'd like to ask you some questions. They insist on questioning you here instead of at the station."

"I'm going in for breakfast," said Patrick. "Come on, Emma."

"About what? Never mind. The topics are too numerous to guess at. Let them through, Edgar," said Anna before disconnecting the call. "It's too late to clear out the dining room. Andrew, please bring them to the study." She walked aways muttering, "I have so much to do today. I don't need this. Pesky Spencers everywhere. Why can't I get rid of them?"

As she made her way through the dining room, she shouted, "Civilians on the way!"

This caused a mild flurry as holsters were removed and hidden away. They all tried to look anything but the covert agents they were. Tried being the operative word.


	111. Chapter 110

SLD-110 (Book 3 Chapter 13)

**WSB HQ, New York City**

WSB Managing Director Connie Townley found an excuse to slip out of the building and go for a short walk. Only after she'd walked six long city blocks did she read the text message from Sean. It said:

_I'M IN. MINERVA PAUSED. MORE LATER._

"Paused? What the hell does that mean?" muttered Connie. She pulled the collar of her coat up. "I hope he knows what he's doing because I have no idea." Her official phone rang. It was her deputy Edwin Link. "Yes, Ed … Edwin?"

"I regret to inform you that your request for expedited citizenship papers for three have been denied by the State Department," said Edwin. "The liasson requires more information than we have supplied it seems. Perhaps if I was FULLY briefed on the matter, I could find more efficient means to-"

"This is a very delicate bit of business. I'll try another way. Is there anything else?"

"The executive panel members have all agreed to meet tomorrow at oh-nine-hundred," said Edwin. "I will have the status report completed for your review later today."

Connie's phone display began to flash. There was an incoming text message. She ended the call with Edwin with one push of a button. The message read:

_CK8 - Heads up. 55-45-08N:37-36-56E_

"Sean and Robert - my lucky day," said Connie. She headed back to her office double time. She knew the coordinates by heart. It was Moscow.

She tried a number overseas. The operator at the consulate in Vladivostok put her through to Ambassador Philip Coughlin immediately.

"Connie, I take it this is not a social call," said a sleepy ambassador Coughlin.

"I need a favor."

"Let's hear it."

"I've got a special request through that's getting blocked. I need you to exert a little influence to get it unblocked." Connie recited the case number. "Three flights stalled. All high level with payloads on the runway."

There was a brief pause as the ambassador decoded the subtext - three defectors with valuable information who were likely in hiding. "How hot?"

"Lava would get scorched."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Today, please."

"I though you'd have learned some patience over the years."

"Didn't you know I faked it," said Connie with a grin. "Can you do it?"

"I think so." Coughlin ended the call.

Connie placed another call.

"Yes, Director Townley?" asked the smooth voice of Raine Trimble.

"Raine, please let Anna know that the package she's waiting for is on the express lane."

"Yes, I will. Thank you."

"How's Frisco doing?"

"Adjusting to civilian life. Shall I tell him to oontact you?"

"No. It's nice to know that some people get out … intact," said Connie. "Like Frisco. Like you."

"Been checking us up?"

"Just the ones I know about. Such an … an eclectic collection of personnel. I couldn't resist."

"We are retired, Director Townley."

"Whatever you all say." Connie ended the call. She was two blocks away. A part of her wanted to keep walking past her office while another side felt the familiar sense of growing anticipation that came with the prospect of action and excitement. Who was she kidding? She could no longer give up the WSB as a fisherman couldn't stop fishing his favorite spot.

"When you're hooked, you're hooked," said Connie.

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Scorpio<strong>

All the way down the drive from the gate house to the main house, detectives Lucky Spencer and Alvin Martinez scoured the landscape for any scrap of information or clues as to the farm's activities.

"Where do you think the underground lair is or the mega-sized satellite dishes or the laser-guided missiles are?" asked Alvin. "Do you see the ghost boat anywhere?"

"We are in upstate New York not James Bond territory," said Lucky. "If there was anything like that here, I guarantee you we wouldn't be able to spot it."

"No?"

"You think Robert or Anna would be that careless?"

"Yeah, you're right." Martinez's eyes scanned the ground. "It's ALL underground. Gotta be."

They got out of their car and saw Andrew holding one of the large loggia doors open for them. Andrew led them through the puppy-infested solarium, the dining room noisy with at least five different languages being spoken and into the quiet of the main house.

"You recovered from the shooting in Australia pretty fast," said Lucky observing Andrew closely.

"Fortunately, the aim was imperfect," said Andrew. He knocked on the study door. "Mum?"

"Come in."

The detectives followed Andrew inside. They sat in armchairs in front of the wide desk. Andrew lingered by the door.

"Lucky, Alvin, you have questions for me?" asked Anna. "Something about Matt Hunter?"

"Dr. Hunter was helping me on an investigation. A drug user was experiencing atypical seizures," said Alvin. At the mention of seizures Anna and Andrew were instantly on the alert. "Matt traced the cause to a prescription drug. He suspected that the drug wasn't what it appeared to be. He was right."

Lucky continued the explanation, "He said he used Robin's laboratory at the hospital to run a chemical analysis on the capsule's contents. It turns out that the drug was a hallucinogen called Fly but disguised as a genuine pill."

"Normally, analysis takes weeks but Matt got results in about a day," said Alvin. "We want to do another test but Matt, ah, won't let us use the equipment that he used. Dr. Quartermaine has the lab sealed in any case. Matt said we should speak with you. Here we are, um, ma'am."

Lucky looked at Andrew. "Is it some secret in-development DigiMaze computer that Matt used? We won't say a word if you let us use it."

"Why the urgency to re-test?" asked Anna.

"We're building a case for making an investigation into Fly a high priority," said Lucky. "We need absolute proof. That means more than one test and better analysis."

"How pervasive is Fly?"

"I first heard the name locally around the summer. Boutique drugs come and go. But this one is gaining in usage and popularity. The high lasts for hours and for most users there are no side effects. It's known as a happy drug," said Alvin. "We think the distribution network is fairly sophisticated. Street drugs aren't often dispensed from legitimate pharmacies are they?"

"Usually new drugs spread from West coast to East. This one is doing the reverse," added Lucky. "We think its main manufacturing location is here or close by, maybe Jersey. We want to stop it at the source and we need your help to do that."

"Don't the Zaccharas run the drug network here?" asked Anna.

"Yes they do. The usual stuff - heroin, cocaine, marijuana, Ecstasy, meths. Because Fly goes out through pharmacies, we don't think the Zaccharas are the main players for Fly."

"Another organization?"

Lucky shrugged. "It could be anyone trying to make a name for themselves and moving into new territory."

"Wouldn't Sonny Corinthos have something to say about that?"

"His control isn't as secure as say the Jeromes in their day," said Alvin. "Nobody dared to muscle in on Victor's turf."

Anna flinched openly at hearing the hated name of Jerome.

"Sorry, Mrs. Scorpio. Congratulations by the way," said Alvin.

"Old reflexes. Thank you. Go on."

"Port Charles is one of the few international ports on the East coast. That's why it's such a hotbed of crime. Whoever controls the distribution network, controls the traffic. The Alcazar network started here and had routes all along the seaboard and into the Midwest. The Alcazar family's primary business was gun running but they profited from their network by allowing others to use it like a tollway," said Lucky. "When Lorenzo Alcazar … disappeared, Sonny and Jason split up the Alcazar network. Jason got the warehouses and the docks. Sonny got intangibles like contracts with other families who pay tolls to Sonny to use the drops, hand offs and personnel of the network."

"Anyone wanting control of the full network has to take out Sonny and Jason. Many have tried and failed," said Alvin. "But the flipside is that neither Sonny or Jason can expand. Their power base is here. They have to be paranoid about anyone new coming in."

"Because there is always someone bigger, stronger or who wants it more," deduced Anna. "Or someone devious and extremely patient with a product that sells itself. Opportunity and money leads to control."

"You have someone in mind?" asked Lucky intrigued.

"Do you have a sample with you?" asked Anna ignoring Lucky's question.

Alvin took out small plastic bag with two capsules inside. "Break open the capsule to test the powder."

"You'll do the test?" asked Lucky.

"No but the Andrassy Foundation will. They should be more than credible for your purposes," said Anna.

"Absolutely!" said Alvin.

CHIME, CHIME

Anna shared a look at her son, "Ro- … when it rains … Andrew?"

"The cottage?" asked Andrew already moving towards the door.

"Yes, please." As the door closed, Anna pinned a stern glare at the two detectives. "Now, let's talk about what you will be doing for me."

"Ah, er …" began Lucky.

"I expect you to clear it with Captain Wells first," said Anna. "I want copies of everything, EVERYTHING, that the department has on organized crime in the city in the last fifteen years - Corinthos, Zacchara, Morgan, Alcazar, the whole lot."

"You're going to clean up the docks?" asked Alvin.

"I've been gone for a long time. A lot of things have happened," said Anna noncomittally. "Do we have a deal?"

* * *

><p><strong>Zeckers Bakery at the Megaplex<strong>

Dani affixed the flyer on the bulletin board. She made sure it was prominently displayed. She picked up her stack of flyers and left. Her team was posting these flyers all over the city. One was sure to attract the attention of their quarry - Franjo Curic.

The flyer on the board was a simple one. A picture of a smiling woman in a cheery floral sweater taken in the sunshine. Under the picture was a few lines.

_Have you seen Therese? Please call 555-1040._

* * *

><p><strong>Memorial Park<strong>

Frisco lay his flowers in front of his brother Tony's and daughter Georgie's grave markers. Felicia did the same to the two other graves beside Tony's - his wife Tania and their daughter Barbara Jean.

"Hey, Tony, better …" Frisco choked down his sob. "Better late than never, right? I'm never here when I'm needed. You … you had to shoulder everything." He looked at Felicia. "He must have grown to hate me."

"That's not Tony," said Felicia placing a hand on Frisco's shoulder. "He could never hate you."

"I've screwed up all my life. He picked up the pieces. Every time."

"It's our turn to make things right. Last night was a good start," said Felicia. "No one threw anything."

Frisco wiped an arm across his wet eyes. "We're here to stay, honey. My word on that."

"This is our last chance. I mean it, Frisco. If you run off, I'm not running after you," said Felicia. "I'm done doing that."

"I know that. No more screw-ups." Frisco wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. "If the WSB comes calling, I'll slam the door shut. Promise."


	112. Chapter 111

SLD-111 (Book 3 Chapter 14)

Brakes squealed setting off red sparks flying as the train muscled its way around a tight curve. It was midpoint to Moscow from Sochi. It had made good time.

In the last train, two women struggled with a heavy steel door as a conductor watched the door leading to the rest of the train. An interruption now would be fatal to all of them. With a metallic groan, the women wrenched the door open. Icy wind whipped through their hair.

Wordlessly, they stepped through the door to the small platform at the back. They tightened their hoods and secured their backpacks. They jumped as the rear section of the train entered the curve obscuring their activities. They rolled down the snowy embankment. In minutes they had gotten to their feet and began their planned trek to the nearest town then back to Sochi.

In Moscow hours later, passengers Ava Korolev and her daughter Nina were unaccounted for.

* * *

><p><strong>Moscow<strong>

Constantine Korolev did not acknowledge the cleaning woman who entered his office and began to dust the tall shelves. She had been doing it for decades. She was as familiar to him as his own family.

The woman bent down to lift Constantin's waste bin. With a flick of her wrist, a small, cream-colored envelope addressed to Konstantin in bold black letters landed on a stack of DVX Director's folders.

"Why did you ask for one?" whispered the woman in Russian. Her eyes darting about making sure no one was within sight of the open office door.

"It is necessary. Perception must be molded to our … advantage in all things. An exception would be suspicious. The cancer will be removed. Our families will be safer. That is all that matters to me," replied Constantin. "Go, Magda, before you are missed."

Almost shyly, Magda extended a thick peasant's hand to him. "Thank you."

He gripped her hand. "Tell Fedosya that I wish her well." During the handshake, Constantine transferred a tiny USB flash drive to Magda. Then he pocketed the envelope. "How long?"

"One hour." With that Magda bustled out of his office saying good morning to those she passed.

Constantine accessed his computer terminal. He changed the orders of every DVX agent on a list he had long ago memorized. It was the most protection he could provide for them. A few would go into hiding until control was re-established. The smart ones would defect to the West. Next, he cycled through recent orders created at Faison's behest. He made subtle changes to each one assuring that none of the orders would make much sense. Valuable time would be wasted attempting to get clarification from the bloated bureacracy that the DVX had become.

"That will keep them busy," he muttered. He called in his deputy and likely successor Anatole. It would be business as usual until the chaos began. Once it all ended, he smiled at the thought, the old would be gone and the new, all his people, would be in place. No armed conflicts and no one knowing the full story of the Quiet Coup.

In the major cities of the world, envelopes appeared on desks, inside residential mail boxes, dropped into handbags even one in the pocket of a coat in a cloak room.

* * *

><p><strong>A Gentleman's Club, Paris<strong>

The naked man sent the equally naked woman away so that he may dress in peace. He looked at his watch. He had a few minutes more before he was due at the office. He rose to his feet as the door opened slowly.

"You are in the wrong room, imbecile!" said the man in accented French.

The other man stepped inside. He was dressed in a trim dark suit like any other Parisian businessmen. But his eyes were remarkable - a deep, vivid arctic blue. He said in flawless Russian, "You are Sergei Dombrovski."

The head of DVX operations in Paris had not ascended to his present role by being a coward. Dombrovski faced the other man. "Yes. What do you want?"

"Do you remember a boy named Andrei Chernin?"

"No. Get out of here!" Dombrovski tried to push Andre out the door. Andre did not budge.

"As a new control officer one of Sergei Dombrovski first acts was to order Andrei Chernin be trained as a sleeper agent and sent to the West. Andre was removed from the only home he had ever known and placed in a cold and regimented school to learn to be a Westerner." Andre moved behind Dombrovski and grabbed him by the neck with a gloved hand. "I never had a choice in the matter. I do now."

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Andre forcibly dragged the man back to the bed. A chop to the neck and Dombrovski crumpled. Andre took an envelope out of his jacket pocket and ripped it open. He rubbed the card inside against Dombrovski's exposed forearm. WIth exaggerated care, Andre deposited the envelope and card inside a plastic bag which he pocketed.

Some minutes later, Dombrovski awoke groggy and in a panic. Seeing that he was still alive, he dressed quickly and headed for his office. Shortly, he was the late Sergei Dombrovski.

* * *

><p><strong>WSB HQ, New York City<strong>

In her office, all the monitors were set on the various news agencies reporting from all over the globe. Connie managed to listen to most of them with one ear while reading one report after another. What had started two hours ago as a trickle of information was now threatening to be a deluge. WSB operatives and informers were sending in frantic messages of unusual deaths, fatal accidents and strange disappearances.

Edwin Link, deputy director, walked briskly in. "All Russian embassies have closed worldwide. Paris reports Sergei Dumbrovsky was found dead in a taxi coming back from a … a brothel. Gerhard Renfrew, DVX Berlin, had a heart attack while playing ball with his toddler son. Professor Luigi Manfredi, a specialist in international relations and long rumored to be a DVX informer, drowned while swimming in the university pool in Rome." Edwin took out yet another sheaf of paper from his jacket pocket. "An hour ago in London, the first assistant to the Home Secretary complained of severe migraines. He went to bed and never woke up. General Anton Zawadski collapsed while reviewing troops in Warsaw. Billionaire Karl Zelic expired at the Theater of Monaco. There are more in the lower ranks of government, education, industries and the military."

Dr. Lionel Beam sloshed his gin and tonic while perusing a stack of reports. "There's no established pattern other than every victim has some connection to the DVX, past or present, firm or flimsy."

"Certainly a … a global coup in the DVX is occurring under our very nose," said Edwin. "We've been blindsided. Why didn't Guardian predict something like this was likely?"

"Machines do not know everything, young man." Lionel glanced at Connie. "You've been saying in the last few months that something was going to happen. Was this it?"

"No idea," said Connie. "My information was about the purge of those sympathetic to Hans Reinhardt's cause. An internal clean up. This is nothing like that."

"It's a very clean way of assassination, Connie. Even elegant. No messy shootings. No collateral damage to speak of," said Lionel. "It must have been planned in meticulous, painstaking detail. I wonder if we will ever discover who we have to thank for making our jobs easier."

"Whoever it is, I'd like to keep them friendly," said Connie. "Did the defectors know this was coming and is that why they left in such numbers?"

"It could be," said Lionel. "I remember one defector wrote in his statement that he felt things were changing without reason and he became afraid. His decision to defect was based solely on fear. However that fear had to come from something - an intuition, a set of facts that triggered action. Something spooked them."

Edwin looked at his clipboard and then his watch. "The meeting with global intelligence agencies will begin in twenty minutes, Connie. I'll set up conference room three."

"Lionel and I will be right there," said Connie.

"Perhaps one of the other agencies has an idea of the responsible party," said Lionel.

"Maybe." Connie gathered up her notebook all the while thinking of plausible ways to derail any investigation that could lead to Robert and Anna's group. She looked up at a knock at the door.

Lars Hansen, the civilian member of the WSB executive panel, poked his head in. "Connie, would you mind if I sat in on the conference call?"

"Not at all," replied Connie.

"You'll probably have your hands full so I'll report to the president about the call and the latest developments. That should buy you a little time to have a more comprehensive report prepared once you have more information," said Hansen.

"That would be such a great help, Lars," said Connie with a smile.

Lars took off his glasses and began to clean the lens with a handkerchief. Without his glasses, Connie thought him a much younger man than he was. "Just doing my bit and watching your back, Connie. Don't worry. I'm an observer nothing more. Besides my French is rusty."

"I didn't know you spoke French," said Lionel standing up and preparing to leave the office for the conference room.

"Oh, it's a skill acquired in … in my wasted youth," said Lars. He followed Lionel out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly's Diner<strong>

The diner was crowded. Patrons watched the news closely as they ate. Rumors and theories flew about the room. Coffeepot in hand, Bobbie flitted about the room refilling mugs. She greeted Felicia and Frisco as they came in.

"The ongoing instability in key allied countries has prompted the State Department to recall personnel back to Washington, D.C.," said the announcer. "This includes certain high profile diplomats such as former Ambassador and now consul Philip Coughlin."

"It's another plague. We need to prepare for an epidemic!"

"It's a conspiracy. Pod people are gonna replace all of us!"

"Close the borders before it comes over here!"

Felicia and Frisco found seats at the counter. Felicia said, "What's going on?"

The announcer continued, "The FBI has put all their offices on high alert. U.S. military bases have also been placed on heightened status. The WSB has no made no comment thus far."

Frisco was dismissive. "None of MY concern anymore. There's always something happening somewhere."

Lucky and Alvin stepped inside. Both looked drained and tired.

"I need some serious java," said Alvin coming to the counter.

"Morning, Bobbie!" called out Lucky.

"Hey, sweetie," said Bobbie giving her nephew a quick hug. "You look worn out."

"Yeah, you could say that," said Lucky. He eyed Felicia and Frisco. "Mrs. Jones, hello."

Bobbie introduced Felicia and Frisco to Lucky and Alvin. "Frisco, I don't think you've ever met my nephew Lucky."

Lucky extended a hand. "I've heard a lot about you at the department."

Frisco shook hands. "You're on the force?"

Lucky nodded. "We're detectives."

Frisco grinned. "I remember what that was like."

Martinez looked at Frisco with hero-worshipping eyes, "Nothing like the WSB though, is it, sir?"

"Frisco, please. I'm retired from the Bureau. Just an ordinary citizen now. Sam Wells and I graduated from the police academy together. I better watch my step around town."

Felicia tapped Frisco on the shoulder. "Tif's coming by in front to pick us up."

The couple made their goodbyes and left.

"Another retired WSB agent," said Alvin. "Coincidence or …"

"Must be something in the water here," said Lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>Command and Control<strong>

Each page of the sixteen page document was dog-eared. Streaks of red appeared in bunches as names were crossed off. It had been a document decades in the making. Each name collected and tested more than once. Those proven to have been subjected to mental programming by Cesar Faison stayed on the list. Their absolute loyalty was to Faison. They could never be turned. Ava Korolev had risked her life to bring the information to Mr. Skinner.

"Sergei Dombrovski confirmed," said Raine Trimble listening on her headset as Andre and Dimitri reported in.

Beside her, Edgar Stuyvesant found the name in the document and struck it off with a flourish. "He was not a pleasant fellow but he paid the ladies well."

"They're called ladies now are they?" asked Alys Norton. She had the same list and crossed of the names as a double-check.

"Ian Singleton, first assistant to the Home Secretary confirmed," said Raine. "There was a pompous windbag."

"That's the second name in the West," said Edgar flipping through his pages. "More to come."

"The train doubles of Ava and Nina have been picked up. They're tired but all right. Moscow Central will be in a tizzy in a few hours," said Raine.

Genji and Nestor monitored another situation from afar - a book signing in Helsinki, Finland. On their screen, they could see the lines of people waiting to meet the famed author P.K. Sinclair. The author would be there for several more hours.

Edgar let out a long breath. "Years of learning, watching, making adjustments, finding capable allies and recruiting the right people all for this one event. Three people aren't here - Simms, Jacques and Salim. They would be getting the biggest thrill out of it."

"When Anna told us of this operation yesterday I was stunned by its scope. Seeing it in execution is thrilling and appalling," said Alys. "Crossing off a name. Is it really that easy to get rid of someone?"

"What's the plan for when Faison is told the news?" asked Raine. "We didn't cover that in the meeting."

"We can't predict what he'll do. We can only delay that time for as long as possible. What happens, happens," said Edgar.

"Just dandy," concluded Raine. "Won't the cards be suspect themselves from a forensics standpoint?"

"The topical poison has a short life. Once exposed to air, it begins to chemically decompose within two hours," said Edgar. "A card would show no trace of the poison neither would the victim's body."

"What country do we have to thank for this invisible killer?" asked Alys.

"Jacques. He had a dab hand with poisons among other talents."

"Good thing he was on our side," muttered Raine.

The rest of the team watched the various monitors tuned to different news feeds around the world. The operation was in its earliest hours. Anything could go wrong.


	113. Chapter 112

SLD-112 (Book 3 Chapter 15)

**The Cottage at Villa Scorpio**

Anna made a pitcher of lemonade in the kitchen. She could hear the murmur of conversation in the living room as Vincent visited with his aunt and cousin and introduced Robin to them. As they had promised Andre, Robin and Vincent had headed for home. Anna could still remember the wave of relief that had swept over her once she'd seen Robin settling in at the cottage.

The kitchen door opened and Robin came in. "Mom, why are you hiding in the kitchen?"

Anna laughed. "I am not." She put the pitcher on a tray and began rummaging through cabinets looking for glasses. "Eve organized this place but I still don't have a clue where anything is."

"Did Eve decorate, too?" asked Robin.

"A bit yeah. She had a strong nesting drive. Don't you like it?"

"I do and I find that … disturbing. I mean were our tastes naturally the same or was it her pretending to be me?"

Anna looked with concern at her daughter. "She was you all the time until the weeks before she died. She was extensively programmed to be you. I'm not surprised that you like the decor."

"But it's like I'm walking in another person's shoes, Mom. I can't explain it better than that. It feels right and wrong at the same time. Wasn't there a part of her that was just hers and not mine?"

"Patrick and Emma," said Anna quietly.

Robin looked around the kitchen nervously, "Yeah them. Are they here?"

"Patrick left for work before you arrived. Emma is with her sitter in the Barn. Andrew made up a section as a playroom." Anna touched Robin's hand. "Don't feel you have to meet them right away. Ease into it. When you're ready."

"That could be never."

"Then it's never."

"You and Dad wouldn't like that. Or Andrew."

"No, we wouldn't but we would understand." Anna found the glasses and began placing several on another tray. "I suggest that you do what you can handle. What do you want to do?"

"Work on the antidote, see old friends and check out what Port Charles is like now. I thought I could start my life where it left off but everything that happened in Paris made me realize that was an idiotic idea. There's no going back but I'm not sure what direction to go or what decisions to make," said Robin. "But right now I want to know when Dad will be home. Where is he, Mom?"

Anna said, "He has one more meeting then he's heading home. Everything happened in a rush. I'm sorry."

"That's normal Scorpio speed. It's okay," said Robin with a smile. "I invited Frisco, Felicia, Maxie, Tiffany, Belle and Bobbie over for dinner late. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is. What about Sean?"

"He's out of town but Tiffany says he due in tonight. I hope he isn't too tired."

Anna groaned. "I really have to help out with that museum exhibit."

"What exhibit?" asked Robin.

"The black pearls, remember the ones that were on the jade buddhas I used to own?" asked Anna.

Robin nodded. "The ones I took and used as eyes for my doll. The ones that got me kidnapped. How could I forget my first real adventure, Mom."

"The Asian consortium wants a touring exhibit done around the pearls and what they've meant to the properity of the Asian communities around the country," explained Anna. "Mine and Sean's public relations firm was hired to create and manage the exhibit."

"The Asian Quarter. The docks. Kelly's. I have so many places I want to visit."

"I don't know if that's a good idea just yet, sweetheart."

"I'll be perfectly safe. I don't need a team of bodyguards."

"Too many people know you."

"I'll be in disguise. Short blond hair, hat, glasses, the works."

"Blonde, really?"

"I look nothing like me. You'll see. It's the perfect disguise."

"You'll have to prove it by me first," said Anna. "Today, get settled in. You can start work tomorrow."

"Andrew's at the lab. He said he'd give me a tour in an hour," said Robin. "I need to work while the information is still fresh in my head, Mom. Wait too long and I could forget critical things."

"Twenty-four hours won't make a difference surely."

Robin was thoughtful. "What's happening that you don't want me to know about?"

"Nothing."

"Mom, please. I know you too well. The air of tension is hard to miss. And the fact that people turn off televisions when I'm around is a dead giveaway."

Anna sighed. "Fine. There's an operation underway. It's taking a lot of resources and time at the moment. I'd rather not use staff to ensure you have coverage while you traipse around the city."

Robin smiled. She took the tray with the pitcher on it. "See, that wasn't so hard. Is this operation the reason Dad is not around?"

"You already know the answer to that one."

Mother and daughter carried the trays into the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>WSB HQ, New York City<strong>

"If I did not know better, I would say that it was the DVX. It is their method," said Alain Gaspard, head of French intelligence, over the conference line.

"I would agree if it were not the DVX's own people being targeted," said Luigi Fabiano of Interpol.

Sophie Moulton, MI5's director, said, "Are we certain that we have consulted every possible information source about this situation?"

"Yes, what HAS happened to WSB analytics?" asked Fabiano. "No advance prediction or suspicions?"

Connie replied flatly, "We did not get any warning of this specifically. However, ALL of us has known of instability within the DVX in the last few months."

"An internal purge is one thing but what we have on our hands is entirely different. It is not an isolated event," said Gaspard.

"We did pick up on some … whispers from less than reliable sources that something was afoot," added Moulton.

"And you did not take them seriously?" asked Fabiano.

"Luigi, these were from our Over The Hill people. Relics who ramble about the good old days of the OSI and the noble wars they fought. They're positively nostalgic for the Cold War days," answered Moulton. "What they were overheard saying made little sense at the time. Off hand comments at parties. Small notes passed around."

"What were they saying?" asked Connie.

"Phrases like 'the smoking lamp is dark' or 'the looking glass is foggy'. What would you have made of them? Any of you?"

"Those are old message but they meant something in to the old days and apparently still do," said Lionel Beam sitting next to Connie.

"The stranger thing is that a month back several of our generational operatives and staff began taking their long leaves," said Moulton. "I thought it was strange but I didn't follow up. Perhaps they were warned somehow. A few resigned outright while on vacation."

"Generational?" asked Gaspard.

"You're too young to know. Generational refers to second or third generation service people," said Moulton. "We're not the only ones with those."

"I see. I don't know how many I have," said Gaspard.

"Interpol has a dozen all over Europe. Most European resistance fighters died too young to have families. But you British have the most," said Fabiano.

"We are a nation of LeCarre story addicts even so the generational numbers are dwindling every year," said Moulton in a resigned tone.

"What does smoking lamp mean?" asked Gaspard.

Lionel spoke, "It's originally a naval term. Lamps were placed on the ship away from the magazines from which the men could light up their cigars and cigarettes. If the lamp was lit, it meant that it was all right to go on deck and relax. If the lamp was unlit, the men had to remain on duty. For our uses a lit lamp means all things are fine. A dark lamp meant to remain vigilant to danger close by."

"And the looking glass is a … a mirror, yes?"

"In common terms, yes. However, in this context, it refers to a book by Lewis Carroll called Through the Looking Glass," explained Sophie. "British spies had a habit of assigning pseudonyms based on literature, rhymes and history. I'm not certain but I heard from a generational friend that the Looking Glass means the spy game in general. There's an elaborate coding scheme based on characters, places and events in the book that a coder could use to talk about their work and send messages to other spies. If the messages were intercepted, any cryptographic method applied to it would come out as nonsense. If you knew the book, you would have to know the scheme to make head or tail of it. Even the punctuation meant something I think."

"A very English code then," said Gaspard.

"Not English. Educated families is better," said Sophie. "It was never an official code. Some aristocratic spies began to use it and it became a defacto code among them and only them. I know about it in general but no one knows more than a handful of phrases. It fell out of use after the last war."

"Yet it IS in use. Someone knew of something and sent out a warning," said Fabiano. "It is a vital piece of information that was overlooked."

"Does it really matter figuring out who knew and who didn't?" asked Connie. "We have a problem that could get bigger."

"We have been receiving fewer reports by the hour, perhaps the operation is finished," said Gaspard. "We can hope."

"We believe that it started in the East and spead westward." Connie looked at her notes. "I just received word of three deaths in the Washington D.C. Area and one mystery disappearance in Quebec. DVX connections confirmed."

"These are deaths we know about. What about those we do not?" asked Fabiano. "This … opportunity would be irresistible to freelance assassins, terrorists or organized crime."

"That's another strange thing. We've noticed a drop in terrorism-related traffic in the last few months. It's as if they're laying low, too."

"Are you saying that whoever is responsible has the power to warn other factions away? That is impossible!"

Sophie added, "I think it's entirely possible. Look, a handful of assassinations is routine but this! This was … is an operation of enormous scope that had to require meticulous and long-term planning. Maybe years in the making and a lot of money. The identities of these targets cross all lines - civilian, military, covert, public, legal and illegal. We can't call this a clean up operation. It's beyond that. And the increase in defections must play a part in this as well."

"Perhaps the rumors of this Smoke organization is true," said Gaspard. "A new player in the intelligence field who plays outside of the rules. Personally, I cannot believe that an operation like this has been kept secret. People talk. Money must change hands. No plan is so complete that there are no gaps. We all know this. And who are they after? Only the DVX?"

"Not too long ago we had a case of a … a rogue group targeting agents from various intelligence agencies - the WSB, the DVX and Interpol. Is this what's happening now?" asked Sophie.

"I remember that case," said Fabiano. "What does Robert Scorpio say?"

"He's no longer in active service, Luigi," said Connie. "He is happily retired and spoiling his grandchild."

"But he does still consult does he not?" asked Sophie. "Or the others - Donely? Devane? Anna lent us a hand four years ago. I've heard rumors that she and Robert are together again."

"I have heard nothing new from any of them about this situation," said Connie. Technically, she hadn't lied. "Anna and Robert have remarried recently and retired to the country. The WSB isn't on their agenda anymore but I'll send out feelers if that makes you all feel better."

"They have a breadth of experience which could prove useful, Connie. They may see patterns and clues we do not," said Sophie. "The DVX is the target but any of us could be next. We must agree on next steps."

Looking across the table at Connie, Lars Hansen tapped his wristwatch and mouthed the word "President." Connie nodded understanding.

"I have our top analysts on the problem. I hope to have something more concrete soon," said Connie.

"But we can't rely solely on that. Can you all dig around your old networks and find out what you can?" asked Sophie. "We share all information we discover, all right?"

Every party agreed.

"What do we tell our ministers and presidents?" asked Luigi.

"Internal DVX purge on steroids," said Connie. "It's the most plausible explanation. Until we learn more, we need to stay on message."

The meeting broke up soon after. Lars had scribbled some notes on his notepad. He slid his pad to Connie. "Here's what I'm telling the President, Connie. Can you take a quick look?" As Connie read, Lars made small talk. "I didn't realize that our case files were known outside of the agency."

"They're not however certain cases have had a global effect," said Lionel. "Most of them involve Robert Scorpio, Sean Donely or Anna Devane together or separately. Since they have been active on and off in our circles for decades, they have remained in people's minds."

"They were the best," said Lars enthusiastically then added, "According to the … the files I've read."

"Natural born spies are rare but those three had the right instincts and talents for our work," said Lionel. "I recommended Robert to become WSB managing director. I thought he was going to accept after his remarriage to Anna but other things got in the way."

"Other things?"

"Cesar Faison kidnapped Anna. Had that not happened I've always believed that Robert would have agreed to the job eventually," said Lionel. "He was an excellent police commissioner but he would have made as good a WSB director, if not better, as Sean. Being commissioner was good training in running an organization but he outgrew it. He needed a bigger challenge."

"Robert was always a lone wolf. Running the WSB might not have been a good fit," said Connie. She handed the pad to Hansen. "This is fine. Thank you for helping out."

"When he was solo, he was a model operative. However, I stand by my theory. There were hidden depths to Robert. I know. I did a full psychological study of him," said Lionel. "Given certain circumstances and with Anna and Sean supporting him, I believe that Robert, had he wanted to be more than an operative, would have surprised us all."

* * *

><p><strong>Kennedy International Airport<strong>

Sean fought fatigue as he entered the terminal. He'd tried to rest on the flight from London but sleep was impossible. He didn't dare take a sleeping pill either. Instead, he'd spent the time with his eyes closed and repeatedly going over his various strategies in his head. By the time the flight had landed, he'd felt as he'd gone through ten rounds of a boxing fight.

He checked the gate number of his flight to Port Charles. He had an hour to kill. He ordered a cup of coffee and a sandwich at a bar and grill. He tried without success to ignore the television news but the sound blared through out and it was all his fellow passengers had talked about.

"No specific terrorist group has made any claims of responsibility for the recent spate of mysterious disappearances and shocking deaths which are now widely considered to be assassinations," said the announcer. "The White House has issued several bulletins today. They stress that these acts have solely involved DVX operatives, informers and sympathizers. There are no indications that America or its allies are being targeted. The president urges all citizens to be alert but calm. There has been no public statement from the DVX."

"Calm he says? Bull!" said a bar patron. "They won't even say for sure what killed these people."

Another customer said out loud, "We should close all our borders right now. Protect our own first."

Perhaps the bartender had had enough of the negative and sensationalistic conversations. He changed the channel to a game show.

Sean called Tiffany. "Hi, honey."

"Sean! Where have you been? I've been calling and texting you for hours!" said Tiffany. "All I get is your voicemail."

"I'm at Kennedy waiting for my shuttle home. No need to panic."

There was a short pause. Sean guessed that Tiffany was controlling her temper mightily. "It's hard not to with everything I'm hearing. I was so worried for you."

"I'm fine. I'm not worth bothering with, honey."

"Maybe and maybe not. I want you home pronto."

"I'll be home in two hours. Okay?"

"Belle and I are going to pick you up at the airport. We'll be at the gate."

"You don't have to do-"

"I do. I do, Sean. You won't be able to talk me out of it. You hear?"

Sean chuckled. "I hear you."

"From the airport, we're headed to the Villa for dinner," said Tiffany. "Your godchild is home."

"She is?!" asked Sean.

"Surprised all us. You won't be too tired?"

"No way! Listen, I'll see if I can get on an earlier flight. Love you, honey." Sean ended the call and rushed to his gate. Problems of the world be damned, he couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

><p><strong>CHIONE Labs, Mersin, Turkey<strong>

Three people sat down for dinner with dinner being the last thing on their minds. Helena, more composed after some rest, sat at the head of the table. Charlotte was to her left and Peter on the right.

"Since our fortunes have turned, it is all the more reason to increase the manufacturing rate of Compound X," said Charlotte. She paid little attention to her food. Her mind was too intent on their current predicament.

"I agree," said Helena.

Peter cleared his throat and said in low firm tones, "That would not be wise."

"Why not?"

"The contaminant worries me."

"I thought the process was fool-proof."

"It is," insisted Peter.

"Then why the caution, Peter? Explain it to me, please."

"The production process is one we have refined and used for the last year. I don't believe that is the problem," said Peter putting his fork down. "The formulas have been developed and tested for many years. I even checked the data records. They have not been changed in months. I don't think the formulas are the problem. I suspect that the contamination comes from one or more of the chemicals we don't create ourselves but purchase from outside suppliers."

"Which ones?" asked Charlotte.

"I have to begin testing to find out."

"Why not switch suppliers? Someone more reputable if more costly," said Helena.

"Our current suppliers are discreet shall we say, Helena," said Charlotte. "Our transactions do not appear in a paper trail. It may take some time to find an equally cooperative supplier especially as we can no longer use Cassadine companies to route the financial transactions through."

Helena fumed. "I had forgotten that wrinkle. Damn Thanos and his meddling! He put ideas into Nikolas' head. I am sure of it!"

"We must accept the fact that we will have an obvious cash flow problem. Arielle has not fully secured Dino's cooperation. She needs more time that we do not have. Therefore, I propose another revenue source," said Charlotte.

"Such as?"

"I propose that we produce our own quantity of Fly and eliminate the middle men."

"Those middle men own the distribution channels, Charlotte. Allowing them to produce Fly from our supplied Compound X was part of our agreements with them," said Helena. "Less effort for us with maximum profits."

"At the time, operating expenses were low. That is not the case now. We must change with our circumstance," said Charlotte. "Fly is ready for worldwide distribution. You only chose Port Charles as a testing ground due to … to familiarity and existing contacts. The world is full of choices for us, Helena."

"We had another reason for choosing to be the manufacturers only," said Peter. "We could stay anonymous. That was Elena's goal from the beginning."

"But she is no longer here and the conditions have changed dramatically. We must change or else," persisted Charlotte.

A knock at the door halted all conversation. One of Charlotte's staff came in, handed her a note and left.

Charlotte read the note then frowned. "General Vladimir Dimov has been assassinated. So has Jurgen Erstad."

"Jurgen was one of our earliest backers. One in the Cartel," said Helena. "I don't remember Dimov."

"He was a … a friend of mine from the old days," said Charlotte. "A loyal friend who passed very useful information." She pounded a fist on the table. "I don't understand this! They were not DVX operatives."

"According to the news all the targets have had some tie to the DVX," said Helena.

"If that were so, I would be a target," replied Charlotte.

Helena smirked. "How convenient that you're dead to the world. Brava!"

"A lucky happenstance only," said Charlotte. "Most of my operatives are in hiding themselves. Who is doing this?"

"YOU can't find out?" asked Peter incredulously.

"Either no one knows anything or they are too frightened to talk. I've tried my usual intelligence methods to gain more information. I don't dare try anything too … creative and risk discovery."

"This is Scorpio's doing," said Helena as she swirled her wine glass.

"He's not ruthless enough."

"Isn't he? He went after Elena. Killed her," countered Helena.

"He thought we had his child," said Charlotte.

"It is mere proof that given sufficient cause, he is capable of anything."

"Your feelings are blinding you to logic, Helena."

"And your logic blinds you to possibilities," said Helena. "I've known Scorpio far longer than I care to. He had a part in killing my husband. He turned assassin and mercenary for hire for the WSB. He humiliated me in public. He trapped Elena and caused her death. I have no proof but I suspect that he aided Jacques Garnier. He has resources limited ones but he has them. He is a man of purpose. Once set on a course, he does not turn away easily."

"He has no reason to go against the DVX and their allies," said Charlotte. "It's too farfetched."

"Not one we know of," said Helena. "That does not mean he does not have a reason. Or that he is acting alone."

"Anna?"

Helena's nostrils flared and her eyes narrowed. "There is something more to her in all this. I know it. I feel it. It's almost like they are on opposite ends of a rubber band. Stretch it and they regain shape and position as before. Cut the band, they remain still connected. Together or not, they remain linked and drawn to the other." She looked at Charlotte. "I must apologize."

"For what?" asked Charlotte.

"I doubted the wisdom of your original strategy. Dimitri and Robert are both strong, willful and capable men. However, they are stronger with their women at their side," said Helena. "Targeting their children only aroused their anger. Target Alexandra and Anna and the men will fold."

Charlotte grinned. "They will be quite lost."

"Shouldn't we be focused on our own survival instead of … of old vendettas?" asked Peter.

"It's all just dinner conversation," said Helena. "You should concentrate on what you do best, Peter. Leave other trivial matters to us."

"We were only indulging in some … wishful planning," said Charlotte.

* * *

><p><strong>The Cottage at Villa Scorpio<strong>

In the living room, Anna listened as Ava told stories about a young Vincent prodded mercilessly by Robin.

Anna's phone chimed. She excused herself. "Yes, Raine?"

"Dani has a nibble on the Curic hotline," said Raine.

"Is it Franjo?"

"No way to tell for certain without a voice print," said Raine. "He wants a meeting. Tonight. Time and place of his choosing."

"I don't like the sound of that but tell Dani to make arrangements." Anna ended the call. "Finish one thing and two more things pop up. When are we going to be done, Robert?"


	114. Chapter 113

SLD-113 (Book 3 Chapter 16)

**Bletchley Park, Milton Keynes, England**

Heloise and Robert entered the main building from the rear. A bowed curator led them to large room with elegant if faded furniture. All the curtains on the tall windows had been drawn. Light from several lamps cast shadows against the wood wainscoting.

As they entered, the room's occupants grew silent and gazed at them. Heloise moved to greet and embrace several people. Robert stood where he was. He had the distinct feeling he was being studied, judged and found entirely lacking.

A very tall and lean man dressed for the country approached Robert with hand outstretched. The skin on his hand was parchment thin and covered with age spots. The wispy gray hair and gaunt features made him seem ancient. But his crisp diction and deep voice were pleasant to the ear. "Mr. Skinner, welcome to our group. Address me as Mr. Hatter if you please."

Robert had to look up. He shook Mr. Hatter's hand and was surprised by his strength. "Mr. Hatter."

"There are quite a few of us here. Nearly a full assembly I should say. But you are pressed for time so I shall introduce you only to the most insistent." Mr. Hatter put a hand on Robert's back and firmly pushed him forward.

"Our Red King is first. My lord king, Mr. Skinner." Mr. Hatter gestured to an ancient man in a wheelchair.

Though white with age, the king's hair was lush and neatly combed. Bushy eyebrows were perched low over gray eyes undimmed by age, a nose that had seen better days and thin lips that pinched into a grim line. His right hand was under the scarlet blanket that lay over his lap. His left hand was poised over a small console on the arm of his chair. With effort, he lifted his hand towards Robert. The Red King remarked, "Mr. Skinner, it remains to be seen if Jacques made a wise choice. I shall be watching with interest."

Unlike Mr. Hatter, the king's grip was slack and his fingers were curled inward. His voice made up for his physical weakness. It was controlled and modulated such that even a whisper was clearly audible. His word choices were precise and efficient.

Robert was getting more rattled by the second. These people were old yet they all exuded danger effortlessly. The hairs on the back of his neck rose. His palms grew sweaty. "Watching for what, um, sir?"

"Jacques was MY Scarecrow before my untimely accident," replied the Red King. "I knew Jacques from our boyhood times. You are unknown to me."

This new bit of information surprised Robert. "We have time to get to know one another."

"You are assuming that I care to expend the effort." He looked to his left. "Perhaps, my Queen feels differently."

A rustle of clothing and an elegant woman with thick silver hair, laughing blue eyes and cheekbones a model would kill for appeared. She lay a hand on the Red King's shoulder. Her voice when she spoke was smoky and alluring. "Mr. Skinner, forgive my King. He suffers few and sometimes no one save for myself. Please call me Augusta." She held out her hand.

Robert paused for a few seconds taken aback by Augusta's presence. There was something about her that made it impossible to look away. Was it the beauty that still lingered over her features? Or the keen intelligence and sly humor shining from her eyes? Or the graceful maturity that radiated from her every gesture? Or was it her voice that could set steel to melting? Without conscious thought, Robert raised Augusta's hand to his lips. "My pleasure, my lady."

"Another gallant won, my Queen," said Mr. Hatter.

"He simply has good taste," said a short wizened man to the Red King's right. His nasal voice revealed a slight Germanic accent. "Not a trait I have ever associated with Australians."

"Mr. Skinner, it is with dubious pleasure that I make known to you one Mr. Hare," said Mr. Hatter.

Mr. Hare did not extend a hand. Robert resorted to a nod. From what he could see, Mr. Hare was not a country gentleman like Mr. Hatter nor of lordly hauteur like the Red King. Mr. Hare reminded Robert of a bald humorless accountant. He was certainly dressed like one with his black tortoiseshell glasses and gray pinstripe suit obviously tailored just for him. The top of Mr. Hare's head did not quite reach Robert's shoulder. Robert had a sense that he'd met Mr. Hare before or someone like him. Mr. Hare tapped his cane on the floor. "We are wasting time. Get on with it, Hat."

Heloise and Robert were shown to their seats. The Red King remained to the side out of Robert's line of vision. Yet Robert sensed that he was being observed with exacting scrutiny. He sat up straighter. He had a sneaking suspicion that Anna would have fit in with this group like strawberries with cream at Wimbledon. Heck, she'd have all the men, even the Red King, eating out of the palm of her hand.

"Speaking on behalf of the group, Mr. Skinner, upon review, we felt your plan was ridiculously scaled, outrageously complex and doomed to a colossal failure," said Mr. Hatter. "We have been suitably humbled. Please accept our congratulations."

"Save it. We're not done yet," said Robert coolly.

"Plain speaking very good," said the Red King.

"As to the assignment and tasks our group was given, we may report all of them completed and one is in motion," said Mr. Hatter.

"Has Faison taken the bait?" asked Heloise. "We tried to make the brief as detailed as possible."

"It was appreciated, my dear," said Augusta. "An articulate, English brunette of striking beauty, sophisticated wits and lively daring was secured and sent on her way to P.K. Sinclair's book signing and fan gathering in Helsinki. After some effort on his part, she agreed to a dinner at a cozy restaurant far from the capital. I am confident of leaving the rest in her capable hands."

"She must be good if we haven't heard anything from or about Faison," said Robert.

"The brief was very informative. All his quirks, habits and inclinations documented by someone I judge to have known Faison extremely well. Our candidate studied the brief thoroughly and I saw to her preparations personally."

"We're not sure of his reaction. Too hard to predict. Will she be all right afterwards?"

"We take meticulous care of our own," replied Augusta.

Robert smiled at Augusta. "I won't worry then. I came here with the second phase of the operation."

"A second phase? How is it that we have only been advised of this now?" asked Mr. Hare.

"Because the second phase is really separate from the first and not developed beyond an uncertain framework," said Robert. "It involves you and your class."

"Explain," said the Red King. Robert wondered if the man had been a headmaster in a previous life.

Robert took a deep breath and began. "The first operation was … intended to eliminate Faison's primary support system - the DVX - by identifying then removing from the board those persons whom we have confirmed as having been turned or influenced mentally by Faison. This first operation should hit him like a … a blitzkrieg."

Several people flinched. Too late Robert realized that some if not all of those present probably had actual memories of buzz bombs hitting England or fighting the Nazis on the continent.

He cleared his throat and pressed on, "The second phase is for Faison's secondary support system. One that we know exists but have little in the way of solid evidence. In 1991 and 1992, Faison operated in Port Charles in collusion with the Cartel. We feel that we have systematically weakened or destroyed the sources of their funding - DS99, the Heritage Foundation to name only two. Faison had an instrument, a project, that he called the Nanny Network. The network used children's rhymes and stories to conceal records of missions, informers and many other things. We've tried to locate this network and have not been successful. The only clues we have are that it involves nannies and governesses all over the world, that information is passed from the nannies to Faison in some manner and, lastly, that Faison is not directly managing the network. There has to be a third party working for him."

"We cannot feel that Faison has lost all his resources and support until the Nanny Network has been dismantled," added Heloise.

"You are saying that … that our homes and families have been infiltrated? Not once but perhaps for a very long time through the generations?" asked Mr. Hatter. "That sounds preposterous."

"But not for Faison. The unbelievable is his trademark," said Robert. "His reach is … was so global because he knew who to target, who to subborn and who to watch for. Nannies are very observant and influential where their young charges are concerned. You can't deny that."

"But to contemplate that spies have been in our midst unremarked all this time is … makes me feel quite ill," said Mr. Hatter.

"Not spies," said Robert. He removed a flash drive from his pocket. He gave it to Mr. Hatter. "Please look through this. It's what we have on Faison's family, their research and work and what we suspect is the true purpose of the Nanny Network."

"Which is?" asked the Red King.

"To mold the young into adults susceptible and friendly to future overtures by Faison or by his operatives," said Robert. "I know from personal experience that Faison indulges in mind control experiments on the very young. And I know that his efforts are not ineffective or casual. His methods work."

"B-b-but you're implying th-that …" stuttered Mr. Hare.

"That Faison has the means, if he hasn't already, of influencing your government and other nations, through the very people running it," said Robert. "And it's all happening under your noses."

* * *

><p><strong>Moscow<strong>

The second DVX director retired General Josef Polushin burst into Constantine's office. Usually imaculate in appearance, Josef was dishevelled and unshaven. Behind him trailed seven hard-faced officers of the Russian army.

Josef bade his troopers to stay in the hallway as he closed Constantine's office door. Seeing his colleague's apparent lack of guards, Josef burst out, "What are you doing? Where are your guards? Why are you still here?"

"I cannot leave, Josef," said Constantine. "If you wish to go to your country dacha, that is your choice. My place is here."

"We are the most important targets. We must go into hiding. We can stop by your home for Ava. We must-"

Constantine's expression was cold and hard. "Ava and Nina are missing. They were not on the train from Sochi. My people are looking for them."

"No! Not Ava!" exclaimed Josef. "Maybe … hostages?"

"We both know that is not likely."

Constantine's assistant Boris entered with a stack of notes. "Sir, General Dimov collapsed in his bunker in Chechnya. Ambassador Turgev was found face down in his bath in Turkey. Two professors from the Polytechnic cannot be found. One doctor at the American clinic had a heart attack during surgery."

Josef paced by the window. "In his bunker? How?"

"General Dimov was driven to the bunker from the capital. Ten minutes after they arrived, the general began having convulsions then died."

"What of my request to the President?" asked Constantine.

"He has agreed to all terms. A declaration of national emergency will be broadcast in the next hour. All Eastern borders have been closed. Far west borders are at the highest security," said Boris. "All airports are closed. Military units are taking their places in Moscow, Volgograd and St. Petersburg. Airspace is secure. All foreign embassies are closed."

"What place is safe?" muttered Josef.

After more instructions from Constantine, his assistant left the two men alone.

"Go to your dacha, Josef. One of us must survive," said Constantine.

"You are the better choice," said Josef. "Who is doing this?"

"I do not know."

"Cesar. It must be him."

"Even he would not dare this kind of operation."

"He has destroyed whole villages, made hundreds of people disappear. He killed Arkady in front of us remember?" said Josef. "Hans was right. We should have helped him."

"Now is not the time. It is too late."

Boris returned holding out an envelope to the general. "A note was left for you by … by Madame Polushin."

"How did she know I was here?" Josef was puzzled but he took the envelope and began to open it. He read the note. "She is driving to the dacha. I told her to go hours ago. Strange." He put the note on Constantine's desk.

"Go join them. Now." Constantine patted Josef on the shoulder. "Cesar will want a full report. You must prepare one."

"The notebook. Our codes. You have them."

"I need them still. Boris will see that they are transferred to you." With gentle firmness, Constantine guided the other man to the door.

"You will find Ava and Nina safe. Believe that," said Josef.

"I will. I do," said Constantine. "Goodbye, Josef."

After Josef had gone, Constantine used a handkerchief to pick up the card and drop it into his metal wastebasket. He lit a match and watched silently as the flames consumed the card and other papers within.

Boris came in. "The general is away."

"You were prepared. Thank you."

"You cannot do it all, sir," said Boris.

"You have the codebook?"

"Yes. In my pocket."

"Keep it."

Boris' voice caught. "Are you certain?"

"We have worked together for eight years. I am very sure of … of you," said Constantine. He selected a paper from his desk. "This is my recommendation to the President for the creation of a new director and deputy director to report directly and only to the President. I have recommended you for a position you have earned. Type it and I shall sign it before I leave later."

* * *

><p><strong>General Hospital<strong>

Bobbie found Monica at the sixth floor hub talking with Tom. As the new Chief Of Staff, Tom was filling big shoes but Bobbie was confident he was up to the challenge.

Tom was saying, "Matt is taking up the slack for Patrick. I've told Patrick that he's not going to be on surgery rotation for at least another three weeks. Even then I'm going to watch him like a hawk for a while. For now him helping out at ER is enough on his plate."

Monica nodded. "Noah is due back in two weeks so that will lighten the load." She saw Bobbie approaching. "Hi, Bobbie."

"Actually Noah told me he was coming back early. He wants to be around for Patrick," said Bobbie.

"That's even better," said Tom.

"Since you're both here, I wanted to discuss the upcoming insurance review at the end of the year. That's why I wanted to see you, Bobbie," said Monica.

"That's the one we do every three years right?" asked Bobbie.

"Yes. We pass it and our rates for liability and malpractice stays the same and that means a happy Board of Directors and Trustees," said Monica. "This is Tom's first year of doing the prep work for the review and our new nursing coordinator is good but she's too new on the job. Bobbie you've done it with me for forever Can you work with Tom on it this year?"

"Yes but I couldn't commit a full work week to it. My agency is picking up," said Bobbie. "I can do it part-time."

"That's fine, Bobbie, and thank you," said Tom. "I remember how my father would be so grumpy before the review that Mom had to literally sit on him to calm him down."

"My blood pressure would stay up for weeks at a time. Our rates could double if we don't pass and that would mean budget cuts that no one wants to make," said Monica. "In the past, we've done our own internal audit to prepare for the review. That gives us time to spot issues and make corrections before the insurance examiners descend on us. No one on staff likes to be put under a microscope but that's what you'll have to do, Tom. Bobbie's handled auditing the last two years of nursing care with special emphasis on bedside patient experience like accidents, complaints, chronic issues, staff education requirements, labor shortages and things in general that we need to change to keep improving. Everything else from our surgery records to janitorial performance is on you, Tom."

"Wonderful," replied Tom. "Any advice on how to start?"

"Steve handed down his how-to checklists to me and I'm gladly handing it to you." Monica took a thick folder from under her clipboard and gave it to Tom. "Homework."

"I see a lot of take out in the next month."

Bobbie laughed. "It won't be that bad. Steve complained about it but he actually liked poking his nose into everything that made the hospital tick."

"Alan put the checklists into spreadsheets when it was his turn. They've saved my sanity a few times," said Monica.

"DigiMaze has a sale on laptops. I don't need an excuse to get a new one," said Tom.

"Andrew set up a business account for the hospital with rather generous discounts."

"How generous?"

"Extremely plus free delivery and installations and discounted rates on custom programming," said Monica. "He felt guilty about making a mess of the ER."

"He gave me one, too. I got new stuff for the office and a new ultraslim laptop for home. Lucky's working on my agency website," said Bobbie.

Tom rubbed his hands together. "It may be a good time to upgrade our systems. All of them."

"Monica, before I forget, what are our target areas this year?" asked Bobbie.

Monica explained for Tom's benefit. "During every audit, we pay extra attention to certain areas depending on current industry trends or our own gut feel. This year I would say it's the ER first. ER costs are skyrocketing but insurance and Medicare payments aren't. We can't turn people away but we have to figure out how to contain our costs without sacrificing quality of care. Second item to focus on would be cooperative billing and purchasing."

"Cooperative what?" asked Tom.

"It's what we call our interactions with municipal departments like police or fire and commercial institutions and vendors like drug companies, HVAC or even the nursing registry agency," said Monica. "Cooperative functions was something slapped together years ago by Rick Webber and Buzz Stryker. It was meant to make it quicker for us to attend to injured officers or firefighters but now we're using the same old process to handle injured suspects in custody or sometimes citizens that firefighters bring in. It means a quick turnaround on the ER level but a nightmare on the documentation end. We end up doing some back and forth with the patients after release. In some cases, we can't even find them to get the right billing information."

"And with all the new government regulations, we live, die and get paid based on the paperwork's accuracy and timeliness," said Tom.

"Exactly. Every hospital and clinic in the country is in the same boat," said Monica. "Any other questions?"

"Just one. What are you going to be doing with all your new free time?" asked Bobbie.

Monica smiled, "Having a social life again and doing more at ELQ. I need some new challenges outside of the hospital."

"And one of those is named Edgar?"

"Bobbie, really!"

"Who's Edgar?" asked Tom.

"I'm sure Bobbie will be more than happy to fill you in." Monica looked at her watch. "I'm late for a consult. I will say good luck to you both."

* * *

><p><strong>Port Charles Highway 62<strong>

Tiffany kept one eye on the road and another on the rear view mirror where she could keep an eye on Sean. In the back seat, Sean tightened an arm around Belle as his daughter chattered on about everything that had been happening in his absence.

"I did say I'd be back for your first dance, pumpkin," said Sean.

"It's not that big a deal, Daddy," said Belle. "We're staying for a half hour tops."

"Oh, you can't! You're supposed to dance the night away, giggle at all the cute boys and remember it for the rest of your life," said Tiffany. "And where is your dress?"

Belle sighed. "I decided to wear the dress I wore to the police Christmas party last year. It's frilly enough."

"Frilly enough? You were switched at birth. You are NOT my child!"

Sean choked on his laughter. "Sw-sw-honey, give-"

"Give her a break? Not this time," said Tiffany. "How do you expect people to come to you and be friends if they don't know you exist? Put on your best for one night and shine, baby. You're going to be the most GORGEOUS thing there! And with Andrew by your side, you will be BLINDING! The press will be there I'm sure 'cause the boy is news!"

Belle groaned. "We're going in through the side door."

Sean nudged his daughter. "The back door would be better. Old model car not Andrew's car. Maybe a cargo van."

"Sean!" exclaimed Tiffany. "You are not going to help her with some spy trick."

"She's not going to enjoy the dance if she's stalked by the press," said Sean.

"She has to learn to handle situations she doesn't like. She has the social skills. She just needs to exercise them," said Tiffany. "You don't have to like it all the time, sweetie, just some of the time."

"I guess," said Belle.

"When you put your mind to something, you can do anything," said Tiffany. "You're my daughter, aren't you?"

"Here's a tip. When you get there, find one thing that you like. Think about that and only that when you get stressed out. It'll help you keep your cool," advised Sean.

"Is that what you do, Daddy?" asked Belle.

"All the time. It works." Sean's phone rang and he answered it. "Donely."

"Sean, it's Tracy," came Tracy Quartermaine's voice. "I wanted to let you know that the ELQ Venture is due in the next forty-eight hours weather permitting."

"That's great. My dock will be more than ready to receive her. I'll see to the security myself," said Sean. "And I'll double check on the final details of storing the exhibit cargo."

"One more thing."

"Yes, Tracy?"

"We, Monica, Daddy and I, have discussed the matter of the legacy shares being sold out from under us. We thought we could wait but we can't," said Tracy. "We want to stop it once and for all as soon as possible. We need your help."

"You understand what this could require?" asked Sean in careful tones.

"Sonny may know the streets but I know the boardroom. We need him out of ELQ. I'll do what I have to," said Tracy. "For the family."

"You personally?"

"I can hardly hold Daddy back from the field but he can't do it anymore. Monica will be increasing her responsibilities at ELQ. Between her and Dillon, ELQ is in good hands. That will leave me free to do whatever you need me to do," Tracy's voice lowered. "Dillon and Monica are not to know anything in detail. Daddy and I have decided that's for the best. When do we start?"

Sean looked out the window. The passing landscape was a mirror to his racing thoughts. "Your timing is impeccable. I'm meeting our mutual friends tonight. I'll let them know. Tiffany has a resident mixer at the Court coming up. Why don't you and Edward attend?"

"Ah, I understand. We'll be there. Thank you, Sean."

Sean returned his phone to his pocket. He sat back and rubbed at his eyes with one hand.

Tiffany had heard the strain in her husband's voice during the call. "What did Tracy want?"

"Keep reminding me that I'm retired every chance you get," said Sean. "And never forget I love and adore you. Both of you." He dropped a kiss on his daughter's head. He leaned back and closed his eyes. "I need a nap. Wake me when we get to the Villa."

Tiffany kept silent but she made a mental note to drag everything out of Sean as soon as she could. He was keeping a secret from her. It was eating away at him from the inside. She said to herself, "We are going to dance at our baby's wedding. No secret is going to stop that dream."


	115. Chapter 114

SLD-114 (Book 3 Chapter 17)

**The Cottage, Villa Scorpio**

Even before the Donely car had rolled to a full stop, Robin was by the passenger side laughing and tearing up at the same time. Sean and Tiffany had her in a group hug in seconds as Anna and Frisco looked on.

"So good to see you!" exclaimed Robin.

"You're home and don't you ever leave again," scolded Tiffany.

Sean hadn't said more than five words. He couldn't get much past the lump in his throat. The adrenalin that had sustained him for the last four days was ebbing. As he hugged Robin, an avalanche of emotion assailed him. He'd kept it together for this long. Surely, he could last through the night.

Sean took a long deep breath to steady himself. It worked until he caught sight of Frisco heading his way after hugging and kissing Tiffany. Tiffany introduced Belle to Robin while Frisco enveloped Sean in a bear hug.

"Hey, man, you are a sight for sore eyes. I mean that," said Frisco.

Sean felt the world spin around him. His hand grasped at the car's hood for support. He said in between breaths. "You know … us … us old dogs." He touched his chest.

Frisco moved closer. "You all right?"

"Yeah, just a lot … to take in. Tired. Long flight."

Anna grabbed at Sean's hand and forearm to pull him towards the house and to gauge his condition for herself. "Everyone's waiting. Come inside." Anna was worried. Sean's face had lost all its usual ruddy color and his hands were clammy. She berated herself mentally for forgetting that Sean was older than she and Robert. They couldn't expect the same things of their friend and mentor as before. She said cheerfully, "You're working too hard. I'm going to do something about that."

"Wh-what?" asked Sean still taking in lungfuls of air. The cold night air was as effective as a cold splash of water across his face. His dizziness was passing.

"I've been slacking at the PR firm. That's going to change. I promise you," replied Anna.

Arm in arm with Robin and Frisco, Tiffany called out. "Amen to that! He's been working himself to death flying here, there and everywhere."

"Not that bad," said Sean.

"You probably have enough frequent flier points to fly around the world!" retorted Tiffany.

"Really?" asked Anna. "I'm going to take the next trip, Tiff. Sean's grounded for a while. Okay?"

"No!" said Sean.

"Yes!" said Tiffany. "Thank you!"

They entered the cottage to a chorus of greetings and a flurry of hugs shared all around.

* * *

><p><strong>Bletchley Park, Milton Keynes, England<strong>

Robert stood his ground as he found himself the recipient of critical scrutiny and intimidating glares. The people had seen and experienced too many events in their lifetimes to take this bit of information at face value. His stance changed subtly to one of battle readiness. He had to convince them of the truth. Their participation was vital to the next phase. He couldn't do it without them.

"If Cesar Faison is so dangerous, why has it taken this long for his so called true activities to come to light?" asked the Red King.

"Faison has made working in the shadows into an art form. He's a patient and sly strategist," said Robert. "He constructs layers and layers of tactics to disguise and mislead his opponents on the actual strategy. I've fallen for his tricks too many times myself."

"We do not doubt the merits of your evidence, Mr. Skinner," began Augusta.

"You speak only for yourself, Augusta," chimed in Mr. Hare.

"Point taken, Hare," said Augusta with a nod at Mr. Hare. She turned her attention to Robert. "In our culture and class, governesses and nannies do hold unique positions of trust and influence. As such, using them as tactical pawns would be an effective strategy but a dangerous and difficult one. Are you aware of the stringent application and screening process that candidates must pass for employment eligibility? One or two turned operatives could slip through. However, you speak of an entire network. That is a different matter."

"I know it sounds crazy. And, on the surface, things don't add up. I urge you to look through the information I've given to you today," said Robert. He took a deep breath. "I've spent years studying Faison. I've begged, borrowed and badgered for every bit of information I've collected. I confess that I found the idea of this nanny network to be preposterous at first but coupled with additional information from my … from sources with near intimate knowledge of the man, I'm more convinced than ever that what I've told you is valid. The longer we delay in acting, the more opportunity we lose. He's distracted now or will be shortly. It's time to act while he's too busy dealing with the DVX fallout. I need your help to-"

RAP. RAP. TAP. RAP.

Every head turned at the noise at the door. It seemed they all knew what the signal meant as they began to stir from their perches and positions around the room.

"That means a tour is to commence," said Mr. Hatter for Robert and Heloise's benefit. He looked out a curtained window. "It's a class tour. The drive is lined with buses."

Robert turned around to address the group and caught himself short. Nearly half of the attendees had disappeared. Had they melted into the walls? "Where's everyone gone?"

With spritely steps, Mr. Hatter led the way. "Come along. We must adjourn to our HQ."

"I thought you were based here?" asked Heloise.

There was a playful note to Mr. Hatter's voice as he said, "This is merely a fanciful camouflage. Our real work is done elsewhere."

"Where is that?" asked Robert.

"Wonderland, naturally," said Hatter. He ran a hand along a bookshelf lined with books. He pushed in the spine of a book. A section of wall slid to the side on silent tracks revealing a slim staircase leading down. "In this place, we can seem like antiques to these youngsters. But it is best to not invite too much attention. Come along. Step lively."

They descended the stairs sturdy carpeting muffling their footsteps. Above them, the panel slid back hiding their exit. They proceeded through a tunnel then up another staircase. They found themselves in a long and narrow room with three doors. Its ceiling was dotted with thick pipes obviously old yet cared for. Robert identified several of the attendees putting on coats, hats and gloves before leaving through various doors.

"This is part of the water works. Still working away. Quality always lasts." Mr. Hatter patted his coat pockets. "Bother, where are my keys?" After another minute of frantic searching, he pulled out his key fob. "There it is!"

Without a backward glance to see that his guests we behind him, Mr. Hatter marched off. "You've quite stirred up our merry band, Mr. Skinner. You have indeed."

"In a good way I hope," said Robert.

"That is up to the King." Mr. Hatter took the farthest door. They went down a short dim hallway before ascending a short flight of stairs to a garage.

Mr. Hatter held his key fob in the air. It chirped. The lights of a green Jaguar blinked to their right. "I do like modern conveniences."

A few minutes later, Heloise and Robert shared an uneasy look. The scenery was passing by them at an alarming pace. Mr. Hatter had a habit of swerving suddenly to pass and avoid slower moving vehicles. His passengers were forced to cling to the hand holds to keep from sliding about.

"Were you a race car driver in your youth, Mr. Hatter?" asked Heloise.

"A mere enthusiast I assure you, madame," said Mr. Hatter. "My wife was the designated driver in our day. The faster we went, the more marvelous she was." His fingers drummed on the steering wheel as if he was uneasy discussing personal details. He glanced at the dashboard clock and frowned. "My personal record is not threatened today. Hare shall beat my time and I shan't hear the end of it."

"We're delaying you. I'm very sorry," said Heloise.

"My fretting is habitual only. We mustn't be late to Court you see," said Mr. Hatter. "The King will be most vexed and Augusta will be cross."

"Who among you will help?" asked Robert.

"We do not employ a vote. Nor are we free to act outside of our group. Safety and discretion in numbers and all that," said Mr. Hatter. "The King will decide. You must convince him."

"Wonderful," said Robert. "Into the gauntlet I go?"

Mr. Hatter chuckled. "You could not ask for a better ally than the Red King. Your news has set us on our heels. Set us aright and you shall have your help."

"And if not, will you turn your backs?" asked Robert. "Don't tell me. That's up to the King, too."

"No. That is for Augusta to decide," said Mr. Hatter. "Her course is set parallel to yours you know."

"What do you mean?" asked Heloise.

"It was her granddaughter chosen to dally with Faison. She is an immeasurably valuable asset thrown into the field to aid your cause by our Queen over the King's objections," said Mr. Hatter. "Marshall your arguments well, Mr Skinner. The Queen has your back but even she will not advance if the King is unconvinced of the need for further aid."

"Any advice?" asked Robert. He rubbed at his wristwatch. "I can't let this chance slip away. I have so much at stake."

"Speak plainly from your heart. That is the best advice I believe." With a jerk of the wheel, the Jaguar leapt between two tall wrought iron gates. "Here we are Cromden Court."

They sped down a winding driveway lined with horse paddocks and planted fields. At their left, Robert spied rows of large gaily colored tents.

"Renaissance fair?" asked Robert.

"No," came Mr. Hatter's reply. There was no further explanation. Shortly, they approached a grand country manner. Its three stories were made of granite and brick. The circular drive was dotted with cars of every description. One silver Bentley flying small diplomatic flags along its hood stood out. Mr. Hatter sighed. "It appears there are visitors from the Continent."

"More members?" asked Heloise.

"Not exactly," replied Mr. Hatter.

"Should we be wary?"

"Yes."

The change from complex sentences to short blunt syllables in Mr. Hatter's responses were surely warning signs. Not ones that Heloise or Robert missed.

Mr. Hare appeared on the portico. He consulted his watch. "You are very late, Hat. By nearly ten minutes."

"Nine minutes twenty-five seconds. Do try to be accurate," retorted Mr. Hatter. "Visitors?"

Mr. Hare looked disapprovingly at Robert. "The White King is here because of YOU, Mr. Skinner." With that, he led the group into the house proper.

"Who's the White King?" asked Robert of Heloise.

"No idea," whispered Heloise right back. "Jacques never told me his name. He did say the White King was a very important piece, slow to anger but capable of wielding great power. One to be used only in the most dire of circumstances."

"When are you going to fill me in on ALL the pieces and roles?" asked Robert under this breath.

"Jacques left me strict instructions. He must have had his reasons," said Heloise. "But even I do not know them all. Jacques did not like to put all his … assets in one basket."

"It would have been more convenient," muttered Robert. "I feel like a show dog jumping through one flaming hoop after another."

"Isn't it said that Abelard travels the path of fire and light?" asked Heloise in a teasing tone.

"That's what the journals says," said Robert. "I'm beginning to think Jacques was cryptic simply because he didn't have all the pieces together. He played what he had."

"We all do that," said Heloise. "We don't have a choice."

They arrived at their destination at last. It was a comfortable two story library situated in a far wing of the enormous house. There was a sense of being hermetically sealed in once the entry doors were closed. No outside noise could be discerned. Even the parquet floor seemed to absorb sound. Robert noticed the unusual thickness of the glass windows. Triple glazed, bulletproof, surveillance-proof and one way view only he guessed.

He didn't have much more time to observe as the Red King introduced him to a white-haired man standing ramrod straight. The stranger's deep-set eyes bore into Robert as if dissecting him.

"Mr. Skinner, may I introduce you to the White King," said the Red King.

The Honorable Martin DeVries held out a hand marked by age spots. The handshake was firm and strong though. "Mr. Skinner, your reputation precedes you."

"We have not met, sir," said Robert.

"And we still have not," said DeVries.

"How did you know about-"

"That is unimportant." DeVries turned to the Red King as if dismissing Robert entirely. "I am here to listen and observe only. I fear my turn to act will come too soon. Advance counsel is best." He made a courtesy bow to the Red King before taking his seat next to Augusta.

Robert, already bewildered by all that had transpired, felt control of the situation slipping from his grasp. His hand found his watch. The quick touch reminded him what was truly at stake. He couldn't fail when he was so close. He simply could not.

Robert studied the Red King. In his natural environment, the king was more intimidating. Robert saw his right hand set free from under the blanket but contained in a tight black glove. The gloved fingers seemed to flex and twitch independent of the King's physical command. It was a disturbing sight. Robert thought of Jacques' slight limp. Were all Abelards destined to be marked by a physical problem, he thought. What would his be and when?

The Red King turned to Robert. "Mr. Skinner, we are all present at your disposal for as long as you require. All you say will not be repeated outside of this room. Begin."

Robert abandoned the impromptu speech he'd been composing in his head during the car ride. Instead, he opted for a story about a man, a woman, an unexpected love, an explosion, a baby, a secret captive and a brilliant madman who pulled the strings behind a dark, gauzy curtain. Mr. Hatter had advised to speak from the heart. That's just what Robert did. He hoped it would be enough.

Moscow

Constantine listened to the radio as the announcer read the latest bulletin full of border closures. There was little in the way of death notices. The government was suppressing news trying to prevent panic. That was wishful thinking in the age of information and mobile communication. The country knew there was a crisis. The efforts at suppression only used energy that could have been put to better use.

Constantine looked at his computer screen. It was still displaying the systems are unavailable message. The normal logo for the Guardian system was missing. It was taken offline as a precaution. It could not help them. He smiled a little smile.

Boris came in clipboard in hand. "Sir, I regret to inform you that General Josef Polushin died on the way to his dacha."

"His security officers?"

"Disappeared. Should we-"

"Do nothing."

"But they may be … may be HIS men."

"No. Our efforts are needed here." Constantine removed a small notebook from his jacket pocket. He walked to Boris and put it flat on the clipboard. He nodded at his subordinate and successor then held his hand out. He said loudly, "Any more reports from the West?"

Boris nodded back and gravely shook the older man's hand . "Two Defense ministry directors have been reported missing in London. An analyst in the Home Office collapsed in his office. Reports are delayed due to current system problems. Your meeting with the Foreign Minister has been rescheduled."

"Any news about my wife and daughter?

"Nothing. Nearly every passenger has been questioned and released," said Boris. "It is as if they were never on the train."

Constantin grabbed a heavy book and slammed it down on his desk. He roared, "They are INCOMPETENT and STUPID! Order my car! Assign my USUAL security. I shall be at the train station."

"The internal committee will be having an emergency meeting in two hours. Your must attend."

"I may be delayed at the station," said Constantine. "Attend for me, Boris, until I return."

Boris' response was slow to come. Finally, he said, "Yes, sir. My brother Ilya is on duty today. He was reassigned here yesterday."

"Very good. Make sure he is on my detail."

In his car, Constantin glanced out the side window. All he could see were people scurrying in and out of the government building. A few stretchers bore body bags that were certainly not empty. Security forces waved guns menacingly at any passersby who seemed too curious. On the street, people walked quickly and kept their heads down. When he caught an expression on a citizen's face, it was either worry or fear.

"I'm sorry, my Russia," said Constantine to himself.

His driver and guard both glanced at him from the front seats.

"Nothing important. Drive." Constantine took out a small envelope. He broke the seal. He read the card making sure to rub his thumb repeatedly over the card's surface.

Reaching the station, he discreetly dropped the envelope and card into the first trash receptacle he passed by. He marched double time to the Sochi train's terminal.

His security team following in a second car trooped dutifully behind him. They saw their distraught but determined superior question the train conductor for nearly an hour before reviewing the train car where his wife and daughter were last seen.

Constantine sat down. He said to his guard captain. "I want a list of all issued tickets. Go!"

For a few minutes, he sat unmoving save for his fingers turning his wedding ring forwards and backwards. A slight tremor shook his body. With a sigh, he leaned his back and head against the seat.

His body shuddered for a second time. An intense wave of pain swept down his left arm. He cried out and clutched at his chest. His guards grew alarmed and distressed. Constantine slumped forward. A quick thinking guard caught him and with gentle movements, he eased Constantine back to his seat while calling for someone to get an ambulance.

"Sir? Orders?" asked the guard softly into Constantine's ear.

"Tell Boris," gasped Constantine. "My family. Ring."

"I understand," said the young guard. "Thank you, sir."

"You are ... future, Ilya," muttered Constantine. He closed his eyes.

The Captain returned and began to panic. "Who? What happened? Secure the area! Find the assassin."

"No assassin, Captain," said Lieutenant Ilya Lipanov. "The Director collapsed. He was alone."

Constantine's head fell to the side as did his arms. Lieutenant Lipanov felt a faint pulse. He dismissed from his mind the Captain and guards rushing about like headless chickens waiting for the ambulance. Ilya laid Constantine on the seat trying to make him as comfortable as he could. He never left his mentor's side. He listened to any words uttered. At the right time and unseen, he carefully removed the gold band.

Later, a sincere letter was composed, put into an envelope with a ring wrapped in cloth. The letter and ring would find its way home through an efficient if unorthodox delivery network.


	116. Chapter 115

SLD-115 (Book 3 Chapter 18)

**Emergency Room, General Hospital**

It had been a long day for Doctor Tom Hardy, newly christened Chief of Staff. One circuit around the ER would complete his busy day. Nurse Johnson greeted him at the central desk.

"Epiphany, what are you doing here?" asked Tom.

"We were short-handed and I could use the overtime. Holiday bills are coming in," said Epiphany.

"I wasn't aware we had staffing problems in this department," said Tom.

"Lately we have had issues and not just here," said Epiphany.

"Give me an example."

"I'm not a snitch, Tom."

"Just give me a starting point. Senior staff members in all departments should never hesitate to let me know if there's a problem," said Tom. "I want to make the hospital better. I can't do that without information."

Epiphany sighed. "Check up on Janitorial, Long Term Care, Floors 3 and 4 and Lab Services. Lots of late sick calls and no-shows. Staff attendance is down 30%."

"What? That's not possible. Not all of them."

"You don't have to believe me, doctor. Unless you're the smart man I know you are." Epiphany was about to say something when the ER doors slid open.

A tall slender man ran in with a child lying limp in his arms. "Help me! Please my daughter's hurt!"

An orderly immediately led the man into an examining room. Tom heard Doctor Leo Julian shouting orders. He observed the ER team of nurses, technicians and doctors work smoothly to triage the patient. He felt a burst of pride at the staff's professional skill and team work.

Epiphany led the patient's father out of the room. Tom talked with the distraught father outside the exam room allaying his fears and answering his questions.

"She was playing and watching television. I fell asleep," said the father. "I don't know what happened."

"What the hell are you doing?" came Leo's voice. "Put those paddles down!"

"She's not breathing," said a male voice.

"She's not breathing?" The father lunged forward.

Tom held him back saying, "Let them do their work. They'll take good care of her."

A series of shouts and crashes came from the exam room. A male nurse was forcibly dragged out by Leo and the orderly.

"What happened?" asked Tom rushing to intercept. He took over the situation. "Leo, get back to your patient. I've got this."

"I think he's high," said Leo as he ran back to the room.

"He better not be. Not in MY hospital," said Tom. He and the orderly dragged the resisting and increasingly delusional nurse into a side room.

* * *

><p><strong>The Cottage, Villa Scorpio<strong>

Surrounded by family and friends, Sean had begun to relax his lapse outside forgotten. But then he met Ava Korolev. He knew who she was and vice versa. Everyone in the old WSB knew the sisters Ava and Pavla Nemcova. They had been two of the DVX's best until Pavla's sudden and unexplained defection to the West. Love had been Pavla's explanation and Vincent, her son, was proof enough. Love for Ava had meant staying in Moscow until now.

"Ava? I'll be honest. You're the last person I would expect to see here," said Sean giving Ava a kiss on both cheeks.

"This is certainly not Paris," said Ava.

"Why are you here?" pressed Sean.

Ava remained silent. She looked at Anna.

Anna answered, "Ava, her daughter Nina and son Ivan have defected. They're here as my guests and my charge."

"D-d-defected? You?" said Sean. "Sorry. That came out wrong. I have to sit down."

"Pavla tells me that it is overdue," said Ava. "We owe much to Anna and Robert."

"Robert had a hand in this? Why doesn't that surprise me?" asked Sean.

Ava was puzzled. "You did not know?"

Sean shook his head. "I've been out of the intelligence loop for a long time, Ava. We're all playing catch up a lot."

"Yes. There are many spies here. That is surprising." Ava glanced around the room. "The DVX does not encourage close associations after retirement."

"But it happens anyway," said Sean. "Birds of a feather flock together. If you're here, then your husband must be following."

Ava's eyes were downcast. She said slowly, "I doubt that. He had to stay to help Mr. Skinner, I mean Robert." She looked at Anna. "I have not fully understood all the aliases and names yet."

"Neither have I," replied Anna.

Sean's voice rose and carried around the room, "Robert's working WITH the DVX directly?"

"What's that?" asked Frisco leaving his conversation with Bobbie and coming closer.

"Of course not! Why would you ever think that?" asked Anna.

"Because of … where's Andrew?" asked Sean looking around and not catching sight of the young man in question.

"He's in the lab working on some plant experiment."

"Robert and the DVX, hmm, makes one think," said Frisco. "So much happening in Russia right now."

"You're barking up the wrong tree, Frisco," said Anna. "Robert's in England on a client project. We're not civil servants anymore. We still have to work."

"Uh, huh, whatever you say," said Frisco.

"And I say that you should go mingle. It's a party. A lot of people here haven't seen you for ages," said Anna.

"Is that an order?"

"Following orders was never your strong suit," said Anna. "This is Robin's welcome home party. It's not about our past work. All right?" Anna steered Ava towards Tiffany and made introductions.

"Methinks she protests way too much," said Frisco to Sean.

"She's right," said Sean.

"Not you, too?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shutting me out," replied Frisco. "This six month decompression period has to be a joke."

"Decompress from what?"

"Robert's rule. He doesn't hire inactive agents until they've had at least six months to readjust to civilian life. So, here I am twiddling my thumbs."

"Good rule."

"It doesn't apply to ME," Frisco insisted. "You can tell me."

"Tell you what?" asked Sean. The circular conversation was beginning to confuse him.

"Felicia told me that Tiffany suspected something was going on. Like you, Anna and Robert were back in the spy game but keeping super secret. I want to help. Fill me in," said Frisco.

"Tiffany said that?"

"Yeah. Besides the business with Andrew, Felicia and I have always suspected that Robert's business ventures were more than what it seems on the surface. Lately, I'm getting the same vibe," said Frisco. "I mean look at this place, Sean. Robert and Anna are NOT country people. And the staff of ex-military and ex-intelligence on the payroll? Or the inside of the Barn? There's something underground there. No one will tell me but I have two eyes. Command and Control has to there somewhere. And I won't even start on Andre aka Grant Andrews. Robert's always been selective on what Felicia and I knew or didn't know. He said it was for our own protection but I'm starting to put two and two together and coming up with twenty! Now, we have defectors, agents disappearing or dying and Faison's back in the picture in a big way. And this guy who kidnapped Robin is still out there. My head is spinning I tell ya!"

Sean chuckled. "If anyone knows anything, it would be you. You were there after the tanker explosion. You were in charge of Andrew's WSB security coverage. You are in the know, my friend."

"That's old stuff. There's something else going on," said Frisco. "Anna is worse than Robert. She's strict. No one on the 'staff' will talk to me or Felicia about work anymore. C'mon, man, spill it."

"I know nothing. Less than nothing."

Frisco studied Sean's face. "You're not as good a liar as you used to be."

Sean's eyes narrowed. "I'm tired, Frisco, not being evasive. I've been taking a lot of trips like Tif said." He leaned closer to the younger man. "Just between you and me, I agree with you. There IS a lot more going on than they're saying. They're keeping whatever it is very close to the vest. There, happy?"

"Good to know it's not just me."

"Well, I think we need to keep our ideas to ourselves. Convince our wives that nothing is going on. We don't want them getting involved and maybe hurt. Or our daughters," said Sean. "Agreed?"

"Absolutely. It's nice to have someone else in my corner, you know," said Frisco.

"I got your back. You know that."

Frisco watched Felicia laughing in one group and Tiffany and Anna talking. "We had it lucky. We have each other - you, me, Robert, Anna. Other agents don't have anyone. Not really. We understand each other and what our work has done to us over the years."

"We're a strange breed," said Sean. "But we do look after our own in or out of the Bureau."

"And that's why we have families and roots to come back to. I never realized how important that was," said Frisco. "Ross … Ross only had his wife. He didn't tell her anything. He had no close friends. No wonder he was always such a prick."

"Ross was dedicated. I'll give him that. What happened to him was unfortunate."

"I dream about the look in his eyes, Sean. He was begging me to kill him and save him at the same time."

"You were-"

"I did the last interrogation but, I swear, I didn't intend to kill him. He hated what Faison did to him but he was tired of fighting. He begged me, Sean." said Frisco.

"You had no choice. You did your job," said Sean. He looked away. "It's what we're supposed to do."

"I drove him over the edge and he jumped over into cardiac arrest," said Frisco. "All that time, I was thinking that it could have been me sitting there instead."

"It's not your fault, Frisco."

"The whole thing was unbelievable. All those years and no one picked up a clue. How much damage has his double life done? How many agents paid the ultimate price?"

"It's over and done with. Put it out of your mind."

Frisco shook his head. "It makes a weird kind of sense. Faison controlled Ross and god only knows who else to protect Andrew. That's probably how he stayed one step ahead of his enemies for years."

"You're not obsessing over Faison are you?" asked Sean concerned. "He's not someone to be trifled with."

"You saying he's out of my league?"

"Yes, I am."

"You're right there. He's crazy but in a sane way," said Frisco. "When I first met him, I thought he was a clever trickster. But the man at Anna and Robert's wedding was something else."

"They blacked out all the cameras. What happened when he showed up?" asked Sean eagerly.

"Faison, Anna and Robert hustled him off to a parlay with Mac as witness. I couldn't believe it," said Frisco. "They talked for about two hours."

"Talked about what?"

"No definite idea. No one here will say a word about it. It's some kind of alliance with Faison is what I got," said Frisco. "Anna runs this place tighter than a military base. But the strangest things happened after their chat, Sean. Faison de-hypnotized Andrew out of all the knowledge he'd put there. He was doing something similar to Salim before Salim had his heart attack."

Sean rubbed at his chin deep in thought. "In front of Faison? He was in the room?"

"Uh, huh. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Faison killed him. Somehow."

"I've known Salim for a few years. He had a bad heart but he took care of himself. He hasn't survived in the business as long as he as without knowing how to manage the stress and tension," said Frisco. "Before the procedure, he'd been resting. Under sedation."

"So his heart would have been in a relatively calm state?" asked Sean. "You don't have a heart attack during a hypnosis session unless …"

"Unless it was induced in some way during or after," finished Frisco. "I've told Anna my theory but she doesn't see it that way. Robin kept notes on everything that was said. Andrew and Robert looked at it and didn't see any trigger phrases or tricks."

"Doesn't mean there wasn't something shady happening. We're talking about Faison here."

"Exactly! But how to get proof?" asked Frisco. "And there's the other thing."

"What other thing?" asked Sean. "The alliance from hell? I can't believe they would agree to such a thing."

"Faison was obsessive, clever and dangerous before but now, Sean, he … he SCARES me," said Frisco. "It's not his behavior or even how he looks. It's just a … a feeling I got. Like he'd kill for no reason, anywhere and at any time."

"He's always been capable of that, Frisco."

"But he would do it with a reason. I don't think he needs a reason anymore."

"He's lost Andrew and now Anna. He's desperate," said Sean. "Reason be damned."

"Not desperation. There was something in his eyes. Not all the time but it was there," said Frisco.

"What?"

"Madness. Sheer raving madness. He may not have gone over all the way but he's edging closer."

"And we're treating the madman with kid gloves instead of chains and a straitjacket," concluded Sean.

"Finally! Someone else sees the problem," said Frisco. "What do we do about this?"

* * *

><p><strong>WSB HQ, New York City<strong>

Edwin Link hustled into Connie's office waving a piece of paper around. Connie was the center of a meeting with Lionel and other key department heads who were all monitoring the newly named Russian Upheaval.

"Yes, Edwin?" asked Connie.

"Information. Verified." Edwin stood up straight and read off the paper. "Death of Constantin Korolev confirmed. Too many witnesses at the train station to be false. Retired Army Captain Boris Lipanov has been publicly named sole director of the DVX."

"Publicly?" asked Connie trying to absorb the news.

"SOLE?" asked Lionel.

Edwin nodded. "In fact, a public release states that the DVX going forward will be more transparent than ever. Its managing officials will all be publicly named."

"The shadowy, three-headed hydra is dead," marveled Lionel. "It WAS a coup!"

"He did it," muttered Connie.

"Who?" asked Edwin.

"I meant WE did it. We outlasted them," said Connie. "We're still standing. The DVX as we knew it is gone, ladies and gentlemen."

Grinning, Edwin added, "A global conference call for agency heads is scheduled in an hour, Connie. I've confirmed your attendance."

There were quiet cheers and a few high fives exchanged around the table. Lionel left to get some champagne. Her office emptied as everyone spread the news. Connie's elation lasted twenty minutes then reality and questions settled in.

"How much of this is Robbie's doing?" Connie asked herself. A more sinister question rose up and her eyes traveled to her computer terminal. "Was this Robbie's plan all along? Infiltrate using Guardian and destroy from within?"

She walked to the windows and surveyed the city below. "If he could do this to the DVX, he could do it to anyone. Are we next?"


	117. Chapter 116

SLD-116 (Book 3 Chapter 19)

**The Cottage, Villa Scorpio**

Breathing in the cool night air on the front porch, Robin squinted trying to identify star constellations. A gust of wind blew by and she buttoned the topmost button of her coat. The front door opened and Anna and Vincent came out.

"Too much too soon?" asked Vincent leaning on the porch railing and looking at Robin.

Robin nodded. "It's the ... all the noise and babble. I can't shut them out."

"You are trying to do too many things at once," said Vincent.

"I know but what else can I do?" asked Robin. "Hide in a closet?"

"Keep moving forward," advised Vincent. "We will visit old places here like we did in Paris. That helped, yes?"

"Yes, it did. A lot," said Robin. "There are so many memories here. I want to visit grandma Filomena's grave first. Then Kelly's, Dino's, the docks-"

"I'm going to assign a tail to you," said Anna. "You won't even know they're there."

"Mom, I'll be in disguise. No one will know me. No one knows Vincent and-"

"Mother's prerogative. Some things are the same here but even more has changed," cautioned Anna. "Better safe than sorry."

"I want a little breathing room. Is that too much to ask?" Robin crossed her arms across her chest.

"No, it's not. It's also not too much for me to want to keep you safe is it?" asked Anna. "The rules are simple enough. No going off the farm without telling someone. Absolutely no solo trips. Keep your phone on you at all times."

"And I thought Dad went overboard."

Anna chuckled. "Darling, I DO want you to have a life. This way you won't have to worry about your security. Other people will take care of that."

"It's confining to know there are guards following me, Mom. I don't understand it. I was fine in Vladivostock with everyone around me. Now, I feel ... claustrophobic. That's not right. Hemmed in? No. I don't know."

"You've had ... years of solitude. Your mind gets used to its own company." Anna put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "When I came to Wildwind after Alex found me, one part of me craved to be alone because that's what I was for years after the accident. But the older part of me wanted to run towards people - any people. I felt disconnected from things, people, from life itself."

"Definitely disconnected," said Robin. "Don't get me wrong. I love having everyone here. It's just ... just that everyone's different from what I remember. Not a lot but enough to remind me that I've been away." Her expression turned sad. "I can't wish on a star to make things the way they used to be."

Anna stroked her daughter's hair. "I wish that, too. It's not going to be easy. But you're surrounded by people who love you. They'll catch you if you fall if you let them."

"One's missing. Dad. I miss him the most, Mom."

"He'll be home soon."

"When?"

"Your father and I are tying up lots of loose ends. He's nearly done," said Anna.

"What are you tying up? You've been preoccupied all night. Your mind was a million miles away," said Robin.

"Just work," said Anna.

"Work that you won't talk about."

"You know the ... the broad strokes. You don't need to know the details," said Anna. "You said you wanted to start lab work tomorrow. If that is the case-"

"It is," said Robin.

"Then enjoy tonight.," said Anna.

"I am. Really," insisted Robin.

"Okay then." Anna took a step back. "Get back inside where it's warm while I borrow Vincent for about an hour."

"For work?" asked Vincent.

"Franjo Curic," said Anna. "You're the only person other than Robert who's met him. I need you to positively ID him for me."

"It will be my pleasure, Anna."

"Franjo is Therese's brother. He'll be thrilled to know she's alive," said Robin.

"And furiously homicidal."

"Yes but after that passes, he'll be grateful," said Robin. "To you and Dad."

With a decidedly calculating look, Anna replied, "That's what I'm counting on."

* * *

><p><strong>Cromden Court, Buckinghamshire, England<strong>

Robert faced the assembly. His voice was hoarse from speaking for what seemed like hours. "That brings us to the present and why I'm here asking for your help."

"And if we help you, will this end once and for all?" asked Mr. Hare.

Robert looked the shorter man in the eye, "I believe it will but no one can be sure."

"We may tilt at windmills while the enemy is elsewhere doing more mischief then?"

"Yes. I've spent years collecting and analyzing information on Faison. I strongly believe that I've got all or nearly all his resources and projects identified," said Robert refusing to wither under the cold skeptical jabs aimed by Mr. Hare. "Faison may have some minor resources I don't know about but I know that I have the vital ones targeted - the remnants of the Cartel, the DVX and the Nanny Network."

"Mr. Skinner, your strategy of persistent covert operations has proven effective to date. Your involvement in the collapse of the DVX is hidden under many layers. It seems to me that you do not require our help. Simply continue as you have," said Mr. Hare. "I am confident that you will eventually reach your final goal."

Robert had no ready reply.

Heloise spoke up and said, "When bad men combine, the good must associate; else they will fall one by one, an unpitied sacrifice in a contemptible struggle. Edmund Burke."

The quote was like a prod to the consciences of the assembled. Augusta gave a small nod to Heloise approving of her well-timed salvo. Of the people in the room, the women were the least ruffled. By contrast, many of the men looked down or away.

"Save us from the righteousness of women," said the White King softly.

Augusta whispered to the White King, "Were Amelia here, she would have said the same."

"In every language she knew," said the White King wistfully.

"A man fights his own battles," said the Red King looking at Robert.

"This isn't about me. I have nothing left to prove," said Robert in calm, measured tones. "Mr. Hare is right. I and my associates can do this alone. It will take years but we can do it. Maybe the question should not be will you help me but whether I will help you? The Nanny Network isn't hurting me or mine. It's insinuated itself into your lives, your homes and your culture. It's YOUR problem."

"Is it? We have only your ... proof," said Mr. Hare.

"No. My proof makes it impossible to ignore something you all know is true or suspected was happening," said Robert scanning the room. "Don't bother denying it. You wouldn't have us here if you thought there was nothing to it."

"The cub shows its claws at last," said the White King.

"But how sharp are its teeth?" asked the Red King.

Robert's eyes narrowed. "I've got Faison in the corner. I won't be satisfied until I've got him by the throat. I'm asking for your help not begging for it."

"Our guests need remain where you are. The rest of you are dismissed to the Tea Room," said the Red King.

Mr. Hatter opened a door at the far end of the room. He made sure the rank and file had exited the room before locking the door once more.

"Your theory is sound. We have long thought that we were threatened," said the Red King. "However, your research has revealed our peril. Our next actions must be careful ones."

"What you ask will set into motion many things that have been left to rest until memories and bodies were mere lines in books and grave stones," said Mr. Hare.

"Does that mean you'll help?" asked Robert not daring to hope just yet.

"Yes. You gave us no choice. You corner people very well," said Augusta.

Robert grinned like a schoolboy let out of school early. "It's my years of being police commissioner paying off. Thank you."

"I have not agreed," said the White King. He looked at the Red King. "You know where I stand. I cannot play a part."

"Not yet," replied the Red King.

"Not ever," shot back the White King.

"Let us cross that muddled bridge later."

"When?" asked the White King.

"When we are in the middle of the bridge," said the Red King. "Connections are being made in my mind that need discussion at another time."

The White King rose from his seat. "I have heard enough."

"Too much to allow an easy sleep?" asked Augusta also rising to her feet.

"I would not go that far," said the White King. The kings bowed to each other.

"I'll accompany you out," said Augusta taking the White King's arm. Mr. Hatter followed them at a distance as they left the room.

Robert looked at Heloise who shrugged her shoulders. She had no idea what was next herself.

Robert asked to no one in particular, "Um, what's our next move?"

"Hare and I shall study your research further. You may depart with our thanks and be assured of our help in future," said the Red King. He turned his wheelchair away and moved towards the fireplace.

"We will contact you when we are prepared to move forward," said Mr. Hare.

"Ah, but shouldn't we-" began Robert.

"Does a general send his troops afield without preparation?" asked the Red King.

Robert gritted his teeth at the older man's condescension. He wasn't eight years old but damned if the king didn't make him feel like one.

"We will discuss tactics soon enough," said Mr. Hare. "By your account, the network is entrenched and deeply so. It will not be dislodged easily."

"A piecemeal approach is not a favorable strategy. Neither is lobbing a large grenade into a crowded foxhole. We must be creative," said the Red King. "You, Mr. Skinner, ought to return home. You are newly wed after all."

Robert was caught by surprise. "You know about that?"

"One hears things," said Mr. Hare dryly.

"That is enough, Hare," admonished the Red King.

Robert pulled out three pictures from his jacket pocket. "We're searching for these three individuals. Information about them or their location would be appreciated."

Mr. Hare took the pictures and laid them flat next to each other on a desk. "What matter of criminals are these?"

"Modern day versions of Lucretia Borgia, Dr. Mengele and a twisted brilliant Mata Hari," said Robert.

"How very colorful!" declared Augusta entering the room and walking towards the desk for a look at the pictures.

"Each one is highly dangerous. The man, Dr. Peter Sinclair, is a cousin of Cesar Faison. The two women are ... are wanted on various charges," said Robert. "Details on them are included with the rest of the data I gave you."

Augusta leaned against the table and shifted the pictures on the desk. She seemed to stare for a long time at the grainy picture of Charlotte Devane. So long that Heloise noticed.

"Do you recognize her?" asked Heloise

"It's rather blurry," said Augusta. She straightened. She smiled. "It has been a long day for everyone but it has been a productive one. Hatter, please return our guests to Bletchley."

Mr. Hatter donned his discarded coat. "Follow me, please."

Augusta turned to address the Red King. "Shall we join the others in the Tea Room?"

The Red King followed his wife through the far door. Heloise and Robert followed Mr. Hatter out the door they had come in from.

"That was strange," said Robert to Heloise as they walked back to the car. "Like being in a room full of Jacques."

"Maybe one day you shall be like that," said Heloise.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" asked Heloise.

"I've got the wrong accent." said Robert.

* * *

><p><strong>The Big Barn, Villa Scorpio<strong>

Andrew showed Belle the flowers and leaves he'd gathered in Australia. On the lab table stood the jar full of preservative solution. Next to that on a small stand lay the framework of a wrist corsage. It was halfway completed.

"I wasn't sure what color your dress was so I've arranged a variety of flowers. What color is your dress? I can still make changes," said Andrew.

"Uh, why did you go to all this, um, effort?" asked Belle. Her eyes traveled from the jar to the corsage and then to Andrew. "What possessed you? It's just a dance."

"Your first dance. It should be special."

"What did you do for YOUR first dance?"

"Technically, this IS my first dance."

"RIght. I forgot," sighed Belle. "There are corsages at the florists. You could have just bought one and-"

"But it wouldn't have been ... different," said Andrew. He pointed at the corsage. "This is unique. No one else will have anything like it. No one will find any fault with it."

Belle studied the corsage. "It is beautiful. Thank you, Andrew."

"I shan't take offense if you call me Andy again," said Andrew.

"Your name is Andrew as you always remind me. I should use it."

"Quite." Andrew brought the corsage closer to Belle's face. "The flower scents mingle nicely together I think. I should be finished with it in a half hour. Tell me the color of your dress and I shall make that color more prominent on the corsage."

"Er, I LOVE the corsage the way it is. It's really good. Don't change anything. Finish it the way you want to," said Belle. She decided to try a favorite tactic of her father's - have the other person talk about them and not you. "What are YOU wearing?"

"I thought my white dinner jacket would be suitable. My bow tie and cummerbund should match your dress," said Andrew. "What colors are you wearing? You can tell me. I'm your escort."

"Uh, it's white and ... and ..." Belle's eye was caught by a particularly vibrant flower on the corsage. "And red."

"What shade of red? Light red? Dark? Pink? Burgundy?" asked Andrew.

"Red. Regular red."

Andrew fiddled with his IPhone. "SIMON, display shades of red spectrum."

Instantly, his phone screen displayed a sliding color scale of red shades. He showed the display to Belle.

"Point to the shade, Belle," said Andrew. "I'll try to get the closest match I can."

"Of course you will. You're such a perfectionist," said Belle stalling for time and failing. She pointed at one that she thought looked feminine. "That one. I think."

Andrew read off the name. "Cardinal red. Good choice."

"I hope so." Belle committed the shade name to memory. "You really should not have gone through this trouble."

"I wanted to." Andrew returned to constructing the rest of the corsage. "Didn't you tell me that some of the girls at your school teased you?"

"Did I tell you that?"

Andrew nodded. "I promise that no one will be teasing you at the dance. I've studied the appropriate behavior at such events. I won't embarrass you."

"They'll be too busy staring at the corsage to notice anything."

Andrew smiled. "With envy I'm sure. How many girls get a corsage from the other side of the world?"

"No one I know," said Belle. She rubbed at her temples. She was getting a headache from all the mental echoes of 'you don't have a dress yet' and 'get a dress ASAP.' "Listen, I have to get back to the ... Robin's dinner party." She gestured at the plate of food she'd brought over for him. "Aunt Anna said to make sure you finish it all."

"Mum believes I eat too much pizza," said Andrew. "She fails to grasp that pizza has all the major food groups."

Belle rolled her eyes at Andrew's admitted pizza blind spot. "Well, eat all of it. Okay?"

"Fine," said Andrew expertly wielding small pliers and forceps. The corsage claimed all his concentration.

Belle backed out of the lab. "I'll be seeing you, Andrew. Bye!" Under her breath, she muttered, "What am I going to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Warehouse District, Port Charles<strong>

Sporadic streetlights dimmed by age and grime bathed the alley. Parked by the loading dock of a warehouse that had seen better days, Luke pulled his wool hat down and made sure his gloves were on securely. He paid attention to the sounds of street life muted by winter and the night time hour.

WHIRR.

The warehouse loading door moved up. Light spilled into the alley as the door ascended. A dark shape leaped off the dock and on to the ground agile as a tom cat.

"Got your message. You got somethin' for me?" asked a no-nonsense masculine voice.

"Special delivery, Johnny-boy," said Luke. He swung opened the back doors of his van.

"Luke? That you?" asked Johnny Zacchara, scion of a once powerful organized family now a mere vassal to the Corinthos organization.

"It's not Mickey Mouse," replied Luke. He shone his flashlight inside the van illuminating five large wood crates. "The manifest says cleaning solvents. Here they be. I deliver and you get it out of my van."

Johnny let out a sharp whistle. Two men emerged from the dock. They scrambled to unload the van.

"This isn't your typical job, Luke. What gives?" asked Johnny leading Luke away from the van and towards a shadowed part of the alley.

"A man's gotta do what he has to. It keeps the bill collectors away," said Luke.

"You know what I mean. Imported goods, diamonds and fancy booze are your thing. Not this," said Johnny.

"I don't even know what THIS is," said Luke.

"You don't want to know."

"Then get it out of my van pronto."

Johnny kept one eye on his men unloading the truck and another on Luke. "This isn't going to be a ... a regular thing is it? My regular supplier will be back, right?"

"As far as I know this is a one way trip to Poughkeepsie." Luke coughed.

"Good. 'Cause Lulu ain't gonna like this. Or Lucky."

"Hey, keep my kids out of this. This is business. That's all it is."

Johnny looked at Luke sharply. "You REALLY don't know what this stuff is, do you?"

Luke's hands burrowed deeper into his pockets. "It's not cleaning solvents that's for sure."

"Take my advice, Luke. Don't do this again. You need money? I can buy more shares in the Haunted Star."

"That hot eh?"

"Like a volcano, man."

"I could use a volcano pouring out money right now."

"Not this one. It can mess you up real bad if you know what I'm saying."

Drugs, thought Luke. Definitely. "Thanks for the warning."

The last of the crates was unloaded. The van doors slammed shut. Luke and Johnny walked back to the van.

"This is my biggest shipment ever. Is that why you're involved?"

"I was told that it was a matter of trust and discretion," said Luke. "And the offer was too good to refuse."

"There won't be a repeat?" asked Johnny.

"That's not up to me," said Luke getting into the driver's seat. "See you around."

Johnny watched the van leave the alley before entering the warehouse. Inside, all was quiet. Wood palettes lay stacked on one side. Machinery was scattered about at random gathering dust. In between two tall racks of metal shelving stacked with crates, lay a trapdoor. For now it was open and light glowed outward.

Johnny descended down the stairs and closed the trapdoor behind him. He would miss the club tonight. He was needed here.

Beneath the warehouse was a sparkling clean modern laboratory that ran the length of the warehouse above but was only half its width. His two men unpacked the crate's contents filling up a tall cabinet with discreet parcel wrapped packages. Two lab technicians in white coats began to prepare their equipment on the long granite counter. In the cabinets above them, Johnny could see bags of empty capsules and even more bags of harmless powder.

It would take four days altogether. In the end, Johnny would have several hundred pounds of Fly disguised as legitimate prescription drugs. He had customers clamoring for it. Demand was just beginning to spike.

"Money volcano? I like that," said Johnny. He went to a far corner of the lab space where a small desk sat. On its scratched surface lay a gleaming commercial printer. From a nearby cabinet, he took out a manual. He would run one set of labels through the printer to make sure they looked real enough.

"Hey, boss?" called out one of the unpackers.

"Yeah?" said Johnny.

"There's an envelope here for ya!" The man brought it over to Johnny then returned to the unpacking.

Suspicious, Johnny looked at the envelope carefully before opening it. It was addressed to him and marked personal. He read the letter once then again. It was too good to be true.

_Mr. Zacchara,_

_This is a one-time offer to change your life and your fortunes. I invite you to join an exclusive group that values what each of us brings to the table and rewards trust, effort, discretion and loyalty._

_To accept, call this number 555-4539._

_Sincerely,_

_The Venturi Cooperative_

Johnny folded up the letter and put it into his jeans pocket. He knew about Dino Venturi and he liked what he'd been hearing. The man had solidified support and respect from the old Carter family and all the families, big and small, in the East and Midwest. The word was that Dino Venturi was the real deal - nearly a modern day Victor Jerome. Heck, even Johnny's father, Anthony, didn't dare cross Venturi. Johnny decided then and there to make the call tomorrow after a good night's sleep.

Only two men held Dino in low regard - Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan. Johnny had a strong feeling their opinions would be changing. Soon.

He returned to the printer while his mind pondered questions and possibilities. Luke had said some key words that rattled around Johnny's mind - trust, discretion, an offer too good to refuse.

"Spencer must be in the group. He has to be to take a risk like this. And if he is then that means he's leaving Sonny's camp," said Johnny under his breath. "Damn! Things are gonna get interesting."


	118. Chapter 117

SLD-117 (Book 3 Chapter 20)

**Tom Hardy's Office, General Hospital**

Sergeant Walter Jardane was nearly finished taking Tom's full statement regarding the incident in the ER. The out of control male nurse was in a nearby room under heavy restraints. His random yells could sometimes be heard through the door.

"You sure you don't want to press charges, Doctor Hardy?" asked Jardane.

"Why add problems to someone who's lost in problems? Freddie will be suspended without pay until an internal peer panel decides if he returns or not," said Tom.

"I thought dismissal was automatic in these cases?"

"It is implied but it's really a case by case basis. Freddie's been with General for eight years. Good, productive years," said Tom. "This behavior is atypical. He deserves the benefit of the doubt."

Jardane was skeptical. "You're a soft touch."

"I would agree with you if I didn't know that Freddie comes from a family of Quakers whose personal beliefs are moderation in all things," said Tom.

"What religion says and what a person actually does aren't always the same," said Jardane. "Addiction of any kind can happen to anyone."

"It's a possibility but a remote one I feel. Freddie's sister is a nurse in Oncology. Their father was an X-ray technician here when I started medical school. They've all been involved in anti-drug outreach programs. I don't believe that was Freddie who caused a problem in ER."

"So this is a hospital family matter?"

"You could say that. I've scheduled Freddie for a full evaluation when the drug is out of his system. Whatever happened to him, he will get the help he needs."

"You're sure it's drugs? Not booze or a sudden illness?"

Tom sighed. "I'm afraid so. The symptoms and behavior are in line with similar cases we've gotten in the last two weeks. Freddie took Fly. How he got his hands on it is anyone's guess. By the way, thank you for coming here instead of taking Freddie down to the station when I called it in."

"I didn't have a choice. Our cells are full," admitted Jardane. "In fact, we're stretched thin on personnel."

"I thought things were getting better for the department."

"Oh, they are. Morale has never been better. Captain Wells is doing a great job. We're not the problem," said Jardane. "There's been a strong increase in burglaries, muggings, pickpocketing, shoplifting and purse snatching in the city and the suburbs. We don't have enough personnel to get to every call. We're starting to ask retired officers to chip in some residential patrol time. I should be home getting ready for bed but here I am."

"A lot of double shifts, huh?"

"I'll take this over a gang war any day." Jardane pocketed his notebook. "I'm going to mark this call closed. Can you give me or Lucky Spencer an update if it turns out to be Fly?"

"Lucky? Is this his case?"

"He created a computer program to track Fly cases and incidents. The numbers are slowly getting bigger," said Jardane.

"I'll do one better. I'll start sharing our Fly stats with the department. It doesn't sound good to me."

"Fly's the new hip status drug, Doc. I have a feeling things are going to get worse."

"Why not sweep the dealers off the street?" asked Tom.

"The dealers are behind counters wearing white coats. We'd have to examine every pill a pharmacy has stored to even lay a charge. There are a lot of pharmacies and private clinics in the city alone. It's a manpower issue."

Tom's brow furrowed in concern. "So, it's confirmed that distribution is via legitimate channels. I thought it was a fluke."

Jardane shook his head. "Nope. Captain Wells is lobbying the mayor hard to allow us to talk to pharmacies in an official capacity. You know make testing their stock voluntary instead of going in with a warrant."

"And?"

"The mayor refuses. Says it looks like we don't trust the pharmacy and clinic owners. If something was or wasn't found, they could demand some kind of compensation from the city."

"It would be a public service."

"The mayor doesn't see it that way," said Jardane. "The Captain and Lucky are building a case to go to the state level with this. The problem is Fly isn't recognized in the same league as heroin or cocaine. Fly is compared to Ecstasy."

"it's a problem but it's not a BIG problem?"

"Yeah. The Captain is coordinating with other state police captains though. Based on Lucky's program, Fly's starting to get around. It's heavy in the New York area and appearing in the New England states more and more. There are a few cases in Atlanta and Miami. Its only a matter of time before it explodes nationwide," said Jardane.

Tom's office door swung open suddenly. Mayor Floyd barged in. "The security in this place is ridiculous!"

Jardane turned to leave. "Doc, give us an update when you can."

"Sergeant! Get a guard for my niece's room," ordered the mayor.

"I'll be sure to mention that request to Captain Wells,"

"That was not a request."

"Your niece does not hold public office. it's a request." Jardane scooted past the irate mayor and out the door.

Thwarted, the mayor turned his attention to Tom. "Since when is violent behavior in the ER tolerated? Where was YOUR security staff?"

"They assisted me in controlling the victim and the situation," said Tom in his normal thoughtful manner. "No one was in any danger."

"Not yet."

"This was an isolated incident and-"

"That madman could have gone on a rampage," barked Mayor Floyd.

"But he didn't and the situation was rapidly brought under control," repeated Tom. "I understand your concern for your niece but-"

"I'm thinking of the city and the citizens I serve, Doctor Hardy. General Hospital has a reputation for quality of care and SAFETY."

Tom's patience was dwindling faster and faster the longer the mayor was in his face. "It's a well deserved one. I don't see any cause for further concern. We haven't had any guns drawn here for a while."

The mayor did not like Tom's attitude. "Nepotism is going to be the death of this place."

Tom nearly glared at the mayor. "Nepotism isn't good or bad. It's the people who use it who are ... questionable. If you have a problem with me and how I run things, then talk to the hospital board."

"The insurance review is coming up. For your sake, Doctor, I hope you've got your act together by then."

Tom opened his office door in a not subtle invitation for the mayor to leave. "We'll be fine but your concern is noted."

"The board will hear about this ... this rudeness and incompetence!" yelled the mayor on his way out.

"I can't wait," said Tom as he closed his door.

As he prepared to head home, he spied a picture of his beaming parents with his infant son Tom, Jr held in the senior Hardy's steady arms. "Sorry, Dad. I never knew how hard this job was. I'm halfway to grouchy already."

* * *

><p><strong>South Docks<strong>

Located too far from the large commercial warehouses, the south docks were not heavily used. It was full of derelict buildings and the elements of society that such attracted. Anyone who came through the area had to be prepared for anything.

Anna and Vincent walked leisurely along the riverfront. They paused at several points allowing anyone observing them to take notice of their arrival.

Anna surveyed the view. "It's darker here. No bells or noise. Not much of a view either. How dreary."

"We are not likely to be interrupted here," added Vincent.. His eyes scanned the dock area. He spotted a shabbily dressed man shuffling towards them. "Same height and build. This might be him."

Vincent was proven right as Franjo sidled up to them. He said, "Where is Scorpio?"

Anna asked Vincent, "Is this him?"

Vincent nodded. "Yes." Without another word, he moved a few steps back. The rest of this meeting was Anna's responsibility.

"Where is he?" repeated Franjo.

"Robert is out of the country," said Anna. "I'm the next best thing."

"I talk to no one else." Franjo made a move to leave.

"Therese is safe but her therapy would be better if she could see you."

"This meeting was a mistake. You lie as well as Leo did," said Franjo.

Anna held out a picture. "Here. Take this with you." She took out a small flashlight from her pocket and shone a light on the picture.

The picture showed Therese smiling and holding up a copy of the day's morning edition of the Port Charles Chronicle. The large print of the headline was unmistakeable.

Franjo blinked unable to believe what he was seeing.

Anna continued, "She's in good physical health but her mental state is impaired. She'll never recover from what happened to her but-"

Franjo's breath came out like the hiss of a snake. "Who?"

"But we hope to restore some of her memories. We want to see her happy and safe."

"Who did this to her?" Franjo's voice softened. "Please tell me."

"Robert found Therese at the Heritage Foundation. He made the decision to bring her here. For her safety, we have kept her presence a secret. Her name does not and will not appear in the lists of survivors issued by the Andrassy Foundation." Anna took a deep breath. "The people who did this to her are ... have been dealt with."

"Elena Cosgrove Villiers and Roger Barrett?" asked Franjo.

"Robert said you were a smart man. Yes, them."

"Will she recognize me?"

"We think she remembers those she loves. Not their names but she becomes happier around those she feels something for."

"Like Leo?"

"Yes, like Robert."

"I demand to see her," insisted Franjo.

"You're her family. No demand is necessary," said Anna.

"But there's always a price."

"Of course."

"What do you want from me? I have no money. I have only my skills to pay with."

Anna took a small card from her pocket. "It's more important that you see her face to face. Robert's told me everything about his days as Leo and about Therese and you. Because of that, I don't want you to have any doubts about us or our intentions. Tomorrow at noon, call the hotline number and enter the code on this card. You'll get instructions on where to visit her." Anna held out the card towards Franjo.

He took the card. "It is to be that simple?"

"It doesn't have to be hard does it?" With that said, Anna turned and began to walk away with Vincent trailing her.

Franjo pocketed the card and the picture as he watched them walk away. He waited a few minutes before he too turned and walked the way he came.

In the car, Vincent kept his eye on the road as he asked Anna, "Why didn't you make the bargain right then?"

"I'm not using Therese as a bargaining chip," replied Anna. "She's a ... a debt of honor for Robert and for me in a way. I was Sinclair's first guinea pig for the amnesia drug. He refined and finished the experiment with her. Therese could have been me."

"Franjo is wanted for kidnapping. He cannot walk away a free man," said Vincent.

"He won't."

"What do you have in mind for him?"

"I'm going to turn him."

"You have his sister. Of course he will do what you want," said Vincent. "He loves her. I could hear it in his voice. He will do anything for her."

"It has to be his decision to help us. Therese is a separate matter. She's been used enough," explained Anna.

"Based on what Robert has told me, I must expect Franjo to be loyal to whoever employs him. Robert suspects that Franjo is still connected to his old employers."

"Are they not ancient history? Destroyed or dismantled?"

"Are you familiar with a carnival game where animals pop up out of holes and you have to pound them with a hammer?" asked Anna.

"Yes. There is a certain satisfaction when you hit one," said Vincent. A smile played on his lips as he remembered doing what he was describing. "Very therapeutic."

"The Cartel and all the rest are like that. We've fought against them for so long but they keep coming back," said Anna. "We want more information on the Cartel, DS9 and the rest of it. Only Franjo has that. This time we want to make sure that they remain firmly quashed. Robert and I do not want to leave anything to chance. We have to cut off as many of Faison's resources as we can then ..." Anna's voice trailed off.

"Then what?" asked Vincent.

"Then we deal with Faison. Or rather Robert does. Permanently."

* * *

><p><strong>Heathrow Airport<strong>

After the meeting with the Bletchley Park Irregulars, as Robert had taken to calling them, he and Heloise felt the need for strong drink. They indulged at a terminal bar. Robert had time to kill before his flight back home. Heloise waited for her husband Andre to arrive. Together they would return home to Paris.

"My daughter Sandrine is bored and pestering us to rescue her from the Chateau and return her to boarding school," said Heloise.

"And like any devoted parents, you're giving in," said Robert.

"We will be returning to Paris but I will be registering Sandrine at a school closer to home. She will hate it but she will forgive me in twenty years time."

Robert laughed. He was feeling relaxed for the first time all day.

A head dipped down and placed a quick kiss on Heloise's neck. Andre Garnier had arrived. He plopped himself down on the stool next to his wife. "I want to sleep in my own bed tonight."

"Don't we all," said Robert. "Any news on our mutual friend?"

"Whoever kept him occupied did a superb job. She has left the hotel room but he has not," said Andre. "Above and beyond the call of duty I would say."

Robert gestured at the television where the local news was playing the latest reports from Russia including the death of Constantine Korolev. "Faison has to be drugged out of his mind to miss all the coverage. If he tries to contact Constantin, the jig is up."

"She was sufficiently armed with knowledge about the target and trained by Augusta. She may not have needed drugs to keep his attentions all to herself," said Heloise. "A woman need not weaken a man to hold him in her net. Simply make sure he's sated and leave him completely exhausted."

Both Andre and Robert looked at her. Their expressions turned to one of chagrin as her meaning sunk in.

"I'd send her a medal if I could escape the wrath of her relations," said Robert. "He's going to DO something. The waiting is killing me."

"You and Andre believe he will have a ready countermove. I say he will not," said Heloise.

"An angry man will lash out," said Andre. "He'll want revenge."

"Against who? He will have questions and suspicions but no answers," said Heloise. "I predict that he will hide and become quiet."

"That can't happen," said Robert. "We can't lose track of him and he disappears too well."

Andre took out his phone as it made a series of beeps. He studied the screen for a minute.

"News?" asked Robert.

"Yes but not about this," said Andre. "It's about our other mutual friend, Robert."

"Who?"

"Grant Putnam. A new doctor has taken over his case and there's been some changes to his medication," said Andre.

"You keep an eye on him?" asked an incredulous Robert.

"Who better? A few years ago I asked Andrew to hack a way into the asylum's system. I used to visit every six months and made nice with his doctor. Now, I can monitor from afar."

"Better you than me," said Robert. "If I could have had the murder and kidnapping charges stick, I would have pushed for the death penalty. Not in his right mind or not, he still knew what he was doing. Building that cage and holding Anna captive was all planned. I don't buy for a minute that he can be rehabilitated. Other people perhaps but not Putnam."

"Why has a new doctor been assigned?" asked Heloise.

"The old one retired. Too bad. I thought he was competent," said Andre flipping through screens of information. "I don't know about this new drug regiment. I've never heard of this mix of drugs being used to treat the deeply psychotic." He turned the IPhone off and pocketed it. "I'll look into it later."

"Is he sane?" asked Robert.

"By the standard definition, yes. Does he still hate everyone, yes to that, too," said Andre.

"Does he know you visit?"

Andre shook his head. "I visit with his doctor and watch through the cameras. He doesn't know anything about me. I'm careful, Robert. Fortunately, age has changed both of us. We're not as identical as we once were."

"That is a very good thing," said Heloise.

Andre smiled. "You couldn't tell who was who?"

"I do not want to be put to that test unless I had no choice."

Andre gave his wife's hand a reassuring squeeze. "You won't. I'm not going anywhere."

Over the public address system came the announcement of their flights beginning general boarding. They embraced and bid farewell each thinking of home and their loved ones. Perhaps, they would have been better served thinking of the matters at hand.


	119. Chapter 118

SLD-118 (Book 3 Chapter 21)

**Cassadine Castle, Spoon Island**

Alfred was dressed immaculately despite the lateness of the hour. Two footmen carried in luggage from the car while Alfred followed Nikolas and Thanos D'Ercy into the main parlor.

"We have not heard anything from Mrs. Cassadine," informed Alfred.

"Good. You've instructed all staff to NOT follow her orders in any way and to inform me immediately if contact is attempted?" asked Nikolas.

"Yes, I have."

"Mr. D'Ercy's room in the guest wing is prepared. If you would follow me …"

"No, Alfred. Thanos is my uncle on the paternal side. He's a true Cassadine." At Alfred's surprised look, Nikolas' lips twitched. "It's a long story and I'll fill you in later. Prepare a permanent suite in the family wing."

"Of course." Alfred looked at Thanos. "How shall we address you, sir?"

"The head of the family is Prince Nikolas. Too many Cassadine males may confuse that issue," said Thanos. "Address and refer to me as Mr. D'Ercy."

"Very good, Mr. D'Ercy." Alfred took a note out of his pocket. "There were several calls for you, sir, from a Mr. Martin de Vries."

Thanos took the note from Alfred. "Thank you. If he calls again, please tell him that I shall return his call as soon as I've had some sleep. I'm too tired to think properly. Our departure was a bit rushed."

"Let me see to your suite, sir. Excuse me," said Alfred before leaving the room.

"That wasn't necessary. You're more a Cassadine than I am," said Nikolas.

"I wasn't raised one. I have my feet in different worlds. It is enough that those who matter know who I truly am," said Thanos.

"I wonder what Mr. de Vries wants," said Nikolas.

"Since his retirement, he no longer concerns himself in any capacity with his family's commercial interests. However, he is an ally I desire to keep happy," said Thanos.

"Maybe it's about the symbol - the necklace."

"Perhaps," said Thanos. "We shall see soon enough."

"So, when do we start?" asked Nikolas with a wide anticipatory smile.

Thanos looked around the parlor as a king surveying his subjects. "Tonight we rest. Tomorrow, we begin our work in earnest."

* * *

><p><strong>Cromden Court, Buckinghamshire, England<strong>

"I will not be swayed, Augusta. This whim of yours is sheer folly!" ranted the Red King.

Augusta sat in the armchair opposite her husband. She held the picture of Charlotte Devane in her hand. "It's personal. Very much so."

"You would abandon me in my hour of need, my dear?"

"That excuse has lost its appeal with me. You're quite healthy. Hare and Hatter are more than adequate to do your bidding," countered Augusta. "I must do this."

"The past cannot be changed." The Red King added gently, "It can only be left behind."

"You asked me to leave my past behind when we married and I did so. It was the best decision then but now …" Augusta's voice trailed off.

"It was the only way to save you. The only way I could truly protect you," said the Red King. "You must not do this."

"I don't believe it's up to me. Why wait until circumstance and fate force my hand?"

"We wait. We watch. We listen. We do the least to disturb anyone or anything. Yet you want to … to upend not one but several lives," said the Red King. "Imagine your motives well, Augusta. You are in the heat of emotion. You cannot think rationally. Indulge your long loving husband. Do not make a hasty decision driven solely by the dictates of your heart."

"Fine. I will give the matter one day of thinking," said Augusta. "Then I will decide."

"That is all I ask."

Mr. Hatter and Mr. Hare strolled into the room. Hatter cleared his throat before saying, "Pardon the interruption, my king and queen. I came to inform you that your niece is airborne."

Augusta smiled. "Very good. Did she have anything to report?"

"Only that she wanted to speak to you face to face at the earliest opportunity," said Mr. Hatter.

"Very well. Have her taken here straight from the airport," said Augusta.

"Hare, arrange for her cover identity to disappear," said the Red King.

"I was deciding between a motor accident or a fatal hospital visit," replied Mr. Hare.

"Neither. Let the identity be revealed to be an obvious sham but do not make the detection too easy."

"That is not our usual procedure."

"No, Hare, but we are not dealing with our usual type of enemy are we?" asked the Red King. "I desire to study this Faison's methods first hand."

"The data we received is extremely detailed and voluminous," said Augusta. "I nearly feel that I know him like a close friend."

"That may be but the data does not tell me how best to predict behavior and thinking," said the Red King. "Jacques' notes on the Scorpios are incomplete. Intentionally so I believe. However, I sense the enmity that binds all these parties together. Since we are committed to action, I must know more about Cesar Faison first hand."

"Assuming the utter pervasiveness of his Nanny Network within our class, I had thought he already knew about us," said Mr. Hare.

"He may or he may not. None of the data we have can answer that question or others I have," said the Red King. "That makes me … uneasy."

Three sets of startled eyes focused on the king. His admitting to weakness or uncertainty was uncharacteristic.

The king continued, "There must have been a reason why the Nanny Network was aimed so completely upon us. I suspect the answer will not make me feel better. Not at all."

"His mother was a nanny. She was his connection to Anna Devane. It was a world he knew from youth," said Hare "What better environment to use for such an ambitious project?"

"Could it be that simple an explanation?" asked Hatter.

"Gentlemen, the answer is far more direct - Anna Devane," said Augusta. "She is Scorpio's inside source though he would not admit it openly."

"Stop, Augusta!" exclaimed the Red King. "Do not proceed down that path."

Augusta looked at her husband with eyes alight with righteous anger, "You know I am right. And you know what I must do."

"I know no such thing!"

Misters Hatter and Hare looked at each other. Augusta was deliberately winding up the King. This argument must have been brewing before they came into the room. Knowing the course of these kinds of rows in the past, the two men left the room with neither Queen or King taking notice.

Mr. Hare closed the door. "Do you think she will prevail?"

"If you'd ever married, you'd know the answer," said Mr. Hatter.

"Explain."

"The first thing a husband learns is that the wife is always right," replied Mr. Hatter.

"That is ridiculous!"

"Do you see why your unattached status remains unchanged?"

"I am not the deluded one," said Mr. Hare. "The King would not let her go into danger and-"

"This isn't about what the King wants and he knows it," said Mr. Hatter. "Off to home I go, chap. Get some rest yourself."

"Yes. I suspect busy days are in our future," said Mr. Hare with a last look at the closed doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Scorpio<strong>

Driven deep into the ground, tiny solar lights glowed like a green snake undulating from the front gates to the main residence and barns. The Jaguar's quiet purr merged with the night stillness. Inside the car, Anna felt some of the tension leave her body.

The cars that had lined the driveway were now gone. All the buildings were dark save for a singular light in the upstairs of the Villa. Vincent and Anna were greeted by Lars with news about Constantine.

Lars glanced in the direction of the Big Barn where the Korolevs were quartered. "They don't know anything. We've been holding the news until you came back."

Vincent sighed. "I … I will tell them. Thank you, Lars."

"Earlier, Ivan said he was in more pain. Dani gave him an additional dose of morphine. He's still out," said Lars. "He should sleep through the night."

Vincent nodded. "It is better that way. I'm certain Aunt Ava is still awake." He nodded at Anna then trudged down the other path towards the Big Barn.

Lars walked alongside Anna as she walked towards the loggia doors. "Did the meeting go well?"

"The fish is considering the bait. Set up the hotline as we discussed," said Anna.

"Done. I will assume that Franjo will be making us a visit and manage Therese's security appropriately," said Lars.

Anna stepped through the doors of the darkened loggia. The alert Prospero stood by her waiting for a pat on the head which he duly received. Anna wrinkled her nose at the obvious odor of her temporary animal guest. She made a mental note to make sure Andrew moved Figaro in the morning.

Lars continued with his report. "Anna, Edgar and Alys have been checking the Red List."

"And?"

"All names have been accounted for. All confirmed by multiple sources."

Anna stopped walking taking in what Lars really meant. The Red List contained the names of all their targets. "There goes the compass."

"What was that?" asked Lars.

"Nothing. Never mind." Anna took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Lars guessed what was on Anna's mind. "They were all compromised."

"My mind knows that but I still wish that there had been another way."

"I doubt few could have been deprogrammed. To my mind they were Faison's creatures. The real people died long ago," said Lars.

"If you repeat that often enough, you start believing it."

"It's the only way I can sleep at night," admitted Lars. "Speaking of sleep, may I send Raine, Edgar and Alys to their beds?"

"Oh, gods, yes! I've lost count how many hours Raine's been on Comms," said Anna.

"She hasn't let me or Giles relieve her. The coffee and stimulants wore off an hour ago," groused Lars. "She NEEDS to sleep."

"By all means, send everyone to their beds. Good night, Lars!" Anna was about to walk away when she asked, "Any word on Faison? Activity?"

"Andre relayed that the, um, distraction, has left the premises but Faison hasn't been seen. There are no reports he's left his room."

"That's bad," said Anna.

"Why bad?"

"Because … because it means he's brooding."

"According to your profiles on him, he is not a keen television watcher. He may not know anything yet. And none of his operatives are in any position to contact him," said Lars.

"That is a stretch," said Anna.

"You know him better than anyone else. What do you think he's doing?"

Anna bit her lip then said haltingly, "I … don't … know … exactly. We need to be ready for … anything. He and Robert have one thing in common."

"What?"

"They don't take well to betrayals. It brings out the worse in them. Sooner or later, Faison will counter this move in some way," said Anna. "Has Robert checked in?"

"Just before boarding. Giles and Khamchatta are on airport pick up duty," said Lars. "On his orders, I gave him an update on your meeting with Franjo."

"I take it he wasn't happy."

"He said something about wishing the Concorde was still flying. He was very agitated."

Anna looked at Lars' worried face. "Everything went better than I thought it would. Robert's just being Robert. Tell everyone to stand down. Meeting in the morning. Good night, Lars."

"One last thing, Anna."

"Yes?"

"Sean. He was very insistent on talking to you," said Lars. "He was not pleased by no longer being allowed into C and C and rather curious about everything Russia and DVX."

"I'm sure he's put two and two together and knew our part fit somewhere in the puzzle," said Anna. "Tell Sean I'll see him at the PR office tomorrow. It's about time I made an appearance there."

Lars left with a list of To Dos. Anna went upstairs to check on Andrew before going to bed herself.

She found him rooting through his closet. An evening jacket lay on his bed. Various bits of luggage and boxes littered the floor outside the closet doors. She called out, "Andrew?"

"Mum," came her son's muffled voice.

"What are you doing?"

"My box of bow ties and cummerbunds. It was here before." Pajama-clad Andrew came out of the closet carrying several boxes. He put them on the floor and began to rummage through them.

"I remember. I organized them for you."

"These are the last boxes. They have to be in here."

"Why are you looking for them now? You should be in bed."

"I may need to employ some dye to match Belle's dress," explained Andrew. He opened up the last box and said, "Bother. Not here." He rose to his feet. "Maybe I put it in the vaults."

Sensing her spawn's rising frustration level, she offered, "I'm going into town tomorrow. I can stop by Boarstones for you."

"Yes, Mr. Macleish will have what I need," said Andrew. "Thank you, Mum. I'll consult with him myself."

"I ask that you stay on the grounds, Andrew."

"Another day? Another week?"

"Not a week. Two days. Your father is arriving tomorrow."

"Will you and father finally tell me what is going on?" asked Andrew.

"Going on?"

Andrew moved to his desk and raised his phone in the air. "I do get SIMON's alerts, Mum, despite the team no longer giving me updates or information on ongoing missions. The alerts are cryptic and lack context. For example, the DVX gateway being shutdown and then restored two hours ago."

"It's nothing to worry about. Loose ends that's all."

"Of which there are many," countered Andrew. "Well?"

"You're getting to be more and more like your sister."

"You only have yourself to blame," said Andrew with an easy grin.

"I blame your father completely." Anna tried another tactic. "If I were you, I would be more concerned with the upcoming dance."

Andrew said smugly, "I have completed my research, finished the corsage and have my suit nearly ready. What else is there?"

"How about transportation?"

"My car, of course."

Anna paused as if in thought.

"Is there something wrong with that, Mum?" asked Andrew.

"Have you factored in the paparazzi and press? They lurk around DigiMaze waiting for you."

"It's a school dance. It could not possibly be of any interest to anyone."

"Not the dance. You," said Anna. "No one knows that you're escorting Belle but I guarantee someone will know once you arrive there." Anna picked up the suit from the bed and hung it in the closet. "Does Belle want all that attention?"

"She doesn't like the spotlight," said Andrew frowning at this new information. "I do not believe Sean would like her to be … be associated with me."

"No? Why not?"

"Belle told me her father believes an association would enable potentially dangerous complications. I promised them that I would not include her in any further adventures," said Andrew. "As she is his only daughter and naturally attracts trouble, I can see his side."

Anna's brow arched in amusement, "Naturally?"

"Like a magnet," complained Andrew. "Fortunate for her that she does not lack for rescuers. Thank you for letting me know about this particular angle. I shall give it some thought."

Anna patted Andrew's shoulders. Was it her or did her son seem taller than he seemed last month. "You can do your thinking in bed." She steered him to the bed then left the bedroom.

Lost in thought, Andrew absentmindedly settled into his bed. He was asleep in ten minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>The Haunted Star Casino<strong>

Luke pushed the dolly piled high with crates into the storage room set aside for the Museum benefit night. He put one of his crates side by side with one that the Donely Devane Agency had deposited inside earlier in the day.

He had studied the markings and shipping tags of a genuine crate prior to making copies. He had carefully selected the crates he was using to make as close a match as possible. Satisfied that his handiwork would pass a close inspection, he added the rest of his crates to the back of the room. He double-checked the numbers on each one and memorized which ones were his.

Most of his deliveries would be made via the Alcazar network. However, a handful would travel with the exhibit to cities where no Alcazar network was in place. Like an avid groupie, he would follow the exhibit, retrieve his cargo in the appropriate places and complete the delivery.

He closed the storage room. "Who would suspect a museum exhibit? It's the perfect hiding place."

With a light step, he clambered topside to the main casino level. It was nearly dawn and his staff was cleaning up after a profitable evening's work. The song playing on the stereo was irresistible - Elvis Presley's A Little Less Conversation. He boogied his way through the tables and staff while singing along to the music.

_A little less conversation, a little more action please_

_All this aggravation ain't satisfactionin' me_

_A little more bite and a little less bark_

_A little less fight and a little more spark_

_Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me_

_Satisfy me baby_

_Baby close your eyes and listen to the music_

_Drifting through a summer breeze_

_It's a groovy night and I can show you how to use it_

_Come along with me and put your mind at ease_

Relaxed and euphoric, Luke left the Star and headed for home and the Q mansion. This one job would put him on easy street for a long time. Things were finally looking up for him.


	120. Chapter 119

SLD-119 (Book 3 Chapter 22)

**Donely Residence, Temple Court**

Breakfast at casa Donely was usually a sedate affair until the caffeine kicked in. Today, Belle had made the coffee extra strong.

"I'll be in the office all day, honey," said Sean.

"I'll be around here or the theater with Felicia and Maxie," said Tiffany. "The fashion show is going to be a hit and we're going to raise oodles of money for Frisco's children's theater. Can you pick Belle up from school?"

Sean smiled at his daughter. "Sure thing."

"Ah, Mama, I have to go shopping," said Belle. "I need a new dress."

"I thought you decided on the-" began Tiffany.

"I did but I ... I changed my mind. I need something, um, fancier. I think."

"I will clear my calendar this afternoon and we can hit all the shops. Is my sugarplum FINALLY becoming more like ME?" asked Tiffany in delight.

"It had to happen," murmured Sean not interrupting his newspaper reading.

"If I go to this dance, I probably won't have to go to any others. And since I'm going, I should do it right like you say I should, Mama," said Belle. "And we need to go shopping as soon as possible like this morning."

"What? Miss school?" asked Sean looking at his daughter.

"Ah, er, just today, Daddy. I have no quizzes or tests. I'm caught up on homework. I ... I even did today's homework last night," said Belle.

"You have all afternoon to go shopping, sweetheart," said Sean.

"B-b-but the shops get so crowded and besides someone could see me," said Belle.

"All the more reason to not miss school," insisted Sean.

"For heaven's sake, Sean, she's smarter than anyone in her class already," said Tiffany. "Playing hooky for one day isn't going to destroy her character."

"You speaking from experience, honey?" asked Sean.

"You can't tell me that you never skipped school," countered Tiffany.

"Actually, no. I had near perfect attendance. I only missed school when I was really sick."

"Sean, you couldn't have been a stuffy model student. You are ... were a devil may care, break the rules spy."

"People ... change." Sean folded the newspaper. He looked at Tiffany. "I won't say another word on the subject. Maybe having a ... a mother daughter day is a good thing."

"It is! We're going to shop then have lunch at O'Malleys or Lola's then more shopping," said Tiffany.

Sean looked at his daughter. "Belle, I know why you're doing this."

"Y-y-you do?" asked Belle.

"It's a new school and you want to make a good impression. Kids are more social now than they were in my day. I understand," said Sean. "Remember that school is important beyond the social aspects."

"I know that, Daddy. I love school but like you said I want to ... to make a good impression. I need a DRESS and all kinds of stuff," said Belle. "Just this ONE time. I promise. Mama can say that I've got a doctor's appointment." She kissed Sean on the cheek and left the room to get ready.

"She had this whole thing planned," said Sean. "She maneuvered us so neatly."

"I swear sometimes she was learning your lessons from the womb," said Tiffany. "It's just Andrew this time. What are you going to be like when she starts dating for real? Just remember that her daddy will always be number one."

"This has nothing to do with that."

"She's thirteen, Sean."

Sean nodded. "And she's years from dating."

Tiffany took a deep breath then said, "I'm talking about our little girl growing up." At her husband's still uncomprehending expression, she added, "Hormones. They're kicking in."

Sean's face was a picture of dawning realization. "B-b-body changes, right?"

"And attitude, rebellion and a need for more independence and privacy," said Tiffany.

"And boyfriends," said Sean. He said the last word as if he'd bit into a lemon.

"We have a teenager on our hands. Face up to it," said Tiffany. "It's just like when Robin went through it."

Sean was silent as streams of memories and images played through his mind - the first time he had met Robin, the times she'd been in danger, the times Mac had come to him worrying about Robin. Good times. Bad times.

"We'll survive this, honey. Your parents did. Mine did," said Tiffany. "Besides, she's too much your daughter to get into trouble."

"She's likely to be the one MAKING the trouble," said Sean.

"And that's why you taught her how to handle all kinds of situations," said Tiffany. "Don't worry. What could go wrong at a school dance?"

* * *

><p><strong>Zacchara Penthouse<strong>

Over his morning coffee, Johnny read the letter one more time. He knew what he had to do.

_Mr. Zacchara,_

_This is a one-time offer to change your life and your fortunes. I invite you to join an exclusive group that values what each of us brings to the table and rewards trust, effort, discretion and loyalty._

_To accept, call this number 555-4539._

_Sincerely,_

_The Venturi Cooperative_

He dialed the number on his cell phone. He listened then said, "This is Johnny Zacchara. I'm interested." He was put on hold.

CLICK.

Johnny heard a new voice on the line. The male voice said, "Mr. Zacharra, I'm Dino Venturi. Good morning. I have only one question. Do you want to be your own man, Mr. Zacharra?"

"You know I would or I wouldn't be calling," said Johnny. He not only liked what he was hearing but how he was hearing it. Dino Venturi sounded like the solid operator he was reputed to be. "What do I bring to the table? What do you?"

"I'll be in touch within twenty-four hours, Mr. Zacchara," said Dino. "Thank you for your call. You won't regret this." Dino ended the call.

"He called me mister. I like that," said Johnny. "That's respect."

In an hour he was headed to his warehouse. They still had enormous quantities of Fly to process then deliver. It would be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Donely Devane PR Agency<strong>

The agency was located a mere two blocks from Temple Court. As Anna entered, she was instantly greeted by the receptionist, Faith, who knew who she was. As she was led to Sean's office, Anna could see morale was high in the office as people worked with energy and high spirits.

She passed a wall of glass. Beyond the glass was a full conference room. Sean saw Anna and opened the door.

"Anna! I wasn't expecting you," said Sean. "You're just in time for a status meeting."

Anna leaned close to Sean and whispered. "What happened to a SMALL agency?"

Sean shrugged. "Things kinda snowballed with the Museum exhibit, the Court's PR, Frisco's theater, the Majestic's PR." Sean lowered his voice for Anna's ears only. "We need to have a talk later."

Anna took a chair, smiled and listened to an avalanche of project plans and progress reports.

* * *

><p><strong>Tom Hardy's Office, General Hospital<strong>

Tom felt his concern and alarm rise the longer his staff meeting progressed. Doctors Leo Julian, Matt Hunter, Patrick Drake and Monica Quartermaine sat in scattered places in the room.

"The toxicology report on Brittany Foscarelli, the young girl brought in by her father, confirms the presence of unidentified chemicals in her bloodstream," said Leo.

"Same chemicals as in Freddie's lab report," said Patrick. "By the way, Tom, I've cleared Freddie of any symptoms of diseases of a neurologic nature. Something else made him snap."

"It's got to be Fly," insisted Matt. "What else could it be?"

"We have to be sure. Not make assumptions based on what little we have," cautioned Monica.

Leo looked at Matt. "You were able to test those pills from the mayor's backpack. Can you test Brittany and Freddie's blood?"

"That was a one-time thing. The police should handle it since it's a criminal case."

"No. This is happening right here. We have to know and we can't play around," said Tom. "We are going to be proactive. What equipment do you need, Matt? Whatever it is, I'll find a way to get it."

"It's all in Robin's lab, ah, I mean ..." Matt's voice trailed off.

"It's okay to say her name," said Patrick. "I'm not going to fall apart. Not anymore."

"I had the lab sealed off but I can have it reopened for you, Matt," said Monica.

"We really need the computer. I don't think it's hooked up anymore," said Matt.

"We have a supercomputer of our own?" asked Leo.

"Yeah. Kinda," said Patrick. "I still have my log in account. I'll give it a try."

"Assuming we have the computer, how long until we know for sure?" asked Monica.

"An hour after I give it the results to analyze," replied Matt.

"Wow!" said Leo.

Matt looked at Patrick. "You have to back me on this."

"No worries," said Patrick. "You want me to call Andrew or Anna?"

A notice blared over the public address system. "Code blue alert. Fourth floor team, Dr. Leo Julian to room 411."

"That's Brittany's room." Leo dashed out of the room on the run followed by Matt.

Monica looked at her watch. "I have two hours before the board meeting. I'll unseal Robin's lab and give you the access key, Tom."

Tom nodded. He picked up his phone. "I'm going to update PCPD about this. Give them a heads up. I'll follow you up there when I'm done."

Patrick followed Monica out the door. "I'll go with you."

Monica said gently, "You don't have to. Not yet. It's too soon."

"Every part of this hospital holds memories. I'm actually glad about that."

"Glad?"

"We didn't have much time together but when I'm here, I feel closer to her because of the memories," said Patrick. "It's comforting to be reminded of the good times, the funny times, not just the ... the end."

"I understand. Sometimes, I still hear Alan's voice or his laughter," said Monica as they entered the elevator. "We'll go into the lab together. Okay?"

Patrick nodded. "Thanks, Monica."

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Scorpio<strong>

Upstairs in his room, Andrew slung his backpack over his shoulder. There was a knock on the door. It was his sister.

Robin held up a cup of coffee. "I come bearing a gift. Nice and hot. Just the way you like it. Two sugars black."

Andrew smiled and took the gift. "This is going to cost me something isn't it?"

"I'm your sister."

"Tell me and get it over with."

"I need a ride into town."

"Fine. Where's Vincent?"

"He has to stay here today to support his family," said Robin.

"But you need a ... a direct companion at all times."

Robin nodded. "You."

"Me?" asked Andrew.

"I know how dangerous you can be. Besides, we're home. We'll be perfectly safe. And you have your security shadowing your moves," said Robin. "It's not like we'll be completely unprotected."

Andrew narrowed his eyes and asked, "Did Mum talk to you?"

"About what?" Robin crossed her arms. "I just want to see the city. Satisfy my curiosity."

"You said that you were going to start working in the lab."

"I am but I'm feeling restless," said Robin. "Can't you do me this little favor?"

"You have no other ulterior motives besides being curious?"

"You are so suspicious! Doesn't this place feel, I don't know, tense? Like something is about to happen?" asked Robin.

"Mum has the farm on full alert at all times. Paranoid but in a good way," said Andrew. "Tense is utterly normal."

"Well, I need to get out of the fishbowl. Just for a little while." She smiled. "Come on! It'll be fun."

"Fine. We'll stop by Zekkers for scones," said Andrew. "Are you ready to go now?"

"Let me get my disguise!" Robin ran for the stairs. "I'll meet you outside in fifteen minutes."

"Disguise?" Andrew shook his head. "It must be genetic."

* * *

><p><strong>Donely Devane PR Agency<strong>

"I take back every bit of advice I ever gave you about Robin," said Sean settling into his office chair.

"You always gave me good advice," said Anna pouring herself some water from a nearby carafe. "Kept me calmed down I tell you."

"That may be but I'm finding out it's different when it's your own kid," said Sean.

"This is about Belle?"

"As Tiffany reminded me at breakfast, Belle is officially a teenager."

"You were a great godfather and an even better father. I wouldn't worry."

"I used to laugh when you and Robert would have problems with Robin. I'm not laughing now," said Sean. He leaned back in his chair. "Enough about my problems. Why are you here today, Anna?"

"Isn't it about time I was?" asked Anna taking a seat in front of Sean's desk. "Lars said you wanted to speak to me urgently and that you were upset about CnC and things DVX."

"I was surprised not upset," said Sean. "As for the DVX, who should I congratulate for the coup de grace? It was brilliantly subtle and ever so effective."

"You sound sure of that?"

"If you know how to look at things, the dots just jump out at you," said Sean.

Anna looked at Sean directly. "You taught us well." It was as far as she would go to confirm his suspicions.

"All that for ... for Faison? Undercut his power base. Make it look like a side effect of an unpredictable event when that was the goal all along. Hurt him without leaving a trail that leads to you and Robert. How close am I?" asked Sean.

Anna didn't answer but she held his gaze steadily.

"I would have liked to have been in on the take down you know. I owe him for Tiffany, for the lies so long ago."

Anna arched a brow. "Sorry."

"I'll have to look for my fun elsewhere," said Sean with a sly smile. "Last night, you left before I could tell you my news. Am I allowed to be curious about where you were? Or do you have to clear it first with Robert?"

At that moment, the office door opened. Robert stepped in with a roguish smile. "Honey, I'm home! Did you miss me?"

"Home from the wars?" asked Sean watching as Anna enfolded Robert in a welcome home embrace.

"Something like that. I had to consolidate my business operations over there now that the family is all on this side of the big pond," said Robert. "Can't spread myself too thin can I?"

Anna led Robert to the couch. "I was expecting you later at home.

Robert settled in on the couch with a grateful sigh. "Giles dropped me off here. Couldn't wait to see you."

"You two aren't giving an inch. I should stop beating a dead horse, shouldn't I?" asked Sean.

"That would be best, Sean," said Anna.

Robert looked at Sean then Anna. "Does this horse have a name?"

"Sounds like DVX, assassinations, Faison," said Sean. "I see way too many dots I recognize and dots I don't see like mine."

"He feels left out," said Anna.

"I see," said Robert.

"You two are taking TOO MANY risks. Don't argue with me!" exclaimed Sean. "I've been on that end, remember? I know the ... the exhilaration of the chase and the free fall giddiness when huge operations go well. And ... and you think you can do damn near ANYTHING. ANYWHERE and ANYTIME. That feeling is just an illusion and it starts in your head."

"You're really upset about this," said Anna.

"It was best that the least number of people know-" began Robert.

"No, no, I'm not angry about being left out. You had to have had your reasons," said Sean composing himself. "I'm talking about what happened at the Foundation, the truce with Faison and the targeting of the DVX. That's a lot to do and a lot of enemies to make. Any of that could have blown up in your face. I hope it was worth it."

"Our family is together and safe," said Robert. "That makes it ALL worthwhile."

"Now that it's over, you going to slow down and smell the roses?" asked Sean.

"We're retired. What else are we going to do but slow down?" said Robert. "Look, Sean, we're sorry that we haven't kept you in the loop. It was a tough call but necessary."

"What are friends for if not to help you out?"

"This wasn't about friendship. It's dealing with that interruption of our lives - the explosion in Venezuela - and all the ripples that it sent out over time," said Robert. "Some ... some things can't be forgotten or forgiven. They had to be set right."

"It's about regaining our OWN lives back. The lives we should have had," said Anna sternly. She looked at Robert. "We're not sorry about ... about anything."

"You two were never the vengeful types," said Sean.

"When the stakes are high enough, anyone can be pushed to do anything." Anna looked sharply at Sean. "YOU know that better than anyone."

"You've dealt with the consequences of the past what about the NOW?" asked Sean urgently. "Have ... have either of you considered the ramifications?"

"Faison's DVX sphere of influence and power is gone. Kaput!" said Robert. "That's one for the guys in the white hats."

"There's a lot to say about knowing your enemy. We knew who the bad eggs were even if we couldn't do anything about them. Who knows what this new DVX regime will be doing? The WSB-DVX relationship wasn't perfect but it was symbiotically in balance. Now it's going to be a ... a seesaw as each side sizes each other up," said Sean.

"So, each side tries to infiltrate the other. A game as old as the OSS. It gives the field people something to do," said Robert.

"Times are different. The Cold War is over," said Anna. "There's more cooperation across all intelligence agencies."

"Is there? Really?" asked Sean. "The wars for territory and spheres of influence are still here. It's just more sophisticated and hidden under many layers. In a society built on information, you think Guardian is safe, off limits? You cut off one head, more will spring up. You should have taken more time. The DVX op was hasty and-"

Robert had a thunderous expression on his face. "Hasty? What the hell do you know about it?"

Anna put a hand on Robert's forearm. "Please, Robert."

"I'll take advice any day of the week but not lectures. No way!" Robert stood and began to pace. He took a deep breath then said, "Remember when Frisco came back from Bulgaria?"

"Yeah, when he was in prison for years and declared dead," said Sean.

"He came back and his life was changed for him. His wife was marrying someone else. His friends never looked for him or questioned his death. Frisco came back to nothing and no one," said Robert. "What did we, his friends, do for him? We told him to move on."

"There was nothing else to do, Robert," said Sean. "Eventually, he and Felicia got back together. They had kids and-"

"We should have helped him deal with the problem."

"We did. Nicholas Van Buren was exposed as Domino who masterminded Frisco being in Bulgaria in the first place."

"But his organization continued and merged into the Cartel. We didn't help him as we should have. We ... we helped him ignore it."

"You're going in circles with this, Robert," said Sean.

"As agents we're told that our allegiance is to the agency, to the country. All we sacrifice was for the service," said Anna. "But what did we get in return?"

"We fight for the greater good," said Sean. "Our individual needs don't matter."

"Thirty years ago I would have bought that line," said Robert. He said hoarsely, "Every day I was in prison, I kept asking myself what it was all for? My honor, my job, my country? My family, my loved ones, came a poor fourth place. That order's not right."

"You can't launch a personal vendetta against all your enemies and think that solves everything," countered Sean. "The Game is more than you or me or Anna. One person can't change it."

Robert stared hard at Sean. "But I can buy a ticket to play instead of being played. That's what I had to do and I did it."

"Guardian and Andrew," said Sean with dawning comprehension. "My god, it all fits!"

"Guardian is a shield. I'll sacrifice it in a heartbeat to keep my boy, my family, safe."

"And the DVX is now fully under your influence with Faison gone," said Sean. "The WSB is in your back pocket already. This was never about revenge was it? That would have been too simple."

"I thought I knew the full depth of desperation and anger that a person is capable of feeling until I was in prison. The thought that my family was safe outside was the only thing that kept me going. It was the same for Frisco," said Robert. "When I was told I'd lost my family, I broke through the ... the proverbial bottom. That kind of ... of experience creates ... demons in a man that take a long, long time to go away if they ever do. They drove Frisco to leave his family behind time and again. I stayed away from Anna and Robin for the same reasons. Then I got Andrew and a chance to slay all my demons became a very real possibility."

"Faison is all but neutralized. Neither the WSB or the DVX is likely to ever give you problems again. You're together. The kids are safe. You can stop." said Sean. "Game over."

Robert returned to sit by Anna. Neither made a response.

"But it isn't over is it?" asked Sean. "Helena, Charlotte, Peter and whoever else you're not telling me about. It has to stop somewhere, sometime."

"We won't stop until we know absolutely that Robin and Andrew are completely safe from our enemies. We're committed on this course," said Anna.

"The Game isn't about individual lives or micro strategies, Anna. It's bigger than you can imagine. It's about trends and patterns and shaping those patterns into what you want. It's a wild ride. It's an impossible thing to ... to master. The variables are ... are ..." Sean's voice trailed off.

"We're finding that out," said Anna.

Robert pointed at Anna. "The wife's a lot better at the really big picture than I am."

Sean rubbed at his face. "You ... you don't ... there's more to the Game than you understand. More players than you know. Each one has a different piece of the pie. Different stakes."

"As long as they stay out of our backyard, we'll stay out of theirs," said Robert. "We don't want trouble."

"What other players, Sean? And Game with a capital G?" asked Anna. Her phone emitted a series of beeps. "My alarm." She looked at Robert. "We have an appointment with Frank." Both Anna and Robert got to their feet.

"Frank?" asked Sean.

"Someone I owe a lot to," said Robert softly.

"And you won't tell me anything more about Frank or anything else?"

Anna looked apologetic. "The less involved, the better. Sorry."

"Sean, I get the distinct impression that Tiffany would kill Anna and me if we involved you in anything," said Robert. "You're out of the Game, the Bureau and you have a good life. You earned it. Enjoy it."

"I want to help in any way I can," said Sean.

"You are. You just don't know it," said Robert.

"What do you mean?"

"Robert and I have deliberately kept you and Mac out of the loop on most things for a reason," said Anna. "You two are the last points of help for Robin and Andrew if Robert and I aren't around. We're not willing to compromise you and Mac."

"Watch our kids' back if we can't," said Robert clapping Sean on the shoulder. "That's what you can do."

Sean nodded gravely. "You don't have to ask. I love them like my own."

Anna kissed Sean's cheek. "And we love you. We don't want anything to happen to you. You let us take the risks."

"I'll be there when you need me," said Sean. "I have your back. Don't forget that."

After his friends had left, Sean brooded in his chair for a very long time. He turned various possibilities over in his head. More than one strategy tree collided with Anna and Robert.

"They don't know what they've gotten themselves into. How am I going to get them out of the Game before they do something irreversible? Or upset someone else's apple cart?" said Sean to himself.

He walked to the windows and stared into the city skyline. A biblical quote came to mind. "And the devil that deceived them was cast into the lake of fire and brimstone, where the beast and the false prophet are. They shall be tormented day and night for ever and ever."

"My demons are a lot older and nastier than yours, old buddy. I can never let them loose. Never."

* * *

><p><strong>Finland<strong>

Red drops dripped on to the pale carpeting at regular intervals. The television news droned on and on in the background. A figure sat on the couch silent and unmoving save for one hand that clenched and unclenched.

CRACK.

The glass shards dug into his palm. The crimson spots spread wider, wetter.

It had been a crystal tumbler once. Now, it was a tool to focus his anger and his hate.

Cesar Faison was not a happy man.

CRACK.


	121. Chapter 120

SLD-120 (Book 3 Chapter 23)

**Helsinki Public Library, Finland**

A few magic words said in the right ears at the hospital saw to Faison's injured hand. Healing his wounded spirit, mind and pride was wholly another matter. Dressed to fit with the local citizenry, Faison tapped quickly on his laptop devouring all the news about the DVX changes and the pseudo-assassinations all over the world. His admiration of the utter ruthlessness of his yet unknown foe increased the more he learned. This was exceeded only by his simmering rage however.

The DVX was no longer under his control. The two heads of the organization had been assassinated. People he knew little about were occupying places of power and influence left vacant by death and sudden resignations. It had taken years of painstaking planning and effort to put his pieces in just the right positions. All that had been undone in a day.

People he had considered his friends had been targeted. Ava and her daughter had not reached home from Sochi. He could only surmise that they had been disposed of. Constantine and Ava's son Ivan was reported killed in a hospital in Australia.

His jaw clenched as he mentally added more names to the list of the fallen. Every one of them had been people he had himself turned decades ago. He had used each one to gather information consciously or not. In turn, he had protected their status within the DVX.

This had been a very personal attack on his person. Each death was like a body blow. No matter how far in the future retribution lay, he vowed to avenge each death, especially the Korolevs.

In his pocket, his phone vibrated. He had two contacts remaining. The call had to be from one of them. He took the call even as he closed his laptop and began to pack his things to leave the library.

"Yes?" said Faison.

"Where have you been?" hissed his cousin and confidant Donatella. "I've been trying to contact you for the last two days!"

Faison slung his bag over his shoulder and marched towards the exit. "I'm sorry. I've been ... distracted. What is your situation?"

"Systems are normal and unaffected. I will be evacuating in the next few hours."

"You may be under surveillance. You are certain you are safe?" asked Faison with a voice laced with unaccustomed familial regard.

"As safe as I have always been. Who would suspect a mousy, conservative librarian such as I? I am more concerned about you. You are the one most surely targeted."

"She ... they had opportunity to kill me and did not," said Faison. "They should have."

"There is one thing," said Donatella.

"What?"

"I can no longer access the ... family library. I can only assume that the gateway node I used was affected by the recent events at the DVX."

"That is unfortunate but not a complete loss. The data is intact and we have no immediate need of it," said Faison. "It is in the safest archive possible."

"What if the boy finds a way to access the quarantined section?" asked Donatella.

"Why would he? He sees the Library as his electronic tutor of childhood. He has progressed too far to look back at something so simplistic," said Faison.

"As long as the possibility exists, it is a factor."

"Agreed. One day he shall learn of the Krieg Legacy. He will understand and respect it."

"At this late date, it is fruitless to hope he was still firmly in our trusted family circle," said Donatella. "But he does remain useful. Since you are ingratiating your way back into the boy's good graces, perhaps, you could secure another access node for me. Think of it as my Christmas present."

Faison chuckled, "I shall do my best."

"I know what I ask may be futile now that things have changed."

His voice became firm. "You must end this suspicion of yours."

"I have never agreed to your continued association with the boy and his mother."

"That is under control," insisted Faison. "My son will never be far from my thoughts or my ... motivations. Ever."

"Then you shall always be vulnerable. Can't you see that?"

"I learned long ago that there are no safe places. Safety is an illusion. Only control is real."

"You've lost control then."

"Not all." Faison sat down at bench outside the library. "This is a temporary setback only. Nothing of material importance has changed. You do as you must as I will. This will be our last communication until I have dealt with my ... problems."

"What are your plans? Will P.K. Sinclair disappear again? Do I cancel all your appearances?"

"I think not," said Faison. "My next appearance is in four weeks. That will be sufficient time for me to ... to review my remaining assets and formulate a counter strategy."

"Do you know who has done this?"

"Charlotte Devane."

This was greeted by a few seconds of silence before Donatella asked, "Why her?"

"Because she caught me unawares once before and has done so again."

"I would think that Scorpio or Donely would have had more-"

"They would do their own dirty work and they would kill me with much satisfaction. They would not bother with those around me," said Faison. "They have a code - kill only when necessary and only who is necessary."

"No one hates you more."

"As much as Scorpio hates me, hurting me will hurt my son. I have never feared Scorpio going against me because of that," said Faison. "I did consider Donely as this reminds me of how byzantine his mind could work. However, it is not him."

"Why not? He has the knowledge and the resources."

"But not the inclination. He remains a formidable enemy but has left the spy world and our Game to pursue a real life," said Faison. "You do not know how ironic I find that to be. Given his past appetite for the Game, I would have thought he would have died rather than leave it behind. People keep surprising me."

"And what about Anna? You've always said that she was equal if not superior to Donely and Scorpio."

"Enough! She is not involved here. Her son's happiness drives her own. She would not hurt him for anything as petty as revenge on me," said Faison. "Though this plan has a distinct woman's touch - the elegance of a gloved hand executing the action with exquisite timing and the lethal taint of poison."

"They were ALL poisoned?"

"I have no proof but it is the only logical answer given the scope of the operation and deaths being due to ... natural causes," said Faison. "It was very cleverly done."

"But why Charlotte? I would think that she would never want to encounter you again."

"Current events have convinced me that she knows far more than I thought. She kept me in Bryn Wyd for months. I must have said more than I should have. Enough for her to piece together some accurate guesses," said Faison. "She has already exploited my one valuable WSB asset. She knows of my ... talents. From Hans Reinhardt, I must assume that she learned much more. Charlotte is power-hungry, intelligent, brazen and daringly ambitious. What she is not, is afraid of me."

"Does she know about MY network?" asked Donatella. Worry creeped into her voice.

"No. All her questions centered on my covert career. I was able to counteract her truth drugs enough to keep you safe," said Faison. "I cannot wait for Anna and Robert to find her. I must deal with her. Personally. I have some thinking to do.

"Before I forget, I have a report on our prodigal cousin, Peter."

"As I told you, according to Robert and Anna's sources, Peter is with Charlotte. Where are they?"

"I do not have that information," said Donatella. "You asked me to trace his activities from the time he left Skyview to the present. I have also cross-checked the information you received from the Scorpios. Peter's tracks begin to disappear after he left Vladivostok. There was a yacht registered to Valakos Holdings anchored in Vladivostok. Valakos is Helena Cassadine's family. The yacht was reported sank outside of Gibraltar. Her cousin Pompey was murdered in the same time period. That last is too convenient to escape scrutiny."

"Helena is the key that I must turn to my advantage," said Faison.

"Once my relocation is complete, I will continue to look for-" began Donatella.

"No need. I will utilize my other resources to find them," said Faison. "Your only mission is to remain safe and undetected no matter what happens to me. Anonymity is your best protection. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do," said Donatella softly.

"While you live, our family legacy continues. That is as it should be. Now, I must go," said Faison. "Post on the website that I am resting in seclusion until my next appearance. Plead exhaustion."

"Can't you give me a hint about where you're going?"

Faison tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I am revisiting some extremely old friends in the Urals. Goodbye, Donatella."

* * *

><p><strong>On the road in Port Charles<strong>

The Jaguar sped down the highway. One hand guided the steering wheel expertly. The other hand lingered on a shapely thigh.

"If we didn't have this meeting, I'd pull us over and fog up the windows for an hour or so," said Robert.

Anna twined her hand with his. "Tonight is ours."

"I don't do waiting well."

"Maybe I can make it up to you."

"How?"

"I was thinking of ..." Anna leaned across the seat and whispered in his ear. He listened intently. His hand caressed her thigh. Around the sixth sentence, the car swerved sharply left before Robert regained control. Anna relaxed back in her seat with a sly smile playing on her lips. "What do you think about my idea, Robert?"

"I rested up on the plane," replied Robert. "I'm full of vim and vigor."

Anna was about to reply but her phone rang. She looked at the display. "It's Sean."

"Did we forget something in the office?"

"He was going to tell me something but we got off on another tangent." Anna answered the call. "Sean? I'm putting you on speakerphone."

"I'll make this quick. Tracy contacted me yesterday. She wants to go ahead with closing the noose on Ashton and Dopp Holdings," said Sean. "I told her I'd talk to you two then let her know. Also, she's going to be doing less at ELQ to allow her more involvement in the plan."

"I feel sorry for Ashton. Tracy's out for his blood," said Robert. "I don't blame her one bit."

"Andrew and Belle's analysis got us the proof to confirm our suspicions. But it's not enough for a court case," said Anna. "Technically speaking what they did was legal even if the original intent was fraudulent. Proving intent in court is not impossible but getting a conviction on intent alone isn't easy."

"The Quartermaines want their family shares back and Sonny out of ELQ," stressed Sean. "I don't think a court case is what they had in mind."

"The longer those shares stay on sale, the higher the chance that something will go wrong," said Anna. "The house of financial cards you and Andrew put together to buy the shares from Dopp can't last forever, Sean. We don't need the Securities and Exchange Commission investigating us. Next steps, gentlemen?"

"We all owe the Quartermaines a lot," put in Robert. "Whatever we can do to help, we should."

"Sean, you're more experienced in boardroom intrigue, would you mind helping out?" asked Anna.

"Of course not! Love to," said Sean.

"I'd like you to take lead, actually," said Anna. "You and Tiffany have a more natural reason to interact with Tracy or Edward than Robert or I would. We can't show our hand until very late or not at all."

"Fine with me but with a condition. I don't want Belle's name to appear anywhere - no documents, reports," replied Sean.

"Done and done," said Anna. "We'll use the PR agency as the source of the data analysis."

"Until we know more about the alliances and positions of people on the ELQ board, I don't believe we should make any definite plans."

"Agreed," said Anna, the team leader. "One other thing. I don't want OUR team involved. The Quartermaine case is to be treated as a separate operation not requiring any of our specialized skills unless absolutely necessary."

Robert nodded. "Time to dust off the old Donely charm and blarney."

"For this case, the PR office will be used to communicate and plan," said Anna. "Do I have an office there?"

"You sure do," said Sean. "I'll let Tracy know at the resident mixer tomorrow night."

"What about Lord Ashton? He's connected to Faison via the Cartel. Sooner or later, we HAVE to deal with him," said Robert.

"You had to mention the F word?" asked Anna.

"We said we'd deal with the Cartel once and for all. Ashton's that dangling piece of thread that you barely notice on the hem of your shirt. I know it's there and I want to cut it off."

"I agree," said Anna. "We'll deal with him when the time comes."

"He's got the most amazing ability to slip through unscathed. Nothing sticks to him," said Sean. "If I didn't know better, I'd think he'd had counterintelligence training."

"Getting the Quartermaine shares back is our top priority and, unfortunately, with that comes Sonny and Jason," said Anna. "And Robin."

"She's written them off. I don't see a problem," said Robert.

"Has she? I'm not so sure," said Anna.

"I know her dynamics with Jason and Sonny better than you two," said Sean. "Given a choice of saving one of them, Robin would choose Jason. In my book, that makes Sonny fair game. There is one other person affected if you go after Sonny."

"Luke?" asked Robert.

"Who else?" said Sean.

Anna looked at Robert. "I tried to mend the fence with Luke while you were gone. It didn't really work."

"I don't know if the fence needs to be mended," said Robert. "We're too different now to be the friends we once were."

"People change," muttered Sean.

"The Luke I knew would have come to me the minute, the second, he heard about my child becoming ill. No hesitation. He would have been there. He would have told me what he knew," said Robert. "He sided with Helena against me. Even after he knew the truth, he said nothing. That's all I need to know. He stays out of my way and I'll do the same to him. I won't be surprised if he sides with Sonny on this."

"What if he does?" asked Sean.

"That's his choice," said Robert.

"You owe yourself and Luke one more talk," said Anna. "Just try, Robert."

Robert sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to him. Once. And only because you asked."

"Years of friendship shouldn't be thrown away casually," said Anna. "Decision made. We help the Quartermaines and let the chips fall where they may."

"Something this simple and straightforward is a ... a step down for you two after your globetrotting the last few months," said Sean.

"Should be a piece of cake. We know the bad guys from the start. We know what we need to do. We're on home turf. There's no mystery to it," said Robert.

"Dead simple operation. Open and shut case," said Anna. "That's what I want."

"And that's what you'll get or my name isn't Robert Xavier Scorpio," said Robert with big smile. Sean ended the call after a few more details.

Robert spotted a familiar Mini Cooper speeding in the opposite direction across the highway median. "Andrew heading into town, luv?"

"Boarstones for a new bow tie and likely lunch at the Megaplex," said Anna. Out of habit, she used her phone to verify Andrew's location as well as his trailing security car. "I have to get a transdermal locator on Robin. Sometime this week. I hate not knowing where she is for certain."

"How are the kids doing? Miss me?" asked Robert.

"Horribly on both," said Anna. "Talk to Robin will you? I think she's feeling lost, adrift. Nothing I've said seems to help."

"I'll do my best. We have to go at her pace."

"How did you adjust after Africa?" asked Anna.

"I don't think I did. From prison, I went straight into a mission in the Balkans," replied Robert. "The need to survive won out over too much introspection in the short term. The long term you know about."

"Is that what Robin needs? Some direction?" asked Anna. "Are we handling her with kid gloves when she needs to be pushed into the deep end of the pool?"

Robert shrugged. "She's still driving you crazy after all these years."

"It must be a mother-daughter thing," said Anna. "Plus, she takes up after you. How could she not drive me crazy."

With a knowing grin, Robert said, "I know what you two need."

"What would that be?" asked Anna playing along.

"You and Robin should have one of your no-holds-barred arguments. That really clears the air. Robin's keeping a lot in. So are you. It's part of what makes you two such strong passionate women. You can handle anything but right now I think letting it all out will do you both some good."

"The Villa wouldn't survive."

"Probably not but it'd be quite a show," said Robert. "Andrew and I will have the popcorn ready."

Anna chortled. She leaned towards her husband and gave his forearm a squeeze. "I love how you make me laugh even when I don't want to."

"One of my MANY talents."

Leaning her head on his shoulder, Anna said, "I missed you."

"As fantastic as Heloise was, I wished it was you with me, Some things would have gone much easier," admitted Robert.

"Like what?"

Robert groaned. "Do I have a bedtime story for you later - a far out version of Alice in Wonderland."

"Really?"

"Really." Robert placed his right arm around Anna. "We'll have dessert then a story."

"One dessert? What happened to resting up? Vim and vigor?"

It was Robert's turn to laugh out loud. "I'll work on the menu."


	122. Chapter 121

SLD-121 (Book 3 Chapter 24)

**Old Farmhouse**

Franjo Curic stepped out of his car and warily approached the old farmhouse situated next to the Villa Scorpio property. It was being renovated in the dead of winter. One half of the house was newly painted. Its window gleamed as they looked out over the front yard. The other side of the house was broken down and devoid of paint. The front door opened and Anna beckoned him in.

Inside, the rooms were bright and airy. The soft sounds of gurgling streams and quiet raindrops were audible and soothed his jangled nerves. He followed Anna to the back of the house past a plain but well-appointed kitchen and a cozy living room.

"Therese just woke up from her nap," said Anna.

"I'm here for ... for her. Only her," said Franjo.

"I understand." She stopped at a close door. "Therese is not sedated or drugged as she was at the Foundation. Her emotions are very much on the surface all the time. I have to warn you to keep yourself under control when you're with her. She picks up on our emotions. So if you're angry, she'll become agitated."

Franjo nodded. "I will remain calm."

"You read the records I gave you and the notes on her care now?"

"Yes. I confess I didn't understand it. I won't believe it all until I see her," said Franjo. "Will she know who I am?"

Anna shrugged. "Million dollar question." She opened the door and stepped in with Franjo at her heels. "

Inside, Raine led Therese from the window where they had been watching the squirrels and birds outside. Raine said in her clear melodious voice, "Therese, you have a visitor. See."

Therese faced Franjo but did not take a step towards him. Therese returned the smile that Anna gave to her. Brother and sister searched each other's faces.

Franjo looked for recognition in the bright eyes of a child. "Therese?"

Therese cocked her head on hearing her voice but said nothing.

Raine instructed. "She's not afraid of you. That's a very good sign. Step closer and hold out your hand."

Franjo did so. He held his breath as Therese tentatively touched his hand. As their hands touched, Therese's expression changed from contentment to stricken puzzlement. Her eyes misted. Suddenly, she turned and ran to her bed. She grunted and screamed as she pulled at the duvet, blankets and pillows.

"She's never done this before," said Raine.

"What do we do?" asked Anna.

"I ... I tried to remain calm," said Franjo.

The tempest subsided as quickly as it started. Therese sat down on the heap of bed linens on the floor. She covered her face. Her chest heaved with soft sobs. Raine knelt in front of her and enfolded her in an embrace. She rocked Therese gently.

Raine said, "She must have remembered something when she saw you. She's normally very happy unless she has a memory. When she does have one, her emotions get the better of her."

"She will be like this each time she sees me?" asked Franjo.

"I don't know," said Raine. "She can't tell us what she feels or wants. We have to learn to understand her better through trial and error. That's all we can do."

Franjo knelt by his sister. He whispered, "I'm sorry."

Anna added, "She didn't reject you. That's very positive."

Franjo began to speak in their native tongue. Therese looked at him as a child would look at something new that had caught their attention.

"Try a song or a rhyme," urged Raine.

Franjo thought for a minute before attempting to recite and half sing a childhood rhyme. Therese's reaction was instantaneous. She beamed at him and hummed along.

Franjo took hold of Therese's hands and pulled her gently to her feet while repeating the rhyme several times. Therese swung her arms out and spun in a circle laughing. Franjo smiled back even as he wiped a tear away.

Anna's eyes glanced at the one way mirror on the wall behind which she knew Robert, Shane and Lars watched. She left the Curics to their reunion under Raine's careful watch.

In the hallway, she waited for Robert to leave the observation room. Together they walked to the living room to await Franjo.

"That went better than expected," said Anna.

"He hasn't seen me yet," said Robert. "I thought for sure she'd recognize him."

"That's the amnesia drug effect. It's very thorough. At least she feels comfortable with him. Trusts him instinctively. That's all we have to work with really. Instinct. Hers and ours."

Robert leaned against the fireplace mantel. "The worst thing is ... is that she'll never get better."

"We don't know for certain that she won't get better," said Anna sitting on the couch.

"You know what I mean. She's existing not living life. Therese would have hated it. It's not right."

Anna sensed Robert's growing anger. "Stop beating on yourself. What happened to her wasn't your fault, Robert."

"Yes, it was," came Franjo's voice. He stood in the archway leading into the room. "You used her like you used me. All of us. When you were done, she was expendable."

Robert protested, "No! It was never like that with-"

"You have my gratitude for saving her. When I can, I will take her with me. Take her back home," said Franjo. "Don't try to stop me."

"Of course not," said Anna. "She'll need care and-"

"Soon I will have the means to provide for her in every way," said Franjo. "I did learn my lessons well, didn't I, teacher?"

"You were one of the best," said Robert. "She's happy here, Franjo. She has professional care and-"

"And you?" scoffed Franjo.

"I won't let anything happen to her," vowed Robert.

"I believe you but I don't trust you," replied Franjo.

"Trust me then," said Anna.

Franjo shook his head. "I want to but you and him are different sides of the same coin. I will take care of what is mine - my family. That is our way."

"We're happy to take care of her until you're able to. You can visit any time," said Anna.

"Thank you." Franjo looked at Anna and Robert then said. "I want to ... to make things even with us." He began to button his coat. "I was the one who broke into the Scorpio house and tied the young lady in a chair."

"That was you?" asked Anna. "Why? You've been here all this time?"

"It was a job. I was ordered to secure any evidence of contact from your daughter Robin," said Franjo. "And to watch those she could contact."

Anna's eyes narrowed to slits. "Charlotte."

"I do not know any Charlotte."

"Then who did you work for?"

"The Foundation."

"You took the answering machine tape. Was there something on there?" asked Robert in a carefully neutral tone.

"Yes. She left a message."

"What message?" asked Robert. "I know you listened to it. I can see it in your eyes."

"She was asking for help. Help to be found and saved," said Franjo.

Anna bowed her head. "We could have found Robin much sooner."

"She rescued herself. Very resourceful."

"How do you know that?" snapped Robert.

"I have my sources, too," said Franjo. "Information for information. We are even." He looked at Anna. "Shall I call the telephone number you gave me prior to my visits?"

"Yes, that would be sufficient," said Anna.

"Why are you still in town? Who do you work for?" asked Robert.

Franjo turned to leave.

"Answer the question!" demanded Robert.

"Someone who is honest about who and what they are. Unlike others I know." Franjo strode to the front door and left.

"He's up to his ears in something! I KNOW he is!"

"Leave it be, Robert."

"I would if he was across the Atlantic Ocean but he's here in our backyard. I trained him. I know what he's capable of," said Robert. "Don't sit there and tell me that he's not setting off alarm bells in YOUR head!"

"The alarms are loud and clear. He's a new connection to ... in the mega-cloud of connections in my head. Satisfied?"

"He knows more than he's letting on," said Robert. "Let me work on him. Maybe I can turn him."

"The man wants nothing to do with you. Or me for that matter," said Anna. "He's staying in the background. Unless he does something public, what can you do? We have so much on our agendas already. Concentrate on that."

"I'm not writing him off."

"Fine." Anna rubbed at her temple. "I need an aspirin."

"Let's do something guaranteed to lift our spirits," suggested Robert.

"Which would be?"

"Playing with our grandchild and adding to the list of why she's utterly perfect," said Robert.

Anna laughed. "I can go for that. Lead on, grandpa!"

"After that, I want to see Ava. How is she holding up?"

"She's not," answered Anna quietly. "She's shattered and trying to be strong for Ivan and Nina. I've put in a query to Andre. For Constantine's ashes, if possible."

"We just won a battle in a long war. Why do I feel like the loser?" asked Robert.

"I can't see it as winning or losing. You shouldn't either."

"How should I see it?"

"Trying to make the world, our corner of it, a better place," said Anna.

"Doesn't sound very satisfying to me."

"You're spoiled. You can't be saving the world every other year. But you're too much of the hero to not keep trying." Anna took Robert by the hand. "Let's go see the reason for everything we're doing. That will keep you going."

* * *

><p><strong>Wyndhams Department Store<strong>

"Slow down, child! You are running me off my feet!" cried out Tiffany attempting to follow Belle as she rapidly weaved through the racks of dresses.

"I don't see anything here I like, Mama," said Belle.

"How could you tell? You're barely looking them over."

Belle snapped. "They don't have what I need. I mean like."

A gauzy salmon pink number caught Tiffany's eye. "Oh, this one, sweetie pie. This one would set off your eyes and hair."

Belle took the dress out of her mother's grasp and returned it to the rack. "Not that one."

"You don't like the style? The cut?"

Belle looked at her watch. Was it her or was time running too fast today? "Ugh! Let's go to the Megaplex."

Tiffany huffed. "We've gone through four stores. We better find something there."

"Tif?" called out a voice. "Is that you?"

"Felicia?" responded Tiffany. She waved a hand in the air.

Felicia and a bag-laden Frisco greeted the Donelys. "What are you two doing here?"

"Getting some things for Belle's dance," said Tiffany. "How about you two?"

"Killing time," said Frisco.

"Don't mind him. He's bored," said Felicia. "We're doing some shopping for Bobbie and Maxie. With their schedules they have barely time to breathe."

"Nothing wrong with keeping busy, honey," said Frisco.

Felicia glared at her husband. "YOU are supposed to be de-compressing, relaxing. You are not cooperating with the program."

"I'm trying, honey. Really I am," said Frisco. "I still have boxes of my old stuff to go through and-"

"No way! You are not touching anything remotely you-know-what connected. At least not yet," said Felicia.

"I'm retired. Quits with the Bureau. Nothing is luring me back."

Felicia and Tiffany shared a look. Tiffany said, "Felicia is right. You need time to get the WSB drug out of your system."

"I need to do something. Anything," said Frisco. "Does Sean need help at the office?"

"Weren't you going to speak to the cadets at the Police Academy?" asked Tiffany.

"I was but Robert put it on the Must-Not-Do list in the first few months," said Frisco. "It's like having a drill sergeant looking over my shoulder."

"Going cold turkey is for your own good," said Felicia. "You should have the least amount of reminders of the WSB and law enforcement. Reverse immersion." She smiled as an idea came to her. "Listen, let's go for a long walk by the waterfront in the Asian Quarter. They've made a lot of changes there."

"Now you're talking," said Frisco. He looked at Tiffany and Belle. "Want to join us?"

Tiffany shuddered. "In this weather? It's all yours."

"We have to keep shopping," said Belle. "Come on, Mama. Please."

"You are so bossy! Where do you get it from?" asked Tiffany.

They each bade goodbye and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Synaptics Lab, General Hospital<strong>

Patrick typed in his log-in password for the fourth time. The computer displayed an error message: _Final attempt is a failure. Account will be unavailable for the next twenty-four hours._

He groaned. "Why do they have to be so efficient?"

Monica looked over his shoulder. "Can you get a new log in?"

"Anna's put in new security rules. I might not be given one. But I may have another connection that will work." Patrick took out his phone and pressed the number for Andrew. "Hey, favorite brother-in-law, I need help."

In his car exiting the highway, Andrew pressed the volume switch. "I have given you the family discount at DigiMaze. Was the plasma television not big enough? You need more speakers?"

"When I get to it, it's going to be the centerpiece of my man cave. The entire house is going to rock when I hook it all together. I was calling about something else," said Patrick. "You know that Matt used SIMON to analyze a sample, right?"

"Yes. I was aware of it," said Andrew. He was acutely aware of Robin sitting on the passenger side listening to every word.

"I have another sample that must be analyzed. The life of a patient depends on an answer. I tried logging into SIMON but it doesn't like my account," explained Patrick. "Can you get me a new account? Even a temporary one?"

"Not exactly," said Andrew.

"What do you mean not exactly?" asked Patrick.

"The sample and testing is related to an ongoing police investigation. We have to be ... careful. Make no mistakes."

"Matt can run the analysis. He's done it before. We just need access."

Knowing what he knew about the PCPD's concerns about the new boutique drug called Fly, Andrew made an instant decision. "I'm close to the hospital. I'll be there in a few minutes. Wait for me."

Robin shook her head and mouthed, "I can't go there."

Andrew mouthed back. "I can explain. Wait."

"Great! We're up in the lab."

"Please be certain that the rear maintenance elevator is unoccupied. I do not want to advertise my presence if possible," said Andrew.

"Done," said Monica. "Come in through staff parking. I'll let the gate guard know to pass you in."

Robin's eyes widened at hearing the older woman's voice.

Andrew ended the call. He looked at his sister. "You're in disguise. No one will recognize you besides those in the know. It's a small risk. Besides, if what I suspect is true, then your expertise with Compound X and its variants will be invaluable."

Andrew began a quick but thorough summary of Matt Hunter's finding regarding Compound X and Fly. "You might be able to see things that no one else will notice." He noted Robin's worried expression. "You have to meet Patrick at some point. Why not now?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Emma Merriment Zone (EMZ), Villa Scorpio<strong>

Sitting on the sofa with Emma between him and Anna, Robert twirled the red glittery ball and stars mobile just out of Emma's eager grasp. Emma's happy gurgles quieted. "She's giving me the look, Anna."

Anna smiled at Emma's obvious displeasure. "Of course she is. You're keeping her toy away from her."

"It's the same look you and Robin get."

"And it's usually aimed at you. Give her the toy."

He waved the mobile in front of Emma as a bullfighter would wave a red flag at a snorting bull. "She REALLY wants this. See that! She's trying to roll over."

"That is determination. Be glad she can't crawl yet. Let alone walk."

"Um, she's screwing up her face," noted Robert. "She's gonna cry. Just like a woman to resort to tears."

Anna sent an incredulous look at her husband. "That is the most sexist thing I've ever heard!"

"It's a fact. And this proves it's genetic." Robert lowered the mobile as Emma's face grew more contorted.

"I have never used tears to get what I want."

"You have even more potent weapons at your disposal. Tears are redundant."

BURP!

Emma smiled and returned to gurgling happily. Her hands latched onto the mobile with a ferocious grip.

"Oh, she needed burping." Anna cooed at her grandchild. "You're not a crier are you? Of course not."

"I think I've just been manipulated," said Robert looking from granddaughter to grandmother. He gave the mobile a tug but Emma was not letting go of her prize.

The wall panels that disguised the entrance to Command and Control slid open. Genji walked over to them.

"Dianara and Mac have checked in. They're on their way home from the airport," said Genji. "And we have a situation at the front gates that require your attention."

"Reporters?" asked Robert. "Ignore them unless they start taking too many pictures."

"Not reporters. Defectors."

"What? Who?" asked Anna.

"All the members of Andrew's DVX security team based in Port Charles," said Genji. "They were told to come here by Ivan. They want asylum."

Anna groaned. "You have to be joking!"

Robert smiled. "This is one way to solve our manpower problems, Anna."

"This is NOT the way."

"They're trained and very desperate. It's perfect! We'll have all that room at the old farmhouse once it's done."

"And what do we know about them? They have to go through the new screening process. No exceptions," said Anna. "Genji, contact the State Department and-"

"That's going to be a problem," said Genji. "They are all named as part of Hans Reinhardt's renegade group. State may have to turn them over."

"We can't let that happen. It would be a death sentence," said Robert. "They have to stay in hiding. With us."

"Wait a minute. If they're here, who's watching Andrew?" asked Anna.


	123. Chapter 122

SLD-122 (Book 3 Chapter 25)

**Synaptics Lab, General Hospital**

Andrew entered first. The laboratory was empty. Equipment lay under cloth wrappings. He ducked his head into the office.

Patrick saw Andrew. "That was quick."

"Give me a minute." Andrew darted back to the elevator to fetch Robin.

"Who's there?" asked Robin tentatively.

"Doctor Quartermaine, Patrick, Matt and Doctor Hardy," replied Andrew. "They all know about Eve and you."

Robin paused a few feet from the office doorway. She took a few deep breaths.

Andrew dutifully waited for her. "It won't be as bad as you think it will be."

"He's a good man? Patrick?"

"Yes, he is."

"And he loved her?"

Andrew nodded. "Very much. I doubt that he'll hate you."

"This is her lab, her hospital." Robin surveyed the lab stations and equipment laying unused. "There must be a lot of memories here for him, for both of them."

"Whether you meet him here or at some other time and place, the shock will be the same," said Andrew.

"So why not rip the bandaid now, right?" Robin began to walk forward side by side with her brother.

Together, the siblings stepped into the office. They were greeted by silence, shocked faces and curious eyes.

Robin smiled shyly while removing her blonde wig. "Hi. It's me - Robin. How is ... is everyone today?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Barn, Villa Scorpio<strong>

Ivan Korolev limped into the room assisted by Vincent. They were followed by Wolf Paradjis head of the DVX surveillance team in Port Charles. The rest of the DVX team were sequestered with the Korolevs.

"First question. If you are all here, who is on Andrew's DVX security team?" asked Anna.

Wolf stood at attention. "Our immediate orders were to wait for replacements and prepare to return home. At this time, there is no security team. I notified WSB Agent Tania Lowell that we were short on staff due to sickness. She agreed to take on our coverage days."

"Does DVX Central HQ know of your ... your departure?"

Wolf shook his head. "Contact is sporadic. We are not closely monitored. They are too busy at home I think. Our next check-in is tomorrow morning."

"That gives us some time to decide about what to do with all of you," said Anna looking at Robert.

"You ... you HAVE to give them sanctuary. You must!" said Ivan.

Robert responded, "Ivan, getting you and your family out was a matter of expediency and personal honor. This is political."

"They're MY people! I will do what you want of me in exchange for their safety."

"It's not a question of-" Robert began to say.

"YOU owe me. You owe HANS. I do not know what passed between you but I DO know that you could not have learned all you knew about the DVX without his help," said Ivan pressing his case. "He could have retired but he CHOSE to help protect YOUR son. We were all recruited by him. We all supported you because of Hans."

"That is enough, Ivan," said Vincent.

"No! Are we allies or not, Robert?" demanded Ivan. He looked at Anna. "Will you help or turn away when you are needed most?"

Robert exchanged a look with Anna knowing she was probably remembering the same thing - Franjo's accusation. _You used her like you used me. All of us. When you were done, she was expendable._

"Arranging for the disappearance of six people and the creation of six new lives won't be easy." Anna looked Ivan in the eye. "But it's not impossible."

"No one is expendable," added Robert. "Not with us."

Ivan sagged in relief. Vincent helped him to a chair.

"You'll help?" asked Wolf still unsure of the course of the conversation.

Anna nodded. "Is there any way your superiors could connect you to us today?"

Wolf shook his head. "After we decided that this is what we wanted to do we followed Vincent's instructions. We disposed of all electronic devices we had on us. Even our watches. We left the office separately and at different times. We came here in different ways. We were not followed. I am certain."

"Your apartments and accommodations?" asked Anna.

"Have been left as they are," said Wolf. "We have only what we are wearing."

"Vincent and Ivan, the team is your responsibility. Get them settled in. For now, they cannot leave the confines of the Villa. Edgar, please let Nestor know he's got six candidates for new identities," said Anna. "Robert, what's the best way for six DVX agents to disappear from a foreign city at the same time with the least likelihood of questions being asked?"

"As spectacularly as possible, luv," replied Robert. He grinned. "I have just the man for the job. I'll let Captain Wells know in advance. Leave it to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Synaptics Lab, General Hospital<strong>

Monica was first to give Robin a tight hug. She was followed by Tom.

"My brain knew the truth but my heart is pounding right now. It's really you!" exclaimed Monica.

"I'm so sorry about Alan and Emily," said Robin. "I don't know what to say."

"It's okay. The important thing is you're home where you belong."

"You are here to stay aren't you?" asked Tom.

Robin nodded. "I think so. Yes."

She looked beyond Tom and found Matt smiling. Beside him, Patrick stared at her as if he'd seen a ghost. Andrew stood by Robin waiting for the moment to make introductions.

"Robin, this is Doctor Matt Hunter and his brother, Doctor Patrick Drake, Emma's father," said Andrew.

Matt extended a hand that Robin shook. "We saw you on the video of Anna and Robert's wedding. You look better in person."

"I hope I do," replied Robin.

"Gee, that came out wrong. I'm sorry," said Matt.

"It's fine. It was funny. Call me Robin." Robin steeled herself and extended a hand towards Patrick. "Patrick?"

Patrick looked at Robin then at her hand. His mouth moved but no sound came out for a few seconds. He cleared his throat and hastily shook Robin's hand. "Um, ah, I'm Patrick. Nice to meet you." He studied her face. "You're ... you're Robin. Yeah, you are."

To fill the awkward silence that followed, Matt said, "You don't really look alike. You and Eve I mean. There are differences."

"Really? Like what?" asked Patrick.

"Robin's thinner," concluded Matt. "And the hair style."

To prevent another moment of awkwardness, Andrew piped up with, "Why don't I activate the console so you can do the analysis." His fingers played over the keyboard. "Let me try Eve's access code first. That might still be working."

A message flashed on the screen: Identity Unconfirmed.

Andrew opened the closest desk drawer and pulled out a small flat panel the side of an index card with a cord hanging by the side. He plugged the cord to the back of the console. "Genji must have configured this to use absolute identification. It's requiring fingerprint verification. Robin, can you put a thumb or finger on this panel?"

"We wouldn't have the same fingerprints, would we?" asked Robin as she pressed her thumb down on the panel.

"Fingerprints can be surgically changed or fully removed," said Andrew.

The terminal emitted a beep that sounded oddly satisfied. The screen changed to the desktop.

Robin shook her head in open disgust. "God! Another thing taken away from me." With angry steps, she walked to the window and peered outside.

Andrew entered a series of commands. He looked at Matt. "I've activated the local network. Go ahead and use the chemical analyzer in the lab. SIMON will process the result immediately."

Matt and Monica left to run the sample through the analyzer. Tom stayed behind openly curious and studying the uneasy dynamics of all the persons in the room. Patrick was doing well in the grief counseling that he had been undertaking with Tom. However, the sudden appearance of the real Robin was bound to have a strong effect no matter what Patrick said.

Robin's outburst revealed volumes to Tom. He made a note to talk to Anna about having sessions with Robin. Tom had known Robin from girlhood through young adulthood. The woman standing by the window was a combination of all he knew and the woman who had been shaped and affected by a horrific, life-changing experience. Complicated did not do the situation or the person justice.

Tom watched Patrick trying to remain cool as he sneaked glances at Robin. For her part, she was too caught up in her own predicament to give a thought to Patrick.

"We will install a different terminal here, Doctor Hardy. I suspect that this lab will be getting more use," said Andrew.

"More?" asked Tom.

"Yes. By the hospital and the PCPD."

"I see. This is turning out to be bigger than we thought," said Tom. "Should I be preparing for ... for a drug use epidemic?"

Andrew looked at Tom and Patrick. "It would be better to prepare for cases coming in suffering from adverse effects."

"In addition to the drug's narcotic and psychotic effects?" asked Patrick.

"Instead of," clarified Andrew. "We believe that the Fly, um, formula is bad. The ones going into circulation at this time that is."

"What do you mean by bad? Fake drugs?" asked Tom.

Robin sighed. "Bad as in designed to have ill effects on persons with certain neurological issues or chronic conditions like asthma, seizure sensitivity or angina. Fly won't kill by itself but it will if it's taken by someone vulnerable to its corrosive effect."

"Make someone super happy for a few minutes then kill him in the next? Who makes something like that?" asked Patrick.

Robin faced the men. "Me. Or I did. Once upon a time."

* * *

><p><strong>Command and Control, Villa Scorpio<strong>

A tense impromptu senior officers meeting was in progress in the conference room. Scrolling on an LCD display set flat against the wall were color coded status messages. The quantity of red coded messages was increasing every minute.

The most recent messages were:

_NODE Moscow6 deactivated._

_NODE Vladivostok2 deactivated._

_ALERT - PRIMARY DATA LINK (MOSCOW) OFFLINE._

_NODE Kiev1 deactivated._

_NODE Moscow5 deactivated._

_ALERT - Cross agency comms link offline._

_NODE Leningrad3 deactivated._

_NODE Kiev2 deactivated._

_ALERT - SECONDARY COMMAND LINK (MOSCOW) OFFLINE._

On the large projection screen, Robert had SIMON display a schematic of the various systems installed at DVX Central HQ. On another smaller screen, Andre attended the meeting from Paris.

"Guardian is either on or off at any of the segments of the WSB and DVX," explained Robert. "The new DVX management either do not like Guardian's influence or want to show off their own power with this incident."

"They can turn Guardian on or off at their end and we can't do anything about it?" asked Shane.

"There's always been autonomy requirements for the WSB and DVX. They had to have a level of control that was completely their own. It was a sticking point in negotiations," said Robert. "Every few years both organizations believe that Guardian isn't essential to their operations They do this sort of offline exercise to test the measure of independence from and dependency on Guardian."

_NODE Moscow4 deactivated._

_NODE Moscow3 deactivated._

_NODE Leningrad2 deactivated._

_NODE Moscow2 deactivated._

_NODE Vladivostok1 deactivated._

_NODE Moscow1 deactivated._

_NODE Leningrad1 deactivated._

"So, this is not a time to start worrying?" asked Andre reading through the messages on his console.

"Whether they're happy or not about it, they're better with Guardian than without. It's a fact proven over time. Guardian's Analysis Artificial Intelligence has not only saved them time and cost but delivered stellar results. They can certainly live without it but their analysis functions would return to pre-Guardian levels. Guardian is a tool they would be idiots to not use."

"But we know from Hans' rebel group that there is a backlash against it. Their actual reasons and perceptions aren't directly relevant but it can affect Guardian. What if this isn't a test, Robert?" asked Anna.

"There's always that chance," said Robert. "As long as certain connections are maintained, they can re-activate Guardian at any time. Let's watch the situation and see what happens."

"Are there systems in place at the DVX or WSB in case Guardian is out of the picture?" asked Genji as he scrutinized the schematics. "I can see they have the storage capacity. Their data stays their data but where's the ... the brains of the thing?"

"Guardian has been the brains for a long time. There have been many attempts to replicate its full functionality. To my knowledge, none have been entirely successful," said Robert. "The mechanics can be copied such as the hardware, storage or the digital network. They can certainly develop applications to accomplish the aggregation and analysis capabilities but the code for the AI itself has never been made available to them. They have tried to hack in and crack it but Andrew's always been a few steps ahead of their attempts. Without the AI module, no system can replicate the ability to take pieces of data and draw out from them the four things essential to an intelligence agency - true context, conceptual meaning, immediate relevancy and timely accuracy."

"The Analytics capabilities of the WSB and the DVX has long been coveted by other intelligence agencies globally. I know from experience that Interpol tried to make their own thinking engine and failed. Now, they rely on the WSB's analysis feed almost exclusively," said Edgar. "I agree with Robert. How can the DVX give up such an advantage?"

The status monitor began to flash on and off rapidly. Four messages were scrolling repeatedly on the screen.

_ALERT - SATLINK MoscowALPHA undetected._

_ALERT - PRIMARY COMMAND LINK (MOSCOW) OFFLINE._

_STATUS - GUARDIAN : Moscow segment terminated._

_STATUS - GUARDIAN : COMMAND CODE VERIFIED. FULL TERMINATION CONFIRMED._

Everyone's command phones began to sound as SIMON's alerting system disseminated the new information.

"Damn!" swore Robert.

"Time to worry," muttered Andre.

"It wasn't a test after all," said Anna reading the messages for the second time.

"That's it. They've cut the cord. They're on their own," said Robert slumping in disbelief into a chair at the head of the long table. "Why would they do this?"

"Everyone, please leave. Edgar, Andre, stay," commanded Anna.

As everyone streamed out of the room, Robert ranted, "Why give up a tactical advantage? Why now? If they ask for Guardian back, the answer is going to be N-O. No! What are they thinking?"

"Incident report in two words," said Anna attempting to make sense of everything.

"Global imbalance," said Edgar.

"Screw up," said Robert dismayed.

"Unintended consequences," said Andre.

Anna added, "Sean's right."

"That's three words," said Robert. "Contractions count."

"Whatever. I hate it when he's right."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Edgar.

"Master strategist Donely said that I'd been hasty. Didn't consider all the angles before acting," said Robert. "But I did! Jacques and I went over the master plan year after year sparing no detail. This ... this is completely out of the blue."

"Is it?" asked Anna.

"Faison?" asked Edgar.

"This can't be Faison's doing. The DVX was intended to be one of Andrew's shields via Guardian," said Andre. "That had to be obvious to him."

"Mutual protection for mutual benefit. It was the perfect scheme. I made sure it happened with the DVX and the WSB. Faison wouldn't cut it off. It would be senseless to," argued Robert. "Faison always makes some kind of sense."

"Logical or not, the unthinkable has happened. What's going to happen because of this?" asked Anna.

"If we needed absolute proof that Faison no longer has influence inside the DVX, this is it," said Andre.

Edgar was thoughtful. "It seems to me that with the DVX removing Guardian, we're now blind to their operations. We've never been able to see into all of their activities but we had sufficient data from Guardian to make sound calculated guesses. When one agency is essentially invisible, other agencies become paranoid. Paranoia breeds suspicion. Each agency will want to have the advantage, the position of power."

"Just like the bad old days," said Andre.

Robert exclaimed, "I swear Sean sees angles before they exist! How does he do it?"

"How soon will the WSB and the other agencies know about this?" asked Anna.

"Soon," said Edgar.

"If the news isn't out already," said Andre. "There's no covering this up." He tapped a few more keys. "Russian press is announcing an upcoming press call for the President. Intelligence chat boards are very active. Something is up. Anna, I'll get off and keep a watch on this." Andre's image winked off the display.

Anna grew serious. "If ... when the DVX discovers that they can't replicate the AI, they may go after the one person who can. That's what I would do."

"And there's no better time for a snatch than when things are at their most chaotic," put in Edgar.

"SIMON, locate Andrew. Show on screen," Anna said. She pressed a button on the desk phone. "CnC, change the orders of Andrew's trail. I want a full team with him at all times, anywhere he goes. Remain on alert status here and at all locations."

Robert slapped his palms down on the desktop and stood up. "Enough moping for me. I have to do something. Heading into town."

"For the disappearing act?" asked Anna.

"Shane guarantees me a big show tonight. I have a boat and scuba gear to secure. Giles and I have to finalize details with Suki."

"Suki, why?"

"A show needs an audience! Raincheck on the welcome home dinner!" With that and a quick kiss, Robert left the meeting.

"Is a bit of wine and some soft music too much to ask for?" Anna turned in her chair to glance at the monitor displaying Andrew's location. Next to the red dot of Andrew's dermal tracker was a green one labelled "Robin Phone." Their mother looked closer at the screen.

"What are they doing there? Robin's not in our Lab?" asked Anna. "Edgar, is there something you want to tell me?"

"You didn't know they were together?" asked Edgar.

Anna took out her phone. "No. What are they up to?"

Wisely, Edgar left the room before Anna's call connected.


	124. Chapter 123

SLD-123 (Book 3 Chapter 26)

**Synaptics Lab, General Hospital**

"You?!" declared an incredulous Patrick towards Robin.

"The one and only," replied Robin. Her face was an unreadable mask.

"Robin, it's been explained to me that you were held captive and forced to carry out your work," said Tom. "Everything you did-"

"Can never be changed. I tested the formulas on living human beings. I did what I could to make the drug better and-"

"Better at killing people?" asked Patrick. "Unbelievable. My wife would never have done that."

"She accepted money to take my life over and to become me in every way. I think that speaks volumes for her morals," countered Robin. "I was kidnapped. Did anyone put a gun to HER head?"

"She'd lost her parents. She was distraught. In her right mind, she would never have made that choice," said Patrick.

"I lost my parents, too. But I didn't look for ... for an escape from my problems in another existence. I chose to make the hard decisions and live through the pain. She didn't."

"Not everyone can be superwoman like you or like Anna," said Patrick. "Eve didn't have to be one. You're nothing like her."

"She had so much talent of her own. From what I've learned about Eve and seeing this place, I'm amazed she put aside her ambitions, her knowledge and skills to stay here. I couldn't have."

"Eve found something better. Our family," said Patrick softly. "Emma."

Robin crossed her arms across her chest. "You're right. We're nothing alike."

"Domestic bliss not your cup of tea?" asked Patrick.

"White picket fences bore me," said Robin looking at Patrick and shrugged in apology. "Sorry."

Patrick bristled at Robin's condescending tone but said nothing. He looked at Andrew and asked, "Are we finished here? I have rounds."

Andrew nodded. "Yes. The analysis will be completed shortly."

Patrick left the office without a backward glance. Tom had observed the fireworks. He was more convinced than ever that Robin was holding far too much inside.

Marimba tones followed by a refined male voice saying "We're needed Mrs Peel," emanated from Andrew's cell phone.

"Mum," said Andrew.

An American male voice played on Robin's phone with "This note will self destruct in 10 - 9 - 8 - 7 ..."

"Mom," said Robin. "How is she calling us at the same time?"

"Conference line." Andrew's phone display began to flash a red strobe effect. "I think it's serious. Shall we answer?"

"Do we have a choice? She'll just keep calling."

The siblings answered at the same time. Tom hid his grin.

Anna's voice and image came over both phones. "Were you two debating whether to answer or not?"

"Yes," replied Andrew.

"Your father's home early. We'd both like an uneventful family dinner tonight," said Anna. "With that goal in mind, Andrew, there's been a ... an incident with SIMON. I'm sending a FULL team to shadow you. Do not move from the hospital until they've reached you."

"But, what about-" began Andrew.

Anna's voice softened, "Robin, sweetheart, are you doing something in the lab? Something you forgot to tell me about?"

"If I'd stayed at the cottage one second more, I would have exploded," explained Robin. "I needed some air and baby brother was going into town."

"Without security," said Anna with an edge to her voice. "We agreed you wouldn't wander without direct security. That means in the car with you."

"I was disguised, Mom," said Robin. "Besides, with Andrew along, who could bother me?"

"That is not the point," replied Anna.

Sensing the rising long-distance mother-daughter tension, Andrew said, "We needed some sibling bonding time. She asked and I said yes. As ... as it turns out, Mum, it was a ... a g-g-good idea."

"Really?" Anna's voice dripped with skepticism.

Tom cleared his throat and spoke, "Anna, it's Tom. I requested the use of SIMON for Matt to analyze a recent sample. We've been getting more cases of Fly-induced psychosis, seizures and the like. Andrew was close by and graciously agreed to help."

Anna's tone changed immediately to one of concern. "How bad is it, Tom?"

"I hate to say it but I think I'm looking at a potential epidemic," said Tom. "I've spoken with Sergeant Jardane and Lucky. We're keeping the PCPD updated on all the cases as we get them. If we can stop the distribution cold, so much the better."

"An antidote would be best," said Robin quietly.

"It would be but that doesn't grow out of thin air," said Tom.

Robin said into her phone. "Mom, I'm staying here for a while to study the analysis first hand. Maybe look at the patient file. I may find something ... useful."

"All right but wait for Dani's team."

"Sure," said Robin.

"That's settled. I'll leave Robin here and go to Boarstones," said Andrew.

"No," said Anna.

"My OTHER shadow team will be with me, Mum. I'm never alone."

"Not exactly."

"Is this complicated, Mum?"

"That is such an understatement," said Anna. "Wait there. Genji and his team are on the way. They'll shadow you."

"That's overkill."

"At the moment, I don't think so," said Anna. "Get your bow tie and back to base. Right?"

"Right," said Andrew. The siblings ended the connection. "Something must be REALLY wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>World Security Bureau, New York City<strong>

Chase Masters, director of the GEM group, cooled his heels in the reception area of Connie's office. As he waited, he watched every bit of news he could on the television. The situation in Russia was a continuing concern. Like many in the building, he was waiting for the Russian president's speech and press conference. Clearly something historic was about to happen.

A steady stream of people had entered and left her office. Some of them he knew and others he did not. He mentally tagged three people as persons of great interest for later research - Senator Steven Ungaro, Presidential advisor and businessman Lars Hansen and Secretary of Defense Owen Winthrop. Chase knew they were members of the WSB's executive tribunal overseeing governance, ethics and vision. It was rumored that this particular set of members were far more actively involved than their predecessors. Chase would dearly love to become an asset to the inner circle.

He looked at his watch. It had been more than a half hour since the tribunal members had entered Connie's office. Perhaps his vigil was fruitless but he had a message to deliver.

"One more hour and then I'll try again tomorrow," murmured Chase.

Connie's door opened and Connie herself came out. She handed a folder to her secretary and made to return to her office. Chase hustled over to her.

"Connie, one minute is all I need," said Chase.

"I don't have a minute," said Connie trying to get past Chase.

On the television screen, the Russian president was beginning his speech.

Chase blocked her. "I came to personally tell you that the GEM group will not be able to complete the project we discussed - the infiltration project."

"All right. Fine."

"Which is not to say that we couldn't complete the assignment at a later time. We had to put things on hold," said Chase.

"I understand," said Connie. "Thank you for letting me know."

"I don't want this to reflect badly on MY organization, Connie. We can be useful to the WSB at large," insisted Chase. "We need access to Guardian. Unfortunately, this wasn't the project to earn that prize but I'm sure that we can-"

"He CAN'T be serious?!" exclaimed Secretary Winthrop from within Connie's office.

At this, Connie stepped into her office putting Chase completely out of her mind. Chase followed her inside and took a spot in a far corner being as unobtrusive as possible.

Senator Ungaro listened and took down notes. "They will be closing all borders for ten days. Why would any nation in this day and age do that?"

"They couldn't recoup the economic losses for that many days," said Winthrop.

Lionel Beam puffed on his pipe. Smoking indoors was a privilege he enjoyed to the hilt. "They've just gone through a purge and no real suspects or ring leaders have been found. It seems to me that they are quite suspicious. An isolationist tactic like this is par for the course."

"But WHAT are they going to be doing for ten days?" asked Ungaro.

"Unless diplomatic personnel are being expelled, I don't think we should panic," said Lars Hansen. "Be concerned? Absolutely."

One part of the speech did leave most of them dumbfounded.

"They're recalling ALL their military forces home. Even the submarines? Did I hear that right?" asked Winthrop.

"Yes you did, Owen," said Ungaro.

They listened in silence to the rest of the speech. Unexpectedly, the President did not take questions from the assembled press. Commentators on the various news feeds were confused and speculations ranged from the simple to the fantastical.

"I don't like this. Once the borders are closed and their forces are inside, the only regular information source we'll have is the government," said Winthrop.

Connie tapped a few keys on her console. "It seems that Guardian access to and from DVX HQ is formally and completely dissolved."

Chase perked up at hearing the Guardian information.

"We're even more blind now. That's unacceptable," said Winthrop.

"I agree," said Ungaro.

"Is that confirmed?" asked Hansen.

Connie selected a number and waited a few seconds for a connection. "No, I don't want anyone else. I want him. Get him. I'll wait."

Three minutes later her phone beeped. Another party joined the call. A party that sounded as if he or she was in the outdoors.

Connie said crisply, "You're on speakerphone with myself, Secretary Owen Winthrop, Mr. Lars Hansen and Senator Steven Ungaro. Gentlemen, this is Robert Scorpio."

"I take it this is about the new development?" said Robert.

"Can you confirm it?" asked Connie

"Yes. All of it. Guardian is no longer accessible to them. They formally and literally deactivated communications and data feeds. That's as final as it gets."

"This is Senator Ungaro. Are we affected by this?" asked Ungaro.

"Not at all, Senator. Both segments have always been fully independent of each other," responded Robert.

"This is Secretary Winthrop. The DVX is now at pre-Guardian levels of capability. Is my assumption on target?" asked Winthrop.

"Yes, Mr. Secretary."

"Is there a possibility that they no longer need Guardian? That they have a replacement?"

"I'm not aware that they have a replacement system. That's not to say that they do not have one," said Robert. "Personally speaking, I don't think they've thought this through."

"So they may change their mind and reconnect?" asked Ungaro.

"They could have a change of heart but I'm afraid reconnecting won't be easy. It may not even be possible."

Hansen coughed and said in a gravelly voice, "Why not?"

"Who's that?" asked Robert.

Hansen rubbed at his throat and had a coughing fit. Connie said for him. "Lars Hansen, adviser to the President."

"Well, Mr. Hansen, the initial configuration of connections was made at a very, um, deep level of infrastructure. The connections that were severed could only have been put out of commission if the physical wires and machines had been turned off, cut off or destroyed," explained Robert. "Some of those machines were one of a kind in design and function. These black boxes had to be utterly destroyed not just unplugged to end the connection to Guardian. New black boxes would have to be designed, built and installed. Reconnection would have to occur above the existing systems in place for security, telecom, satellite and data. Given that current security protocols would likely restrict what Guardian could access were a reconnection attempted, I don't feel that it's a likely scenario in the future. The DVX is on their own."

"If they could do it once, they could install these boxes again," said Winthrop.

Robert said sharply, "The personnel with the knowledge of the oldest systems are likely dead. Tampering by unskilled and ignorant people could affect large chunks of the country's infrastructure. Again, I doubt they want to go that route."

Chase filed away every thing he was hearing. Robert Scorpio's involvement was a fact. Arnold Vandenberg's theories would be validated. Instead of being alarmed at Guardian's degree of connection, he was excited. To his mind, Guardian had not been exploited to its full potential. There was so much that could be done with such a powerful system given direction and vision. The GEM group had that vision.

"What about OUR connections to Guardian? Are they as ... as arcane and unique?" asked Ungaro. "Does the WSB have the personnel to manage these boxes?"

Robert hesitated then said, "Yes and yes, Senator."

"That's the first good news I've heard today," said Winthrop. He sat back in his chair with relief written on his face.

"We look forward to continuing our relationship with the WSB for many, many years," said Robert. The sound of a ship's horn drowned out the rest of his words. "Ah, I'm in the middle of something here. Is there anything else, Connie?"

The executive panel all shook their heads.

"Not right now. Thank you, Robert," said Connie. "I'll call you if we have further questions."

"Anytime, Ms. Townley," said Robert.

Connie ended the connection. Like Winthrop, she leaned into her chair and breathed a sigh of relief. "It's always good to know that we're in a better position than where we thought we were."

"Except for one thing, Connie," said Ungaro.

"What's that, Steven?"

"What are we going to do to regain intelligence access to the DVX? It's imperative to national security that we know what's on their agenda. No matter how small the fragments of information may be. That's been drummed into my head by my son. He's in the field every day. He knows," said Ungaro. "We can't afford to be made fools of because of lack of information."

"We'll simply have to do things the ... the old-fashioned way until we find out the lay of the land," said Connie. "We didn't lose as many operatives in the recent purge as a I'd expected. We will get intelligence one way or another."

"Do we have anyone left on the inside?" asked Winthrop. "Nothing beats first hand information."

"No, we don't."

"But we could," said Chase walking towards the group.

"Chase? You're not authorized to be in here," said Connie. "There's the door. Use it."

"I have a proposition that could solve your problem, Mr. Secretary," said Chase. "My group has long had experience with placing agents in tight, impossible places. I could put an operative inside of the DVX."

"You said that project was on hold," said Connie.

"What group?" asked Winthrop. "Who are you?"

"Gentlemen, this is Chase Masters, director of the GEM group. It's one of our more evolved, special missions groups," said Connie. "Chase, this is neither the time or place for this."

"The GEM group? That's not listed in the unofficial list," said Ungaro.

"We've been under the radar for decades. Our group was founded by Sean Donely and we've followed the mission charter he gave to us. Very successfully I might add," said Chase. As he expected when mentioning Donely, he could see the senator and the secretary relax. Surprisingly, Mr. Hansen and Connie tensed.

"Donely was a superb chief. When he put something together, there was always a good reason for it," said Winthrop. "So, you put people on the inside?"

"Yes, sir, we do," replied Chase. "Donely's charter for us was to put a deep cover informer or sleeper inside the DVX. We work towards that goal every day."

"You said a few minutes ago that you could NOT put a person inside the DVX," said Connie. "What's the truth, Chase?"

"Frankly, I ... we needed more time. That's all. It's an extremely important project and we need to make sure that we have the right candidates," said Chase. "Given how paranoid the DVX is likely to be in the future, it's even more crucial that our operative be able to be accepted not just blend in."

"Accepted?" asked Winthrop.

"We can train anyone to be a mole in less than a year. But training alone doesn't guarantee success. The agent has to live and breathe the mission persona. Their cover identity has to be perfect. But that's not going to be enough. Not for this mission," said Chase. "The operative has to be as above reproach and doubt as we can possibly make him or her. They have to be developed to be fully accepted by their neighbors, friends and coworkers. They must speak and behave like a native."

"You're saying that you can prepare an operative in months for this mission. Wouldn't it take years for an operative to fit in? To live the role fully?" asked Hansen.

"You must be referring to immersion training and exposure. We employ better methods today," said Chase. "We have refined these methods over time in various situations. The operative becomes the role mentally, physically and emotionally. Their old life isn't on their minds anymore."

"That's not possible. If an operative can't-" began Hansen.

"I'm sure the professionals know what they're doing, Lars," said Winthrop. "Assuming that we green light this project, how much time would you need?"

"Six months to find the appropriate candidate and another four for training," said Chase. "The timeline would be shorter if we find the right person sooner."

"What resources would you need?" asked Ungaro. "Funding? Personnel?"

"We are financially independent from the Bureau or any government body, Senator," said Chase.

"Impressive," said Winthrop. "Another Donely idea?"

Chase grinned. "Yes, sir. We could be more objective with less oversight. We have sufficient personnel." He gave Connie a quick glance. "However, our group charter has one stipulation that applies in every case. We don't do anything for free. We require payment after a successfully executed mission."

"I suppose the funds can be extracted from this year's appropriation," said Ungaro. "Charge it off as an operational expense."

"No, Senator. We don't want money," said Chase. "Once we have succeeded in placing a high level operative inside the DVX and the WSB has confirmed it as fact, the GEM group is to be allowed access to Guardian."

"It's too early to be discussing a reward," said Hansen. "I don't see anything concrete regarding this project. I can't accept your word alone, Mr. Masters. I'm sorry."

"I can present our plan in two or three days. I'll bring the man who would head the project, Arnold Vandenberg, with me. He'll be able to answer all your questions, Mr. Larsen. You'll be satisfied I'm sure."

"It's Hansen. Lars Hansen," said Hansen.

"Let's schedule a presentation for this coming Friday. That's in four days," said Winthrop. "Steven, Lars, Connie, how are your schedules?"

The two men said that they could make the meeting. Connie said, "I'll reserve a conference room."

The three older men left the room. As Chase was about to leave, Connie closed the door and faced the younger man.

"Think twice before you blindside me like that again," warned Connie.

"That wasn't my intention," said Chase.

"Wasn't it? I'm not Ross. I don't like games of oneupmanship. When I DO play, I'm damned good and I play for keeps," said Connie with steely resolve. "Do we understand each other, Chase?"

"Perfectly," said Chase aware for the first time that Connie Townley wasn't one to suffer fools gladly.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Highway<strong>

The speedometer hovered at eighty miles per hour. Anna pressed the pedal a tad harder the longer her conversation with Robert lasted.

His voice came over the speakerphone, "I said too much on the phone with Connie and the executives."

"Too late to retract? Clarify?" asked Anna.

"Not without arousing suspicion all around. Last thing we need," said Robert. "How can I tell them that the DVX didn't destroy those last boxes? That it was SIMON as a failsafe maneuver to protect itself once a credible threat was detected. After execution, it can't be cancelled."

"You had to improvise. What else is new," said Anna. "Someone may want to see what a black box looks like. We'll have to make something up."

"Something convincing," said Robert.

"We do have plans and schematics for them?"

"All in Andrew's head," said Robert. "I thought that with Ross gone, Connie settled and Frisco out of that nest of vipers that our problem areas would have been reduced not increased."

"Unintended consequences."

"I'm really beginning to hate those. How do I see them coming? I don't have eyes in the back of my head!"

"We NEED Sean, Robert," said Anna. "I want to bring him in. All the way."

"Into the Club?"

"Yes. Move him from behind us to our flank," said Anna. "No one sees more angles than Sean. He's tried to warn us and we haven't listened."

"You're saying we can't do this alone."

"We can but WHY do we have to? The three of us have always been better as a team."

"I'm not disagreeing but I'm not sold either. We agreed to keep Sean in the dark for the kids' sake and the Donelys' piece of mind."

"That doesn't have to change."

"Of course it will! Sean's not one to sit idle on the sidelines. Tif's never been happy with the WSB in their lives," said Robert. "Let's sleep on this, okay."

"Fine," said Anna. "You almost set there?"

"Nearly. You won't want to miss the fireworks."

"I'm going to check on Robin at the GH lab. Maybe catch up with Tom. Then I'll head over to your location. I intend to be right there beside you."

"See you in a bit then." Robert ended the connection.

Anna hesitated twice before making a call. At the last minute, she cancelled the call to Sean. She muttered, "Bother the no secrets pact. I HAVE to convince Robert to let Sean in. We need him."

* * *

><p><strong>Donely Devane PR Agency<strong>

Sean's phone vibrated madly in his jacket pocket. He looked at the display. It was a text message that read:

_WTH Minerva IS active! Call me ASAP!_

"Capital letters and exclamation marks. Methinks someone is panicking," said Sean to himself. He locked his office door. He sat behind his chair and opened a drawer. From within, he brought out a small device and turned it on. It would generate a small field of white noise that would mask his conversation and confuse electronic surveillance sensors. It wasn't foolproof but it would meet his needs. On an untraceable, prepaid phone, he called the phone twin to his which was in Connie's possession.

"Settle down and tell me what happened," said Sean once a connection was made.

"Chase Masters is what happened," said Connie.

Connie told Sean everything that had transpired at the meeting. Too bad she did not see the small smile that played over Sean's lips at the mention of Lars Hansen.

"Hansen's a definite ally. For a public figure, he keeps to himself. I think it's time I get to know him better," said Connie.

"And Ungaro? The Secretary?"

"Winthrop's at the end of his tenure in a few months. I can't count on him. I thought the Senator was an ally but I'm not sure now. I think he may have an agenda," said Connie. "Allies are not the problem, Sean. What do we do about Chase?"

"I'll deal with him," said Sean.

"How?"

"He's MY problem. I'll think of something," said Sean. "For now, support Hansen as much as you can without endangering your own position. Don't let Guardian be used as a reward."

"One vote out of three. We need a majority to quash Chase's proposal."

"I'll work on vote number two."

"The Senator or the Secretary?"

"Don't ask."

"In the meantime, Project Minerva goes on? We're supposed to be stopping it."

"And we will. I will," said Sean. "Connie, you know the difficulty of creating the perfect agent isn't in the training or in the conditioning. It's in having someone with the right nose."

"What? What nose?"

Sean chuckled. "I had Gabriel de Bruin. He found more successful operatives than any other recruiter in Bureau history."

"If he was that successful, why don't I know about him?"

"That's because he preferred to work through me most of the time. And because he had a conscience," said Sean. "That second trait got him killed. What a waste!"

"We're supposed to forget we have a conscience. It's safer."

"Gabriel didn't play safe. He played the game with everything he had," said Sean. "Even if Chase gets approval, he'll still have to find the right person. That's going to be a problem and that will buy me some time."

"Time to kill the project?" asked Connie.

"Time to find and execute another strategy from a different angle," said Sean. "Hang in there, Connie, and protect yourself. It's going to get bumpy."


	125. Chapter 124

SLD-124 (Book 3 Chapter 27)

**Venturi Compound**

In a secluded home overlooking the river far outside the city limits, Franjo Curic poured drinks for his two guests - his boss Dino Venturi and Dino's mentor, Paul "Paulie" Carter.

"This is a good choice, Franjo. It's perfect," said Dino.

"Thank you. Your bedrooms are ready for you upstairs. Mine is on this floor," said Franjo. "Ms. Arielle's bedroom is also upstairs."

"I don't see many men. What kind of security are you planning?" asked Paulie.

"Electronic surveillance is in place, Paul. I'll know if anyone is approaching before they turn into our street," replied Franjo. "Having guards would draw just the attention we do not want. I do have men living in the house next door should we need them."

"Good thinking. And it's Paulie. You keep forgetting, son."

"Paulie it is," said Franjo. "A recliner and the biggest television I could find is in your room."

"That's what I like. A man who anticipates," said Paulie.

"Will the meeting be here? There's enough room," said Dino settling into the couch and taking a sip of his vodka tonic.

"It is best to separate the personal from the professional. I have rented a small warehouse in the South docks. It will be convenient for the guests but isolated for privacy," said Franjo. "Your office is on the second floor of the warehouse. An unused dock is nearby should we have need of water travel."

"Excellent as usual," said Dino. He took out a small notebook. "Each of my invitations have been answered. It should be an interesting meeting."

"And we're sure that Sonny Corinthos has no idea what's happening?" asked Paulie.

"No one's taken a shot at me yet. That's a good sign," joked Dino.

"What about Jason Morgan?"

"He seems to be busy with personal matters," said Franjo.

"No one's given them any competition. They've gotten soft and careless. The city is ripe for some changes." Dino swirled his drink. "Any news on Spencer?"

"Local deliveries have been completed. Destinations on the East coast are just now taking delivery," said Franjo.

"I thought for sure he'd take the way out I gave him," said Dino.

"Luke Spencer could not resist the challenge. He would not refuse it," said Franjo. "The advance money was icing only."

"When will the rest of the country have their shipments?" asked Dino.

"According to Spencer, within the next month. Should I urge him to hurry?" asked Franjo.

"Only if his timeline slips. For now, let him run it his way," said Dino. "Learned anything more about Alcazar's network? The nuts and bolts?"

"I've identified several lower level henchmen, drop offs, transfer points and holding areas for stock. But other than Luke Spencer I have not discovered a high level contact to exploit," said Franjo.

"We need the network to secure Fly distribution. The arrangements we have in place won't cut it much longer. I expect Ariel to have a larger shipment prepared any day now. The payday for that will be huge. We need to increase volume and do it fast," said Dino. "To do that we need to disrupt the network and take it over."

"You like finesse too much, Dino. In my day, we went for the direct approach. One night, a few guys, some Uzis and lots of bullets. Problem solved," said Paulie.

"That would be my last option, Paulie. I won't like it but I'll do it. You know I will," said Dino. "Guns are messy and destroy too much. I need an intact network with the least knowledge walking out the door or dying on a slab. No, I need a quiet takeover." He looked at the other two men. "We have Spencer. He's a sharp man. He knows more than he's let on. I'm going to bleed his brain dry and when I'm done, he'll be ours body and soul."

Paulie raised his scotch, "To the future, gentlemen."

* * *

><p><strong>Synaptic Lab, General Hospital<strong>

Robin, Dani and Matt had uncovered two workbenches. They were too busy looking into microscopes, reading through files and comparing verbal notes to notice Anna's arrival. Dani's team had the lab area on lockdown.

"How similar is this to the counterfeit drugs you followed here?" asked Robin scribbling on a notebook.

"It was years ago. Hard to remember," said Matt. "I have to say that chemically they are not the same. But the method of distribution is eerily similar."

"Maybe that was a ... a dry run. Get the kinks worked out before deploying the real thing," said Dani.

"It's possible and probably likely. Compound X was reaching its most stable and refined state at that point in time," said Robin. She saw Anna. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking in." Anna gave Robin a quick hug and nodded to Matt. "Found anything?"

"The Compound X used in the latest sample is from the bad batch. Confirmed," said Robin.

"Meaning it was made from the formulas you tampered with?" asked Anna.

"Yes. I compared it to the Compound X ingested by Andrew. The differences are subtle but they're there if you know what to look for," said Robin. "The question is if Peter knows it's bad."

"I passed Tom before coming here. Three cases of Fly poisoning, for lack of a better word, just came into the ER," said Anna. "If Sinclair knew it was bad, he wouldn't be producing it. The man was a perfectionist with his work. They may know something's wrong but not what."

"And still using it to produce the basic ingredients of Fly," said Matt. "Bastards!"

"Money talks and talks loudly," said Dani. "Since it doesn't affect all Fly users, they probably think it doesn't matter."

"Like I said bastards," said Matt.

"If Peter knows the formula is bad, I expect him to redo the formula somehow. He's out of practice in the lab but he knows how," said Robin. "I need to expect that the Compound X recipe will change as Peter tinkers to get it just right."

"He can't reverse engineer what you did?" asked Dani.

Robin smirked. "What I did, I did over years, Mom. Minuscule changes to different chemicals at varying points in the production process itself. Some chemical portions I reduced milligram by milligram until it was completely out of the recipe. Peter could return to the very first compound formulation and refine that to some semblance of the stable modern version but it would be difficult and time-consuming. And different formulas will react differently at various stages of production. I don't think he'll ever be able to recreate the good version. Ever."

"But you can?" asked Matt.

"Unfortunately, yes," said Robin. She tapped her temple. "It's kinda hard to forget. I've tried."

"Two targets," said Anna under her breath.

"What was that, Mom?" asked Robin.

"Peter's brilliance is only exceeded by his ruthlessness. Combine that with Charlotte's ambition and determination, well, it's not a pleasant thought," said Anna. "Charlotte's not going to give Peter the luxury of time to redo years of research. They no longer have the shield of the Foundation to hide behind. Helena can't bankroll their scheme either. They need capital and fast. And Fly is the way to get it."

"Fly won't work the same. They'll lose customers, Mom."

"Not if they have you and what's in your head," said Anna.

"Peter gave me his word. I'm safe from him."

"But not from Charlotte or Helena or anyone else in their organization," said Anna. "Fly can't fail. They can't let it. If they're desperate enough, and I can't see why they wouldn't be, they know where to get the right formula." Anna wrapped an arm about Robin. "My children will not be targets ever again. I'll see to it personally if I have to."

* * *

><p><strong>Asian Quarter Docks<strong>

Hand in hand, Felicia and Frisco strolled down the public walkways. It was late afternoon. The docks were milling with kids out of school, people doing errands and shopping and workers moving cargo and equipment this way and that.

Frisco breathed deep. "Ah, this is what I remember best. It hasn't changed much at all, honey."

"Were you expecting it to change a lot?" asked Felicia.

"Everything changes and usually for the worse." Frisco surveyed his surroundings more closely. "It looks better though. More prosperous."

Felicia watched the faces of the people walking by. "Everyone seems happy."

Loud voices coming from an herbal shop caught their attention. An older man was yelling in a mix of Chinese and English at a young man dressed in a fine suit.

"They sell it downtown at Dragon Market, Mr. Choa," said the young man.

"I don't sell what I don't know," replied the older man. "Don't come back or I tell your brothers."

The young man sighed and tried one more time. "I just want to fly, man. Relieve some stress."

"Go away, Yun," said Mr. Choa. "Go home. Rest."

The young man pulled his coat closer to his body and walked away.

Frisco chuckled. "Nice to see they still look out for each other."

A young woman was handing out flyers. Felicia got one and read it.

"Frisco, Green Pearl Imports is having a fun fair today to show appreciation for their workers and the community. There's going to be games, boat rides and music. Let's go!"

Frisco read the flyer. "Six PM is kinda late to start don't you think?"

"Maybe it's a carnival theme. The lights will look better at night."

Frisco frowned. "And outdoors? It's pretty cold out."

"It's only until 9PM. Perfectly reasonable." Felicia took the flyer away from Frisco. "You are still overanalyzing everything."

"It's a reflex. I can't turn it on and off like a light switch. It's just there." Suddenly, Frisco's head whipped to the side.

"Well, can you forget about it tonight? I want to have some fun," said Felicia. "It's Suki's company. He's bound to be there. Frisco!"

"Yeah, what?" said Frisco absently.

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"Yeah, Suki, fair, ship ride," said Frisco. His eyes narrowed as he concentrated on a figure off in the distance. "What's Robert doing here?"

"Where?" Felicia looked around. "I don't see him."

"The guy in overalls by the marine shop." Frisco made to pull Felicia along as he made for the shop.

Felicia studied the workman. "That's not Robert. He has a beard, Frisco."

"I'm telling you it's Robert with a beard on," insisted Frisco.

Felicia dug her heels in. "Who cares if it was Robert?"

"He's incognito and on the job. We should help." Frisco tried to find the workman again but he had vanished.

"Robert said you'd have withdrawal symptoms but I didn't think it would be this bad." Felicia dragged him in the opposite direction. "You're so starved for action, you're seeing things. Let's have a light dinner before we go to the fair. We have a couple of hours still."

Frisco kept looking around for the workman as he followed his wife. But there was simply too many things to notice on the docks. Eventually, the workman vanished from his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Max Marine Equipment &amp; Repair<strong>

Robert ducked into the back room as his cell phone began to ring. Giles was upfront paying for their purchases.

"Connie? To what do I owe the pleasure?" said Robert.

"I wanted to thank you for lying earlier," came Connie's voice. "Things were pretty bad before I called you."

"I couldn't very well tell them that the only man they had who knew the black boxes is dead."

"Didn't Tim help design them?" asked Connie.

Robert scratched at his itchy faux beard. "Yes, he did."

"I need to have a replacement for Tim who's trained in Guardian."

"Got any candidates?"

"Not yet but give me two weeks and I might. Can you review them and see if they can do the job?"

"It's not a matter of skill or knowledge. It's a matter of loyalty," said Robert. "I can't ... I don't have the means to guarantee that anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You just have to take my word for it, Connie," said Robert. "I'm sorry. You'll have to find someone you can absolutely trust to take Tim's place."

"I don't trust anybody," said Connie.

"Then you have a problem," said Robert. "I'm going to give the loyalty bit some thinking. I don't like making do without it. I'll let you know what I come up with, if anything."

"Robbie, one more thing."

"Sure. Lay it on me."

"You'd tell me if something was wrong with Guardian wouldn't you? Something affecting the Bureau?"

"Of course I would."

"Are you lying now?"

Robert drew a breath in. "Has what's happened with the other side got you spooked?"

"Of course it has and answer the question."

"You know my answer."

"Ten years ago I would have but I don't know anymore," said Connie. "For the friendship we have and the things we've shared in the past, I'm asking you to be honest with me."

"When it really matters, I won't lie," said Robert solemnly.

"Okay, Robbie. That's good enough for me."

"I've got your back. Don't worry." Robert ended the connection. He muttered to himself. "Scorpio won't lie but Abelard probably will." A tickle in his chest and flare of pain in his head made him weak for a minute. He knew the signs of a stress attack too well to ignore it.

Giles entered the room. "Robert, I'm done here. Suki's meeting us in the catacombs in a few minutes." He noticed Robert's pale face. Years of looking after Jacques had given Giles a sixth sense when someone was ill and hiding it. "What's wrong?"

Robert took calming breaths. "H-h-had a ... a twinge of bad conscience." The pain in his head receded to a dull ache. "Did Jacques have these episodes?"

"Heloise mentioned to me that when she had first met him, he did. But they disappeared as he grew older. And wiser I suppose." Giles looked worriedly at Robert. "I've always seen Jacques and Abelard as two different individuals. One did the dirty work and the other kept both sides sane and content. You see him as the same person."

"Maybe it's time I took this split personality thing a bit more seriously," said Robert. He straightened himself up. "I'm ready. Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

><p><strong>Synaptic Lab, General Hospital<strong>

Anna looked at her watch. It was five o'clock. "Robin, I have to go. How much longer are you staying?"

Robin looked up from her notes. "I don't think I can do much more here. It's pretty much what I expected to find."

"Can you create an antidote from the pill Alex made that blocks the symptoms?" asked Matt. "It did work some."

"No. That was made for the stable version of Compound X. I don't think it would have the same blocking effects on the Fly-variant of the compound," said Robin. "It could be more troublesome actually."

"Why?" asked Anna.

"I expect Peter to tinker and change the formula. Off the top of my head, I can think of seven variations he could make to the compound immediately. I would have to make seven kinds of antidotes or make one that can counter all variants," revealed Robin.

"No antidote can counter more than one or two scenarios," said Dani. "What are you going to do? Give seven kinds of drugs to a patient and hope one sticks?"

"Exactly," said Robin. "Before I start anything, I'd better decide which approach I'm going to go for - multiple variants or one super antidote. I need to talk to Alex."

"And you need to recharge and refuel. We all do," declared Anna. "Matt, dinner?"

"Sorry, no. I have two consults left before I can think about going home." Matt turned to Robin. "It's really good to meet you. You're as brilliant as Eve. Um, about my brother earlier-"

"It's my fault. I get sarcastic when I'm annoyed. In Patrick's place, I probably would have acted the same," said Robin. "It was good meeting you, too, Matt."

"Right. It could have been worse and it wasn't." With that, Matt left the lab.

Dani left to prepare her team for departure and coverage in an unknown area.

"There's a restaurant that has I think the best Chinese-" began Anna.

"I'm not hungry, Mom," said Robin. "I want to get in the lab and start figuring this out."

"A stroll on the Asian Quarter docks will get your appetite going. We're meeting your father there."

"In that case, I'm sold." Robin began to pack up her notes.

Anna picked up the wig that was hanging loose from Robin's bag. "You went for blonde?"

"It looked about as good on me as it did on Luv."

Anna chuckled. "That bad?"

"And it itches," said Robin. She put the wig, hat and spectacles on once more. "How do you and Dad make it look effortless?"

Anna adjusted the wig. "Tomorrow, I'll let you in on a few professional secrets that make disguises bearable."

Shortly, Mother and daughter left the lab arm in arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Philips Fashions at the Megaplex<strong>

Like many stores and the Megaplex itself, the boutique was festooned with Valentine's Day decorations. Romantic and sensual dresses draped the artfully posed mannequins in the window. Cupids and hearts cheerfully gave hints to those wanting to please their significant others with perfume, flowers and whispers of love and devotion.

Nicole Philips greeted Belle and Tiffany with an easy smile. "Hello, ladies. You look like you're on a mission."

"We are," said Belle striding past the front counter.

"Give me a spa, a massage and a facial," said Tiffany. "If I'd known we'd do this much rushing around, I would have worn running shoes." She found a chair and sat down. "Belle, I'll just wait for you here. Go do your thing."

Her daughter disappeared into the belly of the store.

"Would you like something to drink?" asked Nicole.

"That would be lovely," answered Tiffany. "I don't know what's gotten into my child."

Nicole instructed a sales associate to get a drink while she sat down next to Tiffany. "What do you mean?"

"She's always been sensible and without a vain bone in her body. More Sean than me you know," said Tiffany. "Today, she's a mad teenager. We've flitted from one store to the next. You're our LAST hope."

Nicole laughed. "What is she looking for?"

"I'm not sure. We found some gorgeous dresses and she didn't like any of them. Could you please help her? Maybe she'll listen to you."

"I'd love to," said Nicole. "You relax right here. I'll look after Belle."

"From the bottom of my heart and my sore feet, I thank you," said Tiffany taking the glass of iced tea offered by the assistant. "Oh my lord, five more years before she's eighteen. Give me strength!" A woman exiting a fitting room caught Tiffany's eye. "Monica?"

"Hi, Tiffany," said Monica as she examined herself in the full length wrap around mirrors. The knee-length dark blue velvet dress showed off her figure while still being modest. "What do you think?"

"Wow says it all," said Tiffany rising to her feet to join Monica at the mirror. "What's the occasion?

"Does retail therapy need a reason?" asked Monica. She ruffled her hair. "I need a new cut."

Tiffany crossed her arms and looked Monica over carefully catching many clues that made her smile. "I think we're talking romantic therapy here. Hot date?" She gasped. "Edgar?"

Monica laughed softly. "He's taking me to the fundraiser at the Majestic."

"On Valentines Day. The man has style," said Tiffany. "You look fantastic in that dress."

"He better not cancel out on me this time. It's his last chance. I told him so," said Monica.

Tiffany made a mental reminder to make sure Robert and Anna kept Edgar's ENTIRE evening free on that date. She said, "One look at you and he's going to be smitten."

Monica sighed. "It's been a long time, Tif. Dating is ... is scary at any age."

Tiffany stood behind Monica and they gazed at the mirror together. "Don't think of it as a date. And for goodness sake leave your phone and pager at the mansion. Knock his socks off and just have fun." She whispered. "Between us, spies can make you dance like no other. You know what kind of dancing I'm talking about."

"Tiffany! It's a first date."

"So? It's our tax money that was used for all that exotic training. I say you're entitled to it," said Tiffany. "Trust me. You go spy and you will never, ever, want any other flavor. It's the best addiction in the world."

Belle and Nicole emerged to the front of the store. Nicole held a silver garment bag.

"You found a dress? For real?" asked Tiffany.

"Yes. Finally! Can we go home now?" asked Belle.

"Well, what's it like, sugar plum?"

Nicole began to ring up the dress. "It's sophisticated but I think you'll like it, Tiffany. I'm going to make some alterations. We'll have it delivered by tomorrow afternoon."

"Sophisticated?" Tiffany arched a brow. "As in hem line? Cleavage? Bare back? Neon colors? What?" She looked at Belle. "Is it going to give your daddy a heart attack?"

"No." Belle frowned. "I don't think so." She looked quizzically at Nicole.

"The alternations are going to make it perfect, Belle," promised Nicole.

"That gives me twenty-four hours to prepare Sean for his little girl growing up," said Tiffany.

"Oh, mamma, you're being melodramatic," said Belle. "It's just a dress for one night."

Tiffany looked at her daughter as if seeing her for the first time. "I want you to stay just the way you are but I know that's not how life works. I just want the best and sweetest memories for you. No matter how many gray hairs it costs me. You're worth it." She laughed. "My baby's first dance. Let's go. I have to buy batteries for the camera!"

* * *

><p><strong>Green Pearl Imports<strong>

The carnival atmosphere was infectious despite the chilly air. Rows of tents provided shelter and warmth. Strategically placed floodlights and large brightly colored lanterns added to the festive air.

In front of a stall of carnival games, Felicia and Frisco got reacquainted with their old friend Suki Kwon.

"I'm standing this close to you and I just can't believe it," said Frisco. A cup of hot cider steamed in his hand.

"Hey, I look good in a suit. No lie, man," said Suki. "You two look the same."

"Olin must have been so proud of you," said Felicia.

"She kept reminding us of what's really important - the legacy of the pearls. She's the hero," said Suki. He gestured around him. "All this was her dream."

"Seems a strange idea to have a carnival in February," said Frisco. Beside him, Felicia rolled her eyes.

"We only hear about bad stuff on the news. Sometimes, we have to be reminded of good times, too. The exhibit is going to be a hit. This is my part in the celebration overall," said Suki.

Three people joined the conversation. Robert clapped a hand on Frisco's shoulder.

"Good to see you're getting out and about," said Robert.

"Those were the orders," said Frisco trying to be surly and failing. He clapped Robert's back. "Back for good? Wrapped up all the loose ends?"

Robert smiled. "Just having dinner with the family."

Felicia and Frisco noticed the disguised Robin standing to Anna's right hand side. Before either Felicia or Frisco could say anything, Anna began to draw her family away.

"We're starving," said Anna. "See you later."

"Don't you want to see the ... the regatta?" asked Frisco.

"Not in the mood tonight. Bye!" called out Robert.

The Scorpios blended and disappeared into the crowds. Over the public address system came the announcement that fireworks and the regatta were to start in ten minutes.

"C'mon, let's get a good spot. The fireworks are going to be INTENSE!" said Suki.

"The flyer didn't mention fireworks," said Frisco.

"What's a Chinese celebration without fireworks?" Suki led them away down to the other end of the docks.

* * *

><p><strong>Donely Residence, One Temple Court<strong>

Sean arranged the takeout order on the breakfast table while Belle laid out the flatware. Tiffany came in holding a large salad bowl. Outside, the city lay exposed to their view with the riverfront seeming to curve like a snake close to the horizon.

"I know I was supposed to cook tonight but we ran late shopping," said Tiffany.

"Takeout from O'Malleys is just fine," said Sean. "A quiet night with my family is all I need." He took his seat. "Did you find a dress, Belle."

Belle nodded.

"What's it like?"

"It fits and it's not too fussy."

Sean looked at his daughter out of the corner of his eye. His normally talkative child was decidedly avoiding a conversation.

"You've gotten more out of her than I have, Sean," said Tiffany. "What color is it?"

Belle sighed. "It's red. Cardinal red."

"How specific," said Tiffany. She shared a quick look with her husband.

Sean cleared his throat. "I'm sure you're going to be beautiful, sweetheart. Ah, um, how's school?"

Before Belle could answer, a streak of red light made them look out through the windows. More explosions in the air followed.

"Fireworks!" cried Belle. She gasped as four enormous Roman candles exploded high above the river.

"I didn't see any press releases of events happening," said Tiffany.

Sean grabbed some binoculars and peered through it. Bright lights emanated from one section of the riverfront. It wasn't hard to deduce that's where the fireworks had come from. "There's a fleet of boats by the Asian Quarter. Right below the fireworks."

"It's not the Chinese New Year is it?" asked Tiffany.

"I don't think so. That section is lit up like a giant Christmas tree."

Suddenly, an enormous explosion of light appeared on the water followed seconds later by a loud sonic boom. Windows rattled for a few seconds. Instinctively, Sean forced Belle and Tiffany to the floor and he covered them with his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Green Pearl Imports docks<strong>

In the water, the fiery remains of a ferry boat drifted on the choppy waters. Small explosions ripped through the boat every other minute. Debris rained down on the water. The smell of burning fuel made the onlookers on the docks recoil and cover their faces.

Other boats in the regatta veered away from the wreck. Overhead, the fireworks continued becoming more elaborate by the minute like a macabre marker in the sky.

Police and other public safety officials began to clear the area. A police boat came speeding into the area sirens blaring and lights flashing. Frisco and Felicia looked for survivors swimming to shore.

"What the heck happened?" asked Frisco. "What kind of boat was that?"

"An old ferry boat," said Suki. "Maybe it had ... mechanical problems."

"I saw people on it. I hope they jumped off in time," said Felicia.

"Let's hope so," said Suki. "For their sake."


	126. Chapter 125

SLD-125 (Book 3 Chapter 28)

**Asian Quarter Docks**

With the last sparks of fireworks dissolving overhead, two helicopters -one police and one press - circled the site of the accident. On the water, several boats trained their spotlights on the burning hulk of the ferry. Black smoke billowed out of both ends of the sinking boat. A city fire boat loitered in the vicinity ready to use its water cannons if the ferry did not burn itself out as expected. Other boats that had been part of the regatta were moored on the docks.

On the shore, carnival goers lined the docks gawking at the spectacle playing out on the river. A large contingent of reporters swarmed the area taking pictures and getting eyewitness statements. Suki and his managers began to efficiently dismantle the tents and tables. Out of uniform, Captain Samantha Wells competently directed police operations from the Green Pearls Import dock.

"In the water! Someone's in the water!" cried out a random voice in the crowd. This was followed by more comments. "They lived through that? Amazing!"

Police and fire officers helped two men out of the water. They were covered in blankets and promptly escorted to the waiting ambulances. Several reporters took the opportunity to broadcast live as the ambulances sped away.

"According to the owner of the ferry, it was chartered for the evening by a private party. It was not part of the regatta. Due to a steering problem and a loss of power, it drifted towards the regatta lanes," said Eva Gomez. "As you can see behind us, there are survivors."

From a distance down the docks, Frisco alternated between observing his former colleague with satisfaction and scanning the waters for survivors. Beside him, Felicia was on the phone with Maxie who was watching the news from home.

A group of suited men and one woman ran across their field of view. The woman stopped in mid-run and did a double take when she saw Frisco.

WSB Agent Tania Lowell ran towards Frisco while her team spread out. "Sir! Do you have him?"

"Have who, Tania?" asked Frisco. Felicia put her phone away.

"Andrew," said Lowell catching her breath. "The Kestrel was to be part of the regatta. Have you seen it?"

Felicia shook her head. "We've been here since the beginning. We haven't seen Andrew or the Kestrel."

"Why are you talking to me, Agent Lowell? I'm no longer your superior," said Frisco.

Lowell flushed. "Reflex, I guess."

"That's all right. Calm down. Think," advised Frisco. "What's the next logical step?"

"Ah, check with other resources." Lowell looked frantically around the area. "None of his own security is here. It was our coverage tonight."

"If the Kestrel was damaged, it would be hard to miss wouldn't it?" asked Frisco.

"Yes, it would. I didn't think about that," said Lowell. Her phone began to beep. "Agent Lowell."

The volume was loud enough that both Felicia and Frisco could clearly hear Robert's voice on the other end of the conversation.

"Agent Lowell, you may stand down. My son's been with me the entire time," said Robert. "You can go off duty. We're on our way home."

"Yes, sir. Confirmed," Lowell responded in a formal tone. As she turned off her phone and signaled her team to join her, she said, "Thank god! Disaster averted." She realized Frisco was still looking at her. "Oh, sir, thank you for your help."

"We've all been in the same situation. Just keep going. You're doing fine. Good night," said Frisco.

As soon as the WSB team was out of earshot, Felicia said, "Robert lied."

"Big time," added Frisco.

"Why?"

"There's something going on. I knew it!" crowed Frisco.

BOOM!

A fireball exploded from the depths of the burning ferry blinding onlookers and rescuers alike.

"Get down!" Frisco threw an arm about his wife and they both crouched close to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>The Golden Wok Restaurant<strong>

The television news blared in the background. Nearly all the patrons were watching intently. In a secluded booth in the far corner, Anna and Robert paid little attention to the television. Robin kept one ear on the news and another listening in on her parents. They were uncharacteristically unconcerned about the ferry accident. In fact, the dinner conversation was decidedly mundane.

"What do you think about raising hay?" asked Robert.

"How involving is that?" asked Anna.

"Not as much as wheat or corn. We have to be raising something to qualify for farm designation," said Robert. "But I don't think hay is going to be enough."

"I liked Mac's idea about raising animals," said Anna.

Robert put a healthy helping of lo mein noodles on his plate. "I'm not much of a horse trainer or rancher."

"We do have dogs. Why not raise and train dogs for, um, seeing eye dogs or bomb and contraband detection," said Anna. "We would certainly qualify for that even with an inspection."

"That would work. We need more. We have three farms to think about."

"Greenhouses," offered Robin. "Exotic flowers, rare herbs, out off-season fruits and vegetables."

Anna gave Robin a hug. "Perfect!"

"I've seen some enormous greenhouses. No telling what can be happening underneath one," said Robert.

"And they need a lot of labor don't they?" said Anna with a wink at Robert. "People who could live nearby would be essential."

"Little Scorpio strikes again," whispered Robert.

"It's selfish on my part. I need to raise some plants for the lab," said Robin.

"Um, legal plants?" asked her father. "Should I turn a blind eye?"

"Maybe." Robin smiled. "I'm talking real exotics like orchids, cebil. echinopsis and a rubber plant plus a few more that aren't imported. Things that require a controlled environment."

"You're going to need a lot for the you-know-what, won't you?" asked Anna.

"It's not for that. It's for a reagent that I was developing in my last months. I would only need a small quantity to add to a diluted mix." Robin looked at Anna. "I think it's what ... what saved Charlotte."

Anna stiffened. Robert looked around the restaurant making sure they weren't being overheard.

"I injected her with the reagent and a common stimulant after the compound had been given to her. Hours after in fact," said Robin for their ears only. "The compound was fully in her system but she was able to retain her mind when she woke up. But that could have been a ... a fluke."

"And it could also be the answer," said Anna.

"Yes, it could. I've been going over the patient notes and test results in my head. The reagent is the only thing I can think of that could work against ALL possible variants," said Robin. "Not an antigent but more of a booster to help fight the effects of the compound."

"That would be one heck of a breakthrough," said Robert. He looked at Robin. "Would ... could it help Therese?"

"I don't know, Dad," said Robin. "I don't think it would lead to a full recovery for a long-term case like her. That's impossible. But it may curb the more, um, violent or unpredictable behavior, minimize mood swings, that sort of thing. Maybe."

"Anything positive would be an improvement." Robert frowned. "If I could only know if she was really, truly happy. I need to know that."

Anna touched Robert's arm reassuringly. "She's in the best place that she could be right now."

"I keep telling myself that."

The owner of the restaurant walked by and sat down on one end of the booth facing Robert. He slid a note on the table towards Anna while saying, "I'm Darren Lu, the owner. I hope everything is to your satisfaction."

"The food is wonderful," said Robert with a smile. He glanced at Anna reading the note.

Anna handed the note to Robert with the Trident Security logo prominently displayed on one corner. She looked closely at Darren. "Have we met? You seem familiar to me."

Darren nodded. "I know all your karate moves, Ms. Devane. I was a Green Shirt back in the day."

Anna looked at Darren closely. "Oh, my god, you are. You helped me fight off Wu's men when we were cornered at the warehouse."

"You did good. All of you," said Robert. "Even better now."

Darren nodded. "I hope to do better. In the spring, I'm opening a new place at the Megaplex. I signed the agreement yesterday. I can't wait. That place is booming." He sobered. "We ... I want to extend my condolences ... for your daughter."

Robert cleared his throat. "Well, um, thank you."

"My community remembers the little girl who helped the Ancient One. I saw her later. She volunteered at the free clinic many times," said Lu. "I read in the paper that she had a daughter."

"Yes she does ... she did," said Anna.

"Cutest thing with dimples on it within fifty miles," added Robert.

BEEP. CHIRP. BEEP.

Robert took out his phone and looked at the incoming message. "Ah. we have to be going. Could I have the check please?"

"It's on the house, Mr. Scorpio," said Darren. "Give me a minute and I'll have everything wrapped up." He motioned for a server to take their food into the kitchen. "I'll have the food brought to your car."

Robert chose a number to dial. After a connection was made, he said, "Agent Lowell, you may stand down. My son's been with me the entire time. You can go off duty. We're on our way home." He ended the call and pocketed his phone.

Anna and Robin slid out of the booth. They began putting their coats on.

"Why the lie, Dad?" whispered Robin.

"A necessary evil," said Anna softly. "Explain later."

"And the note?"

"One last task for the night," replied Robert. "Let's go."

In the back lot, Robert started the Jaguar. Anna took the front passenger side while Robin sat in the back. A minute later, two breathless waiters emerged out of the Golden Wok's back door carrying parcels. The trunk of the Jaguar sprang up. The waiters dropped their parcels into the trunk and closed it.

"Ah, wait. Won't the food spill in there?" asked Robin.

The rear car doors sprang open. The waiters got in. Robert sped off. It was a full five minutes before anyone spoke. The waiter on Robin's left side lowered his hood and removed his eyeglasses. It was Giles. He greeted Robin.

Robert said casually, "It looked spectacular on the television. "

"Shane outdid himself," said Giles.

"How was it for you, Wolf?" asked Anna. She tossed a small duffel bag into the back seat. "Towels inside."

Former DVX agent turned defector Wolf Paradjis said, "The water was cold even with a wetsuit." He unzipped the duffle and pulled out two towels. He handed one to Giles.

"And the rest of the team?"

"All accounted for on the Kestrel or at the Majestic," said Giles as he dried off. "Having had the tunnels mapped was exceedingly convenient."

"The old catacombs?" asked Robin to no one in particular.

Giles nodded. "Unfortunately, these are more populated than the Paris version. We have to be judicious with their use."

"I like having an ace under my sleeve," said Robert. "I sleep better at night."

"We've barred the tunnels close to the Majestic. There are a few more places I'd like blocked off."

"Such as?" asked Anna.

"Places and businesses that Suki and I have identified as potentially useful for storage, drop offs and general hiding places," said Giles. "The ... the catacombs are far more extensive than how you originally described them, Anna."

"I've only seen portions of it at ... at various times."

"How big is it?" asked Robin.

"Don't get ideas, sweetheart," said Robert.

"If anyone needs hiding places, it's me, Dad."

"Point taken," said Robert.

"I confess I did not think it would work," said Wolf rubbing the towel over his wet hair. "Escaping the boat and diving to a cave entrance is not simple."

"We're not entirely done," added Anna.

"What is next ... for us?" asked Wolf. "Do we stay with you?"

"Do you like plants, Wolf?" asked Anna.

"Yes. I was born on a farm. What does that-"

"That's perfect," said Anna. "Yes, you will be with us for a while. I'm sure your superiors will be investigating your ... deaths."

"Good thing there are more than enough witnesses," said Robert. "Enough to satisfy the DVX and the insurance company."

"Whether it does or not, we can't have Wolf or any of his team out and about and being seen. I'm afraid, Wolf, you won't be able to contact your families back home. Maybe you never can."

Wolf breathed deeply. "We are all prepared for that. They must believe we are dead to remain safe."

"When the dust settles, perhaps, we can see about notifying your families and-" began Robert.

"No, we cannot. On my last call, my sister warned me about the borders closing. She works for the Moscow police. She said orders have been given."

"What kind of orders?" asked Giles.

"All foreigners are to be investigated. They will be imprisoned and executed if they are found to be spies, accomplices or informers," said Wolf. "The embassies will also be more closely watched."

"That's a witch hunt," said Anna.

"We wanted our country to become strong but not like this," said Wolf.

"New regime in power flexing their muscles. Let's hope their paranoia doesn't last long," said Robert. "What else can we do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Asian Quarter Docks<strong>

"What the heck was that?" asked Frisco. He wasn't expecting an answer but he got one.

"It's going down! Look!" cried one of the onlookers.

On the water, a small whirlpool dragged the helpless ferry into the river depths. The heat from the latest explosion turned water into mist giving the whole floodlight-lit scene an eerie quality. Cameras and pens recorded every moment of the once proud ferry's death. For many of the onlookers, the ferry was a friend from childhood. It had plied the river as many things over its long life - ferry, water taxi, freight boat, tourist charter. It was fitting that the river claim her quickly and completely at the last.

The crowds dispersed soon after. The helicopters disappeared into the night sky. Even the press had gotten their fill of news and retreated to their studios and news rooms. The dock was empty save for a half dozen police officers seeing to last minute clean up and recovery work.

Captain Wells moved towards Frisco. She gave both the Joneses big hugs. "I wasn't going to believe you were back in town until I saw you with my own eyes, Frisco."

"Well, I'm here in the flesh," said Frisco.

"You were amazing!" said Felicia. "No one panicked or got hurt."

"I had a lot of help," said Samantha. "Things are wrapped up here and I have to get home. But I had to say hello."

"We're glad you did," said Felicia with a smile.

"Did you pick up any more survivors?" asked Frisco.

"It was a fireball, Frisco. I doubt anyone could have survived it," replied Samantha.

"I did see people on it earlier," said Felicia.

"The boat was rented out," said Samantha. "We'll find out the details in the morning. Accidents happen."

"You deserve a medal for tonight. The response was super fast. I don't remember getting the squads and personnel together that fast even in Robert's heyday," said Frisco.

"Ah, we have better relations with the community. They ... they give us a heads up when things like this are planned," said Samantha not able to make eye contact. "We have to have dinner soon, okay? Next week?"

"Sure. I'll call you!" said Felicia.

They watched Sam drive off in a squad car. Many of the lights that had been turned on for the celebration were now off. The dock area was covered in shadows with only a few street lamps giving light to the river front. The ferry had finally sunk into the chilly waters. The river was dark and calm once more.

"They got here REAL quick," said Frisco.

"Like they knew they HAD to be here," said Felicia. "Or were waiting to make an entrance."

"Do you think I'm paranoid now?"

"No but it's still none of our business," said Felicia. She wound an arm about her husband's waist and began to walk down the river front. "Let's go home. It's late and I'm cold and tired."

"Honey, they're our friends and they might need help. We-" Frisco began to say.

"And I'm sure they have a very good reason for saying what they said and for not telling us," said Felicia.

"Yeah, they're hiding something."

Felicia turned her head towards the river. "Shhhh."

"What?"

"I hear something. Shhhh." Felicia stopped, closed her eyes and listened. A familiar sound was getting closer.

Less than a minute later, the ghostly form of the Kestrel riding high and extremely fast on its hydrofoils whizzed by. It was running with no lights on and decks empty. The combination of its powerful engines and foils gave the Kestrel a distinctive growling hum when it was at its highest speeds.

"Why would they be heading home with no lights on?" asked Felicia. "And at that getaway speed."

"I don't remember seeing it go past the entire time we've been here. Did you?" asked Frisco.

"No. That means it was already down the river before the carnival. Why?" asked Felicia. "We could just ask Robert and Anna what's happening."

"Sure we can. Two people who can keep secrets even from themselves."

Felicia let out a groan of sheer frustration before saying, "We need to stop doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Running after the closest shiniest object or exciting mystery instead of dealing with our own life."

"We don't do that."

"Oh really?" Felicia took a deep breath marshaling facts from their years together. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Okay, okay, you're right," said Frisco. "I can't help it. I get bored easily. Can adults have Attention Deficit Disorder?"

"Bored? We have the Valentines fundraiser for YOUR children's theater at the Majestic coming up. You don't even have a tuxedo," said Felicia. "Then there's Maxie. We have plenty to do instead of speculating about things that don't concern us."

"You want me to stop asking questions and swallow lies as fact?" asked Frisco.

"When it's none of our business, yes, I do," said Felicia. "You're not making enough of an effort to retire. Don't deny it."

Frisco said nothing.

"I've always cut you a lot of slack but not anymore," said Felicia. "Please stop thinking like a WSB agent when you're not one now."

"You want me to be someone I'm not," protested Frisco. "I WAS an agent. There's no hiding that."

"I want you to be the father and husband I know you can be," said Felicia. "We're going to have grandchildren and you're going to be hopeless."

"WHAT?! Maxie's pregnant by that ... that ... that mob clown?" spluttered Frisco.

"Oh, no. I was using that as an example."

"Don't scare me like that, honey."

"You're harming yourself more than me. You know that."

Frisco was silent for a time. "I'm going to try harder. Really. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>The Peninsula Hotel, New York City<strong>

Arnold Vandenberg's expression on the laptop screen was incredulous. Chase Masters just grinned back.

"I must have heard you wrong. What are we going to be doing?" asked Arn.

"Presenting the Minerva Project to the Executive Panel," replied Chase.

"That's what I thought you said." Arn leaned back into his chair. "We can't. Sean put the project on hold. And I happen to agree with him."

"So did I until today," said Chase. "It's a chance of a lifetime. You know it is."

"We're not ready and-"

"Yes, we are. All right we're missing some ... some pieces of the puzzle but this time won't come again."

"The serum is likely to kill anyone we give it to. We haven't found Sinclair. We don't know enough-"

"Then find Sinclair and squeeze the right formula out of him!" demanded Chase. "I don't care what you do just find him. Hire mercenaries and freelancers again if you have to."

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right. Doesn't fit," said Arn. "We need to step back and regroup like Sean says. We don't need to be hasty, Chase. That's all I'm saying."

"We're not. I gave the panel nearly a year long timeline. That's plenty of time to develop one agent," said Chase. "We do this right and we get Guardian free and clear. Think about that."

"I have. I still say we can create our own systems. You didn't have to go running to the WSB for their expertise."

"Contacting Tim Sidwell for design help was a mistake. I didn't think it through," said Chase. "But we had no idea how ... how powerful and complex Guardian is."

"And you have an idea now?"

"Oh, yes, I do. It's the most sophisticated computer that no one knows about. Its potential is barely tapped. The things we can accomplish with it boggles my mind!" Chase looked apologetic. "And you were right and I was wrong."

Arn's surprise was genuine. "Wrong about what?"

"Robert Scorpio and his son. They are the keys we need to turn," said Chase.

"Sean warned us off them. He was VERY insistent on that point."

"I just want to ... to get to know them and vice versa. They're the last people I want anything to happen to."

"Remember, they shoot back," said Arn.

"The Gem Group will become their best and most loyal ally. That's what I want," said Chase. "Based on what little we know, I'm convinced that the son, Andrew, designed Guardian and his father is the liaison with their ... clients. That last bit I know for sure. He's in tight with Connie and the panel."

"Of course he is. I read somewhere that they wanted Scorpio to become Bureau Director," said Arn.

"And he turned them down. Interesting puzzle. A man who doesn't want power but has so much of it at his fingertips," said Chase. "How soon can you be here?"

"Early tomorrow afternoon."

"Good. Bring everything you have on Scorpio and ... Anna Devane. She's the boy's mother. We may be able to use her," said Chase. "Plus, we can see Sean together."

"He's not going to approve this. I'm not convinced either," said Arn.

"I'll tell you everything when you get here and you WILL be convinced," said Chase. "The time for Project Minerva is here. Together with Guardian, we'll become the best agency in the world! We're going to be unstoppable!"


	127. Chapter 126

SLD-126 (Book 3 Chapter 29)

**The Cottage, Villa Scorpio**

It was very late but still a fire crackled in the fireplace. Vincent sat down beside Robin on the couch. She held out a glass of wine which he took. She clinked hers with his.

"Here's to a good day," said Robin.

"It was busy for me, cara," said Vincent. He stretched his right arm around Robin. She snuggled closer. They sipped their wine.

"Are your spy-sitting duties over?"

"It will be part-time. Ivan is recovering quickly. He needs to be busy and not think too much," said Vincent. "I hope all his team decide to stay. We will need numbers."

"Need?"

Vincent sighed. "Forget I said that."

"Too late," said Robin. "Besides trying to make an antidote or reagent, keeping this place secret, hiding defectors and me, keeping Andrew safe and hunting down Charlotte and Peter, what else is going on? Mom and Dad had their serious spy faces on today."

"That is all that is going on. It is more than enough."

"I'm not disagreeing, simo." Robin studied Vincent's face. "You're exhausted. Swimming underwater for more than a mile to get to the boat is unreasonable in this weather." She grabbed a blanket that hung on the side of the couch and spread it over the two of them.

"We accomplished the disappearing act Robert needed. That is the important thing." He yawned and settled deeper into the couch.

"Couldn't they use someone else? You're still limping a little," said Robin.

"Today, you had a confrontation with the husband of your ... your replacement, appeared publicly with your parents and possibly found a cure for Fly. Who took greater risks? Who did more?" asked Vincent. "You do not look tired though. You look content."

"The owner of the restaurant said that he knew about my helping the Ancient One. Did I tell you about that?"

Vincent shook his head. "Not that I recall."

"Let's go to the Asian Quarter one of these days and then I'll tell you," said Robin. "It's nice to know that I'm remembered for me even if it was the cute six year old me."

"This is your home. You have many memories here. Happy ones."

"I've spent years not thinking about them."

Vincent kissed the top of Robin's head. "You are home. Safe. You can feel again, cara."

"I can't. Not until I know for sure what I am," Robin said softly, "I talked privately with Monica today. We need a place where she can examine me. She can't sneak me into the mansion or come here anonymously. Mom would find out for sure and the guilt would kill her. Dad and Uncle Mac would ... would go all mercenary or something. I don't want them blaming themselves more than they have already."

"I will take a room at the Metro Court then-" began Vincent.

"No. Too busy. Someone might see Monica. I don't want to put her in a bad position."

"A motel on the highway?"

Robin grimaced, "I don't have much choice. Do it."

"When?"

"Monica said she was off tomorrow. Sometime in the afternoon is best."

"You will work in your lab in the morning and we will go out for the afternoon," said Vincent. "Did Alex suspect anything when she examined you?"

"No. Once I told them I had never been raped or abused sexually, they breathed a sigh of relief," said Robin. "It never entered their minds that there are other ways to violate someone. You're the only one I could talk to about it."

"I'm honored you'd trust me so much."

"You would know something was wrong. I couldn't hide it," said Robin. "What if I'm stuck like this? I've had years of exposure. My system is so abnormal, I think it's forgotten what normal is."

"The human body is an amazing creation. You will have all of yourself one day. We have to be patient," said Vincent. "I am more concerned about your spirit than your body. The body heals. The mind adapts. The heart and spirit are much harder to fix. I want to see you truly joyful like you were when we first met."

"That woman's gone."

"I disagree." VIncent stroked her arms. "You are still that woman in EVERY way. Tu sei bella."

"You always say that."

"I always mean it." Vincent repeated, "Tu sei bella. You are beautiful but you should FEEL beautiful. You do not. Not yet."

"I feel loved. That's much better." Robin leaned against Vincent's body enjoying his solid presence. They lay silent for a time. Only the crackle and snap of the fire could be heard.

Vincent stroked her hair and said, "You are loved, cara, and much, much more." He noticed that Robin had fallen asleep. He leaned back and closed his eyes, too.

It had been a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Cromden Court, Buckinghamshire, England<strong>

In the dining room, a large pastoral mural dominated one wall while smaller paintings hung on the other walls. The drapes were open allowing in the weak early sunlight.

"Good morning, Aunt Augusta, Uncle Elyot," said a pretty, willowy brunette of higher than average height nearing forty but certainly did not look it.

"Good morning, Sabrina," said Augusta turning a cheek for a kiss from her niece while putting a piece of buttered toast on her husband's plate.

"I feel wretched for the ... the alarm I raised yesterday. I could have waited to be debriefed."

"It was fortuitous," said Elyot, the Red King. "What caused you concern, child?"

"Cesar Faison."

The Red King's eyes narrowed. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. He was most considerate. Too much so."

"Explain."

"He was exceedingly charming at dinner. He is articulate, sophisticated and well versed in many topics. The assignment portfolio was incredibly accurate," said Sabrina.

"You did superbly. Everything went as planned," said Augusta.

"It was too easy," said Sabrina.

"Shouldn't all assignment be that way?"

"Auntie, I barely did anything. Halfway through dinner, it was as if he was with someone else. He grew more attentive and ... intense," explained Sabrina. "When we were together, he called me Anna."

"That was a possibility. In fact, we went out of our way to make you as similar to his ideal woman as possible."

"And who is Anna?" asked Sabrina.

Elyot glanced sharply at his wife before turning to Sabrina and saying, "For you, she is a mere name. She has no face, no voice, no presence."

"She was very real to him." Sabrina took a deep breath and said, "I had never been made love to the way he worshipped his Anna. His eyes did not notice me. His touch was not for me. He said her name with such wonder."

"You do look remarkably like her," said her aunt.

"Augusta, please!" admonished the Red King.

"She's real?" asked Sabrina.

"Yes and entirely out of his reach." Augusta looked at her husband. "She might as well know given what will be asked of her."

"I have another assignment?"

"In a matter of speaking, you will be continuing this assignment," said the Red King.

"I'm going to see Faison again?"

"Oh, no. Absolutely not. I require you, as your cover identity, to play hide and seek, my dear Sabrina. Only for a short time until I feel I have this Faison's measure."

"For how long, uncle? I do have other obligations."

"I am not certain."

"YOU are not certain?" teased Sabrina.

"Hare is arranging for your cover identity to remain viable. A trail shall be laid to entice Faison to a friendly hunt. I want him to try to find you to study his methods for myself. I feel it insufficient to rely solely on the portfolio of information we have, extensive as that is," said the Red King. "In this age of modern marvels, I expect the exercise to last a month at the most."

"When do I start?"

"That is a problem. Faison has disappeared," said Augusta pouring tea into Elyot's tea cup.

"You must hold yourself in readiness for the time when he makes a reappearance." Elyot carefully raised his cup to his lips. This early in the day he still had his strength and could with small effort manage to feed himself.

Sabrina protested, "I can't stay in limbo. I'll go mental, Uncle."

"I have given Hare one month to lure Faison. If that time passes with no result, then you will be free of the assignment."

"And Faison?" asked Sabrina. "You'll leave him out there? Loose?"

"You rather that we do something else?"

"Yes! Lock him up and throw away the key!" exclaimed Sabrina. "And do not wait a month!"

Augusta was surprised at her niece's fierce emotion. "What happened, Sabrina?"

"There were two items not noted in the portfolio. One, Faison does not sleep before his companions. Two, he talks in his sleep. Obviously, Anna has never been intimate with him."

"There are many kinds ... ways of intimacy," murmured Augusta. "Go on."

"I played a period of meditation for sleep. An hour after he dozed off, he began to dream and speak aloud," said Sabrina. "Physically, he was calm but his mind must have been in chaos. He spoke passages of the fantastical with such sincerity that they seemed true."

Elyot cleared his throat. "No man can fascinate a woman so ..."

"It's never about the man, darling," said Augusta.

The king's serious expression softened. He looked at his wife. "Terms of endearment are a good omen."

"My mind remains unchanged, Elyot. I simply prefer to be civil." Augusta placed several slices of bacon and some mushrooms on her husband's plate. "What did Faison ramble about?"

"He spoke of a champion reborn who would wield fire and reign for ages uncounted fulfilling the Krieg Destiny. He said-"

"A rather cliche plot don't you think?" asked Elyot.

"Hush, Elyot," said Augusta. "What else did he say? How did he say it?"

"I know it sounds unbelievable but he was utterly serious. He mentioned a weapon, a gift he called it, that was awaiting something. I couldn't catch all he said," said Sabrina. "Then he ... he opened his eyes and he looked right at me. He called me Anna. He asked if ... if she approved. I said yes. That seemed to be what he wanted to hear. He smiled. He said that he anticipated the day he would hold my hand while we beheld our son taking his power as the crystals sang their blessings to him in the ... the places of mourning. I know it sounds like a ... a movie plot but you had to see his face, look into his eyes. I did and I was terrified. His eyes were naked in their madness. Cesar Faison is dangerous, ruthless and insane," Sabrina closed her eyes. "There was another name he kept saying - Anna, Krieg and ... and Andrew."

This bit of information was greeted by silence. Sabrina glanced at her aunt then her uncle. Both were deep in their own thoughts.

"Is ... is there an Andrew like there is an Anna?" asked Sabrina. "Is he their son?"

"There is an Andrew," said Elyot. "And he has his own ... rabid protector."

"He IS Faison's child?" asked Sabrina.

"Only in his mind and spirit," said Augusta. She reached out and grasped Elyot's forearm. "There is yet another reason for my mission. Do you agree now?"

Without a word, the Red King maneuvered his wheelchair away from the table. With some speed, he left the dining room.

"I've upset him. I'm sorry," said Sabrina.

"It was not you. There were too many reminders of ... of times past. That's all. Elyot will be fine once he's thought it through," said Augusta.

"What about the past?"

"The Game is very old. We play it now but there were others before us."

"Others?"

"The ones who made the rules, of course. To them it was just a game with winners and losers and nothing in between."

Sabrina was puzzled. "There IS nothing in between. Black or white. Victory or defeat."

"My dear, the longer one lasts in the Game, the more one realizes how great the margin, the divide, that exists between those extremes," said Augusta. "Enough prattle. Tell me more about the mission."

"You do believe me about what he said?" asked Sabrina.

"Oh, yes, I do. I most assuredly do," said Augusta. "It is for that reason and others that I must go away."

"From here? But you never leave," said Sabrina. "Uncle Elyot will be lost without you."

"A wedded pair cannot always be in each other's pockets."

"Where are you going?"

"To right an old wrong and reconnect the family tree."

"No wonder uncle was so upset."

"It's past time, Sabrina," insisted Augusta. "My mind is firm and that is that."

* * *

><p><strong>CHIONE Base, Mersin, Turkey<strong>

Charlotte walked into the dining room on steady legs. Her pace was far from fast but she did so without her cane. She considered that to be no small victory. She spied Peter sitting opposite Helena.

"Peter, I'm surprised you're joining us," said Charlotte.

"I have another hour to wait for test results. I might as well eat," said Peter.

"Would it help if we modernized our computers? Get faster ones?" asked Helena.

"The chemical analysis programs are complex. They have always taken time," replied Peter.

"Have you found the correct formula?" asked Charlotte.

Peter grinned like a schoolboy who had received good marks. "Yes, I believe I have. On this fourth trial, none of my animal subjects have terminated. I will try it on a human subject after the chemical analysis is completed."

"That is very good news. How soon can we return to full production load?" asked Helena.

"If all goes well, I can put this version into production this evening."

"Excellent!" Helena beamed at Peter. "Ariel is awaiting word of the next shipment. Dino's plans are progressing on schedule."

"I have always said that Arielle, once provided direction, can do a superlative job," said Charlotte.

"She has Dino's favor but not his name," said Helena.

"Not yet," replied Charlotte. "A woman cannot seem too eager, can she?"

"I suppose not."

"A man enjoys the chase," muttered Peter.

The two woman looked at him.

Peter shrugged. "It's a simple biological imperative."

"I call that the damsel in distress syndrome," said Charlotte.

"And when it is the female saving the male, it's called an accident," said Helena.

"Like it or not, ladies, human beings are animals. We are vulnerable to the demands and manipulations of our biology," insisted Peter. "No amount of intellect can ever override said imperatives. Courtship and dating are mere decorative synonyms to mask our primitive natures. We are thinking animals. That is all."

"Do YOU enjoy the chase, Peter?" asked Charlotte.

"A more refined version of it, yes."

Charlotte smirked and said, "And what if YOU were the prey?"

"Wh-what do you mean, Charlotte?" asked Peter.

"My morning begins with a scan of various message boards and contact groups. An interesting item was passed on to me," said Charlotte taking out a folded piece of paper from her coat pocket. She passed it to Peter.

She waited a minute while he read the printed posting. Peter dropped the note on the table as if it had burned him. Helena picked it up and read it.

"I think you ought to be flattered," said Charlotte taking a sip of her iced tea.

"That is a mistake. We have ... an agreement," said Peter.

"From my experience, few people make mistakes worth a quarter of a million dollars," said Helena.

"A half million," said Charlotte.

Helena and Peter looked questioningly at her.

"There are two items about you, Peter. The first is a contract for your detainment worth $225,000. The second item, posted today, is $500,000 for your person plus all your research. I verified that both offers are from entities fronting for the Gem Group."

"This in addition to the outstanding warrants for your arrests. My, you've become very popular in such a short time," said Helena.

Peter stood up and began to pace. "I can fix this. All I have to do is ... is give them a sample of Compound X that works like before."

"Were you not supposed to give them Compound A as well?" asked Helena.

"Yes but I ... that ... the version of Compound A that I have managed to re-create is extremely unpredictable."

"Unpredictable in what way?" asked Charlotte.

"It's lethality has decreased to an acceptable thirty-five percent on initial application. However, the surviving subjects do not retain and assimilate new information to the same degree as they had before. If I didn't know better, I could swear Compound A has gotten worse. I must make more adjustments to it before I can hand them a sample."

"I do not understand something," said Helena. "If you have the formulas in your possession, why do you continue to have issues with their recreation?"

"It's not like cooking from a recipe!" exclaimed Peter. "Chemicals have transformations throughout the production process. At different points of the process, adjustments have to be made. And ... and it does not help that some of our base ingredients are tainted or not available and I have to make substitutions."

"And you are absolutely certain that Robin Scorpio's notes are accurate?" asked Helena.

"Yes! I checked them against the computer records. They match perfectly and I see nothing very different from what I myself remember," said Peter. "This last batch is promising. We will know within the hour of success or ... or not."

"And if it is not, then what do we do?" asked Helena.

"I don't know. We do not have a Plan B," admitted Charlotte. "It is all up to Peter."

"This last version will work. I know it will," said Peter.

"Much more is riding on this that ever before," stressed Helena. She smiled warmly at the scientist. "I know you are doing your best. Your efforts are appreciated, Peter."

"Thank you, Helena. I owe you, the both of you, everything," replied Peter. He lifted his lunch plate. "I'll get back to the lab. I'll let you know in an hour."

After Peter left the room, Charlotte and Helena both regarded the other in silence.

"We must have a Plan B," said Helena simply.

"I agree. We will have one," said Charlotte.

"I can see the wheels turning in your mind."

"Do you still have the packets of Compound X in your possession?" asked Charlotte.

"The ones delivered to me in Port Charles? I believe I have one packet in my purse."

"Good. Give it to me. I will have it analyzed by someone competent. On the outside."

"We have the formulas and-"

"And what if they are wrong?"

"Peter verified their accuracy."

"Robin is a Devane. They are known for certain family traits - daring, personal honor and cleverness," said Charlotte. "I know how clever she can be. I am living proof of that."

"You suspect she did something?"

"So did you a few moments ago. Robin is only human. If you were held captive for as long as she was, would you not want revenge?" asked Charlotte. "I have procured untainted base materials for Peter at great cost. If this batch fails, then we have eliminated contamination as a cause. It leaves only one other possibility to consider."

"The notes and the records were changed," said Helena.

"Yes."

"That would take years and ... she had that," said Helena with dawning comprehension. "And the will and the means."

"She is a Devane and a Scorpio. Would you put anything beyond her given sufficient cause and motivation? I wouldn't," said Charlotte.

"All that is very plausible, but would she? It smacks of pure revenge," said Helena. "Robin is a compassionate person. I have seen that compassion work miracles."

"For years, she was someone with nothing to live for. Wouldn't revenge be a filling dish in that scenario?" asked Charlotte. "We underestimated her ..."

"To our cost," finished Helena. "What do we do?"

"Let us pray, Helena, that this version is satisfactory because if it is not, then we have a problem with a very thorny, expensive solution," said Charlotte.


	128. Chapter 127

SLD-127 (Book 3 Chapter 30)

**Command and Control, Villa Scorpio**

_ALERT - Positive match needs verification._

_Subject - Arnold Vandenberg, Gem Group_

_Location - Abbey Bookstore, Port Charles Airport_

Alys Norton read SIMON's messages from the main display. She swiveled to her right, tapped the display screen and enlarged the image that SIMON's surveillance system had taken of the corridor outside the bookstore kiosk at the airport. She studied the picture for a full minute before pressing a key her main console. She initiated an open call on the team lead channel.

"Lars, your friend is back. He didn't listen very well the last time he was here," said Alys into her headset microphone.

"Vandenberg?" came Lars' voice.

"It's confirmed. At the airport."

"Anna placed a request for information regarding the Gem Group some time ago. Anything come in?" came Edgar's voice.

Alys entered a query to SIMON. "Nothing new or interesting, Edgar. Thin file." She typed another query. "According to the passenger list, Mr. Vandenberg is not bothering with an alias."

"You think he'll use the front gates this time?" asked Genji.

Alys added, "And he changed to this flight from a later flight. Why the urgency?"

Edgar began to say, "Let me take this up with Anna and ..."

"You're off for the next three days ... and nights, Edgar," said Raine. "Make the most of it."

"I have your duty load, remember?" said Genji. "I'll let Anna know."

"I don't like this Gem group at all," noted Edgar. "We have so little on a ... an entity that has existed for-"

"Edgar, enough! I think we will force you off the farm after breakfast," said Lars. "Stay at the unit at Temple Court. Relax."

"Don't think I do not know what you are all doing," said Edgar.

"It's for your own good," said Raine. "Do you have a tuxedo ready?"

"My standard tuxedo is clean and pressed," said Edgar.

"I've seen it. You cannot wear that on a date. Even I would not do that," said Lars.

Shane's gruff voice came on the line. "Let him wear what he wants. On my first date with Raine, I was all grubby and had holes in my jeans and burn marks on my shirt. It's not what you wear that matters."

"You'd just survived a fall from three floors up and crashed through the roof of my convertible. That was hardly a first date," said Raine.

"First acquaintance then," said Shane. "Edgar, wear what you want. Be comfortable. Focus on Dr. Quartermaine."

"Who will likely be dressed to the hilt," came Dani's drowsy voice. "You need to be the same, Edgar."

"You have impressed the woman with countless gifts. You must not be sloppy now," said Lars.

"Boys, take charge of the farm today. Edgar, you, Dani and I will pay a visit to Boarstones and get you everything you need," said Raine.

"I can be ready to go in twenty minutes," said Dani. "I'll drive."

"Um, I think ... I know I have a lot of suits," said Edgar. "I've had my fill of shopping. Believe me!"

Genji chuckled, "He's all yours, ladies."

* * *

><p><strong>Davis House<strong>

Barely awake, Alexis hastily tied the cord of her robe. The doorbell chimed again.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" yelled Alexis. She opened the door. "Nikolas?"

"Good morning, Alexis. I thought we'd invite ourselves to breakfast," said Nikolas strolling in. "Is it a bad time?"

"Um, huh, I guess not," said Alexis eyeing Thanos who followed Nikolas inside.

Thanos gave Alexis a small bow. "Forgive our intrusion, Alexis, but time is of the essence."

"It is?" asked Alexis. The fog of sleep in her mind was rapidly clearing. She took in her two visitors. Both were sharply dressed and irritatingly perky. While Cassadines were always well turned out, she could remember no time in the past where perky could be applicable. "You two look really, really awake and happy." Alexis led them into her kitchen. "I would love to share in your ... giddiness ... but I need coffee first."

Nikolas smiled. His eyes shone bright with delight. "Why shouldn't I be happy? It's a new day and with it come new possibilities."

Thanos brandished a large bag with the Zekkers logo on it. "And we come with offerings to tempt you to sweet agreement."

Alexis checked that the coffeemaker was indeed brewing coffee on schedule. It was. "Is this about some kind of deal between Cassadine and D'Ercy companies? I'm only a minor stockholder, Nikolas, you don't need my vote, do you?"

The two men stood on either side of Alexis. She looked at one then the other. From Nikolas, she was picking up a definite sense of connection between him and Thanos.

"I ... I didn't know you two were so ... familiar," said Alexis.

"We're family, Alexis, " said Nikolas.

"Yes, I know. Helena and Thanos' mother were sisters."

"No."

"No?"

"Better," said Nikolas with a mischievous grin.

"That remains to be seen," added Thanos cryptically.

"It's going to work. We'll make this work," insisted Nikolas.

Alexis reached into a cabinet and set out three mugs. "It is too early for roundabout conversations. Someone fill in the blanks, please!"

Thanos placed a tall stool behind Alexis. Very gently, Nikolas pressed down on Alexis' shoulders until she was sitting on the stool.

"Alexis, do you remember that necklace that Helena bid on at the auction?" asked Nikolas.

Alexis nodded. "Seeing Helena jump through the air grabbing for it then crashing to the stage ... it was priceless."

"It turns out that it's incredibly valuable and without it we wouldn't be Cassadines."

"Have you forgotten that we do not have it, Nikolas?"

Nikolas glanced at Thanos. "He has it and he's a Cassadine. A real one. He's THE Cassadine."

"Nikolas, please," protested Thanos.

"Great-grandfather Alain Cassadine married Thanos' grandmother. They had a child who turned out to be Jacques Garnier. I introduced you to him at the fundraiser, remember?" asked Nikolas.

"My knees were shaking. The man sees right through you. Is he ... is he here? On the island?"

Nikolas' expression sobered. "No. Jacques was murdered by Helena."

"What?"

"That night when I had that big dinner party for Robin, Helena locked her, Patrick, Matt and Maxie in a maze like lab rats complete with ... with electric shocks and drugs," explained Nikolas.

"Oh my god!"

"It gets worse. In exchange for the captives' release, Jacques gave Helena all the jewels. But the jewels were fakes. Helena was furious and Jacques was forced to swallow poison as forfeit for not fulfilling the bargain."

"That is ... is so medieval and impossible!" exclaimed Alexis.

"Quite possible," murmured Thanos. "Our rules are very strict."

"OUR rules?" asked Alexis.

"There is much to tell," said Thanos. "You and NIkolas have long been held in ignorance about matters regarding the Families. Continue the story, Nikolas."

"Jacques died. Helena fled the country. And ... and Robin ... no one knew until it was too late that she'd been injected with a drug that escalated her HIV status," said Nikolas.

"Helena did that?"

"Her henchmen say it was an accident. I can imagine Helena doing nearly anything but harming Robin in that way," said Nikolas. "The only one who really knows what happened is ... isn't here. Neither of them. I remember a fight and that's all."

"You were there when it happened?"

"Unfortunately, I was. I don't remember the syringe being used. It could have been an accident but I can't forgive Helena for having the syringe in the first place."

"That's why everything was so private - Robin's funeral, the burial," said Alexis. "There was nothing in the news, the papers, about Helena and Robin. Helena is responsible. No matter what she says."

"I am certain the Scorpios have not forgotten," said Thanos. "Or forgiven."

"I'm sure that one way or another Helena will get what's due to her," said Nikolas. "I don't want to talk about Helena too much. I want to look ahead. Alexis, I've stripped Helena of all recognition as a part of the Cassadine family. She is no one to us. She has no rights to our name, our property, our honor."

"You disowned her?" asked Alexis incredulously.

"Worst. I've wiped her association with the family off the books. Literally," said Nikolas. "She has no power over any of us any more. You don't have to be afraid. She's nobody!"

"She too is no longer Matriarch," put in Thanos. "And we come full circle to you, Alexis. You must agree."

"This is too much to take in. Agree to what?" asked Alexis.

"Thanos, as a direct descendant of Alain and Jacques, is the true head of our family - our Patriarch. He has named me his heir and I retain the title of Prince Nikolas Cassadine. Jointly, we will be running Cassadine International," said Nikolas. "But every Family needs a Matriarch. We want that person to be you. Will you do it?"

"Step in ... in Helena's shoes? I can't. I just can't," stammered Alexis. "Besides, I'm illegitimate. My mother wasn't married to Mikkos."

"If I say you are Matriarch, then you will be so," said Thanos stepping in front of Alexis.

"I don't know the first thing about it and ... there has to be someone else."

"Stefan always spoke highly of you to me. He said that you denied knowing your true self because of fear," said Thanos. "Cast your fears to the winds, Alexis. Embrace your heritage in full. If not for yourself or for the family, do so for Stefan."

"You play dirty," said Alexis.

"I prefer to get results. Always."

"Well, will you do it?" asked Nikolas.

"I need to think about this," said Alexis.

"If I give you time to think, you will say no," said Thanos.

"I don't need time. I say no. N-O!" exclaimed Alexis. "Helena is going to be furious at me. I'm going to be next on her list."

Nikolas looked at Thanos. "See. I told you she'd say no."

"Thank you, Nikolas," said Alexis.

"It is fortuitous that I have completed all arrangements designating you as our new Matriarch," said Thanos. "Expect a call from Morganna deVries sometime today. She is a veritable fountain of knowledge who will be delighted in training you to the fullest extent."

"I said NO! Are you deaf?!" yelled Alexis. "Morganna? She's going to be just like Helena isn't she? Yikes!"

Pajama-clad Molly walked sleepily into the kitchen. "What's going on, Mom?"

"If I say you are Matriarch, then you will be so," repeated Thanos.

"Your word is gospel now?" asked Alexis.

"From what I've seen and heard, yeah, probably is," said Nikolas. "Good morning, Molly." He engulfed Molly in a hug.

"What's going on?" asked Molly returning Nikolas' hug.

"Your mom is having a crisis," replied Nikolas.

Coffee forgotten, Alexis squared off against Thanos. "I've met some arrogant men but you take the cake."

"Fight it not. The choice is a good one and it is made," said Thanos. He began to pour coffee into a mug as if he'd done it a hundred times in Alexis' home.

"Speak English!" snarled Alexis.

The phone rang.

Alexis turned pale. "It's HER! The Morganna person!"

Molly moved towards the phone.

"NO! Let it ring," said Alexis.

"What's the song? I am woman hear me roar?" asked Nikolas. "Thanos is right. You know it, too."

Molly answered the phone. "Davis residence."

Alexis glared at Thanos. "Whatever happens from here on out is YOUR fault. You hear me?"

Thanos made another small bow in Alexis' general direction.

"Sure. I'll tell her." Molly hung up the phone then turned towards her mother. "Mom, that was Maxie. She said that the designers were coming in today and that we have to be at the Majestic for fittings by one PM. And, she said it would also be best if you ate nothing for lunch except water and a teeny tiny salad with no dressing."

"Designers?" asked Nikolas. "What's going on?"

"The fundraiser for the Frisco Jones Children's Theater is tomorrow night. Valentines Day. There's going to be a couture fashion show. The designers could not turn Ms. Amanti down," said Molly. "Then Maxie got us and some others to volunteer to be models. I can't believe I'm going to get to wear a designer outfit. Molly Lansing-Davis, model. I can't wait."

Alexis pulled at her robe and looked down her cleavage. "Size zero I am not." She looked accusingly at Thanos then Nikolas. "I'm going to break out in hives because of all this stress."

"You do great under pressure, Alexis," said Nikolas. He introduced Molly to Thanos. "Molly, meet Thanos d'Ercy. He's actually MY great uncle, a Cassadine to the bone, but we need to keep that secret for a little while. Okay?"

Molly nodded and kept quiet studying this new relative of hers.

Thanos began emptying the bag full of breakfast pastries. "Come, Alexis, have breakfast. The sugar will do you-"

"Argh!" Alexis threw her hands in the air and marched out of the kitchen. "I give up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Scorpio<strong>

People flitted in and out of the dining room over the course of breakfast as everyone got ready for the day ahead. In a series of tables set close together, the Scorpios and their assorted guests exchanged pleasantries.

Seated across the way from Anna, Ava Korolev glanced at her daughter on her left and her recovering son on her right. She had accepted Constantine's death and now she had to help their children through their grief. She had an idea. "Anna?"

"Yes, Ava?" said Anna.

"Could you lend me a full disguise kit? I need some clothes for myself and the ... the others. Nina and I came with only our most valued personal possessions and mementoes," said Ava. "I am certain we will find everything we need in the town."

"Of course. Wait after breakfast and I'll get it. You're going to need a guide and a guard. Raine or Dani would be best as guides." Anna used her phone to contact Command and Control. "Alys, could you get Raine or Dani for me? I have a little job for them."

"They've taken some personal time this morning, Anna. What do you need? Maybe I can help?" asked Alys.

"Ava and Nina need to go out shopping and doing errands. They should really have a guide and one guard," said Anna.

"I'm due to hand off comms in an hour. Why don't I play tour guide and Khamchatta can watch our backs?"

"That sounds lovely." Anna pursed her lips. "Wait, didn't you have overnight duty? Aren't you tired?"

"Not at all. You could say that I've had a jolt to the system. It would be my pleasure to show them the city. We'll stay close to the Megaplex to be on the safe side," said Alys. "Genji is waiting to speak with you."

"Urgently?"

"On a scale of one to ten, maybe a four, for now."

"I'll be there right after breakfast. I'll let Ava know to be ready to leave in an hour. Thank you!" Anna ended the connection. After Anna finished making arrangements with Ava, Robin and Vincent rose to leave.

"Mom, I'll be working in the lab this morning but Vincent and I will have lunch out. We'll be back by dinner time." Robin informed her mother.

"And your itinerary would be?" asked Anna.

Robin hugged her father. "Sightseeing from the car. In disguise. Perfectly normal stuff." Robin walked away before Anna could say another word. "Bye, Mom! Dad!"

"Perfectly normal? I don't think so," murmured Anna.

"Maybe she's feeling claustrophobic," said Robert seated on Anna's right hand side. "She'll be fine with Vincent. He's level-headed. He won't let her get into something over her head."

"I trust THEM. It's everyone else that I don't."

"I think it's a good thing that Robin isn't afraid to go out there. She could have retreated inwards. That would have been worse," said Robert. "Let her do her thing. Whatever it is."

"Ah, so you think they're up to something, too."

"Of course I do," said Robert. "She had the same look in her eyes that she had when she was thirteen years old and trying to hide something. Whatever it is, we'll likely be told at some point. Relax, Anna."

Anna's phone rang. "Yes? Hi, Maxie."

Robert and Andrew, seating on Anna's left, watched quizzically as Anna's expressions cycled from annoyance to exasperation to outright horror. With exaggerated care, Anna ended the call and put her phone on the table.

"Problems?" asked Robert.

"Do either of you recall if I ever said I'd be happy to help out at Frisco's theater fundraiser?" asked Anna of her two men. "I'm drawing a complete blank."

"I believe you agreed in principle weeks ago," said Andrew.

"We'll get gussied up, make an appearance and drop off a donation. What else is there?" asked Robert.

"Apparently, I agreed to ... to be a dress model," said Anna.

"You? Parading down the catwalk?" asked Robert looking Anna up and down. "What kind of dress?"

"I'm going to look like an idiot up there."

"Choose something in red."

"Robert, be serious."

"I am. Red dress, heels, some jewelry and you. Perfect."

"Mum, simply copy what Dianara does," said Andrew.

"She is a supermodel. I am not. She could blink sideways and the magazine editors would make it a new trend," said Anna. "What do I know about fashion? I'm going to the fitting later and telling Maxie to get someone else. That's what I'm going to do."

She looked at her plate then the buffet. "If nothing fits on me, then I don't have to do anything, right?" She rose to get a second helping of breakfast. "If cholesterol saves me from the runway, so be it."

* * *

><p><strong>CHIONE Labs, Mersin, Turkey<strong>

Desperate hands shook a body racked by seizures. Unintelligible moans issued forth from a mouth once firm and now gone slack. Another voice grew shrill with growing panic. Sharp, cool eyes watched from the doorway assessing and finding no easy solution. One sure pressing of flesh against metal silenced the moans permanently.

BANG!

Charlotte flicked the safety switch on her Glock pistol and pocketed it. "That takes care of that."

Peter bent over his lifeless patient and pulled a sheet over his face. His own breathing was rapid and shallow. Perspiration dotted his forehead. "I ... I thought it ... it was the right one."

"Obviously not," replied Charlotte. She turned to Helena at the doorway. "We can no longer deny the possibility that we have been duped."

"Thoroughly so," said Helena.

Peter shook his head. "No. The formula ... it can't be ... wrong."

Charlotte grabbed Peter's face by the chin and forced him to look at her. "We have eliminated, painstakingly so, every possible vector of contamination. We have duplicated the development and production process utterly. What is there left to consider? Think clearly, Peter!"

"It is the only possibility," said Helena. "Difficult as it is to believe Robin Scorpio is as duplicitous as her parents."

Peter shook free of Charlotte's grip. "If ... if this batch didn't work, then we have to stop the shipments ... before they ..."

"It's too late," said Charlotte.

"Recall them! I ... I don't know what the effects are likely to be - death, paralysis, nerve damage. It could ... could be anything," said Peter.

"But only to those with chronic pre-existing conditions, yes?" asked Helena.

Peter nodded. "Healthy people should not have any issues with Compound X and Fly." He looked down on the dead guard. "But this one WAS healthy. You can't let them use that batch to make Fly."

"It's too late," repeated Charlotte. "I had to release the shipment in order to process the payments. We needed the funds."

"What happens when people begin to die? The buyers will be pointing at us," said Peter.

"You are assuming that every person who ingests Fly will die. That may not be the case. Let's not panic," said Charlotte.

Peter began to fidget. "This was ... this was a huge mistake. I should have just ... just told Cesar everything. Begged for mercy."

"Faison has disappeared. Even I cannot contact him through the usual means," said Helena. "Whatever was done is done. What do we do now?"

"I need time. I can figure this out. Go ... go back to the beginning," said Peter.

The two women exchanged knowing glances. Helena nodded.

"Peter, until we are certain that this batch of Compound X is one hundred percent lethal, we will continue production. We have no choice. We need ongoing revenue," said Charlotte.

"But ..." began Peter.

"When a man wants to murder a tiger, he calls it sport. When a tiger wants to murder him, he call it ferocity," said Helena. "For us, it is a matter of survival."

Charlotte glanced at the dead man. "You did give him a very high dose didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. What about it?" asked Peter.

"Fly is a diluted variant of Compound X. Therefore, it can be logically extrapolated that Fly would not be completely lethal," said Charlotte.

"That's true but it could be lethal to those with conditions, known or not," said Peter.

"Could be does not mean it is," said Charlotte. She looked at Helena then at Peter. "You need to keep working to get the formula corrected. Helena and I will decide what to do next."

"You think I'm stupid? Our only option is Robin and she's not likely to cooperate," said Peter.

"You let us worry about securing Robin Scorpio," advised Charlotte.

"You can't be serious?!" exclaimed Peter.

"Quite," said Charlotte.

"How are you going to get to her? I'm sure her family has her completely secured by now."

"We don't need her person. We only need what she knows. We will find a way to get it," said Helena. "Everyone has a price, a weakness, a desire. Even Robin Devane Scorpio."

* * *

><p><strong>General Hospital Laboratory<strong>

Dr. Monica Quartermaine looked left and right before entering the laboratory reception room. She asked for the results for a blood test she had submitted the previous day. The receptionist gave her the results report. Monica scanned the report quickly.

"Damn!" said Monica.

"Bad news, Dr. Quartermaine?" asked the receptionist.

"I always hope for better," said Monica. "We all do." She flipped the page. "I requested the sample be returned to me."

"You did? Let me go get it." The receptionist returned a few minutes later and handed the small vial of blood to Monica. "Sorry, we should have included that with the report."

"That's all right. Thank you." Monica hustled off. She headed for the hospital medical library. She needed answers before she met with Robin.


	129. Chapter 128

SLD-128 (Book 3 Chapter 31)

**Jones Residence - Temple Court**

A large garbage bag was nearly filled to bursting. A shredder hummed as it munched through paper continuously. Frisco flipped through a looseleaf notebook looking for signs of confidential or top secret information that he may have written on the pages and forgot to dispose of.

Frisco tore chunks of notebook paper and fed them to the shredder. "Ah, the glamorous life of a spy. Jones, Frisco Jones. Danger around every corner. Masterminds plotting in smoky rooms. Hot women tempting the dashing agent every which way. A mission to destroy a dastardly machine before it shreds mankind to-"

"Hot women?" asked Felicia entering the study and putting yet another of Frisco's boxes on the desk.

Frisco gave his wife a smile. "Just stories now, sweetheart. For the record, none of them ever held a candle to you."

"I can hear a line a mile off," said Felicia.

"Can we play a round of Bond meets Mata Hari?" said Frisco as he nuzzled Felicia.

"Hmm, sounds good for AFTER the fundraiser."

"That's tomorrow. How about tonight?"

"We're going to have a late night."

"Yeah, really late. Been a while since we watched the sunrise before falling asleep."

Felicia giggled. "We're due at the theater in an hour to help with the preparations. Didn't you read Maxie's schedule?"

"That thing was more complicated than most mission plans I've ever done. It's in fifteen minute increments for crying out loud!"

"Tell her that. She'll love it."

"She will?"

"Honey, I know she puts up a tiny wall with you but your opinion is important to her. She'll never admit it but it is."

"Whatever you say."

Felicia looked stern. "Frisco, our daughter is knocking herself out for YOUR benefit night. She's been supporting it when we haven't been around. What does that tell you?"

Frisco had the grace to look chastened. "That we have a wonderful daughter and I should stop snapping at her and compliment her as much as possible."

"Promise?"

Frisco traced a cross over his heart. "With everything I got. Satisfied?" He read the label on the box that Felicia had brought in. "Ah, that's the one I've been looking for." He took a box cutter and expertly slit the top lid open.

"What's so important?"

"Nothing specific really," said Frisco as he begun to hunt around the box. "This is the most recent stuff I've been working on. The other boxes had things I don't even remember. This box though has to be completely shredded ASAP." Frisco began to empty the box's contents on to the desk. "Start feeding the shredder."

Felicia held up a sheet of paper filled with squiggles and scrawls. "I didn't know you did shorthand."

Frisco looked at the paper and then at Felicia with acute interest. "You can read it? Tell me what it says."

"I can't read the whole thing. It's a type of shorthand. I learned some when I was working with Sean and Anna," said Felicia studying the paper more closely.

"Can you make anything of it?"

"There are numbers, a date I think. Three slash zero eight."

"Any words?"

"The first seems like banque or bank."

"Which is it?"

"Shorthand isn't exact, Frisco. It's more a representation of sounds or short syllables," explained Felicia.

"Okay. So it sounds like bank something," said Frisco. "How about the name of the bank or the type of transaction."

"Why is this important? This is an ongoing case, isn't it?"

"No. Connie ended it." Frisco cleared his throat. "It's a mystery that's all."

"And you're curious?"

"It's probably nothing but the not knowing is killing me."

Felicia smiled. "I can see that."

"Can you make out any more of it?"

"No but I know someone else I've seen write like this."

"Who?"

"Tiffany. I've seen her take notes during interviews and press conferences," said Felicia. "She uses shorthand and it looks like this."

"Fantastic!" Frisco folded the paper and put it in his back pocket. "Tiffany and Sean are supposed to be at Majestic. Let's get over there!"

"I don't think I like your new attitude. You have that look in your eye."

"We're close to solving a mystery. Who wouldn't be excited." Frisco put a kiss on Felicia's nose. "C'mon, let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Scorpio<strong>

In the conference room, Robert, Anna and the senior officers reviewed all the information they had on the Gem Group. Genji and Lars wrote names, dates and locations on the whiteboard. Andre and Heloise joined via video conference.

"I'm not liking this picture much," said Anna. "The connections are disturbing."

"I've got a migraine," said Giles.

"How can this group have been operating for as long as we think they have been and not been noticed? They live and work in the shadows. Nothing in the databases. Our discovering them is ... is pure accident," said Robert. "Where did they come from? Who started them?"

"The past isn't as important as the present. I want to know their link to Sinclair," said Anna. "With Faison off to who knows where, Charlotte and Peter are our primary targets. At this point, everything and everyone else is secondary. I think the Gems can be our way of finding our targets."

"They know that we know who they are. Won't they think twice about causing problems?" asked Genji.

"They're back for seconds it seems," said Shane.

"Intimidation was ineffective," said Lars.

"Whatever reason they have is important to them. Find out the reason and we have leverage. Simple," said Anna.

"All right. We knock on their hotel room door and just ask them," said Robert.

"Sounds a bit desperate," said Andre.

"Perhaps a trade between equals?" suggested Heloise.

"No deals. But nothing says we can't be sociable," said Anna.

"Sociable? With the people who hunted down our daughter?" asked Robert.

"They want to meet us. Let's make it happen," said Anna. "Drop off an invitation to the fundraiser. Make the message discreet but very memorable, Lars. If they attend, we'll talk."

"And surveillance?" asked Lars.

"I said we would talk. I didn't say we have to be nice," said Anna. "We're stretched thin on staff with the fundraiser, the dance and this place. Stop all surveillance on the Vandenberg party."

"Why? They'll think it's there anyway," said Genji. "They'll be expecting it."

"It will drive them batty seeing surveillance everywhere," said Robert. "I like it, luv. It's always better when the bad guys make the mistakes all by themselves."

* * *

><p><strong>South Warehouse Number 15<strong>

Gathered around a square table were several citizens of Port Charles notable for their long association with the murkier depths of society. They were runners of contraband, purveyors of drugs, owners of notorious sleaze clubs and creative launderers of money, big and small. They had two things in common. First, they all hated Sonny Corinthos. Secondly, they were all ambitious.

Dino Venturi went around the room greeting each one by name. He introduced Paulie as he went along. Franjo kept a watchful eye on the proceedings like a silent sentinel.

His circuit done, Dino addressed the group. "Once more, thank you for coming. I'm going to let you in on a secret. We will be making history today. Not the history that's written in the books but the kind that's etched in blood. That's put into songs, even the dirty ones."

The group gave a collective laugh.

"Together, we will wipe the memory of the Corinthos Organization from the face of the city. It will be a mere footnote in very tiny print," said Dino.

This got another laugh.

"Grand plans are nice but it has to stand in the light of reality. How are we going to achieve our dream?"

"Kill him?" asked one.

"And Morgan, too," added another voice.

"That's the old way. Let me show you a different way. A real way," said Dino. "If you do exactly what I tell you to do and follow the plan as a group, we will succeed. The plan is simple. Do want to know what it is?"

"Yes!" roared the group.

"A python will patiently squeeze its much larger prey until every major bone is broken or crushed. Then it will swallow the animal whole. We are going to squeeze Corinthos until he squeaks soprano," said Dino.

Titters and guffaws filled the room.

"We will squeeze his revenue stream until it's a mere trickle. We will squeeze his operation creating pressure that will implode from within," said Dino. "We will be smart! We will be united! We will succeed!" Dino pulled a brown bag from a large carton. "This will be our first weapon. Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to Fly!"

Dino motioned for Johnny to stand up. "Fly has been in a testing period for the past six months. A small laboratory was set up here in Port Charles to manufacture Fly. This lab was run by our own Mr. John Zacchara. Let me make one thing clear. This test was done without the direct knowledge of the Corinthos organization. I want to publicly commend Mr. Zacchara for his work and foresight. I know it's not easy going against the status quo. But he did and did it well. Bravo!"

The sentiments echoed throughout the room. Johnny basked in the approval and praise like a cat stretching in front of a fireplace.

"Fly is a hit! It's the safest and cleanest drug in existence. It's potential is unlimited," said Dino. "Manufacturers up and down the Eastern seaboard want to get their hands on this. Buyers on the West coast and the midwest are more than ripe for the taking. Unlike other drugs, we are not dependent on other parties in other countries for our supply. No! We will have no middlemen either. Why not? Because I am the sole supplier stateside. And I am looking to share the wealth. Will that be with you?"

"Yes!" roared the group once more.

Standing behind Franjo under a brown wig and wearing sunglasses, Arielle watched Dino win the group with wit and charm. Dino was the most charismatic man she had ever met. She also found him to be quite attractive.

"I believe I'm looking forward to marriage for the first time," murmured Arielle.

"What was that?" asked Franjo.

"Nothing. Just dreaming," replied Arielle. "By the way, Franjo, I've received word that the shipment will be arriving tomorrow. Be ready for it."

"It's the largest shipment so far," said Franjo. "I'll make arrangements."

"If we work together, we will succeed. Not as individuals but as one group. The group that tears down the Corinthos empire brick by brick, man by man. We will take back what was taken from the Carters, the Smiths, the Jeromes, the Zaccharas, the Alcazars, everyone!" said Dino. "We will share the risks, the rewards and the glory. We will ALL win!

"Tonight, each of you will get your plans. Over the next few days, prepare your people. When I give the word, begin your part of the plan," said Dino. "Remember, every single one of you is important, vital to the plan. If one goes down, we all go down like dominoes. We're in this together. I will tolerate no infighting. You have a problem, you come to me. Or you let Paulie or Franjo know you want to see me. Simplicity works best."

"This is enough talk for now." Dino gave a nod in Arielle's direction. "Ms. Honeywell has arranged a delicious lunch for us. Let's go enjoy it. We'll talk business afterwards."

The meeting broke up. Dino and Paulie led the way into the other room where a buffet lunch was set up along with several tables. It was a lively lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Roadway Inn off the highway<strong>

The room was cramped but clean and well-maintained. The decor was spare but tasteful. For this sort of an establishment that was more than one could hope for. Vincent positioned an armchair closer to the bed. He greeted Monica as Robin led her in. Monica sat in the armchair while Robin and Vincent sat at the foot of the bed opposite Monica.

"Give it to me straight, please," said Robin.

"I need some background first. When do you think they started the treatment?" asked Monica.

"I can't be absolutely sure. Early in 2002, I noticed how erratic my periods had gotten. I was always regular and suddenly I was skipping a month or sometimes two. There were other changes ... physical changes but I thought it was due to my situation," said Robin. "Finally, I asked Peter Sinclair, the man who held me, if I was being given something besides my HIV meds. He admitted that he had been putting something extra in my food. He said it was something to keep me calm."

"That's rather excessive."

Robin grinned. "Once I recovered my strength, I didn't make life easy for him or the guards. I tried to escape every chance I got. They couldn't hurt me but I didn't have the same ethics."

"So, giving you the drug was his best way to control you?"

"Yes. At first, I wasn't too worried about it. I was told it was a mild sedative. With my HIV, I felt sure that they would be careful about what they gave me. I didn't think much about it until I started noticing other ... symptoms. I lost the urgency to escape. I was feeling more content. I rarely got angry. I'd never been sex-obsessed but I wasn't a nun either. I had a normal libido until that changed."

"You tested yourself?"

Robin nodded. "I felt nothing. I had the ... the desire but ... but no ... no satisfaction. At all. I began to record everything I did, ate and drank. Once I figured out what food it was in, I tried to avoid it. That worked for about a week then they switched to injections. What did you find? Did they do to me what I think they did?"

Sitting beside Robin, Vincent gently took Robin's hand in his.

"Your lab work showed me a few things, Robin. Your hormone levels, all of them, are far below what would be normal for a young woman of your age and your liver enzymes are low. I had the lab run a few extra tests to be sure. There were traces of a drug called cyproterone acetate. It's not used here but it is widely used in Europe. One of its uses is," Monica paused and seemed to gather her strength. "Cyproterone acetate is used in concert with other drugs as part of chemical castration treatment for male inmates. It can also be used on females, though. In small doses, the drug lessens the immediacy of sexual desire so the person has less of a reason to act on his or her desires. In larger doses, the effects are more, um, physical while still reducing the libido."

Robin closed her eyes and looked down. Vincent's expression was grim.

Monica continued, "I know what a strong and determined person you can be, Robin. I suspect that they used a higher than recommended dose to keep you docile."

Robin asked in a quiet voice, "It's still in me? That's what you mean?"

"You've been exposed to it for seven or eight years. That's a lot of time for the drugs to collect and build up in your tissues. It's going to take time to clear out but it will."

"How long?"

"I can't say for sure because your case is unique."

"Months? Years?"

"My best guess is a few more months maybe six."

"I've waited this long. I can wait six months."

"Robin, that's my best guess for the drug to leave your body but the effects may not go away that easily," said Monica.

"I'm damaged? Permanently?" asked Robin.

Monica's eyes grew troubled. "The current research indicates that the effects of this particular drug stays in the system for some time after treatment has stopped. But as I said I suspect they gave you a higher daily dose. There's no ... no research on the effects of cyproterone acetate on someone who's HIV positive. Your body could begin to return to normal slowly or it may not. You will be able to feel pleasure but it may not be the same as before. It would likely be reduced."

Robin sprang from the bed. She stalked to the window and looked out. Her face was mask-like except for her eyes which were mirrors of despair.

"How much of a chance that ... that the damage is permanent?" asked Vincent.

"We are only in the preliminary stages of diagnosis. We need to run more tests. I'll be talking to some colleagues who may have experience with this sort of thing. We may be able to devise a ... a treatment to either reverse the effects over time or to restore a portion of the sensory experience that you've lost," said Monica. "I know the news is very negative right now. But I have to caution you, both of you, to not think this is the end. It's not. If we knew more of what's been done to you like the dosage, frequency and any other drugs they may have given to you, we could reverse engineer cause and effect and begin a new treatment cycle."

"I don't know any of that. Peter would never discuss it and I didn't want to learn any more," said Robin. "It was too depressing."

"I will contact some people in Interpol to see if they could give me a name of an expert in this field. There must be one," said Vincent.

"Refer them to me, Vincent. That would be a good start."

"Mom is already suspicious that I'm hiding something. How long can I hide this?" asked Robin. "They'll blame themselves more. I don't want that. If they knew, Peter would go up to the first of their most wanted list. And Alex keeps track of all my medical records. There's no hiding this especially if I start treatment."

"They must be told but not soon," said Vincent. "We will tell them when you are ready."

"I won't let anything slip. In fact, I think we will conduct treatments from Mercy Hospital. Let's not over think this. Not yet. You have a lot to think about and you have the time to think. Take it," said Monica. "There's more I need to let you know about. Beyond the effects on your sexuality, Robin, there are the implications for your overall health and fertility."

Robin made her way back to the bed. She sat down next to Vincent. "I've pretty much given up on the idea of having a child of my own."

"These kinds of drugs work to counter the natural rhythms of our bodies by affecting your hormones. Long term manipulation can impact a woman's health in two areas that we know about - bone and liver health. Your bones may now be not only prone to osteoporosis, you may already have it. And your liver could also have some damage based on your liver enzyme levels," said Monica in the gentlest of tones. "I'm so sorry to have tell you this."

Robin leaned her head on Vincent's shoulder and said nothing.

"I feel that it is best that we know the truth about what Robin has or does not have. Not knowing and speculating will only distress her," said Vincent. "How soon can more tests be done."

"We need to wait at least two weeks. Robin's system is now in a state of flux as the drugs leave her body and her hormones are free to do what they usually do."

"Flux?" asked Vincent. "That means confusion right?"

"It means I'm going to be sexless, weepy, gluttonous and crazy!" said Robin.

"Robin's description is essentially correct. Hormones are powerful. It can help us survive, stay healthy and have children but they can play with our heads and our emotions," said Monica. "Robin will experience symptoms that a woman in menopause or pregnancy would be having - hot flashes, extreme and frequent changes in mood, water retention, general irritability, cravings, forgetfulness, that sort of thing."

"How severe will these symptoms be?" asked Vincent

"We'll have to wait and see. Her hormone levels are so low that they have a ways to go to come up to normal levels. That gap will determine her symptoms, Vincent."

"I see. I think," said Vincent. "What can be done to minimize the effects?"

"Let me add impossible to live with to my list," murmured Robin.

"Avoid stress, maintain good nutritional habits and have moderate exercise. I don't want to put Robin's system under more stress by over-medicating. She's going to need your help, Vincent."

Vincent nodded. "She always has that."

"Avoid stress? You're have to be kidding," said Robin.

"Let me rephrase that to manage your stress levels better," said Monica with the first trace of a smile since their talk had begun. "These next weeks will be the hardest I think as your body returns to normal. You're young and strong, Robin, there's no telling that your body won't return to full health in every way. It may take more time than we believe. You have to be patient."

Vincent put an arm about Robin and said, "I will have more than enough patience for the both of us." He looked at Robin. "You should stop worrying. Let me do that."

"Remember you said that," said Robin with a smile. "Is there anything else, Monica?"

Monica shook her head. "No. That's all I have." She looked at her watch. "Look at the time. I have a hair appointment to get to. I suppose I won't be seeing you two at the fundraiser."

"I have to get working in the lab but Edgar will be there," said Robin.

"The team has made sure that he will be there," said Vincent.

"I would understand if there was an emergency and-" began Monica.

"Oh, no, no. He has several days off and Robert does not want to see him at the villa for that time," said Vincent.

"Oh," said Monica.

"You should dance the night away. I hear he's a good dancer. All spies are I think," said Robin.

A faint smile danced across Monica's lips. "I've heard the same thing."


	130. Chapter 129

SLD-129 (Book 3 Chapter 32)

**The Research Lab, Villa Scorpio**

Click. Click. Rap. Click.

Robin's fingers sounded a soft staccato beat as she methodically created notes on all the formulas residing in her head. It was painstaking work and required all her concentration. There was no soft music playing. Vincent had been banished to his spy duties. Robin had skipped breakfast eager to begin her work.

Silently, Robert watched his daughter from the doorway. He studied her features looking for signs of illness or distress. He hadn't gotten used to the short hairstyle yet but everything else was the same.

"How long are you going to stand there, Dad?" asked Robin looking up from her the screen and giving her father a shy smile.

Robert grinned. "I didn't want to disturb you." He came in and gave her a brief hug.

"How went the mission?"

"Good since I'm here in one piece."

Robin frowned. "Mom didn't say it was that dangerous."

"It wasn't. Just some inside-the-business humor."

"Sure it was," said Robin in a tone of voice that meant she believed him not at all. "You shouldn't be in the field anymore. Delegate. You have enough people don't you?"

"Their job is to protect this place and everyone I love in it."

"What about the father that I love? Who's protecting you?" asked Robin.

"Your mother has my back and I've got hers. That's always worked for us in the past."

"True. But I worry anyway."

"You never used to worry about our work," said Robert.

"I didn't know the reality. It seems exciting and wonderful when you're ten years old." Robin saved her work and faced her father. "What brings you by? As you can see I'm where I'm supposed to be and fully accounted for."

"You didn't show up for breakfast. We were concerned," said Robert.

"Panicked," interpreted Robin.

Robert grinned again. "Your mother wanted to check on you and-"

"Demanded to."

"We flipped a coin and you got me."

"Mom sent you in first to test the waters."

Robert guffawed then his expression turned serious. "On the level. You're feeling okay?"

Robin said carefully, "Yes. Have you heard otherwise?"

"Vincent said you were fine."

"Then why the third degree?"

"It's paranoia. Eve's illness took us by surprise, your mum and I. I've taken bullets that didn't destroy me like the news that Eve had full-blown HIV," said Robert. "I was one of the last to see her. She already knew she had it and tried everything to ... to hide it. I didn't notice anything. I wasn't thinking about my daughter at the time and, maybe if I was, I could have spotted something."

"If she knew you and Mom as well as I think she did, she knew how to make you not notice," said Robin. "It wasn't your fault that you didn't pick up on the symptoms."

"It doesn't make me a very good father though."

"Yes you are. You found me and you're here. That's what counts."

"You shouldn't let me slide so easily. Your mother does the same thing."

"And you return the favor. It's all the same."

"No, it's not." Robert positioned a stool close to Robin's work bench and sat down. "I wasn't a very good father when I came back into my daughter's life. In a way, I'm glad it wasn't you."

"How bad could you have been?" asked Robin.

"Let me count the ways. I didn't try to understand my grown up daughter. I said I was trying but I really wasn't investing time and effort. I called her frigid. I meddled in her life and probably made some things worse," admitted Robert.

Robin grimaced. "That's pretty bad. Frigid, really?"

"It was the wrong word said in the heat of an argument. I meant guarded, closed off from life," said Robert. "Ever since you were young, you grabbed life by the throat and never let go. Just looking at you made me feel good. When I came back, all I could see were the things I had lost - you, your mother, my family, Mac, all the special moments that I had been looking forward to sharing with you. All gone."

"I think that was some of my doing," said Robin.

"You?"

"Yeah. Remember I said that during Peter's taped interrogation of me that I changed some things?"

Robert nodded. "To provide misleading information to Eve."

"If you ever see the tapes, you'll notice that I gave the impression that we weren't close, Dad. That ... that you were never there for me. That your job was always more important. Nonsense like that," explained Robin. "I'm sorry. It was the only thing I could think of."

"Ah, that accounts for the way she let me have it when she found me hacking into the hospital computer."

"Cold? Unsympathetic?"

"Downright hostile."

"You didn't find that odd?"

"Given the facts that I had purposely stayed away and made everyone believe I was dead, I felt the reaction was justified," said Robert. "Instead of staying and reconnecting with my family, I fled like a coward into the night. Maybe her purpose all along was to keep our family slightly broken. Better to keep her deception going. And the operative didn't even know she was doing it."

"You may have left but you came back."

"I was on a mission in Canada. My brain tumor began to act up. On instinct, I must have steered my plane home. I crashed by the river," said Robert. "Home is where the heart is after all."

"I'm grateful she was there. She took care of you and supported Mom," said Robin.

"They ganged up on me at every turn," said Robert. "My little girl would never have done that to me."

Robin smiled. "Only if you were doing something you shouldn't."

"I've learned from my mistakes. I'm going to watch you like a hawk."

"That's not necessary."

"Maybe not but I need to. For my peace of mind," said Robert.

Robin's lips pursed. "Mom will be doing the same thing. Ultra-mothering."

"Of course she is. She's more guilt-ridden than I am. Give us a few years and maybe we'll ease up. Maybe." Robert looked his daughter in the eye. "You WILL tell us if something is wrong? Or just tell me?"

"When I feel I have something important to tell you and Mom, I will," said Robin.

"Promise?"

Robin crossed her heart with her index finger. "Promise."

"And no waiting until you're at the hospital for a surprise confession?"

"No. Promise."

"That's all I'm getting today?"

"That should be enough, Dad."

"It is and it's not."

"Why not? Do I have a sign blinking above my head saying 'She has a secret'? asked Robin trying to sound flippant and succeeding.

"No sign. I do feel more of a connection with you than I ever did with Eve but you're still not letting me or your mum in," said Robert. "I understand that you're facing an enormous adjustment. I want to make sure that it's that and not something ... medical or, God forbid, psychological."

"I have years of trained behavior to break. I'm working on it. No cure happens overnight," said Robin. "I don't mean to push people away. Never that. I just need a little space."

"Fine. Take all the space you need."

"Sometimes, when I first wake up, I still think I'm back there. I have to look out the window to convince myself I'm not," said Robin.

"Oh, sweetheart, if I could change all of that I would," said Robert.

"It's over and my life is moving forward again. I'm here and I don't plan to be leaving anytime soon."

"Not leaving ever?" asked Robert carefully.

"Dad, you never stop."

"I'm your father. I'll never stop wanting you to be close at hand. Even when you're sixty and I'm hitting a hundred. Your mother says she can let you go. I don't believe her for a second."

"I don't either."

"Remember, you can tell me anything. I can even keep it from your mother if you want me to," said Robert.

"No, you won't," said Robin.

"I might for a few days," said Robert. "Promise?"

Robin gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek. "Promise. Now, I have to get back to work or we'll never get a reacting agent done."

"Just one last itty bitty thing."

"What?"

"I need another hug to last me the whole day."

Father and daughter hugged before Robert left Robin to her work.

* * *

><p><strong>Majestic Theater<strong>

Outside, shoppers and passersby gawked and cars slowed down. Satellite trucks filled a short parking lane in front. Reporters from various local and global agencies made their reports with the theater for a backdrop. The entrance or exit of a prominent figure of fashion caused minor stampedes as legitimate reporters and cameramen vied with opportunistic paparazzi for the best positions and angles.

Backstage was pandemonium. Dressing rooms had been turned into makeshift offices and dress closets. One dressing room per designer. The cloak room was now a loud and crowded fitting area. Set designers, carpenters and electricians added the final touches to the grand stage. In the expansive lobby, the bar had been turned into an impromptu hair salon. Dryers, crimpers and curlers were lined across the length of the bar counter. Stylists and seated models planned all the various hair styles that would be required. Territorial assistants buzzed like bees around racks of clothes, shoes, bags and other accessories.

Anna strode into the lobby having arrived via the back door alley. The scene that greeted her left her confused. It wasn't a state of mind she was used to. Society doyen Lorena Barrington preened in front of a full length mirror as a fun but age-appropriate outfit was adjusted on her svelte frame by nimble fitters. Beside her, Monica modeled an elegant evening dress of midnight blue. Tom emerged out of the cloak room in a blazer combination that set off his height and fair looks to their best advantage. Claudia Philips chatted like a magpie with the assistants as she picked out a purse and shoes amongst the racks. Audrey Hardy and Bobbie sat side by side as stylists tried this and that style by the bar counter. In casual sportswear, Mac waved at Anna as he posed for photos in the makeshift photo stand. At last, Anna caught sight of Tiffany and Frisco at the top of the stairs. She made her way towards them.

At the top of the stairs, Tiffany read the shorthand scribbles one more time to Frisco while he wrote on his palm with a Sharpie pen.

"Banq or Bank Halland T-R-A-N-S approved March 2008 S-L-I-X. That's all, Frisco," said Tiffany.

"Sounds like a bank transaction," murmured Frisco. "What did you say this is ... Tee something?"

"Teeline shorthand."

"Got it. You're absolutely sure of the message?"

"I'm sure. It's different from Gregg shorthand because Teeline is based more on the alphabet than phonetics. Someone who knows Gregg wouldn't be able to read this right besides Teeline is used in Britain mostly. Lucky for you I once dated a BBC correspondent and he taught me the basics," said Tiffany handing the paper back to Frisco.

"I didn't know you did shorthand."

"Reporters have to get information down fast, sweetie. Time is money," said Tiffany. She waved as she saw Anna approaching. "Oh, thank god, she's here. I was about to drag her out of the Villa. Anna just hates this sort of thing." She picked up the walkie talkie and said into it. "Bluejay to Mockingbird, Red Robin is accounted for. Late but she's here. Come get her before she backs out."

Maxie's voice replied, "On my way, Bluejay."

Frisco's eyebrows rose with every word of the conversation. "You running an operation, Tiff?"

"We do pick up SOME things over the years living with you spy types," said Tiffany putting down the walkie talkie. "Maxie is putting her all into this, Frisco. You realize that don't you?"

"Yeah. Of course. It's a ... a little frightening to see how single-minded she can be," said Frisco. "She's got those designers terrified back there. Her schedule is the boss."

Tiffany grinned. "Reminds me of someone but I can't place who."

"That's all Felicia and ... and Mac's doing. I do tell Maxie I appreciate this every chance I see her," said Frisco.

"Just spend time with her and she'll come around."

"I'm trying."

"While investigating messages from 2008? Really?" asked Tiffany.

"I said I found this thing in my stuff and I was curious. That's all. With your help, the mystery is solved." Frisco folded the paper and tucked it into his back pocket. "Thank you very much."

"I'll ignore for now that you can't look me in the eye."

"It's nothing important."

Tiffany's tone turned sharp and she held Frisco's gaze. "THIS is your LAST chance. For Maxie's sake, don't screw it up. Got THAT message?"

"Loud and clear."

"You better or I tell you know who. None of them are gonna be happy with you." Tiffany's mood lifted as Anna walked up the stairs. "We all want the best for you, Frisco. You have to leave the business behind. Ice cold turkey. That's the only way to go."

"That's what I'm doing," insisted Frisco. He cleared his voice loudly and said, "Anna, you made it."

"Can we get this over with? Why a fitting? Don't you know my size, Tiff?" asked Anna a little cross. "I feel utterly out of my element and-"

A shrill voice cut through the air. Through one of the doors leading to the balcony burst an olive-skinned slender man of average height with dark curls coiffed to perfection dressed in head to toe black.

"How did this happen?" said the man before pacing in a circle as anxious assistants hovered desperate to help this genius of modern couture - Marcello di Baldo. "This is ... is unacceptable. A disaster!"

Maxie came sprinting through the doors. "What's happened? We are three minutes behind schedule here!"

"I am sorry, Ms. Jones. I must withdraw from the show," said Marcello.

"W-w-withdraw? Over my dead body!"

"But I cannot proceed. Not like this."

Maxie took a deep breath and pressed her clipboard to her chest. She wiped all traces of annoyance from her face. "Not like what, Marcello?"

Tiffany, Anna and Frisco watched Maxie in action.

"I cannot show my masterpiece," said Marcello with all the dramatic flare of his ancestry. "Oh, why did I come? To be tortured like this!"

Maxie took a deep breath. "Okay. Sounds like you're missing a model."

"YES! I cannot find any of the ones you gave me who can do my dress the ... the JUSTICE it deserves. This town is full of ... of milk animals."

"Cows?" asked Frisco. "That's a bit insensitive."

Tiffany hissed. "Quiet. Everything he makes is divine. Women stay in rich marriages just to be able to afford his clothes."

"What size model do you need? I'll get one ASAP," said Maxie.

"Size zero. But size is a ... is a ..." Marcello struggled for words. "Is secondary to the woman herself."

"That puts me well out of the running. Drat!" said Tiffany.

"There's such a thing as a size zero?" asked Frisco.

"Even I know that one," said Anna.

"I could ask Dianara to-" began Maxie.

"No! Dia is a goddess of beauty among women but my dress requires someone unknown yet full of life experiences," said Marcello. "Someone who can command attention but does not seek it yet no one can ignore her. Her eyes are pools of wisdom and temptation."

Maxie spied Anna standing between Tiffany and Frisco. "Someone who has seen and done everything yet has a ... a mystique about her? A woman of mystery perhaps?"

"Yes, that is perfection. That is the woman that I seek but it is impossible." Marcello clapped his hand and began to issue instructions. "Pack everything. We leave for Milan immediately!"

"Whoa! Wait!" Maxie scampered to Anna and took her hand. She dragged an unsuspecting Anna to Marcello's side. "Here she is. Port Charles' own woman of mystery."

The designer looked at Anna. He saw a pretty woman with disheveled hair under a fedora, wearing a long black wool coat over jeans and spotless boots. "You have good taste in shoes, madam, but you are not the right ... shape." He exhorted his assistants to hurry their preparations.

Wisely, Anna held her tongue and made no comment. She made to walk away but was prevented by Maxie.

Maxie whipped off the fedora casually tossing it in Frisco's direction. With unusual strength, she peeled the coat off Anna revealing her attire of baggy brown pullover cable sweater and jeans. "She's too has a shape. She's ... she's just the right model for you, Marcello. She needs your vision because ... because she has no fashion sense at all."

"Hey!" said Anna.

Maxie bunched Anna's hair in the back. "We can put her hair up or change the style to frame her face, Marcello. Use a little imagination. No, a lot of imagination."

Knowing Maxie was sinking, Tiffany came forward to help keep her afloat. She grabbed the hem of Anna's sweater and began to pull it up. "Let's just see what's under this shall we?"

"Wait a minute!" protested Anna.

Tiffany said into Anna's ear. "Negative style points."

"Alex is the fashionable one not me," Anna whispered back.

"Did you dress in the dark again?"

"Sleepy. I grabbed whatever. I am out of here. Find someone else."

"Do this for the children, especially YOURS!"

It took both Tiffany and Maxie to get the pullover sweater over Anna's head. The unexpected sartorial assault left Anna annoyed and feeling exposed in her loose white tee shirt. As more of Anna emerged, Marcello stopped issuing commands and began to take more interest.

"Turn around, madam," ordered Marcello.

Anna stood rooted to the spot.

Maxie turned pleading eyes to Anna and said, "Neglected goddaughter, remember?"

With a sigh, Anna turned around quickly.

Marcello began to run his hands along Anna's waist and hips.

Seeing Anna's eyes narrowing, Frisco said softly, "Temper, temper."

Anna glared at him.

Frisco smirked. "I need good examples of civilian behavior don't I?"

Marcello pulled taut the back of Anna's tee shirt causing Anna to gasp. "You DO have a shape!"

Maxie whispered urgently to her godmother, "AFTER. Kill him after the show."

Marcello snapped his fingers. Assistants began to swarm around him and Anna. "Take her!"

"What? Take me where?" asked Anna as she resisted attempts to lead her away.

Maxie and Tiffany took a hand each and followed the swarm back through the closed doors. Marcello trailed exhorting words like "Transformation! Vision! Masterpiece!" Before the door closed, Marcello looked at Frisco and added, "We have much work. We do not wish to be disturbed."

Frisco chuckled. "Maybe I ought to warn Robert. Nah. The old man needs the excitement. Payback's a bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>Donely and Devane Public Relations Agency<strong>

Sean signed the last document needing his signature. He was about to start reading a new report when a knock came at his door. His personal secretary Faith poked her head in.

"Sean? There are two gentlemen here who say they're old friends of yours," said Faith.

"Who?" asked Sean.

"They didn't seem inclined to give a name if you know what I mean."

"Let them in."

Sean barely kept his surprise in check as Chase Masters and Arnold Vandenberg strolled in. "Faith, thank you. Skip the coffee for my guests. This is just a brief visit. And you never saw them here, understand?"

Faith nodded and closed the door behind her.

Inside, Sean seethed with emotion but outwardly kept his composure. "Showing up here was a supremely bad idea. I assume you have a good reason?"

Chase nodded. "I apologize for the surprise but this opportunity fell into our laps."

Sean motioned for the two men to take their seats. before taking his own. "What opportunity?"

"Arn and I will be presenting a mission proposal to the WSB Executive Committee in a few days," said Chase.

"Bureau HQ is in New York City not Port Charles," said Sean.

"We're here to work on the report and to meet to key pieces of the new project," said Chase.

"Who?"

"Robert and Anna Scorpio."

"No way," said Sean evenly. "They are off limits. That was our deal."

"We just want to meet them like we met you. Get to know them," replied Chase.

Arnold added, "They already know we're here anyway."

"They do?" asked Sean.

"Based on how I was ushered out of town on my last visit, I think it's likely I'm a flagged individual. This is their town, their turf," said Arnold.

"We got tickets to this theater fundraiser," said Chase. "A public event in a public place. Who can object?"

"Why? What's this briefing have to do with Anna and Robert?" asked Sean feigning ignorance.

"Everything. If we execute this mission and get the right results, the Gem group will be given access to Guardian," said Chase. "Robert Scorpio is the liaison between Guardian and the Executive Committee."

"You sound awfully positive about that?" asked Sean.

Chase grinned. "Heard it with my own ears. Witnessed the committee and Scorpio talking about it. In good detail."

"So you want to ingratiate your way into their good graces?" asked Sean.

"No harm in it." Chase glanced at Arnold then looked at Sean. "Given what happened with their daughter and our part in it, I want to apologize in person. It's only right. And, of course, I want to see how our two organizations can work together. Don't deny that they have an organization. They have one and they have good people in it. We can help each other."

"No matter what I say you're going to be like a dog with a juicy bone about this," said Sean.

"We want to clear the air first and foremost," said Arnold. "Other stuff is ... is extra."

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," said Chase. "You always said to strike while the iron is hot. It's scorching, Sean. We have to do this here and now."

"All right. Go to the fundraiser. Keep me out of it. You two are on your own. I will tell you that Anna and Robert will be on guard. Charm doesn't work well with either of them," said Sean. "Anything else?"

"As part of this new project, we will be reactivating Project Minerva and-" began Chase.

In soft, dangerous tones, Sean said, "I shut it down for a reason. How many are you going to sacrifice to try to prove a point?"

Both younger men were contrite.

"We won't be doing the same process. Too much risk. We have something else in mind," said Arnold. "Casualties will be minimal."

"And we are stepping up efforts to locate Dr. Sinclair," put in Chase. "That is top priority."

"He's proven rather elusive," said Arn. "We know that the Scorpios are looking for him, too. Our objective is to find him first."

"And, if you find him, then what?" asked Sean.

Chase's expression hardened, "Then we welcome him into our family and get his cooperation by any means necessary. We will get Compound A and X. Minerva needs them to succeed and Minerva will open the doors to Guardian for us. Whatever it takes, I'm going to make it happen."

**End of Book 3**


	131. Chapter 130

SLD-130 (Book 4 Chapter 1)

**Quartermaine Mansion**

Sitting in a tall vase, the dozen yellow roses brightened the foyer considerably. Tracy plucked at the card and read it. It said simply: To my favorite Valentine, Larry.

Her lips tightened into a straight line. She ripped the card in two but could not resist caressing the soft petals and saying softly, "Damn you for making me still care."

Making his way down the stairs, Edward noticed the flowers immediately. "Those from Luke?"

"Ashton. For Valentines Day." Tracy followed Edward into the living room. "Had a good nap, Daddy?"

Edward sat down on the couch. "I'm not senile, Tracy. Not yet."

Tracy took a seat next to her father. "Of course not."

"Watching Dillon at the office this morning made me tired. That's all," said Edward. "Starting him off on small projects was a good idea. He'll get to the know the organization and vice versa. Earn people's respect by working alongside them not over them."

Tracy smiled proudly. "Dillon's has the brains for running ELQ."

Edward harrumphed. "I wouldn't go that far. Yet."

"You'll see I'm right."

"Your boys do have good heads for business. I'll say that for you. I could never get Alan as interested in the business as you were," said Edward. He sighed. "What's done is done." He looked around and saw no one else about. "Are you ready, Mata Hari?"

Tracy laughed. "It's nothing like that, Daddy."

"It could still be dangerous. These people tried to kill me, remember?" Edward looked closely at his daughter. "Be very careful. Watch every word you say. Don't turn your back on Ashton for a second."

"It's just Ashton. He's harmless especially in a public place."

"He's only one of many others if Anna and Robert's theories about a new Cartel are true. Getting back into bed with him and-"

"Figuratively speaking," said Tracy primly. "I assure you there will be no bed hopping involved."

"Between Luke or Ashton, I don't see much of a choice for you."

"I always know where I stand with Luke."

"I simply do not understand THAT relationship but if it works for you so be it," said Edward.

"For everything that he's inflicted on this family, Ashton is going to be begging for mercy before I'm done with him. I'm rather looking forward to it."

Unexpectedly, Edward took Tracy's hand in his. "I'm relieved that Dillon is here and that Monica is going to be more involved with ELQ but ... but I've lost your mother and brother. Promise me that you will do everything that Sean tells you and that you'll be extra careful."

Through the lump in her throat, Tracy managed to say, "I promise."

"This isn't the boardroom. I can't help at all. It's so frustrating," said Edward. "But it has to be done. I know that."

"For ELQ," said Tracy softly. "In the end, that's what matters most."

"I built ELQ for the family not the other way around. I'd sacrifice it if it ever came to that," said Edward. "I've told Donely that your safety is in his hands."

"Oh, Daddy, I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself!"

Edward's eyes hardened. "I've said little as I've watched our family go to hell in a hand basket all these years. I don't have Lila's knack for keeping us in line with a word or a look. But it's time to do something and what am I doing? Sending my only living child into a den of vipers. So, my girl, I want you to fight harder than you've ever fought. You have my full support to do whatever you have to do to finish the job and get out."

"Th-th-thank you, Daddy. I won't let you down," said Tracy.

Edward began to laugh softly. "My Lila had a temper. Slow to rouse but when she was riled up, watch out! She was the strongest woman I know and you, Tracy, have a lot of Lila in you."

"I've always thought I was more like you."

"In the obvious ways, yes, but deep inside you are Lila's daughter. Many a time in our earliest, poorest days she kept our little family going on sheer will power and hope. I would be traveling anywhere I could to make a sale," said Edward. "Then I would come home to Lila's beautiful face and sweet voice. You running into my arms chattering away. Alan looking up from whatever book he was reading and smiling. That made all the trips worthwhile. Those simple things."

Tracy blinked away tears. "I remember those days."

"Don't forget where you came from or where you're coming home to," said Edward. "Rid ELQ of the influence of the Cartel and Corinthos, then come home to your family."

Eyes shining bright, Tracy kissed Edward's cheek and said, "Family is everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Majestic Theater<strong>

Standing on the top floor overlooking the busy lobby, Maxie, Felicia and Dianara compared clipboards. Below them, assistants were busy altering hem lines and sleeves. Photographers took last minute promotional shots. The few local reporters allowed inside vied with each other to interview the local models. Tiffany led a tour of corporate sponsors briefing them on the next evening's events and their expected roles. Inside the auditorium, the members of the Frisco Jones Children's Theater were rehearsing their short set pieces.

_Rap! Rap! THUD!_

Felicia looked worriedly at the balcony door from which the insistent noises emanated from. "We should look in on her."

"She's in the best of hands," said Dianara.

"It's in the lap of the gods. Literally," added Maxie.

"Robert should be here already," said Felicia. "What is taking him so long?"

"If you need me, I'm going to be hiding behind Mac," muttered Dianara.

"Can I join you?" asked Maxie.

"Anna's not happy but she's not going to kill anyone," said Felicia. "I don't think."

"I thought once she relaxed, she'd get into the spirit of the thing," said Maxie. "I've seen pictures of Aunt Anna dressed to kill on a night out."

"I believe Alex would have been a better choice," said Dianara.

"Doesn't she EVER relax?" asked Maxie.

"Of course she does. She likes the girly stuff as much as we do," said Felicia.

"Then what is her problem, Mom?"

"She hates being ambushed or put into a situation that is utterly out of her control. Which is what happened," said Felicia. "It just set off her worst moods."

"I couldn't have Marcello walk out, could I? It would have broken the order of presentation. My schedule would have been ruined," said Maxie.

Felicia scanned the lobby. "Where is your father?"

"He's checking security in the back. Before you say anything, I couldn't stop him," said Maxie.

"What about Sean?" asked Felicia. "I thought I saw him around here earlier."

"I think he's upstairs. Why are you looking for him?"

"Until Robert gets here, we need to distract Anna. Sean and Frisco can do that pretty well," said Felicia.

_Rap! Rap!_

"Let me out of here!" came Anna's muffled yelp. "Enough is enough!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Haunted Star<strong>

Luke watched his staff preparing the casino for the night's work. The _Star_ was hosting its annual two night affair with the catchy title of Valentines Casino Rush. A busy and profitable night was anticipated. He turned to see Lulu bounding down the stairs.

"Hey, what brings you here? Going to help out the old man tonight?" asked Luke of his daughter.

"Might as well. I have no other plans," said Lulu.

"Hmm, wasn't there something about a fancy fashion show?"

"I'll make an appearance there then come over here and help out," said Lulu.

Luke was instantly on alert at this uncharacteristic response. "Isn't it your job to be there?"

"Yes. Kinda. I was there earlier and it's a madhouse. I got at least four rolls of pictures of all the prep work. That was my assignment. Maxie and Kate are covering the actual event. I'd be a third wheel, purse holder and general gopher. Besides, it's no fun to go solo."

"The new boyfriend busy fighting crime in the big, bad city?" asked Luke as he positioned some stools at the baccarat table.

"He's not my boyfriend. We're dating. That's all," explained Lulu.

"Back in the day, I don't remember a firm distinction like that."

"It's called modern progress."

"Whatever. So, why is Dante not going with you to the show?"

"Something about Sonny."

Luke sat on a stool facing Lulu. "You have my full attention. Go on."

"Don't look so eager. It's not about business."

"Did I assume it was about that stuff?" asked Luke. "If it affects you, it's important to me."

"Since when?"

"Since you've begun letting me into your life. Talking about your problems. How can I be concerned if you don't tell me anything? So, tell me what's going on."

"Sonny is depressed."

"No, he's bipolar."

"He's asked Olivia if she could make dinner for him. Some special dish she made in Bensonhurst which always cheered him up," said Lulu. "Olivia said that Sonny was feeling down and asked Dante if they could have a family dinner just the three of them."

"Some family," snorted Luke.

"We're not exactly traditional either," said Lulu.

"Whatever kind of father I've been, I've never shot you, your brother, your mother or my sister. There are lines I don't cross," said Luke. "If I had shot you in the chest, I'd expect you to shoot back at some point. At least, never speak to me again even on my deathbed."

"I know! I can't believe that Dante even speaks to him," said Lulu. "Anyway, tonight is the dinner. Olivia asked Dante to be nice and try to cheer Sonny up before he goes into a depressive down turn."

"Is he off his meds again?"

"Who knows?" asked Lulu. "We were wondering why he'd need cheering up. Anything you want to tell me, Dad?"

"Me? I haven't been around his bit of business in a while, sweetheart," said Luke.

"But you hear things."

"I might have."

Lulu leaned closer to Luke. "And ... ?"

"Word is that he's taking some hits. Financially."

"He's losing money?"

"Not losing exactly. It's more like he's having to pay out a little bit more than he's taking in. The overall effect are lots of minuses in the ledgers," said Luke.

"Paying out for what?"

"Losses in cargo or, um, merchandise for partners he has to keep happy and paid up," said Luke carefully. "There was that stuff confiscated in the tunnels. Kickbacks for big favors. The explosion on two of his docks. Loss of guaranteed revenue like rents and-"

"Money from the stores that have moved to the Megaplex?"

"Yeah. He's not happy about losing out on easy protection money or rents. He counted on them like clockwork."

"Too bad for him. He makes enough in the coffee business."

"What profits he gets there has to cover losses elsewhere. Overall, if he's not already in the red, he's really close," said Luke. "Takes mucho moolah to run an organization."

"What's he going to do?"

"No idea. If I was him, I'd start looking at making other bets. Taking a few risks," said Luke. "Something might pan out big."

"Is that what you're doing?" asked Lulu watching her father closely.

"What are you talking about?"

"Aunt Bobbie told me she thinks you're up to something. No one knows you as well as she does."

"Baby, I got nothing but this casino action. Bobbie may need glasses soon. She's seeing trouble where none exists."

"Are you headed out anytime soon?"

"Not for the foreseeable near future," said Luke. "Like I told you and Lucky, I am changing my ways. If anyone should believe me, it should be my own dear family."

"Dad, we want to believe you. Really we do. But we know you can't stay on the straight and narrow for very long. You fall off the line and crash hard. You know that too."

"Guilty."

"So what scam or angle are you working on?"

"I'm completely legit."

"That translates to you have something in mind but haven't executed it or you're waiting for an opportunity," said Lulu.

"Believe what you will," said Luke with a grin.

"I know you do this stuff because you're bored. I get that. But could you stay out of prison and off wanted posters?"

"Hey, that poster stuff was back in 2006 in the Markham Islands. I've reformed. No more posters. They never get my good side anyway," said Luke. "Don't worry about me. I'm good, Lulu. I'm really good."

The sound of footsteps on the stairs made Luke turn around. Luke tensed. It was Robert.

Lulu smiled at Robert. "Congratulations on the wedding thing."

"Thank you. Some might say I got what I deserved," said Robert.

"Anna let you out? Color me surprised," said Luke.

"I'm here because she asked me to have a chat with you. Had to go pick up some things for tonight. Thought I'd swing by when you weren't busy."

"Whipped. What a sad day!"

"It's nice to know someone has my back no matter what. You remember how that feels don't you, Luke?"

Sensing the tension between the two men, Lulu said, "Maybe you two should talk in the office."

Knowing full well that his office desk was full of interesting documents that were for his eyes only, Luke said, "I don't have anything to say. You're wasting your time."

"You are your own worst enemy, Spencer," noted Robert.

"And you've become a judgmental, interfering busybody," said Luke. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Anna. You stay in your space and I'll stay in mine. I'm sorry about Robin. I wish things had happened differently."

"That's it?" asked Robert.

"What do you want? Me on my knees begging for forgiveness from the almighty Robert Scorpio? You got a long wait before that happens," said Luke.

"You should have told me. Everything. You didn't," said Robert. "There was a time you would have and to hell with the consequences."

"Times change. People change," replied Luke somberly. "We remember the past as something good. We forget the bad things - the lies, the betrayals, the way we hurt people - but it's those things that color our present. They make us who and what we are. We can't all live up to such impossible ideals like you do, Robert."

Robert leaned in close to Luke. "Maybe you've forgotten that I've mucked about in the dirt as much as you have. I know what a sorry SOB you can be sometimes. But I've always counted you as a friend, nearly a brother. After a good thrashing, I could have forgiven you anything. Anything. You should have told me."

"I don't want or need your forgiveness. You're not MY judge, jury and executioner."

"I've never tried to be or ever will be. I'll do that much for you for old times' sake," said Robert. He picked up a pair of dice and casually threw it across the gaming table. They came up sixes. "We're done here."

Luke and Lulu remained silent as they watched Robert leave the casino.

"Oh, god, I don't even want to know what that was all about," said Lulu.

"It's over. In the past."

"He mentioned Robin. What about her?"

"Don't have to talk it to death." Luke blanched. "Unfortunate choice of words."

"Robert is your best friend. You can't-"

"Was. Past tense." Luke rose from the stool. He spotted Franjo entering the casino and taking a seat at the bar counter. "If you don't have anything more to say, I have work to get to."

"But-"

"Sweetheart, it's best this way. Really. I don't get the boy scout thing anymore. Period. End of," said Luke. "Like I said people change. Gotta move with the times. I'm all for progress."

"But-"

Luke kissed Lulu on the forehead and gently placed hands on her shoulders. He maneuvered her towards the stairs. "I'll expect you here about eleven. See you later! Bye!"

Luke entered his office and conspicuously left the door open. Franjo followed him inside and closed the door.

Luke reclined in his chair behind his desk. "Must be my day for visitors."

"The first wave of trial shipments have been delivered. Mr. Venturi extends his thanks," said Franjo.

"Tell him he's welcome."

Franjo took out a fat envelope from inside his long coat and put it on the table. "There is a matter that you could help us with." He pushed the envelope towards Luke. "We are prepared to make it worth the effort."

Luke opened the envelope. It was full of hundred dollar bills. "There's a lot here. Must be important."

"Ten thousand dollars for information that you probably know or can find out about," said Franjo. "Fifty thousand more if the answer is ... helpful."

Luke's eyes narrowed. He sat straighter. "What's the question?"

"Tell us all you know about Lorenzo Alcazar's briefcase. The one in the possession of Sonny Corinthos. Where is it? Would he be willing to sell it?"

"That briefcase is an urban myth, my friend," said Luke.

"No. It exists."

"As a ... a tool to frighten people. To keep them in line. Sonny uses it as a sort of status symbol."

"It's not a good idea to lie, Mr. Spencer," warned Franjo.

"Assuming that I know anything worth knowing, why do you want it?"

"Mr. Venturi wants it. That is the only reason."

"The contents must be priceless."

Franjo said nothing.

"Too bad it can't be opened."

"Unless one has the key," said Franjo.

Luke rubbed his chin. "You have it?"

"Why would anyone want something they cannot open?" Franjo tapped a finger on the envelope. "What do you know?"

It was Luke's turn to be cagey. "Every answer is going to cost you ten grand. You okay with that?"

Franjo nodded. "First question. Where is the briefcase now?"

"It's where it's always been. In Sonny's office at the coffee shop."

"Is the outside casing intact?"

"That's a strange one." Luke closed his eyes and recalled the last time he'd seen the briefcase. "Yeah, the metal is pretty tough to dent. They tried crowbars and knives. Nothing."

"Could you procure it for us?"

"Absolutely not! I'm no safecracker and even if I was this is out of my league."

"Is it moved from the safe at any time for any reason?"

"No. Sonny used to have it lying around when he met with other bosses but I think he's bored of it. It's never taken out now that I know of," replied Luke. "That's forty grand. Any more?"

"Would he be willing to sell the case?"

"Nope. It's like a trophy of war. Priceless."

"Do you know the top Alcazar lieutenants who run the network day to day?"

"Yes. That's fifty big ones."

"For sixty, write down their names," said Franjo.

"No can do. Remember what I said about going against Sonny's interests? I'm willing to only go so far," said Luke.

"You're a friend of his. I forget," said Franjo. "I've done some research on you but there's something I do not know."

"What's that?"

"Are you as good a friend of Sonny Corinthos as you are of Robert Scorpio? I saw him leaving."

Luke scoffed. "This is not the day to mention friendships. I answered the questions I could. Give me my money and leave."

Franjo pulled out four more envelopes from his coat and dropped them on the desk. "There. As agreed. Thank you for seeing me."

Luke shut the door behind his visitor. He moved a heavy cabinet to the side. He fell to his knees and felt on the floor for a hidden latch. "All right. Time to make a deposit in my rainy day fund."

_Click._

Luke lifted a portion of the floor revealing a recessed area under the boards filled by a metal case. He took the case out and unlocked the combination. Inside were bonds, credit cards, cash, travel documents and some photos. To this cache, he added the fifty thousand he'd just earned. He put the boards back and returned the cabinet to its original position.

He stood up and stretched his sore back. "I always knew that briefcase was bad news. It's going to be every man for himself real soon. I can feel it coming."

_RAP! RAP!_

Luke opened his office door to a grinning Johnny Zacchara.

"I knew it!" said Johnny.

"Knew what?" asked Luke closing the door.

"I spotted our mutual friend leaving the casino. When Dino moves, he moves fast," said Johnny.

"I don't know what friend you're talking about," replied Luke. "People come and go at all hours here. It's the happening place to be."

Johnny crossed his arms and stood by the desk. "Okay you want to play it that way. Fine. I'm here on other business anyway. OUR business."

"You got your share of the profits last quarter. You can see our evening takings are getting better and better."

"I want to sell you all my shares of the _Haunted Star_. Today," said Johnny. "If you work for Dino, I know you have the cash."

"I work for me, myself and I. Always have," said Luke not giving an inch to the younger man's speculation. "Why sell now?"

"Man, you are going to milk this thing until it's dry aren't you? I need cash to get in good with Dino's group."

Luke's interest was rising. "In?"

"The Venturi Venture Fund if you want to be technical. It's a half million to get in."

"You suddenly cash poor?"

"I gotta raise the funds on the quiet. Sonny knows all the figures coming in and out of my drug business and strip clubs. I can't skim off them. I sold two empty lots to a developer this morning. I just need a little bit more to get me over the hump," said Johnny. "The _Star_ shares will do it."

"What about the profits from the little side business you got going? The one I made a delivery to? The one that I don't believe Sonny knows about?" asked Luke.

"Getting that off the ground on the sly took a lot of my cash." Johnny fidgeted. "Just trying to get ahead, Luke. We both know Sonny's time in this town is running out. It's time for new blood."

"Dino?"

"Who else? He's a man who earns and gives respect. And loyalty."

"You should stay on the sidelines, Johnny. Watch. Don't participate. It's safer that way. Alcazar, the Russians, they couldn't budge Sonny. What makes Dino special?"

"You already know the answer to that. You were with him before I was. Don't bother denying it either 'cause I won't believe it," said Johnny. "You and I, Luke, we're survivors. There's a new game coming to town. A better one. A new family. Let's not play games. I want in. I need cash. Buy me out and you get more control and profits from here. This boat is your baby. It's only right you own as much of it as possible. What do you say?"

"Going against Sonny is one thing but what about Jason?"

"Jason does Sonny's dirty work because he doesn't know to do anything else. Sonny lets Jason run the operational side because he doesn't know how and Jason's got the business head for it. I say this town will be better off without them," said Johnny. "If Sonny was smart, he'd leave this place behind and stay on his island paradise. Jason is better off leaving town because the target on his back is getting bigger all the time."

"Sounds like a revolution is going down."

"Maybe. Yeah. The sharks are circling."

"How deep has Dino gotten into Sonny's organization?"

Johnny's eyes gleamed with mischief. "No one deeper than you, Luke. You played kingmaker to Sonny against Frank Smith. Kinda ironic you doing the same for Dino against Sonny."

For a second, Luke's agile mind froze. He stammered, "Is th-th-that what it looks like?"

"If it quacks like a duck and walks like a duck, then it's a duck. Quack! Quack!"

"Who thinks this is true?" asked Luke.

"Buy me out and I'll tell no one else," replied Johnny. "I can't control other people though."

"You'll get twenty-five thousand for your shares. Meet me at Kelly's in an hour," said Luke. "And if my name is ever linked to Dino, I'll know who blabbed. Got me?"

"It won't be me. You got my word on that," said Johnny. "You've got nerve and balls of steel to play it this close to the edge. I'm as close as I can stomach to be. Respect, man." He opened the door and left the casino.

"A stupid head is what I got." Luke began to re-open his hidden cache. "I underestimated Dino. That's what. The man's thinking of all the angles and I walked right into the corner he wanted me to." He took out thirty thousand dollars and two passport style pictures. "Time to get some new ID and think my way out of the corner." He closed the stash and got his coat.

"Sorry, Lulu, I'm going to finish Dino's deliveries and get out of town. It's safer for everyone that Luke Spencer disappear," muttered Luke.

_Rap. Rap._

"Oh, god, who is it this time?" Luke opened the door. "Make an appointment will you?"

"Where's your secretary?" asked Robert stepping inside not giving Luke a chance to slam the door in his face. "My temper's cooled down. Let's talk."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said earlier. I meant it at the time."

"But?"

"I'm trying to build up good points with the universe in general. Leaving things that way between us didn't feel right to me," said Robert. He noticed the coat. "Going somewhere?"

"In a bit. It can wait. Sit down." Luke pushed his paperwork to the side away from Robert's line of vision.

Seeing a less hostile attitude from Luke, Robert relaxed. "From what I've gathered, Helena used the Nikolas and Laura card with you. As a father and your friend, I can understand why you did what you did. You couldn't risk your family."

"Helena did manipulate me but I should have told you. You have no idea how sorry I am. Losing Lucky that time ripped my world apart. I can't believe you haven't gone insane. Robin was your world," said Luke.

"About that, um, well, that's a story for another time."

"Ah, yeah, got it. Bad topic for you."

"That's one way to put it," said Robert. "You would have told me if you could, right?"

Luke looked Robert in the eye and said, "Yes. I would. Friends again?"

"I never stopped being your friend," said Robert.

Luke extended his hand. "Ditto."

Robert shook the offered hand. "Anna can stop with the you can't lose your best friend lines."

"It's like a sign that you're here. I've got something else to ... to get off my chest."

"What is it?"

"A cargo ship size load of bad karma," said Luke. "I don't think you can do anything about it but as a show of ... of contrition I'll tell you about it. It's like a Jerome thing and that pushes your buttons anyway."

Robert looked very interested. "Victor Jerome is dead. Any heirs are dead like Julian Jerome or whats-her-name Olivia St. John. I strongly suggest you don't mention that name around Anna."

"It's not Jerome exactly. He just reminds me of old school mobsters," said Luke mixing them some drinks.

"Who?"

"A new man moving into the territory. His name is Dino Venturi. He's the real deal. He's already got the old Carter people and territory under his belt. He's steadily gaining support across the country," said Luke. "The way people talk about Dino with respect and loyalty reminds me of how they used to talk about Victor Jerome. Victor made Frank Smith wet his pants for christ's sake."

"Other than the usual mob activities, what's in it for Venturi here?"

"There we come to the crux of the tale. I was asked what I knew about something in Sonny's possession - Lorenzo Alcazar's briefcase. Dino wants it badly," said Luke. "Based on what I think may be inside, it could tip the balance of the coming ruckus in Dino's favor. Reading between the lines of that gun running operation bust last year, I thought you might be interested."

"Your instincts are still spot on," said Robert.

"Thank you, sir."

"As you have repeatedly said, many have tried to bring Sonny down and no one has done it. You think Venturi can? Really?"

"I really do. He wants it. I saw it in his eyes, Robert. He's got the popular support, the money, the know how and the muscle. His enforcer scares me. I pegged him for a mercenary but the more I get to know him, the more I get that itchy feeling in the back of my neck that he's more than what he seems. He could take out Jason Morgan if it came to that and he wouldn't bat an eye and he's no flunky either."

The word mercenary tickled a long held suspicion in Robert's mind. "This, um, enforcer have a name?"

"Franjo or Frank. He goes by both."

"Describe him."

Luke described Franjo very thoroughly. Robert had no doubts that it was the same person.

"His full name is Franjo Curic," said Robert. "And he is as dangerous and capable as you think he is."

"He's one of your spooks?"

"No but I ... I trained him. He was one of my best students."

"Since when do you train mercenaries?"

"A lot's happened to both of us, Luke. We're not the same people. My own personal water under the bridge story you could say."

"Sounds like it. Wait a minute. If you know Franjo, then you know about Venturi. That's why you came back. It wasn't about the Cassadines."

"It's all becoming a big muddle at this point but let me make some things clear. One, I have no interest in mob goings on. Absolute zero. Second, I do have an interest in Alcazar's briefcase," said Robert. "Tell me about the briefcase."

Luke put Robert's drink on the desk. "Quid pro quo. You want information. You gotta take me in."

"Not my call alone."

"Talk to Irish. I can wait. Can you?"

"Do you have any idea how lumpy the sofa in my study is? My back still twinges when I think about it."

"Lay on that old Scorpio charm," said Luke. "It's going to be like the old days. Excitement. Danger. Adventure."

Robert stiffened. "Not quite."

"More rules. I get it. I can live with them after some ... practice."

"It's complicated, Spencer. It really, really is." Robert's phone buzzed. Carelessly, Robert activated the speakerphone.

"I can't get Anna and we have word on Faison and Sinclair. Andre wants to move fast," came Giles' voice.

"I'm on my way to the theater now. Fill me in on what you have when I get there." Robert put his phone back into his pocket and secured his coat. He gulped his drink down. "I probably needed that."

"Franjo and Faison? The mad doc Sinclair in the news? Sounds VERY complicated and utterly fascinating."

"I'll let you know about ... about Anna later. Take my advice, Luke. Keep away from Venturi and Franjo." With that Robert left the office.

"What did Helena say? That I didn't know Robert anymore. She may have been right," said Luke finishing off his drink. "What have you been up to, old friend? Sounds like you have more secrets than I do."

Luke shrugged on his coat. He would meet with Johnny and a very talented forger. Whatever happened with Robert, he had to be prepared. No decent con artist puts all his eggs in one basket.


	132. Chapter 131

SLD-131 (Book 4 Chapter 2)

**Majestic Theater**

The lobby was a picture of neatness and order. The chaos of the day's fittings, interviews and styling challenges was gone. In its place were rows of clothes racks with each item labelled and ready for use, sparkling clean counters and the quiet murmur of voices mingled with soft soothing music.

Robert nodded at various members of his team who were doing their own preparations for the party's security needs. He took the lobby stairs two at a time. At the landing, he spied no one waiting for him. The space was eerily empty. He ascended to the balcony level.

_BANG! CRASH!_

"Ah, the dulcet sounds of my beloved," said Robert turning towards the opening balcony doors.

"Mrs. Scorpio, please stop!"

"Enchanting! Angry suits you."

"Anna, you really need to chill!"

"Do it for ... for world peace!"

"Get someone else!" Anna burst out of the balcony doors. Rollers bounced on top of her head. Creams of various colors were slathered on her face and neck. She yanked at a white smock that hung loose over her body. With effort, she pulled the smock over her head dislodging most of the clinging rollers. "Enough!"

Tiffany, Maxie, Felicia and Frisco ran after Anna. They pulled up short once they saw Robert. He stood a few feet away with his arms crossed grinning like a madman.

Felicia caught Robert's eye and said, "About time. A little help here."

"Enjoying the spa?" asked Robert walking towards his furious wife.

"Hell you mean," said Anna pulling the rest of the rollers from her hair. She ran a hand on her face and grimaced. "Ugh. Someone get me a towel."

"I think you look cute like a ... a mad badger," teased Robert. He took the discarded smock and began to gently wipe lotion from Anna's upturned face. "All this to wear a dress?"

"Not just any dress, Uncle Robert. THE Dress!" cried Maxie. "She's the only one who can wear it."

"She's got the attitude to carry it off," added Tiffany.

"Spare me," said Anna. "Let's get out of here, Robert. I could murder some chicken piccata!"

"She looks fantastic in it!" said Felicia.

Tiffany quirked an eyebrow and gave Robert a meaningful look. "It's red, Robert. Dark, clingy red. Very tactile."

"Please, Uncle Robert," pleaded Maxie. "The news feeds are gonna jump on that dress! The publicity is going to be HUGE!"

Robert winked at Tiffany as he scrunched the smock into a ball. "You did volunteer, luv."

"But, but ... do you know what they've been doing to me in there?" asked Anna.

"Making the dress worthy of you?" Robert tossed the smock ball towards Maxie.

"I am immune to your charms," snapped Anna. "I thought I would just get my hair done, a little facial, some makeup. Not model bootcamp. What is wrong with the way I walk? Why do I have to change?"

Robert lowered his voice, "Do it for Frisco. We both owe him."

"I'm supposed to lose three pounds by tomorrow morning. I could but ... but it's ridiculous," said Anna. "The dress fits fine and I am not fat. Okay. I've had three pregnancies. My body shows it!"

Robert put both hands on Anna's waist effectively stopping her escape. "I just bet it fits like a second skin. It's Valentine's Day tomorrow. Time for a new dress. I can't wait."

Anna would not be placated. "And TOMORROW I have to spend HOURS here preparing for the show. HOURS!"

Frisco caught the basic flow of his friends' conversation. He had an idea to get the reluctant one's full cooperation. "Anna, I think it's YOUR turn to be, um, treated to a ... a unique and unforgettable experience. Borderline life changing."

Anna's shot Frisco a look of pure annoyance. It became an intense glare as she realized what Frisco was alluding to. "We agreed to never discuss THAT ever again."

Robert smirked. "Frisco's right."

"No, Robert," said Anna firmly.

"A few variations come to mind," said Robert. "Something easier on the back and the knees."

"And the shoulders," put in Frisco helpfully. "It looked painful."

"Took me three chiropractor visits to get the knots out," said Robert flexing his shoulders in memory.

"What are y'all talkin' 'bout?" asked Tiffany.

"Nothing," said Frisco.

"Utter rot and nonsense," said Anna.

"The good old days," added Robert. "Or is it the bad old days?"

The ladies came closer to Anna. They formed a semi circle around her like pack animals surrounding a wounded pack mate or a helpless prey.

"Sounds important to me," said Felicia. She looked at her husband. "What do you know about whatever it is?"

Picking up on Mr. and Mrs. Scorpio's body language and general tone, Maxie had an instant flashback of her godmother and uncle doing adult things. "I know way too much already. I'm going to see about Marcello." She scurried off to find the mercurial designer.

"Look, we need an answer. What will it be, Anna?" asked Tiffany.

Frisco murmured softly. "Black stockings with red hearts."

"What did you say?" asked Felicia.

Anna's face began to flush starting from her neck and moving upwards.

Robert glanced at Frisco knowing the strategy he was employing and heartily endorsing it. "Does Wyndhams still sell those?"

"Probably one of their best sellers," said Frisco.

"Women get runs on their stockings all the time," said Robert. "Best to stock up."

"Amazing what desperate people will do and-" began Frisco.

"All right! Fine. I'll do it," said Anna.

Tiffany beamed. "Great! I'll go tell Maxie." She went off after her goddaughter.

Felicia looked at each of her friends in turn. "Something just happened here, right? Something involving you three. Do I need to know about it?"

Three people shook their heads vigorously.

"Was it fun?" asked Felicia.

"Looked like it to me," said Frisco with an easy smile. He took Felicia's hand and led her away. "Honey, I've got reservations for us, Mac and Dia at Lola's. My treat. Let's go!"

"Oh, what could have been," murmured Robert.

"I seem to recall you weren't very, um, mobile," said Anna.

"But very motivated. If you'd just stayed and talked instead of flouncing off in a huff like you did, who knows what could have happened between us."

Anna clutched at Robert's shirt. "I got carried away. I didn't mean for it to get that far. I really thought you could have gotten out of those knots."

"I tried. All night. Nearly dislocated my shoulders."

"I'm sorry. Truly." She pressed herself closer to him. "I try my best to make it up to you, don't I?"

"I love it when you get like this. I'm going to hate being a mood breaker but priorities before passion." Robert pulled away.

"What's now?"

"We're needed, Mrs. Scorpio."

Anna laughed. "Lead on, Mr. Scorpio."

Robert and Anna headed back into the theater and backstage to the Writers Room where they would contact C and C.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly's Diner<strong>

Doctors Leo Julian and Matt Hunter could barely summon the energy to eat either an extremely late lunch or an early dinner. Helping out, Bobbie fussed over them pouring coffee and pushing more food on the weary doctors.

"Back to back shifts are brutal," said Leo taking a bite of his sandwich.

"They've called in some of us auxiliary nurses. I'm working two shifts tomorrow. What's going on over there?" asked Bobbie.

"You don't know?" asked Matt.

"Between my adoption agency, this place and prepping for the insurance audit, my head is spinning," answered Bobbie.

"Too many absentee staff. Flu season. The ER gets busier and busier every night," said Matt. "You didn't hear any of that from me."

"I know how shorthanded we can be sometimes but this is the first time it's hitting all departments," said Leo.

"If people are sick, they shouldn't be at work, especially in a hospital," said Bobbie. "Double shifts come with the territory."

"IF they're really sick," muttered Matt.

"What was that?" asked Leo. His beeper began to sound. He took out his cell phone and called his service. His expression grew grave. "I'll be right there." He hung up. He made to take his wallet out but Matt stopped him.

"I got this," said Matt. "What's wrong?"

"It's Brittany. That young girl that came in the other night. Her liver is failing," said Leo. "She has no history of liver problems. What is going on? I gotta get back!"

Matt put some bills on the table. He efficiently wrapped his sandwich in a napkin. "She's our special case. I'll follow you there."

On the way out, Leo bumped into Luke coming in.

"Sorry!" said the departing Leo.

"Doctors always have blinders on," said Luke. He dodged Matt who also left in a hurry. Luke saw Bobbie and was about to turn around and leave but Bobbie spotted him.

Bobbie pointed at a far table. "Luke, have a seat over there."

Luke wasn't fool enough to not recognize a sisterly command when he heard one. "I ... I don't have time for this. I got business and-"

"Make time. We need to talk," said Bobbie.

* * *

><p><strong>Writers Room, Majestic Theater<strong>

The large overhead monitor displayed two split images - Giles in C and C and Andre in Paris. Robert tapped keys furiously on the computer while Anna sat on the edge of a desk lost in thought.

"The trace back is confirmed. The merchandise that Sinclair funneled through Faison's townhouse went to a company fronting for the Gem Group," said Andre. "I have confirmation from two different sources."

"They do keep popping up, don't they?" commented Giles. "Warnings don't seem to be making a difference."

"Perhaps our warnings are too subtle. Some people literally need to be hit on the head with the truth," said Andre.

"We can't risk revealing too much too soon to the wrong people," said Robert.

"Let's make an example for them. One that I can leave on their doorstep. Today perhaps," offered Andre.

"Bored already?" asked Giles.

"We did ALL agree to take the offensive. We can't go halfway and stop," said Andre. "We lose all momentum and waste the element of surprise that we have painstakingly crafted over a decade."

"The Gems aren't easy to intimidate," said Robert. "Or they're desperate."

"Or both," said Giles.

"Their cage needs rattling. Good, hard and convincingly," said Robert. "They're going to be at the fundraiser tonight. I'll pull their chain a little. See what happens."

"Don't pull too hard, Robert," said Anna.

"They haven't stopped targeting Robin. They continue to do business with Sinclair. Connie has told us to lay off the Gems but Frisco said he disagreed but complied. I trust his instincts. If there is the slightest possibility that Tim was taken out by the Gems, I want to know about it," said Robert. "I'm not playing tiddlywinks with them, Anna."

"Just don't scare them off. Keep them interested."

"Why? We're not in the corporate espionage business," said Andre.

"The Gem Group has too many connections. We know relatively little about them while they know more about us. And, when someone is this persistent, there's usually a good reason. The fact that it seems to involve us in some unknown way makes me ... nervous," said Anna. "So, we will proceed with caution."

Robert cleared his throat. "Fine. Kid gloves for you but Abelard will be following a harder line."

Andre grinned. "Abelard going to be making his public debut then?"

"Unavoidable. Better to be on my home ground I think," said Robert.

"What are you planning?" asked Anna.

Robert pondered, "Not sure yet but I have some ideas. It depends on the straight lines I get when I meet them. Let's move on to my favorite topic - Faison. Where is he?"

"Is he sane?" asked Anna.

Andre consulted his notes. "He left a homicidal trail after he got treatment for a ... a hand injury in a clinic in Finland. A doctor, a truck driver who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He disappeared. Then we got a break. One of Fedosya Shikova's temp workers was doing baggage duty at Koltsovo International Airport. He identified Faison coming through in an arrival terminal."

"Koltsovo? Where is that?" asked Giles. "Doesn't sound familiar."

"It serves Yekaterinburg, the capital city of the Ural Mountains," said Andre. "Not your typical tourist destination."

"Identification is absolute positive?" asked Robert.

"Fedosya has her people trained. As soon as an ID was made, the worker called it in. We have two more sightings. Once when Faison bought a newspaper and once more getting into a taxi outside," said Andre. "I managed to snag a bit of security camera footage." He tapped a key on his console. A grainy but identifiable image appeared on the monitor. "I think we can all agree that that is Faison."

"Ural Mountains here I come," said Robert rising to his feet.

"And that's probably what he wants you to do," said Anna.

"He doesn't know I'm coming. He doesn't even know of my ... our involvement in the destruction of his power base," said Robert.

"How do you know he doesn't know?" challenged Anna. "We can't have destroyed everything. He still has resources and he's not afraid of using them."

"This has to be finished. The sooner the better."

"He broke cover to lure you out there. It's probably a trap. Again." Anna bit her lip. "He has your number, Robert. He knows how to predict what you'll do."

Robert faced off against Anna. "He's on the run. He's at the end of his tether and I'm going to be the one to sever it completely trap or no."

"Think. Don't react. Please. You've waited this long, Robert. Wait a little bit longer until we know more information," pleaded Anna.

"We know where he is. It's time," said Robert.

Andre interrupted, "Actually we don't know where he is. He's not in any of the hotels in the city. Fedosya's brought in more people to scour the city. They haven't come up with a single sighting or potential location."

"So it was a stopover on the way to another location. Hopscotch," said Giles.

Robert leaned against the tall windows looking out over the Megaplex's main courtyard. "He could be anywhere in the world by now."

"Stalemate," murmured Anna.

"He's never been more vulnerable than he is now. We're getting closer and closer as we peel away more and more layers," said Robert. "I ... I can be patient a little while longer. Since I can't have Faison, I'll settle for a near relation of his. What's the word on Peter Sinclair?"

"I'm in the middle of back tracing the merchandise and people trail from the London townhouse to its origin," said Andre. "We should have something definite within a few days."

"What's taking so long?" asked Anna.

"Charlotte Devane. This particular transaction seems to have involved multiple transfer points and couriers zigzagging through Europe and Asia. Based on what we know about her, this smacks of her style," said Andre. "I don't want to tip her off so intelligence gathering is slow and also done through multiple avenues of information. It takes time."

Heloise appeared on the monitor over Andre's shoulder. "Hello, everyone. I have just received some interesting news from our friends in England, Robert."

Robert groaned. "I haven't recovered yet."

Heloise chuckled. "Augusta said to expect a visit."

"Just her? No Red King?" asked Robert.

"That's all the message contained."

Robert's shoulders relaxed. "Oh, well, that should be fine. When?"

"I would assume at any time."

"What's the protocol for this sort of thing?" asked Anna.

"I believe it is best to simply play it by ear. Is that the correct saying?"

"Just wonderful," said Anna. "More house guests to hide."

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly's Diner<strong>

Bobbie sat down and studied her squirming brother. "You're up to something."

"I always look like this," said Luke. "You're reading something that's not there."

"Uh, huh, sure I am," said Bobbie.

"To prove my point, I'm going to tell you something new and positive."

"Like what?"

"Two things. First, Lulu paid me a visit and we talked about ... about dating, jobs and other stuff," said Luke. "She came to me to talk. We didn't argue one bit."

"You could go talk to her a few times, too. Don't lose out on the chance to be in her life, Luke. That's all I'm saying," said Bobbie. "What's the second thing?"

Luke sighed dramatically then said, "Robert and I, well, we're amigos again."

Bobbie beamed. "That's great! You two can be so grouchy when you're on the outs."

"We're not attached at the hip, Red."

"I like it when you and Robert are friends."

"Didn't you have your eye on him back in the day?"

"Maybe a little. Who didn't?" giggled Bobbie. "Anyway, I feel better that you and Robert are on good terms. I can't be the only one looking out for you."

A shadow fell across on their table. "I thought Spencer was a lone wolf."

"I am, Johnny. Always." Luke pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "Here you go."

Johnny took the envelope and he stuffed it into his coat pocket. He extended a hand towards Luke. "Congratulations, Mr. Spencer, sir."

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of here and keep your nose clean," advised Luke letting go of Johnny's hand.

"Aye, aye." Johnny left the diner.

Bobbie looked sharply at Luke. "A handshake deal, money in an envelope, Johnny Z and you. What's the story? The truth, Luke."

"Nothing nefarious, sister mine. I just bought out Johnny's shares of the Star. I'm the majority owner now." Luke grinned. "That's positive news number three. I'm on a roll."

* * *

><p><strong>Quartermaine Mansion Gardens<strong>

The solarium air was warm and moist. It was a welcome change from the February chill. Wearing gloves, Edward bent slightly and expertly used a pair of shears to prune a pink rose bush.

"You really like it in here don't you?" said Edward.

A barely audible bell-like chime sounded.

"Yes, my dear, it was a stroke of genius to have an enclosed garden. I happily admit I was wrong," said Edward gazing upwards. "As to your plants, well, they're stubborn just like their owner."

With a satisfied smile, he squeezed the shears until the stem snapped. He pulled at the rose and placed the long stem into a vase half full of water. "What do you think, Lila? Pink roses for the dinner table?"

Another chime sounded. The rose bush swayed left and right. Footsteps grew closer. Dillon entered the solarium.

"Grandfather, let me do that for you," said Dillon. He pulled off his tie then put on a pair of gardening gloves. He relieved Edward of the shears.

"Fill the vase, please, Dillon," instructed Edward. He took a seat by the round metal table next to Monica. "How was your first solo day, my boy?"

"Nerve wracking," admitted Dillon. "Making films is easy by comparison."

"Any lessons learned you care to share?"

"That figures on paper aren't just numbers. They're people. They're the difference between steady employment and layoffs." Dillon snipped a series of roses and put them in the vase. "Good decisions and bad decisions. The worst part is you never really know whether your decision is good when you make it."

"That's where hindsight and experience count the most. You will make bad choices, Dillon. Those will happen. What you should guard against are choices made in haste, ignorance or sheer malice. Avoid those. The returns are almost always unpleasant," advised Edward.

Dillon carried the filled vase to the small table. "I don't want to make any bad choices at all."

"Admirable but unavoidable," said Edward with a chuckle.

"There's so much to learn. I could never know as much as you do."

Edward pointed at his head. "There's nothing much in here believe me."

Behind Dillon, the rose bush swayed gently.

"A stupid person couldn't have built ELQ. Someone asks you a question and you know the answer. My mind goes blank and my tongue gets all twisted."

"Things will get better, easier. Just learn as much as you can. We are all here to answer your questions," said Edward. "If I have one good piece of advice it would be this. Don't be afraid of taking calculated risks."

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained?" asked Dillon.

"Audentes fortuna iuvat. Fortune favors the bold," clarified Edward. "Creating ELQ wasn't the biggest risk I've ever taken."

"It wasn't?"

Edward caressed a rose. "No. It was ... was asking Lila to be mine."

_CHIME._

Dillon looked around. "Did you hear that?"

"Lila knew exactly why I was there. My knees were knocking so loudly that I swear they could hear me coming from ten feet away."

"Of course she said yes," said Dillon.

"She did but she didn't have to. Not really."

_CHIME._

Dillon looked in the direction of the various plants and bushes. "Is there a phone in here?"

Edward laughed. "Heh, heh, yes, my dear, love is indeed blind."

* * *

><p><strong>Study at the Mayor's Mansion<strong>

Vodka was liberally splashed into the crystal glass. Mayor Floyd stoppered the decanter with jerky motions. He took a hefty gulp then slammed the glass down on the counter.

"Garrett?!" asked Andrea Floyd as she rushed into the room.

"Cancel your weekend trip," said the mayor.

"I can't. It's been planned for months. I really need a break from this place," said Andrea.

Drink in hand, Floyd sat down on the couch. "It's going to take both of us to do damage control."

"What damage control? There's nothing going on."

"Remember, we celebrated when Scorpio resigned?" asked Garrett staring moodily into his drink.

"The champagne flowed that night," said Andrea with a grin. "It took long enough but it was worth it."

"Everything we thought was going to happen, hasn't happened. Instead, the department is more popular and effective than ever," said the mayor. "The department's quarterly report was just delivered to City Hall. The numbers are ... amazing. City crime rate is way down. Arrests are up by at least thirty percent. And, we have more out of state companies planning visits here."

"That hardly sounds like the end of the world, Garrett." Andrea curled her legs under her. "A safe city attracts good citizens and good employers."

"But who has been getting all the credit, the press and interviews? Not us," said Garrett. "My ... our biggest campaign contributor isn't happy. He's losing money and he's looking bad to his people."

"It's temporary. Captain Wells is hardly as experienced as Mac Scorpio. And, she doesn't have the ... the cache of the last name thing," said Andrea. "She's riding on a wave of popularity that's going to end real soon. We can wait her out, too."

"No, we can't. Our special funding is being cut by half," said Garrett.

"What?! He ... he can't do that."

"Of course he can. He already has." Garrett finished his drink. "So, no vacation, no jewels and cancel that new car you wanted. We watch every penny going out. You understand?"

"We've done what we're supposed to do, Garrett. He can't cut us off," protested Andrea.

"I don't know how it happened but we've lost more control this year than ever before," said the mayor. "My poll numbers are low. I need to raise them before the election next year. I need to have a police commissioner who'll play along."

"What we need is an old-fashioned crime wave or a big disaster. Something that will make me, I mean you, look good and likable." said Andrea. "Let's give this some thought."

* * *

><p><strong>Port Charles Police Department<strong>

Detectives Alvin Martinez put down a bag bearing the Zekkers Bakery logo on top of the desk of his partner Lucky Spencer. Lucky grunted recognition but did not take his eyes off his computer display.

"Take a break. Dinner time. Have a bite," said Alvin. "I love Zekkers."

"In a minute," replied Lucky. He stood up, picked up a red push pin and walked over to a city map posted on the wall. He placed the pin next to a blue one. "Well? See anything?"

Alvin stood some distance from the map. "Yeah, lots of pins that look pretty but don't make a pattern."

"We don't have enough data. That's the problem," said Lucky. "The green pins are pharmacies where the victims picked up their prescriptions. The blue pins are the offices of the doctors who issued the prescriptions. But where are the drugs coming from in the first place."

"It's a slick operation. The source is unknown. We have to do a lot of investigation to prove our suspicions. We have to be careful before we start arresting doctors and closing drug stores," said Alvin. "I don't even want to think about the feds coming in."

"If we can only find out how the drugs are getting to the pharmacies in the first place, then we could crack this wide open," said Lucky pacing in front of the map.

"We've done six stake outs with nothing to show for it. Every delivery we've covered was legitimate. Maybe they use carrier pigeons."

"Fly is coming into the city and then getting distributed. We're not talking little amounts here," said Lucky.

"I say we bring a few suspects in for questioning," said Alvin.

"And send everyone involved into hiding or force us to make sloppy, hasty prosecutions," came the voice of new police chief Samantha Wells. "This is too important. The answers are there to be found. Let's do our job and find them."

"How?" asked Lucky.

Captain Wells handed a yellow Post-It note to Alvin. "I've spoken with a professor of Pharmacology at Port Charles University. He's willing to prep one of you to act as a Pharmacy Technician student assigned to observe at a pharmacy for a few weeks. While you're interning, you'll be officially on vacation. You two decide which one goes undercover and where."

"Flip you for it," said Lucky.

"It should be me. I don't have kids who'll miss me," said Alvin.

The captain glanced at the map. "That's just a starting point." She held out a manila folder stuffed with documents. "This is the real deal. Anna gave me a contact at the Drug Enforcement Administration. He passed me these evidence guidelines that will help us build an airtight case to take to the DEA. We give them what they need and they can't refuse to take action."

"Catching someone red-handed isn't going to be easy," said Lucky. "Arresting one or even five people won't make much of a difference. We need the boss. We need to clog up the pipeline."

"What we need is to prove just cause for the DEA to come in. Right now that's more important than getting a collar and being on the front page," said Wells.

"But-"

"This is a local problem that could become a national issue for all levels of law enforcement."

Lucky was persistent. "Exactly! Which is why we ought to be-"

"Focused and dedicated." Wells crossed her arms. "I can see you're suffering from a case of Spyitis where you long for danger, excitement and chances to be the hero. The more evil the baddie is, the better."

Alvin looked at Lucky. "She's got you pegged."

"I know that the old case files have become suddenly popular lunch time reading material. I don't have a problem with that. But there are some things that aren't in those files that made those files possible. Things like the discipline to follow procedure or the times we got a break because we never let up even when things got dull and ordinary or the time we spent away from our families and friends because we were needed here," said Wells. "Those things are conveniently brushed aside when cases go to trial and perps go to jail. But, us, the ones in the trenches, we shouldn't forget what's behind the thrill of the chase or the danger of a sting operation. Robert and Mac never forgot. Let me tell you Robert was more proud of this department when we solved the local, quieter cases than the high profile ones. Why? Because that's what cops do and that's what we are. Personally, I prefer to leave the high wire act to the spies. I suggest you decide whether you want to be the one falling from the sky or the one holding the safety net. I need cops, Lucky, not dreamers."

The Captain bade the detectives good night and left them to their thoughts.

"Ouch! She doesn't mince words," said Alvin.

Lucky sighed. "She's right. What do I really want? Do I know what I want? I have no idea."


	133. Chapter 132

SLD-132 (Book 4 Chapter 3)

**Lola's Bistro at the Megaplex**

A live band played a set of jazz fusion melange on the side stage. The listening audience was in a mellow mood. Mac and Frisco made small talk waiting for their ladies to return from freshening up.

"What are you going to be doing after you get back from your honeymoon job wise?" asked Frisco. "If you don't mind my asking that is."

"Don't mind because I have no clue," said Mac. "No, wait. I know I don't want to see a badge for a long time. Or a uniform. Or be an authority figure. It's never been a good fit for me."

"It was for my girls - all of them," said Frisco. "I look at Maxie and I am amazed. She is what she is because of you."

"Felicia did her share. And, uh, who says they would have turned out differently if you had raised Maxie and Georgie."

"I say so because I know so. I loved the idea of family and fatherhood but the reality was something I don't believe I was ready to face," said Frisco. "See, my brother Tony was the realist. He was the one that watched over me and told me off when I did stupid things. He was a fantastic father to Barbara Jean and Lucas. He wasn't one to complain much when bad things happened to him. He got angry, found ways to cope and went on with his life. That wasn't me. I'd want to rant and rave about the cosmic injustice, get more angry and not rest until I was able to do something to fix things to my satisfaction. But getting angry at life is like hitting the waves on the ocean and expecting them to stay down. I couldn't deal with the anger so I focused on what I could do."

"Save the world?" asked Mac wryly.

"Quantity over quality."

"That doesn't make sense."

"In my head, tracing and capturing several hundred kilos of cocaine was more important because that one act affected thousands of people and several countries. The more success I had in the WSB the more warped my personal scales became until my own family weighed too little to matter," said Frisco. He looked down on his plate. "It's a personal weakness that Tony and you didn't have. Maxie and Georgie ended up with the better father. For that I'm grateful and very humbled."

"If we'd met before I came to Port Charles, we would have been more alike. My scales were pretty skewed back then, too," admitted Mac.

"Really? What changed?"

"Losing my family for the second time did the trick. Robbie wouldn't have been in New York City if it hadn't been my birthday. He came to be at a party for me. I've always thought that if he had been home, where he belonged, that Faison wouldn't have dared to kidnap Anna."

"You stayed out of guilt?"

"Not really. After the WSB told Sean and me about Anna and Robert, leaving never entered my mind," said Mac. "When we were young, if anyone wanted to mess with me they had to go through big brother first. When I came here, he still protected me as best he could. After she got over the urge to kill me, Anna smoothed over our brotherly reconciliation. No matter what family was first with them. It became the same for me. I don't know exactly when that happened. Maybe it was seeing Robin, Robert and Anna being so happy together. They couldn't be around for Robin but I sure could be and that was it. Done deal."

"No regrets?" asked Frisco.

"Just one. That I didn't look for them. I had such a strong feeling that they were still alive but I stayed here. Maybe I could have found them. Changed things. I'll never know," said Mac. "But you helped them get out alive after the explosion."

"Hardly. I lost Anna and I couldn't stop what happened to Robert. Knowing that Ross manipulated things behind the scenes for Faison doesn't make it less of a failure."

"Things turn out the way they do for a reason. That's what I believe," said Mac. "The past is over. You're here now. Make things right with Maxie."

"How?"

"Just be here day in and day out. Before you know it the scale will tip over to the family side. You probably won't even notice it until the wanderlust isn't leading you by the nose anymore."

"Bad mental image." Frisco looked at Mac and raised his glass of wine. "Family AND friends?"

Mac clinked his glass against Frisco's glass. "Yeah, mate."

* * *

><p><strong>Harbor View Hotel<strong>

Arnold Vandenberg edited a presentation slide on his laptop. Chase Masters ran an electronic signal scanner around the room for the second time.

"I told you to stop," said Arnold.

"Two passes at two different times is standard procedure," said Chase.

"You're not going to find anything."

Chase ran the scanner by the exhaust vent. "I had the science guys give me the latest and best scanner we have. It scans five additional wavelengths and sound levels."

"They have better."

Chase put the scanner down. "They have you truly spooked."

"I prefer to NOT underestimate them," said Arnold. "We shouldn't be here. We said we would stay away and-"

Chase held up a vellum envelope. "They've extended an invitation that we cannot decline. This is exactly why we're here. It's a sign, Arn."

"You didn't find it suspicious that the card was in a suite that was reserved in our names BEFORE we even checked in?" asked Arnold.

"It further confirms that they have the technology resources we need plus conveniently placed informers," said Chase. "I do wonder how they knew we were in town. Sean didn't know. He couldn't have told them."

"I was probably tagged at the airport or my ticket was." Arnold began to ramble. "They probably know about this presentation. We're going to get told off at the fundraiser or, worse, be made an example of."

"Arn!"

Arnold pointed at three pieces of paper tacked on the wall. They said three words: _We know you_.

The message had been the first thing they had seen on entering the suite followed by the invitation.

"I am taking that message seriously. We are being set up, Chase."

"In public and on their property? I doubt it," said Chase. "Besides, Sean will run interference. He won't let things go too far."

"You think Sean is going to want to tip his hand? I don't think so. We are on our own."

_RAP. RAP._

The two men turned at the same time. Chase reached for his sidearm.

Arnold pressed close to the door. "Who is it?"

There was no answer.

Arnold inched the door open and peered into the hallway. It was empty. He opened the door fully and spotted a large brown envelope at the door. He took the envelope and closed the door. Artfully drawn on the front was the Gem logo. He took the envelope inside saying, "We got a present it seems."

Arnold turned the envelope upside down. Photos rained down on the desk. The two men sorted through them.

"Pictures of the team in Vladivostok. Me at the airport both times," said Arnold.

Chase pushed three pictures to the side. "There's me checking in. There's the two of us in the elevator. Another one here in this room." He looked around the room. "I couldn't find a camera. The scanner didn't detect anything. How are they doing this?"

Arnold pointed at the message on the wall. "They're sending the message loud and clear."

* * *

><p><strong>General Hospital<strong>

Hollow-eyed, Matt collapsed on to a bench in the hallway. Emanating from the room he had just left were the heavy sobs and anguished cries of Brittany's parents. Leo was still inside doing his best to comfort the inconsolable.

Matt slapped the side of the bench in frustration. Around him, the ward was returning to a normal routine. Matt felt anything but normal. He stared at hands that trembled with helpless fury. He wasn't aware of his brother sitting down next to him.

"Hey," said Patrick. "I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"N-n-no words ... just ... it's so unfair," spluttered Matt. "She was stable and then ... then she wasn't."

"We're doctors not gods. You did what you could."

"Fly. We knew it was in her system. We should have tried harder to save her." Matt took several deep breathes to calm himself.

"It was an accident that she took it right?" asked Patrick.

"Fly pills were mixed in with her mother's real prescription. Her mother left the bottle on the dresser and Brittany tipped it over. She thought it was candy."

"A complete accident then. Her parents weren't drug users. It was complete chance. Nothing you could have done would have changed the outcome."

"You're wrong! I should have acted," said Matt. "I did the analysis and I couldn't hand it off to ... to Lucky fast enough. I washed my hands off the issue like it was nothing."

"You didn't know what it really was about, Matt. You're not a cop. You're a doctor and a good one," said Patrick.

"Fly is being distributed as a counterfeit drug. Counterfeit drugs is what brought me here in the first place. I backed off that investigation. I didn't even give my notes to the police," said Matt.

"Have you forgotten that it was either that or your life?"

"It wasn't a choice, Patrick. I was terrified for my life," said Matt. "You know when we're in the operating room, we ARE gods. That's a world that's fully under our control. We make life and death decisions all the time and we don't back away. We attack the cause and leave things better than how we found it. Out here, we strut around like prized peacocks. But when things get really rough, we don't attack, we duck our heads in the sand like ostriches."

"Wait a minute. The training and experience of a surgeon isn't something to sneeze at. You or I can pick up a gun and shoot. How many people can use a scalpel and make someone better?" asked Patrick. "Personally speaking, my survival instincts will kick in before any thought of heroics. That's for adrenalin junkies like my in-laws. We'd look pretty silly with a shield and sword."

"What about the pen is mightier than the sword? I could have turned my notes to the police. Maybe if they had been allowed to investigate, Fly would never have happened," said Matt.

"Ah, this is about guilt. Let me tell you about guilt," said Patrick. "I talked Eve into accepting Nikolas' dinner invitation. She didn't want to but I talked her into it. If we hadn't gone, we'd never been caught in that maze or you and Maxie either. And I could go home to my wife and baby. I'd be a lot happier than I am now."

"I'm sorry. I'm the one who's supposed to be supporting you."

"I'm okay. Getting better day by day. It's my turn to play big brother," said Patrick. "What happened tonight is tremendously sad for everyone involved. Go ahead and grieve. Be angry. Cry your eyes out. In the morning, remember that you're a doctor. Pick yourself up and help as many people as you can. That's the best way to pay it forward for yourself and for Brittany."

"My head knows you're right. A doctor is taught how to handle the loss of a patient. But this one, Patrick, this one is personal," said Matt.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Get some rest and tomorrow I'm going to the PCPD. I'm going to make a pest of myself until they commit to investigating the network and letting me help," said Matt.

"You? Help?" asked Patrick dubiously.

Matt pointed at his head. "I spent years tracing the counterfeit drug network from hospital to hospital, state to state. There's a lot of data in here and it's time it got put to use. This time I'm not going to fold so easily. No one is talking me out of it."

"I wasn't thinking of trying," assured Patrick. "Matt, you're already working on the antidote. Isn't that enough?"

"I don't have the research and development expertise that the others do. I'm more on the clinical side. But the information on the network is all mine," said Matt. "Patrick, it's not enough to find an antidote. The network has to be shut down. I might be able to help do that."

"Then do me a favor. Keep your head down, huh?"

"You think Anna would teach me some Kung Fu moves?"

Patrick chuckled. "I'd pay to see that." He tapped Matt on the shoulder. "Time to get you home."

Matt stood up and walked alongside his brother. "What are you doing here this late?"

"Emergency surgery. I was the closest surgeon on call," replied Patrick.

"You've been on call all week. Take a night off."

"After ... after Valentines Day I will. I gotta keep busy until then," said Patrick. "My patient is going to be in post op for a while so I don't want to be too far in case I have to come back. Can I crash at your place?"

"Sure. Who has Emma tonight?"

"Having dozens of potential babysitters on 24/7 speed dial is really convenient. Emma is with her doting grandparents and uncle," said Patrick. "C'mon, let's get some much needed sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Venturi Warehouse<strong>

Johnny slid a briefcase across the table. Dino smiled and passed it on to Paulie.

"You're not going to open it? Count it?" asked Johnny.

"Why? I trust you," said Dino. "And from now on it's Dino and Johnny. Agreed?"

Johnny's smile was ear to ear. "Oh, yes. Yes, it is."

"Welcome to the family, Johnny. Do you have time to talk?"

"Absolutely."

"Follow me." Dino led Johnny down a corridor to a door marked "Storage." Dino opened the door.

Inside, Johnny spied two pallets stacked seven feet high with boxes marked "Jera Solvents Ltd."

"The shipment came in earlier. This will assure us of supply for at least six months," said Dino. "The question mark is production."

Johnny swallowed. "I have to be honest. I can't process this much raw material. I don't have the equipment or the labor."

"Honesty is always the best policy with me. Very good," said Dino. "Franjo and his people are setting up a larger facility with all the necessary equipment. He'll let you know where it is once it's ready. Labor, however, will be your concern. Can you get what you need?"

"Give me a day and I can," assured Johnny.

"You have two days. It's Valentines tomorrow after all," said Dino. "Once the facility is running, I expect continuous production."

"You got it. My word," said Johnny.

"You have the run of production, Johnny. I won't be looking over your shoulder," said Dino. "I just have one rule. I expect to be informed of any and all issues that could cause delays. Can you follow that rule?"

Johnny nodded. "And the distribution side? Luke's got that doesn't he?"

Dino said nothing but his smile hinted at an answer.

"I know how I get the raw powder but how does my finished product get to the pharmacies? How come no one has caught on to the phony prescriptions the docs are giving out? I've never been able to figure that stuff out," said Johnny.

"We have developed a system efficient in action and result. That's all you need to know for now. Knowing less keeps you safer and indirectly all of us," said Dino. "Focus on your part of the puzzle, Johnny. Without your efforts, we have nothing."

"Message understood, Dino."

"I knew you were a smart man."

* * *

><p><strong>ELQ Pharmaceuticals Packing Department<strong>

An open shipping box rumbled along the assembly line rollers. It was one box in a series of boxes that passed across the scanner which was the last point of quality control. Furtive eyes glanced at the display. It verified that the box was intended for Orson Pharmacy in Port Charles. Gloved hands felt among the packaging peanuts matching the contents with the manifest taped on the box. A quick movement dropped three large plastic pouches into the shipping box.

In the morning, Orson Pharmacy would be fully stocked with their expected order and something extra - a month's supply of Fly tablets.


	134. Chapter 133

SLD-133 (Book 4 Chapter 4)

**Villa Scorpio**

A rumpled Anna sat up in bed and gasped. Rose petals were scattered across the bed. She grabbed handfuls and inhaled their scent.

Freshly showered, Robert came in and sat on the edge of the bed. He leaned in for a kiss. "Happy Valentines Day."

Anna folded the too-long sleeves of the pajama top she wore before wrapping her arms about Robert's neck. She began to draw him down and on to the bed.

In between kisses, Robert extricated himself. "Sweetheart, this ... this has to wait."

"So much to make up for," mumbled Anna tugging at Robert's blue robe. "Come back to bed." She glanced at the bedside clock. "It's only five."

"Lots to do today. We'll get to ... to us ... later."

Anna shot Robert a look that was both sultry and impish. "It's OUR day, Robert."

Robert let out a long breath. "Oh, I know. I remember VERY vividly."

"Well then." Anna pushed the blankets and duvet off to the side.

Robert studied the light of mischief and desire in Anna's eyes. "Marriage is all about compromise."

"Compromises and traditions," added Anna. "Tradition demands that we begin our day properly."

"Viva tradition!" said Robert.

Terrycloth blue hit the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Temple Court - Donely Penthouse<strong>

Tiffany sat in an armchair looking at a deeply slumbering Sean in their bed. His tousled hair shone a dull silver. His face was becoming gaunt. She could see deeper lines in his face and forehead. Sean was a master of disguising his thoughts and emotions except when he was asleep. Tiffany had long ago learned that watching him sleep was the best way to see her husband's real self.

"Something is bothering you and you won't tell me what it is," whispered Tiffany. "Time for drastic measures."

Sean stirred as if hearing his wife's voice.

"Sean?" asked Tiffany.

Sean's hands shot out and seemed to take hold of some enemy only he could see. "No! Won't ... let you!"

Tiffany bolted out of the chair.

Sean thrashed about. "I can fix this."

Tiffany leaned over the bed and shook Sean gently then increasing force. "Honey, wake up! You're dreaming!"

"My mission. My fault," mumbled Sean.

"Wake up! Sean!" Tiffany not so gently patted Sean's face. "Honey!"

Sean's eyes fluttered open. "Wh-what? Honey?"

"You're not getting out of this bed until you tell me what's going on with you," said Tiffany.

Sean rubbed at his eyes. "Dreams. That's all."

"I want an answer, Sean."

Sean repeated, "Dreams."

"I'm talking about YOU not some silly dream."

Sean struggled to sit up. "You know I sometimes have bad dreams. Just ignore it."

Tiffany stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "Not this time. You mentioned a mission and fixing something."

"Yeah, yeah, I was thinking about a ... a mission in Argentina. It didn't go well."

"We've always kept the lies to a minimum between us, Sean. Don't change that now. Please don't."

Sean got to his feet and walked past his wife into the hallway. "I can't do this. Not now. I'm sorry, baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Port Charles Police Department<strong>

Candy hearts skittered in all directions across Lucky's desk as he frantically tried to grab the ones falling off the edges.

"Whoa!" cried Lucky slid out of his chair in his haste to grab the falling hearts. He hit the floor with a loud thud. "Ooof!"

"I don't think that's covered by workers comp," said Dante as he stooped to pick up some hearts that had rolled in his direction.

"You ... you're here early, Dante," said Lucky. "It's only six thirty."

"I have some reports to finish and turn in. Being the new guy here, I know I'm under the microscope," replied Dante. "I've closed all my cases so if you need help I'm-"

Lucky shook another bag of candy hearts on top of his desk. "Perfect. Sort through these and find the pink ones that say Be Mine. No other color but pink and no other text."

Dante eyed the pile of four bags of unopened candy and said, "And this effort is all for who?"

"Elisabeth," said Lucky. "I mean Liz."

"The ex-wife, right," said Dante pushing three pink hearts towards Lucky's growing pile.

"She's also my oldest, dearest friend. Our breakup hasn't been easy on either of us. In the long run, it would be best for our kids to see that their parents still love each other as friends," said Lucky. "This Valentines day I'm recognizing that friendship."

"So this is for your kids?"

"Of course." Lucky tore open another bag of candy.

"What's the point of the candy?"

"I'm going to decorate a card with it. Elizabeth is an artist. She's really good. Me on the other hand, well, I'm long on effort and short on real talent."

"Why not do flowers instead?" asked Dante.

"Anyone can buy flowers. I know she'll like the handmade stuff more," said Lucky. He spotted Alvin approaching carrying a brown grocery bag. "You got 'em?"

Alvin put down his grocery bag on Lucky's desk. "Yeah. Two bags of candy hearts. I still think you're in denial about your motives."

Lucky rolled his eyes. "We are not getting back together. Our relationship has gone through every break up song in existence. This is a gesture of friendship. That's all."

"Whatever you say, partner." Alvin looked at Dante. "I'll take over. The Captain wants to see you."

Dante smiled in anticipation. "Maybe it's a new case." He hustled away called out. "Good luck with the hearts."

Lucky looked around and saw that no one else was around. "So, have you changed your mind about being the intern."

"I can't wait to get started," said Alvin.

Lucky pulled a drawer open and took out a phone which he handed to his partner. "Here's an untraceable phone. I've got the same. I've put in my new number on this phone. Use this and only this to contact me."

"If I can't get a hold of you by phone, I'll leave a message at Kelly's," said Alvin. "After what happened to Brittany last night, this is more important than ever."

"Yeah. Matt was really upset," said Lucky. "Hey, I'll be back. I forgot. I promised Matt I'd get him a few minutes with the Captain."

"For what?"

"Don't know. He did say it would be a good idea for both of us to be in the meeting with the Captain. Let's go."

"Nice of you to shave, Spencer," said Alvin.

"So what?" asked Lucky. "Valentines Day isn't all about romantic love. There's all kinds of love for your friends, your family."

"So in denial. It's pathetic," said Alvin.

The detectives hurried off to the Captain's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Quartermaine Mansion<strong>

Tracy woke up to the scent of coffee and fresh-baked bread. Soft jazz music wafted in the air. She stretched her arms out. The bedroom door opened and Luke stepped in carrying a breakfast tray.

"Happy Valentines, wife," said Luke putting the tray down beside Tracy and giving her a quick kiss.

"Hmm, you're up really early."

"Well, I wanted to prepare this myself. All your favorites."

"You came in too late last night. I wanted to talk to you."

"Why don't we partake of my culinary efforts and enjoy the moment? Talk later," said Luke pouring coffee for Tracy.

"Okay. It ... it wasn't important. I'm taking on a new project and I may need to, ah, disappear every now and then like sudden trips out of town," said Tracy sitting up on bed.

"Okay with me," said Luke. "Eat. Your toast is getting cold."

"This project is going to take all my energy and time. I can't think about anything else. You'll try to keep out of trouble? "

"I don't worry about you. You don't worry about me. Why? Because you and I, Tracy, we always land on our feet," said Luke. "Do your business and I'll see you when you come home."

Tracy smiled. "You do understand me and ... and everything."

"You're a woman who's going places all the time. You don't need a husband that stands in your way or slows you down too much," said Luke. "You need your space like I do. You do what you have to do. Whatever happens, I'll understand."

"You and Daddy alike? Hmm, never saw that coming," said Tracy as she buttered her toast.

"I know that there's something going on in this house that I'm being excluded from. Don't bother lying to me. Whatever it is, you're probably neck deep in it, right?"

Tracy sighed. "It's ... family. ELQ."

"Okay. Promise me that if you start going under that you'll let me know. I'm out of practice riding in on my black horse but I'll manage," said Luke. "Might have to glue myself in the saddle first."

Tracy laughed. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Temple Court - Maxie's Place<strong>

_Rap. Rap._

Maxie let out a yelp as a large bouquet of flowers greeted her at the door.

"Happy Valentines!" exclaimed Matt still in his pajamas and robe.

Maxie took the bouquet. "These are gorgeous. You look like you can use some coffee."

"Late night at work," murmured Matt. "I can't stay. I wanted to make sure you got the flowers."

"Coffee will only take a few minutes."

Matt shook his head. "Patrick crashed at my place. I don't want him to wake up alone. Know what I mean?"

Maxie winced. "Oh, right. First Valentines without Eve."

"He's been burying himself at work for the last few days. His way of coping I guess," said Matt.

Maxie opened a cabinet. "I bought your favorite Jamaican Blue Mountain."

"You are a goddess!" exclaimed Matt.

"I know and this goddess just got a great idea," said Maxie. She removed the pouch of ground coffee from the shelf and tucked it into her robe pocket then handed the bouquet of flowers to Matt. "Here, take this. Let's both keep Patrick company. Maybe we can get a smile out of him. You make the coffee and I'll make breakfast. Deal?"

"Deal!" Matt held the door open as Maxie stepped through.

They made their way to Matt's unit.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpio House<strong>

Dianara curled a leg under her and sat down on the couch. Mac put another log in the living room fireplace. He used an iron poker to spread the coals evenly.

Mac asked his soon-to-be wife. "You liked my surprise then?"

"Watching the sun rise before making love? Loved it."

Mac sat down next to Dianara and spread a thick blanket about the two of them. "It was the only thing I could think of with no electricity and the boiler broken. Sitting here in sweatpants and shirts is not romantic at all. I had something better planned for today. You sure you don't mind?"

"The day is not about gifts and plans, Mac. According to legend, St. Valentine performed marriages in secret between soldiers and their wives after the king had forbidden his soldiers to marry. Love and marriage that is very appropriate for us," said Dianara. "It is a good sign for our future."

"What a cheap date." Mac wrapped an arm about Dianara and pulled her closer. "You've given up a lot for me."

"For us," clarified Dianara.

"We could have managed things without you resigning. Marriages are discouraged but not forbidden completely."

"It was time to leave the Bureau."

"You weren't given a choice in the matter."

"Not in the beginning but ultimately it was my decision. Stop trying to find reasons to not get married."

"I wasn't."

Dianara studied Mac's face. "Weren't you?"

Mac said nothing.

"This wedding will happen," said Dianara. "Believe it. Believe in us."

"I do believe in us."

"But you don't believe in you especially in the romance department."

"Given my track record, do you blame me? Dominique, Felicia, Katherine and then there's you and the WSB," said Mac.

"That part of my life is finished."

"Spies marry their jobs. I've seen it in action and in effect. Are you sure you won't miss the purpose of the job or the adrenalin rush?" asked Mac. "Frisco is having a tough time going cold turkey. Even Robbie, Anna and Sean kept a hand in the business. Sometimes, it seemed to me like they never really left."

"I modeled to support my family. I joined the WSB as a personal challenge and because I admired the ideals of the service. I have completed the challenge. I have served. What is there left to do?"

"Off the top of my head maybe save the world."

"I have. Twice." She touched Mac's cheek. "As of today I am your Valentine for life. Any questions?"

Mac winked. "Is the door locked?"

"Yes and the alarm is on emergency power." Dianara slipped a hand underneath the waistband of Mac's shirt. "I expect no interruptions."

"Good." Mac dispensed of his shirt. "Let's make our own electricity shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Abbey Bookstore Kiosk, Port Charles Airport<strong>

Copies of _The Economist_ and _The New York Yorker_ hit the counter. The cashier smiled and bantered while ringing up the purchase.

"The article on the Euro is insightful," said the cashier.

"Pretentious drivel," said the customer's companion the diminutive Mr. Hare.

"Hush, Hare," said the customer, the Red Queen Augusta, looking around the kiosk.

"Tis only the truth, milady."

Augusta smiled towards the most likely spot behind the cashier where a camera would most likely be placed. She said, "Mr. Skinner, we must talk."

"Excuse me?" asked the cashier.

"Nothing at all," said Augusta as she paid for the magazines. She led the way out of the kiosk. "Be of good cheer. Enjoy the experience."

"Unlikely." Hare pushed a cart piled with bags ahead of him. "When do we return home?"

"When our mission is complete and not a day earlier."

"Drat!" exclaimed Hare.

* * *

><p><strong>Davis House<strong>

"Happy Valentines, Mom!" yelled two voices as Alexis entered the kitchen.

"We have blueberry pancakes and scones," said Molly.

"This is so nice of you but you shouldn't have," said Alexis who was already dressed for the day. "I'm due at the office."

Kristina drew Alexis to a chair to the breakfast table. "Sit down over here, Mom. Relax. You have plenty of time."

"No I don't. I have an appointment with a new client in an hour that could mean some major billing hours and-" began Alexis.

"Your office called and said the client is coming here," said Kristina.

"What?!"

_Ring. Ring._

"And here they are now," said Molly.

"Who's they?" asked Alexis. "What's going on?"

A few seconds passed before Kristina appeared followed by Nikolas, Thanos and a striking and poised woman in her early twenties with her arm crooked around Thanos' arm.

"Morning, Alexis," said Nikolas. "May I introduce Morgana de Vries."

Alexis looked at Morgana from head to toe and back again. "You're Morgana?"

"The one and only," said Morgana with a smile. "Thanos and Nikolas have told me much of you. I believe we will do well together."

"You're the one to train me?"

"We Matriarchs come in many sizes and shapes," said Morgana. "But we all attain wisdom in the same way - through teaching each other."

"Ah, you know I haven't quite gotten a handle on the ... the whole Matriarch thing. We ... I need to reschedule you ... us. And ... and I'm going to be really busy, too," said Alexis edging her way out of the kitchen.

"We will certainly be busy, Alexis. Your training is past due so I must use the accelerated version," said Morgana. She was not a classic beauty but her flawless alabaster complexion, elegant carriage and air of absolute confidence attracted second glances without effort.

"I took the liberty of booking your entire working day, Alexis," said Thanos.

Alexis whirled on Thanos and shrieked, "Garecy Partners is YOU?!"

"Nikolas and I to be exact," admitted Thanos.

"You have no right to do that! Who do you think you are?" said Alexis.

"I did consult with your secretary. You have no pressing court dates or cases. It is the perfect time for Morgana to assist you in assuming your family duties," said Thanos.

Alexis glanced at Morgana. "I was expecting someone like Helena."

Morgana visibly shuddered. "We are nothing like her. She is ... is an aberration."

"She has the vocabulary," muttered Kristina.

"Shall it be here or at the castle?" asked Thanos.

"You ... you are IMPOSSIBLE!" exclaimed Alexis.

"C-c-could we watch?" asked Molly wide-eyed and eager.

"No way Jose!" said Alexis.

"Mom, what better way for us to learn about our Cassadine family history?" asked Kristina.

"Who is Jose?" asked Morgana.

"That is a really good point," said Nikolas.

"They are rather lacking in that department," said Thanos.

"Hey! My daughters are amazing just the way they are," said Alexis.

"Oh, Mom!" said Molly.

Morgana studied Kristina and Molly. "They are removed from the direct line but they are not without potential in their own right."

Molly brightened, "What kind of potential?"

"To marry into other Families and become Matriarchs if that is your destiny," said Morgana with a knowing smile.

Kristina and Molly grinned at each other.

"Over my dead body," said Alexis.

Morgana glanced at Thanos. "As you said, she would be difficult."

"I said it would be challenging. Your grandfather was the one to remark that Alexis would prove difficult. How did Martin know?" asked Thanos.

"Grandfather knows all. One of the first things I learned in the nursery. I no longer question it," said Morgana.

Molly reached for the phone. "Nikolas, call the school and tell them we're sick. Pretty please."

Thanos clapped his hands together. "Let us adjourn to the castle and begin this ... this ..."

"Adventure," said Nikolas.

"Quest," said Molly.

"Mistake," said Alexis.

"Test," said Morgana.

"Makeover," said Kristina.

"All of the above," said Thanos. "Let us away!"


	135. Chapter 134

SLD-134 (Book 4 Chapter 5)

**Villa Scorpio**

For the second time in the last half hour, Vincent passed the plate of sausages to Robin. She speared two sausages and placed them on her half empty plate. With her other hand, Robin stirred a small mountain of scrambled eggs with her fork.

"Um, really hungry there, luv," noted Robert.

"Stupid hormones," replied Robin.

"What was that? Hormones?" asked Robert.

Robin covered her gaffe. "The food is too delicious to be ignored. Stimulates the appetite."

"You should eat. You will forget lunch when you are in the lab," added Vincent.

"You could use to gain some weight, sweetheart," said Anna taking a seat with Emma in her arms. Robert took Emma and settled her in the crook of his left arm. "Here she is. Fed, changed and ready for the day. Has Patrick called?"

"He's working most of today. I think we know why." Robert glanced at Anna. "Judy called. She'll be an hour late." He rocked Emma. "I should be able to handle an extra hour solo."

Robin tried not to stare at Emma but it was nearly impossible. Her eyes were drawn to her like steel filings to a magnet. Vincent noticed her staring then looking away.

Anna poured herself some fresh coffee. She looked longingly at the fresh-baked scones in the bread basket. Her hand reached out for a scone then she pulled back. "I have to be at the theater by noon."

Robin kept her gaze away from Emma who was busy gnawing at her small fists. Averting her eyes only solved half of the problem. Robert kept his granddaughter gurgling happily by rocking and playing with her. The sounds of a happy baby and doting grandparent assaulted the high walls she had placed around her heart where Emma was concerned. She had been the symbol of the woman who had taken her life away. But facing the reality in front of her, Robin couldn't see anything but a baby that spread joy and love to everyone around her. How could she hate that?

Robin noticed the positive effect that Emma had on her parents. She wasn't surprised by the rapport between young and old. Her parents' protective streak masked deep parental instincts. Their conversation about the day's agenda was peppered with baby talk. Each time her mother reached out to touch Emma her expression softened and relaxed. Emma drew out her father's natural playfulness without effort. The baby was probably the best therapy he could have received for his post traumatic stress disorder.

Hearing about her parents' acceptance of this innocent baby was one thing. Seeing them with her convinced Robin once and for all of their absolute commitment. Emma was their grandchild and nothing would ever change that. She wondered what Emma would be to her?

"Why that early? The show isn't until six," said Robert pushing the jam plate closer to his wife. He noticed Emma shoving a fist into her mouth. "You sure she's not hungry?"

"Don't be such a soft touch, Grandpa. She had a full bottle. She's just exploring and her hands are handy." Anna's eyes went to the jam then to the scone. She sighed before reaching for a scone. "My list of ... instructions mandate when my presence is needed." She slathered jam on the scone. "I shouldn't even be eating breakfast."

Robert rolled his eyes. "You look great. A scone won't make a difference."

"Robin, pass the eggs," said Vincent. "Robin?"

His voice broke her reverie. Robin reached for the eggs and passed it on. She felt Vincent take her hand under the table.

"Don't forget to check up on Andrew. He's been too ... quiet," said Anna. "He's up to something."

Robert chuckled. "He's been doing research and practicing. That's all. Don't be paranoid."

"Practicing what?"

"Off the top of my head I would say conversational gambits for a teen audience. Chit chat stuff," said Robert.

The oddness of the topic caught Robin's attention. "What? Why?"

"Your brother follows a pattern of research and preparation when facing an unfamiliar situation like the dance tonight," said Robert.

"He doesn't seem to have problems being social to me."

"He's fine around family. He's known most of the staff for years," explained Robert. "With others, he fakes it most of the time."

"I'm only just beginning to learn all of Andrew's little tells," added Anna. "He doesn't give much away."

"Defensive mechanism. Give him lots of time. That's the best and only strategy," said Robert. He placed a plate of sausages by Anna's place. "Food will help keep your temper down."

"That's you not me," said Anna with mock reproof but took a sausage anyway.

Robert offered the plate to Robin. "Sweetheart, have some more."

"I'm fine. I have to get working in the lab," said Robin getting to her feet. "Happy babysitting, Dad!"

Anna gasped. Her expression of guilt increased as she looked from Robin to Emma and back to Robin. "Oh, god, you haven't met Emma."

"Eh, ah, oops," said Robert.

"We are so sorry," said Anna hurriedly. "This isn't how the introduction should have gone."

It's fine,Mom, really," insisted Robin. "She's adorable and you love her."

"But-" began Anna.

"Don't worry about me. That's Vincent's job." Robin grinned at Vincent before looking at her parents. "Besides you have your hands full with Andrew and the baby. I don't have a problem with anything. And if ... if there are problems then it's on my end. Not yours. And the ... not Emma's."

Silently, Robert and Anna watched Robin and Vincent leave the loggia.

"That went well. Not," said Robert.

"So very not," added Anna. "How do we make it easier for her?"

"I don't know. We should just play it by ear." As if sensing Robert's distress, Emma began to cry. He pulled her closer to his body and soothed her.

"What's the tune playing?" asked Anna.

"That's up to Robin," said Robert softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Wyndemere<strong>

With an imperious wave of her hand, Morgana dismissed the men and took command of the main salon. Her personal assistant and butler had prepared her favorite meals and arranged the salon to her exacting requirements. Kristina and Molly accepted glasses of lemonade and made themselves comfortable on the couch. Consciously or unconsciously, Alexis kept a good distance between herself and Morgana.

Morgana closed the sliding doors and clicked the lock on. She picked up two pieces of folded white clothes that lay on the sofa. She turned towards Alexis who looked ready to bolt. "Strip and put these on."

"What? I don't think so. I'm perfectly comfortable," said Alexis as she crossed her arms about her.

"Clothes do influence our image to an extent. When learning something new, it is best to be as blank a slate as possible," said Morgana. She unfolded the clothes. "This tunic and half robe

"Like I said, I'm fine in my suit. It won't affect the lesson. I assure you."

"Do you know what your clothes say to me?"

"Professional, capable and not one to mess with," replied Alexis.

Morgana countered with, "Risk averse, lacking in true innate confidence and unwilling to dream big dreams. You use words like a soldier his sword. Your clothes and demeanor are your shields. Are you not tired of the same tactics? Of hiding your vibrant self beneath limitations you've imposed on yourself?"

Alexis remained silent. How did this woman read her so well?

"I am here to give you what you lack - new tools and true knowledge. How you use these gifts is ultimately up to you and, despite Thanos' actions, the choice is still yours, Alexis. Shall we begin or shall we end?"

Alexis made eye contact with Morgana. With a defiant jut of her chin, Alexis removed her suit jacket. "You better be good."

Morgana's silent reply was an arched brow. On the couch, the sisters exchanged high fives.

* * *

><p><strong>Temple Court - Donely Penthouse<strong>

Sean entered the kitchen to find Tiffany and Belle starting on breakfast. He kissed Belle on the cheek. Sean approached Tiffany for a kiss but Tiffany stood up on the pretense of getting his toast from the toaster.

Sean put up a good front. "Sweetheart, everything ready for the dance? How're you feeling?"

Belle said quickly, "I just want it to be over."

"Belle!" chided Tiffany. "I did something wrong with you. I know I did. You should be over the moon giddy!"

"Your mother's right. This is your first dance. It's okay to be excited," said Sean. "You do want to go don't you?"

Belle poured more cereal into her bowl. "Yes. It'll change things. I hope."

"Change what?" asked Tiffany. She eyed her daughter. There was something almost sad about Belle. "Problems at school?"

"Some teasing. Jokes," replied her daughter.

"What?! I want names!" demanded Tiffany. "Didn't you check out the parents, Sean?"

Sean's voice became deceptively gentle when he asked, "Teasing or bullying? You can tell us anything. You know you can."

Tiffany gasped in outrage. "That's it! I'm pulling you out of that school."

Belle groaned. Being an only child had its advantages but her parents were terrifyingly singular in their focus where her safety and wellbeing were concerned. She had learned early that she had to be careful how she aimed her parents. They were both the type to take no prisoners and ask few questions.

"It's nothing like that, Daddy," said Belle.

"No bullying? None?" asked Sean emphasizing each word and looking directly at his daughter.

Belle return her father's gaze. "Zero."

Sean released the breath he hadn't been aware of holding. He began to fill his plate with breakfast.

Tiffany poured coffee into Sean's mug. "Then what's this teasing about?"

"Silly things, Mama."

"Out with it, sugarplum." The look in her mother's eye brooked no further evasions.

"They call me a nerd, a geek because I like math and I'm in the chess club," said Belle. "And ... and ice bitch."

"Oh my god, why?!"

"Because I don't join the cliques or gossip and I don't talk about Andrew. Not as much as they want to anyway. I don't talk to them. Period."

"That's hardly a good reason to call you that horrible name," said Tiffany.

"I'm missing something. How does Andrew fit in this?" asked Sean.

"Remember when Emma was kidnapped and the tabloids had all the articles about Andrew and me at the coffee shop? The girls in my class and their older sisters and mothers want to know stuff about him and ... and me," said Belle. "I got tired of listening to their questions. I ignore it most of the time."

Tiffany looked at Sean. "You were right."

"Andrew is a public figure. Gossip and tabloids are inevitable," said Sean. "Honey, you know the best way to solve your problem."

Belle's expression turned serious. "That's not an option."

Realizing that the more he pushed Belle to distance herself away from Andrew and all things Scorpio the more determined she became to get closer, Sean waved a mental white flag of surrender. He took a big gulp of coffee. "I'll try to remember that."

"Going with Andrew to the dance will only fan the flames," said Tiffany.

"But if they get to meet him then their curiosity will be satisfied. At least they'll stop bothering me," said Belle. "The girls will be all over him."

"That's one kind of strategy," said Sean. "I guess."

"Andrew doesn't open up to strangers, Belle," advised Tiffany. Her breakfast lay forgotten. "Remember that brief about Aspergers?"

"Yes, Mama. Once the girls see that he's nothing like the boys at school, they'll lose interest," said Belle.

"I don't know about that. The strong, silent types with deep pockets are always attractive no matter the age," said Tiffany.

"Like me, honey?" asked Sean with a lift of his eyebrows.

"I said silent not secretive," replied Tiffany.

Sean got the message. His wife was still mad at him and her ire would not be deflected this time.

Belle missed the tension between her parents. Cheerfully, she said, "My plan will work. You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Scorpio<strong>

Robert handed Emma to her regular morning nanny Judy. With Emma in good hands, Robert stood in the loggia trying to decide who he would see to first - Anna or Andrew. The decision was taken out of his hands by Giles coming over to him. His limp was nearly gone.

"Robert, I have good news," said Giles.

"I thought you were working at the bookstore for the rest of the week," said Robert.

"I was but I got a surprise." Giles held up his IPhone. "This came through one of my airport cams. I've erased any record of it that SIMON has."

Robert watched Augusta's not so vague message. "This is GOOD news?"

"Obviously, they've reached a decision," said GIles.

"I would have preferred a phone call or an email," said Robert.

Giles smiled. "I'm volunteering as your liaison to the lady."

"She may not accept a third party."

"She does know me on sight."

"You know her?" asked Robert completely surprised.

"Jacques took me to a few meetings."

"Naturally," said Robert. "Meet with her and find out what her business is in town."

"Understood." Giles turned to leave but Robert called to him.

"Giles, what else are you, Heloise and Andre not telling me about the King's court?" asked Robert.

"Only those things we cannot yet tell you per Jacques' final request," said Giles. "We have to trust that Jacques knew what he was doing."

"I find it hard to trust someone that I know less and less about," said Robert.

"In the years I served as his bodyguard, I never found Jacques keeping information to himself for his own personal advantage. His reasonings were always influenced by the effects on others," said Giles. "Information can be dangerous. We in the Club share the risks and protect each other in our own ways."

"By keeping secrets?"

"Jacques always intended to train you himself but time ran out. His request is his way of training you from the grave. That is the way I see it," said Giles. "Try to see it in the same light."

"I don't like being kept in the dark, Giles. It brings out the worse in me."

"I understand. May I suggest you channel it in a positive manner."

"You mean like resisting the urge to strangle you?" asked Robert.

"You dare answer to Heloise for that?" asked Giles.

Robert laughed. "You're not worth it. Go, deliver the message."

* * *

><p><strong>Haunted Star Casino<strong>

_Knock! Knock!_

Luke looked up from his careful counting of his bearer bonds. "Who is it?" He gathered the bonds together and put them into his desk drawer.

"Lucky," came the voice from the other side.

Luke rose and opened the door. "Hey, cowboy. Here for lunch?"

"No. I'm having lunch later at the house, um, Liz's house, with the kids," said Lucky. "I wanted to pick your brain on something kinda on the down low."

"Is this official cop work?"

"Think of it as increasing my personal knowledge of the criminal world," said Lucky with a crooked grin.

Luke had never been able to deny his son anything when he flashed that grin. Not that he'd ever told Lucky about this particular weakness. He gestured at the couch. "Have a seat. You want a lemonade or a soda?"

"A beer please," said Lucky.

"You're on duty, detective!"

"I won't tell anyone."

Luke returned with a cold beer and a mug. "Here you go. What's on your mind?"

Lucky poured emptied the beer into the mug before saying, "I want to know what you can tell me about the drug distribution system in the city."

Luke sucked in a long breath. He sat straighter in his chair. "You have your own informers on the docks. Spread the money a bit and I'm sure they'll tell you what they know or find out for you."

"I've got a case and the more information I've got to work with the better. You know what you say stays between us."

"Be careful where you poke around. You're a cop with young kids and my son. That's three strikes," said Luke.

"I want context, Dad. A history lesson about stuff that's not in the reports and files," said Lucky.

"I've told you enough stories to fill a file cabinet. What more do you want to know?"

"I'm doing analysis on cases involving a new street drug called Fly. Traditionally, the Zaccharas have ownership of the drug side but Fly doesn't follow their usual modus operandi."

Luke cleared his throat. "Um, what was that again? Fly?"

"That's the slang name, yeah," said Lucky. "Have you heard about it?"

"About Fly, um, no," said Luke. "You doing the undercover bit?"

"I'm glued to the station for a while making a computer program to do the analysis." Lucky drank his beer.

"Desk monkey work?"

"Police work isn't always exciting, Dad."

"I thought that's what you were looking for. Excitement."

"I was confusing excitement with making an impact. Sometimes the ones behind the scenes can have the most influence," said Lucky. "So, you haven't heard any gossip about Fly or a new boutique drug that's becoming a status high?"

Luke shook his head. "Tell me what you got. It might jog my memory."

Lucky told his father a heavily abbreviated version of what he knew about Fly. "Fly isn't sold on the street. It's distributed through pharmacies. I was thinking that maybe the Zaccharas were getting more sophisticated. Do you think they have the resources to make counterfeit drugs?"

"I stay away from that side of the street," said Luke. "What does Fly have to do with counterfeits?"

"Fly comes in pill form that's made to look like real drugs. We're thinking that Fly comes into town in a raw form then it's manufactured into pills. Once they're ready, they enter the pharmacy somehow. Customers get prescriptions and somehow the pharmacy knows it's for Fly."

"That sounds like a lot of speculation."

"That's why I'm doing the analysis," said Lucky.

"Sorry I can't help you. I don't know anything about a pharmacy network."

Lucky sighed. "It was worth a try." He finished his beer and stood up. "I don't want to be late for lunch." He reached into his coat and took out a heart-shaped candy in lilac that said 'Hug me'. He placed it in front of his father. "Here. Happy Valentines Day, Dad."

Luke looked at his son with eyes full of pride and love. "I love you, Cowboy. More than you know."

* * *

><p><strong>Venturi Residence, outside Port Charles<strong>

"This is a novel experience. Hiding out in suburbia," commented Arielle as she looked out into the back lawn and its carpet of snow.

"It's a good one. I understand now why you and your brother thought so highly of Franjo. He's extremely competent," said Dino coming up behind Arielle.

"And loyal," added Arielle. "That's a rare quality these days."

"I couldn't agree more." Dino curled a lock of her hair around his finger. "I have plans for us. Later."

Arielle shot him a sultry look. "You're spoiling me."

"It must be hard for you to be restricted to this place."

"I do what I have to. There is nothing of interest to me here anyway. I'd rather stay in believe me," said Arielle. "We do have a lot of work to do."

"Ah, you got a message?" asked Dino.

"A request for Franjo's expertise actually," said Arielle. "The ladies request surveillance on Robin Scorpio and any information turned over."

"That's all? Watch duty?" asked Dino. "You know I want to steer clear of the Scorpios. It's early days. I'm not ready to face them."

"It's routine. She can hardly move off the Villa can she?"

"A goldfish in a very small bowl."

"Exactly. Where is Franjo?" asked Arielle.

"He's on personal time. He'll be back at three."

"Hmm, he must have a lady friend if he's taking his time off," said Arielle. "He's usually so single-minded."

"He says he keeps personal and professional separate. I trust him," said Dino. "Go upstairs and pack a bag."

Arielle smiled. "I like the sound of that. Where are we going?"

"A few days away in Manhattan," said Dino. "Does that meet with your approval?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"I want to take advantage of the down time here. It's going to get very hectic very soon. We need to rest and prepare," said Dino.

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Scorpio<strong>

Robert stuck his head into Andrew's bedroom. "Son?"

"Wait," came Andrew's reply from his bathroom.

Robert sat on the edge of the bed. With one hand, he scratched a spot behind Prospero's ear that had the dog craning his neck towards him. He scanned the room. Andrew's shoes lay gleaming on the floor beside his feet. Atop a pile of papers and notebooks on his son's desk was a beautiful wrist corsage inside a clear case. "How are preparations going?"

Anna's voice came from the hallway. "Boys?"

Robert replied, "In here."

Andrew's bedroom door opened and Anna stepped through. "I'm leaving for the theater but I wanted to check on Andrew."

"Of course you do," said Robert.

"I would go check on Robin but I'm the last person she'd want to see," said Anna.

"You don't know that."

"Don't I? We have to do something about her. I just don't know what." Anna ran a hand through her already disheveled hair. "Any ideas?"

Robert straightened the collar of Anna's coat. "What happened earlier wasn't anyone's fault."

"She sounded strange. She has to open up. How can we help her if she doesn't?"

"We have to go at her pace. That's what you say but not what you do," said Robert.

Wife glared at husband knowing he was right. Husband said nothing knowing he shouldn't.

Dressed in his tuxedo and neatly groomed, Andrew padded in on sock feet. "What happened earlier?"

Anna turned and nearly let out a sigh studying Andrew from head to toe.

"Robin met Emma," answered Robert.

"It had to be better than her meeting Patrick," said Andrew. He walked over to his bed, sat down and began to put his shoes on using a shoehorn. "That was awkward."

"You carry a suit so well," said Anna in full maternal mode.

"Isn't it too early to be dressed?" asked Robert.

"I don't want to be late," replied Andrew.

"You won't be. It's hours to go yet," said Robert.

"Change in plans. I'm going to the Court now and wait there," said Andrew.

Anna's hand grazed Andrew's collar. "Oh, you got a trim without any prompting from me."

"I will not cause Belle any embarrassment tonight. My appearance is the easiest thing to fix," said Andrew.

"I see and I approve," murmured Anna.

"I shall be the perfect escort. I shan't leave her side nor dance with anyone else. I shall get her punch and food. We'll talk about anything she wants to talk about no matter how onerous for me," said Andrew.

"And you've decided on these rules based on research?" asked Robert. "We never did get to the social polishing bit I talked about."

"I studied several definitive sources," said Andrew.

Anna picked up the corsage. Instead of the usual arrangement of one large flower in the center surrounded by smaller buds and decorations, Belle's corsage was composed of three medium-sized Australian wild flowers in a triangle formation in varying hues of red. Smaller flowers, leaves and bits of silk and tulle circled the centerpiece. It was simple and elegant. She was sure that Belle would love it. "This turned out beautifully, darling."

"Thank you, Mum. Like my bow tie and cummerbund, the floral color scheme is designed to complement Belle's dress color," said Andrew getting to his feet. "There will be no fashion clash tonight."

Across Robert's mind flashed several visions of likely events at the dance. "Um, son, ah, we need to talk ... um, about these sources of yours."

Anna said, "You've gone to some effort. I know Belle will appreciate it."

"She's a good friend. It wasn't too much," said Andrew.

"It's very thoughtful," said Anna.

Robert began to say, "Andrew, we need to talk ..."

_Beep. Beep._

Andrew turned off the alarm on his watch. "I have to keep to schedule, Father. We can talk tomorrow." He patted Prospero on the head. "Be good."

Anna kissed her son on the cheek. "Being early is the right thing to do. Enjoy the dance."

Andrew picked up his long overcoat from his bed. "My mission is to make sure Belle has a good time in front of her peers. Show them their opinion of her is completely wrong." He left the bedroom calling out. "Later 'rents!"

"Later 'rents? Parents? Where did that come from?" asked Robert. His palm descended to the level of his waist. "I got him a suit when he was ten you know. He was so cute."

Anna faced Robert and drew closer to him. "He's growing up."

"I know that but does he?" asked Robert.

"I am going to take my own advice. I'm going to let Andrew set his own pace."

"All the stuff he's doing is stuff you'd do on a ... on a ... you know."

Anna wound her arms around Robert's waist. "Tonight is for a close friend not a date."

"If he ever hurts her, I'd have to let Sean take a piece of him."

"Let's not get ahead of the story. It may never go there."

Robert's voice roughened. "He's a lot like you in the love and heart department. I don't want him to fall in love and then crash too fast, too hard, like we did."

"We turned out all right."

Robert stroked her back. "Only after several trips to hell and back."

"As long as he has a friend with him on the journey, it won't be all bad," said Anna.

"They are very loyal to each other," said Robert.

"To an almost scary degree."

"Andrew has had no friends his age until Belle. I can't deny that they're good for each other."

"Then stop worrying," said Anna.

Robert placed a kiss on the tip of Anna's nose. "Fine. But I'm going to make sure his team have video on him all night long. No exceptions."


	136. Chapter 135

SLD-135 (Book 4 Chapter 6)

**Quartermaine Mansion**

Freshly shorn with his beard trimmed neatly, Edgar avoided fidgeting as he sat in the living room waiting for Monica. He was dressed very sharply courtesy of Raine and Dani in a single-breasted Pierre Serlet original tuxedo. No one would be able to find fault with his appearance.

Leave it to the Quartermaines to find something to critique though. Edgar had endured the sharp looks of Edward and the sharper tongue of Tracy. Both Quartermaines had in few words and many pointed glares made their expectations known to him. Monica was to be treated with the utmost respect or there would be problems. That she would be kept out of the spy business was clearly implied.

_Click. Click. Click._

The sound of heels came from the foyer. Dressed in a dark blue velvet dress accented with sparkling sapphires around her neck and hanging from her ear lobes, Monica was the vision of a modern, confident woman ready to have a memorable evening. On seeing her, Edgar stood up and gave her a little smile.

"Edgar, have these two been interrogating you?" asked Monica.

Edgar was tempted to answer truthfully but he said, "Not at all."

"It's a bit early," said Monica handing Edgar her fur wrap.

"I thought we would have cocktails at O'Malley's before going to the theater." Edgar helped Monica with her wrap before putting his coat on.

"Wonderful."

"Shall we?"

Edgar led Monica into the foyer. The front door opened and Dillon came in fresh from a day at ELQ.

Dillon smiled at his aunt and her date. "You must be Edgar."

"We have not met have we?" asked Edgar.

"This is my nephew Dillon. He's Tracy's."

"I've heard a lot about you," said Dillon.

"You have?" Edgar glanced at Monica. "Good or bad?"

"That depends on what kind of dancer you are," said Monica with a twinkle in her eye. She looked at her nephew. "We'll see you and Tracy later. Bye!"

* * *

><p><strong>Donely Penthouse at Temple Court<strong>

Sean could not take his eyes off his little girl. A little voice in his head clarified that Belle was no longer a little girl. The vision before him was a girl poised on the threshold of womanhood. HIs little girl was only a memory now.

"Oh, my goodness! You look INCREDIBLE, gorgeous and SCRUMPTIOUS!" gushed Tiffany as she inspected Belle's dress.

"You don't think it's too much, Mama?" asked Belle still unsure of her last minute choice. She had chosen a white chiffon cocktail dress with a bateau neckline and a slim silhouette. The hem reached her knees. The sleeves were accented with red slashes that formed the Japanese words for joy, love and good fortune.

"Not at all. Those prints on the sleeve add just the right touch. They turn a plain dress into something TO DIE FOR!" exclaimed Tiffany.

"It's a little sophisticated- oof." Sean was interrupted by Tiffany's elbow pushed against his gut. "Lovely, sweetheart. Really. I've never seen your hair up like that."

"Her hair is FABULOUS!" Tiffany sniffed loudly. "Hold it right there. I have to get the camera!"

The first pictures were of Tiffany and Belle in various fun poses. Sean snapped away feeling like he was sleepwalking through a dream.

"Okay, your turn!" Tiffany exchanged positions with Sean.

Sean felt as if he was standing by a stranger as he and Belle posed for picture after picture. Tiffany was on the fifth picture when the doorbell chimed. It could only be Andrew. It was.

Andrew came in asking, "Am I too early? Too late? Is Belle ready?"

"She's all ready." Tiffany looked at Andrew's attire and approval lit her face. "We're taking pictures."

With ruthless determination, Tiffany positioned Belle and Andrew for pictures. In fact, she took pictures of everything including Andrew tying the corsage around Belle's wrist. She was so busy recording events that she didn't notice Sean sinking into an armchair. He was a bit pale, too.

"I can't believe that corsage. It's so beautiful!" exclaimed Tiffany. "All the way from Australia. I just cannot believe it! Wait 'til I email the pictures to my mother!"

"You shouldn't have, Andrew," said Belle.

"It complements your dress better than I expected." Andrew smiled happily. "I have no regrets about the effort."

"Then I don't either," said Belle.

Andrew looked at Sean mistaking his silence for serious parental misgivings. "Um, we'll be entering the school through a side entrance. There will be a trailing car. I'm told the WSB will have at least two people in the school itself. My team will have perimeter watch. Belle will be perfectly safe."

"Uh, huh," said Sean.

"We'll only be staying for an hour-" began Belle.

Tiffany bubbled, "Nonsense. You two have the time of your lives. Dance the evening away!"

Sean stirred himself out of his memories of Belle through the years. "If Belle wants to get home early, that's fine with me. The earlier the better."

"It'll take at least an hour to introduce Andrew to all her friends," said Tiffany.

"What friends?" muttered Belle as Andrew helped her with her coat. "An hour. Tops."

Sean cleared his throat. "I might check in with CnC now and then. Just to make sure you're where you're supposed to be."

"Oh, Sean!" said Tiffany. "Andrew, I know you can dance. Belle can, too."

"She can?" asked Andrew. "I'll try my best to get her to dance then." He looked at Belle. "Ballroom? Modern?"

"I can probably dance any dance you can," said Belle as they left the penthouse.

Tiffany sighed as she closed the door. "Our girl is a stunner. I'm relieved she finally knows it."

"She does?" asked Sean.

"Of course she does. That dress was ... was genius!" said Tiffany. "It's not flashy but very elegant, feminine and still age appropriate. She's gonna turn some heads tonight!"

"It's a school dance not ... not something else," said Sean. "She's ... she's only thirteen."

Tiffany went on not hearing Sean's comments. "I know you want her to remain your little tomboy, honey, but she's blossoming into my kind of woman. It's about time! Thank you, Lord!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Webber House<strong>

Liz brought two bowls of popcorn into the living room. Her boys were loudly playing video games with Lucky.

"Popcorn's here!" said Liz.

"Finally!" said Lucky collapsing on the floor. The boys promptly fell on their father. "I give up! I give up!" He began to tickle each of the boys without mercy.

Liz laughed at the scene. It felt good after so many months of disagreements with Lucky. Her eyes fell on the sweet Valentines card that Lucky had brought with him. Most of the candy hearts had been devoured but she loved his thoughtfulness.

They had started as friends and their friendship was important to both of them. Her boys would have their father and she would have her best friend. It was the best arrangement possible.

Lucky plopped one boy after the other on the couch. "Ready, Elizabeth?"

Liz sat down on the opposite end. "It's movie time!"

The kids cheered before cuddling into the arms of the nearest parent. Liz and Lucky shared a smile over the heads of their kids.

Life was good. Family was better.

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Scorpio - The Big Barn Laboratory<strong>

_Slap._

Robin looked up from scribbling in her notes at a sound to her left. An envelope lay flat on the table.

Behind her came Vincent's voice. "Open your Valentines' present."

Robin made a show of studying the envelope. "It's not very romantic. No hearts or corny sayings. Tickets to a faraway exotic place?"

Vincent shook his head. "Not likely. The Villa is on full lock down with most of the staff in town. We have no choice but to stay in tonight."

"I have no problems with that." Robin opened the seal of the envelope and pulled out several long sheafs of paper. She spread each one on the lab bench. "Blueprints?"

"Yes. Guess of what."

It took Robin a few minutes to decipher what was in front of her. "It's ... it's the catacombs. All of them!"

"Giles and Suki Kwon used sonar and old maps to piece together what the entire underground system should look like. Over the last month, we've worked with the Green Shirts to do physical walkthroughs. That map is as accurate as we can make it." Vincent bent down and pointed out certain features. "This marking here indicates an access point. Depending on the color, it either comes out in the open or in a building. The areas overlaid in red are no go areas. They have been deemed structurally unsound due to the possibilities of a cave collapse or unpredicatable water levels." He pushed a strand of Robin's hair over her ear. "Now, you may plan our next day in town."

Robin exclaimed, "Yes! We can get to almost any part of the city this way. Undetected and safely."

"Not completely safe. These tunnels are in use by vagrants and criminals. But if we do not bother them, they should leave us alone," said Vincent.

"Some of those vagrants are mentally ill or have nowhere else to go. Maybe we can help a few get back on their feet and-"

"Robin, you always look too far ahead. Take care of yourself first."

Robin pulled away. "I don't like thinking about the present. It hurts. Emma is so cute. I just want to-"

"You must give yourself time to get better. You will be as you were," said Vincent. "Speaking of time, I say that your work day is over. The dinner I have made is getting cold at the Cottage and I do not want to eat alone. Come on!"

Robin took Vincent hand and left the Barn. Their steps crunched softly on the snow-covered path. Stars twinkled in the night sky. Little Jack scampered after them . She drew closer to Vincent. The past was gone. The future was unknown. But this moment felt right to her. She felt free, alive and content in these rare moments. These moments were what mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Majestic Theater at the Megaplex<strong>

From the theater rooftop, a single spotlight cut through the clear night sky moving left and right. Under the extended canopy outside the theater, Susan Quincy nodded at her cameraman to get ready. Two of the city's most prominent philanthropists Derek and Lorena Barrington got closer to her position by the theater's front doors. As luck would have it, Tracy Quartermaine and her son Dillon were behind the Barringtons. Susan was determined to do a good job. Behind her fumed two national reporters who had been denied permission to carry out red carpet interviews or broadcast from inside the theater. Susan had no such restrictions.

"It's another stellar event here at the Majestic Theater!" said Susan. "Tonight is the fundraiser for the Frisco Jones Children's Theater. Due to the efforts of a new member of the theater Board, Dianara Amanti, tonight has an added touch of international glamour. Several world-class couture designers will be exhibiting selections from their upcoming collections with our own Port Charles celebrities as models. A few of the dresses will be available for purchase. All proceeds will be going to the theater."

Susan moved to the side to allow all four prominent citizens to fit on camera. "What are you going to be modeling for us, Mrs. Barrington?"

Lorena Barrington's eyes flashed with merriment. "My lips are sealed."

"Come on. You can give us a little hint."

"You dragged it out of me!" exclaimed Lorena. "I have the honor of modeling a gorgeous dress by Alepo Zaggli. It's part of his formal collection."

"And what about the rest of you?" asked Susan. "I know the men couldn't get out of it! Suits? Sportswear? Beach wear?"

"Zaggli suit for me!" said Derek.

"I have no idea what they've got for me," admitted Dillon. "I missed the fitting."

"Whatever it is, you will look very handsome," said Susan looking directly at Dillon. "Maybe a Speedo?"

Dillon's face colored and his expression became stricken like a deer caught in the headlights. The reporter had won him at the theater opening's bachelor auction. He hadn't yet recovered from the lunch date he'd had with her. He stammered out, "Um, yes. I mean no. Ah, thanks."

"You're not modeling, Mrs. Quartermaine?"

"I'm strictly a spectator and supporter tonight, Susan," replied Tracy. "I'm looking forward to an exciting evening."

The foursome left as the next interview subjects Dr. Tom Hardy and his mother Audrey Hardy were steps away. At the curbside, Mayor and Mrs. Floyd were exiting their limousine.

Inside, the lobby was transformed into the style and mood of a sleek and sophisticated lounge night club. Small round tables were set up all around the long antique bar. In various places were situated small artful exhibits on the role of fashion in history from the royal courts of Europe to the fun-loving flappers, the modern sixties and, of course, the movies. The lobby of the theater was filling quickly.

Maxie, Felicia. Frisco, Dianara, Mac, Tiffany and Sean anchored the receiving line as the doors opened for the fundraiser.

Derek and Lorena gave Frisco heartfelt greetings and hugs. Derek said, "Welcome back, both of you!"

"You here to stay?" asked Lorena looking at Felicia and Frisco.

"Yes. Absolutely," said Frisco.

"We have to talk later. My son Mike runs the TV station now. Maxie is a natural on camera. Maybe it's a good time to resurrect Teen Time for the next generation," said Derek. "You can produce the show and Maxie can host."

"It's been decades. I don't know if-" began Frisco.

"We'll think about it. It sounds like a good idea to me," said Felicia. She looked at Frisco. "It's something to keep you busy."

"Our cable side is always looking for content. If not Teen Time maybe something else. I'll talk to you later," said Derek as they passed on to Dianara who left the usually loquacious Lorena speechless.

Dillon gave Felicia a warm hug. "Mrs. Jones, I mean, Felicia, I heard you were back in town."

"To stay this time," said Felicia returning Dillon's hug. She turned to her husband. "Frisco, this is Dillon Quartermaine, Tracy's son. He and Georgie were married ... briefly. I told you about it."

"I remember." Frisco's eyes narrowed as he looked at Dillon. "You broke her heart."

Tracy came to her son's defense. "They were only seventeen. This is not the time or place, Frisco."

"It's okay, Mom." Dillon came to attention and looked Frisco straight in the eye. "I truly loved Georgie with everything I had, sir. I always will. I have never stopped wishing that some really stupid things hadn't happened the way they did. We both lost someone we loved and all I can say is that I'm sorry."

Frisco patted Dillon's shoulder. He instantly liked the young man because he could see the love for Georgie that shone from Dillon's eyes as he spoke. "It's all right. If we can, can we talk later? About Georgie? And it's Frisco."

"Of course. I'd love to talk about her," said Dillon. He turned as a designer's assistant tapped his shoulder.

"All models are being intercepted at the receiving line," explained Felicia. "Go on. You have to get ready."

Lorena, Derek and Dillon were whisked off backstage for dressing and final preparations.

Frisco whispered to his wife, "I've missed so much of the girls' lives."

"We both have and we're both going to make up for it," Felicia whispered back. "It's never too late to care, to love and to be there."

Chase put on his most charming smile as he extended his hand to Felicia. He found her exceptionally attractive. "Mrs. Jones, I hope the night is as special as you are."

Before Felicia could say anything, Frisco's voice cut in. "Chase, what are you doing here?"

Chase removed the invitation from his pocket. "I have an invitation."

"From who?" asked Frisco with more belligerence than was fitting for the occasion.

"Frisco, calm down," hissed Felicia.

"From Robert Scorpio no less." Chase and Frisco shook hands to keep up a pretense. "This is my associate Arnold Vandenberg."

"You're working for Robert?" asked Frisco.

"No. This is strictly a social affair." With that Chase and Arnold drifted down the line to Dianara who had heard the exchange.

"Mr. Masters, you're ... unexpected," said Dianara.

"You retired too soon. Any regrets?" asked Chase with a knowing look at Dianara.

Sharing Frisco's distrust of Chase Masters, the model turned spy answered without emotion, "It was time for a change."

Dianara introduced Chase to Mac as one of her old colleagues. Mac instantly picked up on the clue. Even without the clue though, he was not liking Chase at all.

"You're a lucky man, Mr. Scorpio," said Chase.

"I know I am," said Mac. He looked hard at Chase. "Lucky men know how to stay out of trouble especially in a new town."

"Is your brother as blunt as you?" asked Chase.

"I give warnings. He doesn't bother," answered Mac coolly meeting Chase's gaze. Chase blinked first.

In fluent Russian, Arnold said, "Please accept my sincere congratulations on your wedding to come."

"Thank you. THAT is a welcome change," replied Dianara in the same language.

Arnold had heard the exchange between Mac and Chase. He nodded at Mac warning unnecessary.

As the seconds had ticked by, Sean became acutely aware of Chase and Arnold's presence. His ears strained to hear snippets of conversation. None of what he managed to hear pleased him. As the Gem men reached Tiffany, Sean put his professional mask over his face - worldly, charming and supremely at ease.

Chase smiled, "Ms. Hill, we are enormous fans."

"You are?" asked Tiffany delighted on the surface but she had overheard enough of Mac's conversation with Chase to realize there was more to these men than what met the eye.

Arnold added, "You were the best part of _The Heartless Deception_."

Tiffany beamed. "Always love to meet my adoring public." She patted Sean's arm. "This is my husband, Sean Donely. Sean, my fans. I think they're OLD friends of yours."

"I worked with their fathers, Tiff," said Sean.

"I see," said Tiffany.

Chase and Arnold shook hands with Sean with no words exchanged beyond banal pleasantries. Sean's eyes promised words later in the evening. He had no time to calm his racing heart because the next set of incoming guests nearly made him forget to breathe. Coming into the entrance was none other than Constance Townley on the arm of retiring Consul and former Ambassador Philip Coughlin.

Sean could feel his heart beating faster. Sweat began to bead on his forehead. Sean forced himself to take lungfuls of air. He visualized the one thing that always made him calm and happy - Tiffany handing a baby Belle to him for the first time. He focused on how he had felt that day. The remembered feelings steeled his resolve.

"I am NOT going to have a heart attack now," muttered Sean to himself. "Maybe next year."

"What, honey?" asked Tiffany.

Sean managed a reassuring nod of the head. The mask dropped over his features once more. "Nothing. Everything is going to be fine. Just dandy."

Connie and the ambassador passed through Maxie and Felicia easily and paused only for the barest instant by Frisco.

"Don't tell me you were invited," said Frisco for Connie's ears only.

"We invited ourselves. Surprise," replied Connie.

"Just great. I am so out of the loop. By the way, Chase and a lackey are here, too," whispered Frisco as Connie and the Ambassador past on to Dianara.

Connie studied Mac closely as Dianara introduced him. "I worked with your brother and your fiancee."

"It's practically a convention tonight," said Mac in humorous tones that were not reflected in his eyes which did show his wariness of anything related to the World Security Bureau.

Coughlin said, "I am an admirer of ALL your work, Ms. Amanti." He glanced at Mac. "Law enforcement is difficult. Few get the recognition they deserve."

"You know Robbie, too?" asked Mac.

"I was speaking about you," said Coughlin before moving on.

Sean made the introductions. "Constance Townley and Ambassador Philip Coughlin, my wife Tiffany Hill."

"Connie? Is that you?" exclaimed Tiffany.

"You know each other?" asked Sean.

"It's a long story and very long ago," said Connie giving Tiffany a hug. "You look fabulous, Tiffany, but you always did."

"Mr. Ambassador, a pleasure to meet you. I didn't know you knew Sean," said Tiffany. Her reporter's instincts were roused by these two attendees. She knew Connie was WSB. The question was whether that was former or present WSB.

"We knew each other in Washington. Sean was always there to solve any sticky problems we had at the State Department. Handy man to have around," said Coughlin.

"Yes, he is," said Tiffany. She tried to quell the growing suspicion that Sean was involved with the WSB again. There were too many things adding up about his behavior especially given their argument. She touched Sean's arm. "He keeps me on my toes I can tell you!"

* * *

><p>Outside, two persons caused a minor stir. Mr. Hare dutifully escorted the honorable Lady Augusta Wynter. Their height difference and overall aloofness were both invitation and reproof to the eager press. Perhaps out of fear of the unknown only a few flashbulbs went off.<p>

"The King will be distressed by this," muttered Hare adjusting his spectacles. "Most distressed."

"It is unavoidable," whispered Augusta. Her face was concealed by the deep hood of her dark green full-length cape. "I learned a new word today in the paper. Chill out."

"That is two words," said Hare walking briskly and keeping his hat brim low over his face.

"It means one word - relax," said Augusta. "We are on a new adventure!"

"One bound to end in disaster," countered Hare. "If any person sees your picture ..."

"No one is alive to care. I certainly do not. Not any longer."

Augusta swept into the theater as if she owned it. She and Hare made it through the receiving line. She noted that only Sean Donely looked closely at her. Twice. He wouldn't be the only one tonight.

Accepting the cloak room ticket, Hare said to Augusta. "This is ill planned. We are too exposed."

Bright-eyed and eager as a new foal, Augusta marveled at the theater's space and decor. "I didn't think they would have one of these on this side of the pond. It's wonderfully preserved. It feels like stepping back in time!"

"Let us have this meeting and be gone I say. Where is young Giles to guide us?" grumbled Hare. He shadowed his Queen as she perused the various exhibits. He muttered one dire imprecation after another. Stress always magnified the man's natural pessimism.

* * *

><p>As Chase and Arnold waited at the bar for their drinks, Lars sidled up to them. Dressed formally as the other patrons in a fine dark gray suit and dark red tie, Lars pretended to be waiting for a drink too.<p>

"You have accepted the invitation. A wise move," said Lars.

"When and where do we ..." began Chase.

"You will be informed," said Lars.

"Who will we be meeting with?"

"You will be informed," repeated Lars before moving away.

"Cold as the Arctic that one," noted Chase.

"I told you so."

Chased scanned the lobby. "That man there looks familiar. I think I know him." He pointed at a middle-aged man with an attractive woman of the same age on his arm.

Arnold looked in the same direction as Chase. "You should. That's Edgar Stuyvesant former head of the anti-crime unit of Interpol."

"Mr. Clean the Incorruptible? The one who closed down three of the biggest crime families in Europe?"

"The very one. It was put out that he had retired and was in hiding from his enemies. He looks to be enjoying his time out of the spotlight." Arnold noticed Connie with a distinguished older gentleman approaching them. He stood up straighter. "We have company."

"Chase, good evening," said Connie.

"Connie, what a pleasant surprise," said Chase.

"Chase, may I introduce you to former Ambassador Philip Coughlin. Philip, this is Chase Masters," said Connie.

Chase introduced Arnold and hands were shaken all around.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir," said Chase. "And thank you for your discretion on that other matter in Vladivostok."

"It's unfortunate that it was necessary," said Coughlin. "I trust that you are not normally that ... sloppy."

"No, sir. Not at all," said Arnold. "Thank you again, sir."

"Thank Connie not me. She vouched for your folly. Otherwise I would not have approved consular resources to clean up your mess thoroughly."

"She did?" asked Chase.

"I did. Don't forget, Chase." Connie pulled the Ambassador away before Chase could ask any further questions.

The Gem operatives followed their progress through the lobby.

"Not someone I want to cross," said Arnold.

"Who?" asked Chase.

"Either. Both," said Arnold. "Couldn't you feel it? See it in their eyes?"

"Connie tolerates me as long as I'm useful. The ambassador is overdue for retirement. He's not worth any attention," said Chase.

"He was days away from getting out then he was urgently called back to Washington. Why?" asked Arnold.

"Because of the you-know-what crisis."

"I don't think that's the only reason," said Arnold. "Another question. Why are they here? There's nothing here for someone like him. This isn't Washington or Manhattan. And if she knows him, then she knows ALL about Vladivostok."

"I'm getting a headache," said Chase.

"You don't find it strange they're here? Together? Individually?"

"Of course I do. But I am staying focused on why WE are here. I don't want to get distracted," said Chase. "Well, do you see them yet?"

Knowing he was asking about the Scorpios, Arnold replied, "No. They'll let us know when they're ready. We're on their timetable and their turf. Literally."

"I know that and I hate it."

"If we're going to deal with them long term, you'd better find a way to feel better about it," said Arnold. His eyes rested on Raine who was talking with Lars across the room. "Damn! Not her, too."

"Who?" asked Chase.

"By the ice man, it's Lorraine Trimble, ex MI5 and MI6. I'm sure of it," said Arnold.

"Trimble?"

"She planned and then covered up the banking alliance that funded MI6's less than legal operations in the Middle East and Asia. It came out and she was switched to MI5," said Arnold. "She was pretty insulated in MI5. Rumor has it that she masterminded even more covert operations on British soil. Of course, none of it has gotten out. The lady learned her lesson well."

"What is she doing here if she's that valuable?" asked Chase.

"She retired quietly from MI5 some years ago. Mr. Clean, the Iceman and the Queen of Cover Ups, quite a collection Scorpio has," Arnold noted. "Who else does he have on his payroll? Plus, the Scarecrow in Paris. He has to have Abelard, too."

"Focus, Arn. Focus," advised Chase.

"I don't have a problem admitting I'm freaking out," said Arn. "If he has Abelard in his back pocket then-"

"He's a ghost."

Arnold repeated a saying he'd learned from older agents like his father and Chase's father, "The Scarecrow's shadow falls upon Abelard's immortal footsteps. The Scarecrow is back. That means Abelard is, too. Who and what are we up against?" Arnold began to actively look around the room studying as many faces as he could. Was Abelard on the premises?

"Allies, Arn, not enemies. With friends like them and with their resources, the sky is the limit," said Chase.

Connie spotted Raine, Alys and Lars scanning the room while pretending to be in deep conversation. She was sure that they had marked her as a person of interest. She opened her handbag and took out a thick envelope. She walked towards the trio.

"Someone owes me," said Connie expertly palming the envelope into Lars' hand as she passed by.

"We'll pass it on," said Raine. She took the envelope and put it into her purse. The envelope meant freedom for the Korolevs and the ex-DVX agents - new identities and legal documents. When Connie decided to call in this not inconsequential favor, the cost would be expensive.

Alys murmured, "They've identified you, Raine, and Edgar, too."

"You're certain?" asked Raine.

"Oh, yes. Mr. Vandenberg has a textbook expression of earnest panic," said Alys with an air of satisfaction. "Edgar's a lovely man but his reputation does precede him. You're rather infamous in your own way."

Raine grinned. "Little old me? I'm harmless."

Lars raised his champagne glass to the ladies and said, "Phase 1 accomplished. I'll let Robert know. On to Phase 2 when the opportunity presents itself, ladies."

* * *

><p>Once Tiffany had gone backstage to prepare for the fashion show, Sean drifted around the lobby greeting friends and acquaintances. He made eye contact with the ambassador then headed up the balcony stairs.<p>

A few minutes later, Ambassador Coughlin traced Sean's steps. He found Sean sitting in an alcove.

Sean blurted out in a low voice, "What are you doing here?"

"The Game is speeding up again. The Committee can't keep up. And there's a new player that's blundering around like a bear after a honeycomb full of bees," said Coughlin.

"New player?" asked Sean though he had a very good idea who the player was.

"We've amassed more resources and influence than ever but we grew lazy and lost our way. Our rival Kings and Queens haven't stopped watching, improving and recovering from their losses. They are moving and building momentum. All our data says so. Our areas of interest are endangered. And we're stumped about what's going on with the DVX. We need to control the Game. But first, we need to slow the Game enough so we can catch up and get ahead. The Committee needs your talents, Sean."

"That only worked once and the situation is entirely different," said Sean. "There's no single lever to tip over like I did Faison. His fall set the dominoes falling and assured our superiority."

"The new player is called Smoke. He or she is making moves and upsetting our balance. Take him out and return the Game to the status quo," explained Coughlin. "I'm here to offer you a chair on the Committee. The top chair. You're the only man for it. You know it and I know it."

Sean shook his head. "I can't. I'm honored but I can't. The Game is for someone younger. Someone without a family."

"It's the ultimate thrill with the highest risks and rewards," said Coughlin. "It's what people like us live for. You've had a taste of it."

"And I gave it up. Find someone else," said Sean. "The rule is a life for every loss. If I lose, my family pays the price not me."

"That's why we play to win. Real choices. Real consequences."

Sean insisted, "I can't. I'm sorry."

"You can but you're afraid to lose. We've all felt the same, Sean, but we conquered that fear. Did I ever tell you that I lost my sister and one son."

"Then why are you still playing?"

"The Game is my drug of choice. I'm in it to my last breath," said Coughlin.

"My priorities have changed," said Sean. "I've changed."

"I have an easy solution to your dilemma that will assure your family's permanent safety."

"What's that?"

"it's time to pull you out of the field and retire your cover. It's time for Sean Donely to die," said Coughlin cool as a shard of ice.


	137. Chapter 136

SLD-136 (Book 4 Chapter 7)

**General Hospital**

The code blue team exited the patient's room utterly defeated. They had tried to resuscitate the patient for nearly an hour with no result. The charge nurse called the patient's next of kin and informed them. Technicians cleaned their equipment and readied them for the next code.

The resident slumped over a chair at the hub. Exhaustion and frustration evident on his face. He took out his phone and left a message for the patient's physician. "Matt, your patient, the Mayor's niece, she just coded. We tried everything. I'm sorry."

He turned to the floor nurse. "I'm going to update the patient's chart and then I'm out. Dr. Steuben is on her way. There should only be a few minutes of no coverage."

"Yes, doctor," said the nurse. "Should I log you out in five minutes?"

"That would be great. Thanks. I can't see straight anymore." The resident picked up a chart and began to update it.

* * *

><p><strong>Majestic Theater<strong>

Sean chose his words with care, "Dropping my cover is extreme."

"It's a testament to you that your cover has lasted this long. But you're needed and you know that winning is the only safety for you and all you care for. Campaigns take time and your family would be … exposed for the duration. Fair game to pay the loss."

"I have a thirteen year old daughter and my wife is-"

"A minor would be out of bounds but not your wife," said Coughlin. "The absolute guarantee of their safety is in complete disassociation with you. There's only one way to do that. The choice is yours."

"I know that. It's just that after all this time, it would be like ending a life. One that I've made real to me in every way."

"People live out their lives not knowing what is required to keep the peace and what sacrifices are necessary. Few have what it takes to be faithful to our purpose no matter the situation. Like you, I was selected early in my life. I've had some regrets but I have always felt that what I do, what decisions I make, are for the right reasons. History has proven that our goals are not out of reach or our efforts in vain. Our truest and best enemy is doubt. You wouldn't be the first person to have doubts."

"I still believe in our purpose, Philip, but I can't think about this right now. I need some time," said Sean. Inside his pockets, his hands had curled into fists. His mind was seized by a level of panic he'd never experienced before.

"I'm sorry for surprising you like this but the situation is serious," said Philip. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flash drive. "I want your answer by noon tomorrow. Here's what we have on Smoke. It's not much but we have a task force being organized to carry out intelligence work. They would be fully under your disposal."

"If you know so little, how can you think it's a threat?" asked Sean.

"You and Operation Brimstone stopped the DVX in their tracks slowing their progress enough to give us enough time to reach superiority in technology, alliances and resources. But Smoke has managed something we didn't even dream of doing - decimating the DVX and all within a forty-eight hour window of time. For that alone, we have to take them off the board. Who knows what damage they can do if we don't act now?"

"Elimination is not only expensive but can lead to future events we can't predict. What about an alliance with ... with this Smoke organization?" asked Sean.

"Negative. Some of OUR people were killed or detained in the purge. We don't believe that was accidental. I think we're the next targets. Or if not us directly then one of our pawns," said Coughlin. "It must be obvious to you what their next move is likely to be."

Sean could barely get the words out but he managed to eke out, "Take out the DVX's opposite number - the WSB."

"Given the scope and the organization of the operation against the DVX, I can only expect the same or better against our resources. Maybe the DVX was a trial run and the WSB was always the target," said Coughlin. "Connie suspects the same. She's making some changes."

"She knows about Smoke? Are you recruiting her?"

"No and no. She came to the same conclusion as we did on her own," said Coughlin. "A smart woman and a proven patriot. She could be a good addition to the Committee."

"Connie's not much of a team player or a strategist."

"Agreed. She's more tactical. I worked with her in Berlin. I know how much of a lone wolf she can be but she has excelled entirely on her own merits. A woman would be an asset," said Coughlin. "Women think naturally in the long view. It's a trick we men have had to learn and master."

Sean conceded, "She would bring a lot of expertise and loyalty to the ... the Committee."

"She's our best potential ally on the inside. The Bureau has evolved into a stabilizing force. Remove it and there will be a vacuum. Chaos whether from a war, famine, disease or natural disaster makes shifts in power more likely. We can't let that happen."

"I ... I was thinking that Smoke could be Faison's doing," said Sean.

"I doubt it."

"Why? He's planned some global operations in the past. His ambitions have always been bigger than himself or his reach," said Sean. "He's been quiet the last decade. That's never a good sign."

"Faison for all his brilliance is crippled by his nature. In this case, his obsessiveness with personal matters has blunted his ambitions and dulled his perceptions."

"His family started the Game. No one plays it better. You said so yourself."

"That's all true but I wrote out the Krieg family for three reasons. First, Faison doesn't have the disciplined focus and pure vision of those before him. He lacks the patience to see a plan to its end. Second, Faison is alone. Other than influence at the DVX, he had no other allies or resources. He has no family. No successor to pass the legacy on to. My last reason is you," said Coughlin.

"Me?"

Coughlin nodded. "The first Kriegs were formidable. From the grooming of one gullible Austrian corporal to a vision of global genocide, they never thought small. They used armies and nations as pawns on the chessboard. They developed propaganda into a weapon to call the innocent sheep to action. We couldn't touch them and they won the spoils free and clear. But you won for us by neutralizing Faison. I know it wasn't easy and I suspect I will never know what it cost you personally but you did it. After Brimstone, Faison was no longer that much of a factor. Sure, he could be a nuisance but like a wasp that stings not a dragon breathing fire. The Kriegs have had their day. It's over for them and for Faison."

"But-"

"Your assignment was to study everything we knew about the Kriegs. To think like them. To see things as they would. That allowed you to exploit Faison's weaknesses and succeed. To you, Faison is the only enemy. That's your training. But, Sean, Faison's out of it. He peddles mystery books doesn't he? That's not a threat," said Coughlin. "I picked a bad time and place to spring this on you. Think about it and let me know."

"I don't have to think about this. I know I can't take your place," said Sean.

"I won't say that I wouldn't prefer you to take over but if you don't want to, I do understand," said Coughlin. "But I need your help, Sean. I need fresh eyes on this and you're the only one outside of the Committee who knows as much about the Game as I do. You know most of the Legacy players. You know their behavior."

"I know you were grooming others besides me. Why can't they help?" asked Sean.

Coughlin bristled, "Because my deputy is gone courtesy of our new enemy. This whole thing is ... feels very personal to me."

"I see," said Sean.

"My son is an Air Force colonel stationed at the Pentagon. I was planning on introducing him into the Committee next year when he retires from active duty. Eventually, if worthy, he'll get my chair. There are a few others with potential in the younger ranks and some outsiders but no one knows everything like you do," said Coughlin. "Sean, the Committee is a band of aging war hawks who know first hand what war can do to a person, to a country. We want peace at any cost and we have done what we have had to do to assure that peace. Aside from this Smoke business, our most pressing task is deciding on our successors. It has not been easy. True patriots in my day were easier to find and to trust. Patriots like you, Sean."

The sound of a drumroll echoed through the air.

Sean looked around him. No one was around. "The show is starting. I've been gone too long."

Coughlin nodded. "Noon tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir." Sean executed a perfect military turn and walked towards the stairs and down into the lobby.

* * *

><p>Maxie and Frisco stood side by side on the elevated dais microphones in hand by the auditorium doors.<p>

Frisco cleared his throat and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the show!"

This was greeted by loud applause and hoots.

"Hello, everybody! Mayor and Mrs. Floyd, both supporters of the Arts in our city, were supposed to speak but they've been called away unexpectedly so you got me instead. I'll keep it short," said Frisco.

"Thank you!" came an anonymous voice in the crowd.

"Thank you for coming tonight and supporting the fine work of the first ever children's drama theater in Port Charles. The funds raised tonight will help to offset operating costs and provide for the development of some much-needed after school programs. The arts give our young people the opportunity to express themselves and discover talents that spring from within. We may be seeing professional homegrown talent on this stage in a few years. For that to happen our kids needs a chance. Let's give them that chance tonight!"

"The doors will be opening. There is a blue section and a red section. Just find a seat according to the color of the ticket you have," said Maxie. "Don't worry. I promise that every seat is the best seat in the house! You're going to love it!"

The ushers opened the doors and people streamed inside. Sections of chairs had been removed. From the main stage extended a long catwalk that ran nearly the length of the auditorium. Swatches of blue and red fabric were draped over each chair in each section. Two large monitors hung suspended above the main stage.

Maxie was right. There were no bad seats.

* * *

><p><strong>The Barn<strong>

The largest TV monitor displayed the recording of the day's Nascar race at Daytona Speedway. Several off duty team members relaxed playing cards, watching the race or browsing on their laptops. Despite the casual air of the room, each of them were prepared to spring to action at a second's notice.

Patrick handed the cue stick to Matt for his turn before turning to check on Emma who was on the brink of dozing in a pink baby bouncer.

"Thank Maxie for me will you. I forgot to tell her this morning," said Patrick.

Matt lined up a shot. "Okay. It was her idea."

"I know you could be at the fundraiser instead of keeping me company," said Patrick.

"I'm having a better time here." Matt pulled the stick back then let it go.

_Crack._

The red ball dropped into the far corner pocket.

"Have you thought about Dad's offer?" asked Matt circling around the pool table deciding on his next shot.

"About joining him in Brazil for two weeks?" asked Patrick. "Tom says that a change of scene wouldn't hurt me. But Emma-"

"She's a baby, Patrick, not a toddler. She's not old enough to really miss you. She has her own fun zone here. There are plenty of people around to take care of her while you take care of you. I don't know how you can think when everywhere you look you see memories."

"But-"

Matt lined up another shot. He tried another tactic. "Your reaction to Robin was harsh."

_Crack._

Another ball dropped.

"I'm not sorry. She had it coming," said Patrick.

"She didn't do those things out of free choice," said Matt.

"That's not an excuse."

"No but it is motivation. She's a survivor and she did what she had to," said Matt circling the table once more. "Eve could be pretty scrappy and opinionated."

"My wife was assertive. She was never cold and unfeeling. They are nothing alike."

"Good to know you're not confusing the two."

Patrick sighed. "No not anymore. That's not a problem."

"Then it's time to work on you. Take the two weeks and be reminded of why you became a doctor in the first place. Get back to grass roots medicine. As good as Dad is, you know the latest procedures."

"You mean it's a chance for me to save people and not feel useless like I was with Eve," said Patrick.

"Maybe a little bit. Sometimes when you have a lot on your mind, it helps to get away from the noise like responsibilities and expectations," said Matt. "Working yourself to exhaustion isn't the solution."

"That obvious? I'll think about it. Okay?"

_Crack._

The last ball dropped into a far corner pocket.

"You got the hot hand tonight," said Patrick. "It's time to call it quits and go home." He took his keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Matt. "Warm up my car whileI dress my little princess."

Matt sauntered out of the Barn. After a few steps, his cell phone chimed indicating a voice message. As he listened, Matt's happy mood dissolved little by little.

He shouted into the night in the loudest voice he had, "Damn it all!"

* * *

><p>Frisco watched the crowds going into the room. He caught sight of Chase and Arnold speaking with Sean at the bottom of the lobby staircase. There was no greeting. No hand shakes. Their stance was casual and leaning towards each other. These were not strangers meeting for the first time.<p>

Frisco's shoulders tensed. His eyes narrowed. He knew Sean's body language and physical tells. Sean's expression was stern and angry even if his body seemed relaxed.

Chase and Arnold said little. They seemed to listen intently to Sean before following the guests into the auditorium.

Sean put both hands on the railing and stared at the floor. Frisco could tell he was calming himself. Whatever was said upset Sean.

Sean looked up. His eyes met Frisco's.

* * *

><p>Giles shook Mr. Hare's hand. Mr. Hare gave him a rare approving nod. Giles leaned down and placed a kiss on Augusta's upturned cheek.<p>

"Hello, Giles," said Augusta.

"I am shocked that Uncle Elyot would let you go so far away," said Giles.

"It was not his decision." Augusta looked him up and down. "I must say the states must agree with you. You look well."

"It is not the place but the company and, of course, the purpose," replied Giles. "I have true direction for the first time in my life."

"I wish fervently that we were able to thank Jacques properly for his guidance. You were lost to us for so long," said Augusta. She took his arm. "Elyot wants you home but we do understand that you must be free before you are shackled to a lifetime of responsibility."

"I no longer see it as dire as that," said Giles. He began to lead them to the back of the theater.

"I thought we were meeting here," said Mr. Hare.

"A bit of misdirection is all. Follow me please," said Giles. He led them through the kitchen crowded with caterers and up the backstairs to the Writers' Room. "I believe you will be more at ease here." He used the remote control to turn the large monitors on. Direct feeds from the auditorium were displayed on one screen. On the other two screens intermittent images from various cameras flashed one by one.

He toggled through images on one monitor until it settled on a room with one small light shining down on a table with two chairs. "Please, watch with me."

"Watch what?" asked Augusta.

"Two individuals who are of high interest. Their organization is based in Milton Keynes. We want to know if you recognize them," said Giles.

"What is their affiliation?" asked Mr. Hare.

"Their organization is known to us at the Gem Group. Their expertise is in corporate espionage but they seem to have branched out," explained Giles.

"Of what interest is this to us other than proximity to the Court?"

"At this time, information only. It's a relative unknown which has unusual connections."

"Then it is of no interest. We are here to discuss Cesar Faison," said Mr. Hare.

"According to Anna's chessboard, the Gem Group is very much in the middle of things whether they are aware of that fact or not," said Giles.

"Anna Devane?" asked Augusta.

"Yes."

"Will we meet her?"

"Robert will be bringing her with him for your meeting."

"Acceptable."

Mr. Hare frowned. "Focus, please. What are these connections?"

"We have proof that the Gem Group did business with Doctor Peter Sinclair, Faison's cousin. Charlotte Devane was captured by Faison and by methods unknown she was delivered by the Gem Group to Sinclair for treatment," said Giles. "We know that Sinclair is aligned with Charlotte and Helena Cassadine. The Gem Group may lead us to our quarry. We also believe that the Gem Group may aspire to more ambition than is good for them or us. Does that satisfy you?"

"Quite." Hare walked to the tall windows and looked out.

* * *

><p>Sean made to go into the auditorium. Frisco closed the gap between them.<p>

"Are you all right, Sean? Were they bothering you?" asked Frisco.

"I worked with their fathers. They wanted to meet and tell war stories," said Sean. "You know what that's like."

"Are you upset at them or at the war stories?"

Sean was thoughtful, "The older I get, the more the little things irritate me. Tonight is the wrong time. I'm fine."

Frisco put a hand on Sean's arm. "We've known each other for too long. Why are you lying to me?"

Sean pulled away. "You're supposed to be avoiding anything that has to do with our former business. That's why I lied. For your own good. Why don't you deal with your own messy personal business? Family should ... should always come before the ... the job. Your family needs you and you should be there for them."

Frisco nodded chastened but not convinced. He led the way into the auditorium with his mind replaying all he had just seen and been told. Things didn't add up.

* * *

><p>Chase and Arnold were approached by Raine and Alys before they could reach their seats. After a nod and a knowing look, the men followed the women to a short hallway to the side of the stage. Lars opened a door and they descended down stone steps accompanied by a lantern. The women were sure-footed but the men took care to not stumble. There were no bannisters to hold on to.<p>

"You look familiar," said Arnold to Alys.

"Imagine me with a feather duster," replied Alys.

"The hotel maid. That was you?"

"Yes."

"You had no tells at all. Very convincing."

"Practice makes perfect."

Raine took the lead down a narrow corridor with old, rough stone walls on either side.

"We know Ms. Trimble. May we know your name?" asked Chase.

"I'm no one at all," said Alys.

"I can't place the accent," said Arnold.

"Of my accents, I like this one best," replied Alys.

Raine laughed softly. Alys was an old hand at misdirection games and she had the best poker face Raine had ever seen.

The men tried leading questions to find out Alys' identity but the women deflected and redirected each question. The group took several turns in rapid succession. As intended the combination of the questions, the turns and the dim light confused the men's sense of direction. They reached a thick metal door that swung on creaking hinges.

_CLICK._

A fluorescent bulb descending down a chain illuminated the center of a medium sized room. Instead of stone, metal plates lined the wall, the floor and the ceiling. Under the light was a weathered table with two iron chairs facing each other.

"Have a seat please," said Raine.

Chase and Arnold placed their cellular phones on the table before taking their seats.

"It's all right. Keep them," said Raine. She gestured to the walls and floors. "The lead is at least three inches thick. No signal. Besides, we've made sure that your electronic devices won't work in here shielding or no."

Raine flipped a switch on the wall. An audible hum sounded. The ladies departed.

Chase strained to hear beyond the constant hum. "You think we're under the theater?"

"No clue. I got lost even before the turns," admitted Arnold trying to get comfortable in his chair.

Chase looked around and chuckled. "Lead-lined rooms went out with the Cold War. Talk about paranoid."

"Um, Chase, try moving … in your chair," said Arnold.

Chase pushed against the arm rest. His back and derriere felt glued to the unmoving chair. In fact, his entire body was feeling heavier than normal. "Ugh! What the … I can't move!"

"I can barely lift my feet off the floor. This is amazing," said Arnold.

"This is … is serious, Arn," said Chase cured of any lingering sarcasm.

Arnold's inner geek marveled, "What technology is this?"

"Just one of my favorite things, Mr. Masters, Mr. Vandenberg," said Robert strolling in. He didn't seem to have any problem moving about the room. He leaned on one side of the table and looked at the two younger men. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same about you and the Gem Group. To be perfectly honest, I don't like you. I don't like anything about your organization. Most of all, I don't like the fact that you can't take a hint. I haven't decided if you two are being deliberately dense or just foolish. Which is it?"

Chase managed to say, "P-p-persistent."

"Why do you persist?" asked Robert circling the table. "What's the point? The punchline?"

"We could help each other, sir."

"I suppose there are advantages to having some additional help whether it's spying on my children, accepting shipments from Peter Sinclair or having Tim Sidwell murdered," said Robert. He noticed Arnold start at the mention of Sinclair and Chase winced at the last. "I thought corporate espionage was your forte. When did you diversify into biochemical weapons and assassinations?"

Silence.

"Assassinations are so messy. I prefer something clean, silent and undetectable myself." Standing behind Arnold's chair, Robert's voice lowered to a deep rasp and gripped Arnold's shoulder. His stared hard at Chase. "We know you. Don't ever forget that. Here's some free advice. Do not aggravate me. Do not stand in my way. And, the most important thing, don't ever target my family and friends for any reason. Are we clear?"

Both men nodded.

"Gentlemen, I hope it's been informative for you. We will not be doing this again." Robert opened the door and Lars stepped in. There were two other guards hovering just outside the door. Robert turned and looked at the two men stuck in their chairs then he snapped his fingers twice.

Instantly the humming stopped. Chase and Arnold felt lighter as if a heavy weight had been lifted off them. As they tried to stand, their legs shook.

"Mr. Gershwin, escort our guests back to the lobby. Enjoy the show, gentlemen," said Robert as he strode out without looking back.

* * *

><p>Sean sat down alone in one of the sumptuously appointed box seats close to the stage. The box itself was unlit and the darkness suited his mood. It had the best view overlooking nearly the full catwalk. The beat of the music was infectious putting the audience in a party mood. The amateur models made the most of the opportunity vamping and acting out as they pirouetted and strutted up then down the catwalk. Flashbulbs went off from all over the vast room. The bright gaiety below was a contrast to his dark mood.<p>

He knew that Tiffany, Felicia, Maxie and Anna were coming later in the rotation. He sat back in the chair and fully relaxed. His breathing was rapid and shallow. His mask fell. Worry and strain were etched across his features. He didn't bother to hide his shaking hands.

His mind was filled with a lifetime of memories and emotions with Tiffany, Belle and the true friends he'd never expected to have. How could he ensure their safety? How could he give them up? How could he not?

"Think! Your life depends on it. Think," murmured Sean. He closed his eyes imagining thread after thread of possibilities. Some threads intertwined with others and grew longer. Some stood alone and shriveled to nothing in isolation. One burned steadily brighter and brighter until it ignited the rest. Sean's eyes opened. "Robert has to be stopped. That's the only way."

"YOU! It's your FAULT!" came a loud male voice that echoed through the auditorium.

Sean was ripped out of his meditation. He sprung to his feet and looked over the railing.

* * *

><p>Mayor Floyd strode along the side of the catwalk finger pointed at an astonished Tom Hardy modeling chinos and a Franchi label sports shirt. With his blond good looks and lanky frame, the doctor seemed at home on the runway. Andrea Floyd ran after her husband exhorting him to calm down and not make a scene.<p>

"My niece is dead because of the negligence of YOUR hospital!" yelled Floyd.

"Mayor Floyd, your niece was very ill and-" began Tom.

The mayor climbed up some steps and on to the catwalk. He kept yelling while approaching Tom. "She's not the only one is she?"

"We don't discuss confidential information with-"

At the side of the stage, Monica scrambled up the short stairs with Edgar right behind her. She yelled, "Stop this! Stop right now!"

Floyd addressed the crowd. "There's something you all need to know! Something HE doesn't want anyone to know!"

"What are you talking about?!" asked Tom on the verge of losing his temper.

"It's a cover up! It's not General Hospital! It's the Hospital of Death!" cried the mayor. "My niece isn't the only VICTIM!"

A furious Monica glanced at a pale Tom. They both knew what the mayor had to be talking about. She faced off against Floyd. "Mr. Mayor, these are serious allegations that should rightly be addressed to the hospital board."

"Why? So you can continue the cover up? I don't think so," said the mayor. He addressed the crowd. "Do you see how high the cover up goes?!" He looked at Monica and said loudly, "Why are the Quartermaines involved? What's in it for you?"

Edgar slipped behind the mayor and put a discreet arm lock on him. He whispered silkily. "You should listen to the lady. Quiet or I break your arm."

The mayor lowered the volume of his voice but he did not stop talking to Monica. Edgar led him backstage and freed him.

The mayor sneered at Edgar, "I'm going to press charges."

Edgar ignored the mayor and turned to Monica. "Are you all right?"

Monica gave Edgar a small smile, "Yes, thank you. I just need to catch my breath."

Edgar grinned. "You are certainly a woman of conviction."

Monica said in a low voice, "The mayor's a bully. He backs down if you stand up to him."

"I demand to meet with the Board of Directors. This is a matter of public safety," bellowed the mayor.

"I will call a meeting for tomorrow at eleven. You can make any accusations you want then," said Monica.

"Facts, Monica, not accusations," replied the mayor. Mrs. Floyd tugged at his arm and he finally gave in and they stalked away.

Tom walked up to Monica. "I'll see if Lucky or Alvin can attend the meeting."

"Yes. It has to come out out. Never thought it would be like this. With the insurance audit coming up, the timing is horrible," said Monica. "But he's right. It is a matter of public safety. We would be really negligent if-"

"I'm not sure he's going to be so eager to expose it once he realizes HE prevented the PCPD from investigating fully when they put a proposal to the council," said Tom.

Monica snorted. "Politicians can spin anything to their favor. I'm going to see if Matt can come, too."

"What about Anna?"

Monica shook her head. "Not yet. We have to keep this as contained to the hospital as much as possible. Anna's involvement has to be confidential, especially from the Board."

"Ah, I see," said Tom. "They wouldn't understand the … the irregularities of Anna and Robert's involvement."

"Maybe if one of them was police commissioner or Mac was still. There could be a defensible reason but not now," said Monica. "There's Robin, too. I think … I know that she can't be exposed just yet. We have to keep their assistance and influence to ourselves for as long as possible."

"I see dating a spy is rubbing off on you," teased Tom.

"You are a natural," said Edgar. "A very fast thinker but with a temper. I like it."

"Stop it, you two," said a blushing Monica. "I just did what had to be done."

* * *

><p><strong>Ural Mountains, Russia<strong>

Two herders tramped up the hillside plain. Their three dogs ran in circles around a group of hardy mountain goats. The two men reached a short plateau that with the open sky on one side and the sheer mountainside on the other. The grizzled man in brown furs turned his back to the mountainside. He stared at his goats. The other man, clean shaven but dressed in black furs, dropped a roll of currency in the other man's pocket then patted him on the shoulder before trudging up to the rock face.

He pushed at an outcrop then reached behind it. His hand went straight to the location of a small metal lever. He pulled the lever towards him then back in again. He waited.

In a few minutes, a portion of the rock face slid aside revealing a low door. He crouched low and entered. The dimness extended for two meters. As he walked, he recited a German nursery rhyme which sounded very much like the English version that starts "if you're happy and you know it …"

"Wenn Du glücklich bist, dann klatsche in die Hand."

The man clapped his hands three time slowly.

"Wenn Du glücklich bist, dann klatsche in die Hand!"

The man clapped his hands twice rapidly.

"Zeig mir, wenn Du bei mir bist, wie Dir so zumute ist.

Wenn Du glücklich bist, dann klatsche in die Hand!"

The next series of claps came from a tall, middle-aged woman with brown hair and clear blue eyes. She held a hand out and said in a heavy Teutonic accent, "Guten morgen, Herr Krieg."

Cesar Faison smiled and replied in smooth German, "It has been a very, very long time, Professor. You have hardly changed."

The professor smiled back. "We would be poor scientists if we did."

Faison reached towards her face, "With your permission?"

"Yes, Herr Krieg."

Faison cupped her face with his two hands. With intense concentration, he studied her face. She made no move to stop him. "I did not want to hope too much but this is incredible." He turned her face to the left then released her. "How do you feel?"

"Grateful, Herr Krieg, for the honor of being one of the first ones."

"Then, Professor von der Recke, I consider the price my father paid to smuggle you and the others out of Lubyanka Prison a worthy investment," said Faison removing his coat and hanging it on a hook on the wall.

"We have waited to break our fast today until you could be with us. Come. The others are eager to speak with you."

"And I with them. We have much to celebrate, discuss and plan."

"If I may ask, why have you waited nineteen years to visit us?"

"I lost my way. I stopped believing. I thought my destiny lay elsewhere," said Faison. "I am now as you remember me. I am more certain of my purpose than ever before. My vision is sharp. I am ready to reach for new lasting glory."

The professor said proudly, "Seig heil Krieg!"

The corner of Faison's mouth curled. "To victory in our Game and to meeting destiny on MY terms!"


	138. Chapter 137

SLD-137 (Book 4 Chapter 8)

**Garnier Residence, Paris**

Heloise ran a manicured fingernail along the tops of several dozen cream linen envelopes lined up in a row inside an ornate wooden box. In front of her standing on the opposite side of the table, Andre attempted to extract an envelope. He got a light tap on his wrist for his trouble.

"You should know better," admonished Heloise.

"I just want to know who gets the next envelope," answered Andre.

"I do not know. I have not looked."

Andre gave her a look of disbelief. "Of course you have."

"None of them have names only numbers. Jacques' letters indicate which number to select depending upon the outcome of some event. Once I read the letter, I must follow every directive absolutely," said Heloise. "He is even more mysterious in death than in life."

"What event are you waiting for?" asked Andre of his wife.

"Anna meeting the Red Queen. How Jacques divined that such would ever happen is a complete mystery to me," said Heloise. "Robert needs to interact with the Court as Abelard's duties demand but why Anna? Why so specific to Augusta?"

"Abelard knows all and reveals less than nothing. I don't know how many times Jacques said that while he was training me," said Andre studying the box of letters intently turning the box in various directions. "Jacques was on his deathbed when he dictated these letters to Salim. What could be so vital? And, as important as it was, why didn't he just call and tell us?"

Heloise touched his cheek. "You are so American, mon cher."

"I like to get to the point. Besides, I don't like not telling Robert everything we know."

"We do not know much more than he does."

"But what we do know affects him greatly. He and Anna have always been good friends to me. They accepted my friendship when others turned their backs. I know how much Robert hates being kept in the dark, Heloise. Even I wouldn't push him too far."

"Warning received but I have my orders and in my heart I feel that what we are doing is good and right," said Heloise.

"The end justifies the means?"

"You are too close to Robert. That is why Jacques did not give this charge to you," said Heloise.

"Is that in the letter he wrote to you?"

"Yes and many other things." Heloise touched the box. "All that Jacques has done was meant to provide protection not conflict. What would Anna and Robert say if they knew that our alliance with them is based entirely on our own self interest and goals?"

"They would understand."

"Non! All they know is Faison and ending his influence in their lives. That is their focus and rightfully so," said Heloise.

"And being rid of Faison helps us. I don't see why we can't tell them."

"Because killing Faison is only the first step. It is the most critical step but only the first that must be taken if we are to end the Game once and for all," said Heloise. "I cannot have our children live as I and my family have done for generations. I will do what I must to assure that they may live a life of THEIR choosing not one forced on them."

"It's not guaranteed that we can end it. What is this the … the third attempt?"

"Fourth. But we have the advantage of complete secrecy. No one knows of this plan outside of you, me and Giles. That secrecy protects all of us including Anna and Robert though they are unaware of it. That is how it MUST remain if we are to be successful."

"And I suppose Jacques has a plan if we can't end it?" asked Andre.

"He does."

"And?"

Heloise walked away. Andre's eyes followed her as she paused by the window and stared out. "If we cannot end it, then we must ensure three things. One, that balance is restored and no side has any advantage over another. That includes our side."

Andre frowned. "That could mean working against the Scorpios' interests."

"Unfortunately, yes," said Heloise. "Second, we must take care that Andrew is NEVER placed in a position where Faison can influence him too much."

"Check that off. It's done."

"Is it really?" asked Heloise turning around and fixing Andre with a hard stare.

"Andrew is firmly a Scorpio now. Everything that Faison did to him as a child has been removed," said Andre.

"Has it? We always assumed that what Salim told us of Andrew's upbringing was the truth. But, Salim was under Faison's control all along. How can we trust what he has told us? Andrew was a malleable innocent under the control of an unscrupulous brilliant man. I cannot believe that Salim was privy to all that Faison may have taught Andrew." Heloise's eyes narrowed. "I even suspect that Faison murdered Salim."

"How? He wasn't alone with him. Ever."

"Because all of it was too convenient. Faison appears out of the blue and-"

"No doubt attracted by the event being Anna and Robert's marriage," said Andre.

"Which was concurrent with Salim's conscience and concern over Andrew overriding Faison's mental programming and Andrew's embedded persona influencing his life," said Heloise. "How convenient that Faison could eliminate a disloyal associate, earn Anna's favorable regard by removing the persona and position himself in Andrew's life once again. So much accomplished in one master stroke."

"You may be giving him too much credit. How could he have known that he could get those chances?"

"Not known but he could have prepared for it. Much like he trained Andrew to prepare for different scenarios. When the opportunities presented themselves, he took advantage of them and none of us aware of any of it," said Heloise. "That is true deviousness of which few are capable. A sly word here or there begins a rumor. An anonymous bribe assures a pardon. A whisper in the dark seals the fate of the unwary pawn. According to my parents recollections, that is how the Kriegs have always carried out their plans - behind the scenes, latching on to opportunities, cultivating allies who would be useful scapegoats and raising the gullible pawns to heights of delusional grandeur yet carefully positioning them for a devastating fall if success is out of reach."

"I suppose that's possible. You have only suspicions though," said Andre. "Robin took notes. I'll take a look at them. Maybe there's proof."

"I doubt that Faison would have been so careless as to be sloppy," said Heloise. "Despite his heart condition, Salim was a healthy and vigorous man used to the stresses of our lives. I find the timing of his heart attack as highly suspicious. We know what Andrew is … was capable of once he has a subject in thrall. Is it so unimaginable that Faison could have mentally triggered Salim's attack?"

Andre was silent for a few minutes digesting this possibility. "Have you told anyone else about this? Salim's family?"

"Of course not. His family and sect would be honor-bound to avenge his death. Assassins running amok we do not need," said Heloise. "Nyssa was very close to her father. She would take it badly. Andrew did not have time to condition her. She would be highly vulnerable to Faison's hypnotic powers. She is one of Robert's proteges. He is very invested in her future."

"I'm beginning to think you're right about Salim," said Andre. "And we can't do anything about it can we?"

"No. Not yet. Andrew suspects nothing and he must not pursue an inquiry. He would confront Faison which we cannot have. Robert's resolve would harden even more as his anger increases. Anna would feel more guilt. These are distractions that they cannot afford," said Heloise. "Knowledge about the Game, the Families or the Court would also be distracting. Do you see why we must not reveal too much too soon to them?"

"Yes but I know I'll change my mind later," said Andre. "That's one and two. What's the third part of Jacques' alternate plan?"

"It is the most cryptic of all. The third task is to find the Black King and aid him to regain his rightful place and power," said Heloise.

"There is no Black King only Red and White."

"There was a Black King long ago. According to Jacques' note, a clue to the Black King lies inside Faison's boxes. Two chess figurines."

Andre snapped his fingers. "The curiosity boxes in the vaults. Robert assigned Giles to catalog their contents. Might as well get a head start on some discovery."

"Be careful. Jacques is very specific that we do not seek out the Black King until the need is greatest."

"And?"

Heloise shrugged. "That is all. I said it was cryptic. It sounds an impossible task." She looked at her watch. "I will return in time for dinner."

"Where are you going?" asked Andre.

"The Bibliothèque nationale for some research. I know I have seen the White King before in an old newspaper I believe. Perhaps the archives in the library will help," said Heloise.

"Jacques did not encourage too much familiarity with the Families and the Court," said Andre.

"Yet his knowledge of them and vice versa is entirely too familiar," countered Heloise. "Like you, I do question Jacques' method in giving us only the information he foresaw would be necessary and useful. My family provided goods and services to the member families but we knew little about the inner workings, the alliances, the rivalries. We must know more about them. We are no longer their pawns, Andre, but we are not yet their equal. We, the Club, need to be their equals. That is MY goal not Jacques' charge but completely MINE. Now that you know my mind, will you support me or not?"

"Always and in everything," said Andre. "What would you have done if I didn't?"

Heloise opened a desk drawer and took out an envelop. She held it out to Andre. "I would have accepted Celia's invitation that we have lunch with her the next time she is in Paris. Holly told her about us."

Andre took the letter and read it. "To Doctor Grant Andrews?"

"Holly did tell her your real name now. Why did she use your old identity?" asked Heloise.

"Because sometimes she can be a self-centered twit." Andre began to tear the letter into pieces. With one hand, he swept them across the table and into the waste basket.

"I'd like to meet her. In this day, ex-spouses can be civil," said Heloise with a small smile. "She's an accomplished artist isn't she? Maybe she could have a showing at my gallery. When we were in Vienna, Holly showed me a recent picture. Celia is still a beautiful woman. A newly divorced woman I hear."

Andre walked towards his wife and took her hand in his. "Celia had my heart for a few years, but, my love, you have my soul. Where you go, I will never be far behind. Where you will not go, I will. All of that holds true in this life and the next."

Heloise stroked her husband's face. "I would fight for you. If she tried anything, it would be war."

Andre chuckled. "You would win without firing a shot."

"Really?" asked Heloise in a coy tone. "Are you very sure?"

"Darling, you would only need to show up for that lunch."

"Well then we must put it to the test," said Heloise. "Her website has her in Paris next month for some social event."

Andre groaned. "It would be torture. For me."

Heloise smiled. "But for me so potentially entertaining."

"Why do you have this need to know Celia? I haven't thought of her in decades," said Andre.

"Holly and Anna have such divergent opinions of her that I want to see who's right," replied Heloise. "Is Celia a self-righteous, meddling harpy or a fun, ever-loyal friend? And I want to see for myself what qualities of hers made you fall in love with her."

"Compared to now, I was a shallow, immature man when I was with her," said Andre. "Sandrine has Marcel at his horse riding lessons leaving our afternoon to ourselves. Why are we talking about my ex when we can be spending time together? Do you really have to the hunt in the archives right now?" He began to lead her away.

"QUALITY time?" asked Heloise quickening her steps.

"Is there any other?" Andre surprised his wife by easily picking her up in his arms and ascending the stairs to their bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Emergency Room, General Hospital<strong>

The paramedics burst through the double-wide doors dragging two gurneys behind them. The emergency room staff were immediately on alert.

"What do you have?" asked the night's attending doctor, Leo Julian.

"Two males mid-twenties unconscious and unresponsive. According to witnesses, their car was hit by lightning twice," said the first paramedic.

"Lightning? It's a clear night outside," said Leo.

"Not in the last forty minutes or so, doc," said the second paramedic. "Our firehouse got three calls just as we were leaving."

"There are three more ambulances behind us. You're going to have a busy night," said the first paramedic. His walkie talkie squawked. It was another accident.

* * *

><p><strong>Winston School<strong>

In the school's second gymnasium, the new captain of the Kestrel, Nyssa Puri, kept a wary eye on Tania Lowell head of the WSB team charged with Andrew's security. By coincidence, both women were relatively inexperienced leading a security team. Nyssa vowed that her team would carry themselves with dignity and professionalism or die trying. She glanced at the two youngest of her ship's crew, Makeen and Larraj, who were acting as Andrew's personal security. Four more crew members were held in reserve in a van parked in the school parking lot. At the Villa, Ivan Korolev's team of defectors were the backup to the backup. Presumably, they were watching the video feed in the Barn and holding themselves ready if they were needed.

There was no question that the stoic, hyper-loyal Thuggees were the most deadly of Andrew's security corp and it was for those qualities that Anna had assigned Nyssa's team to the assignment. However, Andrew was now a public figure, his security team had to have a bit more finesse especially when in the city. Thuggees were trained for stealth infiltration and extricating oneself from problems in the most efficient manner. There was little thought made to minimizing collateral damage or cleaning up the mess. Enter the Russians.

Nyssa had not been in favor of working with the arrogant Ivan but he had made a sound argument about his team's familiarity with Andrew and the city and higher experience in urban security. Nyssa's team would get Andrew and Belle out of any immediate trouble and Ivan's team would support their retreat. Explaining any damage would be the WSB's responsibility. Agent Lowell had already been nervous about being the sole official protection team and the added duty of damage control was nerve-wracking.

The _Kestrel_ crew were all of the Thuggee sect and loyal to herself and Andrew. But she was sure that none of them had ever imagined having to attend a teen school dance. Makeen and Larraj had been enthusiastic about the assignment. They had rented tuxedoes and shoes and had Nestor fit them with an internal harness system that allowed them to carry an impressive range of deadly armaments under the tuxedoes. On the surface, the assignment was casual. They only had to keep Andrew in visual sight every second. A few times they were to discreetly record the evening using the miniaturized video cameras in their suits. That had sounded easy. It wasn't.

"Maybe a school dance wasn't the best of first assignments," muttered Nyssa. She'd dressed in a navy blue masculine pant suit but that did not deter the glances of hormonal boys. She kept her exotic features as stern and unfriendly as possible.

"I'll take this over a shootout in a mountain resort," murmured Tania absently listening to her earpiece as her team executed a textbook security sweep over the entire school. There were no lurking gunmen, hidden bombs or suspicious loiterers.

"I would prefer that actually. At least you could shoot back," replied Nyssa thinking back on their arrival at the school.

Andrew and Belle had been ambushed at the school's side entrance by paparazzi who had sprang out of darkened cars as their quarry reached the door. Fortunately, Makeen and Larraj had remembered Nyssa's instruction to not give in to first impulse and destroy the paparazzi cameras. Each had taken a position on either side of Andrew and Belle and hustled them into the school behind Nyssa who had taken point. The WSB team had the rear guard position.

"Captain Puri, security sweep reports negative," said Tania in formal tones.

"Thank you, Agent Lowell. Your assistance is appreciated," responded Nyssa just as formally.

"Glad to help out."

The cavernous second gymnasium had been turned into a semblance of an outdoor cafe. The buffet table was in the middle of the room with smaller tables scattered around it. Each table had a large electric candle in the middle. Rows of fairy lights lined the walls all around. Rock music from the dance hall filtered in.

Belle and Andrew held court at a table. They were surrounded by a gaggle of girls.

Tania sighed. "My dances were never this fancy."

"Four older brothers. No social life," countered Nyssa. "But this is very fine. I do like it."

Tania edged a few steps closer to Nyssa. "A … a professional question, Captain."

"Yes?"

"How long have you known Mr. Scorpio?" asked Tania.

"Since he was eight. My father treated him as one of his own."

"You're practically family."

"That is accurate." Nyssa's eyes scanned the room. Many were sitting at the tables. A few formed clumps in the far corners of the room. She exhaled a deep breath. Another uneventful thirty minutes had passed. One more hour to Andrew's scheduled departure. She never looked forward to returning to the Kestrel more.

All evening, Nyssa had watched Andrew for any signs of social-induced discomfort. To her surprise, he'd seemed perfectly at ease. She'd watched anxious as an older sister as he and Belle made their entrance into the makeshift dance hall in the first gymnasium. Nyssa had been amused at the students' reactions from pleasant surprise to avid curiosity.

"Ah, you were with the Paris police weren't you?" asked Tania.

"I was in the detective unit," replied Nyssa. "Before that I served as a regular officer in Calais."

"Apologize? She's a fake!" yelled a student standing close to Andrew's table.

Andrew stood up suddenly. His chair crashed to the floor. He faced off against the boy across the table. Nyssa was too far away to hear what Andrew was saying but his face was clear to her. Andrew was very angry.

"You think you're better than us?" asked the boy. "Need your bodyguards to fight for you?"

_SHREEK!_

The feedback tone screamed through Nyssa's earpiece. She changed the volume and said, "Report!"

The communication from the team in the van was garbled and full of static. "Storm … incoming … electrical disturbance … contact not … storm."

"No storm was forecast tonight!" yelled Nyssa. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tania was also listening to a similar report from her team.

_KA-RA-BOOM!_

The lights went out for nearly minute. Flashlights lit, Nyssa and Tania ran towards Belle and Andrew's table pushing aside students in their haste.

Lightning flashed against the gymnasium windows set close to the ceiling. Emergency lights activated leaving most of the gymnasium in darkness.

_KA-RA-BOOM!_

The women reached the table but Belle and Andrew were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Majestic Theater<strong>

Robert entered the box and sat down beside Sean.

"We haven't had a chance to really talk," said Robert.

"You've been very busy. You and Anna both," said Sean.

"In the old days we made time for each other," said Robert. "Look, Sean, it's my day for mending fences. Luke and I are on speaking terms again. And I want the same for us two."

"We're speaking now aren't we?"

"You're not going to make this easy on me."

"It would help if I knew what you were talking about, Robert."

"Anna told me that you've felt left out and ignored."

"Anna and I had words. We both lost it but it's over. I'm fine."

Robert studied Sean closely. "Are you? You look wiped out."

"Do I? Just too much work. I passed forty a long time ago."

"Yeah, that museum exhibit. Planning that national tour can't be easy."

"I have staff for that. It's the move and Robin and the operation against D99. It's a lot of things happening back to back. I don't get a chance to recover," said Sean. "Don't worry about me."

"But I do. So does Anna. That's why we haven't included you in very much. Well, aside from Tiff killing me," said Robert. "We don't want anything to happen to you. You should be enjoying life and-"

"Robert, I'm not ready for a nursing home yet," said Sean curtly.

"I know that. I meant-"

"I know what you meant. I'm not very useful to your operation. I understand."

"It's not that! I swear it isn't," said Robert.

"Methinks the Aussie protests too much," said Sean. "The times that I could shoulder a full operation is in the past. I'm a … a role player now. That's the best way for me to help."

"That's not it. Let me try to explain it this way. When Anna and I were gone, you and Mac and Tiff were there for Robin. You gave her your love, your time, your energy," said Robert. "Robin's told me that she didn't make it easy on you, Tiff, Felicia or Mac."

"That's what godfather's do."

"Godfathers don't create trust funds for their goddaughter's medication and school expenses. Godfathers don't put aside their own pain to support their goddaughter through the loss of her parents," said Robert. "Mac is the best uncle anyone could have now but not back then. He was suffering himself. It was you, all you, that got Robin through that hellish period of time. It's your turn like it is Mac's to not be burdened by the fallout of mine and Anna's years away."

"Robin has never been a burden," said Sean.

"It's mine and Anna's goal to fully take possession of our lives. This means settling old scores and preventing new ones. It's messy and getting messier every day," said Robert. "But it's our mess not yours or Mac's."

"A mess named Faison?"

"Yes."

"Faison was my enemy before he was yours and Anna's."

"True. But he's afraid of you. Other than poisoning Tiff, Faison hasn't affected your life to the extent he has mine and Anna's."

"He hasn't. At least not directly," said Sean choosing his words so as not to lie entirely.

"So, our mess and our problem to solve. This doesn't mean that we don't need your help because I screwed up."

"You?"

Robert grinned. "I'm not infallible. I know that now. We will listen to your advice going forward. Promise."

"I hear a but in there," said Sean.

Robert's expression turned grave. "Anna wants to tell you everything we're doing. I disagree and I haven't changed my mind. The first lesson you taught me was to listen to my gut. My gut is telling me that it's not a good idea or not the right time to let you in all the way."

Sean nodded but said nothing.

"I'm sure that even if we tell you half of the story you'll figure out the rest on your own," said Robert. "It has to be this way and I'm sorry if it upsets you."

"I also taught you to use your resources, all of them, to their best effect. You have a great team, Robert, but you're lacking in the experience department with Salim, Simms and Jacques gone."

Robert winced. "Leave it to you to go for the jugular."

"Just stating the obvious." Sean put a hand on Robert's shoulder. "I'll take whatever you can tell me and when. I'll assist you when you ask for help. But you have to consider me an asset for what I can do now." He tapped his index finger against his temple. "This is all I got but modesty aside it's pretty darn good."

"That's why you're in the reserve in a way. I need you to use that brain of yours to keep my kids safe if things fall apart. Risking you in our operations is a no-no," said Robert. "If you know too much, you're at risk. No getting around that."

"That leaves us back where we started," said Sean.

"We've cleared the air. We know the boundaries. That's progress," said Robert.

"That's one way of looking at it," replied Sean. "Question. Why? Why keep going after Faison? For the first time, you have your family intact. You can have the life you lost. You should take your own advice and enjoy that life. Do what you want not what you need to do. This is your time. You, me, Anna, Frisco, we've lived for so long on the edge that it's hard to think there's another life for us. You don't have to live on the edge anymore."

Robert took his time answering and when he spoke it was with a note of wistfulness. "I want to be there for Robin and Andrew for as long as possible. I want to stroll along the river at sunset with Anna everyday for the next twenty years and have cocktails waiting at the house. I want Robin to smile and not see any sadness in her eyes. I want to hear Andrew call me Dad just the same as Robin does. I want the little things that no photograph or video can capture."

"Then do it. You've always tried to do the right thing. Who's to say that it's wrong to do what you want instead?"

"I won't have that time if I let Faison go," said Robert.

"You've taken out his biggest pawn … I mean his ally - the DVX. He has nothing left to use against you. Not really," said Sean.

"You let him go in the seventies. I couldn't do the job in 1992. It's 2009, Sean, and it has to be done," said Robert. "Faison is a cancer. One thing I've learned from my treatments is that there's only one way to deal with the Big C - kill it. Look in every place you can and terminate the cells before they can multiply. I will never stop putting pressure on Faison until he's dead. I can't."

"This is way too personal. You've lost all objectivity. This isn't going to end until you're BOTH dead."

"That's what Anna's afraid of."

"You ought to listen to her if not to me."

"That's a problem. You and Anna usually think alike."

"What does that mean?" asked Sean.

"You two like to play games and win by outwitting your opponents. Finesse not force. Chess not boxing. Me? I just want to get the job done as finally and cleanly as I can," said Robert.

"I care about the consequences of winning. It's not black or white. You don't always get the outcome you want so take care how you go about winning," said Sean. "Unlike me, Anna decides with her heart. That's not black or white either."

"So, instead of going for a decisive victory, you, great mastermind, plot how to deflect the damage and tweak the consequences into something that fits your goals. That's your way of winning," said Robert. "How close am I?"

"Damn near."

"In the years I planned out my strategy against Faison, I did a lot of remembering and analysis, especially about you."

"We've known each for years. You know me inside out," said Sean.

"Know your target as best as you can. You taught me that. I decided that my best tactic was to figure out how you think. You and Faison are alike that if I figured you out then I could do the same with him. It took a long time but I did it," said Robert. "In the early days, you weren't my friend. You were my boss."

"Robert, that's not-" began Sean.

Robert stopped him with a raised hand. "Oh, you cared about your people. Absolutely. But you didn't hesitate to maneuver us to fit your agenda."

"This about breaking up your marriage to Anna?"

"Our marriage didn't fit your agenda but you couldn't have us leave the Bureau in a body bag or under our own power. You conspired with Faison, your number one enemy, to change the ending. Our marriage was a casualty but we lived," said Robert.

"You make me sound like a cold-hearted bastard."

"We all have had to be one at some point in our lives," said Robert. "I don't hold that against you, Sean. We were different people then. My point is if you had had a simpler agenda and if Anna had told me that she'd done that last job to save me, we could have done away with Faison before he became the cancer he is. But we let him go three times. That's one too many."

"That's a nice fairy tale, old buddy," hissed Sean. "Do you think your way would have worked? Anna would still have been a double agent. You would have still felt personal and professional betrayal. No way could you have forgiven her. You would have filed for divorce faster."

"I could have found out that Anna was pregnant and not left her. The Swede wouldn't have been accused of being the traitor and-"

"And I would have picked another patsy to take the Swede's place," said Sean. "I would have found another way to save you and Anna. Because Faison wasn't the issue then and he's not now. It's the people I care about. So, yeah, I will tweak and lie and do whatever I have to do to get the best possible outcome. It's not possible to get the ideal result. Ever. It's usually a mishmash of good and bad. You live with the good and find a way to swallow the bad. Your way of winning is one way, Robert. It's not the only way."

Robert looked hard at his oldest friend. "It is for me."

"Then you haven't learned anything," insisted Sean. "You're going to keep bumbling into things that you have no business being around. And you're going to drag Anna down with you. Someone will get hurt, maybe die. You'll have no one to blame but yourself and-"

The lights flickered twice. The loud runway music died. The sounds of the furious storm outside could finally be heard. The faint noise of ambulance sirens made for high pitched counterpoints to the rumbling might of nature.

_KA-RA-BOOM!_

The lights flickered twice once more before staying lit as the generators took over providing power. The theater had been designed and built by the federal government with multiple service fail safes. It could handle a winter storm with no problems. The music came back on and the show went on.

"You were saying?" asked Robert.

"Why bother? You're not listening." With that, Sean rose to his feet and made his way out of the box.

"Sean, mate, please," said Robert after Sean's retreating back. "You … we can't leave it like this!"

Sean made no reply and didn't look back.

_KA-RA-BOOM!_

* * *

><p><strong>Majestic Theater Lobby<strong>

Larry Ashton, financier and social bon vivant, sat by the tall lobby windows. He'd watched the storm surge into the city and stayed to see its full fury unleashed.

He looked at his watched. "Right on time." He took a sip of his martini. So intently did he watch that he didn't hear someone approaching.

"I thought you'd be ogling the models," said Tracy walking up to her ex-husband. "Where is that tall blonde you came with?"

"I needed some air." Larry gestured at the storm. "What an utterly brutal way for Mother Nature to remind us how powerful she is and what true power truly is."

"Or how insignificant we all are despite our egos telling us otherwise," said Tracy.

"What a way YOU have of pulling me back crashing to the earth, Tracy."

"It's a gift," said Tracy. "Since you're drinking alone, care for some company?"

"Certainly." Gallantly, he positioned an empty chair next to his. "Have a seat."

Tracy sat down. "I remember it stormed the second day of our honeymoon. You sat watching for hours."

Ashton nodded. "I am in awe of the majesty of storms. It's an expression of sheer power. I love the way I feel after a storm passes. We made love for hours afterwards, remember?"

Tracy smiled. "It was the best honeymoon I've ever had."

Ashton looked at Tracy and admitted, "Mine, too."

"It's ironic that a man who doesn't like to make waves is fascinated by storms. Is it the power that draws you?"

"I want my place in the world. I want my son to have the same. One needs many ingredients to make that happen. Power being one of them. I'm not very complicated am I?"

"You have your own brand of complicated. I used to think it was because you're British but that's not it. I couldn't figure you out for the longest time so I married you," said Tracy.

"Believe it or not, my dear, I did marry you with more than a smidgen of love in my heart."

"Ditto."

Ashton looked away. "I do still care, Tracy. I care what happens to you. To our son and granddaughter."

"Do I hear an apology coming?" asked Tracy.

"What would an apology get me?"

"Nothing."

"Then none will be forthcoming."

They sat comfortably silent for some minutes. The storm surged and ebbed outside. Behind them, they could hear the theater's staff scurrying to restore power.

_KA-RA-BOOM!_

"Ashton, if there was something … big about to happen, you would warn me wouldn't you?" asked Tracy looking at everything but her ex-spouse.

"I would do my best. That's all I can promise," said Ashton. "What makes you think I would know anything?"

"Oh, please. You've cultivated many friends and perfected the art of being a shoulder to lean on complete with an opportunistic ear eagerly bent towards woe and strife," said Tracy. "I've done my own research into your finances. The source of some of your wealth is shall we say questionable."

"My taxes and government filing are all legitimate on multiple continents."

"A wife, even an ex-wife, can see things differently." Tracy sighed. "As a show of good faith, I'll let you in on something."

"Say on."

"The sale of Quartermaine family shares to your holding company-" began Tracy.

"Arielle's holding company," clarified Ashton.

"Whatever. Those sales have been stopped cold. However, Sonny Corinthos continues to sell Jason's shares. Monica has tried to ask Jason to intervene but he says that he stands by Sonny."

"That was a futile mission. Why even attempt it?"

"A child will always be a child to his mother or father," said Tracy. "Anyway, we want Sonny out of ELQ and we can hardly wait until he finishes selling off all the shares can we?"

"Buy him out," said Ashton.

"You know very well that ELQ has too much of its capital in illiquid assets not cash and we certainly do not want our money funding Sonny's real business. We will find a way," said Tracy. "I want you to stay out. Promise me."

"Why would I want to meddle with ELQ?"

"ELQ is off limits, Ashton. One warning is all you get," said Tracy.

"I ask again. What do I care if ELQ is consumed in an unstable internal squabble?"

"Because it's our son's legacy."

"Dillon is there not Ned. Ned's future lies elsewhere. He's made that clear," said Ashton. "You have to respect that."

"I do but I will always look after his interests. You know I would. He is a Quartermaine. There's nothing you can do to change that."

"It would be easier for me to shift the moon's orbit than take away his Quartermain-ness. He's too much like his mother and grandfather. I made peace with that a long time ago," said Ashton. "The strongest thing we have in common is that we have one driving force. It's the quality that I admire most about you, darling, then and still."

Tracy glanced at him. Her voice was firm but her eyes had softened, "It's the only reason I like having you around."

Ashton touched his wine glass to hers. "Here's to the best motive in the world - for the love of family."

_KA-RA-BOOM!_


	139. Chapter 138

SLD-138 (Book 4 Chapter 9)

**Elizabeth Webber's Residence on Lexington Avenue**

_CRACK! KA-RA-BOOM!_

Precarious knick knacks fell over on their shelves. Against the walls, pictures rattled or fell to the floor. Every light in the house sputtered off.

Lucky ran from the couch to the window and peered outside. The tall utility pole on the far end of the street was on fire. "Looks like the transformer blew up. Lightning I think. Cam, go get the flashlights!"

"Okay, Daddy," said Cam scrambling off the couch and heading for a drawer under the television set.

The nearly two years old Jake pulled his fleece blanket over his head trying to drown out the noise and frightening shadows.

"The storm seems pretty bad," said Liz joining Lucky at the window. She spied more than one tree downed on their quiet residential street.

Cam handed one flashlight to Lucky. He kept the other one and headed back to the couch.

_KA-RA-BOOM!_

"Mommy!" wailed Jake.

"It's okay, Jakey. Don't be a scaredy cat," said Cam turning on the flashlight and pointing it at the shadows. "See, shadows go 'way."

Elizabeth rushed to sofa and took Jake in her arms. "It'll be over soon. Cover your ears, sweetie."

"I have to check out the basement," said Lucky heading out of the living room.

"Basement?" asked Elizabeth.

Lucky called back, "Lots of rain! We could get some flooding! I'm going to check the sump pump and turn off the gas lines."

"Kids, stay here. I'm going upstairs and check all the windows," said Elizabeth. "I'll be right back."

Outside, the winds increased. Strangely, all the dogs in the neighborhood seemed to be having an impromptu symphony full of deep, mournful howls and high-pitched, anxious barking.

_KA-RA-BOOM!_

* * *

><p><strong>Haunted Star<strong>

The casino boat bobbed violently in the churning waters. The incoming tide hit the boat straight on while storm tossed waves buffeted it from side to side causing the boat to collide with the dock repeatedly. An unsteady Closed sign was taped on the main window. Casino workers ran through the torrential rains to their cars.

"Dad! We have to go!" yelled Lulu barely keeping her balance as the boat leaned right then left then right again. Water droplets seeped in through port hole frames and dripped on to the soaking wet carpet.

"This is bad. She's taking on too much water! Gotta turn the pumps on in the bilge!" responded Luke. His pants were soaking wet from the knees down. "God knows if I remember how to do it. You go! Get home fast as you can!"

"I'm staying. You'll need help." Lulu changed direction and made her way to the bar. She retrieved a large toolbox from a lower shelf and put it on the counter top. She opened it and began to rummage through the box.

Luke slipped and fell to his knees. "I got this!"

"Sure you do, Dad. Listen. I watched engineers repair two of the pumps. They showed me how to turn them on and off."

Luke held on to the bar counter as the boat was lifted up a foot then no-so-gently descended again. "When was this?"

"Last year. You were out of town." Lulu lifted two wrenches, a hammer and pliers out of the box. Slowly, she made her way to the stairs leading to the lower levels of the boat. "You coming or not?"

Luke groaned. "Know-it-all children. Lead on, Cupcake! Show me what ya got!"

_KA-RA-BOOM!_

* * *

><p><strong>Port Charles Police Department<strong>

Emergency lights lit up the entrance hall and dispatch area. Detective Alvin Martinez manned the dispatch radio directing limited resources where they could be of most help. On the wall map of the city, colored pins indicated accidents and other issues caused by the weather.

Sergeant Jardane looked up from the phone as Captain Samantha Wells squelched in. Her canary yellow poncho dripped rain on the already wet floors. "Captain, you made it in."

"Barely. Trees are down everywhere. Every traffic light I passed was off or not working at all," said Wells. "How many have you been able to recall to duty?"

"Not as many as we need. Most are making their way here and clearing roads as they go. A handful are directing traffic at main intersections," said Jardane. "This storm really caught us with our shorts down, chief."

"Tell me about it. Nothing, absolutely NOTHING in the forecast about this," said Wells taking off her dripping poncho. "What about Fire? The hospitals? Sheriffs?"

"Fire departments report that they're handling things so far," said Alvin. "ERs at General and Mercy are filling up fast!"

"Sheriffs are overloaded with accidents with most related to lightning," added Jardane. "The police academy is sending out their senior class to various precincts to help out."

"Didn't the weather apocalypse start with weird weather like this?" asked Alvin. "Just saying."

"That's it! I am closing the archives until further notice. Obviously, I'm not delegating enough work to keep EVERYONE busy," said the Captain breezing past them on the way to her office.

_KA-RA-BOOM!_

* * *

><p><strong>Majestic Theater - Backstage<strong>

Alexis beamed seeing Kristina and Molly preening in front of two floor length mirrors. Her girls would grow up without the dark clouds that had filled her own journey from adolescence to young womanhood. As usual when she brooded about her childhood, the family tree she'd tried to ignore most of her life came into prominence.

Alexis' back stiffened and her chin lifted slightly. "I am Matriarch. I can tell Thanos to shove it where it don't shine if he messes with my girls." Personal zen restored, she strolled towards her girls and joined them in practicing their catwalk poses.

Morgana de Vries had indeed been a thorough teacher. All the Davis ladies had an extra bit of attitude in their body language and their postures had never been as straight as they were now. No matter how it had happened, they were Cassadines and they now knew what that truly meant. There were new expectations to meet and the Davis women were intent on not being found wanting by anyone least of all the newest addition to the family tree - Thanos D'Ercy.

"Mom, I'm thinking of going to a university in Europe. What do you think?" asked Kristina.

"That's pretty far. What happened to Yale or Princeton?" asked Alexis.

"Robin went to the Sorbonne didn't she?" said Molly. "She loved it!"

"Well, that's Robin. We're talking about your sister here," said Alexis. "Why Europe?"

"Nik's over there all the time. So is Uncle Thanos. It's not like I'll be completely on my own, Mom," pressed Kristina. "And Morgana, too. I'm sure she'd watch over me."

"You're really trying hard to sell this aren't you?" asked Alexis.

"I don't see anything wrong with embracing my Cassadine heritage. It's more fascinating than Dad's side of the family," said Kristina.

"You're just replacing guns and bullets with blades and poisons," retorted Alexis. "And let's not forget that Helena is still at large. She's been backed into a corner and she'll come out snarling. I don't want any of my girls anywhere near where she could be lurking."

"She's never bothered with us, Mom," said Molly. "We're insignificant to her."

"That was before she was disowned and her position given to me. She'll be beyond murderous when she finds out," countered Alexis. "You're both staying on this continent. End of discussion."

* * *

><p><strong>Haunted Star<strong>

Water oozed out of the seams of the bilge door. Luke gripped the metal door handle and positioned himself to give it a mighty heave. Beside him, Lulu looked on swaying to keep her balance on the tilting boat.

"Dad, I don't think this is a good idea," said Lulu eyeing the seeping water.

"Water coming out like that isn't good but we gotta be sure," said Luke. "Ready, one, two, three!"

The hatch came loose with a loud sucking sound. The two Spencers peered in and were confronted by brimming roiling murky water. Adjusting the pumps was a worthless exercise. The bilge was full.

"We're sinking!" exclaimed Lulu.

"She's stood up to worse storms than this! Just gotta get the pumps going! She'll be fine!" Luke moved to dive into the bilge.

Lulu grabbed his shoulders and pulled at him. "It's no use. We have to get off her!"

Just then the Star tilted violently to the left sending them hurtling into the far wall. Luke gasped as he saw a porthole completely underwater.

"Okay, let's get out. Come on," said Luke. He began to stagger to his feet then noticed that Lulu wasn't moving. "Lulu?"

Lulu lay still against the bulkhead. He rushed to her.

"Cupcake? Wake up!" cried Luke.

* * *

><p><strong>Winston School<strong>

In the darkness, a resisting body was dragged out of the gymnasium, through a side door marked Fire Exit and into a deserted hallway. Fingers closed over clumps of cloth. A skull was thumped none too gently against a metal locker. Intent eyes stared into frightened ones.

"I said apologize to Belle!" demanded Andrew as he gave the terrified student another shove.

"I … I'm s-s-sorry!" blubbered the teen Danny Carlin. "Sorry!"

Andrew let the boy go. "See how easy that was. Get far, far away now."

The teen ran off without a backward glance.

"That was not necessary," said Belle taking hold of Andrew's arm. She led him further down the hallway.

"He was rude."

"And you were worse."

"You like being called names?"

"Why stoop to his level?"

"He needed a little extra persuasion is all."

Belle narrowed her eyes and rounded on him. "You were staring at him a long time before the lights went out. Did you try some hypno thing?"

"Maybe a little bit but it was entirely reflexive. I was trying before I knew I was doing so," admitted Andrew.

"Oh, Andrew, you know better."

"It makes no difference. I was unable to reach him."

"You should have let it go."

"The next time an attempt is made to publicly ridicule you, I shall make it a point to turn the other cheek."

"I warned you I wasn't popular or friendly with the cool kids."

"That gives no one license to call you names or make comments behind your back," said Andrew. "You look wonderful and very sophisticated this evening. Haven't they've seen people dressed up before?"

"That's not it. It's me," said Belle. "I keep to myself in school. I don't accept invitations to go out with the others. I snub the prominent students every occasion I can. With my grades, I could push out the current class number one by next week. I made a few suggestions in some clubs I've joined that haven't been received well. And I turned in two popular students for trying to intimidate a scholarship student who they perceived to be of a lower social level."

"So?"

"Per the principal, I'm an unlikable, opinionated know-it-all upstart trouble maker. End of quote."

"Well, they don't know you well at all. You're likable enough."

"Thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome," said Andrew. "Why do you put up with this shabby treatment?"

"It's easier to let it slide than make a fuss," said Belle. "In a few years time, my peers will probably be working in one of my companies. Or one of yours."

"True."

"I'm trying to persuade Daddy to allow me to transfer to a public school. I think I can make a difference there," said Belle. "Or get lost in the sheer number of students. What bliss."

"You're not one to hide."

"I could so." Belle turned and began to walk slowly down the darkened school corridors by touch and memory.

Andrew dogged her heels. "Belle, where are we going?"

"Somewhere quiet before you blow up. Again," said Belle.

"I'm not programmed anymore. The likelihood that I'll take someone's head off is quite small."

"What do you call pressing someone against the wall?" countered Belle.

"Intimidation. Nothing more," said Andrew.

"You did the same thing with Agent Polk in the ambulance. I remember it exactly," said Belle. "You pushed him against the wall. You hypnotized him to stay calm then … then you killed him."

"If I could take it all back, I would," replied Andrew. "I'm sorry you had to see that. See me like that."

"Well, I did, Andrew. I still have nightmares about it."

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I'd never hurt you."

"I've said it before but you don't listen. I'm afraid FOR you, you idiot. For those around you."

"Oh," was all Andrew could manage.

"The change comes over you so fast. You don't even think about it."

"It was hasty. I admit it. But the persona is gone. I am in control," insisted Andrew. "I won't let myself go that far. Ever."

Belle looked shrewdly at Andrew. "Was it the persona who had Danny by the throat? Or was that all you?"

_SLAM!_

Nyssa and Agent Lowell came through the fire door at a run. Nyssa's men were right behind them.

"Andrew!" yelled Nyssa. "Belle?"

"We're fine!" said Andrew.

"Maybe you'll listen to her if not to me," said Belle under her breath.

"Far too many managing women in this family," muttered Andrew as he straightened his clothes. As Nyssa got closer, he could tell by her irate expression that he was going to get a dressing down later in private. He braced himself. "Um, Nyssa, sorry about that."

Nyssa stalked up to the pair. "Sorry?! Have you always been this … this careless, no, thoughtless of your security?"

"No, it … it was …" began Andrew.

"If so, I'm highly disappointed," said Nyssa.

Andrew bit his lip. "I said I was sorry."

"It seems we take your safely far more seriously than you do."

"That is not true!" said Andrew.

"It was my fault, Nyssa. I wanted to leave the gym," said Belle.

Nyssa studied Belle. "I've known Andrew longer than you have. I KNOW that no one makes him do something he doesn't want to. And that his temper often gets the best of him. I thought he'd outgrown that particular tendency." She turned to Andrew. "Well? Why the disappearing act?"

"My stupidity entirely. It shan't happen again," said Andrew meaning every word.

"We will discuss this later." Somewhat mollified, Nyssa turned away and pulled out her phone to give the all clear to CnC. Agent Lowell did the same with her team.

_KA-RA-BOOM!_

* * *

><p><strong>Haunted Star<strong>

_CREAK! SQUEAK! CRASH!_

The sounds echoed through the small room. The boat was holding her own against the battering waves but only barely.

Lulu's breathing was even but she made no movement. Luke could see a nasty lump forming on her left temple. Luke gently shook Lulu trying to wake her. "Sweetheart, wake up, please. Please!"

There was no movement. Not even a flicker of her eyes.

Luke glanced around them. The water was now lapping at his ankles. The boat had tilted right and stayed tilted. "Time to go!" He slipped his arms under his daughter's shoulders and legs and rose to his feet. With will power overriding the strain on his body, he carried Lulu up the stairs pausing every few steps to catch his breath.

_KA-RA-BOOM!_

He looked up to the heavens. "All right! You've made your point! Shut up already!"

* * *

><p><strong>Majestic Theater<strong>

Sean made his way to the bar and ordered a whisky neat. For the moment, whisky would have to do. He sat down next to Tracy who was finishing a martini.

Sean asked softly, "Is this a toast to success or sorrow?"

"Success," said Tracy just as softly. "Ashton was all ears about ELQ's problems."

"Good. The more vulnerable ELQ appears to be the better."

Tracy took a deep breath then said, "I'm not … not completely certain he would really do something."

"Is that the wife or the Quartermaine talking?" Sean turned around. He seemed to be looking out the tall lobby windows studying the raging storm outside. "When a hunter spies blood on the trail, he's going to be even more motivated to chase his target. I have no doubt that Ashton will take action. Whether it'll be directly or through others via the Cartel, we'll find out."

"I just want to know why, Sean," said Tracy. "I've read the report on ALL his activities. Three times. To be honest, I can't reconcile what I've read with the man I know. Not all of it anyway."

"You're trying to find a way to redeem him? I'm shocked. That's not your style, Tracy."

"No one is more surprised than me but I can't help how I feel. Yes, I want to tear him limb from limb but my gut and … and my heart tells me that there's more under the surface with him," said Tracy. "Maybe, I want to find something that isn't there. I don't know."

"For anyone, there's a point where redemption is … is impossible," said Sean. "No one can unmake another person's decisions." He looked at Tracy directly. "Are you going to be able to go through with this? Ignore your heart?"

Tracy's expression hardened. "Yes. I just want to understand. That's all."

Sean grinned. "That's what I like to hear."

"I don't have a choice," said Tracy with a touch of bitterness.

"I've found that choices are neither good or bad. It's the timing that matters most. Make a choice at the right time and you'll have more options that should lead to the results you want."

Tracy arched a brow. "How's YOUR timing, Sean?"

"Lately? Pretty lousy." Sean finished his drink. "Do you have any questions about the next step?"

Tracy turned her empty glass upside down on the bar counter. "Nope. I'm clear."

"One bit of advice. Think with your head not with your heart. It gets easier with practice. Eventually, if you get really good at this, you won't feel a thing."

Tracy snorted. "Liar."

Tracy slid off her bar stool and made her way to the auditorium. Sean ordered another whisky. A double.

_KA-RA-BOOM!_

* * *

><p><strong>Majestic Theater<strong>

Robert brooded in the box seat barely aware of the fashion show winding down to the final segment on the stage below him. In his mind, he went over and over the conversation he'd had with Sean. He wasn't too happy with himself for handling Sean so badly. That had not turned out as planned. Also unexpected was the chill that had run down his spine at Sean's cryptic prediction:

_You're going to keep bumbling into things that you have no business being around. And you're going to drag Anna down with you. Someone will get hurt, maybe die. You'll have no one to blame but yourself._

"I started this and I'm the one to finish it before anyone else gets hurt. Can't get clearer than that," muttered Robert. "What's not clear is what you're not telling me-" He paused at hearing the swish of fabric coming from behind him.

Connie appeared at the entrance to the box. She was out of breath. "I have … something for Anna … but you'll have to do. I've given the first request to Lars. That sort of thing going to be a habit for you two?"

"The Korolevs are a special case not a habit. Thank you."

"I had to call in an old friend to get their paperwork through," said Connie.

"The ambassador?"

"We worked together in Berlin." At Robert's quizzical look, Connie added, "He has a soft spot for spies." She extricated a small but thick envelope out of her purse and gave it to Robert. "What I've got here is information on the Gem Group that Anna wanted."

Robert held up the envelope. "What strings come attached?"

"Nothing. It's not much. The Gems were before my time as a director. It's a minor department," said Connie. "I should warn you that the State Department is going to raise holy hell when they find out the real identities of your guests."

Robert grinned. "A day that I shall do my best to delay far into the future."

Connie's expression turned serious. "Robbie, level with me. How bad is it going to get?"

"What?" asked Robert.

"Ever since the DVX coup, I've had an itch in the back of my neck and really bad dreams with you front and center," said Connie. "It seems every time I turn around, you're upping the stakes. Poaching Bureau agents. Forming an organization with a fascinating roster. Staging a-"

"Eccentric not fascinating," put in Robert. "Good people every one."

"Saw a few face to face today. They're impressive and-" Connie gasped softly. "Oh, my god. You built yourself a bespoke spy group."

"I'm no tailor. My hems always come out crooked."

"Remember who you're talking to," warned Connie.

Robert rasped, "I know exactly who I'm talking to - a very smart lady."

"Why?"

"All kinds of reasons - family, security, revenge. Pick one." Robert's tone was playful but his visage was stern. His cold eyes bore into Connie's eyes. "And pick the right side while you're at it."

Connie took a step back startled. Then another step and another until the back of her knees hit a seat. Her heart thundered louder and louder as pieces of an enormous puzzle fell into place. She whispered, "You did it all. Everything. Your son. The machine. Your agency of eccentrics." Her lips thinned. "You used me. Used the Bureau. All to get at Faison. He's your target."

Robert clasped Connie's arms. "I protected my friends. Friends like you. The Bureau is the best it's ever been. Once Faison is gone, things will be even better."

"I can see it in your eyes. You really believe what you're saying," said Connie. "What happens when your agenda finds me inconvenient? Or the Bureau?"

"I don't abandon my friends," said Robert. He felt her stiffen. "I won't cross that line. You know I wouldn't."

"You will when it's the only option left. You've gone this far. Not even your friends will be able to stop you. I don't know what can." Connie shrugged off his hands and moved towards the door.

"Connie, please. I've said all the wrong things tonight and-" began Robert.

"Don't worry. I'll play the good soldier," said Connie. "Besides, you've kept all your promises so far."

"You can take that to the bank, luv."

"I've made promises, too, Robbie, and I've kept them with no conditions or demands."

Robert made to step towards his old flame but Connie held a hand up to keep him where he was. "I know that I've asked a lot of you and you've always delivered and-"

"I'll be your front at the Bureau. I'll keep to myself what secrets of yours I do know but I won't do favors for you. I'm not risking my career and more to advance your very personal vendetta. I won't let you use the Bureau's resources any longer. Understood?" asked Connie.

Robert nodded. "Yeah. Got it."

She paused at the door. She turned her face and looked at Robert. "Frisco believes you're the last of the incorruptible guys in the big white hats. Please don't shatter his illusions like you have mine. Goodbye, Robert." She left as quietly as she'd appeared.

Robert stood still and silent for a few minutes then said, "Two for two today, Scorpio. You're on one hell of a roll."

The show music changed abruptly from upbeat electronica to sinuous saxophone jazz. It was the last collection of the evening - the collection of Marcello di Baldo.

* * *

><p><strong>Majestic Theater - Writers Room<strong>

Mr. Hare watched the closed circuit monitors as they randomly displayed various parts of the theater's interior and exterior. On the couch, Augusta and Giles talked quietly.

Mr. Hare pressed a button and paused the display. He leaned towards the monitor. His eyes narrowed. "Giles, how may I take a picture?"

"See someone of … interest?" asked Augusta. She rose from the couch and came towards Hare. Giles trailed after her.

Mr. Hare pointed at a figure seated to the left of the runway. "Tell me if my eyes betray me."

"He has aged but it is him," said Augusta.

"Who is it?" asked Giles looking back and forth between his elders.

"The question is why he is here of all places." Augusta glanced at Mr. Hare. "We made sure no one knew my plans in any detail."

"No one knew. He must have a purpose. A reason to interest our King surely," replied Mr. Hare.

Giles tapped a series of commands on the keyboard and used the mouse to circle the mystery man on the screen. A few seconds later, a series of letters appeared identifying the figure as : _Philip Coughlin, former consul general of Vladivostok._

"If one is here, are there others?" asked Mr. Hare. His eyes began to study all the other faces on the screen.

"It could be a coincidence," said Augusta.

"He escorted the director of the World Security Bureau," said Giles.

"Was he originally invited?"

"No. He was not on the invite list. I'm sure of that."

"Not a coincidence then," said Augusta.

"What do you mean?" asked Giles. "Is he dangerous to our operation? An old dog with still healthy teeth?"

The two elders remained silent sharing a series of meaningful glances between them.

"I shall take that as confirmation. I'll return with a picture, Mr. Hare." Giles left the room.

"Has the Committee awoken from its greedy slumber?" asked Mr. Hare.

"I suspect the dissolution of the DVX was prod enough," said Augusta.

"If their Chairman is cultivating their warriors of old it must be so." Mr. Hare let out a rare grin. "Good. The Game has been quiet for too long."

Augusta sighed. "If it must start again so be it."

Mr. Hare's voice softened. "The King's alliances have made us stronger. We are better prepared to counter attack and defend. We will not be revisiting the sacrifices of the past, Augusta."

"I hope not, Conrad. I could not bear it again," whispered Augusta. "We must win this time. Decisively."

Mr. Hare made a small bow and said, "Then we shall."

Giles entered and gave a photographic printout to Mr. Hare. "Am I to assume that the Ambassador is part of the Game?"

"He is your uncle's counterpart on the Committee," said Augusta.

"My Queen!" objected Mr. Hare.

"Giles must know," said Augusta.

"Are you certain?" asked Giles.

"Quite," said Mr. Hare. "I never forget a face." Hare began to walk towards the door.

"Hare?" inquired Augusta.

Mr. Hare called back, "I must know why he is here. I shall be most careful, my Queen." He shut the door behind him.

"I never mistook him for the impulsive type," said Giles.

"Our Hare has cause to be concerned but you do not. You shall steer clear of the ambassador," said Augusta.

"Of course."

"He must not mark you as being associated with the Court. I want your word, Giles," insisted Augusta.

"Yes, Aunt Augusta, my word," said Giles.

* * *

><p><strong>Haunted Star<strong>

The vicious winds buffeted Luke as he navigated the gangplank with Lulu in his arms. A few minutes earlier, she had stirred and said his name before passing out again. The single word had given him the strength to get them to the top deck and off the boat.

Luke lay Lulu on the sidewalk half cradling her in his arms. "We're out, baby. We're going to be okay."

_CRASH!_

A massive wave slammed against the side of the stricken boat. To Luke's horror, he saw wood beams floating away in the wake of the receding wave. One side of the Haunted Star was completely exposed to the unforgiving elements. The boat listed further at an angle.

"Hold on, old girl! Mother Nature's just having a tantrum!" Luke punched 911 on his cell phone. "Hello! Hello!"

_SHARATAK!_

A lightning bolt set the night air sizzling with electricity hitting the boat's topmost deck. Lulu's eyes fluttered open just as flames erupted out the wounded Star's decks.

_BOOM!_

Dark, acrid smoke plumes rose into the air from the boat. The pelting rain had no effect as the flames raged on devouring more and more of the vessel.

Luke's eyes widened with shock and mounting despair. The _Star_ was breaking up and falling into the harbor. It was taking his hard-won stash with it. And there was the matter of Dino's shipment on board. What was he going to do about that?

"D-d-dad?" said Lulu.

Luke held her closer to him but his gaze remained on the boat. "I'm here."

"It's … it's hot. Need to get … get away." Lulu got up on unsteady legs.

Luke hardly felt the rain and heat on his face. He was turning numb. "I … I've lost. Everything."

His cell phone squawked, "This is 911. Do you need an ambulance? Hello? Anyone there? Hello?"


	140. Chapter 139

SLD-139 (Book 4 Chapter 10)

**Villa Scorpio - Command and Control Center**

_SHREEK!_

Dani tore off her headset as the high pitched tone screamed into her ear. "There it is again! What is causing that?"

"It could be anything. An electrical storm like this creates a lot of electrical interference patterns," said Genji as he tapped away on a console.

"But comms feed through SIMON. I thought he filtered interference automatically," said Dani. "This is the third time this hour."

"Under normal circumstances, yes," said Genji peering at readings scrolling up his display screen. "But the sensors outside show barometric pressure and other readings more consistent with a hurricane than a winter storm. It's unnatural phenomena."

"Experiencing a hurricane is on my life to do list. I think I'll cross it off now," said Dani as she put her headset back on.

_SHREEK!_

"Argh! Fourth time!" yelled Dani. "I'm having problems maintaining contact with the theater and the outlier teams."

Genji entered a command into his console. "I'm increasing the transmission load and opening a new frequency band on the tower here. Let Lars know to do the same to the theater tower. SIMON, switch all comms to the new band on dual activation."

"Request in queue," came SIMON's voice over the room's speakers.

"The FEDERAL emergency band?" asked Dani as she sent a text message to Lars.

"It's one of several assigned for government use in the fifties as part of the Emergency Broadcast System. This particular band is not in use nowadays after it was downgraded to state level usage. However, the state outsourced the signaling to a third party who relies on the cellular frequencies rather than radio ones. I doubt anyone even knows the old band exists. We have a licensed transmitter. We might as well put it to use. This is an emergency, right?" asked Genji.

"Boys and their toys. You can face the Federal Communications Commission when they show up at the gate," said Dani.

"It's temporary and only in the local range. It should be fine," said Genji. "Dani, you are not in the military any longer. You can bend the rules a little bit."

"I know I can and I have. The problem is that I'm starting to like the bending and twisting stuff," answered Dani. "It's becoming too easy to do the wrong things for the right reasons."

Genji laughed. "Ah, you're one of us now."

* * *

><p><strong>General Hospital Emergency Room<strong>

The hospital staff was steadily overwhelmed by the ever increasing numbers of casualties and victims. Off duty staff and hospital volunteers had been called in. Even so, Tom Hardy felt like a general asked to stop an invasion with only a handful of troops. Instead of a uniform, he had on a tuxedo. Instead of tanks, he had ambulances coming and going.

"Sarah, don't worry if they haven't completed all the admission forms. Get them upstairs into a room and free up ER space," said Tom to the harried Admissions Director.

"It's against procedure, Tom. We could make a mistake and-" began Sarah Thompson.

"Just make sure that we have the right patient in the right room. Keep a manual list. Post names on doors if you have to," said Tom. "We'll sort it out after the storm passes."

"But-"

"Do it, Sarah! Right now!"

The overhead lights flickered. Tom ran to a hospital phone to call Maintenance. He waited for someone to answer but it was futile. He slammed the receiver down on the cradle.

Assisting in admissions and still in her evening gown, Audrey Hardy saw the whole thing and came over. She picked up the handset. "Let me handle Maintenance. Get a hold of yourself, Tom. You can't fall apart."

Tom ran a hand through his hair. "I'm fine, Mom. They just keep coming in."

Handset against her ear, Audrey advised, "You're usually the calmest one in the room. What's the matter?"

"Tommy. He had a blow up with Simone and left Stanford. His flight came in an hour ago and … cells are overloaded. I don't know where he is," said Tom.

Audrey nodded. "He could be at my place. It's closer to the airport."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Audrey placed a hand on her son's arm. "Tommy is a sensible boy. He'll be fine."

"How … how did Dad do this job for so long without going crazy?"

Audrey grinned. "Steve was a master at staying focused. No matter how many balls he was juggling in the air, whichever ball he had in hand at any given moment had his full and undivided attention. It's a neat trick."

"Dad had decades to perfect it. I don't," groused Tom. He was distracted from further contemplation of his professional inadequacies by paramedics pushing a patient on a gurney. A gangly young man half skipped and half ran in the gurney's wake. "Tommy?"

Tom Hardy, Jr. held an IV bag in the air. His voice was cheerful as he called out in passing. "Hi, Dad! Hi, Gran!"

Luke limped into view. "Tom! Audrey! Lulu … she was awake and then she collapsed again. There's a lump on her head … from the boat. Gotta call Lucky and-"

Audrey put the phone down. "You go with Lulu. I'll find Lucky and let him know."

"What are you doing?" asked Tom running after his son and Luke.

"What I was trained for. Finally something useful," said Tommy. "My taxi hit a telephone pole. Then I saw the Star go fireball. I went over to see if I could help."

"You went on the boat?!" Tom looked his son up and down looking for injuries.

"No. I saw Mr. Spencer and Lulu outside. The paramedics came but they already had a patient in the ambulance. I helped out."

"He was great, Tom," said Luke. "Very calm, you know."

Tom glanced at the ER Room board detailing who was in what exam room. "Bay sixteen is free. Luke, how are you? Injuries?"

"Don't worry about me. Bumps and bruises," muttered Luke. "Take care of Lulu first."

"Hey, Dad, I know what I want," said Tommy.

"What's that?" asked Tom absentmindedly.

"After med school, I want to specialize in emergency medicine."

Tom pushed aside the curtain to the exam bay. "Your mother is going to love that."

Tommy grinned. "She's going to have a fit."

_KA-RA-BOOM!_

* * *

><p><strong>Majestic Theater<strong>

Sean ordered another double whiskey as Chase Masters and Arnold Vandenberg slid into stools on either side of Sean. The two younger men ordered identical double whiskeys.

Noting their choice of drinks, the spymaster fished for information. "I take it you two have met Robert."

"N-not what I expected," admitted Chase.

"You know that he knows you were involved in that Vladivostok mess. He doesn't forget that sort of thing. Ever," said Sean. "Did you think he would treat you with kid gloves?"

"You could have warned us," said Arnold.

"Some lessons need to be learned the hard way," said Sean. "Besides, Robert and I don't live in each others' pockets. Never have. If I were you, I'd take his … message seriously."

"Vladivostok was … was bad intel from start to finish. Once I explain our-" began Chase.

Sean turned to his right and faced Chase. "Don't you get it? You're on his black list. Be grateful you haven't been crossed out as quite a few have recently." He turned to look at Arnold. "Consider every word I've just said as a warning. Read between the lines like the smart boys I know you two are. I'll be in touch soon. With new instructions. Don't do anything until you hear from me." With that Sean slid out of his seat and made for the auditorium.

Chase and Arnold sat silently for a few minutes digesting this new incident.

"Have to hand it to the old crew. They know how to make their point," said Arnold. "I'm ready to go home."

"Not before we give the presentation of our lives," said Chase.

"But Sean said no-"

"Uh, huh. I heard."

"And you're not listening."

"I have listened but I am choosing to ignore it," clarified Chase. "Sean is too close to Scorpio. I understand his need to keep us separated. But it's also equally obvious that Sean hasn't told Scorpio or Devane about his role in our history or any of our history for that matter."

Arnold nodded. "He's on our side. I'm convinced he's shielding us in his own way."

"Exactly. To protect our dear founder, we won't tell him everything," said Chase.

"And ask for forgiveness afterwards," said Arnold.

"That's always the best option." Chase shrugged. "Let's finish the show before heading back to the hotel."

The two men finished their drinks then returned to the auditorium. Neither men noticed the presence of another man on the far end of the bar. He was short of stature, slight of build and could be meek in manner when he chose to be. There was simply nothing memorable about his physical being. But his mind could do marvelous things. He remembered everything he saw and heard and tonight had been one ripe with insight and revelations.

Mr. Hare muttered to himself while nursing a gin and tonic, "We have hidden from the world for too long. The Queen was correct to attend. It is past time for action. Final action."

_KA-RA-BOOM!_

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Scorpio<strong>

Robin sat on a rocking chair in the open front porch of the cottage intently watching the lightning flashing across the sky or putting a hand out to catch the pelting rain. A plaid blanket covered her lap and jean-clad legs.

Vincent walked on to the porch from inside the cottage. He handed Robin a steaming mug before sitting down in the other rocking chair. "Your coffee."

"Thanks. This will hit the spot," said Robin. She loosened the first two buttons of her sweater. "Hot. Cold. Hot. These hormone fluctuations are driving me mad."

"You could take my suggestion of a long bubble bath," Vincent watched Robin. To his eyes, she had shed the look of the well-kept refugee. More importantly, her eyes showed sadness and fear only in rare, unguarded moments. They were making progress.

"Only if you're in there with me," said Robin.

"That would be more dangerous than this weather," replied Vincent. "You have been watching the storm for a long time. What do you see?"

Robin smiled. "It's not really watching. It's more … more feeling the wind gusting, the coldness of the rain drops and the goosebumps you get when the thunder booms. I miss it. The feeling I mean," said Robin. "And the smell of the air during a storm, of wet grass. Everything is better than I remember."

"I understand."

"This doesn't make for a very romantic Valentines' day does it?" asked Robin touching Vincent's hand. "Flirting is so frustrating."

"It is what you need to do, cara," replied Vincent. "The weather station says that this is the storm of the century." A sudden strong gale made the cottage windows rattle. "They may be right."

"This reminds me of another bad storm. There was a lot of lightning then, too," said Robin.

"Most people are scared of storms. Of course, you must be the opposite," teased Vincent.

"I used to be scared but not anymore."

"Why not?"

Robin hid a small smile. "Because storms can bring surprises like … like new friends and experiences that you'll remember forever."

Vincent's IPhone began to chime. He looked at the display. "It's Andrew and Nyssa's team at the gates."

Robin looked at her watch. "It's too early to be back. What happened?"

Vincent nodded. He switched the display to audio and listened in on the command channel. It was entertaining.

Nyssa's voice came through clearly. "One more word, Andrew, and I will take you and Belle and head for international waters. I mean it."

"But the Court was on our way and-" began Andrew.

"The city is a mess. Belle will be far safer here than anywhere else. I'm sure her parents will agree," said Nyssa.

"I said I was sorry," said Andrew.

"Yes, repeatedly," snapped Nyssa.

Andrew countered with, "We missed the last dance."

"There will be other dances," said Nyssa.

"I really didn't mind leaving early," said Belle.

"That is not the point," said Andrew. "It's your first dance. Things should have been done properly. That was my responsibility as your escort."

Vincent turned off the audio with a grin. " Andrew is angry at himself. Nyssa sounds more upset than Andrew."

"That's big sister upset," clarified Robin. She went into the cottage and emerged with an umbrella. "Come on. I have to find out what happened."

The pair huddled under the umbrella and made their way to the Villa at a run. Robin laughed every step of the way across the drenched stone path.

* * *

><p><strong>Majestic Theater<strong>

Backstage, the final designer showcase was beginning. The emotional melange of keen anticipation and acute nerves that had marked the start of the show was gone. In its place were nearly tangible waves of relief and joy at a job well done. Champagne corks had been popped, exotic appetizers consumed by starving models and more than a few designers had begun celebrating early. Sean weaved his way around clumps of tired but happy people to Tiffany's side.

He drew her to him and kissed her soundly, "You were fantastic!"

"It's been a great night hasn't it?" asked Tiffany. "I've missed this … this energy!"

"You were made for the limelight, sweetheart," said Sean.

"Like you're made for the shadows," said Tiffany into Sean's ear. "I looked around for you. You pulled one of your disappearing acts again."

Sean lowered his voice. "I had to follow up with Tracy."

"That wouldn't have taken most of the night."

"Robert and I had words. I left to cool off," said Sean.

"What words? Why?" asked Tiffany.

"Nothing important. We're both on edge and old age has made us more cranky than ever. The usual stuff, honey."

Tiffany scoffed. "There is nothing usual about you and your you-know-what stuff." She clutched at Sean's arms. "Yes or no. Are you in bed with the WSB again? Is that why Connie's here tonight? Was Robert trying to talk you out of it?"

Sean chuckled. "This is what I get for being married to a reporter."

"Sean, please, just tell me."

Sean looked Tiffany straight in the eye and said, "No, I am not in bed with the Bureau. What do I have to do to stop you from … from seeing things that aren't there?"

"I shouldn't have to be stopped at all," said Tiffany. The music cue changed. "It's almost over. I have to be onstage for the last runway parade. I have to check my make-up."

"Go on. I'll watch from the wings," said Sean. "Where's Anna?"

"Dressing room five. She's been in there for ages. She must be ready to climb the walls," said Tiffany.

* * *

><p>Sean knocked loudly on the dressing room door. "Anna, it's Sean."<p>

The door opened swiftly and Anna stood in the doorway. "Thank God. Someone sane."

Sean stepped inside as Anna closed the door. "It's almost your turn."

"I'm only doing this for the children." Anna smiled. "I hear all the applause. Things going well out there?"

Sean nodded. "Better than expected." He took a deep breath and let his expression show his inner turmoil. "Anna, I need to meet with you. Tomorrow. Before noon."

"Okay, I'll let Robert know and-" began Anna.

"No. No Robert. Just you and me," said Sean. "Bay C at my old warehouse. Ten o'clock."

Anna's brows arched at the mention of the personally infamous Bay C where decades ago Sean, Anna and Robert had come clean with each other concerning the fallout from their last mission for the WSB. "Confession or accusations?"

"Are you going to be there or not?" pressed Sean.

"I have to tell Robert about this," insisted Anna.

Sean used the three words that he hoped would guarantee Anna's cooperation. "Gabriel de Bruin."

Anna's intake of breath was loud in the enclosed space. "That's very, very old times."

Sean watched her every expression and movement. Due to her amnesia, he hadn't been completely certain how much of her memories were intact. He hoped that she remembered most of those early days. Anna turned away. She looked at herself in the dressing table mirror. He'd gambled and it seems he'd won.

"How necessary is this?" asked Anna still staring into the mirror as if not recognizing her reflection.

"Same as before. Life and death."

"Yours?" Anna studied her old mentor's strained face. Sean's eyes radiated fear. That shook her more than his mentioning Gabriel - the man who had found her and recruited her for the WSB so long ago. Gone was the Donely bravado. A haunted, terrified man stood before her. "Things that out of … out of your control?"

Sean's voice was ragged. "I need help pulling a rabbit out of a hat before the hat disappears."

Anna swallowed past the lump in her throat. "I'll be there. Ten sharp. Alone."

Sean let out a long held breath. "Thank you." He turned to leave, opened the door slightly then paused. "I'm sorry for having to ask."

"I know you are." Anna reached up and kissed Sean's cheek.

"You and Robert are my best-"

Anna pressed two fingers against Sean's lips. "Shhh. He wasn't there In the beginning and-"

Frisco barged in. "Anna, five minutes. Beginning of what?"

Sean's urbane mask slipped across his features like a ripple through still water. "Beginning of the end of the runway show. I'm looking forward to some dancing."

Frisco looked at Anna then Sean. Their neutral faces were at odds with their tense body postures. "Power is getting iffy and the storm isn't letting up a notch. We might end the night early. Most of the designer duds have been brought already. Hospital staff and public safety folks have left. Worst case scenario we could set up beds here for any remaining guests."

"It's gotten that bad?" asked Anna.

"Police scanner is busy, busy, busy," said Frisco. "TV's calling it the storm of the century."

Anna straightened. "Well, the sooner it's over the better." She checked herself in the mirror one last time.

"I overheard a little of what you said. You and Sean need help on something?" asked Frisco.

"I was keeping Anna company," said Sean leading the way out of the dressing room. "You've been nosey all night, Frisco."

"Just like old times," added Anna with a grin maneuvering her ensemble carefully. "Nothing's changed."

"Ganging up on me isn't fair, you know," said Frisco lightly walking between Sean and Anna. "I can't help my superb professional instincts which have been honed over many successful years in the field."

"Any excuse in a storm?" asked Sean.

"Ha, ha. Not very funny," said Frisco. ""I know you're all trying to help me adjust to civilian life. But, come on, if there's something going on, you know I'm your man."

"You have to let go, Frisco," advised Sean. "Before the past and your own regrets eat you alive little by little. You know how THAT feels, don't you?"

"Yeah, nibbled to death. I'm over it," said Frisco. "So, there's nothing going on?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about," said Anna as assistants fussed over her clothes.

"I hear nothing. I say nothing. I know nothing," muttered Frisco.

"Perfect," said Sean looking at Anna.

Every brain cell Frisco possessed was telling him that Anna and Sean were hiding something. Maybe Robert would let the cat out of the bag. Frisco made a mental note to talk to Robert. Soon.

_KA-RA-BOOM!_

* * *

><p><strong>General Hospital Emergency Room<strong>

From evening gowns to hospital scrubs, the attendees of the fundraiser lent a hand in the ER, the operating rooms and throughout the hospital. The storm's force had not lessened but the stream of patients had. For that, Tom breathed a sigh of relief.

Captain Samantha Wells briefed Tom, Audrey and Monica on the crisis in Tom's office. "The Sheriff's department has closed all the highway ramps. Major intersections are covered by PCPD. Roads are clear for ambulance and public safety vehicles. The neighborhood watches are going door to door letting everyone know to stay inside. The utility companies are readying crews to come in and restore power as soon as the storm passes over. Our biggest worry right now is fire. Lightning and roofs do not mix. Fire is handling about three cases right now. Rochester is sending over a fire truck and crew to help out. That's it for now."

"Okay, I'll get the word out to prep for burn victims and smoke-related injuries," said Monica.

"How long is this storm supposed to last? Our generators are good for another eight hours of heavy use," said Audrey. "Mr. Sanchez, our building services director, has been looking for diesel fuel but most of the stations are closed as a precaution."

"I've got diesel stores at the station. Tell Mr. Sanchez to come over," said Sam. "The National Weather service can't pin a definite time period for this storm to pass over. It seems to be sitting right on top of us. The storm has decreased in strength in the last hour so it's likely only a matter of time until it's over." She sighed. "There's one more thing. The mayor has filed charges against the hospital for wrongful death and negligence. I have to start an investigation tomorrow morning. Sorry."

Monica hissed. "That snake could not wait until the board meeting."

"We should have expected something like this," said Audrey. "Politicians like the spotlight of controversy."

"I think the storm is going to be pushing his agenda back to page five maybe page ten," mused Tom.

"Lucky and Alvin will be here tomorrow. They'll have all the documentation on the Fly problem," said Sam. "I should warn you that there is a strong possibility that the CDC will be checking out the hospital."

"The Center for Disease Control? Why?" asked Audrey. "What's Fly? A new virus?"

"It's a new street drug, Mom. It's caused several deaths here," explained Tom. "We could have an epidemic about to start."

"I think it's already started," said Monica. "The cases have been trickling in, Tom. We need to prepare for a flood of patients."

"Are you sure?" asked Tom.

Monica looked thoughtfully at Tom and Sam. "A … a little bird told me some background information. In most people, Fly should clear out of the system fairly quickly. But for those with chronic illnesses or those who overdose, Fly stays in their system increasing the likelihood of bad reactions. People are inside their homes. Bored, tired or scared. They want a distraction and there's Fly."

Sam cringed. "Oh, wonderful. 911 is going to be ringing off the hook more than it is now. I have to get back to the station."

"I was hoping ER would get a break. That's not likely is it?" asked Tom.

Monica shook her head. "It's going to be a really long night."

"Organization is key in dealing with a crisis. Goodness knows how many this hospital has gone through," said Audrey. "If this Fly is going to be a problem, does our staff know what to do, what symptoms to look for?"

"No, Mom, they don't. We've kept a tight lid on it. Only Leo, Patrick and Matt know among the doctors. The nursing staff don't know anything," said Tom.

"Tom, the charge nurses have to be brought up to speed. How are they going to triage and delegate?" asked Audrey. "Monica, you're going to be needed in OR. Tom, you have to keep things moving in the ER. Let me get Bobbie and Epiphany. You, Tom, tell us three what we need to know about Fly and we'll spread the word among the nursing staff."

"Sounds like a plan," said Tom.

"Hell, it's the only plan," added Monica.

"I'm going to call in the retired nurse auxiliary to cover for staff who can't get here. Quite a few of them still live close by. The more hands and knowledge on the floor, the better," said Audrey.

"You sure you wouldn't rather be running the hospital, Audrey?" asked Monica.

"Tom just needs a little more experience," answered Audrey with a gentle smile and a pat on her son's arm. "You wait until he gets his feet under him, Monica. He's going to be as good as Steve. Probably better. Mark my words."

* * *

><p><strong>General Hospital Room 405<strong>

Bobbie pulled the blue blanket across her niece Lulu's sleeping form. Luke gazed out the window.

"She's going to be fine in a week or two, Luke. A concussion isn't minor but it isn't major either," said Bobbie. "They'll run more tests. She's in good hands."

"I shouldn't have tried to get to the pumps," muttered Luke. "She wanted to stay and help. If anything had happened to her … I don't know … my fault and-"

"Nothing did happen. Relax," advised Bobbie. "Does Lucky know?"

Luke nodded. "Audrey got a hold of him at PCPD."

"Liz and the kids?"

"Lucky was over there earlier. They're fine. No power but no flooding either," said Luke. "My kids are okay. That's what matters."

"I'm sorry about the Star. I know what it meant to you," said Bobbie.

"Que sera, sera," replied Luke.

"Knowing Tracy, the boat was probably insured and you'll get your investment back."

Luke turned to look outside again. "Yeah, I guess. Almost everything."

"Almost?"

"The … the uh sentimental value, Red. Insurance can't replace that can it?" asked Luke.

"Will you get another boat?" asked Bobbie. "Start over."

"I don't know. I have no idea what to do next," said Luke. "I'm between a rock and a really hard place."

Tracy's voice came from the doorway. "How is she?" The lower half of her elegant evening gown was sodden. Her hair and face were damp with rain. She was barefoot.

"You didn't walk from the theater did you?" ask Luke leading his wife to a chair.

"Not exactly. Our car spun out of control as we got close. The car windows shattered," said Tracy. "Dillon dropped me off before going home to check on Daddy."

Bobbie took a towel from the bathroom and gave it to Tracy. "Here you go."

Tracy accepted the towel gratefully. "Is she unconscious?"

Bobbie replied. "Asleep. She has a mild concussion. She'll be staying overnight for observation and if tests turn out well she'll be out late tomorrow."

Her concerns settled, Tracy rounded on Luke, "What were you two doing? Why didn't you get out as soon as you realized it was taking water?"

"We … I had to try to save her. Lulu tagged along," said Luke.

"The important thing is that everyone is safe," said Bobbie attempting to defuse Tracy's temper. "Wet but safe and together."

"Yes, so true," agreed Tracy. "I saw some looters breaking store windows on the way here. And lots of cars in accidents. It's horrible out there."

"I need one of you to wake Lulu in two hours. Make sure she knows her name, your name, where she is. That sort of thing. Let her have some water before going back to sleep. You'll have to keep waking her every two hours the rest of the night. This way we can be sure to detect any neurological issues. If you can't wake her, call a doctor," instructed Bobbie.

"I'll do it," said Luke.

"We'll take turns," added Tracy.

"We're expecting worse tonight. The more you can do to help, the better," said Bobbie as she left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Scorpio<strong>

Laughter flowed upwards from the light-flooded kitchen and up the stairs to Andrew's bedroom. Said teen strode through the door followed by Prospero. He removed his tuxedo and began to change into more casual clothes.

_SHREEK!_

The ear-splitting noise emanated from his IPhone lying on the bed. Prospero barked loudly.

Andrew pressed a button. "SIMON, increase sound dampers by one hundred percent and decrease sound threshold limits by half."

"Initiating," came SIMON's reply.

"Dani, I've tweaked the audio filters. The interference should be less … less annoying," said Andrew.

"My ears thank you," said Dani.

Andrew went into his bathroom. Lightning flashed outside twice in quick succession.

On a shelf set above a messy desk lay the blackened volcanic rock from Sicily. The edges of the rock seemed to give off a faint green glow. A low subsonic humming made Prospero growl in irritation. His ears and eyes traced the noise to the rock.

The rock glowed green once more.

_WOOF!_

Prospero leapt off the bed and moved towards the shelf.

_Shreek._

The noise was barely audible but to dog ears it was too much. Prospero ran out of the room and down the stairs. The rock glowed a ruby red color for a few seconds. It did not glow again. It did not make another sound. It was once more what it seemed and nothing more … special.

_KA-RA-BOOM!_


	141. Chapter 140

SLD-140 (Book 4 Chapter 11)

**Majestic Theater**

Fragments of the marquee glass scattered in the howling winds. Torrential rain hampered visibility. The harsh wind stripped store awnings with frightening ease. Tree were set bending nearly to their breaking points. Display windows rattled until they inevitably surrendered. Loose debris blew about triggering car alarms up and down the street. Inside, Larry Ashton paid more attention to his phone than the maelstrom swirling outside. Brows furrowed, he studied the display.

The Quartermaines had rushed to the hospital to be by Lulu's side. It was time that he got somewhere safer. Unfortunately, his options were few. His townhouse was too far away. He had no excuse to be at the hospital. His son and grandchild were far away and safe. He had made sure they would be occupied elsewhere.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

He looked at the text message. It was brief and hours delayed.

"It begins," Ashton read the message under his breath. "I suppose I'm destined to stay here for the night."

* * *

><p><strong>Backstage<strong>

Standing at the stage wings, Anna was barely aware of an assistant adjusting her small hat. As the veil of black lace was lowered over her face, her thoughts were decades in the past. Flashes of memories whirled through her mind - meeting Gabriel, the shock and delight of being accepted into the WSB's new early training program, the series of mini-missions and experimental training techniques Sean had employed to accelerate her training, the fateful day she was briefed on Cesar Faison and the surprise addition to the alpha team of O'Reilly, Scorpio and the Swede.

They were her best and worst days. She couldn't forget them no matter how hard she'd tried. She had relegated her past to a corner of her mind rarely visited. Gabriel's name had opened the floodgates. Once unleashed there was no putting them back inside. She glanced at Sean.

Standing beside her, Sean avoided meeting her eyes. After so many years of acquaintance, he could read her moods accurately. Her enthusiasm was convincing but Sean sensed her pensiveness. He wanted to comfort her with an easy word or a gentle touch on her arm or shoulder but he didn't dare. Frisco hovered around them like a watchful mother hen.

"You're on," said Frisco to Anna.

On automatic, Anna stepped towards the runway entrance. Her distracted state translated to a haughty aloofness which suited the mystery she had been ordered by the designer to project on the runway. As she strutted down the stage, her eyes sought only one person - Robert, the man she would be betraying by ten o'clock the next morning. Even as she found him in the front box, she heard Faison's voice in her head repeating a line from a recent conversation.

_Sometimes I think that you were made for me._

Robert and Faison. Both had changed her life for good and bad. Robert had been her choice while Sean had chosen her for Faison. He had molded her into someone to intrigue the DVX mastermind. She had done her job all too well leaving Faison convinced that their relationship was entirely due to fate. In reality, the secret stratagem had been the checkmate to end all checkmates and like all secrets they couldn't remain hidden forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Scorpio - Command and Control Center<strong>

Edgar bounded down the stairs into C and C. He'd taken a few minutes to change into dry clothes. "SIt rep! I'm behind by hours."

Dani pointed at Genji who was closing the secure door to the Blue Room below. Nestor sat typing furiously at a console across the room.

Genji crossed his arms and began the situational report. "Emma is with Andrew, Belle and Robin in the main house. Nyssa is prepping the Kestrel for bad seas. Ivan and his team have completed a full physical perimeter patrol of all properties. Lars and the others will be remaining at the Majestic with Anna and Robert. The chat with the Gem Group has not had the desired effect. They have not left the theater. I've checked all electrical and support systems. All green above and below. SIMON reports normal operation."

"Good." Edgar turned to Dani.

"All comms are operational. We have full contact to all teams on the command channels," said Dani.

"That's amazing in this storm," said Nestor.

Dani shared a look with Genji. "Well, we had some help."

"I routed the command channels to an unused frequency band and amped the transmitters here and at the Majestic to full power," said Genji.

"That's about four, no five, possible violations," said Edgar.

"Just about."

"Fine. Anything else?" asked Edgar.

"Andre passed on that Fedosya Shikova's group is sending two people to Faison's last known location. She believes he may still be in the area," said Dani. "She wants proof that he's NOT in Russia."

"Tenacious. I like that," said Edgar. "Any new data on our other persons of interest?"

"Helena avoided using airports, buses and trains to leave Conclave. Andre reports that checks with taxi drivers and other private livery services operating in Paris have generated a few strong leads," said Dani. "At least two drivers recognize Helena. Andre paid one of the drivers a year's revenue."

"And?" asked Genji.

"She was driven by car from Paris to the Italian border. The driver saw her get into another taxi and overheard her telling the driver to take her to Aosta. Andre is picking up the trail from there," said Dani.

"Not quite the needle in a haystack but not the progress we had hoped to make," said Edgar.

"Does Fedosya have a network in Italy?" asked Dani.

"We have better. Pass the info to Vincent to pass to his mother," said Edgar. "Get him down here. I want fresh eyes on the information we have. He studied Faison. He may see something we haven't. Bring Ivan in on studying the supplier data, Genji. It's time we used him more efficiently."

"He would certainly appreciate the work now that he's physically recovered," said Genji.

"His mother?" asked Dani.

"Study Ava and Pavla Nemcova. Or ask Alys about them over a bottle of Chianti," said Edgar. "What about the reverse engineering of the money trail for Compound X?"

"Moving slowly and understaffed on that project. Most of the company data we've sifted through show that orders for ingredients ended once the Heritage Foundation stopped production," said Genji. "Based on increasing public availability, we do know that Fly is being manufactured. The ingredients must come somewhere. We need to keep digging."

"Compound X was originally a Faison creation right? Why not check eastern European suppliers? Russian ones?" asked Dani. "If one end of the vector pans out, check another."

"Have those locations been checked?" asked Edgar.

Genji shook his head. "We researched those linked to Cassadine companies and those names that Robin remembered. Most were Western European." He grinned at Dani. "We'll start checking out Eastern Europe. Alys' analysis lessons must be rubbing off."

Dani grinned, "A little bit."

"Weather report?" asked Edgar.

"According to the weather service, conditions are improving but that's not what my readings are telling me," said Genji.

"Coming back here was an exercise in offensive and defensive driving. I had to take local roads," said Edgar. "The rain is worse and I saw at least three lightning strikes myself."

"I've been logging all my half hour readings, Edgar. The readings are all strange," said Genji.

"Strange?"

"Based on my numbers, what we have outside is a hybrid combination of a hurricane with lots of rain and wind and a classic electrical storm. While anything is possible, this storm is … atypical," said Genji. "The eye of the storm is directly over us, too. "

"And the eye of a hurricane is supposed to be the calmest," said Edgar. "It is far from calm out there."

"Exactly," said Genji. "What's really going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>General Hospital<strong>

Nikolas barged into Lulu's room startling awake a dozing Luke. Tracy's eyes were drawn to Thanos D'Ercy who trailed Nikolas.

"How is she?" asked Nikolas looking down on his half sister's sleeping form.

"She has a mild concussion. We're waiting on test results. She could be released tomorrow," said Tracy.

Nikolas released a breath. "Thank god. Does Mom know? Lucky?"

"Phones are down or all busy. Texts aren't going through either. Laura doesn't know yet," said Luke. "Lucky knows but he's working. She's going to be fine."

"I'll take care of calling Mom." Nikolas began introductions. "Luke, this is my uncle Thanos D'Ercy Cassadine. Thanos, this is Luke Spencer."

The two men shook hands warily.

"I'm sorry I'm not familiar with the secondary lines of the family," said Luke.

"I am not secondary in any way," replied Thanos dryly.

Nikolas added, "There's been changes in the … the family, Luke. Thanos is the head of the house now. Not me."

"Nikolas is my named heir however," clarified Thanos. "He will lead the house in the future."

Luke took a step back. "You're a son of Mikkos? A brother?"

"Please, Mr. Spencer, do not mistake me for a direct relation of that man. As Nikolas has said there have been changes," said Thanos. "I am aware of the … history you and your family have with the Cassadines. I must stress that the Spencers are of no concern to me."

"No?" said Luke.

"One more thing. Helena is no longer a part of the family. The feud with the Spencers is truly over," said Nikolas.

"What's this about Helena?" asked Tracy.

Nikolas sighed then straightened. "I've stripped her of the Cassadine name. She's sort of been disowned. She's out of our lives now. Think of her as … as dead." A small smile played on his lips. "Actually, Alexis has taken her place."

"Natasha?" asked Luke.

Thanos nodded. "She is embracing her heritage to the fullest."

"Natasha?" repeated Luke.

"She did seem different at the party," mused Tracy.

"B-b-but Helena would never stand for that and-" began Luke.

"Helena's personal feelings are no longer valid or recognized, Mr. Spencer," said Thanos. "She has no name. No power. No wealth outside of her own resources. She is moot."

Thanos and NIkolas excused themselves. Nikolas to try to make contact with Laura and Thanos to make calls of his own.

Luke sat digesting the recent news. "He can't be a Cassadine. He's too much of a cold fish." He shivered. "He could give anyone a bad case of instant frostbite."

"I haven't seen Nikolas this happy in a long time. I think Thanos is a good influence," said Tracy.

"That whole family is off kilter. He's got his own brand of crazy I bet. We just haven't seen it yet," said Luke.

"Give it a rest!" said Tracy. "The feud is over. The Ice Princes is a fraction of its former size thanks to you pawning off pieces over the years. Ding dong the witch is dead!"

"But the curse lives," said Luke.

"Yeah, in your head," insisted Tracy.

"You don't understand how it works."

"The curse works because you believe in it. You blame every catastrophe you have on it," said Tracy. "Helena wouldn't dare show her face around here again. Move on, Luke."

Luke erupted, "What the hell do you think I've been doing? What I keep doing? Nothing I try works out the way I thought they would. I can't run to daddy when I get into a jam!"

Tracy looked hard at her husband and said, "You can tell your wife your problems. I'll always listen."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Are you in trouble? How big? How expensive?"

"Nothing I can't handle. Trust me I'd tell you if I … if I get over my head," said Luke. "You'll be the first to know." He snapped his fingers. "Helena's gone. They did it."

"Who did what?" asked Tracy.

"Robert and Anna warned me off Helena. They said that things had changed. How would they know if they didn't have a hand in it?" said Luke.

"Scorpios work in mysterious ways," said Tracy.

"Speaking of mysterious, you've known more about their activities than you let on. You, Monica and Edward. Don't deny it," noted Luke. "Would you tell me if YOU got over your head?"

Tracy smiled sweetly, "Only if it was good for you. Wife's prerogative."

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth Webber's Residence on Lexington Avenue<strong>

_BANG! BANG!_

Liz jumped to her feet at hearing the banging on her front door. Jake and Cameron huddled close on the sofa.

"Hey, Liz! It's me Brian!" yelled her next door neighbor on the other side of the door. "It's the end of the world! Time to party!"

Liz rushed to the door but something in Brian's tone of voice - an almost manic quality - made her pause. She turned on the porch light. "Brian?"

"Mi casa, su casa, Lizzie baby," crooned Brian.

Liz's eyebrows rose in surprise. Shy, introverted Brian had never sounded so casual and relaxed. He was usually tongue-tied around her. "Are you all right?"

"Never felt better, oh fair Miss Webber," said Brian. "Oh, Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

LIz moved to the window and peered at the front door. She could see Brian standing on her porch. He was soaking wet and naked.

_BANG! BANG!_

"C'mon, let me in! It's me Brian! I just wanna talk," said Brian.

Liz double-checked the locks on the front door. She dragged a recliner and propped it against the front door. She hustled her sleepy children upstairs to her bedroom. She ignored Brian's continuing banging on the door. She ordered the boys to lie quietly on her bed as she turned on a small lamp.

"I want to call Daddy …t-t-to come back," said Cameron.

"He has to work, sweetie. There are many people who need help." Liz maneuvered a nightstand against her locked bedroom door.

Jake pressed his palms against his ears. "Make the bad man stop."

"He will. We just need to wait. We'll be okay. Go back to sleep." Liz sat down on the edge of the bed and listened for any other noises from outside. Her cellphone rang. She fished it out of her pocket. "Gran?"

She listened for a few seconds. "We're fine, Gran. Don't worry. Yes, I'll call if I need anything. Take care of yourself first. Tommy's here? The kids will love to see him." The conversation ended a few minutes later.

_SHARATAK!_

Blinding white light illuminated her window. Sparks erupted from the top of the electrical service pole that overlooked her backyard. The lamp blinked out.

"No power and the crazies are out on the streets. Just wonderful," said Liz.

* * *

><p><strong>The Writers Room at the Majestic Theater<strong>

Augusta watched Anna sashay down the runway. She fiddled with the controls to change the camera angle.

"I couldn't protect my brother but I mean to protect my niece," murmured Augusta.

The door opened and Mr. Hare stepped inside. Augusta's eyes never left the screen.

"Was your venture successful?" asked Augusta, the Red Queen.

"Yes. I visually verified the ambassador but could not discern his purpose beyond the social context. However, I did glean several pieces of possible concern," said Mr. Hare. "I feel secure in saying that the King would find the information worthy."

"Very good."

"I feel moved to apologize, my Queen."

Surprise made Augusta turn and look at him. "Apologize for what?"

"For belittling your mission after the King alluded to woman's intuition. I felt it was driven by emotional motives and thus frivolous," said Mr. Hare in his most contrite tones.

"It WAS entirely emotional."

"It was the correct decision nonetheless," said Mr. Hare. "I feel as you do that the time has come for action. I shall say the same to the King."

Augusta nodded. "I understand my husband's reticence. He cannot bear the thought of another defeat. The losses will be too great. He waits for the optimum time to play on the board. But that time may never come. It must be created."

"You are set on your course?"

"This time I shall not be swayed by anything," said Augusta. "Or any one."

"Triumph or not, we shall exert all our powers to carry the day," said Mr. Hare.

"To checkmate," said Augusta.

Mr. Hare looked into his Queen's determined features. "Checkmate."

* * *

><p><strong>Ural Mountains, Russia<strong>

Cesar Faison took in more details of the circular room where he was sitting. A circular table was the centerpiece. The floor was smooth cold cement but overhead stalactites hung down from the cave ceiling much of which was too high to see clearly. Two large and dated computer monitors sat next to each other on the table. Two scientists monitored the current experiment and kept a manual log by their side. Faison had one large display to himself.

Professor von der Recke conferred with the lead scientist Professor Helmut Egerhoff by Faison's side. "The issue is not with power systems, Helmut. It must be your calculation."

"A decrease of six percent indicates power fluctuations not algorithmic entropy," argued Egerhoff. He was a tall, silver-haired, barrel-chested man with a long face and intense blue gray eyes. He looked to be in his late sixties but appearances can be deceiving.

"Power generation levels have been consistent. If it were the power, the decrease would be greater," countered von der Recke.

"My calculations are perfect."

"I am certain they are but it does not change the facts. Facts I dislike," said Faison. His fingers twitched as if holding his accustomed cigarillo. "Perhaps atmospheric conditions have changed. How long before new calculations may be applied?"

"Three hours at the least if it was necessary, Herr Krieg," responded Egerhoff.

"That is unacceptable for such a crucial test," said Faison.

"If the homing target were properly powered as was originally required, the test suite would be more controllable and statistical accuracy would be improved," said Egerhoff.

"That was not possible at the time. It was difficult enough to hide it with the resources I had at the time - my two hands," said Faison.

"It is a mark of your foresight that the target has remained viable all this time," said von der Recke.

Faison smirked. "I was particularly motivated. The island has been quite useful to me over the years."

"Conditions are degrading as we await a decision," said von der Recke pointing to the monitor. "We have worked for this moment for decades. How can we fail now?"

Egerhoff looked over the shoulder of a scientist. He quickly interpreted the data charts on display. "In one hour, conditions will reach a point where our … efforts … will lose their value. Changing the calculation at this stage may have unpredictable results. I cannot recommend it."

"We can do nothing?" asked Faison.

"I shall increase power input by a factor of two. That may be enough," said von der Recke. She excused herself to make the adjustment.

"I knew she would see reason," said a smiling Egerhoff.

Faison shot the scientist a sharp look. "You are most certain that it is power related?"

"Sixty years of research tells me that there can be no other explanation," replied the scientist. "We have taken into account every natural factor from barometric pressure to the effect called El Nino. The fault is in our own equipment."

"They are quite old," said Faison. "I shall see to new equipment immediately."

The professor chuckled. "They are not as old as I am. They are well built, Cesar. They will last as long as we will."

Faison studied the rejuvenated scientist then whispered, "How long will that be, onkel?"

Faison's uncle looked up at the stalactites. Areas of the ceiling glowed on and off in blues and greens like fireflies in the night sky. "For as long as I may be blessed, I shall never leave here. There is still much to learn and knowledge to apply."

"The world has changed. New scientific discoveries are-"

"Any of them greater than what we have here?"

"Of course not."

"Then they do not matter to me."

Professor von der Recke entered with clipboard. "Power levels have been increased by three not two. That adjustment should be sufficient to counteract changing conditions at the site."

"I concur," said Egerhoff.

"How soon will the test reach its full intensity?" asked Faison.

"In minutes." Von der Recke gestured at the monitor image. "They will be in for a surprise."

On the monitor, Susan Quincy's image read off the latest weather report. "The good news is that the storm is beginning to subside. According to our local meteorologist, wind strength is decreasing quickly. Hang in there, Port Charles. The worst is over!"


	142. Chapter 141

SLD-141 (Book 4 Chapter 12)

**Majestic Theater**

As soon as the runway show ended, Anna made a beeline for the box where she had spotted Robert. He had been smiling but his features were strained. What had happened between him and Sean to make them both look so drained and worried? She reached the box as Robert was giving instructions to Lars, Raine and Alys.

"Disaster emergency protocols are a go," said Robert. "Let's prep for housing everyone here tonight and probably tomorrow. Set up some land lines for the city officials to use. I doubt cellular service will remain available with this storm picking up." He stopped when he saw Anna. "Hey, you were great!"

"Just glad it's over," said Anna. "What's going on?"

"Mother of all storms right above us and not letting up," said Robert. "Our primary responsibilities beside security is power, medical, communications and looking after our guests. I do NOT want our guests here in the auditorium getting into the radio station and access to backstage should be restricted. Raine, you and your team have comms. Lars, you've got power and security. Shane will augment your end when he gets here. Alys, I'd like you to serve as liaison between us and the civvies. Use your official Trident employee cover. You know the drill. Anna, anything to add?"

"Leave the designers and models to Maxie, Frisco and Felicia. Trust me. You do not want to be dealing with them," said Anna. "Alys, work with Felicia and Frisco on that end."

"One more thing. Anna and I have to stay low profile on this. Drop the Trident Media name instead of ours as needed," said Robert. "We're going to be in a close door session for I have no idea how long. Handle things as you see fit."

Alys, Raine and Lars scattered to their tasks.

"Ready to meet the Queen?" asked Robert playfully.

"First things first. What happened between you and Sean? I know something happened. You both look shattered," said Anna.

"We had words. More words," said Robert. "We both lost it."

"There had to be something more."

"He tried to talk me down from pursuing Faison to the end. Advised me to enjoy life now and leave the past to the past. You know those are the two worst things to tell me to do. I can't live in the present knowing that there are loose ends from the past. Loose ends that could still harm everyone I care about. It's not negotiable, Anna," said Robert. "He said he was all right about being kept in the dark but I don't believe him. He didn't buy the we're-keeping-you-safe-for-your-own-good excuse either."

"He knows how dangerous Faison can be if pushed," said Anna. "Given our history with him, I can see Sean's point."

"He said that I was dragging you down with me. That when … if things go south, people would get hurt," said Robert. "That got me thinking. He has a point."

Anna wound her arms around Robert's waist and drew closer to him. "I've got your back. Always. I'll do whatever it takes to protect our family and so will you. We knew the risks going in."

"Knowing the risks and having to face the realities of the plan are two vastly different things," said Robert. "All the years of planning and when it's finally happening, why do my guts feel like jello all the time?"

"Because the stakes have never been higher. For either of us," said Anna. "We're only human."

"There was something else that got me wondering. Sean said that we were bumbling into things we had no business messing with. That leads me think that he knows more, a lot more, than what he's told us so far," said Robert. "But how could he? We've been so careful about what we tell people and when. Where did we slip?"

"He's very good, the best, at connecting the dots and making good guesses," said Anna.

"I didn't get the feeling he was guessing or fishing for information," said Robert. "He KNOWS something and he's deliberately keeping it to himself."

"Sean always has a good reason for-"

"I thought the days of … of secrets between the three of us was over," said Robert.

"We're the ones keeping the secrets from HIM, Robert," said Anna. "I believe that whatever information he does have isn't that relevant at the moment. I'm sure that Sean wouldn't hesitate to tell us what he knows if we needed to know about it."

"Who's he to decide what we need to know and we don't? If he has information, he should just tell us and let us decide what's important and what's not."

"Meaning you decide what's good and what's bad."

"Why not? It's my plan, my rules of the game," said Robert. "You want to play in MY sandbox, then you play by MY rules."

Anna shook her head. "Listen to yourself, Robert. No wonder you and Sean butted heads."

Robert pulled away from Anna and slumped into a chair. "It's not only Sean."

Anna took a seat by him. "Oh, gods, who else?"

"Connie. She's connected the dots pretty well, too. She said I'd built a private bespoke spy agency," said Robert.

"Not far from the truth."

"She's terrified that we'll turn against the Bureau. She's scared to death of me or rather what I've become," said Robert.

"And her loyalty?"

"That's always been with the Bureau. She doesn't trust me anymore. I could feel it," said Robert. "She said she'd support us internally but no more special favors." From his pocket, Robert took out the envelope he received from Connie. "Here's the last favor - what the Bureau has on the Gem Group as promised."

Anna felt the lightness of the envelope. "It doesn't seem much. I'll go through it later." She touched Robert's face. "Arguing with friends and losing them. You've had a hard night while I played dress up."

Robert leaned into her touch. "As long as I have you in my corner and our family is safe, I'll be fine. I can keep going."

"Being Abelard is harder on you than I thought it would be," said Anna.

"Double ditto. I don't like the decisions I have to make even though I know it's the only course to follow. I hate it still," said Robert. "I'm fighting everyone AND myself."

"Even if we wanted to stop, we can't."

"Far too late for second and third thoughts."

"The sooner we end things, the better then."

"Agreed. Winning is our only option." Robert rose to his feet and offered his hand. "Shall we go meet the Queen?"

Anna straightened Robert's collar. "I hope she has good news."

"It has to be important that she's here. I got the impression that the King doesn't like to let her wander out of his sight," said Robert.

"Hmm, a possessive streak," murmured Anna. "Sounds very alpha male."

Robert looked down at Anna's upturned face. "Hey, when you got a good thing, you hold on to it,"

Anna's lips quirked into a coy smile. "That goes both ways."

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Scorpio<strong>

The television sat on the kitchen counter set to the local news. All the lights in the kitchen and loggia were on in defiance of the storm battering the property. The pungent aroma of fresh-brewed dark roast coffee mingled with the mouth-watering scent of pepperoni pizza.

On the screen, Susan Quincy paused listening to her headset. "What happened? But the rain isn't heavy and-"

Robin watched in fascination as Belle and Andrew took care of Emma with an assurance and joy she felt lacking in herself. Hadn't she babysat BJ, Lucas, Maxie and Georgie from infancy? Why then did every cute gurgle and laugh made her grit her teeth or bite her lip? Why did the thought of holding Emma close against her made her arms tremble?

"To the viewing public, I've just been informed that our forecast has changed … dramatically. Citizens are urged to stay inside and stay off major public streets and highways. Rainfall has decreased but the storm overall has gained strength. High winds up to … up to 80 miles an hour are projected. Lightning continues to be a severe problem," said the announcer.

Robin wiped the perspiration from her forehead. "Hormones. That must be it."

"What, Robin?" asked Andrew.

"Nothing. Just hot in here," said Robin.

"The air conditioning isn't considered high priority on the generator list. Sorry. Let me open a window. A cool wind may help." Andrew proceeded to open the nearest window.

"Never mind. I'll head back to the cottage," said Robin. "I'm getting sleepy anyway."

"I'll walk you there," said Andrew.

"I don't need another minder at home of all places."

"Orders and Mum," said Andrew as if the three words answered all possible questions.

"Harbor officials are reporting extreme tides caused by wind effects. North docks owned by Morgan Shipping have sustained severe structural damage and will be closed indefinitely. Several international vessels, such as the ELQ Venture, have left the harbor heading for calmer waters. This just in. Popular casino the Haunted Star has been confirmed sunk."

_KA-RA-BOOM! KA-RA-BOOM!_

They all jumped in surprise. Emma began to wail.

"That was bad," said Belle holding the baby. "I think Emma will feel better if she doesn't hear that again. To the lair?"

"Agreed," said Andrew. "Let me get the umbrella."

She held Emma towards Robin. "Hold her please. I have to get her bottles and stuff together."

"Ah … well … I …" stammered Robin as she found herself presented with Emma. Her traitorous arms held themselves out on their own volition. Emma grew quiet as she stared up at Robin who was doing some staring herself.

Belle checked the contents of Emma's combination getaway and diaper bag. "She's not fussing. She must like you, Robin." She gasped. "Oh, I … I forgot."

"Ready, Belle?" Andrew was stopped short by the sight of his sister holding Emma. "Maybe she remembers."

"At her age?" asked Belle. "They do look alike but -"

"She's beautiful," said Robin as Emma's tiny fingers curled around her index finger. "Perfect."

Andrew grinned, "Of course she is. A natural beauty. I think she'll grow up to look like Eve."

"She could take up after her father. Patrick can be an ass but he's … he's good looking," said Robin.

That remark attracted curious looks from both Belle and Andrew.

_KA-RA-BOOM!_

Before Emma could begin to cry, Robin began to rock her gently. Emma's eyes began to droop then close. Belle and Andrew watched Robin pace a few times back and forth humming softly.

_KA-RA-BOOM!_

"Dock side businesses are urged to close down immediately. Flooding continues to be a concern. All citizens should stay at home. This is a very dangerous storm. Stay inside, people, please," said Susan. "We are receiving scattered reports and citizen videos of looting and break-ins at drug stores, appliance stores and fast food restaurants. All marinas are reporting numerous damaged vessels and equipment."

"You're a natural mother, Robin, like Mum is," said Andrew.

Robin stopped still. She looked at Andrew then Belle as if realizing they were there with her. She took a deep breath and said, "Um, I … You'd best get her away … to the Lair I mean. She's asleep." Robin tenderly gave Emma to Belle before walking briskly away.

"Robin, I didn't mean-" began Andrew.

"No harm. No foul. Good night!" Robin called out.

"I am an idiot. I need to watch what I say," said Andrew.

"We all do," said Belle.

"A residential fire in the Asian Quarter has been updated to a four alarm blaze as it has spread to neighboring residences and possibly to the warehouse district," said Susan. "Businessman Suki Kwon is leading efforts to relocate endangered families, augment the volunteer fire brigade and create a fire break to slow the progression of the fire in hopes of saving the valuable warehouse section. Eva Gomez is on site with a report. Eva?"

* * *

><p><strong>Majestic Theater<strong>

Several television sets have been arranged in the auditorium to allow those attendees stranded at the theater to get news and information. Clumps of people were huddled around the televisions. The upper boxes had been changed into impromptu medical areas and semi-private offices where the public officials in attendance could conduct some of their work during the emergency.

"Susan, I'm here at the Majestic Theater with deputy mayor Larry Gunderson. Sir, what do you have for us so far?" asked Eva.

"First, I would like to assure our citizens that all city government resources and officials are in touch and cooperating at unprecedented levels during this crisis. We were caught by surprise but not unprepared," said Gunderson. "Second, I would like to extend our gratitude to the Trident Media group for their quick thinking and assistance in keeping all who were here tonight safe and for providing the critical resources of power and communications. City Hall is currently out of power as is many sections of our city. I have made here, the theater, our temporary City Hall. And-"

"You have, sir?" asked Eva.

Gunderson cleared his throat before proceeding to say, "Yes. In the absence of Mayor Floyd, I have assumed full emergency powers."

"He's missing?" asked Eva.

"We have been unable to contact or locate him in the last two hours. Given the severity of our situation, I and the city council members here present decided that … that a transfer of power and authority was necessary. I stress that this is a temporary condition," said Gunderson. "The appropriate departments have been informed of the mayor's, um, absence."

"If you can't contact him or find him, he's missing, sir," said the reporter.

Gunderson bristled, "I'm sure that Mayor Floyd has a very good reason for not being available. We have more pressing issues to deal with. I do appreciate the work that your station and all reporting stations have been doing in getting the RIGHT information out there to our citizens. Keep it up!" With that, the deputy mayor sailed out of the camera frame.

In the bowels of the theater, Lars' team scoured the storage rooms located near the lead lined room. They passed the two massive 50s era generators that his team had put into active service. They had tested the behemoths during the theater renovation but it was only now that their capabilities would be used to the fullest extent.

Lars swung the flashlight aiming the beam through slats in the doors. During the use of the theater as a federal building, storage lockers had been hastily constructed in the basement. These were alcoves cut into the bare rock face and then covered by wood walls with locked slatted door. They had been meant to be temporary but they were well constructed that they had lasted the passing of time.

In the fourth locker, he found what he was looking for. He instructed his team to get working. "Here they are. Cut the locks. Send up the blankets and other supplies you think will be useful upstairs to Alys. She's coordinating supply distribution."

"These will be soiled, dirty," said one of his team members.

Lars peered through the slats into the locker. "They look like army issue wool blankets individually wrapped. Besides, we do not have a choice. I know I saw three small generators in another locker. Find them and give them to Giles at the tunnel entrance. The generators should help the lighting conditions. I have to get upstairs."

"We are using the catacombs?"

"Suki has asked for our help. Giles suggested that Suki bring his people into the tunnels. WIth the fires, they are safer than their homes right now," said Lars. "Giles, Mac and Dianara are preparing the tunnels before they arrive. Not ideal but it's the only place large enough to keep that many people out of the storm. Any more questions?"

"No, sir," said the team member.

"I want you to remove all the wood walls you can down here. Then use them to cover the lobby windows from the inside. If they shatter, we may minimize civilian injuries," said Lars before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>DigiMaze Electronics<strong>

Shane emptied the contents of the research and custom development safes into metal boxes. As each one was filled, one on his team marked the box, locked it and sprinted down to the lobby. The last safe was in Andrew's private laboratory. He would be the only one emptying it. Andrew's lab had the most experimental items in its safe. With deft precision, he transferred the vault contents into his backpack and a large metal trunk.

_CRASH!_

The sound of breaking glass came from the lobby. It was followed by the shrill deafening siren of the alarm. Shane jogged down the hallway towards the stairs.

On the first floor, his team stood over a dozen looters who were either lying motionless or writhing in agony on the lobby floor. Various weapons from baseball bats to long knives lay in a small pile. Shane took in the situation immediately.

"Sit rep!" yelled Shane.

"Looters came at the windows with metal chairs and crowbars, Shane," said one of Shane's operatives. "Neutralized in the most … humane manner."

"Leave these gentlemen out in the storm. Close the steel shutters and doors behind us! Everyone to the theater! Move, move, move!"

As Shane raced next door beside the rest of his team, he could see more looters eyeing the Megaplex area. Most of the businesses were closed but the steel shutters that should have been covering their front windows were not drawn down. Just then two police squad cars strobe lights turning drove over the curb and parked in front of the Megaplex. Most of the looters ran off into the rain but a few loitered across the street. Shane didn't like the look of them. They reminded him of a pack of hyenas trailing a newborn calf. They would pounce once they saw an opening. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p><strong>eneral Hospital Emergency Room<strong>

_KA-RA-BOOM!_

"Deputy Mayor Gunderson has declared a full state of emergency and appealed to state and federal officials for support," said Susan Quincy on all the television monitors. "Fires in the Asian Quarter are now under control however the damage is so extensive that many residents have been forced to abandon their homes. PCPD has deputized neighborhood watch commanders for the duration of the emergency. Report a crime to your local deputy if you can. All highways have been closed by the Sheriff's department. Several fires have been reported on board ships anchored in the harbor. The Coast Guard is dispatching rescue and fire ships to the harbor. Weather conditions are … worsening. Please stay home and stay safe."

The waiting room was cheek to jowl with people with injuries and those seeking safer accommodations. PCPD officers were busy removing the shelter seekers and busing them to the nearest qualified shelter.

A voice broke out near the admission area. "I'm telling you I need some medicines! Just give me some!" This was followed by a loud thump as a fist hit the countertop.

"All right. I understand you're frustrated. Please be patient and-" began Audrey as she confronted the angry man.

The man shoved Audrey away. "Get away, bitch!"

Tom's voice thundered down the hallway. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER! GET AWAY NOW!" He came running up to the man and grabbed the man's shirt positioning himself between the deranged man and his mother. "You want to pick on someone your own size? Someone who can fight back!"

"Tom! Tom! Stop! I'm all right," said Audrey.

To the side, a shocked Tommy watched his father behave in a way he had never thought possible.

Tom didn't seem aware of his surroundings as he pushed the man hard against the wall. The man's head knocked against the wall a few times. "Think twice before you do something like this again! Do you hear me?"

Heavy strong arms pulled Tom away from the patient. It was part-time orderly and janitor Toussaint Dubois. "I got this, Tom. Let go now. I know him."

Tom's fingers flexed before releasing the man's shirt. "Get him secure. His eyes are dilated. Probably an overdose or … or negative Fly reaction."

Audrey's eyes widened as she studied the man. It was her first time coming face to face with a Fly patient.

"This is a friend of mine. He's a mechanic." Dubois shook his head. "This isn't like him. Not at all."

"Put him in the secure ward with the other suspected drug overdose cases," ordered Tom. He gulped a few lungfuls of air to calm himself down. He spotted his son. "Tommy? You okay?"

Tommy nodded. "Just never saw you like … that angry ever."

"That was stupid of me. I'm supposed to be setting an example," said Tom.

"You snapped. It was awesome."

Audrey said softly to her grandson, "No, it's not. Your father has spent years controlling his temper." She touched her son's arm. "I am so proud of the man he IS and not the man he could have been." She drifted off to see to a patient.

"What did Gran mean by the man you could have been, Dad?" asked Tommy.

Tom sighed. "Few people have seen me lose it completely. It's not a pretty sight."

"I really want to know," said Tommy.

"I'll tell you but do me a favor. Don't bring up the subject again to Mom. It's not really pleasant for her. We can talk more about this later."

"Boy, talk about teasing my curiosity," said Tommy with a mischievous grin.

"It's just old, old family history, son. Not something to gossip about," said Tom. "Since you're staying, get to work!"

"Aye, aye, mon doctor!"

"ER Prep Stat! Incoming ambulance. Injured firefighters!" came Epiphany's voice over the public address system.

* * *

><p><strong>Majestic Theater Backstage<strong>

"Miss Jones!" bellowed Marcello di Capaldi.

Maxie chewed on her pen as she studied her clipboard on which was the list of dressing room assignments. She rushed to the designer's room. "Yes? What do you need now?"

"I need a larger room with a king-sized bed." He dangled a full water bottle. "Take this poison away. I drink only Evian. When will my dinner be served?"

Maxie pointed at an untouched dinner tray. "Your dinner is right here."

"That? That is … is not fit for my dog's dog," said Marcello.

Maxie snapped. "There are people out there who have lost their homes. You are dry and fed with a roof over your head. You WILL be grateful."

"How dare you speak to me like-"

"And, secondly, this is the biggest dressing room we have. Katherine Delafield herself stayed in this room without a single complaint," said Maxie. "This is it or get out in the rain. I'm sure your suite at the Metro Court is far more comfortable if you could get to it."

Marcello sniffed. "I will never come to this horrible rude country again."

"Thank you!" Maxie turned on her heel and stalked out of the dressing room area where the designers were assigned one room each. She had already broken up a cat fight between two rival designers and soothed the creative spirits of the others. She'd had enough of all the pettiness and superficial drama. She walked towards her parents who was helping assistants and models set up folding cots.

"I'm quitting!" declared Maxie.

"What are you quitting?" asked Felicia.

"Crimson. I have never met more vapid, shallow people than THEM!" Maxie pointed towards the dressing room. "I love fashion not prima donna divas! Dia couldn't wait to get out of here and down into the catacombs. Why did I ever think this was a good career choice?"

Felicia glanced at Frisco. "Actually, it's your father's fault."

"Me?" asked Frisco.

"Don't you remember buying the cutest baby clothes for Maxie? Bonnets, onesies, little dresses, socks even hair ribbons."

"That wasn't my fault. Everything looked good on her," said Frisco. "I'd put the bonnet on her and she'd give me a smile. She was adorable."

"You never bought me such nice things," said Felicia.

"I didn't?"

"No." Felicia turned to Maxie. "So you see it was your father that turned you down the path of glitter, nylon and taffeta."

"Thanks, Dad," said Maxie with an amused smile. "Fashion's been good to me but I'm bored with it. I need a new challenge."

"Any ideas?" asked Felicia.

Frisco grinned like an idiot.

"I like media stuff. I'm going to ask Tiffany about changing my major to mass communications," said Maxie. "I like being in front of the camera. It's exciting."

Felicia beamed. "You've got your father's charisma. Might as well use it."

"Miss Jones! I need you!" came another voice from the dressing room area.

"Oh, Lord, give me strength," said Maxie as she scurried away.

Felicia looked at her husband, "What are you smiling at?"

"Maxie called me Dad. Not RealDad," said Frisco simply. "I'm a Dad."

Felicia planted a quick peck on his cheek. "Congratulations and I told you so."

Sean came over and asked, "Have you seen Tiffany?"

"She was headed up to the radio station," said Felicia.

Sean's annoyance was plain. "Why the hell for? I told her to stay put while the car got here."

Frisco began to say, "You're leaving? It's dangerous out-"

"I do have my own people, Frisco. I don't have to rely on Robert for anything."

Frisco stepped back. "Whoa there! Don't kill the messenger."

Sean made an effort to calm himself down. "Sorry. I'm really tired. I just want to relax and sleep in my own bed."

"Visibility is down to a few feet," said Felicia.

"Fortunately, the Court is walking distance. I've got a convoy of three trucks. One to take Ambassador Coughlin and Connie to the Metro Court and two for Tif and I. We'll be fine, Princess," said Sean. "Can you get Tiffany for me, please?"

"On one condition. You take a rest right here." Felicia left a near run.

"It's a deal," said Sean sitting down on an empty stool.

"I'm sorry to upset you. I didn't mean to imply anything," said Frisco.

"It's been a long, endless night. I can't think straight in this madhouse. Getting old is no fun."

"Tell me about it. My backaches have backaches," said Frisco relieved that Sean's annoyance was fading.

"You're a spring chicken compared to me," said Sean.

"You still got a lot of years left in you, Sean," said Frisco.

"The harder you live, the faster you lose everything," said Sean. "Gabriel said that to me. At the time, I thought he was exaggerating. He wasn't."

"Gabriel? Someone I know?" asked Frisco.

"Before your time. He was a good man. Too good for our line of work," said Sean.

"It's a demotion for you to play taxi driver, oh famed ex-WSB honcho."

"It's a courtesy nothing more. My people will be escorting the WSB car and assist if needed. Don't read too much into everything," said Sean.

"Professional hazard."

"Try to be less professional. It'll make for an easier life," said Sean standing up as Tiffany and Felicia drew near.

"I'm sorry, honey. Raine had a question and it was easier to show her upstairs," said Tiffany.

"Let's just get out of here. I need sleep. Lots of it." Sean took his wife's arm and they walked away.

Felicia frowned. "I've never seen Sean so exhausted."

"That wasn't exhaustion."

"No?"

"That was a man with something serious on his mind and doing his best to hide it," said Frisco.

"Your paranoia is overboard."

"I can't help what I'm feeling. I KNOW something is going on. I KNOW that Anna, Robert and Sean are doing everything they can to keep me out of it," said Frisco.

"Because it's for your own good. And, maybe, if you keep to your six month schedule like a good boy, they'll tell you all about it," said Felicia. "I care about our friends as much as you do. But they have their own lives as we do."

"But-"

"No buts. Maxie is finally coming around. This is your chance, Frisco. You promised me this would be OUR time, for OUR family," said Felicia. "Should I hold you to that or not?"

"Of course you should. It's the most important thing to me."

"That's not the way you're acting," said Felicia. "You HAVE to change, Frisco. You know that. Just do it."

The back door opened revealing Carl and Rolf Zekker raincoats dripping pushing several trolleys marked with the Zekkers Bakery logo. Frisco and Felicia ran to help.

"That is all from my shop. The power is out," said Carl.

"We have enough supplies to make breakfast in the kitchens here with the caterer to help," added Rolf.

"You've gone above and beyond. I'll make sure we have supplies on hand for several days," said Felicia. "The roads should be opened up tomorrow morning."

"Days?" asked Rolf.

"Something tells me the city is going to take a while to recover," said Frisco. "It's best to prepare for the worst."

"It's a storm not Hurricane Katrina. Stop being a doom and gloom Cassandra," chided Felicia as she helped the Zekkers put finger sandwiches and pastries on several trays.

"Change is in the air. Can't you feel it? Everyone is doing their own thing for their own reasons," said Frisco.

"That's called getting on with life. Life happens as Anna says," said Felicia. "Change doesn't have to be bad all the time. It's in the way you look at it."

"Well, what I see so far, I don't like."

"Then focus on something else like helping over here," said Felicia. "The models look ready to charge us."

"Robert's shorthanded and backstage security is my beat. I'll take a walk around and check things out," said Frisco. "God forbid something happen to the divas around here. Maxie wouldn't like that."

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger. It's cute," said Felicia with a grin on her face.

"Since day one like her mother." Frisco gave Felicia a quick kiss before starting his beat.

_KA-RA-BOOM!_


	143. Chapter 142

SLD-142 (Book 4 Chapter 13)

**Majestic Theater Backstage**

Robert whispered advice and warnings as they navigated the hidden spiral staircase to the second floor of the theater.

"They can be tricky. You have to watch every word and gesture," said Robert.

Anna whispered back, "We are meeting our allies for heaven's sake. You make them sound like dragons eyeing us for their next meal."

"Fine. Ignore my advice. Just you wait," replied Robert.

"I was intimidated by Jacques at first and he was Scarecrow to the Red King's Abelard. I imagine it's some learned behavior," said Anna. "You can be pretty intimidating yourself, Robert."

"The King looked at me as if I was a lowly bug to squash under his shoe," groused Robert.

"You were imagining things. Did you expect him to welcome you with open arms?"

"No but a little professional respect would have been nice. He acted like he'd never heard of me."

Anna suppressed a laugh. "Um, I'm sure it was an oversight."

Robert held the door open to the upper floor open. "And, Anna, they're ANCIENT! I thought Jacques was old fashioned but THESE people are ... are nearly medieval. Before medieval even. Don't say I never warned you."

Anna stepped through the door and paused. She put a hand on Robert's arm and looked up at him. "The talks with Sean and Connie have really put you in a sorry mood."

"I'm ... I'm smarting a bit on the inside," admitted Robert. "Everything I said came out wrong. I tried to clarify. To backtrack. But they weren't receptive. I'll let them cool off and try again."

"No more solos, Scorpio. Next time make sure I'm there with you," said Anna. She walked alongside her husband holding on to his forearm as they made their way down the short corridor to the Writers Room. "You've got a lot on your plate. You need to share."

"It's not like your social calendar is empty, luv."

"I use my minions with free abandon. I got that trick from you, remember?"

"Some things can't be delegated. They caught me off guard. Connie more than Sean. I have to earn their trust back. That's a high priority. They don't have to love me or respect me but, dammit, they have to trust me. How can I protect them if they don't believe my motives are good ones?"

They came to a stop in front of the Writers Room door. They faced each other.

Anna chose her words carefully. "Trust can't be turned on and off. It's either you do or you don't. Deep down, they DO trust you. When ... when you don't know all the angles, it's easy to think the worse of anyone."

"I suppose."

"Don't push yet. Let them breathe and think."

"I can't let things go too far for too long, Anna. Not much left of a friendship once trust has walked away."

"They'll come around. You have to believe that," said Anna.

"Connie thinks I'm as bad as Faison. I can't have her thinking that."

"It may not be lack of trust. Maybe they're afraid for you. Worried about you," said Anna. "Trusting someone doesn't mean being blindly obedient. We both know that. They are reacting to new information, new ideas and doubts. Give it some time like you did with Luke. That's turned out right in the end."

"When you're right you are so right. The grand operation is out in the open. I guess it was foolish of me to think that I could exert the same control over it as before." Robert placed a hand on the door knob. "Well, ready to face the dragons in their den?"

Robert braced himself then opened the door. He trailed Anna into the room. He was readying the proper introductions in his head when a smiling Augusta stepped boldly forward holding out both hands to Anna.

"Anna, it is a true pleasure to meet you at last," said Augusta fairly blasting Anna with genuine approval and warmth.

Anna couldn't help but respond in kind. She grasped both of Augusta's hands and smiled back. "I am so sorry for your long wait. I didn't think-"

"Not at all, my dear. We put the time to good use," said Augusta. She glanced at Mr. Hare. "Anna, this is my associate Mr. Hare."

Robert's brow rose at Augusta's endearment. Mr. Hare's shy smile and small bow to Anna nearly made Robert's jaw drop.

"Mrs. Scorpio, I must admit my expectations have been exceeded in every way," said Mr. Hare.

"Oh, I'm relieved. Enormously," said Anna. "Please call me Anna."

"Thank you. I shall," replied Mr. Hare.

Manners ingrained from childhood came rushing forward as Anna led the way to the sofa. "Please. Do sit down. Have you had tea? Refreshments?"

"Giles has seen to our every need," said Augusta. "We have kept ourselves occupied watching all that went on downstairs especially the runway show. It was very revealing."

"Revealing? Um, well, we ... I ... the humiliations we endure for charity," said Anna.

Augusta sat next to Anna. "My dear, I meant it revealed so much of your character. It was a brave thing to do. So graceful and poised you are. Posture straight as an arrow."

"My nannies were sticklers for posture. I had to do the whole book on the head bit." Anna gestured with her hand forming the shape of a book above her head.

"You certainly stood out I thought," said Augusta.

"Thank you. And I had a smidge of ballet early on. Every little bit helps, um, ah-"

"Augusta, please."

"Oh, I couldn't. That's far too informal," protested Anna.

Augusta's eyes shone bright with kindness and curiosity. "I want you to think of me as family. Perhaps you could call me Aunt Augusta. Would you like that?"

Anna smiled shyly. "Yes. I would. Thank you."

"Then that is settled," said Augusta.

Sitting in the arm chair, Robert observed everything and understood very little. This was not how he thought the meeting would go. He expected to be on the defensive. Instead he was witness to a tandem charm offensive that left Anna offering tidbits of her childhood without caution or hesitation. He muttered, "Hell, even the accent is coming back."

Anna glanced towards her husband. "What was that? Did you say something?"

"Nothing too important," said Robert. "Our guests have come a long way and-"

"Right you are, Robert," said Anna in the poshest tones that Robert had ever heard slip from her mouth. She turned to her guests. "It's been a trying day and I'm not helping things am I? You asked for this meeting after all. You have our full undivided attention, Aunt Augusta."

Robert stared at Anna as if seeing her for the first time in his life.

"My decision was not initially met with enthusiasm," began Augusta.

"Our hesitation was understandable given the circumstances," added Mr. Hare.

"And now?"

"My objections are objections no longer." Mr. Hare addressed Robert directly. "Your operation is most impressive. Your people are more so. I shall report same to my superior."

Stunned by this declaration, Robert could only nod in acknowledgment.

"You have shared much with us and I am here to reciprocate. Alliances work best when the exchange is equal," said Augusta. "Heloise was following Jacques' instructions when you both attended court. While I believe that Jacques' intentions were sound, his tendency to keep too many cards hidden or kept within the deck is not always conducive to building strong relationships. The alliance between the Court and Trident must be founded on the most unshakeable of grounds."

"We want the same," said Robert.

"There is much you need to know to avoid involvement in things beyond your capabilities."

Robert's eyes narrowed. "That sounds familiar. We do want to avoid stumbling into things we can't handle."

"We only have guesses to work with," added Anna.

"Allow me to turn conjecture into facts." Augusta reached within the folds of her evening gown to a hidden pocket. She held out to Robert a flash drive. "This is information on a very real Game. One played on a board that spans distances and histories. You have unwittingly placed yourselves on the game board. Your recent movements have riveted the attention of a select few. You are an unknown quantity but that quality shall not last long. If you are to use surprise to your best strategic advantage then you must be sure of your terrain, your enemies and their goals."

Robert took the drive and put it in his inner jacket pocket without comment.

"By giving you that data, I have broken covenants-"

"Several," added Mr. Hare.

"Therefore, this exchange must never have happened. Your perceived ignorance may protect you for some time yet."

"Why give this to us at all?" asked Anna.

"Because, my dear, there comes a time when the urge to be truthful outweighs the instinct to survive," said Augusta. "I have placed the Court upon a perilous path in doing this. I have defied my husband's counsel as never before. I have done this in hopes of establishing trust between ourselves - the four of us here, my King and a handful of the inner court. After what we have seen here tonight, I feel my mission is fully justified."

Robert and Anna glanced at each other. Robert asked, "What do you need us to do?"

"First must come knowledge. That is the data I have given to you," said Augusta. "The second is understanding which will only come after knowledge is fully realized. I require the both of you, and only you, to read the data. Absorb it. Learn it. Make no copies or notes. Destroy the drive before our next meeting."

"Which would be when? Where?" asked Robert.

"Tomorrow evening. At your home. That would be best." Augusta glanced at Hare. "Where may they retrieve us tomorrow?"

"We have reservations at the Metro Court Hotel. But roads have been closed due to the storm and recent developments have made our choice of lodgings untenable. Please suggest suitable alternatives," said Mr. Hare.

"Would you consider staying at our home tonight and for as long as you want?" offered Anna. "We have a rather novel way around roadblocks to get you there. You will have all our resources at your disposal at the villa."

"Lady Augusta must remain unseen as much as possible," said Mr. Hare in a voice that brooked no argument.

"Of course. We'll use tunnels from here to the dock then board a boat that will take us straight home," said Anna.

"That is acceptable," replied Mr. Hare.

"We will wait upon your convenience," said Augusta.

"I'd rather that Anna and I make ourselves scarce. Soon," said Robert rising to his feet. He glanced meaningfully at Anna.

"Is your presence not necessary?" asked Mr. Hare.

"This place has become City Hall and disaster relief all in one. We won't be missed," said Robert.

Anna stood. "We'll make arrangements. Giles will let you know when."

Robert added, "Be ready to leave within forty minutes."

"Very well. We will be ready," said Augusta.

In the hallway, Robert closed the door behind him. "Is the Oscar Wilde play over?"

"What? Were you listening to a word we discussed?" asked Anna walking towards the monitor room.

"To everything and everyone. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it."

"Believe what?"

"Anna Devane regressing to childhood."

"You saw no such thing."

"Didn't I?"

"I had to adapt to our guests. They are extremely English and things had to be done a certain way. That's all."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"The queen was very open with you and vice versa."

"I couldn't help it." Anna's expression softened. "She reminds me of my father's younger sister. The aunt who took Lindsay and me in when our parents died. Kind but strict. And I like her voice. Very aunty-ish."

"That is the last word I'd use to describe her," said Robert. He patted the pocket where the drive lay. "Why do I get the feeling that she hasn't done us any favors by giving this to us?"

Anna opened the doors of the monitor rooms. "I feel the same but for some odd reason I don't feel afraid. We are not sleeping a wink until we read all of it. Agreed?"

"We probably won't want to sleep afterwards. I hate surprises." Robert began to issue orders left and right.

_KA-RA-BOOM!_

* * *

><p><strong>Emergency Room, General Hospital<strong>

Bay 5 was a picture of frantic activity. Doctors and nurses mobilized in trained synchronicity as they performed life saving procedures on an unmoving patient. Tom held the defibrillator paddles in his hands. Sweat dribbled down his face. His pants and shirt were dotted with splotches of blood. Opposite him, Matt looked much the same.

"Everybody clear!" commanded Tom. For the seventh time, Tom pressed the paddles against the dying man's exposed chest.

The patient's body surged up then collapsed back on to the bed. The monitors continued to display a flat line.

"Time?" asked Tom.

Matt consulted his watch. "Forty-two minutes."

"I'm calling it." Tom put the paddles down and left the bay. His shoulders were slumped in exhaustion. "Matt, tell the OR to take the next patient."

Audrey approached her son. "How is he?"

Tom nodded. "The mayor is dead. If ... if we could have stablized him before surgery, he had a chance."

"He was in cardiac distress when they brought him in plus his other injuries," said Audrey. "You did what you could. Everyone did."

"I'll just keep telling myself that, Mom. Is Mrs. Floyd out of surgery?" said Tom.

"No. Monica told me that her internal injuries were worse than she'd thought at first. She's called in Patrick to assist."

Tom scanned the ER. "Are things tapering off? It's gotten quiet."

"Ambulances aren't being sent out. Same for police and fire. Too dangerous out there," said Audrey. "According to the news, the rain has started to come down and the wind is picking up. Stronger than before."

"This is crazy! Completely crazy!" exclaimed Tom.

* * *

><p><strong>Majestic Theater<strong>

The lobby took on the ambiance of a bunker as the hours ticked by. Sheets of plywood covered the tall windows. People trickled through at random through the single entrance door left unprotected by plywood. The chandeliers burned as bright as ever as if in defiance of the howling wind and pelting rain outside. The heating system was turned low but still managed to keep enough of the chill at bay assuring reasonable comfort for all. The banquet rooms had been transformed into city offices during the crisis. People sat where they could on the stairs and the floors. The auditorium was reserved for resting and sleeping.

Larry Ashton kept his vigil behind the bar. Needing something to do, he had volunteered to help out with food services. He could manage making drinks and pouring out soda. He eavesdropped at the conversations around him.

One patron in a rumpled evening jacket looked at his smartphone in disgust. "Juice but no signal. What a joke!"

"You got a message through?" asked his tuxedo-clad friend.

"Barely. My brother got my kids and the sitter to his place. Thank god!"

A burly man nursed his drink and looked at the lights. "Lights, water, food. Good thing they're prepared."

"Trident's got their act together. No doubt about it," said the patron beside the burly man.

_CRASH!_

No one flinched or looked up. They were used to flying debris hitting the windows and plywood.

"What do you think? Bulletproof windows?" asked Chase as he sipped a scotch. The bar was nearly out of spirits.

"To take that kind of abuse and still look like a thin glass window, transparent Kevlar is my guess. Or something like it," said Arn.

"That's not possible," said Chase.

"After what happened downstairs, I don't think it's beyond them," said Arn. He looked at his watch. "You know the power has been on for hours. All of them. These bulbs aren't modern energy efficient ones. Not a single low power emergency light in use. Everyone is charging their phones. The press has their equipment on non-stop. The heat is warm and constant. The power consumption must be incredible. What are they using for generators?"

"God and Scorpio only knows," said Chase. "We need to get on their side. We really do."

Larry's ears pricked up at the mention of the familiar name. He'd heard enough to guess that these particular gentlemen were in Robert's line of business.

_KA-RA-BOOM!_

* * *

><p>Shadows darted across the stone walls of the tunnels. Volunteers distributed food, drinks and blankets to people that huddled together in groups and clumps along the walls. Perched on a stool, Mac finished hanging a series of bright blue cold lights on a long wire running the length of the tunnel segment.<p>

"Things seem calm," said Sargeant Jardine.

"Under control anyway. It's not like these people have much of a choice to go somewhere else." Mac stepped off the ladder. "How is it outside?"

"I barely made it over here. Wind is fierce. The flying debris can cut a man or kill him. Good thing I remembered the access hatch." He shook his dripping raincoat. "Wet but in one piece."

"And the docks?"

"The insurance bills are gonna be astronomical," said Jardine. "The older docks with foundations set deep into the bedrock are still safe. The rest have damaged pylons or are just gone. I've never seen a storm like this."

Mac grinned. "I've learned that anything can happen in Port Charles. Just roll with it, Walter."

"Since the theater is the only place with lights still on, Chief sent me over here to see if you have spare diesel or gas," said Walter. "Electric isn't expected to be up and fixed tomorrow so no gas stations, cell towers or much of anything."

"What about the supplies at City Hall?" asked Mac. "I know they had to keep some in storage for disaster relief."

Jardine looked disgusted. "Excess fuel was deemed an unnecessary expense in the last council meetings. The bulk was sold off."

"Let me guess. Sold at substantial discount to the mayor's friends."

"Heh, I didn't say it," said Jardine. "What we found in storage we've already spread between us, GH and Fire. Chief is worried we're going to be empty and have no backup by tomorrow noon."

Mac led Jardine out of the tunnels. "Let's get with Lars and Alys. There must be something we can do."

Looking for Alys and Lars, Mac and Jardine wandered around the lobby and auditorium. Many times people greeted Mac with sincere thanks yous and compliments. Reporter Eva Gomez captured him and managed to tape a short interview.

"Commissioner, I mean, Mr. Scorpio, did you know that people are showing up at the door asking for shelter?" asked Eva.

"We're doing our best to not turn anyone away but it's just a building. There's only so much room," said Mac. "We're housing some citizens in the tunnels under the theater. It's not ideal but it's dry and reasonably safe."

"On behalf of my station, I'd like to express our gratitude to your family for their incredible help and leadership during this crisis," said Eva.

"The community has to stick together during the hard times. That's what's happening. People should stay home and stay calm until authorities have given the all clear. The stom will pass. Just wait it out." Mac waved and smiled at the screen. "I have to go, Eva. Thank you."

"Thank you, Mr. Scorpio. We are awaiting the swearing in ceremony of succeeding mayor Gunderson. We will bring that to you as soon as it begins. At this time, we have no further news on the condition of Mrs. Andrea Floyd except to say that she is still in surgery at General Hospital. Our thoughts and prayers are with the Floyd family at this time." Eva looked down on her notes. "The Fire Chief has informed us that the damage in the Asian Quarter is extensive. The Asian Quarter has ... had some of the oldest buildings in the city and most were not up to fire codes. Temporary housing will have to be found until the affected areas are rebuilt."

* * *

><p><strong>On the Kestrel<strong>

_KA-RA-BOOM!_

In the salon, the passengers held tight to anything within reach as the vessel was buffeted by shrieking winds and icy waters. Robert gazed steadily out through one of the port holes. He kept a grip on a metal hand hold.

"Robert, what are you doing? Sit next to me. It's more comfortable," said Anna calling out from a sofa bolted to the floor.

"Come over here," replied Robert. "I want you to see something."

On unsteady legs, Anna made her way to him. She looked at the view. She couldn't see anything noteworthy. "What are you looking for?"

"Not for. At. That's Spoon Island. You can just make out the outline. Watch when lightning hits the island." Robert positioned Anna to stand in front of him. She leaned back against his body to steady herself. "Just wait. Another one's coming. It's ... it's almost predictable."

They stood silently watching.

_KA-RA-BOOM! CRACK!_

Lightning illuminated the sky. Two bolts one after the other landeds on the island. A hazy green glow seemed to form around the island like a misshapen halo. The glow lasted for nearly a minute before dissipating.

"See that?" asked Robert.

"Yes. What about it?"

"Eerie green light. Spoon Island. Horrible storm. Ring any bells?"

"Oh, my god! Don't go there," said Anna. "Really, Robert, now?"

"I've seen it happen four times already. Not a fluke. Lightning then the glow. Too many coincidences to ignore the possibility of other worldly-"

"You've knocked your head on something." Anna took him by the hand and pulled him along to the couch. She sat down and said softly, "It's not possible anyway."

"Why not?" asked Robert in a low voice.

"Because he ... Casey used all the Lumina crystals his people left behind when he went home," said Anna.

"You sure?"

"That's what he told me. Besides, you saw what was left. Shards of the bigger crystals blackened and burned up. That's all," said Anna. "Where DID those rocks end up?"

"I put them in a box and handed them to Ross." Robert's eyes widened. "You don't suppose he gave them to ... to ..."

"Now you're just reaching. What could Faison do with those useless rocks?"

"Maybe souvenirs. Or maybe he hasn't given up on his plans to use the crystals in some way. You told me that he shared with you the plot for-"

"We are going to sit here quietly. When we get home, we are having a filling dinner and making pots of coffee. We are going to lock ourselves in our room with our pots and read until we have read everything at least twice," said Anna.

"You had me at locking our room," teased Robert. "Okay. No more Faison talk tonight."

"Thank you."

_SHARATAK! KA-RA-BOOM!_

"That sounded right on top of us!" said Robert pulling Anna close to him instinctively.

_CRACK!_

Intense light filled the cabin. The boat pitched violently to the left.

* * *

><p><em>Command and Control<em>

Genji fiddled with the monitor controls while speaking into his headset. "Kestrel should be in sight. How's the dock?"

Chamberlain's voice came through the static background. "Holding. Flood light is on but visibility is near zero. They better get here soon."

_SHREEK! SHREEK!_

Genji whipped his headphones off his head. "Where's the sound filtering?"

"It was working before," said Dani looking over his shoulder.

_SHARATAK!_

_SHREEK! SHREEK!_

Lights flickered once then went out completely leaving C&C in total darkness.

"The emergency lights will turn on. Give it a second," said Genji.

A minute passed in darkness.

"Sixty seconds enough?" asked Dani.

"Dani, get to the docks." Genji got to his feet and made his way to the steel door entrance to the lair. He reached up to trip the manual override. He began to tug at the door. "Need ... to check ... below."

Genji felt force being applied from the other side of the door.

"Andrew? That you?" asked Genji.

Andrew's muffled affirmative came through. Another minute of pushing and pulling and the door was open. "Power is all gone. That should not have been possible. What happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Dock, Villa Scorpio<strong>

it was a bruised and battered boat that bobbed and swayed on the suddenly calm waters. Dani's team illuminated the dock and path using flashlights. Passengers stepped off and hurriedly made for the Villa.

Robert felt the air. There was barely any wind and the rain was gone as if by magic. "What's going on, Dani?"

"No idea. We got some interference, lightning, thunder then the power went," said Dani leading the way to the Villa.

"Was Spoon Island on surveillance by any chance?" asked Anna.

"I don't believe so," said Dani.

"Once the power is back, put cams on there," ordered Anna.

"Are you convinced now? It could be you-know-who or you-know-what," pressed Robert. "That blackout is a classic sign."

"Just covering the bases," said Anna. "Let's try to get through the night with our sanity intact. Please."

* * *

><p><strong>General Hospital Room 405<strong>

Lulu lay sleeping. By the windows, Luke and Tracy had watched the storm ebb, gain ferocious strength then suddenly dissipate.

"Weird weather pattern. In Port Chuckles. In winter," said Luke.

"You've got to be kidding," said Tracy.

"You have a better answer? Look! The wind is down. The moon is out. The sky is clear. That's unnatural."

"We're between the ocean and the Great Lakes. We always have unpredictable weather," said Tracy. "I'll give you a bizarre El Nino storm, okay?"

"Go on living in Denialville. There's a new better weather machine out there. I can feel it!" exclaimed Luke. "I ... I gotta tell Robert. THIS! This is why he really came back. The WSB knew something was up but they didn't want to panic anyone. So they sent Robert and Anna undercover like Robert did before. THAT'S IT! It all makes perfect sense to me. It was all a cover!"

"Voice of reason to Luke. Come in Luke!" said Tracy.

Luke began to pace. "They rode Helena outta town but that ... that didn't end things. Of course not! This is Helena and the Cassadines we're talking 'bout! They take revenge to a whole other level! Helena strikes back with stormin' style! Scorpio has to hit back. How? What is he going to do and how can I help?"

Nikolas stood leaning on the door frame. "The Cassadines are out of the weather making business, Luke."

"Thank you," said Tracy.

"But we got mad rain, bad wind then nada in like seconds!" said Luke. "That contradicts the laws of nature. Most of them."

Nikolas watched Lulu as she slept. "The last audit didn't turn up any weather-related projects. It's probably what Tracy said. A freak storm affected by our changing climate."

"Global warming? That's your excuse?"

"It's more plausible than a weather machine," said Nikolas with a smile. "Helena's funds are completely cut off. She has zero financial resources and no scientific talent to even attempt making a machine. Sorry."

Luke slumped into a chair. "A little adventure would have been so GOOD! Why does the universe rain on my parade? Why?"

* * *

><p><strong>Majestic Theater<strong>

Mac and Frisco surveyed the damage done to the front of the theater. Lars and his team were doing what they could to restore power. The new mayor made rounds assuring everyone that all would be well. A police car pulled to a stop a few feet from Mac. Police chief Samantha Wells came out.

"Now we have a black out. What's next?" asked Sam. "Mac, Frisco, I need your help to keep order in this part of the city. I just don't have the manpower."

"You got it," said Mac.

"You can count on me. The blackout hit the entire city, Sam?" asked Frisco.

"Yeah. The power grid is completely down. The utility people are freaking out. They said this kind of thing was impossible. They can't find anything physically wrong on the switch end. They said it was like someone had vacuumed all the juice off the grid at one time," said Sam.

"Interesting," said Frisco.

"I'm glad it's not my problem," said Sam. "Can you handle a four by four block area, Mac?"

Mac nodded. "Should be able to. I'll let Sean know. His staff can cover the Court area."

"Perfect. I have to thank Lars for the fuel. It's going to last us for another twenty-four hours."

"Just don't ask him where he got it," said Mac.

"I should turn a blind eye?"

"Nothing illegal. The people who renovated the theater added some features you wouldn't find in a theater. For example very large tanks for water and fuel."

"That sounds good."

"Well, the quantities involved are ... ridiculous," said Mac. "We're talking supplies for an end of the world scenario."

Frisco muttered to himself. "Hmm, storm, blackout, power grid. Instant juice-be-gone. The impossibles become possibles."

"What, Frisco?" asked Sam.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself. Ignore me."

"Mac, I have no experience at this kind of disaster operation. You do. Can you help me out on the sly?" asked Sam.

"Sure. Happy to do it."

"I have to report to the mayor in a few minutes. Is there anything I absolutely need to do?"

"From what I can tell you've done all the right things so far. Communication is key," Mac led Sam towards the entrance and into the theater.

Frisco stared at the sky in front of the marquee then turned around in a complete circle. "He's back. That's what Sean, Anna and Robert are hiding. No wonder they were so secretive. It's not about me or the WSB. Spock is back. What else could it be?"

He grinned and shouted into the sky, "Hello, Spockie, wherever you are!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ural Mountains, Russia<strong>

Behind a desk, Cesar Faison mentally counted to twenty as he waited for a satisfactory answer. Standing in front of the desk, professors von der Recke and Egerhoff glared contemptuously at each other.

"Explain what happened or rather what did not happen," said Faison.

"As I said before, the calculations are wrong," said Professor von der Recke. "Increasing power made no difference to the outcome."

"If my calculations were wrong, which they are not, then no weather effect would have been possible. NONE!" emphasized Professor Egerhoff. "The experiment would have failed to begin!"

"You have a point. If not the power or the calculations, what else could have caused my ... my non-result?" asked Faison.

"Perhaps it is the focusing machine that is defective. It has been more than two decades since it was installed on the island. Untested," said Egerhoff. "Machines fail no matter how flawless the engineering or the design. We were fortunate to have had some results after all this time."

"It is also possible that we did not not scale the focusing mechanism to adequately manage a power increase of this magnitude," added von der Recke.

"Mechanical failure. Yes, that is most likely. It will be difficult to gain access to the island unnoticed."

"Can we use a more accessible target? Mt. Etna and Sicily are ideal candidates."

"Not as good as the island. The Lumina crystals resided there for so very long. Their energies were absorbed by the soil and rock," said Egerhoff. "The residual energy readings taken in 1991 prove the island's advantage as a test site. The levels remain abnormally high. Higher than on Etna."

"It must be Port Charles for our first and most devastating public test. I want the city in ruins," said Faison. "But the test has not been a complete failure. The concept of the celestine prophecy is proved. It can work. It does work. Now, we must perfect it."

The two professors nodded their agreement.

Faison rubbed his chin. "I shall have to think of a way to check the condition of the focusing machine. How long will it take to build a replacement machine?"

Engerhoff was lost in thought for a minute. "If we had all the required components, four months for fabrication. One month for assembly. One month for testing. Six months. Is that satisfactory, Cesar?"

"Yes. Excellent. Provide me with a list of components you require. You will have them within the week if possible," said Faison.

"It will be my pleasure, Herr Krieg," said von der Recke.

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Scorpio<strong>

On a shelf in Andrew's room, the volcanic rock was no more. It was now an electric blue riddled with veins of silver and gold. It made no noise. It simply sat silent and sparkling in the darkened room. The warm pulsing energy that had transformed it during the storm was ebbing. Soon, it would once again be cold and hard instead of hot and malleable. Just another rock. For now.

* * *

><p>- Story Note : On GH 1990, the Celestine Prophecy was the title of the book that Faison in his guise as author P.K. Sinclair was completing. He wanted Anna to read the manuscript after she and Casey arrived on the island. The book was based on his research on the crystals and their power. The book was never published. Faison did demonstrate to Anna the crystals' power. First, he caused a blackout of the city and, lastly, Casey used the energy to return to Lumina. Not having any working crystals any longer, Faison was supposed to leave town but instead decided to stay around to court Anna.<p> 


	144. Chapter 143

SLD-143 (Book 4 Chapter 14)

_Elizabeth Webber's Residence on Lexington Avenue_

On the quiet residential street, flashlight beams danced like moths as residents surveyed the damage to their property. Lucky's car squealed to a stop on the driveway of the dark house. He leapt out of his car yelling, "Elizabeth! Cam! Jake!"

Debris blown by the wind littered the front lawn from loose papers to garden ornaments and bigger items like the battered rowboat blocking the stairs of the front porch. But Lucky's eyes drew past all the detritus. They settled on the front windows. They were smashed in.

He clambered past the rowboat and up the stairs. He got in through the window flashlight turned on. "Elizabeth, it's Lucky! Where ... where are you? Boys! It's Daddy! Boys?!"

In his haste, he tripped over an obstacle on the floor. It was a man. He bent down and aimed his flashlight at the intruder. He recognized him as one of Liz's neighbors Brian. Blood oozed out of a cut on his cheek.

"Hey, wake up!" Lucky shook the man. First gently then more vigorously. "Wake up! Brian! Where's Liz? My boys?"

Brian's eyelids fluttered and he mumbled, "Party ... party time ... with my special lady,"

"Party? What ... where is Elizabeth?" asked Lucky speaking slowly.

"We danced ... so ... so pretty. Party ... party ... kiss from the princess ..."

Lucky's patience broke. He grabbed Brian by the collar and lifted until his head was a few inches from the floor. "You'd better not ... not have touched them! You-"

"Lucky, stop," came Liz's voice from the hallway.

Lucky blinked in the bright nimbus of her flashlight's beam. "You okay? The kids?"

"They're fine. I was checking the basement and the garage. Nothing that can't be fixed." Liz put a hand on Lucky's shoulders. "Come on. Upstairs. Brian's not going anywhere. I'll deal with the mess tomorrow."

"What happened here?" Lucky followed Liz up the stairs.

"I think the same thing that's happened in lots of other places tonight." Liz opened the door to her bedroom. Inside, illuminated by the glow of candles, lay their children asleep on the bed. "Brian kept banging on the door. High and delusional." She sat on the edge of the bed. "After a while things got quiet. I thought he'd left but he didn't. He was ... was dancing in the living room. He saw me and, well, I had to hit him." LIz raised a baseball bat as evidence.

"Good." Lucky sat down in the recliner. "You should have called me."

"Gran called. We were okay. I know you were really busy," said Liz.

"I'm never ever too busy for my family. You know that."

"I would have called you if things got worse. It didn't. He stayed down after the third hit."

Lucky grinned. "Think about switching careers?"

Liz got a blanket and handed it to Lucky. "I'm perfectly happy at the hospital. Let's get some rest. I'm on relief duty tomorrow. It's going to be insane. Jane next door is going to watch the kids."

Lucky tossed his shoes off and pushed the recliner to it's flattest setting. He watched Liz spread the blanket above him. "I'll go with you. Lulu's there. Dad said she was okay but I want to see for myself."

Liz settled herself next to the boys. "Is it serious?"

"She got a concussion getting off the Star," said Lucky. "The Star is under the harbor and the dock that collapsed on top of her. It's a total loss."

"Luke loved that boat," said Liz.

"He could barely talk about it over the phone. Got choked up," said Lucky. "I'm sure Dad will bounce back but it may take a while. Goodnight, Elizabeth."

"Goodnight, Lucky."

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Scorpio<strong>

Cold coffee mugs lay ignored on the bedside table. Anna and Robert lay on their stomachs on their bed. True to Augusta's instructions he and Anna had not made paper copies. They had taken turns reading the laptop screen over the other's shoulder. The data had proven to be compelling reading indeed.

"I see letters, Anna. Dancing on my eyeballs," said Robert. "I think we're done here."

"My head feels ready to explode," said Anna sliding off the bed and on to her feet. She stretched and paced to wake up her numbed limbs. She walked to Emma's crib set against the opposite wall. The baby was sound asleep.

"She wasn't kidding about knowledge was she?" asked Robert. "How much of all this does Heloise know? Did Jacques have time to tell her or Andre or Thanos? Personally, every time I get around Thanos the hairs on the back of my neck rise. We NEED to know more about him. I still can't get my head around him being O'Reilly's and Jacques' son."

"None of that matters. We can't tell anyone what we know," said Anna running a hand through her hair as she walked back to the bed. "She gave it ONLY to us. That has to be significant."

"Yeah. We won't be walking into any figurative buzz saws."

"This is really great though. We had chunks of information and now we have the whole map!" exclaimed Anna. "The puzzle is nearly complete for our purposes."

Robert sat on the edge of the bed. In contrast to Anna's excitement, he was drawn and worried. "We have the picture and the known players. That helps a lot. But most of this stuff is old material. Past wins and losses."

"Isn't that to be expected? The Game has been played for a while. The players are all fairly advanced age-wise. Whole lines of families have ... lost. The youngest generations were hit hard."

"That's not it exactly. We know that the gamesmasters use pawns. Like the Committee has the WSB. The Kriegs have ... had the DVX. The Court works through the British intelligence services of MI5, MI6 and Scotland Yard. The Families use Interpol. We know what they were and what they represented. But I want to know what they are in the present."

"But we do, Robert."

"Do we? I don't think we do," said Robert. "We know the Court. That's fairly transparent to us. The Committee we know is headed by Ambassador Coughlin of all people. We have names of three others. One of whom we apparently targeted. Who are the other two? Who are the rest of the Committee? We know even less about the Families other than the general information that Thanos has given to us. Given Andre and Thanos' loyalty and relationship to Jacques, do you think that they would volunteer data about the Families to us? No, they would give it in dribs and drabs as they have so far. Andre and Thanos ARE one of the Families. We have to assume that their loyalty is a tad skewed."

"You don't think Andre would be on our side?" asked Anna.

"He wouldn't do anything directly against us. No. Ultimately, he'll do what's best for his family. That I'll understand," said Robert.

"So, Augusta is right. We DO have to keep this to ourselves. If only to be able to maneuver and prevent conflicts within our own group," said Anna. "This whole thing is a moving balancing act."

"We need to be able to go right or left without falling off," said Robert.

"We do love a challenge. Who's next?" asked Anna.

"We are assuming that Faison is the head of the Krieg faction and-"

"Assuming? We know he is. It's not Peter for sure," said Anna.

"I agree that Faison is the head but I think he has others in the family way helping him like Peter. Since the gamesmasters have perfected the art of hiding in plain sight, I'm pretty confident in thinking there has to be one or two Kriegs still out there. Peter came out of nowhere, remember?"

"I see what you mean. The picture has some gaps."

"Gaps mean surprises. You know how I get about surprises."

"Process of elimination. Let's look at the gaps that we CAN do something about," said Anna. "Since the Committee figuratively owns the Bureau who are their people on the inside? They have to have a few. Pinpointing likely candidates won't be easy. The Committee has had decades of infiltration."

"Exactly! We got lucky finding out about Ross," said Robert. "As for the DVX and Krieg, how many could be left? I like to think that most have been dealt with based on the list we got from Ava and Constantine."

"What about Interpol and the Families?"

Robert grinned. "We have our own families."

Anna looked puzzled then the light dawned, "Vincent?"

"Vincent's mother Pavla is just the right person to ferret out information and alliances."

"Really?"

Robert nodded. "Gotta figure out the best way to shield her while she snoops around for us."

"She's one of your special operatives?"

"No. She's a gift from O'Reilly like Jacques was." Robert yawned. "Come to bed. I'm tired but my head is buzzing too much to sleep."

"I don't think I could really sleep either but we do need to unwind."

"I shall tell you a bedtime story. Maybe that will be relaxing enough."

Anna pulled at the duvet and slipped into bed. "Something about O'Reilly?"

Robert got into bed and tucked the blanket around their bodies. "Despite my law enforcement experience, I was unsophisticated in the ways of the world when I started at the Bureau."

"You?" asked Anna disbelieving.

"Hate to admit it but yeah. I was really rough around the edges. The WSB program doesn't teach everything. O'Reilly took me under her wing. That meant that I got introduced to a lot of her acquaintances, especially the professional ones. I soaked up as many stories and lessons as I could."

"Ah, enter Ava and Pavla Nemcova." Anna relaxed against Robert's lanky body.

"I've only met Pavla twice but both times were memorable. You know what Ava is like. Imagine someone just as lovely but with the innocence of a cherub on the surface. She's a bit scatterbrained, too, but in a good way."

Robert's arm tightened around Anna as he began the tale. It was relaxing to think of something else besides historical cabals and global maneuvers played on a virtual chess board but they didn't sleep. They couldn't. In a matter of hours, their worldview had changed. There was no going back.

* * *

><p><strong>Port Charles Main Street<strong>

Sunrise played escort to calm winds and clear skies. Helmets were secured. Vests were tightened. Holsters were strapped on. A line of tired but determined police officers formed on one end of the street readying their riot gear. Several ambulances were parked behind the line. Firemen and paramedics were preparing tools and gear. In front of all of them was the chaotic sight of Main Street. Burning and upturned cars made for an urban obstacle course. Masked looters ran out of stores with boxes and bags. Mixed in with the looters were the injured, the dying and the intoxicated on alcohol or drugs. In the distance, the outline of City Hall could be glimpsed in the smoky haze.

Chief Wells shouted into a megaphone, "Use the least amount of force necessary to conserve energy. Our first priority is to clear the area of the criminal and violent. Fire will follow us on a building by building basis. They will handle ALL search and rescue. Medics will be the last wave in to deal with the injured. PCPD will divide into two groups. Group Alpha will follow Detective Spencer on containment detail of the intoxicated individuals. They are a danger to everyone until they're under control. Group Mercury will follow Sargeant Jardane to secure property block by block. Questions?"

The officers murmurred some funny remarks but no questions. They divided into their group assignments.

Wells watched the groups split and reform into teams and new lines. Next to her, Detective Alvin Martinez listened to dispatch and wrote down more hotspots in the city. They would be next after City Hall was secured.

"Let's go!" commanded Wells. The teams began to move forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Temple Court - Donely Penthouse<strong>

Sean shuffled into the kitchen glad to smell the coffee percolating in the coffee maker. Tiffany was nowhere to be seen. But she did have a covered plate on the breakfast table with a note that said: Sean - Breakfast.

"She's probably out doing press coverage. Nothing like a disaster to provide all the news you could want," said Sean. He filled his mug with coffee only half listening to the television.

GNN The Global News Network station was playing on the television in the kitchen. The announcer looked up with a wry smile, "Here's news that you don't see all the time. Port Charles in New York state experienced twenty-four hours of the strangest weather event on record. Meteorologists across the country have been left baffled by the hurricane level storm that battered the city on Valentines Day. Only the city and its suburbs were affected. Bizarre to say the least. The storm dumped two feet of rain and wind damage estimates have reached in the millions. Key land routes into the city have been damaged delaying delivery of aid and supplies. Water routes are unpredictable as the majority of docks are unusable for loading and unloading. There is also the danger of navigating through large sections of debris floating in the harbor. New York's governor has declared a state of emergency in the city."

"In international news, Interpol has issued a statement urging all governments to issue a full ban on the substance Compound X. Interpol, working extensively with the Andrassy Foundation, has detailed the devastating effects of this chemical formulation. Interpol has taken a further step and classified Compound X as a high potential biological weapon. Reporter Jackie Templeton will be having a special report at our evening news program World Today. The-"

"Jackie Templeton hits the big time. The girl does know her stuff. I'll give her that." Tiffany came bustling in mug in hand. She planted a quick kiss on top of Sean's head before heading for the coffeemaker. "Good morning, my darling!"

"I wasn't exactly your favorite person last night. What happened?" asked Sean.

"We were both tired. We said things we shouldn't have. I know I should stay out of your business until you're ready to tell me all about it. I'm sorry for forgetting that."

"It's just the wrong time, sweetheart. I hate keeping things from you unless I have to. Right now, I have to."

"You were talking, well, screaming, in your sleep. Again." Tiffany took her coffee and sat down beside her husband.

"What was I saying?"

"You got more and more agitated. You were saying phrases like "gotta get out of the corner", "find another way" and "have to end my mistakes. I know you have nightmares a lot, but, honey, I'm worried. You don't look well. You're stressed out." She touched his arm. "We're not kids anymore. And we have one kid that I want you to walk down the aisle however many weddings she has. Do you hear what I'm saying?"

Sean sighed. "Yeah, I do. You and Belle are the most important things to me. You're my life."

"And I wouldn't have ... want this life without you. Whatever you're involved in, please get it done, I don't know, quicker."

Sean covered her hand with his. "I'm doing my best to do just that. I want our lives to get back on track. Be like it was."

"Promise me you're not in bed with the WSB? Faison? In danger of getting shot, burnt or stabbed?"

"You asked me that before. No to all of that, baby," said Sean returning to his meal. "And I'll start taking better care of myself. Working out. Eating better. Getting enough sleep. The works."

"All right then. I hold you to everything," said Tiffany watching Sean finish his breakfast as she sipped her coffee. "I've been getting good feedback this morning. It was a nice touch to let our residents know we had generator power for hot morning showers and meals. I was surprised. Can you imagine what everyone else is going through? Freezing showers, no thank you!"

Sean grinned. "I know you like your creature comforts, honey, if only for a few hours a day. Didn't you put generators and backup power in the sales brochures?"

"I did but in really tiny print. Who would think we'd have a disaster like this here?"

"Disasters can happen anywhere. That's why it pays to be prepared and have experienced staff like we have here. Disasters can be a wake up call in a way. They force you to gain some perspective." Sean finished his eggs. "What's on your schedule today?"

Tiffany looked at her watch. "Oh, god, look at the time. I have to get to the theater and take over from Dia. She and Mac stayed over to help with the press and everything."

"Talk to Anna or Robert over the network please. Tell them I want Belle home today," said Sean.

"Wouldn't she be safer at their place? The city is a mess."

Sean's expression hardened. "I want my daughter home where she belongs. Robert's not the only one who has security and experienced people. Did you forget that I took care of us in Boston with no Robert or Anna around?"

"All right. Don't shoot the messenger," said Tiffany.

"They have a lot on their hands right now. They don't need to worry about Belle. That's our job," said Sean. "Maybe Anna or Robert will be coming into town later today. She can ride along and get dropped off. I'm going to be at my warehouse most of the day but I'll be home for dinner. My foreman says my docks have only minor damage. The satellite phones are working and we're going to be taking ships in. I expect my docks to be very busy, very soon. Have Belle brought to the warehouse. I could use her help in the office."

"Crisis alway brings out my Action Man. It's kind of a turn-on." Tiffany winked at Sean.

"Yours and only yours, baby," said Sean. "Come on. I'll drive you to the theater. Crisis always bring out the crazies."

* * *

><p><strong>Emergency Room - General Hospital<strong>

Dozens of dozens of palms slapped against the glass doors. Bodies pressed so close that faces became distorted images. Pleas for help and angry demands grew louder as more and more people gathered outside the entrance of the ER. The scenes were the same at all the closed entrances of the hospital.

Tom Hardy viewed the closed sliding doors. He looked at the hospital's chief of security, Frank Hollis. "Frank, pull the security mesh across the doors."

"That might send the wrong message, Doctor Hardy," said Hollis.

"I know but I don't have a choice." Tom's jaw set in determination. "The hospital is full. We have patients lying down in the corridors. There's a mob out there, Frank. I suspect some of them are high. That makes all of them dangerous. I'm not going to expose staff to that. I just can't."

"I understand. We'll do the same to all the hospital doors." Hollis began to issue orders.

"Once the PCPD sees the situation, I'm sure they'll clear them out or at least restore order. We wait it out," said Tom. "We don't have much of a choice."

His son Tommy appeared with a plastic cup of tepid coffee. "Here, Dad. It's warm but it's real coffee."

"Thanks." Tom took the cup and looked his son from head to foot. "You all right? Get enough sleep?"

"More than you did or Gran," said Tommy. "You're doing too much. You need to rest."

"I will when Monica wakes up. She'll spell me and I'll take a nap. Don't worry about your old man."

"Tell me what I can do," said Tommy. "I need to keep busy instead of thinking about what's going on out there."

Tommy rubbed at his head. "Um, Elizabeth Webber is in charge of the orderlies moving patients around. Doubling up in singles and adding an extra bed into doubles. Go help there. I'll put patients in sleeping bags if I have to but we will help as many as we can."

Tommy ran off to do as he was bid. Had he turned back to look he would have spied the proud expression on his father's face. Tommy was a Hardy. No doubt about it.

_BANG! CRASH!_

Tom whirled around. Bright headlights blinded him. The roar of the oncoming car paralyzed him on the spot. Instinctively, he brought his hands up.

* * *

><p><strong>Mersin, Turkey<strong>

GNN played on the large television mounted on the wall. "Reporter Jackie Templeton will be having a special report at our evening news program World Today. The United Nations Security Council will be briefed on this matter later today."

Helena sipped her tea. "It has happened far sooner than I had expected but it was inevitable."

"It was the packets delivered to the agencies and media that spread the news too fast to contain," said Charlotte. "As you say it was inevitable. What contingencies are in place?"

"Elena had plans but I fear she did not have the time to fully execute them. This facility was the first item on her plan. This is as far as she got."

"That is unfortunate. However, this is a crucial accomplishment. We can build upon it," said Charlotte. "We must assume that supplies will be constrained."

"Naturally. Highly restricted no doubt."

Charlotte poured more tea into her cup. "But not entirely unavailable. I expect black market availability very soon."

"Prices will be prohibitive. Is there another way?"

"We could purchase a supplier outright."

"Better."

"Do we have the means to make such a purchase?"

"Not enough. However we are not without expendable assets." Helena gave Charlotte a knowing look. "We must consider an advantageous exchange, Charlotte."

"I agree," said Charlotte. "We have the stable formula for Compound X and that is sufficient to create Fly. Demand for Fly is beyond our projections. We cannot stop production now."

"Fly?" asked Helena.

"Arielle told me that it was the street name. Customers commonly use the phrase 'get ready to Fly'."

"I see. Very appropriate," said Helena. "Increase production tomorrow. We must raise as much revenue as quickly as we may. I will investigate suppliers to purchase and seek other immediate funding sources."

Charlotte moved to her desk and logged into her laptop. "Shall I handle the exchange arrangements?"

"Do you find it ... distasteful?" asked Helena carefully. "Given your ... closeness of late."

Charlotte laughed. "Peter is amusing. Nothing more." She looked at her display. "It will take me a day or two to plan an exchange."

"Is there anything further we need from him?"

"He does not have the correct formulas. We do not require him to produce the product. His scientific expertise can be replaced," said Charlotte. "His relation to Faison is a potential tactic I am loathe to lose however. It cannot be duplicated."

"His presence makes us more of a target. That is unacceptable to me," said Helena.

Charlotte tapped some keys. "I must concur. I am certain that his special delivery in London has not endeared him to the Gem Group. We do not need more organizations looking for us. We must consider an alternate location, Helena."

"I will see to it. Do we need similar facilities?"

"Ideally, yes, but we can make do with half of the space. A small commercial warehouse or a multi-story office building would be sufficient," said Charlotte. "We must make a decision on Peter. Who should we approach for an exchange?"

Helena arched a brow. "Why not all of them? Let us see who wants him most - Faison, the Scorpios or the Gem Group?"

* * *

><p><strong>Majestic Theater<strong>

Chase and Arn joined the lines to get breakfast - coffee, croissants and scrambled eggs. They were both red-eyed from working nearly all night writing notes for their imminent presentation to the WSB Executive Panel.

A husky man in a gray suit nudged Chase's elbow. "Gentlemen, please follow me. Mr. Donely's orders."

The two Gem men followed silently. After events of the last twenty-four hours both men were expecting anything. A car was waiting for them two blocks away. Sean was in the back seat. Arn and Chase were barely inside before the car careened away.

Sean pointed at two sports bags. "Changes of clothes in there. I'm getting you two out of town. Have you heard the news about Compound X?"

"Yes," said Chase.

"I called a few favors in. Interpol is deadly serious about pressing for and getting it banned. Orders have gone out to increase monitoring of supplies of key ingredients. A high tariff tax will be imposed on those ingredients within the week. Some ingredients will be labelled as hazardous in order to put them on the global watch list. One way or the other there will be regulated bottlenecks in the supply chain. The formulation itself will be declared illegal and banned for any purpose," said Sean. He tapped the driver's shoulder. "Take a left here. I know a shortcut. Two lights down, take the alley on the right. That goes straight to my docks after a half mile."

"Yes, sir," said the driver executing a smooth turn.

Sean turned to Chase and Arn. "Your supply will be cut off. If it hasn't already. There's no point in proceeding with a certain project."

"Once we have Sinclair, we won't have to worry about bans. We can stockpile supplies now and-" began Chase.

"If you get him," said Sean.

"We have some good leads."

"How good?"

Arn cleared his throat then said, "Just before the show last night, we got a tip from one of our ... internal sources working for a chemical supplier. She passed to us information of a single customer placing two separate but large orders for many of the same ingredients. The orders were a day apart but the quantities ordered caught our agent's eyes."

"How convenient. Where's the customer? The delivery address?"

"A private chemical products company in Mersin, Turkey called NurChem. It makes industrial cleaning solvents," said Arn.

"A reconnaissance team will be sent to Mersin today. If they confirm that Sinclair is there, we'll send an extraction team. We WILL get him out of there," said Chase.

"Nothing I say is going to convince you that this could be a big waste of time?" asked Sean. "Interpol has him first on its most wanted list. You're going to tangle with them?"

"Our agents are loyal and they're trained well. This lead is good," said Chase. "We'll have him before anyone else."

"Once you have him then what? You going to have your own mad scientist on staff?"

"We know he's too hot to keep," said Arn. "Once we have the correct formulas, we won't need him." He looked at Chase. "We shouldn't forget that he's responsible for the deaths of our Vladivostok team. I want him to pay for that."

"We can talk about that later," said Chase.

Arn shook his head. "You've made up your mind?"

"It's the best option, Arn. Turn off the emotion and think!"

"What option?" asked Sean.

"Turn him over to Scorpio. He's looking hard for him. We show up at his doorstep with a little present," said Chase with a sly smile. "We help them and it's a win for us on all angles. What he's going to do to Sinclair for keeping his daughter all this time, I don't even want to imagine."

"And Robert AND Anna would owe you. Owe you big," said Sean.

"Exactly. I know our project is risky. There's no guarantee that we could create the right ... product. A Plan B is always good to have. Sinclair could be it."

"And we would be seen in a more positive way by the Scorpios," added Arn. "I'd rather stay on their good side."

Sean nodded and looked approving. "It's well thought out."

"Thank you, Sean."

"Give it a try. That's all you can do," said Sean. He tapped the driver again. "Go towards warehouse four. Park in the back. After we get off, return to base."

"Yes, Mr. Donely."

Sean turned to the two younger men. "Most highways are closed for damage. Where they're not, traffic is open only to public safety or rescue personnel. Air is out of the question. You're getting out by water. You get out here. Go into the warehouse and change into the coveralls in the bags. One of my people will lead you to my small private dock where a boat is waiting. The captain is a friend of mine. He'll keep his mouth shut. He'll take you out of the city perimeter and drop you off at a small marina. You can get transport from there."

"Thanks, Sean," said Arn.

"I look after my own," replied Sean. "You both look like you ran back to back marathons on a hot summer day."

"You don't."

Sean grinned. "The benefits of a hot water shower, my own bed and a hot breakfast with my lovely wife."

The car stopped at the designated warehouse. With casual salutes to Sean, Chase and Arn ran towards the warehouse. Sean exited the car. As expected, there wasn't anyone around this part of his property. Most of his workers were concentrated in the dock area helping with relief efforts.

Tiffany was right. Action Man had been released. He had a plan. He was moving forward. He was in control again. It felt very, very good. Whistling, he made his way leisurely to his shipping office. He had a few things to arrange before his meeting with Anna.


	145. Chapter 144

SLD-144 (Book 4 Chapter 15)

**Villa Scorpio**

The laboratory was quiet except for the light tapping of keyboard keys. On a lab bench was stacked four small fish tanks, sacks of soil and other equipment to build several terrarium gardens. These mini-gardens would house the plants Robin needed for her work on the reagent solution to fight the effects of Fly.

"We missed you at breakfast, sweetheart," said Robert coming into the lab.

Robin looked up from her terminal and gave her father a small smile. "'Morning, Dad. I ate here. I wanted to get an early start after the call from Dr Quartermaine about the Fly cases. I'm pretty sure I can get small quantities of the reagent done. I hope it helps. You can tell Mom that the morning check up is good."

"Andrew told us what happened with you and Emma. That must have been like a ... a slap in the face. I'm sorry."

"It's nobody's fault. I can't stay mad at a baby anyway," said Robin. "Whatever I may feel, she's part of this family. And it's obvious that you and Mom love her to pieces. Andrew's like her lap dog. What's he going to build for her when she starts crawling and walking?"

Robert chuckled. "We might need another building."

"I'm fine, Dad. I know you and Mom have a full schedule. Just leave me in here to get my stuff done." Robin turned back to her terminal.

Robert didn't budge. He observed his daughter silently for a few seconds. "You're keeping things together pretty well but everyone has a breaking point. I know that a lot of the recovery is up to the person. All the rest of us can do is to be there if you need something or someone to talk to."

"You think I need something?"

"Normally I do pick up things. I'm not dense but right now you're a blank to me," said Robert. "Your mum told me she sensed the wall but I ... I wasn't convinced. Now I am."

"No walls, Dad."

"Not conscious ones. Look, sweetheart, you're talking to the wall expert here," said Robert. "They can be good or bad. If you have walls around you, they can keep you standing when all you want to do is hide in a corner and cry. They can keep the hurt away. They can keep you in a world that you want to be in. But they can keep you out of the world that you NEED to be in. You're letting us in but just on the surface."

"Dad, I'm okay. Really. Adjusting is going to take time but I'm handling it."

"On the outside, yeah. Vincent as your buffer zone is working out," said Robert. "I was locked away for some time. I completely broke down. Coming out wasn't easy. In some ways, it's harder than staying inside. No one is EVER the same afterwards. You know that trip Down Under wasn't just for a wedding. Your mum wasn't the only one watching you. Our bit of time there was only the first step in getting to know each other again. Awkward and silly as it was, it was necessary."

"Here come the psychoanalysis."

"No. Just this." Robert enveloped his daughter into a hug. "These are the only walls you need. The only ones that matter."

Robin nestled deeper into her father's warm embrace. "I love you, Dad, even when you're being a pain in the ass."

"I'm set on slow today but I'm not stupid. Your mum and I are going to be pests in our children's lives for a long time. Family is all we got." Robert eased his embrace. "You're a lot braver than I was."

"Brave about what?"

"Going out to meet the real world head on. Andrew was a good reason for staying away but if I'm brutally honest with myself it wasn't the only reason." Robert pulled out stool from under the lab bench and sat down on it. "I was afraid. Pure and simple."

"Of what?"

"Rejection. Anger. Lots of one word answers."

"Rejection? Dad, come on."

"It was a very real fear to me," said Robert. "You're like your mum. After she recovered from the amnesia, she tackled life head on. You're doing the same thing. I hid away for years. I focused on Andrew. I kept myself in that version of the world right before Faison kidnapped Anna. That world was it as far as I was concerned. Then I found out about you and your mom finding each other again, her getting remarried and you living it up in Paris. Fear became a habit I guess. I kept myself busy and that was the excuse to not deal with my real problems. I see some of that now with you."

"I'm adjusting. I'm sorry if I'm not doing it fast enough to suit you or Mom or anyone," said Robin. Her frustration was evident on her face.

"There's the anger. Let it out. Use me as a punching bag. Go ahead. It might make you feel bettter," said Robert. "Your mother is afraid of pushing too far. I'm not. I know there's something you're hiding from us. Whatever it is, it's keeping you from getting better."

Robin bit her lip to keep from saying what was on her mind. Her father's earnest words were getting to her. She stayed silent.

"It's early days yet so I won't push very hard. But I wouldn't be much of a parent if I saw my child hurting and did nothing," said Robert. "Vincent is a good man. I trust him. I'm glad that he's here for you. But, sweetheart, I'm hopeful that you'll trust me and your mum like you used to. Whatever is bothering you, I want to know about it."

"A bullet can't fix everything," said Robin softly.

Robert's eyes narrowed, "So there IS a problem."

"I haven't admitted to anything."

"Don't have to. Poke around long enough and you'll likely to hit something. You do have a problem that you're not telling us about. Don't deny it," said Robert.

"It's personal, Dad. It's something I ... I have to work through," admitted Robin.

"How personal?"

Robin insisted, "Very. Time heals everything. That's what i need. Time."

"Mental, physical or spiritual?" asked Robert. "I don't know any exorcists but I can Google it."

Robin laughed at the joke then sobered. "You want trust but you have to give it first. Trust me to deal with this on my own."

"But-"

"If I can't, then I promise to let you and Mom help me out. Okay?"

"I'll get what I can. Fine. You got it but there's a time limit on that."

"How long do I have?"

"That's up to your mum's patience," said Robert.

"You can't tell her. She'll hound me every day, every hour."

"We have that little thing called a no secrets pact."

"And you told me before that you wouldn't tell her if I asked you not to. I'm asking," said Robin.

Robert grimaced, "This is not a good precedent."

"But you love me and you'll do what I ask," said Robin.

"Maybe I will if you give me a tiny hint why you don't want your mother knowing," countered Robert.

"It's a woman thing."

Robert's expression darkened. "You said he didn't rape you."

"He didn't." Robin sighed. "If it helps, I have asked Monica's help for ... for treatment."

"I don't like the way this sounds, Robin. Anna needs to know," pressed Robert.

"I said no," said Robin "I know it's a lot to ask. That's all I'm going to tell you. You have to be satisfied with that."

"Now, I REALLY don't like this."

"Please. I don't need any more pressure. If you involve Mom that's what I'm going to get," said Robin. "I'm getting help, Dad. I'm not ignoring it. It's not permanent or critical. It has no effect on my HIV. None. It's not life threatening in any way."

Robert let out a breath. "Oh, well, that's a load off my mind."

"See it's not necessary to tell Mom."

"Not yet but I do want her to know. I can't help but she could."

Robin shook her head vigorously. "Oh, no, no, no. Mom would be ... just no."

"I'll keep your secret. Promise me that you'll tell her when you're ready to," said Robert.

Robin extended her hand. "Deal. Shake on it."

They shook hands. Robert left the office only slightly more disturbed. Robin returned to her work. She could hear a clock ticking in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Highway heading into Port Charles<strong>

The sleek Jaguar seemed to own the highway. There were hardly any cars around. The entrance and exit ramps were slowly being opened by the Sheriff's department.

"Aunt Anna, is the bad thing inside Andrew gone? Gone for good?" asked Belle.

"Yes. Faison deactivated it. Why do you ask? Did something happen?" asked Anna sharply. "I won't let on to Andrew that you told me anything."

"That's all right if he knows," said Belle. "At the dance, this boy said some rude things about me. After one particularly hateful comment, Andrew started staring at the idiot. Thirty seconds later he was dragging him to the hallway and shoving him against the lockers."

"He tried to hypnotize him?"

"I think he was but it didn't work. That part doesn't bother me as much as the other thing," said Belle. "The look on Andrew's face after the idiot said what he said was exactly the expression on his face just before he ... he killed Agent Polk in the ambulance."

Unconsciously Anna slowed the Jaguar. "What kind of expression, Belle?"

"Like the ... the lion just before it rips the gazelle's throat out," said Belle.

"He was angry and-"

"No. He was cold. Inhuman."

"Inhuman?"

"No emotion. His eyes had nothing in them."

"And this was same expression he had at the dance?"

"Yes. I don't think he knew what he did. He just did it," said Belle. "I was afraid for him if that ... that thing took him over again. So it's gone, right?"

Anna digested this new bit of information. She tried to ignore the maternal bells pealing in her head. "I watched Faison remove the persona. Andrew lost his hypnosis skills in the process. Faison did begin training Andrew to protect himself from a young age. Some things he does without thinking from habit or training."

"Maybe but what if the persona is already a part of him like a shadow is to a person. It's there but you don't really know it," said Belle. "When he's that way is the only time I'm scared OF Andrew. I told him I was scared FOR him but that was ... was a lie. I didn't want him to feel bad."

"You're definitely Sean's child. Thinking of all the angles," said Anna. "You shouldn't be afraid. He'd never hurt you. Would it be okay if I told Tom Hardy about what you just told me?"

"Sure, Aunt Anna. Maybe Dr. Hardy can help Andrew," said Belle. "I'm glad I got it off my chest."

"I don't want you to worry about this. I'll do all the worrying ... for ... for everybody," said Anna.

"You can't tell Dad or Mama. They already think that being close to Andrew is dangerous for me."

"I know they do and I do understand. If I was in their place, I would feel the same. If you don't want me to tell them, then I won't." Anna looked at the clock on the dashboard and sped up. "Aside from the storm and the idiot, did you enjoy the dance?"

"Those were the best parts, Aunt Anna. The dance itself was boring," said Belle.

"Another adrenaline junkie," said Anna under her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Emergency Room - General Hospital<strong>

_BANG! CRASH!_

The headlights were blinding. The noise deafening. Tom felt himself being pulled to the right. He landed hard on his side. The breath knocked out of him. The car careened into a supporting beam and finally stopped. The driver was slumped over the wheel.

Matt bent over Tom. "Tom? It's Matt." He perused the chief of staff for blood, cuts or other obvious injuries.

"S'okay. Just ... out ... of breath," said Tom trying to get to a sitting position. "H-H-Hollis!"

"Don't move. Let me examine you first," said Matt putting a hand on Tom's shoulder keeping him on the floor.

Hollis issued orders in the background. His security team jumped to action preventing waves of desperate patients from swamping the emergency room entrance.

Tom leaned on Matt and limped to a gurney. "I don't feel anything ... broken."

"You're getting x-rays just in case," said Matt.

"I need to ... get Monica ... and ..." Tom fell sideways as he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Donely Shipping Warehouse<strong>

Sean led Anna to Bay C making small talk all the way. When they reached the bay, Sean locked the main doors assuring them of complete privacy.

"A confession is it?" asked Anna looking around while memories of what had transpired in this room decades ago played in her mind.

Sean looked at his watch. It was eleven on the dot. "I thought I'd have more time but-"

Anna nodded. "You're in a wicked jam from something or someone from the old days and need help getting out of it. I'm here. What can I do?"

"The question is what I can do for you. I have three pieces of information. First, I know the exact whereabouts of Peter Sinclair at this very moment. Second, I can help you fill in the blanks on Eve Montrose and the treatment that turned her into Robin. Lastly, I know of a ... a certain threat to Emma and Andrew that you have no idea of. None whatsoever. All of this has a price. One price."

"Which is?"

"Something that I will do my best to make easy on you. I need your full obedience of any and all orders coming directly from me for a specific period of time. Give me that and I can solve a lot of your problems."

"What kind of orders, Sean?"

"Cooperate with me without telling Robert a word. Be a witness to my death, testify to it if you have to and, most importantly, convince Tiffany and Belle that I'm not ... not coming back," said Sean. "Do this and the information is yours."

Anna's reply was immediate and explosive. "Keep your information. I won't do it. The price is unthinkable."

"How long are you going to spin your wheels wasting time and resources to find Sinclair, Charlotte and Helena? I can't think that the alliance with Faison is sitting too well with Robert either," said Sean. "My information can make all that go away, Anna."

Anna touched Sean's arms. "Whatever you're involved in, I'm sure Robert and I can help. We've always helped each other."

"Anna, we, all three of us, will very shortly be on opposite sides of the chess board in a Game of who can outsmart who and who has the guts to go for it all. We're halfway there already!"

"Chess board? Game?" asked Anna. The words were making connections to what they had learned from Augusta's data. Connections that Anna found entirely possible given what she knew about Sean but had never considered until now.

"Never mind. This is the ONLY time I will make this offer. What do you say?"

"Say? Say? I say you're completely mad and ... and cruel! You can't do this to your family!"

"Robert asked me to make sure that Robin and Mac didn't have any false hopes if he and you couldn't make it back. I'm asking the same thing," said Sean.

"It's entirely DIFFERENT! Good God, Sean. No. I won't do it. And if you continue on this path, I WILL tell Robert," said Anna. "Maybe he can talk sense into you. Whatever this is let us help you figure it out!"

Sean took a breath then began, "I've thought and thought of ALL the permutations of strategy to keep Tiffany and Belle safe. Only this way works out to the scenario I want. You're one of two people that I'm entrusting with the most important people in my life, Anna."

"Two? Robert?" asked Anna.

Sean grinned, "The Swede." At Anna's shocked expression, he added, "Like I said this is very old business."

When Anna found her voice, she asked, "What's his part in this?"

"He's to make sure that after things blow up, which they will, that Tiff and Belle and you and Robert know the truth ... about me," said Sean. "Posthumously, I won't have any honor left or much of a reputation. That's the way it has to be. But I ... I need to know that the truth is told ... somehow to those I love."

"You don't really need me do you?" asked Anna.

"No but my family will. And having you as witness makes things convenient. No one will question what you say or believe that you'd have a hand in my demise," said Sean.

"There has to be another way. If you won't tell Robert, then tell me. Tell me everything! Tell me how deep you're in."

"Robert paid when he went into Black Ops. You paid by raising Robin by yourself and then enduring the amnesia. You and Robert lost so much time. Me? I got an inflated reputation in the Bureau. I got wealth and social status. I got a family and the love of my life. I've never paid until now. It's my turn," said Sean.

"We paid for the decisions and actions we took, Sean. You never put a gun to our heads."

"Do you remember when you asked me if there was anything you could do to avenge Gabriel's death? Do you remember what I turned you into? Do you remember the times you cried and cried not wanting to return to the mission and each time I forced you back? I was a mean, driven son of a bitch who got results. That man disappeared when I found happiness. That man is back in front of you. That man is the one who has to pay."

"We'll fake your death. Clear your name then bring you back," said Anna. "I'm sure Tiffany can play the part of grieving widow for a short time."

"No, Anna," said Sean quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because I will be playing hard to win and so will you and Robert. Winner takes all literally. And I don't know who WILL win," said Sean. "I can't chance losing and having my family be the forfeit. So, I change the conditions. My way puts my family far away from me and safe."

"Tell me more about this game," said Anna. "What's it about? What part do you play?"

Sean ignored her questions. "I've told you what you need to do and you're going to do it."

"I'm not that naive girl anymore. Or the operative eager for glory in the eyes of the great and mighty Donely," said Anna.

"No, but you are a mother and a wife who will put HER family above all other considerations in every scenario," said Sean. "Peter is in cahoots with Charlotte and Helena. Where he is, they will likely be, too. You can catch all the birds in one swoop."

"We have our own leads. I don't need your information."

"There's another team who know what I know. They're sending a team to extract Sinclair tomorrow. You know them - the Gem Group," said Sean. "I know that business in Vladivostok was sloppy but they're usually extremely professional."

"Been holding out on us?"

"They want Sinclair for their own reasons. They want him as badly as you do. In fact, if they don't get him, they may, at some point, put two and two together or, maybe, Peter will inform them that Robin is the answer to their prayers. There's a bad formula problem I hear."

Anna let out a long breath. "You HAVE been holding out. How DARE you?"

"I dare because it was the only way to stop you two from stumbling into a mess of trouble! I was trying to keep my friends SAFE. But, no, you and Robert are so ... so dogged when you get righteous and stupidly shortsighted when you go off riding to the rescue! I was holding the shield up but you two kept stepping around it!" raved Sean. "So here we are in a big fat mess!"

"You should have told us. Trusted us to understand and-" began Anna.

"Nothing I said would have made a difference because you and Robert were set on your course."

"You should have told us what you knew."

"Same back to you," said Sean. "I'm not the only one hiding secrets. You and Robert have excluded me, consciously or not, you know you have."

"We were protecting our friends. The less you knew, the better," said Anna.

"Kettle meet black." Sean leaned on a tall crate and crossed his arms. "This is the only time I will make this offer. What will it be?"

"You'd really leave Tiff and Belle behind? Really, Sean?" asked Anna.

"I'd do anything to keep them safe. I want your help but I don't need it. You want AND need my information. What will it be, Anna? Draw or checkmate? Win or lose?"

"No one wins in this," said Anna. "I need more time to decide."

Sean looked at his watch. "In less than hour, I set things in motion that I have to see to the end. I'm going to pass the point of no return like it wasn't there. I need your answer in the next five minutes."

Anna began to pace thinking hard. "How do you know all of this?"

"Because I sold my soul to the Devil or, in this case, the Committee," said Sean. "I am the man I am because of them."

At the mention of the Committee, Anna's face lost all expression. In a flash of insight, her mind connected the dots and drew big arrows linking Sean to the Court's rival, the Committee. We are at opposite sides already, she thought.

"Anna, your answer?" asked Sean.

"How soon would you need to disappear?" asked Anna.

"Right after the pearl exhibit," said Sean. "That seems to be the best timing."

"That's around the corner."

"Yes, it is. See why I need an answer."

"You'll NEVER come back?"

"If events follow my predicted path, then I can't. I'll be truly dead, tucked away somewhere unpleasant for the rest of my natural life or be on the run with no end in sight. I can survive anything as long as I know Tiffany and Belle are safe," said Sean. "I know I'm asking a lot. You're going to be in a terrible position."

"Insane is what it is," said Anna.

Sean's voice softened. "It's because I trust you that I ask. It's because I know you that I know you're the right person for this."

Anna faced Sean. "You always knew I'd say yes. Why this pretense?"

"I wanted to give you a chance to refuse."

"You knew Robert would say no."

Sean nodded. "He's always been predictable."

"Not any more." Anna touched Sean's face. "You should have given him a chance to be your friend."

"In a fight, my friends would try to save me. But I can't be saved. I've escaped too many times before," said Sean. "I should have been convicted and gone to jail for the Aztec treasure alone. Pile on what happened behind the scenes - harboring Prescott, kidnapping Holly, supposedly killing Robert, breaking you and Robert up and the list goes on and on. I can't be saved but my family can. You can keep them safe. Tell them I'm dead. Help them move on without me. You're the only one I completely trust. The only one."

"I know. For that, we are equally damned."

Sean pulled out a flash drive from his coat pocket. "Once I hand this to you, our deal starts. Not a word to Robert about our deal or about any instructions I give you from here on out. You can tell Robert that I got this from a passing little bird."

"That won't satisfy him," said Anna crossing her arms.

"Too bad. I can stonewall him until doomsday," said Sean. "Tell him it's in exchange for purging my WSB records. We're even." He held out the drive towards Anna.

Anna looked at it as if it was a cobra about to strike.

"I wouldn't bluff about threats to any child. Robert thinks he's got things figured out. He hasn't," said Sean. "You want to protect him and the kids, then this is the best chance you've got."

"How's the Swede? Did you blackmail him into helping you?" asked Anna.

"No. I just told him I needed his help," said Sean. "His current identity is on the drive. He's happy. He's got a family. He got his happy ending and so can you and Robert. Stop stalling. I know all your tricks. Take it."

Anna reached for the drive. "Damn you, Sean."

"Yeah, a long, long time ago." Sean zipped his coat. "I have things to do and so do you. Let's get out of here."

A few minutes later, Anna left the warehouse. In her pocket was a flash drive containing Sean's files on the location of Peter, of Project Minerva and of the test of Eve and Compound A. She drove home in a daze.


	146. Chapter 145

SLD-145 (Book 4 Chapter 16)

**Donely Warehouse**

The Jaguar sat parked in front of Donely shipping. She had begun to drive home then stopped. Some instinct told her to read the document first before returning , Anna played the flash drive over the onboard computer. For the last hour she had been speed reading through the documents. Her thoughts were going faster and faster.

"This is staggering," murmurred Anna. She rubbed at her temples in a vain attempt to ease a forming headache.

One line kept repeating in her mind: _TEST SUBJECT MINERVA ONE WAS EXPOSED AND TERMINATED._

"This isn't what happened. Why has Sean left so much out?" Anna laid her head against the headrest. "This IS a mess. If I tell Robert everything, how much will Sean deny because he probably will. What choice could he have?" She grabbed her phone and dialed Sean. "I need to talk to you. Right now."

"I gave you more than enough information, Anna. I'm busy. We're in a disaster zone, remember?"

"One question. Why did you leave me out of it?"

Sean's voice was even and cool. "Out of what?"

"Stop playing games, Sean. Jane Doe Minerva One was me. I have clear memories of that time period."

"I don't know know what you're talking about."

"You can be so aggravating."

Sean fairly hissed, "I am NOT having this conversation over the phone. You should know better."

"I drove back. I'm right outside your warehouse. Get out here," said Anna.

It was mere minutes before Sean got inside the car.

"Drive," Sean commanded.

Without a word, Anna started the car and moved out of the dock area.

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Scorpio Command and Control<strong>

The hum of chatter wafted up the stairs from Command and Control. Whistling, Robert entered CnC to find his team in a flurry of activity and discussion. They looked up from their work as he stepped off the stairs.

"Robert, we were about to inform you. It seems that Peter Sinclair has lost his backers. They are selling him out," said Edgar.

"What? We can't be this lucky," said Robert.

Edgar fiddled some keys. On the large overhead monitor, an email was displayed. It had one terse line:

_P.S. FOR FAIR TRADE. GIVE ME AN OFFER I CAN'T REFUSE. RESP WITHIN 24 HOURS. BEST OFFER WINS._

Edgar continued, "This was posted on the message boards we frequent. It was a wide broadcast. It's starting chatter everywhere."

"It is not often someone is hung out to dry so publicly," said Lars who was red-eyed and barely awake.

Robert sat on the edge of the desk, crossed his arms and stared at the screen. "Let's prioritize on this one. I don't want to make a deal unless I have to. Has Andre been informed?"

A smaller monitor on the wall came to life and Andre's image appeared on the screen. "Way to ruin my evening."

The entire team was fully engaged now. Behind Robert, Edgar directed the staff to change assignments and tasks as priorities changed.

"What do you have as far as a location for our elusive doctor?" asked Robert.

"Nothing definite. He or his friends cover their tracks well," said Andre. "I've traced several deliveries but they were all to different locations. They must have inside people at those places that pick up the delivery on the sly. I've got watchers in three companies. If a delivery is made, then we have a trail to follow."

"Good idea but not really useful right now," mused Robert. "A deal is gonna have to be made. Anna's not going to like this. Where is she? She should have been back by now."

Edgar looked at the tracker log. "She's still in the city."

"What's keeping her? I need her here. Hell, I forgot. The roads are probably a mess," said Robert. "Switch to something I can do. Let's brainstorm what we could possibly have that Charlotte could want."

"Or Helena," said Edgar. "They have to be together."

Robert frowned. "Another viper I don't want to give any advantage to. Let's think, people!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mersin, Turkey<strong>

Peter loosened his collar. He sat in front of a terminal re-reading his notes for the hundredth time it seems. He had come up with the original formula surely he would remember the details given a little time.

"But your time is running out. Or the ladies' patience is," muttered Peter. He slapped his palm against his forehead. "Think, idiot, think!"

_BUZZ! BUZZ!_

The sound made Peter look around. In a few seconds, he realized the vibration was coming from his pants pocket. Of the few things he kept private, this rather plain phone was one. He answered the call while locking the lab door. "H-h-hello?"

"Peter, I have news," came his cousin Donatella's voice. "One warning out of family feeling. You need to get out of there. Immediately."

"What do you mean?" asked Peter.

"Watch your back." The line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Port Charles North Docks<strong>

Anna eased into a shabby warehouse in a section of the docks that saw little ship traffic. Storage companies were plentiful in the area. She could see Sean in the rear view mirror closing the tall metal doors as turned the ignition off. She got out of the car. She leaned against the car arms folded across her chest.

"Answers, please," said Anna.

"In there." Sean motioned to a small office on the right side. "One of my cover companies owns this. The office is fully secure from electronic surveillance."

They came inside and Sean opened the lights and locked the door.

Sean took a stool and sat down. "Isn't it obvious why I left you out of the report?"

"To protect me," said Anna.

"Yes but mostly it was to stop Robert from digging any deeper than I want him to dig," said Sean. "You asked me before to ... to let you tell him everything about the early days of your training and I said to leave the past where it is."

"You forbid me from saying a word." Anna stood on the opposite end of the conference table. "If I give him that drive, I can't tell him at all."

"See how well that works out," said Sean.

"Oh, Sean, you've put both of us in an impossible situation. I don't want to keep secrets but if I don't ... "

"If Robert had the slightest suspicion of your involvement, he becomes a potential target."

"The likelihood is still pretty small. It's been years," said Anna.

"The drive doesn't have one crucial bit of information," said Sean. "The Minerva Project is active. Has been for a few years."

"Again? Are you certain? Of course you are. I can see it on your face."

"If the Gems know that you aka Minerva One aka Tessa Quayle were still alive, they WILL go after you. The current program is having ... hiccups. They would analyze you to death to figure out how you succeeded. If not them, then others."

"Others?"

"The Minerva program wasn't invented by me. I sort of borrowed it. I can't imagine that it's never been replicated somewhere around the world," said Sean. "When you run across a good idea, you remember it and use it."

"Who? Who else knows?"

"This sort of program began with Project MK Ultra back in the bad old days. It was a solution that was thought up by committee - the WSB's Science Advancement Committee," said Sean. "Its charter was to find ways to use science to enhance intelligence capabilities."

"A committee?"

"Typical bureacracy. Eventually it became an early version of a think tank and it became known simply as the Committee," said Sean. "A team was assembled to create Minerva like it says in the documents. The progress of the team was informally tracked by the Committee."

"The report says I'm dead. I'm not likely to tell anyone or you. I want to tell Robert. He won't say a word. I promise you."

Sean sighed. "When is anything that simple in our business? It's too dangerous especially now."

"Why? Stop being cryptic and just tell me!" exclaimed Anna.

Sean took a deep breath. "Confession time. The Committee has the REAL report. MY report. The Gems know nothing about the Committee, the report or how much I really, truly know."

* * *

><p><strong>LaGuardia International Airport<strong>

Chase and Arnold half dozed in their airplane seats. They both let out sighs of relief as the plane took off.

"Good bye, Port Charles," said Arn. "I am never coming back. New York City is as close as I ever want to get."

"I feel the same but we have no choice. We have to deal with them again," said Chase.

"When we do come back, we better have our ace in the hole. I want to focus on finding Sinclair and getting that formula. I propose moving the presentation to a different date and time."

"Agreed. We need Sinclair gift-wrapped with a bow on his head when we meet with Mr. Scorpio again," said Chase.

"Before we book tickets," added Arn.

"That Minerva job needs more time anyway. It was stupid to rush it. We've been so distracted juggling too many things. We need to focus just like Sean said."

"You were right about him, Chase," said Arn. "He has more to teach us."

"Everything our fathers told us about him is true. Sean is the man." Chase reclined his seat. "I'll make up some excuse to the Executive Panel."

They would be hours airborne. They would get the message about Peter hours too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Mersin, Turkey<strong>

On the pretense of needing a nap, Peter retreated to his rooms. Once assured of privacy, he began to dress and collect what valuables he still possessed. He dithered for precious minutes on choosing a duffel bag or a full suitcase. The delay would cost him.

_SCRATCH. CREAK._

Peter turned at the sound. He could see the doorknob turning. The door swung open slowly.

"Peter, going somewhere?" asked Charlotte silhouetted in the doorframe and backlit by the hall lights.

* * *

><p><strong>Port Charles Warehouse<strong>

Sean watched the emotions play across Anna's features - surprise, fear, anger then disappointment. He'd hoped to forestall this conversation but he supposed it was best to get it out of the way whatever the outcome.

"Remember our deal, Anna. Nothing we say is repeated outside of this room," said Sean.

"But you just ... you just ... I can't believe this," spluttered Anna slowing taking a seat. "You started the Minerva project. It had to be you. I always thought it was the Bureau's brain child. I was so proud that you'd considered me for the mission. I wanted to do my best."

"I had given Gabriel detailed instructions on what I was looking for," said Sean. "The program worked on you because you had a lot of the qualities necessary."

"Any woman would have worked. I wasn't special," said Anna in a lost voice. "I was in the right place at the right time. That's all."

"You WERE special, Anna. You were near perfect. I had those recordings drilled into your head. Everything I could think of - chess, art, art history, wine, jewelry. You came in a green girl and came out a sophisticated woman. Even Gabriel would have been impressed. He didn't think it could be done with anyone but your mind took it all in like sponge to water. It took a few days to fully set in but I could see you changing over the week I had you in the chamber. After all that, you were the perfect and most alluring match for Cesar Faison I could design."

"Oh, yes, and he fell for your creation. A ploy he's never known about," said Anna.

"He can't ever know. He'd kill the both of us for cuckolding him and everyone we cared for. There's a thin line between love, even obsessive love, and hate. He'd cross that line if he knew," said Sean. "The thing that got to me was that you didn't really change. You had all this new knowledge but it was always you underneath."

"That was my job. I put on the veneer you trained me for and I played it for all I was worth," said Anna. "I've kept to the cover story all this time, Sean. Everything inside of me is telling me that I need to tell Robert about this. He still clings to this notion that Faison has a ... a hold over me because of our history. If I told him about my training, then he would know why and how I can push Faison's buttons and remain completely repulsed by him."

"What would you accomplish if you did? Will it erase the years you lost? It will change nothing except arouse Robert's curiosity! In some ways, Robert and Faison are two sides of the same coin when it comes to ... to betrayal. Neither you or I want to put anyone else on the line," said Sean.

"Sean, you're just trying to save your neck. They would be going after you first."

"Of course I am! I'm not an idiot," said Sean. "But, Anna, I do think it's best for you to stay quiet. You have the life you want with the family you deserve. You made it out of the field. You know how rare that is. Why do you keep complicating your life?"

"Because I can't live with the lies and the deception any more! You can but I can't," said Anna. "I WILL tell him. All of it. He deserves the truth."

"I won't exactly be his favorite person afterwards," said Sean.

"Robert's forgiven you for worse. He'll understand after he cools off," said Anna.

"He doesn't think logically where you're concerned. Never has. Never will," said Sean. "Confession may be good for the soul but it's brutal on friendships."

"I've told Robert everything else. We're in such a good place right now, Sean. Despite all the chaos, I've never been happier. Our family is knitting together like we hoped. Robert is recovering from his stress disorder. I'm putting my marriage first. I have to," said Anna. "I'm sorry, Sean. I will tell Robert that I became a double agent on your orders."

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Scorpio Command &amp; Control<strong>

Robert put his phone down on the table. "I've left a message for Anna. We have to move on this fast. I'll take whatever lumps she wants to give me later." He scribbled something on a pad of paper and gave it to Edgar. "Post this on the board using the Smoke account. It's time Smoke made his public debut." He looked at Andre. "I need a drop made in Vladivostok. Same hotel. Same roof. In an hour. Do you have someone you can trust over there?"

Andre looked to the side and pressed some keys. "Yes. An hour is tight but I can do it."

"I'm faxing over my terms. Put it inside an envelope posted on the hotel roof," said Robert.

"What are the terms?"

"I can think of only a few things she'd want and I'm open to giving it to her," said Robert.

Perhaps divining what Robert had in mind, Andre said, "Are you sure?"

Robert's face was quite serious and angry. "I want Sinclair. Period." He looked at Edgar sitting behind the monitor desk. "Send that message, Edgar."

"In progress." Edgar tapped his keyboard. The message read:

_TERMS DELIVERED IN THE USUAL SPOT 2 HOURS. LET'S DEAL. - SMOKE._

* * *

><p><strong>Mersin, Turkey<strong>

Peter woke up in a dark place. Naked. His feet were tied to the bed at the ankles. A thick quilt covered him. A single light bulb was lit in the corner. His body protested every movement.

"How badly have I screwed things up?" asked Peter into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Port Charles Warehouse<strong>

Sean rumbled, "Take it from someone who knows. Telling the truth isn't always the best option."

"With Robert it's the only way."

"Secrets and lies. One on top of the other until I've lost count," said Sean. "It's simply a hazard of the profession."

"What about the people you've used? Robert? Me? The Swede?" asked Anna. "I read every page on that drive. The ... the conclusions I'm getting are making me SICK! How many HUNDREDS of people have your plans affected? All those people killed by the Foundation. All from your work, your secrets, your LIES!"

"It was NEVER intended to ... I put a stop to it, Anna. After I saw you lying in the hospital bed with your face covered in bandages and Robert was so torn up about it. It hurt me to see you two like that. I made the call to cancel the project. All of it."

"But it was restarted by the group YOU founded - the GEM Group."

It was Sean's turn to be startled. "That's a good guess but not-"

"I don't have to guess. I CAN put two and two together and come up with Donely. Your fingerprints are all over this."

Sean rose to his feet. He began to pace. He said nothing.

"And you worked for the Committee. Was this before, during or after the WSB?"

Still Sean said nothing. It was the same as admitting Anna was right on every count.

"You've never left the Committee have you?" She slammed a palm on the desk. "Never! YOU were the double agent. My god! It was always you!"

"I was doing what I thought was best for my country. It was for the greater good, Anna. It's always been about that for me."

"Not only have you kept information from us, you've led us astray deliberately when we got too close or threatened to affect your plans. A word here and a little nudge taken as advice. Don't deny it. Stop playing us for fools!" Sean was about to speak but Anna held up her hand to silence him. Caught between rage and sadness, Anna's voice was hoarse. "Robert and I would die for you."

Sean's controlled demeanor cracked. His voice cracked. "I would for you and Robert. Always."

"That's not what your actions tell me," said Anna. "Let's really clear the air shall we?"

"We have. I don't have anything left to say."

"It's my turn." Anna took a deep breath to gain control over her emotions. She gazed at Sean. "Robert and I have a few secrets of our own, Mr. Donely."

Sean looked questioningly at Anna. "Mr. Donely?"

Anna was defiant. "We know about the Game with a capital G, and we've chosen the side we want to be on. It's not yours."

"How can you know?" asked Sean surprise written all over his face.

"I won't tell Robert. Ignorance is little protection but I'll use it. I'll keep to our deal. Helping you to die or disappear will be my pleasure." Anna turned on her heel and left the warehouse. As she backed out, she could see Sean still watching her from the door of the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Scorpio Main House<strong>

Robert met Anna at the door to the study where Augusta and Mr. Hare were waiting.

"I was getting worried. You weren't answering your phone," said Robert. "You look horrible. What happened?"

She gave Robert a peck on the cheek. "I'm just tired. I took a long walk on the docks to clear my head." She noticed the strain on his face. "You look as bad as I feel."

"We got word from Charlotte. She wants a deal in exchange for Peter," said Robert.

"When? How?"

"To make a long story short, I gave her terms. Andre had it delivered to Istanbul. Now, we wait for Charlotte to make the next move."

Anna's head was spinning. "What did you give her?"

"I gave her three choices. Pick one and I'll make it good," said Robert avoiding looking at Anna directly.

"Robert, what she wants is-"

Robert's expression hardened. "I want Sinclair more and so do you. You would have made the same terms. He's a centimeter away from a global war criminal. He has to answer for what his invention has done to Therese and to everyone he's harmed. That will be justice."

"I agree. We have to talk about Peter but after this," said Anna.

Robert grinned. "We're two minutes late. I shall gird myself for battle. Lucky you, you're her pet. I don't understand it."

"She likes me. What's there to understand?"

"It's the accent. I'm sure of it." Robert opened the door.

"I'm sorry we've kept you waiting again, Augusta," said Anna all smiles.

"Not at all. I admit that I needed some preparation time myself, " said Augusta. "Please have a seat. Were you able to fulfill the task I set out?"

Robert and Anna took seats next to each other on the sofa. Augusta sat in an armchair across from them. Mr. Hare flanked her

"Yes, we read over everything. As instructed, the material was completely destroyed," said Robert.

"What do think? Feel? Impressions?" asked Augusta. "Is it all nonsense to you?"

"It put what we've worked for and against into full perspective," said Anna. She looked at Robert. "We know it's real. Every bit of it."

"You are still game as it were?"

Anna's eyes flashed with interest and emotion. "More than ever."

A tone in her voice made Robert look at her. He could sense a rise in intensity in his wife. It made his heart beat faster. He added, "We're all in with the Court."

Augusta let out a sigh. "Good. Then it is time to reveal more as I promised."

She reached into her pocket and drew out an envelope brown with age. From the envelope, she retrieved four faded photographs which she handed to Anna with grave solemnity. "The first is a picture of your father, his parents and his two sisters. The second picture was taken days after your father's graduation from university. He is standing with his two sisters and his best friend. The third picture is on his wedding day. There is your father, mother and his two sisters."

Anna studied each picture avidly. She passed the first to Robert then the second. She said, "They were so young. So beautiful."

Robert and Anna took turns looking at the pictures. Augusta watched intently for Anna's every expression.

"You look like your mother, " said Robert.

"She was gorgeous and a real lady," said Anna.

Augusta looked at the fourth and last photograph and sighed before giving the photo to Anna. "This is the last photograph I have of your father Thomas. It was Lindsay's christening. Most of the Devane family was in proud attendance."

Anna gasped at seeing the group photograph. There were more than twelve and less than twenty gathered close and smiling at the camera. "Look, Robert, it's my ... my WHOLE family. Mum is holding Lindsay."

"I always thought you had no relations outside of Lindsay and Alex," said Robert.

"I didn't. I don't remember who these people are especially the older ones. They're all gone now," said Anna. "But they are my family. The resemblance is all there to see."

"There are a few blondes there," said Robert. "Andrew got the hair from both sides."

Augusta gestured at the shelf full of family pictures. "Your children are remarkable and very attractive. I am looking forward to meeting them."

"Of course, you will," said Anna. "They would love to meet you."

Robert added, "As soon as possible."

"We were so happy before my parents died. These pictures just proved it." She dabbed at her moist eyes. "These are beautiful. I can't say how much it means to me to see them. I want to share them with my sister Alexandra and my nephew Aidan. May I make copies before you leave?"

Augusta smiled. "Unnecessary, my dear. I am giving them to you. You may share them with whom you will. There is a nephew?"

Anna's answering smile was bright as the sun. "Lindsay's son. You have to meet him, too. He has the Devane looks and name. Thank you, Augusta. I can't ever repay this."

"For that there is no need," said Augusta.

"There are the originals. They feel ready to crumble," said Robert. "How did you come to their possession? Are you a family friend?"

"She must be, Robert. That's why I feel so so comfortable with her," said Anna. She grinned. "And she's English."

Augusta sat straighter in her chair. "These are ... were in my possession because they belonged to me. I was there when they were taken save for the last one." She picked up the first picture. "I was Thomas' older sister. I am the one standing next to your mother. I am your aunt."

* * *

><p><strong>Mersin, Turkey<strong>

Helena looked over Charlotte's shoulder. Their meal was forgotten on the table.

"A very fast reply indeed," said Helena.

"Yes. That is unexpected." Charlotte opened another screen and began typing commands. A lackey appeared at the door. Charlotte instructed him to gather a small team and head for Vladivostok. Further instructions would be forthcoming after they landed. "We shall have their answer in six hours."

"There will be conditions I expect," said Helena.

"Of course. It's expected," said Charlotte. "I am more intrigued by their offers. They know me well enough. They will dangle a pretty carrot or three or four to choose from."

"Multiple choice? How modern. They want Sinclair very badly."

"I believe we shall wait for the Gems' offer. Theirs may be the better," said Charlotte.

"The sooner he is separated from us the better. Take the Scorpios deal."

"I disagree," said Charlotte.

"Your mind is set?"

"There are other ways for me to get what I want from Anna." Charlotte leaned back into her chair. "Playing them for fools is amusing."

"That is unwise. You are underestimating their resolve," said Helena. "The Gem Group's character is unknown to us. We have only Peter's word on their behavior and inclinations. We know what to expect from Anna and Robert. We take their offer."

"I do not believe it. You are cowed!" Charlotte faced the other woman.

"They are a formidable enemy, Charlotte, who have earned my respect. I have lasted as long as I have because I deal only with enemies I understand. They will keep their word and we shall do the same," said Helena.

"We must maximize Peter's value. Can you not see that, Helena?" asked Charlotte. "Boldness wins the day."

"Why make them the offer in the first place if your preference was to another?"

"To see how desperate they are. Why else?"

BEEP! BEEP!

Charlotte consulted her terminal. "Well, the field becomes more interesting."

On the screen was an email that simply said:

_RETURN THE PRODIGAL. YOU LIVE. - An Old Friend._

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Scorpio Main House Study<strong>

No one had moved since Augusta's confession. No one was aware of breathing.

"My aunt?" whispered Anna. "My father's sisters both died in a ... a tragic fire. That's why Lindsay and I lived with Aunt Verity, Mum's sister. I had no Devane aunts."

Augusta's posture sagged a little but she straightened once more. "You have one aunt remaining. I am the sole survivor. The Court has sheltered me all this time."

"But the fire? It was at King's Cross train station. Documented," said Anna.

"A fire is most efficient at fogging the details of a crime scene," said Mr. Hare. "Better public with witnesses aplenty."

Augusta added. "The King and Mr. Hare arranged it and it worked."

Robert glanced at Anna. Her former positive vivacity was replaced by a disquieting daze. He took her left hand in his. He asked what Anna could not. "Why the deception? Why come forward now?"

"It was an absolute necessity that I was believed dead. You must believe that," said Augusta. "The King counseled most rigorously against my coming here but my heart overruled my sense. It was not necessary that I reveal myself but it was time, past time, for me to do right by my ... our family. Anna, please, believe me that I had only your good in mind when I say-"

LIke a cannonball, Anna shot to her feet and headed for the windows overlooking the orchards. "I have had my FILL of ... of REVELATIONS today. I really have!"

"In all the documents I gave you there was one family name that was deliberately omitted. Our family. The Devanes," said Augusta. She spared a worried glance at her niece. "In a sense not only I had to disappear but so did our entire family. It was not a decision made lightly."

Anna stood gazing out the window. Her arms gripped her sides. "The family was a forfeit? That's how the ... the lies and the killings began."

"The first forfeit for our side actually," said Mr. Hare. "Samuel Devane was a man ahead of his time, Anna. A greater man for being an unknown hero who sacrificed much to save millions."

"My grandfather Samuel was a minor code breaker at Bletchley Park. He was rubbish at codes but superb in analysis. It was he who discovered the very existence of the Kriegs' machinations. He was not believed. He was a literature professor who had a flare for mathematical theory and pattern recognition. But he was an older man among the younger. No matter how clever, youth will always see the old in a different light. He was allowed to remain at Bletchley but excluded from the stars of the team. He was assigned to study the causes of the war. Not something valued at forward thinking Bletchley but it was right for him," explained Augusta. "He was able to see the trends and match them to events and movements. Grandfather was utterly convinced of the existence of puppet masters orchestrating a grand play where the actors were utterly unaware that their strings were very short indeed."

"Samuel Devane started the Game?" asked Robert.

"No. The Kriegs originated the play but Grandfather Samuel created the chessboard," said Augusta. Her eyes were alight as if she felt the excitement of that long ago time in the present. "Grandfather realized that the only way to defeat the Kriegs was to play on their field and using their tactics. He expressed his ideas to a select few. He culled several aristocratic houses for former students and trusted friends. A few laughed at him but most were at least willing to listen and were persuaded. But everyone in our family, Anna, came to believe. Everyone."

"Go on, "said Anna softly..

"Samuel persevered in the utmost secrecy. He invented codes and methods to disguise communication. Your grandfather, my father, bless him, recruited from various branches of the government. These contacts were chained together to facilitate the passing of information with the least amount of risk. It soon reached a point where Grandfather realized that there was enough knowledge and personnel to execute plans to counter the Kriegs' work. He knew that a checkmate was not possible but a stalemate was within reach."

"Even draws can be a victory," said Mr. Hare.

"The network was small but nothing can ever be certain where people are concerned. My grandfather was betrayed. The Kriegs discovered who was causing delays to their plans. They decided to give my grandfather a lesson he would not soon forget," said Augusta. "More of our family members began to be involved in fatal road accidents or be inflicted with ailments that soon saw them dead. Once my grandfather realized the plot, he began to hide as many members of the family as could be managed. We were moved from one location to another. Country weekends stretched into months flitting from one friend's estate to another over the course of a long summer. I was eager to do my part but too young to be risked in the field. My youth and gender was put to good use as a courier ferrying messages from my grandfather to his network. I was in Dover when an informer passed to me some vital information that I had to memorize. My sister was with me at the time. We were scheduled for a train back to London. Fortunately, the King had not left. At the station, he spotted the pursuit ... the assassins sent for us. It was then that I was waylaid."

"Kidnapped," said Mr. Hare. "It was to be only a distraction for your pursuers but it became something else - your death. It is my regret to this day that we could not save your sister, my Queen."

Augusta said softly, "The bullet hit her in the neck. She died in my arms. There was nothing anyone could do."

"Death. Assassination. Disappearance. Does it matter how? It only matters that you were gone and you ... you stayed away," said Anna.

"The forfeit ended with my death. The information I provided to my grandfather gave him what he needed to turn the tables on the Kriegs. The handlful of our family that remained was saved. I cannot regret the decision only the consequences borne from it," said Augusta stiffly. "I did not come here for forgiveness. I did come here seeking some small crumb of understanding and, perhaps foolishly, acceptance."

Anna snapped at Augusta. "It's years too late for that. You're my aunt in name only. Expectations of … of instant family connections and bonds are premature."

"I thought we were getting on quite well. We had some foundation to build a relationship from," said the older woman. "Did my true identity change your heart so much? We two, no four, with Alexandra and Aidan, are ships cast adrift in turbulent seas. Anna, my dear, in times of uncertainly and danger, family can be our anchor and safe harbor."

"I don't know what I feel. I honestly do not." Anna returned to sit next to Robert.

"Honesty is a step forward," said Augusta.

"May I tell Alex and Aidan about you?" asked Anna.

"Yes, please, as soon as you may," said Augusta. "And us? What do you want me to do?"

"I can't promise anything to anyone. Promises have consequences. I can't give you what you want on a ... a personal level. Not yet," said Anna.

Robert took Anna's trembling hand in his. "We can promise the King our professional support. What goes on between you and her are for her to decide. That's the best we can do."

"I am disappointed but not surprised. You need time, Anna. I have laid too much upon your shoulders too soon. I see that. I have so much to give to you yet only time would be welcomed." Augusta rose. "Our business is concluded. Mr. Hare and I will be leaving as soon as possible."

Robert nodded. "I'll see to the arrangements." As Augusta reached the door, he said. "It took courage to come here. It will take more to ... to make a family where there was none."

"It has been lonely without my family, Robert." Augusta glanced at Anna who sat motionless on the sofa. "I have only realized how lonely I have been."

Robert moved to the door. He touched Augusta's arm. "You've given Anna her childhood back tonight. It's a part of her that she's had to deny to survive. For that, I thank you. For the rest, I know she'll come around."

"Then I shall wait as long as I may," said Augusta.

Augusta and Hare left the Scorpios alone in the study. Once the door closed, Anna shrunk into the sofa cradled in Robert's arms.

"I can't be what she expects. I won't turn myself inside out. Never again," said Anna. "What should I do? Tell me."

"Just be my Anna. That's all," replied Robert. "Let's go to our room and you can take all night to fall apart like I know you want to. The rest of the world will have to wait."

"World? Oh, god, Peter. How could I forget?" Anna sat up.

"We have some hours to wait on a reply, luv," said Robert.

"We don't have the time to wait. We need to deal with this once and for all." Anna fished in her jeans pocket. She handed the flash drive to Robert. "Peter is in Mersin, Turkey. I have the address. Get our best team together."

"Wait a minute. I just told you about Charlotte and the terms and-" began Robert.

"Sean gave me the drive."

"Where did he get it?"

"He got it from a source. That isn't important, Robert. There's so much there but getting Sinclair is our first priority," said Anna.

Robert stared at the drive as Anna walked to the door. "How hot is this information?"

"Volcanic. Please tell Andre to meet us in Mersin. I'm going to call Alex. Dimitri and his people will be an asset in that area," said Anna. "We leave within the hour. This time, Robert, you're not leaving me behind."


	147. Chapter 146

SLD-146 (Book 4 Chapter 17)

**Donely Shipping Office**

Sean locked his office door. He pulled out a plain cell phone. He dialed a number by memory.

"Sean?" came Connie's voice. "Just got home. I'm exhausted."

"Sleep later. I have info. Memorize this."

"Ready. Go."

Sean said the address of the Mersin laboratory. "That's where Peter Sinclair is right now. Confirmed."

"I'll get a team there tomorrow."

"No, Connie. That will be too late," said Sean. "The window of opportunity is getting smaller. Check the boards. There's an offer on Sinclair's head."

"Damn it!" said Connie. "I'm heading into the office. I'll get a team there as soon as I can."

"Termination on sight," said Sean.

"Out of my hands."

"What do you mean out of your hands?"

"Executive panel. Orders are to secure Sinclair and have him stand trial. We have to play the international good guy role this time if we can," said Connie. "But if he's caught, he'll sing a song that could be lethal for us. He knows too much."

"Then it's best that the bird die, preferably in agony," said Sean.

"You guaranteeing that?"

"Let's just say I've made it more likely," said Sean. "Your team may end up having to do clean up duty."

"How did you get his location? Do you just have a plan for every angle, every possibility?" asked Connie.

"Not always. This time I got lucky," said Sean. "My plan is working out nicely."

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Scorpio - Lab<strong>

Robin tried to concentrate but it was useless. Her mind kept going back to the video call she had an hour previous with her aunt Alex.

An hour ago ...

"Is the reagent the only way?" asked Alex.

"Given what's happening at GH with the multiplying cases of Fly intoxication, this is the quickest way to anything resembling an antidote," said Robin. "If this can reduce the toxicity level enough to allow the patient to recover, then that should be enough in the short term."

"And the long term?"

"Fly and Compound X are going to be on the banned list soon. Supply will dry up. Maybe the reagent is the only thing needed."

"Maybe and maybe not," said Alex. "I've been studying the patients that survived the Foundation. In the cases, where the patient has been restored to their families, there has been marked improvement in behavior. I can't help thinking that we can do something to restore them to a ... a higher level of self-awareness and capability."

"I know. It's so frustrating."

"What about the serum you were working on? The one you injected my ... Charlotte with. Can you replicate that?" asked Alex.

"That was the result of trial and error over a year. I varied the serum based on the patient," said Robin. "The base formula was stable though. The problem is I'm not sure why it worked the way it did on Charlotte. It could have had a reaction to the stimulant I injected her with to keep her talking to me."

"How long would it take you to make the base formula?"

"I already have. It's one of the first things I replicated and documented in SIMON."

"Oh, how efficient," said Alex.

"I had to get some things out of my head before it exploded," said Robin. "My original goal for the serum was to make an active antidote. For example, give the serum to a healthy person. A subsequent exposure to Compound A, X or any variant would have some effect but not permanent ones. I couldn't stop the onset but I could reduce overall duration and severity. I got close to that. Maybe seventy percent immunity but I was never able to test my theory the way it needed to be."

"But the base formula is safe to take?"

"Yes but it should be tested first."

"It will. I'll do it on my end," said Alex.

"Personally? On you?"

Alex went on without answering. "Would it help to get a sample of Charlotte's blood and tissue?"

Robin was thoughtful. "The serum might still be in her system. It hasn't been that long. Yes. I could use it for comparative analysis. How are you going to get it?"

Alex grinned. "It was just a thought."

Her aunt's call plus the swift departure of her parents made Robin twitchy. There was definitely something going on. She would bet that no one at C and C was talking. The Villa was notably empty of the security staff that filled the place. Where were they all?

There was a knock at the newly installed security door. Robin tapped peered out the small window to see who her visitor was. It was Andrew. He was fidgeting and holding a rock. Maxie stood beside him grinning and waving.

* * *

><p><strong>Airborne<strong>

The main section of the plane had been turned into an impromptu war room. Everyone studied satellite and surveillance pictures of the Mersin compound. Already ensconsced at a location near the compound, Andre, Heloise, Dimitri and Alex appeared on the monitor via satellite link. On another screen, Edgar, Alys and Vincent appeared from Command and Control. Anna and Robert had selected their most able and experienced operatives - Lars, Raine, Genji, Nestor and Shane. Andre and Dimitri's own people would augment the main team in a back up capacity.

"I'm surprised Charlotte has agreed so quickly but she has. The exchange is set for tomorrow. We're going to change that to today," said Anna.

There were surprised looks all around. The level of excitement increased. Seasoned agents all they knew when an operation was set on overdrive. This looked to be set a bit beyond that.

"How do you propose to change the time table, Anna?" asked Andre.

"Not her. Me," said Alex."

Robert looked at his wife then his sister-in-law. "I thought that call between you two went on too long."

Anna pressed a button on her laptop. On the large screen in front of the cabin a picture appeared. "This is the new exchange point - Goksu Bridge. It was a Roman bridge now in ruins. It's between a gorge and a small river. The location is remote and not easily accessible. The physical exchange will occur under the arch. Us on one side and them on the other. The exchange will take place at dusk today. It doesn't give us much time but more than they will have. Or anyone else."

"Who else should we be expecting?" asked Lars.

"If it goes to pattern, everyone's grandmother will be there," cracked Robert.

"Robert, please," said Anna.

"I took a quick look at the drive." Robert gave Anna a meaningful look. "We do have a lot to talk about. I keep adding things together and coming up with funny numbers. I don't like funny numbers."

Anna nodded. "Charlotte is hedging her bets. She has offered Peter to us, the Gems, the WSB and Interpol. I'm assuming she means to play us off one another. I don't intend to give her that satisfaction," said Anna.

Robert put in, "And Faison. Charlotte made him an offer, too"

"What?"

"He called before we left. I took it," said Robert. "It's open season on the good doctor."

"I don't even want to think about Faison. He's out of the equation," said Anna. "We need to focus on Peter." She turned to the group. "Our mission is not acquisition."

"No? He's wanted for the equivalent of war crimes," said Shane. "The bounty on his head increases every day."

Anna surveyed the room and the attendees via satellite. "It's an acquisition and termination mission."

All good humor in the plane evaporated. All their faces reflected masks of professional detachment.

"Permission?" asked Lars in a cool voice.

Anna replied in even cooler tones, "All of us who have experience in this type of mission has absolute permission to take a shot at the target once he has been acquired. Any method available to you as long as the result is final."

"Proof?" asked Raine.

"Your word is sufficient," replied Anna.

"Remains?" asked Genji.

"Not to be found for at least a few years. No artifacts or trace."

"Collateral damage?" asked Edgar.

"Hopefully none. That's why we've picked our most experienced people," said Robert.

"We can only plan for what we can control. Ultimately there are too many variables to be able to predict likely outcomes. We don't know what's going to happen. Anything could happen," said Anna. "For certain, we must accomplish the mission objective before we leave the country."

Robert added, "If improvisation is required post mission, we trust your survival instincts will kick in as necessary."

"Any bonuses?" asked Shane.

"Peter is primary but I wouldn't mind a capture of Charlotte or Helena or both," said Anna.

"Ambitious," said Alys.

"Boldness in the field can end wars," murmured Heloise.

"The cat and mouse games have gone on too long. We end it today," said Anna.

* * *

><p><strong>Majestic Theater<strong>

Several national news crews filmed the interview of nationally known broadcaster, Tiffany Hill with Sean Donely, Dianara Amanti, Malcolm Scorpio and Frisco and Felicia Jones.

"Mayor Gunderson has been praising the help and support the city received during the Storm of the Century from the people I have with me today," said Tiffany. "Many prominent citizens, myself included, were stranded here at the theater at the height of the storm. My guests were instrumental in keeping our city government fully operational and providing shelter for stranded citizens and those who have lost their homes in the devastating fires that covered the city in smoke and ash."

"On behalf of my partners at Trident Media Ventures, I can only say that we did what we could. Fortunately, it was enough," said Sean. He looked at the others. "These folks did the heavy lifting. They deserve all the credit."

"They were already here. We just made them feel at home," said Felicia with a smile.

"According to civic leaders in the Asian Quarter, there are at least one hundred people sheltered in the catacombs under the Majestic Theater who have lost their homes due to fire and storm damage," said Tiffany. "What help are they receiving? How long will they be staying here?"

"Donely Shipping has kindly donated the use of two warehouses to be turned into temporary housing. Frisco has organized volunteer carpenters and electricians from the local unions who are carrying out the warehouse renovations as we speak," said Dianara. "Retailers, like Wyndhams, will be donating furnishings and housewares to ease the relocation as much as possible. We've been informed that the American Red Cross and others will be arriving soon."

"Relocation is a big job to tackle, Frisco," said Tiffany.

"The Quarter is one reason for the vibrant energy in this town economically and socially. We can't and won't turn our backs on them when they need help," said Frisco. "That's not the right thing to do." He looked straight at the camera. "If you need some place to stay, come to the theater. It's the big building with lots of lights, lots of il-lu-mi-nation." He smiled happily.

"The sense of family is an enormous element in Asian culture. The warehouses are situated next to the Asian Quarter so no one should be too homesick," said Felicia. "We plan on housing to be available within three days."

"With the Haunted Star sunk, will the Black Pearl exhibit be cancelled?" asked Tiffany.

Sean shook his head. "It has been delayed by a few weeks but it will go on as planned. The benefit will be here at the Majestic instead."

"There are rumors that you might be running for mayor in the next election, Mac. Any truth to that?" asked Tiffany.

"The only thing on my mind is my wedding day," said Mac with a grin. "Politics is not my cup of tea."

* * *

><p><strong>Mersin Compound<strong>

The black sedan stopped in front of the gate. A woman emerged clad in a dark brown gurka covering her face and figure. She stepped to the intercom and activated it.

"It's me, Mother. I need to talk to you," said Alex.

After a minute, the electronic gates swung open. Alex stepped through and approached the main building. The door was opened by a minion who led her to a small conference room.

"I take it you're Anna's emissary?" asked Charlotte sitting at the far end of the table. Standing, Helena flanked her on the right.

"You've received the terms and agreed to them. I'm here to arrange the exchange," said Alex.

"I have specified the location and time."

Alex slowly took out an index card with name of the town of Kizilin and the time of 6:30 PM. "Go here. There will be a local guide waiting for you to take you to the final location."

Charlotte read the card. "Today is not possible."

"If the exchange does not take place at this place and time, your identities and locations will be released to Interpol, the WSB and the Turkish authorities at 6:31 PM." Alex looked at her watch. "Two hours should be sufficient time for you to prepare Dr. Sinclair."

"Barely," said Helena.

"Is that all?" asked Charlotte. "No kind words for your dear mother. I have missed you, Sasha."

"I miss my mother. I don't miss you." Alex turned and marched out of the office and back into the car.

"Children can be heartless ingrates," said Helena.

Charlotte smiled, "Her delivery has improved. I actually believe she meant that."

"It's a trap," said Helena.

"I don't think so," said Charlotte.

"Why not? They would have us and the environment under their full control."

"Because Anna and Robert like white hats too much. It's one of their signature weaknesses," said Charlotte.

"Robert just as good as murdered Elena in Vienna."

"That was done in anger and revenge. This is different."

"So you will go through with it?"

"Yes but only after some adjustments favorable to us. Just in case it's a trap," said Charlotte.

"In two hours?"

"We need some kind of insurance in the event the tables are turned. The Scorpios have a knack for that."

Helena watched Charlotte carefully. "What kind of insurance?"

"Turnabout is fair play after all," said Charlotte. "I shall be ready to give them a dose of their own medicine."

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Scorpio - Lab<strong>

After Robin released Maxie from a long hug, she asked, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I've been cooped up with the relics for too long! I need YOUTH and ENERGY!" exclaimed Maxie. "I feel so bad for the people in the catacombs. It was depressing. I need heavy doses of baby Emma therapy."

Andrew went past the cousins heading for the analyzer. "I came to analyze this. Ignore me."

"Is the city in as bad a shape as they say on the news?" asked Robin.

"Parts of it is. A third of the Asian Quarter on the dockside is either gone or damaged beyond repair. The docks are mostly gone because of the massive tidal surges. There's a lot of debris on the water stopping normal shipping which means that ships and sailors are stuck in port," said Maxie. "Every hotel room and boarding house in the city is booked. Even on generator power Kelly's is full to the gills."

"When did they say the electricity would be restored?"

"That is a problem. Some of the grid switches are in flooded areas of the catacombs. The mayor was demanding that the electric company pump the water out ASAP," said Maxie.

Andrew put in, "While that is feasible, it is not the best course of action. The equipment not only has to be thoroughly dried, it must be inspected and repairs made as needed prior to restoration of service. Certain areas will not have power for weeks."

"The stores are empty as of this morning," said Maxie. "Gas stations that have gas can't pump them out on generator power alone. The governor is sending in the National Guard and extra large generators. But it's a guess when they'll get here."

"I thought FEMA was set up at Uncle Sean's docks," said Robin.

"They are but there's only three operational docks and unloading takes time," said Maxie.

"Belle told me that they began hiring extra workers today," put in Andrew. "That should improve efficiency."

"I wish GH would get more people to help out. I passed by and there are TENTS set up outside. Mercy and GH are both full," said Maxie. "Bobbie, Matt and Patrick have been there for forty-eight hours straight."

"You two are better reporters than the ones on the news," said Robin making notes on her terminal.

"I heard the strangest stuff at the diner," said Maxie helping herself to a chilled bottle of water from the refrigerator. "Some sailors were raving that they saw spaceships landing on Spoon Island. They said that the entire island was glowing green."

"Really?" asked Robin.

Andrew paused looking at the analyzer results to ask, "Was it glowing before, during or after the storm?"

"They said it was like someone turning a light switch on and off during the storm. On green. Off green. On green," said Maxie.

Robin's eyes were drawn to the crystal shard that was under the analyzer. "What is that, Andrew?"

"Volcanic rock from Feargus," said Andrew. "It changed color overnight and gained mass. That should be impossible."

"During the storm?"

"Perhaps," said Andrew.

"Where EXACTLY did that come from? Who had it before Feargus?"

"It was part of Papa's collection. He gave it Feargus on Sicily."

"Where did Faison say he got it from?"

Andrew said his next words carefully. He watched Robin's face as he said, "Papa said it was a gift from Lumina. He told me that you had found an original, undamaged one."

Robin's face brightened, "I did but it didn't look like this one."

"This was originally dark green and blackened from fire. Then it changed color again."

"You could call it fire I guess," said Robin. "You said it increased in mass. By how much?"

"Mass and density. It was originally a six inches and thin. Now, it's eight inches long and four inches wide and weighs a little less than two pounds." Andrew looked at the analyzer. "According to this, this rock has the density of a diamond. This rock should not exist."

"May I?" asked Robin extending a hand to take the crystal out of the analyzer.

"Of course."

Robin used two hands as she very gently took the rock out of the analyzer's enclosure. It warmed her hands. She smiled feeling a wave of joy sweep through her. She closed her eyes. "Hmm, nice."

"Nice?" asked Maxie.

"I like the warmth. It's soothing just like I remember it felt like," said Robin.

"It has no temperature, Robin. It's a rock," said Andrew.

"It's warm," insisted Robin. "Touch it."

Andrew did as his sister asked. "Cold. Ice cold."

Robin frowned. "Maxie?"

Maxie tentatively touched the rock with a finger. "Brrr, ice, definitely."

An idea was beginning to form in Robin's mind. It was simultaneously funny and scary. "Andrew, did Faison say that he got this from Spoon Island?"

"Yes."

"You said it was from Lumina. Which is it?" asked Maxie. "And where is Lumina?"

Robin didn't seem to want to let the crystal go. "I have to go somewhere with ... with this." She wrapped the crystal in a towel.

"To Spoon Island? Because you can't. Charter boats are forbidden on the river until maybe tomorrow or the day after," said Maxie.

"I'm not going there." Robin removed her lab coat. "I have to get my coat."

"Where are you going?" asked Maxie.

"You need a security detail," said Andrew.

"My old, old house on Baptiste Way. It's the house I lived in with Mom and Uncle Duke," said Robin. "You're too little to remember it, Maxie."

"In town? Would not tomorrow be better when more roads are clear?" asked Andrew.

"The storm is over. I HAVE to go check it out but I can't be seen," She looked at Andrew. "You should not be seen." She turned ot Maxie. "And you're too obvious."

"Hey!" objected Maxie.

"We need disguises," said Robin.

"Now we're talking!" said Maxie.

"Mum's Rule Number 1 her dear children require escorts upon leaving the villa. No exceptions. No excuses," said Andrew. "I do not desire more lectures from anyone."

"Our parents aren't here. They won't know a thing," said Robin.

"A detail implies-" began Andrew.

"Vincent is at C and C helping out. You'll have to do," argued Robin. "There's three of us. We'll protect each other."

"As you've said, YOU cannot be seen," said Andrew.

"I won't be. We'll take your boat. Once I'm on the docks I'll know where to go and I won't be seen," explained Robin.

"Go where? Go how?"

"How to go to my old house using the catacombs," said Robin. "We need to bring flashlights. I need to borrow some of Vincent's clothes just in case."

"What? Why clothes?" asked Maxie.

Robin took a deep breath. "Just humor me." She lifted up the towel-wrapped rock. "This may mean something or it may not. I need to check."

"The old house?" asked Andrew.

Robin nodded. "And Spoon Island when I can get over there." She smiled. "C'mon, it'll be fun! Maxie, you've always wanted an adventure, right?"

"Yeah, 'course." Maxie looked at Robin's mischievous smile. "I know that look. And you're way too excited."

Robin laughed. "I haven't felt this good in a LONG time. C'mon, let's go!"

"You're telling Nyssa this is YOUR idea and I'm being drafted in," said Andrew.

"Relax. Just do what I say and everything will be fine," said Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>Mersin, Turkey<strong>

The safe house was two blocks from the laboratory compound. However, from its fourth floor, it had a clear unobstructed view of said compound. On a balcony with a clear sight line, a plastic sunflower pinwheel spun and spun affixed to the balcony railing. If one looked closely, one could see a thin red laser emanating from the flower and straight downwards to one of the compound's unshielded windows.

"I almost feel bad about cheating like this," said Robert. "Almost."

"Lucky for us they haven't put in anti-surveillance glass in the windows. Sloppy, careless or both," said Andre. He positioned the headset that was relaying all the noise that the red beam was picking up. The connected receiver was translating and enhancing the vibrations detected by the laser into sounds. It was not an exact transmission but it was sufficient to allow Andre to listen in.

"What's the devious woman planning?" asked Robert.

"They think we've got people on site at the bridge right now."

"They would be wrong."

"Charlotte is deploying three small teams. One to go with her, Helena and Peter. One to ... to watch their retreat. One to recon earlier and stay on the perimeter," said Andre.

"A show of force," said Robert. "Water or land?"

"Land. No time to arrange for boats. Little do they know," chuckled Andre. "Anna picked a good location."

Andre held up a hand. "The minions are gone. Seems like the ladies are not as united as we thought. Helena wants the exchange done straight and fast. Charlotte wants to try something. I can't make out what she's saying but I don't like it."

"Chinks in the armor. Good."

"Charlotte has left the room. Helena is calling someone."

"Who?" asked Robert.

Anna came in and took a seat by Robert. "Alex and Dimitri are back from the compound. She's holding up well."

"Someone she's familiar with. She's tellng him or her the exchange site and place," said Andre. "She's issuing a one-time invitation."

"More unexpected guests maybe," said Anna.

"Who could she have called?" asked Heloise looking out the balcony.

"We'll find out shortly," said Anna.

"How did you know about Goksu?" asked Andre. "It's not on the local maps."

"Sean told me to use it as a bolt hole in case things got hot. I had a mission in Istanbul and things did get very hot. I had to disappear. I headed for Kizilin then the bridge. There are ancient tombs dotting the cliffside. Lots of places to hide and to explore," said Anna. "With some preparation, a person could live in the area unnoticed for weeks."

"I wonder how many such places Sean knows about," said Robert.

"He never told you about his hideaways?" asked Anna.

"Obviously not," said Robert. "I forget that he trained you personally. Told you his tricks."

"Jealous?" asked Anna with a smile.

Robert cleared his throat. "Maybe a little."

"It was a long, long time ago. Another life," said Anna. She looked at her watch. "Let's get to second position."

The team evacuated the empty apartment that had been rented for a month by Heloise prior to their arrival. It had served its purpose.

* * *

><p>Peter was woken from a fitful sleep and trussed into ill-fitting clothes. A blue coat was draped over him.<p>

"What's happening?" asked Peter.

"An exchange," said Charlotte.

Peter's hands were handcuffed in front of him. Socks and shoes were put on his feet. "To whom?"

"To the ones who want you most. Naturally," said Charlotte.

"Listen, I've got something ... to trade," said Peter. "Information for my freedom."

"Arrangements have been made, Peter, that may not be undone."

Helena appeared at the doorway. "I've made tea, Charlotte. Let's hear him out. We have time until we leave."

"Very well," Charlotte conceded.

"Thank you, Helena," said Peter.

"One must always have options," said Helena softly. She led them down the hall to the small dining room. On the table was a steaming cup of tea, two empty cups and a tea pot. Helena sat down in her seat. She poured tea into Charlotte and Peter's cups. "Tell us. What is this great revelation of yours?"

"It's what the Gems need and what the Scorpios will kill to keep secret," said Peter.

"Will the WSB or Interpol be interested in it? Will Faison?" asked Charlotte.

"Cesar? You're exchanging me to him?"

"He was a possibility," replied Charlotte. She sipped her tea.

"He'll take me and kill me. After what I did to Robin and to Anna. He's going to eviscerate me up the ass." He warmed his fingers on the tea cup then took a sip.

"That's a pretty visual," commented Helena. She pushed a plate of small sandwiches and biscuits towards the center of the table.

"Everything leads to Anna as far as Faison is concerned," said Charlotte taking a biscuit. "How pathetic."

"Set me free and I shall never cross paths with either of you. You have the formula. You can make as much of Compound X and Fly as you want. It's all yours!" said Peter.

"Unfortunately, that particular opportunity may be closing faster than we expected," said Helena. "Therefore, we must see to other options. What is this information, Peter?"

"The Gems' goal has always been to find a method to create the perfect chameleon agent. Someone who could take Compound X, be fully trained in whatever knowledge was required for a mission including a complete persona adoption yet still keep their real mind. The ultimate stealth spy," said Peter. He gulped down more tea to wet his parched throat and mouth.

"Go on," said Charlotte.

"I made Compound A very crudely but supremely potent. The test subject that I gave it to did not die as was told to the Gems," said Peter. "I lied to allow me to use her to take the real Robin Scorpio's place."

Both Helena and Charlotte were silent. Though clearly the two were eagerly digesting this news.

"I've always suspected that the long term effects of Compound A would include hormonal and genetic changes. My certainty was ... is ninety percent," said Peter.

Charlotte raised a brow. She nibbled on her biscuit.

"It was a factor in keeping her survival a secret. I wanted to see if my theory would prove itself in her progeny," said Peter.

"The child Emma Drake," said Helena with surprise and alarm.

Peter nodded. "I would need to test her but I strongly believe that she is genetically predisposed to be naturally receptive and adaptable to the chameleon treatment without suffering any of the ill effects of the compound."

Charlotte said with cold calculation, "Her and her future children."

"Yes that goes without saying," said Peter. "If I or someone had her, there would be no need for Compound A would there? She would be the ultimate solution to the Gems' problems."

"And an irresistible target for everybody else," finished Helena.

"The perfect spy breeding true generation after generation," said Charlotte. "That would be amazing and priceless. My attempt to do the same to Alexandria pale into insignificance."

Peter cleared his throat. He accepted more tea from Helena. "Now you see the value in the information and ... and of me." He touched his head. "What's in here about Compound A and its genetic properties is invaluable and not recorded anywhere on paper. Let me go and I will send you a document detailing all I know once I'm safely away."

Charlotte rose. She paced behind Peter. "Helena, you must agree with me that this is extremely valuable information."

Helena nodded. "I commend you, Peter, you do play the game well. Keeping that to the last is a master stroke." She gave Peter a small smile then frowned. "However, we have agreed to terms. We must deliver you to someone."

"But I just-" Peter's words died on his lips. Charlotte chopped Peter in the neck with the flat of her hand. He fell forward upsetting the table and its contents. The tea pot hit the floor and shattered splashing tea in all directions.

"To whom shall he be delivered? Have you decided?" asked Helena.

"No. This most recent information changes things. We have a great deal of leverage. You can see that can't you?"

"Clearly," replied Helena. "Let's decide on the bridge."

Two minions dragged Peter's limp form as the two ladies exited the room. They had an appointment to catch.

* * *

><p><strong>The Goksu Bridge<strong>

Fifteen minutes to dusk, two rowboats with lanterns lit paddled down the river Goksu. They beached a few meters from the ruins.

Four figures in dark trenchcoats and boots alighted from the first boat - Robert, Anna, Alex and Dimitri. From the second, Lars and Nestor emerged also in trenchcoats. All of them knew that they were under surveillance by Charlotte's people. That was expected. In fact, the team counted on it. They each carried an unlit lanterns and positioned them in a line on one end of the gaping arch. Nestor lighted each one.

Dimitri and Alex posed themselves on one side. They talked softly between them.

Alex said wistfully, "A part of me still wishes this wasn't necessary."

Dimitri reached for her hand. "Can you live with her infecting our lives? Vik's future?"

Alex felt the weight of the Glock pistol in her coat pocket. "That's why I'm here."

Anna and Robert strolled along the water seemingly relaxed.

"You're wound tighter than Alex," commented Robert.

"Shouldn't I be?" asked Anna. She looked over the water hands in her trenchcoat's pockets.

"After reading the material, I understand why you wanted to get to Peter," said Robert softly. "He knows too much and what he knows is dangerous to Emma especially in the long run."

"We can't be absolutely sure but we can't take the chance can we? Emma would be hunted down, captured, used. I don't even want to think about what could happen to her," said Anna.

"A natural born chameleon. The only one in the world. She can't ever know. For her own good no one can know."

"The truth dies with Peter. Agreed, Robert?"

"Agreed. There's no choice." Robert turned seeing lights approaching on the river. "They're here." He turned and watched two rowboats identical to the ones his party had used. His body shielded Anna from view for a few minutes.

Anna straightened her lapels. She said softly into a hidden microphone, "Green light Cupid. We are go."

A tinny reply came through Anna's hidden ear bug, "Copy that."

"Good hunting," said Anna. She and Robert walked towards the archway side by side.


	148. Chapter 147

SLD-147 (Book 4 Chapter 18)

**Villa Scorpio Command & Control**

Edgar was stationed behind the monitoring station. Alys and Vincent sat in cubicle terminals monitoring local communications in Turkey.

"Cupid in position," came Raine's whisper over the speakers.

"Infrared marks four on the cliffs overlooking the arches," added Genji. "No Kevlar kits."

"Poor mercenaries then," said Raine.

"Anyone have any elbow pads?" asked Shane. They could hear the sounds of metal against metal.

"Will a towel do?" asked Raine.

"Thank you, darling," replied Shane. This was followed by the rustling of clothing and lastly by the sound of a bolt sliding into place. "All set here."

"Any traffic on police bands?" asked Andre.

"Negative," replied Vincent. "The op is not on anyone's radar. Radio scans show only normal local issues."

"What about the village?" asked Edgar. "Can we expect trouble there?"

"No. The locals know Anna. She says they'll keep quiet," said Andre.

"The reception we got at the village was amazing," said Genji. "What did Anna do for them?"

"I wouldn't ask if I were you," said Alys.

"They offered their best boats and dinner. That goes beyond basic hospitality," said Shane.

"Sean told Anna about this place, remember? He could have done something for them," said Raine.

Andre chuckled. "If he did, he got something worth it in return."

"Where is Charlotte's backup?" asked Vincent. "She must have them."

"On a side road outside town close to the river. The locals are keeping them in sight," said Raine.

"Let's make this interesting. One shot only. Anyone who misses has to buy dinner for the entire team," said Shane. "Any takers?"

"From this distance? You're on," said Genji.

"Make it the Versaille Room and I'm in," said Raine.

"Heads up. Party coming down the river," said Andre. "Assume firing positions. One target each."

* * *

><p><strong>Goksu Bridge<strong>

Helena looked with distaste at her wet footwear. She leaned on a guard's proferred arm as she made her way up the embankment in soggy heels behind Charlotte. Helena was secretly glad that even Charlotte had not had the foresight to wear boots. Her no-nonsense leather pumps were soaking wet. Two minions dragged a hooded Peter off the other boat.

Head held high, a confident Charlotte approached the high arch. Helena was not so confident. She trailed Charlotte at a distance. Their two guards placed three lit lanterns on the ground at the mouth of the archway on their side.

"Let's get this done," called out Anna. "Take the hood off!"

"So suspicious. Not a good quality I've heard." Charlotte pulled off Peter's hood revealing the doctor underneath. "As you can see we do have Peter. Do you have the terms I asked for?"

Anna took out a large brown envelope from her jacket. "All here."

Anna made to step forward but Robert stopped her. He took the envelope from her. "Robert, what are you doing?"

"Keep your head in the plan. Let me do this part," said Robert. He began to walk into the archway but stopped at a word from Charlotte.

"Wait," said Charlotte.

"Stop stalling!" said Anna.

"I'm changing the terms," said Charlotte.

Everyone tensed. No one moved.

"You can't do that. We had a deal," said Alex. "For once in your life do the right thing, Mother."

"You changed the place and time didn't you? Tit for tat." Charlotte loosened the collar of her coat. Perspiration beaded on her forehead. She was warm despite the rapidly chilling night air.

"You got what you wanted - three new identities not on any agency database, two million dollars in untraceable bearer bonds and the Guardian source code," said Anna.

"I only want to see the actual items before Peter changes hands," replied Charlotte. "Any good buyer examines the goods before purchase."

Robert pulled out three documents, walked to the middle of the archway, left them there and walked back. "There's the paperwork for your new identies. You get the rest AFTER we get Peter."

Charlotte nodded at a guard to get the documents. She examined them carefully before giving them to Helena. "All is in order. Thank you very much. It's time to close this deal."

_CLICK. CLICK. CLICK. CLICK._

On the cliff top overlooking the arch, four black clad figures revealed themselves. They were pointing assault rifles at the Scorpio team.

Anna whispered, "Go Cupid."

Four shots rang out. The four guards flinched then toppled over the edge of the cliff. They fell to the sands below. Blood oozed from four incapacitating wounds on their torsos. They'd live if they got medical attention. Lars and Nestor went among their writhing bodies collecting weapons and other arms. The weapons would be given to the town mayor who would get a good price on the black market. The village would have new computers for the school next year.

Anna's voice was icy. "It's my turn to change the deal. Peter for your lives and NOTHING more."

"You just had to try to be clever," said Alex. "You'll never change."

Charlotte smiled, "But you have, Sasha. Such fire I see in you. It must be Anna's influence."

"We don't have all night for chit chat," said Anna. "Get on with it before my snipers get impatient."

With a minion holding a gun to his head, Peter shuffled towards Robert. Robert ambled towards Peter. As soon as he was close enough, Robert clamped a hand on Peter's arm. Anna stepped forward to stand by Robert's side.

"Deal's done," said Anna. "We have Peter and-"

They all turned at a sound from the river. It was a powered dinghy rapidly approaching.

"Stand down," ordered Anna. She looked at Helena and Charlotte. "Our business is done. You can leave now."

Helena looked at her watch and said, "But it would be rude to leave a party early."

The dinghy hit the beach hard close to Helena and Charlotte's boats. The occupants were only two. The driver stayed in the dinghy. Cesar Faison stepped off and waded to shore. He wore boots.

"What is he doing here?" asked Anna once she realized who it was. "Robert, you spoke to him. Why is he here? Robert?"

Robert whispered to her, "It's for the best, luv."

"Best of what?" hissed Anna.

"Give the out signal. Right now." Robert's grip on Peter's arm tightened making Peter wince. "Trust me."

Anna gave the order. She trusted Robert but not Faison.

Behind her, Lars and Nestor looked surprised but did as they were told putting their own guns away. They retreated to the boats where the cache of heavy weapons lay ready to use.

Charlotte's eyes narrowed. "He made quick time. Too quick."

"He does prize loyalty highly," murmured Helena.

Charlotte wiped a sleeve across her perspiring forehead. "What do you mean?"

"For such a smart woman, you can be remarkably obtuse," said Helena. She gave a nod to the lead guard.

The guards pulled out their guns and aimed it at Charlotte. One guard removed Charlotte's sidearm.

"And gullible," added Helena. "You don't look well. Do you feel hot? Faint?"

Eyes blazing, Charlotte said haltingly, "You ... the tea ..." She swayed. Her hands reached out for support that wasn't there.

Helena waved the guards away as Charlotte's knees gave way. Her hands were grabbing at her throat and chest.

"The bisquit is to blame for your symptoms," said Helena. "You're more of value to me dead. It's not personal."

Gun in his right hand, Faison loomed above a kneeling Charlotte. "Hello, Charlotte, we meet again."

Charlotte was speaking but no words came forth. Her eyes pleaded for mercy.

Sensing what was to happen, Dimitri put two hands around his wife's waist keeping her in front of him.

Anna touched Robert's forearm. "Is he ..."

_BANG!_

Charlotte's body fell backwards.

Alex struggled against Dimitri's strength. He held her fast. "NO! Mother! Let me go! Mother!"

Faison looked at Helena. "All your debts to me are cancelled."

"Thank you, Cesar," said Helena. "I have always thought you a most discerning man."

"I understand survival but not betrayal. Are we clear?"

"Yes."

"Then go." Faison began to walk towards where Peter and Robert stood.

Helena dropped the identity documents to the ground. She and her guards moved towards their boats. Their part in the drama was done.

"Anna, always lovely to see you," said Faison calmly.

Anna looked at Faison then Robert then back to Faison. The hairs at the back of her neck were standing on end but damned if she could figure out what was going on.

"Cousin ... Cesar?" said Peter. "I'm ... I'm sorry ... for everything."

"Scorpio, you are reaching Donely's level of deviousness," said Faison. "So good to find yet another worthy opponent. How's your chess?"

"What's going on between you two? Robert?" asked Anna leveling her gun at Faison. "Stay where you are."

"The next move is not mine to make, Anna," said Faison. He glanced at Robert.

"You gave me mine. Now I give you yours." Robert pushed Peter towards Faison.

"What?! He's ours!" exclaimed Anna so surprised she lowered her gun.

Faison smirked. "I thought you wouldn't tell her. Again very Donely of you. As the song says, Anna, you can't always get what you want."

"Shut up and get out of here before I change my mind," snarled Robert. He blocked Anna's gun hand.

"What are you doing?" said Anna.

"Making things better in the long run," said Robert.

"Good deals usually have that effect. My cousin will NEVER bother you or yours again, Anna. I shall see him amply repaid for what he did to you and to dearest Robin. You have my word." Faison took hold of Peter's arm. "We have much to discuss."

Peter walked but began to whine and snivel. "I beg of you, Cesar ..."

"Begging is unbecoming of a Krieg. Be quiet," said Faison. "Come along."

The Kriegs walked off towards Faison's boat. Dimitri released Alex and she ran to her mother's body tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Explain this! Now!" demanded Anna of Robert.

"Charlotte was a problem. Consider her solved. Ditto for Peter. Two ducks down with one reliable bullet," said Robert. He avoided looking at Alex bent over Charlotte's body.

"We were going to take Charlotte and Helena prisoner if we could," said Anna. "That was the plan."

Robert's jaw clenched. "I'm tired of coulds and would have beens. You wanted it ended. It is now. I made sure of it." Robert began to walk towards their boats.

Anna looked at her sister lost in her grief and said softly. "It shouldn't have ended like this." She touched her lapel and said, "Prepare to exit Cupid." She caught up to Robert. She stood in front of him keeping him from moving. "Did you call Faison first? Did you?"

"No. He called me. That's the truth," said Robert. "It was too good an opportunity to pass."

Anna's hand shot out and hit Robert hard across the left cheek as intended.

Robert recovered quickly rubbing at his cheek. "Knew that was coming. I know I should have told you first. I'm sor-"

"We agreed no more deals with Faison for any reason. We're no better than he is now," said Anna. "Peter was vital. We needed him dead."

"It was necessary. Charlotte had to be stopped. She was the most dangerous of all of them. Peter is a gnat by comparison," said Robert. "Faison is only one tool in the arsenal. I used him. There I said it."

"You don't understand. This is how Faison gets you. This!"

"This what?"

"Giving you what you think you want. Letting you think it was your idea. That's how he corrupts people," said Anna. "He ends up in control not you. You become the pawn. I've seen him do it too many times."

"This was a one time only deal, Anna," said Robert. In the distance, he could see Nestor and Lars wrapping Charlotte in a small gray tarpaulin found in the rowboat.

"You better hope it is," said Anna. She began to walk towards their transport then turned around. "Are you really sorry, Robert?"

"For using Faison, no. For how things went down, yes," came his gruff reply.

"Then Faison's won. Again." Anna resumed walking.

"That was Abelard's doing not Faison," said Robert trailing Anna. "How much more havoc could we let her wreak on us, on the world?"

"For the greater good? That's your reason? You ARE turning into Sean," said Anna wading into the water and getting into their boat.

"That's not a bad thing."

"I don't need two Seans in my life. I really don't," said Anna. "Don't you see? Sean's another one. He uses people just like Faison does."

"We use people, too. Lots of people," said Robert.

"The difference is that we don't discard them so easily. We take some responsibility for using them," said Anna. "We still have a conscience. People like Sean and Faison don't. We can't become like them, Robert. Not ever. Not for any reason."

They watched silently as Nestor carried Charlotte's wrapped body on to the other boat. Dimitri consoled his wife who didn't seem able to walk on her own.

Robert whispered to Anna. "I didn't know he would do it like that in front of Alex. You have to believe me on that."

"When Faison's furious, he doesn't bother with the niceties like hiding his crimes," said Anna "He just does it and moves on."

"Do you believe me, Anna?" asked Robert. "Do you understand why I did it?"

Anna turned around and touched her husband's face. "I do, Robert, I do. But please no more deals with Faison. The costs are always too high. No one knows better how high than us. Promise me."

Robert leaned close to her ear. "I promise."

Robert stood up. He looked straight into Alex's eyes as she was getting into the boat. "I'm sorry, Alex."

Alex nodded unable to say anything. She and Dimitri retreated to the last row of seats. Anna put an arm around her sister. Dimitri and Robert took to the oars and followed the other boat already paddling ahead.

* * *

><p>Helena and her remaining guards were returned by their guide to the road where they had left their black van. They got inside and drove off.<p>

"What is our destination, madam?" asked the guard.

"The laboratory is compromised. Order removal of critical equipment, product and supplies then burn it to the ground," said Helena. She promptly removed her ruined footwear. "Take what was salvaged to our new base. Increase production by eighty percent. We must move as much product as we can for as long as we can."

"Yes, madam." The guard gently dried her feet with a soft towel. His ministrations were tender but thorough.

"Vladimir, please schedule the plane for immediate take off. I need a vacation. Somewhere civilized. I haven't been to Stockholm in ages."

"Yes, madam. And the guards left behind?"

"Charlotte's grubby mercenaries? Leave them where they are," said Helena. "Ignore all calls and correspondence from Arielle for now. Once we are in Stockholm, I will tell her of Charlotte's tragic heroic death at the hands of the treacherous Anna Devane. Arielle and Dino should prove more than adequate distraction for the Scorpios. There is a fitting verisimilitude. The Scorpios and I will meet again. When we do it will be a time and place of my choosing. Go!"

Vladimir left to carry out the orders.

Helena turned on a light in the back seat and looked at her watch. "Any time now." She leaned back into the seat. "I lost everything at Conclave but now I have regained enough to begin a new ascent. Once in Stockholm, I will transfer all of the company's funds into one of mine. I no longer have to worry about Faison looking for me. I shall stay far away from his interests. Without Peter and Charlotte about me, I may hide safe in some anonymity." She stretched like a satisfied cat curling her long legs along the long seat. "I must ponder Emma Scorpio Drake. Her future must be carefully considered."

* * *

><p>Peter sat shivering in the front of the rowboat. Their guide had the throttle on full. They fairly bounced on the water.<p>

"Scorpio surprised me. I did not think he would have the audacity," said Faison lighting a cigar. "I have his measure now. I certainly do. Poor Charlotte. She never realized that Helena cultivates allies never friends."

"What will happen to me, Cesar?" asked Peter. His nose wrinkled at the acrid cigar scent. "Do it quick. Please. No pain."

"Kill you? I'm not going to kill you," said Faison. "You could prove useful."

Peter's face brightened. "Oh, thank you. Whatever you want me to do just tell me."

"I will be bringing you to a place where your scientific expertise will find endless exercise," said Faison.

"A new laboratory?" asked Peter rubbing at his left shoulder. "Ooh, I must have hit something."

"Something like that but better, bigger. It will consume several lifetimes."

"Lifetimes?"

"You do owe me for saving you, yes?"

"Of course I do." Feeling hot, Sinclair threw off the small blanket that he'd put on after getting on the boat.

"I have decided that your payment for my generosity will be servitude to me for however long you live," said Faison. "In return, I promise to involve you in the most remarkable discoveries of our time."

"For ... for life?" asked Peter. He gasped at a sudden pain in his chest. "Ow!"

"Is something wrong with the arrangement? It will utilize your considerable- Peter?"

Peter grabbed at his chest as his head rolled back. Faison watched in fascination as his cousin convulsed three times before collapsing limp on the deck. Faison checked for a pulse. There was no pulse. Faison pushed Peter's corpse off the deck without stopping the boat.

He sat back and blew out a smoke circle. "Well played, Helena, well played. Sadly Peter never learned the lesson to not drink anything you offer or prepare. A fool to the end."

Before leaving the boat, Faison handed currency in the amount of a year's pay to the boatman. His silence was guaranteed.

Faison sidled off to his waiting car singing softly, "You can't always get what you want but if you try sometimes you might find you get what you need. She was practiced in the art of deception ... well I could tell by her bloodstained hands ..."

* * *

><p><strong>Turkish Airport<strong>

Lars, Genji and Shane loitered outside the open aircraft doors on guard. Each man had their own rituals after a mission. The nonsmoker Genji smoked. Shane played a surprisingly good version of _Summertime_ on a harmonica. Lars solved a Rubik's cube several times.

Dimitri's pilot arrived and they all went inside. Genji took the co-pilot's seat.

Alex and Dimitri secluded themselves in the rear bedroom. Charlotte's body was stored in the cargo hold. She would be buried at Vadsel.

Anna surveyed her team. It was mental and spiritual exhaustion she saw. They were human beings not machines. Their jobs always took a toll no matter how long they had been in the service.

Raine reclined with a cold compress on her forehead and a warm blanket over the rest of her. In the next seat, Shane dozed headphones on. Lars watched anime movies on his phone. Nestor sketched the Goksu Bridge from memory. She knew what each of them was doing. They sought out some distraction to avoid thinking of their own mothers being executed in front of them.

Robert was huddled in a corner with Heloise and Andre discussing the operation. Anna stayed away from them. She could feel their worried glances aimed at her but she ignored them.

"Off, brain, off," muttered Anna heading for the middle of the plane and her empty seat. She couldn't handle any more tonight. "Tomorrow is another day."

* * *

><p>"Why do I feel like the bad guy here?" wondered Robert out loud watching Anna out of the corner of his eye.<p>

"You did what was necessary," said Heloise.

"I agree but Anna shouldn't have been blindsided," said Andre.

"I didn't have anything to tell her," protested Robert. "All Faison said was that he would take care of Charlotte if I handed Sinclair over. I agreed. That was it. No tactics. No nothing."

"Taking care of someone is pretty descriptive in our business," chided Andre.

"I thought he'd handle it ... privately. Get her away and then do the deed," said Robert.

"I was watching through the viewfinder. I saw Charlotte sway and then fall before she was shot. What happened there?" asked Andre.

"First, Helena and Charlotte were talking. Then Charlotte grabbed at her throat and fell to her knees. That's when Faison approached them and shot Charlotte point blank in the head," said Robert.

"Perhaps Helena did something to Charlotte? Charlotte did not defend herself at all?" asked Heloise.

Robert was thoughtful. "You're right. She didn't or couldn't try to defend herself." He snapped a finger. "She was already fighting for her life before Faison got there. Helena must have poisoned her or incapacitated her." Robert closed his eyes recalling the events in his mind. "I got close to her when I put the documents down. Charlotte was sweating but it was a cold night. She was trying to say something to Helena but I didn't hear a syllable."

"Poisons are Helena's expertise. It's not out of the realm of possibility that she weakened Charlotte in some way intending to kill her in the end with or without Faison's interference," said Andre.

"Helena strikes me as a person who would only strike if she was guaranteed of victory. She would not take the risk otherwise," said Heloise. "Did she know Faison was coming?"

"How could she have known? I didn't give Faison the location of the meeting over the phone. It happened so fast that I assumed he knew where it was. But Anna changed the location at the last minute."

"Someone had to have told Faison about the new location," said Andre. "It could only have been Helena. She played both sides."

Robert's face paled. "To work out the way it did there had to have been some arrangement between them to kill Charlotte b-b-before he called me. He made me an offer he knew I'd find hard to refuse." He slammed a fist on the armrest. "He played me and he used me! I didn't see it at all!"

"He is a master manipulator and strategist, Robert," said Heloise. "He got what he needed. Blood is thicker than water even for him."

"He got what he needed AND what he wanted. Peter in his custody and Charlotte dead in revenge for her kidnapping him and being a threat to Andrew," said Robert. "He got it all. The alliance at my wedding that was just another tactic in his strategy. I'm a hundred times the idiot!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," said Andre. "We got results didn't we?"

"Faison got results. We just came along for the show." Robert's agitation was increasing. "Sean and Faison. They've both played me. Used me. Just like Anna said."

"What about Sean?" asked Andre.

"Sean and I had an argument. He said I wasn't thinking deeply and seeing the big picture before I took action," said Robert. "I said he was blowing hot air but he was right. So right." He rubbed his chin. "Have I made things worse? Peter could invent something else, right? Something Faison could use. Another bio weapon maybe."

"Two pieces are off the board with no losses to our side. That is victory," said Heloise.

"No, it's not. On the board, this is just a check not checkmate. It's a move designed to provoke a reaction in your opponent - a retreat or a standoff," said Robert. "Anna understands Sean and Faison at a level I never have. She instinctively knows where their buttons are and how to push them. She knows what moves they're likely to make. How does she do it?"

"She has worked with both men. You've only worked with Sean," said Andre.

"But I don't know Sean the way Anna does," said Robert. "Back in the day, she was his special protégé. She showed up in Paris, young and fresh, and he handed her some plum jobs. He was her handler and no one else."

"And she succeeded on those missions?" asked Heloise.

"I assume so. Some are still classified material and others I suspect are only in Sean and Anna's heads," said Robert. "And he trusted her with the drive. Not me. Her. Why wouldn't he trust her over me? Because I make the poorer decisions."

"Drive?" asked Andre.

Robert glanced at Anna. "Excuse me, I need to do some sincere groveling."

* * *

><p>Robert took the seat next to Anna. She was trying to look like she sleeping. He wasn't fooled. He lifted the armrest between the two seats so it wasn't in between them.<p>

He took her hand. "Anna, I'm the world's biggest idiot."

"Sometimes, yes," replied Anna.

"I can't face Alex. Faison did use me and I-"

Anna put a finger to his lips. "Shhhh. We've all been there. It's a rotten feeling."

"But you were right and-"

"I'm talked out and brain dead right now."

"I'm sorry for a lot of things tonight."

"I know." She held a blanket out to him. "We need sleep, Robert. We can talk later."

Robert arranged the blanket to cover both of them. He put his right arm around her. He doused the overhead lights. "Whatever milady desires."

Anna moved closer into his embrace. They slept but not well.

* * *

><p><strong>Email Server Somewhere In The World<strong>

In Charlotte Devane's private account, an email lay ready to be delivered should it not be deactivated within the next seventy-two hours. The message was to the Gem Group's corporate email address. It would be the first breadcrumb in a trail leading to an innocent child.

Even after death, her work continues ...


	149. Chapter 148

SLD-148 (Book 4 Chapter 19)

Even before the exchange, Anna was on sensory overload. Her mind sought rest but the visit to the village of Kizilin had stirred old memories and feelings. Anna slept fitfully. Her body jerked once or twice hard enough to awaken her. She would wake and need a few seconds to recall where she was - on a plane headed home.

Beside her, Robert slept more peacefully than she. She refrained from touching him so as not to wake him. Her eyes roved over his features. In sleep, his rugged profile was relaxed. His silvery hair was always a reminder to Anna of time lost and the remaining time slipping away.

"You made me forget the rules - all of them," whispered Anna. She tucked the blanket around Robert more securely before curling her legs under her and leaning her head against the window. She adjusted her blanket and pillow. She watched her husband sleeping for a while. She remembered the wise words of a wise man - her first mentor Gabriel de Bruin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago, 1974<strong>

Gabriel and Anna stood to the side of the impressive Buckingham Fountain in Chicago's Grant Park. They watched as excited tourists took pictures of the skyline, the fountain and Lake Michigan's meandering shoreline. It was an ideal spring Saturday with cloudless skies and modest temperatures.

"Some day, the only thing you'll have to offer is yourself. Make sure you offer it for the right reasons," said Gabriel putting on a pair of sunglasses and adjusting his blazer. It was the first words he had said to Anna after picking her up at a downtown hotel. With Sean's permission, Gabriel had instructed Anna to meet him in Chicago for a test. He had to admit that Anna's intensive training at WSB headquarters had made for some visible changes. He wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Anna was dressed in a white blouse and a knee-lenght navy blue skirt. Her long dark hair was styled in a way that made her seem older and more sophisticated. The style and make up added at least five years to her real age. In Gabriel's estimation, her posture and bearing added another five years.

She walked beside him easily matching his stride. She said, "What about the mission? My objectives?"

"Not everything will be about your mission, Anna. You're not always on duty are you?"

"It's better if I always believe I'm working. I don't want to be caught unprepared. All this effort and time only to fail at a critical moment and-"

"I see the company line has been memorized. Years and months of preparation for that one moment when everything is on the line," said Gabriel. "That's a line and that's all it is. You're an agent now but that's not all you'll be in the years ahead."

"I want to be the best," said Anna. She adjusted her wide brimmed hat to shade as much of her face as possible. "No one will say I didn't give it everything."

"What do you do when you're not in training?"

"Sleep. Study. Read."

"Have you made new friends at the academy?"

Anna fidgeted. Gabriel could sense a crack in her carefully maintained facade of maturity.

Gabriel said gently, "What you say to me won't be reported to Sean or anyone else. This is between us. It's been four months since I last saw you. So, friends?"

"Not ... not really."

"Why not?"

"I don't fit in. My schedule is customized. In some classes, I'm the only student."

Gabriel was so surprised that the stopped in midstep, "That's unusual."

"And I found out that some of my instructors are not on the teaching staff. They're special consultants I'm told."

"Picked by Sean no doubt."

"The other students don't like me because I'm getting special treatment," said Anna. "It's not what I thought it would be like, Gabriel."

"The classes are rigorous for a reason. Your life or someone else's can depend on your skills some day." Gabriel's walk slowed as they approached an open park area with parents playing with their children and pets.

"I like the classes just the way they are. I like figuring things out like how to disarm a bomb in the shortest amount of time," said Anna. "It's like an exciting race."

"Then what's not to your liking?"

Anna searched for the right words. "I thought that I wouldn't feel so ... so alone. Isolated. You told me about the team exercises you did in training. I was looking forward to those."

"Let me talk to Sean and-" began Gabriel.

"No, please, don't. It's not important," said Anna putting a hand on Gabriel's forearm. "I understand why my training is the way it is."

"Well, I don't. Sean said he needed a special candidate for a unique mission. That doesn't translate to me as keeping you in isolation," said Gabriel. "No one succeeds wholly on their own. Believe me, I know the consequences of going solo when you don't have to."

"Sean needs me to be self-reliant. He said I wouldn't have a ... a safety net in the field so I had to learn not to even think I had one," said Anna.

"What? That's borderline cruel," said Gabriel. He sighed. "It sounds like Sean is training you in the old style."

"What's that?"

"It's training for deep cover operations. It's the way I was trained and Sean and a handful of people still in the service. Nowadays, the Bureau does more and more team operations so the training reflects that. It's less risky," said Gabriel selecting a bench and sitting down. Anna sat down next to him. "But deep cover training gives a person the most flexibility. For example, I can literally be dropped into any operation, any environment and be expected to complete the mission on my own."

"That's the training I want," said Anna.

Gabriel chuckled. "You would."

"I want to know how to ... to handle myself in any situation. I always want to be in control," said Anna. "No one is ever going to make decisions for me."

Gabriel knew her attitude stemmed from her childhood and being shunted from one relation to another. "Unfortunately, you're exactly the kind of person who would take to this kind of training. It's why I recommended you."

Anna brightened. "Thank you, Gabriel."

"You may be cursing me in a few years because this method carries quite the personal risk," said Gabriel. "The only advice I can give you is to believe only in the absolute truth even if you're the only one who believes in it and to tell only the lies that you can stomach. If you do that, then you'll be able to live with yourself. Eventually." He took out a slim brown envelope from inside his pocket. "It's time for your test."

Anna looked around at the happy adults, children and families enjoying their weekend. Under the canopy of tall trees, people were lying down on spread blankets and having picnics. "Here?"

"Were you expecting to be dropped by parachute into some war ravaged country? That's only happened to me once. The movies exaggerate," said Gabriel. "Do you see that woman in the violet top with the ... the small son in the blue shorts and gold top at the far end of that patch of grass?"

"The little boy with the leg braces?" asked Anna.

"Yes, that one." Gabriel gave Anna the envelope. "You are to give this to the woman but make it look like an accident. Don't be surprised if she knows what you are."

Already formulating a plan, Anna eyed the park looking for anything that could help her create an accident. "Can I talk to her?"

"Yes but keep it neutral and short. You mustn't spend too much time with her," said Gabriel scanning their surroundings. "Call her by her name. It's Leah and the boy is named Michael."

Anna felt the envelope. She guessed what was inside. "Cash? A payout? Is she an informer?"

Gabriel in the cold tones of an instructor said, "You have the information you need. You have twenty minutes to complete your assignment and meet me back at the hotel."

Anna spotted an ice cream vendor and made for it. She ordered a scoop of vanilla on a waffle cone. She made a wide circuit around the woman and the playing child as if she was looking for a spot to sit and enjoy her ice cream. As she walked, Anna drifted closer and closer to the woman until she was too close and she tripped sending the cone into the air and on to the grass quite close to the boy. The child looked up at Anna.

"I am so clumsy sometimes," said Anna. She held out a napkin and looked at the woman. "Did I get anything on Michael?"

"No. Not at all," said the woman as she scanned her surroundings. "Where is he?"

"He's such a good boy isn't he?" Anna dropped the envelope on Leah's blanket next to her purse.

"Please, tell me where Gabriel is," pleaded the woman. "Wait. Please."

The woman's tone of desperation touched Anna. She paused for a few vital seconds pretending to wipe a stain off her skirt.

Leah shoved a small white photo processing envelope into Anna's palm. She whispered quickly, "Give this to him. The doctors say the operation was a success. The braces will be coming off and he won't have a limp."

Anna began to walk away but not fast enough to not hear the woman's last softly spoken words.

"Tell him I miss him."

Anna walked briskly back to her hotel. She found Gabriel at the hotel bar. There was a glass of Chardonnay for her. Without a word, she slid into the stool next to him and put Leah's small envelope on the counter close to his gin and tonic.

"She said that the operation went well. The braces will be coming off. No limp," said Anna. "And ... and that she misses you."

"I told you to be brief," hissed Gabriel.

"It was. I was. No one saw us talking. I don't think."

"It was a simple drop and exit. How could you botch it?"

Anna realized he was angry but it wasn't truly because of her. "She begged me. I couldn't-"

"You should have walked away. Why can't you follow simple instructions?" asked Gabriel. His voice was cold but his eyes were on the envelope. "Emotions can get you killed."

Anna sipped her wine. "Who is she?"

Gabriel put a train ticket on the counter. "You're booked on a train back east. Leaves in two hours. Get a cab to the station." He rose. "I won't tell Sean you failed."

"I didn't fail. I got the package to her," said Anna.

"You never bring something back you're not supposed to," said Gabriel. He pocketed the envelope. "Don't forget the rules. They're there to protect you and everyone else." He began to walk out of the bar.

Anna waited a full minute before she left the bar and looked for Gabriel. She had a feeling that he wouldn't have gone far. She found him in a secluded part of the lobby seated at a couch partially blocked by ornamental plantings. In his hands were pictures of Michael and Leah. Gabriel stared at a solo picture of Michael wearing a blue shirt with the words "Daddy's Boy" on the front.

Anna sat on one end of the couch.

"Are you this insubordinate at the academy?" asked Gabriel.

"Of course not. I don't care about anyone there," said Anna. "I'm sorry for failing and giving you pain,Gabriel."

"You didn't fail. I was weak." Gabriel took a long breath. "It's nice to have pictures."

"She misses you. Why not-"

"I was the reason Michael was nearly crippled and Leah almost killed. I won't let that happen again," said Gabriel.

"You can retire and-"

"Normally I just send her a package but I ... I wanted to see them with my own eyes. I've put you at risk for a personal indulgence. I'm sorry," said Gabriel. "Forget this ever happened and get on that train. Don't ever look back."

"You want to be with them, Gabriel, and you should be."

"They need to be safe more than I need to be with them," said Gabriel. He put away the pictures. "When you meet him, you'll know what I'm feeling."

"Meet who?" asked Anna.

"The man who makes you forget the rules about agents and marriage. Like my Leah did to me," said Gabriel. "If you follow through with the training and your career, can you live with what you'll be losing? All of them were at the park today - a husband, children, a family?"

"I don't know," replied Anna in complete honesty.

"You will know when it happens," said Gabriel. "I'm going to leave now and you are going upstairs to pack. No shadowing or I WILL fail you."

"When will I see you again?" asked Anna fighting the urge to give her mentor a long hug.

"That's up to Sean and work. I'll keep an ear out though," said Gabriel. "I have a feeling I'll be hearing about a certain Anna Devane and soon."

Anna watched Gabriel disappear from the lobby. As she packed, she reran the conversation in her head. She took all he said to heart.

"Sean says the best agents never fall in love. They follow the rules. Gabriel says different," muttered Anna. "He was in so much pain looking at the pictures. I couldn't live like that. Stick to the rules. That's best. Emotion can get you killed."

She zipped her small suitcase shut. She looked around the hotel room making sure she hadn't left anything. For extra measure, she used a damp handkerchief to wipe off counters, doorknobs, fixtures and other surfaces she may have touched.

She made sure she had cab money and her train ticket. She opened the door and stepped out. She didn't look back.

* * *

><p>Slight air turbulence caused the plane to shudder. It was enough to wake Robert from a sound sleep. He felt someone watching him. It was Anna.<p>

"Did you catch any sleep?" asked Robert.

"Not much but you did," teased Anna. "I think I heard the faint sound of a buzz saw."

"Exhaustion doth make dreamers of us all and snorers."

"Good dreams?"

"A mixed bag," said Robert. "I dreamt about O'Reilly."

"That's sweet."

"No, it isn't. I dreamt about the day she died in my arms after saving me, Luke and Laura from a bad setup. We got her to some place safe but the wound was mortal. There was no saving her, Anna. I would have given anything to save her," said Robert. "Seeing Charlotte get shot brought it back I guess. I know a fraction of what Alex must be feeling. I forgot the rule that you never lose control of a situation. It's my fault. I can't blame Faison for outsmarting me."

"You can't always live by the rules. They don't always work."

"They do most of the time. It's us who make the wrong decisions," said Robert.

"Or the right decisions," put in Anna. She moved a little and felt a twinge of pain on her neck. "Ouch."

"Turn around a little and let me massage your neck. You're probably stiff," said Robert.

Anna changed positions to allow Robert to give her a quick massage. He was right. She was stiff and sore.

Robert whispered, "I miss the long hair."

"I don't. It was a bother to shampoo and long hair on a woman of my age doesn't seem right."

"I miss playing with it. I miss seeing it spread out over my pillow," said Robert. "Your hair holds a lot of memories for me you know." He continued kneading her shoulders.

Anna smiled. "Like what?"

"The way I stroked your hair, Mrs Wonderful, on that memorable morning after," said Robert. "That was the first time I played with it. Every time I touch your hair I'm reminded of it."

"It's the harbor bells for me," said Anna.

"I'll get a set for the house."

"The sound may drive the staff mad," said Anna. "How about if I grow it another inch? Would that make you happy?"

"Do it and I'll let you know," said Robert.

"It won't look very professional."

"Don't care." Robert finished massaging her neck and shoulders.

Anna changed her sitting position back to the right way. She flexed her shoulders and neck. There was no pain. "What a relief."

Robert put an arm about her. With the other he tucked their blankets around them. "Let's see if we can sleep better this way."

Anna snuggled into his embrace. She closed her eyes but she wasn't asleep. The talk about her hair had triggered another set of memories to surface. Memories about a mission with Sean, Gabriel and two defectors and the first time she'd ever been near the Goksu Bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>July 1974 Turkey<strong>

The Sybele hotel in the Sultanahmet district of Istanbul was a hotel in name only. In reality, it was a little known WSB safehouse. It had two floors, a four room apartment on each floor, a brown Fiat automobile that had seen better days and a middle-aged caretaker couple who smiled a lot and spoke very little English. Its cover was as a short stay boarding house run by the couple who lived next door.

Its chief selling point was its location. The district was home to the majority of Turkey's tourist destinations like the Hippodrome, the Hagia Sophia and the Topkapi Palace. The district also had a busy waterfront and train station and both handled global traffic. No one fussed over seeing foreigners buzzing about in the area.

Anna sat in front of a small dresser fixing her hair. Per Sean's orders, she had begun to let it grow. It was now at the point where it was more infuriating than pleasing.

"I'm going to need a liter of hair spray," muttered Anna as she combed and brushed trying to decide what style was suitable for the current operation. "It would be nice if Sean would give me a hint on what the assignment was."

Anna was extra nervous because this was her first real field assignment. One week ago, Sean had pronounced her graduated from the academy and had whisked her off to Paris. Once they had arrived, Sean had introduced her to a few of the operatives stationed in the city. She had been dazzled by everything and everyone. It made her more eager to get to work. She had explored Paris practicing her French every chance she got. Sean had indicated an assignment was forthcoming and she wanted to do her best.

Yesterday, she had arrved in Istanbul. Sean had treated her to drinks, a delicious dinner and a boat tour of the old city. She had been entranced and feeling very confident. She'd woken up with a hangover and no confidence whatsoever. She only got grouchier over a solo breakfast. The caretaker Mrs. Haladim had told her in halting but clear English that Mr. Sean was out but would return. As if reading Anna's mind, Mrs. Haladim had given her an ice pack for her pounding head.

"One day I am going to invent the world's best hangover cure," said Anna. She settled for a simple, all-purpose bun.

Two sharp knocks at the door startled her. She strained to hear noise or a voice from the other side. She heard nothing.

Quietly, she got her Luger revolver, turned off the safety and approached the door. With the gun held ready, she pressed her back against the door. "Who is it?"

"Sean," came the familiar voice.

Anna fairly whipped the door open.

Sean came in not making any mention of the gun. "Good morning, sunshine."

"At least you're following door protocol," said a bearded Gabriel coming into the room behind Sean. He had noticed the gun.

Anna flew into his outstretched arms. "Gabriel!"

"I hear congratulations are in order," said Gabriel once Anna had let him go.

"Well deserved ones," added Sean. "I drafted Gabriel to be your wingman on your first mission, Anna."

"I thought that would be you, Sean," said Anna.

"I'm the cavalry this time," replied Sean. He began to explain the mission. "Anna, your mission is to meet with a defector. His name is Leonid Prenevski. He's a high level attache at the Russian embassy here. Attache is another word for?"

"An important and knowledgeable spy," came Anna's instant reply.

"The information he's bringing over to us is hot, scorching hot. His desire to defect is real. The Brits want him bad but I got to him first," said Sean. "Unfortunately, he's likely being watched closely or have heavy security. That's where you come in, Anna. You're someone that no one here knows. Gabriel hasn't been around these parts in at least ten years so he has some level of anonymity. Anna, you are going to approach Prenevski and let him know the time and place of the pick up. For this assignment you're a university student on an exchange program for three months. Your code name is little bird. Gabriel, you're a travel writer on a fact finding vacation. Your code name is the barber."

"The little bird and the barber. Very original, Sean," said Gabriel.

Sean put passports, credit cards, maps and files on the bed. Anna and Gabriel began memorizing the details of their cover identities while listening to Sean continue his briefing.

"Getting Prenevski out of Turkey undetected is my problem. Prenevski made it a point to include the condition that he has to die instead of just disappearing. Considering that DVX traitors who disappear are later found dead, I can see his point," said Sean. "This isn't London or Paris where a certain finesse is required. This is Istanbul. This is East not West. The DVX doesn't bother with hiding their crimes too much. If they suspect Prenevski is defecting, even in the slightest, he'll be taken out no matter where he is. So, assume at all times, Anna, that you're under surveillance."

Anna nodded. "I'll stick to my cover no matter what happens."

"Let's hope we don't get to no matter what territory on your first field operation," said Sean. "Gabriel will run interference as necessary and be the getaway driver. Your primary task, Anna, is to contact Prenevski and make sure he knows where he needs to be."

"Where is the pick up?" asked Gabriel. "How is he getting out?"

"A small street cafe not far from here. It's frequented by locals and tourists. You or Prenevski won't seem out of place. I wish I could just hide him in the American Embassy but that would cause a diplomatic flap we don't need," said Sean. "I have two options land or sea. I'm leaning towards sea with land being the backup option. There's a cruise ship in the harbor called the Adriatic Star. Her captain will be very happy to do us a favor. Anna meets him at the cafe and gets him disguised if possible. Gabriel, you will pick up both of them and head for the cruise ship docked at the harbor. I'll be on board. I'll take Prenevski off your hands and you two return to the safe house and then fly the coop a few hours later."

"And the land option is what?" asked Gabriel.

"Much trickier. Bring Prenevski here. Drive the Fiat to a remote village called Kizilin. It's so tiny and out of the way it doesn't always appear on all the maps." Sean tapped a map on the bed. "I've marked the route on this map. Talk to the mayor and mention my name. He's trustworthy. He'll help to hide you in the town. If the town gets a little toasty, he'll take you to the secondary hiding place some miles from the town down the river. It's a landmark, a ruin called the Goksu Bridge. There are tombs in the cliffsides that are good hiding places. It's not a tourist mecca at all. You'll be safe. The worst thing you'll catch is a bad sunburn. Make sure you have enough supplies to last you at least two weeks."

"Two weeks?" asked Anna.

"I expect the DVX to be in a tizzy once they realize Prenevski is gone. They will put pressure on the local authorities. There will be border checks and extra scrutiny at the airports, harbor and train station. It's best to lay really low until things cool down," explained Sean. "I'll meet you in Kizilin in one weeks' time and I'll take Prenevski away. If I don't show, give me another week."

"What kind of death are you planning?" asked Gabriel.

"Something loud and public. Probably a car crash with no survivors," said Sean.

"What happens if we're still there after two weeks?" asked Anna.

"You won't be. I need to have Prenevski in the West in two weeks. That's my deadline," said Sean. "You two concentrate on retrieval and protection until the hand off to me. Is that clear?"

Both Anna and Gabriel nodded.

Sean continued, "Prenevski will be doing a tour of the Hagia Sophia tomorrow morning at ten. That's where you need to meet him. Before dinner, we'll do a quick walkaround of the area to get you both acclimated. We'll have lunch in the dining room here. Gabriel, you've got a bunk next to mine in the other bedroom. In the meantime, rest and study up."

Anna and Gabriel spent the day as Sean had suggested resting and studying their cover identities, maps and a dossier on their charge Leonid Prenevski.

Meeting Prenevski the next day was easier than Anna had expected. Nervous energy had consumed her until it was time to head out for the Hagia Sofia. At that point, committed to the mission, her nerves vanished. She was ready.

Prenevski was relieved to have met someone but he added another condition to the escape - his very pregnant wife Marta had to be included. One look at Marta and Anna knew there was no leaving her behind. Anna could only nod and say that he and his wife should be at the cafe in three hours time.

Back in the safe house, Anna told Sean and Gabriel about this newest wrinkle in the plan. No one was happy about it.

"The water option is out. I don't have time to get papers made for Marta," said Sean. "You two will have to take them both to Kizilin."

"Does Kizilin have a hospital?" asked Anna.

"It's too poor to have one. Why?" asked Sean.

"Marta was very pregnant." Anna mimed the size of Marta's belly. "I think she's close to delivering. Weeks maybe."

"That's just wonderful!" exclaimed Sean. "Three identies and three deaths."

"Is this man's information that vital?" asked Gabriel.

"Yes, it is. Inner DVX information," said Sean. "He's the chief liasson here to DVX Central Command."

"Ah, I see why they're not going to be happy when he's gone," said Gabriel.

"They're going to be starving rabid dogs," said Sean. "I really, really hate complications."

"If time is of the essence, can't we go straight to Kizilin from the cafe?" asked Anna.

"She has a point," said Gabriel.

"I don't know. This place has the advantage of being a temporary hiding place if something goes wrong," said Sean. "It's not much but it's solid. Once you're on the road, you're on your own."

"The element of surprise may be on our side though. Shouldn't we take advantage of it?" asked Anna. "We have the night to hide in after we get out of the city. Are the roads patrolled here?"

"Once out of Istanbul, patrols are few. You're going to be in remote country. I suppose it'll be safe enough," said Sean. "All right. Go straight to Kizilin. I'll check the provisions and supplies in the Fiat. Gabriel, Anna, make sure you have the routes down cold. Turkey doesn't have a lot of directional signs."

Anna and Gabriel spent the next hour frantically memorizing the map and planning alternate routes to Kizilin just in case. Sean left to arrange for the Prenevskis' fatal car accident. Over lunch, Gabriel and Anna caught up.

"This is my last job, Anna. I turned in my notice to Sean last month just before Leah and I got married," said Gabriel. "She and Michael are waiting for me at home."

Anna smiled broadly. "I'm so happy for you, all of you."

"Sean got us new identities for a wedding present. I bought a place for us in Churchill. It's in Manitoba territory. I'm hoping the sheer sub-arctic cold will keep everyone away," said Gabriel.

"Does that include me?" asked Anna.

"Come and visit when you can, little bird," said Gabriel. "I'm going to see my boy grow up. That's the best reward I could ever hope for."

"What finally convinced you?" asked Anna.

"The pictures. I couldn't stop looking at them or thinking about them. I thought I was going to go mad," said Gabriel. "When Sean mentioned this op, I knew I had to be your wingman. After this, I'm flying home and beginning a new life. Happy endings are possible."

Anna and Gabriel arrived twenty minutes early at the cafe. They ordered Turkish coffee.

"See anyone unfriendly?" asked Anna.

"No," said Gabriel. He eyed the crowded cafe. It was a good spot for a pick up as it was just crowded enough so one could disguise one's actions. Once the Prenevskis had entered the cafe, Gabriel left. He would get the car and be in front of the cafe in four minutes.

Anna waited while the Prenevskis ordered coffee. At the three minute mark, she slowly passed by their table on her way out the door. Thirty seconds later, the Prenevskis left their table and followed. Anna waited until she was certain Prenevski was right behind her before approaching the car. She held the door open as they got into the back seat.

"Stay down you two," ordered Gabriel. "Anna, I think we have company."

Perhaps, the defecting couple had been less than careful in the intervening hours since meeting Anna at the Hagia Sophia. In any case, the element of surprise was no longer a factor. At the corner across from the restaurant, Anna spotted two DVX operatives. One of them was pointing at their car. Gabriel pulled into traffic.

"Ready for a chase, little bird?" asked Gabriel.

Throat dry and the adrenaline pumping in her veins, Anna said, "Yeah. I could use the excitement." She fished her gun out of her purse and took the safety off.

Their car was bumped by another car from behind.

"There's the trailing car. Hang on." Gabriel hit the gas pedal making the tires spin and squeal.

The trailing car was hard to shake off. Bullets whizzed by their car. Gabriel dodged and weaved among moving and parked cars trying to make them as hard to hit a target as possible. Anna leaned out of the window twice to return fire when the DVX car got too close.

"Get in, Anna. Nearly at the highway," wheezed Gabriel clutching his left side.

After thirty minutes and no sign of pursuit, Gabriel stopped the car on the side of the road. "Anna, we ... we need to switch." Anna got out of the passenger car while Gabriel slid over to the passenger side.

Anna put the car in gear and sped off. It was still light enough for pursuers to follow them. She noticed Gabriel's pale face. "What's wrong?"

"Got hit. Side. Hard to breathe," said Gabriel. "Ribs hurts. Left side."

Anna began to go over what she had memorized. "I think there's a hospital close by. I'll-"

"No. Mission comes first. Keep driving," said Gabriel.

"Let me get the first aid kit in the back."

"I'll be fine. Don't stop," said Gabriel. "Don't look back, little bird."

"You hang on. That's ... that's an order!" exclaimed Anna. In the quiet car, she could hear Gabriel's labored breathing. Her foot pressed down on the accelerator. "Remember Leah and Michael waiting for you. You have to see them, Gabriel. You have to."

"Yeah, I will," rasped Gabriel lying back in his seat.

"Prenevski, you all right? Marta?" asked Anna.

"Yes, we are unhurt." Prenevski looked at Gabriel. "Thank you, Gabriel."

"Just ... my job," said Gabriel.

"Anna, I will be your look out." Prenevski began to scan the road around the car.

"There's a pistol under the passenger's seat," said Anna. "Use it if you have to."

Marta dug into her purse. She came out with a small bottle. "I have Paracetamol. Would that help, Gabriel?"

"Maybe," said Gabriel.

Prenevski took two pills from his wife and placed them inside Gabriel's open mouth. He swallowed.

An hour later, Gabriel coughed several times in succession. He swiped a hand across his lips. Tiny drops of blood smeared on his fingers. "Oh, gods."

Anna drove the car off the highway and into a grove of trees. She got the medical kit from the trunk. She undid his coat and assessed his injuries. A rivulet of bright red blood streamed down his left side just under his armpit. His breathing was shallow. His skin was clammy. His eyes were glassy as he went into shock. She pressed his left side next to his ribcage eliciting a yelp of pain from Gabriel.

"I should have gone straight for the hospital," said Anna. "I can't get the bullet out. It's too deep. Punctured lung I think."

She wadded gauze pads and pressed them against the quarter-sized hole she could feel with her fingers. Each time Gabriel coughed she could feel the trickle of blood increase then ebb then surge with the next cough. She applied more gauze then wrapped the cloth band that was supposed to be used for a sling around Gabriel's torso with Prenevski's help. Maybe that would staunch the blood flow a little.

"I don't know what else to do, Gabriel," said Anna touching a hand on his face. "I'm sorry."

"You did what was right ... for mission," said Gabriel between gasps.

"But not right for you. You should have come first. You could have gotten help at the safe house. Stupid change in plan."

"Leah ... Michael ... I miss them," said Gabriel.

"I know you do," said Anna through misty eyes. "I'll tell them. I promise."

"Cold."

Anna got blankets from the trunk and a basket of food. She wrapped two blankets around Gabriel. The food she handed to the Prenevskis.

"Back ... road. Mission ..." said Gabriel as he began to drift in and out of consciousness. "Take long ... long way."

"Screw the mission," muttered Anna under her breath even as she got behind the wheel and drove back to the highway.

They had six hours to go. Anna put all her concentration on the road and on the mission. She couldn't do anything else. If they stopped at a clinic or a hospital, there would be a good chance that the authorities would be notified. Their escape from the city could not have gone had to keep moving.

Prenevski gave Gabriel water and wet his lips during the long ride. After the third hour, Gabriel barely moved. Only his breathing told them he still lived.

It was seven in the evening when they reached Kizilin. It was two hours after Gabriel had died and one hour after Marta Prenevski began to feel contractions.

As Sean had said, Mayor Sadik was a helpful man. He took them to his own home. A local midwife was summoned. Gabriel was laid on a bed in one of the bedrooms while Anna left a message for Sean.

She dialed the safe house and said, "The little bird is happy flying in the sky. The barber ... got lost on the road."

She trusted that Sean would decipher the real message. Exhaustion ate at her but she couldn't rest. She ate and drank but didn't taste anything. As full night fell, she prowled the front parlor of the house suspicious at every noise she heard. The midwife and Sadik's wife and sister bustled about the house preparing things for the birth. Marta's moans could be heard getting more and more frequent as the hours passed.

At two in the morning, the baby's cry echoed throughout the house. There were cheers and congratulations. Anna kneeled by Gabriel's bed, buried her face in the sheets and cried until she couldn't cry any more.

Over the next few days, she took frequent trips to the bridge. It was a good hiding place. She picked out a good sized tomb and stashed some supplies inside. She walked a radius of one mile from the bridge familiarizing herself with the terrain in every direction. She had a job to do and she vowed she'd do it right.

Sean arrived a week later in a brown late model van with a leather-faced driver. He was greeted by a cold, stone-faced Anna. The bright eagerness in her eyes was replaced by a watchful wariness.

"Where's Gabriel?" asked Sean.

"Mayor Sadik brought him to another town with a mortuary. He's there waiting for transport," said Anna. "The Prenevskis, all three of them, are upstairs safe and sound. It was a baby girl. They've named her Gabriela."

"How are you?"

"Numb but sane. I hope Prenevski was worth Gabriel's life," said Anna.

"He is. His information will help me get close to the DVX inner circle. Closer than anyone has ever gotten," said Sean. "It's the mission that I had in mind for you but you're not in the right condition and-"

"Whatever you want, Sean, I'll do it. For Gabriel," said Anna.

"You're not ready. This mission going belly up doesn't help your mental state. I'll pick someone else."

"No. I want this. Get me ready," insisted Anna. "This is my fault, Sean. If I hadn't changed the plan, Gabriel could have have gotten help at the safe house."

"Anna, don't second guess yourself. There's no guarantee that returning to the safe house could have prevented Gabriel dying. None," said Sean. "Honor his memory but don't beat yourself up about it."

"Get me ready," repeated Anna. "Train me. Teach me. I won't fight or be disagreeable. I'll be whatever you want me to be."

"Anything?"

Anna nodded.

"What if I asked you to be a traitor to your country, to the service? Would you do it?" asked Sean.

"Would it hurt the DVX?" asked Anna.

"It could stop them in their tracks. Put them behind for years," said Sean. "They may never recover."

"Then I'm in. I'll do it," said Anna.

"Don't be hasty. Let me clean up here. I want you to bring Gabriel home. Tell Leah what really happened. We owe her that. Then take a week off," said Sean. "If you still want in, then come to London. Call me when you get there and we'll start your new training. You have to be absolutely sure, Anna. There's no going back. This game is nothing like any game you've ever played. It's a future that you're going to have to live with. A future that would be a complete lie. Only you and I can ever know the full truth. Can you live like that?"

Anna began to walk away. "I'll see you in London in two weeks. Count on it."

* * *

><p>In the present, Anna washed up in the lavatory. The cold water felt good on her hot face. She'd woken up with tears on her cheeks. Robert had still been asleep and she had been spared making an excuse.<p>

She studied her drawn expression in the mirror. "Charlotte and Peter are off the board. Helena is going into hiding most likely. The real Game begins. It's time to pay a visit to Aunt Augusta. What can I safely tell Alex about the expansion of the family tree?"

A few minutes later, she emerged from the lavatory and made her way to the cockpit. She gave Genji a changed itinerary. She and Robert would stay in Vadsel for an extra day then make their way home in a few days. The rest of the team would head for home.

From Vadsel, she and Robert would go to Milton Keynes to pay the Court a visit. While there she had one private solo mission - find the place where the Minerva Project was born.

* * *

><p><strong>Gem HQ, Milton Keynes, England<strong>

Bleary-eyed from jet lag and stress, Chase and Arnold caught up on what had happened in their absence. None of the news was good.

"What do you mean they're gone?" asked Chase over a video link to their team in Mersin, Turkey.

"We got here before time but the place was barbequed already," said the field operative. "No sign of Sinclair anywhere. I bribed a storekeeper in the area. All he knew was that a lot of cars left earlier in the day. What's next?"

"Get out of there clean and back home," said Arnold before cutting off the video link. "The bird has gone to a higher bidder."

"Who could have outbid us?" asked Chase.

"You know who could and who could have wanted Sinclair more than we did," said Arnold.

"Scorpio and Devane," said Chase softly.

"To them it was personal. I'd probably do the same," said Arnold. "Sinclair is dead and so is Project Minerva."

Chase bristled. "Sinclair came up with the right formula before so can we. It will take time but-"

"Money and a lot of experimentation, Chase," said Arnold. "Look, we've survived this long by keeping out of the way of the WSB. We don't need Guardian. Instead of investing in Minerva, let's use the funding and the personnel to build our own Guardian. The more we do for the WSB, the higher the chance we'll tangle with Scorpio again. You want a repeat meeting?"

"No but I can't give up on our goals either."

"We keep flipping Project Minerva on and off. Our lab folks are feeling confused. We have to decide once and for all," said Arnold. "Is Project Minerva active or not? Yes or no?"

"How long would it take to create our own system?" asked Chase. "We have Tim Sidwell's initial design to work off of."

"We do but some of that stuff is pretty advanced. It's a steep learning curve for us," said Arnold. "I'd say five years."

"That's too long, Arn. Minerva, even without the perfect Compound A, will still take less time. We're guaranteed results with Minerva in the short term and if it succeeds then we get Guardian in less than five years," pointed out Chase. "I say activate Project Minerva and this time we put everything and everyone on it."

Arnold was thoughtful for a time thinking over every angle. "Agreed. Project Minerva is on. Full speed ahead."

"I'll tell Sean our decision at our next meeting," said Chase. "He won't be happy but I'll make him see reason."

Email Server Somewhere In The World

The first twenty-four hours has passed. The counter ticked away minute by minute waiting for a deactivation command that will never be made. Charlotte's email sat waiting in her private folder.

_Tick. Tock. Tick._

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Scorpio Command and Control<strong>

Edgar and Alys watched the global news service on one of the monitors.

"The body of notorious scientist and world criminal Peter Sinclair has been found in a river in Turkey. Local authorities also found four other bodies in the vicinity. It is believed that Sinclair was killed during a confrontation with criminal elements in the area," said the announcer. "We will keep you updated as more information becomes available."

"That is that. The end," said Edgar.

"A fine mind wasted," said Alys.

Vincent appeared at the foot of the stairs. "Edgar, Robin and Andrew are gone. Maxie too."

"What? Where are they?" asked Edgar.

Alys swivelled in the monitor chair. She pulled up the locator display. "Tracker shows she's on the river. So is Andrew."

"What now?" groaned Edgar.

Vincent held up a yellow Post-It note. He said in an annoyed voice, "Robin says she felt like some air."

"So they head for a disaster zone?" asked Alys perplexed. "Genji has updated SIMON with a new itinerary. The team just landed in Budapest and will do a quick turnaround and head back home. But Anna and Robert are separating from the team. They'll be in Vadsel for a few days. Should I tell them about the children?"

"Not yet. They need some down time," said Edgar. "Patch me to Nyssa. I have some instructions for her. Vincent, get some rest. You'll take over Robin watch after you wake up."

"Nyssa doesn't like baby-sitting duty," said Vincent.

"I'm hoping that her presence can curb any strange schemes of Andrew's. He's bored and restless. He's bound to get into trouble," said Edgar. "Frisco and Felicia are in town. If anything comes up in the near term, give him a call. Alys, Dani is relieving you in two hours,. I'm going to talk to Captain Nyssa then get some sleep."

"You need to have more faith in them, Edgar," said Alys.

"I do. I have faith that trouble follows them wherever they go," said Edgar.


	150. Chapter 149

SLD-149 (Book 4 Chapter 20)

**The Lafayette Restaurant, Hay Adams Hotel, Washington, D.C.**

The view was postcard perfect. There framed in the window was the White House. It was a fitting view for two men who had served their country their entire lives - former Ambassador Philip Coughlin and Senator Steven Ungaro. They talked business over a light but superbly prepared lunch of grilled Eberly Farm chicken and seared diver scallops.

"Sean didn't exactly jump at the offer but he did agree to head our special team," said Coughlin. "I'm certain that with him at the lead, the team will be able to deal with Smoke successfully and get it off the board."

"We need to address the succession, Philip. None of us are getting younger," said Ungaro. "The Committee's middle ranks are depleted. We need to begin active recruitment. I'm going to sound out my son Paul on his next visit home. I think he's getting to the point of wanting something different than being a WSB field lackey. He doesn't have his older brother's ambition but Paul is loyal, dedicated and smart. Once committed, he won't sway from the right course."

"I do have one prospect that I've had my eye on for quite some time. You know her, Steven. What do you think of Connie Townley?"

"An excellent choice, Philip, but will she ever give up the Bureau? She doesn't have enough of an ego to be overly ambitious outside of the agency," said Ungaro. "However, she does know how to maneuver through the rank and file as well as the executive. She's not the traitor that Ross was, thank God. She's probably a damn good poker player."

"Sean was my first choice to succeed me but Connie is rapidly becoming an alternate choice. After some training, she could be a true asset," said Coughlin.

"We've had women as Committee Chiefs before. Each one has served with distinction," said Ungaro.

"I feel like we're entering a dangerous cycle. Sean agrees which is why he turned down the top seat. He didn't feel that he could dedicate the requisite energy and will. It may be time for a woman's touch," said Coughlin with a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>World Security Bureau Headquarters, NY<strong>

"This place was busier than Grand Central Station, Connie," said Larry Norvell, the lead WSB agent in Turkey, over the video connection to headquarters.

"Did anyone mark you or your team?" asked Connie.

"Negative. I had enough locals that we blended in."

"What happened after the ... uh, exodus?"

"I split up my team. Alpha stayed to monitor the compound until you gave us the go ahead to do the exchange or abort. I went with Beta to follow the convoy," said Larry. 'They were in such a hurry that they didn't notice our tail."

"Where did you end up?"

"A middle-of-nowhere village called Kizilin. There was a guide with a boat waiting for them. My team and I tried to follow but we were stonewalled - no boats, no guides, no go," said Larry.

"Did you see who was in the convoy?: asked Connie.

"Absolute identification of Peter Sinclair, Helena Cassadine and Charlotte Devane plus assorted guards. Mostly mercenaries and local thugs," said Larry.

Deputy Director Edwin Link whistled. "They were all together. All this time. Amazing."

"It doesn't surprise me," added Connie in a tone drier than the Sahara desert. "Go on, Larry."

"The village wasn't very welcoming so we retreated to a location along the river but far enough away from the village to be out of sight. I was guessing they'd gone west but I was wrong. They went east."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Edwin whose visage appeared in another square on Larry's display.

"We were waiting for about twenty minutes when another party on a fast boat went past us going east," said Larry. "The passenger looked like Sinclair but it wasn't him."

"Any pictures?" asked Edwin.

"No. We weren't set up for that when they came through," said Larry. "I was about to order a change in location when we heard shots. Four silenced rifle shots one after the other. We ducked for cover. I wasn't going to lose my head to a sniper."

"What direction did the sounds come from?" asked Connie.

"That's the damndest thing, Connie. It sounded very close to my position. My side of the river but a little further east. Too far and I wouldn't have heard them. Definitely sniper rifles with a silencing muzzle," said Larry.

"The hidden threat. Classic," said Connie under her breath. "What next?"

"Ten minutes later there was one more shot. Small arms. Five minutes went by and I saw the first boat returning at speed but only with Helena Cassadine on board. No Devane. No Sinclair. She and her guards left in a hurry." said Larry. "A few minutes behind them came the second boat with the same male passenger. I waited another five minutes but no one else came down. It was past dusk. We were preparing to leave when one of my people spotted a body floating on the water. I did the ID myself. No mistake. It was Sinclair."

"Cause of death?" asked Link.

"There were no outward signs of trauma. No wounds, scratches or abrasions. Nothing," said Larry. "I don't think he was in the water long enough to drown either."

"Likely he was dead before he hit the water," said Connie. "Anything on him?"

"No. We got the body into our truck and left. I wish I'd waited a few minutes more."

"Why?" asked Link.

"I saw lights on the river. Boats coming towards the village from the east. I counted two boats," said Larry. "I was really curious to know who else was at this river rendezvous but the way the locals were eyeing us I thought better of staying around."

Connie displayed a picture of Faison on the internal monitors. "Larry, does this look like the male passenger on the boat?"

Larry was quick to answer, "Yes, that's him. Same face, shorter hair though. Who is he?"

"Someone to steer clear of," said Connie. She glanced at the door as Lionel Beam, WSB medical director, came in. "Lionel?"

"This just came in." Lionel put a sheet of paper on Connie's desk. It was a media release with a picture of an obvious corpse beside the text. "Charlotte Devane is dead per Interpol. Absolute confirmation."

Edwin whistled softly. "Sinclair and Devane in one stroke."

"Also, the United Nations and the Hague have officially put Compound X on the banned substance list. One country has already followed suit. Parador has passed a law to prohibit the manufacturing and distribution of Compound X and made violations as cause for deportation or immediate imprisonment. The ball is rolling. Other contries are expected to pass their own legislation in a matter of weeks, " added Lionel. "That's three wins for the good side. If we're not careful, we may be out of business."

"Damn. I knew I should have stayed around longer," said Larry. "Something happened at the rendezvous."

"Helena sold out her two partners. That's what happened. She's alive and they're not," said Connie. "Larry, do you have anything else to report?"

"They were doing clean up by the time I got back to the compound. Trucks left and thirty minutes later the place was burning down," said Larry. "We traced the trucks to the airport. Whatever their cargo was it's not in Turkey anymore."

"Excellent work. I'll be putting in commendations for everyone on your team, Larry. Get some down time. You've earned it." Connie cut the video connection before addressing Edwin and Lionel. "We need to start tracking Compound X, Lionel. Now that the ban is in place, whatever is left out there is going to go for premium prices."

"Who would want it now?" asked Edwin.

"Anyone who has the ability to reverse engineer it. Connie's right. It's value is going to skyrocket," said Lionel. "We can't assume that the source was only Sinclair. Or assume that it's use is as limited as we've been led to believe."

"What do you mean?" asked Connie.

"Besides the Charlotte item, I had another reason for coming by. A friend of mine who works at the Center for Disease Control passed me some chemical analysis to cross check with our database. It got a 60% match with Compound X. I ran the test three times with the same results. I haven't told the CDC yet of my findings. I wanted to pass it by you first, Connie."

Connie's brows furrowed in thought. "The match means that it could be a derivative of Compound X, right?"

Lionel nodded. "Yes. It gets stranger. Twenty percent of the solution was similar to methampetamine. The other twenty percent has similarities to certain mood altering drugs like Clopidine."

"Get high and moody?" asked Edwin in all seriousness.

"No. The combination translates to a long-lasting sense of real euphoria. Those who have taken it have nicknamed it as Fly," said Lionel. "The CDC received a brief on Fly from the Port Charles Police Department. Apparently, it is believed to be the cause of numerous incidents of disorderly conduct and physical collapses during the recent weather phenomenon. The PCPD is urging the CDC to investigate the matter as soon as possible."

"Why involve the CDC? Why not the DEA?" asked Edwin.

"Because of the suspicion that Fly distribution is mimicking legitimate drugs like Valium or Xanax," said Lionel.

"Like counterfeit drugs?" asked Connie.

"Not exactly. Fly is distributed through specific pharmacies. A doctor makes a prescription of a legitimate drug such as Xanax but when the pharmacy fills the order, it's Fly in the physical form of the Xanax which is given to the customer. The customer is fully aware that what he or she is buying is Fly," explained Lionel.

"That sounds very convoluted," said Edwin.

"And very hard to track. How does one know what's legitimate and what's not?" said Connie. "How do the doctors and the pharmacists differentiate? Is this contained to Port Charles?"

"The report only details the occurences there. The current theory is that the drug is being produced locally. However, the subtext is that the drug is spreading both the manufacturing and the usage," said Lionel.

"How addictive is it?" asked Connie.

"No hard data on it. The aspect that troubles me is the reported cases of death or permanent injury stemming from Fly usage for those people who have chronic illnesses like asthma or epilepsy," said Lionel. "We need to act on this. With the media descending on the city it will only be a matter of time before Fly is big news nationally."

Connie groaned. "If it's not one thing, it's another. What is in the water of that place?"

"Port Charles does seem to have a higher incidence of WSB involvement historically speaking than most places in the world excluding London or Paris," said Edwin.

"The CDC has dispatched a team to the city. My contact is on the team. He has promised to keep me updated," said Lionel. "I will be updating my staff and devising ways to detect Fly. I'll have to pull in some of the chemists from the Science division."

"Fine. Pull as many as you need," said Connie.

"Why do we need to create our own test?" asked Edwin.

"Because Fly could be weaponized, Edwin. Imagine an enemy agent slipping a tablet or powder into our agent's beverage or food. If the agent has a known illness, then Fly could make his or her death look very natural," said Lionel. "Need I remind you of the recent near simultaneous assassinations carried out worldwide as a dubious and soon to be infamous precedent?"

"Point taken," said Edwin. "Speaking of that, an organization called Smoke is claiming responsibility. Said organization has posted on various intel sites detailed information on each targeted subject. I've been crossmatching that data with our own and it's proof positive that each had been suborned by the other side. Before you ask, Connie, we did try to trace the origins of the postings. No luck. Each post was routed through at least thirty different gateways before it got to the site. No trace can go that far back."

"The finger pointing has already begun within the intel community," said Connie. "Soon governments, including ours, will begin questioning the integrity and capability of home grown intelligence agencies. How could so many have remained undetected for so long? How can one unknown agency have found out when we couldn't or wouldn't? It's going to be messy for a long time."

"Smoke did us all a favor then," said Edwin.

"That's one way of looking at it," said Lionel sharing a knowing glance with Connie. "Or maybe not. In my experience, favors are never bestowed without cost."

Connie sighed. "Smoke is out in the open so to speak. It's going to be targeted by every intel agency in the world. The loss of anonymity - that's the cost. From here on out, they can't afford any mistakes. Not anymore."

"What about the cost to us, Connie, what will that be?" asked Lionel.

Connie reclined in her chair. "Whatever is it, we'll have to pay. We won't have a choice. I hope that reckoning is far into the future because we're not ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Vadsel Estate, Hungary<strong>

The trouble twins walked through the solarium after a hasty evening meal. Dimitri and Robert were in the study enjoying some masculine bonding time. Alex flipped through the pictures of hers and Anna's parents displayed on Anna's IPhone. Unlike Anna who retained faint but existing memories of them, Alex had no familial attachment to them. She had been raised by Charlotte after all. These people were strangers to her.

"We'll have to establish ties to them I suppose," said Alex. "Shall I tell Aidan and Gabriel?"

"Yes, please do," replied Anna. "You're taking this well."

"I'm numb," said Alex. "You could put a long lost child in front of me and I would react the same. I've waited so long to be rid of Charlotte and now all I feel is ... regret."

"She made the choices she made and so did we," said Anna.

"The situation wasn't under your control or Robert's. Do what you can to convince Robert that I do understand. He can barely look me in the eye," said Alex.

"He feels guilty and horrified. We both do. Robert didn't know what Faison was planning where Charlotte was concerned," said Anna. "That was between Faison and Helena."

Alex paused by a two-tiered stone fountain. The lowest level was a actually a pool filled with glistening red gold koi fish. Water streamed down like a small waterfall from the higher but smaller tier. "There's a little voice in my head that keeps saying ... wishing that things had never gotten to this point. It was inevitable really. Mum's ambition had to be curbed."

"Helena won't escape justice forever," said Anna.

"I've had my fill of revenge. Do with Helena what you want," said Alex taking a seat on the edge of the pool. One hand played in the water.

"You're sure?"

"I am. I've had such a cloud hanging over me because of Mum. It does feel good to feel truly safe," said Alex. "I want to focus on working with Robin one hundred percent. By the way, I've sent hair, blood and tissue samples from Mum to Robin via courier. Perhaps in death, Mum may do some good towards humanity."

"Samples?" asked Anna.

"Mum was subjected to the full amnesia and Compound X treatment yet she retained her full identity and was not physically or mentally debilitated in any measurable form. Was that because of Robin's serum and the stimulant combining in some unexpected way? Robin will be concentrating on the antidote or antigen angle. My research will be aimed at finding some treatment to improve the cognitive abiliies of the Foundation's surviving victims. Robin and I will have to do some chemical reverse engineering but they are both goals that I feel are within our reach."

"You can cure Therese?" asked Anna walking a circuit around the fountain.

"Not cure, no, but possibly help her become more aware of her surroundings, herself and retain some limited skills in order to function more independently," said Alex. "It's a stretch to hope for that much but I want to try. One challenge will be to gather all the knowledge Robin has accumulated. I don't believe she realizes how groundbreaking her work is. She can only see the harm it has done."

"When she's not wandering around town, Robin's in the lab. She's driven in a way that scares me in its singlemindedness," said Anna.

"It's similar to Andrew and his manias and interests," said Alex. "Be glad that Robin has found something active and positive to cling to. She could have simply despaired and sunk into herself."

"True but there must be more I can do," said Anna. "I want MY Robin back. I want to talk with her about her problems. I want to laugh with her. I want to see her smile and not see any sadness in her eyes."

"You have to be patient," said Alex. "Robin literally changed her behavior and her patterns of thinking in order to survive and stay sane while in captivity. Wishing to have the old Robin back may be futile. Fragments of her yet remain but that is all they are. I suggest getting to know THIS Robin instead of trying to tease the old Robin out of her."

"I've resorted to having Robert check in on her every day. I get too intense and it puts Robin in a bad mood," said Anna. "I crave to have the connection with her that I had before."

"She doesn't talk about her experiences?"

"Not at all. Keeping silent is her way of moving forward I think," said Anna. "I suppose she tells Vincent. He's her safety valve and security blanket."

"Has a full physical with labs been done?"

"No. Why? Should there have been one? I thought you said she was fine," said Anna.

"From the superficial examination I did, I determined that she had not been suffering from abuse, malnutrition or illness. I always assumed that once she got home that a full physical would be completed," said Alex.

"You think there's something wrong with her don't you?" asked Anna taking a seat by her sister.

"I only want to be certain-"

Now visibly worried, Anna pressed her twin sister for an honest answer, "What's wrong with her?"

"It could be nothing. I could be reading too much into-"

"You're not one to overreact. Tell me!"

"While reading through the Foundation files I discovered how they were able to keep their victims docile and under their control. They had guerillas and war prisoners for the most part. Not exactly the most passive of people. How did they keep them in line?"

"I'm following. Go on."

Alex cleared her throat. "Control and authority was established by chemical means."

"Mood altering drugs?"

"No. There is a certain class of drugs that was used as late as the 1970s to increase passivity within incarcerated populations - men and women. These drugs affect hormonal balance. In most cases, a reduction in certain hormones induced passive behavior without any narcotic effects." Alex took a deep breath before continuing. "When used for long periods of time, the recipients' bodies are affected on the biological level. For example, all of a woman's naturally occuring hormones may be reduced to such a level that she may be unable to ... conceive or ... or have a normal period cycle or ... be unable to experience pleasurable sensations during any kind of physical intimacy."

Anna stared at her sister completely horrified. "No. Not to my Robin. She's lost so much already."

"Robin could not have been the easiest of victims. It's entirely possible," said Alex gently.

"Is ... is it permanent?"

"Once the drugs are no longer in the system, the body may return to normal levels over time."

"May return?"

"There is no certainty ... of anything. Our bodies are amazingly adaptive. Her body has adapted to what it could. She may never be the same as she was. You have to accept that," said Alex. "I believe Robin knows more than she's letting on. She had to have watched everything she ate or drank. I would guess that if she had been given these drugs then her body is in a state of flux at this time. It's in a phase of volatile readjustment."

Anna was thoughtful. Many things that had puzzled her about Robin was now explained. Her insistence that she wouldn't have children. Her temper that flared at the most unexpected of things. "Alex, she's living with Vincent in the cottage. That doesn't fit your diagnosis."

"It doesn't mean they're together in the physical sense," said Alex. "However, if Robin was self-diagnosing she and Vincent may be ... experimenting."

"That's good right?" asked Anna.

"We can hope that the results have been positive," said Alex. "She has been so strong for so long that her fragility is all the more suspect to me. If she experiences irreversible damage, it would be psychologically shattering for her."

"I can hardly ask her can I?"

"That would cross too many boundaries. You'll have to wait for Robin to come to you for help if she feels she needs it," said Alex. "This is an extremely private issue for anyone. I can see why Robin would keep it to herself."

"Yet another thing I can't tell Robert," said Anna.

"What happened to the no secrets pact?" asked Alex.

"Of late it's become remarkably flexible," answered Anna getting to her feet and beginning to pace.

"I don't like what I think I'm hearing."

"You didn't hear anything," Anna insisted. "Even with everything going on, Robert is doing much better with managing his stress disorder. I don't want anything to interfere with that."

"That's the only reason?" asked Alex watching Anna's face for telltale signs of evasion or outright lying.

"I have ... have other reasons. Good ones. I can't have Robert involved. That's all," said Anna.

"I hope you know what you're doing," warned Alex.

"So do I," said Anna. She rose to her feet and led the way out of the solarium.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashton Townhouse<strong>

Larry Ashton, worldy financier and savior of start ups in financial crisis, read the text message on his phone for the third time.

it said: _Unfinished business. Arriving tomorrow. Be ready to assist. PK_

"Be ready for what? Assist who?" asked Ashton aloud. He had just arrived from the Majestic Theater. Though he was thoroughly exhausted, Faison's message was clearing the fog from his mind.

He trudged up the stairs to his bedroom. He lay on the bed not sleeping. He let his mind wander to all the memories of doing the Cartel's bidding for years and years. Absently, he clicked on the remote and the television turned on set to the local news.

"What more could Faison want from me?" asked Ashton. He sat bolt upright when he heard the announcer confirm that international criminals Peter Sinclair and Charlotte Devane had been killed.

"Faison, you busy, busy man," said Ashton. "The Cartel is down to two original members Helena and Faison. How fitting."

* * *

><p><strong>Donely Warehouse &amp; Dock<strong>

Luke leaned on the warehouse wall and watched the seemingly endless stream of workers unloading ships carrying water and food, gasoline, generators and other critical disaster relief his vantage point he could see the Morgan and Corinthos docks or rather where they used to be. They were no longer there save for a few planks of wood that had managed to defy the storm wind and water surges. One good wave would undoubtedly pull them down into watery oblivion.

He eyed the security personnel. They seemed a harder but no less professional bunch than Robert and Anna's people. The Scorpio team was more continental and polished. Donely's crew had no accent more exotic than Brooklyn, New York and to a person seemed the shoot first and ask questions last type.

"Yeah, between a rock and a hard place, which should I go with," muttered Luke. The Haunted Star had gone down with some of the materials meant for the museum exhibit. He had seeded Dino's shipment in among the museum materials. It was the perfect camouflage but no one had bothered to inform Mother Nature what the phrase "Fragile - Handle With Care" meant. The insurance on the boat could not entirely cover what he owed to Dino which was the advance money plus twenty percent. Luke was in search of cash and he couldn't go to Tracy. "Sean's going to be a hard sell but I gotta try."

Luke waltzed into the main office and asked to see Sean. He wasn't kept waiting long.

Sean looked up from studying documents on his desk. "Luke, I heard about the Star. I'm sorry."

"She went down fighting," said Luke taking a seat in a chair opposite the desk.

"If there's a way for me and Tiff to help, let me know."

"That's why I'm here. I need a loan. Very short term," said Luke.

Sean nodded. "The insurance paperwork can be a nightmare especially after a disaster. I can float you an advance until your insurance pays up."

"I need the cash for something else," said Luke. "I can't ask Tracy so I'm here."

Sean sat back in his chair and eyed Luke like he was a student called into the principal's office. "How about your good friend Sonny Corinthos?"

"He's having cash flow problems himself from what I hear."

"I should say that problem is severe enough for Sonny to resort to selling Jason's ELQ shares," said Sean. To his eyes, Luke was a glowing neon sign of opportunity as most desperate men were.

"He's selling them? Are you sure?" asked Luke.

"Absolutely. From the recent mob wars, his current issues with Morgan and now the total loss of his docks, Sonny has to be really hurting for cash," said Sean.

Luke snapped a finger. "Edward and Tracy know about the shares. That's why they've been so secretive around me."

"Nothing much gets past those two," noted Sean. "Add to that Mayor Floyd's death and Sonny's problems seem endless."

"You have hooked into the local gossip vine and fast," said Luke.

"See what you miss by not going to Chamber of Commerce meetings, Luke. Everyone has always known that Floyd was in Sonny's payroll. Our next mayor may actually be an honest man."

"All I know is it won't be me. Been there. Done that," said Luke. "I can't worry about Sonny. I have enough drama in my own life."

"How much do you need?" asked Sean.

"Fifty thousand by tomorrow. Cash," said Luke.

Sean let out a low whistle. "That's steep. Have you seen the state of my docks? I've got expenses too."

"And you got dollar signs walking in every second. Your dock is the only one that's still fully functional. Don't tell me that you're not making hay from the Feds."

"It helps that I had the pilings reinforced with concrete years ago," said Sean.

"We both know that you have me by the short hairs here. I'll agree to whatever loan terms you want," said Luke.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

The two men gazed at each other like two gunfighters readying to draw. Luke broke eye contact first.

"I'm not giving you a loan."

"Sean, you're my last-"

"I'm giving you a gift." Sean grinned at the shocked look on Luke's face.

"A gift? The catch is gotta be wider than the Grand Canyon!" exclaimed Luke.

"I have two conditions. Meet them and you'll get the cash you need tomorrow."

"I'm listening."

"First condition is you tell me the truth about why you need this money. I won't tell a soul just satisfy my ... curiosity," said Sean. "Second, I want your promise, your word, that you'll do me a favor when I need one without questioning me or telling Robert and Anna about it."

Luke let out his breath slowly. "You know how to surprise a guy. I have no problems with the first condition but the second one is a deal breaker."

"Right. The Robin, Helena and syringe thing landed you in the Scorpio doghouse," said Sean.

"Not anymore. After some nagging from Anna, Robert and I have made up. I have few friends, Sean, and I don't want to lose them," said Luke.

"I share the same sentiments."

"Robert's about to open the kimono and let me in on the action. I need to feel that high again, to feel really alive," said Luke. "My keeping one secret almost destroyed my friendship with Robert. I can't risk it."

Sean picked up a folder on his desk and took several papers out. "Here. FEMA disaster relief loans. I'm sure you could qualify." He pushed the papers towards Luke.

"You loved dressing up as the Devil on Halloween as a kid didn't you?"

"I was actually more into Huck Finn and Zorro," said Sean. "My offer is on the table, Luke. No repayment necessary if you keep to the two conditions. The clock is ticking and I'm a busy man."

"I go way back with Robert," said Luke.

"I go further with Robert AND Anna," countered Sean. "Who do you think they'll be more furious at?"

"And you want to keep something from them? Who's walking on the edge me or you?"

"Hopefully neither. I may not need that favor. It's only a ... a backup."

"Is it legal?" asked Luke.

"In some countries, yes but not here," replied Sean.

"Done in public or private?"

"Private. Very."

"How long would this favor take? An hour? A day?" asked Luke.

"Miinutes. Fifteen or twenty at the most."

"Who else would know?"

"Just the two of us."

Luke was caught by surprise again. "Keeping it from Tiff? Oh, man, you are playing with fire. F-I-R-E!

"Tiffany has forgiven me many things. I'm sure she'll see this as another to add to the list," said Sean seriously.

"Will it be dangerous?"

"Not to you," said Sean. "Do we have a deal?"

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

Sean looked Luke straight in the eye. "You would be helping me out, Luke. The only one who will have regrets is me."

"I don't like the sound of that. Not one bit," said Luke.

Sean rubbed at his eyes. "I didn't mean to make it sound so morbidly serious. I'm tired. Been a long day." Sean extended a hand towards Luke. "This is one friend helping out another. Simple as that. Shake on it?"

Luke swallowed his doubts and suspicions. He shook Sean's hand.

"Come here about eleven tomorrow morning. We'll go for a walk and I'll hand it over after you fulfill condition one," said Sean.

Luke stood up. He began buttoning his coat. "Thank you, Sean. Not a word to Tracy, Tiff or Bobbie, okay?"

"You have my word." Sean escorted Luke out of his office and warehouse. When Sean returned, he slumped in his chair. He said in an Irish brogue, "First Anna and now Luke. What are you going to do for a wee encore, Sean my lad?"

* * *

><p><strong>Majestic Theater - Catacombs<strong>

Maxie led a disguised Robin and Andrew from the Kestrel, through the warehouse and down into the catacombs entrance underneath Warehouse Two. A few minutes and some twisty turns later, they began hearing the hum of voices. It was the Asian Quarter refugees.

Strings of multicolored holiday lights were hung the length of the tunnels. The lights were bright enough that one could forego using a flashlight. As they made their way past people huddled in familial clumps, Robin smiled at hearing the strains of Chinese. It brought to her mind memories of Olin. She was the Chinese woman who took care of her after her grandmother Filomena had died at the hands of the crazed Grant Putnam. Later, Olin had become a source of inspiration and wisdom in the Asian community.

Too busy keeping a running commentary to Robin, Maxie bumped into a tall figure as she made a turn towards the theatre.

"Hey, sorry!"

"Maxie? Is that you?" asked Mac. "What are you doing here?"

A bright beam of light was aimed at Maxie and her companions. The light wavered as Frisco moved closer. He spied Robin. "You shouldn't be here. Any of you."

"Would you believe we want to pitch in?" asked Maxie.

Both Mac and Frisco answered in unison, "No."

Robin whispered, "I need to go to my old house on Baptiste Way."

"For god's sake why?" asked Mac.

Robin took the crystal out of her backpack and unwrapped a portion of it. "Because of this."

"Spock is back. I knew it," said Frisco barely able to contain his excitement.

"Mr. Spock?" asked Maxie.

"You haven't seen any signs down here have you, Frisco?" asked Robin.

"Nope and I've been looking," said Frisco.

"Someone needs to tell me what's going on," said Mac.

"Then we have to check at the house," concluded Robin.

"Right. I'll get you there," said Frisco.

"No one is going anywhere until I get an explanation," said Mac. Before he could say any more one of the Mayor's assistants took him away for an impromptu meeting with the mayor.

"I'll take care of 'em. Don't worry!" called Frisco after him. To the kids he said, "Upstairs while I get transport together."

"We can walk there," said Maxie.

"We can but maybe not, um, it's best if we have a car," said Robin ascending the stairs into the theater.

In quick order, Frisco got them sequestered in the Writers Room.

Robin stretched out on the sofa. "This is downtown headquarters?"

"Yes," said Andrew with audible pride. He sat down by a laptop and began to view the latest news. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, I do. It's incredible," said Robin.

"Are we talking about Leonard Nimoy?" asked Maxie.

"You know his name. I'm impressed," said Andrew.

"My sister Georgie dragged me to every single Star Trek movie ever made," said Maxie. "She was a total Trekkie."

Andrew's phone began to ring the James Bond theme. "It's father." He took the call.

Robert's face appeared on the display. "This is your Daily Dad Check Up. May I ask what both my children are doing outside of the designated safe zone?"

Robin rushed to stand by Andrew's shoulder. "I needed some air, Dad."

Robert's eyes narrowed. "That's not going to fly, sweetheart."

"It has to. I've been in the lab all day. I needed to stretch out."

"That's why we got all that lovely acreage back at home base for running, walking, hiking and riding."

"Dad, please, don't make us go back. I ... I got the urge to see the old house. We're going straight back right after," said Robin. "We're in disguise. What could happen?"

Maxie stood on Andrew's other shoulder. "RealDad is with us, Uncle Robert."

"The three of you plus Frisco. I don't know if-" began Robert.

Anna's voice was heard but she was not seen. "If Robin says she has a good reason, then let her be. She'll be fine."

"Andrew, Frisco, Robin and Maxie. It doesn't matter in what order I say that, it always spells trouble to me," said Robert looking to the side.

Anna's face appeared next to Robert. "You promise to hit the Panic Button at the SLIGHTEST hint of potential problems?"

The three youngest people in the conversation nodded.

"That's good enough for me," said Anna. "We have to trust them, Robert."

Robin was studying her own phone. "What are you two doing at Vadsel?"

it was Anna and Robert's turn to look guilty. "We are ... were on a mission," said Robert. "It's over. We're fine. No need to worry."

"The news is probably out but you should hear it from us," said Anna. "Peter Sinclair and Charlotte Devane are both dead."

Robert added, "The threat they represent to our family is done. Over with. Kaput!"

"This day gets better and better," murmured Robin.

"This is confirmed?" asked Andrew.

Robert nodded. "Helena is still on the loose but we'll turn our attention to her in due course."

"We're heading for London for a day or two. Could you please stay safe until we get back?" asked Anna.

Andrew grinned, "We'll do our best."

Robin put in, "Don't worry about us." A look of mischief came over Robin's features. She unwrapped the crystal and held it to the phone camera. "I got my crystal again. We'll be fine."

Both Robert and Anna leaned into the display. They studied the crystal.

"That isn't the ... the original is it?" asked Robert.

"Not the exact same but I think it did come from Wyndemere. Andrew said it was originally burned. Look at how perfect it is," said Robin. "Now do you see why I have to check out the old house?"

Anna nodded. "I do. Be careful all right."

"You can't be serious? Again?" asked Robert looking at Anna then at Robin.

"Anything is possible," said Anna. "How are you feeling, Robin?"

Robin's good mood was evident. Her eyes shone with mischief and glee. Her smiles came easy. "Honestly, better than I've felt in days. I need to do this. It feels like it did before. Remember, Mom?"

Anna studied her daughter's face. She did not miss the glow of happiness that Robin was radiating like a small sun. "Yes, I do remember. Everything. If you feel it's right and good, then I have no objections. I just want you to be ... happy, sweetheart."

"Go ahead and find out then tell us," said Robert. "No wait. I don't want to know."

"You're not a little bit curious?" teased Anna.

"That kind of curiosity leads to bad things like talking to birds and stuff," said Robert.

"Casey wouldn't hurt ..." Anna's voice trailed off. "We need to get some sleep. All of you, please be careful and keep the Panic button on standby."

Frisco appeared above Andrew's head. "I got the kids covered, Anna, Robert. Don't worry."

"This is about the time I mention something about General Custer," said Robert.

"Thanks, Frisco," said Anna with a smile. "Good night!" She ended the call.

"Our van awaits," announced Frisco.

"And adventure beckons," finished Robin.

Frisco led the way down to the backstage area and out the loading dock door. He got behind the wheel and sped off.

"Who is Spock and Casey? A band? A comedy act?" asked Maxie.

Robin and Frisco burst into laughter while Andrew and Maxie looked perplexed.

* * *

><p><strong>Email Server Somewhere In The World<strong>

Charlotte's email sat waiting in her private folder. forty hours remained on the countdown counter.

_Tick. Tock. Tick._


	151. Chapter 150

SLD-150 (Book 4 Chapter 21) _Vadsel Estate, Hungary_

The fire had died out in the fireplace but there remained a few still glowing bits of ember. The tall drapes were drawn denying entrance to the chill air outside. Small candles lay lit on the nightstands. Anna and Robert lay spoon fashion on the bed. Robert traced letters and words on his wife's bare back.

"We're connected to so many people 24/7. It gets to be ridiculous. We need time to just be us, Robert," said Anna. "Are you still cross with me for hiding your phone?"

"That was before I realized what your true motives were. I now fully support the banning of phones, laptops and work talk before bedtime," said Robert. His finger traced a short straight line before he planted a kiss where the top of the line had been. That was Robert's bedtime version of the letter 'i'.

Anna sighed. "I thought you would. That's the number 1 then a dot then M-Y-W-I so far. Are you making a list?"

"It's an assignment from Tom for my therapy. Think of ten things that give you the most enjoyment. He didn't say it had to be on paper." Robert traced one vertical line then two horizontal lines.

"F?" asked Anna.

"Yes." Robert traced another vertical line then three horizontal lines.

Anna snuggled into her pillow. "I'm number one? Am I the best?"

"Fishing for compliments so soon after you had me at your irresistible mercy?"

"As a former law enforcement officer, I only look for facts not compliments."

Robert's left index finger traced the curve of Anna's left ear.

"Sounds like?" asked Anna.

"Apostrophe," clarified Robert.

"Do you have a gesture for every letter, every symbol?"

"I may before my list is done."

Robert blew softly across the back of her neck. The unexpected sensation made Anna moan softly in sensual appreciation.

"Wh-what's that for?"

"A space. New word coming."

"I may not survive the ... the full list."

"I'll take care of you." Robert traced a bezier curve with two humps.

"S. My wife's what? Not my c-cooking certainly."

Robert chuckled. "There are all kinds of cooking." He traced a quick vertical slash then a horizontal crossbar.

"Not what I was expecting," said Anna. "S-T-what?"

"Patience."

Anna's skin prickled as Robert's finger slashed downwards curved to the right then slashed diagonally. "R?"

The next figure was a horseshoe. This was followed by a vertical slash and a crossbar.

Anna turned over to look at Robert. "My wife's strut?"

"Tis the way you walk. A strut is the best description," said Robert laying on his side.

"You notice the strangest things about me."

"You don't know the effect you have on the male population. The walk's just the first signal."

"Signal of what? Intent?" asked Anna. "How is that possible? I don't flirt so openly."

"Effect, luv, pure effect. It gives the impression of confidence with a hint of sensuality. Two things certain to arouse a man's interest even from a distance."

"That's not my intention." Anna traced his jawline.

"It's not so noticeable when you're in a dress or a skirt. But you in leather pants, leggings and tight jeans are amazing coming or going. Funny thing is that you didn't have this strut when I first met you."

"No?"

"It was a ... a baby strut - flirty and fun. When I saw you for the first time after seven years, it was hardly there unless you were in those jumpsuit things," said Robert.

"Those were functional but I don't know what possessed me to pick the colors I did," said Anna.

"Then with the long dresses and hair helmet you gave off a maternal and standoffish impression."

"That was the calculated and desired effect. I only ever let my guard down with you."

"As Robin got older, the strut came back. 'Course you started wearing trousers more often."

"The way your mind works amazes me sometimes. What do you see now?"

"I-am-woman-I-know-what-I-want-come-on-over-and-chat and bring a fire extinguisher.," replied Robert.

They shared a hearty laugh.

"My turn." Anna snuggled closer to Robert. She put an arm over his shoulder and stroked his hair. "Have I ever told you that I love to see you in snug jeans."

"You've never told me that. I look good, huh? How good?"

"It's not a look per se. You have a natural masculine swagger and jeans make that bloody obvious."

"Like your men manly do you, pommy?"

"Yes, manly and ... and happy. Are you happy, Robert?"

He didn't answer right away. When Robert spoke, his voice was raspy with emotion, "It's nearly March and I'm really looking forward to Christmas. That's ... that's how happy I am."

"New, better, sweeter memories. That's our theme this year," said Anna.

"And for the rest of our lives together," added Robert. "Time for sleep."

"You first," said Anna.

Robert frowned. "You don't have to watch me. I haven't had a nightmare in a while. You need your sleep, too. I've pushed things to the edge with you lately."

"We do that to each other. Nothing new," said Anna watching Robert turn to lie on his back. "As soon as you're settled and safe, I'll sleep."

Robert fell asleep in a few minutes. Anna drifted off too exhausted to think about promises kept and lost.

A few hours into sleep Anna's eyes opened. Something had woken her. She felt and heard Robert sleeping soundly next to her. Automatically, she checked SIMON's reports. No sign of the panic button being pressed or any building crisis at home. She turned the phone off. She laid back in bed and closed her eyes.

Perhaps, her subconscious had dwelled too much on the looming trip to London for that is where her memories took her - London 1975.

August 1974

Her small valise lay on the cream and silver coverlet of the queen sized bed. She hadn't bothered to unpack. She wasn't expecting to stay longer than one night. She had swept the room looking for listening devices and found none. She sipped her tea while looking out the window at the bustling street below.

"Happy people going about their business having no idea what really goes on in the world," said Anna. "Happy, lucky people."

Bringing Gabriel home and representing, albeit secretly, the WSB at his service, had given her a sense of closure in the professional sense. Leah's tearful acceptance of the true story of her husband's death had done little to assuage Anna's feelings of personal guilt and inadequacy though Leah had said not a word of blame. It was seeing Gabriel's son Michael walking without his leg braces that had broken Anna thoroughly.

It had been Leah who had laid aside her own grief to console Gabriel's protege. Anna had said too much but she had meant every word. She and Leah had cried together before wiping their tears away deciding that Gabriel would have wanted them both to look towards the future. Before Anna left, she had penned a few notes about Gabriel to help Michael understand his father in later years. It was completely against protocol but Anna found herself not giving a damn about protocol just then.

Here she was in London waiting for Sean to arrive to whisk her off to the next milestone in her life. His earlier warnings had played over and over in her mind on the plane coming back. Sean needn't have bothered. No matter the nature or danger of the operation she'd committed herself to it body and soul before she had left for Canada with Gabriel's body. This meeting was a formality only. She would counter every one of his objections to her taking part. She would make Sean see that she was the only woman for the job.

There came a knock on the door. It was Sean pushing a dinner service cart.

"I took the liberty of ordering lunch," said Sean.

"I'm not hungry but you can eat while we talk," said Anna.

Sean began to arrange the food for two on the small round table. "I don't like eating alone. You're going to eat while we discuss the operation."

Anna's head snapped up. "You've decided I would suit after all?"

"It was the look in your eye when you left Kizilin. I knew then."

"Then why meet here? Why not send me back to Paris immediately?"

Sean poured white wine for both of them. "Because, Anna, England is where your destiny lies. Once we start, things are going to move fast. Eat up. This may be the last leisurely meal you'll have for a while."

Excitement and curiosity aroused Anna's appetite and she began to eat. It was a gastronomic feast as far as she was concerned. Sean gave her first choice. The first course offered either a salad of quail or langoustine followed by the main course of tournedos of beef or bresse duck. She could only guess at what lay in wait for dessert. She tucked in and listened as Sean laid out the operation in terms broad and narrow.

"I did monitor your training at the academy. I'm aware that the unique training regimen I had devised for you didn't make your life there very comfortable. I'm surprised Gabriel didn't talk my ear off about it. He was very protective of you," said Sean.

"He was going to but I talked him out of it," said Anna.

"What did you tell him?" asked Sean.

"I said there had to be a good reason for it being the way it was."

"And you were absolutely right," said Sean.

"He also said that it was like the old kind of training."

"Right again."

Anna looked at Sean. "Well, what was it all for?"

"It was to prepare you to be isolated, to work alone, to make self reliance an automatic reflex," said Sean. "Most people, especially women, are naturally social creatures. That would have been a liability for this operation. I needed someone approachable and charming on the outside and a chilly lone wolf on the inside."

"And what am I to do with this training?" asked Anna.

"It was to help prepare you to engage a dangerous adversary for as long as necessary. Your training was Phase 1," said Sean. "Phase 2 is why we're here. It's time to add polish to the product - you."

"Surely you can give me a hint?"

"If Phase 1 was for the purposes of engagement, then Phase 2 is for enchantment," said Sean.

"Enchant the oh so dangerous adversary?"

Sean nodded. "We've tried ... conventional means and they've all failed to lead to anything substantial."

"By substantial you mean ... sex?" Anna bit her lip.

"Not even that. None got past a cursory look of interest," said Sean.

"I'm no raving beauty and I'm expected to ... to proceed farther than my ... predecessors? How far would I need to go?"

"This man is unlike any other man I've ever met. He doesn't do things in the way one expects. His unpredictability makes him dangerous," said Sean. "The woman assigned to intrigue him enough to chase her has to be his match in as many ways as possible."

"You're sure he likes women?"

"Yes, he does but he's very selective. His bed is rarely empty but no one has gotten beyond the physical," said Sean. "He has lovers but no one he loves. He has associates but no friends. He is very much alone and he seems to prefer it that way. What he desires isn't comfort or companionship but influence and power."

"He sounds like the proverbial dragon hoarding his treasures on a lonely isle far out at sea," said Anna.

Sean chuckled. "Very poetic. He'd like that description. Keep it in mind and use it."

"You seem to know him well."

"Getting to know him and discovering his strengths and weaknesses was part of my assignment. I'm handing him off to you after Phase 2," said Sean.

"What a lucky girl I am."

"Woman, Anna. The girl has to be left behind for this to work. You have to behave and think as someone older than yourself. If it helps, emulate someone older that you know," said Sean. "The target will only respond to a woman."

"I see," said Anna softly.

"He has sophisticated tastes. He's highly literate and articulate. He likes the finer things like opera, the ballet, fine wines and cigars and-"

"I don't know anything about those things, Sean," said Anna. She gestured to their meal. "This was delicious but i couldn't tell you what's in them or what makes them four or five star dishes."

"Don't worry. It will be like second nature to you after Phase 2. I know your motivation comes from ... from Gabriel, but Anna I need you to believe in yourself. I know you can do this. You need to know that you can, too, and that's what Phase 2 will give you - knowledge and credibility."

"Like turning a sow's ear into a purse?"

"That's it."

"Me?"

"You," said Sean with a smile. "I'm looking at the woman who left home with no immediate prospects in order to take an aptitude test. You can't tell me that you're going to doubt yourself now!"

"I suppose the magnitude has just hit me. This man sounds very important so my success is critical isn't it?"

Sean nodded.

"I'm not afraid of failing, Sean, I'm not. I"m committed. I won't go back on that," said Anna.

"I sense a but in there."

"I want to be fully prepared or as much as I can be. I don't want the mission to fail due to insufficient information or preparation on my part. And, I don't want to be ... be cannon fodder," said Anna.

"Gabriel has taught you a few things outside of the manual."

"It was something we talked about before I decided to join. He said I shouldn't join if I was the type of person who ... who wanted to die gloriously. I'm no martyr. I want to do my best but that doesn't include dying without a good reason," said Anna. "This is a solo mission. Will I be ... be left behind afterwards? Discarded when my usefulness is at an end?"

"Your profile indicated abandonment issues which is to be expected given your background."

"My parents, my sister, my relations ... all of them have left me in some way. It's only natural that it's a fear of mine."

"Except for that flaw, you are remarkably fearless," noted Sean.

"When one has had nothing, one has less to lose so why be scared," said Anna. "I don't have anyone to lean on for support except myself and the Bureau. Is the service going to abandon me, too?"

"I won't abandon you. No matter what I will get you out. I may ask you to do some unbelievable things but, Anna, I don't want you to have any doubts about being fodder for me, the operation or the Bureau. You're not. You are one of my most indispensable agents," said Sean. "Besides, I gave my word to Gabriel that I would always see to what was best for you. My word is very important to me. I don't give it lightly."

Anna said with a smile, "Yet here you are sending me unarmed into the dragon's den."

"You will be far from unarmed. You have the armor already. You just need some additional weapons training," said Sean. "That begins tomorrow."

"Why not tonight? Where's the target dossier? I can start on that surely," said Anna.

"No dossier."

"But how am I going to get inside his head if I don't know enough about him?"

"If you're prepared, he'll know. You have to approach him with as little prior knowledge as possible. It will add that extra bit of authenticity to the occasion," said Sean.

"You remain convinced that I will be able to attract this man. What if he gives me one look and goes the other way?" asked Anna.

"He won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know him. Physically, you're close to his ... ideal. Your accent alone will be enough to have him hover around you," said Sean.

"That's it? My voice and my ... my body?" asked Anna in disbelief. "How can you be so certain that's all it'll take?"

"I've watched him personally. I know what types of attributtes he's drawn to," said Sean. "There's your age, too, which could fascinate him more."

"You mean how green and naive I am?"

"His hobby is botany. He likes to grow things. Once they've become established plants, he grows tired of them," said Sean. "The few he keeps are the ones with unique properties like color, scent or texture. He likes a challenge and once the challenge is met, he loses interest."

Anna nodded. "Given my physical age and the wealth of knowledge that Phase 2 is supposed to grant to me, I will appear to be a contradiction, yes? That's the lure?"

"Exactly. All the agents, your predecessors, were not challenging enough for him," said Sean. "My plan is to mold you into a puzzle he can't help but want to solve. Your assignment is to make sure he never quite figures you out."

Anna laughed. "I like how that sounds."

"Thought you might. Another thing I want to be very clear on is that your objective isn't to get in his bed. I don't want you to think that that is the last resort," said Sean. "It's not and I am not expecting you to do so."

"I'm relieved," said Anna draining her wine glass.

"What I do want you to do is to get inside his head and keep him chasing. I want him to turn himself inside out wanting to get closer to you while you keep just out of his reach."

"I'll do my best."

"Your best isn't good enough. You damn well succeed!" Sean's intensity made Anna sit back in her chair. He jumped to his feet and moved to look out the window. His voice became softer without the tone of command that Anna was used to hearing. "I've been preparing for this for a long time. This window of opportunity is slim so we take our shot and we make it as good as we can. We won't get another chance at him. There is no Plan B. You and I are Operation Brimstone, Anna. We'll be the only ones who will ever know the whats, the hows and the whys. It has to be this way for both of us to get out. I will do all I can to set you up to succeed and complete this mission. You have to trust me implicitly and to do what I say without question. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I can. I will. You said that this mission's success would make an enormous difference. I want to be a part of that." Anna moved to stand by Sean. "I won't be a point of failure, Sean. I'll get the job done."

"Just like that? You don't want to know why this target has to be neutralized?"

"If I know too much, I might give something away," said Anna.

"It's not going to bother your moral sensibilities not knowing?" asked Sean.

"This is my job. I can't afford to ... to make it personal. That's rule number something isn't it?"

"Good. Thinking on your feet already. We just might live through this," said Sean.

Anna was thoughtful. "I would think that as I got to know him I'd find out for myself why he was so dangerous."

"He's not the most open of men. You'll have to get pretty close."

"Hmm, I'll have to get under his skin somehow."

"That you do." Sean grinned. "I see the makings of a ... a wonderful relationship here. You're practically reading my mind."

"I want to get started right now. I need to do something," said Anna. "I can't stay idling here another minute longer."

"You won't because I am taking you to the ballet," said Sean.

"What?"

"In one of your essays, you indicated that ballet was a favorite of yours. Isn't that true?"

"I adore it."

"Then I am pleased to inform you that we will be attending a performance of Giselle at the Royal Opera House this evening," said Sean.

Anna gasped. "I don't have anything to wear."

"We have a few hours. Let's go shopping."

"Oh, thank you, Sean!" exclaimed Anna.

Seeing Anna's face alight with childlike wonder and delight made Sean feel good. It was a rare feeling in his line of work. He watched her practically hop around the room getting her coat on and fixing herself up.

"I've never watched a ... a professional production. What a treat!" said Anna. "I'll never forget this! Never!"

Sean smiled. "I know you won't. I don't think I will either. I have to rent a tuxedo. We have to go before the shops close!"

"I'm ready!" Anna fairly pulled Sean out the door.

In Vadsel's library, Anna sat in an armchair with a glass of cognac in hand. She raised the glass in the air and whispered, "To Operation Whatsit, Sean's greatest plan, Cesar's fall and my ... my neverending deception."

Anna drank the entire glass before hurtling it at the granite fireplace. "Karma is such a bitch!"

From outside in the hallway, Robert was calling her name. "Anna?"

She moved towards the half open door. "In here."

A groggy Robert padded inside on bare feet. "You disappeared. I was worried."

"Bad ... dreams. Didn't want to wake you up."

Robert wound his arms around her waist. "I'm your official bad dream swatter. Wake me up next time."

Anna pressed her face against Robert's chest. She said nothing.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I'll just hold you then. Lean on me." Robert felt Anna sag until he was all but supporting her. His inner Anna Antenna was pinging madly. His wife never lost control without a good reason. His nose twitched at the scent of cognac. "How many glasses have you had?"

"Thank you, Robert." Anna sniffled loudly.

"What are husbands for?" Robert nuzzled the top of Anna's head. She was shivering. He suspected that it wasn't from the cold. "These dreams have to do with our old business?"

"What else?"

Robert was all too aware of the long term effects of being in the service. He understood that everyone had bad days and bad nights. "We have each other. Our family. Everything ... before ... the things we want to forget and can't ... all that doesn't matter."

Anna clutched at Robert's robe. "My family. Mine."

With a finger, he tipped her chin up until their eyes met. "Ours. You and me, kid. I got your back. You have mine. Everything will be fine. You wait and see."

"It's already wonderful. I love you," said Anna.

"I know," said Robert with an easy grin. "Let's get back to bed. We'll snuggle and the dreams and ghosts won't dare come back. We'll fight 'em off to hell and back. Fire and brimstone all the way."

Anna pulled herself free of his arm. "Don't say that!"

"Say what?"

Anna babbled, "Mustn't think it. Say it! It's not for ... for you to say. D-d-death to say it! No, don't say it!"

"I think that cognac has hit you hard, sweetheart." Robert took her by the hand and began to lead her out of the library and up the stairs. "Time to go beddie bye."

"He pulled the trigger and I ... I hit the target. We did our ... our job. That's what we're supposed to do is ... isn't it?"

"Yes, luv, it is," said Robert. "You're going to sleep this off. I'll have my hangover cure ready in the morning."

"Cure? I'm not sick. I'm sad."

"Sad? Why?" Robert kept his arm around her waist.

"Because I did ... stuff. Bad stuff. Shhh. No one can ever know."

"We've all done things we regret." He opened their suite's door. "Come, luv. You're safe. Rest."

"Only safety is death. I ... I wasn't going to die for them." She clambered on to the bed. She looked at Robert. "I'd die for you."

"And I feel the same for you." Robert pulled the coverlet to the side. "Get in. It's late. We need to sleep."

She pulled at his arms. "You can't die. I have to ... to keep you safe. I can ... do it. Again."

"Of course, sweetheart. You can do anything."

Anna settled into her side of the bed. Robert watched over her until he was sure she wouldn't wake up and do another walkabout.

He whispered, "We'll keep each other safe. We always have. Promise."


	152. Chapter 151

SLD-151 (Book 4 Chapter 22)

**The Court, Milton Keynes, England**

Augusta read the printed email several times. It was brief but held much hope for her.

"She is coming here, Elyot, and sooner than I expected," said Augusta handing the email to her husband.

"It does not mean acceptance, my dear. Please, on this matter, rationality must win the day," said the Red King.

"I had steeled myself to indifference however, this changes things considerably," replied his wife.

Elyot read the missive. "I see nothing here that should lift your heart or spirit. Or is it the wording of 'Dearest Aunt' which has raised your expectations?"

"Perhaps," said Augusta with a small smile.

Mr. Hare and Mr. Hatter entered the library like two mismatched bookends. One tall and relaxed and the other shorter and far from relaxed.

"You have news of our quarry?" asked the King.

"P.K. Sinclair has registered at the Dorchester. Flowers have been delivered to Sabrina's place of employment and her flat. Her real home not the one assigned for her cover identity," said Mr. Hare. "I dislike these developments."

The King's eyes gleamed with interest. "Ah, he is as resourceful as his reputation suggests."

"Where is Sabrina?" asked Augusta.

"On her way here with three of my best couriers," said Mr. Hatter. He glanced at Hare. "I don't intend to underestimate anyone."

"Sabrina's cover identity has been established for nearly six years. It was … should have been sufficient," protested Hare. "Where is Faison getting his information? Has the infiltration reached our information systems as well?"

"The information we have received from Robert point to a people problem not systems," said Elyot. "People may be controlled only so far. No security is foolproof against human nature and mischief. I am more curious if he has linked Sabrina to the Court? Is that the reason for his interest in her?"

"I doubt it," said Augusta. "As Sabrina said, Faison was very taken with her to the point that he let his guard down. Given her calculated resemblance to Anna it was a natural consequence."

"That may be or it could well be an exploratory gambit on his part," said Elyot.

Hatter cleared his throat. "How much do the Kriegs know about the Court?"

"Of our earliest incarnation, everything. However, they believe we have been decimated in modern times. Save for a few exceptions, our true purpose is unknown to our youngest generations. We have hidden ourselves too deeply in our comfortable burrows to be discovered now," said Elyot.

"Unless we have a nanny traitor," said Hatter quietly.

"We are considering this aren't we?" asked Augusta.

"In your absence, my dear, Hatter and I have analyzed every word in every document."

"And?"

"I no longer doubt the Scorpios' information. None of it," admitted Elyot. "The Nanny Network exists. I am in agreement with Robert's conclusion that the network is the foundation of Faison's financial and information resources. Eliminate it and he will be permanently, perhaps fatally, crippled. It is an insidious cancer that must be excised with fine precision. "

Hare brightened. "When do we begin?"

Elyot held up a hand. "Stealth must be our guide in this. One concern is troubling in the extreme."

"What is that, my love," said Augusta.

"Faison's penchant for hypno-programming. From recent events, it is obvious that his family has employed the technique to ensure the loyalty of the agents they have seeded in governments and organizations the world over," said Elyot. "As with their strategy, their programming skills have improved over time. This is an area over which we lack experience and expertise. This must be addressed first because we must assume that whatever nannies or house staff we uncover may be programmed to deceive and confound our efforts."

"I have made discreet inquiries among medical resources. None of them have knowledge of the type of programming the Kriegs have employed. The closest reference they have provided is the American CIA's Project Ultraa which was an infamous failure," said Hatter. "We must rely on the Scorpios' on this matter."

"They have shared an enormous quantity and depth of information. However, there is no mention of an expert on their side in any report or data. I find that unusual," said Elyot. He glanced at his wife.

"And you want me to find out why?" asked Augusta.

Elyot smiled. "I can think of no one better."

* * *

><p><strong>309 Baptiste Way Port Charles<strong>

Robin stared hard at the new residence that now stood where her old house had been. In the place of the one story ranch was a two story house with the straight planes and sharp lines of the post modernist style.

"I don't see anyone around the yard," said Frisco.

"Maybe no one is home," said Robin.

Frisco looked up and down the block. "Looks like they ripped out half the block and started over."

"It's called progress, Dad," said Maxie eyeing the new construction on the street.

"Progress means cookie cutter houses? Where's the ... the personality?" asked Frisco. He pointed at the house's damaged roof. "They don't make them any more durable do they?"

Residents were out repairing what damage they could. Fallen branches and cut logs lined the curbs next to overflowing garbage bins. A few hardy people were up on their roofs attaching makeshift covers from canvas tarpaulins or plastic sheeting.

"Why are we here exactly?" asked Andrew.

Robin slung the bag carrying the wrapped crystal over her left shoulder. "To find happiness."

In the back seat, Maxie and Andrew looked at each other.

Maxie shrugged and said, "She's your sister."

"You've known her longer," countered Andrew.

Frisco looked into the rear view mirror at the two younger family members. "Sometimes you have to believe what you feel and not what you see."

Robin exited the car and made for the garage attached to the house. The others scrambled out of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Chief of Staff's Office, General Hospital<strong>

Three people alternated pacing, sitting and worrying. The fourth person could only pace in his head. Tom Hardy winced from the pain of two bruised ribs. He considered himself lucky to have escaped with no major injuries after being hit by the car that had rammed through and into the emergency room. Monica, Bobbie and Tiffany brainstormed and thought out loud.

"I have two groups staying at the Court which I have to keep separated. it won't be easy. The CDC people are going to be coming and going. The out of town reporters and their camera crews will be in and out, too," said Tiffany leaning on the edge of Tom's desk.

"And if one person from each group talks to the other ..." began Bobbie who stopped pacing.

"A public relations disaster!" exclaimed Monica rising from the armchair. "How much time do we have?"

"Not much. The CDC is already on record as having sent a team here," said Tiffany.

"Couldn't it be spun as part of the relief mission?" asked Bobbie. "Checking for cholera or Legionnaires' Disease, something like that?"

"Are you suggesting that we deliberately obstruct the CDC?" asked Monica. "I like the idea but no way could it be done."

Tom took a deep breath and said, "Let's accept that it's useless to think of a way out of it. We're in it and in it deep. What are our priorities?"

"The welfare and interests of the hospital comes first," said Monica.

Tiffany bristled, "I'm sure that the hospital will do fine, Monica. What are we going to do to keep Robin out of it? Or Andrew's computer thingee? Someone will be asking the right questions like where did the analysis on Fly come from or what treatment is being done on the Fly overdose cases?"

Monica sighed. "If not the press then certainly the CDC."

"How about we say that Dr. Scorpio-Drake was working on ... on the antidote before her death and ... and our lab staff is carrying on with her work?" suggested Bobbie. "Matt was working with her. He could back it up."

"From my understanding they were working on an antidote for Compound X or rather understanding it. That will raise more questions of why our staff was doing that sort of research in the first place," stressed Monica. "The grant links General to the Foundation. It's not a connection I want to draw any attention to. We can't announce to the world that our doctor took the place of the real Robin Scorpio who is very much alive. That would put the hospital in a bad light, too."

"This isn't about the hospital, Monica. As far as the world is concerned, General Hospital is ... is doing all it can in a unique crisis. We do things right and this place could be seen as the most heroic place on the continent," said Tiffany. "I'm not worried about the hospital. That poor child has been through enough! I don't know how she's been able to stay sane!"

"I realize that it could be quite a shock but some time has passed, why not say she's alive and Eve is dead?" asked Bobbie.

"I spoke to Sean before coming over. He was adamant that Robin's name not come out. I don't know all the details but I heard his WSB boss voice coming through loud and clear I tell you! Robin has to stay dead," said Tiffany. "Robert and Anna would be saying the same things if they were here."

"I don't know about that, Tiffany. Past a certain point, they wouldn't want the hospital to be ... be negatively impacted," said Tom. "I can't see a way to prevent Robin's involvement from being revealed. This isn't just about General anymore. We have to think about the bigger picture."

"We're back to square one, Tom. The CDC will be coming back as soon as they're settled in at the Court," said Monica. "We have to decide now how much information to give them."

"You make it sound like it's all or nothing. Can't you give it to them in ... in pieces? Take out some things?" asked Tiffany.

Monica glared at Tiffany. "You're asking us to lie to the CDC?"

"No. I'm saying to not tell them everything all at once. That's not lying," said Tiffany.

"According to procedure and the law, we have to give them full access to our records. Eventually, they will be able to put enough of the picture together," said Bobbie. "Given the ongoing crisis, we may be able to fudge a few things here and there where Robin is concerned but we have to be careful."

"No, Bobbie, we tell the truth if asked outright," said Monica.

"You'd throw Robin to them?" asked Tiffany facing off againt Monica.

Monica did not back down. "Don't you dare insinuate anything, Tiffany! I love her like she was my own child but I cannot and will not put the hospital's integrity at risk either. That is MY big picture and it's Tom's, too. It has to be."

"I'm not saying you do a ... a cover up, Monica. That's more Robert and Anna's territory. I'm saying that you don't cooperate as much as you could," said Tiffany.

"Where are they?" asked Bobbie.

"According to Edgar, they're in Europe for a few days. We're on our own," said Monica.

"They are?" asked Tiffany.

"You didn't know?" asked Monica.

"Not where they went no. Obviously, your connection is more well informed than I am," said Tiffany.

"This isn't up to them is it? We need to talk to Robin," said Bobbie. "She can make the decision to come out or not."

"She's in hiding for a reason, Bobbie," said Tiffany.

"Ultimately, it's still her decision," insisted Bobbie.

"For a few days, we can hold the fort and keep the status quo on Robin," said Tom. "I'm going to ask Mom to be the main liaison with the CDC at the hospital. Whatever she says will be the truth. Monica, you and I are going to keep ourselves scarce. Do what we can to keep from being questioned too much. Same for Matt and Patrick."

"I'll keep them on the OR rotation as much as possible," said Monica.

"Bobbie, Tiffany, if you could keep an ear out on what's happening at the Court that would help," said Tom. "Run interference, redirect interest."

"Working with spies is getting to you, Tom," murmurred Tiffany. "I've got the reporters on a different floor from the CDC group. I'll do what I can to keep them apart."

"There should be plenty for the reporters to cover. The city is a mess!" said Bobbie.

"According to Sean, the feds are working faster than he expected. By tomorrow, they'll have a permanent headquarters set up at City Hall. Transport is coming in on barges later today if the weather holds," said Tiffany. "I barely see Sean as it is. He's fast turning into the Invisible Man."

"So that means we do have a few days to use the chaos to our advantage," said Monica.

The others nodded. They all turned at a knock on the door. The door opened revealing Patrick.

"Tom? Oh, you're having a meeting. I can come back-" began Patrick.

"Come on in. We were finished," said Tom.

Patrick noted who was in the room. "Actually, can you all stay for a while? I have something to say." He closed the door behind him. "I will be taking a leave of absence from the hospital as soon as I can be spared. I'm taking Dad up on his offer of helping him out in Brazil for three weeks. Anna and Robert will have Emma while I'm away." He gestured at the office. "I can't think here. In this town. Too many memories. A few weeks should clear my head. I'm s-sorry about leaving like this but I need to ... decide what direction to take in ... in my life and do what's best for me and for Emma."

Monica said softly, "We do understand, Patrick."

"I thought I could handle seeing Robin nearly every day but I have to be honest. It hasn't been easy," said Patrick. "Emma's too young to miss me. This is the best and only time for me to choose the right path for her sake not mine. I don't have anyone to make things right when I screw up. Not anymore."

"It's a good decision," said Tom. "Don't worry about the hospital. We'll be fine. There's a team of volunteer surgeons coming in two days to help out. Once they're here, you can take off."

"That would be great. The sooner the better," said Patrick. "I could decide to take a position out of state, Tom."

"I know," said Tom.

"You have our support, all of us, whatever you decide," said Bobbie.

"I couldn't have made it through without everyone's help," said Patrick. His beeper went off. "Emergency patient with-"

"Go on. We'll talk more later," said Tom.

Patrick left with an easier heart and faster steps.

"That takes care of one source of information on Eve and Robin. They can't question someone who isn't here," said Tom. "I hate to think of it that way but I have to be practical."

"You sound a lot like Steve used to - kind but firm," said Bobbie.

"You're growing into the job," said Monica. "Steve would have been proud."

"I hope so. I never knew how hard this job was," said Tom. "The stress is unbelievable."

"Hang in there, Tom. The crisis is over. We'll all be able to get a solid night's sleep really soon," said Monica.

* * *

><p><strong>309 Baptiste Way Port Charles<strong>

Robin jiggered the locked knob of the garage side door. Maxie and Andrew stood behind her. Frisco surveyed the yard and back door of the house.

"It's locked," said Robin.

"Allow me." Maxie took out a pin from her purse.

Andrew watched fascinated as Maxie inserted the pin inside the lock and twisted it left and right a few times. "I have no comment on this activity."

"Don't tell me you don't know how to do the same thing," said Maxie. She opened the door with a flourish.

"I do. I didn't know you had similarly dubious skills, Aunt Maxie," replied Andrew.

The garage was full of boxes marked "Ace Movers." A gray tarpaulin lay draped over a car.

"Casey?" called out Robin softly. "It's me Robin. Casey, are you in here?"

The three of them went over every inch of the garage and found nothing. They locked the garage behind them.

Robin eyed the house. "In there?"

Frisco shook his head. "No one inside. This is a bust."

A woman called out from the house next door. "Can I help you, folks?"

"You three get into the van. I'll handle this," said Frisco. He waved a hand and moved towards the neighbor. "Just, um, estimating the damage. Do you know the people who live here?"

The neighbor shrugged. "The house has been for rent for a while. People move in and out a lot." She studied Frisco's face. "Don't I know you?" She gasped. "Frisco Jones! That's you!"

Frisco gave her his brightest smile. "The one and only."

"Wait right here! I have to get my camera! Oh, my God, I LOVED you on Teen Time." The woman's voice carried to the van. "I'll be right back! Don't move!"

Robin laughed. Maxie buried her face in her hand and groaned.

"This is a new house. There's no essence left here but there could still be some left on the island," said Robin. She opened her pack. She moved aside the cloth wrapping. She touched the crystal. It was hot to the touch. She closed her eyes as the soothing warmth invaded her body.

"What essence are we looking for? I want a real answer, Robin," insisted Andrew.

"It's hotter than before. Feel it," said Robin. "Go on. It won't bite."

Andrew extended a hand and felt the crystal. It was cold. "In Sicily, the original crystal was warm. But that was partly due to proximity to the volcano as Feargus explained to me. There is no volcano here."

Robin looked fondly at the crystal. "The crystal came into my life when I needed to believe in love and that good could still be … be found in life. I had lost my Grandmother Filomena. Uncle Duke had died. Mom and Dad went to Scotland to scatter his ashes. I decided to stay here with my crystal. I met the … the owner and he changed my life. I think … I know it can happen again."

"What can happen again?" asked Maxie.

"I have no idea but I can't wait to find out," said Robin.

Frisco entered the van. "I can't believe they still remember me after all this time." He noticed the bright glowing light coming from the pack. He looked at Robin. "Only one place left to investigate."

"Next stop - Spoon Island," said Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>Dorchester Hotel, London, England<strong>

Cesar Faison aka noted author P.K. Sinclair smoked his cigar with marked contentment while speaking on a secure cell phone.

Professor Von der Recke said over the line, "We require permission for a small test, Herr Krieg."

"And if the result is successful?" asked Faison.

"Then we will be assured that we have addressed one of the major reasons for the failure of the original test," said Von der Recke. "We may move on to our other goals."

"What if the equipment on Spoon Island is defective, will not the test be inconclusive?"

"After much deliberation, we feel that the receivers on the island have a ten percent probability of being at fault. That is an acceptable risk to us," said Von der Recke. "Do we have your permission?"

"Yes. What is your timetable?" asked Faison.

"Within the hour. Thank you, Herr Krieg." The connection was ended.

Faison accessed another number. "Ashton? Are you free?"

"I am completing preparations for your arrival," said Ashton. "Is there something you need?"

"Something trivial. A test will be commencing shortly."

There was a pause. "Big or small?"

"Perhaps both," said Faison. "Observe and report. That is all."

* * *

><p><strong>Vadsel Estate, Hungary<strong>

The Scorpios and the Maricks said their farewells on the steps outside the mansion. The driver packed Robert and Anna's bags into the trunk of the limousine. It would be a short trip to the airport where the Marick jet waited to whisk the Scorpios off to England.

"I suppose you can tell our new aunt that ... that I'll contact her ... soon. I need to get my head around it more," said Alex. "Aiden and Gabriel will have to make their own decisions."

"I'll tell her," said Anna.

"We're here for the next few months. Katherine Delafield is staying with us here during her upcoming world tour. Perhaps I shall invite Aunt Augusta to come for the concert," said Alex.

"I don't think she leaves England much. You'll have to go there when you're ready."

Robert held the limo door open. "Your chariot awaits."

The twins exchanged final hugs and the men shook hands. Dmitri and Alex watched as the limousine began to drive away.

Inside the limousine, Robert tensed in the back seat as the Andrassy private cemetary came into view on their right. Fresh earth covered a new plot off to the side sheltered by two tall pine trees.

Anna's eyes followed Robert's gaze. "She can't harm us or anyone else. We have to ... to let go of the guilt."

"I'm going to make it a life goal to never ever have THAT happen again."

"It wasn't under your control."

"It was just wrong," said Robert. "I can't help the feeling that we haven't seen the last of her machinations. Gottta watch that karmic payback."

"You've been Mr. Doom and Gloom since we woke up."

"I guess I took after you," said Robert.

"Me?"

"Cognac. Bad dreams. Collapsing in my arms like a sack of potatoes. Ring a bell?"

"My dream lover took care of me last night." Anna pressed a kiss on Robert's cheek. "Today is a new day and I don't see any shadows lurking about us."

"I rarely see you lose it like you did. You all right? Honestly?" asked Robert. "I know how dark a place it can be, remember? If there is something bothering you, maybe I can help."

"Just being you helps," said Anna squeezing his arm.

"Old mission that left scars?" quizzed Robert.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Must have been one of your special operations with Sean. You had quite a few."

"Mustn't listen to gossip, Robert," teased Anna.

"I wasn't there when you first made an appearance at Paris HQ but O'Reilly and I heard about it, believe me," said Robert. "All everyone could talk about was Sean's luminous trainee. The trainee who monopolized the boss' time night and day."

"They didn't think that Sean and I were ... were lovers did they?"

"No. Sean put the word out first thing that your relationship was strictly professional. That rare announcement had unintended consequences however."

"Really? What?"

"Put every man at Paris HQ into hunter mode. Suddenly, they were coming to work shaved, behaved and sniffing the air every few minutes."

Anna let out a full throated laugh. "I wasn't worth that much effort."

"Maybe you weren't in the beginning but I noticed a change when you got back a few months later. O'Reilly and I had just returned from following a Cassadine lead in Cairo. We got into HQ and most of the men had this ... this glazed look in their eyes. I asked Hal Simpson what the matter was and he said your name," said Robert. "I looked all over the office for you but you'd disappeared. I decided I was overdue for vacation and went off to Stockholm for some rest and recreation."

"I think that was the time that I had a mission with O'Reilly. It was educational to say the least. We laughed a lot but I always sensed that O"Reilly saw more of me than I did of her, if you know what I mean."

"She gave you the patented O'Reilly analysis, molecule by molecule."

"Yeah. I tried to keep my guard up but it was hard. She could put a person at ease within three words. I didn't stand a chance," said Anna.

"Sounds like it was fun."

"Oh, it was. It was like an elaborate game and we set the rules."

Robert glanced at his wife. "So that wasn't the reason for the bad dreams?"

"You're awfully curious about my dreams."

"If you were the type of woman who became a watering pot at the slightest bit of drama, I wouldn't be concerned but you're not. It takes a lot to shake you enough to ... to want to drink yourself into oblivion. I can count on one hand the number of times I've seen you completely potted. And I noticed shards of glass in the fireplace this morning before it was cleaned up. You were trying to drown whatever it was in cognac and then got mad at yourself and threw the glass into the fireplace. Am I close?"

Anna said nothing. Robert took that as a cue to keep going.

"Does it involve a particular author of our acquaintance?"

Anna watched the passing scenery. "Not everything in my life concerns him."

Robert snarled, "He's like this tick that burrows under the skin and never crawls out again. At random times, it starts digging and the itch starts all over again. What's it going to take to relieve the itch? A flamethrower at point blank range blasting away for an hour at least. Yeah, that's a good mental image."

Anna thought of a tactic sure to distract her overly perceptive and persistent spouse. "O'Reilly told me about you. We were lying low at this location. We had nothing to do but talk and the topic came around to men in general. At the time I had no idea how accurately she had described you."

"I'm almost afraid to ask but, um, what did she say?"

"She said you were one of the best in the job."

Robert nodded. "I learned a lot from her. I surely did."

"She said you had a good heart but a naturally suspicious mind."

"Right again."

"That you were a stickler for the rules at least when things were going your way."

"Well, one has to be flexible in the field. In the end, it's the results that matter."

"O'Reilly implied that if I ever looked up the word playboy, your name would appear as a synonym. Would you agree with that, Robert?"

Robert grinned at his wife. "I may have enjoyed the single life to the fullest."

She looked at him. "She advised me to look away when I saw you coming. In her words, it was the best form of self preservation."

A memory of his and Anna's first meeting in Sean's office in Paris flashed across Robert's mind. He could see an answering glow of memory in Anna's own eyes. She was recalling the same thing.

"You didn't look away though," said Robert.

"I couldn't. Still can't," replied Anna softly.

"Dot dot dot," whispered Robert leaning close and touching her forehead with his.

The limousine slowed as it went through the rear gates of the airport. In a few minutes they were boarding the Andrassy jet hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Email Server Somewhere In The World<strong>

Twenty eight hours remained on the countdown counter.

_Tick. Tock. Tick._


	153. Chapter 152

SLD-152 (Book 4 Chapter 23)

**The Court, Milton Keynes, England**

The library was the scene of an unusual standoff. Robert loomed over Elyot, the Red King, who sat in his wheelchair not the least bit intimidated. Anna and Augusta sat on opposite ends of a sofa.

Earlier, Elyot had made his case for knowing more information on the hypnotherapy expert that the Scorpios employed. Robert and Anna had hemmed and hawed doing all they could to not reveal that Andrew was their expert. Surprisingly, it was Augusta's gentle but relentless probing that had forced a reluctant revelation.

"And Andrew has lost this ability? All of it?" asked Elyot.

"Once Faison removed the persona so went the skill," said Robert.

"Rather the power and technique that allowed him to execute with ease," clarified Anna.

"He could re-learn the basics but that's not an option we're giving him," added Robert.

"Then we have no method to truly detect Faison's nanny agents with certainty," said Augusta.

"There's always the reliable techniques of investigation. Everyone, programmed or not, makes mistakes. Shows their hand. When they do, you'll have them," said Robert.

"There is that but I had hoped for a speedier resolution," said Elyot. "I fear that Faison senses he is a hunted man. He will be more circumspect and more ruthless. We must execute with rapid precision."

"We suspect that this infiltration has been in progress for decades before computers came to be everywhere. That means that there's a paper trail. We're simply not looking in the right places," said Anna. "Nannies can stay in contact with their charges long after they are no longer needed. We can locate individuals that were in service or employment very early on."

"And trace their movements and associations from that point to the present," finished Augusta.

"It won't be easy but it's a first step," said Anna.

"The Nanny Network code and rhymes. That's the starting point," said Robert.

"That data pertained to one person only," said Augusta.

"We were only looking for one person. After it was sent to the WSB for further code breaking, we lost track of it. As elaborate as that setup was, I find it hard to believe that Faison wouldn't have used it for other means. That would have been a waste," said Robert. "Faison's mind works in layers. It's reflected in everything he does. We need to dig into the Nanny data again. Dig hard. Dig deep."

After more discussion on which group would be charged with what task, they adjourned for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Spoon Island<strong>

The _Kestrel_ bumped gently against the dock. In the short ride from the harbor to the island the weather had changed for the worse. Clouds had gathered blocking the sun. The wind blew harder. A light rain began to fall.

The island was dark and deserted. The main house was without power. Nikolas had sent the house staff to the Metro Court hotel until power was fully restored. He and Thanos stayed with Alexis much to her dismay.

Maxie and Andrew pounded down the dock. Frisco and Robin followed at a more leisurely pace.

Robin called out, "Stop! We'll go to the house later."

"Where to, Robin?" asked Andrew.

"The place where I found the crystal. It's this way. I remember it's to the back and left of the stables." Robin cinched the backpack tighter and led the way.

* * *

><p><strong>The Court, Milton Keynes, England<strong>

The gentlemen had retreated to the masculine comforts of the study. The ladies opted to stroll amidst the ferns and flowers within the combination solarium and greenhouse.

Augusta beamed at Anna saying, "I am so pleased you're here."

Anna smiled shyly. "I am, too. It feels right. If anyone knows about keeping secrets and staying in hiding, it would be me. I'm sorry for my rudeness."

"It was a shock. I dare say I would have reacted far worse had I been in your place," said Augusta.

"I doubt that," said Anna. She looked around. They were alone. "Auntie, I need a favor."

"Is this the first test of … family loyalty?" asked Augusta.

"Woman to woman actually."

"Say on."

"I need to see to something and I need Robert to be occupied. So occupied that he won't miss me," said Anna. "He's a bit clingy right now."

"For how long?"

"Two hours at the most."

"May I ask why?"

"I have a ghost to exorcise from one of my old missions."

"And Robert will not approve?"

"Oh, he'd be first in line to help but I can't have him there," said Anna.

"Out of the line of fire. I see."

"The problem is I may be the one doing the shooting," said Anna.

"Interesting life you lead," noted Augusta.

"You don't know the half of it," replied Anna. "Will you give me two hours?"

Augusta nodded. "It should not be difficult now that Elyot has agreed to mentor Robert in the ways of Abelard. The study will be well used. I suggest you leave now, my dear. When you return, will you tell me what you've done?"

Anna grinned. "Just the good parts."

* * *

><p><strong>Spoon Island<strong>

By the time they reached their destination, their coats were heavy with rain and their skin prickled at the windy chill. Robin studied the area where she had found the crystal decades ago. There were no bushes or trees in the immediate area. The lumpy soil was black as new fertiser. By contrast, the soil around the area was a dark brown.

Frisco scanned the area ocassionally calling out, "Casey? You around? It's me, Frisco! Casey?"

"Who's Casey?" asked Maxie.

"An old friend," said Frisco. "Robin, I'll be right back. I want to look around." He left at a jog.

Robin knelt on the ground and removed the crystal from her pack.

"What are you doing?" asked Andrew peering over his sister's shoulder.

"Playing a hunch," replied Robin. She laid the crystal flat on the black soil.

"Now what?" asked Maxie.

"We wait and-" Robin stopped at hearing a faint humming sound. "Listen, it's humming."

They watched in silence for a few minutes. The humming waned and rose in pitch and volume.

_SHARATAK!_

Lightning flashed across the sky. Thunder was at its heels.

_BOOM!_

Frisco maneuvered himself in front of Maxie. "I'm getting a bad feeling about all this. Maxie, get behind me."

"No! I want to see!" Maxie protested.

"Stay there!" yelled Frisco.

Inside the crystal, a bright blue light began to pulse. Blue. White. Blue. White. Blue White. Every few minutes it's bright intensity would increase until they had to shield their eyes from the glare.

"What's happening?!" asked Maxie holding on to her father's coat.

"Robin! Time to go!" said Frisco.

"Just a little longer!" replied Robin.

Andrew lay prone on the ground. His gaze was fixed on the crystal.

The wind howled around them causing the rain to hammer at them from all directions.

* * *

><p><strong>The Aphrodite<strong>

On his private yacht, Larry Ashton sipped coffee while he watched the deteriorating weather conditions through the wide salon window. He really didn't need to see it. He felt the power of the weather system with every roll of his ship's deck.

"A little test he said," muttered Ashton. His hand shot out to steady himself against the wall as the boat rolled and tilted. "We're in for another bumpy ride."

* * *

><p><strong>Donely Docks &amp; Warehouse<strong>

Sean conferred with federal officials inside his biggest warehouse. His assistant Faith took assiduous notes.

"Get all your people inside," said Sean.

"There's still half of the cargo left aboard," said one official.

"It's going to stay there. I'm not sending out my people when it's this bad."

"We have a contract and-"

"And I have safety in mind." He turned to Faith. "Tell the foremen to bring their people in and secure anything not tied down."

Faith scurried to deliver his orders. The officials glared at Sean.

"Someone in Washington is going to get a complaint about this," said the tallest official.

Sean glared. "Go ahead. Do what you want."

"You're a big shot in this podunk town. That's it, Donely."

Sean smirked. "And I dance pretty well, too."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a green glow on the water. Heedless of the cold and rain, he ran to the edge of his dock. He squinted into the distance.

"Spoon Island? What's going on over there?" asked Sean.

_SHREEK!_

He winced at the shrill sound. He shook his head before covering his ears. He ran for the shelter of his warehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Spoon Island<strong>

_SHREEK! SHREEK!_

The tone had started as little more than periodic chirps. Now, it was pitched to cause pain driving anyone too close to their knees. Hands covered ears and eyes squinted into slits against the growing intensity of light being given off by the crystal.

* * *

><p><strong>Port Charles<strong>

Cars stalled in the middle of the street for no reason. Glass shattered everywhere - in car windows, store displays, skycraper windows, boat windows. On the street, people scrambled to find safety. Several yelped in pain as shards of glass blown by the winds embedded themselves in flesh.

They could escape the wind and the rain but not the pervasive, distressing shrill tones.

_SHREEK!_

* * *

><p><strong>Command and Control, Villa Scorpio<strong>

Headsets lay on top of the console. Deep in the earth, the tone was muted but still audible.

"SIMON's dampening filters can't handle it," said Edgar entering the room from the door to the Lair. He glanced at Alys sitting behind the main control console. "Any word from the Majestic?"

"Negative. No signal reception from the Majestic either. Our main comm tower is down. Lightning strike," said Alys. "Most of our personnel are inside."

"Most?"

"Vincent is unaccounted for," said Alys. "Locator signals are non-functioning."

"Where is the Kestrel?" asked Edgar bent over his console reading the streams of data being displayed.

"Nyssa's last check in indicated they were heading for Spoon Island."

"Wonderful. Just wonderful," said Edgar.

* * *

><p><strong>GEM HQ, Milton Keynes<strong>

"Arn?" came the security officer's low voice over the internal phone line.

"Yes, Willie, what is it?" asked Arnold Vandenberg, the director of operations of the shadow organization.

"Someone here at reception. She wants to speak with the person in charge," said Willie.

"Does this person have a name?"

"I heard her say Anna Devane," said Willie.

"Put her on the monitors."

"I have. Channel 16."

Arnold switched his monitor to sixteen. His brows rose at the clear image of Anna in a gray trench coat. He adjusted the display to zoom in on her face. As if sensing she was being watched, Anna tilted her hed a little and looked straight at the camera.

"Must be my lucky day." He turned back to the intercom. "Willie, stall for time."

"Will do," came Willie's voice before he disconnected.

Arnold stepped out of office and down the short hall to Chase Masters' office. "We have a problem."

"What now?" asked Chase.

"Anna Devane is at reception. She wants to talk," said Arnold.

"With us?"

"Who else? I guess she and Scorpio are doing the tag team act," said Arnold.

"Well, you wanted to meet her. Here's your chance."

"But you're much more … more charming and as the head of our group, you should have the honor," said Arnold. "If she sees us, she'll know this is our headquarters and not Comdem Office Services as it says on the plaque outside."

"I think she knows already. That's why she's here," said Chase.

Arnold reached across the desk and activated Chase's monitor and tuned it to the right channel. "I don't know, Chase. I don't get that impression. Look for yourself. And she didn't ask for either of us by name. Why not?"

"She's keeping to her cover," said Chase.

Arnold looked at Chase as if he was the village idiot. "Nearly everyone here knows that name. Why would she use her real name if she was undercover?"

The two men stared at the monitor with their arms crossed against their chests. Anna moved to sit in the waiting area. She was cool and unhurried. She seemed to know where the cameras were though. A time or two she looked directly at the camera.

"What does she know?" asked Chase.

"Why is she here?" asked Arnold.

* * *

><p><strong>Spoon Island<strong>

_SHREEK! SHREEK!_

The ground had turned to mud. The storm raged around them. The crystal was brighter and louder than before. Maxie lay unconscious splayed on the ground. Frisco cradled her head. Robin and Andrew both attempted to reach the crystal. The closer they got the louder the noise.

"Let's get out of here while we … we can!" shouted Frisco.

"Go! Go back to the boat!" yelled Andrew.

"Not without you two!"

"Get Maxie out!" yelled Robin. She looked at her brother. "We'll take care of this!"

"How?" asked Frisco.

"Just go, Frisco!"

Frisco scooped Maxie into his arms. He staggered towards the dock.

_SHREEEEEK!_

Robin held her hand outward trying to shield her eyes. "Have to … have to get … it off the … the ground!I think."

Andrew nodded. "I'll get it!"

"Wait!"

Andrew lunged forward stretching his whole body length. His fingers closed around the crystal. Pain shot out from the palms of his hand. "Aaaah!" The crystal's shrill cry stopped but it began to glow in alternating reds and yellows. Andrew held the crystal above his head and rolled towards Robin.

Robin watched the crystal. The longer that Andrew held it, the darker the red flashes cycled.

_SHREEEEEEEEEEEEK!_

Andrew's body convulsed as the crystal emitted a white light. The light's nimbus spread over Robin and Andrew. As the light faded so did the humming and noise.

She snatched the crystal from Andrew's grip. Her fingers grazed the hot surface and the red flashes changed into yellow. She put the crystal back in her bag.

_BOOM!_

Robin shook Andrew's shoulder. "Andrew? Come on. Wake up! We have to return to the boat. Andrew!"

Andrew lay still. Robin lay a hand on his chest. It rose and fell still. "Andrew!"

Movement at the corner of her eye made her look up. It was Vincent in a light green slicker and black rain boots.

"He's out cold!" yelled Robin.

"I have him! Go!" Vincent hoisted Andrew over his shoulder.

They ran through the storm and back to the waiting Kestrel. Vincent laid Andrew on the long couch in the main salon. Robin checked for vital signs. His pulse was too fast. His skin was hot to the touch. His breathing was shallow. She could not wake him. He did not stir.

"General Hospital, now!" ordered Robin.

A revived Maxie asked, "Is he going to be all right?"

"He better be," replied Robin.


	154. Chapter 153

SLD-153 (Book 4 Chapter 24)

_GEM HQ, Milton Keynes_

Anna glanced at her watch. Time was going by too fast. Her two hour window would be up before she knew it if she didn't hurry things along. She returned to the receptionist and asked for pen and paper. She scribbled something and handed it to the anxious receptionist.

"Please give this to Mr. Masters or Mr. Vandenberg. And don't say there's no one here by those name. Don't waste my time," said Anna.

"Yes, ma'am. Right away!" The receptionist scurried away.

The note had a doodle on it. It was the GEM's logo with a big "X" over it.

* * *

><p><strong>The Court, Milton Keynes, England<strong>

Robert put his coffee down. "I'm well aware that I'm Abelard by default."

"You were not first choice, no, but Jacques did not settle upon you so lightly or lastly," said Elyot. "Abelard was supposed to be no longer or Scarecrow but here we are."

"Jacques gave me this … this responsibility and I want to do it justice. I'm not. I know I'm not."

"That is not my impression."

"The last operation was planned with Jacques next to me. It succeeded largely due to him and his unerring crystal ball. I just made sure all the pieces were in the right position at the right time."

"But you pulled the trigger. That is no little act for anyone," said Elyot. "The will and vision was yours from the beginning. It remains so still."

"My focus was always on Faison. That will never change. But, Elyot, I never planned on becoming Abelard. Jacques, Andre and I discussed it a few times but never in much depth. I thought I would have … have time to find someone else," said Robert.

"I'm afraid to admit that most of us begun our duty in a similarly unexpected fashion, Robert."

"But you were Scarecrow beforehand like Jacques and the rest, I wasn't. I'm trained to pretend to be other people, other roles. That training is only carrying me so far. I need to go further especially as I get closer to shutting down Faison. I need to BE Abelard the way Jacques was. Or you are," said Robert. "Despite your wheelchair, I look at you and my insides quiver."

Under his trimmed beard, Elyot's thin lips formed a crooked smile. "The air of menace does become unconscious after some time."

"Whatever trick you use, I want it. I need it."

"There was a reason why Jacques and I made the decision to retire Abelard. We were both adamant that there would be no more. It is unfortunate that you must bear the consequences of our decision."

"Unfortunate?"

"Your compass is firmly set, Robert. Your own nature is preventing you from transitioning fully."

"You're saying I can't do this? I'm the wrong man?"

"I am saying that you are unwilling to surrender to darker impulses," said Elyot. "Abelard must be cruel. I understand that by circumstance and the dictates of others you have been called upon to kill, destroy and corrupt. However, you are not one to take any satisfaction from the acts or the results."

"I've never found pleasure in doing the wrong thing. Blame my upbringing," said Robert.

"Abelard finds a measure of pleasure in the cruelty. He feels no guilt in the doing. It is an unnatural state of mind or spirit," said Elyot. "As you found, creating a persona to be Abelard is of limited effect. You must become Abelard. That is the only solution."

"I agree. Show me how to do that."

"No."

"No? But you said-"

"I shall not teach you to be Abelard for life. I refuse to be THAT cruel," said Elyot.

"Then we have nothing left to discuss." Robert rose to his feet.

"You would be mistaken." Elyot maneuvered his chair so he was in front of Robert. "I shall teach you to be the Abelard we need for the immediate future. He will be a mere shade but he shall be sufficient. Then, you and I, Robert, must bury him once and for all. His time has passed. He must not return. Do you agree?"

Robert extended his hand out. The two men shook hands. Elyot led Robert to his antique oak desk.

"Your first lesson begins now. I am sorry to say that it shall be a most difficult one for you. Traditionally, to be at his most effective, Abelard's loyalty must be only to one thing - his goals. Nothing else has a higher priority. Not love. Not friendship. Not oaths or vows. Not family. I am not saying that you must ignore your family but you must train yourself so your every decision is in the best interests of your strategem." Elyot took a folder from the desk and handed it to Robert. "This folder has all the information we have on the Committee. It is out of date by two decades but the information on its inner circle is accurate. In fact, we have added information to it only this morning."

Robert opened the folder and began to sift through its contents.

"The Committee moves even slower than my Court however it has had a marked increase in activity in the last month. So marked that we became curious," said Elyot. "It seems that it has welcomed a prodigal son. Someone you know."

Robert stared at the picture in front of him. His voice was a harsh whisper. "Sean."

"Yes, Sean Donely. That is the name you know him best by," said Elyot.

"What?"

"He has another name but we have not been able to find it. Mr. Hare is most perplexed. He's usually a dab hand at ferretting out information from his sources," said Elyot.

"I've known Sean most of my life. If he had an alias, I'd know about it," said Robert. A vein in his temple began to throb. The contents of the folder plus the information on the flash drive was too much to process. However one thing was clear - everything somehow led back to one Sean Donely.

"Donely IS his alias, Robert. His real name is unknown for now," said Elyot. "It is not unheard of for the players in the game to use aliases. But it is exceptional that one player has had a hidden name all these years."

"Years?"

"My mistake. Decades."

Robert's head was swimming. Facts, conjectures and suspicions were all colliding head on with each other. "Anna and I found out he was … was in the Game but you're saying that he's been in on it for … for decades?"

"Hare never forgets a face. Hare saw Donely and Ambassador Coughlin deep in conversation at your theater. Once he returned, Hare went through some of our oldest records on the Committee. Age changes us all but Hare confirms Donely as the same man the Committee used to infiltrate the World Security Bureau and-" began Elyot.

"Wait a minute! Infiltrate? He was European bureau chief. How could he be … be …" Robert's voice trailed off.

Elyot added softly, "The perfect mole. Highly placed, above suspicion and loyal."

"He was under orders?"

"Naturally.

"And everything he did was for the benefit of the Committee?"

"Undoubtedly."

Robert nearly slammed the folder on to the top of the desk. "How do you know he's back in? That implies that he was out before. What proof do you have?"

With his good hand, Elyot fished out a tape recorder from a drawer and placed it on the desk. "I miss the Lafayette restaurant in Washington D.C. The view was always inspiring. The conversations illuminating. The head waiter is very accomodating and loyal to us." He pressed the play button.

Two voices belonging to Ambassador Philip Coughlin and Senator Steven Ungaro were heard. The longer the damning conversation went, the darker Robert's expression became.

* * *

><p><strong>GEM HQ, Milton Keynes<strong>

Both Arnold and Chase retrieved Anna from reception and led her back to Chase's office. The two men had studied Anna's every move and gesture since she had arrived. Arnold took Anna's trench coat revealing a gray business suit and sharp black ankle boots. Arnold was in no doubt that Anna had a shoulder holster on under her suit jacket.

"You should have told us you were visiting. We would have made arrangements. PIcked you up from the airport. You and Mr. Scorpio. Is he with you?" asked Chase.

Anna took a seat in an armchair. She crossed her legs and leaned against the seatback. "He's busy elsewhere. I'm here because there are a few things that Robert forgot to mention when last he spoke with you."

"Th-there was?" asked Chase. "I mean, of course, there was." Under his desk, he wiped his clammy palm against his pant leg. "That affair in Vladivostok got messy. We apologize for our part in it. All of it. Everything."

"That's what you said to Robert and what he told me but do you mean it?" asked Anna.

"Of course we do," said Arnold seated at an armchair opposite Anna. "Why wouldn't we mean it?"

"Two reasons. One, you didn't say it to me. Second, I know how squirrelly and evasive Sean's people can be. You'll say one thing to save yourself and not mean a word of it," said Anna watching Chase and Arnold's changing expressions as she talked.

"Does Sean know you're here?" asked Chase.

"What do you think? Go ahead. Tell Sean I'm here. I dare you," said Anna.

"That won't be necessary. We're all friends here. How can we be of assistance?"

"I'm here to make sure a message is delivered and received."

"Mr. Scorpio has already told us to-" began Chase.

"We may be married but we're not the same person. Robert has his way. I have mine. Robert doesn't speak for me nor I for him. We do however feel the same where our family's safety is concerned. We have no higher priority," said Anna. "Robert gave you a warning. I'm here to tell you what will happen if you ever jeopardize my family in any way ever again."

"We won't be. I promise you," said Chase.

"You've got the blank liar's face down cold. Very good," said Anna.

"It's the truth, Mrs. Scorpio, um, Ms. Devane," said Arnold.

"Devane. This is strictly professional," said Anna. "I know what you told Robert and our people. I know that for now you do mean what you say. But what about later on? What if we have another … Sinclair situation? Or anything at all?"

"We will be diligent in future to assure that we have no conflicts with you," said Chase.

"Extra diligent," said Arnold.

"Mistakes happen," said Anna.

"That debacle was due to a lack of real intelligence and misdirection by Sinclair himself. Once we discovered the identity of his hostage, we ceased cooperating with him," said Chase. "We won't make the same mistake again."

"I suppose it wasn't your men in the GUM department store pursuing my daughter as if she was a wanted, dangerous criminal?" asked Anna. "Was Sinclair so valuable to you that you would become his lackeys? Robert told your man to stop and you didn't."

"Your team stopped ours cold," said Chase.

"Like I said - priorities," said Anna. "We asked you once to back off. You didn't. There won't be a next time. Are we clear?"

"Clear," said Chase.

Arnold could feel the growing chilli in the air. Chase's charm had no effect on the lady and the lady was pressing them into a corner as easy as pushing a pat of butter around on a plate. Chase didn't like being cornered. This conversation was rapidly entering hostile territory and he didn't want that. He posed what he hoped was a neutral question. "Satisfy my curiosity, Ms. Devane. What really happened with Sinclair? Who killed him?"

"It wasn't us but it wasn't for lack of … of a desire to. He left us quite alive so I must assume it was done by the person he was with last - Cesar Faison," said Anna.

"Another name from the past," mused Chase.

"Another person to avoid," said Anna sharply. "That's free advice I'd take seriously despite the past dealings you've had with him. Faison is our problem, mine and Robert's."

"We do not have any dealings with him," said Chase.

"Not now, no, but you did in connection with Sinclair's work," said Anna. "An amnesia drug, yes?"

Chase grimaced.

"How did you … never mind," said Arnold.

"I strongly suggest that you put anything related to Sinclair and Faison out of your minds. One is dead and the other isn't your concern," said Anna. "Stick to corporate espionage."

Chase took a deep breath and said, "We can be useful allies if you give us a chance."

"Why?" asked Anna.

"We have access to people and places you don't and-"

"I meant why are you so eager for an alliance?" asked Anna. "We're not an agency. We have no interest in commercial shenanigans. What do we have that you want so badly?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Court, Milton Keynes, England<strong>

Two pictures of the man known as Sean Donely were displayed on the laptop screen. One was grainy with age showing a young Sean having coffee with a younger version of Ambassador Coughlin. The other was a clear image taken from a recent interview from a Port Charles TV station. Scattered on the desk were more file folders some stuffed to their limits.

"Are you satisfied, Robert?" asked Elyot.

"Satisfied of the truth, yes. Of other things, never," replied Robert. "I want answers and I know I won't get them from him. Not the right answers anyway."

"His loyalty was settled long ago. He is held fast and there is no changing that."

"You know he warned me that we would be on opposite sides one day."

"That day is here," said Elyot. "We must move in concert. Match them stride for stride."

"I'm all in," said Robert.

"My Augusta is well used to my methods. What of Anna? What will you tell her?"

"Very little. She'll understand that Abelard needs to keep secrets. She advised that I had to be the role as fully as I could. I'm following her advice. We'll be fine," replied Robert. "I'm ready, Elyot. Let's get things rolling."

Elyot smiled. "The sooner done the better. Do you have further questions?"

"You said that you and Jacques disagreed about the Game. What did he want to do?"

"I wanted to destroy the Committee and he wanted to cripple the Committee and thereby restore the balance."

"That's a valid option."

"No, it is not. We should not be afraid of creative destruction," said Elyot. "The Court and the Committee are dinosaurs, Robert. We had our purpose and now that purpose is done."

"And the Game?"

"There are other players to fill the void we leave behind. It is too addictive a pursuit to give up. It continues to serve a purpose."

"But isn't there-"

"I do foresee a time when a livelier, younger Court arises amidst the ashes of mine," said Elyot. "Not in my lifetime but it shall happen."

"I thought you meant something permanent."

"Times change and so must we. That is one aspect that Jacques and I differ. The baroque and ancient always held more appeal to him."

Robert's eyes narrowed. "I would think it would to you more than him."

"Jacques' world view was formed by his life's travails. Revenge is a skewed glass indeed," said Elyot. He looked at Robert. "May I suggest that you look upon Faison with different eyes."

"Hate works for me."

"When I lost … everything I thought the same of the Committee, of Coughlin himself. I've seen the error of my ways," said Elyot. "My Court has watched, gathered knowledge and hidden in the shadows afraid of risk and loss. We have obsoleted ourselves by our timidity. No more. Today is our children's present. Our actions should be towards bettering their course rather than our own. You have children. Surely you see my point."

"Yes, I do. Everything I do is for my family." Robert stood up and moved towards the tall windows. "You're right. We all need to look forward. Move on."

"And Faison?"

"The Committee first then Faison. Maybe he'll die in the meantime."

"I am wary of him. His actions are opaque. I can only react. I do not like that," said Elyot. "The Kriegs have a way of changing the very landscape of the Game. If nothing else, they are unpredictable."

"It's only one man now. Anna suspects that he has family out there somewhere. I don't think so. Faison is a loner and he doesn't share well with others. He'll come out to play when he's ready or has a good reason. I owe him for playing me. That is a lesson I won't forget," said Robert.

"Speaking of lessons, it is time for lesson number two." Elyot led the way out of his study and into the hallway.

He entered what Robert knew to be a closet. In the cramped closet, Elyot slipped his hand under a shelf full of umbrellas and galoshes. Robert's ears picked up on the slight hum of electric motors. The shelf in front of him slid to the side revealing a tiny elevator. Robert followed into the elevator and it descended downwards.

"Jacques had his Paris tunnels and you have what? Dungeons?" asked Robert.

Elyot grinned. "I prefer the term cellars."

"Wine?"

"Among other things," said Elyot. The door opened soundlessly. As the wheelchair moved out of the elevator, the lights came on.

With its wood paneled walls and beamed ceiling, the room was a masculine haven. Books and glass lined shelved were arrayed against one wall.

"Abelards have had many interests through the years. I have gathered the fruits of our … hobbies here amongst the true records of our activities," said Elyot. "This material is separate from the Court's data, Robert. None exist in electronic form anywhere."

Robert eyed a comfortable recliner. "I'm in for some reading?"

"A little bit but I have acquired your favored brand of cognac. You will read in comfort." Elyot moved towards a wall panel with an electronic identification panel. He pressed his face to the panel. Robert saw the telltale light of a retina scanner. "Before reading, I wish to show you our inventory of tools. Before you depart, you shall store your retinal scan and biometrics with the security system of this room."

Robert found himself in a room that made him feel that he was inside a submarine cruising at five thousand feet underwater. His mind and eyes boggled at what Elyot revealed.

Robert grinned a little boy at Christmas again. "Damn! I have my own curiosity boxes."

Knowing the reference, Elyot laughed. "Yes, you do. I hope you will put it to good use."

"You know I will," replied Robert.

* * *

><p><strong>Emergency Room, General Hospital<strong>

Vincent placed an unconscious Andrew on to a gurney which Frisco pushed into to the reception area. Robin and Maxie trailed after them.

"Need a doctor here! C'mon!" yelled Frisco. "Maxie, I want you examined too."

"I'm fine, Dad," said Maxie.

"You're having chest pains. That is not fine."

The ER was nearly cheek to cheek with waiting patients. A nurse and a clerk moved towards them. The nurse began a quick triage of Andrew's condition.

Vincent and Nyssa were having issues with the nurse.

"Please contact Dr. Tom Hardy or Dr. Monica Quartermaine. They'll know what to do," said Nyssa.

"Unless the patient's condition is critical, you'll have to wait in line," said the clerk. "Dr. Quartermaine is in surgery. Dr. Hardy is in a meeting. He's not available."

"Let me talk to him. Just for a minute," said Vincent.

"We're doing all we can. We are in a disaster zone. You have to be patient," insisted the clerk.

Nyssa went outside to update CnC. It wasn't a call she was looking forward to. Andrew was hurt. They had to break cover. Vincent rushed to the elevator heading for Tom's office.

A disguised Robin hovered around Andrew. "He was, um, shocked. Electrical shock I think. His vital signs are weak but steady."

"Are you a doctor?" asked the nurse.

"There was a sailor on the boat we came in on that took vitals," said Robin. "His records should be here - Andrew Scorpio."

The nurse backed away. "Ah, um, let me get someone else."

"What? He's unconscious. Get him inside now!"

"Not him. I was here when he went crazy before." She yelled at the clerk. "Page Dr. Hardy!"

"He's with the CDC!" yelled the nurse back.

"Get somebody! Anybody!"

Robin looked at Andrew. To her, he seemed paler than before. He had to get treatment fast. "Frisco, we have to get him inside. And Maxie, too. There's just so many people in here."

"Okay, let's rush the doors. I'm game," said Frisco positioning himself at the head of the gurney. "Maxie, hop on."

"You're insane!" said Maxie.

"See where you get it from!" replied Frisco.

Robin put a hand on Frisco's arm. "Wait. There's another way. You're my witness."

"To what?"

"Desperate measures." Robin removed her wig and glasses. "Nurse! Get this patient inside. Stat!"

The nurse froze. Eyes wide. Everyone else within earshot also goggled bug-eyed. A few crossed themselves. Dead people didn't come to life every day. In the corner, a news cameraman aimed his camera on Robin.

"Yes, I'm alive. Standing right in front of you. It's a really long story." Robin began to pull the gurney towards the big double doors into the triage rooms. "Right now, I need to get my brother triaged. Excuse me!"

The doors opened wide and Matt stepped through.

"What's the deal here?" he asked absently. He looked up. "Robin?"

In her best casual voice, Robin said, "Hey, brother-in-law, get Andrew inside please."

Confused, Matt fell on routine. "Um, yeah. 'Kay. Room five. What happened?"

"Electrical shock. Unconscious for at least twenty minutes. Spoon Island," said Robin.

"I hate that place!" said Matt. "Any seizures?"

"None. He's really out."

Matt whispered. "So are you. Planned or accident?"

"Improvisation. Desperation. Lunacy. All the above," said Robin.

Matt and Frisco lifted Andrew on to the triage bed. A nurse and an orderly loitered in the room not doing anything but staring at Robin.

"Yeah, it's her Dr. Scorpio-Drake. Nothing to see here. We all have work to get back to." Matt began to bark orders and the triage area resumed some kind of normalcy. To Robin, Matt said, "Go upstairs to the Lab. It's safe."

"I'll go with her," said Maxie.

"You're staying here. Chest pains and a headache," said Frisco.

"I'll page a cardio. Get Robin upstairs then come back down. No wait. I'll send the cardio up there. I think this place is about to become a circus. Again," said Matt.

On the bed, Andrew began to stir.

Robin touched his arm. "Andrew, I'm here. It's Robin. Wake up."

Andrew's eyelids fluttered rapidly but did not open. One word escaped his lips. "Papa?"


	155. Chapter 154

SLD-154 (Book 4 Chapter 25)

**Donely Warehouse Docks**

The head foreman ran into Sean's office. His slicker was soaking wet. The storm clouds had cleared but rain continued to fall hard.

"Sean, lightning is letting up. We can unload the big one now," said the foreman. "Might get the Feds off your back."

"Okay, Fred, do it but don't take any chances. If that lightning comes back, you drop everything and get back inside," said Sean.

"Will do, boss." Fred left the office.

"Daddy?" said Belle sitting on a couch watching the flat panel TV on the wall.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Sean glanced at his daughter.

"You need to see this." Belle listened intently to the news. "It's about Robin."

Father and daughter watched in silence and growing dismay. On the screen, they could see Tiffany flitting from one group of people to another in the background. Sean called his wife.

"What's going on, honey?" asked Sean putting on the speakerphone.

"You mean besides people crossing themselves and saying the Rosary under their breath?" asked Tiffany over the phone line. "It's bedlam over here. I managed to drop some bits of information to skew the situation. As far as people know, Robin's come back from the dead for real."

"Mom, the news said Andrew is sick. Is he okay?" asked Belle.

"Frisco told me that they were on Spoon Island. There was an accident. Andrew's sleeping it off," said Tiffany.

A nerve in Sean's forehead began to pulse. "Who outed her? How is she holding up? Tell her to get to the Court and-"

"She outed herself, Sean. Always the surprising one that's our Robin," said Tiffany. "She and Andrew are cocooned upstairs. Safe and tight."

"Good. Listen, honey, I'm going to send Belle home with an escort. I have to stay here for a while longer. Okay?" said Sean.

"Perfect. I'm stuck here, too." A burst of static came on the line. "Gotta go! Tom's about to speak with the press. Later!"

The line ended.

"This is bad, isn't it, Daddy?" asked Belle.

"Not necessarily. It's an opportunity."

"For what? For Robin?"

"For anyone smart enough to see … possibilities." Sean nodded at two guards watching the security monitors. "Get my daughter home. Lock down the Court."

"Yes, Mr. Donely," replied the guard.

* * *

><p><strong>Private Room, General Hospital<strong>

Frisco paced outside Maxie's room. He turned at hearing Felicia calling his name.

"How is she?" asked his wife.

"Monica did an ablation - shocked her heart. It's returned to its normal rhythm," said Frisco.

"That sounds serious."

"Ablation is pretty routine. Practically outpatient treatment." Frisco followed Felicia into their daughter's room. "She's resting now, honey. She'll be okay. No more chest pains."

Felicia sat on the edge of the bed and gazed down at Maxie. "Why was she out there in the first place?"

"Um, she was with Robin," said Frisco.

"I got that. Why was she, Andrew and Robin on the island during the storm? Why were you?" asked Felicia. "You were supposed to be helping out at the Majestic. Until you disappeared. Out with it."

"The kids needed a bodyguard."

"And your itchy feet just couldn't resist?"

"Yeah."

Felicia pulled the blanket higher up on Maxie. Her voice was soft when she began to speak. "When she was little, Maxie always wanted to hear about our adventures. She's so much like you, Frisco. It scares me."

Frisco grinned. "She held it together out there, honey. Would have been proud of her. Once she hit her stride, she kept her head."

"Training her in our way of life wasn't why we came back, Frisco."

"Well, no, but it's better she knows how to handle herself," said Frisco. "Look at what hoops Anna and Robert are going through to keep their kids safe. Or Sean for Belle. You think I would do less for our only child? Hell no! Anyone after her will have to go through me first."

"Our child is alive because Barbara Jean isn't. Every day she has is a gift."

"I know that, honey. I'd never forget it."

"You don't get it. Maxie is getting her life on track. She's going to school again. She's discovering her talents and her strengths. She's blossoming, Frisco," said Felicia. "I want her to live HER life not ours."

"I want the same for her."

"Do you? We were supposed to fit into her life not the other way around."

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Frisco.

"She's had a taste of the forbidden fruit - excitement, danger and intrigue. You couldn't resist it. You think she can the more she's exposed to it?" asked Felicia.

"It's a little late to think of that," said Frisco. "She jumped in with both feet. She made the decision before we came to town, remember?"

"You're encouraging her every step of the way," argued Felicia. "Why can't you just … just leave it in the past?"

"N-n-not Dad's fault. I wanted to tag along." Maxie mumbled, "Not about to hitch up with … with the WSB, Mom."

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" asked Felicia.

"Going to go … dancing tomorrow," said Maxie.

"Had me a little bit worried but I know how tough my girl is," said Frisco moving to the other side of Maxie's bed. "You're going to be in here overnight for observation. I'll take you home tomorrow."

Maxie began to stir. "Robin? Andrew?"

"I'll look in on them later. You need to rest," said Felicia. "I'm going to stay here and see to it that you do. No arguments, Maxie."

"Who's Spock?" asked Maxie.

Felicia glared at her husband. "That's why you went out there? For him?"

"Didn't Mac tell you?" began Frisco.

"Leave Mac out of this," countered Felicia.

"Can someone tell me who he is? I know he's not the one with the pointed ears," said Maxie.

"Might as well be," muttered Felicia. "Sweetheart, he's not important. Go back to sleep." She stroked Maxie's hair and glanced at Frisco. "This is not over. We'll talk later."

"I'm doing my best to be who you want me to be. You have to give me credit for that," said Frisco.

"Six months detox. You couldn't last more than a month," said Felicia.

"We have to be realistic. Normalcy is not for us, honey," said Frisco. "This is our life. There's no changing it." He reached for Felicia's hand. "I can't blame you for wanting to try."

"I don't know why I bother with you sometimes," said Felicia returning Frisco's grip.

* * *

><p><strong>GEM HQ, Milton Keynes<strong>

_What do we have that you want so badly?_

The silence that greeted those words stretched and stretched. Anna would have waited out the two younger men if she'd had more time but she was all too aware of her limited window of opportunity. "Let me see. Sean likes to hide his true agenda in any operation. It's sort of become his signature over the years. You are Sean's people. Sean's organization. Sean's tactics. Sean's … weaknesses." Her gaze locked on Chase. "You profess a desire for an alliance. We say no thank you. Instead of using the front door, you lob aerial drones over my fence. We inform you to clear the field where Sinclair is concerned, you dig yourselves in and try to get him for yourselves. The Gems live in the shadows or are supposed to, why then have you been cultivating the WSB and Ms. Townley?"

Chase's eyes widened a fraction of a centimeter but it was enough for Anna to know she was on the right track. A flash of recent observation seemed to add the last piece of the puzzle.

"Sean's tactics work for Sean because he's the least transparent person I know. I can't say the same about you two," said Anna. She walked casually about the room pausing by the window to take in a view or to glance at an open terminal displaying a familiar desktop. "I will admit that we were confused, at first, about the Gems. That was due to lack of information. We could only guess at your true motives."

"You know what we want then?" asked Chase following her progress through the room.

"You don't hide your tracks well enough yet. I guess that comes with experience," said Anna. "Whether by design or not, you created a lot of … noise that masked your agenda. Sean would be proud." She perched herself on the edge of the desk. "Or rather he IS proud. I will be briefing him on this meeting. Soon."

Neither men met her eyes then. She had made another hit she was sure.

"The WSB has very little on your group and even less on what it is you do. With Sean involved, I'm not surprised. However, one thing does surprise me. One tiny thing that is so … so incongruous with your image of modern counterespionage competency," said Anna. "It is so unlike Sean that it just pops out at me. Do you want to know what it is?"

"Wh-wh-what mistake did we make?" asked Arnold.

"Not a mistake. No. It's not even a flaw really. It was so obvious that I had to double check," said Anna.

"Check what? When?" asked Chase.

"Your computers are all the latest models but your desktop is circa Windows 2000. That's ancient. Sean always made sure his teams had the latest and greatest, especially in the office," said Anna. "I've poked my way around agency systems. I know what Interpol's system looks like. Or MI5 or Scotland Yard or the French Securite. Your system is several decades late in the interface and I suppose in functionality, too. And, one more thing I know. I know that computer experts are hoarded by the various agencies like a dragon with its spoils. If you're really good with computers, chances are you're on an agency payroll in some kind of capacity. And if your knowledge is … unique, then you're on the in-house team for sure." Anna gestured at the workstation on the desk. "Given what I saw the receptionist using up front and what's in here, I think it's safe to say that you don't have in-house expertise. You tried to buy one in Tim and now you've got your eye on my son."

Chase stuttered, "N-n-no, not your-"

Anna lay a flat palm against Chase's chest and stared into his eyes. "Robert and I are fair game. It's the nature of our business. We don't take it personally. But our children and grandchild are very personal, very much off limits. Sean or no, touch my family and my face will be the last you ever see. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Chase.

"By the way, we have all the allies we want and need. They go by the names of Abelard and Scarecrow. You wouldn't want to attract their negative attention either." Anna buttoned her jacket and walked towards the door. "Sorry to intrude on your busy day. I'll let myself out."

The door closed behind Anna and the two men let out their breaths.

"Damn it!" cried out Chase.

"She's better than the stories ever were," muttered Arnold loosening his tie.

"How did she know? Did Sean tell her?" said Chase pacing across the room. "How much of that was bluff? She had to have been bluffing. Right?"

"I don't know anything right now. I feel like I just ran a marathon." Arnold tapped a key on the phone. "Willie, please make sure Ms. Devane finds her way to reception."

"Okay, will do, um, is she still in Chase's office?" asked Willie.

"She just left," answered Arnold.

"Hmm, she's not on the monitors," came Willie's reply.

"Check all the cameras."

"I am," replied Willie. The sounds of rapid clicking could be heard. "I don't see her."

"She's loose in the building?!" yelled Chas.

"Find the lady and escort her out, Willie," said Arnold before cutting the connection. He turned to Chase. "You need to calm down. She got to us. No shame in admitting it."

Chase sat back in his chair. "Never thought I'd say this but I'd rather face Scorpio."

"Ditto." Arnold logged into the computer and began entering commands. "To be on the safe side, I"m locking down the lower levels."

"Now who's paranoid? She's up here somewhere." Chase stood up. "I'll start looking."

"Noise. Transparency. Agendas. So many buzz words." Arnold flipped through various cameras stationed through the building. "She … she could be down below."

"Impossible!"

"I don't think that's a word in the lady's vocabulary," said Arnold. He pressed a key on the phone. "Willie, start a security sweep down below. Discreetly. No need to raise the alarm. Yet."

"Ms. Devane is down there? How, Arn?" asked Willie. "She's got no card, no codes, no biometrics. There's only one way down and she's not getting near it. I promise you that."

"It's a hunch, Willie, just a hunch. Best to be cautious"

"Activating all cameras below," said Willie. "What do we do when we find her?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," said Chase. "Keep us posted. Chase out."

"We need to check in with Sean. I have a lot of questions," said Arnold.

"Don't you get it, Arn? He sent her here as a test. That's it!" said Chase. "My dad told me that Sean would do that sometimes. Test his people's competence. That's what this is. A test."

Arnold shook his head. "I don't think that's all it's about."

"Let's find the lady and ask," said Chase. "You'll see I'm right. Everything she said came from Sean."

"The last thing Sean wants is for us to get too close to the Scorpios. He didn't send her, Chase," said Arnold.

"What else could it be?" asked Chase.

* * *

><p><strong>The yacht Aphrodite moored in the marina<strong>

_Rap. Rap._

Larry Ashton downed his straight vodka before answering the door. "That was faster than I expected."

Cesar Faison took off his dripping trench coat. "I had the wind behind me. Made good time."

"As you've undoubtedly seen, the city is a mess," said Ashton pouring a Scotch on the rocks. "Congratulations."

"The job is incomplete. We have a task of great importance to accomplish," said Faison. "Are we alone?"

Ashton handed the Scotch to Faison. "Yes. I've dismissed the crew for the rest of the week. Here. Get warm. I'll start the engines."

"You anticipate me well. Good." Faison savored his drink. "People do underestimate you. That is a very useful talent."

"I think so. Heading?"

Faison placed a bulging backpack on the couch. "Where else but Spoon Island?"

"Will you join me on the deck? I have some news to brief you on," said Ashton.

"Interesting news?" asked Faison lighting a cigar.

"It's about your boy."

"My favorite topic. Lead on, Ashton. Enlighten me."

The two men headed for the command deck speaking in low tones.

* * *

><p><strong>Synaptic Research Laboratory at General Hospital<strong>

Half of the laboratory was shrouded in darkness. The dimly lit half contained a hospital bed, an unmoving patient, two stoic guards and several nervous people. Monitor leads were attached from the patient to a series of beeping and whirring machines on a rack standing nearby. In a deep sleep, Andrew lay breathing easily. By the door stood two unsmiling Thuggees. On a bench, Nyssa tapped away on her laptop.

"What do I need to do so you don't mention anything to Mom and Dad?" asked Robin into the display of her IPhone. She and Vincent sat on stools pulled up to the bench.

"There is no cover up big enough to hide this one," came Raine's amused voice over the main channel. She scanned all reports filed in the last twenty-four hours as Shane drove their car towards the city.

In the backseat, Genji was also doing some rapid reading to catch up on news and weather statistics. "From one fire into a bigger one. I love this job!"

"Would have been quieter to take out an advertisement," added Shane. "Dibs on which one will blow a gasket first."

"They're still dark in London. We have time," said Raine.

In CnC, trying to down a late night snack gone tasteless, Edgar grumbled over the video link, "I thought Andrew was a handful."

"I couldn't think of anything else to do, Edgar!" explained Robin. "I had to improvise!"

"Checking in and informing CnC of your … your escapade would have been a good first step," chided Edgar. "At this point, damage control is … is hopeless."

"Resurrections happen every day, right," commented Shane. "Gotta be something in the water."

"Or this is karma for the Bridge," said Genji.

"You two need to chill," hissed Raine.

"Dr. Quartermaine has spread the word internally that Robin's death was part of a criminal investigation of her parents. Most people are buying it," said Vincent.

"They are?" asked Edgar.

Robin sighed. "My parents played dead a lot. I mean a lot. My Lazarus act is completely plausible."

"Your arresting announcement made the news right before another absurb weather report," said Edgar.

"With the weather disaster and everything else going on, I'll be out of the papers by tomorrow. Trust me on this," said Robin.

"We must see the bright side. Robin has her identity back," said Vincent.

Robin brightened. " I do, don't I? Yes!"

"Along with a husband and a baby," said Edgar.

"Nothing a divorce couldn't cure," said Robin. "I wouldn't worry about me, Edgar. We need to focus on Andrew."

"First things first. Shane, ETA to the hospital?" asked Edgar.

"City exit in a minute," replied Shane.

"Nyssa, team status?" asked Edgar.

"Prepping for a fast getaway. I assume Andrew won't be staying long," said Nyssa.

"You assume correctly. Yours and Shane's team will rotate internal coverage. Agent Lowell will handle perimeter surveillance. Robin will be Raine's responsibility," said Edgar. "The rest of your teams will be arriving in ten minutes. Genji, I need you here. Too many electronics misbehaving for my comfort."

"Fine. I'll drop off the love birds and do a quick turn," said Genji.

"I already have a bodyguard, Edgar," said Robin.

"I will feel better knowing you have full coverage. Humor poor put upon Edgar," said Edgar.

Raine snorted.

"May I emphasize that we are all stretched thin. Lars and Dani's teams are stuck at the Majestic. I only have the Russians, half of Nestor's team and a skeleton crew of new recruits. Let us do our best to avoid creating more chaos. Raine, see what you can do about damage control. I hope you haven't lost your touch," said Edgar. "Now, we come to Andrew. Has he regained his … right mind?"

"Negative." Vincent glanced at the hospital bed. "He's under restraints and sedated."

"Is it really necessary to tie him up?" asked Robin. "He won't harm himself."

"Robin, we're doing it for us," said Raine. "Andrew out of control isn't someone we want to face again. He must remain restrained. Those are Anna and Robert's standing orders when Andrew is incapacitated."

"Oh, I got it," said Robin. "Sorry to interrupt."

Vincent continued, "In moments of consciousness, Andrew still asks for Faison."

"He cries for him actually," added Nyssa.

"And his voice?" asked Raine.

"Still the same little boy voice," said Vincent.

"It's Children of the Damned creepy if you ask me," said Nyssa.

"Edgar, were you able to study the video I sent over?" asked Vincent. "Is it an act?"

"No. That is exactly as Andrew was at the age I first knew him - ten years old," said Edgar. "His voice. His manners. Everything. He is not acting. He believes he is that age and asking for his father."

"Patrick and Matt are running tests. There must be a medical reason for his mental state," said Robin. "He did receive a sizable shock on the island. It could have caused a chemical imbalance, triggered an unknown condition."

"Speaking of the island, I want that … that rock back here ASAP," said Edgar. "It is dangerous and-"

"No. It could be needed here," said Robin.

"Why? For what purpose?"

"I … I can't explain. It's not dangerous, Edgar. I know it's not."

"Evidence proves otherwise, Robin."

Robin took a deep breath. "Overreaction is a natural response to the unknown but this rock isn't unknown to me. I know what it's capable of. I know its intent isn't to kill."

"Do you know how to control it?"

"I know to use it for the right reasons. It's just a tool, Edgar, like a gun."

"Or a bomb," said Edgar.

Robin's sarcasm won out over tact. "Isn't it good that I have the means to blow up the bad guys if they come near me?"

"Robin, calma," warned Vincent. "Edgar, sometimes we need to believe without knowing. We need to believe Robin on this."

Robin flashed a grateful smile at Vincent.

"Based on my observation,the rock is inactive. If it remains away from the storm, it is safe," said Vincent.

Edgar sighed. "Then it is on your head, Vincent. Personally. Understand?"

"Understood," replied Vincent. "What are we to do about Andrew?"

Nyssa added, "The next check in with London is in six hours. We need Andrew back to normal by then."

"Can we learn the art of resurrection in six hours? Just saying," chimed in Shane.

"It's going to be a long day," said Nyssa drawing some blinds open. She squinted into the moonlit cityscape below. "At least the storm is lifting. Things are looking up."

The lab lights flickered on and off before cutting out completely. Amber emergency lights came on.

"Or maybe not," said Vincent. He spoke into the main channel. "Raine, you'll have to take the stairs. Generators are out."

"Karma bites," said Genji.

* * *

><p><strong>GEM HQ, Milton Keynes<strong>

Anna walked briskly down the empty corridor. Her eyes scanned the hallway counting four doors from the far end. As she expected, the fifth door on the right was marked "Storage." She tried the knob. It was unlocked.

"Good thing I still remember the layout." She entered and locked the door behind her. She looked behind a wooden cabinet set up against the wall. She found a grill vent. "Bless you, Sean, and your multiple access points."

She pushed the cabinet aside a few inches. Standing sideways, she twisted and pulled at the grill until it came off with a metallic squeak. A cloud of dust made her cough. She pulled a penlight from her pants pocket and shone it into the small air shaft hidden by the grill. A light cool breeze blew strands of her hair. The sounds of moving gears were faint but unmistakeable.

"Fresh air. The air exchangers are still working. Old technology works and works. Sean always bought the best." She wriggled into the shaft head first. It was a tight squeeze but with a shimmy left and right she managed to fit. "Let's see what the Rabbit's been up to, Alice."

* * *

><p><strong>Spoon Island<strong>

Leaving Ashton guarding the _Aphrodite_, Faison made his way to the rear of the castle. He paused on the terrace. He ran the beam of his flashlight around the door frame looking for the security system's control panel.

A masculine voice came from the darkness. "Don't bother. I did the honors."

"Sean, it has been some time since our last face to face meeting," said Faison. "I cannot say that it's good to see you."

Sean reached out and slid the door open. "Let's get out of the rain. After you, Cesar."

"All alone?"

"Naturally," finished Sean. He noticed Faison's backpack. "Moving back in?"

"Unfortunately, the decor is no longer to my taste." Faison face Sean. "Did you want to speak to me? Too lazy to make a proper appointment?"

"Funny the curveballs that life throws at you," said Sean. He used his flashlight to locate a candelabra. "I played a hunch and here you are."

"Your intuition is very finely tuned."

"I like to think it's a sign from a higher power," said Sean. He lit the candelabra with a match stick conveniently nearby. "One has to have faith in something."

"How is your family, Sean? The delightful Tiffany? And your daughter Belle?" asked Faison trying to maneuver for advantage in this most unexpected of meetings.

"They're just fine. Can't say the same for you though," said Sean.

"Temporary setbacks that is all. The game continues as it ever has." Faison took a seat on the couch. "I did not think you would so openly oppose me. That was … different."

"Times change so do tactics," said Sean.

"I am glad to finally know my true adversary. I could not believe Scorpio capable of such deviousness in planning. The audacity of execution had a certain flair for the dramatic that I associate more with you than him. The operative you sent to distract me was exquisite. Where did you ever find her?"

"You've forgotten how well I know your type and taste," countered Sean.

"Is it to be open warfare now between us? Is that why you have sought me out to tell me face to face?"

Sean stood with his feet spread and arms crossed over his chest. "I'm here because I'm an opportunistic son of a bitch and so are you. Let's deal."


	156. Chapter 155

SLD-155 (Book 4 Chapter 26)

**Gem HQ, Milton Keynes**

As Anna made her way down the shaft, memories filled her head. Things she hadn't thought of in decades came back fresh and powerful.

* * *

><p><strong>London, August 1974<strong>

It was five in the morning. Anna knocked on the door of Sean's hotel room. Though still feeling the after effects of the previous night, she was eager to get working on the new operation.

After the ballet, Anna had been too keyed up to return straightaway to the hotel. She wanted the wondrous night to last as long as possible. Sean had indulged her wandering in and out of the stores and cafes that lay in the Covent Garden district. They had dined at the White Lion pub and danced at a nightclub. It was certainly a night to remember.

She had gone to sleep giddy with joy but awakening was heralded by a slight headache. A dose of aspirin and hot tea cleared her head in a snap. The night was over. The first day of her newest and most critical mission had begun.

Not hearing any response from within the room, Anna knocked again. "Sean? It's Anna."

The door opened. Dressed in a white robe, Sean looked the worse for wear. His eyes were bloodshot. His cheeks and the tip of his nose were red as beets. "Do you know what time it is?"

"You said last night we had an early start," said Anna.

"By early, I was referring to the nine o'clock express," said Sean. He stepped aside and let her in.

"Oh, sorry," said Anna.

Sean snorted. "You're not sorry one bit."

"You should have told me our exact itinerary," chided Anna. "Shall I order you an aspirin and coffee?"

"Yes." Sean winced at Anna's cheerfulness. "The resilience of youth. I forget how young you are."

Anna glanced at the rumpled bed before sitting on the edge closest to the phone. "You forgot last night, too."

"Last night is a bit of a blur. I know I drank more than usual. Did I do or say something … inappropriate?"

Anna did her best to keep her face composed. "Yes, you did."

"I woke up alone so how bad could I have been?"

"By your standards, I'd say very tame."

"What did I do? Spit it out. We might as well be brutally honest with each other," said Sean.

"You'd never done that with me before. It was a … a strange experience," said Anna with her eyes hooded. "I suppose I found it flattering."

Sean's voice had a warning edge, "It's too early to play games with me."

"You flirted with me. Things got more … suggestive as the night wore on," said Anna looking Sean straight in the eye. "You can't help flirting can you?"

"Reflex," replied Sean.

"You future wife won't like it."

"Then she's not the wife for me," said Sean. "I did stop at words, right?"

Anna nodded. "But very persistent words they were."

"The combination of a night on the town, alcohol and a beautiful woman on my arm is my weak spot," said Sean. "I apologize if I made you uncomfortable, Anna."

"I didn't expect that from you. That's all."

"I'll add that to the training," said Sean.

"Add what?" asked Anna.

"The ability to flirt back. It can be a weapon and a shield in the right hands," said Sean. "You've led a … a sheltered life so far. That's not a bad thing but it can be inconvenient in our line of work."

Anna picked up on the word choice - sheltered. She avoided Sean's eyes by picking up the handset. "I can't help how I was brought up can I? How I … feel?"

Sean took a deep breath. "That's why this upcoming training is so crucial." His voice became rough. "I know that I am and will be asking a lot of you in the next months maybe a year. I promise you two things. I won't leave you behind no matter the outcome. I won't ask you to do something completely against your nature or values without your full consent."

Anna's hands lingered around the circular dial of the telephone. "I know my … responsibilities as an agent. The operation comes first. I can't make any of this personal."

"But it is. You're doing this for Gabriel. Not for me or the Bureau. Personal motivation can be a double-edged sword. I've learned that from experience," said Sean. "It can make you self-righteous and reckless. You can't be either."

"I won't be," said Anna earnestly.

"You have to be controlled while giving the appearance of spontaneity and living in the moment. Every word that comes out of your mouth has to be just the right word. Every move you make has to be without guile or agenda. You have to be flawless," said Sean. "My job is to turn you into a weapon. I've never had to do this with anyone besides myself. I'll make mistakes and you'll pay for them. I'm sorry."

"Was last night to make up for your future mistakes? I took it as a gift."

"Last night was for Anna and a little bit for me. I enjoyed seeing you so happy. You have a way of lighting up. I can see everything you're feeling on your face and in your eyes. To be honest, I couldn't take my eyes off you." Sean took a few steps towards Anna and invaded her personal space. "Once we're on that train, young Anna disappears. I want you to tuck her inside you. Somewhere deep and safe along with her hopes and dreams. I want you to forget she exists until the mission is over. Can you do that?"

"I will," said Anna solemnly.

"You'll be a blank slate that I'll be throwing a lot of knowledge into. Your training at the academy was specialized for a reason. I wanted to see how far you'd stretch. How resilient you could be on your own. How you handled unexpected obstacles. How you handled pressure. You passed with flying colors."

"I did my best."

Sean shook his head. "No, not yet but you will and so will I. We both have to be as near perfect as possible." He moved away and walked towards the bathroom. "Order breakfast for two. I won't take long. And change your dress before we leave. Dress conservatively. Very. Use some make up. Make yourself older."

Anna began to dial room service. She muttered to herself. "You wanted excitement and adventure, girl. Uncharted territory here I come."

* * *

><p><strong>London Euston Station<strong>

Anna followed Sean down the long train terminal. She had done as he had instructed with her dress and make up. To the casual passerby, she and Sean seemed close in age. He hovered around her putting a proprietary hand on her arm or elbow seeming very much like a watchful spouse. Only their lack of wedding rings belied their actions and appearance.

Sean hadn't mentioned exactly where they were headed. Her eyes scanned every sign and symbol trying to divine clues to their destination. He showed their tickets to a conductor standing outside a railway carriage.

"Is this the correct train?" asked Sean.

The conductor nodded. "It is, sir, madam. About an hour to Bletchley station."

Sean thanked the conductor and helped Anna up the stairs into fairly crowded car. Seats were arranged parallel to the windows on either side with passengers facing each other. Sean found two adjacent unoccupied seats at one end.

"Bletchley as in Bletchley Park? That's where we're going?" asked Anna in a low voice.

"It would be ironic but no," replied Sean. He unfolded a newspaper and positioned it as to partially hide the two of them. "Bletchley is within the city where we're going - Milton Keynes."

"Would we have time for a tour of the park? It's a museum now."

"Ballet and Bletchley Park instead of shopping and fashion. You are unlike any woman I know."

"I like those, too," insisted Anna. "I can be as girlie as any other girl when I want to be. It's just that in the grand scheme of things how important are clothes?"

Sean put his paper down. He reached into his pocket and extracted a magazine. "Clothes like flirting have to become a part of your arsenal." He handed the magazine to Anna.

Anna studied the cover featuring the exotic socialite and rock star wife Bianca Jagger. "March 1974? Nothing more recent?"

"I grabbed it at the hotel lobby." He jabbed a finger at the cover. "That is one striking woman. Caught my attention immediately."

There was something in the twinkle in Sean's eyes that made Anna think that his choice of the magazine wasn't as random as he had made it sound. "You don't mean that I should-"

"Why not?"

Anna turned in her seat and nearly hissed, "For starters, I'm hardly as … as memorable."

Sean opened his paper again. "You have to be."

"I can't. It's impossible," protested Anna.

"What happened to yes, Sean, I'll do whatever you say," said Sean.

"If I could do this, I would. But there is no … no …" spluttered Anna. "Look at her. She's unforgettable."

"Exactly."

"You could drop her any place on the planet at any time and she would turn heads and-"

"And hold her own," finished Sean. "Like you will."

"She's timeless. I'm definitely not."

"Then study her and find out how she does it," advised Sean. "We haven't left the station yet and it's an hour to Milton Keynes. Plenty of time."

"You've got to be kidding?"

"What did I say would happen once we were on the train? What did I read in your progress reports that said you were a fast study?"

Anna sent a glare towards her superior that would have cleaved lesser men into two on the spot. She flipped through the magazine until she got to the article on the cover girl. It was short text-wise but there were many accompanying pictures. Twice she read the text gushing about what made the woman a style icon. The pictures she studied with more care trying to decipher what made the woman stand out in picture after picture.

So engrossed was she that she pitched over when the train lurched forward. Sean steadied her with a hand.

"Less than an hour," said Sean. "Looks like there's another workers strike coming."

"Shut up," hissed Anna.

Sean's lips twisted into a little smile he tried to hide. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Anna's expression was one of intense concentration. He flipped to the next page of his paper. As the minutes ticked by, Sean listened with amusement at Anna's whispered commentary to herself.

"She looks straight at you."

"I want a pair of shoes like those. Love the straps."

"She stands close to her husband but isn't all over him. I like that."

"It's not the clothes exactly. She wears them not the other way around."

Twenty minutes later, Anna whispered urgently, "Cover me up a little will you?"

Sean spread out the paper and shifted slightly so as to hide Anna a bit. He watched with curiosity then growing admiration at the transformation happening before his eyes.

Anna unbuttoned the top three buttons of her plain gray shirtdress. It was a button shy of scandalous. She opened her purse and took out a white and red scarf. She tied it around her neck in such a way as to simultaneously hide her cleavage and draw attention to it. She swiveled in her seat and adjusted her belt. As she did so Sean spied her hemline going up to just above the knee. She crossed her legs.

"No help for the shoes," murmured Anna. She loosened her hair bun and ran her fingers through her hair. From her purse, she took out a short string of pearls. With some sleight of hand that Sean could not fathom, she used the pearls to tie her hair in a loose style that exposed most of her face. In fact, with her hair pulled only slightly back, it accentuated the angles of her face and brought her eyes into greater relief.

"Now for make up." Her eyebrows were made to seem more arch by her eyebrow pencil. A fresh coat of lipstick in a brighter shade came next. Her powder puff buffed out any shiny spots on her face. She studied her efforts in her compact mirror. "Have to make do with what I've got, haven't I? I'm done."

"You are something else." Sean folded his paper into a single long page. "I'm very impressed."

Anna cleared her throat and lifted her chin a touch higher than normal and said in a clipped manner clearly enunciating every word. "You ought to be." She looked at her plain but comfortable shoes. "I'm going to need new clothes and lots of shoes."

"I've created a monster."

"Pygmalion, surely. Not the other."

"We'll see."

Anna looked at Sean and asked, "What's next, professor?"

Sean recognized the passing scenery. "We're nearly there. We're meeting a man named Jonathan Masters. He's sharp and observant." He leaned closer to Anna. "Make him believe you're who you seem to be - unforgettable, confident, timeless."

"Another test?"

"What else?" said Sean. "Jonathan is a good man to know. He's loyal and steady. You'll have to put on a show for him until-"

"Until it's not a show any more," finished Anna.

"Can do?" asked Sean. "Nothing like being thrown into the deep end of the pool."

Anna frowned. "I can't swim."

"No?"

Anna shook her head. "Not even a dog paddle."

"How could you … you …" spluttered Sean. "Never mind. I'll have to keep you away from water assignments."

"Sorry, Sean. I should have mentioned it."

Sean's eyes narrowed. "Young Anna would apologize. You're Anna Devane. You don't slip up. Try again."

Anna's eyes flashed with irritation at the rebuke. "Swimming? I prefer being on yachts." She looked at the passing scenery. "Tell me, did you really get that magazine as we left this morning, darling?"

"I did get it in the morning … when I arrived two days ago," said Sean.

Anna's eyes widened, "Do you plan everything?"

Sean folded his paper and pocketed it. "I don't like surprises. But I do like being underestimated. It's an advantage in any game."

"I'll remember that," said Anna.

"Creating an advantage isn't difficult if you think things through from beginning to end. Anticipate the unexpected. Imagine the worse. Prepare for them. Do it often enough and it becomes second nature."

"Sounds too easy."

"Think of it like a game except you make the rules." Sean stood up and extended a hand to Anna. "Our stop is next. Shall we, dear?"

Anna stood up a colorful and confident sophisticate. A far cry from the drab if mature woman who had boarded.

She said saucily, "I'm ready for anything."

Sean smiled back. "A little more tweaking and you'll be … perfect."

The train entered the rail yard of Bletchley station. It began to slow as the terminal loomed.

Sean looked at his watch. It was five minutes past ten in the morning. It was the point of no return for Operation Brimstone and the beginning of Project Minerva.

Under his breath audible only to himself, he said, "Tally ho. Let the Game begin."


	157. Chapter 156

SLD-156 (Book 4 Chapter 27)

**Milton Keynes, August 1974**

The brass plaque affixed to the granite wall next to the unremarkable front door said "Comdem Office Services." Jonathan Masters, a lanky American in his late twenties with a boyish face and charm to match, held the door open for Anna and Sean. His voice still held the mild Southern accent that marked him as a North Carolina native.

"Welcome to our humble temporary agency," said Jonathan. "I think you'll find everything in order, Sean."

"I'm sure I will," said Sean.

Jonathan led the way to a room where two young men sat behind desks. They looked up from their desk work when they saw the visitors.

"Sean, Anna, this is our main accounting room. This is Travis and Harry, our two best clerks," said Jonathan.

The two young men rose to their feet. The desks had disguised their bulk somewhat. Standing up, they looked like broad-shouldered football linebackers not mild-mannered accountants.

"Mr. Donely and Ms. Devane are here to audit our books," said Jonathan. "Do the honors, please, Travis."

Travis gestured for them to follow him. "Yes, sir. The uh ledgers are right this way. Please follow me."

Travis pulled at a fob on his belt. It was a ring attached to a piece of leather that encased something with an odd shape. He rubbed the leather piece against a dull metal panel on the wall by a locked door. A small diode on the panel turned green. He entered a series of numbers on the keypad above the door knob. An high pitched beep sounded followed by the sound of metal latches sliding. The green light blinked three times and Travis turned the knob.

Through all this, Jonathan watched Sean carefully. This display was all part of the security procedure that Jonathan had devised. He wanted to make sure just the right impression on Donely. For his part, Sean affected an impassive face. But his busy mind catalogued all the changes made since his last visit a year before. He had challenged Jonathan to create a shadow operation fronted by a legitimate enterprise and so far Jonathan's efforts seemed effective. Sean approved of the continuation of the sham facade followed by the guards. If one pretended long enough, anything could become real.

Travis made sure that everyone was inside the door before closing the door and following the reverse procedure on the inner side of the security door. Once the door clicked shut, the accounting facade was dropped.

They were in a small room with no windows. A metal grill of one inch thick steel bars lined one side of the room barricading a series of steps leading downward. Travis activated a bulky terminal that stood by the door to the barred area.

Jonathan smiled shyly at Anna. "Sean sent me your fingerprint file. I've added it to our system. Place your left hand flat on the scanner slot. The machine will scan and verify your access level."

Anna inserted her hand into the slot. "Like this, Jonathan?"

"Perfect. Just perfect."

The machine whirred and chirped. A business card sized card slid out of another slot. With sure hands, Travis took the card and attached a lanyard to it. He gave the lanyard to Anna. Sean followed suit. Once he and Anna had their lanyards on, Travis opened the grill.

Jonathan led them the rest of the way down the stairs. "The upstairs is all agency work. We do send workers to businesses in the area. Downstairs is where our real work is."

At the bottom of the stairs, they passed their cards through yet another reader. The heavy security door slid open revealing a small hallway with another set of secured stairs at the far end.

For Anna's benefit, Jonathan kept a running commentary. "Sean chose this place well. Originally, it had one basement and a cellar below that. We have added a second cellar. The basement is accessible to all employees. But the lowest levels are all access card secure."

Anna cocked an ear at the sound of whistling air. "What's that noise?"

"That's the air exchange system. It's a series of fans and pumps designed to circulate the air in the sub-cellars and funnel fresh air from outside. At the depths we dug out the cellars to, inert gas was a problem. The air system is complicated but it works."

"It's the same system used in deep mining operations. Made in Switzerland, too," rumbled Sean. "Only the best for my team."

"We thank you," said Jonathan opening the second door which led to an antechamber with a narrow set of steps again leading down. A guard stood at attention by the stairs.

"Last ones," said Jonathan passing his card through the card reader.

The last set of stairs were steeper. Anna grasped the railing as the stairs spiraled down. Small lights illuminated each step. She shivered in the chill air.

"The breeze, Jonathan?" asked Sean.

"That's from the new second emergency access shaft in the storage room. We just finished it and the boys are making adjustments to the hatch to meet your requirements," said Jonathan.

"I'd like to test it while I'm here," said Sean.

"Of course. Mi casa, su casa as they say," answered Jonathan. "Sean, I've built our emergency evacuation procedures around the first emergency shaft. It's wider and better located. I don't know if we'll ever use the new shaft. It's kind of out of the way and narrow."

"Hopefully you never do need it but it's best to have multiple options," said Sean.

Anna counted thirty-five steps down. They were certainly several floors down from the building's lower level. "Are we about two floors down?"

"More like two and a half. We had to bypass a lot of city pipes and conduits. It was easier to keep digging down and excavate to get the space we need," said Jonathan. "I still don't know how you finessed the building permits by the zoning board, Sean. None of our work appears on the official blueprints. I checked."

"Someone owed me a favor," said Sean. "Are we set up?"

"Yes." Jonathan glanced at Anna. "Am I correct in assuming that she's the candidate?"

Sean nodded. "The one and only."

Jonathan opened the last door into a pristine well lit hallway with gray granite tiles on the floor and cream colored walls. "The team can't wait to get started on the real thing." He marched down the hallway nodding to people as they passed him. Everyone seemed to wear either a white lab coat or blue coveralls. Anna noticed that security cards hung visibly around their necks. Each card had a distinctive red and blue stripe on one side as did hers and Sean's cards.

Anna looked at Sean. "The real thing?"

"I've been searching for the right candidate. You. Until then, the team … practiced on volunteers," said Sean. "Don't worry. The volunteers weren't harmed. There isn't any lasting damage done."

Jonathan asked with some concern, "You haven't told her the details?"

"All the details are need to know. I'm very confident that Anna will be successful. Failure hasn't even crossed my mind," said Sean.

Jonathan looked at Anna. "You must be good."

"Sean thinks so," replied Anna.

"What do you think?" asked Jonathan.

"I love a challenge," said Anna with a smile. "Don't we all?"

* * *

><p>In Jonathan's cellar office, Anna and Sean waited as Jonathan checked on last minute preparations for Anna's upcoming session.<p>

"I have him fooled, Sean. I've passed your latest test," said Anna. "What's next?"

"You recovered nicely after the details slip but it's too soon to tell," said Sean.

"There was nothing to recover from. I didn't know anything," said Anna.

"I admit I've been holding back on information. Don't you want to know more?"

"I'm not certain I do. Maybe later. You did say I had to appear fresh and unrehearsed, right?"

"Yeah, I did."

"The goal is to cripple the DVX for a good long time. You've said that whatever training I'm to acquire here is to serve that goal. Those details are what I need to know. Too much knowledge could be harmful. I could say too much at the wrong time and not realize what I've done. Better to know as little as possible," said Anna. "Besides, you said to trust you. I do."

"Thank you."

"Keep your promises to me and I'll do the best job I can," said Anna. "That's our deal, yes?"

Sean saw the determination and trust in Anna's face and could not speak. At that moment, he realized that Anna had put her life and future into his hands and he had accepted with open, eager hands. A wave of shame swept through him. Here was someone that was putting everything on the line and he was manipulating her like a living marionette. How could he use her as he had so many others?

Gabriel's voice seemed to whisper in his ear reminding Sean of the promises he had made to Gabriel about Anna. He vowed to allow Anna more say in her mission. He wouldn't micromanage as he usually did. He'd shepherd Anna through to the end of Operation Brimstone and then he would release her to live a life far away from danger and other complications of their shadowy world. That he owed to Gabriel. To Anna he owed protection and he would give her that every step of the way.

His lips quirked at the thought of being so noble and right-thinking. "Yes, my lady Devane, that is our deal."

"Lady? Hardly," said Anna.

"It came to me just now that I was like a king sending his knight on a quest. I can provide a horse and weapons but the quest was ultimately in my knight's own hands not mine," said Sean.

"You're a romantic."

"Not anymore," said Sean. "There's no place for lofty ideals and brave, honorable knights in our business."

"Yet in a way we slay our version of dragons to keep people safe, damsel or no," pointed out Anna. "We train our hearts out. We get little to no financial reward from risking our lives. Medals and commendations don't pay the bills. We live and breathe the service. And only the best get in."

"Who's the romantic now?"

Anna laughed. "Blame my childhood. The stories I liked best were about fairies and heroes winning over evil like Robin Hood did over the Sheriff. I used to dress up in green tights and wave a broom about like it was my quarterstaff. I quite annoyed my sister."

"Robin but not Maid Marian?"

"She bored me," said Anna. "She did nothing except needlepoint and pine after Robin."

"It must have been hard work fending off suitors and finding ways to get information to Robin and his men," said Sean. "She didn't have it easy. A knight can take out his frustrations on the nearest evil doer. Ladies had no choice at all but to wait for rescue."

"You are a romantic, sir, and I shall never believe otherwise," said Anna.

"I prefer the term imaginative." Sean extended his hand out to Anna. "Whatever we are, I won't tell on you if you don't tell on me. Deal?"

Anna shook his hand. "Your secrets are safe with me. Forever."

* * *

><p>As Anna was being prepared for a session to determine her baseline readings and reactions, Sean and Jonathan caught up in a conference room.<p>

"She's not what I expected, Sean," said Jonathan.

"What DID you expect?"

"Given the date of birth on the file you sent me, I was expecting someone less … I don't know … worldly," said Jonathan.

"You should never judge a book by its cover," said Sean.

"When I picked you up at the station, I was a little confused," said Jonathan. "She wasn't anything like the pictures in her file. And when she spoke, it was like honey to my ears."

Sean chuckled. "After your years here, you've finally gone native?"

"Maybe. I'm seeing a local college gal Priscilla. I think she may be the future Mrs. Masters," said Jonathan.

"Let me know where to send the wedding gift to," said Sean.

"Speaking of British girls, Anna's file said that she was recruited out of the Canada office by Gabriel. My American ears hear a proper British accent not Canadian."

"Anna was orphaned. She came to Canada to stay with relatives but she's British all the way. I didn't put that bit in the file because it's … irrelevant," said Sean. "Any other first impressions, Jon?"

"Her training scores are in the highest percentiles. Her intelligence is obvious. She has a good attitude. I can't put my finger on it but there's something about her. I think it's called presence," said Jonathan. "I don't know all the details of this operation of yours, Sean. I have to assume that you know she can handle it. Are you sure she's the only one you'll need? I have some other candidates that can be her wingmen."

"No. She has to be solo," said Sean. "You'll do the immersion training and that's all. I'll handle everything else after that. I have to begin making arrangements. How long will the sessions take in all?"

"Eight days composed of seven sessions days with the fourth day as an observation and rest day," said Jonathan.

"That long?"

"I don't advise shortcuts. What we do here is still experimental. Our expertise has grown but I don't want to become overconfident," said Jonathan. "You may feel that Anna can get through it but I'm going to be monitoring and measuring her progress personally. If I see something wrong, I will stop the immersion."

"Fair enough," said Sean.

"One caveat. None of the volunteers have completed all the sessions AND kept satisfactory scores through every one of our measurement tests."

"None?"

"The fifth session has had the most declines," said Jonathan. "We've tried varying sequence, frequency and even the learning plan but nothing's worked. The candidates do get past it but their scores take a dive. Every single one. Knowledge recall is superior but application is weak. Anna will run into the same wall on session five."

"I don't think so," said Sean.

"Why not?"

"Because she won't let a wall stop her. You'll see," said Sean. "Anna is a very determined woman, Jon. She'll find a way to get past the wall or over it or under it. Keep good notes."

"This I have to see," said Jonathan.

A woman peeped into the office. "Jonathan, the candidate is ready."

"Thanks, Francine. Bring her into the chamber. Start the relaxation phase. We'll be monitoring from the main control room," said Jonathan. "A tenner says she hits the wall hard, Sean."

"Fifty says she won't even flinch," said Sean.

"This is going to be like taking candy from a baby," said Jonathan. He led Sean to the main control room. "Before you leave us, I'd like to speak to you about the … project's future. We're up and running. Our progress is good but I have to admit that we haven't reached all our goals yet. I hate to say this but I need more time and, of course, more funding. Am I likely to get my wish?"

"That depends on how successful Anna is," said Sean.

Jonathan sighed. "I kind of knew that in the back of my head. I told you she won't succeed with total immersion. That means I should start thinking about moving on to another line of study, another project?"

Sean waited until they were inside the control room and alone before responding. "One hundred percent success is the goal but to be honest I've always thought that it's a 60-40 split. All the procedures and technology isn't going to get the job done by themselves. They can only contribute the 40 percent. The rest is up to … to choosing the right person or the closest to it and hoping that the candidate's motivation and attributes carry them to the finish line."

"You think that highly of Anna?" asked Jonathan. "She's not the first candidate to receive this immersion treatment but she will the first to actually be deployed in the field to sink or swim. That's a lot to put on one person. Some of my volunteers have ten or more years of field experience. They couldn't absorb everything or if they did they executed poorly during trials."

"That's why I believe Anna will succeed. She doesn't have any learned habits, biases or preconceived ideas to get in the way. I customized her training myself. She's a clean slate," said Sean. "Project Minerva will fill in the blanks as it was intended to."

"We'll see," said Jonathan watching through the one way glass window as the doctors attached monitor leads to Anna in the session room. "Level with me. If Anna fails, will you pull the plug on my baby?"

"You can't believe that I would have put this much thought and money into a project only to scrap it when it's just beginning to get traction? No. Russia, Korea and a few other nations are betting heavy on behavioral research and mental programming, we have to keep our lead no matter how small it is," said Sean. "Project Minerva will continue. Anna is the first Minerva agent but she won't be the last."


	158. Chapter 157

SLD-157 (Book 4 Chapter 28)

**Gem HQ, Milton Keynes**

Anna discovered that the tail end of the shaft was situated in a closet crowded with machinery and boxed up odds and ends. She kicked up clouds of dust as she moved things around to clear a path to the door. The only noise she heard was the ever-present throbbing hum of the air exchangers.

"Achoo! Ob-obviously not a … a well-known spot," said Anna. She tried the door and found it unlocked.

She stepped through into a dim corridor lit by one lightbulb that hung down from a chain. The air was breathable but stale. Her feet left prints in the layer of dust coating the floor.

Anna moved quickly to a metal door at the end of the corridor. Running a hand across the bottom of the door, she felt air passing through. Next, she pressed an ear against the door's dusty surface. Her nose twitched but she stifled a sneeze. She didn't hear any obvious signs of activity on the other side.

Slowly, she opened the door and stepped through. Bright lights blinded her for a few seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>Spoon Island<strong>

"Sean, what kind of deal are we talking about?"

"The deal of a lifetime."

"I've had one of those already. One was enough."

"Be honest, Faison, have things worked out for you as you have hoped?" asked Sean. "Neither Anna or Andrew are in your life. You're alone. Again."

A slight twitch of a shoulder betrayed Faison's feelings. "I've learned to love my own company. It has not been entirely … unpleasant. Families are overrated."

Sean snorted. "Nothing you say will make me believe that you've given up on your heart's desire."

"Dreams of a younger man, a foolish man," said Faison. "I've found other things to … value. I am quite content. Now that the niceties are out of the way, may we drop our bravado?"

Sean sighed. "It does get tiresome doesn't it?"

"We are too old for posturing," said Faison. "What is your deal, Sean?"

"I know that you and Robert are destined to clash. It's really only a matter of time."

"I agree with that assessment."

"I also know that your resources are substantially diminished."

Faison's lips curled. "The entire world knows that."

"And I know Robert. He's got a noose around your neck and he'll start pulling really hard if he hasn't already."

"Yet here I am still, Sean," sneered Faison. "Big, bad Scorpio cannot get the job done."

"He will this time. Nothing, not even Anna, is going to stop him," said Sean. "Deep inside, you know that, too."

"He and I have, how do you say, reached the point of no return with each other. Predators may respect each other but always have the final kill in mind waiting only for an opening or a weakness to exploit," said Faison. "Is that why you're here? To bargain for a truce?"

"It's too late for that."

"What happened to the great friendship?"

"It's still there. That won't ever change. Not for me," said Sean.

Faison studied Sean closely. "Ah, but his friendship for you has changed, hasn't it?"

Sean looked hard at Faison. "We don't see eye to eye on too many things these days. That's hardly surprising. Priorities shift. New values replace the old. People change."

Faison pointed at himself then at Sean. "But we do not. At least our minds still work the same. We want the same things we have always craved - influence, power, control."

"You're under siege right now and-"

"Temporary as I said."

"Your back is to the corner, Faison."

"Cornered animals are the most dangerous. Basic biology and survival." Faison held Sean's gaze. "I know my real enemy now, don't I, Sean?"

Sean grinned. "I just did that to get your attention."

"You have it. Enjoy the taste of victory to the full. It shall be brief," said Faison.

Sean began to laugh. "It's so easy to get you going, old friend."

Faison's eyes narrowed. "Is this a joke?"

"I didn't do anything to the DVX. My word on that," said Sean. "But I know who did."

"Who hates me more than you or Scorpio? You cannot hide behind another. I know it was you and no one else."

"It's not personal. They hate your entire family - the Kriegs," said Sean watching Faison's reactions.

Faison swallowed hard and his lips tightened into a straight line. "Kriegs? Who is-"

"Your real name in the Game with a capital G. Cesar Krieg I presume? The Game where you're one of the puppetmasters."

Faison stuttered, "I … I … what Game?"

"It was a hard thing for me to swallow at first. All these years, I, the great mastermind, was being played by you, by others. I never danced to my own tune. I was just led to believe that," said Sean. "Admit it, Faison, you enjoyed making a complete fool of me."

"I never thought you a fool. Never," said Faison.

Sean shrugged. "It's the nature of the Game - cunning manipulation to serve a ruthless purpose. An iron hand inside a velvet glove. I understand that."

"You are talking nonsense. There is-"

"Stop denying it. You're talking to me, remember? The Game exists. It was created by your ancestors and continues on to the present day. There are a few master players, the Kings and the Queens, competing to be the winning Gamesmaster. Minions and lackeys carry out orders like pieces on a chessboard. There are minor pieces, the pawns, who don't even know they're being manipulated like me and many other faceless people in the world. In the end, the pawns are the most expendable. Who cares about them?"

"Expendable? Hardly," said Faison dryly still not open to admitting the truth of Sean's words.

"I'm being blackmailed. Was blackmailed actually," said Sean collapsing into an armchair.

"I find that hard to believe."

"My family is my weakness and my strength."

Faison sat down in an opposing armchair. "Much becomes clear. What happened? What did you tell them?"

"I … I was told to help or lose my family. I can read between the lines as well as the next man," said Sean. "They wanted to know what I knew about you."

"Past operations?"

Sean shook his head. "Not jobs. They wanted to know about you the man, the person. Your weak points, strengths, likes, dislikes. I told them what I knew. What choice did I have?"

"Very little," said Faison. "I suppose it was time that a more personal attack would be attempted." He jumped to his feet. "If I am not safe then my … those close to me are-"

Sean held up a hand. "I didn't tell them anything about … about Andrew and your role in his life. I didn't even know about that at … at the time. He should be safe."

Faison sat back down slowly. "That is a … a relief."

"I did have to tell them about Anna." Sean clasped his hands together. "I don't know if she'll be … used against you. I would expect so. I tried to warn Robert to pay more attention to his family instead of pursuing you all over creation but it didn't go well. He's obsessed with killing you."

"Over the years, he and I have crossed paths. Always there was a reason for one or both of us to let the other go. One day there will be no more reasons," said Faison. "Has Anna been approached do you think?"

"No. I'm sure of that," said Sean. "Anna would be on the warpath you can be sure. If she was, you can bet that Robert wouldn't even be thinking about you."

"It is a burden to be so popular," said Faison. "How much have you told Scorpio about this Game, if it exists, I mean."

"Nothing. I couldn't tell him. If I did, then, well, I like to keep things simple," said Sean. "It's best to keep them out of the firing line."s

"But at the cost of your friendship?"

Sean nodded.

"Why are you telling me? We are not friends."

"I suppose I had a need to confess. Because after everything we've done to each other, we've never insulted each other's intelligence. More importantly, we've kept each other's secrets. That kind of loyalty is rare, friend or not," said Sean. "If you're going to be hunted, you deserve to know who's after you and why."

"Thank you, Sean. I will certainly return this gesture in kind."

"That's what I hoped you'd say."

"This is where the deal comes into play?"

"Always a few steps ahead of everyone else, Faison," said Sean. "I have reason to believe that this group isn't finished. After the DVX, the WSB is the most obvious target. I was a Bureau chief once. It will always have a hold on my loyalties."

"Of course. I expect nothing less," said Faison.

"My deal is this. In exchange for what information I have on this group targeting you, you help me destroy it," said Sean. "You get your revenge and my family's safety is guaranteed."

"And indirectly save the WSB, Andrew, Anna and … and Robert," said Faison. "The irony is cosmic, no?"

"If we do things right, they'll never know. Your fearsome reputation will never be tarnished." Sean looked at his watch and got to his feet. "I have to get back before I'm missed. Think about it while you're here doing Helena's bidding. Let me-"

"Helena?"

Sean gestured at Faison's backpack. "Come now, Faison. You on this island while the most abnormal weather has blanketed this city and only this city. Mikkos' weather machine may have been destroyed but I wouldn't put it past you or Helena to have recreated it or devised a better model. Was the weather machine the price for your cooperation in kidnapping and progamming Lucky Spencer all those years ago? It had to be something substantial to draw you out of hiding. You don't come cheap."

"And you see too much. Sometimes too much for your own good," said Faison. "Be careful, Donely, very careful."

"It's a good thing I can keep secrets then," said Sean putting his rain coat on.

"You won't try to stop me?" asked Faison. "This is YOUR city after all."

"We let bygones be bygones a long time ago," answered Sean. "Besides, with Andrew in town, you won't risk things getting, um, out of hand."

"He's here now?"

Sean nodded. "He's at General Hospital. Slight injuries only. Knowing the staff there, he'll probably stay the night."

Faison let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Thank you, Sean."

"I have one rule that I've never broken. I've never used children as leverage against their parents. Ever. Whatever happens in the future between us, can I expect the same from you?" asked Sean.

"Yes. My word on it," said Faison. "I will think about this deal of yours. How soon do you need my decision?"

"I'll be approached again I'm sure. Let me know within 24 hours." Sean closed the terrace doors and bounded down the stairs. It was only when he was on the launch that he gave in to the urge to vomit over the side. He'd just taken the biggest gamble of his life. Including Faison in his plans was either going to be a stroke of genius or the decision that would cost him everything. "I've got everything to lose. I can't afford to play it safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Email Server Somewhere In The World<strong>

Charlotte Devane had been a careful and crafty woman in life. In death the scorched earth attitude was more appropriate. Scorched earth as in "If I can't have what I want, then no one will either."

She'd had no advance warning that her death was imminent when she set off for the Goksu Bridge. Her arrogance had blinded her to her own mortality. Yet that same self importance would ensure that her name is never forgotten. Helen of Troy was legendary as the woman who launched a thousand ships. In later years, Charlotte would be infamous as the woman who changed the Game forever. The very whisper of her name would mean malice incarnate.

The message was encrypted. All the better to arouse curiosity. What spy could resist a good puzzle? The attached encoded document was sizable. After all Charlotte had assiduously cultivated Dr. Peter Sinclair's frienship and confidence. She had delved into his past with his cousin Cesar Faison. And, she had access to Peter's work. All of that makes for a volatile mixture indeed.

The timer was nearing the end. One minute to go. 60 - 59 - 58 - 57 ...

There was one recipient - the Gem Group.

* * *

><p><strong>Gem HQ, Milton Keynes<strong>

A few blinks and Anna's eyes adjusted. She was in a maintenance room. To her right, steel shelving filled one entire wall from floor to ceiling. Arranged on the shelves were portable generators, gas containers, folded plastic tarpaulins, metal toolboxes and jugs of water. To her left were several tall gray lockers. She made a beeline for the lockers.

The first two lockers were locked but the third opened easily. Inside, she spied a worker's smock, a hardhat and a tool belt sagging with tools. She put on the smock and belt. Both were oversized but not by much. She put the hardhat on. She memorized the name on the smock's name label: J. Manley. In one of the smock's pockets, she found a security card.

With her hand on the knob, she took a deep breath. "Okay, Devane, time to see if the past is repeating itself."

* * *

><p><strong>Spoon Island<strong>

Flashlight in hand, Faison made his way to the study. He flicked a switch hidden in the top shelf of an antique bookcase.

_CLICK!_

He pressed a palm against the wall panel behind the bookcase.

_CREAK!_

A narrow section of the paneling slid open. He stepped inside and went down the rough-hewn staircase that led to the castle's cellars.

With sure steps, he moved towards the oldest part of the cellars. He paused in front of an aging enormous boiler that no longer served its function. Due to its immense size, it was decided that leaving it in situ was less costly than removing the boiler and all the pipes connected through it. In fact, it was still hardwired into the electrical system.

Though Cassadine Castle was less than twenty years old, it had been built over the foundations of an even older mansion called Wyndemere. Decades before in his guise as author P.K. Sinclair, Faison had rented Wyndemere. He had explored the mansion and the island thoroughly. He found that the stories of smugglers using Wyndemere to stash contraband held more than a grain of truth.

He had evidence in the cellar of the smugglers' handy work. He had found small cubby holes artfully dug out of the foundation stones at an angle serving to disguise the opening from anyone looking at the foundation directly. A few of them still contained forgotten bottles of whisky from the days of Prohibition. Faison had left the bottles where they were. Better to delight any future treasure hunters.

His fingers brushed against the cast iron carapace of the boiler like a lover caressing a partner's bare cheek. He opened the access panel on the front of the boiler. Carefully, he sifted aside the accumulated soot and dust on the bottom of the boiler's cavernous bowels. His fingertips found the pattern of recessed screws he was expecting.

His left hand retrieved a screwdriver with a customized head pattern. It was neither the standard flat or cross type. Instead, it was the Bristol type with six points. With familiar ease, he unscrewed the screws and lifted out a circular sheet of blackened metal.

He brought his flashlight to bear on the device hidden inside the boiler. It seemed like part of the ancient relic but the small blinking red diode belied that assumption. Faison took a few minutes to deactivate and remove the device from inside the receptable. From his backpack, he retrieved two objects no bigger than his palm but each was hefty in weight. He removed two similar objects from the device and replaced them with the newer versions.

He activated the device and smiled as the red diode came to life. He returned the device to its longtime home. Without a backward glance, he left the island with new plans churning in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>General Hospital Synaptic Lab<strong>

Robin studied the syringe full of her reagent formula. It was the same she had used on Charlotte Devane. She had argued with Edgar about administering it to Andrew. They all knew it was a gamble of exceptionally high risk.

Robin glanced at the clock on the wall. Time was going too fast. Andrew was no better. She held a possible solution in her hand. "Time running out. Let me do this. Please!"

Standing next to Nyssa and Raine, Edgar stood by Andrew's bedside. "I accept that it's not fatal however Andrew has idiosynctratic reactions. Anything could happen. Again."

"I know that, Edgar. I accept full responsibility," said Robin.

"That is not your call," warned Edgar. "It is on both of us. That is why I am here."

"Do you have a better idea? Any of you?" asked Robin.

"Why the reagent?" asked Edgar.

Robin retorted hotly, "Why not?"

"Desperation won't lead to a solution, Robin," said Edgar.

"I've tested it on myself, Edgar. I know it's safe. All our tests on Andrew show massive imbalances in brain chemistry," said Robin. "Normalize the chemistry and … and his behavior should return to normal. My reagent was made to neutralize the effects of Compound A and X on the brain. It's Andrew's best chance."

Edgar capitulated, "Do it."

Robin emptied the syringe high on Andrew's left arm.

"How long do we wait?" asked Nyssa.

"Taking Charlotte as a baseline, I'd say four hours," said Robin. "Let's settle in for the wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Gem HQ, Milton Keynes<strong>

Anna hugged the corridor walls as she explored the underground labyrinth. Dressed as a technician most people didn't notice her. It was while she pretended to inspect a fluorescent fixture while standing on a step ladder that a team of security guards swept down the hall in a rush. She recognized the man leading the guards as the same man from reception. He gave orders to split up into pairs and complete a full security sweep.

Willie spoke into a walkie talkie, "Chase, Section 1 is cleared. We'll be done with Section 2 in a few minutes. This is pointless. She can't be down here. All checkpoints report negative contact."

Chase's voice sounded tinny and weak. "Better safe than sorry, Willie. Keep me posted. We're still searching up here."

Willie shook his head as he ended communication. He strode away further down the corridor.

Anna waited a few minutes before folding the step ladder. Carrying the ladder in one arm, she proceeded into the area from Willie and his team had come from - Section 1.

"This is way too easy," whispered Anna to herself. "Where's the catch?" She used her security card to open a set of locked steel doors.

Section 1 was busier than Section 2. There were more people in lab coats bustling about. The air hummed with conversation. By a water cooler and bulletin board, Anna spotted a door marked with the words "Maintenance." She ducked inside.

It was no larger than a closet. Mops, brooms and cleaning solvents were arrayed on one side. Fire prevention items hung from hooks on the opposite wall. She kept the door open an inch. While she eavesdropped on the passersby who stopped to get water, she visualized the layout she had memorized years ago trying to get her bearings.

"I've got two new assignees today," said a woman.

"Good candidates?" asked the man.

"I'm not worried about the programming. It's … it's afterwards," said the woman. "It's hard to take."

"They're volunteers. They know what could happen."

"That doesn't erase the guilt," replied the woman. "I wish we had Sinclair. He was the key."

"Well, we don't. We can figure out the missing pieces. We're getting close in the chem lab," said the man.

"You're convinced it's chemical in nature?"

"What else could it be?" asked the man. "Any solution even Compound A can be replicated. It might take time but it's doable. We'll get there. Don't worry."

The two people walked away. Anna noticed which direction they went. Their conversation gave her enough clues to surmise that they were involved in the Minerva Project. This was the proof that she needed to verify that Sean hadn't lied to her about the project's resumption. This proof should have been enough but it wasn't. She needed to see with her own eyes that the project was real.

"I've passed my time limit already. Might as well go as far as I can," whispered Anna.

Carrying the stepladder as before, she left the closet and went in the same direction as the two scientists.

* * *

><p><strong>The Court, Milton Keynes, England<strong>

Elyot wheeled into the Library where his wife sat reading a book. She looked up on hearing the familiar glide of his chair. He stopped in front of her.

"How is Robert?" asked Augusta.

"Reading with a bottle of cognac for company," replied Elyot glancing around the room. "Anna is where?"

"We had discussed much. She's having a ride to relax a bit," said Augusta.

"I am inordinately pleased to see you so happy," said Elyot softly. "It has been too long. Perhaps I should have not kept you from your family. It was-"

Augusta touched her husband's arm. "Shh. Events unfolded as they had to. Darling, I ceased to see you as omnipotent long ago."

"You are too forgiving of my failures."

"Look forward, Elyot. That is the only thing we can do."

Elyot nodded. "Yes, of course."

"What are we to do about the Committee?" asked Augusta. "Hare is quite energized about engagement. Hatter will be in London within the hour. Was he very surprised at his assignment?"

"Shocked more like. Reviving our old communications system is critical. It is cumbersome and archaic but I am confident that it is secure from infiltration," said Elyot. "We must initiate the winnowing. Discover who amongst us and our staffs are innocent of Faison's corruption."

"And what of the guilty?" asked Augusta.

"Once identified, we may use them to serve our purposes," said Elyot. "I suspect most would be beyond middle age or in retirement. I propose to assign them to a faraway place where they could do no harm to us. I am more concerned that we will be in conflict on two fronts."

"Isn't this where our allies come into play?" Augusta studied Elyot's face. "Or are you concerned that they will not come up to scratch?"

Elyot sighed. "They remind me of us in the beginning. I … I was Abelard before we married. You knew what my life was to be. Even so it was … difficult for you, for us. Love is not always enough."

"Commitment is what matters most," said Augusta. "Anna is most committed to her man and their family."

"And nothing will move Robert from her side. That is clear."

"Then why are you expending energy on needless concern?"

"I fear for what will be left behind. Our time, my time is nearly done," said Elyot. "It is a much more dangerous world than it ever was for us. The Abelard of today must be equal to the dangers. I had told Robert that I would train him but only to a point. I lied to the man, Augusta."

"And it was easy?"

"My mentor warned me that one cannot leave Abelard behind. Ruthlessness and deceit become quite natural," said Elyot. "I had thought I had become a better man since I … I surrendered him but that is not so. Ultimately, the end always justifies the means."

* * *

><p><strong>Gem HQ, Milton Keynes<strong>

Anna ostensibly examined a fire extinguisher and safety axe that hung on the wall by two closed fire doors. She had watched the comings and goings for nearly five minutes. It seemed that only scientists were allowed through. When the doors opened to let in large group, she trailed the group a few steps behind and stepped through just as the doors swung close. Once through, she ducked into the nearest room.

Heart pounding, Anna pressed her back against the closed door. Her eyes did not immediately recognize what was in front of her. When self-awareness returned, her heart rate increased.

The room was quiet and well lit. Gurneys were arranged in three rows of four. Forms shrouded in white sheets lay on each gurney. The sharp tang of bleach and formaldehyde assaulted Anna's senses. It was a morgue.

Anna saw a door beyond the rows. She made for it at a run. The door led to a narrow hallway with darkened glass window panels lining one side and closed doors on the other. On each window was painted in white a number from one to five. A wave of deja vu hit her like a tsunami.

She knew this hallway well. Her feet moved her forward as her mind reeled from memories. In Room 1 she had been initially tested for fitness to undergo the procedure. Room 2 had been easy. Room 3 was long and tedious. Room 4 had nearly broken her. Room 5 had been challenging but not impossible.

Light suddenly shone from Room 3. Instinctively, Anna crouched and approached the window. She risked a quick peek and gasped.

Inside was a candidate being positioned on the instruction platform. Two scientists attached sensor pads and a headphone on the candidate.

"Sean wasn't lying to me. He wasn't," said a horrified Anna. One of the doors behind her began to creak open. She heard movement. She dived for another closed door and, fortunately, it opened. She closed the door behind her. She sought to calm her breathing as the scientists passed by.

Once she was sure they had left the hallway entirely, she turned the light switch on. She was in a small office. It was another room she recognized - Jonathan Masters' office.

The past caught up to Anna like a speeding bullet train. In her mind's eye, she imagined a slight figure covered in a white sheet with a small tag attached. The name on the tag was Emma Drake. She sagged against the wall hyperventilating.

"Like Hell! I'll take all of them down with me first!" exclaimed Anna.


	159. Chapter 158

SLD-158 (Book 4 Chapter 29)

**Donely Warehouse Docks**

The picture of cool, calm and collected Sean sifted through the messages and documents that had accumulated on his desk since he left for Spoon Island. He opened one envelope and smiled. It was the check from the Federal Emergency Management Agency for the use of his docks during the emergency plus quite a bit extra as an advance for the next month's usage fees.

"I love capitalism when it works," said Sean. A knock came at his door. "Yes?"

The receptionist Faith came in with a small package. "This just arived for you, Sean. It's marked personal and private."

"Leave it on my desk," said Sean. "How was it delivered?"

"I don't know. I was on the phone verifying supplier information. I turned around and it was on my desk," said Faith. "With everything going on I'm surprised any delivery service was working."

"Yeah, hard to believe. Thanks, Faith." After she left, Sean eyed the package knowing full well who it had to be from. He picked it up and bagan to open it.

Inside, he found a deck of playing cards and a quick note. The note read: _Each player must accept the cards life deals him or her: but once they are in hand, he or she alone must decide how to play the cards in order to win the Game. A friend from Wall Street._

Sean knew the quote was Voltaire and that in the original version the G in the word game had not been capitalized. Taken all together, the package and quote could only mean that Faison had agreed to the deal. What else could it mean?

"All right, Sean old son, what's your next move?" Sean threw the package and the cards into the wastebasket. The note he crumpled up and slipped into his pocket. He'd throw it into the river when he got outside. Per the note, Sean would use the Wall Street Journal's classifieds section to communicate with Faison.

He looked at the calendar. His eyes went automatically to a date circled in red. It was the new date for the Black Pearl exhibit at the Majestic Theater. With one finger, he counted the remaining days until then.

He swallowed hard. "Make the most of every day. That's all I can do."

* * *

><p><strong>Gem HQ, Milton Keynes<strong>

With the office door open a tiny crack, Anna spied on the procedure in progress in Room 3. She fought against the waves of memories that assaulted her mind. Many were her own. Still others were faint echoes of Sean's selective recollections revealed to her at Operation Brimstone's end.

"Obviously, he didn't tell me everything. Damn him and his secrets to seven hells," said Anna softly.

As she watched the candidate restlessly moving on the bed, she couldn't help remembering her own experience of Project Minerva. Once the floodgates had opened there was no closing them again.

* * *

><p><strong>Milton Keynes August 1974<strong>

Dressed in a white hospital issue gown, Anna followed Dr. Francine Burson into another procedure room. It was identical to the first one in layout. The walls and ceiling were covered by a dark blue rubbery material. She had been told this was a soundproofing element. Gleaming light fixtures hung down from the ceiling. A small bed lay in the middle of the room. A glass window stretched along one wall. The number two was etched in white on the glass.

Anna pointed at the number. "The first room was number one. This is two. Did I pass the first test?"

Dr. Burson chuckled. She was a tall woman with lustrous red hair gathered in a loose bun. Her striking features were well matched with a pleasing American-accented alto voice. "Yes, you have. You're in top physical condition with no chronic ailments or attributes that would disqualify you from progressing forward."

"Now what?" asked Anna.

Dr. Burson gave Anna instructions while issuing orders to two technicians. Anna laid down on the bed. A light blanket was set over her torso. A technician rubbed an alcohol swab over Anna's left forearm.

"Anna, you'll be given a relaxant. It's the same drug we gave you in Test 1 only in a larger dose. Like before, it won't make you sleepy but it will relax you," said Burson. "I want you to get comfortable on the bed. You'll be here for several hours."

"Can I move around during the test?"

"You can move from side to side as you prefer. No sitting up. That position is not conducive to relaxation," said Burson. "You have to stay on the bed. No pacing. You'll do better the more relaxed you are. You have a large amount of information to absorb and turn into knowledge. A good memory will only help you so far. This is an unusual mix of topics - wine tasting, botany, art history, racing sport, security systems,chess strategy and a bunch of others. I don't what Sean is thinking that you need all this."

Anna murmurred, "Sean knows best."

"My God he has you brainwashed," said Burson. "Do your best to listen and retain what you hear. You will have four sessions in this room. Two per day. On the third day, you'll be tested to measure how much you were able to process into direct knowledge."

"I understand. I'm ready," said Anna.

"That's what Sean says," said the doctor as she watched the injection being administered.

"You sound doubtful," said Anna.

"You're very observant," said Burson.

"It's in your voice you know."

The doctor did not bother to deny anything. "Give the relaxant about twenty minutes to take full effect. We'll dim the lights when we leave. You'll hear three chimes when the procedure officially begins."

Anna pulled the sheet up to her neck. She adjusted the black eye mask over her eyes. "I'll pass this, too."

"You sound … motivated." The slight pause made it clear that Dr. Burson had searched for a more polite word than what she had originally intended to say.

"Oh, I am." Anna settled in by clearing her mind and mentally repeating a meditation chant.

* * *

><p><strong>Jonathan Masters' Office<strong>

"I'm not going to lose my bet, Sean," said Jonathan scribbling away on a document.

"Anna's not to be underestimated," said Sean. He sat at another chair watching a monitor displaying a direct camera feed of Room 2. "She's holding on to the meditative state for hours at a time with no loss of concentration." Sean pointed to report. "Brainwave activity is steady at a high level. Information absorption won't be a problem."

"It's only been three sessions. Let's see how she performs on the recall and processing test tomorrow."

"She'll pass with flying colors," said Sean.

Jonathan put his pen down and leaned back in his chair. "Why are you so confident of her? She's impressive so far but nothing she's done has convinced me that's she's the one. She's a first year agent. That right there should have disqualified her."

"One word - resolve. She's got it in spades. To me that's the mystery element that makes all the difference," said Sean.

"C'mon, Sean. We're all goal-oriented to an extreme degree and-"

"I meant resolve as in unshakeable, absolute commitment to see something through. It's not about winning or losing. It's life or death. That's the way she sees it."

"Life or death? What is this mission that you're prepping her for?" asked Jonathan. "The Bureau grapevine is buzzing with talk that you're on a crusade."

Sean laughed. "Is that what it looks like? A crusade?"

"I've seen you in every possible mood but this time there's something different. I can't say what but it's there," said Jonathan. "I can only assume that this mission is a critical one. Which puts me back to questioning a green agent's fitness for the mission. Why her? And why solo with no team to back her up?"

"You think I'm losing it, Jon?" asked Sean. "Maybe that I'm unfit?"

"Of course not. We've always been upfront with each other. That's why I took on this assignment. Because I knew that no matter what, you had my back. I don't want to see you or Anna fail. That's my only agenda here."

"I need you to do one thing. Just one," said Sean.

"What's that?"

Sean looked hard at Jonathan. "Trust me without any reservation."

* * *

><p><strong>Information Test Day<strong>

As Sean had kindly provided a new wardrobe for her, Anna had come dressed in character. After yesterday's grueling sessions, she had been delighted to find her new clothes and shoes once she'd returned to her quarters. After a hot bath, she'd spent an hour trying everything on. Some of the styles were very sophisticated. It was obvious that Sean had liked her version of Bianca Jagger. She decided to continue on with the ruse.

She was finishing up her make up when a knock came at her door. It was Sean. He made a wide circuit around Anna studying her ensemble.

A red silk kerchief tied loosely around her neck was a nice counterpoint to the starched formality of her blindingly white, perfectly pressed dress shirt over a dark red pencil skirt, black hose and black Ferragamo pumps. Anna wished she had a hat but had to settle for arranging her hair in a straight narrow fall down her back.

"Very sharp, Anna," commented Sean. "Bianca Jagger with a touch of Audrey Hepburn?"

"If that's what it looks like, then that's what I was going for," said Anna.

Sean laughed then turned serious. "This is the first big test. How are you feeling?"

"I won't let you down. Or Gabriel," said Anna solemnly.

"It's a bit different than the tests they have at the Bureau Academy. No textbook steps to follow," said Sean. "I'm afraid I might have egged Jonathan to some extra creativity."

"Of course you did. You keep testing everybody don't you?"

"It's part of my job description to keep people on their toes," said Sean.

"If it's not cheating, any advice for me?"

"The same four things I've always believed and said should apply to every mission. Follow your instincts. Stay in the role. Don't break cover without a really good reason. Treat the mission as if it was life or death."

Anna nodded. "I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 2 Test<strong>

Sean led the way to the testing room. Anna had expected to return to Room 2 but she found herself in an expansive room on the second floor of the building. She kept her gaze on Jonathan who was standing at the far side of the room by a wall of tall windows. Her peripheral vision noted objects on easels shrouded by black sheets, a varied line of potted flowers, four chessboards set side by side and large blueprints spread out over wide tables.

Jonathan began speaking as soon as Anna and Sean reached the table. "The charter goal of the Minerva Project is to produce operatives who have at their fingertips all the knowledge required to change their covers into the real thing on demand. The transformation must be seamless and undetectable." He gestured to the room in general. "Today, Anna, you'll be tested to measure how well you've absorbed the … eccentric collection of knowledge as defined by Sean. Memorization isn't enough especially in the field. You have to show proof that you can put that knowledge to actual practical use. Sean, do you have anything to add?"

Sean shook his head. "This is your show, Jon. Get it started."

Jonathan smiled and led Anna towards the line of flowers and vases to his right. "First test coming up. There are a dozen flowers here. You're a florist. Identify each one and tell me, an average person with no knowledge of flowers at all, something about each one that will fascinate me. Improvise to your heart's content. Embellish the truth but don't outright lie. Find out as much as you can about me while we're talking. How you do that is up to you. Start when you're ready."

Immediately, Anna flashed a bright smile at him as she walked towards the first pot. "Hello, I'm Anna. Are you animal, vegetable or mineral, sir?"

That got a laugh out of Jonathan. "Um, vegetable today I think."

"A vegetable looking for a matching flower perhaps?" asked Anna. She saw that the first object was a pot of white violets.

"Yes, I do need flowers but I'm not sure."

"What colors do you like? Or should I say what she likes?"

Jonathan cleared his throat. "She. Definitely."

"Will you be going to an event with her? The Theater? Dinner?" asked Anna.

"Just … just dinner but I want to … to make it special. Classy, you know. Like her."

"Does your evening out mean something special? Is it a birthday? Anniversary?"

"Um, er …" spluttered Jonathan doing his part to make the test more challenging for Anna.

"I don't mean to intrude. I ask because it sounds to me that you think highly of her," said Anna. "I'd like to help you select something that will reflect your regard and feelings."

"Yes, feelings are tricky things."

"Men sometimes find it difficult to express what's on their mind. Flowers can help enormously, sir," said Anna.

"Help how?"

"Flowers have a language you see."

"Really?"

Anna nodded. "It's not one that's very familiar nowadays but I think it's more meaningful for it being uncommon," She touched the petals of the violets. "The modest, lowly violet. In leaves of tender green is set. So rich she cannot hide from view, but covers all the bank with blue. We expect violets to be blue but they come in many colors. We have a white one here. This specific variety is the Viola Blanda. It's found in America. Is your lady friend American like yourself?"

"No. Very British."

"Let me guess. She must have a proper British name like Alice or Eleanor or Rose," said Anna.

Without thinking, Jonathan blurted out, "Priscilla."

"Isn't that an American name?" asked Anna.

"It is. Her parents both like … love Elvis Presley records. Love songs. Elvis and Priscilla, get it?"

"Yes, I do," said Anna. "These violets may have a … a special meaning then. In the language of flowers a white violet means to take a chance on happiness. And it-"

"It does?" asked a genuinely surprised Jonathan.

Anna nodded. "But it may be too personal." She gestured to the next object which was a vase of yellow roses. "These yellow roses are beautiful. They represent joy and friendship. Roses … roses are …"

A memory flashed across her mind just then. It was of her giving a single yellow rose to someone, a childhood friend, in a sign of gratitude and affection. The memory derailed her thoughts.

Anna rallied. She cleared her throat and mind forcibly. "Both of these are quite suitable, sir. You couldn't go wrong with the violets or … or the roses. It's for you to decide really. Which one will it be?"

Jonathan didn't hesitate. "The violets."

After the flowers, Anna posed as a gallery owner and attempted to sell the easel mounted paintings and prints to Dr. Burson. She played four simultaneous games of chess with four capable opponents. She won three and one was a draw.

The blueprints were the hardest and took the most time to master. It was of a small museum in Paris. Each floor was represented by a blueprint detailing alarms and other security installations. Her assignment - to select the best painting within, formulate a plausible plan to steal said painting using a team of four and get away with it. She perused a list of paintings and had to critique out loud the merits of each one prior to making her selection. The actual heist plan was child's play and more than a little thrilling.

Through all the testing, Sean had remained in the background well out of Anna's sight line. He didn't want to be a distraction. He observed her more than he observed Jonathan. As the test progressed, he was more and more convinced that he had made the right choice. He decided that no matter if Jonathan failed her he would let Anna have the mission.

Jonathan stood up and stretched. He and two colleagues had studied Anna's heist plan in detail. It was audacious yet logical. "That was quite a plan, Anna. I can't say I've ever encountered anything like it."

"You did say to be creative," said Anna.

"I did didn't I? No one's ever thought of doing a fake out tactic before. I mean who would think of making the real painting seem like a proven fake and then convincing the museum to sell it to you. It's too … too out there," said Jonathan.

Sean put in, "But it could work for real."

Jonathan glared at his superior. "Yes, yes, it could." He began to gather his notes. "Tomorrow, Anna, you'll start Procedure 3. I advise you to get lots of sleep. Francine, please see to it that Anna gets dinner and rest. Everyone, thank you for helping out."

"So I passed this test, right?" asked Anna.

With some reluctance, Jonathan said, "Yes, with … with flying colors."

Anna felt like dancing a jig but restrained herself to a small smile. "Good. Onward."

The room began to empty leaving only Sean and Jonathan. The younger man carried the pot of white violets in the crook of his arm. He and Sean walked back to Jonathan's office.

"For the lovely Priscilla I take it?" asked Sean.

"Yes. I'm taking her to a movie later," said Jonathan. "I need a snack and a shower."

"Thoughts and impressions, Mr. Masters?" asked Sean.

"Miss Devane is exhausting. Eight hours straight. That was the longest test I've ever run."

"Anna's good. Like I said she was," replied Sean. "Are you a believer now?"

"In your magical people selection talents? A little more than before I guess," admitted Jonathan. "Her file didn't say she's a born, natural actress. It was like she blinked and became a different person. Even her body language changed. How is she at disguises?"

"Damned good I would say," said Sean. "You're going to lose the bet."

"The fat lady hasn't sung yet," said Jonathan. "Based on her Academy course work and the way she seems to be part sponge when it comes to data retention, she'll likely pass Test 3. It won't be easy though. I'll make sure of that."

"Fair enough. What's Test 4 like?"

Jonathan laughed. "It has the highest failure rate. Test 4 brings everyone to their knees. Even Anna Devane."

* * *

><p><strong>After dinner<strong>

Sean knocked on Anna's door before going to his own quarters. Anna answered still dressed for the day.

"Just wanted to say good night," said Sean. "And ask if you're all right?"

"I passed. Why wouldn't I be all right?" asked Anna. "Come in."

"Because I sensed a … a crack in the role when you were talking about the yellow roses," said Sean stepping inside. "A little shakiness, loss of confidence."

"Not that. I just remembered something that I hadn't thought of in years. It caught me by surprise," said Anna.

"Good memories or bad?"

"Neither. I gave a flower to a … a friend."

"Ah, a boyfriend?" teased Sean.

"Hardly. Just someone who did me a turn," said Anna.

"Did you a good turn," said Sean.

"What?"

"The phrase is did you a good turn."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? Not sure if it was good or bad." Anna sighed. "It's being back here. It's making me remember things I don't want or need to remember. Things that don't matter anymore."

"It must have mattered in some way for you to remember it at a crucial time," noted Sean.

Anna protested, "It didn't matter. Not one bit. It was the flower. It jogged my memory."

"All right I'll accept that but it was a distraction. Distractions, in this business, can get you killed," warned Sean.

"It won't happen again. I promise."

"We're only human, Anna. You can't turn yourself into a robot. You shouldn't."

Anna repeated, "I wasn't concentrating fully during the test. That's why that happened. I'll do better. I have to."

"Anna, don't-"

"I can do this. I will do it. There will be no further slip ups in concentration." Anna grasped Sean's arm. "I know what I have to do. I have to be perfect."

"Flawlessly so but-"

"Failure is not an option."

Sean lifted Anna's chin with a finger. "Not if we both want to live. I know better than to expect perfection. I do demand quick thinking at all times. That could save your life. If you catch yourself in a similar situation, create a distration for the other person. Make a joke. Wipe imaginary lint off their clothes. Take something out of your purse. It can be anything."

"Do something. Break their focus. Got it," replied Anna.

Sean dropped his hand. "And one more thing. Get some rest. Do not obsess about this … this hiccup. You passed. Jon was beside himself. He couldn't believe the results you achieved. They … you were superb. You passed this hurdle. That's what counts."

Anna frowned. "I was hoping for a score."

Sean let out a laugh. "You are so competitive."

Anna whined a little. "I'm not really. A score is nice to have is all. Like school grades. Marks of progress."

"I'll get you a gold star tomorrow."

Anna smiled brightly. "That will work. Good night, Sean."

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 3 Test<strong>

The Phase 3 Test was remarkable only for the speed at which Anna demolished Jonathan's test. Phase 3 training had been intended to enhance existing skills with new ones learned through deep immersion. In Anna's case, she was exposed to information on security systems - safes, manual & electronic locks and detection products - that had not been part of her WSB Academy training.

As the test ended, one dozen open safes and containers lay scattered around the room. Hours ago they had all been locked tight employing the trickiest and most sensitive mechanisms his team could devise. Anna had been up to each challenge and even disarmed a few explosive booby traps along the way. Jonathan could only shake his head in disbelief. He didn't need to see Sean's face to know that Sean was smugly smirking at him.

"You know you can be insufferable sometimes," said Jonathan.

"Who me?" teased Sean.

Hands on hips, Jonathan glared at his superior. "Don't say it."

"At the moment, I'm not in the mood to kick someone when they're down. Really, really down."

"I will allow that Anna possesses natural instincts suitable for breaking and entering. Our training has only given her extra … um, extra ammunition. Perhaps, I should have done a full room test with … with motion sensors and alarms. That would have stopped her cold," said Jonathan.

"Hmm, maybe." Sean shrugged. "Who knows?"

"The gloves are off, Sean. I've dissected her psyche profile for every weak point possible. I'm going to put her through the grinder in Phase 4," said Jonathan.

"It's your test."

"She's your candidate."

Sean finally let out the grin he'd taken some pains to suppress for the last five hours. "Yes, she is."

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 4 Procedure<strong>

Dr. Burson applied the injection herself. Instead of lying down, Anna sat in a contraption that reminded her of a chair in a dental office. A blackened faceplate was attached to the helmet ready to be slipped over Anna's face once the test began.

"You may feel a slight draft of air once the helmet is secured. That's just the oxygen feed. Get comfortable now," instructed Dr. Burson.

"I'm fine - wait, what are you doing?" Anna was startled by the doctor reaching over her body to the other side of the chair and pulling back a strap.

Dr. Burson clicked one end of the strap to a hidden receptable on the chair. She gave the strap a good tug and it tightened around Anna's waist.

"This is to keep you in the chair. It's for your own protection," said Dr. Burson.

Anna let out a nervous laugh. "What is this a carnival ride?"

"Not exactly. The chair is narrower than a bed. The strap is to keep you in the chair," said the doctor.

"I can hold on to the arm rests, can't I?" asked Anna.

"You could but how relaxed could you be? One part of your mind would be focused on keeping hold," pointed out the doctor.

"Hence the strap. I see," said Anna. She pulled at the strap. It wasn't wrapped too tightly about her. It was snug but not constricting. "What should I expect, Dr. Burson?"

"The previous procedures affected mental and physical capabilities and limits. This one will expose your emotional boundaries."

"E-em-emotional? Expose in what way?" asked Anna feeling a cold lump settling down in her stomach.

"Young as you are I don't believe you've got the emotional baggage that most operatives have. You should be fine. Relax and go along with it," said Dr. Burson.

Relaxing was the last thing Anna was thinking of. "Relax, yeah, I can do that."

"The first injection the tech gave you was a muscle relaxant. You should be feeling its effects right about now. If you feel a little tired that's the drug's normal effect," explained Dr. Burson.

Anna nodded understanding. She was not experiencing any physical discomfort other than her limbs feeling heavier than usual.

"This last one is a low dose of sodium pentothol and-"

"The truth serum?"

"That's one of its uses, yes," said Dr. Burson. "We use it to, ah, facilitate the procedure. That's all. You're not in any danger of facing an interrogation. It's not that kind of test."

Unsettled, Anna could only say, "Okay."

The doctor pushed the faceplate downwards until Anna's face was completely covered. She gave Anna's forearm a firm squeeze. She leaned down and whispered. "In the end, everything will be fine. You'll see."

* * *

><p>Dr. Burson retreated to the control room where Jonathan and Sean awaited her. Jonathan adjusted the microphone's audio levels.<p>

"Anna, can you hear me in there?" asked Jonathan speaking into the microphone. "Right hand for yes. Left hand for no."

A right hand was raised. Sean paid little attention as Jonathan tested a few more things with Anna. He talked softly with Dr. Burson.

"Francine, I wasn't aware that we used sodium pentothal for this project," said Sean.

"It wasn't in the original specs, Sean. In fact, this phase used to be the weakest part of the training program before we made some changes," said Dr. Burson.

"What kind of changes?"

"Physical and mental readiness for any mission needs to be a top priority, of course, but, after some early results, we realized that the emotional side couldn't be ignored. This is especially critical to those in the field for long periods and generally on their own," said Dr. Burson.

"Mental toughness is absolutely necessary," said Sean.

Dr. Burson leaned on the console's edge and crossed her arms. "It's more than that. Evolution and biology have made us emphasize the mental and physical aspects because these are the facets that we, as human beings, needed most to survive. But, we're still animals at are our most basic level. When animals are in distress, they regress to instinct and emotion which then impact impulses and actions."

"The fight or flight syndrome," added Sean.

"That's one side of it. The instinctive side. All animals from the lowest to the highest have this. But only human beings and certain primates and mammals, like the great apes and elephants, have real emotions. Instinctive responses can be triggered, heightened or countered by anger, hurt, joy and fear," said Dr. Burson. "Our operatives are trained to place mind over matter but, let's be realistic, we can't shut off our emotions. Not all the time. Stimuli to evoke instinct and emotion is everywhere. Phase 4 was redesigned to allow the operative to deal with their darkest fears in the here and now instead of when they're out there on their own."

"How does this work?" asked Sean calmly though he squirmed a little at the frisson of cold fear that knifed down his spine. From what he knew of Anna, he knew that emotion was both her strength and her weakness.

"The sodium pentothal acts to ease the recall of repressed or painful memories. With careful, guided questioning, the candidate is led to confront phobias, traumatic experiences and the like. Once confronted, the emotional fallout is lessened. The candidate's feelings aren't changed but the severity of their reactions can be reduced to manageable levels," said Dr. Burson. "It's the difference between someone going unexpectedly off the rails at the worse time possible and someone feeling the emotional sting but not being driven to irrationality by it."

"The psychiatrists have already done this bit," said Sean.

Dr. Burson smiled. "They say they do but all they do is write a report on what they find. The agent is then advised to not think about those troubling events or are put into therapy sessions to deal with it."

"You make the therapy sound useless, Francine," said Sean.

"The Bureau's current treatment protocols are too slow to have any positive result for the agent. It doesn't really obviate the cause of the reaction. The agent simply learns to pussyfoot around his or her issues. That's not helping the agent in the long run. It could actually lead to more repression. Repression for the wrong reasons is all kinds of unhealthy to my way of thinking."

"And Phase 4 is different because of what?" asked Sean.

"Because it's active treatment not passive, Sean," said Dr. Burson. "To be blunt, we force the candidate to face their issues head on. We push them over the emotional cliff."

"That's borderline cruel, Francine," said Sean looking angry.

"Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind," said Jonathan. "Francine experimented on me as she fine-tuned the treatment, Sean. I have to say that it does work. It was no walk in the park. It was hell."

"The proverbial grinder?" asked Sean reminded of what Jonathan had said to him earlier.

"I agree with Francine," said Jonathan, "Emotional health and preparedness are just as important as the mental and physical aspects. Emotion is the one thing that can make an agent fall apart at the seams. You know that as well as I do, Sean."

"I'm not convinced that this … treatment will have any kind of benefit," said Sean.

Dr. Burson glanced at Jonathan. "The best way to convince Sean is for him to see it in action."

"Wait a minute. I didn't-" began Sean.

The doctor looked at her watch. "Jon, the sodium pentothal is fully in her system now. You may begin."

Jonathan scanned his notes. "Don't worry, Sean. Anna will be fine. She'll know more about herself afterwards than she ever did before. She'll probably thank you later."

Sean muttered under his breath, "I somehow doubt that."

* * *

><p><strong>Gem HQ, Milton Keynes<strong>

Anna watched full of sympathy as the candidate in Room 3 was led out of the room. He was dazed and leaned heavily on one of the technicians.

She whispered, "He'd better be more steady in Room 4."

Her eyes drifted to the darkened Room 4. It was nearly out of her sight line but she didn't need to see the room fully to recall every detail. Jus the hint of the outline of the number four was enough to make her knees shake.

Anna could feel her heart beginning to speed up. A tension headache began to pound against her left temple. She closed the door and slid down to the floor resting her back flat on the door. She laid her head on her folded knees.

"Stay calm. Think of soft … soft music. Flowing water. Bright blue skies. Light rain on the roof at … at night," she said softly. The usual mantra did not have the desired effect.

Her mind refused to let go of its grasp on the past. Her will refused to surrender. She huddled on the floor locked in an internal struggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashton Yacht Aphrodite<strong>

In the salon, Larry Ashton found Faison reclining on the sofa lit cigar in hand. Faison opened his eyes at hearing movement.

"Well? Is it done?" asked Faison.

"Package delivered as instructed, Cesar," replied Ashton. "What are your next orders? Back to my townhouse or the airport?"

"I'm not sure. I need to rest first," said Faison. "It has been a busy tiring day."

"I can't return to the marina. Various government agencies are using it as a base of operations," said Ashton. "I'll have to dock just beyond the city limits."

"That is acceptable."

"And the test? I thought it wasn't finished."

"There were issues. I could hardly expect perfection in the first attempt," said Faison.

"The city is a mess, Faison. Isn't that proof enough?"

"Of the concept and general configuration of the hardware, yes. However, we must know for certain how much control we can achieve and exert over the process," said Faison. "One cannot simply aim a gun without knowing its limits."

"I guess not but what more could be done?" asked Ashton.

"So much more. Mikkos' scientists created a machine ahead of its time but the technology itself lacked scale and stability for long term viability. The execution was typically Cassadine - too heavy-handed and flamboyant," said Faison. "Subtlety can be a far better approach."

"And safer," added Ashton.

"Yes, absolutely," agreed Faison. "For our plans at present no one needs to know that we CAN control the weather. It is not yet time to expose that particular hand. I will not be pushed into haste. This is too important. No, we will continue with testing until I am fully satisfied of our mastery of the technology and the process. I will not make the same mistakes as before."

"Before?"

"My own weakness betrayed me each time," said Faison. "I made unwise deals. Listened to persuasive whispers that led to my ruin. Allowed my impatience to lead me down the wrong paths."

Ashton kept quiet realizing that Faison was undoubtedly referrring to Anna Devane's role in running Faison out of town in 1990 and thwarting the Cartel's operation the following year.

"I vowed that I would be more circumspect in future. I will test our new technology for as long as necessary. I have replaced the nexus controllers on the island. This next test will be brief but critical." Faison ground the tip of his cigar into an ashtray. "Besides, there is some family business that I must attend to. Very old business."

Ashton hazarded a guess. "Something involving Sean Donely? I saw him leaving on a launch."

"Did he see you? Never mind. He must already know your connection to me."

This took Ashton by surprise. "What? What do you mean? How could he know?"

"Think! He could hardly have missed the Aphrodite on the island dock could he?"

"Damn!" exclaimed Ashton.

"Never mind. It was not a secret that could have been kept forever."

"But I DO mind! I'm exposed now!"

"Your position is safe."

"But Donely knows. He, Anna and Robert will put two and two together and come up with six or seven," said Ashton. "I was promised protection by the Cartel, by you and-"

"And you have it," said Faison. "Donely will not say anything to anyone whatever he suspects."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know he will not. That is a certainty."

Ashton's eyes were shrewd. "You have something on him don't you? Some insurance policy like you had with Leopold Taub or Helena."

Faison shrugged. "Trust me. Has my protection failed you yet?"

Ashton began to fidget. "They'll want my head on a platter! With a little time, they could find the proof they need to prosecute and win. From what I've heard, Scorpio is likely to be judge, jury and executioner all by himself. He's more dangerous than ever."

"I do not understand this fear of Scorpio. His morality cripples him. He has too much to lose now by acting, how do you say, out of character."

"Robert's always been vicious when it comes to anyone threatening his family. He barely forgives and he never forgets," said Ashton.

"Brave, mighty Scorpio the righteous avenger. Fah!" exclaimed Faison. "That is mere reputation. You have nothing to fear from him."

"How can you be certain of that?" asked Ashton. "Even … even you have been mistaken before."

"In order to get to you, he must face me. That will not happen. Not yet."

"Not yet implies that it will happen. When it does, what will become of me?"

"You will likely be dead. Then it will matter not at all," said Faison. "Don't worry, Ashton. You are nearly untouchable."

"I better be." Ashton touched his right temple. "Just remember what I know. That's MY insurance policy against you and Helena. Fail to protect me and I will have no scruples or shame in using that policy to save myself. I'll throw myself at Robert's mercy quite willingly."

Faison smiled like a wolf sated by a recent meal. "If that happens, you will be trusting the lives of your son Ned and granddaughter Brook Lynn to Robert. Is that wise?"

"I won't have a choice," said Ashton quietly.

"We founded the Cartel you, Helena and I. The pact we made then still binds us today. We may fight amongst ourselves but we have stayed loyal to each other. Together, we have survived and prospered. Isn't that so?"

"We have. That I can't deny," said Ashton. "But, Cesar, I don't have the resources and the minions that you and Helena have. I have only myself and a handful of useful contacts. If I must, I will make myself useful to another protector. Everything I know goes with me."

"I remain unconcerned," said Faison. "Stay the course, Larry. The adventure is just getting interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Gem HQ, Milton Keynes<strong>

The lights in Room 4 snapped on as two security guards swept in. Perhaps frustrated by their lack of progress, they took less care than usual as they moved the furniture and equipment around.

Dr. Natalie Burson irate at this invasion of her domain gazed defiantly at Willie, the head of security. "What do you think you're doing in here?"

"Search protocol in progress. Didn't you hear the announcement?" asked Willie.

"Didn't you see the sign on the door that said testing was in progress?" retorted Dr. Burson. "No one but testing staff and candidates are allowed in this area. There are no exceptions. Get out!"

"And security protocols have to be followed to the letter," said Willie. "Talk to Chase if you have a problem with me or my people doing our job."

"Don't even think about moving from that spot!" Natalie reached for the staff phone hanging on the wall outside of Room 4. "Chase, tell these neanderthal goons to get out of my area."

She listened for a minute then said, "I have a test in progress. A VERY promising one. You know why I don't allow outsiders in here." Natalie handed the phone to Willie. "Your boss has a few words for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Email Server Somewhere In The World<strong>

_10 - 9 - 8 - 7 - 6 - 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1_

A full minute passed as the system digested the large attachment. Eventually, a single status message flashed on and off: _Email Sent._

The upcoming annual service renewal fee would not be paid. The email account would be deleted. All the data would be purged from backup tapes and discs. The last digital trace of Charlotte Devane would fade away. But no matter, the damage was done.


	160. Chapter 159

SLD-159 (Book 4 Chapter 30)

**Milton Keynes August 1974**

In the monitoring room, Jonathan adjusted his headset and microphone. "Comfortable, Anna?"

"Yes, Jonathan."

"You'll hear a series of stories. Some will overlap with the knowledge areas related to your mission. Feel free to react. This is not a pass or fail test. It's all about active listening and learning."

"Understood."

"I need to check sound levels on your microphone. In a normal tone of voice, please count back from thirty slowly," said Jonathan.

Anna began to say, "Thirty … twenty-nine … "

Jonathan flicked a switch and a recording of Jonathan's voice instructing Anna to clear her mind and sink into a relaxed state began to play.

"Sneaky, Jon," said Sean.

Jonathan grinned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"… twenty-five … twenty-four …"

Francine added, "Hypnosis is practical for our purposes. The sodium pentothal not only relaxes the subject but increases their receptivity to the power of suggestion. Even the most psychologically hardened individual can potentially be cracked with this combination."

"I can testify to that," said Jonathan. "Sean, this isn't meant to be cruel to anyone. Anna has passed everything so far based on ability, knowledge retention and determination. She simply doesn't seem to know when to quit. However, we know from experience that EVERYBODY has chinks in their personal armor. Most of us learn to ignore those issues when in the field. Some issues though should not be ignored. Issues that could cripple an agent in the field."

"Nineteen … eighteen ..."

"Such as?" asked Sean.

"Deep-rooted issues that in my opinion are Anna's particular Achilles' heel. Issues like abandonment, persecution and low self-esteem," said Jonathan.

"I would agree with abandonment after her orphaning but I don't with the rest," said Sean.

"Fourteen … "

"I've been observing her through all the testing. We're all high achievers here but Anna has this … this need to prove herself that's burning inside her like a bright torch. I can see it in her eyes. It drives her far more than she realizes. She'd probably never admit it either," said Francine.

"That's also called ambition and initiative," said Sean.

"For most people but in her case I think it's something that could prove dangerous to the mission and herself," said Francine.

"Dangerous?" asked Sean.

"Her drive could make her deaf and blind to things she shouldn't ignore. For example, she stays her ground when a bit of caution would be best. The absence of fear results in recklessness. Her youth makes her intrinsically susceptible to-"

"Ten …"

"Or it could lead her to get results that no one else could," said Sean. He looked sternly at his subordinates. "The mission I've given her is … unique. Her selection and training has been to prepare her for said mission. While I appreciate your thoroughness, it is overkill in this case."

"Who's blind now?" asked Jonathan.

"Hardly and I'm nowhere near senile," said Sean.

"Then you're afraid she'll fail the test."

"Five … "

"Nope." Sean crossed his arms across his chest. "The weaknesses you've mentioned will ensure she doesn't fail. But I realize that no matter what I say the two of you won't be convinced by anything but your own results. Go ahead with the test then." He sat down in an armchair. "I'll sit here and imagine the many, many ways I'm going to say I told you so."

"Two … one."

* * *

><p><strong>In the test room<strong>

"One."

Anna felt like her body had gone to sleep while her mind was left alert if relaxed. She couldn't feel the restraints. The seat seemed to have formed around the contours of her body. Stories Jonathan had said. She laid back receptive and ready.

A pleasant woman's voice began a lilting rendition of a poem that made Anna smile. She whispered the words surprising herself on how many of the verses she recalled from childhood.

_Old Mother Hubbard_

_Went to the cupboard_

_To get her poor dog a bone;_

_But when she got there,_

_The cupboard was bare,_

_And so the poor dog had none._

_She went to the baker's_

_To buy him some bread;_

_And when she came back,_

_The poor dog was dead._

_She went to the joiner's_

_To buy him a coffin;_

_And when she came back,_

_The doggy was laughin'._

By the last stanza, Anna was in a carefree mood. Awareness of where she was and why she was there had shifted to the edges of her mind.

_She went to the cobbler's_

_To buy him some shoes;_

_And when she came back,_

_He was reading the news._

The next thing she heard jolted her out of her bubble of contentment.

"Mum?" said a little girl uncertainly. "I'm cold, Mum. Mum?"

The sound of rustling cloth was followed by the closing of a door.

"I'm sorry, Mummy," said the little girl. "Please come back. Mum?"

* * *

><p><strong>In the monitoring room<strong>

Francine studied the graphs being noisily spat out by a dot matrix printer. Her eyes instantly identified the telltale signs of distress.

"Heart rate has increased. Basal temperature, too," said Francine. "Breathing is even."

"Not the strong reaction I was hoping for but it's something," said Jonathan.

"No physical movements," said Francine looking at another print out.

"The session will get to her I'm sure of it," said Jonathan.

"What is she hearing?" asked Sean.

"Just a story about a little girl," said Jonathan. "Something she can relate to based on her personnel file."

"Alice in Wonderland? That was listed as one of her favorites," said Sean.

Jonathan shook his head. "Not a bit like it."

* * *

><p><strong>In the test room<strong>

The story had piqued Anna's curiosity. She liked mysteries after all. Her ears strained to catch every detail.

The sporadic rattling of window glass overshadowed the girl's shallow breathing and muted sobs.

"Mum, please. I don't like this place," said the girl. "I can't get warm."

The bed creaked. The bedclothes were moved about. The door opened on rusty hinges.

A female voice whispered, "You are here because of what you did."

"I said I was sorry," said the girl.

"Remember what you did?"

"I didn't mean to!" wailed the girl. "I'm sorry!"

"Always remember for I do."

A set of keys jangled. The door closed. A bolt slid into place.

Minutes passed with only the sounds of the girl's sobs and repeated apologies.

The girl whispered, "I want to go home. Mum, please. Please find me."

Anna gasped. Her hands jerked in the restraints.

* * *

><p><strong>In the monitoring room<strong>

"Breathing rate has increased," said Francine. "Temperature up. Movement positive."

Jonathan grinned in triumph. "Yes! Got her!"

"You wanted a reaction and you got one. Hooray," said Sean with dry sarcasm.

"Human beings bury the things they don't want to be reminded of deep in their psyche. It's an unconscious thing but perfectly natural. A purely defensive mechanism," said Francine. "Our training strengthens our mental barriers but the best medicine is to deal with the issues."

"By force and blatant manipulation?" asked Sean.

"You sound worried," said Jonathan.

"I draw the line at cruelty and torture. You BOTH know that," said Sean. "Do not EVER go there with me."

"We do have ethics, Sean," said Francine.

"But do you remember where you've put them? Blur the lines, sure, but never in the original charter for this group have I ever said the phrase ethics be damned," said Sean.

"She's your candidate, Sean. Our job is to prepare her in the best way we can. That means seeing if she can stand the fire now while we can catch her. She won't have a net out in the field. If she withers from the power of suggestion, she may not be the right person for this or any mission," said Jonathan. "Let us do our job, Sean. One of YOUR rules is that sometimes the end does justify the means. Has that changed?"

* * *

><p><strong>In the testing room<strong>

Anna's heartbeat mirrored the fast footfalls filling in her headset. A door creaked on rusty hinges.

"Help me! Help!" yelled the girl.

"You are a naughty girl," said a faint voice. "Return at once!"

"No!"

"You know what happens to naughty children?"

"No!" The footfalls became faster.

"You are a wicked girl just like your sister," said the matronly voice.

Anna's arms jerked hard against her restraints. Her jaw locked shut stretching her cheeks taut.

* * *

><p>"Blood pressure approaching fight or flight levels," said Francine. "Breath rate increasing. Same for pulse rate."<p>

"Make or break time," said Jonathan. "Here it comes."

A vein pulsed at Sean's left temple. He said nothing but he watched Jonathan and Francine closely.

* * *

><p><strong>In the testing room<strong>

The strident voice was louder. The little girl's breathing was labored.

"Stop this childish behavior! Stop!" yelled the woman.

"Mum! Help me! Mum! Please!" cried the girl.

"You live here now."

"No!"

The woman's voice turned into honey. "I'll take you to your sister. Don't you want to see her?"

Anna's head jerked left and right. Her mind screamed her sister's name over and over drowning out all the voices. A familiar trusted voice made itself heard through the babble.

It was Gabriel reminding her of some hard-earned wisdom. "The only advice I can give you is to believe only in the absolute truth even if you're the only one who believes in it and to tell only the lies that you can stomach."

A short phrase reverberated, "Absolute truth. Absolute truth."

Anna's lips moved silently saying, "This is false. False. Do not believe. Be calm. Let it pass. Stay true."

* * *

><p><strong>In the monitoring room<strong>

Francine ripped the printout from the printer. "All metrics are decreasing. Rapidly returning to basal standard."

"What?" Jonathan rushed to see the printouts himself.

Sean could feel his spine relaxing just a tiny bit.

"She's fighting the conditioning?" asked Jonathan out loud.

"Maybe or maybe not. I'm not sure," said Francine.

Jonathan waved the printouts in the air. "She should be falling apart by now. I deliberately seeded that bit about a sister in the story. What is going on, Francine? Is she putting herself in a meditation state to escape the test?"

Francine shook her head. "Readings are all at normal rest levels. She's not in a trance."

"How is she beating the sodium pentothal?"

"I don't think she is," said Francine. "She's listening but not reacting. She's denying her issues."

Sean's eyebrows rose at the psychobabble. "In layman's terms, she's found a way to pass your test. Right?"

* * *

><p>After dinner, Anna made an effort to waylay Sean. She led him to her quarters. Despite the late hour, Anna did not seem tired. In fact, her eyes were bright and alert.<p>

"I thought you'd have an early night, Anna," said Sean. "Today wasn't pleasant."

Anna bit her lower lip. "It did touch a nerve or three."

"You've proven to Jonathan that you're the right woman for the job. Further tests at this point should be a snap," said Sean. "You wouldn't tell him how you beat Test Four. Few can beat biochemical manipulation when matched with real weaknesses. Would you tell me?"

"I'm surprised you haven't guessed given recent history. It was Gabriel. I remembered some advice he gave me about seeing the truth and only the truth when in the field," said Anna.

"Truth of what?"

"Of myself, the situation, the mission. In this case, it meant stay true to the operation no matter what," said Anna. "What I was listening and feeling wasn't the truth so why should I pay attention to it? Why should I let it affect so?"

"In one ear and out the other?"

"Something like that," said Anna. She took a deep breath. "I didn't want to know too much before but I've changed my mind, Sean. I want to know more about my assignment. I want to know as much of the truth as you could tell me and I want it now."

"You said you were doing it for Gabriel and that's all," said Sean taking a seat on the couch. "Why the curiosity now?"

"Sean, please, for myself I need to know for certain that what I'm going to be doing is for the right reasons," said Anna. "You don't have to tell me everything but you can't lie. Promise me you won't lie."

Sean nodded. "I promise. Let me get the brief in my room."

Sean returned carrying a thick manila folder. "Well, get comfortable. I have a story for you. It's about a man named Cesar Faison."

"Cesar?" asked Anna sitting on the edge of her bed.

Sean passed a photo to her. Anna gazed at the grainy picture in her hand. It was a side view image taken from a considerable distance.

"An unusual name for an unusual man," said Sean.

"Not that unusual, I knew, um, Faison? Is he French?"

"Details about his past are sketchy. It's not important where he came from. If we do our job right, we won't have to worry about him past this mission," said Sean. "He's the target but he tends to work through third parties. Only when he's really interested does he get his hands dirty as it were."

"All right." Anna studied the grainy picture. "He doesn't seem dangerous."

"When it comes to Faison appearances are VERY deceiving. It's what's in his head that's dangerous," said Sean. "Don't ever mistake his physical looks to be a sign of inferiority. He's the smartest, most cunning man I know. Bar none. You have to watch every word, every action, every second. You can't relax when in his presence."

"You make him sound omnipotent."

"He's only a man and you're going to use that against him," said Sean. "You have to become your cover in every way. That's why this immersion training is absolutely vital. I know that this is EXACTLY what you need."

"I'm going to do my best, Sean, for you and Gabriel."

"You have to find some motivation for you, too."

"It's a job. It's not personal. Isn't that what you're always telling me?" asked Anna.

"You're too good of a student."

"I think this is going to be challenging," said Anna. "What makes him so dangerous?"

"He's the golden boy of the DVX. He's gone up the ranks like a rocket. All his pet projects get funded just like that," said Sean.

"Sounds like you," said Anna.

"I have scruples. He doesn't. None that I've seen anyway," said Sean. "Faison's influence in the DVX is growing. He may even get the top job someday."

"So putting him out of action in some way will disrupt the DVX? Absolutely?" asked Anna.

"It would be an enormous win for the good guys," replied Sean.

"That would be us?"

"Naturally. Don't you imagine yourself with a white hat on?"

"Obviously not as often as you do."

"Then start practicing," said Sean. "We're the good guys, Anna. Sometimes our methods are questionable but the reasons for why we do what we do are always for the best of intentions for our country and the Bureau. Derailing the DVX's progress by taking Faison out of the equation is a strategic move not a tactical one. Meaning that short term results are meaningless. We're thinking long term, very long term."

"Months? Years?" asked Anna.

"Maybe or maybe never," said Sean. "This is the ultimate of secret missions. You have to be prepared to take it to the grave like I will be. The two people in this room are the only ones who know about this operation. That's the way it has to be."

"Fine with me. Turn the page and move on."

"Your personal philosophy?" asked Sean.

"I suppose because I've moved from relative to relative that it's a habit I've gotten used to," said Anna. "Don't get too close. Don't trust too much. Be prepared to pack at a moment's notice."

"I'm sorry, Anna."

Anna's eyes flashed a mixture of annoyance and real anger. "I don't want or need your pity. It is what it is. It's in the past. I don't need to think about it or overanalyze. It won't change if I do so what would be the point?"

"Francine would say you're in denial."

Anna laughed. "Accepting the truth isn't denial. I told the WSB psychologist the same thing. I lost my family. I lost my sister. In a sense, I lost my country. Those are facts. There were times that I wished and wished that my life could be different but it's not."

"We can't forget our pasts. None of us can."

"I don't forget but I don't want to think about it much either."

"Too painful?"

"Not anymore." Anna stood up and began to pace. "The what-ifs used to keep me awake at night. What if my parents hadn't died? Or if my sister had been able to keep me with her. Or if my aunt hadn't died then my sister and I wouldn't have had to live with … with other people. Many things would have been different. I doubt that I would be here now."

"I'm glad you are," said Sean.

"So am I. Working with you feels right," said Anna. "This is my present and future. I have a job to do. My past stays in the past where it belongs."

"Someday you'll have a family again," said Sean.

"I don't see that happening, Sean."

"Why not?"

Anna laughed. "Because I'm not the maternal type. I don't have any talent for things domestic like cooking, party planning or decorating or stuff like that. What kind of mother would I make not having any memories of my own? I like children but having my own isn't a dream of mine."

"Never say never. The future has a way of blindsiding a person," mused Sean.

"Speaking from personal experience?"

"Yes. You think I dreamed about doing this job? I wanted to be an astronaut then a fireman then a soldier," said Sean. "Life is funny. It's best to run with the wind instead of against it."

"And easier," noted Anna.

"Oh, sometimes it harder but it's all about getting to where you need to go not how you get there," said Sean. He gave the brief to Anna. "I want this back in the morning. Tonight, read about the man Cesar Faison. You'll see why we think he's a threat. It's not an easy read but it should answer your questions."

"Is it fitting for me to know so much about him this early?" asked Anna.

"It's nothing much about the man himself other than observed behavior. This isn't going to get you inside the man's head," said Sean. "That's going to be entirely up to you."

"And if I can't?" asked Anna. "You said failure isn't an option."

"Between the two of us, we can crack the puzzle that is Cesar Faison. I know we can," explained Sean. "That day at the diner when I observed you I had a feeling that you were the one I needed. That feeling hasn't changed. In fact, it's only gotten stronger."

* * *

><p><strong>Gem HQ, Milton Keynes Present Time<strong>

Anna gently banged the back of her head against the wall. "Yeah, we solved the puzzle but we lost ourselves in the process." She buried her face in her hands.

The sound of loud arguing voices pulled Anna out of her memories. She listened for a while recognizing the voices of the female scientist and the head of security. From their tone it seemed that the scientist had won the battle and the war. The security head and his team left the testing area with their tails between their legs.

"Go girl power," murmured Anna. "Time to get out of here. I've seen all I need to see." She got to her feet. "Turn the page. Go forward. Repeat until you get it right. The story of my life."

It took some time dodging the security team but she traced her steps back to the closet. She emerged in the hallway close to Chase's office. Nonchalantly, she headed for his office. It was with some satisfaction that she witnessed Chase's dumbfounded look once he saw her.

"I have a few recommendations to make about security," said Anna.

"Where? How?" spluttered Chase rushing towards her. "Where have you been?"

"I have enough to file my report with Sean. I'll be on my way," said Anna. She led Chase towards reception. "I trust I won't have to visit again?"

"No, of course not," said Chase. "Um, where exactly did you get to?"

Anna raised an eyebrow. "You mean I wasn't on surveillance the entire time?"

Chase flushed. "Um, er, yes, you were. I … I wanted to ask that's all."

At the main door, Anna turned to Chase. "I didn't want to come back here but I had no choice. I don't EVER want to come back for ANY reason whatsoever. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes. Everything," said Chase. "We will stay out of your backyard. Promise."

"Robert and I will hold you to that. One more thing. If you have any further questions, I strongly urge you to ask your father Jonathan about me. It could prove illuminating," said Anna. She left without a backward glance.

The receptionist waved and got Chase's attention. "Chase, there's a large email in the info box. Eyes only I think."

Chase rubbed at his forehead. His headache had reached migraine territory. He was seeing spots. "Put it in my review folder. I'll get to it maybe tomorrow. Tell Willie I want to see him in Arn's office right now."

He returned to his office muttering about lax security and devious elusive women.

* * *

><p><strong>The Court, Milton Keynes, England<strong>

In the port cochere of the mansion, Anna leaned her head on the headrest of the car. She regulated her breathing forcing her mind and body to relax. "Forget the secrets. Forget."

A rapping on the driver side window made her open her eyes. It was Robert looking concerned.

Anna got out of the car. "Hey! All done with your lessons?"

"I was looking for you. Where'd you get to?" asked Robert. "I couldn't find you in the stables."

"I went for a drive to clear my head," said Anna.

"You do look less stressed."

"I got things off my plate I guess. Doubts mostly."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Ops stuff. I got it." Anna hooked her arm about his. "Dinner's bound to be a sumptuous calorie bomb. How about a walk?"

They set off towards the parklike drive.

"There's something I did want to talk about," began Robert.

"What's that?"

"Keeping secrets," said Robert. "Our no secrets pact isn't going to work."

Anna kept quiet willing Robert to continue.

"I don't have a choice here, Anna. Abelard's main job is keeping and making secrets. That's all I've learned today. Secrets here. Secrets there. Secrets everywhere," said Robert. "I understand why Jacques always seemed so cryptic. He had no choice either. So, I'm asking to dissolve the pact between us." Anna's silence made Robert repeat, "Anna?"

"Just thinking," said Anna. "Jacques could be … unreadable."

"I won't be as bad. Elyot says he'll train me only to a certain point. Not everything," said Robert. "Anyway, you only have to look into my eyes to know what's on my mind. This is only temporary. Once I've found someone to take this off me, I'll get rid of it fast. Promise." As if to emphasize his point, he made an X mark over his heart. "Double promise."

"No. Don't promise me anything," said Anna.

"But-"

"We know how things work. Who else knows better?"

Perplexed, Robert asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means I'm taking the rules off. No more pact for either of us," said Anna. "We both have roles and secrets to keep. It wouldn't be fair to hold them over each other. Maybe our pact was wishful thinking."

"Best intentions and all that. I'm sorry, Anna."

Anna wound her arms around Robert's waist. "Don't be sorry, Robert. Never to me. I know. I understand. We'll adjust and we'll be fine."

Robert looked down on his wife. "We'll put all this behind us someday. We might even laugh about it. Keep the course for a little while longer. One more push to finish off Faison. That's all."

Anna paraphrased a line from Shakespeare's Henry V, "Once more unto the breach, dear Robert, once more."

"Then I'll stock up on beach chairs and mai tais for years and years," said Robert. "We'll retire to sunsets and spoiling Emma. You'll see. I'll make it all right. For us."

"We'll make it right for our family." Anna embraced Robert close. "We'll look forward to that right, partner?"

"Right, partner," said Robert leaning in for a kiss. "That is MY ultimate goal. Count on it."


	161. Chapter 160

SLD-160 (Book 4 Chapter 31)

**Synaptic Research Laboratory at General Hospital**

Robin's fingers drummed nervously on the bed sheet. She'd adjusted the pillows under Andrew's head for the fifth time. After the reagent injection, Andrew had continued to doze. That was either a good sign or a bad sign. Robin wasn't sure which. It was an ongoing internal battle to resist the urge to shake her brother awake. She checked her watch again. Her eyes drifted to her phone lying on the bedside table. One or both of their parents would be calling. She'd have to face the music one way or the other.

Robin practiced some phrases. "Mom, Dad, we had an incident on the island but everyone's okay. Maxie and Andrew are sleeping. I'm about to get to bed, too. Talk to you tomorrow. By the way, everyone thinks I faked my death and now I'm alive again. Bye now." She shook her head. "Yeah, that sounds really convincing."

Raine walked over. Out of habit, she checked Andrew's face for signs of distress while her hands checked that his restraints were still secure. "You could try the truth."

"Nothing should have happened. If something did I was sure that … that the crystal would fix everything," said Robin.

"It's a pretty rock I suppose," said Raine eyeing the crystal that lay on the side table next to Robin's phone.

"It's not actually the rock but the owner. I was certain he'd come back. There was the crystal, the storm. All the signs were there." Robin sighed. "Worst of all is that I could have killed Andrew with the reagent. I'm a pushy idiotic know-it-all."

"Robin, the reagent was a calculated risk. You knew it. We knew it," said Raine. "If you had any inkling that it would be fatal, you would not have proposed it."

"Stubborness is a family trait," rumbled Andrew's soft voice startling the two women. His eyes opened. They were bright and shining with intelligence.

"How do you feel?" asked Robin gently touching her brother's face. "Headache? Dizziness? Do you know where you are?"

"Ah, my second home," murmured Andrew beginning to rise to a sitting position. "Feel fine. Stop fussing."

"Do you remember anything after the island?" asked Robin.

Andrew looked directly at Robin. "I remember everything." He held up his restrained hands. "I am completely under control. Off, please."

Raine and Robin untied all of his retraints. Andrew stretched.

"I could hear what everyone was saying but I could not control my body," explained Andrew.

"Out of body experience?" asked Raine as she sent a positive message to CnC.

"Nothing that exotic. My body simply felt numb. No sensation of heat or cold. I felt encased in stone. Most unsettling," replied Andrew.

"And you were awake all this time? No period of unconsciousness?" asked Robin.

"If my body was at rest, my mind was the complete opposite. I could not stop thinking."

"Thinking about what?" asked Raine.

"This and that. Goals and … and dreams," said Andrew.

Three pairs of eyes went to Robin's phone as it began to ring the Mission Impossible theme.

Robin answered with a grin, "Hi, you two. How's merry old England?"

Robert's stern visage filled the screen. Anna leaned over his left shoulder.

Robin inhaled then exhaled slowly. "I guess you've heard the news."

"When Edgar and CnC evade all questions regarding our children, we start to worry. When we worry, we become suspicious and paranoid," said Robert. "When that happens, we move from annoyed to furious at the speed of light."

Anna put a placating hand on Robert's shoulder. "What your father means to say is that we would have preferred to have had some notice like a panic alert as agreed. Did that slip your minds?"

"We didn't want to worry you and-" began Robin.

Andrew entered the viewing frame of Robin's phone. "As you can see the situation is well in hand. Just a bit of excitement."

"I was on the second page of the evening edition. I'll be old news by tomorrow. Page five or six for sure," added Robin.

"Not in a New York minute do I believe that. All of you including Maxie will be out of there in the next hour. We're headed for the airport. This family has been cutting things too close to the edge lately." At a pointed look from Anna, Robert added, "I meant the children."

"Of course you did, Robert," replied Anna.

"We were careful, Dad. Really we were," said Robin.

"Until the freak lightning hit the island and the energy transferred to the crystal," added Andrew.

"Is that what happened?" asked Robin.

"I have had plenty of time to think about it," said Andrew softly. "It's the only logical answer. For now."

Robert looked thunderous. "That thing is going into the vaults and it will never be seen or used by anyone ever again. It's nothing but trouble."

"The anomalous weather pattern and the crystal's-" Andrew began to say.

"I see I need to be clearer. You WILL be returning to the villa ASAP. That THING will be isolated. Destroyed if I have my way. Neither of you will be setting foot on Spoon Island for … for a really long time if ever. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," said Andrew.

"No. I can't leave. Not yet," came Robin's reply.

"Why not?" asked Anna. "You have a fully equipped lab at home. We have professional minions to send out to do investigations or get anything you need. I intend to put our considerable resources to better use going forward."

"Mom, there's been at least two deaths from Fly. Two that I know of. There's probably more," said Robin. "Matt agreed to give high doses of the blocking drug to one critical patient. I want to stay around to see if the modifications I made will work."

"I'm sure that if you give Matt some instructions, he can-"

"No he can't. It doesn't work like that. Peter's conversion method worked because I was able to make adjustments to the treatment AND the compound solution on a case by case basis."

"You told us that you stabilized the compounds. Perfected the recipes as it were," said Robert.

"I perfected the BASE formula so it was not fatal or debilitating to 98% of cases on initial application. The bases became chemically stable foundations for customization," said Robin. "Without the custom solutions, the subjects would not have been fully receptive to further training or adapt to new behaviors. It was a two step process to create a solution unique to every case."

Anna sat beside Robert. Her gaze was intense. "Robin, how effective is this second step? Who else knows about this step?"

"Peter created a computer program to automate the second step but its success rate was only 10%. Most subjects reacted negatively to the adaptive mixture. Either they descended into passive aggressive robots, docile amnesiacs or babbling children in adult bodies. It was a horror show," said Robin. "My success rate was 90%."

"90 percent," said Anna in a near whisper.

"It's not something I'm proud of but I do know the compounds inside and out and the production process, too. I can almost … almost feel when the solution is not right for a specific patient. Maybe it was all the trial and error testing I've done. I can't explain it. I just do. I take the basic formula and then customize it to the case at hand. It's then administered. I sometimes adjust the following treatment steps as I monitor the patient's progress. The ten percent were those with undetected or unknown pre-existing chronic or gene-based conditions. Or those pre-conditioned to resist psychological manipulation."

"And you're the ONLY person who knows this? Compound A or X? Both?" asked Anna.

"All of the compounds and the variants. There were some things that could be standardized like height, weight and age. I put those in as user specified variables in the production program. The techs would verify that the initial mix was correct based on the variables' values. But I would have one additional examination of the formula and make small tweaks."

"And Peter let you do this? Every time?"

"It was either me or the computer. I wrote down the tweaks I made but not all," said Robin. "Can I help it if Peter thought I'd told him everything?"

"That was a dangerous game to play, Robin," said Anna. "You have no idea how much."

Robin exploded, "It was the ONLY thing I could do to fight back. I was questioned about everything - my life, your life, Dad's life, my friends, my boyfriends, everything. I was restrained and sedated. I couldn't fight the truth drugs all the time. But every single thing I could keep to myself or that I could change to mean something else were all little victories. Over time I didn't think about it, plan it. It became a reflex to be secretive. I made sure that no one else could do what I could and especially not Peter. Did I like murdering personalities left and right? No but I was damned good at it. I had to be."

"Customized learning and training gone subliminal," murmured Anna. "Utterly unique. A one off chamelion. And completely sane."

"There are some days I don't feel very sane. Anger issues and stuff," replied Robin.

Robert said with a hint of pride in his voice. "You made your own insurance policy. Doing your best with what you got. You were a soldier in a war. You do what you have to. In the end, you got out. That's a win."

Robin nodded. "You always told me that no one could defeat me as long as I didn't surrender in my mind and heart. I never forgot that. As long as Peter needed me, I'd live. Living meant another day to find a way out. Since I got here, I've tried to put on paper everything in my head but some things are … are just in there. I can't explain it. I can just do it. Maybe with Andrew's help, we can create a computerized program for SIMON that-"

"Oh, my god, no!" exclaimed Anna. Her eyes widened. "That knowledge, you, Emma, Andrew and Simon all have to be kept a secret. There's no choice to make. Not now."

"What's that about Emma?" asked Robert.

"This is the rare instant that I am in complete agreement with you," said Anna glancing at Robert before turning back to her children. "To paraphrase your very wise father, both of you WILL be at the villa BEFORE we take off. Robin, you can keep tabs on the patient from your lab. Raine, assign someone to see to it that Matt has a communications set up with Robin and secure access to the lab there. And, Andrew, you're grounded."

"What? For how long?" asked Andrew.

"Until I feel it's safe to unground you. Whenever that will be," said Anna. "Why are you all still standing there? Move!"

They moved.

* * *

><p><strong>North American Aerospace Defense Command, Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado<strong>

The ramrod straight communications officer handed a report to the duty officer Colonel Maxwell. Maxwell studied the report.

"Has this been confirmed, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir, two independent sources," replied the junior officer.

"Very well. I will take it under advisement," said the colonel.

The lieutenant did not move.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"I'm a science geek, sir, and I have an interest in electromagnetism."

"Go on," prodded Colonel Maxwell.

"While a localized electromagnetic pulse is possible, it's not possible to deploy a pulse, even a low level one, in as wide an area as the one detected in upstate New York," said the lieutenant. "Not without a bomb detonation somewhere in the atmosphere. We haven't detected anything of the kind. It's impossible."

"I think you mean improbable," said Colonel Maxwell. "In my experience, nothing is impossible."

"An EMP pulse that wide just isn't feasible without an obvious source device. It would be like aliens coming to earth," said the lieutenant. "It makes for great fiction and that's where it belongs."

The colonel glanced at the report. "Does the name Port Charles ring a bell?"

"No, sir."

"Do a quick news scan. You'll find it's at the center of some strange weather and a CDC field op," said Colonel Maxwell. "An EMP pulse fits right in."

"The CDC?"

"Life is truly stranger than fiction," chuckled the colonel.

"Should I mark the incident as open or closed, sir?" asked the lieutenant.

"It is closed for NORAD. Submit an inspection request for the two monitoring stations who picked up," ordered Colonel Maxwell. "We can't have faulty equipment can we?"

"No, sir. Will do, sir." The lieutenant returned to his duty station.

Colonel Maxwell folded the report and slipped it inside his uniform jacket. He had friends, fellow patriots, who would find the information intriguing and possibly useful.

* * *

><p><strong>The Court, Milton Keynes, England<strong>

In the foyer, Robert and Anna said their farewells to Augusta and Elyot. The front door swung open. Mr. Hare entered followed by a young brunette who flung herself into Augusta's arms.

"Sabrina, safe at last," said Augusta.

"I couldn't stand it a moment longer," said Sabrina. "My nerves are shot."

"And what was the cause of the delay?" asked Elyot turning his wheelchair to study Mr. Hare who seemed slightly put out.

"I had to take a rather circuitous route and employ some friends to create suitable diversions and obstacles," said Mr. Hare.

"You were pursued?"

"It was more a pervasive sense of being observed from a distance," said Hare. "We switched cars three times to be safe."

Sabrina eyed Anna like a cat studying a ball of string. "You have to be Anna. The Anna. Cesar's Anna. She is, isn't she, Uncle Elyot?"

Robert flinched and pursed his lips. Anna expelled a deep breath very slowly.

"Anna and Robert Scorpio, may I introduce my niece Sabrina," said Elyot.

Sabrina used a finger to curl an errant strand of hair over and behind her ear. "There is a resemblance. The hair, the eyes, the skin tone. But you have an air of dangerous mystique I'll never have. I faked it of course but you are all natural. Amazing. The one and only Anna Devane."

"You seem to know more about me than you ought to," said Anna carefully choosing her words. She glanced at Augusta. "Long lost relative?"

"Oh, not a Devane. She's Elyot's niece but we've raised her like she was ours," said Augusta.

Robert harrumphed. "Someone please explain what this is about. Quickly."

"I desired to study Faison and his methods more directly. Sabrina was molded to be similar enough to Anna to intrigue the quarry to a chase. That she did. Then she was set to play mouse to his cat for a period of time," said Elyot. "I needed to know for myself how he thought, how he operated."

"That's like dangling a sheep in front of a wolf," said Robert studying Sabrina. "You do sort of look like Anna. Younger, too."

Anna glared at her spouse. "Faison isn't easily fooled."

"Aunt Augusta drilled me for days," said Sabrina.

"Did she now?" asked Anna.

"Sabrina had to be similar not exact. She had to employ enough of your attributes to attract his attention not hold it for the considerable length of a true affair of the heart. Easy enough to do," said Augusta.

"The right place and time was selected to introduce Sabrina into Faison's orbit. It was a bit of a fait accompli," said Mr. Hare.

"Did the wolf bite?" asked Robert.

"He formed an unexpected and disturbing attachment to her," said Elyot. "For her safety, we had to bring Sabrina in and destroy her cover completely."

"I kept moving but he kept finding me. Leaving flowers at my door, notes in my mail and my workplace. Street urchins approached me at random with small gifts from him. It was altogether upsetting." Sabrina shivered. "I'm glad to get out intact of mind and body."

"Faison doesn't abuse women. Not physically," said Anna.

"He was kind even tender seeing you in my form and face but he's not right in the head. He's insane in fact," said Sabrina.

"Crazed, obsessive, deluded and dangerous. You're not telling us anything new." Robert looked at Elyot. "Were you satisfied?"

Elyot nodded. "I am. Faison is no adversary. He is an alpha predator. Would that he was a wily lone wolf but he is not. He and his associates must be culled with exquisite care and utter ruthlessness."

"I feel that his delusions have a foundation of truth. He speaks of his family. You, Anna, and he and Andrew, your son, together and-" said Sabrina.

"Never his son," said Anna with icy disdain. "Andrew is mine and Robert's."

"But Faison truly believes he is his. He dreams about him," insisted Sabrina. "I can't get what he said out of my head. I must know what are the singing crystals or the mountains of mourning?"

"Did you say crystals?" asked Robert.

"Yes. Powerful crystals that he would give to his … to Andrew," said Sabrina. "That he would be a champion of the Krieg Destiny. What or who is a Krieg? Faison was entirely serious and sincere."

"He said all that?" asked Anna.

"Yes. He was talking in his sleep. I thought he was asleep and I was listening. But he opened his eyes and turned towards me. He called me Anna and began to talk. He was absolutely terrifying," said Sabrina.

Robert rubbed at his temples. "Crystals, Anna. Bad weather. A weather machine is the definition of power. I know first hand. Can it all be a big coincidence?"

"It sounds like part of the plot for his unpublished book - the Celestine Prophecy. I read the whole thing. It's fantasy," said Anna. "How could it be real?"

"City-wide blackout. Glowing things that had no business glowing. Birds that follow orders."

Anna looked at her husband. "Our children fascinated by a piece of crystal. The two of us conveniently out of town at the same time."

"While he's there doing God only knows what," said Robert holding Anna's gaze. Robert took out his phone and contacted CnC. He began issuing orders to find Faison if he was in the city.

"We leave in a half hour." Anna turned to Sabrina. "In the meantime, you must tell me exactly what occurred between you and Faison. I want to know every word he said. Elyot, Augusta, we will be sending you a dossier on a past case. It will be hard to believe but we lived it. It's all true."

"Something to do with crystals?" asked Augusta.

"As obsessed as Faison has been with me, he has been equally mesmerized by the power of crystals. He's spent decades studying them," explained Anna. "It's not metaphysical theory for him. It's all about enormous energies and controlling that power for his own ends. Robert and I have seen things that would seem impossible but truly happened."

Robert ended his call and said, "And we'll see him dead before he involves our children in his madness again."

"He has proven adept at evading that particular fate," said Elyot.

Robert scowled. "I'm willing to do anything to end his lucky streak."

"Anything?" asked Elyot.

"Try me and see," replied Robert.

* * *

><p><strong>Bucket of Blood bar on the waterfront<strong>

Luke slouched on the bar counter. His hat was shoved way down on his head. His long overcoat was worn by use and age. He looked like any other bar rat. The stool next to him groaned. Someone sat down. An envelope bulging with cash changed hands discreetly.

"This should help you out," said Sean softly.

"Kinda late for you isn't it? I thought you were the reformed family man," said Luke.

"Something came up. I had to move up the meeting."

"That something named Robin? It's all over the news."

"Could be," said Sean. "Let's go for a walk while you tell me a story. You owe me one, remember?"

"I want to know about Robin first," insisted Luke. "Was that whole deal with the syringe a … a big play? Fake death, resurrection, the works all to put one over Helena?"

"I'm not the man with the answers, Luke. If you think that Anna or Robert would use Robin like that, then you don't know them at all," said Sean.

"You knew about it from the beginning didn't you?"

"Yes."

Luke snorted. "Of course they'd ask you if they needed help. Who else would they ask? Not me obviously."

"Don't make this about you and Robert. It wasn't about your friendship," said Sean.

"He let me stew in anger and guilt for weeks. I thought I'd caused her death. Then he had the gall to be furious at ME," said Luke. "He was playing puppetmaster the whole time. Now, he's got Tracy involved in a plot against Sonny for ELQ shares. Scorpio's getting a god complex."

"Calm down. Don't jump to conclusions."

"He's got quite the interest in the Alcazar network. He denied wanting to take Sonny down but that's what he's really up to isn't it?"

"Robert could care less about Sonny. It's about the briefcase. It needs to be put in safer hands. That's all."

Luke groaned. "You know about that, too?"

"Talk to Robert before you make more assumptions."

"Whatever." He patted Sean on the back. "I know who my real friends are. I won't forget this. Whatever you want from me, you got it."

"No waffling when I call that favor in?" asked Sean.

"Absolutely none," said Luke. He got to his feet. "Let's shake this joint. Do I have a doozy of a story for you."

The two men made their way out of the bar.

Author's Note: Many thanks to the readers who have followed me from the website. I think Sean's painted himself into quite a corner. Will he have any friends left? Just how much more singleminded will Robert become to get Faison? Or Anna in protecting her children? No secret every stays a secret without great cost.


	162. Chapter 161

SLD-161 (Book 4 Chapter 32)

**Devane Donely Public Relations**

Sean got off the fourth floor elevator of the ELQ building. He greeted by name many of the agency's employees. His secretary Faith approached him.

"She wants to see you first thing," said Faith.

"Who does?" asked Sean.

"Mrs. Scorpio," replied Faith. "She also wants a full update on the Black Pearls exhibit."

Sean nodded. "I want one, too. It's coming up fast. Call a status meeting in an hour. Use the big conference room."

Faith rushed off to set up the large conference room. Sean's genial mask was replaced by a weary and wary one as he entered Anna's office.

"What a day for a surprise appearance, Anna," remarked Sean. "What can I do for you?"

"You have to die," said Anna sitting behind a sleek desk of glass and wood.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly's Diner on the docks<strong>

Frisco and Robert entered and took a table in the far corner. Frisco waited until their coffees and toast had arrived before getting down to business.

"You and Anna go overboard on the Villa security. I don't buy the Faison may be in town excuse by the way," said Frisco. "Now you drag me away from one of Nestor's delicious breakfasts on the pretense of going to the Majestic." He looked around the diner. "This doesn't look like the theater to me. What's going on, Robert?"

"We'll are going to the theater. This is a detour," said Robert. "How's your six month work detox going?"

"It's not but you already know that," said Friso. "I keep trying and-"

"Good."

"Good? Can you repeat that to Felicia?"

"I need your help on something."

"Absolutely. Whatever you need."

Robert buttered his toast and appeared to be as calm as someone discussing the weather. "This stays private. Really private. Just you and me. Not Felicia. Not Anna. No one else."

Frisco's answer was hesitant. "Whoa, Nelly. Is this old business?"

"Old, new, it's all kinda melding together." Robert took a sip of his coffee. "I need someone I can trust and, more importantly, someone whose motivations I have complete faith in. You're a straight arrow, Frisco. Your tactics may be questionable sometimes but I know your heart is always in the right place. Your instincts aren't bad either. Unlike me, you never gave in to the darker nature of our work. You dabbled but that's as far as it got for you."

"Are we talking black ops here? I'm a little rusty on that stuff."

"No, not that. I would describe is as black magic though."

"Magic?"

Robert shook his head. "Never mind. I'm still a little jet lagged but I gotta get this started. Action is required."

Frisco nibbled on his toast. "It may help if I knew a tiny bit more."

"It's our mutual friend Sean Donely. I think he's involved in something that's less than legit. You know he's attracted to that sort of thing now and again," said Robert. "I need your help to find out what it is, keep tabs on Sean and generally-"

"It's the Gem group. It has to be."

Robert's eyes narrowed. "Why would you say that?"

"I saw Sean and Chase having an intense conversation during the fundraiser. Sean said that he was tired and didn't want to talk about old times with Chase. I didn't buy it. Sean was stressed to the max. He doesn't hide that very well anymore," said Frisco.

"That's still not evidence of anything."

"Before I left, Connie assigned me to bodyguard duty for Chase while he was in town. He rubbed me the wrong way from the start. I don't have absolute proof that connects him to Tim's death but I know there's a connection there. I feel it," said Frisco. "And where do the Gems get their funding? Not from the WSB. I checked all the shadow accounts. I don't have proof but any time I think about them I get that funny feeling on my neck. Sean and the Gems seem like a natural fit to me."

Robert murmured, "From the mouth of babes."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Robert cleared his throat. "Sean and I aren't on the best terms right now. I don't see that changing anytime soon. So, I need you to keep tabs on him discreetly. I want to know where he goes, who he meets, the works."

"Surveillance. Check," said Frisco.

"Not just that. I want to know what he's been up to since … since he moved back here," said Robert.

"And the Gems? Connie switched me to systems audit before I had a chance to complete my investigation to Tim's death. That doesn't sit well with me."

"Me either."

"That stuff we found on Tim's boat points to the Gems. Tim was designing some kind of system for them but he didn't deliver it. They killed him for it. I know that's what happened, Robert."

"Tim found something that made him decide not to cooperate with what he knew to be a shadowy branch of the Bureau. Why turn your back on your own?"

"I would if I found out that they weren't really on my side."

"Exactly," said Robert.

"If Sean is involved with them, do you think he's calling the shots?" asked Frisco.

"That's a very good question," said Robert. "That's what you're going to help me find out. Among other things."

* * *

><p><strong>Devane Donely Public Relations<strong>

Sean shut the door behind him. "Woke up on the wrong side of bed?"

"I've slept an hour if that." Anna gestured to the room. "I've swept it. It's safe. We need to talk. Really talk."

"Go on," said Sean. He locked the door before seating himself in a red leather wing chair that would not have been out of place at a modern art exhibit. "Remember, just between the two of us."

Anna nodded. "I went there. I had to see with my own eyes what … if what you told me could be true … about Minerva."

Sean's sat straighter in the chair. He had to keep all his wits about him if he was to keep this conversation from veering off to murky and definitely dangerous tangents.

"They're ambitious and ruthless," said Anna. "I told them you knew I was there. Implied that you had sent me."

"What else? Feelings? Impressions?"

"It was like deja vu being there. I remembered everything so clearly. Things that I had put away never to be thought of again."

"But once remembered again, it's impossible to put it back in the box. I know the feeling," said Sean. "The Gems are close but Minerva is out of their reach now that Compound X is outlawed. The supply is gone or will be soon enough. Sinclair isn't about to help them from beyond the grave either."

"The recipe can be reverse engineered. That's what they've been doing. Trial and error but still the attempt is being made," said Anna. "Their head scientist is singular in her determination. They will be able to recreate X eventually."

"Compound X only enables the imprint of a new personality. Compound A is the holy grail, the safe and permanent amnesia drug. Without A, X is not the full answer. The Gems won't be able to fill in the blanks. They don't have all the missing pieces," said Sean.

"But I do have the missing pieces - Robin, Eve and Emma," said Anna.

"And they don't know that. They'll never know that," insisted Sean. "They're single-minded. They want to push the envelope and prove themselves. So did we at that age. I know that if I put obstacles at certain places at the right time, then I can nullify their efforts. I know how frustrated they are already. If I amplify the pressure a bit, they'll hit the wall. Hard."

"Thereby realizing the futility of their project?"

"Yes."

"What if they don't see it that way? What if they keep on doing what they're doing?"

"The won't, Anna," Sean insisted. "This is a private project for them. Their funding isn't bottomless. Sure, they're motivated right now but that will change. Robin and Emma will be safe."

"I'm not so sure anymore," said Anna.

"Like you said the Gems are reverse engineering Compound X. That means that whatever knowledge Robin knows will be replicated on the Gems' end. Besides, they don't even know her role in Sinclair's operation," said Sean. "They can't find or prove a connection to Eve and Emma. So, Emma is safe, too. There's nothing to worry about. My plan will work."

Anna bit her lower lip. "I'm going to tell you something about Robin's involvement in Sinclair's drug empire. Then you can try to tell me to be less paranoid."

Anna proceeded to tell Sean about Robin's latest revelation about her years in captivity. Within fifteen minutes Sean was pale and pouring himself some cold water.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly's Diner on the docks<strong>

Frisco shrugged his coat on. "Is there something specific you're looking for?"

"If something makes you feel twitchy, I want to know about it," said Robert. He removed a small business card from his jacket pocket. "On this card is a phone number. Leave me a message if you have something or want to meet up. Here's something to use for your expenses." He slid the business card and credit card across the table with one finger.

Frisco took the cards. "Really old school here."

"I've developed a recent allergy to modern technology," said Robert.

"And you really don't want Anna to know about this."

"She's got a full plate what with securing both Robin and Andrew now," said Robert. "I don't want to worry her. This thing with Sean may be nothing."

"You wouldn't have asked for my help if it was nothing."

Robert put some bills on the table. He could not meet Frisco's all too knowing eyes.

The two men left the diner and began walking along the docks. Workmen and dock workers buzzed around them cleaning up and carrying out repairs.

"Satisfy my curiosity. Why was Chase and his friend at the fundraiser?" asked Frisco.

"I wanted to personally set them straight about bothering my family in future," said Robert.

"If the message doesn't sink in, then we can rule out Sean running the organization," said Frisco.

"I don't want to rule out anything. All possibilities are on the table, Frisco. Everything."

"And when I find whatever it is that's going on with Sean, what then?" asked Frisco.

Robert suddenly found the ground quite fascinating. "Let's not rush ahead. Focus on the immediate task."

"I meant that when we help Sean, I want to be in on the operation," said Frisco. "I owe something to Tim."

"You'll be in the thick of it I'm sure," said Robert. "We all will be."

"Perfect. Just perfect." Frisco grinned. "This feels like old times. Knowing Sean, he's probably doing it for the excitement and challenge like before with the Aztek treasure. Remember?"

"I remember it was me or him on the lift tram. Kill or be killed. He led Anna to believe I was dead. That was cruel," said Robert.

"Sean thought he'd really killed you. He was a broken man afterwards. I saw him, his face," said Frisco. "The Gems are blackmailing him with something. It has to be that."

"Maybe and maybe not. Sometimes, history repeats itself," said Robert looking out across the river. "Sean could be up to some very old tricks or something entirely new."

Frisco began to softly sing a catchy tune, "The word is about. There's something evolving. Whatever may come, the world keeps revolving. They say the next big thing is here that the revolution's near, but to me it seems quite clear that it's all just a little bit of history repeating."

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's Laboratory, Villa Scorpio<strong>

At a knock at the door, Robin looked up from the microscope. She said, "Come in."

Patrick looked around with interest as he stepped inside. "More new equipment I see."

"I think Mom wants to cut off any reason for me leaving the villa," said Robin.

"I've got something here that could be an excuse to get out." Patrick put a bulging envelope on the lab bench. "I'm getting a flight to Brazil tomorrow evening. Look this over and sign it."

Robin opened the envelope and unfolded the document inside. It was divorce papers. She scanned through the document. While she read, Patrick avoided looking at her. Instead he moved about the lab studying the various bits of equipment.

"I don't want any kind of custody but I suppose that would look strange," said Robin.

"Yeah. It would. Shared custody is the best for now," said Patrick.

"Well, when you remarry Emma will have a new mom," said Robin.

"You know I wouldn't mind if you … you acted as her mother when she's older."

"I know that I should for her sake but, to be honest, I don't know if I could. It would be wrong to fake feelings that I don't have," said Robin as she signed her name on the last page. "There. Robin Scorpio-Drake. The first and last time I ever write that."

"I respect your feelings. You need to put the past behind you in order to move on," said Patrick. "But I want to give Emma the best future possible. That means having both her parents in her life whether I like it or not. That's simply the way it has to be."

"I'll do something when it comes time. I don't know what yet but I won't turn her away or deny that she's mine. That I can promise." Robin folded the papers and inserted them into the envelope. "Maybe I can be the, uh, fun auntie type or something."

"Okay, that should work," said Patrick. He picked up the envelope. "I'll mail this to my lawyer." He looked around the lab. "Um, Matt told me what you were doing. Good luck. It's important work."

"It keeps me occupied," said Robin.

"Busy is good. Gives you less time to think."

"Or to be indecisive and generally be confusing to everyone else. I know I'm hot and cold. I'm like that with everything and everyone but I'm settling down and getting my temper under control. Our first meething could have gone better."

"You don't lead an ordinary life. No one in this family does," said Patrick. "After what you've gone through you're entitled to do and be whatever you want."

"Entitled doesn't mean I make other people's lives difficult, especially an innocent child's," said Robin. "When you get back maybe we can try to be friends. A child shouldn't have parents who are at war with each other."

"My turn to be honest. I don't know if that's possible," said Patrick. "For my sanity, I need a lot of distance from you. Acquaintances is fine but friendship is too close. Sorry."

Robin nodded. "I understand. I wish things had happened differently. That Eve was still here."

"You could have lived with her around?" asked Patrick.

"Well, I would have had to be restrained around her at least for the first year but after that I like to think that I would have learned to be civil," said Robin. "I don't blame her for what happened. Not really."

"I think you two would have liked each other. Eve would have felt better being forgiven," said Patrick.

"Pretending to be me was an act of desperation. She'd just lost both her parents. When that happens, you're never the same. You do things that you'd never thought you'd do," said Robin. "There's no recovery from that kind of loss. You're changed forever."

"It looks like you're adjusting and moving on," said Patrick.

"Baby steps one day at a time."

"I'm happy for you," said Patrick.

"Safe trip and see you in three weeks."

"Closer to four. Dad says the number of surgery cases is piling up waiting for me," said Patrick.

"They're getting the best," said Robin.

Patrick shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"What?" asked Robin.

"You said that exactly the way Eve used to. The look in the eyes isn't full of love and mocking adoration and the voice is a shade lower but the way you said it was the same."

"I did mean every word. I do respect your professional skills," said Robin.

"I'll think about the friendship thing while I'm away. No promises."

"None expected." Robin smiled.

Patrick sauntered out of the lab conscious of Robin's eyes on his back. As the door shut, Robin shook her entire body.

"Ugh! Don't even think about it. It's hormones playing with your mind!" Robin closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. "Never, never in a million years would I fall for someone like Patrick Drake. I'm not that much of a masochist!"

* * *

><p><strong>Devane Donely Public Relations<strong>

Sean took a deep breath then said, "Robin's return means that my plan has to be moved forward."

"That's why I'm here. When will it be?" asked Anna.

"The last night of the exhibit. That's the best time," said Sean.

"Accident? Gun shot? Poison? What do I need?" asked Anna.

Sean shook his head. "Not you. Your role is the very credible witness. You can't lie about what you see."

"Then who will do the honors?"

"Someone who has nothing to lose. Not anymore," said Sean. "You'll see everything and you'll lead Robert to Mr. X. Everything will be neat as can be."

"Lead how?"

"Your eyewitness report and probable testimony have to be water tight. To that end I've made sure that Mr. X is someone you know," said Sean.

"Who is he?" asked Anna.

"Like you he'll play his role and do it well," said Sean. "He might even enjoy it. He's wanted me dead for a long time."

* * *

><p><strong>Venturi Compound<strong>

Franjo Curic tapped quietly on the keyboard responding to messages and perusing some boards and sites that he consulted regularly. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Dino Venturi comforting Arielle Ashton. Arielle had received the news of Charlotte's death badly. Her sobs and wails had echoed through the house last night. Now, his ears burned each time he heard the word Scorpio. It was more than a word. It was a curse.

"I want them dead. Both of them," said Arielle leaning closer to the speakerphone. "I don't care what it takes or what it costs."

"I share your … grief and outrage, Arielle," said Helena over the speakerphone. "I couldn't believe the Scorpios were capable of such duplicity. We came to the meeting in good faith after all."

"I want an assassination. Right now!" yelled Arielle.

"Any attempt would fail. They are on guard safe in their fortress," said Helena. "We must wait for the right time."

"I am sick of waiting! They killed Etienne, Elena and Charlotte and they haven't paid. Not once! They even have their daughter back from the dead!" ranted Arielle.

Helena chuckled. "With the person I am alleged to have had murdered verified to be alive, I may clear my name readily enough. What an unexpected gift."

"You see! They NEVER pay!" exclaimed Arielle. "I want the Scorpios to hurt like I am!"

"And if I take action, will that placate you until we ARE ready?" asked Helena carefully enunciating each word.

"Who will it be?"

"Someone close. Someone within their family circle. No one else would do," said Helena.

"Then I agree," said Arielle. "Do it and I'll exercise patience for as long as you want."

"Consider it done, my dear," replied Helena. "On to our other business."

"Fly production from my facilities here is on schedule despite the disaster," said Dino.

"How efficient," said Helena.

"When people are motivated and treated fairly, they get results," said Dino. "I have the labor and distribution stateside but I'm relying on you, Helena, to provide Compound X as needed and on time. Are you set to do that?"

The sounds of papers being shuffled came over the phone line. "I am. I have identified sources for all the necessary components. Our new production site is producing. My new import and export company will begin taking orders in days. I have reliable and discreet transportation to the states however customs is your area."

"I have four New Jersey ports that can accept any delivery I want. I'll send you the list. Guaranteed no problems," said Dino. "How soon can I expect a shipment?"

"You just received the last batch from the Mersin facility," said Helena.

"Demand is skyrocketing. Manufacturing has to be full out. The Mersin shipment goes into Fly production tomorrow and on both coasts within two weeks," said Dino. "Fly is the safe high and everyone is going to want it as soon as it hits the West coast."

"I am impressed, Dino," said Helena in honeyed tones.

"My organization is young and hungry. We have a lot to prove still," said Dino.

"Very good. I shall not entertain other American distributors then," said Helena. "Once Fly reaches critical mass, there will be international demand. Charlotte was to handle international distributors. I assumed, Arielle, that you would want to take over?"

"Absolutely. I need to keep busy," said Arielle.

"I would also prefer that you handle the corporate financial functions of our little enterprise," said Helena.

"You would let me?" asked an astonished Arielle.

"Charlotte and I discussed your progress. You have shown me that you have the necessary qualities to take on the job," said Helena. "If something were to happen to me, I want to know that the company is in safe hands. I do trust you, Arielle, as I did Charlotte."

Arielle grinned. "Thank you, Helena. I won't disappoint you."

"Of course not," said Helena.

"Ashton wasn't the best husband but he did teach me about creative high finance," said Arielle. "I'll leave for Geneva in the morning and review the accounts."

"That would be ideal. Please do not hesitate to make any changes to the account that you deem necessary," said Helena. "By the way, how is Ashton?

"Wasn't he your business partner?" asked Dino.

"That was a very, very long time ago. I haven't kept up," said Helena.

"The Quartermaines are going to rip him into shreds if the lawsuit on ELQ family shares ever reaches trial," said Arielle.

"I would have thought he'd steer clear of the Quartermaines," said Helena. "ELQ remains a growing, international conglomerate. That comes with influence and power."

"He couldn't resist buying up the stock that Sonny Corinthos was selling and then reselling at double the value," said Arielle.

"Larry always had an eye for genuine opportunities," said Helena.

Dino smiled wolfishly, "Sonny is bleeding money every second. The disaster is my kind of early Christmas gift to me. He's going to lose everything and I'll swoop in and pick up the pieces. That reminds me. Franjo?"

Franjo stood up and walked to stand behind Dino. "Yes?"

"Tomorrow, pay a visit to Luke. Tell him he has one day to return my advance money and reimburse me in full for my cargo at the bottom of the river," said Dino.

"Luke is working for you? How interesting," mused Helena.

"He's well connected and helpful," said Dino.

"He is unpredictable. Don't threaten his family until and unless you are prepared to carry out your threat immediately. He does not react well to his family being in danger," said Helena.

"Thank you for the warning, Helena. I'll be careful," said Dino.

"Our backs are to the wall. We must protect each other," said Helena. "These are the times when one finds one's true friends."

"I couldn't agree more," said Dino.

* * *

><p><strong>Devane Donely Public Relations<strong>

"Faison? Is he Mr. X?" asked Anna.

"Nope. Not even close," said Sean. "You and Robert are as obsessed with him as he is with you two. That's not healthy."

"He's enemy number one as far as Robert's concerned."

"What about you?"

"I want him out of our lives. I'll be happy with that."

"Really?"

"Truly."

"A case of the devil you know?" asked Sean.

"Something like that," said Anna. "You've had your chances to take him out. Why haven't you done it?"

"His death would create a vacuum. I'm more afraid of what would replace him than I am of him," said Sean.

"The Committee?" asked Anna.

"No. Not them. Since we're baring our souls here, I might as well admit to something I've always suspected."

"What?"

"I don't believe Faison is as isolated or alone as he seems," said Sean. "To survive for as long as he has, he has to have someone or something watching his back or looking out for his interests."

"The Cartel is still operating. In the shadows but still out there," said Anna.

"Helena, Ashton and Faison make unlikely allies but they do respect each other. Sometimes that's the most important ingredient," said Sean. "But I don't think the Cartel is Faison's fallback."

"Why not? They've worked together for decades. On some level, they must trust each other," said Anna.

"Because the Cartel is too … too obvious. When it comes to the Game, Faison is NEVER obvious. The Cartel evolved to work through third parties - the DVX, the Cassadine companies or Harlan Barrett's canneries. The Kriegs have always made their board moves in their own right - no hiding behind others. It's not the Cartel."

"Then who or what?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling. One thing I am sure of." Sean looked hard at Anna. "Whatever or whoever it is, it knows the most important things to Faison - you and Andrew. You two are his Achilles' heel and his shield."

"Hardly his shield," scoffed Anna.

"Because of you he has the will to live, the desire to conquer his enemies, the need to reach for his destiny," said Sean. "A son killing his father makes for a good myth but not realistic in this scenario."

Anna swallowed. "I … I don't … I can't pull the trigger. I've tried. I've said I could. But I know I couldn't. Robert knows I can't do the job. There's a part of me that will always want to give Faison a chance."

"You've always had a soft spot for him. Why?"

"It's not love, Sean. It's pity and compassion."

"So it falls to Robert. He's not … not ruthless enough."

"He's changed too, Sean, or haven't you noticed," said Anna. "I won't stop him. Not this time."

"Robert will need the best weapon against Faison - you. Will he realize it and turn you into that weapon?"

"He won't use me that way or anyone in our family. If he did, it would destroy him," declared Ann. "Anyway, he doesn't need me to handle Faison."

Sean shrugged. "We all see what we want to see."

"Robert is taking away Faison's allies and power base bit by bit. He'll have all the leverage he needs eventually," said Anna. "And even if he doesn't, Robert is set on a course. You know what he's like once he's fully committed. He'll get it done."

"Robert will be able to neutralize Faison but he won't be able to finish him off. Robert believes he can but I don't," Sean insisted. "I turned you into the best lure possible and you reeled Faison in as designed. It all started with you and it can only end with you. The sooner you accept that the better."

"What worked before won't work anymore. I don't have the hold over Faison that I used to have. I don't want to have it," said Anna. "That person, that Davnee, is gone. Will stay gone forever."

"Of course Davnee won't work. The situation has changed. Faison's a different man."

"Yes, certifiably insane." Anna stood up and paced beside her desk. "I was never a weapon. A weapon has to be chosen, loaded and aimed. I was a trap of your design, the bullet in the gun aimed at the target. If anyone was the weapon, it was you."

"This gun is obsolete. We need a newer model. It's your turn. Take my place. You're the only one who can." Sean's expression was sad and so were his eyes. "One day Robert will figure things out. He'll know what he needs, who he needs. He will turn you into a weapon and, God help you, you're going to have to let him."

"I'd have to be out of my mind first. Why would I let him?"

"Because his choice will be between you and Andrew. What choice would you want him to make? Better start thinking about what bullet you'll be needing." Sean headed for the door. "Come on, we can't be late for our status meeting."

"Before you depart, I want your crystal ball." Anna trailed Sean to the conference room. "I'm not doing anything until you hand it over."

"Mine is getting cloudy," said Sean. "Make your own. Connect the dots. See the big picture. It's there. You just have to see it."

"How? By standing on my head while rubbing my belly counterclockwise?" asked Anna.

Sean chuckled. "Whatever it takes, Anna, whatever it takes."

**To be continued in**

**Shards of Light and Darkness Book 5**

Author's Note: Hmm, talk about picking sides on the spy playground. Anyone have any predictions on how things will go down? Who will Helena target and will she succeed? Will Sean go though with his disappearing act? Will Anna's resolve buckle? Will Robert do the unexpected? What will the Gems do with Charlotte's parting gift?

So many books and chapters leading to this one's ending. Constructive criticism is welcome. A character behaving out of character within the story? Something not clear? An illogical plot? Comment away!


End file.
